<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chronicles: Project G by BG_Character_592</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521740">Chronicles: Project G</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG_Character_592/pseuds/BG_Character_592'>BG_Character_592</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Giant Robots, MST3K-Style Riffing, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG_Character_592/pseuds/BG_Character_592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, a mysterious boy fell from the stars, alongside a mysterious book.</p><p>So what do the pilots and staff of NERV Tokyo-3 do when they find it? Why, they read it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aida Kensuke/Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, Akagi Ritsuko/Ibuki Maya, Ayanami Rei/Nagisa Kaworu, Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Kaji Ryouji/Katsuragi Misato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Project G 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437659">Advice and Trust</a> by Strypgia.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437662">Advice and Trust</a> by Panther2G.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/628585">Mobile Fighter Evangelion</a> by Ultra Sonic 007.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the ninth instalment of Chronicles, a continuation of Strypgia's Advice and Trust, published here with his consent, originally posted on Sufficient Velocity. It is recommended one reads Advice and Trust first, as many of the characterisations and events differ from what is considered canon to Evangelion.</p><p>While this story is a continuation of Advice and Trust, it's not set in its exact universe. This story diverges from Advice and Trust starting from Chapter 11.12 (on Sufficient Velocity).</p><p>In addition to using Strypgia's Advice and Trust, this fanfiction is an MST3K of Ultra Sonic 007's 'Mobile Fighter Evangelion'. Permission was sought and given. As such, it is highly recommended to read the aforementioned work first, or to read along. </p><p>This is a direct sequel to Re: Chronicles.</p><p>As usual for Chronicles, this story is rated Mature for sexual references, occasional violence and confronting scenes.</p><p>Many thanks to Jimmy Wolk and others for translation help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<h2>1. Bookends</h2>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The book was closed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You alright, Yui?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She had melancholy painted on her. "So... I <em>still</em> leave him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That... was what you wanted. Wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"With... my old world view. Yeah. But... Shinji eventually changed my mind about that. If... even someone like him could find love in this place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's... kinda what I feel about this." She huffed. "At least I was able to <em>save</em> her before I said goodbye. If... it came down to that, I wouldn't have minded. As long as she's safe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A world without us... isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"They've pretty much <em>become</em> us. Only... without making any of the mistakes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, sie haben <em>viele Fehler gemacht</em>, aber das <em>wäre zu erwarten</em>. Sie sind <em>Teenager</em> in der <em>Apokalypse</em>, die <em>versuchen, ein Kind großzuziehen</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("Oh they've made <em>plenty</em> of mistakes, but you'd <em>expect</em> that. They're <em>teens</em> in <em>apocalypse</em> trying to <em>raise a child</em>.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Give them <em>some</em> credit Zepp, they did pretty well in raising Aki. Better than <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...At least she wasn't abandoned."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Quiet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I wonder if... Gendo would've done that here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"He <em>was</em> obsessed with that plan of his. Wasn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...All to get me. Pretty much <em>everything</em> he did was for me. And... when he was denied that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is... that what happened to... <em>your</em> Gendo?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shaking her head. "He... didn't pull the trigger."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Disquiet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I..." Yui eventually began, timid. "It's... getting harder to feel him. He's been... quieter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko and Zeppelin mused on this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Both had concluded a dire situation. "<em>Seine Seele starb </em>(His soul was dying). Even before he happened unto you. And... unless you had the energy. Even harbouring him within you will not hold it off forever. I... would not know how much longer he could persist within you. It depends on your constitution. But... Er wird verblassen. Es ist unvermeidlich. (He will fade. It is inevitable.)"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a small pause, as Yui realised. As she could no longer deny that was the case.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She broke.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko could not just watch on, as her friend just broke down in front of her. Almost like she was... a child.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps it was this appeal to her as a mother. She could all too easily picture someone <em>else</em> close to her in a situation like this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rather awkwardly, she tried giving some comfort. "I'm... sorry. I don't really know what to say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't help too much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>'...We share a bed, why am I finding it difficult to give comfort?'</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Weil dies etwas ist, in dem </em>niemand<em> gut ist?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>('Because this is something </em>no one<em> is good at?')</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'...What </em>do<em> I-'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zeppelin gave her no chance to answer, assuming control and... hugging Yui. "Es ist in Ordnung. Lass es raus." ("It's ok. Let it out.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The sobbing only got stronger, the tears now falling onto her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'...Doesn't paint </em>me<em> in a good light that </em>you<em> can do this.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Du hast immer noch diese </em>Mauer<em>, Kyoko. Eine, die unsere </em>Tochter<em> hatte.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>('You still have those walls, Kyoko. Ones that our </em>daughter<em> had.')</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>'...And I wonder where she gets it from...'</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She seamlessly took the helm from Zeppelin, and continued. "I'm... not <em>that</em> great at this comfort business so..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No. This is... alright." Snivelling. "I... need this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Both of their NERV issued phones rang.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Do you think we should ignore that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small breath. "I <em>want</em> to. But... I don't think we should."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'll answer. If they're calling <em>both</em> of us, they probably <em>want</em> both of us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"This... late?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Annoying, isn't it?" She picked up the phone. "Was." Zeppelin cooly queried.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Aha. We'll be there soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The phone flipped down, Yui's phone ceasing its ring. "The pilots found <em>someone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...w-What?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Both hands gently on her shoulders. "Do you want to come down to the Geofront, Yui? I can cover for you if you want to... rest. Or spend some time with your other."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eyes met for a brief moment, before Yui turned herself away. "I... will. Not like... this can wait, can it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Thatta girl." A small smile. "We can take our time, if you want."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I wouldn't mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Who the hell <em>is</em> he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not anyone <em>we</em> know." Ritsuko confirmed to the elder redhead, as they observed him from outside the ward. "We ran the Magi through its paces trying to identify them but the <em>closest</em> they could find was from one of the anime we have on hand.<em> Even then</em>, it was only a partial match."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Curious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They glanced over this boy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He was certainly in a better state than <em>Hiro</em> when they found him, but that wasn't saying much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Eliza seems interested in him." The still shellshocked Yui mused, her own troubles thrown on the back burner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She's been watching over him for the past hour. She even told the <em>others</em> to leave her, so they could get some sleep for school tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yet another curiosity. "...Does <em>she</em> know who he is?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well... she didn't say anything like that. But... it does <em>look</em> like she would know who he was. Doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza remained sentry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Do we have any other information about him?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The Magi are performing tests on a blood sample. There was no discernible activity when we did responsiveness tests. The only notable surface oddities with him is the pale skin and his <em>heterochromia</em>; though I'm sure once the Magi get their act together, that'll sort <em>that</em> out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Do you think there could be something... <em>metaphysical</em> about him, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Eliza <em>does</em> have... <em>something</em>. Doesn't she?" Queried Kyoko.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That... <em>could</em> explain why she seems interested. If she sees something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Can she <em>see</em> that as well? I thought she <em>wasn't</em> Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Certainly not a <em>traditional</em> Nephilim, but she shares the heritage of <em>Rei</em>. So in a way it makes sense."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Similar to <em>this</em> John Doe. If the skin coloration is anything to go by."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They observed this boy again. "Maybe... <em>that</em> could also be why she's interested."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">For what felt like the first time in a while, the holographical interfaces activated in the overly ominous meeting room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And the United Nations Oversight Committee met once more. What was once over 600 now numbered <em>six</em>, the UN having culled the numbers severely so as to foster more... <em>cooperation</em>. In addition, the Commanders of NERV were given key seats, so as to provide <em>another</em> layer of oversight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Of course, actually <em>attending</em> a meeting was <em>completely</em> at their own discretion; the German Commander was out <em>golfing</em> and couldn't be brought in, and the Chinese Commander was <em>asleep</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato would've preferred <em>either</em> of those activities, in fact she <em>was</em> doing the latter. With Kaji.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Okay, maybe it was a bit <em>more</em> than sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maybe <em>that's</em> why she was irritated at this whole situation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Not to mention <em>no one</em> knew what was going on, which they <em>knew</em> wouldn't sit well with the United Nations. "Why on Earth are we here?" The Massachusetts Commander spat. "It's clear <em>none</em> of us know just <em>what </em>happened, not at <em>this</em> early stage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's what we're trying to find out." Oversight 002, better known to the many gathered as Spencer Makinami, remarked. "What we <em>do</em> know are what the Commander of NERV-Japan has told us. And the limited data we had on hand that could."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Do we know what this data is about?" Crowed the Russian woman, Oversight 006, one of the few original members of Oversight still present. The more cynical of the council put this down to her Kremlin connections. "It's rather pointless if we don't know <em>how</em> it links to the current situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"There are <em>some</em>." 002 stated. "Out of <em>all</em> of them, this one stood out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In the centre, disconnected words. Translated into three separate languages.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"This comes from a text file belonging to the late Lorenz Kiel, recovered during an Oversight operation dated 30 December, 2017. Of course, as usual, we have no idea what <em>relevance</em> it holds. It could just be the ramblings of a senile madman."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato glanced down at her own notes, keeping her poker face. "...Gold and silver. Our John Doe is heterochromatic in that exact regard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Silence between the other five. A few glances were exchanged between the members.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps this senile madman was more lucid in his writings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"An interesting development. We recommend you keep an eye on him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With that, two of the six gathered faded from the conference call.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"While I have your attention, Commander Katsuragi." Began Commander Pines of Massachusetts. "The data we gathered with the help of your staff has proven useful in the development of the NACSS."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I assume development is going well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Very." Her pride was <em>not</em> lost on the gathered, revelling in the knowledge Massachusetts could one-up Japan in at least <em>one</em>aspect. "We plan on giving NERV-Japan possession of the first prototype."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An eyebrow raised. "Any reason <em>why</em> you would give us your crowning achievement?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A few things. One, logistics. The body of Unit-05 is half complete at this point, but still lacks core components. Unit-06 hasn't even <em>begun</em> growing. In addition, we lack ready and able pilots who <em>could</em> test it, and we are awaiting further information from <em>our</em> Marduk Institute."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She paused to gather her ducks. "Two, we have begun building <em>test-type</em> NACSS, based on the data we gathered from the <em>first</em>prototype. Thus, we no longer have a <em>need</em> for the prototype drive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "So, giving <em>us</em> the outdated tooling. I suppose that's karma for what <em>we</em> did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Three." She continued unabated. "It makes for good bartering."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The other Commander seemed unamused. "I was expecting a catch."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No such thing as a free lunch, Katsuragi." A brief cheekiness, before descending back into the seriousness you would expect from such negotiations. "As you might've gathered, we require <em>cultures</em>. In exchange for the prototype NACSS, for you to use however you'd like, we would like a 40% increase in culture imports."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Done." Not like they <em>needed</em> the spare Lilith cultures anyway. For all intents and purposes, <em>their</em> Evangelion were in operating condition.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">At least, if they had a <em>core</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Pleasure doing business with you, Katsuragi." She sounded proud of herself. "We'll fax over the paperwork within the next few business days."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And with said business done, she too disconnected.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Leaving three gathered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sixteen. My team at Hawthorne are watching the skies for any untoward transmissions. They managed to get the Voyager probe communicating again, perhaps that will tell us something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Either way. This appears to be an action on SEELE's part. Sending us a double agent of theirs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Like that worked <em>last</em> time." Rued Misato. "Either way, <em>zero two</em>, we will keep a <em>close</em> eye on him. Should he wake up. We have the personal and resources."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Excellent. Should he... turn?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We... we will do what we must."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Very well. We will continue examining the information you forwarded to us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His image faded, and the harsh halogens ignited, signifying the end of this call.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato gave a small chuckle. "Just like Kaworu all over again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So what will we use to surveil him?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"24 hour Magi surveillance, sniper teams, peer supervision. Y'know, standard package."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sniper teams come standard, remind me not to cross NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She shrugged. "Gotta use those Anti-AT bullets <em>somehow</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Toji, as he would, was leaning back in his chair. "Didja guys see that weird comet last night?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would've been asleep already."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, I was out with Hikari and we got a little sidetr-</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hikari whacked his head before he could say anything. "We had a pleasant date and <em>nothing untoward happened</em>." That last part in particular was aimed more towards <em>Toji</em> than anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka <em>knew</em> this was bullshit, but <em>she</em> would've probably... no, <em>definitely</em> done the same thing with Shinji. "So you saw that comet, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, pretty magical huh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The four remained silent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"There's something NERV related about this, isn't there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A glance to Rei, and she went to whisper in Hikari's ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Like H and Z?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nodding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well then." Flat. "Hopefully they're just as <em>friendly</em> as those two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm guessin' this is stuff I'm not privy to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nop." Hikari cheekily said to her other. "NERV business."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Welp. If it ain't my business, it ain't my business." He continued leaning back in his chair. "Hopefully that won't mean those big battles start up again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks for jinxing it." Shinji deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza was watching this John Doe. Zero Two and Hiro alongside.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two with her hand on this boy's head, and her eyes rolled back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I didn't know <em>she</em> could do what Rei can do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Zero Two... was the person to get me out of <em>my</em> catatonia. She said she did this to one of her friend's friend, back when she was found. If anyone could, she can."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pink haired woman came back. "Well <em>that</em> went nowhere."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"What stopped you from proceeding?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It looked like a login screen? Like on those terminals you guys use. Even <em>with</em> my... <em>assertive</em> methods, couldn't get past it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s1">That sealed it, for Eliza. </span> <span class="s2">"So... that's how it is."</span></p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Eliza?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I... think I know who it is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The door opened. "Guys? We're gonna start reading through that new work soon. You wanna join us?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two and Hiro shrugged. "I don't see why not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I doubt there's much else we can do for this boy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I'll join you guys in a few minutes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A brief pause, and a nod, and the Franxx pilots went off with Misato.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza simply looked on at this boy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Never thought I'd see you again so quickly, Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The encyclopaedia sized work was thumped down on the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So, are we gonna read this like we did Wolk's work?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least Wolk's work was the size of a <em>novel</em>." Asuka pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We never said we will finish it in a <em>day</em>." Rei pointed out in turn.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We did that for <em>Wolk's work.</em>" Asuka equally retorted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not like we <em>could</em> finish it in a day, either way." Kaworu pointed out. "Not enough hours."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not to mention <em>we</em> will be busy with other shit as well." Misato deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least when you're not in bed with Kaji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato rolled her eyes. "You could say the same for most <em>anyone</em> here, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Speaking of." Ritsuko began. "Where <em>is</em> your plaything anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not helping, Rits." A flat stare. "For your information, he's <em>still</em> trying to find information on this kid currently <em>comatose</em> in our ward."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Good luck with <em>that</em>." Zero Two remarked. "I tried looking into her mind like I did with my darling, and that came up with nothing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The mind is one of many barriers. It would be difficult at best to bypass these barriers. If you were even <em>willing</em> to potentially... <em>violate</em> these barriers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even if I <em>wanted</em> to, I couldn't. There was a password."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...<em>Password</em>?" Maya questioned. "Like they were a computer?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Not only a <em>password</em>. A <em>login screen</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza made her presence known.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"How on earth <em>could</em> it be a login screen?" Questioned Misato.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza simply stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Wait." Her mind soon made a connection. "<em>How</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The name made many of the gathered turn their heads in shock. "Are... you sure about this, Eliza?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5"><span class="s1">"Zero Two saw the login herself. And..."</span> <span class="s3"> She pointed to her irises. </span> <span class="s1">"Silver eyes, at least <em>one</em> of them."</span></p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What of the <em>other</em> eye?" A mother queried in return. "If the eyes are windows to the soul, what would <em>gold</em> indicate?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza glanced to Rei.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A Nephilim like <em>us</em>. Golden eyed, and powerful."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Zahavilim. Golden one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is <em>that</em> what we're calling you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It works, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Commander couldn't argue with Kaworu. "Fair. So does that make... <em>Sovereign</em> a Zahavilim?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If the <em>other</em> soul they have is, then that would explain the golden eyes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yet more silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, timeout." Asuka pleaded, bemused. "Why do they have <em>two souls</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, we know from your folks that <em>two</em> souls can exist within <em>one</em> body." Ritsuko recalled. "While it makes sense <em>Kyoko</em> has the same eyes, since both souls are essentially <em>her</em>, I don't recall <em>Yui</em> having the same heterochroma."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"For one, the soul she has was <em>weakened</em> in constitution due to persisting without an AT-Field for too long. And <em>both</em> had the same eye colour anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm surprised you <em>could</em> tell the colour of his eyes, considering he never seemed to take off those glasses of his."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It may surprise you, Zero Two, but his emotional barriers were not <em>always</em> up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Shame <em>I</em> never knew that." Shinji muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Alright, I think I've had enough of an info dump for the night. Let's read through this thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They sat down, surrounding the omnibus, and stared perplexingly at it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, <em>how</em> are we going to read through it all at once?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We do what we did when <em>we</em> read Wolk's book." Kaworu stated. "Narrate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Anyone want to volunteer as narrator?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">No one but Rei and Kaworu put up their hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Guess that settles it. Read away, you two! Help us forget about this shit for the next hour or so!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We will try our best, Misato."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<h2>2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion</h2>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">AUTHOR’S NOTE: This follows the SUFFICIENT VELOCITY thread of the work (<a href="https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/mobile-fighter-evangelion-nge-au-not-a-gundam-crossover.32638/"><span class="s2">here</span></a>). Chapter titles are per the episode name, with threadmark titles immediately below.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (S) Asuka (A)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma) Eliza (E)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<h3>E1: Reunion</h3>
<h4>(The Introduction)</h4>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>15/09/15</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"How true that was. "Well Yui…it seems like we'll be seeing our son sooner than I thought.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">There were no words for a good twenty seconds, <em>everyone</em> having to process just how... <em>different</em> things were.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's gonna be one of <em>those</em> works, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Why</em> are things so different, <em>how</em> are things so different?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps this comes from a universe where <em>nothing</em> is taken seriously. Also... <em>sergeant</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Sounds like you've been <em>serving</em>, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am rather... diminutive, though. I doubt they would accept me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Rei, you <em>kicked open the entry plug door</em>. I don't think you're<em> as</em> diminutive as you are <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Also why the <em>fuck</em> would he use a <em>zip line</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Why would my father be a <em>professor</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Why would he be as <em>snarky</em> as the <em>narrator</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "This is the <em>first</em> section and we're already questioning all this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "How fascinating. This world is <em>extraordinarily</em> different. Where as <em>our</em> world is more... <em>serious</em>, for lack of a better word. This one seems more..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Comical?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Sure, let's go with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "I suggest throwing any other archetype we <em>would</em> have of <em>anyone</em> into the recycle bin. If even <em>this</em> throws what we consider <em>normal</em> for a loop, then I don't know <em>how</em> different things could be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "So don't expect us to even have the same <em>mindset</em> as the Laserdisc versions of us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Well, at least it makes it easy for us to <em>disconnect</em> ourselves from what's going on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least <em>our</em> relationship seems the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko thought back, and grabbed the book from the two narrators in order to confirm. "Rejection of the <em>central nervous system</em> would probably result in a <em>non functioning Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Who's to say that isn't <em>also</em> different in this world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Did whoever write this just decide to play <em>clay pigeon </em>with the Laserdiscs?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Should we really <em>complain</em> if that was the case?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Y'know what? We shouldn't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu flipped back. "The <em>pseudonym</em> is Ultra Sonic 007."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well, we got <em>no</em> chance of tracking that down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm just gonna call him<em> Bond."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"I like how they <em>wrote</em> an opening, like it were an anime." Kaworu mused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"It's the little things." Misato chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"Get this." Rei began. "'Evangelion: The <em>normal</em> giant robot anime'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"Well ain't <em>that</em> a description. Maybe that means we don't get <em>fucked</em> this time around!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, <em>Gundam</em> got pretty screwed at times as well." Maya pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"I'd hazard a guess in saying whatever this Gundam was, was overall <em>less</em> screwed than <em>either </em>of our own universes." Zero Two thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"I probably wouldn't <em>live</em> there myself." Shinji noted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Sagami Bay</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"><em>"The titan emerged from the deep, its form shrouded by a geyser.</em> Hello, Sachiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "If they even <em>are</em> Sachiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "I would expect at least the <em>Angels</em> remain similar. They have for however many works we've seen so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Course, you could've just <em>jinxed</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "I very well might've."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A lot of this sounds accurate, at least. Even down to the military base."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh, there's <em>something</em> similar to our own world? What a shocker!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A <em>lot</em> sounds similar, actually. Which is what you would expect; this is essentially our own world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "This is pretty much the Laserdiscs anyway, ain't it? Just in text."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm sure <em>Kensuke</em> would've liked this accuracy, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least back in my uni days, there were <em>some</em> people who didn't accept these changes after Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Considering we didn't even know if <em>Australia</em> still existed or not until about a year ago, I don't think <em>we've</em> been very active in Oceania."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "We could pick this apart all day at this rate. But this world has been <em>firmly</em> established as <em>different</em> to our own, radically different in fact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Fool's Dare</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"For one thing, what was he going to do when he saw his son? And how dramatic would he have to be? 'Hmm. Perhaps I'll check on the Sergeant first.'"</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If even <em>Gendo</em> isn't taking things seriously."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "This <em>is</em> a '<em>normal</em>' version of our world, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "To be fair, those JSSDF guys <em>were</em> assholes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Ain't <em>that</em> a feat in comparison to the <em>Commander</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "They <em>should've</em> ceded control earlier. <em>That</em> is similar in our world, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'm assuming you guys didn't even <em>bother</em> contacting the armed forces when fighting the Angels."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We <em>informed</em> the Prime Minister about it, but that's about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Don't even know if he <em>got</em> that information, what with his preference for <em>golfing</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "...I wonder if <em>he's</em> gonna be... better to me this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Pretty much <em>any way</em> he treats you that <em>isn't</em> like the Laserdiscs is better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I... think he is at least <em>trying</em> to see if I am able to pilot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "You certainly seemed in better shape in comparison to the Laserdisc Berserk event. Which would've been the same as <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. Our world did not diverge from the Laserdiscs until that <em>kiss</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Where the fuck did <em>this</em> diverge, then? This would've had to have gone back decades <em>before</em> Second Impact!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps that whole <em>universe</em> was one with an almost comical slant."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Seven Years</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"><em>"At least his father was just as 'eccentric' as ever."</em> Rei raised an eyebrow. "Even from <em>this</em> line alone, we can tell you and your father have a more... cordial relationship."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shit, it sounds like <em>all</em> his family has a cordial relationship with him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "...The names are correct, at least. Though I never had <em>as</em> good a relationship with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Fascinating how even the smallest of changes can affect entire dynamics between one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, there's been some <em>significant</em> changes so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Seven years is rather vague, however. Is it seven year since your mother <em>passed</em>, or since you've seen your father?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "...I'm sure we'll find out soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Okayama-2</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Well, at least he hasn't changed, thought Shinji as he tried to pry Annette out of the ground. That could only be a good thing, right?"</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two chuckled. "I like <em>her</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Self destructing message by <em>rail gun</em>?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No, Misato. The UN would <em>laugh</em> at us if we suggested putting a damned <em>rail gun</em> in orbit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I think Annette is correct in this regard. Your father is insane."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "More insane than <em>usual</em>, as if that was an <em>accomplishment</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "...If <em>that</em> was how he asked me to join NERV, maybe I wouldn't have been as annoyed at him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's better than a <em>single character letter</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He's given you a <em>ton</em> of things, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Almost like he was more <em>prepared</em> to have you come."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "Almost like he <em>wanted</em> you to come."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "What I find strange is that he also apparently <em>told</em> you about us, the Angels."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Sounds like <em>this</em> Shinji has been better off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean... with a Gendo like <em>this</em> are you <em>really</em> better off?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Motorcycle</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"It also complimented the biker's red jacket. She glanced at him over black shades, long purple hair framing a face that could pull off the ultimate 'come hither' look. "Shinji Ikari, I presume?""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I didn't know I come from <em>Akira</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not that you'd <em>mind</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "With a bike like <em>that</em>, no I wouldn't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though I doubt it is as useful as your Alpine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "It doesn't <em>have</em> to be useful, it's a damn <em>motorbike</em>. It'd probably cost more in fuel than a damn <em>truck</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "With an engine described like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of course, there could be <em>other</em> reasons why I like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""Mm-hmm! You can feel me up if you want to.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Asuka burst out laughing. "Man you're <em>really</em> trying to get a rise out of Shinji, ain't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Misato, for her credit, had a look of <em>absolute horror</em> on her face. "Jesus fucking Christ."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Y'know, a part of me wonders if this was <em>deliberate</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I wouldn't be surprised." An entertained smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "You're enjoying this, aren't you Zero Two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">The smirk widened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"He could have resisted. Could have being the operative phrase, given that Misato was as hot as a pistol, and none too shy about flaunting it."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">It was Shinji's turn to have a look of absolute horror. "Damn it I fell for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Asuka kept laughing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "This work is gonna be full of things like this, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Who even knows at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would think <em>yes</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""I'm here to pilot Evangelion Unit-01…to fight the Angels.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I can imagine <em>anyone</em> would be irritated at having a <em>rail gun shot at your yard</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">~E: "I still find it odd you <em>know</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Obviously he's been more privy. And his father more... <em>open</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Considering it was only <em>seven</em> years."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "But he <em>still</em> abandoned you, didn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>here</em>, they make it <em>sound</em> like he has more compassion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They make it sound like <em>you</em> have a lot more of an eye for <em>Shinji</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It <em>does</em> look like that, doesn't it." Flat. "At least <em>now</em>, you can hand wave it away with me simply teasing him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Third Angel</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""The Third Angel," remarked Misato, thoughts spinning as she tried to recall their current position. Only a few miles away from the nearest Geofront access junction…but we're between the Angel and Tokyo-3. "It's going to be coming our way.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least <em>this</em> remains the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Is even the <em>narrator</em> critiquing <em>our</em> Commander Asshole?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Almost like they knew."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Hang on, how the hell is a <em>bike</em> gonna last against the <em>Angel</em>? Or even the N2 mine they'll inevitably detonate?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Well, you better hope your bike is as good as the ones in Akira."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is this <em>Akira</em> something else we haven't caught up on?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "For once, that's a work <em>native</em> to our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""FLOOR IT!""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p8"><span class="s1">E: "Motorcycles against Angels."</span> <span class="s4"> Like she couldn't believe it.</span></p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "I find it odd Sachiel <em>noticed</em> you two. Perhaps you <em>lingered</em> around too long."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I would've expected Sachiel to focus on the <em>VTOLs</em> instead of a <em>bike</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The VTOLs did <em>shit</em> anyway. It could probably focus on its <em>reflection in a building</em> and still have things end up as they did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"><em>"The combination of these factors – sufficient thrust to press the bike against the building, leaning forward to reduce air resistance, and enough speed to propel the bike forward despite gravity and friction – was what enabled Misato Katsuragi to figuratively and </em>literally<em> drive Shinji up a wall."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Now, <em>Gurren Lagann</em> would shock the group with how awesome it was, but <em>this</em> was something else.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Holy <em>shit</em> how the fuck did I do that? That's <em>awesome</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Are you trying to give Shinji a <em>heart attack</em> or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "She's doing a good job at it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is certainly a more... energetic escape from the Angel than using the Alpine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't know <em>why</em> NERV would make a bike like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Obviously since <em>Gendo's</em> insane, the rest of NERV is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "How would you even <em>fit</em> all that into a <em>bike</em>? Not even <em>Akira</em> had fucking <em>jet engines</em> on a <em>motorcycle</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Rei chuckled. "Oh it gets better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Shinji was understandably bewildered. I'm gliding. On a motorcycle."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "IT FLIES?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "It sounds like you're about to have an aneurysm, Akagi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "I've already fully disconnected <em>this</em> world from our own."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Probably a <em>wise</em> decision." A chuckle. "I don't think I would've minded ending up <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We don't even know if that world <em>ends</em> yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "With how... well, <em>everyone's like</em>, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended the world just to go all <em>Mad Max on it</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"After everything that had just occurred, driving down the emergency stairwell to get to the first floor was downright anticlimactic. Shinji did not mind at all."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even <em>normally</em>, her driving's like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oi, I at least keep to the <em>ground</em>, don't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "I suppose <em>that</em> is a way to avoid an N2 blast. Considering a bike wouldn't have many protections that even a <em>car</em> could have."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "I think Misato exchanged any <em>safety features</em> that bike <em>could've </em>had for <em>rockets and wings</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "With how <em>this</em> Misato is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Y'know what? Shooting out a window is the <em>least</em> screwed thing that's happened so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wonder if the Commander decided to hire the most <em>insane</em> iterations of everyone here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Jeez, how am <em>I</em> gonna be like?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "How are <em>we</em> gonna be like? If Rei's some hot blooded <em>sergeant</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Imagine how different you <em>could</em> be, then throw that out the window as even <em>that</em> would not be different enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "So pretty much don't expect <em>any</em> of you to be the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Geofront</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"The nurse's response was a foregone conclusion. "…I'll be right down.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least <em>that's</em> true in this world. Don't mess with Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Ooh, <em>that's</em> a good idea for fitness testing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You aren't going to morph into <em>this</em> Misato, are you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "She's <em>already</em> kinda like that Misato, just without that Akiracycle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And believe me, if I <em>could</em> have a bike like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine it'll be plastered with <em>beer branding</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "You also have that <em>curiosity</em>, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed I do. At least <em>this</em> time around, I am visiting you of my own volition, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "...I wonder if that'll get me in there, like <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "...How the hell are our <em>relationships</em> gonna be? At least with pretty much <em>everything</em>, we've been <em>mostly</em> the same personalities."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I wonder if you two'll get together <em>despite</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "With how <em>all</em> these worlds seem to be, I wouldn't be surprised if you somehow got together. Again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not like that's a <em>bad</em> thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"It certainly fit the sudden shift in the mood. "Yes. I have.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He can't keep his lips shut around you, can he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure he <em>appreciates</em> this, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "I <em>would</em>. I wouldn't have <em>minded</em> knowing I was gonna pilot Unit-01 with more than 10 seconds notice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "As a <em>whole</em>, you know a <em>lot</em> more about the situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "All because Commander Asshole decided to <em>not</em> be an asshole for once in this fucked up reality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's rather amazing how <em>radically</em> different people can be, depending on the universe. Thus far, many of the universes we've looked into have had us be close to our <em>Laserdisc</em> counterparts, at least starting off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "So it was only a matter of time before we got a work where <em>everyone</em> was radically changed?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Misato nodded, acknowledging the boy's point. "True that. We'd have to be real jackasses to just put you on the spot with no warning.""</em>. Rei simply looked up from the book to stare at the Commander.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I feel personally attacked by this work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "Imagine how the <em>Commander</em> would feel, if he were still around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>We</em> would not be around, if he was still around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"The woman noticeably calmed down as she pressed a button inside her wireless earpiece. "How bothersome.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...Oh great. I'm <em>insane</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "I always knew you were a mad scientist."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "I wonder <em>who</em> you could be talking to, to <em>get</em> that kind of reaction."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Cybernetic monocle</em>? Is that really as useful as a <em>remote</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering we made Misato a bike to match <em>Akira</em>, I don't think <em>logic</em> is a thing in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Or, that world operates on a whole <em>other</em> set of logic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "...I'm still amazed I know my way around the Geofront."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You're better at it than <em>I</em> was, Shinji!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "You <em>still</em> get lost!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Ritsuko's silence said it all. The MAGI had all concluded various times that Misato's very existence was a statistical impossibility. Her 'driving' feats had been analyzed and deemed physically impossible. Misato counted it as a victory."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Sounds like even the <em>Magi</em> are insane."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "It certainly <em>feels</em> like that sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't even know why I would even <em>bother</em> running the numbers on whether you <em>existed</em> or not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "You probably would've ran the numbers on her <em>driving</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm not <em>that</em> bad a driver!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering I had to clarify I <em>wasn't</em> bipolar, I think <em>I'm</em> the more insane one out of the two of us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Of course, that's coming from <em>you yourself</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Why <em>would</em> he hire people like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Well, if <em>he's</em> insane."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Without waiting for Misato or Dr. Akagi, the boy calmly stepped into the breach."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "You certainly seem more <em>confident</em> with yourself, compared to the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Amazing what actually telling him what's going on does to him, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "That's probably half on why <em>this</em> world ended up going well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Good thing the people in this world developed such a habit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Where</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"><em>"A voice rang out across the ether, unknowable to all save the Third Angel."</em> She paused, giving a glance to her other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Curious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There is no guarantee that the <em>Angels</em> are the same as well, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "I know. But... perhaps we will get more of an insight into them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "I know you were... close, with <em>some</em> of them at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You <em>knew</em> them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Like many families, we had our close and distant relations. Sachiel was one of those distant ones."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Let's see if they have anything to say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "It... won't just be <em>Sachiel</em>. It would be... father as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"</em> <b> <em>THEN I SHALL [BREAK/END/ANNIHILATE/SUNDER] ALL WHO STAND AGAINST ME.</em> </b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Violet energy erupted from a missile battery in the form of a giant cross, brightening the twilight sky of Tokyo-3."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "They... sound aggressive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "That's... about what I would expect from someone like Sachiel. Of course... it's evident the writer could not translate whatever this <em>true</em> name was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Is Tabris not your true name?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>is</em>. At least in <em>this</em> world, we were not given name until SEELE <em>assigned</em> us a name. In accordance to the scrolls."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, if this <em>other</em> entity is indeed <em>Adam</em>, <em>he</em> could've named you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "That may be the case. But whatever name he <em>could</em> have for me, or even for <em>any</em> of my brethren, he did not speak it. And... well, we may not ever know, will we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Is there a language the Angels had?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "When I could speak with them, before the Angel war, it was not a <em>spoken</em> language. Indeed, we were not <em>close</em> enough to speak. It was always through the soul. Not a language as we would know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "...I mean, it's <em>very</em> convenient we can't understand the <em>names</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...They still have the same <em>motive</em>, by the sounds of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Finding Adam. For the purposes of becoming one with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>P2</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Rei was finding it <em>increasingly</em> hard to maintain her regular composure. <em>""Yes sir!" The woman quickly typed in the activation code. The 'P2' flashed green. "LAUNCHING G- GUNDAMS!"?"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"><em>Understandably</em>, no one had anything to say about the current happenings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Fuyutsuki was meant to be the <em>stable</em> one, no?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "What the <em>fuck</em> happened to this world?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Maybe Second Impact affected the mental states of <em>everyone</em> on Earth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The thing is, this is pretty much <em>our</em> world, so Gundam would actually <em>exist</em> as a concept."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And as a <em>copyright issue</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "I thought copyright was a <em>non</em>-issue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It isn't. The <em>UN</em> is the issue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Odds are, the UN are <em>just as insane</em> if they agreed to this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Maybe Sunrise struck a <em>licensing agreement</em> with NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Hang on, are they <em>really</em> counting Pen-Pen's skill in <em>Space Invaders</em> as experience?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Space Invaders is more in-depth than the <em>old</em> simulator program of the Laserdiscs, and indeed <em>this</em> world. If anything, he'd be <em>more</em> skilled in piloting a giant robot. Which, if this is indeed a <em>Gunma- Gundam</em>, it would be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I honestly don't know what's going on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "I don't think <em>anyone</em> does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>01</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""To get your attention! We have no time for blue screens of death! That…can come LATER!" </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Shinji stared incredulously at Misato, who simply mouthed 'roll with it!'"</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "You're really playing up Ritsuko, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This is how she is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Square cube </em>wasn't really a design concept, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shrugged. "<em>I</em> wasn't involved with the early design phases. That would've been <em>our mother's</em> designs." Pointing between her and Shinji and Asuka.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of course, if you're like <em>this</em>, then I dread to think what <em>Naoko</em> was like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though even <em>here</em>, there is evidence of... someone <em>else</em> occupying Unit-01."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "...That's still the same? Out of <em>all</em> the things that could be different in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Many of the beats seem similar. Second Impact happened, obviously. You were sent away, obviously. And after some time, your father brought you back to pilot Unit-01."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Only with everyone <em>mental</em>." She panned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "That might as well be a running theme."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Gendo Ikari mentally smirked. Impression made. Mission accomplished!"</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Gendo Ikari being <em>cheeky</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's like he's a <em>decent person</em> instead of Satan incarnate. What an achievement."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It might as <em>well</em> be, considering his track record thus far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "I suppose this is the first <em>decent</em> Commander Ikari you've ever seen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wouldn't be surprised if this is the first decent Commander Ikari <em>our reality</em> has had."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "...In your looping, do you remember how many <em>father's</em> were decent?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "They all merge into one another, after how ever many echoes. Do note that I rarely encounter the Commander one on one, so I do not have much of an impression of him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Makes sense. He <em>did</em> have Adam with him, at least <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not to mention we <em>all</em> wanted to kill him after all the shit that happened between us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "A wise decision to keep himself separated from me, one I would've expected from a man of his calibre. I could probably count the quote unquote <em>decent</em> Commander Ikari's with a single hand, taking that into regard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Considering the <em>infinite</em> amount of potential realities, that's not a good margin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Shinji thought of the beast that he had seen on the way to NERV. Tall, impervious, and frighteningly powerful. That it had survived the N2 Mine spoke volumes. "And I'm going to be the one to face it…"</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Can you handle it?""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "He already <em>sounds</em> more caring to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "The fact that he <em>cares</em> about what I feel instead of just throwing me into the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "That much is evident, at least. It sounds like his <em>appearance</em> differs as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I certainly do not recall him wearing a <em>chain</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The turtleneck is accurate at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Rits, we <em>all</em> wear turtlenecks. That's just standard uniform."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "So he <em>looks</em> just as intimidating as our own world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "And yet he's just as insane as <em>anyone else</em> in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Also why on Earth would you send <em>Pen-Pen</em> to fight an Angel?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I know <em>here</em> he may seem like a drunkard hikikomori, but funnily enough there's not much opportunity for a <em>penguin</em> to do much in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Maybe that's what <em>they </em>thought. All hands on deck and all that. Well, <em>flippers</em> in this case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "How <em>would</em> he control a fucking <em>Gundam</em> with <em>flippers</em>? Even <em>with</em> his claws, he's not that great at <em>holding</em> onto things much larger than a beer can."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "Do we <em>really</em> need to question that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"He had accepted the reality of how things were years ago. Facing that reality now, however? …I think I can handle it."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">He huffed. "I didn't have to be <em>blackmailed</em> this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "You and your father are in the same shoes. <em>Both</em> of you want to meet your mother. That is a common goal you could work towards, even <em>if</em> you shared the same animosity as the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "At shame he never found that out until at <em>least</em> Zeruel, maybe not even <em>then</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You can <em>understand</em> why we wouldn't tell you state secrets like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "We <em>can</em>, not like that's a <em>good</em> thing when it's our <em>mothers</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Perhaps if Shinji <em>knew</em> this, he'd be more <em>cooperative</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "That's pretty much what this is <em>saying</em>, I feel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Man, this is making us all look like <em>scumbags</em>, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Sergeant Ayanami</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Judging by the stern glare, however, she wasn't that happy. She stood stoically in front of him, taking in his appearance with a single perceptive gaze. "...so you are the Professor's son." Her voice was cold, laced with casual scorn. Her disposition screamed 'I am superior to you'."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Jeez, Rei, you'd think you were <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>is</em> a... sizeable shift in my disposition."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least you're <em>walking</em> in this work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Must say, I can't even <em>picture</em> you as a drill sergeant, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "No one reasonably would. Except the author of this work, apparently."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Gendo Ikari calmly placed the air horn back within the folds of his cloak. "Lesson #1 Shinji: to grab everyone's attention, you must be at least 40 decibels louder than everyone else in the room." "Y...Yes sir," reflexively replied Shinji, too bewildered by what had just occurred."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, that's <em>true</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "I don't think it's a good idea to <em>blow it in her face</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Phrasing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "She seems pretty <em>stubborn</em> in this iteration, though. No offence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is not <em>me</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Everyone</em> might as well be in name only, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "From a <em>servicewoman</em> point of view, I can <em>understand</em> her qualms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Surely I would understand the <em>urgency</em> of Shinji as a pilot, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even <em>I</em> kinda realised that, at least in retrospect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe the <em>airhorn</em> will make her realise that. Also, good on ya for not even <em>flinching</em>, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I doubt it did well for my <em>eardrums</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"><em>"The medic stared from afar, his jaw slack with shock. You didn't work at NERV long enough without knowing how certain things worked. What the Evangelion had just done was </em>clearly <b>impossible</b><em>. "It...moved...without a pilot...""</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "This was more or less the same, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I imagine <em>this</em> Rei would've found that <em>very</em> impressive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I can certainly see <em>her</em> finding it admirable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's if she doesn't <em>kick him</em> for touching her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Then she kept on walking, seemingly unimpressed. "Speeches won't defeat the Angel." Once again in the company of the medic, the Sergeant left the chamber."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Rei herself seemed unimpressed. "I am... probably just as cold as I was in the Laserdiscs. And <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Military service tends to do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet, she may have noted that <em>determination</em> of yours. I imagine that would go a way to impressing her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "But the thing with <em>her</em>, by the sounds of it at least, she doesn't see you as <em>equal</em>. You're just a <em>private</em> to her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "She really <em>is</em> a sergeant."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""Yes," answered Shinji without hesitation, his face sporting an equally sheepish smile. "I'm ready."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Without hesitation, he clutched his father's hand."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "...That's certainly a <em>better</em> way of throwing me in an Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'd say your thoughts were true. If you could survive what happened in just this single chapter alone, you can survive <em>anything</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm not <em>that</em> bad a driver!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>You</em> aren't. Can't say the same thing about <em>this</em> Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Your father actually <em>knows</em> you in this universe, Shinji! You just need a <em>bit</em> of encouragement in order to do grand things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Blackmail's encouragement. Not <em>good</em> encouragement, but encouragement nonetheless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "I think we'd rather the <em>good</em> encouragement."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "I know <em>I</em> would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"To be continued..."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Now that it was over, they could discuss about how screwed this universe was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">At least, once they picked their jaws off the floor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"So. Are we in agreement that the universe is <em>toying</em> with us?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"Why the fuck did we not go <em>there</em> instead of here?" Zero Two playfully complained. "That's <em>awesome</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"On <em>one</em> hand, I'm asking the same thing." Asuka began. "On the other... <em>how</em> can a universe so much like <em>our own</em> get so... <em>fucked</em>?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"Considering <em>this</em> universe doesn't seem <em>that</em> better." Thought Hiro. "At least from what we've <em>seen</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"Our universe <em>is</em> fucked, but it's fucked in a way that's <em>logical</em> to us." Misato pointed out. "I'm sure the Nephilim or whatever they're called now could put it in less <em>crass</em> terms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"Their world operates on another set of logic." Kaworu concluded. "One that seems rather absurdist to <em>us</em>, but to them would be just another Tuesday."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"So a world where Ritsuko is <em>Ivo Robotnik</em>, Misato is <em>Kaneda</em>, and Gendo is <em>both </em>a better father and <em>as</em> insane as everyone else just seems <em>normal</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"Until we get <em>someone</em> from that world, we cannot even <em>hope</em> to have a perspective on this." Rei pointed out to Maya. "If their logical thought processes are <em>this</em> different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"For our <em>sanity's</em> sake, I hope that doesn't happen." Shinji flatly stated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">"So, should we continue reading?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">There was a brief silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"Fuck <em>yeah</em> we should continue reading this!" Asuka exclaimed. "Even <em>if</em> it's completely fucked up it's still<em> awesome</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"I like your optimism." Ritsuko thought, lacking said optimism.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p9"> </p>
<h3>E2: CRASH COURSE: Angel Attack</h3>
<h4>(In which we have non-sexual Rule 63, a completely original character, and a more logical deployment.)</h4>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"...What the fuck is <em>Rule 63?</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"Hopefully this chapter <em>describes</em> this Rule 63 for us, otherwise we are out of luck." Rei conceded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Would </em>you<em> know what this Rule 63 is, Kaworu?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>'Even if I knew whatever arbitrary rule this was, I would not remember it from the echoes alone.'</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>'Fair enough.'</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"><em>'...Though I am reminded of this one time I became a </em>female<em>. That was an odd loop.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Tungsten</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Needless to say, Sachiel was [bewildered/surprised/shocked/annoyed] by the Lilim."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine <em>anyone</em> would be, when you get a <em>railgun</em> shot at you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Is that from the Pen-Pen Gundam?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would expect. Though even a weapon as powerful as a <em>railgun</em> did not cause lasting damage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even so, it was still enough that the <em>force</em> pierced through the AT-Field."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That can happen?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Despite our apparent violations of the laws of physics, Newton's Third Law still applies. More or less."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't be surprised if the AT-Field <em>dissipates</em> some of this energy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "It does, and indeed lower impact hits are rather insubstantial to one with strong control of their light. But even for someone like <em>me</em>, it would be difficult to dissipate a <em>railgun projectile moving at Mach 10</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine cases like <em>that</em>, it'd be good to have an S2 Engine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"We hear you loud and clear Pen-Pen!" Misato's voice echoed through to the Primary Coordinator of the P2 System. "The Evangelion's on its way!"</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Wark."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "They sound like <em>Gunmen</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "And all of these mecha controlled by Misato's penguin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's probably the <em>least</em> insane aspect of this whole thing so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And of course they weren't enough. At least <em>that's</em> still true."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They bought <em>time</em>, though. Which is rather valuable in situations like <em>Angel attacks</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "But would that <em>really</em> be worth developing a <em>Gundam system for a penguin to run</em>? Not even mentioning the <em>licensing</em>issues with Sunrise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "I think the point of this <em>whole</em> thing is how <em>insane</em> it is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's probably what Bond wanted. Was our own world not <em>insane</em> enough for them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Obviously not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>One Can Short</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""At any rate, we've seen that sufficient physical force can make it through an Angel's AT-Field, but I wouldn't want to risk losing the Hakone rail gun for another shot." That the rail gun didn't actually penetrate the Angel's shield at such close range went unsaid; no need to induce even more panic."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh wow, I'm actually <em>logical</em> for once?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "She says <em>immediately</em> after cackling like a madwoman."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I really <em>am</em> Robotnik, am I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Course, <em>you're</em> just as insane in sending your <em>penguin</em> out to battle, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, he's doing <em>well</em>. If he's like that <em>here</em>-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We are <em>not</em> throwing Pen-Pen into an <em>Evangelion</em>, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It wouldn't be an <em>Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We are <em>not</em> making mini Gundam swarms for Pen-Pen to control."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Misato pouted. "No fun."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Lieutenant Ibuki impulsively twitched. </em>Hurry up Miyata-kun!<em>"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "I assume <em>KP</em> doesn't stand for kernel panic in this context."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Misato snorted. "<em>Kitchen police</em>. They're the poor saps who get charged with peeling vegetables."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Well, I hope Miyata hurries up. Whoever he is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "You don't know?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Maya shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if they're staffed at NERV <em>somewhere</em>, but the name doesn't ring a bell."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "They got the cat right, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Was that the one in the Laserdiscs?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A nod, and a small smile. "Yeah. He managed to last <em>somewhat</em> longer than the one in the Laserdiscs, at least. Not bad for a cat born before Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I believe I met him, one time. He... rather liked me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering how he was like with most others, quite an amazing feat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, he didn't like <em>me</em> too much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe he was put off by the scent of <em>alcohol</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...What's a cat?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Herod</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""They reduce the amount of manpower needed to operate NERV-1.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>Another</em> Magi?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There <em>were</em> plans for another Magi, once the first three were up and running. But... obviously those didn't come to fruition."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Rei thought to shift the subject. "Herod. I do not recall them as being a Magi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "There were only <em>three</em> Magi proper. Herod can refer to one of <em>four</em> Herod's in the New Testament; rulers of ancient Palestine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Which one do you think it'd be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Well, there's the Herod that massacred children, the Herod that executed John the Baptist, the Herod-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Why the <em>fuck</em> would we name a Magi after <em>him</em>? Even for <em>Bible</em> standards that's awful!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Do you really think they <em>thought</em> about that? <em>This</em> Gendo probably saw 'Herod the Great' and thought nothing more of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""This is Lieutenant Shiori Aoba: Tactical Officer and Second-in-Command of Section 2.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Wait a minute. Aoba's a <em>woman</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well you shouldn't <em>judge</em> someone for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not even your <em>sex</em> is guaranteed in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "It could be a <em>sister</em> of his. Who knows what happened in the past of this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Shigeru</em> and <em>Shiori</em> sound rather similar to one another, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The description kinda matches his look as well. And with his hair, he <em>could</em> put it in a ponytail if he wanted to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather <em>fascinating</em> that this can be the case. Although we do know well, <em>many</em> things can differ between worlds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even as extreme as... <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Perhaps </em>this<em> is what the author meant by </em>Rule 63<em>. If such a thing reminded me.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>'A rather odd name for such a thing.'</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""He is. He doesn't have any significant quirks or psychological issues. Makes me wonder why I hired him."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Shinji was almost too afraid to ask. Almost. "…so, why did you?""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Oh thank the Gods at least <em>he's</em> normal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>You</em> seem rather normal so far as well, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Yeah, <em>so far</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine that'll be the same for <em>everyone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "I assume at least <em>Section 2</em> is the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's good practice to have <em>anonymous</em> agents. That way, in case <em>something</em> happens, you have <em>someone</em> who can respond with force."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Are they <em>still</em> incompetent as a civvie or is that just the suit?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Gendo decided to be honest. "He's good at haggling."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Shinji didn't quite know what to make of that answer."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Misato whistled in amazement. "Not gonna lie, that <em>is</em> a good bit of haggling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Can he haggle like that <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">The Commander thought. "I don't know. We never really looked into it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's not really something we <em>would</em> look into. The Commander and Subcommander are the ones responsible for bookkeeping, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "I wonder how he got that <em>variety</em>. The munitions and the components, yeah they're understandable. But <em>why</em> would he add in a <em>single machete</em> and <em>instant ramen</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine to prove a point to the Commander. Since his lack of insanity was a negative."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I can't believe that's a <em>bad</em> thing in this universe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"><em>""Shinji." The boy' is thoughts were interrupted by Gendo, who was motioning toward the approaching Lieutenant. "This is Lieutenant </em>Miyata<em> Ibuki: Chief of Engineering and Vice-Director of NERV's Technical Branch.""</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Asuka was <em>about</em> to playfully whack Shinji in the head for his other gawking at Maya, only to realise that <em>wasn't</em> Maya. "Wait a goddamn minute."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Well. I think I'd know if I had a <em>brother</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "With how <em>similar</em> he sounded compared to you, they might even be a <em>twin</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Now how does <em>that</em> work? Surely the..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's amazing what can be different. Though I don't recall a difference like <em>this</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Just another insanity to add to this world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Though I wouldn't have <em>minded</em> a sibling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""Akagi-senpai pretty much made the positions up out of whole cloth so she could claim Maya and myself as assistants." </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Miyata shrugged, having accepted his situation a long time ago. "It's been a rewarding experience so far!""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Maya <em>laughed</em>. "Wanted more of a good thing, Sempai?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko was rather wide eyed at her implication, a fact which <em>Misato</em> found absolutely hilarious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At <em>this</em> point, I'm wonder if Gendo did this <em>solely</em> to confuse his son."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "He's doing a damn good job at it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "So who <em>else</em> is gonna be revealed to have a twin?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At this rate, that's probably the <em>least</em> fucked change in this strange world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ibuki</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"The Ibuki Twins looked toward each other with fear, a sense of doom smothering all of their good cheer."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "Y'know, I hate to admit it, but I didn't even <em>think</em> Miyata was <em>male</em>. And I don't know if that makes this situation better or <em>worse</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko groaned into her hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You into that kinda thing, Rits?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Her head thudded on the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Jeez, you're even more emasculating than <em>I</em> ever was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Thud.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Thing is, he doesn't even seem to <em>mind</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He really <em>is</em> my brother."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Thud.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "You guys are enjoying her suffering, aren't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Misato had a cheeky look. "I thought that was obvious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Fraternal</em> twins. Interesting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would assume their upbringing was rather similar to one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "They're practically the <em>same</em>. How's that even possible?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Then again, not like you've had siblings to speak of."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A realisation struck Asuka. "<em>None</em> of us have siblings, do we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You <em>could</em> count Rei and Shinji as being siblings."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not entirely a <em>traditional</em> method."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I mean, I was <em>cloned</em>. The 9's are <em>all</em> technically siblings or twins or whatever of me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Yet <em>another</em> untraditional method. You could count I and Rei as siblings as well, in that regard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "My siblings were the <em>Angels</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well that's about as untraditional as you can get."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "You'd be surprised."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "So <em>Kaworu</em> is the <em>only</em> person to have even <em>somewhat</em> traditional siblings."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"True, he certainly did sympathize for them; they were assistants with a patently bipolar scientist. However, no man should have to wear such tight pants. Even if they did fit disturbingly well."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, that's <em>exactly</em> why we had segregated uniforms. Call the former Commander whatever you want, you can't deny he was a <em>man</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "The <em>plugsuit </em>obviously wasn't designed for that in mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "A large majority of the pilots were <em>female</em>, mind you. I'm pretty sure you two are the <em>only</em> non female pilots NERV <em>has</em>, at least from what <em>I</em> know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'd call that accurate. Though it's less your <em>sex</em> and more your <em>personality</em>. Some people are more <em>inclined</em> to pilot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So it's mostly happenstance, by the sounds of it. At least on <em>my</em> world, it was rather equal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Looked pretty much <em>perfectly</em> equal, unless you were a 9."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>Our</em> own plugsuits were still kinda... <em>form fitting</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There <em>is</em> a reason <em>all</em> plugsuits are rather... <em>binding</em>. The thinner the uniform, the less interference you have. That's why Shinji's sync during Sachiel was rather surprising to us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And I doubt you can get much thinner than our <em>current</em> plugsuits while still being modest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even <em>with</em> how thing they are, there <em>still</em> appear to be cases where they could prove an issue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The only time we <em>would</em> need to test without <em>anything</em> would be for simulation body tests. And we <em>still</em> haven't fixed all the damage in the Pribnow Box, not to mention actually <em>creating </em>the sim bodies."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "And <em>thank God</em> for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"'Helpfully' being a relative term, of course. "Huh?""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's more of an explanation <em>I</em> got."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't think <em>anyone</em> explained <em>anything</em> to you, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I was rather surprised you even <em>got</em> A-10s."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I think they were <em>my</em> A-10 connectors. Not like I was using them, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Misato rubbed the back of her head. "It's battle. We had to rush a few things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They seem to be doing alright at <em>this</em> pace."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't be surprised if the <em>Angel</em> was just as leisurely as <em>we</em> were. Wouldn't be the <em>most</em> out of place thing in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"><em>""…I see." Shinji mentally chewed on the idea. </em>So LCL is a liquid I can breathe, it apparently 'connects' me to the Evangelion…and it also keeps me from being turned to paste if I get hit.<em> Shinji was understandably pleased at the idea of not dying from a single blow. Or from actually moving the mecha. "…neat.""</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Bit of an understatement."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The <em>one</em> bit of fun I get out of green pilots is to fill the plug with LCL without them knowing <em>what</em> it's about."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "Yeah, thanks for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is <em>that</em> what LCL stands for?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is the low security nomenclature. Of course, we <em>know</em> LCL is something else, but the name is more convenient."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Otherwise, that seems like a rather <em>reasonable</em> explanation from Gendo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "What a shocker."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's true. With all the G's and forces an Evangelion is expected to undergo, a simple seatbelt would <em>not</em> suffice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "And it <em>does</em> help with connecting with the Evangelion. It serves as a better medium for the connection between pilot and core."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "I wonder how."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least I <em>know</em> this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Shinji watched as Miyata took off (wincing, sure that there was now an imprint in his back) before turning to his father. "You've hired the craziest people I've ever seen.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ain't <em>that</em> the truth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Really? <em>Tang</em>? We don't even <em>have</em> that in Japan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What's <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's some crappy American drink mix. Too artificial for my tastes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Now you know why it never took off <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "It took off in <em>their</em> Japan, apparently. Unless he gets it <em>imported</em> from America."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Why can I see <em>that</em> Gendo doing <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Because you know he would be insane enough to do such a thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...I mean, Rits isn't <em>wrong</em>. That's one of the reasons I couldn't <em>drink</em> that stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "So it <em>looks</em> like LCL? I don't know if that makes him liking this Tang <em>worse</em> or not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's better than drinking <em>LCL itself</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't even know how a civvie could <em>stomach</em> LCL. It smells like <em>blood</em> and has an aftertaste of <em>iron</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Hikari and I managed alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Considering my father's <em>insane</em>. As pretty much <em>everyone</em> is in this work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"With a flap of his cloak, Gendo Ikari turned and departed for the Operations Deck."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "She <em>better</em> keep you safe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "She did <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Odds are, she's just as insane <em>there</em> as anyone else is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "I doubt any <em>extra</em> insanity would do much. She went berserk during Sachiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "And considering Shinji <em>still</em> hasn't had much of a tutorial with using Unit-01."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "That was what they were <em>expecting</em> in the Laserdiscs, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if that happened again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Sortie</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""Just breathe the LCL Shinji," admonished Dr. Akagi in a very matter-of-fact tone. "It'll be better to just get it over with.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Oh, just <em>breath</em> it. Wish <em>I</em> had that <em>advice</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's not much else you <em>can</em> do when the LCL comes in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, you get used to breathing it. You just gotta push through that instinct."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even though that instinct is there for a reason. To prevent you from <em>drowning</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Call it an exercise in mental discipline, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm guessing <em>that's</em> why you experience an adrenaline rush when that happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "Is <em>that</em> what that feeling was?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shit, I'm not sure how <em>long</em> it's been since <em>that</em> gave me a rush."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"There was distinct sound of a young woman's whimper. It was a dead-on impression of a wounded puppy."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Aww."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Do I <em>really</em> sound like a puppy?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least we don't have to feel bad for mistaking <em>Miyata</em> as ma, if even <em>this</em> mama can't spot the difference."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe if he wore the <em>men's uniform</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As Misato said, maybe you are <em>into</em> that kind of thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "It seems <em>they </em>like this Tang as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>with</em> my... <em>unique</em> mental state. At least I can understand such thing <em>affects</em> the LCL."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "I would think you <em>wouldn't</em> want anything like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of course, that would only provide <em>interference</em>. And this is a paramilitary organisation; you don't expect <em>luxury</em> in a war machine, do you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Shinji smiled as the remnants of Yui Ikari synchronized with his mind, intent on only one thing.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Protecting her baby."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Shinji held a small smile. "I... even know that much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Jeez, it took us <em>ages</em> to find out. And yet you just <em>know</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "His father <em>did</em> tell him as much. Even if he was not told his mother would interact him in this way, he could put two and two together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Either way, I'm sure Shinji wouldn't mind this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even <em>before</em> I found out. There was always... <em>something</em> about Unit-01. That made me feel safe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Eliza cancelled several Freudian alerts. ~"You would <em>especially</em> feel that, in this world. Perhaps it will even <em>increase</em> your initial sync."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It probably <em>will</em>. Your sync ratios increased <em>dramatically</em> once you found the truth. You might even <em>start</em> above 50% sync this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Considering Shinji started above where <em>I</em> started."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "When did <em>you</em> find out they found out?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "About a week or so after the SEELE incursion. Though looking <em>back</em>, I should've known <em>something</em> was up with that data."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""It seems that we can proceed then!" Ritsuko turned towards Misato. "The Evangelion is ready to deploy!""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Jesus Shinji, almost <em>sixty percent sync</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Amazing what actually <em>telling</em> him does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Considering his <em>Laserdisc</em> sync was 41.3%."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "And they <em>still</em> found that surprising."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If you had that high a sync <em>here</em>, we'd be pretty suspicious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We <em>were</em> pretty suspicious. Or at least wary."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "Does it usually take a while to sync like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "More often than not. I recall my first sync ratio was in the low 20s. Not enough to even <em>run</em> Unit-00, but that is generally expected."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>My</em> first sync was something along the lines of <em>35%</em>. Which <em>they</em> thought was really good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine that made you happy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hell yeah it did! That was one of the first times I felt validated for <em>years</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "And started your reliance on Evangelion for a sense of self worth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">She huffed. "In retrospect, yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Cause I know in <em>our</em> world, it only depended on your <em>relation</em> with your Pistil or Stamen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>Here</em>, there is the relation between Core and Pilot. Rather similar, actually. And still vulnerable to the ebb and flow of <em>any</em> healthy relationship."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't think <em>any</em> of us have that ebb and flow, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Makes you good pilots, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""BEGIN LAUNCH SEQUENCE!" roared Misato."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "A <em>very</em> reasonable assumption. Considering it's <em>true.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even though we didn't have <em>time</em> for this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>He</em> obviously thinks otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "I think it's been established that world is more... <em>leisurely</em>. Even the Angels give you a reasonable chance, instead of simply relentlessly attacking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine having <em>another</em> defence method would help you having some time. Like the P2 series."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Stupid as it sounds, you can't deny it's buying you <em>time</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Good for <em>me</em>, at least. Maybe mum won't have to take over from me this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Ritsuko seems pretty happy about that turn of events as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Too</em> happy for my own good. I still can't believe I developed a <em>monocle screen</em>. Why the hell would I need a screen <em>that</em>close to my eyes?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine it'd be <em>convenient</em>. Though I'm not sure how you'd <em>control</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I doubt that matters much to her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"><em>"All the practice would be worth it; with his right arm extending forward – palm spread out – and the other thrusting backward, his cloak splayed open as if caught by a gust of wind. Perfect for a scene that was sure to be repeated again and again. </em>"LAUNCH THE EVANGELION!""</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Just like an anime."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Our show <em>is</em> an anime!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe if we told you it was like a rollercoaster."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We barely told him <em>anything</em> after he got into the plug."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Y'know, this doesn't really paint <em>your</em> actions as being noble."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We <em>know</em>." Flat. "It seems James Bond here wants to <em>remind</em> us of this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Asuka reminding you every so often was not good enough for the universe?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Apparently not. Otherwise we wouldn't have had this work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Probe</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Shinji groaned at Misato's joke."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>That's</em> still true."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oi!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Launching's still the same, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of course there's be a <em>lot</em> of G's, moving something as large as an <em>Evangelion</em> to the surface in around 30 or so seconds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Another</em> reason why LCL is so good. You'd become a puddle in the seat if you didn't have a medium to cushion you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>We</em> ended up alright without such cushioning. And I doubt LCL would've done anything to help in <em>our</em> end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""What the-? That's not why I…" Shinji sighed. He wasn't going to get a meaningful answer at this rate. "Never mind.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'm surprised you got as meaningful an answer as <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "I know of Units 00 and 02, but I assume Mark 06 doesn't exist <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu furrowed his brow. "Mark 06 is a unit from the <em>Theatrical</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, this obviously <em>isn't</em> based on the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is not based on <em>anything</em> we have seen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I suppose <em>that's</em> another reasonable explanation on why there are <em>no other Evangelion</em> there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Seems like I've been getting a <em>lot</em> of them lately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "A pleasant change, eh Shin-chan? Seems like you're going swimmingly with your impromptu training as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's much <em>less</em> impromptu than <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You guys didn't even <em>train</em> him. You just put him in front of the Angel and asked him to <em>walk</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Desperation causes many cut corners."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "For apparently being <em>completely insane</em>, our others are going at the Angel attack rather <em>logically</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "Are the controls <em>here</em> placebo?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "More or less. It allows the pilots to associate an action with a <em>thought</em>. Was that not the case on <em>your </em>world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "That's the thing. They never really <em>told</em> me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Considering we were <em>linked</em>. I imagine it <em>was</em> a fake; just to give you something to do. Like Rits said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Hiro shrugged. "Not like we can <em>test</em> the Franxx system now. Even our <em>friends</em> looked like they abandoned it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Shinji chuckled nervously. "Well…I have had some practice…"</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Oh?""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, I'm wondering that myself now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even getting <em>weapon's training</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Having a <em>weapon</em> would've been nice against Sachiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Speaking of, I'm sure they're having fun rampaging through the city like they were Godzilla."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "As long as Pen-Pen was still doing his job."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would say <em>that</em> universe was more <em>prepared</em> for the Angel War than we were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "I think <em>that</em> universe put resources into <em>other</em> weaponry systems, that may not be effective against Angels proper but could <em>at least</em> keep them occupied."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And as we said, <em>time</em> is valuable. Can use it for more preparation, more training, more resources."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Evidently, that world has had <em>plenty</em> of time. If we could develop all these systems and <em>other things</em> before the Angel War."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "Would a system like that be effective <em>today</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Thing is, a system <em>like</em> the P2 system would require that kind of initial investment that only makes sense <em>before</em> the Angel war, and <em>before</em> you get the Evangelion up and running. And since we decided to put <em>all</em> our eggs in the Evangelion basket."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not to mention, even <em>there</em>, those weapons are nothing better than <em>time wasters</em> for the enemy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "So ultimately, they're <em>pointless</em>. And the logical thing would've been to simply focus on <em>Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Precisely. Of course, <em>that</em> world doesn't <em>operate</em> on logic, does it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""…okay, I must admit that I was wrong; you're definitely the son of Professor Ikari." Misato grinned in a manner befitting an imp."When this is over, I am hearing the rest of that story!""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I hope to whoever this <em>God</em> is that <em>Landsharks</em> don't exist in <em>this</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Don't worry, we aren't <em>that</em> unlucky. Rest assured if they<em> did</em> exist, we would have to develop an Eva sized <em>flamethrower</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Despite the risks of turning the shore into <em>glass</em>, I'd probably allow it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "And I had to <em>deal</em> with these Landsharks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Just what the <em>fuck</em> did you get <em>up</em> to with Annette? This makes post-Impact Japan sound like <em>Australia</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "I don't think Shinji was the driving force in his relationship wth Annette."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Like that wasn't obvious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Obviously, Shinji <em>survived</em> that. I do not know <em>how</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Simple. He's good with a machete."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "I've never even <em>held</em> a machete."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Either way, it's <em>very</em> handy you've had these skills beforehand. You'd think Annette<em>knew</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "With how <em>loopy</em> she seems here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"With a lumbering stride, the Evangelion advanced."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I would think <em>kick ass</em> was an <em>implied</em> order."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "All to encourage Shinji a bit more, I reckon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "I mean, it's <em>working</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps this should've been done <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's easy to say that in <em>retrospect</em>, and with another point of view. <em>At the time</em>, what we did was necessary in order to survive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not to mention this might not even <em>work</em>, in our world and our logic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Considering our own world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Contact</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"The Third Angel landed on its feet. A litany of oaths dedicated to the destruction of this newcomer and its [creator/source/inventor] manifested as a piercing howl that rattled Tokyo-3, right before its eyes glowed.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>CHYOOOM!"</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's kinda interesting, seeing what the Angels are <em>thinking</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Bit of a different perspective, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "Is that what <em>you</em> think, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "It is a natural thought from <em>any</em> Angel. Especially an Evangelion based off <em>my</em> genetics, such as Units 02 and 03."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "But Unit-01 is <em>not</em> based off any Adamite genetics. One of the few, especially at the <em>start</em> of the Angel War."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Even <em>I</em> found an Evangelion based off Lilith intriguing. It showed the Lilim were enterprising, as Sachiel themselves thought and found out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "They found out rather <em>violently</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "You're <em>already</em> doing better than even <em>here</em>, ain't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I would expect Sachiel to have a <em>different</em> reaction, if they were facing an Adam based Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Appropriating our father for your own benefit? Yeah, that <em>would</em> anger many of my brethren."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Sounds like it angers <em>you</em>, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "I admit, it <em>was</em> disconcerting when I first learnt of it. I... was able to go <em>beyond</em> that base instinct, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And thank God for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"A thrust kick with both feet sent Sachiel flying."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So far so good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Considering Shinji did not even land a <em>hit</em> on Sachiel, at least until the berserker event."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "He doesn't <em>have</em> to go berserk <em>this</em> time around. You're holding your own quite well, Shin-chan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Amazing what actually teaching me <em>something</em> does, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah yeah, rub it in. <em>This guy</em> seems to be doing that a lot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine <em>they'll</em> be doing that a lot now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, probably."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"The phase space of the Angel's AT Field wobbled and weakened; the progressive knife slid right through."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Sounds like the resident soul <em>still</em> wishes to help you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Seventy </em>percent, <em>jeez</em> Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Showing you up a bit, eh Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "A <em>lot</em>. Unless <em>I'm</em> really different this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's <em>certainly</em> the case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet, this appears to be going the way of the Laserdiscs. Unit-01 has obtained the upper hand. But this time, through <em>Shinji's</em> hands."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well... mum's <em>still</em> helping, by the sounds of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed, but <em>this</em> time, it appears you are working <em>together</em>. And as it said, this presence has spurred you on <em>beyond</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Hence the increase in sync."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""Roger!" Shinji aimed and pulled the trigger again."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "And hence, why you could overpower Sachiel. As here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "This will go the way of this world either way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Sachiel would not allow their enemy the honour of defeating them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Is <em>that</em> why they blew up?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would think. They were always an honour bound type. Similar to Zeruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>Zeruel</em> was an honourable type as well. And yet he did not detonate himself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Zeruel thought it honourable to die a warrior's death. Perhaps Sachiel thought it honourable to take their own life before their rival could have the pleasure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I understand Zeruel would have the intelligence to have a code like that. Not too sure about Sachiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "An interesting question. Meaning no offence to Sachiel, they <em>were</em> rather... instinctual. It could very well be a failsafe instinct. We may never know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "This Sachiel seems rather intelligent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed they are. And... I imagine this will be shared with my <em>other</em> kin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Getting an insight into their minds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Yeah. That'd be nice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Demise</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""Energy readings are spiking!" Misato's voice was panicked. "GET OUT OF THERE!""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, whatever thoughts they're thinking, I doubt they'll last much longer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "If there even <em>are</em> thoughts remaining that aren't panic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And an even <em>higher</em> sync ratio. <em>Damn</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "Do you even <em>have</em> a sync if an Evangelion goes Stampede?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No. In fact, the sync become <em>irrelevant</em> if an Evangelion goes berserk. The <em>core</em> controls a berserk Evangelion, not the pilot. And I <em>know</em> it's the same in your world; Strelitzia under Zero Two's control was almost <em>always</em> Stampeding."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Mainly cause almost <em>every</em> Stamen couldn't keep me in check. Except for my darling here." She sing songed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "So they couldn't pilot with you effectively."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Nah, especially after they died."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "They <em>what</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two barked a laugh. "That's <em>everyone's</em> reaction when they get told I could kill them piloting with me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And yet they still did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Of <em>course</em> they did; I'm sure they saw it as a great honour to be <em>broken</em> by me!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Considering Stamen were pretty much a dime a dozen on your world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "I dunno. Mitsuru seemed a bit wary piloting with you a <em>second</em> time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "He's lucky he survived the <em>first</em>. Speaking of <em>surviving</em>, <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Shinji gave a small huff as she re-railed discussions. "Yeah, I'm doing pretty decent, ain't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "You <em>defeated</em> them, Shinji. This time with only a <em>bit</em> of help from your mama!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even the <em>Gundam's</em> assisted in a way other than wasting the enemy's time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "And your determination shines through. I imagine your father would've <em>wanted</em> this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "...It's better than getting mum to do all the work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"A green crucifix brightened the night sky, marking the grave of the Third Angel."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu simply closed his eyes and thought. "At least they found peace. That's all I can really ask for."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...<em>Would</em> they have eventually found <em>him</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Maybe. The stronger willed ones would've, at least. Though... that ultimately depended on whether father could finish what He started, with Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...But he couldn't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed." Contemplative. "The last of the Adamites. While they might've faded, I at least carry on their <em>memory</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And their mark. As do I."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The golden eyes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "One <em>Sovereign</em> has as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "...A rather interesting case. One we will have to look into, once we are finished with this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Doesn't sound like there's <em>too</em> much left in this chapter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even though this episode <em>also</em> had Shinji's first night with you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Way to make it sound lewd."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>You</em> made it sound lewd, Misato." She <em>still</em> remembered that phone call.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"At last, he awoke."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Your mother would <em>not</em> let you die. Similar to the Leliel situation in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's what <em>my</em> mama did!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Seems Gendo knew <em>that</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Out of <em>all</em> people, she <em>could</em> keep you alive if you were severely injured."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Still a better outcome than <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm pretty sure the sensors <em>broke</em>. We weren't too sure of your status until <em>after</em> we recovered you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not to mention you didn't even wake until <em>after</em> the battle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...A part of me wonders if they know of the <em>Theatrical</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, we cannot prove these works exist <em>in tandem</em>. They might know about other works."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So are they <em>correcting</em> the Laserdiscs or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, <em>if</em> they are, I say <em>good on 'em. </em>The Laserdiscs completely <em>fucked</em> us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine <em>you</em> wouldn't mind rewriting things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Y'know? Despite <em>everything</em>, things ended up alright for us. And... well, it's all the shit we had to face that brought us <em>here</em> isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "We <em>have</em> already rewritten this reality, as well. It was how we got <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Plus, I can't write for <em>shit</em>. It'd probably be a paragraph long and <em>all</em> about how my life was going perfectly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And we know well you can't have the good without the bad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Nor the bad without the good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "...I wonder if that's true in <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Who knows. Probably <em>not</em>. Considering what we've seen so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even a world like <em>Gurren Lagann</em>, <em>that</em> had the good and the bad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'd say that world was <em>more</em> strange than the Gurren Lagann world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "And the thing is, you're probably <em>right</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ebullience </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""…I had to do it…had to fight…" The boy's words drifted off into an incomprehensible slur, sleep finally taking him. The Evangelion's eyes immediately dimmed as the sync ratio plummeted."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Looks like you'll <em>still</em> wake up under an unfamiliar ceiling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least it's not due to him getting <em>severely injured</em> and <em>screaming himself unconscious</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "No wonder I feel tired."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Yeah, battle can be like that. Nothing like resting after a long battle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As the narration said, all that adrenaline would've <em>stopped</em> at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "Battle is almost <em>always</em> exhausting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hey, it wouldn't be <em>fun</em> if it wasn't. Plus, adrenaline gets you a <em>long</em> way in battle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "With all the time you've been in the Evangelion, I wouldn't be surprised if you built a tolerance to adrenaline."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "Depends. <em>Battle</em> still gives me a rush."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "As you would expect, <em>in battle</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>here</em>, I can imagine seeing the Angel defeated was a well needed break. <em>There</em>, it would've felt even better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Shinji would've been even <em>more</em> interesting, to us. Attaining such a high sync in such short a time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "Considering I can <em>barely</em> reach 80 even <em>now</em>. At least when the Evangelion were <em>working</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, all that's out the window <em>now</em>. The only benchmark we have of the NACSS is the test Hiro and Zero Two did over in Massachusetts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And they're still trying to figure out what data is even <em>relevant</em>. At least, last <em>I</em> heard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh you are gonna <em>enjoy</em> what Pines said to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Does that means we aren't getting that system anytime soon?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Should you <em>really</em> complain about <em>not</em> piloting the Evangelion?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "...You're <em>right</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Gendo chuckled in response, all the while watching the holographic grid; the primary maintenance crews began to converge on Unit-01. "I know so. This is only the beginning.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm surprised he <em>still</em> picks me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He <em>does</em> have those long hours to contend with. Even <em>here</em>, he would most likely not see Shinji too often."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "...At least he's gonna <em>visit</em>. That's more than <em>I</em> got."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't think I'd <em>want</em> Commander Asshole to visit our apartment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine it would have been <em>awkward</em>, to say the least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "So out of <em>all</em> the people, Misato is the <em>least</em> crazy. Not including Hyuga."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I wouldn't expect <em>Aoba</em> to be <em>axe-crazy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "Considering <em>that</em> world seems to be crazy in general, it's good reasoning from the Commander."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Maybe <em>that</em> Ritsuko has a bit of <em>Franxx</em> in her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Surely I wouldn't be <em>that</em> morally bankrupt. I know <em>here</em> I was pretty bad, but I never went <em>that</em> far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That <em>is</em> true."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "Of course, <em>she</em> might not have those morals."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Seeing how she is, I might have to agree with you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"After all, it wouldn't do to have an Evangelion Pilot be unprepared. The Angels to come would not be so easily defeated."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "And all that was <em>adequate</em>? Jeez, how good are <em>you</em> in the Eva?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I have... very high standards, by the looks of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "What did you expect of him? A 300% sync? Kicking Sachiel's core into low Earth orbit?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Knowing <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps expecting <em>more</em>, regardless. He is still green, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Especially to a <em>sergeant</em> like her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">S: "And... well, it's <em>true</em>. The Angels are still coming. It'd do me well to have <em>some </em>training."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You <em>had</em> training, didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "You saw the Laserdiscs. Not sure if you <em>finished</em> them, but you would've seen how... <em>basic</em> the old simulator was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two chuckled as she recalled. "Centre target, pull switch? No talk of <em>tactics</em> or anything like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I said it before and I'll say it again. It was the best <em>taxpayer's money</em> could buy at the time. Plus, we got a <em>much</em> better system later on, didn't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, <em>after</em> the Angels were defeated."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That <em>still</em> relied on taking the Evangelion out of service for a whole day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Out of <em>all</em> the technology the Theatrical had, <em>that</em> kind of simulator is the <em>only</em> one I would think of pursuing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least <em>with</em> the way we simulate battle conditions, you are with your <em>Evangelion</em>. With all its quirks and flaws. Training is all well and good, but you still have to train for your specific Evangelion, wouldn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That <em>is</em> true. One of the reasons we <em>went</em> for such a relatively complex system was to allow a pilot to train with <em>their</em>Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">H: "Could just do what <em>our</em> world did and just spar in the field."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That might work when everything around you is <em>desert and abandoned</em>. But in a <em>populated city</em>, they generally don't appreciate being a training ground."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"><em>"To be continued..." </em>Rei put the book down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"Well, <em>will</em> we continue today?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">On Asuka's behest, Misato looked at the time. "We <em>could</em>. Though we should at least take a small break."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"There's only so much we can <em>take in</em>." Maya admitted. "How on Earth can <em>that world</em> be so... <em>different</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">"I feel that's been a common question."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"It can be rather amazing, <em>how</em> different but similar our worlds can be. This work is probably the most... <em>egregious</em> example of that maxim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Misato chuckled. "So, 30 minutes should be enough for everyone to vent?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">They shrugged. "Works for me." Remarked Zero Two, before most of them got up and left. Shinji and Asuka in particular heading for the cafeteria or some vending machines. "So. Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"What the fuck was all that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A sigh. "I don't know. This universe obviously has it out for us, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"Well, we knew <em>that</em> much." He mused. "Hey, Asuka? Have you seen our mums anywhere today?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Shrugging. "I heard they had to get up early due to this whole... well, <em>Sovereign</em> business. Wouldn't be surprised if they were... <em>resting</em>." She grimaced. "I... think I might have to get used to the idea of those two being an item."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"...They <em>are</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"It's what Misato told me. Which is what Ritsuko told <em>her</em>. But shit, I shouldn't complain, should I?" A chuckle. "I'm sure people thought that of <em>us</em> when we first got together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">"...I'm sure mum could use the company."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<h2>3. Silver and Gold</h2>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei and Kaworu, meanwhile, were spending their thirty minutes break alongside Eliza, observing what they <em>now</em> know was Sovereign.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...One eye silver, one eye gold." Kaworu remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"From... what I saw. When we entered Sovereign." Began Rei, locked onto this comatose boy. "They were <em>two</em>. One was the soul of Sovereign themselves; dormant. Similar to how they are <em>now</em>. The other... well. You two know how they were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...We know who <em>one</em> of them is. That only leaves the <em>other</em> soul."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu looked on in trepidation. "We... know it is present. The eyes show that. But... they are as dormant as Sovereign is now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Quiet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Do... you think we should dive into them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei gave a glance to Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Who looked back at her with apprehension.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... think we should give Sovereign some time. See if they... awake on their own volition."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She knew they <em>might</em> have to delve once more. As they did with Hiro, and Eliza herself. But... she knew Kaworu was averse to this thing. It would do him well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Though... there was something else to this trepidation, she thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And felt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>'There... is something else to Sovereign. Is there?'</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He continued watching on, almost ignorant of Rei's query.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'There </em>is<em>... something. I'll... I'll tell you when we get back home.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His field was one of disquiet. It was clear to her this was... sensitive.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'...Okay.' </em>"We... should get going."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So they began moving out, reticent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s1">Eliza staring at them both. </span> <span class="s2">"...Curious."</span></p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Project G 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><h2>1. Comfort</h2>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A sliding door slowly opened. But a whisper came from the candle. "Yui?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She was quiet, as she had been most of the day. Simply sat up against a wall, on her futon, in the still darkness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The candle sat down next to her, in this darkness. "You don't have to suffer alone, you know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Thing is. He... knew that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It sounded like he wanted to protect you from the truth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A glance downward. "Well... it is inevitable. I would've found out somehow."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's always the question, isn't it? Would you want to find out <em>early</em>, so you could make the most of your time? Or live in ignorance, until the time comes?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Can't be ignorant <em>now</em>, can I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So make the most of however much time you have left."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Silence returned, as she thought about those words. "H-how would I go about doing that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, surely you two wanted to do<em> something</em>, if you weren't busy with GEHIRN."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She glanced downward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You <em>didn't</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You had no other dreams or anything beyond GEHIRN, Project E or your family?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Can't say I did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not even wanting a new car?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"My Corolla was perfectly fine for my needs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko simply gave her a look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I need to get out more, don't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah." She was frank. "Honestly, I think we <em>both</em> do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well... we've already been to America."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"For <em>NERV business</em>." Pointing it out. "We probably had <em>one</em> day to ourselves, and then it's back to NERV. We're getting close to <em>two decades</em> being a part of NERV, even being a <em>tool</em> of NERV. I never thought I'd get this kind of freedom ever again, Yui. Don't you want to <em>do</em> something with it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean... yeah. But... what <em>can</em> we do?" Timid. "We <em>both</em> legally died over a decade ago. Whatever we had would've been willed to our family."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ritsuko could get us <em>passports</em>, Yui. We've been dead for <em>years</em> and we got a damn <em>passport</em>. I don't think they would <em>deny</em> us if we wanted to pursue something <em>else</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What of our children?" She blurted out. "I... what would <em>they</em> think if we just went away <em>again</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yui." She looked into her eyes. "Do they <em>need</em> us? What can we give them that someone like Misato, or their friend's, or their <em>lover</em> hasn't given them? They know we're safe. We know they're safe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"W-we're their <em>mother's</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, but we were not <em>there</em> for them for <em>fourteen years</em>. We missed out on almost <em>every</em> milestone they should've had. Shit, <em>Misato's</em> been more of a mother to them than <em>we</em> have. Even in the <em>Evangelion</em>, they only started talking with us after <em>twelve </em>years. And by that point, they were <em>already</em> in a strong relationship. What can we add?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui's eyes kept darting away from Kyoko's. "They still <em>want</em> us though. Do they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Did they break down when we went to America?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...No."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"My daughter is <em>strong</em>. As long as she know's we're fine, and as long as she can speak with us whenever she want to, she'll be fine. I'm sure <em>Shinji</em> will be fine as well." A small smile. "They have one another, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui was silent, contemplating all this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What do you think, Yui?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Everyone had once again gathered around the book. "So who's narrating <em>this</em> time around?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I read last time. That would make it <em>Kaworu's</em> turn."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The book was shunted in his general direction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, let us hope I can do this work justice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't think <em>any</em> of us could." Thought Asuka. "You'd <em>really</em> have to be someone from <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe this Sovereign is just as <em>insane</em> as someone from there." Zero Two mused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, the work <em>did</em> come with them." Pointed out the Subcommander. "Of course, I don't think there's been <em>anyone</em> they look like, so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'd say <em>Miyata</em>, but if he <em>was</em> my twin he'd had the same black hair <em>I</em> have."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"And be the same <em>age</em> as you. Whatever their biological age is, it appears closer to <em>my</em>biological age."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Will</em> this work have anything to do with them, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, the <em>last</em> work that came with <em>you</em> was relevant to you, Hiro." Shinji noted. "Unless the universe's trying to screw with us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>That</em> much is true, at least." Muttered Asuka. "Makes you wonder what they'll give us <em>next</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Glances to the book. "Well, we got plenty of time to <em>think</em> about what might come through next time." The Commander expressed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And so their read began.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p class="p4"> </p><h2>2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion</h2>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (S) Asuka (A)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma) Eliza (E)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p>
<p class="p8"> </p><h3>E3: Welcome to Tokyo-3 (Memories, Changed and Unchanged)</h3>
<h4>(in which we see Ritsuko's cat, Pen-Pen, and a flashback involving a landshark)</h4>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well <em>great</em>. Looks like we're seeing that <em>landshark</em> again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I thought we already <em>saw</em> how I handled it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It <em>did</em> cut away, but I assume you <em>did</em> handle it. Otherwise you'd be <em>dead</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato had a point, they all thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least my <em>cat</em> should be normal. Hopefully."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Knowing <em>that</em> work, even your <em>cat</em> will be different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I still don't know what a cat is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chuckled. "We get an image of Misato's <em>bike</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The book was passed around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p10">
  
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Much less <em>beers</em> than I imagined." Mused the Subcommander, disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Man I thought we were <em>joking</em> when we said it was from Akira."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"How do you even <em>drive</em> that?" Hiro had some awe to his words, having not seen any vehicle other than the Evangelion and an armoured American truck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm asking that myself." Maya mused. "That's a damn <em>joystick</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"One would think you stole those glasses from <em>Kamina</em>, Misato." Pointed out Rei, clearly amused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Gotta protect my eyes <em>somehow</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I highly doubt those glasses will help if you get into an accident. <em>Especially</em> if you were flying."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't think <em>safety</em> is a priority in this other world." Indicated Ritsuko. "Probably not even a <em>second</em> priority."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I thought that was the same <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least <em>here</em>, we give <em>some</em> care into the protection of our pilots." She lectured to Shinji. "If you wanted to ride a bike like <em>that</em>, we'd insist on a helmet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Or, more <em>realistically</em>, not letting you ride that bike <em>at all</em>." Misato spoke, clearly wanting the bike for herself. "If you want a vehicle, we have a few cars in storage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Last time</em> I went down there, the only cars there were an old Corolla and <em>half</em> an E-Class."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I said it then and I'll say it now, we're still trying to find the <em>other</em> half of that Merc."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>My Dear Boy</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The voice and the darkness faded away."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...I wonder if I'd recognise her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I think you would. Even if unconsciously."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Or with your mercurial consciousness."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I suppose that means you <em>are</em> waking up under an unfamiliar ceiling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Meow.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is <em>that</em> a cat?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's the sound cats make. You'd <em>hope</em> it was a cat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Amazing how a <em>cat</em> was allowed into a <em>medical ward</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I don't think they would think that an issue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It sounds like a bit <em>more</em> than a cat. It's an <em>animal</em> of some sort; I don't think you'd <em>pale</em> at the sight of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Unless her cat isn't some old tabby, but a <em>tiger</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Do tiger's purr?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is more the <em>lesser</em> big cats that can purr, such as cheetahs and cougars."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I still wouldn't want them as a <em>pet</em>. They could tear you to pieces like you were a <em>wildebeest</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure <em>this</em> iteration of Ritsuko Akagi could have one of them as a pet. It wouldn't be untoward; even <em>here</em>, Misato's pet is a genetically engineered <em>penguin</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Pen-Pen gets mad on occasion, but he doesn't <em>rip out your larynx</em>. At least <em>my</em> Pen-Pen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "From the sounds of it, <em>most</em> of this chapter will focus on animals. At least judging by the subtitle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Makes sense even the <em>animals</em> are insane in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I mean, we've already had mention of <em>Landsharks</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Pen-Pen swallowed the anchovy and let off a casual quack before turning back to the paper."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato gave a sigh of relief. "At least <em>Pen-Pen's</em> the same. More or less."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Gundam piloting notwithstanding."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He even has those <em>slippers</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I thought they were a <em>birthday gift</em> for him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Does he like them? I got some weird looks when I asked for those slippers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He likes them. Even if he tries to hide it from us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya held a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though I imagine seeing Pen-Pen straight after seeing <em>Randall</em> would've been a shock."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not that we even know <em>what</em> kind of cat Randall is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure we will find out soon enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Oh, that's just Ritsky's cat! He's named Randall!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu had to speak those words <em>slowly</em>, mainly so <em>he</em> could understand what Randall was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm assuming that is <em>not</em> what a cat is meant to be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "What the fuck did I <em>do</em> to Randall?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Gave him a mechsuit, obviously. Perhaps he felt left out <em>Pen-Pen</em> had something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I think it obvious <em>Randall</em> has intelligence at least on par with Pen-Pen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I know you're insane, but <em>that's</em> pretty... unique."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm pretty sure Robotnik actually <em>did</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Thing is, the <em>rest</em> of the cat seems otherwise normal. It is the <em>mechsuit</em> it possesses that separates it from a regular cat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "A pretty <em>significant</em> separation, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Does <em>every</em> animal have a mecha of their own? Do the <em>landsharks</em> have a mecha?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Well, if it gets to <em>that</em> point, they might as well be <em>Beastmen</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Bond already took a few pointers from Gurren Lagann. What are a few more?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"After typing some keys, a digitized voice echoed out from Randall's robotic torso. "GREETINGS FRESH MEAT. A PLEASURE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Shinji promptly fainted."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Great, you gave it a <em>synthesiser</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I mean, he's gotta speak <em>somehow</em>. Better than trying to understand <em>Penguinese</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I think my response would be rather <em>appropriate</em>, given everything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't think <em>anyone's</em> judging you for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Why can I see Randall having <em>Hawking's</em> voice?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's not too many options for <em>decent</em> voice synthesis."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>My</em> voice synthesis worked alright in the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed it did. Though I am sure Ritsuko and Maya put in the effort to make your voice sound as natural as it could."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And you don't entirely need synthesis <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Indeed. One of the advantages of this architecture."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm sure they would've put in the effort for <em>Randall</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I mean, I loved Randall, but I wouldn't make a <em>mechsuit</em> for him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Would he really mind?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He probably wouldn't even know what to <em>do</em> with it. He might've used it as a <em>litter box</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of course, Pen-Pen was <em>engineered</em> to be intelligent. Perhaps you gave Randall the same treatment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That wouldn't surprise me if that was the case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Keter</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Along with the development costs for Unit-00, plus the amount of destruction wreaked on Tokyo-3's defenses, we're concerned about your ability to use funds efficiently.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I can't believe we can actually <em>agree</em> with SEELE on something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That <em>is</em> a good name for the meeting room, though." Like she had a revelation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Did</em> we have a name for it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not that <em>I</em> know of. I just called it the meeting room."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "Fine, we can call it <em>Keter</em>. The symbolism fits, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Thus begins this world's downfall into insanity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Amazing it could get <em>worse</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's hard to say if it even <em>is</em> worse. There's a <em>lot</em> wrong with that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "One could say it balances out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We're only three chapters in. I am sure it will get more <em>unbalanced</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Since he had kept Russia in a stable state (relative to most of the world) during Second Impact, the Impact Wars, and the rebuilding years that had followed, he had some high degree of popularity. Or notoriety, depending on who you were."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, <em>that's</em> an obvious one." Like she were Arya Stark, she was writing down a list of names.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Most of them would've been <em>imprisoned</em>. Some even <em>executed</em>, depending on the country."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure Kaji would find it interesting regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I do not recall <em>Vladimir Putin</em> being a part of the committee. Even if he <em>wanted</em> to, it would be too much of a liability to have the <em>leader of a country</em> within the inner echelons of SEELE."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine that's true for <em>any </em>conspiracy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I probably wouldn't put it past Putin to at least <em>try</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "He <em>exists</em> here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yep. Though his position isn't <em>President</em>, it's <em>First Secretary</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "What about the <em>other</em> names?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "I don't recognise them. Kaji might, if I pass them on to him. The Magi could also ID them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If they even <em>match</em> here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I mean, <em>some</em> things seem similar. Names in particular have been more or less the same. Even your <em>cat</em> had the same name, Ritsuko."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Unless they get gender-bent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Indeed. The Human Instrumentality Project should be your top priority," concurred Fourier. "Given the desperate circumstances that the world faces, that Project might be the only hope for all mankind."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu was <em>noticeably</em> cooler, almost scoffing at this motion from Fourier.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We know <em>here</em>, Instrumentality was not what the world required."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Is it really a requirement in <em>any</em> world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Apparently if it gets screwed up enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It depends on <em>how</em> screwed the world is, I suppose. Maybe if we were living in a <em>Mad Max hellscape</em>, it would be preferable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Tell that to the Australians."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Judging by <em>all</em> the worlds, it's <em>very</em> easy for us all to get into that thinking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even <em>here</em>, I can see you getting into that kind of thinking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "As long as we have <em>someone</em> to keep us grounded. We... should be alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "One would hope."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You can bet <em>we</em> would all help. If that ever happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I am sure we would appreciate such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I know," replied Gendo, already knowing of how it all would end once the Angels were defeated. "Mankind has no time left.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Well, <em>his</em> thinking is still the same in that regard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Even though he loves me more?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe it's like you're mother's thinking. She wanted to <em>protect</em> you from the troubles of the world, didn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That's... what the Laserdiscs said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>with</em> his love for Shinji. It's apparent he still cares for <em>Yui</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's why he did all this, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, this could all be window dressing. I doubt <em>this</em> Gendo Ikari would want to end the world as <em>eagerly</em> as our Gendo Ikari would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "One would hope. Of course, <em>this</em> Gendo is one of the few Gendo's who <em>could</em> think that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, despite the <em>insanity</em>, there isn't really anything <em>too</em> wrong with that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'd say things have gone <em>better</em> for you, so far. And we haven't even seen <em>you</em> yet, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, if <em>Shinji's mama</em> is in the Evangelion, that would mean <em>my</em> mama was in Unit-02 as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Do... you think the situation surrounding that will be different?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...I hope."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Better."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "There's some context I'm missing, isn't there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even <em>if</em> we had context, it would be just as confusing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It is certainly much less <em>intimidating</em> than the Tree of Life. I'll give him that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So he does it to <em>deliberately</em> terrify people."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>this</em> one does. I don't even think his office <em>here</em> could change like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It can't. The Tree of Life is <em>imprinted</em> onto the floor, and there really isn't much else <em>in</em> that office."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "What do you even <em>use</em> it for?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Misato</em> doesn't use it. She has a smaller, more <em>accessible</em> office."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's mostly used for storage, from what I've seen. Mainly items that haven't been categorised and sorted into the warehouse proper."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "People also fuck on his old desk."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...They what?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They're not <em>supposed</em> to, but as they say: if nobody sees it, it's not illegal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Says the person <em>enforcing</em> that rule."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya slinked down in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So just don't get caught by Misato. Easy enough, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even though <em>we've</em> been in the newsletter several times..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two gave an amorous look to her darling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'll just preemptively put you two in there, save me the effort of catching you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu was in uproarious laughter, as were the rest of the group. <em>"Just another day at NERV."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That is <em>incredibly</em> petty but I don't even blame him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The fact that he <em>could</em> do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At least we know his <em>opinions</em> on the committee."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I think it quite <em>obvious</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Least that means the <em>world</em> should survive past the Angel War."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>Should</em> mean that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't put it past them to end the world, just because a post-apocalypse world would be <em>fun</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Considering what <em>he</em> does to calm himself down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>would</em> be rather cathartic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You might've been able to do it for real, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I <em>wish</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Sidecar</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji's expression was perfectly deadpan. I'll just chalk it up to Second Impact. Yes, that's the ticket."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Obviously he's even <em>more</em> special here than in <em>this</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He can do work only a <em>Magi</em> could do. That would put him at least <em>on par</em> with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seems they engineered a few more brain cells into him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oi, he's intelligent enough!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You even said a <em>human</em> couldn't do it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If a <em>human</em> couldn't even handle it, how could a <em>penguin</em> handle it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A question for the philosophers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>Another</em> question for the philosophers: why would you use a sidecar <em>now</em>? If a sidecar is what I <em>think</em> it is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's pretty much what it says. It's an attachment for a motorbike, so passengers don't have to <em>fondle</em> the driver."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of course, if they <em>wanted</em> such a thing." A glare shot at Misato.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>this</em> time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I doubt a sidecar would do good while <em>airborne</em> anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You haven't seen <em>A Close Shave</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...Oh Gods, that's <em>another</em> madman inventor I could be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Wallace ain't <em>that</em> bad. He's not <em>insane,</em> like you are here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I can <em>see</em> that Ritsuko making a<em> plane</em> out of a fucking <em>sidecar</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""That's a good boy!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That's a good way of getting me to talk."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Especially if you consider the sidecar would most likely <em>break off</em> if she went too fast."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I would think it was <em>stronger</em> than a regular sidecar."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Then again, the bikes in Akira were never really <em>designed</em> for a <em>sidecar</em>, were they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I wouldn't know. I haven't seen Akira."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fauna</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Right now, Shinji was indebted for learning that much. He was also grateful that his Uncle's lessons resulted in a passable familiarity with the local flora and fauna.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fauna such as landsharks."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Amazing <em>how</em> such fauna could come to be so quickly after Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Considering the landshark does not exist <em>here</em>. Unless landshark happens to be a <em>euphamism</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I don't <em>think</em> it's a euphemism. I think it's a <em>landshark</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Sounds like you gathered a <em>lot</em> of knowledge from your family."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "The cooking and music parts are true. And yeah, my uncle <em>was</em> a policeman."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Did he teach you how to use a <em>knife</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>No.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Of course, you suggested Annette wasn't as... adventurous in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So he taught you self defence out of <em>necessity</em>, to deal with her constant adventuring."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I wouldn't put it past him. Would've made things more interesting, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "If it weren't for the fact landsharks actually <em>do</em> exist, you'd think he was pulling your leg or something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well, if he thought that <em>then</em>, he sure as hell wouldn't think it <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It was the reason why Canada's national animal was now the platypus, why Brazil's fishing industry was now the world's primary exporter of giant shrimp and squid, why honey badgers were now an apex predator in Africa, and why Australia no longer existed as a nation."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, <em>one</em> of those is true. Partially."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Should you run down the list so <em>we</em> know a bit more of the world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Canada's still normal, the national animal is still a beaver, though half the country burnt to the ground in 2004 from <em>osensibly</em> unknown means. Brazil <em>could</em> have a booming fishing industry, but the Greater Brazilian Empire is <em>notoriously</em>insular; not like the UN or SEELE cared much for anything south of the equator. Africa, well. When <em>SEELE</em> didn't even know much of what was going on down there, you know things have gone to hell."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "But at least none of those countries have <em>landsharks</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I still find it amazing how <em>quickly</em> such an animal could evolve."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It was stated <em>Second Impact itself</em> influenced the evolution of the landshark."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It very well <em>could've</em>. We <em>still</em> don't know much about <em>what</em> Second Impact has done to this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I thought it just caused life to <em>die</em>. At least from what the Laserdiscs and all the other works say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The <em>birth dearth</em>. There is <em>some</em> truth to it, but it was not exclusive to humanity, like some of the works would imply."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would be simple to say Lilith had turned her back from humanity, after Second Impact. She wouldn't, if she even <em>could</em>for her own children."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The population <em>still</em> hasn't stabilised. Second Impact is almost two decades in our past, but that doesn't mean people just start <em>breeding</em> again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Shit, even back in <em>college</em>, there was a consensus they wouldn't want to bring children into this world. And that was in a <em>developed and recovering</em> nation. Imagine what it's like elsewhere."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So it's a lot more complicated an explanation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Like most other things in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "But at least <em>one</em> thing is true in both our worlds. Australia gets <em>fucked</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They're probably wondering what they did to deserve this treatment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The twelve-year-old Shinji landed on the landshark's back, roaring as his machete pierced through the soft flesh behind the hammerhead's helmet."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Damn</em>, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "In <em>this</em> world he would've never had to deal with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "In <em>this</em> world, we would've hunted them to <em>extinction</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Preferably with <em>Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I wonder how they <em>taste</em> like?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "Not <em>that</em> great. I don't really see <em>why</em> people like hammerhead shark. Especially the <em>fins</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Taste</em> isn't even really the point. Hell, they're <em>tasteless</em>. It's the <em>broth</em> that has all the flavouring."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Aren't shark fins considered some kind of <em>stimulant</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko scoffed. "In <em>China</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm guessing that's not the case?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not like <em>you</em> have trouble in that department, Shin-chan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato chuckled. "I'm sure these landsharks <em>wouldn't</em> be an issue in China."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Either way, it seems quite heroic you took on the landshark, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well, if I <em>didn't</em>, we'd <em>both</em> be dead."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And obviously you <em>survived</em> this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine <em>she'd</em> see you in a new light, after this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Kinda like <em>you</em> did after Sandalphon?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah. Amazing what being saved from death does to your opinions on someone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The landshark leapt as Shinji thrust forward with both arms."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu stopped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Is there anything <em>else</em> after that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He glanced downward. "A time skip."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh <em>God damnit.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Hiro is <em>correct</em>, though. It is obvious they <em>survived</em> this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Kinda reduces tension a bit. Not by a <em>whole</em> lot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's mainly seeing <em>how</em> they survived this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Needless to say, there was plenty of screaming and ranting by Alicia when she saw their condition."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well. It would've been an interesting dinner, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'd say that was rather <em>deserved</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Considering those two almost <em>died</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of course the <em>mother</em> would be most concerned at all this. <em>I'd</em> probably rant at you lot if you did something this stupid."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Believe me, we would be in our <em>Evangelion</em> if we wanted to face a landshark."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm kinda surprised Tomoe was <em>like</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well... he probably wanted the best for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wonder if that meant fighting <em>landsharks</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It shows he can <em>protect</em> himself and others. In a way, he would be <em>proud</em> of this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'm sure <em>that</em> Misato would find it quite exciting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure it'd help me see him as <em>mature</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Considering what I <em>already</em> thought and did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Third Child decided it was time to save his sanity and stop asking questions."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Wow. You fell right for her trap."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So what, Kaji couldn't please Pen-Pen, so he had to <em>leave you</em>? Must say, it's much <em>less</em> of a tragic explanation than your trauma."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "By the sounds of it, he <em>did</em> win Pen-Pen. Just our jobs we're different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Still sounds less tragic than the alternative."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "It really is. The fact I still <em>thought</em> like that of him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Whereas <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At least until they found one another again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Kinda like Shinji and Asuka, in that regard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least those two didn't <em>botch</em> their chances the first time around. <em>I</em> made that mistake."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And yet, you had a second chance. As those two <em>also</em> seemed to get, if the first chance was squandered."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though then again, whenever <em>we</em> missed the first chance to get together, the world <em>ended</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You <em>still</em> got a second chance, in some way. Indeed, that is an <em>extreme</em> measure to give you a second chance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>We</em> didn't have to end the world to get a second chance, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Meeting</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>The warmth of his mother…that had been real.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>So was the fact that his father was sitting right before him."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I don't want to know what this <em>claw</em> is, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would hazard a guess it would pick them up from the door and carry them to the desk."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Like in that Toy Story movie."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Maybe any <em>other</em> day, I could handle that. But <em>not</em> coming back from an <em>Angel fight</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would say <em>that</em> was why he relented. Plus, you are his son. He would not want to harm you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ain't <em>that</em> a change."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A brief moment. That was all Gendo could afford."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu could tell the gathered were rather touched by this gentle affection.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji gave a sigh. "<em>Already</em>, that's more affection than <em>I</em> ever got from <em>my</em> father."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's clear, at least <em>here</em>, he cares for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He simply looked on at the book. "Damn it. I don't even know what to <em>think</em> about seeing my father like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "When so many other Gendo Ikari's have been unsavoury at best."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I think it's the thought of what <em>could've</em> been. With other universes involving us, they have all been somewhat <em>worse</em>instances. But with <em>this</em> one. A universe you could argue was <em>better</em> than our own, at least to start off with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Thoughts like that would flourish. What if <em>that</em> Gendo Ikari was in our world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...I'm sure I wouldn't <em>hate</em> him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"That seemed to abate his son's fear, judging by the loosening of the shoulders. "For the record, you will be living with Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And yet you still end up with little old <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's a fair enough point, admittedly. At least <em>here</em>, you'd know if he <em>could</em> have it his way he would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...I woke up at your apartment, Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Better than waking up in a hospital, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "A part of me wonders what happened on this tenth anniversary."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Nothing great, I would think. Considering even <em>Gendo</em> seemed a bit wary bringing it up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure he wouldn't mind being with Misato either way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It wasn't like that <em>here</em>, and I'm sure as hell it won't be like that <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You sure as hell <em>made</em> it sound like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Currently at school. Most likely informing your classmates as to your arrival tomorrow.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Already, that is more training than you would've gotten here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Other than the <em>Evangelion</em>, I've <em>never</em> had to even so much as <em>touch</em> a firearm."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Man, they <em>really</em> didn't train you, did they? At least <em>Germany</em> trained me with a USP for self defence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I would think marksmanship in the ground could translate into marksmanship in an<em>Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Some skills would, but Evangelion firearms are <em>radically</em> different to the standard firearm."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You don't carry around firearms, do you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>I</em> don't, despite my protests."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "As long as you two have <em>Rei and Kaworu</em>, you don't <em>need</em> firearms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I assume we are not enough to protect <em>you</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">From under her coat, she indicated to an otherwise unassuming pistol. "You and Kaworu aren't <em>glued</em> to me, like they are with you. Plus, as <em>Commander</em> of a paramilitary organisation, I'm <em>expected</em> to be armed at all times."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even though this place is probably the most defended point in the <em>world</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Better safe than sorry, as they say. I haven't even had to <em>touch</em> it since the Incursion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I assume it was a <em>very</em> good reason you had to use it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Putting down a SEELE agent. Can't get a much better reason than that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We had <em>agents</em> down here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They snuck themselves in before the Incursion proper started. Though, like SEELE as a whole, they decided to <em>rush</em> a few things. And... I cut them down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">That caused a few heads to turn. "I know that was a thing in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>. But... I didn't know you had to <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Clearly sensing Misato did not want to talk about what happened, Kaworu continued reading.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Her task completed, Rei Ayanami bowed once to the class teacher (who did not seem bothered by the display in the least) before hobbling back to her seat."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I <em>bit</em> a pole."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Honestly, <em>you</em> could do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I mean, <em>yes</em>. But <em>why</em> would I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "To inspire fear?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I know if <em>I</em> saw you chewing on a metal pole like <em>chewing gum</em>, I might've fallen in love with you faster."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Would you like me to <em>test</em> that theory?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu got the implication. "I... don't know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She huffed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Thing is, it sounds like you've done this <em>before</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And it'll be <em>you</em> disciplining the class."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It'll keep them in line, at least. I doubt Toji's gonna deck you this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I doubt Rei would <em>permanently </em>disable someone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine she'll stuff them into a bin, like <em>I</em> did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I wonder if I can liquify them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even if you could, such a display of dominance would <em>discourage </em>anything untoward."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps I should have done such a thing <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Postal</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…just for the record, why would they know you?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Other than his status as being <em>Commander of NERV</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He <em>was</em> rather insular, mind you. It's realistic many people <em>here</em> wouldn't even know much more than the <em>name</em>. If that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "A good exercise in anonymity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Especially for someone as contentious as the Commander. It appears he does not share that reputation in this work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Maybe he was more <em>friendly</em>. Or at least more <em>open</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Lesson #3, Shinji: Make your first impression count, because you rarely get the chance for another.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu had to raise his voice to speak over the relatively uproarious laughter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Now <em>those</em> are some scenarios."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And you <em>know</em> if <em>this</em> Gendo could, he'd fucking <em>do it</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Serves as a <em>reminder</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Do you think <em>we</em> should make postcards like <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yes, I wonder what the United Nations would think of you <em>hitting the moon into the Sun</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Maybe they'll find it entertaining, like <em>we</em> do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A flat look from Ritsuko.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Yeah, probably not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "What even <em>is</em> Gamera, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Fictional Kaiju. Think of it like my father <em>choke-slamming an Angel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro's eyes noticeably widened in shock.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Quite a show of force."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""What I will tell you is that, at the moment, I am considered the Sergeant's legal guardian. Currently, she is under the employ of NERV and has a military rank to go with it, but the legal loopholes regarding those distinctions are handled by me." Three…two…one…"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Seems he <em>knows</em> I'm gonna ask him a few questions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He does have a point. You want to know my story, ask <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even if you'll yell at him and possibly break his spine in reply."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Well. That is a risk he will have to take."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And if you <em>do</em> break his spine?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That will be an important lesson."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure <em>I</em> got something insane in mind if that <em>does</em> happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The teenager frowned, leaning onto the desk with both hands. "Okay…okay…I see…""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Seems like an explanation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You <em>do</em> seem more capable than I do, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It helps she's been training all her life, and you just rocked up a day ago."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And even <em>here</em>, it is evident I have not had a <em>normal</em> life. Unlike <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That would be why he sent you away, until you <em>had</em> to come."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Thing is, that's the same reasoning as it was <em>here</em>. But... that just made my feelings <em>worse</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least <em>there</em>, you were older. Maybe at that age you could understand <em>why</em> he would leave you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...That would help. Maybe." A sigh. "We were both <em>way</em> too young to be abandoned like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff. "Just one of the many things we had to deal with. Eh Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Things my <em>other</em> hasn't had to deal with. At least, <em>as</em> much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's amazing what the love of others can do for your psyche."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It took <em>those two</em> a while to find that out. Seems like they <em>always</em> knew in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's a nice change, at least. I don't <em>like</em> seeing you guys depressed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I doubt <em>anyone</em> does. Then again, not like <em>we</em> have other material."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Just another way we get the short straw. I'd say you two were <em>lucky</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, you could have very well jinxed it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I very well <em>could've</em>. But at the very least, <em>we</em> could get a break."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Gee, thanks<em>."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""A lesson without pain is meaningless, be it the physical pain of experience or the mental pain of having it drilled into your head over and over and over again.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Those words ring true. As I'm sure you <em>all</em> know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Yeah. Most of you know the pain <em>we</em> had to go through."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...As us all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "But I'm sure <em>all</em> the lessons we have learnt are <em>firmly</em> stuck in our minds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You'd <em>hope</em>. The universe certainly drilled it into our heads."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't even know <em>what</em> lesson we would've learnt. People can be assholes?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I don't think we needed the universe to tell us that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Stipend</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Simply put, don't flaunt it. That's Lesson #4: freely advertised wealth attracts unwanted pests.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Jesus Christ, <em>that's</em> generous. And I thought <em>200 thousand</em> was generous enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's <em>still</em> more than the <em>former</em> Commander paid you. At least we give you <em>hazard</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not like we've been <em>paid</em> hazard in a while."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Blame the Evangelion for not working."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Are <em>we</em> getting paid?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Do you even <em>know</em> what money is, Zero Two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I picked up the <em>concept</em> of it in my time here. Pays for goods and services, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "More or less. It wasn't even a <em>concept</em> in your world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not at all. Maybe <em>after</em> our time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Considering <em>everything</em> was provided for us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, in <em>your</em> case, you didn't pay in <em>currency</em>. You paid for all that through <em>service</em>, as Franxx pilots."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not like we <em>couldn't</em>. Otherwise we'd get <em>pruned</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, I'm sure <em>those two</em> would be fine with 200 thousand. They live with <em>me</em>, after all. Groceries come out of NERV's account directly, and bills are all paid for. All that money's collecting in their accounts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't be surprised if you <em>share</em> that money."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, we <em>would</em>. But there's not really too much we <em>have</em> to pool."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Maybe if we move out to a place of our own."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If you do, we'll make sure you up your pay-packets a bit more. Cover the costs and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Speaking of pay-packets."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I thought we already <em>made</em> accounts for you two. Hell, even <em>you</em>, Eliza. I'm pretty sure you three have been put on the roster."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They <em>are</em> getting paid. It's a much <em>smaller</em> stipend compared to the <em>other</em> pilots, but they are getting paid."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I don't even <em>spend</em> money. Haven't had to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Is that the same for you two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They looked between each other and shrugged. "Other than groceries."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Which are <em>covered</em> by NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "No wonder I wouldn't know, then. I never had to <em>use</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Makes you wonder why they're even <em>paying</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't think they'd complain about <em>too much money</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Gendo smirked. "Welcome to NERV.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Good to see not even <em>he</em> is immune to the paperwork."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Is <em>that</em> his strategy to keep the undesirable workers out? Have <em>you</em> as their physician?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine they'd <em>immediately</em> quit upon a single physical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It works, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even so, you should <em>still</em> look through a contract. Just in case it had stuff like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I know <em>my</em> father would do something like that. <em>This</em> one, I'd <em>hope</em> they'd be a bit more ethical to <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It certainly <em>sounds</em> that way. At least you had to sign a <em>contract</em> before any potential experimentation." Somewhat bitter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We don't even <em>have</em> that in our contracts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The contract <em>explicitly states</em> we need to ask for your written permission before we can do anything like that. The few exceptions to this are if you're incapacitated and your life is at immediate risk, in which case we will take necessary measures to ensure survival."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That does not extend to <em>after</em> death, correct?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not unless otherwise stipulated by the subject."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I don't think I've <em>ever</em> had to sign anything." He recalled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, considering you were <em>rushed</em> through, your father probably used power of attorney on you. Not like the UN would care; it was war, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Were <em>any</em> pilots given a contract?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "My dad gave approval, though I doubt he actually read through it. Kinda like Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I never had to sign a contract. My consent was presumed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Same story here. Of course, it's presumed because if it <em>wasn't</em>, we would've been disposed of."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Kinda like <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "But I assume you <em>all</em> are fine with your current situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Murmurs and mutterings of approval.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Then contracts aren't <em>needed</em>. At least not until the UN start auditing this place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Will they ever?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Knowing the UN, no."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"He had simply vanished."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Ever the showman."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...It took <em>several</em> Angels before he said that to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's evident he <em>cares</em> for you. More so than <em>our</em> Gendo Ikari."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Thing was, <em>he</em> also cared. He just could not <em>show</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He <em>might've</em> cared. Didn't stop him from using his own son and his friends as <em>pawns</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I find it amazing that this <em>completely insane</em> version of Gendo also loves you <em>more</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He may be insane, but he's not <em>sociopathic</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'd say he <em>wasn't</em> insane, at least compared to <em>others</em>. Eccentric, yes. But he's certainly <em>grounded</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "A trait he shares with <em>our</em> Gendo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even <em>there</em>, you can see <em>some</em> traits of the Laserdisc Gendo. If you were a part of the committee and you put both Gendo's in the same room, you probably couldn't tell a difference."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Only <em>our</em> Gendo Ikari had that aloofness as his <em>base</em> personality. <em>This</em> Gendo Ikari has it as a <em>mask</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is the difference between our universe and <em>that</em> universe. He <em>can</em> be cold and aloof, like <em>our</em> Gendo Ikari. But that is not his <em>core</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "There are a <em>lot</em> more differences. But that is a rather evident example."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"His only hope was that his son's contract didn't turn out to be a premature death sentence."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Well, that is almost to be expected, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That's certainly the consensus among us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It was very much <em>true</em> in our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I assume the pilots in your world had a low life expectancy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Any other squad, they'd be lucky to last a year. 'Bout the only squads that <em>could</em> last longer then that were Squad 13 and the 9's."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I assume that was because APE and Doctor Franxx invested a whole lot more into Squad 13 and the 9's."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Pretty much. As has been said, Stamen were a dime a dozen. Same with Pistils."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And Squad 13 would've just been any other squad, if not for Doctor Franxx's intervention."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Lucky he did, then. Even <em>if</em> he did... <em>other</em> things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even <em>with</em> all he did. He still saved <em>all</em> of you, didn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Yeah. But..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is difficult to forgive him for what he did to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He ended up <em>saving</em> you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>Everyone</em>, pretty much. Weren't for him, the population might not've been sustainable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The good deeds don't wash out the <em>bad</em>. Do they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...I wonder if our friends knew that side of him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I don't remember them meeting Franxx. All they would've heard would be from <em>you two</em>, or from your caretaker."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And I doubt Nana knew the <em>extent</em> of his... experimenting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "He may be seen more positively in your world, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...At least <em>we</em> know the truth about him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Heisenburg</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The rest of the paper consisted of seemingly random doodles that Shinji had no hope of deciphering."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko gave a small chuckle, glancing over the list. "Oddly enough, <em>those</em> are similar."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I have <em>no</em> hope of understanding any of that, so how <em>much</em> of that is right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko ran through the list again. "Interesting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She started <em>writing</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh <em>Christ</em>, are some of them <em>right</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Wouldn't hurt to <em>try</em>. In total, I'd say 50% of the list is accurate. We don't <em>have</em> a NERV-Alaska. The closest analogue would <em>probably</em> be our former Quebec branch."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What of Heisenburg?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh don't get me <em>started </em>on him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Sounds like <em>that's</em> accurate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Freeman device?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Gods if I know. Not like <em>this</em> tells me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps it could be the <em>recovery device</em>. <em>Free man</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko seemed to contemplate this, writing it down. "It's a less verbose name, I'll give it that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji nodded. "Well, I'm ready whenever you are, Dr. Akagi.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I know you like <em>smoking</em>, but a <em>briar pipe</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I mean, I'm sure it's more <em>healthy</em> compared to a vending machine cigarette."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's still <em>tobacco</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Cigarettes have some <em>convenience</em> factor to them, don't they? All you have to do is ignite it and smoke."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We can tell your mother smokes." She flatly aimed at Ritsuko.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We all have our vices. Mine is nicotine, yours is alcohol."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Sounds <em>fair</em>. <em>We</em> all have our vice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Our vice is not a <em>substance, </em>is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pilots, both Evangelion and Franxx, snickered at the implication.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I don't think I've been around for long enough to have <em>developed</em> a vice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure you will pick <em>something</em> up, the more time you spend with us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Ritsuko scoffed. "Rei Ayanami didn't even scream when she got hers made. You've no room to complain."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Shinji twitched."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's <em>not</em> how they are normally made, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You would know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You know in those Saturday morning <em>cartoons</em>, where some mad scientist has a machine that isn't seen because it'd cost too much?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I think my mama's insanity has been well established at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Gee, thanks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "How are plugsuits made <em>here</em>, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We <em>do</em> have machinery that does it. But they don't require the <em>person </em>to be involved with it. You just need <em>measurements</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "A much more <em>efficient</em> system, compared to this one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A much less <em>fun</em> system, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Fun is <em>irrelevant</em>. I don't think <em>any</em> of you have even <em>seen</em> the machinery. Other than Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If the machinery is as entertaining as <em>that</em>, no wonder we've never seen it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I imagine there's a <em>lot</em> of things we don't see."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "NERV isn't just Evangelion. Most of you would know this by now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "NERV is a <em>lot</em> of various things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Geez…Annette was an angel compared to this bunch…er…or maybe it's this bunch that's an Angel compared to her? Gah, never mind…"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That was surprisingly lucid of you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "She has her moments."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They even said you weren't <em>always</em> like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "A side effect of whatever you handle, perhaps?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We actually take <em>care</em> to make sure we don't get exposed to radiation or neurotoxins or other undesirables."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Perhaps <em>that</em> Ritsuko did not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Do you think there could be something <em>else</em> to your other, Ritsuko?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't be surprised. Though I no longer think it <em>is</em> bipolar disorder."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You convinced yourself of that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko thought of this, and barked out a laugh. "That doesn't happen everyday."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm guessing the unclassifiable is accurate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would think <em>anything</em> could be classified."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is generally the case. If we can <em>not</em> classify something, we <em>make</em> a classification up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We could just call it <em>Ritsuko Syndrome</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Could you also use it as a <em>control</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. As in your world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No one's gonna get <em>me</em> under control."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I don't think I'm even gonna <em>try</em> doing that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Who <em>could</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure Maya could."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Maybe my twin as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Eventide</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji grumbled. "You're just like my cousin." Except crazier."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I did outplay you there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Course you'd side with yourself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato poked her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I assume this will be akin to <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It appears to be going that way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "This has followed the<em> gist</em> of the Laserdiscs, and this world. Despite the different personalities."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Many of the general events remain the same, throughout the universes. Rather amazing, in that regard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Almost makes you think fate <em>exists</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I think it's safe to say at least <em>we</em> proved the universe wrong."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At least without <em>resetting</em> the universe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"For his father, who had turned this city into mankind's last defense against the Angels. For everyone who lived here."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Yeah, even just seeing the <em>Laserdisc</em> version blew my mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Wait 'til you see it for real."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You get used to it. Though it's a nice reminder the battle's over."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It still inspires <em>me</em>, seeing that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>is</em> a testament to the Lilim, after all. An entire <em>city</em>, coming into existence right before your eyes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's one of the reasons why I wanted to join NERV. Through science and technology, we can help make the world a better place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Considering the <em>alternative</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. Of course, <em>some</em> people considered <em>that</em> the better alternative."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's a good thing NERV fended off those people. And <em>continue</em> to fend off those people."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Ideas don't die. They just go underground."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Don't <em>we</em> know that. Though they're quite <em>bold</em> for being underground."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "They were more underground <em>before</em> the Incursion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, you <em>know</em> what happened when they went to the surface. They got <em>decimated</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's almost like most people don't <em>want</em> an Instrumentality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato couldn't help but smile happily at the fact that Shinji was already referring to her place as 'home'. "Sure thing Shinji.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What an odd animal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Randall <em>did</em> like scratches, i'll give Bond that much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, Randall did not have a <em>mechsuit</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Sounds like he has an amicable relationship with Pen-Pen as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "They didn't here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I don't think Pen-Pen knew he <em>existed</em>. Plus, he doesn't like cats anyway. Too confrontational."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He found <em>that</em> out the hard way, didn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A snicker from the Commander. "Yeah, <em>that</em> was fun to salve."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A valuable lesson, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Immediately." Asuka added on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oi, let us speak about <em>what</em> happened first." Chastised Misato. "So, Rits. Your <em>cat</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know, I'm insane." Flat. "Though I <em>can</em> be lucid when I want to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps that lucidity is why he hired you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Considering <em>Makoto</em> almost wasn't hired because of <em>lack</em> of insanity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure he'd call it <em>eccentricity.</em>" Thought Kaworu. "At least to the committee."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I am surprised the <em>committee</em> are more or less <em>similar</em>. The membership may be different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh I'm sure Kaji will appreciate these names regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I think Kaji would know by now if <em>Putin</em>, of all people, were in with SEELE." Maya pointed the obvious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "You never know. Good luck trying to <em>get</em> to him, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure all this would be more significant if we knew the geopolitics of it all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Did your world even <em>have</em> geopolitics, Zero Two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If it did, <em>we</em> didn't know." Shrugging. "I doubt it'd be particularly interesting anyway. APE <em>was</em> the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure Doctor Franxx would've found it more interesting, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p><h3>E4: School Days (Meet the Team)</h3>
<h4>(in which Shinji goes to school and has a completely ordinary day, where nothing interesting happens.)</h4>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well <em>that's</em> a blatant lie." Asuka presumed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At this point, we'd have to assume that." Shinji too presumed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm. <em>This</em> is an interesting image."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu passed the book around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p10">
  
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oi, where'd they get my<em> apartment schematic?</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Why is it drawn in <em>Paint</em>?" Ritsuko's concern lay elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Why do you have a <em>flatscreen</em>?" Maya's concerns were <em>also</em> elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is <em>that</em> where you keep your spare beer?" So too were Asuka's concerns.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That world had a <em>fourth </em>Indiana Jones movie?" And Rei's.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm guessing you <em>don't</em> have secret elevators for you and Pen-Pen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No, Zero Two. They wouldn't allow it." A slight pout.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You live in an <em>apartment</em>. The shaft would have to go through <em>several</em> other apartments to get down here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No one even <em>lives</em> in our apartment block, Rits." The redhead pointed out. "You have <em>us</em>, our folks, and that's it. We don't even live on separate <em>floors</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We're still not putting an elevator shaft through several apartments." She was firm on the matter. "We have one of the best public transport systems. Plus, Misato have a car anyway! And not just some downtrodden salaryman's car like that Corolla in our garage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It would save us from her driving, at least." Rei quipped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oi!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Old Spice</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Maybe she'd be more cheerful if she didn't drink so much."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On cue, the Evangelion pilots craned their heads to look at the Commander.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Didn't we just talk about our vices?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I assume you don't call your room a <em>throne room</em> here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Why would I? I barely have <em>seating</em> in there, unless you count the bed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It'd be more accurate to call it the <em>bedding room</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Commander gave her a stink-eye.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And I thought 'Shinji's Lovely Suite' was enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Is it <em>still</em> called that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "No, it's Shinji <em>and Asuka's</em> Lovely Suite."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Franxx pilots quietly chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe I <em>should</em> call my room that, though. Already have a name for <em>your</em> room, so why not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Good to see this universe is going down the path of this work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As long as we're all sane and stable, I doubt it'll go <em>that</em> far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Wark." Pen-Pen didn't bother turning, still watching the morning news. Shinji took a single glance…and paused. The image of Unit-01 fighting the Third Angel served as the headline image for the female anchor."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even the <em>media</em> seem more candid than here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "For a second, I thought <em>that</em> Misato would've actually been a <em>decent</em> chef."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That's the thing. She <em>is</em>, but she <em>still</em> coats it in that instant curry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oi, at least I didn't cover <em>Shinji's</em> sushi in that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Still an improvement on <em>here</em>, at least if the Laserdiscs are anything to go by."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>is</em>. Trust me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Why do you think <em>Shinji</em> cooks for us." Flat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is rather interesting; the more thing that are different, there are yet more things the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Almost like the same people have more or less the same sort of thinking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "Obviously <em>I</em> didn't get the memo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least the narrator is kinda right. I <em>am</em> a dichotomy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Carefree when you want to. Serious when you need to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "All the while, being a guardian figure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato chuckled. "I still find it <em>odd</em> I ended up as the <em>guardian</em>. With how I'm like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh you're not <em>that</em> bad. Kept us alive, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'd say <em>you two</em> did that more than <em>I</em> did. I couldn't do much more than berate you onto the right path."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka had a small smile. "That's being a bit modest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Sighing, Shinji trudged out of the apartment, knowing full well that normalcy had just said goodbye."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pause was understandable, the gathered not knowing just <em>what</em> that was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All it took, then, for <em>everyone</em> to devolve into rather <em>deranged</em> laughter was Kaworu <em>whistling</em>. A cherry on top of his commentary.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Was that the whistle used?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Perhaps.'</em> Innocuous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Man, why can't <em>we</em> do something like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Because the UN?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's <em>always</em> the UN, ain't it? Always ruining our fun."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's clear the UN <em>there</em> does not give a damn."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Doubt <em>anyone</em> does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "When even <em>he</em> doesn't take things seriously."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Still, a <em>million views</em>? On the <em>internet</em>, of all things? That must've went <em>off</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Are there even a million users <em>on</em> the internet? It isn't exactly as universal as the name implies."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "When it's a <em>worldwide</em> network, you almost guarantee at <em>least</em> a million users. Though that's <em>still</em> impressive that a million people downloaded the video."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>School</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Guess the lad'll be more interesting than I thought." Glancing down at his watch, the Section 2 agent noted the time. "Well, time for class.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Is that the same <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "Not <em>all</em> the staff are Section 2. Funnily enough, burly security personnel don't exactly make great teachers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "But there <em>is</em> a contingent of Section 2. Of <em>course</em> there'd be, that's where <em>all</em> pilots and possible pilots are put. We'd be idiots <em>not</em> to give you at least <em>some</em> protection."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seems <em>these</em> guys took that concept and put it into <em>overdrive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "As most things in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least <em>here</em>, you're perspective enough to <em>know</em> there's people watching you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine you'd see it as your father wanting to protect you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm guessing <em>you</em> picked up on the Section 2 at the school, eh Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least twelve. One of whom was a <em>senior student</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I <em>told</em> you that was too obvious, Rits!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "From what it sounds like, he picked on <em>all</em> of them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He could pick up the <em>snipers</em> tracking him. Of <em>course</em> he would pick up the undercover agents."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You had <em>snipers</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Standard surveillance practices. Not like the bullets <em>we</em> had would do anything to him anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It may lightly inconvenience him. Like a mosquito."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Good GODS, she's terrifying. "Um…yes ma'am. No trouble from me.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yep, Hikari's still normal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's a <em>reason</em> she was a potential pilot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And why <em>she</em> was pilot over Toji. At least <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "She's an <em>excellent</em> authority figure. And since you got along so well with Asuka and Rei, it seemed rather logical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Overall, the school seems rather <em>normal</em>. Other than the excess Section 2."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though it appears the Ikari name has taken a life of its own."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least <em>here</em>, there was <em>some</em> anonymity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Until you told everyone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Yes, until I told everyone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm guessing your opinion on the girl's uniform is the same then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji spluttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He <em>does</em> like the uniform, but he's smart enough to not only keep that to his <em>thoughts</em>, but to keep those thoughts to <em>me</em>in a school uniform."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At least <em>this</em> Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, it's not like the <em>other</em> Shinji has met me, yet. I can give him <em>some</em> leeway, at least until he meets me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "How generous of you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji blinked, wondering if he just been insulted and complimented at the same time. "Uh…thanks…""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I taught her well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Perhaps <em>too</em> well. I don't think I've <em>ever</em> seen that side of her, other than the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, you two don't <em>go</em> to the school. So no wonder."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, she tends to be a bit more <em>carefree</em> when she isn't serious or having to enforce order."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Do</em> you two even <em>need</em> school?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Well-" He paused for thought. "I... don't know. It's not like we're <em>un</em>educated but we don't exactly have skills to thrive <em>here</em>, do we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "School's probably the wrong place, unless you want to learn linear algebra and pre-Impact history."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You jest, but you <em>are</em> correct. What you learn in later years of schooling rely heavily on previous knowledge. Knowledge which we don't even know you two have."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, I can <em>read</em>. And my training as a 9 means I know <em>some</em> abstract knowledge. Trajectory calculation was a <em>big</em> thing, just in case the automated systems failed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So you know about things like freefall and ballistics, and yet you never used a pen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She shrugged. "We learnt in a practical manner."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine they <em>would</em> have sizeable gaps in what they know from an academic standpoint. Not like it was a <em>priority</em> from APE."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If all they wanted were disposable soldiers, of <em>course</em> they wouldn't bother educating us in many aspects. They would've only taught us as much as we <em>needed</em> to know to get the job done."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You would probably need a more <em>focused</em> education, then. To fill in on the various smaller aspects that <em>we</em> would know, but you might <em>not</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Shouldn't require <em>proper</em> schooling, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'd <em>complain</em> on <em>why</em> they can skip school, but considering their <em>previous</em> life I probably <em>shouldn't</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I think those two deserve a <em>bit</em> of a break. Would <em>you</em> want to spend your afterlife in a <em>school</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "God no. I'd rather spend it with my Shinji, if I could."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei gestured a look towards the two Franxx pilots.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Now class, we have finished our survey of macroeconomics, and we will now transition to a survey of microeconomics…""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "'<em>Funeral bell</em>' is an apt description."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's what <em>would've</em> happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Certainly a more... <em>different</em> way of meeting him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They knew who you were from the get go. Kensuke putting <em>his</em> glasses on your face would've just sealed the deal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "From the looks of it, you will have to fend off a <em>lot</em> more girls if you want Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I like a challenge."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>here</em>, it was you <em>not</em> taking Shinji on face value as a pilot and an Ikari that started your bond. And made it grow into something that was far away from superficial."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "D'ya think they'd get together there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If there's <em>one</em> thing in common with <em>this</em> place and just about any <em>other</em> work, it's <em>us</em>. Even in the Laserdiscs and the Theatrical, we were <em>something</em>. At least until it came tumbling down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Another common thread with the works you two are an item: the world didn't <em>end</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Almost all of the world endings, you could chalk down to Shinji's mental state."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Just so happens we help <em>stabilise</em> one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Shinji already <em>seems</em> stable in this work. Which is odd, because <em>almost everyone else</em> seems less so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I <em>may</em> be stable. I do not really know my thoughts at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Do you think it's about time <em>you two</em> become an item?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>would</em> be a change. But considering we are more or less <em>siblings</em>, it would be rather awkward if <em>either</em> of us found out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Oh yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Team Fortress</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Third Child sighed."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm gonna do that a lot, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Man, why don't we have <em>that</em>? That'd be <em>so</em> useful, especially during that constant Second Impact propaganda our sensei likes to blurt out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would be on 90% of the time, in that case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I doubt we would've even <em>needed</em> that, if not for John Doe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "No one here is named<em> John Doe</em>, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Unless you count the names we give someone <em>without</em> a name. Like Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Except it's <em>temporary</em>. At least it's <em>meant</em> to be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So we don't even know his <em>name</em>, and he's a <em>history teacher</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That, or he has a generic name."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Man, his life must be <em>suffering</em>. Imagine the amount of spam calls he gets."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So was he hired <em>because</em> of that... quirk? I'm not sure what it is and I'm not sure the best <em>term</em> for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He's clearly eccentric, but <em>everyone</em> is in that world. But considering we had to install a <em>sign</em> in order to tell the students he's muddling his thoughts, I'd say it was more <em>focus</em> based. He <em>does</em> remember his lesson, so it's not a memory issue. Take it with a grain of salt, but I'd hazard a guess in saying it was <em>minor</em> attention deficit disorder; not problematic enough that it's <em>crippling</em>, but can still be an issue if you're, say, a teacher."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Is installing an <em>ignore</em> sign really a <em>constructive</em> way of going about ADD, though?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Gods no</em>, it'd probably make it <em>worse</em>. Not only is it <em>ignoring</em> the issue, it's <em>insulting</em> the issue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, we ignored all our <em>pilots' </em>issues."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You don't outright <em>insult</em> us for our myriad of issues, at least. At most harmless teasing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "How would you even fix that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You can <em>mitigate</em> it, but it's not something you can fix <em>outright</em>. Odds are, he was genetically predisposed to such a thing. Still: medications, counselling and other therapies would help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of course, in <em>your</em> world Zero Two, I'm sure they dealt with that in <em>another</em> way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Third Child sighed – an increasingly common reaction – as he began jotting down Mr. Kasparov's notes. Can the teachers get any stranger?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu thought to translate the Russian he spoke earlier. "'<em>Oafish children. I bet it was the Commander's son.'</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Oi!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Everyone giggled at Kasparov's assumption. "Seems your father has a reputation, Shin-chan!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Why would I even <em>need</em> chalk?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Betcha it was someone like Kensuke."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "From what it sounds like, this is not the <em>first</em> time this has happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I didn't know you could <em>read</em> Russian, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I was taught several languages under SEELE tutelage. German, English, French, Russian and Japanese, per the members of SEELE. Greek: both Ancient and Contemporary; Latin, Hebrew: and ancient Aramaic; Arabic: Classical and Contemporary. Per religious scripture and per other members of SEELE."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So <em>most</em> languages that exist on this planet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even some that <em>don't</em> exist, at least in general practice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That's more languages than <em>I</em> was programmed with. I only have Japanese, English, and German."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If we had less time, we might've even skipped teaching you <em>English</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And I doubt you would need to code Eliza to speak <em>Latin</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'm guessing we don't <em>need</em> to know those languages."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Nequaquam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"…at least P.E.'s next."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato couldn't suppress her giggling, a similar story to the majority of the table. "That was an <em>excellent</em> Scotsman impression, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He did a faux bow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You're having <em>fun</em> with this, ain't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That was not obvious?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Hey, it's something I know for once!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Taught by a one eyed scotsman." Flat. "A <em>drunk</em>, one eyed scotsman."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Poke at my drinking all you want, at least I don't drink <em>on the job</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Why would they even hire him?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps the Commander thought drinking added character."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It worked for <em>Misato</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oi!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Tommy jerked his thumb towards the double doors leading outside. "To the track!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Makes sense John Doe is a PE teacher."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Shinji's right, it <em>does</em> suit him better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's easy enough to concentrate on physical activity. A repetitive exercise, and a number to count to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What of Tommy?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Way</em> too American. Almost reminds me of Commander Pines, in a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Aren't they the <em>only</em> Americans you know?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Who's that guy who came here around the time of the Incursion, Makinami?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He's more British than anything, even though he lives in America."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "There's quite a diverse cast teaching us, isn't there? I don't even think I've <em>seen</em> a Scotsman."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I doubt DeGroot is the most upstanding example of a Scotsman."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I mean, drinking might as well be national tradition in Scotland, but I don't they drink on the job."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I thought that was <em>Ireland</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You could realistically classify <em>any</em> European country as having a drinking culture. French wine, German bier, Russian vodka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "British <em>water</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps the logic with the cosmopolitan teachers is to expose the students to the different cultures of the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, we <em>are</em> pretty insular. Hell, Doe was even <em>teaching</em> about that. But did they have to pick the most <em>stereotypical</em>examples of those cultures?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Maybe they're <em>discouraging</em> different cultures."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, considering how <em>eccentric</em> this world is <em>normally</em>, this would just be par for the course."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji spent the rest of P.E. lying on the field, enjoying the sweet oblivion of fatigue."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You're lucky he's <em>letting</em> you rest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Are they trying to give you <em>military</em> training?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If Patrick expects the students to do two and a half miles in <em>under</em> ten minutes, he's running at around <em>15 miles per hour</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Can we have that in <em>actual</em> units?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "24 kilometres an hour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji gawked at that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's not <em>too</em> bad. Sprinters can sometimes get over <em>40</em> kilometres an hour. Marathon runners usually get <em>14</em>. It's all just a matter of conserving your stamina for however long the track is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Then again, they are <em>junior high schoolers</em>. Would you expect them to maintain that speed?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "Probably not. Patrick obviously didn't <em>seriously</em> expect that as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>You</em> managed to keep up, Shinji. You did not <em>collapse</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well, the narration said I was pretty healthy to begin with. I don't think <em>I'd</em> be able to keep up with that, even <em>with</em> my Evangelion training."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps <em>that</em> is why Patrick and Doe were hired by the faculty. It's clear Gendo Ikari pulls the strings. Class 2-A is where all Evangelion pilots and pilot hopefuls are placed. This would just be training."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's... actually pretty <em>smart</em> of him. Why didn't <em>we</em> do that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Maybe because the only pilot we <em>did</em> get from 2-A was Hikari? Overall, it was just to keep all potential pilots in a single area that could be well protected, all the while keeping their lives at least <em>close</em> to normal until the time comes. As was the case for Hikari."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Does <em>this</em> Gendo expect <em>more</em> pilots to come from 2-A, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Perhaps. Only <em>he</em> would know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Ain't that the truth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Unforgettable Luncheon</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Nevertheless, he'd eventually settle into a niche and obtain his own circle of friends and acquaintances."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even <em>here</em>, that's what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I imagine the <em>way</em> I'll meet my friends will be a bit different, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, I doubt Toji is gonna deck you <em>this</em> time around. Even if just due to the fact Hikari <em>and </em>Rei would send him to the ground in turn."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine my other would not take that kind of insubordination lightly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of course, the reason why Toji attacked Shinji in the first place was because of the collateral damage they caused."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Maybe if I had some <em>training</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That <em>sandvich</em> does sound nice, though. A rather simple, western affair, from the sounds of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Kinda sounds like what you'd might get in <em>Germany</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I wouldn't be surprised if it was a Russian kind of sandwich."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What about the <em>other</em> cook?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's probably a <em>good</em> thing he's staying in the kitchen, if he's <em>that</em> pyromaniacal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I know we're <em>all</em> crazy, but isn't pyromania a <em>bit</em> too far?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Obviously not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Well, interesting story there…ya see, couple years back, I'm just at a café with my old man, mindin' my own business…and I see him, ordering a sandwich: the Supreme Commander of NERV." The 'Gendotaku' pocketed the shades, smiling at the memory. "My dad works in NERV as a liaison between some of the Section 3 maintenance crews and the research labs at Section 1.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh my God. <em>Gendotaku</em>. What a <em>cursed word</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, it's obvious who<em> he</em> likes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm not sure how I feel about <em>that</em> word existing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It isn't a word you'd really even <em>consider</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He <em>squeed</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Imagine how much of a <em>character</em> the Commander is, in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It'd be equivalent to something like <em>Kamina</em>, at least publicly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I assume he <em>wasn't</em> this popular here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe with death threats. If the plebeians even <em>knew</em> he was the Commander, cause remember they didn't even <em>consider</em> the Ikari part of Shinji's name."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There were <em>rumour</em>. But nothing solid, until he confirmed it himself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well, no need to admit to anything <em>this</em> time around. Just about <em>everyone</em> knows I'm a pilot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And that <em>Ikari</em> is actually a significant name."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The young mecha geek visibly calmed down, nibbling on his sandwich. "Sorry. One of my pet peeves.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He <em>would</em> complain about that kind of nomenclature."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He's <em>right</em>. <em>Gundam</em> is just a name for a particular kind of <em>Mobile Suit.</em> Can't really <em>call</em> it a Gundam unless it meets the specs <em>of</em> a Gundam, as I assume the first prototype did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's all a matter of what name is more <em>catchy</em>. <em>Gundam</em> is well known, worldwide but <em>especially</em> in Japan. It's also the name of what is probably the most iconic mecha in history. <em>Mobile Suit</em>, unless it's in the context of <em>Mobile Suit Gundam</em>, would not be as well known. If you're China or America or any other nation, you might not even <em>think</em> about using 'Mobile Suit'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of <em>course</em> they fashioned it after RX-78."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's only one of the most <em>iconic</em> figures from our history. I'd say even <em>more so</em>, where <em>actual</em> mecha exist."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's amazing how they didn't make the <em>Evangelion</em> look like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hearsay from my mother, but there were <em>thoughts</em> about making the Evangelion look like the mecha of old. But they quickly decided they wanted them to be <em>unique</em>. So they could be iconic in their own right."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm sure Kensuke would've <em>fainted</em> if he saw RX-78 emerge during Shamshel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine he was close to fainting <em>anyway</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "RX-78 was that mech that <em>Pacific Rim</em> had a <em>statue</em> of, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The second one, yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Guess that's <em>another</em> constant between all these worlds. Fucking <em>Gundam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Shinji's stare was flatter than a pancake. "You know, you're not the first person to ask me that question since I've been here."</em> Seems your father <em>agrees</em>, Shinji." Kaworu mused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine they <em>would've</em> been mad, but that's what happens when you just call your mecha <em>Gundam</em>. They should've named it <em>Mobile Suit, break, Gundam</em> if they wanted to maintain the nomenclature."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You'd think they would've <em>thought</em> about that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps they thought that <em>everyone</em> knew the context of the name <em>Gundam</em>, and would respond in kind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even though the <em>only</em> people who would know the full context of Gundam would be <em>Japan</em>, and maybe a few otaku elsewhere. And I doubt the world's <em>militaries</em> would even <em>have</em> otaku to correct whatever naming errors happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Y'know, in any other world, this would not even be a <em>discussion</em>, would it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh not at all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We know well <em>that</em> world is absurd enough that these kind of discussions are warranted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"He would be torn between being flattered and extremely creeped out…but that's another story."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Snickering at the table. "I imagine <em>that'd</em> make him popular."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And we thought <em>two</em> was a significant number."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The way it's written, it sounds like he <em>didn't</em> expect that to happen. Probably why you felt creeped out, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I mean, it <em>would</em> creep me out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine it'd creep <em>anyone</em> out, seeing your new friend <em>dragged away</em> by girls."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Christ, could they not just <em>ask</em> you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And drag <em>Shinji</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They would <em>not</em> want to target Shinji directly. Remember, <em>Rei</em> would probably throw them out the window if she found out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Or Hikari, if I trained her well enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So Kensuke's fair game."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Unless he somehow gets with Kyoko and Sayaka again. I imagine <em>they'd</em> defend him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Team Fortress 2</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Ahh…this is nice."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Holy shit it's a <em>normal</em> teacher! It's a damn miracle!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Ignoring the hardhat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And the automated chalkboard writer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And the rest of the getup that makes him look like a <em>construction worker</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Okay, let me clarify. Normal <em>for that world.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "He seems rather soft spoken, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine the things he engineered may push into the more <em>crazed</em> territory."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, other than that chalkboard thingy, he hasn't really <em>done</em> that, has he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Either way, it's a <em>nice</em> change for me. Someone who might actually get hired in <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Makes you wonder how he got hired <em>there</em>. Maybe his uniform and his tendency to create varied tech."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We probably <em>would</em> hire Conagher, if he existed in this world. He's stable, relatively well spoken and <em>clearly</em> skilled in his job. Drop the hardhat and goggles, and they'd make a good fit in NERV, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Until he creates something like a <em>teleporter.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If he can figure out teleportation that <em>doesn't</em> require an S2 and whatever eldritch technology <em>SEELE</em> used in Rogue-00, then that just means he <em>deserves</em> a place in NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji resisted the urge to facepalm."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...They <em>are</em> the cook."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Does Kensuke <em>really</em> need to add an <em>emoji</em> to the end of each sentence?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Is that <em>really</em> an issue, when the chemistry professor is like... <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "How do you even <em>classify</em>... <em>them</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's a good thing the Magi know how to translate <em>muffled voices.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Do they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No. Well, it's not really <em>translation</em>. It's just decoding <em>what</em> they said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Thing is, Heisen <em>could</em> be an alien."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Do you think they could be <em>you</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would be <em>a</em> disguise. Though I'm not obsessed with fire, as they are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So <em>no one</em> knows <em>what</em> they are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A part of me wonders <em>how</em> they were even hired."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I doubt the explanation would be anything <em>we</em> considered logical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji had never been more grateful for the fact that his adventures with Annette had inured him to the sight of blood, because he was sure he'd be vomiting otherwise."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The crowd had <em>horrified</em> looks on their face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Especially the resident doctor, an <em>actual</em> doctor. "What the <em>fuck</em>?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Surely <em>that's</em> enough to <em>not</em> hire someone as a damn <em>school teacher</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I gotta wonder, just <em>what</em> is that meant to teach?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's practical, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You <em>could</em> get away with using an <em>animal</em> leg. <em>I</em> still find it a bit squeamish myself but animal dissection was pretty normal for school."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "For one, we've only dissected <em>smaller</em> animal parts. Eyeballs, hearts, all that. Not an animal <em>leg</em>. And certainly not a <em>human leg</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A part of me wonders if Riemann even <em>has</em> any skill in medicine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "He would've had to get that leg <em>somehow</em>. I don't think <em>severed legs</em> are particularly common."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Does not paint Germany in a good light, does it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even the most <em>extreme</em> German would find this sickening! You don't just pull out a <em>severed human leg</em> in front of <em>schoolchildren</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I assume that's not how it's done here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "NO!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…okay." Weird. Am I going to have to do this often? Somehow, Shinji had never quite connected celebrity status with being a Pilot of Unit-01. "Here you go.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well, that's a surprisingly more amicable meeting with Toji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A nice change, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Speaking of nice changes, even the <em>teacher</em> sounds oddly normal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "'Bout the only odd thing about him is that he's <em>Australian</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Well that's not something to complain about."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I know, but considering Australia is pretty <em>fucked</em>, here <em>and</em> there, it's rather amazing how they even ended<em> up</em> in Japan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two shared a look with Hiro. "Quite a name for his sister, eh darling?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...Yeah. It is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I don't recall her having <em>that</em> name in our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Her name is <em>Sakura</em>, in this world. As it was in the Theatrical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, he could have <em>another</em> younger sister. We know even something as fundamental as <em>sex</em> or the <em>family unit</em> can be different in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It can <em>also</em> be possible the circumstances surrounding Ai, or Sakura, were different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Couples <em>do</em> often make <em>lists</em> of potential names. Maybe they just picked differently this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Sheesh, you don't have to keep apologizing. Just make sure to keep the ass-kicking AWAY from Tokyo-3, got it?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So much for <em>amicable</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You didn't end up curled on the floor. It's still a better outcome."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is <em>that</em>-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>No</em>, why the hell would we populate the <em>defensive platforms</em>? That's <em>idiotic</em>. Even <em>if</em> they were Section 3 staff, we wouldn't let them live <em>at</em> the defensive platforms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It all depends on the school of thought. Have maintenance crews <em>close</em> to the platforms, making them easier to maintain and giving them risk; or have them <em>away</em> from the platforms, maximising safety while increasing the difficulty in letting them do their job."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, it's pretty obvious what <em>we</em> picked."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though I am sure Section 3 would <em>understand</em> the risk that would come with living in such a conflict zone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure they would. Doesn't mean we have to put them in one of the most <em>dangerous</em> places to be in a battle situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Could you <em>really</em> keep the fighting away from Tokyo-3?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It'd be damn <em>difficult</em>, considering this city was <em>designed</em> for fighting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If anything, he's handling this better than <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You can only assume that means Ai wasn't <em>injured</em>. Unlike <em>Sakura</em> here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Toji grimaced as an uncomfortable memory came to mind. "Well, we kinda got off on the wrong foot…""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a low laugh. "Ohh this is gonna be good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Know When to Fold 'Em</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Saying nothing else, Rei went to her seat."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Jeez, if <em>that</em> didn't threaten him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, I can see him not getting that clue. Good to see Hikari's <em>always</em> been like that, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Evidently, my life has gone better. I do not recall <em>attending</em> elementary school."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We know <em>here</em>, you were on your second iteration."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Considering how... different I am. I wonder if I am still on my <em>first</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Or if the vat even <em>exists</em> in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine it would. It was a core aspect of the Commander's plan, as were you, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Of course, his plans seem <em>different</em>, this time around. He's certainly not following the <em>Committee's</em> plan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Kinda like <em>here</em>. But it all depends just how <em>far</em> he wants to go to get mum out of Unit-01."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We know <em>here</em>, he would burn down the world just to be with her again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Considering how <em>close</em> he is with Shinji, and just how he's <em>like</em>, I don't think he's just gonna <em>end</em> the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You'd <em>hope</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"He completely missed the ground ball that flew between his legs, much to the chagrin of his teammates."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I believe I am trying to say something to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I know <em>I'd</em> pick up on that implication <em>immediately</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's because you were savvy enough to <em>know</em> Rei could fold you in half with a snap of her fingers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I dunno, I'd think even <em>Toji</em> would pick up <em>bending a baseball bat in half</em> as a threat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Obviously he didn't. Or was at least more <em>confused</em> than <em>threatened</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Maybe he <em>wouldn't</em> have been a good pilot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "This <em>was</em> several years ago, so he might not have <em>learnt</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, I'm sure Rei is about to teach him a <em>very</em> valuable lesson."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I don't think <em>anyone</em> doubts that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Toji impulsively gulped. Suddenly, he couldn't get home fast enough."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I wonder if he's starting to get the memo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Folding a <em>street lamp</em> tends to do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Thing is, Rei <em>could</em> do this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I probably could. But that would be vandalism."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even then, I imagine you'd rely a lot on your AT-Field to do the brunt of the work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Who's the say that's <em>not</em> the case here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Either way, Rei <em>knows</em> how to send a message."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's what happened <em>here</em>, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Goes to show you don't want to get on your bad side, eh Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. Although you <em>can</em> get onto my good side, if you work for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That what Kaworu did?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Yes. Of course, he had to do a <em>lot</em> more work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"He quickly ran to the bathroom before he could soil himself from fear."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka <em>laughed</em>. "Playing the long game, Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It was effective, was it not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I think we would gawk at the <em>home invasion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not like <em>that</em> Rei gives a damn."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You're a damn <em>ninja</em>, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's an effective technique. Build up your skill in <em>bending</em> things, then threaten to bend <em>him</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "No <em>wonder</em> he's completely <em>terrified</em> of you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wasn't terrified of Rei when she did things like that to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Weren't you <em>into</em> that kind of stuff, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wouldn't <em>admit</em> something like that in public, would I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>That</em> could be thought of as an admission."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"He then saluted the assuredly-doomed Pilot. "Well, it was nice knowing you.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "He's hopeful." He wasn't.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Given what they know about Rei, I can understand why they'd think they were doomed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They are." Flat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As long as they do not get on my wrong side, I am sure all Shinji's bones will remain unbroken."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I thought I <em>already</em> got on your wrong side."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "In which case, I might not be able to guarantee the cohesion of your bones."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "God help you, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He'll need <em>many</em> Gods to help him, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Cold Call</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Here, 'Tomoe Ikari' connected Gendo's earpiece with a secure line that went from his office to none other than Tomoe's home in Okayama-2."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I imagine that'll be <em>awkward</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's a rather... personal message coming from Herod."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The Magi here wouldn't even <em>judge</em> like that, would they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So he's been watching you all day long?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Isn't that what <em>you</em> do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We aren't <em>voyeurs</em>. We only watch the security feeds if we <em>need</em> to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Or if we have a bet going."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko held an unamused look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Considering how <em>I</em> am like, perhaps it is to keep me from injuring anyone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Or to keep <em>others</em> from getting close to the pilots and pilot hopefuls."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I wouldn't be surprised if that's what happened with <em>you</em>, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "One of the good things about my power is I not only <em>know</em> where the surveillance bugs are, I can <em>fry</em> them. I thought it an exercise in futility, actually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering those bugs often got <em>nothing</em> before you fried them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "What of that number?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shrugged. "Not sure <em>why</em> a number from Okayama would be a time waster. Hell, he's even <em>calling</em> Okayama."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Have your father explain it." With a click, Gendo cut the connection."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That seemed <em>less</em> awkward than what I'd expect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure he wouldn't mind <em>speaking</em> with them again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Have</em> you even spoken with them after you've come here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "A few times. Probably not as often as I <em>should've</em>, but I still keep in contact with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's more contact than <em>I</em> have with my family."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though it seems Annette, for all her own eccentricity, is still topped by the Commander."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's difficult to top a <em>self destructing railgun mail</em> in terms of predictability. <em>Anyone</em> would find that insane."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is rather amazing that it takes <em>that</em> much of a deviation from the norm in order to be considered <em>odd</em>, in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Goes to show how <em>insane</em> that world is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"After all, man was at his weakest when he was alone."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko chuckled. "I wonder if he's gonna sic <em>me</em> on JHCI."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Or <em>NHIS</em>, as it's called in that universe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The <em>H</em> is the same, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That seems to be a common theme, I've noticed. Alone, man is weak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, <em>we</em> had to learn that lesson ourselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's probably why they're so well off, this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That <em>is</em> why they're so well off. I imagine that's the same story with <em>you</em> as well, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm probably gonna have <em>some</em> of that tragic backstory. Shinji still had it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Considering Unit-02 exists, and we can assume <em>you</em> are its pilot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hopefully <em>I'm</em> as well adjusted as Shinji is, then. And <em>not</em> like everyone else."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The Team</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""And it will stay that way until I am convinced of your worth. Until then, I will not elaborate on the details of my existence.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Jesus <em>Christ</em>, Rei. Really putting him down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And yet that's <em>still</em> better than my father <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "All about perspective, isn't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What <em>would</em> convince you of his worth?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If Ramiel goes the same way, that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>here</em>, that would've let him show his worth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If doing <em>that</em> won't be enough, then I don't know <em>what</em> would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, there's always rescuing <em>me</em> from sinking in a volcano, if Sandalphon goes that way again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It clearly impressed <em>you</em>, Asuka. Even if you didn't show it at the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's <em>really</em> where my feelings for him started."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji glanced elsewhere, bashful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Israfel was not the start?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Some</em> feelings might've been there. Maybe if he stayed by my side on the last night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I think he was afraid you would do what I threatened to do with Toji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Maybe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Good thing I was able to convince you otherwise, eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"No, he reacted with simple acceptance. And I was completely right."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Why else would they hire such a... <em>diverse</em> cast of teachers?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine they <em>would</em> have skills on that front. Especially the chef."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I suppose in <em>some</em> sense it makes sense the teachers are <em>also</em> the trainers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Does it really?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "No, not really."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Maybe in <em>that</em> logic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "In <em>our</em> world, our educators <em>were</em> our trainers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You could attribute that to the nature of your world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And I'm sure they were more... stable? Then these counterparts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe <em>un</em>stable trainers make for better training?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Crickets.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if <em>unstable</em> trainers are all that universe had."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato grinned. "THAT'S the spirit!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Way to make it sound like a <em>video game lineup</em>, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Y'know something? I wouldn't be surprised if we <em>did</em> take that from a video game. We already took the <em>Gundam</em> idea."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei furrowed her brow. "That <em>is</em> a video game. There was a computer game Kensuke said he played sometimes, on one of his old computers. <em>Team Fortress</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So we stole their <em>classes</em> from a video game." Flat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Don't suppose their <em>personalities</em> were stolen from that game as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I do not recall."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Can't imagine you can get <em>too</em> much of a personality out of a specific <em>class</em>. I doubt they even had <em>names</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It depends on the video game. Though it is true most shooters are known for their lacklustre characters."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hell, even <em>Doomguy</em> didn't have much other than "demon killer" going for him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Most of this stuff is going <em>way</em> over our heads."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I doubt many of <em>us</em> are getting it, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Does that make this world better, or worse?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It makes it unique, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Awakening</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And thus did the Fourth Angel emerge into new life."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well look at that. Looks like your training's gonna get cut a bit short, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Least I <em>got</em> some training."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You got training before Shamshel!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You could <em>barely</em> count that as training."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I think he got more training in the time before Sachiel than he had until <em>after</em> Ramiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We <em>did</em> train him in some basics <em>other</em> than centring the target and pulling the switch. Walking for one. How to use the weapons as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The Laserdiscs just decided to focus on the <em>worst</em> aspect of the training."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though admittedly, that iteration of the simulator <em>was</em> pretty bad, regardless. Doesn't help we only had <em>one</em> target for you to train with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I don't even remember the target <em>reacting</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even if we <em>wanted</em> to test with a moving target, the programming for it wasn't ready yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Rei, you were a pilot <em>before</em> Shinji. What did they use in the sim <em>before</em> the Angel War?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Targets. It was little more than a <em>shooting gallery</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So it could've been <em>worse</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We don't actually have many targets. We use Angels three through ten and the MP Series. And we've experimented with <em>custom</em> targets as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I quite enjoyed eviscerating that Kyubey."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I suppose not <em>today</em>." Commiserated Zero Two. "I was quite enjoying that, eh darling?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He gave a nod of approval. "Even if I don't know what's happening most of the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I think we're in the same boat as well." Shinji confided.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though not understand what the hell's going on doesn't reduce the <em>fun</em> of reading this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Of course <em>you'd</em> find all this fun." Ritsuko muttered. "Considering you're trying to <em>implement</em> some of this stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, <em>some</em> of it makes some sort of sense."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"A lot of it doesn't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It is just a matter of filtering that out." Mused Rei, as she and Kaworu got up. "Same time tomorrow, I assume."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Choruses of yes rung out, and they all begun filing out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s5">"I will observe Sovereign again."</span>
  <span class="s1"> Eliza announced to her mothers, before making her leave.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Who simply gave her a lasting look, as they stowed the work.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She feels something for them. Doesn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Subcommander gave pause, and gave a nod to the Commander. "...Yeah. Though it makes sense. She practically <em>coded</em> Sovereign, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sovereign... is based off the code <em>Eliza</em> is from, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nodding. "That would also make <em>us</em> his author. Or... mothers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya gave a bashful chuckle. "They're just falling into our laps, aren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You'd think the universe was trying to tell us something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya simply glanced downward, a blush on her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1">"But enough embarrassing my Kohai. Yes, <em>we</em> coded the Eliza <em>base</em> of Sovereign. But <em>Eliza</em> was the one who did the brunt of the work in getting Sovereign working in Rogue-00."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...No wonder she feels an obligation to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Let her have her feelings, Misato. Keeps an eye on him, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, as long as she doesn't tire herself out."</span>
</p><hr/>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">
    <b></b></span></p><h2>
  3. /dev/soul1
</h2>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The door to their apartment shut. And Kaworu gave a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You have been dreading this all day, have you not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Your Field would not lie anyway." So she turned to face him, wrapping him up. "You know who the other is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...It's Mari Makinami." He couldn't lie, or circumvent it. Best to get it out immediately, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei glanced downward, contemplating the revelation. All the while holding her own other. "That... How... could she even end up there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... don't know. Maybe... somehow their soul found Rogue-00 when I..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She stopped him. "And... that was what <em>they</em> found. An <em>amalgam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Sovereign is like <em>us</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shaking her head. "A <em>forced</em> amalgam, I would think. If her soul merged with the soul of the burgeoning Sovereign intelligence, either due to the detonation of Rogue-00 or through <em>other</em> means we would not know about, then... that would explain a few things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Including... what you found with Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An unpleasant thought. "A... a part of me wonders what she ever did to deserve such <em>hell</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Some silence, followed shortly by a sigh. "I wouldn't know, Rei. I wouldn't know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza continued sitting patiently, in her chair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But the night was growing long, and her energy running low. Even her efficiencies couldn't keep her awake forever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I'll see you later, Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And with a long look, she left him to the still darkness, only broken by the glow of the various machines to which he was connected.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">From underneath the right eyelid, a golden eye glowed, ever so fleetingly before the unconscious systems of the other soul smothered its presence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Thus the darkness returned.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Project G 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><h2>1. Kremlin</h2><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato was lounging on the couch, sipping a beer, watching some awful American soap on the television.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was at this point Kaji made his entrance, sighing.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"How goes the conspiracy?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"More complaining. More trying to get information. More <em>waiting</em> for information."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So same old?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He flopped on the couch, next to Misato. "Things are either exciting and adrenaline pumping, or little more than pencil pushing."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Doesn't help we don't even <em>have</em> much to go on." From her coat pocket, she got a slip of paper. "Though I might be able to spice things up a bit."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I thought we <em>have</em> cond-" His eyes glanced on the paper and he shut up.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Pervert. But I'm sure this will <em>also</em> interest you."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He looked over the list.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Taking out his pen, he struck two from the list. "Kihl was neutralised, as you know. Cleveland was taken by CIA operatives a few weeks after Seele fell, my most recent reports indicate he's rotting away in some Supermax. Fourier and Morrison are new though."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What of Putin?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh we <em>know</em> he had people in Seele. Though it's still up for debate whether they were merely <em>spying</em> or they were actually <em>involved</em>. Course, the Kremlin would <em>never</em> say it outright. I'm guessing these come from that work you found?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, I find it odd someone as prominent as <em>him</em> would be included on the council."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure Kaworu said it, but I'm sure they would not allow someone <em>as</em> prominent as him on their council."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"He did."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Then I'd just be repeating myself." A huff. "I'm sure Oversight would appreciate the other names, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ladies and gentlemen, my sources have acquired a few names of potential interest to us."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Oversight had gathered in the ominous meeting room once again, now named Keter on the Commander's behest. A rather fitting name, Kaji thought.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Two names appeared, along with their role, front and centre for all to see.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indications has lead to believe these two were a part of the original Human Instrumentality Committee. Conveniently enough, there are <em>three</em> original members left unaccounted for."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The gathered were busy copying the text, like a student hastily writing notes. "Any other context, these names would be pointless."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We have access to the register." Kaji cooly reminded the German representative. A former chancellor, hastily hired by the UN to save <em>some</em> kind of face after the <em>previous</em> German representative was revealed to not only <em>not</em> be in Germany, they were <em>Lorenz Kihl</em>. "It would not be difficult to determine <em>who</em> these people were."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed. I imagine my connections in the CIA will appreciate this." Makinami was somewhat threatening.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What, just so America can have all the chips?" The Russian representative jested. "<em>Our</em> faculties are just as capable as the CIA."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Then you will claim one of these names, and your faculties will <em>capture</em> one of these names." The glove was thrown down by the American. "<em>Alive</em>. I know your country tends to jump the gun, so to speak."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Russian glared. "We will focus investigations on <em>Fourier</em>. Which would leave Morrison for the Germans."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We'll look into it." Clinical. "It will keep us occupied as you two look into this John Doe."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed it will." Spoke Makinami. "We will reconvene a week from now. Report your progress then."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On cue, almost all the gathered faded.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sans Makinami. "What of Voyager?" Kaji interrogated.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We received a flurry of data, but it went silent shortly after. My men are trawling through it but we suspect <em>whatever</em> it saw, it fried it."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff. "Shame. Hopefully the lost is not in vain, then."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We'll ensure it won't be." An eyebrow raised. "Is there anyone else on that list of yours, Arya Stark?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rolling his eyes, before the name was displayed front and centre, for them both to see.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Makinami barked out a laugh. "I doubt <em>that</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>My</em> thinking as well. Though we know the Russians were... <em>ambivalent</em> to Seele."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's the communism."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji rolled his eyes again. "I can tell you're <em>western</em>. But the point still stands. He would almost certainly <em>not</em> be in the council, and even if he was, we probably couldn't do <em>shit</em>. But he might be <em>connected</em> to someone who knew."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The American eyed the empty space, where the Russian once occupied.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A possibility. Though I would think any double agent would have <em>cold feet</em>, considering what we did to <em>Kihl</em>. Either way, we should keep an eye on the other members of Oversight."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure the UN will give a glowing appraisal at your trust in our comrades."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Secrets thrive in shadow, Kaji. It is why we <em>all</em> work in them. The shadows work <em>for</em> us, and it works <em>against</em> us. It is up to us to be one step ahead of the <em>others</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And on that note, Makinami faded from view.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The harsh halogens removed any trace of shadow in Keter.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Russian representative pondered the name she selected. Augustin Fourier.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff, as she began penning a letter.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In French.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Signing it off with the seal of the Republic, it was passed to her secretary. "Франция. Срочный. Стандартный метод." ("France. Urgent. Standard method.")</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Это будет сделано, товарищ Василиса." ("It will be done, Comrade Vasilisa.")</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It appeared her little bird was compromised. A real shame, too. His intel against Seele was valuable in her country's efforts against them.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Despite what many in the west would think, the Kremlin was rather unenthused with Seele's plans. Second Impact, for all the tragedy it sowed, had unlocked a slew of valuable land in Old Siberia. And with that, valuable resources. Not only in oil and minerals like iron and copper, but <em>land</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Even if it took the better part of a decade, and a heavy toll on the nation. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and Russia turned red not fifteen years after the original Union collapsed.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The western papers put a poetic spin on it. Democracy died with thunderous applause.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Indeed, not many people <em>outside</em> the country were happy with this decision. 'A return to the Cold War'. 'The rebirth of Stalin'. 'Gulags and Collectivisation and Soviet Architecture', all spun by irrational pundits and ruffed politicians.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was no war. The UN made sure there would not be a repeat of post-2I. Many cathedrals were at capacity that day.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Thus, the Russian Socialist Republic became the official successor state. And with that, their seat in the security council.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And their seat within <em>Seele</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Russian representative of Seele was perhaps the most watched man in <em>all</em> of Russia. His task was simple, really. <em>Comply</em>with Seele, and <em>report</em> their goings on. Which he did, and did rather well. They received a Hero of the Republic and even a sizeable plot of <em>land</em>, after all was said and done.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Well deserved, she thought. It was a point of pride within the Kremlin that their intel was what helped bring down Seele, even <em>if</em>those American dogs say otherwise. Though credit where credit was due: Makinami was a skilled agent for the CIA, and Kaji just as skilled for the UN and NERV. Just as she was for her own country.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Though it appeared this skill was a double edged sword, for <em>her</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Fourier was caught, trying to cross the border. With false papers and several ounces of gold. It was rather evident to her agents he was nothing more than a rat, fleeing the sinking ship once the writing was on the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But even a rat could hold some use. An insider of Seele is too valuable a chip to cash, even if many of her foolish comrades wanted to give him nothing more than a bullet to the head and an unmarked grave. She was a powerful woman, though. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Even <em>if</em> he was given a new identity, she was well aware that he was a wanted man. But information is valuable. More so than the gold he had on hand. But her comrades didn't want him in the country regardless.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">For exactly this reason.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She gave a disgruntled sigh, penning another note before placing it under lock and key. His information was too valuable to be burnt, but if push came to shove...</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Проклинаю тебя, Рёдзи Кадзи." ("Curse you, Ryoji Kaji.")</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Once again, they had gathered in the usual spot. A very <em>sane</em> Ritsuko's lab, with relatively sane people.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kaji was <em>very</em> happy with those names." Misato was being rather smug with herself.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We <em>heard</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She rolled her eyes. "After all <em>you</em> did to us, it might as well be <em>karma</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Can we <em>please</em> not talk about our sex lives?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>You're</em> free to talk about that too, Rits. What do<em> you two</em> get up to behind closed doors?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya cowered. "Uhh..."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ahh I'm just teasing you two." That was enough torturing Maya.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I imagine the Ritsuko of the <em>book</em> would be a bit more <em>intense</em>." Zero Two didn't get the memo.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya made an embarrassed squeak, much to the amusement of most of the roundtable.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">"Lets start reading."</span> <span class="s1"> Not to the amusement of Eliza.</span></p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On cue, Rei picked up the tome and started the read again.</span>
</p><hr/><h2>2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion</h2><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (S) Asuka (A)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma) Eliza (E)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><h3>E5: TRIAL (To be a Pilot)</h3><h4>(in which we meet Naoko Akagi, Mana Kirishima, and Mayumi Yamagishi.)</h4><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Piercing silence.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, we know <em>one</em> of those names, at least." Kaworu conceded.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Indeed we do."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Black Wings in the Cold</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"I WANT TO BE WHOLE AGAIN!"</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Thing is, I'm not too sure if I'm as eccentric as anyone else in this reality."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Is... that what you see <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Echoes. They do appear like that; disconnected and seemingly random."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Through many different times, as well?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Time is irrelevant to the echoes. Events could happen in the time of technology, or during the time of the prophets."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seems like <em>here</em>, you've been doing that for a while."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Adam <em>has</em> been around as long as Lilith has been, but you were not born as yourself until Second Impact."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. And it seems I... tire of the loop."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Is that like <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I have accepted my nature. But I know the next Kaworu will not be <em>me</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Could it be <em>that</em> Kaworu is troubled by that?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps. My mental state is often an enigmatic element of these worlds."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Coming from <em>you</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though he does have a point. You're an <em>Adamite</em>. <em>We</em> probably can't <em>know</em> what's going on in that mind of yours."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rei has a good idea."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"The Fourth Angel continued on its journey towards Tokyo-3."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "Of course it's the simpler answer."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Is that like your call?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>is</em> my call."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "But you know you will at least have to <em>wait</em> for your kin to play their hands first."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And have them <em>fall</em>, before you can even <em>attempt</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Which... is what will happen with Shamshel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If there's <em>one</em> thing that is still the same, it's the Angels."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That, and if they win, this story would be a whole lot <em>shorter</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They examined the book.</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I think we win most of the battles."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Langley</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""I need you to run a standard inspection of the Mark 06.""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The Theatrical Evangelion again."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "This is probably closer to the <em>Theatrical</em>, then."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I dunno, it's pretty different from <em>either</em> of them."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka had death in her eyes. "Fuck is <em>he</em> doing there?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Don't like your father too much?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "After how he <em>neglected</em> me, no, not particularly."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "And he's <em>Commander</em> of the Germany branch."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of course, if <em>Gendo's</em> better this time around."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka grunted. "Fair enough. Makes sense <em>I</em> get that treatment as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It appears God saw fit to give you <em>decent</em> parents this time around."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, we've <em>barely</em> seen Langley at this point. We'd have to see a bit <em>more</em>, won't we?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If the former Commander is any precedent, there's a good chance <em>he</em> will be just as decent. This time around, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"After all, Kaworu Nagisa, the Fourth Child, bore a…significant role in the Scenario. "Nonetheless, I want the Mark 06 to undergo an inspection.""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu made a rather <em>fascinated</em> noise. "Perhaps I will be introduced to the scenario much <em>earlier</em> than usual."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And you thought <em>this</em> world was an outlier."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A logical thought, if anything. He was the final messenger, after all."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed I was."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Daughters</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Looks like you're not the <em>only</em> one with a larger family, Maya."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Do ya think <em>you</em> have a twin as well?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That, or Kyoko was <em>really</em> enthusiastic."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm keeping you up tonight, Misato."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Worth it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I assume you were <em>also</em> reclusive <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Through not much fault of my own. Seele kept me close, for good reason. A reason the Commander <em>knows</em>, this time around."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I wouldn't be surprised if he knew <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Oh, he did. Wanted me dead, as well. Ironically enough, it was <em>Seele</em> that tried to end me first."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Tried</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And I doubt that would've stopped my <em>father</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If he was not otherwise <em>preoccupied</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""It's not my fault you're unable to cultivate a positive reputation. That lies entirely on your shoulders.""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka snorted. "Least <em>that's</em> still true."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "They didn't <em>like</em> him in Germany?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A <em>lot</em> of rumours of what he did to Asuka circulated. Course, the Commander didn't put a stop to it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It probably advantaged <em>him</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It probably did, but I didn't really mind. Politics weren't really on my mind at the time."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Are they ever?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not really. I'm a pilot, not a politician."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I find it rather interesting Gendo Ikari could <em>manipulate</em> someone to this extent."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Something <em>any</em> Gendo Ikari is good at. At least <em>here</em>, this manipulation is more... <em>benevolent</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If such a thing <em>can</em> be benevolent."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"The Professor reached into his cloak, calmly pulling out a large pocketwatch that possessed both an analogue and digital clock. "At the moment?""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu contemplated. "How... interesting."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "One of the names caught your attention?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed... though a part of me wonders <em>how</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If they <em>are</em> the same person."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So we're <em>sisters</em>? That <em>is</em> kinda like the Theatrical, except I'm pretty sure we <em>weren't</em> sisters in there."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of course, we <em>still</em> haven't got the ending for the Theatrical. You'd think the universe would've sent us the whole set like they did with all these but <em>noooooo</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least <em>you</em> sound quite enthusiastic about piloting."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So same <em>here</em>, then."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though I doubt you trained for a <em>Majora's Mask</em> scenario."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't think I would've minded. Training is training after all. Speaking of which-"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Unless we expect you to fight on the <em>moon</em>, no we are not reducing the gravity of the simulator."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Sounds like the moonfall is <em>also</em> out of the question."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It'd mix training <em>up</em> a bit, at least. Give the pilots something to deal with, in addition to fighting the enemy. Have them switch things up a bit. I know APE did that when I was in the 9's; kept us on our feet and that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko seemed to contemplate this. "I'll give it a look."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""…he's probably trying to find a happy place," finished Gendo.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"…I see.""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'm not too sure how <em>ethical</em> such training is."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Zero</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I know <em>our</em> training can be hard, but we don't <em>scald</em> you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least for real."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It probably <em>wouldn't</em> help. Only serve to discourage you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Maybe <em>here</em>. It's evident that's how they do things, in that world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Considering <em>I</em> apparently endorse this kind of training. Meaning <em>I</em> most likely went through this training as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And look how well <em>you</em> ended up." Flat.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Good point."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So Shinji either gets <em>no</em> training, or <em>too much</em> training."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not even that it's too <em>much</em>. Within a short <em>timespan</em> as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The short timespan is justifiable; the Angels won't wait."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Surely you could start him off <em>slowly</em>, instead of throwing him in the deep end."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Obviously <em>no one</em> thought that."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Training</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""…sounds like fun," droned the Pilot of Unit-01."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm sure it would be." He droned.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The fact we called Aoba <em>Lunatic</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Obviously you have high hopes for him. <em>Her</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I see Riemann is continuing to be German."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even though ve don't schpeak like zhat."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That was deliberate, wasn't it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka poked her tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I imagine it'd be easy for <em>you</em> to use the training ground, Rei."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would expect. Even <em>I</em> could use such a training ground."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Isn't the forest adequate?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "For now. But I suspect we are one forest fire away from it becoming unsuitable."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That forest is useful because it means we don't have to disable Blue alarms every time you two spar."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "We did alright in the <em>Geofront</em> forrest."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We made sure not to use <em>too much</em> of our power."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Wasn't there a Blue alarm around that time?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I thought that alarm was <em>before</em> Rogue-00. And I'm pretty sure <em>neither</em> of those two were in a position for training."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Shinji blinked."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Why</em> would Shinji ever need to use a <em>minigun</em>? I don't even think we have a minigun for our <em>Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We looked into it, absurd it sounds."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Indeed it <em>was</em> absurd. Do you know how <em>expensive</em> it is to machine a <em>Gatling barrel</em> the size of a <em>building, </em>with bullets the size of a <em>car</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Obviously <em>they</em> didn't think about that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The .50 caliber bullets are expensive as all hell as well."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Except they aren't .50 caliber. They're <em>custom</em>, at least the .50 caliber would benefit from mass production."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And that fires <em>ten thousand</em> of them a minute. None of our <em>Franxx</em> weapons could get that high."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "None of our <em>Evangelion</em> weapons get that high. Honestly, even for a <em>minigun</em> that's an absurdly high number, they usually fire <em>two</em> thousand per minute. And good luck finding a large enough cartridge for reasonable prices."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure <em>Kensuke</em> would tear this to shreds, if he were here."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That or <em>gush</em> over such a weapon."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "How will Shinji even <em>lift</em> such a weapon? Surely you'd need to <em>mount</em> it somewhere."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Kasparov's handing it alright. Then again, it sounds like he's <em>absurdly</em> strong."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He can <em>carry</em> a damn <em>minigun</em>. I'd hazard a guess he could <em>fire</em> it as well. He's a damn <em>Mountain</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Plus, the latter option came with a greater opportunity for humor."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Gee, thanks Misato."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Don't mention it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine you're <em>enjoying</em> that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not as much as <em>Shiori</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She's an even bigger perv than <em>you</em> are, Misato. I don't even know <em>how</em>!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Do you think the <em>hormones</em> would help you handle the minigun?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "If Kasparov is chock full of <em>testosterone</em>, then maybe it would."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Thing is, that's <em>injected</em> testosterone. <em>Hormonal</em> testosterone tends to go <em>somewhere else</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Either way, <em>maybe</em> this will help."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Or, it'll distract him."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Yeah, probably <em>that</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Course <em>you two</em> would know."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Still, I can't help but think this is <em>really</em> weird. Considering Aoba <em>here</em> would <em>never</em> do that, least as far as <em>I</em> know."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He won't. Least not on the job."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not just cause he's a <em>man</em>, right?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "Kaji did stuff like that too, you realise."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""So," said Aoba as she plucked the plugs from her ears. "Not so bad, eh?"</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Honestly? Shinji couldn't say no. "No…it wasn't.""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine your <em>voice box</em> thought otherwise."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It <em>is</em> a good way of getting hyped up. Trust me."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Considering <em>most</em> of the times I scream, it's in <em>horror</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A rather nice change for once, then."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>worked</em>, at least. And indeed, killing an Angel is not something to gloss over."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Her points <em>are</em> accurate, in that regard."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "If <em>Gurren Lagann's</em> any indicator, screaming and yelling <em>increases</em> power."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if that was true <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "With all we've seen, it <em>is</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "All we need now is for you to give an impassioned <em>essay</em> before you rip the Angel a new one, Shinji."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps <em>that's</em> how Shamshel meets their end."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""Let's get going. After workin' with that bunch, I have an inkling that you'll appreciate something that's far more…efficient.""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I assume you will be taught in the beauty of the sniper rifle."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm guessing the <em>name</em> clued you into that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm a bit more concerned Kasparov and <em>Randall</em> apparently have a <em>history</em> in doing this."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That's not the <em>weirdest</em> thing we've seen so far."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "The fact we're even <em>thinking</em> that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He could spar with an <em>Angel</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Wouldn't <em>that</em> be a sight."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps this <em>randomness</em> is a bonus. You never know what the Angels can do."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's <em>a</em> strategy, I guess."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Surely there was a <em>better</em> way? One that <em>wasn't</em> as trauma inducing?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, it's either <em>this</em>, or that <em>centre target pull switch</em> shit."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm not even sure which is <em>worse</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Overmorning Shipping</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""…I'm on my way." Miyata cut the connection to Maya's earpiece."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "What the hell is wrong with<em> Herod</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Other than being named after a <em>murderer? Several murderers</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps the name is apt, then. Of course, <em>Herod</em> doesn't appear to be your and your twin's concern at the moment."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "If Herod's <em>that</em> bad, no wonder we'd have to cheer her up."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>How</em> will you cheer her up?" It was rather obvious what she was <em>implying</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I doubt Bond's gonna cover that." Cheeky.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "A part of me wonders how <em>absurd</em> they would make that sort of business anyway. Considering they send <em>mail</em> via a <em>railgun</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And I imagine you would <em>all</em> consider it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah probably."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I assume railgun is <em>still</em> not a viable method."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Nope. It'd take <em>much</em> less time but you might as well just send it over with an armed escort."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'd expect that to be <em>cheaper</em> than using a <em>railgun</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, this is mainly due to us not <em>having</em> a railgun. I am sure <em>if</em> it was built, it would be used."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yeah, <em>if</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "There's also the fact that a railgun, while it's<em> powerful</em>, doesn't really have much <em>other</em> protection. What's stopping someone in Alaska from getting through whatever armour remains, taking the Angel remains and selling it on the black market like they <em>suggested</em> they would?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Maybe they expect the projectile to <em>vaporise</em> anyone nearby."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, that's a bit <em>overkill</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You think <em>they'd</em> think that?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"No wonder the Commander needed to talk to MAGI-00, thought Maya as she tucked the folder under arm. If there was anything about GEHIRN that the Commander didn't know, HEROD would know."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko had a curious look painted on her. "I... wonder who Herod could be."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It is apparent Herod makes you <em>angry</em>. And from what it sounds, you being <em>mad</em> is <em>preferable</em> to you being <em>angry</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As the other Magi, Herod was programmed by Gehirn. And... by your mother."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She seemed to ponder this. "Just having the Magi programmed by my mother doesn't make me <em>angry</em> at them, though. If they <em>did</em>, then I wouldn't <em>work</em> with the Magi."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm guessing Herod isn't <em>her</em>, as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "In that sense, <em>all</em> Japan's Magi are <em>her</em>. Remember, the Magi are the three <em>aspects of </em>of my mother: as a mother, as a scientist, as a woman. Melchior, Balthazar, Casper. Matsushiro's Magi are more or less <em>clones</em> of the original Magi. The rest of the world's Magi were made to mother's specification but with separate wetware, sourced from whoever was head of Project E for that branch at the time."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "One wonders who this <em>fourth</em> aspect of the Magi is."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Maybe it's Lordgenome."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Those who saw Gurren Lagann chuckled at this thought.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Those who didn't were simply confused.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I <em>really</em> need to see that show, do I?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You won't be disappointed, to say the least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Either way, it seems rather obvious to <em>me</em> at least that <em>Herod</em> has more of a... <em>personality</em>? Considering the Magi seem like nothing more than computers."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "They <em>do</em> have a personality, at least in my experiences with them. I'm sure mama can back me up on this."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Indeed, they <em>do</em> have their own personality. You'd expect such a thing, with wetware." Under her breath, she muttered "It was that personality that almost <em>killed</em> me, after all."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Still, it <em>must</em> be of <em>some</em> kind of concern. If it makes <em>you</em> of all people <em>angry</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh certainly. There's no denying that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Gendo did not twitch. "You know as well as I do that my wife tried to foster good relationships with her coworkers. With that in mind, I'll oblige you…Naoko.""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei seemed surprisingly stoic as those words left her lips. It surprised herself more than anyone else. "I... even with what she did to <em>me</em>, this seems... needlessly cruel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "One wonders if events went similarly. Or if it was simply a freak accident on her part, without your involvement."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko gave a saddened sigh. "No wonder Herod makes me angry. Gods know how... different she would be like that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She really <em>is</em> Lordgenome."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And... if thing <em>were</em> like here."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...Yeah. That would <em>also</em> vex me."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "If anything... we can assume the <em>role</em> of Herod."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A central coordinator. Connecting all the <em>other</em> aspects of herself. What an <em>apt</em> role." Half rueing.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Was that a design considered?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "For a proposed second stage of infrastructure. But it was important to get the Magi proper <em>online</em> first." A grunt. "Course, the Gods are bitter in that regard."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So they were never completed."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not to the design specification my mother wanted. But... we made do. It's funny, actually. In a way, the <em>lack</em> of a central authority has been a kind of benefit. It ensures they <em>all</em> share equal weight in deciding an outcome."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I... assume if there <em>was</em> a central coordinator, you would not make it out of... <em>her</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No shit. Though... it's apparent the <em>design</em> of the Magi is rather different."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...<em>Something</em> must have happened, in order for her to <em>become</em> this. From the description, it <em>sounds</em> inconsistent with... here."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...She seems a lot... colder. Like this."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "She would be <em>different</em>. I would think. Maybe seeing her like <em>this</em>, compared to how you knew her, is what makes you angry."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko simply gave a dispassionate look towards the book. "Maybe that's the case. <em>I</em> wouldn't want to see her like that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...It's almost like <em>our</em> mamas. They've become a part of their own creation."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Whether if it was intended, or if they were a victim."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I... wonder if <em>that's</em> why I'm mad."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"The core of HEROD scowled as she pounded her tube once, her body rigid with frustration. Damn it. She took another long sip of the remaining grape juice, mentally flinching at how its sweet savor was ruined by the bloody aftertaste of LCL. "Damn it all.""</em> Rei had conflicting looks, a fact confirmed by her own field. "Does... she <em>not</em> want this?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko sighed. "She really <em>is</em> my mother. Damn it all."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The title of Herod was <em>earned</em>. And with how... <em>colourful</em> each of the Herod's were, I think the implication of such a name is clear."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "But... <em>what</em> could she do to deserve this?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei glanced between her and Ritsuko, the insinuation painfully obvious.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I know <em>here</em>, that could be a thing. But... <em>there</em>? With how he is?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We're still unsure <em>what</em> hidden depths he has."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji felt unease. "I mean, I'd like to think <em>he</em> wouldn't do it."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "The fact they mentioned <em>life support</em>, implies she simply <em>cannot leave</em>. Therefore, I doubt it is <em>imprisonment</em>, for a crime she committed."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Perhaps a <em>consequence</em>, regardless. If... the fall did not kill her."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's evident she has <em>something</em> for the Commander. Like the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...And <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It was... that revelation of mine that caused her to... snap."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And through <em>all</em> this, we got <em>two </em>names."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The names that the subtitle mentioned. Mana Kirishima, and Mayumi Yamagishi."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Do... any of those names ring a bell?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The two Commanders racked their mind. "I... can't say they do." Eventually conceded Misato. "I <em>swear</em> I've seen Kirishima's name <em>somewhere</em> before, though."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Speaking of Magi, they could probably figure it out."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed at how it's come back to the Magi. "I'll have a look during a break."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Professionals have Standards</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""I guess so," replied Shinji as looked into the scope and tried to hold his aim steady."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That <em>is</em> true. I'm sure many of the <em>others</em> would have them shoot back at you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Thank the Gods the Australian's actually <em>stable</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, you'd <em>want</em> the person to be stable with such a precision weapon."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As resident sniper, my stability was debatable at best."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though even <em>with</em> his relatively lighter hand, he's <em>still</em> bruising."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji shrugged. "I'm just taking what little I can get, in that world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya chuckled. "Fair."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's still more practical training than <em>we</em> got. I was only trained with <em>Evangelion</em> weaponry."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I think we well established that while conventional weaponry skills <em>can</em> transfer to <em>Evangelion</em> weaponry skills, it's simpler to train you with the <em>Evangelion</em> weapons. Though I do admit, <em>starting</em> with conventional weapons <em>may</em> give you a bit of a head start."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "If you're just gonna use weaponry in the Evangelion anyway, then might as well use the <em>Evangelion</em> weapons. I know <em>APE</em> would've <em>never</em> given us a weapon."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Didn't you <em>use</em> a rifle to get to me one time?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smirk. "I recall they didn't <em>give</em> that rifle to me."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Would <em>that</em> skill transfer to the Franxx?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's the thing. Strelitzia didn't <em>have</em> a gun. All I really knew about firing guns was pretty much 'centre the target and pull the switch'."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Evidently, that was <em>enough</em> for you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps if you were firing at something <em>other</em> than glass, it would've been a different story."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Rei's eyes slightly narrowed as she sensed the opportunity to voice her concerns. "Although the eccentricities of your colleagues are well- documented, it seemed somewhat…forced, today.""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So they were <em>deliberately</em> playing it up?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "All just to seemingly <em>torment</em> you, Shinji."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'm <em>sure</em> the Commander had a reason for this. Not that we'd <em>know</em>, or maybe even<em>understand</em> his reasoning."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps to get Shinji used to the general eccentricity of NERV and the world in general."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I would think <em>Annette</em> did a good job at that by herself."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Still, Obimura has a point. You would still be rather <em>green</em>, at this point."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You have high expectations of him, Rei."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm pretty sure you two got off on the wrong foot anyway, which wouldn't help matters."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I didn't even know <em>what</em> foot I was on with her."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "She seemed cordial enough during the school day. I know with <em>Misato</em>, she can be serious when she <em>needs</em> to."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, but my <em>default</em> state is the same playful drunkard you all know and love. <em>Rei's</em> default state is that of a hardened lieutenant."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Would my <em>other</em> state be a playful drunkard, perhaps?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato laughed, entertaining the idea in her mind. "Wouldn't <em>that</em> be a sight."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Briefly satisfied by her body's progress, Sergeant Rei Ayanami stood tall, grasping her crutch in her left hand before hobbling off to another section of her training grounds."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So it <em>was</em> the Commander's actions!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Oh thank the Gods things will become <em>normal</em>." His relief was palpable.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I can see his logic. Get you exposed to <em>everything</em>, <em>now</em>, so that they <em>know</em> you can handle it in the future."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It <em>was</em> rather unrealistic to have so much of a... <em>disparity</em> between the classes <em>here</em>and the classes <em>there</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even for <em>that</em> world?"</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Evidently."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Another thing evident. Despite all my changes, I am still as socially and emotionally stumped as I was <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That wasn't evident by how you handled <em>Toji</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That should have been a red flag, admittedly."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Do you think it'd be up to Shinji and possibly Asuka to... <em>help</em> you?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei gave a smile. "If anything, it will be another way that world is similar to our own."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>NHIS</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""Okay ladies and gentlemen…commencing test of MTS version 7.81.""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You guys aren't very creative with your naming."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No point <em>outright</em> renaming a city just because it was destroyed. But you <em>do</em> need to differentiate between them all the same."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Did JHCI ever use Old Osaka as testing grounds?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A shrug. "Their only spanning facilities were in the <em>Tokyo</em> ruins. The rest were odd offices and laboratories scattered around the cities."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You'd think from the <em>logo</em>, they were taking a few clues from NERV."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If NHIS is meant to be that world's analogue to our JHCI, their Jet Alone seems <em>different</em>. Radically so, in fact."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Almost reminds me of a <em>Jaeger</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Wouldn't <em>that</em> be great. We already have <em>Gundam's</em>, why not a <em>Jaeger</em> as well."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Despite the fact that the Jaeger as a concept most likely wouldn't even <em>exist</em> in that world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I do not think that would <em>stop</em> them. Considering."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Yes; things were looking bright for the Jet Alone Project."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "Not bad, Shiro."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "They seem <em>much</em> more further along than the Jet Alone <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I don't remember Jet Alone even <em>having</em> hands."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I wonder if their <em>security</em> has gotten any better."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You really can't get much worse than <em>CP/M, </em>if security's your goal."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "They used <em>what</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka barked a laugh. "I see you know its reputation, Eliza."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I did my research. No <em>wonder</em> I'm a Unix system."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, you wouldn't want to use a <em>forty year old system</em> in piloting a <em>mecha</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Technically Unix is <em>older</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Seems like JHCI made that mistake <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Do you think they'd fix that <em>there</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hard to say. Knowing that <em>dog</em>, I doubt it. But then again, that world has been full of surprises so far."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Maybe he is less unpleasant, this time around."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even if that were the case, NHIS and NERV would eventually come into conflict. Even the relatively <em>primitive</em> Jet Alone we had <em>here</em> was seen as a large enough threat to NERV so as to justify... intervention."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I like a good challenge. The Jet Alone <em>here</em> had some <em>700</em> or so holes I could use, and I picked the more difficult one. Maybe there's only <em>300</em> this time around."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Do You Believe in Magic?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""Lemme load up my equipment; I don't wanna miss this.""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh Christ, do we have Evangelion scale <em>flamethrowers</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "N-"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wasn't gonna <em>suggest</em> it! That would be <em>completely</em> insane, even for <em>me</em>!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I probably wouldn't mind." She pouted.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That sounds like a <em>lot</em> of collateral damage."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hence my obvious apprehension towards such a weapon."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I don't even think I was taught <em>maintenance</em> of the weapons I had to use."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Didn't we just tell you to dump it?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That isn't exactly <em>maintenance</em>. It's rather like throwing your terminal in the trash if it starts playing up."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We <em>do</em> that, Kaworu. They're literally <em>5000</em> yen, and pre-imaged according to specification. It's quicker to fish a <em>new</em>one out and use <em>that</em> instead of wasting time fixing it."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "And it's not like the terminals are just <em>tossed</em>. We just get someone like <em>Kensuke</em> to fix them, or scrap them for parts."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Except the Evangelion weaponry are not 5000 yen terminals, produced en masse for students to play <em>solitaire</em>. They're <em>billion yen, bespoke weaponry</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Surprisingly enough, the same principle still applies. <em>Especially</em> in a battle situation; we train you to abandon failed weaponry because you simply don't have <em>time</em> to try fixing it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Still more training than <em>we</em> got, in case weapons failed."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Wasn't the <em>only</em> ranged weapon the one Genista had?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure that was the only ranged weapon <em>any</em> Franxx had, at least from what we saw."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's <em>another</em> good point. At least we <em>give</em> you guns."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"A loud roar echoed about as the gas jets came alight, forming a large wall of fire that was easily ten feet tall. Shinji yelped, quickly backing away from the flames. This is crazy…this is crazy…"</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh my God, he can <em>talk</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I think that's the <em>least</em> concerning thing I have going on right now."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It was nice knowing your <em>spine</em>, Shinji."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure I will be <em>somewhat</em> lenient on him."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'm sure <em>her</em> idea of lenient is different to <em>yours</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Considering she's <em>armed</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He is armed as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You're a <em>lieutenant</em>, he's probably never even <em>held</em> a Bo."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least it <em>is</em> a Bo. Maybe it'll shatter <em>before</em> it breaks any of your bones."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What <em>is</em> a Bo, anyway?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A wooden staff, close to two metres in length. More often used in Okinawan martial arts than anything."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Oh, no <em>wonder</em> he's scared."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I think <em>anyone</em> would be."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Especially if <em>I</em> was the one holding the big stick."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Shinji gulped."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Good job <em>immediately</em> lowering your expectations for him."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "They were too high to begin with."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'd be surprised if you even got <em>up</em> from that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shinji's <em>determined</em>, at least. He won't let <em>this</em> stop him."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I wonder what I expected from him. Considering I <em>obviously</em> know how to use a Bo."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And we <em>already</em> established he might not have even so much as <em>held</em> a Bo."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, you're gonna be there for a good while, I imagine."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Right up until Shamshel decides to attack."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "With Shinji all winded and bruised from the constant barrage of attacks from Rei."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Well, there's all the <em>other</em> training he's had on top of that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Then again, not like we would <em>know</em> Shamshel was coming."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least <em>they</em> would help me out of that misery."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Would facing one of my kin <em>really</em> be better?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I actually have a chance of <em>winning</em> against the Angels."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Your confidence is palpable."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Kirishima</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""You can't blame me! The stuff's too damn fragile!""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Man <em>that </em>name's gonna confuse me a bit, I swear it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least <em>Nephilim</em> is accurate, I would think."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "So there are many <em>more</em> Nephilim in that world, if this is anything to go by."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Would they've been made in the same way?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Most likely. Most all Nephilim are artificially born, with few exception."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It seems we were much <em>more</em> prolific with the creation of Nephilim, then."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>Deliberately</em> created Nephilim, as well. I understand for <em>me</em> at least, my creation was the result of a <em>failed</em> recovery operation."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Maybe that spurred Gehirn on, in that world. If the recovery attempt even <em>happened</em> in that world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There is always <em>me</em>, as well. It was no secret that Seele and Gehirn worked close in those days."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm assuming it was <em>Gehirn</em> that made Mana and the other one, then."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Mayumi Yamagishi."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, if they're <em>Nephilim</em>, then there might not be too much of a point in looking them up <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to at least <em>look</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Tokita smiled. "Hello Mayumi.""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "One of <em>us</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Although Mayumi does not seem to <em>appreciate</em> her Nephilim heritage."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "They have <em>both</em> your hair."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei thought. "I can see hair colour being dependent on the <em>type</em> of Nephilim."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Of course, I <em>knew</em> a Nephilim with brown hair."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko gave a slight grimace, knowing full well who he meant. "...Then again. She was an <em>exception</em> to how a Nephilim generally comes to."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Maybe. It's not like we have any <em>other</em> Adamite or Lilithian Nephilim to compare against."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Other than <em>those two</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Mayumi, I could believe getting created by Gehirn. Blue hair is <em>Rei's</em> trait, after all. Though if <em>silver</em> hair's an <em>Adamite</em>trait, that raises the question <em>how</em> they made <em>Mana</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And <em>why</em> would they be under the control of the <em>JSSDF</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I think it's rather evident they were <em>offloaded</em>, sometime ago. Considering the documentation uses the <em>Gehirn</em> name."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Either way, they seem kinda... <em>strong</em>. At least Mana."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As one would expect a Nephilim. Even <em>if</em> our physical strength were not up to scratch, the AT-Field makes up for such lacking."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Or else the SSDF will make the two of you scapegoats. That, more than anything else, was why Hikari Kirishima was opposed to the Japanese military's involvement with this project: because it could very easily backfire, and it would be her girls that would get the shaft."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Phrasing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's true."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Which means they <em>will</em> become a scapegoat. At least, if you happen upon Jet Alone once again."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good to see <em>this</em> Hikari <em>also</em> doesn't trust someone like <em>him</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'd say she has good reason. He didn't seem too <em>pleasant</em>, least in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh he was an <em>asshole</em>, through and through. On one hand I was <em>glad</em> we showed him up. On the <em>other</em>, I would've appreciated being <em>told</em> about it earlier."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At least <em>Hikari</em> seems to care for the both of them."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If the name is anything to go by, Hikari and Mana <em>are</em> sisters. Even if it was nothing more than a <em>legal</em> bond, it's still a bond."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's certainly more than <em>I</em> got. I <em>still</em> do not know who my namesake was."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would <em>think</em> my namesake came from <em>somewhere</em> in my family line. But other than that speculation, I do not know."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "My name's literally a <em>number</em>. Not that I <em>mind</em>, cause I<em> know</em> who named me." A warm look towards her darling.</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "No wonder you have such a bond."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Dance of Death</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Shinji boggled, even as he subconsciously gripped his bo staff. "Huh?""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Because you cannot stand to hurt me."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well <em>that</em> was rather simple."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I doubt she'll just accept <em>that</em> as an explanation."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not at all. She <em>fully</em> expects you to attack, and to not hold back."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You can't even really <em>fault</em> that thinking. Not like the <em>Angels</em> will hold back."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Of course, it's <em>Rei.</em> Not an <em>Angel</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even though I am of Angelic nature."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You know what I mean."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "She'd find <em>that</em> kind of thinking unacceptable as well, I imagine."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Are</em> you even aware on <em>how</em> you could win? I would think Rei would leave <em>some</em> sort of opening for you, you're <em>green</em> after all."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That <em>sounds</em> like a decent training strategy. Forces you to <em>think</em> about attacking the enemy, instead of just going gung ho on the enemy."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though what if they get <em>frustrated</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yet <em>another</em> thing to train against. Frustration simply leads to <em>rushed</em> strategy, and potential <em>failure</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Forgetting the merits of her training regime for a second, is <em>that</em> group the same here as well?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "It's not a group <em>I</em> recall. Kaji might know, at least." She wrote down the name. "The <em>name</em> isn't exactly a glowing appraisal of the group, though."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not like '<em>multinational terrorist organisation'</em> was particularly glowing to begin with."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Shinji was still, trying to regain his breath. "Most likely..." His blue eyes settled on Ayanami's, oddly lucid despite the beating he had just endured. "…but you're not an Angel, Sergeant Ayanami.""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, we were surprisingly accurate."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "She has her views, <em>accurate</em> ones. But <em>Shinji</em> also has his <em>own</em> views."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Ones rather separate from your own."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "No arguing <em>that</em>. Shinji made it <em>very</em> clear he holds separate views on <em>piloting</em> as a whole."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Then I imagine we will be conflicted for most of the story. Unless <em>one</em> of us change."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Didn't think <em>you'd</em> be the tsundere this time around, Rei, but here we are."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei seemed rather amused by that. "The tsundere does warm up over time, at least. If Kensuke's interests are anything to go by."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, <em>I</em> warmed up to Shinji after some time, so it <em>does</em> have some precedent."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And sometimes it takes the world ending to thaw you out." Complete deadpan.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "I doubt things will get <em>that</em> shit."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It all depends on my mental state, after all."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Considering your mental state is arguably better than even <em>here, </em>I think the world will be perfectly fine."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of course, it's <em>way</em> too early to tell. And evidently, you lot have developed a <em>habit</em> of ending worlds if things <em>really</em> go to shit."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Honestly, that's pretty much all <em>me</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Once Randall and his 'passengers' out of sight, Misato turned towards her team members, her bashful look replaced with a satisfied smirk. "All right then! Mission accomplished!""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That was <em>too</em> energetic?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It <em>was</em> throwing me in the deep end. I don't think most training sessions pit someone who has <em>never</em> held a Bo in their life against a battle hardened lieutenant in a <em>coliseum of fire</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I wonder just what goes on in her mind that <em>that</em> seems like a good idea for training."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's probably how <em>you</em> trained."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of course, something that works for <em>her</em> might not work for <em>Shinji</em>. And Gendo know that I can't believe I'm siding with fucking <em>Gendo</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He would know his son well. He <em>knows</em> that is not how Shinji would want to train."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Would <em>anyone</em> want to train like that? With a bunch of lunatics and a <em>ring of fire</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Only <em>one</em> of them is named Lunatic."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Either way, you seems rather <em>proud</em> with yourself, Misato."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even though we got kinda chewed out."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He <em>does</em> have a point." She felt somewhat disgusted with herself actually <em>agreeing</em> with him, as Asuka did. "Maybe after he had <em>some</em> experience you could throw him in a ring of fire and ask him to fight Rei."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Maybe if I actually <em>knew</em> Bojutsu. They could've at least given me some <em>pointers</em> in using a staff like that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Lieutenant Aoba and the rest of Misato's team began to follow, carrying on their own conversations as they did. Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi briefly turned around and gave the Sergeant a jaunty salute. "Thanks a bunch for your help, Rei! You were absolutely perfect!""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They seem rather <em>jovial</em> for <em>failure</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well, I think the whole point was to see if I'd <em>survive</em> it. My father may have ended it early, but they still got what they <em>wanted</em> from me. A <em>spark</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not that it helps <em>Rei</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I do not think I <em>noticed</em> that spark."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I think that's cause you're seeing Shinji through <em>your</em> lens. If he's not exactly like you, you wouldn't even <em>notice</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Hence your confusion."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A part of me wonders <em>who</em> Hale is, but the <em>other</em> part of me doesn't <em>want</em> to know."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "If he's as <em>eccentric</em> as they imply. And <em>they're</em> eccentric enough as is!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At the very least, it <em>seems</em> like things will get a <em>bit</em> less insane. Just a bit. Maybe."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You don't sound too hopeful."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Considering how things have been so far, you can understand."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"In the end, no matter what, Gendo Ikari had all the answers."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If he <em>wants</em> to tell you the answers."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Which I imagine he would <em>not</em>. He would want you to figure it out for yourself."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even if it is seemingly tearing my mind apart."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Sounds like you've already come to a conclusion involving her, though."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>We</em> might've. But our own thoughts mean jack shit to the people of <em>that</em> world, do they? Not like <em>they're</em> the ones seeing what we do."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Wouldn't <em>that</em> be weird. Them seeing us react to <em>them</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine they'd <em>revel</em> in it. Not like that would be <em>too</em> unexpected for that world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "If <em>this</em> world can have things like that."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>R&amp;R</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Man, Annette was right, thought Shinji as he decided to save his thinking for another day. I'll never understand girls."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>That's</em> the conclusion you get from this?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That's the conclusion <em>Annette</em> taught me."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It <em>is</em> true, in some ways. There plenty of things you just <em>have</em> to be a girl to understand."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Our thought processes are a big one."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even compared to <em>our</em> Misato, her thought processes seem rather... <em>unique</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Like everyone else in that world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even so, many of her qualities remain. This is an example."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It does sound like <em>my</em> feelings on top of hers are <em>not</em> helping him."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "People can be different."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ain't <em>that</em> obvious."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""Despite our time apart…I know my son. In particular, I know how he views me.""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Seems like the Commander <em>also</em> thinks what we're thinking."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would most likely have not known. Considering how the work mentions me in comparison to others."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Gendo<em> would</em> know how to deal with his own son. You <em>wouldn't</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe <em>that's</em> what he's trying to teach you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "From the look of it, I am <em>still</em> finding it hard to comprehend what I was told."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well, if that's been your worldview, you're having it shaken right now."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Good to see we are getting <em>that</em> over and done with."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "His words do ring true. People are not as straight-forward as you'd think. There are many bumps and edges to a person."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Just look at <em>us</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I do not think <em>anyone</em> here has had a straight-forward upbringing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even if it was <em>close</em>, there's always Second Impact that would completely <em>dash</em> hopes for an upbringing like that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We ended up alright, I guess."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Patience, Ayanami; there is no rush. You have plenty of time."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I wonder what opinion I will form of you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Shinji has a rather different worldview from you. I imagine he would seem rather <em>strange</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If <em>you</em> think he's strange, Shinji probably thinks that right back."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Considering myself, I would not be surprised."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least it's <em>mutual</em> confusion."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That was some plan of his to manipulate <em>you</em>, Shinji."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji huffed. "As you would expect. At least he's not <em>negatively</em> manipulating me."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "From what it sounds, he manipulated <em>everyone</em>. Including <em>you</em>, Rei."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I mean, it <em>worked</em>. I doubt the <em>Angels</em> would be this eccentric."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Considering an Angel is <em>coming</em>, I imagine that'd <em>benefit</em> you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I mean, I defeated Shamshel <em>here</em> as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "After we ordered a retreat."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Risking your life, your friend's lives and Unit-01."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Never said it was a <em>good</em> decision."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least you <em>beat</em> Shamshel. We probably would've been a whole lot more <em>irritated</em> if you <em>didn't</em> end up defeating it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'd probably be irritated as well. At least in the presumedly short time I'd be conscious."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Shamshel</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""ALERT! An AT-Field has been detected! Blood pattern has been confirmed as type blue; the Fourth Angel is en route to Tokyo-3!""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least Shamshel sounds the same."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Seems like their plan to suppress their light came up short."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They would not be able to, for too long."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Especially once they started whaling on the city."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, we know how Shamshel went <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. I suspect the same fate will befall the Shamshel <em>there</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "With the <em>length</em> of the book, I would suspect that as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least I got some <em>rest</em> before I have to face them. Would've been pretty annoying if I just got into bed and <em>then</em>Shamshel attacked."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Yeah, <em>that's</em> always fun." It wasn't. "My <em>Stamen</em> didn't particularly enjoy that sortie."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>Death</em> is often not particularly enjoyable."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Oh he didn't <em>die</em>. He probably <em>wished</em> he was dead but I didn't kill him <em>that</em> time."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "What about the <em>next</em> time?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "There <em>wasn't </em>a next time. He didn't choose to sortie with me. I wasn't really certainly <em>why</em>, but I think the lack of legs had something to do with it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka wasn't sure whether to be impressed or concerned with her flippant attitude. "Jesus you <em>really</em> didn't like your other Stamen, did ya?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Gotta hand it to you, Hiro, you must've had some <em>guts</em> going with her."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A bashful laughter. "I heard all the stories. But I knew I had <em>something</em> with her."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Lucky for us, eh darling? I'm more surprised you all seem rather <em>fine</em> with my <em>descriptions</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "We've seen worse."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"To be continued…"</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Good to see Gendo is <em>still</em> a magnificent bastard when it comes to his plans." Panned the Subcommander.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's what you would <em>expect</em> of the former Commander." Mused Kaworu. "It's clear he <em>wants</em> Shinji to get used to the general eccentricities of Tokyo-3, but also not to <em>overload</em> him."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, he doesn't want to push him <em>too</em> much." Thought Maya. "Else Shinji might not <em>want</em> to pilot."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, that's what I did <em>after </em>Shamshel, regardless of the training I got."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps he is trying to <em>prevent</em> that."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"His <em>logic</em> is sound, at least." Misato conceded. "Surely you could handle the <em>Angels</em> if you could handle <em>that</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">"Considering how well the <em>first</em> fight did."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That was mainly cause they focused on actually <em>teaching</em> him this time around. Instead of pitting him against an Angel without him even knowing how to <em>walk</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hindsight is 20/20, as they say."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Of course, a part of me wonders why <em>you lot</em> didn't think that at the time." Zero Two thought. "Considering <em>these</em> guys took the time to do so and they <em>still</em> had the time to defeat Sachiel."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"As I said." Referred Ritsuko. "Maybe if we ended up going back in time, we would make those decisions. Considering that's <em>also</em> a possibility in this reality."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Seems like <em>many</em> things are possible here that you wouldn't consider otherwise." Mused Hiro.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Coming from <em>you</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><h3>E6: ENEMIES (The One who Endures)</h3><h4>(in which we hear the voice of Big Z, get a few mythology gags, and have justice done to the minigun from Rebuild 1.0.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Really?" Kaworu muttered. "Is <em>that</em> what Bond's calling <em>Zeruel</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Was</em> there a minigun in the first Theatrical?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Obviously there must have been, else they would not have mentioned it."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"How on Earth do <em>they</em> know about the Theatrical, anyway?" Misato bemused.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's evident they come from a world where that <em>exists</em>." Kaworu gave a huff. "Maybe they're <em>correcting</em> what happened."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, to that I say <em>good on them</em>." Asuka gave a wry smile. "Sure, things are <em>still</em> fucked, but they're fucked in a rather <em>positive</em> way, at least in comparison."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I did not know there was a <em>distinction</em> between the two."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Blood of my Blood</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"A raucous sound erupted, rife with anticipation. I EXPECT NOTHING LESS."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Big Z </em>himself. It's <em>he</em>, right?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu nodded and gave a small chuckle, at this nostalgia. "In all his old resonant self."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Was Adam and Lilith <em>diplomatic</em> here?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It was a bit <em>more</em> than diplomatic. Lilith held unrequited love for Adam, and by the time the First Ancestral Race became the seeds of life, she had not told Adam about this love. It was this unconscious desire that led them <em>both</em> to Earth."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Gotta say, that's an <em>interesting</em> origin."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "No wonder people here often find it difficult to form a connection. Even the<em>Progenitors</em> couldn't."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, I'm sure <em>we</em> all showed them up."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of course, this is coming from the people of <em>Seele</em>. And I imagine they told them a <em>different</em> story."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So I expected <em>you</em> to have been active already, Kaworu, but <em>Zeruel</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps they think to more <em>control</em> him."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "He certainly <em>thinks</em> that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Though it's apparent we <em>still</em> think we will succeed in finding Adam."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As you would. It is what all Angels wanted, after all."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. It took Zeruel his death to realise it was nothing but a ruse."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Do you think that'll be the same <em>there</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Well... it all depends what <em>he</em> wants."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And I think it rather <em>evident</em>, what he wants."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave a sad smile. "Even Angels can change."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"If nothing else, Shinji was definitely awake by the time the ride ended twelve seconds later, if only because of his screaming on the way down."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No wonder you're screaming. That's some <em>insane</em> acceleration and G's."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine it'd be practically <em>freefall</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's why they had <em>seatbelts</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's even <em>worse</em> than freefall, at least you have <em>terminal velocity</em> to stop you. This sounds like a <em>rail elevator</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So we're getting shot out a <em>vertical railgun</em>. I'm not even surprised anymore."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's also a very... <em>casual</em> way of getting Shinji up for an <em>Angel attack</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Compared to the phone alarms, it's much less <em>desperate</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I dunno, Misato sounds pretty desperate there."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "As I expect she <em>would</em> be. Also, I do not recall it being three <em>days </em>between Sachiel and Shamshel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You'd be correct. It was three <em>weeks</em> here."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And yet, I got more training during those three <em>days</em> than I got during the three <em>weeks</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Kinda odd how it happened <em>earlier</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The Laserdiscs were <em>also</em> of an odd timescale, at least in comparison to <em>here</em>. I distinctly remember celebrating the 2016 New Year, <em>before</em> Armisael made their play."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Based on my observations, the <em>Laserdisc</em> Instrumentality <em>occurred</em> 2016 New Year's Day."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well <em>that's</em> not right. <em>When</em> did Seele start their incursion, May?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I recall that is what <em>Kimigabuchi's</em> work stated."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I believe we established the <em>month</em> was correct."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Indeed. They were a <em>couple weeks off</em> the date. I would think <em>you</em> lot would remember it well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Honestly, May 2016 is a bit of a blur for me. Just so much <em>shit</em> happened during it. A lot of fighting, and desperation. Not much else."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...I imagine that's the same with many of us." As he glanced around the room.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Sparks flashed from the tip of the Angel's twin limbs, the series of triangles lighting up pink. Within a second, paper-thin ribbons of light emerged, lashing out at the cable and slicing it to pieces."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well that went well." Flat.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I hope <em>Pen-Pen's</em> alright."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Maybe putting a <em>penguin</em> in charge of a fleet of <em>Gundam</em> was not the best idea we had."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What the hell were they trying to do <em>anyway</em>? Were they trying to <em>snare</em> it, like it were a <em>rabbit?"</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine my kin would find the comparison <em>insulting</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I do not even think the Gundam were <em>damaged</em>. It was the <em>cable</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "A part of me wonders <em>why</em> that plan was even <em>considered</em> against an Angel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's kinda like the <em>standard procedure</em> APE had for defeating a <em>Klaxosaur</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Only we weren't <em>taught</em> that method, were we? Only the <em>standard</em> Squads were taught that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I don't remember them being too effective, compared to Squad 13 or the 9's."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They weren't." Frank.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Man they really spared <em>every</em> expense training them, did they?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "When it's probably <em>cheaper</em> to just make <em>more</em> Pistils and Stamen, then yeah they would."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Tutti Fruity</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"The Professor shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, <em>yeah</em>." She answered.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't even know <em>what</em> that song's meant to <em>be</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And I doubt we will find out."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Unless Kaworu has some <em>songs</em> with his echoes."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Maybe memorable songs or classics, but not... <em>that</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I doubt it even <em>has</em> to exist in <em>this</em> world, in order to prove a point in <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And I imagine there'd be <em>many</em> differences in the music scenes of <em>that</em> world, compared to <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The fact <em>that</em> song exists in that world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, doesn't really paint them in a good light, does it? That sounds like something I'd hear a damn <em>gopnik</em> listen to."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's certainly a departure from the classics."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Is it <em>really</em> called <em>booty music</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's probably an <em>actual</em> name for it, but it's a good descriptor for such <em>trash</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What even <em>is</em> a booty?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There were snickers from the other Evangelion pilots and <em>Misato</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Ahh, it's an <em>innuendo</em>. Now it's just a matter of <em>what</em> it refers to."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What is something on a woman that <em>all</em> men like?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She briefly interpreted that circumventive question, before pointing to her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, we know what <em>he</em> likes now."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Much laughter was had, excluding Hiro.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The <em>other</em> thing all men like."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A brief thought, before her eyes went wide. "<em>Ohh</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka had a wide grin, basking in this victory. "<em>Now</em> you got it!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"An accurate term to describe the Plug Suit would be 'second skin'."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yes, that's the <em>point</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's less of a second skin than <em>our</em> 'plugsuits'."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Your plugsuits were literally <em>spray paint</em>. You might as well be <em>naked</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Yes, that's the <em>point</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Considering the Franxx operated on the relationship between a <em>male </em>and <em>female</em>, perhaps having the Pistil in a... <em>compromising</em> position helped."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of course, <em>that</em> could've just been an excuse by known pervert <em>Doctor Franxx</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>is</em> a convenient system, for him. Of course, I would have expected they try <em>other</em> systems, to start off with. I assume that was the case <em>here</em>, when the NACSS was being designed by Massachusetts."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko gave an amused huff. "The Pines regaled me with how they spent their New Year's Day, testing the <em>physical design</em>of the system. The <em>first</em> design R&amp;D had fashioned up was <em>very similar</em> to the Franxx design."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato gave a chuckle. "They're <em>twins</em>, aren't they?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yeah, that design was quickly thrown out."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I thought we <em>told</em> you how to use the plugsuit, Shinji."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Then again, Shamshel arrived much more <em>slowly</em> than in this work. He would've had plenty of time to become acquainted with the equipment."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even <em>with</em> three weeks, my training wasn't enough."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>This</em> world had three <em>days</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Which is <em>insane</em>. It takes days just to <em>restock</em>, as we mentioned."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At this rate, they might not even make <em>New Year's</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"…nah. There's suspicion, and then there's paranoia."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If that were the case, he'd be sneezing from beyond the grave."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That seems efficient, having direct access from the lockers to the Evangelion. I know on <em>our</em> world, you just had to walk it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even <em>here</em>, you have to walk it, darling. Maybe <em>run it</em>, depending on the urgency."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The locker rooms are close enough to the Cages that having a direct elevator between the two wouldn't be worth it, in the long run. Plus, you have legs don't you?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And what if a pilot <em>lacks</em> said legs? I remember talking about with <em>someone</em> that lack of limbs wouldn't exactly affect <em>piloting</em> ability, as long as they get rehabilitated."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "More or less, but it's that <em>rehabilitation</em> that would knock them out of piloting for <em>Gods</em> know how long. If they'd even <em>want</em> to pilot after a traumatic injury like that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know I<em> might</em> not give a damn about that. Though I probably wouldn't know for sure <em>unless</em> it happened."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, <em>no one</em> we know personally has had to go through such trauma."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Discounting the later Laserdiscs."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Something like <em>that</em> would've <em>really</em> affected him, though."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine <em>most</em> people don't take losing a limb well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Either way, a pilot without legs would probably <em>not</em> be piloting for such a time, that we could engineer solutions for their lack of ability. If that's what you were trying to suggest, Misato."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"And the battle was joined."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Piloting <em>does</em> have that sort of comfort. Maybe <em>that's</em> why I love piloting so much."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Of course, they aren't exactly an element in the Evangelion now, are they?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even so, I imagine when that NACSS gets built, <em>you two</em> will be piloting together. Same as my darling and I would do."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "How <em>is</em> piloting like that? Is it much like regular Evangelion?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'd think so. At least from what sortieing in <em>Hikari's</em> Evangelion was like."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's all rather similar, synchronising with a <em>core</em> versus synchronising with someone in the core <em>position</em>. That's the main logic behind the NACSS, after all. And why it's even possible in the first place."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps you will be able to synchronise with me once again, Eliza."</span>
</p><p class="p9"><span class="s3">Eliza held a small, warm smile. </span> <span class="s1">"I'd like that. I rather enjoyed being... <em>with</em> you."</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It <em>is</em> nice, having your darling inside you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Half the crew burst out laughing, as Hiro practically keeled over.</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "That was the innuendo I was trying to avoid."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Ain't ya glad you have someone like <em>me</em>, then."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh I imagine I'll like that <em>very much</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Knowing <em>you two</em>, you'd jockey for <em>pilot</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka waved it off. "Maybe <em>before</em> that kiss of ours."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I know for a fact <em>you</em> wouldn't want to be core position for too much, Asuka."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, here's how we solve that. Before each sortie, we flip a coin. Heads I pilot, tails Shinji's core."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Oi!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She poked her tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Shelter</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"The bespectacled Gendotaku whimpered."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet, they somehow got out. At least <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't think we've <em>ever</em> been in a shelter, actually. I know <em>you</em> went in on in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, Shinji."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Specifically in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Although I do not recall the shelters being <em>that</em> secure. We <em>did</em> have some Section 2, as we always would. But more often than not, keeping the peace was kept to the <em>police</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I assume the doors didn't open <em>inward</em> as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm guessing you know the <em>problems</em> of inward opening doors."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I mean, I can <em>see</em> the issue with that. People panic, people bunch up against a door that won't open, people get <em>crushed</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And that's why the doors of the shelters don't open <em>inward</em>. They <em>do</em> get locked with some kind of deadbolt, but they can be unlocked from the inside in case of emergencies."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So how on Earth did <em>those two</em> get out of a shelter and into <em>Unit-01</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I was confused as the rest of ya."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The bathrooms <em>were</em> in the protection of the shelter, before you ask about that. They <em>were</em> separate to the main shelter, but it's not like we <em>wouldn't</em> give the civilians somewhere to do their business."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "So how did they get out?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Through the door."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The group seemed rather bemused at how candid she was.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No one was watching them, and they tripped the deadbolts."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Why?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Would <em>you</em> want to be nearest to the door when an Angel or what have you attacks?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "So they unlocked the deadbolts and made a run for it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Pretty much. And thanks to <em>those two idiots</em>, we had to overhaul how we keep <em>all</em> the shelters locked up. Cause if <em>they</em>could do it, then you're sure as hell <em>anyone</em> could."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "There's always someone like that. You know how sometimes you see an odd <em>sign</em>, with a very specific thing you are <em>not</em>suppose to do?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm guessing the Magi controlled doors aren't a thing as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They <em>can</em> be controlled by the Magi, but still overridden by a person if they deem it necessary. Plus, it looks bad if you lock people <em>out</em> of a shelter."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""What? I'm serious! We still haven't gotten the furniture back into place yet!""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "He's got his priorities straight."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "See? Even <em>they</em> know having the restrooms <em>outside</em> the shelter is moronic."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Perhaps those extra securities would've <em>prevented</em> that from happening."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Y'know something? In <em>some</em> ways, this work seems <em>completely</em> insane. On the <em>other</em> hand, some of the things they suggest would've made sense for <em>this</em> world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That world is rather akin to a <em>pendulum</em>, in that regard. If we are the centre, then <em>that</em> world constantly fluctuates between extra-normal and <em>anti-</em>normal."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seems like it spends a <em>lot</em> of time in <em>anti-normal</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Kensuke's mother is still around."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The commanders glanced between one another. "Why on Earth is he in 2-A, then?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "A part of me <em>hopes</em> they figured out a different way for <em>other</em> pilots. But... considering it seems like <em>your </em>situations are the same." Referring to Asuka and Shinji.</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even <em>there</em>, it's evident Seele are <em>still</em> rather... cold. I would not be surprised if their tactic was still the same."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If that was <em>still</em> the case, then the question is all the more pressing. Since it seems <em>Toji's</em> family situation is more or less the same as it is <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Maybe, in that world, being in class 2-A is not a guarantee you're missing a <em>mother</em>. Toji mentioned his dad works for NERV, and I've seen Kensuke around <em>here</em> so I wouldn't be surprised if <em>his</em> father worked for NERV as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's certainly a much more <em>ethical</em> answer than the truth of <em>this</em> world."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trial</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Thus, Unit-01 emerged onto the surface just in time for a fifty-story skyscraper to smash into it at a speed of two hundred miles an hour."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu seemed amused. "Very clever."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Certainly a different strategy than what was used <em>here</em>." She scribbled a few notes down.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah Christ, are you gonna add that to the sim?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You'll find out."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I thought we <em>weren't</em> meant to take ideas from this work."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You already named the meeting room <em>Keter</em>. <em>Two</em> can play at that game."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "As if the simulations weren't crazy enough as they were."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine this work will make them a whole lot more <em>amusing</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I do not think Shinji would be very happy with the current situation, even if it <em>was</em> in a simulator."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I doubt many people <em>would</em> be. That Angel must be <em>very</em> intelligent to even <em>think</em> a strategy like that."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Such a strategy wouldn't have crossed <em>my</em> mind."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Then again, we don't have <em>energy whips</em>, do we?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We have already established my kin appear <em>more</em> intelligent than my counterparts <em>here</em>. This would be a strategy <em>Zeruel</em>might've tried."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Was there ever a real <em>border</em> between the intelligent Angels and the... <em>less so</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Zeruel <em>was</em> the start of the more <em>traditionally cognisant</em> Angels. With exception: Ramiel was comparable to him, in fact they would often <em>spar</em> verbally. Iruel was never intelligent in a <em>traditional</em> sense, and Leliel was... always incomprehensible, even to me. But it was evident they had <em>some</em> level of consciousness. Maybe even <em>beyond</em> that of Zeruel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko had a look of curiosity. "It certainly appeared to <em>me</em> that Angels <em>after</em> Zeruel seemed to try and... almost <em>understand</em>humanity."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Such understanding would at least require <em>comparable</em> intelligence to a Lilim. However, their methods were... forceful. And ultimately ineffective."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei sensed his discomfort, and promptly began reading again.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"The ribbons of light lashed out, effortlessly slicing through the buildings standing between it and the Evangelion."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji seemed rather surprised he didn't end up <em>dead</em>. "Well, <em>that's</em> a nice change."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It appears your training is paying off."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Amazing how he got more than <em>three weeks</em> of training in less than <em>three days</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah yeah, keep rubbing it in you lot."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Could</em> the Angel laugh?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chuckled, proving his own point. "I imagine they <em>would</em> find it entertaining. Human emotion is an odd thing. There are many emotions you could <em>compare</em> to humanity, but there are others that are <em>imperceivable</em> by many a Lilim."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Unless, I assume, you are attuned to your AT-Field."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Perhaps that is one of the reasons I fell for Rei. She can <em>understand</em> me, better than anyone else I have met."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm sure the Shinji of the Laserdiscs wouldn't want to hear that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu seemed amused. "Perhaps. But that is a <em>different</em> Kaworu, after all."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "As <em>everyone</em> here is rather different to the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And yet, <em>our</em> own Chronicle was pretty much <em>accurate</em>. Wasn't it, darling?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Reality works in mysterious ways. Many of which we may never <em>understand</em>. In a single lifetime, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The scientific method is rather important, in that regard. Make your research known for future generations of scientists, so they can build off your work. Orbital mechanics were pioneered <em>centuries</em> before Sputnik lifted off the ground."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You may have to write down our observations one day."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"The Fourth Angel may be long and of impressive girth, but we shall show that it's not size that counts, but how you use it! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei decided to tackle this line with utter deadpan, which certainly helped the crowd utterly break down in hysterics. "Man you'd think you were <em>me</em>, Ritsuko!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko merely groaned at Zero Two's jest.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That progressive <em>machete</em> sounds pretty great, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Thinking you'd <em>like</em> one?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe. Depends how better it is than the regular prog-knife or axe."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Considering it's just a <em>larger</em> knife."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's not that much difference between a prog-knife and a prog-machete anyway. Slightly... <em>girthier</em> blade." A groaning sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I wouldn't be surprised if <em>that</em> was the reason they made the progressive machete."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least I have <em>some</em> experience in using a machete. Somehow."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine you could just imagine Shamshel as a <em>landshark</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure having <em>landsharks</em> on this planet would've <em>encouraged</em> my kin to find my father faster."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps <em>that</em> is why Shamshel attacked so quickly after Sachiel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Makes you wonder why we're even <em>complaining</em>. Sure if they win we all <em>die</em>, but at least there won't be any <em>landsharks</em>anymore."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Shinji's scream echoed through the speakers as his vitals spiked."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well that went well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Seems common sense you have him use the <em>machete</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not that it seemingly <em>mattered</em>, at least this early."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "But we know for a fact Shinji has that <em>determination</em>. Here <em>and</em> there."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As long as he can maintain his sync, he should be alright."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'm pretty sure he suffered more <em>here</em>. With <em>Sachiel</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Did he even <em>know</em> how to use any weapon <em>other</em> than the Pallet Rifle?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya gave a glance to the Commanders.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is not promising."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Didn't he <em>use</em> the prog-knife against Shamshel?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I didn't even know Unit-01 <em>had</em> a knife before then."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka simply gave a glare at the Commanders.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh yeah, blame <em>us</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>You</em> were the ones supervising his testing, at least as far as the <em>Laserdiscs</em> know."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Three weeks is <em>still</em> not enough time to <em>properly</em> get you acquainted with an<em> Evangelion</em>. How long did it take <em>you</em> to get to using the prog-knife?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The prog-knife was the <em>first</em> weapon I used, before I even used a <em>pistol</em>." A thought occurred to her. "Maybe <em>that's</em> why I like the more melee focused weaponry."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If I had a hundred yen for every time I say or think <em>'in retrospect'</em>, I could pay off <em>all</em> your wages."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Misato gritted her teeth, noting that Shinji only had four minutes left before the Evangelion's batteries ran dry. Come on…!"</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "On one hand, good job Shinji getting that hit on the Angel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That's a pretty significant <em>other</em> hand, though."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "An interesting strategy. Of course, your AT-Field would prevent you being crushed."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He's on <em>battery</em>, he wouldn't even last a <em>minute</em> with his AT-Field at full blast!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This could be operating on <em>Theatrical</em> capacitors. Five minutes <em>regardless</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Then again, they <em>mentioned</em> he'd have a minute before he was crushed. Whether it was due to the capacitors running low or him not even having his Field <em>up</em>, though."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Either way, it's a strategy I don't recall <em>this</em> Shamshel displaying."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You're gonna add it to the sim, ain't ya."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yeah."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Figures."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's a good thing you have a <em>penguin</em> to save you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know you're meant to accept help from <em>anyone</em> if you're in the shit, but I just can't help but feel I'd be <em>disgraced</em> if I got saved by a <em>penguin</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, it's either that or <em>die</em>. I'd probably choose owing a life debt to Pen-Pen."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"The next, a searing sensation soared from his mouth, driving away all distraction and leaving only a burning focus on the Fourth Angel."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka had a low chuckle. "Oh you know the enemy fucked up when <em>you</em> get all focused, Shinji."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "A part of me wonders just <em>how</em> you managed to stop that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Adrenaline is a <em>wonderful</em> thing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even <em>without</em> the adrenaline, I'm sure that <em>minigun</em> will make me feel <em>something</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Good thing you got some <em>training</em> with a minigun."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "A good thing he got <em>connected</em> back up as well. At least <em>now</em>, he can use the AT-Field to his heart's content."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "A good thing, considering he's under attack."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure your mother's support helped you reach that high sync ratio."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Looks like <em>Pen-Pen</em> did his job as well. I still can't believe how seemingly <em>effective</em> chucking my penguin in a giant robot seems to be."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Several</em> giant robots. They certainly do prove useful in situations like <em>there</em>; I imagine if Shamshel did these sorts of strategies <em>here</em>, the Angel war would be lost."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Considering I was still too injured to effectively pilot Unit-00."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's a good thing they weren't <em>nearly</em> as intelligent <em>here</em> as they were <em>there</em>, no offence intended."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As I said, I <em>knew</em> many of my kin were... not <em>as</em> intellectual as me or a few of my counterparts. We are of the Fruit of Life, after all; intelligence and learning do not come naturally to us."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Trial Expired</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Hot metal spewed from six blazing barrels. The Fourth Angel could do nothing as it was eviscerated by a storm of bullets the size of minivans."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Huh."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "All in all, that went rather <em>well</em>, didn't it?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You fucking <em>bit</em> Shamshel and <em>that</em> was enough to distract it enough to feed it a<em> lead sandwich</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Isn't that what Shinji did in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's what <em>Asuka</em> did against one of the MP-Evangelion."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "One, it's cause I saw <em>Shinji</em> do that in the Laserdiscs; two, it <em>worked</em>. So what's the complaining about?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You <em>ate</em> an enemy."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I think that trumps even what <em>I</em> did. I'm <em>impressed</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The Franxx do not even <em>have</em> mouths, at least physical ones."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, this all went out the window when she went True Apus."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I don't even remember <em>using</em> my mouth like that in my True Apus form."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I assume from the vaguely Gurren Lagann-esque name that was your <em>final form</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Pretty much. Not sure what the size proper was, but even my <em>eye</em> dwarfed the regular Franxx."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I don't even know what a regular Franxx's measurements are meant to be. I still have yet to watch your work."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I don't think <em>we</em> even got an accurate measure on the Franxx size."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I mentally estimated it at around <em>half</em> the size of a standard Evangelion. Of course, even in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, the size of the <em>Evangelion</em> seemed to fluctuate."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Almost like Gainax couldn't animate for shit."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They got better by <em>Gurren Lagann</em>, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Imagine seeing <em>this</em> work in a moving format. I'd think it could <em>top</em> Gurren Lagann in how <em>insane</em> it could be."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Indeed."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu felt rather taken aback by Shamshel's final thoughts, as they were snuffed out. "This is strangely... <em>emotional</em>. It's not often you see the thoughts of your kin as they... pass on."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Does this remind you of Ramiel, perhaps."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Yeah. Except this time around, <em>all</em> of my kin are of equivalent intelligence. And... the ability to comprehend scenarios such as this one."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Was there a comfort that they may not've <em>known</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That, and that they would not have persisted too long afterwards. Unlike... <em>other</em> kin of mine."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, you would understand by now they <em>had</em> to."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave a sad acknowledgement of this. "They... could not adapt to the Lilim. We believed we could not live side by side with the Lilim; that it was either us or them."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>You</em> changed tack, obviously."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. And I have my partner and close friends to thank for that. Else... I would have joined my other kin."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Do... you think your counterparts <em>there</em> might figure that out?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He seemed to contemplate this. "A nice thought. But just that." He rued. "The call is a powerful force. It took <em>actively</em> fighting this instinct in order for me to even <em>function</em> in Lilithian society. And... if even the more... <em>mindful</em> of my kin could not withstand refusing the call."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Then it's all but certain they will meet the same fate. As <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Indeed." Yet more quiet contemplation. "A part of me wonders how I will react to... <em>Ramiel</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "They were the <em>first</em> one you found, weren't they?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I... recall that. That seemed to affect you <em>hard</em>, Kaworu."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "At the very least, I <em>know</em> it will most likely happen. I can steel myself."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Steeling yourself rarely works, you realise."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Oh, I know."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Then I have nothing to worry about. Carry on."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's <em>an</em> explanation on your insanely high sync."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Closing in</em>, Asuka? I don't recall your sync being <em>that</em> high on average."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Gee, thanks." Rolling her eyes. "It's high 70s too low 80s on average. Maybe 90 on a good day. So Shinji's <em>already</em>better than I <em>usually</em> am!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Maybe his training holds some merit."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We don't even<em> have</em> Evangelion to train with. Unless you <em>all</em> want to swap with Hikari every hour or so." A lightbulb. "Actually, that's a good idea."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Dang it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Maybe <em>we</em> can actually get <em>some</em> training, then. It's not exactly <em>trivial</em> to walk that beast, y'know."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Akin to Shinji <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It <em>is</em> akin to Shinji here! Do you guys just have a habit of throwing green pilots into battle situations!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We might as well." Flat.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We only recalled Hikari once Kaworu immobilised Rogue-00 anyway. And it was evident the stresses of battle we're getting to her."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I mean, it's kinda understandable, judging by what Zero Two said to me."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I don't even think I <em>fought</em>. Cause by the time I was <em>out there</em>, Kaworu did his thing and everyone was back."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You were useful in <em>recovering</em> Rogue-00, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Eager to <em>fight</em> again, Zero Two?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's the thing. A part of me <em>wants</em> to get back in the saddle. But... there's <em>another</em> part of me that <em>doesn't</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "With what you two have been through, that's pretty understandable."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine one of the appeals of piloting a Franxx would be that... <em>close connection</em> you and Hiro shared."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Would be an appeal of the new NACSS, as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's one of the reasons I want to get back to piloting."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, I imagine your <em>daaarling</em> will help you in any way you need."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ich bin ein Berlin-2-er</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Truly, it was a sad day when any aspect of that madman seemed admirable."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Ain't that the truth."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Parts</em> of that are accurate, I guess. God knows why they chose <em>Braunschweig </em>for their Berlin-2, though."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is Berlin-2 different here?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We don't <em>have</em> a Berlin-2. Hell, the flooding of <em>Berlin</em> wasn't <em>that</em> bad, least from what <em>I</em> was taught."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "There are <em>two</em> branches of NERV in Germany, as I recall. I assume Berlin was the main one."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, that's where I was <em>trained</em>. Occasionally going to the Hamburg branch for other business, mostly logistical and that stuff. They didn't have the infrastructure for Evangelion."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I recall there <em>was</em> an emergency capital, however. In fact, it <em>was</em> Dresden."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine that was just so the government had a relatively <em>un-flooded </em>place to function and run the country."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "The public fronts still sound accurate. At least as far as the Marduk Institute is anything."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We have <em>plenty</em> of shell institutes and subsidiaries that allow us to trickle various things to the masses. I imagine once we start selling our <em>consumer tech</em>, it'll be through some shell corporation."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Keeps things as far from NERV proper as you can. And in case it backfires, just have it drift away like a kite with its string's cut."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I wouldn't be surprised if you had to do that many times."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Many small cases; a few Marduk shells, a couple odd institutes. An entire <em>branch</em> of Gehirn was burnt, back in the day."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Quite <em>literally</em>, if <em>that's</em> the branch you're referring to."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Mari's brief exclamation seemed to exhaust her, as she took a deep yawn moments later. "Ska's been weird…""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's a concern if you're weird <em>there</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Discounting the fact <em>Mari Makinami's my younger sister</em> this time around. How does that even <em>happen</em>? I know for <em>twins</em>like Maya and Miyata you can <em>kinda</em> explain it, but how does the same person get born to <em>different</em> people?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If she even <em>is</em> the same person. The Mari of the Theatrical appeared <em>much</em> older than <em>eight</em>. She was at least the age of <em>us</em>, most likely even <em>older</em>. And... I imagine that would've been the same <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of course, I imagine the business with Unit-01 and Japan <em>would</em> give you some concern, Asuka. We know <em>here</em>, Evangelion was practically <em>everything</em> to you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Cuz I barely <em>had</em> anything, least from what <em>I</em> felt. <em>There</em>, I actually got a <em>good</em> relationship with my father <em>and</em> a younger sister to keep me more tethered."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even so, we know <em>some</em> elements of yourselves remain, despite the various changes."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And I imagine that will remain the case with <em>Mari</em>. If she is similar to her Theatrical counterpart."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Berlin-2 almost sounds like one of <em>our</em> cities, doesn't it?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It pretty much <em>is</em>, by the sounds of it. It has <em>sunlight</em>, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's not <em>portable</em>, at least as far as <em>we</em> know."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "They're adding elements from <em>your</em> world now?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It could probably <em>use</em> some elements from our world. Maybe it'd help stabilise it a bit."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I dunno, your world got <em>pretty crazy</em> by the end of things."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's probably the <em>least</em> of the issues with that world of yours."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Granted, it <em>has</em> improved. Least from what we <em>saw</em>, eh darling?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro gave a small smile. "Yeah. I imagine there would've been a few more <em>problems</em> they would have to deal with, that our show might've <em>forgot</em> to include. But... they ended up alright. Didn't they?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even <em>Futoshi</em> ended up alright, darling. They did <em>really well</em> for themselves."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hopefully <em>we</em> end up the same there."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two shrugged it off. "You managed it <em>once</em>. That just proves to the universe you <em>can</em> do it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is closer to thrice, so far. This world, Wolk's world, and Kimigabuchi's world. Though granted, two out of three required the end of the world to <em>happen</em> in order to reach that point."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And I'd <em>really</em> question whether that doujin had us better off."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Considering the trauma was not the burden of your <em>native</em> renditions. It was your <em>post Instrumentality</em> renditions that remembered."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'd debate that with at least <em>my</em> native rendition. Considering she <em>died</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And yet, she did not remember her own demise. Or, they were merely echoes."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You'd think our counterparts would've told you something as important as you <em>dying</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei just gave them a look.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Cause they talk about so much bad stuff! I don't like it. I want them to do stories on…on, you know, the birthday party that Angela had last week! Or how we plan on exploring space! Or how NERV's making vegetables taste better! You know, the important stuff!""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Ah, childhood innocence."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shame <em>we</em> didn't have that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though if your <em>sister</em> ended up like that, then surely <em>you'd</em> be alright."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A thought occurred to Kaworu. "If she is eight years old, then she would have been born <em>2007</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "It explains <em>why</em> Mari's so different to <em>me</em>, at least. My bitch <em>stepmother</em> must've had her."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure she's <em>less</em> of a bitch <em>this</em> time around. Considering <em>you</em> sound kinda different, Asuka."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "As we fully anticipated." Flat as carpet.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though you <em>are</em> that stuff, at least <em>here</em> and <em>now</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She gave a small smirk. "Maybe so, but that's because around <em>you guys</em>, I don't <em>need</em> a mask."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps your counterpart never had her masks. At least to your extent."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Considering I haven't even gone to <em>university </em>yet. At least that means I've had a more <em>healthy</em> upbringing, I suppose."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Were you like that <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "I <em>did</em> look over the battle data from the three Angels they fought before I came along, and..."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not good?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Yeaaaaaah</em>. I thought of <em>some</em> battle plans, but they almost all consisted of <em>do better</em>. Not like the Berlin Sim helped in that regard."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I assume the data <em>from</em> the Angel would've helped in the Simulator."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It <em>did</em>, but actually fighting the Angel in the Sim came down to <em>pattern recognition</em>. Like a video game or something. Plus, I only did it like <em>once or twice</em> before I was actually <em>deployed</em> to Japan."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And I'm guessing the <em>only</em> reason you could do it once or twice was because there was a sizeable amount of time between the two."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Pretty much. Three <em>days</em> wouldn't be too much to do, other than <em>theoretical</em> battle plans and the like. Which is what I <em>am</em>doing, fair enough."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Also, is NERV <em>really</em> focusing on things like Mari suggests?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shrugged. "They <em>might</em>. The various branches of NERV all have their own pet projects going on. We're focusing on consumer technology like Ultradiscs, perhaps the branches in Germany <em>are</em> focusing on food science. It's an important field to explore, after all."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not just making them <em>taste</em> better, right?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "While taste <em>is</em> important, no point making the food if no one can <em>stomach</em> it; it would be more focused on <em>yields</em> and <em>nutrients</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Pieter chuckled at Asuka's mixed use of both German and English. "A 'command center', huh?" Without a second thought, he opened the door and stepped inside."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Would you put it past yourself to make food like <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Is that question about Angels a <em>common</em> question?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not among <em>us</em>. I can't tell you the <em>amount</em> of times I've heard civvies talk about that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What the hell is <em>that</em> emote?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Man you <em>must</em> be different, Asuka."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I thought those were more of a <em>Japanese</em> thing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, I <em>am</em> part Japanese. Maybe I'm just getting in touch with that side of me."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would not think about <em>emoticons</em> first, if I was thinking about Japan."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"So it was with a grim heart that the father left his two daughters to their dreams, knowing that their mostly idyllic life was about to come to an abrupt end."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Well, that's adorable."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We know a bit more about your background, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...So he <em>didn't</em> get with that nurse?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not only that. Your mother was around for <em>longer</em>. At least three years longer."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That... would also mean I didn't..."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei hushed her. "With how you are, I would not think so."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "She was even around long enough to give you a <em>sister</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed, quietly contemplating this. "That... just makes my sister being <em>Mari</em> more confusing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Sounds like your father is <em>also</em> a good father, this time around."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though... that's kinda the thing. He <em>was</em> good, least as far as <em>I</em> remember. It was just that <em>snake</em> he got with, not even before Mama <em>died</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'm... guessing you don't keep in too much contact with him."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Legally they <em>can't, </em>least not until I'm considered an <em>adult</em> in Germany. Not after that witch tried to <em>drug</em> me. I don't even know what they've been <em>doing</em> all these years. And at this point, I'm finding it hard to even <em>care</em> about what they've been doing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "With what they <em>sound</em> like, that seems <em>completely justified</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Maybe</em> I'd make amends with my father. Sure he <em>neglected</em> me quite a bit, but at least he didn't try to <em>drug</em> me."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "He would've at least been <em>complacent</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hence the <em>maybe</em>. I imagine mama wouldn't be too happy to see him again."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Would she even <em>know</em>? She didn't look completely... <em>herself</em> in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, if she didn't <em>then</em>, she sure as hell knows <em>now</em>. I told her during a sync test one time."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Franxx pilots looked between one another. "I'm gonna take a <em>guess</em> and say she didn't take that well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That was the <em>third</em> recorded berserker event for Unit-02. The one <em>before</em> that being when Unit-02 <em>tore apart Leliel from the inside</em> to rescue Asuka."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's almost <em>impressive</em>, Asuka."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was that <em>other</em> mama that caused that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Nephilim mentally perked at her words. <em>'Does she know about her mother's situation?'</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'In the </em>Evangelion<em>. She may not know about the other being </em>with<em> her mother, physically.'</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Contemplation<em>. 'We might have to ask.'</em></span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The Phone that Rings Too Much</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"YOU HAVE EIGHT NEW MESSAGES."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Jeez, you know <em>something's</em> wrong when you have that many voicemails."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If the call was urgent enough, it would've been diverted to your mobile by the Magi."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They can <em>do</em> that?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The Magi control all telecommunications in Tokyo-3 and adjacent regions. Mobile, landline, internet; if it comes into or out of Tokyo-3, it goes through the Magi."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Security reasons and the like."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though, of course, some <em>exception</em> can be made."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not that Kensuke knew that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You'd think he <em>would</em>, by this point in time. One of the most common conversations I hear at school is how to <em>overcome</em>those blocks."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well, you can't net all of them. And the average civvie doesn't know much about the going ons of NERV anyway, so the Magi tend to ignore any circumventive words. Even <em>if</em> they know full well the context."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "There'd be <em>plenty</em> of creative ways in referring to those, I imagine."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>'Gundam Godzilla stuff'</em>, was one of the more memorable lines the Magi highlighted."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least the bureaucratic stuff doesn't seem to change."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No, that might as well be a constant of reality at this point. Least <em>I'm</em> not dealing with the paperwork this time around."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You get to play with Shamshel instead."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It probably <em>would</em> be play, knowing <em>me</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Misato clenched her fists, silently cursing the Angels for everything they had done…reviling them for everything they had destroyed…hating them for everything that they had taken away. "Damn it all."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"END OF MESSAGES.""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good to see they haven't just <em>forgotten</em> about you, Shinji."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure they <em>would</em> be concerned, that Shinji had to face all this."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "But Misato's words hold true, even <em>here</em>. Rei <em>could</em> pilot Unit-01, but at a lesser efficiency. And that would leave an Evangelion inactive anyway."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Of course, <em>we</em> know by now the reason <em>why</em> I can pilot Unit-01."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "A reason you knew <em>there</em>, at that point."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He has <em>always</em> known that. As soon as his mother became a part of Unit-01."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Amazing what actually <em>telling</em> your son can do."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I can see your <em>dislike</em> of Angels is still there, Misato."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I've gotten better." Glossing it over.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's amazing how having an emissary that <em>doesn't</em> try to kill you can do for your support."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, that's a pretty big positive point."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Almost makes you wonder why the Angels didn't try that <em>before</em>. Then again, we've <em>already</em> thought about that kind of thing, didn't we?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wonder if <em>she'll</em> ever think about that kind of stuff."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Considering how <em>my</em> opinion against Klaxosaurs were like."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure <em>you</em> would know I had a much more... <em>personal</em> dislike of Angels."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Bit more of a reason than <em>I</em> had, wasn't it?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Analysis</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"The two nephilim and their JSSDF handler watched in silence as the man's eyes increasingly widened, jaw dropping with shock.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Needless to say, Hikari Kirishima was immediately suspicious."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>That's</em> never good."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So what are the chances they'll get an AT-Field?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The same as they were here. <em>Zero</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They managed to get <em>that</em> data from us, though."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not <em>us</em>, the Defence Ministry. And it makes sense <em>they </em>can decide who gets it or not."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I assume JHCI obtained data that way as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even so, didn't help them when it came to the <em>AT-Field</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I doubt <em>anyone</em> will be able to harness the AT-Field as NERV can do."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They've had the time. Anyone studying Metaphysical Biology would know what an AT-Field is, and could extrapolate our <em>use</em> of an AT-Field as being an <em>extension</em> of that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I imagine Seele had something to do with other companies <em>not</em> being able to harness the AT-Field."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You're not <em>wrong</em>. Though of course <em>we</em> were involved in a bit of light industrial sabotage as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As one would expect. NERV and Seele had to work hand in hand, in order to accomplish their goals."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even if you two <em>never</em> trusted one another."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Don't have to <em>trust</em> someone to <em>work</em> with them. As long as they keep to deadlines and meet goals."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The former Commander <em>embodied</em> this."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Mana rolled her eyes while Mayumi giggled; Mr. Tokita had the habit of getting rather hot-blooded regarding his 'baby'."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, they're gonna get <em>destroyed</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Now now, they won't get destroyed <em>immediately</em>. They have been <em>training</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "How long <em>would</em> you give them, then?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe 30 seconds? If I was to hedge my bets?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I think it rather <em>evident</em> what the Committee is trying to accomplish. They will face the inferior Jet Alone, and <em>embarrass</em>it. Thus ensuring no other company could vie for funding or mandates."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Probably ruining NHIS in the process."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wouldn't be surprised if that was the <em>goal</em> of <em>this</em> NERV, against JHCI."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Honestly, with the way Tokita was moving the Jet Alone project, it was going to fail from the <em>start</em>. The Jet Alone in <em>this</em>world was a lumbering <em>nuclear bomb</em>, with absolutely <em>no</em> security. With how powerful the nuclear reactor in it was, it'd be better off in the <em>electrical grid</em> than in that waste of steel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Did we ever know <em>what</em> happened to Jet Alone afterwards?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well, Mitsubishi Heavy Industries bought them out after their stock fell through the floor. I wouldn't be surprised if parts of Jet Alone ended up in their <em>air conditioners</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "A fitting end."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Finally, she exhaled, letting the tension leave her shoulders. "Hmph. 'Too damn stubborn' indeed.""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "How noble."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I doubt his intentions were <em>that</em> noble <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh not that <em>we</em> knew of."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They know <em>way</em> too much than Seele would've been comfortable with."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "If <em>I</em> know about all this, then it would be no secret to <em>them</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Did they even <em>try</em> covering it up? How would they even know of the Lance? Or whatever the hell that Sword of Uriel is?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Considering they know who <em>Adam</em> is."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "From what they say, the Sword of Uriel is simply another <em>lance</em>. Akin to the <em>Lance of Longinus</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's not the <em>Lance</em> that attracted the Angels to <em>here</em>, was it?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not at all. It was <em>Lilith</em>, and our collective misguidance."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So it doesn't <em>exist</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not that I know of. And I most likely <em>would</em> know about it, if it was as important as this work implies."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It could just be a <em>codename</em> for Lilith. I imagine the existence of her would be one you'd <em>want</em> to hide."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave a nod in acknowledgement. "I wouldn't put it past Seele and NERV to obfuscate the truth like that. Even for how free the information has been in <em>that</em> world, there are some things you <em>still</em> do not want others to know."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And <em>that</em> is why we have our supposed <em>monopoly</em> in fighting the Angels. Because Tokyo-3 was designed from the ground up to be a <em>trap</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And I think we've proven <em>well</em> by now that the Evangelion is the <em>best</em> solution for whatever comes our way. Cause there's really no beating the AT-Field, is there?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would be hard to defeat the <em>soul </em>in effectiveness."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"As mighty as Evangelion is, the Jet Alone is the pinnacle of the summit. We WILL not fail!"</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">While the group laughed the advertisement off, Misato looked to Ritsuko, with a begging look.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko simply shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato's look turned into a pout.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That's... quite a different maxim than the usual."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A very <em>apt</em> description of what we did, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'd say the Angels made <em>us</em> cry first."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Maybe <em>here</em>. It's pretty clear <em>that world</em> has had the upper hand pretty much the whole time."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine Ramiel would have something to say about that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Knowing <em>that</em> world, they'll just use <em>Olga</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Or the positron equivalent of a minigun."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They wouldn't even <em>need</em> the positron rifle with <em>that</em> big beast of a weapon."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm sure Angels <em>could</em> outsmart bullets."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We have. With the <em>AT-Field</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hence focusing on <em>disabling</em> the AT-Field. That's really the base strategy for <em>anything</em> with an AT-Field. Cause once <em>that's</em> down, it's just a question of firepower."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Seems <em>they</em> got that strategy sorted." </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Approval</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"It was a precarious game that they were playing."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu scoffed. "Pet?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, you're only <em>Rei's </em>pet."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It seems <em>you</em> will be facing Jet Alone, Kaworu."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure he'll be looking forward to ripping them a new one."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "In what Evangelion? Cause all the Evangelion <em>I</em> know of are pretty much <em>occupied</em> at this point."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There is the Mark 06 Evangelion. Of the Theatrical."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least, if you're right, I'll get a <em>bit</em> of a break before Ramiel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I find it odd our technology was <em>stolen</em>. How the hell did that even <em>happen</em> in the first place?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "NERV's strategies could have been consequential to the stealing of as important a secret as that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Do <em>you</em> even know what those technologies are?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "No."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yet another possible pseudonym for <em>Gods know what</em>. It's not a terminology NERV uses."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is similar with Seele. That term is not one I would know, though the fact it came from the <em>White Moon</em> suggests it was Adamite in nature. Perhaps <em>modular technology</em> is simply the pseudonym chosen for the <em>organic superstructure</em>Adamite based Evangelion are based on; akin to Units such as 02 and 03. In <em>which case</em>, that would explain why <em>Jet Alone</em>seemed closer to an <em>Evangelion</em> than <em>our</em> counterpart."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>If</em> that happened, they'd get completely <em>eviscerated</em> by NERV and Seele."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. However, it is all whether they can <em>prove</em> NHIS stole such secrets from Seele. I do not know why they <em>need</em>proof; the Seele <em>here</em> would've done what you and Putin suggested, Misato."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of course, if they <em>did</em>, it would be imperative to at least <em>pretend</em> to follow a legal avenue. Evangelion is our IP, after all. Revealing that they stole secrets from <em>us</em> would most likely <em>ruin</em> their reputation. Similar to <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Says the saboteur."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I said <em>pretend</em> to follow a legal avenue, didn't I?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Less than a minute later, the sound of a flamethrower torching an effigy of Keel Lorenz echoed through Keter."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I see the Nevada Incident will happen again."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato groaned. "Jesus Christ, they can't catch a break, can they?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I dunno. Considering there's been a bit more <em>common sense</em> in some things, maybe Nevada will be an example of that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Unless Seele <em>wanted</em> Nevada out of the picture."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "With <em>what</em> happened, it's difficult to <em>deny</em> that thinking."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "The burning of Kihl seems <em>justified</em>, then."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure <em>many</em> people here wouldn't have minded doing that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He pretty much did it <em>himself</em>, if Kaji's anyone to go by."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ikari</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"RII~ING!"</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm sure <em>many</em> people would've wanted to do <em>that</em> to him."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Looks like they were looking forward to that, Shinji."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Of course they were. Even <em>here</em> they held some concern over me."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A thought crossed Misato's mind. "How long has it been since you visited them, anyway?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji thought back. "August last year. They hadn't seen me for a while, and it was a good way of spending the summer break. At least, the length we were <em>allowed </em>to go back there."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I didn't think we'd even get <em>that</em>, what with Seele <em>still</em> attacking us."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We had <em>three</em> pilots still on deploy. We could afford to give you time for family, Shinji."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It sounded like you two enjoyed that time together, as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What can I say? It was a nice change than the standard hubbub of Tokyo-3. Kinda reminded me of country Germany, almost."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "How did your aunt react to you two, Shinji?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Told us to keep it down at night."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two found that <em>very</em> amusing. Which didn't help Shinji's growing embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""…no sir. I don't regret coming. I can hope for things to get better, but I know that this is only the beginning…so no. I don't regret anything.""</em> </span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine that's all he wanted to ask you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed, he <em>did</em> come of his own volition. I am sure he would not think the same <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Yeah, my father's note was pretty... <em>commanding</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Had they even <em>spoken</em> recently?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji shook his head. "They spoke less than <em>I</em> did with my father."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, he didn't think too highly of Commander Asshole, did he?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Why would he? Tomoe is <em>Yui's</em> brother. I wouldn't be surprised if that connection was the <em>only</em> reason he gave you shelter."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least he <em>did</em>. He was more of a father to me than my <em>actual</em> father was."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You still speak with him often, I assume."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Every week or so. Usually on Sunday."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Does he... <em>know</em> about Yui?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shaking his head. "She told me not to tell him. She... wants to tell him herself."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "I can respect that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Tomoe Ikari grimaced, not for the first time wondering if Shinji would ever understand what he had gotten himself into."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well <em>that</em> sounds like an interesting book."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And of course he managed to pick the <em>worst</em> font for such a thing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "What even <em>is</em> that font?"</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's a font designed in the mid 90s for use in children's material and other informal documents."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "In <em>that</em> kind of business, sure. It's fine. In <em>formal</em> documents, however." A glare over to Misato.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not <em>my</em> fault, pretty sure that was <em>Asuka</em> who changed the default font on my terminal!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And yet you didn't notice until you submitted that report to Ritsuko. That incriminates <em>you</em> as well!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu seemed stumped at the picture "It is certainly an <em>odd</em> picture."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Did you not expect to see your <em>father</em> like that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not particularly. I understand <em>chibi</em> is a thing; I've even seen some of my <em>kin</em> in plush chibi form. But I wouldn't expect it of <em>Adam</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You <em>what</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You haven't been to a market, I assume." She chuckled. "We <em>all</em> found it as confusing as <em>you</em> did."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Did you get any?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "No, why the hell would <em>we</em> buy one of them?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...In retrospect, perhaps it would've been a nice reminder."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well, I doubt there'd be anything <em>stopping</em> us from visiting the markets again on Sunday. See if they still sell them somewhere."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave a small smile. "I wouldn't mind that."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Subnormally Normal Day</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Were it not for the presence of his mother, the 'should' would be a lot more troubling."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Wow, that's even more normal than <em>our</em> lives."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Other than a <em>few</em> of the teachers."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It was evident that was all to get Shinji <em>accustomed</em> to the general insanity of Tokyo-3."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It <em>worked</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even your <em>training</em> seems much more reserved, at least compared to <em>before</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure not having <em>me</em> spar with him in a <em>field of fire</em> would help him."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Have you <em>ever</em> had a proper look into the function of the Evangelion, Shinji?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji shrugged. "I just picked up on more and more knowledge about it, in the time I was here."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's a way of learning, I suppose. And I imagine the staff <em>here</em> would be more focused on other tasks at hand."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You'd think, but this kinda shows they <em>could've</em> done that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko rolled her eyes, as 1 Yen was deposited into her account.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>""…I'm dead," groaned the boy who had survived battle with two Angels. Just when things were going so well…"</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Welp, there goes the normalcy."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It was going <em>too</em> normal. <em>Something</em> had to happen."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You're welcome."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Good job throwing him under the bus, Misato."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine Rits would've wanted that <em>anyway</em>. It's just a shame Ritsuko <em>this</em> time around is kinda <em>insane</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "You're very optimistic about this dinner."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hopefully <em>Ritsuko's</em> cooking skills are <em>better</em> than Misato's."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Cut me <em>some</em> slack, I only ruin <em>my</em> food in this work."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "What would <em>Ritsuko's</em> cooking be like?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Think of something completely insane and off the wall, and throw it out the window as Ritsuko will <em>still</em> beat that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Gee, thanks."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At the very least, it will serve as a <em>reminder</em> for Shinji not to get <em>too</em> complacent."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji, meanwhile, remembered a <em>key detail </em>of that dinner with Ritsuko and Misato. "Am I gonna give Rei her new ID again?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would think <em>that</em> Rei would have the forethought to obtain a new ID herself. But I do see your concern."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a grim chuckle. "Well, if that happens <em>again</em>, I'm sure Ritsuko will help put your <em>spine</em> back in your body."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji gave a long sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"While this has ended," Rei began, "the author felt it imperative to include a full list of students and faculty who wished Shinji good luck."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Any names <em>we'd</em> know?" Asuka queried.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Apparently, the entirety of the <em>Sailor Senshi</em> wishes him good luck. In addition to Ranma and co, Kenshin and co, the operators of an auto shop aptly named <em>Tetsuo and Kaneda</em>, and oddly enough <em>Simon and Kamina</em> as well."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Flat stares.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Y'know. I'd <em>say</em> Bond was having fun with it. But knowing <em>that</em> world." Maya remarked.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I am assuming a break is in order."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"After that, yeah I think we can use one." Mused Misato, as they disbanded for their business. "Back in 30, okay?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji and Asuka, as they did last time, were making their way to the cafeteria for a quick bite.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Although this time around they were joined by Rei and Kaworu. "You know about your mother, Asuka?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hm? Oh, the <em>two mama's</em> stuff?" A huff. "It's how it was like in the Evangelion, after all. And... I kinda knew that, ever since she started talking with me."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And... you would know <em>how</em> that could happen."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah. I knew full well how that happened. Mama didn't really let her other get known, least to <em>me</em>. Unless she got pretty angry."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I knew of her." Remarked Shinji. "She even <em>approved</em> of me, alongside Asuka's mother."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Do you think she's a part of mama?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu and Rei craned their heads, not entirely expecting Asuka to pick up where they were going. "Well... that was where we were going."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "She very well <em>might</em> be. And if she is, mama's got a good grip on her." Yet more thinking on the subject. "Though... if <em>you're</em> the ones to ask me about it, then that pretty much means she <em>does</em> have that <em>other</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They folded their cards. "You'd think <em>you</em> were the one with our ability, Asuka."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smirk at this small victory. "I've... been meaning to ask her about that. But... I don't think she <em>wants</em> me to see that other. Which... knowing <em>what</em> happened. She probably just wants to protect me from that. She's always been like that."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They were right outside the cafeteria. "I'll bring it up when the time is right. Until then... well, it doesn't harm <em>either</em> of us, does it?"</span>
</p><hr/><h2>3. Agenda</h2><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shut the door to her office, and glanced to her desk.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And the person sitting at it. "I see you've made yourself comfortable."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji gave a small smirk, very much akin to a cat on a terminal keyboard. "I didn't see <em>you</em> using it."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato smirked right back at his remark, taking her seat on the desk. Quite deliberately trying to get a rise out of him. "So, my personal quadruple agent. Have you struck a few names from that list of yours?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff. "Our Russian Oversight agent is tackling Fourier, and the German got stuck with Morrison."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Judging by your screen, I guess you don't <em>trust</em> the Russians."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Call it experience. It's well known the Russians <em>always</em> have their own agenda."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What <em>would</em> be the agenda for them picking <em>Fourier</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's what I'm trying to find out."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A few moments of silence.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Before he shut the terminal. "Though there's nothing wrong with giving my fiancee some time."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An easy victory for Misato.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Project G 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <b></b>
  <span class="s1">
    <b></b>
  </span>
</p>
<h2>
  1. Prius
</h2><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko had more or less tuned out of the conversation going on, instead choosing to ponder on her mother's fate in this work.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They always had an amicable relationship. Lightly waspish at times, but then again you could describe her friendship with <em>Misato</em> like that. She was her mother, after all. Even if she wanted to get out of her shadow, wouldn't <em>any</em> child want to do the same thing? Get recognised for their own merit, instead of subsisting off the family name?</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Course, all that went out the window when she <em>snapped</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And that was really all she could describe it as. Lightly waspish, yes, but she wasn't like... <em>that</em>. At least she <em>thought</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A mental sigh. That's just what happens when an Akagi gets burnt by an Ikari, she thought. She too wasn't immune to that thinking; she might not even be here today if <em>Rei</em> couldn't get her out of that death spiral.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Even if she was not obliged at all, especially after what her mother did.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...Though a part of her dreaded to think if <em>someone else</em> told her about Gendo's true feelings. He told her himself, if inadvertently, and she took it out on herself. <em>Rei</em> told her mother... and she knew how that ended.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oi." Fingers snapping in front of her. "You still there, Akagi?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She snapped out of it, giving a glance to the <em>elder</em> redhead and her counterpart. "Sorry. I was... thinking about some stuff."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko could understand, so she didn't bother asking about said thoughts. "Did you pick up what we said?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I..." Running through her mind. "Yeah. You two want to get out of NERV."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Probably not quit <em>outright</em>." Clarified Yui. "But... Kyoko thought it a good idea we should have a <em>break</em> from NERV. Considering what we've been through."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko really couldn't argue with that. Those two have probably contributed the <em>most</em> to Gehirn and NERV, even <em>if</em> they were mostly disconnected from it all. "If <em>anyone</em> deserves a break, it's you two. Especially with your contributions to NERV."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So... you'll allow it?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah. I think I will." A huff. "You'll be on vacation, but you can still use your NERV savings."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's <em>very</em> useful for us. I imagine we'd need a car, if we were wanting to trip around."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A thought occurred to Yui. "I know it's unlikely, but... do you know if <em>my</em> car is still there?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The subcommander was rather amused at this request. "Considering you would not have used it since <em>2004</em>, even if it <em>was</em> still there, it'd be in a sorry state."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nothing we couldn't fix." Kyoko proclaimed. Probably thinking Evangelion and cars were somewhat comparable. Which, if you could engineer an <em>Evangelion</em>, you could probably engineer an old <em>car</em> back to shape.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko immediately picked up on this arrogance, hiding her amusement as it reminded her of <em>another</em> redheaded woman. "What's the car?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Toyota Corolla. 2002 model year. I... don't remember the registration on it."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...Interesting. "A Corolla, eh?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know, it's not really a <em>great</em> car, but it got the job done."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Funny thing, actually." As she was looking the car up. "We were talking about the abandoned cars NERV had. An old Corolla was one of them."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Huh." She wasn't sure what to think about that.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Garage 2B. Bay 768. Look for the front half of a Mercedes Benz, it's close to that."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Where's the <em>back</em> half?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We don't know, Kyoko."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Garage 2B was essentially a holding ground for any NERV vehicle that no one either used or <em>knew</em> how to use. More than a few Fuso trucks that were nothing more than scrap, mainly due to Angel attacks. Various trailers and truck beds. Even a few old military jets.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But it was easy enough to find the Corolla. Not like the Merc was anything they could miss as well.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's... actually in better shape than I expected." Admitted Yui, laying eyes on the bespeckled black and white paint, clearly showing age and neglect.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Are you <em>sure</em> that's a 2002 model?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ostensibly, it <em>was</em> a ninth generation model Corolla. Despite it looking like a <em>fifth generation</em> model.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah, Second Impact wasn't great to the industry."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">That was putting it lightly. Shortages in materials decimated the car industry as a whole, forcing many manufacturers to revert to previous model years to cut costs. Faced with the skyrocketing price of gasoline, car manufacturers were forced to hybridise their vehicles or even transition outright to full electric.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Toyota was rather lucky, in this regard. The Prius, for all the shade it got within car culture, was really what saved Toyota in a post-gasoline consumer world. Even if it was nothing more than a stopgap before their plug-in electric vehicles were off the assembly line.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So <em>despite</em> the car vaguely looking like an AE86, it had the performance of a <em>Prius</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Of course, Yui didn't care too much for <em>how</em> the car worked. She just cared that it <em>worked</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She ran a hand over the car. It had probably stayed this way since she last drove it. Even though... it looked like <em>someone</em> was taking care of it.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She gave a huff, as a smile creeped up on her. "Ah. That... explains it."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Did someone keep it maintained for you?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah. I... I thought you would've gotten rid of it. Like... the other stuff." Whispering to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko picked up on <em>who</em> this someone was, but she kept quiet about it. "Do... we have a key?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The owner of this car thought. "...Sun visor?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her amusement indicated a positive response, as she entered the car.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I doubt the batteries in it would even hold a charge anymore."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No harm in <em>trying</em>, Kyo."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As she was told, the keys were in the sun visor.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The keys were inserted into the ignition, and the key was turned.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...Nothing. No radio, no warning lights on the gauge cluster, not the gauge cluster full stop. Not even a security light.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She slumped over the steering wheel, disappointed. "...I probably should've expected that."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko sat down in the passenger seat, wishing to offer even a small amount of comfort to her friend. "Does... this car mean a lot to you?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...It was one of the first we bought together. Even <em>he</em> wasn't immune to the fuel crisis. It... it's not much to look at. But... it was ours."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko could understand this. She knew love. A part of her wondered what happened to her own Audi, once she wasn't using it anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Diese Schlampe von Krankenschwester hat es wahrscheinlich </em>verschrotten lassen.<em> Entferne jede </em>Spur<em> von dir aus seinem Leben.'</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>('That bitch nurse probably got it </em>crushed<em>. Remove every </em>trace<em> of you from his life.')</em></span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A mental eye roll was offered to her counterpart. "Well... the good thing about cars, is that they can be repaired. And we pretty much built <em>Evangelion</em>, didn't we? How difficult can this be?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah. Just a matter of replacing some parts, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It would probably take some time to get the car back up to spec. But at least it would give them <em>something</em> to do.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Without too much word, the group had regrouped back in Ritsuko's lab. With the book passed to Kaworu, the read began once more.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <b></b>
  </span>
</p>
<h2>
  2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion
</h2><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (S) Asuka (A)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma) Eliza (E)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s3"></span>
</p>
<h3>E7: Hospitality (A book never shows what it says)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p>
<h4>(in which Shinji has dinner at Dr. Akagi's, the world's backstory is fleshed out, and people actually communicate about their issues.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ain't <em>that</em> a change."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'd say <em>we've</em> gotten pretty good at communicating our issues, Asuka." Misato defended.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"From a <em>Laserdisc</em> standpoint, however." Kaworu pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Okay, I'll give you <em>that</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I imagine that <em>dinner</em> will be pretty eventful." Zero Two half excitedly, half wary, suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I dread to think what I'll <em>feed</em> them."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Kleinium</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"These transmitters were called Freeman devices after their inventor."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko was bug-eyed. "Oh Gods. Don't tell me <em>this</em> has a massive scientific breakthrough. Please don't tell me."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Gravitons don't exist here?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's the thing. They're <em>theoretical</em>. Though..." Her scientific mind was currently running wild, as she desperately wrote down the various notes she could obtain from that short a passage.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, we know what a <em>Freeman device</em> is, now."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Is there a lab in New Mexico?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No, and we'd <em>know</em> about it if they were <em>that</em> significant."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is clear that world <em>generously incorporated</em> ideas from at least <em>some</em> interactive media."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Your proposal on the lab this came from?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Black Mesa. In one of Kensuke's video games, it is a scientific institute located in New Mexico. Following an incident where aliens begin to invade from another dimension, it is up to an MIT graduate and a scientist to take up arms and kill everyone in his way."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So a regular scientist like <em>us</em> just becomes <em>Doomguy</em>. Yeah, I'm not sure how realistic that would be."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm sure you <em>all</em> have weapons training."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Indeed we do, but we'd be pretty fucked if <em>aliens invaded the Geofront</em>. Not without the Evangelion. Plus, we have <em>better </em>things to do other than train with guns."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Like the gravitons."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well, I'm going to focus on that <em>now</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So it's a <em>thing</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's what I want to find out." By now, she had finished her writings, shoving the page into her pocket. "Gods damn it, if that <em>is</em> true."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Would it be possible to synthesise this Adamite material? The... <em>Kleinium</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I literally do not know, Kaworu. This is all <em>very</em> new, possibly <em>revolutionary</em> science."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Jeez Rits, I haven't heard you this excited since our college days."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Do we even <em>have</em> this Kleinium?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We <em>should</em>; we still have some old Adamite materials from the Katsuragi Expedition in Terminal." Her mind was still running itself ragged with all the possibilities, so much so that she had to get up from the table for a smoke. An attempt to calm her nerves. "Just... just so you guys know. The main barrier in proving whether or not gravitons actually <em>exist</em> is <em>observing</em> them. It's all well and good <em>theorising</em> gravity exists in particulate form, but you actually need to <em>observe</em> it."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "How do we even <em>know</em> it observes gravitons, in our world? If the Kleinium even reacts similarly."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her mother gave a sigh. "We'll just have to find that out."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">After a few more calming drags, she butted it in a nearby ashtray and returned to the table. "Hopefully, there won't be anymore groundbreaking scientific discoveries today. Otherwise I'll have an aneurysm."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Fire was also good."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu glanced up, laying eyes on Ritsuko.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Still</em> writing down information. "You do realised this is a <em>book</em>, and you can always refer back to it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I doubt that piece of information is particularly useful anyway, since it's Angelic matter."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Still, I imagine there were <em>many</em> tests that we're performed on Shamshel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh definitely. It's not every day you get <em>Angel material</em>. And we had <em>plenty</em> to study from during the Angel war."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Did you find out anything from them?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Barely anything." Disappointed. "It's rather difficult to analyse Angelic material with terrestrial devices. We figured their <em>DNA</em>, at the very least. And we could perform tests on the basic strengths and weaknesses, though that was mainly for general knowledge and not for any strategy or anything. Need I remind you that the <em>Magi</em> couldn't figure the properties of Shamshel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine my other kin were not much different."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "More or less. We still <em>have</em> sizeable samples of most Angels, deep in Terminal."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not all of them, I imagine. It'd be pretty difficult to recover samples from a <em>volcano</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That <em>is</em> generally a barrier to getting a good sample, yes."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "About the only Angels we <em>couldn't</em> recover samples from were Sandalphon and Iruel onward. Except for Zeruel, oddly enough. This isn't mortifying for you or anything, Kaworu?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I've come to terms with it."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Spartan</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A paradox."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We are getting the introspection out of the way early, I see."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Half <em>our</em> show was practically introspection."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At the very least, your <em>home</em> is decent. At least from what it sounds like."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You <em>really</em> couldn't get much worse than her old house, Misato. I <em>still</em> can't believe <em>none</em> of you knew!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It was the Commander's responsibility to find you housing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "If that's where he put <em>you</em>, I imagine he would've put <em>Shinji</em> in a <em>cardboard box</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I wouldn't put that past him."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Whatever happened to those apartments, anyway?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Condemned, probably."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Demolished</em>, more like."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko nodded in approval. "We leased the land rights of that location to Matsushita, in exchange for 40% of all profits. Last reports indicate their facilities will get to full production capacity by early 2019."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Good for <em>us</em>. I'm sure the UN would be <em>very</em> happy not having to spend <em>as</em> much money on us."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Another paradox."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You think like this a lot?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not so much back then. Perhaps the drugs helped in that regard."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "What about currently?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "More so than back then. Though not often <em>alone</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Philosophical sparring is a wonderful thing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I suppose you aren't like Plato and Diogenes."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not to <em>that</em> extent. I don't show Rei a plucked chicken and call it a man, though we would debate on what <em>is</em> a man."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Like Richter and Dracula, then."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They sound like colourful people."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They really were. Especially Diogenes."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He was the one who lived in a pot, wasn't he?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. He eschewed and critiqued the Athenian lifestyle, instead choosing to live in a self-sufficient and generally subversive manner. He did not care for societal norms."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Similar to how <em>I</em> was."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though was that due to you not <em>knowing</em> the societal norms?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>was</em> that. However, I <em>do</em> know these societal norms now. Though I still do not particularly <em>care</em> for them; as long as I can function in society, that is enough."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Certainly took <em>us</em> some effort."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed, and I appreciate that effort." A sly smirk, quite a rarity from her. "Behind closed doors is another story."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The First Child turned back towards her bureau. Perhaps the Third had attained the right to learn a little more about his teammate, about his fellow Pilot."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Looks like even <em>you</em> can't pick what to wear, Rei. Thank God it's not just <em>me</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I do not even have much clothing to choose from."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's still more than the three or so sets of <em>school uniform</em> you had here!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even if it's only two more uniforms than usual."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "One of which she might not even wear on the regular."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The NERV uniform, then. An easy question."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm not sure what <em>I'd</em> consider socially acceptable, though NERV uniform is probably the safest option."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Would we know what <em>'that'</em> is?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You should. Before Zeruel's gift, I <em>could</em> use some of my Angelic powers. However, this was ultimately limited to my lower than average stamina. And indeed, there <em>were</em> times accessing such power resulted in unconsciousness, as I ran out of energy."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "In our experience, it was the more Greater powers. Astral Projection, Diving, Levitation. Even Telepathy beyond anything basic."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is... it possible to <em>learn</em> this kind of power?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chuckled. "Possibly. Astral Projection was one I always knew, it was how my kin and I were able to communicate. Diving is an application of Projection, which <em>you</em> can do. All our other powers are simply applications of the AT-Field."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Most of us can't <em>control</em> our AT-Field, though."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You still have <em>base</em> control over your AT-Field. Enough for defence."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's more than <em>we</em> have, normally. If <em>we</em> want to use an AT-Field, we need an <em>Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Of course, the Evangelion's AT-Field is probably the <em>least</em> uniquely utilised aspect of the Evangelion. At least with what we usually see."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not like you need to <em>offensively</em> use an AT-Field when you have a <em>gun</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Would neutralising an enemy AT-Field with your own count as an offensive use?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "Maybe. Semantics like that get lost during battle situations."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Skittish</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A prompt 'click' signaled Shinji that his father had hung up. "…bah.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I don't know what cruel <em>is</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed, <em>he</em> doesn't. We know the various Gendo Ikari's of the various universes are capable of much <em>greater</em> cruelties than this."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "With <em>what</em> he did, having a dinner like <em>that</em> would be a nice change."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even <em>with</em> how eccentric that Ritsuko is, I doubt she's outright <em>cruel</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "What a glowing appraisal."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though perhaps the <em>idea</em> of this dinner is to give Shinji another <em>perspective</em> on you, mama. Judging by the Commander's words."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Gods know I <em>need</em> one."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Perhaps you're only mad in the <em>Geofront</em>. And around... <em>whatever</em> you're around."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Maybe <em>something</em> you work with has some sort of side effect."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "With how <em>many</em> different things this Ritsuko works with, it would be difficult to catalog <em>what</em> could even <em>potentially</em> cause it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The Geofront isn't <em>that</em> dangerous normally, I assume."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We wouldn't be <em>living</em> here if it wasn't. Rest assured, the Geofront and all its locations are secure against biohazards, radioactivity, asbestos, and so on. Unless otherwise signed."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I don't see a sign on the Evangelion on any hazards, so we should be fine in that regard."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I doubt <em>asbestos</em> would be on our minds in a <em>battle situation</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wouldn't be in your <em>minds</em>. It'd be in your <em>lungs</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Yep! Trust us Ikari-san, it really makes up for it," finished the female twin."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Well, if <em>we're</em> positive about it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I almost forgot Miyata was <em>male</em> for a second there."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I believe that was intended." Grumbling. "Though if <em>those two </em>are positive about it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That can only mean good things for <em>me</em>." He breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I imagine you two <em>emphasise</em> that deliberately, outside of work."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "With what we put up with, I'm not surprised if that <em>is</em> the case."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Man, you must <em>really</em> stress those two out, Rits."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Must say, they're great at <em>handling</em> such stress."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It would simply be just another thing you would have to deal with, in your line of work."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Occupational hazards are usually dangers like heights and moving parts. Not <em>staff</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Then again, OHS isn't exactly a <em>priority</em> for this place."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It isn't <em>absurdly</em> dangerous. At least we pay <em>some</em> mind to your safety. That's probably more than <em>Hiro</em> can say about APE."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Well, we were so <em>controlled</em>, the only real risks we had were with the Franxx themselves."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Or if we just so happened to get <em>out</em> of that controlled environment."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I imagine OHS is of even <em>less</em> priority to <em>that</em> NERV."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It all depends on where the pendulum their OHS policy lies."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji blinked dazedly as Misato nudged him into the apartment, wondering if this is what his father had been talking about when had said 'second impression'."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The crowd were as bewildered as Shinji was.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...Holy <em>shit</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Coming from <em>you</em>. I'm guessing that's the <em>last</em> thing you'd wear."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Figures you don't know what a <em>kimono</em> is. It's basically a <em>robe</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not really doing it justice, are you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Thing is, I <em>have</em> a kimono like that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You haven't worn it in <em>ages</em>, though. Have you?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shrugged. "It's not exactly my thing. <em>You</em> like wearing it better."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I don't think I've seen <em>anyone</em> here in a kimono."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's not exactly something we tend to wear."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We do not even <em>own</em> one."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I doubt that dress is one <em>in</em> your possession, then."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. Then again, that dress is of JSSDF officer spec. At least <em>there</em>. I am sure Kensuke could clarify."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least for <em>me</em>, we don't exactly <em>have</em> dresses in military spec. We have uniform for formal events, yes, but they're more a neat shirt and a clean skirt."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Of course, comparing to the clothing you <em>had</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I do not have many other options. Although the NERV uniform would have been an option, if I was going for such a formal aesthetic."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You probably could've gone in your undershirt and we wouldn't have batted an eye, honestly."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I've certainly seen <em>you</em> in <em>worse</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Right back atcha."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Sight for Solemn Eyes</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"They would miss the undertone that indicated the dichotomy of their viewpoints on…certain matters."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Thanks for pointing that out."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's true. And indeed, textual formats do make it difficult for nuances like undertone to transfer."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'd say <em>you</em> did the undertone alright, Kaworu."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I would think he <em>knew</em> about the undertone."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>does</em> show us their differences. Mana is one to stop and smell the roses, to offer her sister a peach and revel in the sweetness when she denies the pleasure. Whereas Mayumi is more straightforward; cool and almost militaristic. Akin to how you are <em>there</em>, Rei."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "But even someone seemingly clear cut has their hidden depths."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And they too philosophically spar."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That might as well be a secondary trait of all Nephilim at this point."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The two nephilim continued with their good-natured ribbing as they hopped from rooftop to rooftop, casually showcasing their superhuman power for any who happened to be watching."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm sure the Blue alarms would be watching."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "If we even set them up that far from Tokyo-3."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No <em>land</em> sensors, outside of Tokyo-3 and our constituent regions. Even during the Angel war, it was more reliant on remote monitoring and reconnaissance by other parties before they entered our spider's web."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Of course, we've seen how <em>different</em> things seem to be between <em>this</em> world and <em>that</em> one."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's always <em>that</em>. Though considering <em>some</em> things are the same."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Did this <em>really</em> have a groundbreaking discovery?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As I said, we need to test it. If <em>one thing</em> is the same between all the different realities, it <em>should</em> be the laws of physics."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "All that goes out the window when it comes to the AT-Field."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "If anything, gravitons should not involve the AT-Field at <em>all</em>, if they are a natural force."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though yeah, <em>you two</em> might be fine, if things <em>do</em> go to hell in a hand basket."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If they <em>do</em>, rest assured we would have the resources required to <em>carry</em> you all though any hell in a hand basket."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It wouldn't be the first time."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Your echoes?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu nodded. "There are many... <em>odd</em> ways things can go to hell. Even <em>with</em> no Instrumentality, or <em>after</em> Instrumentality."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's probably good we <em>don't</em> know all the various ways the world can end. Save us some existential dread for once."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Nephilim chuckled. "Fair. Fair."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Tradition! Tradition! Tradition!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I swear, I honestly don't know how you two put up with me," lamented the kimono-clad Ritsuko as she gracefully sipped from her cup of tea. "My actions would constitute harassment in any other working environment.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It'd be harassment <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A part of me wonders <em>how</em> they put up with you in the workplace anyway."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is there such thing as <em>locational</em> based personality disorder?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I mean, it would be odd something as arbitrary as <em>location</em> would be a trigger for such a thing."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "There was always that conclusion that the Geofront had <em>something</em> going on in it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Or what we dealt with on a regular basis."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Most other people seem... <em>not</em> like Ritsuko, though."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps it is a matter of <em>masks</em>. We are not foreign to such things. Ritsuko's case could be a more... <em>extreme</em> case of masks."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You put kimono me and scientist me in the same room and you'd think we were completely different people. That seems a bit more than just a <em>mask</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Could be <em>therapeutic</em>, I imagine. Making all those things yourself, cooking like that. It'd be rather nice, I imagine."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Suppose that means the <em>food</em> you make is good."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Surely you had <em>rice</em> in your world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Despite us speaking <em>your</em> language, not much was the same. <em>Bread</em> was our staple food."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I thought that <em>odd</em>, at first. But as Doctor Franxx suggested, such an environment facilitated cooperation between Pistil and Stamen. Just so happens, an 18th century English board house produced the best results."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Do you think they tried <em>other methods</em> before they settled on that design?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two shrugged. "Not any <em>I</em> knew of."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""At any rate, this was one of the reasons I wanted Misato to bring you over for dinner." Ritsuko drank some more of her tea, basking in the warmth that inundated her body. "To clear the air between us. To reassure you that my actions towards you up to this point were not…malicious in origin.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko introspected. "A part of me wonders just <em>how</em> I could develop a... well, I said it myself. <em>Psychosis</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A side effect of the materials one would work with, in Project E."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, Angelic matter is pretty... <em>esoteric</em>. But it hasn't induced <em>psychosis</em> in us."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yet another worry occurred to Ritsuko. "Do... you think it <em>could</em>? Such thing has not been studied well. So..."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If it eases your mind, <em>I</em> have had intimate dealing with Angelic matter. And I am not psychotic. I think you will be fine."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Indeed, it did ease her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Especially since it made her and the rest of the group burst in hysterics at the innuendo.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Jeez Rei, you could spar with <em>Zero Two</em> with that level of innuendo."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I try." She seemed rather proud with herself.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's a much more <em>subtle</em> innuendo, admittedly."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At the very least, this <em>psychosis</em> of yours almost seems to <em>benefit</em> you. If such a thing is possible."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well... if that's when I can formulate my ideas and all that. As long as I don't <em>harm</em> anyone."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You could probably just pass that off as you <em>really</em> getting into things."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I <em>do</em> get into things like that, especially if it has a chance of changing things for the better."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Like the gravitons."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yeah. But you can understand <em>why</em> such a discovery would excite <em>me</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I imagine <em>anyone</em> in that field would be excited by that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's not every day a groundbreaking, potentially <em>Nobel prize winning</em> discovery just <em>drops into your lap</em> like this. So <em>forgive</em> me if I appear as excited as a school girl meeting their idol."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…like what?" asked Shinji."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah God."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I believe that is the only entity who could possibly know <em>what</em> Ritsuko did with Randall."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure whoever <em>wrote</em> this would know as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least Randall is actually... well, a <em>cat</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though a part of me wonders <em>why</em> you would experiment with such augments on a <em>cat</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even though it isn't exactly <em>ethical</em>, for augmentation <em>like</em> that you <em>would</em> want to start with smaller animals first."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Would <em>you</em> use animals?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Nothing more than lab mice. And sure as hell not <em>my cat</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As long as no unnecessary cruelties are performed."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "What would be an ideal way of testing augments like that, then?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You could probably use terminally ill people, as long as they know full well <em>what</em> would happen."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is the crux of the issue. It is a fact that many creatures are of a... <em>lesser</em> level of understanding than humans. If you can <em>communicate</em> with a sufficiently intelligent creature, and they <em>understand</em> what you do to them and <em>consent</em> to that, then I do not see an issue with performing such experiments on them."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Except they can't do <em>any </em>of those three, can they?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Hence the issue."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Forgetting the <em>ethics</em> of this, <em>is</em> it possible anyway?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yes, actually. One of the heads of Seele was head to toe <em>covered</em> in augments, all just to extend that dinosaur's life."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure <em>they</em> would not have batted an eye on animal experimentation."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "No, they would've used <em>humans</em> instead. And I doubt they bothered to pursue communication with the subjects."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's even <em>worse!</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…I see," muttered Shinji, now fully aware that Ritsuko-san could transition into Dr. Akagi at the drop of a hat. His paranoia was still justified!"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Wow, you made your cat into <em>Doctor Octopus</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm surprised you even <em>know</em> about that character."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Looks like you've <em>always</em> been like that, Rits."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "Perhaps I worried myself over <em>nothing</em> then. Can't be an issue with Angelic materials if I <em>already</em> had it. Might <em>exacerbate</em> it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Do I need to make another innuendo?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No, no. I'll just have another smoke if I start stressing myself out more."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'm certain Dr. Molina could've used a few packets after that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure even a <em>non-smoker</em> could use something like that after <em>this</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At this point, I'm just assuming things that happened there <em>didn't</em> happen <em>here</em>. Unless otherwise stated."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I thought that should've been presumed by now."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You'd think, but there's still <em>some</em> things that are true in both worlds."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If it checks out."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Impact</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It was impossible for Shinji to speak of such an event lightly, given the sheer magnitude of its scope and power. The people around him were also rather quiet, as if engaging in a spontaneous moment of silence."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's... surprisingly accurate. Other than Lilith, but <em>that</em> was why he left?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Could be. It wouldn't be Lilith at the <em>white moon</em>. Either way, it made for a pleasant coincidence he just so happened to leave <em>before</em> Second Impact."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would expect he <em>knew</em>, at least <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "The Katsuragi expedition didn't start <em>that</em> early, did it?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We <em>discovered</em> Adam on September 13, 2000. Let alone <em>research</em> it. I imagine those bastards at Seele <em>always</em> knew where Adam was."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps the time spent researching Adam had contributed to the major leaps in understanding that this work has."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It would've allowed them more time to <em>analyse</em> the properties of Adam."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I don't think <em>we've</em> had that privilege. They said they recovered around <em>25 kilograms</em> of that Kleinium stuff."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Didn't you say you had some of that Kleinium stuff?'</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not <em>kilograms</em> of that stuff. The total sum of the Kleinium we have in store, if it is indeed <em>Kleinium</em>, was recovered from the same pod <em>Misato</em> was found in. Nothing more than a few grams."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least it's possible to <em>synthesise</em> that stuff. Plus, we may not have <em>Adam</em>, but we have <em>other</em> Angelic materials you could possibly use."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That <em>is</em> true. They might not be as <em>purified</em> as samples from a Progenitor, but they should prove useful regardless."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It was a somewhat odd compliment, but the fact that Rei had said it prompted everyone to turn their head. Misato had turned so fast that her hair smacked Shinji in the face. Despite the taste of deep purple keratin, Shinji couldn't help but marvel. Did I hear that right?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "How strange."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even <em>you</em> think it's odd."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Starting to thaw out a bit, Rei?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would hope."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "A part of me <em>wants</em> to know what happened last year, but I'm not sure if I <em>should</em> want to know about it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm certain we will find out more about last year <em>later</em>." Sizing up the book.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And it makes sense even <em>he</em> skips on a few details when it comes to you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Honestly, he knows <em>way</em> more about Second Impact than even <em>I</em> did <em>working here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "One of the advantages of having family in high places."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "A shame that wasn't the same <em>here</em>, judging by the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "But I'm sure you <em>all</em> understand why secrecy is a thing in our line of work."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Speaking of, have you <em>ever</em> told the world about what <em>actually</em> caused Second Impact?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We gave a more... <em>enhanced</em> truth about it. That <em>Seele</em> caused Second Impact for their own benefit, and hid it from the world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Coincidentally disconnecting Gehirn's involvement from it all."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "As I said, an <em>enhanced</em> truth. At least it's not blatant <em>bullshit</em> like that damn asteroid story."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, it's <em>subtle</em> bullshit."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The best falsehoods are laced with truth, after all."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"That…certainly put a new spin on things."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko furrowed her brow. "Well, speaking of blatant falsehoods."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The dimensions of the Black Moon seem accurate, at the very least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Surely there would've been a <em>base</em>, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh certainly. The actual <em>land</em> in the Geofront had developed over the many billions of years it <em>was</em> here. But other than <em>that</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It didn't have <em>light</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shaking her head. "We had to install <em>mirrors</em>, to funnel sunlight in from the surface. That may sound absurd but it was the <em>only</em> way you could light up such a massive chasm."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I don't even think we <em>have</em> artificial lighting that can illuminate all the Geofront."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And if <em>that</em> wasn't the same, I'm all but certain the <em>ecosystem</em> wasn't there as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Practically <em>barren</em>. Honestly, it was rather amazing we were able to make the Geofront like it was. Buildings are easy enough to build, but it was the <em>landscaping</em> that took most of the effort."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Almost makes you wonder <em>why</em> they made the effort."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine it would be to make the Geofront a <em>colony</em>, if need be. If things were to go to hell, the Geofront could operate independently and self-sufficiently, for an indefinite amount of time."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "As long as the skylights remain intact, I imagine."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "If things <em>do</em> go that far, we're also in control of many <em>Evangelion</em>. You could keep the peace <em>outside</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's essentially what we <em>did</em>, during the Seele incursion."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And you did it rather well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, that's our <em>job</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At the very least, they know about Lilith's observation of this world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And my father, as well. Despite him being rendered <em>inert</em> by Lilith."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps he was <em>always</em> active, in that world. And Adamite and Lilithian would intermingle at times."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave this a thought. "In Islamic mythology, there is the <em>Jinn</em>. On the fourth day, God created the Jinn and gave them the Earth, to serve as a vicegerent for His will. They were much like humanity; they could eat and drink, breed and die, and were subject to divine judgment. However, they soon fell to malevolence, and after warnings from God went unheeded he proceeded to <em>replace</em> them. Thus on the fifth day, <em>Adam</em> was created. Progenitor of Humanity."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Is this <em>your</em> Adam or-"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Quranic</em> Adam. Either way. Both humanity and Jinn occupy this Earth, according to the Islamic tradition. If one were to interpret Jinn as being of <em>Adam</em>, then that could explain how Adam could have observed this world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two looked rather bewildered, alongside Hiro, the two having absolutely <em>no</em> knowledge of Islam or indeed <em>any</em> religion whatsoever.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You deliberately mixed up Adams to confuse those two, didn't ya?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Possibly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It was at this point that Maya stood up. "You've had a long day senpai. Let's get you to bed.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko's look had grown increasingly perturbed at her breakdown. "It... it <em>is</em> something to think about. Though... our understanding was that we woke up Adam as we removed the Lance of Longinus. Not a spontaneous event."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It explains your madness, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Such thinking <em>would</em> make anyone mad. Especially if it was as spontaneous as this work suggested."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It doesn't sound like that <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though it is still an example as the consequences of our wont for knowledge."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And yet we don't let <em>that</em> stop us. Cause as soon as we <em>stop</em> learning new things, we stagnate and <em>die</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That was why you succeeded against my kin, after all. You could <em>learn</em>. And use your previously learnt knowledge against my kin."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It seems like <em>you</em> had to learn how to learn, Kaworu."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is why I'm here."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "There's nothing lower than <em>Terminal</em>, is there?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not that we know of, at least nothing <em>significant</em>. Even if the Geofront has a diameter of approximately 13 kilometres, the deepest point at Terminal Dogma is only <em>three kilometres.</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Which <em>Lilith</em> occupies."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Indeed. And surveys indicated there was nothing but solid ground underneath Terminal Dogma. No hidden Library of Alexandra or anything of the sort."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Would that have been disappointing?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well, we <em>expected</em> there was nothing beneath Terminal Dogma. So it was more proving our point than anything."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""The true nature of the First and Second Angels remains classified for a lot of reasons…but you just saw one of them. Because some people just wouldn't be able to handle it.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko nodded in affirmation. "If even <em>I</em> cannot handle it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It it caused your <em>psychosis</em> as a coping mechanism, just imagine what such knowledge would do to a <em>layman</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hence why we <em>have</em> secrets."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As we would know, a person is smart, <em>people</em> are dumb."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You've seen Men in Black, by the sounds of it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I wouldn't be surprised if that was <em>required viewing</em> for Section 2."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The MIB are actually <em>competent</em> at their jobs, though."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Having a <em>neuralyzer</em> would be pretty handy, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would've prevented needless deaths, at the very least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is that <em>another</em> thing we haven't seen?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Don't worry, it's a <em>native</em> work again. Wouldn't be surprised if Rei has it on Laserdisc somewhere."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I do."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Do you <em>collect</em> Laserdiscs?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. They provide a better viewing experience compared to a videotape, last longer in our environment, and they are <em>very</em> cheap to purchase. You could go to a market with a ¥1000 note and get enough movies to spend a weekend watching."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Course, it's debatable whether you two actually <em>watch</em> what you put on."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Commissural</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I suppose your little psychosis will make the boy sympathize with you, but it was poor form to lose your control like that.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko merely rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I never would've thought someone would <em>add</em> surveillance to their own home."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least she's in <em>control</em> of the Magi."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine <em>there</em>, I have even <em>less</em> control. It all depends whether my mother cooperates or not."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "She wasn't that critical <em>here</em>, I'm assuming?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Light ribbing. That's about it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Of course, who <em>knows</em> what happened to her."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering my psychosis is apparently a <em>coping mechanism</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The work implies you <em>increased</em> surveillance so your mother could <em>watch</em> you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">That gave Ritsuko some pause. "If... she makes me <em>angry</em>, why would I want her to <em>watch me</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe it's like Shinji. You constantly vie for your mother's attention."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And yet she reacts like she doesn't even <em>care</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Surely she could dedicate <em>some</em> of her cycles for <em>that</em>. Instead of making a <em>mod</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...Then again. That could just be a side effect of <em>what</em> she knows. Just look at <em>me</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...It very well <em>could</em> be."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Our apartment isn't bugged, right?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "After Kaworu developed a habit of <em>frying</em> every single bug we place, we don't really bother putting <em>much</em> effort into bugging your places of residence."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You're welcome."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The woman's bitter ruminations gave way to the scientist's focus as Naoko returned her attention to her duties and projects, briefly reviewing all ongoing processes before the mother's…'concern' brought her conscious attention back to the home of Ritsuko Akagi."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If anything, your presence made Unit-00 <em>more</em> ornery."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering all the times Shinji was in Unit-00, it <em>berserked</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I only remember going in that thing <em>once</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "A one hundred percent failure rate."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "With a <em>single sample</em>. That isn't exactly statistically significant."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, let's just keep throwing Shinji in Unit-00 and see what happens."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine you're thankful the Old-Type Unit-00 is out of commission."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>does</em> make piloting a more bearable experience."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Sounds like I'm a <em>lot</em> better than whoever was in Unit-00 before."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That might even be <em>understating</em> it. You were <em>much</em> more pleasant to work with, Eliza."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza felt pride. </span>
  <span class="s4">"I try."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "How do you even <em>quell</em> a berserk Evangelion? If it's like the <em>Franxx</em>, the Stamen at least <em>tries</em> to calm the Pistil down."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And how effective was that?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "W-"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Excluding</em> you're darling."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Okay, I'll give you <em>that</em> one."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's essentially what happens when an Evangelion berserks. The pilot completely loses control, often even <em>losing sync</em> with the resident soul so they can't even <em>communicate</em> with them to stop."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So you're just along for the ride."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Unless they eject you from the Evangelion. A tip: even with LCL protecting you, it is generally a good idea to brace for an impact."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Maybe with old operating procedure. Newer procedures, we increase LCL pressure to unconsciousness inducing levels before issuing the ejection command. It offers an even<em> greater</em> deal of protection, in addition to not having the pilot experiencing any pain they may have to go through during the ejection procedure."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's kinda bad <em>waking up</em> from that, though."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You didn't have anything broken, that's more than <em>Rei</em> could say whenever tests with Unit-00 went south."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Project N</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""With the impending Jet Alone demonstration, it would be…practical.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Jeez, you're finding out about <em>everything</em> today."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I find it amazing how we can be so... <em>casual</em> about such discussion. Considering what <em>we</em> went through in order to tell you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Then again, Nephilim seem like <em>common knowledge</em> in that world."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'm sure being born from your Progenitor is the <em>least</em> odd aspect of that world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There is that, as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Cheer squad</em>, eh?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "An apt name, I'd think."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I wouldn't be surprised if <em>you</em> coined that name, Misato."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wouldn't be either."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's a good thing we're <em>there</em>, eh Sempai?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine I would've gone <em>completely</em> mad years ago, if you weren't around."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And Miyata. Handling <em>you</em> doesn't seem like a one person job."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Good thing you had a <em>twin</em>, this time around. Else <em>both</em> of you may have gone mad."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Miyata looked Shinji dead in the eye. "Ikari-kun. The project's goal was to create viable hybrids. Human…and Angel. These hybrids are called nephilim.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I doubt anyone outside Seele and Gehirn knew about <em>Nephilim</em>, at least <em>here</em>. Such a revelation would be <em>biblical</em>towards the general populous."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's not something a layman would react well to."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "In other news, the sky is blue."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Hence why we had to perform such a revelation with a... gentle touch."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "How... <em>accurate</em> are these revelations so far?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Gehirn never <em>had</em> a Nephilim project, at least one so clearly <em>defined</em>. Indeed, we <em>created</em> a Nephilim, but this was more of a <em>step</em> in a greater process than it was an endgame."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And we know how that recovery experiment ended up."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Instead of Gehirn experimenting with Nephilim, it was <em>Seele</em>. And they were doing such experiments <em>long</em> before 2005."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Then again, Seele never much <em>cared</em> for what others thought about them."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They'd just <em>kill</em> them."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They're rather straightforward like that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""MMRPGH!" screamed Shinji as he tried to pull himself away."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You took that rather <em>well</em>, Shinji."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That was similar to how he reacted <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Good to see I'm still <em>somewhat</em> the same, then."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Almost like you're similar people."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though it <em>is</em> a revelation, for most people. We were essentially telling you we are of what many would consider <em>Gods</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering they <em>control</em> Gods. Often on a <em>weekly basis</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Plus, you were <em>all</em> pretty close, after all that happened."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Amazing what getting thrust into near death situations does for your relationships."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Considering how <em>you two</em> are like."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even with our <em>other</em> Squad members, we all got pretty close after a while."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine that month spent living off the land would've helped."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I think it did. Having to learn how to cooperate with one another and that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Specifically, soldiers. Something that UN forces could use in combat with causing excessive environmental damage.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Always with <em>war</em>, the United Nations."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Kind of an <em>odd</em> name, if they're at <em>war</em> with other nations."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Something</em> has to keep world peace in order. Though admittedly, using engineered soldiers seems a bit <em>extreme</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Good to hear I was never meant to be <em>weaponised</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It explains why you're a <em>soldier</em>, Rei. You were <em>meant</em> to be a soldier, at least according to the <em>UN</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Yet another destructive purpose. It appears we <em>both</em> cannot escape at least <em>starting</em> in such a fate."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And yet here we are."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Perhaps that'll happen <em>here</em> as well."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "There are a few more Nephilim than usual to learn that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though that is a consequence of our condition. All Nephilim are <em>made</em>, and none of our benefactors would have made us <em>without</em> a reason. My purpose was dictated by the Scrolls, to be the final messenger of my kind. Rei's was to serve as the final <em>arbiter</em> of this world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's even the same with<em> me</em> and <em>my darling</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "One could even say that of <em>me</em>, even if it me becoming Nephilim was not <em>intended</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya gave a grimace. "Not like we can say you <em>weren't</em> made for battle. The Evangelion is a war machine, after all."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I understand that. But I do not mind that, because otherwise I would not <em>be</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is always the conundrum when it comes to bringing forth life, whether naturally or artificially."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As long as you can live a good life, and an <em>enjoyable</em> life, it should not matter how you come to be. It took me a <em>long</em>time to learn this, but... once I did. I begun to enjoy my life."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure your friendship with <em>everyone</em> helped with that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei smiled. "It did."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Ikari-kun?" Miyata frowned, a worried expression on his face. "Where are you going?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I'm going to talk with Ayanami-san.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Y'know something? I'd say Seele were <em>more</em> ethical, in this regard. At least they did not offer <em>commissions</em> for my kind of breeding, as if we were nothing more than base art painted on a street corner by some vagabond."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Were</em> you considered property, though? Because I know for a fact Rei was <em>never</em> considered property of NERV. Even <em>with</em> our string pulling that would <em>not</em> fly with the Government or the UN."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Only as indentured to Seele as anyone else under Seele's banner. Anyone who acted out or wanted to leave was met with a terrible fate."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...My mother would know that well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Then she would know Seele's opinion on the matter. But to elaborate a bit more on the points this work raises: Nephilim and <em>knowledge</em> of Nephilim were <em>strictly</em> kept within the Seele and Gehirn circles."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Considering Nephilim have <em>immense</em> potential."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Potential for <em>destruction</em>. <em>All</em> Nephilim were created with such potential."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hence why Seele saw fit to keep all their cards close to themselves. Even allowing <em>Gehirn</em> to create a Nephilim was met with concern and derision. They believed Gendo Ikari would see fit to use a Nephilim for his <em>own</em> plans."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, they got <em>that</em> right."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps <em>that exact reason</em> is why they didn't offer Nephilim to any other organisation."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If they were perturbed even with an organisation as Gehirn, which was at least <em>considered</em> under their complete control, requested the ability to create a Nephilim. Offering such power to a <em>private corporation</em> would've been absolutely <em>laughed </em>at."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Only <em>this</em> time around, it seems it was Gehirn that <em>always</em> had the ability to create Nephilim."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Since I am around, I would expect Seele <em>first</em> developed the Nephilim. As here. So it is decisively <em>odd</em>, they decided to <em>mass produce</em> Nephilim in <em>that</em> work. When all it could ever do was <em>detriment</em> them; we only have to see <em>our</em> world to realise what <em>two</em> Nephilim working against them could do."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'd also think it was <em>dangerous</em>, trying to <em>enslave</em> a being who could legitimately <em>crush you with their mind</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hence why we exercised a <em>light</em> touch with you, in particular. Since we <em>knew</em> what you could do if you were... <em>displeasured</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And at least you guys actually treat us like <em>people</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We would <em>never</em> consider you lesser than us, you realise. Doesn't matter what you are or <em>how</em> you are."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Which is what I <em>like</em> about this world. I don't think <em>anyone</em> has really batted an eye at my horns or anything."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We <em>are</em> kinda used to general oddities like that, y'know. It comes with the job."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's amazing how quickly people forget about the differences between one another when the end of the world is on our doorstep."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At the very least, the <em>rest</em> of the information seems reasonably accurate. The 99.89% is accurate, though we never really came up with a name or theory for it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Didn't we only <em>discover</em> that by Shamshel?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Indeed. And I wouldn't be surprised if my <em>mother</em> was involved with your creation <em>somehow</em>, Rei. But I would expect she would be more focused on the <em>Magi</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There would be some crossover between biocomputing and Nephilim breeding. The brain of each Magi must be created <em>somehow</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I do not recall a NERV-Lyon or NERV-<em>5</em> existing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Lyon is <em>French</em>. I'm pretty sure there <em>was</em> a Gehirn there, but that was abandoned around 2001 when the Fifth Republic collapsed. And <em>five</em> tells us <em>nothing</em>, that's exactly why we <em>don't</em> refer to our NERV installations via <em>number</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I believe they are on their <em>seventh </em>Republic, now."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Last <em>I</em> heard, it was <em>sixth</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, they didn't handle the revelation one of their own was Seele well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And now you know why we haven't bothered reestablishing in France. It's rather amazing Misato even got her <em>car</em> from that place."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Furnace</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Yes." Ikari's body was suddenly full of tension. "You are…displeased.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine <em>many</em> people would be displeased at a <em>child soldier</em> facing <em>terrorists</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Coming from a child soldier themselves."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The opinions of the masses are not lost on NERV. The lower echelons of society have it only as rumour, but the general consensus of the organisations that <em>know</em> are that it's a <em>necessary evil</em>; for the alternative is even <em>more</em> grave."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "What's the life of a pilot, in comparison to <em>billions</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is the consensus with <em>Nephilim</em>. In <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Do you think <em>that</em> name would be a relevant one in this world?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe. Central America got pretty <em>fucked</em> after Second Impact. Mexico's probably the best place to be, and that's mainly due to it being a damn <em>police state</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not like the UN would give a damn."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Seele didn't either. Last I've heard, Central America is a no mans land, subject to the whims of Greater Mexico and Greater Brazil."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And I doubt that's changed in the time you've been here."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Most likely."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Man, this world sounds <em>fucked</em> outside a few places."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Amazing what such cataclysmic events can do to the planet."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Things aren't <em>so</em> bad, as long as you stay north of the tropic of Cancer."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's <em>still</em> two thirds of the world in the shit."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is still evident I am socially stumped, however. Despite my military service."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Probably <em>due</em> to your military service. Not like they would've focused on <em>teaching</em> you how to socialise."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If I was considered a <em>tool</em>, then that makes sense. I am but a means to an end, to the JSSDF." A hint of disgust on her face. "I... wonder if I will realise this."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It felt…invigorating. "Say that again.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I... do not think that's a very productive way of handling his outburst, Rei."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As has been suggested, I do not <em>know</em> how to respond to such thing. Though... this is strikingly similar to <em>here</em>, in a sense. Shinji questioned the former Commander's judgement, and I put him in his place."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And he didn't even have to get to second base."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And now you know why <em>no one</em> knows about Nephilim. In body and mind, Rei is of a similar age to <em>you lot</em>, but her <em>actual</em> age has varied quite a bit."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If we are going on the age of <em>Rei-III</em>, as in the <em>body</em> I currently occupy, I am close to <em>three years old</em>. My longest lasting iteration was <em>Rei-II</em>, spanning close to six years."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "But we <em>understand</em> you are more mature than your physical age. Others <em>won't</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "As <em>I</em> experienced."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And that <em>actual</em> age is all <em>anyone</em> would see."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Could you even <em>quantify</em> an age for <em>me</em>? I only became <em>alive</em> not even a <em>month</em> ago."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "When we were developing you, we were aiming for pilot parity. And you were <em>always</em> meant to be a learning program: developing as you go. <em>Growing</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "So on par with <em>Rei</em>, perhaps?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'd say that's a safe bet."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Didn't we <em>copy</em> Rei's details for Eliza? Cause we needed <em>something</em> to put in the system."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not <em>just</em> on par with Rei, then. <em>Actually</em> Rei."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though... that must've <em>really</em> angered you, Shinji. I've only seen you <em>that</em> angry towards Gendo."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Fitting, then."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Right now, he didn't care. "My father was wrong to send you there.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He might've been. But it's evident that world does not see Nephilim as <em>human</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I made sure to drill this into Zero Two's head, as soon as I knew of her existence."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "One part human, one part something else."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. It is important to <em>accept</em> yourself. But that does not make you any <em>less</em> human than anyone else."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seems <em>that</em> world has to learn that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Finally</em>, that world has something <em>shitty</em> to it!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "The landsharks weren't enough?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If <em>that</em> wasn't enough, <em>Nephilim slavery</em> would do it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's easier to put a group down if you don't even consider them <em>human</em>. Then the become nothing but <em>animals</em>, in the eyes of the masses."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Is that <em>another</em> reason why Seele and Gehirn kept their Nephilim close to them?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Well, that was not <em>the</em> reason for it. We both knew full well I was an Angel first, and I was indeed <em>indentured</em> to Seele."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It all comes down to keeping their cards close."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Even in <em>this</em> world, we were not freedmen or freedwomen. At least, until we decided on <em>liberty</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "'Give me liberty, or give me <em>death</em>'."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And... having more than <em>two</em> Nephilim just made that thinking more evident, within that world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave a solemn nod. "It appears that's <em>another</em> similarity between our worlds. Though this world <em>has</em> gotten better."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"…you're just as strange…Ayanami…"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That seems rather reasonable. It is a shame <em>I</em> do not think that."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "That sort of thinking has been so <em>deeply drummed into you</em>, you most likely cannot even think <em>otherwise</em>. Hence why you think Shinji as <em>strange</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Shinji <em>does</em> have a point. Fighting Angels differs from fighting <em>people</em>. I <em>hate</em> how we had to end up fighting people, but Seele forced our hand."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And you <em>can't</em> just throw a civvie in an Evangelion and expect it to <em>work</em>. At least not the <em>Old-Type</em> Evangelion."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not even the <em>NACSS-Type</em>. Is that what it's called?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "We were <em>born and bred</em> to use the Franxx system. You can't just train <em>anyone</em> to use it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If one considers how <em>close</em> a pair has to be in order for the NACSS to be viable. Pacific Rim had the right idea: siblings, long time colleagues, lovers, close friends. If the <em>Old-Type</em> functioned better when you <em>didn't</em> have a relationship with someone else, the NACSS is the <em>exact opposite</em>. You <em>need</em> a close relationship with someone."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There's something <em>poetic</em> about that, when you think about it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Such a thing was <em>not</em> lost on me, Kaworu. I found it rather <em>amusing</em>, after some thinking."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Almost like they're getting updated to better match the <em>situation</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I suppose <em>we're</em> the reason for that?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "By proxy. Kaworu determined such a thing <em>could</em> be possible, when after a particularly traumatic episode he figured the Pistil and the Core were functionally the <em>same</em>. Ritsuko did the math, and determined it was possible. Hence <em>Nagisa-Akagi Core Substitute System</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's rather amazing you managed to name that system in a similar way to <em>Franxx</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "For one, we were <em>not</em> naming it after Franxx, after all we've seen of him. And two, Misato didn't want Commander Pines to take credit for the idea, when we offloaded development to Massachusetts."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I think it's a pretty decent name, anyway. Descriptive, attributive, <em>distinct</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "One-ups the <em>Yanks</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's the <em>best</em> part of that name."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The only sound in the house now was playful bickering as the Ibukis carried their superior to Ritsuko's room."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine <em>you</em> could've used some inebriation after <em>that</em> conversation, Shinji."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You <em>took</em> my sake, Misato."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You really thought you could <em>drive</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Cut me <em>some</em> slack, I realised rather quickly I could <em>not</em> drive."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It gives Shinji some time alone, at least. To <em>think</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "He has a <em>lot</em> to think about. There were quite a few revelations in this dinner."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...I'm not gonna run away, I think. Like <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't think <em>anyone</em> would judge you if you wanted to get out after <em>those</em> revelations."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Considering one of those revelations drove <em>you</em> mad, Sempai."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And the other went completely <em>against</em> his core beliefs."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm sure your father's got a lot of explaining to do, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At the <em>very</em> least, we have a more... amicable relationship. Compared to <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Certainly compared to all <em>we've </em>seen."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Wanderer</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""That is why that all I can do is shore up our position. For the foreseeable future, all you have to worry about is defeating the Angels. And doing your school work.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I dunno. School work is pretty bad."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Snickering.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I can only assume the <em>reasoning</em> he gave you, was so I could <em>defend</em> NERV. In case of any... incursion."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A Nephilim can only be counteracted by another Nephilim or an Evangelion, in my experience."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of course, at least <em>here</em>, he wanted to <em>end the world with you</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At the very least, I doubt <em>that</em> Gendo Ikari will go to such lengths to recover Yui Ikari."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, they still have <em>some</em> of our thinkings, don't they? Especially <em>Seele</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I think Gendo made it rather clear how he <em>despises</em> Seele."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though they still think that about <em>Nephilim</em>, don't they?"</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Such a thinking would've been deeply entrenched within that world, by now. At least<em>here</em>, the few Nephilim that exist had benefited from the secrecy behind their creation."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's <em>always</em> the thing. As soon as people realise the <em>potential</em> of something, they want to <em>weaponise</em> it. Same in my world, same here."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "An odd quirk of Lilim. You weaponise <em>anything</em> you can lay your hands on."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There's a <em>reason</em> why Humanity was labeled the <em>18th Angel</em>, at least in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe the Angels had a point."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Well, you could've told me that <em>before</em>." He jested.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Click."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It appears your father wants you to <em>defrost me</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Worked for <em>me</em>. If <em>anyone</em> could."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I see <em>two</em> possible outcomes with that. One, I succeed, and we become close. Two, I fail, and <em>the world ends</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I thought that was just with Asuka."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Funnily enough, that was the same thing <em>here</em>. Shinji managed to help <em>me</em>, but that wouldn't have meant <em>shit</em> if Rei still went along with Commander Asshole and ended the world. And <em>that</em> wouldn't have meant shit if <em>Kaworu</em> went full Tabris."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It appears our defrosting was rather <em>mutual</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Rather amazing this world even <em>managed</em> to continue."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I think it's evident that for every world that <em>survives</em>, there are about..."</span>
  <span class="s2"> A pause as she tallied. </span>
  <span class="s1">"At least <em>four</em> where it ends."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of course, apparently even the world <em>ending</em> doesn't mean it <em>can't</em> get better."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "This world is weird."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And reading a book from another reality is the <em>least</em> weird part of our world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Honestly, shit from other realities has become <em>commonplace</em>. What is this, the <em>ninth</em> such thing?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Nine is accurate. And I imagine there will be more to come, after this one."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They don't just appear <em>after</em> you finish going through one of them, right?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Some works have. Though some <em>have</em> to have come into existence at approximately similar times. While the Laserdiscs were first being viewed, we were busy trying to decipher the <em>Ultradiscs</em> the Theatrical came on. While we were viewing the <em>Theatrical</em>, Kensuke began looking into reading <em>his own</em> Rift DVDs. And Gods know when <em>Kimigabuchi's</em> work came into this world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even <em>Wolk's</em> work could've been here for God knows how long. Kensuke found it on a Geofront <em>subway carriage</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but thank God <em>Kensuke</em> found that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Key word being 'mostly'."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Speaking of."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Seems <em>that's</em> the same, at least. I wonder if father's gonna get Section 2 on me again."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I doubt it. He knows you're relatively safe with Kensuke."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm not even surprised at the fact Gendo has a damn <em>jetpack</em>. Considering all the <em>other</em> absurd crap we've made."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "He <em>is </em>rather nice, at least. Can be a bit foot in mouth at times."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is Kensuke."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though he's not <em>this</em> eccentric."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He <em>can</em> be, least from what <em>I</em> see."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I doubt he's a... <em>Gendotaku</em>." The Nephilim didn't even <em>need</em> their Fields to realise her disgust. "In what mind could someone even <em>create</em> that term?"</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps the chronicler of these events saw fit to give a <em>term</em> to this obsession."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well great job, <em>Bond</em>. You perhaps chose both the best<em> and worst</em> term to use."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko gave a long sigh. "Holy hell."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"There was a many revelations in this chapter." Kaworu stated the obvious.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The rest of the chapter almost made me forget about that <em>groundbreaking discovery at the beginning</em>." Remarked Maya. "Is this <em>really</em> how we find out about the existence of <em>Gravitons</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I doubt this method of discovery will hold up well under peer review."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No, they'd laugh it out of the room." Spoke Ritsuko, shakes beginning to return as her excitement became evident to the Nephilim. "But... it's a good thing Bond gave us a <em>method</em> to observe and even <em>manipulate</em> gravitons."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">"If they just so happen to <em>exist</em> in this world."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I imagine creating this <em>Kleinium</em> would be a start." Thought Hiro. "Since it sounds like you don't have much."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Didn't you say my pod had <em>something</em> in or on it?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"But we don't know <em>if</em> that is Kleinium. Though... we <em>know</em> it can be synthesised. We know its <em>appearance</em>; that of orange blocks, and it's <em>properties</em>. <em>Semi-hard</em> implies it is <em>non-Newtonian</em>. With a positive charge, it emits light corresponding to the level of graviton concentration within a certain radius of the material, given R=C. And I imagine <em>negative</em> charge uses a similar formula. Bond's given us almost <em>everything</em> we need in order to actually <em>test</em> this."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's a shame all that was rather diminished by the fact <em>Nephilim slavery</em> exists in that world." Deadpanned Shinji.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well yeah, that <em>is </em>a bit of a downside to this chapter." Ritsuko admitted. "And... my psychosis as well. Never thought I'd use <em>that</em> as a coping mechanism."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Makes <em>our</em> coping mechanisms seem <em>good</em>, eh Ritsuko?" Asuka prodded. "Sure, we're <em>completely reliant</em> on one another, but at least we aren't <em>mental</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least when we aren't on the battlefield."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even in the <em>battlefield</em>, we can't be <em>too</em> mental. A bit of bloodshed is good, but you have to keep your wits about you." Lectured Asuka. "I doubt <em>that</em> Ritsuko would be good in an Evangelion, if she <em>could</em> pilot."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A <em>bit</em> of bloodshed." Ritsuko gave Asuka a look. "With all the blood you spill, we might as well not budget for Unit-02's<em>paint</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To which Asuka rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p10">
  <span class="s3"></span>
</p>
<h3>E8: JET ALONE</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p>
<h4>(in which the Jet Alone is at its Super Robot-iest, Shiro Tokita is hotblooded and hammy, and Gendo is a Magnificent Bastard.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, he was <em>always</em> a bastard."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Same with Tokita." Misato spat. "Though at least <em>here</em>, he seems better."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">"It appears like Jet Alone will occur <em>before</em> Ramiel, in this work."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Imagine that, Jet Alone actually <em>working</em> with us to defeat Ramiel."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Can <em>you</em> imagine that, Asuka?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nah, not really." She conceded to her other. "Plus, why the hell do they even <em>need</em> Jet Alone? They have <em>Nephilim</em>!"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even with our powers, it's a general rule of thumb that the <em>larger</em> entity is the <em>stronger </em>entity." Thought Kaworu. "Plus, as Nephilim, I imagine it would get around the lack of a <em>native</em> AT-Field that an Evangelion would have."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As if they just realised that, many of them gave pause.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I imagine this face off between Evangelion and Jet Alone will become <em>very</em> interesting, in that case."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Sync</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"His praise was…agreeable."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a small smile. "Slowly but surely, Rei."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...It appears the soul of Unit-00 is who it was <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Which only suggests they met a similar fate."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That sync seems... pretty <em>low</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That was normal, for Unit-00. They... did not appreciate me."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Makes Eliza a nice change, doesn't it?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smile. "Indeed."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...They seem to imply they know <em>Shinji</em>, as well."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps they did. If they met."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I don't <em>think</em> I've met her before. Especially since Nephilim in <em>that</em> world are a bit..."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Enslaved?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Property?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Child soldiers?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though... it doesn't seem she <em>hates</em> me. If she <em>pities</em> me."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...A far cry from our world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"For all intents and purposes, the company considered it a glowing endorsement."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko perked up from the relatively depressing opening, giving a sly laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I see you're engaging in a spot of light industrial sabotage again."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine it would be even <em>more</em> important, this time around. If we suspect NHIS <em>stole</em> technology from us."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Asshole Tokita was, at least he didn't <em>steal</em> from us."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If he <em>did</em>, Seele would've given him a nice pair of <em>concrete shoes</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not if NERV got to him first."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine this will go a long way to turning the odds in our favour."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Did you even <em>bug</em> their facilities?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shook her head. "Need I remind you, Jet Alone was <em>radio controlled</em>. There were so many <em>holes</em> that opened up."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine they'd all be <em>patched</em>, if you got <em>actual</em> pilots in that thing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Perhaps <em>that</em> was why we bugged the demo room. Plus, <em>some</em> commands require radio, even the <em>Evangelion</em> accepts commands via radio."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What's to stop someone from sending an <em>'eject plug'</em> command, then?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The Magi. In order to send a command to the Evangelion, one requires the appropriate key. This key is measured in <em>gigabit</em> lengths and is randomised every <em>second</em>. The hardware within the Evangelion accordingly update this key every second to match the Magi, and a command only executes if both keys match. This ensures commands can only come from the appropriate channels."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Jesus <em>Christ</em>, most terrestrial computers can't even crack 128 <em>bit</em> encryption."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We take security seriously, here. JHCI did <em>not</em>, at least to the level I <em>expected</em> of a mecha to rival Evangelion."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "CP/M was the <em>least</em> of it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They did not even <em>bother</em> encrypting any communications. I was genuinely <em>shocked</em> when I realised they were sending commands in <em>plaintext</em>, but what the hell did I expect? They were using <em>CP/M</em>! Even a <em>family business</em> has more security than that! Using <em>carrier pigeons to send the commands</em> would've been more secure!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You're sounding a lot like the <em>other</em> Ritsuko, ya know."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As if she just realised this, she glanced to the book. Before giving a sigh, and giving the group some space as she lit up a smoke. "Though you can understand <em>why</em> it would drive <em>me</em> to madness."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That would've driven <em>me</em> to madness, as well. If you got sensitive information you want to send to a remote host, <em>encrypt it</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even if it costs extra cycles, security trumps convenience. Plus, encrypting and decrypting information is a good mental exercise for me."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Would've even aided in your development."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It has. My cycles per second improved rather remarkably when I had to handle the encryption mechanism."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"After all, nephilim reacted faster, lasted longer, fought longer. They could keep on going like the proverbial Energizer bunny, to borrow a phrase from one of the American members of the MTS development team."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Never thought I'd see <em>that</em> reference."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "A local thing?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not even local to <em>here</em>. Energizer's <em>American</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei chuckled. "A rather fitting analogy, regardless. Nephilim can keep going <em>beyond</em> human limits."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It sounds like Jet Alone was designed with that in mind."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Jet Alone and Evangelion might be more even than we thought."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It'd make things more interesting, at least. It was kinda <em>underwhelming</em> how bad Jet Alone <em>here</em> was."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Underwhelming is <em>good</em>, at least for <em>us</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's kinda interesting to see <em>their</em> perspective, at least. I wonder if they went through something like that <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't be surprised if they <em>did</em>. It was a big thing for JHCI after all, as it would be for <em>any</em> corporation."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Almost a shame <em>NERV</em> got involved."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As we said, we probably didn't even <em>need</em> to get involved, when Jet Alone was so <em>flawed</em> from the start. At least <em>this </em>time around, Jet Alone might actually give us a <em>challenge</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "You already bypassed their securities."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>that</em> took more effort than <em>I</em> ever had to do with the Jet Alone <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though with all the <em>animals</em> that world has, maybe we could <em>use</em> a Jet Alone like that. What the <em>fuck</em> is an octoshark?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Most likely eight sharks in one. Hence the name."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So no big loss Mana's <em>depopulating</em> them."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The true face of the Jet Alone Project would finally be revealed, and Evangelion would be left in the dust."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I must say, he takes security <em>seriously</em> here."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "One wonders how that flash drive even ended up in his possession in the first place."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm wondering how he even <em>got</em> that information. Shit like that doesn't just end up on your <em>doorstep</em> on a damn <em>CF card</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps this benefactor was <em>NERV</em>. Of course, the <em>only</em> person it could've been was someone higher up, who would <em>know</em> all this information."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "My father did it, didn't he."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is what I was insinuating, yes."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Thing is, why would he give his <em>rivals</em> an <em>advantage</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps the Gendo Ikari of <em>this</em> work believes many hands make lighter work. The Jet Alone of <em>this</em> spec is better equiped to face an <em>Angel</em>. Perhaps a collaboration between NERV and NHIS is in order."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Well look at that. The sun's rising in the <em>west</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "A part of me wonders why that was not the same <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well, JHCI <em>here</em> was motivated <em>solely</em> by profit, first of all. And their Jet Alone was far and away <em>primitive</em>, compared to the Evangelion. At least <em>that</em> Jet Alone seems on par with Evangelion."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I didn't even think having <em>more</em> weapons that could fight Angels was a <em>bad</em> thing. Of course, Jet Alone <em>here</em> would've just been <em>destroyed</em> against any other Angel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Almost a shame. One of the reasons we <em>targeted</em> Jet Alone was because we believed it would be nothing but a <em>detriment</em> to Evangelion. Even if we were to fight <em>together</em>, Jet Alone was just too cumbersome, slow, and <em>nuclear</em> to be anything other than a walking <em>bomb</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Did no one <em>consider</em> that before you had to get involved?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't think they <em>did</em>. It's almost like Jet Alone <em>here</em> was built solely to <em>spite NERV</em>, and they even failed at <em>that</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Mask On</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"…the sad thing is that I'm getting used to this."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>That's</em> still the same."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I said it before and I said it again, I <em>can</em> be professional when I want to."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There are simply <em>many</em> times where you don't <em>want</em> to be professional."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Professionalism is <em>boring</em>, though. I'm only like that when I <em>can't</em> get away with it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even my father <em>there</em> knows that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine the Jet Alone demo will be more <em>interesting</em>, this time around."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The fact there's gonna be a <em>brawl</em> would help, I imagine."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I don't even know if <em>I</em> know that. Considering <em>here</em> I didn't know Rits was gonna <em>hack Jet Alone</em>." A stink eye directed towards her friend. "If you actually <em>told</em> me it was gonna shut down on it's own, I wouldn't have risked my life trying to <em>stop </em>it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Your life was never in danger. Plus, maybe <em>you</em> should've waited before starting that operation."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Don't blame <em>me</em>, the <em>Commander</em> was the one who approved that operation!"</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "He <em>certainly</em> knew about the sabotage."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Once again, a case of <em>blame Gendo Ikari</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Like <em>most</em> things in this world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Toji sighed out of exasperation. "Whatever.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Amazing I can still <em>think</em>, with all the stuff on my mind."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "What even <em>are</em> those Pribnow boxes? I've seen them in the Laserdiscs, but I thought you could just do it with the <em>Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You can only get so much data from a standard sync test. The Simulation Bodies allowed NERV to deeply look into <em>how</em>the pilot synchronises with an Evangelion base. Syncing with an individual Evangelion is <em>always</em> different mentally; different pilots, different souls. It allowed for a more <em>baseline</em> synchronisation, so we could see <em>how</em> the pilots were syncing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That all sounds reasonable, but did we really have to be <em>naked</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It was removing as much interference as possible."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not like we have even <em>had</em> a test with the Simulation Bodies ever since Iruel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A few factors to that. One, all the <em>shit</em> NERV had to deal with. Two, once we <em>did</em> have time to consider rebuilding the Pribnow box, we decided it was more worth having more materials for the Evangelion."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And the fact the pilots would've complained about it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Now</em> I wouldn't complain if Shinji saw me like that."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "What of <em>Kaworu</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Rei</em> would probably complain about that more than I would. And God knows how <em>Hikari</em> would react."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "She would probably consider it <em>sinful</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "How long has it even <em>been</em> since you guys had sync tests?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh it's been <em>ages</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hikari still has her weekly sync test on Saturday morning. Hey Rits, didn't you say Suzuhara tried to use <em>that</em> as an excuse to shirk his Saturday classes?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hikari herself put a stop to that thinking."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""This is gonna be so sweet," murmured Toji. "Let someone else get reamed for a change!""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I believe that ninth grader has made a mistake."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Probably his <em>last mistake</em>, if <em>you're</em> anything to go by."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I know for a fact Hikari would <em>not</em> allow that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She'd be more brutal than <em>Rei</em>. <em>Which</em> Rei I'll leave up for debate."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "The Rei that can <em>pop you like a balloon</em>, or the Rei that can <em>grind your bones into powder</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Technically, I could do <em>both</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "So could <em>she</em>, in all likelihood."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So just don't cross<em> Rei</em>. I see that delinquent doesn't <em>know</em> that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Well, he's gonna learn <em>that</em> soon enough, won't he?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As well as the whole <em>school</em>, by the looks of it. This is practically a <em>public execution</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine they know <em>full well</em> the consequences of this."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's a good thing this is getting <em>filmed</em>. I'm sure <em>many</em> people would want to watch this."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji let the two banter back and forth as they ventured into the school, his mind drifting to the demonstration that Misato was heading to. The Jet Alone…I wonder what it's like?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Okay, I think you got Hikari beat."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I probably wouldn't <em>recommend</em> showing off your Nephilim powers in order to get delinquents in line, though."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would not be surprised if they <em>knew</em> I was Nephilim."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I mean, you make it kinda <em>evident</em> to them, don't you?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "A part of me thought you cracked <em>him</em> for a second."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That would be the last resort, I imagine. Verbal warning, then <em>physical</em> warning."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, the <em>physical warning</em> more often than not <em>convinces</em> them."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You would be a fool to get the ire of someone who could <em>plow through concrete</em>. Suzuhara learnt that lesson a <em>long</em> time ago."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And I wouldn't be surprised if half the school caught her ire at least <em>once</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "How do you think <em>you'd </em>end up going with her, Kaworu?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Considering how I was like <em>here</em>, when she was aggressive with me."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Whatever <em>I</em> could do, my <em>other</em> would do with sevenfold intensity."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That <em>should</em> be terrifying."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Oyabun</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The message was loud and clear: everyone expected NERV to be shown up by NHIS."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Aww, not joining me this time around, Rits?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I doubt I'll be missing out on much. Plus, I'll be there in <em>some </em>way; remember we <em>bugged</em> them."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>That</em> seems the same as here, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh yeah. They're still <em>arrogant</em> as all hell."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Except <em>this</em> time around, they might have a <em>reason</em> for this arrogance."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Depends if Jet Alone is any good this time around."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They have <em>hope</em>. I'll give them <em>that</em> much."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though if this goes <em>anything</em> like the Laserdiscs, and <em>here</em>, NERV will end up on top."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps <em>Ramiel</em> will have something to say about that. We still haven't seen <em>her</em> yet, despite the Jet Alone demonstration occurring beforehand."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "As you've said, maybe that's what the Commander <em>wants</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I still find it kinda amazing <em>other</em> companies could build something like an Evangelion if they wanted to."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They <em>can</em>, doesn't mean they <em>should</em>. Giant mecha are more often than not <em>money sinks</em>, and the Evangelion are only tolerated in that way because they're the <em>only</em> weapon we have against Angels and Seele and what have you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If you consider JHCI, after Jet Alone crashed and burned, went <em>bankrupt</em>. They put <em>all</em> their eggs in that one basket, not knowing NERV had already <em>filled</em> that basket, and their reward was being sold to <em>Mitsubishi</em>. What even <em>happened</em> to Tokita after all that?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As far as I can tell, he's gotten pretty high up in the ranks of MHI. Kinda surprising, considering how Jet Alone ended."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine they keep him on a short lead, just in case he tries to do something like that again."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That would not surprise me."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato blinked. They?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I see I <em>also</em> wasn't informed of the capabilities of Jet Alone, even though it would've been in my best interest."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Then again, using <em>Nephilim</em> would be something they would like to keep <em>hidden</em>. Even <em>with</em> Nephilim being more commonplace in that world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine at least <em>Gendo Ikari</em> would know <em>completely</em> what's going on within NHIS."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Aren't we suspecting he <em>gave</em> them that info on <em>how</em> to build Jet Alone?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At the <em>very</em> least, Tokita seems better this time around."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine Hikari, if she was anything like the <em>other</em> Hikari, put him in his place <em>long</em> ago."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Despite her status as <em>caretaker</em> of the Nephilim."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is evident, despite the <em>lower</em> status of Nephilim in this world, she <em>cares</em> about Kirishima and Yamagishi. One of them even had her <em>namesake</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Something clicked in Zero Two's mind. "Hey, if Nephilim need a <em>donor</em>, would that mean the other name came <em>from</em> the donor?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That would be the logical thought. Indeed, that is what <em>I</em> suspected for me, at least. If not for <em>Rei.</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least from <em>our</em> investigating, we haven't found <em>anyone</em> within Seele with the name <em>Nagisa</em>, other than <em>you</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And I knew no other with my family name. It is most likely a created name, in that case."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not in <em>that</em> world, if Kirishima's anything to go by."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would explain why Hikari <em>Kirishima</em> would be rather close with at least <em>Mana</em>. One wonders if we will see the donor for <em>Yamagishi</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Or the donor for <em>you two</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would not be surprised if my donor was <em>Yui Ikari</em>. Since she was a core participant of that world's Project Nephilim. In which case, Shinji and I would be <em>siblings</em>, through and through. Not just on the technicality of me being <em>cloned</em> from Yui Ikari."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And what of <em>Ayanami</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As I suspect <em>here</em>, most likely a <em>cadet branch</em> of the Ikari line. Of course, I do not know for sure."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"They would arrive at the Demonstration Center in less than one minute."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They even stole the <em>launcher</em> design from us."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'm guessing it wasn't as theatrical <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not at <em>all</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>We</em> aren't even that theatrical. We aren't <em>shot into the sky</em> like a rocket."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I was, one time."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "That was an <em>actual</em> rocket, though."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, I imagine <em>this</em> demonstration calls for an exception. First impressions and all that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Considering how <em>this</em> world's Jet Alone went."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "With how Jet Alone <em>looked</em>, I doubt it could even <em>withstand</em> this if they wanted to do the same thing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You probably wouldn't want to launch a <em>nuclear reactor</em> at those speeds as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Actually, what <em>does</em> this Jet Alone run on? I don't think they've <em>told</em> us."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Maybe Gendo gave them the secret of the <em>S2</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Or N2."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Or they <em>continue</em> to use nuclear power. Which would still carry the risks <em>our</em> Jet Alone had."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "But hey, at least it's not <em>diesel</em>. I don't even know <em>how</em> you could run a robot like that on <em>diesel</em>, even compared to <em>other</em>fuels its <em>expensive</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You can see why electric cars came into vogue after Second Impact, then. That, and the Diesel engine."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though the thing with Diesel engines, you can use fuels <em>other</em> than petroleum diesel in it. You can process <em>vegetable oil </em>and fuel a Diesel engine with it, if you didn't want to pay 500 yen a litre to fuel your <em>Hilux</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You'd have to farm <em>half of Japan</em> in order to get enough Biodiesel to fuel an <em>Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Even Misato couldn't help but be impressed by the reveal. Man's got a sense for drama, I'll give him that."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The NERV staff were bug-eyed.</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Well, this was unexpected."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "They made <em>Transformers</em>! God <em>damn</em>!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed begrudgingly. "<em>Fine</em>. That's pretty impressive."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's more impressive than <em>this world's</em> Jet Alone, that's for sure."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They almost remind me of <em>Franxx</em>, at least dimensions wise."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Rather reminiscent of <em>Gunmen</em>, at least from the sounds of it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Tokita's got the <em>energy</em> of Kamina, that's for sure."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "His <em>arrogance</em>, as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Almost like they took the name <em>Jet Alone</em> literally." She muttered. "Though admittedly, it <em>would</em> help in manoeuvrability. We wouldn't have to rely on those carriers if the Evangelion could transform into <em>fighter jets</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, it would be difficult with the <em>design</em> of the Evangelion to make them transform."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We never even <em>considered</em> it. Why <em>would</em> we?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Obviously <em>that</em> madman thought of such thing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There is also a point of vulnerability during the <em>transformation</em>. It may only take seven seconds, but that's still <em>seven seconds</em> where the Jet Alone most likely couldn't do much to defend itself."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Seven seconds is an <em>eternity</em> in a battle situation. Anyone appropriately prepared or anticipating Jet Alone could <em>target</em>them during that sequence."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Course, I doubt the people <em>seeing this</em> are thinking about that. They're more impressed with how <em>showy</em> it is."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of <em>course</em> they would be. People don't really stop to <em>think</em> about that kind of stuff when it <em>looks</em> impressive."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Beneath the table, Misato's free hand was clenching madly, desiring a neck to strangle."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato glanced down, realising her <em>own</em> hand was doing that.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather understandable, I feel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "They even have <em>progressive</em> weaponry?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least a close analogue. Indeed, both are molecular sharp in nature."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That seems <em>crazy</em> efficient for damn <em>fuel cells</em>. What kind of fuel <em>are</em> they using?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hydrogen, most likely. Though they're more often than not used <em>stationary</em>, instead of in a vehicle."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And if hydrogen is cheaper than <em>other </em>fuels."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Wholesale hydrogen is around <em>1</em> yen per litre. So it's already <em>cheaper</em> than wholesale diesel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though there is one <em>big</em> problem with hydrogen. <em>I</em> would know."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hence why we paid a premium for <em>helium, </em>instead of <em>hydrogen</em>. If Ramiel attacked a <em>hydrogen </em>balloon, then that would've levelled at least a <em>block</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine that would be the same for the <em>Jet Alone</em>, then."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "And yet, hydrogen fuel cells are <em>still</em> safer and more convenient than a nuclear reactor, at least in the context of Jet Alone. And if we consider <em>that</em> world seems more <em>advanced</em> than our own, it makes sense they can use something that is merely a <em>concept </em>here."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is this hydrogen similar to the magma energy <em>our</em> Franxx used?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko curiously hummed. "It does. At least in the function Jet Alone uses. Honestly, it's not the <em>worst</em> non-nuclear energy source. If you could reduce them to more portable sizes without compromising efficiency, you <em>could</em> theoretically run an Evangelion equivalent on them."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is just getting them down to <em>size</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Frustrated grumbles rumbled through the crowd."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine it's classified because it <em>isn't</em> their IP."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Their MTS system is a <em>unique</em> way of emulating the feel of an Evangelion, at the very least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The control system seems almost reminiscent of a <em>Jager</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It almost seems like Tokita mixed just about <em>every</em> damn mecha that exists and that <em>doesn't</em> exist."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Makes it <em>kinda</em> unique, at least. They aren't just completely ripping off <em>one</em> franchise."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm sure if they just ripped the <em>Evangelion</em>, NERV would come down on them."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even though it seems there's a <em>lot</em> of similarities between that Jet Alone and an Evangelion."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Much like software, you can always develop your own, more <em>open</em> version of a particular IP. Just because it <em>functions</em>similarly doesn't mean it's the <em>same</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Of course, you lot suspect they <em>do</em> use Evangelion tech."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Then again, it's not like many <em>corporations</em> have the resources to develop systems on the level of NERV. I believe <em>here</em>, JHCI <em>was</em> the corporation that had the resources."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And look how <em>they</em> ended up."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't be surprised if the fate of JHCI had a chilling effect for <em>other</em> industrial companies looking to compete with Evangelion."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>What</em> other companies <em>could</em> build a mecha like the Evangelion? The general consensus I hear is <em>Mitsubishi</em>, and from what it sounds like they own <em>half</em> this country at this point!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They don't own <em>half</em> of it. <em>Twenty percent</em>, at most. If you combine the <em>other Keiretsu</em>, then sure they own half of Japan."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And NERV owns the <em>other</em> half." A wry remark.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Entrance</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…this…is unexpected.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "No fucking <em>shit</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "He certainly knows how to make an <em>entrance</em>, doesn't he."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I suppose we don't have to look up this Section 2 agent."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Either way, I imagine this is where the fun begins."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Maybe for <em>Gendo</em>. <em>You're</em> panicking."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Most people would, I imagine. It's not everyday that happens, I imagine."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Considering it never happened <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though such action is not <em>unexpected</em> of that world. From what we have seen so far."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Is this <em>really</em> why we bugged the room? Not for espionage or sabotage but for <em>showing off</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Is it really espionage if we potentially <em>know</em> about what they use already?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "If he <em>potentially</em> supported them before, why the hell is he doing this <em>now</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps Tokita had a <em>different</em> benefactor within the ranks of NERV."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Or Gendo really <em>is</em> a magnificent bastard."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be fair, the shocked and indignant looks on practically everyone else's face made up for it."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yep. Magnificent bastard is an <em>apt</em> description."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As the subtitle predicted."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least he's taking what you said in his stride, Misato."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Bastard <em>deliberately</em> said those things to rile me up, I <em>know</em> it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Makes for a more <em>interesting</em> clash between NERV and NHIS, I would think."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The Jet Alone <em>here</em> wasn't even a <em>clash</em>. It was a <em>bailout</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least Kaworu's gonna have some <em>competition</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "If the Fourth Child is indeed Kaworu, in this rendition."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Logically, it could make sense. <em>I</em> am the Fifth, after all. If I was made Child before Hikari or Toji was made Child, then that would make me <em>Fourth</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You were the pilot for the Mark 06 in the <em>Theatrical</em>, anyway. If this work combines elements of both Laserdisc and Theatrical, it would fit."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I've seen what you could do <em>without</em> an Evangelion. What will you unleash on <em>those</em> poor Nephilim <em>with</em> an Evangelion?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hell."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Then she cackled. "Heh…okay then…sure, I was bummed out that we wouldn't be facing Unit-01. But to face a fellow nephilim? This just got interesting!""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Well, I suppose it <em>is</em> you, Kaworu."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It appears they'll be more <em>talkative</em> than most other rivals, as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not like the MP-Evangelion are very talkative to begin with."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Or the Angels. Other than Kaworu."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not like that's a <em>bad</em> thing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Seems like, out of <em>all</em> the things they could get from Evangelion, they couldn't <em>completely</em> reverse engineer LCL."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Then again, LCL can't exactly be <em>engineered</em> to begin with."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Out of <em>all</em> the stuff they <em>might've</em> taken from NERV, LCL would <em>not</em> be one of them."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Considering how LCL is manufactured <em>here</em>. If you could even <em>call</em> it manufactory."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though the <em>issue</em> with using an LCL analogue <em>without</em> the oxygenation. If that mask of hers just so happens to fail, she <em>drowns</em>. And in battle situation, you do <em>not</em> want your oxygen supply to be cut off."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'd say that was a thing in <em>general</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Still, even if the oxygen recyclers in an Evangelion <em>failed</em>, the LCL within an entry plug can hold enough oxygen to last at <em>least</em> six hours before hypercapnia begins to sets in. And more often than not, an entry plug is recovered <em>long</em> before the six hour limit."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Amazing how I even <em>survived</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It may set in at that point, but it doesn't actually reach a potentially <em>fatal</em> point until around 12 hours. Combine that with the fact the capacitors would've still powered the CO2 scrubbers for around 4 to 8 hours, depending on other energy usages, you get the 16 hour maximum life-support limit."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "My point still <em>stands</em>. I... very well could've <em>drowned</em> in my own waste breath."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You <em>would've</em>. That's why we <em>have</em> those protections, so you have the <em>highest</em> chance of surviving something like that. If we used a system like this Jet Alone has, if the fuel cells cut out and the scrubbers and recyclers I <em>assume</em> they have failed, the Nephilim <em>piloting</em> them would die in <em>minutes</em>." A thought occurred to her. "Nephilim require <em>oxygen</em>, right?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "One with a Solenoid could get away without, but there's a few problems with that. For one, if you were in a vacuum, your lungs would collapse. It's not <em>fatal</em>, but the searing pain can be distracting."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...You know from <em>experience</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "In another life, perhaps. From what I know, the general strategy is to create a small pocket of atmosphere around you with your AT-Field. You don't even have to cycle the carbon dioxide; the Solenoid prevents any hypoxia from happening."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So what, you breath and exhale <em>carbon dioxide</em> and you just fully rely on the S2?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Breathing the carbon dioxide serves no purpose other than to keep the lungs from collapsing in a low atmospheric environment. All energy is derived from the Solenoid."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So if <em>those</em> Nephilim have an S2."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave a nod. "However, I doubt they <em>would</em> have a Solenoid. Rei did not have a Solenoid until very recently; she was still tied to an oxygenated environment. And I imagine <em>that</em> world is morally grey enough in reference to Nephilim to <em>skip </em>supplying them oxygen, if they could."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Not like they could argue with <em>that</em>. "So my point <em>still</em> stands. Do they just not <em>care</em> about Nephilim in that world?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure they would care <em>somewhat</em>." She confided. "If a Nephilim died too early, that would be a bad return on investment."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There were muted snickers at just how <em>dark</em> that thought was. "Ain't <em>that</em> some capitalist bullshit."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Demonstration</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Moments passed, yet it seemed like an eternity. Mana Kirishima laughed with glee; the stress against her hand, the feeling of struggle…it was better than she had hoped for! "I could get used to this!""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That went as I expected."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Do you think they will have to fall back on <em>attrition</em>? Whittle down your 20 minutes of power until they win by default?"</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I doubt that would be a <em>good</em> victory for the Jet Alone project. It shows to the investors and potential customers that it's <em>still</em> not as good as the Evangelion."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not to mention it seems like the Mark 06 packs <em>some</em> kind of firepower. Judging by how it <em>landed</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Mana almost reminds me of <em>me</em>, with how boisterous she is in battle."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And how <em>arrogant</em> you can be in battle?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Still, I <em>would</em> be cautious against the Mark 06, if I was them."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Mayumi's taking that to heart, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Considering the <em>basin</em> the Mark 06 left behind."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What <em>is</em> a yard, anyway?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We don't know either, Zero Two."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko rolled eyes. "Yards are <em>Imperial</em> units, alongside feet, inches, and miles. <em>Metric</em> equivalents would be metres, centimetres, and kilometres."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I know <em>those</em> ones, at least. 100 centimetres to the metre, 1000 metres to the kilometre."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Imperial units are 12 inches to the foot, 3 feet to the yard, and 1760 yards to the mile. For reference, one yard is approximately 0.91 metres."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two furrowed her brow. "Why are the units all <em>different</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ask the Americans, <em>they're</em> the only ones I recall using it nowadays. At least as <em>standard</em> measurements."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The two orbs crashed together with great precision above the head of the Mark 06, and then Kaworu's vision gave way to fire and light."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Like an unstoppable force against an immovable object."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least while both can <em>keep up</em> those properties."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps this <em>will</em> be attrition."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It sounds like you were <em>told</em> to perform attrition tactics."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If by <em>attrition</em>, you mean <em>do nothing</em>. Generally attrition implies a <em>sustained</em> attack. Kaworu's doing <em>nothing</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You're practically <em>toying</em> with them, at this point."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "All to show how <em>in</em>effective <em>any</em> attack against an AT-Field can be. If they cannot break through the AT-Field of an <em>Evangelion</em>, how will they break through that of an <em>Angel</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I mean, Kaworu's <em>both</em>. So it's probably a <em>bit</em> unfair on the others."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Unfair is <em>good</em>. Stack the battle in your <em>advantage</em>, and get it over and done with quickly."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And I wouldn't be surprised if at least <em>Mana</em> gives in to frustration and leaves herself <em>vulnerable</em> to Kaworu."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wouldn't be surprised if <em>that</em> was my instruction."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You're practically letting <em>them</em> do the work in undermining <em>themselves</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though I <em>know</em> the gathered would just see this as <em>'Ooh flashy battle'</em>, and probably not pay much mind to how it <em>actually</em> goes."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least until the metal starts flying."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It was at that moment that the Professor decided to ruin Tokita's fun. "Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As if that was meant to be a <em>surprise</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. The light of one's soul would triumph over <em>any</em> conventional weaponry."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And despite Jet Alone's <em>unconventional</em> nature, it's still <em>very</em> conventional in the eyes of the AT-Field."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least it'd put <em>him</em> in his place again."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A <em>slight</em> shame, considering he <em>is</em> better this time around."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "He still has that arrogant streak."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A good thing NERV is there to give him some perspective. Whatever strides they could have done, NERV would have performed seven times over."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, the Mark 06 would be in <em>Seele's</em> possession, most likely."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I am pilot, after all. If my role is anything like the <em>Theatrical</em> implied, it would be as a <em>last resort</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Just in case someone tried to <em>end the world</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You never know."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Everyone seems a <em>lot</em> more stable, this time around." Her glance landed on Ritsuko, and she felt the need to clarify. "<em>Most</em> people seem a lot more stable, this time around. At least the ones who <em>could</em> end the world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't be surprised if I had <em>some</em> kind of contingency to end the world. At least when I'm in my psychosis." A brief pause, before she gave a sigh she even<em> has</em> to consider this. "At least <em>you</em> and that twin of yours are keeping me grounded."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'd do it <em>here</em> as well, y'know."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko gave a slight smile. "I know."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Simultaneously, the both roared, "FUSION SEQUENCE, ENGAGE!""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Are you fucking <em>kidding me</em>? A <em>fusion sequence</em>?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It seems Tokita took a page from <em>every single mecha</em> Kensuke currently has in his possession."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Of course, judging by <em>this</em>, that means <em>nothing</em> if you don't have <em>results</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That was a <em>low</em> blow by Gendo but it's <em>true</em>. True <em>here</em>, true <em>there</em>. If your weapon can't pierce an AT-Field, no matter <em>what</em> else it could do, it's ultimately <em>useless</em> in the <em>real</em> war."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even against <em>other</em> Evangelion."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That was a <em>really</em> good beatdown, and by <em>Gendo</em>, of all people. I can't believe I can actually <em>complement</em> him on something."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's a miracle."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Might've even hurt his pride more than <em>here</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least <em>these</em> Jet Alone haven't threatened to <em>blow up a nearby city</em>. Can't get more bad publicity than that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, that was <em>intentional</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>This</em> does the job as well. In a matter that rather <em>fits</em> how... eccentric that world is."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It certainly isn't as <em>subtle</em> undermining as <em>our</em> world, that's for sure."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm guessing deploying an Evangelion to <em>fight</em> Jet Alone was <em>never</em> an option."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato snorted. "Not after <em>Ramiel</em>. The <em>only</em> reason, <em>so I thought</em>, that we could get Unit-01 deployed in the <em>first</em> place was because Jet Alone was not only <em>rogue</em>, it was about to <em>nuke a city</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Deployment wasn't even <em>considered</em>, until you asked Gendo. He <em>knew</em> about how the program is harmless and would run its course."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps he thought such an act would be good <em>publicity</em> for NERV. In addition to <em>further</em> humiliating JHCI and <em>ensuring</em>they are removed as a potential rival."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well, it <em>worked</em>. And I imagine the <em>general</em> purpose of this stunt is to accomplish the same thing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"However, it did not hide the reality; NHIS's Jet Alone Project had created a weapon capable of breaching an AT-Field."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu smirked. "Impressive."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It seems they took <em>Gurren Lagann</em> to heart."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It <em>worked</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm sure the immense <em>energy beam</em> has something to do with it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not to undermine this achievement, but merely <em>piercing</em> an AT-Field means nothing if you can't <em>sustain</em> it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Against more nimble AT-Field users, indeed. Against <em>Angels</em>, however."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even <em>that</em> would depend on the Angel. <em>Ramiel</em> was defeated in a similar way, but the energy beam took the <em>whole power of Japan</em>. You could <em>not</em> have that level of energy stored within the Jet Alone, no matter <em>how</em> efficient or dense the energy cells are."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So in order to actually <em>get</em> the strength to even get <em>close</em> to defeating an Angel, they had to do what amounts to a <em>final move</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There is also <em>that</em>. Such energy expenditure would <em>not</em> be healthy on the fuel cells they use."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "For saying you <em>aren't</em> undermining Jet Alone, you're sure as hell <em>undermining it</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed in amusement. "Of course, we have an <em>immense</em> amount of bias."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though those <em>do</em> seem like flaws. You wouldn't want to rely on that as your <em>main</em> move, would you?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not to mention that Kaworu didn't even <em>attack</em>. There were <em>many</em> points he could've <em>easily</em>, if he wasn't ordered to remain stationary."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He could've done so during the <em>fusion dance</em> those two did."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh, <em>easily</em>. And so could an <em>Angel</em>. They aren't <em>stupid</em>, just look at <em>Ramiel</em>. <em>She</em>, she?" On Kaworu's nod, Ritsuko continued her rant. "<em>She anticipated</em> when Shinji would emerge on the lift, and <em>deliberately</em> timed her energy beam so as to attack him while he could <em>not</em> defend himself at all. It takes <em>twelve</em> seconds from cold and dark for Ramiel to fire. If that stunt took <em>more</em> than twelve seconds, they'd be <em>fucked</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Of course, the people <em>there</em> won't realise that, would they?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No. People are <em>stupid</em> and they don't <em>realise</em> these nuances."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fly</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""At least I'm not navy!""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "<em>That's</em> true, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Course, you were never in any <em>conflict</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though it seems your reputation precedes you, Misato."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So you were <em>always</em> like that with your bike."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I can't even <em>ride</em> a bike here."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine it'd be <em>good</em> to get all friendly with their caretaker, considering they at least have a <em>chance</em> of holding their own against the Evangelion."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Navy isn't <em>that</em> bad, right?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine it's <em>cramped</em>, but <em>I</em> can't think of anything bad about them."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Such lambasting is par for the course in those kinds of groups."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even on <em>my</em> world, the 9's had stereotyped the <em>other</em> Squads."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And <em>we</em> stereotyped the 9's."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine <em>those</em> stereotypes went downhill rather quickly."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They <em>appeared</em> to end on more amicable terms, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Amazing what <em>sacrificing themselves</em> does for their reputation."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Then again, they <em>were</em> responsible for crashing the wedding of Kokoro and Mitsuru. There would still be animosity for <em>that</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not like <em>we</em> could do much. Even our friends couldn't. And... well, it didn't really matter in the end, did it? They <em>still</em> ended up together."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>Ai</em> helped with that, I feel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Hikari's nostrils flared as she made the immediate conclusion. The Jet Alone Project has proven itself to be a threat. Now they're going to destroy the prototype! Mayumi! Mana!"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "HA!" She <em>happily</em> declared her victory.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Okay, it appears your undermining had a point."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not to mention it <em>sounds</em> like they put down their guard. Which is <em>stupid</em>, Mark 06 is still <em>active</em>!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "After such an achievement, I'm not surprised they chose to <em>bask</em> in it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Good for <em>you</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I recall what <em>Zeruel</em> said to us. </span>
  <span class="s5">'It is also a maxim of battle to take advantage of any error your enemy makes.'</span>
  <span class="s1"> The first maxim being that the <em>smallest of errors can end in your defeat.</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "That seems like a <em>large</em> error, <em>ignoring</em> Mark 06 like that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Perhaps they expected Kaworu to <em>concede</em>, since they obviously <em>won</em> the spar."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The battle is not over until someone falls. My kin would not have given them such luxury of an honourable fight."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wouldn't even really call it <em>victory</em>. All their other attacks failed to land, and the one attack that <em>did</em> pierce the AT-Field was <em>still</em> dodged. At <em>most</em>, it proved <em>some</em> effectiveness in the design of Jet Alone."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Which is all they would <em>want.</em> Of course, it doesn't seem so effective <em>now</em>, does it?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...Hey Rei? Is it <em>that</em> Zeruel?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Yes, <em>that</em> Zeruel. Who else could it be?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mana blinked…before grinning. "Heh. That one, eh? Let's give it a shot!""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Ah, the proverbial ace up the sleeve."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "All good plans have such thing. Contingencies are always helpful."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You might even call it a <em>second wind</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Judging by the <em>name</em>, this is gonna <em>look</em> good, at the very least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's all about whether it'll be <em>effective</em>. Considering it took <em>that</em> attack to breach his AT-Field, and <em>even then</em> he still held an advantage."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So there's gonna be <em>another</em> minute long attack? That he could realistically avoid if he wasn't <em>ordered</em> to be non-aggressive?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I don't think they'll even <em>land</em> this attack."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "They <em>do</em> have rockets. What's to stop them taking off with Kaworu?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure he could <em>let go</em>. Unless they got something that could <em>prevent</em> that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They have <em>glue</em> for armour, perhaps. It's not <em>that</em> out there."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "An <em>odd</em> ace, though considering the general eccentricity of this world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's mainly just <em>NERV</em>, from what it looks like."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps the call of Lilith has additional side effects in that world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I've <em>heard</em> about that, at least from Kaworu's perspective."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Adam's call was somewhat different to Lilith's. My father's call was to drive my kin and I to find <em>him</em>; for contemplation. Lilith, well, she is <em>already</em> the custodian of this world. Her call... <em>encourages</em> her own."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two interpreted this subtext. "That explains a lot, actually."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The sudden smirk that came to the Supreme Commander's face dashed the assumption of heartlessness. "On the contrary; you are just one more person in a long line of fools that have doubted the power of Evangelion.""</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Are you fucking <em>kidding me</em>?! <em>NAPALM</em>?!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Jeez, you <em>are</em> becoming like the other Rits, Rits."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, she has a <em>point</em>. There's <em>no</em> chance in hell we'd be able to use napalm in <em>any</em> way."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "There would be an almost <em>certain</em> chance for collateral damage, using such thing."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not to mention it would almost certainly <em>not</em> affect anyone with an AT-Field. At least on Angel or Evangelion scales."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet, it worked. Most likely due to how <em>close</em> I was to the Jet Alone, and the simple fact that using my AT-Field constantly would've been a detriment to my waning power supply."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So yet <em>another</em> exploit of the <em>Evangelion</em>, instead of the <em>Angel</em>? Did they design Jet Alone to be an <em>Evangelion</em> weapon first?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I think that's kinda <em>obvious</em>. What better way to show up NERV?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And of course, all they'll see is if it's effective against <em>Evangelion</em>, it's effective against <em>Angels</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even though <em>everyone</em> here has repeated <em>many</em> times how <em>ineffective</em> it will actually be in a real battle situation."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "For <em>good reason</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And it all comes down to the <em>AT-Field</em>. Even this napalm would not be effective if Mark 06 could use their AT-Field."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And while Evangelion have a <em>time limit</em>, an Angel with a Solenoid does <em>not</em>. They can act in perpetuity, and even <em>reestablish</em> an AT-Field if need be."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Which an <em>Evangelion</em> can do <em>anyway</em>, <em>especially</em> if it's still powered externally or if it has an S2 itself!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So if they <em>do</em> face an Angel for real, they're gonna get completely <em>fucked</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That appears to be the general consensus, yes." He noted. "A part of me wonders if that'll be the case if a <em>Franxx</em> were too spar with an Evangelion."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The Franxx has the advantage of portable power and agility, but that won't mean much if it can't get past the AT-Field. Though <em>maybe</em> Franxx weaponry can; Gods know <em>what</em> properties Magma has."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "And the Jaeger might as well be no contest."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though this just goes to show that, for all our tooting of our own horn, the Evangelion <em>does</em> have its flaws. The power system is a glaring one, which is why the S2 Evangelion are some of the most useful Evangelion in our arsenal."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Miniaturising power cells might be a <em>good idea</em>, then. I wouldn't be surprised if one of our <em>other</em> branches were looking into that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Or maybe if the MP-Evangelion attack again, we can just <em>eat</em> one again."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I would prefer our Evangelion <em>not</em> to dine on the flesh of our enemies. Surprisingly enough, it's difficult to explain to the UN <em>why</em> they would."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least Asuka's <em>reputation</em> was a good enough reason for the UN."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fold</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>""Anyone with a working brain knows that in an actual battle, your 'Jet Alone' would have been crushed the </em>instant<em> it was grabbed by the Mark 06. Those who maintain otherwise are simply deluding themselves.""</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's what we've been saying!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's <em>completely</em> true. Every one of the Angels were <em>different</em>; you'd be a fool to assume one solution would work for <em>all </em>Angels."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Then again, not like <em>they</em> would know. They would not have that access to the Scrolls NERV and Seele had."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So the game was rigged from the start."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "As usual."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Just goes to show how flashy stuff <em>distracts</em> people from the truth of it all."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Again, what we've been saying."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At the very least, <em>you</em> appeared to enjoy this battle, Kaworu."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Looks like it went all according to <em>plan</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He's even <em>more</em> of a magnificent bastard, ain't he?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And all without hacking into Jet Alone."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>more</em> impressive than here, is it not? Though if even <em>that</em> Jet Alone had some glaring issues, <em>our</em> Jet Alone was <em>completely</em> useless."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "At the very least, they could hold their own for a set period of time. Maybe even land a hit, depending on the AT-Field of the target. The Jet Alone <em>here</em> would be <em>irradiated slag </em>almost <em>immediately</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's rather amazing that, despite the <em>massive</em> improvements to the Jet Alone architecture, it is <em>still</em> ultimately <em>useless </em>against the enemy it was purportedly designed for."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You really <em>could've</em> crushed them, if you wanted to."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Or was <em>commanded</em> to. How could they not see you were just <em>toying</em> with them?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Knowing <em>me</em>, Mana would <em>not</em> have realised that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato kept her hands over her face, masking a growing grin. Professor Ikari, you magnificent bastard!"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rather <em>shocked</em> grins were painted on <em>everyone's</em> face, as Kaworu regaled at how Gendo swindled the <em>entirety</em> of Jet Alone and the NHIS. Even <em>he</em> found it hard <em>not</em> to show his growing shock as the story developed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well <em>shit</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You guys can <em>do</em> that?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's how we got the Positron Rifle, after all. But... Jesus fucking <em>Christ</em>, we never did it at <em>that</em> scale before!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He completely <em>played</em> them. Like a damn <em>fiddle</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "How did their lawyers <em>not</em> catch this? Surely they would've seen the charter and thought there was <em>some</em> risk of NERV appropriating them."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Or, they were blinded by the opportunity. The idea of breaking NERV's monopoly was one too tempting to pass up."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So they really <em>were</em> screwed from the <em>start</em>. If they failed, they'd suffer like <em>here</em>. If they <em>didn't</em>, NERV would just <em>appropriate</em> them."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It would've been the same <em>here</em>, if NERV felt it <em>useful</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That was an initial thought. But that might've been seen as <em>distasteful</em>; ensuring our monopoly, proving Jet Alone <em>was </em>a threat to us. Plus, Jet Alone had <em>no</em> technology we didn't already <em>have</em>, or had <em>improved</em> several times over at that point."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I am certain the technology in <em>that</em> Jet Alone would prove quite useful in developing the <em>Evangelion</em>. The MTS system may be a good fit; instead of having to rely on a cockpit design, you could walk like you <em>were</em> the Evangelion."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If such a system could <em>fit</em> in the standard entry plug design. I believe this was discussed during <em>Pacific Rim</em>; the entry plug <em>barely</em> has standing room vertically. Even someone of <em>my</em> stature would not be able to completely stand where the pilot seat would be."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Still... that's some <em>insane</em> level of trickery, right there."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>here</em>, it was evident Gendo Ikari was a <em>grandmaster</em> at such thing. I imagine <em>Seele</em> would approve of this."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Keeps Evangelion-like technology <em>away</em> from the masses and firmly in their hands. Of <em>course</em> they'd like this."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Crystallise</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"This Angel possessed a mathematical and aesthetic beauty that the others had not.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>It was no less deadly."</em> Kaworu gave a warm smile. "Yeah, Ramiel was like that."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Do the measurements seem accurate?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would not be surprised if that <em>was</em> the case."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "An <em>irrational number</em>, though?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not like the <em>Angels</em> would be subject to the regular mathematics of this world."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not even of <em>this</em> world. That Ramiel seems closer to the <em>Theatrical</em> counterpart, than <em>our</em> Ramiel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So even <em>more</em> deadly than our counterpart."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though, since we're apparently <em>more competent</em>, maybe we'll <em>not</em> launch Shinji into the line of fire this time around."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That would require <em>knowing</em> about that, though."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You can always launch that damn <em>zeppelin </em>Unit-01 you had. I still don't know <em>why</em> you had a balloon of Unit-01 in the first place."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "For exactly that reason. Of course, we have <em>other</em> ways of prodding our enemies that <em>don't </em>require several millions of Yen in materials and helium."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You didn't even <em>have</em> to prod Ramiel, from what we've seen."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Y-Yes ma'am, engaging blast shield!" rambled NERV-1's Logistics Officer as the readings from the Fifth Angel reached their peak."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Ah <em>shit</em>. Here we go again."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least I had the foresight to actually <em>shield</em> you."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Considering how <em>ineffective</em> the shield was. Especially since <em>Theatrical</em> Ramiel was <em>more</em> powerful than <em>our</em> Ramiel."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It all depends whether or not Shinji can get <em>away</em> in time. If the shield holds, he will have a good few seconds to <em>avoid</em> Ramiel's wrath."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though a part of me feels like the Positron Rifle will <em>still</em> come into play."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even in <em>simulations</em>, the Positron Rifle is far and away the more <em>used</em> method of defeating Ramiel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Which is pretty <em>annoying</em>, cause that ends up <em>boring</em> when you can't really do much against that geometric fortress."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The most <em>recent</em> sim was more successful, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Only because I had to code a <em>custom</em> progressive weapon."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I probably could've gotten away with the edge of an axe. A <em>pickaxe</em> I thought would've suited Ramiel better."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>That</em> sim sounded fun."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh, it really was. We usually <em>do</em> have fun with it, mind you. Simulator sessions are few and far between and go for a good while, since it's a pain to actually <em>get</em> the Evangelion sim ready."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. Simulator sessions tend to go for 10 to 12 hours at a time, with an hour break sometime in the middle."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That's certainly <em>longer</em> than our simulated battle situations. They only really went for a few hours, at most."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Then again, you didn't really <em>have</em> a simulator. Every battle, whether a spar or a sortie, was <em>real</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And I recall <em>one</em> of these 'simulations' ended with <em>both</em> Franxx becoming <em>inoperable</em>. Even with how <em>real</em> the simulations <em>appear</em>, neither the pilot or the Evangelion are in any <em>real</em> danger."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We would <em>not</em> use a simulator that even had a <em>risk</em> of rendering the Evangelion inoperable. Even at <em>most</em>, we only had <em>four</em> Evangelion at our disposal. Any one of them is rendered inoperable for the next sortie, that puts <em>everyone</em> at risk."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though putting them out of commission for a sim <em>does</em> carry some risks."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If we <em>needed</em> to sortie from simulated conditions, it would be worth more just to <em>forcefully disconnect</em> from the simulation, and just deal with rebuilding the simulator afterwards."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"An instant later, the Fifth Angel fired a crimson beam directly at the ground, the thunderous sound of energy ripping through layer after layer of metal drowning out everything else."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Huh. Makes me wonder what the <em>drill</em> was necessary for."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It could still be used as a <em>probe.</em> Perhaps this Ramiel saw fit to drill a pilot hole first."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps they're targeting the <em>support</em> first. Choosing to ignore the <em>other</em> threat, in order to target the <em>real</em> threat."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Could be the case, if we consider the Angels appear more <em>intelligent</em> in this work."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least I have a <em>stay of execution</em>, for now."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "But we're already up to <em>Zeruel</em> levels of Geofront piercing. <em>Our</em> Ramiel was more <em>methodical</em> in how they went through the Geofront."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even the <em>Theatrical</em> Ramiel was methodical in comparison to <em>this</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Suppose it's a good thing the Mark 06 is in Japan."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Course, that doesn't exactly matter if Ramiel ends up <em>in</em> the Geofront, like <em>Zeruel</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "How could they even <em>fit</em> in the Geofront?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "One of the theories was that it could <em>potentially</em> morph itself through its own drill, but there wasn't much evidence backing that. Ramiel was completely <em>static</em>, after all. <em>Theatrical</em> Ramiel is a different story, however. Since that Ramiel <em>can</em>transform itself, and <em>could</em> potentially shift itself through the drill and into the Geofront."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A good thing we <em>stopped</em> that, then."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure that will be the case <em>here</em>, as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"As the Oversight agent all-but-stomped off – fury present in every single footstep – Tokita wearily sat up from the ground. Can't say I didn't expect that. Wincing at the pain in his torso, the man wondered how in the world he was going to explain this to the Board."</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Now <em>that's</em> cathartic. Shame he's actually <em>decent</em> this time around."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine <em>you</em> would do such thing if you could get away with it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Eeyup."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seems like the <em>Nephilim</em> aren't complaining about this, as well."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Kirishima appreciates his enthusiasm, and was always rather ambivalent to Tokita. Yamagishi would simply follow the orders of her superior. And, since <em>Gendo Ikari</em> is now their superior."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I doubt <em>she</em> would complain about that, anyway."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I wouldn't be surprised if the <em>board</em> reacted in a similar way."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though I imagine <em>everyone</em> would go for NERV, in this case."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even <em>if</em> they did, Gendo Ikari has gotten what he wanted. And just in time for Ramiel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Where they'll probably get <em>obliterated</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't think they'll <em>die</em> against them. We haven't even <em>seen</em> them that much, have we?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Both</em> outcomes would work in his favour, now. Though I would think <em>now</em> he'd have a bit more of an <em>investment</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Just like Rei suggested?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Essentially, only it's not <em>just</em> the Nephilim. It's practically <em>everything</em> involving Jet Alone and NHIS."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"I WILL NOT FAIL, TABRIS."</em> Kaworu gave a slight chuckle. "What I would've given to be <em>that</em> close to Ramiel, during her attempt."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And yet, a part of you would <em>know</em> what would happen to Ramiel."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Indeed. It was the Scrolls, after all."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Ramiel seems to be taking a <em>shortcut</em>, almost."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "She's already doing better than our own world, then."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Doesn't really help <em>us</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At the <em>very</em> least, we don't have to deal with Jet Alone <em>afterwards</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "If Ramiel <em>wins</em>, there won't <em>be</em> an afterwards."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even <em>then</em>, Jet Alone won't be a problem. Man, he's really thought of <em>everything</em>, that bastard."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"To be continued...</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well. <em>That's</em> a lot to think about." Shinji remarked.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And I thought the sabotage you guys did <em>here</em> was impressive enough."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>We</em> were an exercise in subterfuge and sabotage, Asuka. <em>Theirs</em> was completely <em>different</em>." Ritsuko pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It was certainly a much more <em>exciting</em> way of doing things."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Misato, if we tried that <em>here</em>, the UN would <em>flay</em> us."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I doubt <em>Seele </em>would have cared much." Kaworu stated. "Either way. There were a <em>lot</em> of revelations in these two chapters."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed." Ritsuko got herself up, grabbing a portable terminal. "Maya, Eliza? Care to join me for an excursion to Terminal?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"To find this <em>Kleinium</em>, I assume?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Or, to at least get some <em>Angel</em> samples, in order to possibly <em>synth</em> some up."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya shrugged. "Works for me. Eliza?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza had two choices: Stay by Sovereign, or join her mothers on their small expedition.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">"Rei? Kaworu? I don't mean to be a burden but-"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You want us to watch over Sovereign for you?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah. I-"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It will be our pleasure." Kaworu confided.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even though you have schooling tomorrow." Muttered Misato.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Out of <em>all</em> the people here, they're have the <em>least</em> use for sleep, Misato."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Not like Misato could argue with Asuka's logic. "<em>You</em> two are in need of sleep, at least."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, yeah. Not like <em>we're</em> Nephilim." Asuka and Shinji got up. "You gonna drive us back or should we take the train again?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nah, I'll drive you two back. Kaji's here anyway; I wanna get <em>him</em> back to my home as well."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, gonna keep <em>us</em> awake are you?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This sort of conversation continued as they left the room.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Much to Ritsuko's dismissal. "Don't suppose <em>you two</em> would like to join us."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two shrugged. "Not really a point for <em>us</em> to go down there. Plus, doubt there's much outside what we've seen in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not to mention we're probably <em>not</em> allowed there anyway."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, Ritsuko could <em>surely</em> make exception for anyone."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds like those two aren't particularly enthused either way." Ritsuko panned to Kaworu. "Go on, then. I'm sure you two have better things to do <em>in privacy</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two didn't need much more confirmation, giddily dragging Hiro along with her.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I imagine they make Lilith <em>very</em> happy."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei whacked the back of his head. "We will leave you three to your business."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And so they left. Kaworu particularly was meek in his following of her.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So. Terminal?"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p11">
  <span class="s1">
    <b></b>
  </span>
</p>
<h2>
  3. Je Suis
</h2><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The motor of the Renault Alpine whirred with great aggression, so much so anyone on the street would think she had the stock engine of the <em>original</em> vehicle.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Considering her car was an <em>electric car</em>, this was either a testament to how <em>powerful</em> the electric motor in it was, or a testament to Misato's <em>negligence</em> in servicing her A310 Custom.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Y'know, I've always wondered <em>why</em> an electric car needs a gear shifter." Asuka noted, from the back seat, as Misato shifted. "Electric motors don't <em>need</em> a damn transmission."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Call it a French quirk." Misato mused, haphazardly shifting up and down on the sequential shifter to prove the point it's practically pointless. "Obviously when Renault converted this car from engine and gasoline to motors and nickel-metal hydrides, they couldn't be bothered converting <em>other</em> aspects of this car."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>How</em> much did you pay for this car again?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"More than you'd probably consider reasonable." She conceded, before a thought came to her. "Though speaking of <em>French quirks</em>, you have any more word on Fourier, Kaji?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji, while Misato and Asuka were having their debate on the merits of French cars and their quality, was quietly busy on his terminal, a much more <em>utilitarian</em> looking one than Misato's own but if it was good enough for the world's various space programs, it was good enough for him. The fact his satellite phone was connected to the modem port of the device implied he was on his own Oversight business. "It may surprise no one, but according to my reports, he's in <em>France</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What a shocker." Shinji deadpanned.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Anything <em>else</em> that isn't obvious?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head. "Surprisingly enough, I don't <em>have</em> many French connections. Most of what <em>I</em> hear is third party; via German BND or American CIA."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm guessing that's where the setup comes into play?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You have a keen mind, Asuka." As he continued typing. "Two million Yen seem reasonable enough?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh God, you're placing a <em>bounty</em> on him?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If France is anything like this car, they could <em>use</em> money like that. Not like it's even a significant amount of my Oversight allowance."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"They <em>allow</em> you to place bounties?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Each Oversight member is allowed to use their money as they see fit, with no UN oversight at all. As long as it's <em>your own money</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh and you just have <em>two million Yen </em>lying in some Swiss bank account for bounties like this."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Closer to <em>twenty</em> million, actually. It's not even really that <em>much</em>, when you consider other people like Makinami has tens of <em>billions</em> in his Oversight accounts. Call it my rainy day fund."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Most people don't even have <em>two yen </em>in a rainy day fund, Kaji." Misato deadpanned as she stressed the motor some more.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's probably why we have <em>automatic</em> funds like that, Misato. Or <em>superannuation</em> as Ritsuko calls it."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's more a <em>retirement</em> fund, though."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, guess we're<em> never gonna use</em> it, then!"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato rolled her eyes. "I've always wondered <em>how</em> you could afford things like those <em>Christmas</em> gifts you got us. Those better not be <em>NERV secrets</em> you sold to the highest bidder!"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You <em>wound</em> me, Misato. Why would I risk my excellent relationship with NERV like that?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not to mention she'd cut off your-"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah." Misato cut her off. "I'm guessing <em>we</em> can't be privy to the secrets you <em>have</em> sold?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not the <em>exact</em> secrets, otherwise they wouldn't be <em>worth</em> what I sold them for." Rather cheeky, considering the subject matter. Then again, they were quite used to his amazingly audacious claims. "Seele related secrets to many smaller European nations, mainly stuff they couldn't gather themselves. A bit of light industrial espionage here and there, more of a hobby than anything. Seele make up the majority of my portfolio, anyway."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ever the businessman." Misato lightly derided. She too was rather used to his 'hobbies', as he so aptly called it. Despite the inherent risks it brought.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Of course, I have some <em>legitimate business</em> as well. Makinami's company has been paying some <em>insane</em> dividends recently. Makes for a nice source of money that <em>doesn't</em> raise eyebrows when it gets wired to my domestic accounts."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Didn't you practically <em>extort</em> those stocks from him anyway?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We mutually agreed on the term <em>business relationship</em>. I scratch his back, he scratches mine. Mutual benefit."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yet another eye roll. "Fine. As long as you aren't dirtying <em>NERV</em> money."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A smirk, as he hit enter.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"But you're making me <em>scream</em> tonight."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The smirked remained.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The (rather well founded) paranoia that fell the Sixth Republic and continues to drive the politics of the Seventh seemed a world away in the commune of Bourg-en-Bresse.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">For one and one half years, this had been the home of one Edgar Chevalier, balding and aged but otherwise of an unassuming look. His friends would know him as a private, yet hardworking administrator of the nearby Renault factory, who managed to turn around the languishing subsidiary back to profit in seemingly <em>record</em> time.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">For this, he was revered as a bit of a minor hero within the commune. Revolution, despite France's seeming propensity for it, was <em>not</em> good for business. Many people found it amazing this core business had even <em>survived</em> for as long as it did. Not many French businesses survived the Impact and the fall of the Fifth, let alone the fall of the <em>Sixth</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Still, it trucked on. He himself having helped with that.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Of course, the man currently sitting at the table of a nearby cafe; cigarette in mouth, newspaper, sandwich and coffee sitting neatly nearby, with his work colleague chewing on their own sandwich, was <em>not</em> Edgar Chevalier. The man was <em>Augustin Fourier</em>, <em>former</em> French representative on the Human Instrumentality Committee. Edgar Chevalier was merely the name his <em>benefactors</em> had christened him with, to throw off the scent of any agent or bounty hunter that just so happened to come this way.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A part of him wondered if <em>that</em> was the reason his benefactors chose this quaint commune, only 25 thousand strong. Completely unsuspecting, to the average agent or bounty hunter. The nearby capital of <em>Lyon</em> was where the agents pursued the <em>shadow</em> that was Augustin Fourier, proof that his benefactors <em>could</em> actually manipulate something from the shadows.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Another part of him assumed it was the close proximity to ever neutral, ever stable <em>Switzerland</em>, so he could always get out in a hurry, if need be.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Equally, the person sitting at his table was <em>not</em> a work colleague. He was <em>Mikhail Kasparov, </em>otherwise known by the name of <em>Misha</em> by everyone else, sans Fourier.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Misha</em> was a rather appropriate name, as he was practically the equivalent of a Russian brown bear in all but fur (a fact he was rather proud of, always publicly thanking his mother and babushka for raising him right, despite <em>many</em> challenging circumstances).</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But <em>despite</em> his rather overwhelming physical appearance, he was always rather <em>gentle</em> with his other colleagues. The <em>Gentle </em>Soviet, they endeared. Just this Christmas, he played the role of <em>Father</em> Christmas. One he rather enjoyed; it was rare in his line of work he could give joy instead of sorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Of course, if the wire from the Kremlin was anything to go by, that joy was to come to an abrupt end. "There has been development." He softly mused in English, a basic attempt to mask his words from the French civilians surrounding them.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"How goes our investment?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The brown bear fished an envelope from his suitcase, and passed it to his presumed colleague.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The envelope was in Renault livery. On the outside, it would look like anything else he would be expected to receive in his line of work.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Of course, this wasn't his line of work. As the Seal of the Republic suggested. Slowly, and methodically, he read through the note. His expression gave <em>nothing</em> away to the nearby Soviet.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And once he was finished, the note was burned with his own lighter, becoming unsuspecting ash in the ashtray.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We will go on business trip to Bern." Several train tickets were passed on. "Pack necessary belongings and documents, and nothing more." A grim look appeared on his face. "If you are not at mission by end of week, we will consider you <em>burned</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Fourier gave this stoic contemplation. "I understand."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The brown bear finished his sandwich, and lifted from his chair, briefcase in hand. "I shall hope to see you again."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Without an extra word, he left the Frenchman with his lunch.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Who simply harrumphed at the inconvenience of it all. Some amateur probably found his name. Big deal, they'll just go to Lyon like all the other agents trying to get his head. But, of course, not like he could go against his benefactors, after all.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Leaving his leftover sandwich for the birds, he rather calmly left the scene.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Two tables over, a lady in red removed an Atari Portfolio and satellite phone from her purse, and began her correspondence.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato had officially christened her (and Kaji's) bedroom 'Misato's throne room', a la Shinji and Asuka's room.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Never mind the fact she <em>had no</em> throne in her room.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Unless you counted <em>Kaji</em>, in which case she was making <em>quite egregious use</em> of her throne.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">At least until his phone started ringing. "Oh <em>fuck off</em>." Misato lamented, as things ground to a halt.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Didn't expect it to be <em>that</em> quick."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I doubt your secret agent friends would <em>appreciate</em> such innuendo."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No, probably not." He picked up his phone. "Solti Ola I."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">After presumedly getting the correct response back, he replied with "Status?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And after a bit more talking, and Misato mouthing to him <em>'You have 15 seconds before I </em>moan into the phone<em>.'</em>, he responded with "Gut. Ich erwarte eine vollständige Nachbesprechung um 17.00 Uhr, JST. <em>("Good. I expect a full debrief at 1700 hours, JST.").</em></span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The phone was quickly shut, Kaji removing the battery and throwing both in a drawer for good measure. "Happy hon?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Very</em>." A sly smirk, as she readjusted herself. "Though... <em>you're</em> gonna have to work some <em>overtime</em> now."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He offered a huff. "I'm sure I will work to your satisfaction."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh I <em>know</em> you will."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And no more was said.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui and Kyoko attempted to rest in their bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, unable to rest at the cacophony going on around them.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We <em>really</em> need to get that car of yours fixed."</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Agreed."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Project G 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b></b>
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>1. Lonely Light</h2><p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Heaven's door opened, and three diminutive figures entered the spanning chasm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm <em>never</em> gonna get used to seeing her." Remarked Maya, holding a lantern as Ritsuko held a terminal, and Eliza pushing a trolley laden with a variety of tools and materials that may prove useful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And as they were making their way to the Evangelion Graveyard, a rather redundant name nowadays, Eliza couldn't help but feel a <em>glare</em> being shot at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Considering her mothers were currently ahead of her, she could only conclude it was the <em>other</em> being in this room. </span>
  <span class="s2">"Odd."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is she eying you off, Eliza?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Unix terminal furrowed her brow, her mother's undertone implying Lilith does that. </span>
  <span class="s2">"I... believe she is. I...<em>sense </em>it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "Perhaps you <em>intrigue</em> her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"...Possibly."</span>
  <span class="s1"> A plausible explanation, if her recently awakened Nephilim powers were anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza elected to ignore the odd feeling, and continued onward with her parents.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The eyes of Lilith tracked her, until her line of sight was cut. </span>
  <span class="s3">"Curious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't take too long for them to get in the thick of the Evangelion Graveyard. Past the various corpses of the various failed Evangelion, there laid what remained of each Angel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All neatly organised per their name. Call NERV what you wanted, at least they were <em>organised</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Each 'cell', as the nomenclature went, was their own closed off system. So as to better preserve the Angelic matter each contained. Of course, the <em>size</em> of these cells widely varied; the samples recovered from Sachiel were stored in a cell the size of a bar fridge, whereas Ramiel's cell stretched into the horizon, the crystalline laid flat and preserved with Bakelite.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Of course, Angelic samples weren't the first aspect considered, for this Kleinium. If it comes from Adam, then Adam would be the first place to investigate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Following a standard decontamination procedure, they entered a foyer sized cell, at the back of this Graveyard. All except <em>Maya</em>, she had elected to "hold the fort" a few yards out from the Graveyard. If by <em>fort</em>, she meant <em>her stomach</em>, but neither of them pursued her for this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was a good thing she stayed back, Eliza pondered. As what was <em>in</em> Adam's cell was rather... grizzly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Within, there were two key items of note. The first was an escape pod, with the doors open. Standard specification for UN purposes. It would've been rather similar to any other pod, if not for the fact the paint was burnt off and the top half was covered in a thin orange sheen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The second item of note was a <em>severed hand</em>, encased within forty layers of Bakelite. Eliza did not find the hand itself rather concerning; sure it <em>shouldn't </em>be separate from the body but she (as Evangelion) was intrinsically <em>used</em> to bodily horrors as that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">What <em>did</em> concern her was <em>what</em> was on said hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Within the two score layers was what remained of Adam. Their one exposed eye was glazed over, clearly dead and gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Not that it quelled Eliza. Call it instinct or a program exception, she <em>punched</em> the Bakelite.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko, understandably, perked up from her investigation of the pod and gave her child a perturbed look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s4">Control-C. </span>
  <span class="s1">"...Sorry. I... don't know what came over me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her mother briefly thought, and subsequently gave a downtrodden look. "I... think that's a quirk we put in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"...Curious."</span>
  <span class="s1"> Now in full control of her own programming, she further investigated the still remains of Progenitor, internally noting how <em>different</em> both Progenitors were. </span>
  <span class="s2">"Perhaps... that was a system protection exception. I'll have to audit myself to realise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The mother turned back to the pod, somewhat sheepish and repentant. Eliza was of her and Maya; not of their loins but of their <em>minds</em>. But that did not matter. Eliza was her child, regardless.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This was just another reminder that she was made for <em>war</em>. Like a Nephilim in that other world.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Tube."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">From the trolley, Eliza fished out a small test tube with stopper, and handed it to her mother.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A spatula scraped the tube, the screeching of metal on metal echoing throughout the room. Slowly and methodically, the orange sheen fell away, revealing the stainless steel beneath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The contents of the spatula, metallic shavings and a minute amount of the orange material, were then deposited into the tube.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This process was repeated countless times.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But eventually, it was done. Eccentric lines of exposed steel now broke through the previously undisturbed orange. The stopper was placed, and the tube observed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eyeballing it, she estimated ten millimetres of metallic shavings, forming a bed at the bottom of the tube. And another two millimetres of the orange material, though this slowly increased as it settled on top of the metal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...On <em>top</em> of the metal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's amazing how we never even <em>looked</em> into this." Ritsuko remarked. Already, it seemed to possess some odd properties not expected of terrestrial material.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Should we attempt our experiment here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We have the equipment, do we not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza took this as confirmation, before setting up a small testing apparatus. While Ritsuko was setting up her terminal, she was busy setting up two copper coils and a low voltage battery they had borrowed from Maya's car, plus various other electronic components they felt pertinent to the scientific method.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s4">Once several data lines were connected to the terminal, the experiment began. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Property testing of Adam sourced material, otherwise known as Kleinium. Field test 1. Test constraints: one coulomb of energy induced into material. Hypothesis: light emitted by Kleinium sample will correspond to graviton density, where one coulomb of energy induced into the sample corresponds to the radius from which gravitons will be sampled, in metres."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A brief pause, as a metre's radius was cleared. "Mark."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On cue, approximately one coulomb of energy was induced into the sample.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It took a few seconds, but the sample eventually began to glow a deep indigo, making it perhaps the most expensive lightbulb in existence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...By the Gods."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"It seems Bond's work was accurate."</span>
  <span class="s4"> A scientific notation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko could barely believe her eyes, but there it was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Increase induction to two coulombs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A potentiometer was turned, the sample field now including Ritsuko and her terminal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, the light shifted closer to a deep blue than an indigo.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Would you look at that." A rare hint of <em>awe</em> in Ritsuko's voice, having had a brief moment to take this in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"We would be the <em>first</em> people to have ever observed this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Indeed we are, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They took their time, observing this strange reaction of this strange chemical.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But the time for field testing was nearing the conclusion. "Cut the power."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The glow from the world's most valuable lightbulb soon faded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s4">Eliza soon got to work packing the impromptu field test up. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I would say the hypothesis is conditionally confirmed. We will need further experimentation to know for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A <em>lot</em> more experimentation. I'll have to sick the Magi on this, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I know Melchior in particular would be rather interested in this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Don't reckon she can write up the <em>thousand page dissertation</em> this will require, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"You're the one who works on them, mama."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The mother huffed. "Fair."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was the hour of the wolf in this lonely ward, devoid of most light. And it was here that Rei and Kaworu spent the night observing another of their kind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sovereign.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But they knew there was more than met the eye.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei returned from her dive. "No luck. The security is still there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No change on my end, as well." The fish sighed. "A part of me wonders if they'll <em>ever</em>... wake up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Even if they do. I doubt the Mari Makinami <em>you</em> knew would have been preserved." Quiet, commiserative. "...Death changes us. We would know that well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...She <em>wanted</em> to die, Rei." Raw emotion in his voice and Field. "And she wanted <em>me</em> to do it. 'The only one in her short sad life to make her feel something <em>other</em> than pain'." He gave a few breaths, almost hyperventilating. "I stopped her heart with my own hands, I looked her in the eyes as the light left them. And yet... here she is. Not in form but... she is still here regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei herself was finding it hard to maintain composure as Kaworu's emotions threatened to get the better of him. "...Cruel. Isn't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...She <em>loved</em> me, Rei. I could <em>never</em> return it, but..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know. Don't worry about that. You wanted to do her good; to give her a better life. And... she did not want that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I couldn't even give her <em>death</em>, Rei. What has she done to not even deserve <em>mercy</em>, Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She had to take a hard look at her other, duly noting his face was damp. "You know I can't answer that, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... I know. Only God would know that, wouldn't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With method, he willed himself to Sovereign's lefthand side, and pried an eyelid open.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">No light, no light, in that golden eye.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Just as he had seen when the lights went out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Rei?" He was as quiet as the grave, his voice wavering. "Is... is it bad if I hope they... <em>never</em> wake?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Grim silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"With... with what she has been through. I cannot fault you for thinking that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her Field picked someone up. "Though... Eliza might have a different opinion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Just like an Evangelion, you said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I didn't say <em>just</em> like one." Kyoko muttered, as she hefted a battery she borrowed from Ritsuko into the engine bay of Yui's vehicle, all its doors splayed. "But at the <em>very</em> least, it's much <em>simpler</em>. Just about <em>anyone</em> with a monkey wrench can fix these things, if they even break at <em>all</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She says as we're trying to <em>fix</em> this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rolled eyes, as the low voltage battery was hooked up. "Okay, try cranking it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui turned the key again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This time there was <em>some</em> life in that thing. In that <em>all</em> the warning lights on the dash illuminated. The car didn't do much else, as was somewhat expected.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Anything of note, Yui?" She asked from the engine bay, noticing the lack of engine noise or even a hum one would associate with the expected high voltages of a hybrid vehicle from a couple years after Second Impact.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Check engine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko glanced down to the engine. "Well, I checked the engine, and it's <em>off</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Gathering it was irrelevant, Yui continued listing. "Low fuel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"How much did fuel cost back in 2004 anyway? In Germany it was pretty <em>absurd</em>, at least <em>gasoline</em> was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, <em>diesel</em> was always cheaper than gasoline anyway. That's probably why this car has a Diesel engine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko furrowed her brow, before glancing down at the engine block again. "Well. It <em>is</em> a Diesel engine."Wer zum Teufel meinte, einen <em>Dieselmotor</em> in einen verdammten <em>Hybrid</em> stecken zu müssen?" (Who the hell thought to put a <em>Diesel</em> engine in a damn <em>hybrid</em>?)"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"None of the German manufacturers did that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"None of them even had <em>hybrids</em>, let alone full on EVs. Diesel all the way, at least during <em>our</em> time." She gave a chuckle. "But I digress. Any other lights?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui glanced downward to the dashboard. "Check battery."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>This</em> battery is evidently working fine, so it must be the <em>other</em> battery." She reasoned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Welch treffende Logik" ("What fine logic.") Her other sarcastically praised her own skills in deduction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So... it should just be a matter of replacing the battery?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"One would hope." She shut the hood. "Though we'd have to look into it, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of looking, Yui was glancing around. "Don't suppose we could salvage anything from around here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not unless that Merc over there has some batteries conveniently in the front half."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Curiosity now on the rise, the Ikari of this pair got up from the drivers seat and made her way to the front half of the Mercedes Benz. And with some effort, she lifted the hood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To reveal a <em>front trunk</em>. "...Hang on. Where's all the components in this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On Yui's behest, Kyoko too went to investigate. And was too equally as bemused as Yui. "Either this car was <em>rear engined</em>, or this car never <em>had</em> an engine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui grumbled at this. "Damn it. No batteries then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Where are the other batteries stored on your Corolla, anyway? Since there's a damn Diesel engine at the <em>front</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'd assume <em>somewhere</em> in the back." She shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nicht, dass es eine Rückseite geben würde, die man an diesem Schrotthaufen prüfen könnte."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("Not like there <em>is</em> a back to check on this pile of scrap.") Kyoko rolled eyes at her own remark. "Oh well. New batteries shouldn't be too hard to come by."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If they're even <em>made</em> for this model anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko wrapped an arm around Yui, as they walked elsewhere. "Ah, but that's the good thing about us engineers. If we can't <em>find</em> something, we can <em>make</em> something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm pretty sure bioengineering is different to <em>regular</em> engineering."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Same concept applies." A grin on her face. "I imagine this is rather cathartic as well, getting back in the swing of <em>some</em> things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah." A small smile. "There is that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With the Magi taking their turns with the 'Kleinium' and its odd properties, this left Ritsuko with some time for herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Which she wisely spent coding a scenario for the as of late neglected simulator.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Specifically a <em>moonfall</em> scenario.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"This is just like Majora's Mask, you know." Maya mused, head resting on her sempai's shoulder and arms wrapped round her, as she worked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"In this state, perhaps." She admitted. "Though this is mostly a proof of concept. An Angel came to mind that I feel would <em>suit</em> a similar scenario; one that requires tight timing and immediate action, or they'd be met with a terrible fate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The kohai glanced elsewhere as she thought. "Sahaquiel?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her reward was a kiss. "Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Now the kohai was glancing elsewhere out of bashfulness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Much to Ritsuko's amusement. "So, did you look up those two <em>other</em> Nephilim?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...From what I could find, Kirishima's JSSDF. Mind if I bring up an image?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her hands drifted to Ritsuko's, and she quickly bought up an image on her terminal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was of a young woman: short brunette hair, JSSDF greens. She, along with two others, were posing in front of a worn J70 pickup; dirtied to match the young soldier's hair and emblazoned with what they could only assume was the flag of some terrorist organisation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Apparently, this image was from a joint operation over in Arabia."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's where all those model Toyotas go anyway." Deadpan. "She's not dead, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nope." She bought up a redacted version of Kirishima's file, having not wanted to bother jumping through the various hoops the JSSDF set up. "From what it looks like, she got promoted after the Arabian campaign. <em>Colonel</em> Kirishima is domestic, but it doesn't say what else they're doing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's better than her situation in the book, at least." She huffed. "What of Yamagishi?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nothing. Not JSSDF, not UN. She doesn't <em>exist</em>, at least as far as the Magi know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko seemed to think about that. "Least that means she isn't enslaved."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya jumped away from Ritsuko in a fright, as the buzzer for the door went off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Here come the cavalry." The scientist mused, closing her terminal. "There's a reason we lock our doors, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Still frazzled, she only gave a small nod as she retrieved the tome, and as Ritsuko unlocked the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Any reason why your door was <em>locked</em>?" Asuka immediately snarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It may surprise you, but a locked door doesn't <em>always</em> mean we're being <em>intimate</em>." Muttered Ritsuko. "Of course, with how <em>almost</em> everyone here is, I'm not surprised you think that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pilots adequately shut up, they funnelled their way in and to the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Coming from someone who <em>does</em> get intimate behind locked doors." Misato whispered to her as she passed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"'He who is without sin', and all that."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (S) Asuka (A)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma) Eliza (E)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s5"></span>
</p><h3>E9: Thunder and Lightning (It says, “I AM. WHO ARE YOU?”)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which Ramiel tries and fails to understand the Lilim, Ryoji Kaji is a smooth operator as always, and Kensuke meets his greatest weakness.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ain't he always." Misato dreamily stated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A part of me wonders what <em>would</em> be Kensuke's weakness."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"His birds, probably." Asuka confidently thought. "He'd do just about <em>anything</em> for those two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"He really would." Ritsuko endeared from under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Could also be <em>Rei</em>." Thought Zero Two. "Though then again, that'd be a weakness of <em>anyone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She would be <em>my</em> weakness, I imagine." Kaworu jested. "At least <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Do you think it'll be different in this book?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps. It depends how the relationship between Rei and Shinji goes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, aren't we brother and sister?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed, there is <em>that</em> hurdle towards any relationship like that we would have."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure <em>Asuka</em> would have something to say about that as well." Said Maya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Honestly, I'm kinda <em>surprised</em> there's been so many worlds where we <em>have</em> gotten together. Considering how <em>fucked</em> we are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Two of the three of them was where the world ended."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"And that presumed third world is <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Although, it <em>does</em> seem to be going that way so far. We will have to wait and see."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Probably depends how <em>radically different</em> I am. And I <em>know</em> I will be, that's practically guaranteed at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds like you're almost gunning for <em>Rei</em> at this point, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Impulse</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The voice of Unit-01 fell on deaf ears as Shinji Ikari fell unconscious, now oblivious to the changing reality around him."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji grunted in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The more things change, the more they appear the same." A wry remark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least I <em>did</em> something this time around. Instead of getting <em>deep fried</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not that it particularly mattered ether way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am not surprised this would not affect Ramiel too much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "What <em>is</em> surprising is you managed to <em>negate</em> the field of Ramiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's somewhat less impressive when you consider he'd be wired into the grid. But it's still <em>notable</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Considering what <em>was</em> needed to attack Ramiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't even know <em>why</em> you fell unconscious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Could Ramiel hold a <em>psychic</em> component? It could explain <em>why</em> Ramiel would try to understand humans."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Are you fucking kidding me it's <em>Shinji's turn</em> for that now?" She shouted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "This early, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji simply sighed. "Lets... lets hope if that <em>is</em> happening, it won't <em>break</em> me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"But the Evangelion was gone, seemingly devoured by the Fifth Angel."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh, it looks like it's <em>not</em> Arael or Armisael." Muttering in faux relief. "It's <em>Leliel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "How would that even <em>work</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "With <em>our</em> Ramiel, it would be difficult to ascertain. But <em>Theatrical</em> Ramiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "We haven't <em>seen</em> this Theatrical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well it might be a good idea to watch, to give you a bit of an idea what <em>that</em> Ramiel could do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even compared to Theatrical Ramiel, this is a more advanced technique."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Considering it took up to Leliel before an Angel attempted such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Oh Gods, what's <em>Leliel</em> gonna be like there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A lot worse, if that's even <em>possible</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wonder if this will go the <em>way</em> of Leliel. With the consumed Evangelion breaking out, in blood and fury."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It'd look more <em>spectacular</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, those concerns mean <em>nothing</em> to that Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure his concerns would be similar to <em>my</em> concerns. Conserve oxygen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Do you think <em>they</em> have a better method for this kind of situation? In comparison to us?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I mean, <em>our</em> designs were already pushing the boundaries of how long it could realistically oxygenate someone. 16 hours max, assuming full capacitor charge and absolutely minimal power usage. And past hour <em>12</em>, hypercapnia begins to set in. Hell, that was one of the reasons we could get away with passing off any potential communications Asuka had with Leliel as <em>delirium</em>; from a mind too deprived of oxygen to even <em>think</em> straight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure those <em>fuel cells</em> would've come in handy. Actually, why <em>don't</em> those Evangelion use fuel cells, even as a backup <em>trickle charge</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Probably because those fuel cells <em>were</em> NHIS IP."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, Gendo Ikari is now free to use <em>anything</em> from NHIS. And if they can run something on the scale of the Jet Alone, then I imagine running an Evangelion wouldn't be a problem. Even if it only made the Evangelion last <em>ten</em> minutes on charge, that's still <em>double</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Which would be invaluable to a battle situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "See, if the Jet Alone <em>did</em> have something like that, <em>then</em> we might've considered requisitioning that technology for use in Evangelion. But instead, they had a damn <em>nuclear reactor</em>. Even on an <em>Evangelion</em>, if you're facing an enemy that can get <em>past</em> an AT-Field, you only need one good shot to not <em>just</em> disable it, but to <em>detonate</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It still boggles my mind that they could even <em>think</em> to use a nuclear reactor."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Didn't we establish they <em>weren't</em> thinking?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Expectations</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mana grunted out of irritation. "Whatever. HENSHIN: GUNDAM MODE!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh yeah, just <em>feed</em> yourself to Ramiel, why don't you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They get hit with Ramiel's beam, they're <em>toast</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "They have <em>agility</em>, at the very least. As long as they do not melee Ramiel, as Shinji did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We should consider that, while <em>our</em> Ramiel had a cycle of 12 seconds from cold and dark to firing, the <em>Theatrical</em> Ramiel had more varied beam attacks with various cycles of <em>much less</em> than 12 seconds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not even going into the details of <em>that</em> Ramiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I doubt they're <em>suicidal</em>. Mana's quick to the jump, but they <em>both</em> know how fighting works."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And at least <em>Fuyutsuki</em> was there. I can't believe I'm saying that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine <em>seemingly</em> besting Kaworu would be a bit of an ego boost to them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>Saying</em> you can back something up does not necessarily mean you <em>can</em> back it up. Actions speak louder than words."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So we should reserve judgement until they actually start fighting?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "With how <em>I</em> went with Ramiel." Muttering. "Defeated <em>two</em> Angels beforehand and <em>still</em> got knocked out of the game almost instantly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So like here. Hell, even like <em>our</em> world when <em>Goro</em> got stuck in that Klaxosaur."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Sure, Shinji got fried like he was some tempura. But he didn't get <em>stuck</em> in Ramiel, he got worked on and back in Unit-01 to <em>fry Ramiel back</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So either I get a laser bored into my chest, or I get the Leliel treatment. They're not very great options, are they."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Give me the laser beam any day of the week. It's better than a slow death, drowning in your own waste breath."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""That goes without saying.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So <em>now</em> it uses the drill?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hey, it gives us <em>time</em>, so don't complain!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>is</em> odd, however. Considering we <em>know</em> Ramiel has the energy requirements to do something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Shinji would be interfering, perhaps. Or, Ramiel is taking a less intensive approach, as they seek to understand <em>what</em> it just consumed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though I can understand <em>why</em> they'd be worried. It takes an Adam and a Lilith fusion to end the world, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei and Kaworu glanced between one another.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "If <em>that</em> was the case, those two would've ended the world <em>long</em> ago."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Laughter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I think it's been well established that the <em>offspring</em> of progenitors cannot initiate an Impact by themselves. It <em>may</em> be different in that world, but we can simply see how Nephilim of Adam <em>and</em> Lilith can intermingle <em>without</em> ending the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure Mana would find a way anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Why on Earth would you name an element <em>unobtanium</em>? Surely you would have to substantiate such an element to even <em>name</em> it an element."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Maybe that scientist is a jokester. Considering <em>Kleinium</em> was named after the one who <em>found</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Most elements are. Of course, whoever <em>Klein</em> was most likely does not <em>exist</em> in this world. So a new namesake might be found."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "How <em>do</em> you name something as fundamental as an <em>element</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "IUPAC. Though they usually take well over a decade to even <em>acknowledge</em> it as a new element."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Something as fundamental as an <em>element</em>, you would <em>want</em> to take your time with such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I am I</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It was the source of the voice. "Who…who are you?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu had an uneasy look on him. "If... they're <em>already</em> trying to understand how the Lilim are like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So it <em>is</em> like Arael." She growled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I don't recall the <em>pilot</em> being able to access diagnostic mode."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No, it's either remotely triggered or, in your case, triggered by the resident AI."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though it <em>is</em> rather convenient."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I would think even running the <em>senses</em> would drain things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not as much as you'd think. Diagnostic mode <em>does</em> induce low power mode, but for <em>diagnostic purposes</em>. It's easier for the technicians to work on something that <em>won't</em> suddenly move."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I assume a <em>pilot</em> is not necessary for diagnostic mode."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not <em>necessary</em>, I wouldn't even put an Evangelion in diagnostic mode without a <em>termination plug</em>. The pilot is completely <em>irrelevant</em> to that; we can simply use the Magi to determine whether or not data input is adequate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least he has <em>something</em> to sense. Leliel was quite literally <em>nothing</em>. No sight smell or <em>anything</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>Can</em> you even smell in an Evangelion?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At higher sync ratios. Most of it is dulled by the LCL, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I can attest to that. I never seem to smell much when I synchronise with Unit-03."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure <em>Asuka</em> can attest to smelling <em>blood</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Honestly, you can't even <em>smell</em> blood in an entry plug, even <em>if</em> you <em>paint</em> yourself in it like <em>I</em> apparently do. It just blends in with how <em>LCL</em> smells like. Not like we even <em>concentrate</em> on what smells like what if we get to <em>that</em> high a sync ratio."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Hang on, was that the <em>voice</em> of Ramiel?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It very well <em>could</em> be. It wasn't specified if that was <em>Shinji</em> or not, such a query could come from <em>either</em> of them. Though it <em>would</em> be odd if Ramiel could speak a common tongue; even with how <em>we</em> communicated, it was less spoken word and more <em>thought</em>. And thoughts are much easier to communicate with, despite the lack of a lexicon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Such thing could be why such communications between you and your kin appear <em>vague.</em> It would be difficult to translate <em>exactly</em> what can oftentimes be so <em>nuanced</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Bond even stated as much. Even <em>speaking</em>, you can be much more nuanced than the written word. <em>Thought</em> would be even more so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""STATEMENT: I AM I." The sphere rippled, and the song continued. "QUERY: WHO ARE YOU.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu wasn't sure <em>what</em> to feel about Ramiel's actions. "It's... at least she's <em>attempting</em> to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even though she still racked his brain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...It... was not on the same <em>level</em> as Arael. Or even Armisael."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Do you think they only took a <em>minimal</em> look into his mind? Unlike those two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It certainly appears that way. Just enough to be a springboard for further knowledge."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...It certainly <em>seems</em> better, though... not like <em>I'd</em> know for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It almost reminds me of how <em>I</em> initially communicated. When I could only communicate in base strings of select words."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least when <em>I</em> spoke with you, you <em>always</em> had at least the level of nuance for <em>querying</em>. Instead of having to append the <em>word</em> 'query' in order for us to understand it was a question."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's rather easy as a terminal program. Add an interrogation point to the end of a line."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "But there's only so much you can do with the bare minimum of speaking knowledge."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even so, communication is possible. How do you think many people of many cultures initially found out about one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Down the barrel of a gun?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "There's always that tribalism. Us versus them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's <em>effective</em>, backwards it is. NERV used such innate tribalism to bolster support against the Angels."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Of course, it helps the Angels <em>were</em> a threat, and <em>could</em> destroy everything you held dear."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not even a quirk exclusive to <em>Lilim</em>. Within my kin, it was very much Adamite versus Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Including <em>you</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I always had a <em>curiosity</em> for the Lilim. Then again, such tribalism would have <em>not</em> done my former benefactors good, if I was to be raised in their care."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though speaking of <em>curiosities</em>, just <em>what</em> did Ramiel get from my mind?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei gave a curious hum. "You could suggest the red haired girl was Asuka. I believe Mari has her brunette hair in that universe so it would not be her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The monoliths could be SEELE, in their anonymous representation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The colossus would most likely be <em>my</em> father; Lilith is <em>crucified</em> not shackled, and <em>not</em> glowing. Though I would not know <em>how</em> someone as my father could get <em>shackled</em>, but then again I do not know how Lilith was <em>crucified.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And <em>your</em> father seems pretty obvious, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though that leaves the <em>white</em> hair up for question. <em>Mana</em> is white of hair, or at least <em>close</em> to white."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Considering her... <em>status</em>, I doubt she and Shinji would've even <em>met</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""As is, the Fifth Angel has been entirely reactionary since its transformation into this new form. We will not attack until everything is prepared.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Reasonable, I would feel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine Mana <em>would</em> get on your nerves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And yet, my words hold true."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'd expect she wouldn't even <em>last</em> long if she didn't respect hierarchy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Makes me wonder what you'd think of <em>Asuka</em>. If she's even the <em>same</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Doesn't help Mana's pretty much taken <em>my</em> style."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though it's interesting you have <em>time</em> to contemplate this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I doubt they <em>can</em> do much but think. It's pretty much what happened <em>here</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I certainly didn't spend much time thinking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'd say you'd <em>want</em> to think. Preferably <em>quickly</em>. Considering Ramiel's practically knocking on your door."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It took more than 45 minutes to even <em>plan</em> a course of attack against Ramiel, let alone <em>actually</em> attack them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, when you're up against the clock."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Plus, the ones <em>deployed</em> don't do the thinking. We just do what the objective wants us to do. And since there <em>is</em> no objective, at least as of yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The ones on the ground have to do <em>some</em> thinking, despite what APE taught you. Otherwise you can't <em>react</em> and <em>improvise</em> when things go south."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I recall Matarael in particular was orchestrated almost <em>entirely by us three</em>, with <em>you</em> as field commander, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A <em>great</em> example. You can't <em>always</em> rely on the higher ups for plans and ideas, sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even the <em>objectives</em> are open to interpretation. 'Eliminate enemy'. <em>How</em> we eliminate an enemy is up to <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's worked wonders for us. You can at least say we have a better <em>turnover rate</em> than your world, Hiro and Zero Two. In the history of the Evangelion program, only <em>two</em> pilots have died in an Evangelion. One wasn't even in <em>battle</em>; I'm sure you <em>all </em>know about Nevada."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And <em>I</em> am the other one. And as you can see, I have had a remarkable recovery."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though that's more an 'off the books' statistic. <em>Officially</em>, it's just <em>one</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine having to get a death certificate revoked would have been difficult."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "With how this government's like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Ah, yes!" Clearing her throat, Misato explained, "Well, there's a reason it's called Operation Yashima…so listen up!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>that</em> much is still the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I have no idea <em>what</em> that backstory is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Most of it's there, anyway. It's only the most <em>legendary</em> feat in Japanese archery."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A rather <em>apt</em> name for such an operation, when you think about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I find it difficult to believe my resident soul would be <em>more</em> enthusiastic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least, the resident soul of Unit-00 that was <em>here</em>. It may yet still be different in that other world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Aha, you're starting to get <em>feelings</em> for him, ain'tcha?" She was almost <em>teasing</em> in this regard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You do not mind?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's not <em>us</em>, is it? Plus, I <em>know</em> you have feelings for him anyway, don't ya? Hell, <em>both</em> of us." She gave a warm smile, not wanting Rei to worry about whatever may develop. "Same with Kaworu, as well, though I imagine it's a bit more <em>one sided</em> to Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chuckled. "It may have <em>started</em> as so, but I've come to view <em>both</em> of you on the same level."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka slowly raised an eyebrow, as Shinji spluttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As <em>close friends</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Nice bullet dodge, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "She knew where I was going. An advantage of Rei and I's... <em>status</em>. Though even <em>without</em> the same romantic and... <em>carnal</em> relations I share with Rei, or Asuka shares with Shinji, we are <em>all</em> still rather close."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Considering where you <em>all</em> came from, that's kinda amazing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Kinda reminds me of <em>my</em> world. We <em>all</em> got really close, after a while."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though some remained <em>closer</em>, didn't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And that's evident <em>here</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though I wouldn't be surprised if you were at least... <em>curious</em> about that sort of thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The redhead gave a laugh. "Shinji and I have certainly <em>thought</em> about it. I wouldn't be surprised if Rei and Kaworu thought the same as well. I'm pretty sure we concluded it'd be too much trouble than it was worth if we had to <em>share</em> everyone around." She continued to laugh as she briefly entertained that idea. "It'd be a complete <em>tumbleweed</em>; almost <em>impossible</em> to focus equal <em>attention</em> on <em>all</em> of them at once."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "There's a <em>reason</em> why monogamy is prevalent. It's <em>easy</em> to focus 100% of yourself on <em>one</em> person. Now try adding <em>more</em>people to that equation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Aida appears to be doing alright. Though then again, there are more <em>nuances</em> to that relationship, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "With what <em>I</em> know, their relationship with Kensuke began to mask their <em>own</em> relationship. Both of their parents were more... <em>conservative</em> with their thinking, so Kensuke served as a good beard for the two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, it became a lot <em>more</em> than that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It says a lot about this place that <em>polyamory</em> is considered better than <em>homosexuality</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The <em>stooges</em> at that school see it as nothing more than Kensuke being a <em>casanova</em>. You should've <em>heard</em> the rumour mill that started once they <em>really</em> started getting noticed by the student body."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei smirked. "It <em>worked</em>, then. It distracted them from the truth. And now, they do not even <em>think</em> about any relationship between Sayaka and Kyoko."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Despite the fact <em>polyamory</em> isn't just for the <em>male</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And yet, they do not <em>think</em> that. The only people that know for sure are <em>us</em>; Shinji and Asuka gathered as much during her 15th, and I and Kaworu ascertained it through their fields; anyone else here, either through our hearsay or through those three themselves; and Toji and Hikari. And I <em>know</em> for a fact Hikari made Toji take a vow of silence when they found out from Kensuke."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "On threat of earning a Darwin Award, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though you understand <em>why</em> we take such care to not tell <em>anyone</em> about such thing. Other than who we are close to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Enigma</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I WILL SUCCEED."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu simply shook his head, saddened. "I wonder if all of my kin thought such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Why <em>wouldn't</em> they? It was what they wanted, by the sounds of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even I, indeed. Though I did what none of my other kin could. I <em>adapted</em> to the Lilim. And thus, I was able to continue <em>living</em> in their world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They do appear to be <em>learning</em>. Their overall greater intelligence and greater communication with one another would do well to foster such thinking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's if they overcome their <em>instinct. </em>Even <em>you</em>, Kaworu, found it difficult to suppress your call."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It was the relationships I formed with the Lilim that allowed me to better suppress my call. All of my other kin did not have this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Do you think the ones <em>there</em> can?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's certainly a nice thought. I am the last of my kind, that is true. A rather lonely existence." A glance to Rei. "Though it's not like I am <em>alone</em> in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A part of you lives in <em>me</em>, Kaworu. As long as we are, you'll never walk alone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smile was all that was evident. "Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But his Field spoke wonders. <em>'And... with my Solenoid. I can now be with you for... well, forever might be embellishing.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'It could be accurate. Even if I were to pass, I would pass on my soul to the me in you.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...And be with me. And I would do the same.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She glanced around the room, as they continued to converse about this segment, ignorant of their own internal musings. <em>'...</em>We<em> may persist.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He could sense her melancholy. <em>'One of the shortcomings of the fruit of life. Indefinite life sounds good in theory, but...'</em> He too glanced. <em>'Such knowledge was my cross to bear. One </em>you<em> would bear, now.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...That will be something we will have to grasp, in the future. But... for now.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She sensed his pensive amusement. <em>'That is how I go through life. Enjoy today, for tomorrow is unknown. Though... knowing at least </em>you<em> may persist with me. It has eased my mind somewhat.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The hand underneath the table drifted to his, slightly melding with his own. <em>'I would've persisted with you regardless.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was always a... <em>good</em> feeling, when they would meld together. Becoming one with someone was something, but <em>actually </em>becoming one was a whole different feeling. It was their own little Instrumentality, possibly the <em>most</em> intimate you could ever get with someone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And judging by his Field, it worked in quelling him, as she disengaged. <em>'We'll do more of that tonight.'</em> As she gave him a small smile, and as she returned to the book.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""INSIGNIFICANT. EVERY SINGLE WORD.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And here I thought diplomacy was <em>working</em> for once."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Worked for <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Yours and Rei's was a <em>different</em> kind of diplomacy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei shrugged. "It worked."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Do you reckon <em>Shinji</em> should try some of that <em>diplomacy</em>? The <em>Cleopatra</em> approach?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "How the hell <em>would</em> I even do that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "With great care, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "My kin would not... <em>possess</em> such ability to reproduce. As befits the fruit of life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You are an exception to that rule, apparently."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A-as befits my Nephilim nature. But even <em>with</em> such organs, I can not reproduce." <em>'At least until Lilith allowed me to.'</em> He mentally appended.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It appears to be a rule of thumb, that a Nephilim is sterile."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Of course, there are only <em>two</em> Nephilim that we know of, not counting <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Even <em>with</em> us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm still wondering how on Earth <em>Simon and Kamina exist</em> in that world. Considering where they <em>came</em> from doesn't even exist in <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ain't it useful the powers that be decided to give us <em>Gurren Lagann</em> beforehand so we actually <em>knew</em> who Simon and Kamina were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We would have most likely glossed over such names, had we not seen Gurren Lagann."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Like much of the other names."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Uncaring, the purple titan leapt into the tear and burst off running towards the core, AT-Field flaring as soul warred against soul."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I believe negotiations have broken down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You have a keen mind, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So, thirty seconds to destroy Ramiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, who dares and all that. You might as well try <em>something</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering Ramiel would've most likely consumed you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Maybe <em>that</em> is how Ramiel will fall, this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So Yashima won't even <em>happen</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If we consider Shinji's <em>track record</em> so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Maybe I can do what <em>you</em> did in the sim, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Mine</em> Ramiel? You're gonna have some difficulty, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "As if that stopped him before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Maybe you'll pull a Gurren Lagann, punch Ramiel so hard she <em>shatters</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At the very least, diplomacy was <em>attempted</em>. It's more than I can say of <em>most</em> worlds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's rather difficult to bring someone to the table when they're <em>actively trying to kill you</em>. And I doubt your kin knew about the concept of parley."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Zeruel would, at the very least. Though then again, he would've equally <em>not</em> parleyed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Why <em>would</em> they? <em>All</em> Angels are ostensibly more <em>powerful</em> than us, they probably wouldn't even <em>consider</em> it if they even <em>knew</em> it as a concept."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hence our folly. A Lilim alone is comparatively weak. But when they come together, they can defeat <em>gods</em>. My kin did not even <em>look</em> into the Lilim until Arael, possibly Leliel though we cannot know for sure. It took <em>me</em>, the <em>last</em>, to understand."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And even then, there are worlds where you realised this all too late."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Hence why I <em>sided</em> with the Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Yashima</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Though, in all fairness, the drill was a much larger target than a flag atop a ship's mast."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I thought it was a <em>fan </em>atop a mast."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "The histories about it are kinda vague. Fan or flag, it was still a significant <em>symbol</em> to the Taira clan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And precipitated their downfall."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "So the <em>general</em> idea of this Operation Yashima is the same. Pierce Ramiel's AT-Field and land a critical shot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Only it appears we are targeting the <em>drill</em>. Which, certainly it <em>might</em> stop Ramiel for a bit, but it will almost certainly continue otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's kinda odd how a <em>similar</em> plan can get formed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Our world and that world had different scenarios. This world had the benefit of time to plan and gather our resources. <em>That</em> world did not have that benefit, thus they would've had to plan something else."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Equally, they have a <em>lot</em> more capable fighters to tackle Ramiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Three versus the two in this world, and two of them aren't even <em>Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Strategy is one thing, but war is ultimately a <em>numbers game</em>. The more numbers of something you <em>have</em>, the more likely you are to <em>win</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah, the <em>Soviet approach</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The <em>Soviet</em> approach would be to throw as many pilots at a problem until it solves itself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Like <em>our</em> world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Essentially. At least we <em>try</em> to keep you guys alive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would say you have done an adequate job at such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Do you reckon this kind of strategy would <em>work</em> against Ramiel?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well, it's more or less what you did in the simulator. Diffuse Ramiel's Field, and then attack them directly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, Rei does not have the advantage of two Solenoid enabled Evangelion. But at least the various defensive platforms can <em>distract</em> Ramiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Which is something we <em>don't</em> have. At least on the scale of <em>this</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even the ones we <em>do</em> have, they merely offer the <em>appearance</em> of defence. You can't do squat against an AT-Field, not unless you <em>have</em> an AT-Field."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "But <em>once</em> the AT-Field becomes irrelevant, suddenly conventional weaponry <em>works</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Once a battle reaches that point, the Evangelion are going for the kill."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "So they're <em>still</em> pointless for anything other than propaganda and a false sense of security."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "In <em>that</em> function, it works rather well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Lieutenant Colonel chuckled, a boastful tone in her voice. "And THAT is why I'm the Operations Director!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato, despite <em>planning</em> this operation, was just as confounded as the rest of the group. "You <em>roundhouse kicked Ramiel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It appears so. I must say, in all the Ramiel simulations we have undergone, this was not considered a possibility."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I wonder why. Could it be the fact Ramiel weighs over a hundred thousand <em>ton</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The <em>simulated</em> Ramiel weighs as much. Even <em>with</em> all the samples we recovered, it was been difficult to estimate an accurate weight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "But even <em>with</em> that Freeman Device, how the hell did you kick it hard enough to embed it in the <em>mountains</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is not unheard of. You and Asuka did such a thing with Israfel, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "There are more than minor differences between Israfel and <em>Ramiel,</em> though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not to mention this has been going on as <em>Shinji</em> has been doing whatever he could."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "This wouldn't even <em>kill</em> Ramiel, would it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe not, but it gives us <em>time</em>. And considering we only had <em>45 minutes</em> before. Maybe if we're lucky, we'd get enough time to get the positron rifle up to spec to <em>actually</em> finish Ramiel off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Or Shinji will end up defeating them from the inside."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Probably that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A tip that was now shining, accompanied by a growing cry."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Ah shit. You better act fast, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well, I'm not <em>dead</em>, apparently. I would <em>hope</em> so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Either way, that's not gonna matter if Ramiel cuts the Geofront in <em>half</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I would think <em>more</em> than 30 seconds have passed at this point. If you <em>are</em> still alive, which you <em>would</em> be, you would at least be out of power."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Which might as well be a death sentence anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Perhaps like Leliel, your mother would help you out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, if the Angel was able to be <em>defeated</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I wouldn't be surprised if <em>that</em> Yashima was held back <em>because</em> Shinji was in Ramiel. It'd be pretty bad if we hit <em>Shinji</em>during Operation Yashima."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Seems like an understatement."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It would've been <em>quick</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Berserk</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And then Unit-01's eyes glowed."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka had a <em>dangerous</em> smile. "Go get 'em."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's pretty bull you ran out of power <em>just before you attacked</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That was a <em>deliberate</em> action by Ramiel. Clever girl."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, Shinji's will is greater."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And... my mum's."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "She would do <em>anything</em> to protect you. It's what happened with Sachiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And it's what will happen <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "This <em>is</em> rather like Laserdisc Leliel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Or even <em>this</em> Leliel, just swap Shinji for <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's also like what happened with Laserdisc <em>Zeruel</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And considering what I did <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You're not going to <em>eat</em> Ramiel, are you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Considering her sheer <em>size</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What would they even <em>taste</em> like? They aren't even <em>flesh</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Probably like crystal. No one has looked into how Angel tastes like. <em>For good reason</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Standby!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, you're <em>alive</em>. And out of there, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And getting <em>immediately</em> back in the action."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You can have a break once the Angel is dead."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Gee, thanks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "What a truly Lilim description of her reaction."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It <em>seems</em> true. <em>I'd</em> probably be pissed off if something like that happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hence the Lilim attribute."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At least <em>my</em> mind seems to be sated."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine it'd help you <em>concentrate</em> some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Considering I appear to have <em>feelings</em> for him. Even if I do not know how to <em>describe</em> such a feeling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Kinda like <em>here</em>, ain't it? Maybe Shinji's stable enough to help<em> teach</em> you that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine <em>you</em> might be, as well. At least from that early look we got."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You two did alright for yourselves <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, and <em>look</em> at us. If you ended up fine <em>here</em>, I'm all but <em>certain</em> you'll be perfectly fine <em>there</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Once you all <em>survive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well <em>yeah</em>, but we ended up fine <em>here</em>. And that place is <em>many</em> times better for us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Despite the landsharks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. ALL OF YOU, DIE!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I never would've thought she could get <em>this</em>... <em>angry</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What the fuck did you <em>do</em> to them, Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You attacked their core, obviously. It was not enough to <em>kill</em> them, but it was enough to <em>damage</em> them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Such a thing was considered <em>impossible</em>, by my kin. And, as I understood, the more the core was chipped away, the less <em>you</em> that exists."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "All the way until it is <em>destroyed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. With your actions, you have dealt a critical blow to her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "With my <em>mum's</em> actions. I couldn't do much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Indeed a <em>miscalculation</em>, then. But now they <em>know</em> the Evangelion can go berserk, if need be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And given the Angels seem more <em>collaborative</em>, this time around. I doubt they will <em>forget</em> this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though it sounds like you and Zeruel are trying to <em>calm</em> her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "After such thing, I'm not surprised they would think this. Though it <em>is</em> untoward, at least to <em>our</em> Ramiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What about compared to that Theatrical?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That appeared less <em>vengeance</em> and more <em>retaliation</em> against a perceived threat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Did Angels even <em>feel</em> feelings like rage?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I know <em>I</em> could feel as much. But I am part Lilim myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A comparable feeling, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We understand you can <em>approximate</em> feelings between Adamite and Lilim. But much like translating a language, there will <em>always</em> be something lost in the translation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Their rage seems pretty well captured <em>here</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Would the Angels understand that <em>anger</em> doesn't help in a battle situation?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The only one of my kin that studied the art of war was Zeruel. They would understand such a maxim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You seem to understand this maxim as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Only because I learnt such thing <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Unit-01's moving!" exclaimed Miyata. "The umbilical cable has been jettisoned!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You would've <em>barely</em> charged at that rate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Capacitors</em> charge pretty quickly, actually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Either way, <em>I'm</em> not the one in control, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Those are some <em>insane</em> numbers. We needed <em>180 million kilowatts</em> to charge the positron rifle, and Ramiel can produce those numbers in <em>36 seconds</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Considering those 180 million kilowatts required the <em>entirety</em> of Japan's power grid."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That completely <em>dwarfs</em> a nuke!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And it's all but certain, in her rage, she will <em>use</em> this power of hers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not unless they <em>stop</em> her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Which is <em>also</em> all but certain. Now they <em>know</em> she will <em>do</em> this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It was not the first time that the Third Child had bewildered her.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It would not be the last, either."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Holy <em>shit</em>, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am rather surprised I <em>survived</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Shinji</em> helped you survive that. With the small bit of power he managed to acquire, he... saved you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei reread the passage. "...So he did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka smiled, reminding her of Sandalphon. "Yeah, he does that. He'd <em>always</em> put his life at risk to save someone they're close with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...<em>That's</em> still right about me, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It seems this Ramiel had an... <em>ignominious</em> end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As the passage said. She put <em>everything</em> towards her attack. And she paid the price for not defending herself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "She fell to <em>anger</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though I find that <em>somewhat</em> odd. Surely she <em>would</em> defend her <em>essence</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Anger often drives someone to rash decisions, that would be considered rather <em>poor strategy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hence how she fell." He seemed melancholic. "Never thought Ramiel could fall to such a thing, but here we are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Compared to <em>here</em>, where it took an entire <em>nation</em> to fell Ramiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And yet, it <em>still</em> took the resources and will only NERV could muster."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Most</em> of that will is <em>Shinji</em>. I mean <em>damn</em>, to do that <em>after</em> getting out of Ramiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well... <em>Rei</em> had some of that as well. Considering she was willing to <em>sacrifice</em> herself to save the city."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Something I <em>would</em> do. And it is something I <em>have</em> done. And may even do <em>again.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We aren't throwing your life away, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I know. But if it comes down to it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Deliver Us</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kaworu Nagisa chuckled. I will tell them…only what is necessary."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chuckled in turn, more pensive. "It seems even <em>Ramiel</em> was of a different sex."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I find it somewhat concerning that <em>Zeruel</em> is in a 'shell'. If by shell they meant a similar situation to <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>does</em> seem rather strange, considering <em>I</em> was the only one given the flesh of a Lilim. Of course, it would not be strange for Seele to do what they did for me to anyone <em>else</em>, if they wanted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Yet they only needed <em>you</em>, in this world at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Their plan differs slightly, I would suspect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They <em>don't</em> want to destroy the Black Moon?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Zeruel <em>here</em> didn't seem to give a shit about that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If we consider the Black Moon was where Lilith would gather <em>souls</em> for an eventual Instrumentality. It would do Seele well if it was<em> not </em>damaged."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Lilith didn't seem to care too much in the Laserdiscs, considering it was <em>nuked open</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Either way, Lilith seems even <em>more</em> important to the Angel's plans than here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Here</em>, we did not even <em>think</em> it was Lilith. We thought it was <em>Adam</em>. And that if we were to enter Terminal, we would be able to <em>contemplate</em>. Ironically enough, it was <em>Gaghiel</em> that got the closest to Adam, at least before I arrived in Tokyo-3. And I would call that a <em>fluke</em>; that they just so happened to sense our Father's call and <em>attacked</em> the fleet that carried Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And once Adam was in our possession, it would've just blended in with your call."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed it would. Though Lilith herself was significant enough to attract <em>three</em> of my kin to this spider's web of a city. Which I always found curious; while the call was <em>Adam</em> in origin, we were always attracted to the candlelight that was <em>Lilith</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A testament to her immense psychic power."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Unfortunately, he was only here to make a delivery."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wonder who <em>he</em> could be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You know <em>exactly</em> who he is, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I wonder if he'd be delivering the same thing as <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wouldn't surprise me. Of course, the delivery occurred <em>much</em> later than the time it would be <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not that this work has followed the same <em>timespan</em> so far. Although perhaps the delay between Shamshel and Ramiel allowed things to synchronise better to <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not to mention some events have <em>already</em> happened earlier."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And considering Kaji would not be Asuka's caretaker, in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Helps <em>my father</em> is better than here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I would've thought <em>Seele</em> would've been more competent to keep <em>Adam</em> in their possession."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If Adam is even the <em>same</em> as he is <em>here</em>. There are <em>more</em> key items of note in that work, the Sword of Uriel being one of them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If that wasn't a codename for Lilith herself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least it sounds like the explosion helped in cleaning up the debris from Ramiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Sounds like there isn't <em>much</em> of them to clean up. Unlike the <em>square kilometres</em> of debris that took us <em>weeks</em> to clean."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Speak of the devil. "Send him in.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Speaking of negotiations that'll go nowhere."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He is <em>not</em> gonna simply <em>give up</em> the tech that Jet Alone has. Some of their stuff is actually pretty <em>decent</em>, for once."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I doubt he would. This would be to <em>convince</em> him about his newfound employer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Good luck with <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even with the commanders, there is the thought the Angels should not <em>damage</em> the Geofront."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "A shame they didn't get the memo <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though even <em>here</em>, a bore hole as Ramiel drilled could be excused as <em>negligible </em>damage, given the sheer scale of the entire thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Boring a hole is different to <em>nuking</em> the place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Why <em>would</em> they nuke the Geofront, in that case? If their plan revolved around this place?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Half the gathered shrugged. "<em>Here</em>, they didn't seem to care too much about the Geofront. Remember, <em>Zeruel</em> messed things up down here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Although that seemed to be the things <em>in</em> the Geofront. Not just the <em>actual</em> Geofront."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Seele would have <em>surely</em> known about the significance of the Black Moon. And yet even <em>here</em>, they tried breaking through it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though as we've seen in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, it ultimately did not matter. The Black Moon still functioned in its intended purpose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps they wish to be <em>safe</em>. And of course, there is the complaint Ramiel could have<em>destroyed Lilith</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Now <em>that</em> complaint is understandable. Not matter what plan of Instrumentality you looked at, perhaps excluding the former Commander's plan with Unit-01, it all required <em>Lilith</em>. She is the only entity capable in delivering an Instrumentality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even today?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even today. Even utilising Unit-01 would require a Solenoid. Hence why it is important we <em>protect</em> her and Unit-01."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm pretty sure that's one of the reasons the UN still <em>funds</em> us, despite the Angels being gone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good thing, eh? Have the taxpayer fund our lavish lifestyles."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If we had the money for a lavish lifestyle, I'd be driving a damn <em>Cosmo</em>. Like my Theatrical counterpart."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Do Mazda even <em>exist</em> anymore? I don't think I've seen their cars on the road for <em>ages</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Toyota bought them out and folded them into <em>Lexus</em>." Her <em>disgust</em> was evident. "Lexus! They don't even <em>sell</em> Lexus cars here!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Once it was opened, the Supreme Commander of NERV pulled out a folder that was immediately recognizable to Tokita. "That's…" No. "That's…" The paper files! "How…" IMPOSSIBLE! "How did-?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato's bad mood at Toyota's desecration of Mazda was replaced by the good mood of Kaji's actions. "You sly dog!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It appears it is <em>not</em> Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's pretty much <em>corporate espionage</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>is</em> corporate espionage. Not that the UN would care, since we've already requisitioned the NHIS."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not if <em>he</em> had anything to say about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It is quite the accusation, saying they <em>doctored</em> documents like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Would he be <em>bold</em> enough to do such a thing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Probably, but he probably knows <em>no one</em> would do a thing about such a thing. Jet Alone would've just been a thorn in the side of everyone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Considering they are not in with the plan of Instrumentality. A loose cannon, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Either way, they're now free to <em>replicate</em> whatever the hell they want. Even if it was to just <em>copy</em> it elsewhere."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If the IP was secretive enough, there might not even be <em>patents</em> of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's <em>also</em> something you have to work against. <em>Our</em> IP isn't even patented, at least in the traditional sense."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Then again, <em>we</em> have a damn <em>UNSC Resolution</em> related to our works, don't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Indeed. Eliza would know well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's in my MOTD. UNSC 2207."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "In relation to <em>you</em>, Eliza, it gives NERV complete copyright over <em>anything</em> it makes, even if it was derivative of a previous work that would <em>require</em> attribution. But in reference to IP in general, it gives NERV complete copyright over <em>anything, known and unknown</em>, that is made under NERV. This also supersedes a <em>previous </em>resolution related to <em>Gehirn</em>, and the recent Resolution 2401 gives NERV exclusive copyright over <em>anything</em> Seele related that was recovered."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So we don't <em>need</em> the patent office. The damn <em>UN</em> would come down on anyone that just so happens to infringe on our copyrights."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "There's also that whole requisitioning stuff we can do as well. But that tends to be more trouble than it's worth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It helps there's not really that much we would <em>want</em> to requisition. We don't even really <em>need</em> to; NERV is the single most advanced organisation on the <em>planet</em>, and all the things we <em>don't</em> develop in house we get from our suppliers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And <em>they're</em> rather generous with us as well. We don't <em>need</em> to requisition anything from them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's all in the name association. MHI rather openly endorses us and provides us with resources, all so they can be associated with the organisation that saved the world from destruction."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hurray for capitalism."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The sound of the doors sliding shut was fittingly ominous."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That bastard does it again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>was</em> odd how Tokita came into possession of such thing in the first place. As has been said, such information does not show up on your doorstep."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>is</em> a form of entrapment, isn't it? <em>Deliberately</em> showing him too much. That's actually rather <em>brilliant</em>, in a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even <em>here</em>, he knew how to do that. That's how he hired Fuyutsuki, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of course, when the alternative is <em>death</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Except Tokita <em>had</em> the chance to back down from this. It was his <em>curiosity</em> that did him in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Who <em>wouldn't</em> be curious over such thing? <em>At most</em>, all the layman would know was that the Angels were trying to get to <em>something</em> deep within Tokyo-3."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It wouldn't surprise me if you guys <em>monitored</em> such debate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least online, and within the Tokyo-3 area. Though baseless debate doesn't harm anyone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Can be kinda <em>entertaining</em>. Seeing <em>how</em> people explain <em>why</em> all the Angels just so happened to target Tokyo-3. It's always <em>Gaghiel</em> that makes those theories unravel, I've noticed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I mean, even <em>with</em> what we knew, Gaghiel was a bit of an outlier."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least until we figured Gaghiel attacked because <em>Adam</em> was present. I doubt they even <em>intended</em> to attack at that moment in time; they would've most likely bided their time and attacked Tokyo-3, as was intended."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I wonder <em>how</em> Gaghiel could attack Tokyo-3, if it was a waterborne Angel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You could say the same of <em>Sandalphon</em>, and how they could've attacked Tokyo-3 if they were <em>lavaborne</em>. Of course, we may never know. Gaghiel sensed Adam was nearby, and subsequently threw whatever plan they had for Tokyo-3 by the wayside. And Sandalphon was found <em>before</em> they had developed, and before they could even follow their own plan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>When She Smiles</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""The damage was mostly superficial. The bandages will come off by Monday."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Oh…okay.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well, they captured what it's like to <em>wake up</em> from something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "All groggy and trying to remember just <em>what</em> in God's name happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is indeed something. Though I have woken up from <em>worse</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, it's hard to top <em>death</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least you're <em>there</em> for him. Like <em>here</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. Though that was to give him his orders, mainly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Would it be the same <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Well... there would not <em>be</em> orders for him. The Angel is defeated, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You <em>care</em> for him." A grin. "He's managing to <em>defrost</em> you, ain't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...A rather apt description. Similar to <em>here</em>, I would think. At least with <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, we <em>both</em> helped with you. And Kaworu picked up a lot of the slack once we helped <em>him</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If there's <em>one</em> thing that's consistent through all this different stuff, it's Shinji's ability to <em>help</em> those around him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I don't even know <em>how</em> I managed to do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You're a sweet guy, Shinji. You just had to break free of all those shells and masks and what have you. Same as <em>I</em> had to, and practically <em>everyone</em> here had to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And it took that one kiss to do so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh we were orbiting for a <em>lot</em> longer than that. Practically ever since we <em>met</em> on the Over The Rainbow. Even if it wasn't <em>intentional</em>, he somehow managed to thaw <em>me</em> to a point where I <em>wanted</em> to be with him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And look at you two now. You're like <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "When you find someone you just click with, it's <em>easy</em> for that to develop into something special."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "But it is <em>also</em> possible for that to develop the <em>other way</em>. If things don't go right."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We just have to look at the <em>Laserdiscs</em> to see what could happened, if things went differently that night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I still find it hard to believe the <em>whole damn world</em> depended on you two landing that kiss. Shit, even <em>my</em> first kiss was an awkward affair, and I was around your age as well!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, but there's a key point to <em>why</em> we would react the way we did. Our mental states were completely <em>fucked</em>; even <em>now </em>they aren't <em>that</em> great. And when you give someone like us the keys to <em>war machines</em>, sometimes shit happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The First Child arched a blue eyebrow, as if confused about why that would be a bad thing."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You even used my first name."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's rather obvious <em>Shinji</em> cares for you as well, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "As I would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even <em>here</em>, that's evident."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though Shinji has <em>always</em> been a bit more open about that kind of thing. At least judging from the early Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Maybe it was your <em>nature</em> that kept this world going, Shinji. Not through any intentional action, just you being you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's certainly why<em> I</em> was attracted to you, Shinji. That and the fact you didn't just see me as an exotic German Evangelion pilot like everyone else at that damned school."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I was rather surprised they even <em>sold photos</em> of you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I didn't even <em>know</em> about that until I saw those damn Laserdiscs. How do you think <em>I</em> reacted?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Violently." She flatly stated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Considering I had to use my AT-Field to protect the television."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I assume you haven't gotten around to ripping their heads off yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Nah, though thanks for reminding me. Maybe a swift kick to the crotch will suffice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure their partners would have something to say about that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll give their <em>partners</em> some mercy and kick them in the <em>stomach</em> instead."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei huffed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Do their partners even </em>know<em> about this?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Sayaka and Kyoko confided in me that they... </em>dealt<em> with this long ago. It did not take them long to </em>discover<em> he had done this.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Evidently it didn't affect their relations much.' </em>He duly noted. <em>'What of Hikari?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Suzuhara was in the proverbial doghouse for three days before Hikari could not bear being angry with him any longer. I assume she made him swear on his life to never do it again.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave a mental chuckle. <em>'Figures.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The moment he lapsed back into a deep sleep, Rei's face returned to a frown, her expression one of confusion. I look…cute?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Man you're <em>still</em> adorable in this, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even <em>with</em> all your seriousness."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei herself shared this dainty smile. "...Thanks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I wouldn't be surprised if that was the <em>first</em> time you smiled."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Rather like <em>here</em>. Shinji was the first to make me smile like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even the <em>situation</em> seems at least <em>somewhat</em> similar. You risked your life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I do not think it was <em>specifically</em> for him, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And Shinji wasn't in <em>any</em> state to recover Rei himself, were you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Considering I woke up in that damn ward again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet, your reunion went down a similar path. Even down to getting her to smile."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>Most</em> events so far seem to be <em>familiar</em>, at the very least. All the Angels have been in the same order so far. Shinji still lives with Misato, and still pilots Unit-01."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The more things change, the more things stay the same. The world of that work seems strangely <em>alien</em> in some ways, and yet there are some things that are the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That world just seems to be a bit more... absurdist than our own."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps. And yet it still follows the ebbs and flows one expects of a world similar to our own. As I say: all of this has happened before, and will happen again. Minor points may be different, but invariably there are always consistent milestones between <em>all</em> worlds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You of all people would know, right Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Do we <em>ever</em> catch a break from all that stuff?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not in the worlds I have witnessed. Then again, Second Impact is a requirement for my birth into the world. And Second Impact has always precipitated the arrival of the Angels. So the <em>only</em> worlds I would know of would be the worlds similar to this one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So we <em>always</em> get screwed over."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Essentially."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Great."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Revelation</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kozou Fuyutsuki was mildly impressed by the man's loyalty. Perhaps Ikari was on to something when he left the Modular Technology in his hands."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He's taking the revelation well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "About as well as you could <em>expect</em>, honestly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Almost like people don't <em>react</em> well to the knowledge we've imprisoned <em>God</em> in our <em>basement</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And yet they will <em>still</em> be antagonistic too NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He has some good points, though. <em>He</em> may know, but the others in the NHIS cannot know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And they probably <em>will</em> always see things like that. He has to save face and keep them in line, and they'd follow <em>him</em>easier than they'd follow the person who essentially <em>swindled</em> their stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As long as they can still <em>work</em> together, then that's fine. Seele and NERV worked together for a while, even though Seele did not trust Gendo Ikari."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And it appeared he did not trust Seele back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You <em>can</em> work together begrudgingly. Of course, when relations break down to an extent where such a thing is no longer possible."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I doubt NHIS are in any position to <em>fight</em> NERV, unlike Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even if they <em>wanted</em> to, they are in absolutely <em>no</em> position to go against NERV, at least more than surface antagonism. Tokita knows too much now, either he stays and works for NERV or he leaves in a bodybag."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Exactly how <em>Fuyutsuki</em> got into the game."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Heathen.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei was able to ignore the audible gag Maya had made when she revealed Gendo's... <em>affinity</em> for spray cheese.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Yet another way for him to show his... eccentricity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Does it really have to be <em>spray cheese</em>? That shit isn't even <em>real</em> cheese."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is most likely why he <em>did</em> such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Where do you even <em>get</em> such thing? I've <em>never</em> seen that in a <em>German</em> market, let alone a market <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Like most of the trash he eats, he probably gets it imported from the United States."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "What is that, the second or third time he's eaten food like... <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "A part of his own quirks. Much like mama and her psychosis."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Can you really compare eating food I <em>assume</em> is terrible to something like <em>psychosis</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You'd <em>have</em> to be psychotic to enjoy eating <em>that</em> crap."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering <em>I</em> can make good food <em>while</em> I'm psychotic<em>.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At least, if the facilities are rather secure, <em>no one</em> has to know about that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "No one <em>too</em> important, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You think Seele would have something to say about that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They would find it odd, and unbecoming of someone in his position."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A good thing the facilities <em>are</em> secure, then. <em>I</em> wouldn't want anyone seeing me eat that stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Coming from the person who's staple food is <em>instant curry ramen</em> and <em>Yebisu</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I have <em>some</em> standards."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Robot beats Iron</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Naturally, since this involved Misato stepping out of her room to grab a beer, this had gotten Toji and Kensuke into a tizzy regarding her choice of attire, namely the lilac tank top and jean shorts that were cut off at the thighs."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I wouldn't be surprised if that was <em>deliberate</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wouldn't be either." She gave a huff.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Just what the hell is <em>that</em> propaganda meant to reference?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Probably something only Kaworu knows." Flat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Great, not even <em>he</em> knows."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's kinda bull I <em>still</em> get thrashed by Toji for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine unconsciousness isn't an excuse for him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's barely even an excuse for <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least the Evangelion can go berserk if you happen to fall unconscious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Exactly!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I <em>was</em> berserk. Of course, I can't exactly say 'My mum did it', can I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "All they would know was <em>you</em> pilot a giant robot. Gendo even <em>calls</em> the Evangelion a giant robot in his propaganda."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine <em>with</em> other giant robots existing, it'd be even <em>more</em> effective propaganda."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even though even <em>here</em>, the public consensus is that our Evangelion are merely advanced robots. Though remember, <em>our</em> world <em>also</em> had a traditional giant robot mecha."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Which failed spectacularly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji sighed, sending a pleading look at Misato. Come on, throw me a bone here!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And <em>that</em> is exactly why <em>no one gets any therapy in this damn country</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm surprised I was even <em>ordered</em> to go to therapy after that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>is</em> something that would concern even <em>us</em>. Even if it wasn't <em>exactly</em> therapy, we had to check you lot after some... <em>major</em>Angels."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, we had to do much of the therapy <em>ourselves</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We ended up alright for ourselves. In addition, many of the events we <em>have</em> gone through would not be entirely reasonable to tell any therapist."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I think we even <em>talked</em> about this, didn't we? If you wanted <em>good</em> therapy, the therapist would require the <em>highest</em> security clearance so they can adequately help you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "We didn't even have the <em>concept</em> of such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine some of us could've <em>used</em> such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I still found it odd they <em>were</em> like that. Aida, at least to <em>me</em>, seems decent enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "People change. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And it just took their birds to <em>beat</em> this behaviour out of them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And they really <em>shouldn't</em> have been encouraging you to do <em>that</em> with Misato. I <em>shouted</em> at her when she suggested such a thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm a <em>tease</em>, but I wouldn't do <em>that</em>. No offence or anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Why would I be offended? Such thing would've been pretty weird, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Illegal</em>, more like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""We've got three girls in military uniform at the door.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Maybe I<em> should</em> beat their behinds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I <em>know</em> you would if you <em>knew</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I don't think you'd deliberately throw them to the shark like that, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Knowing them, they'd slip up and get their spines broken anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It'd be a good insurance policy, if you ever got tired of their ribbing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though maybe if you got friendly with <em>Kirishima</em>, she could do the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though perhaps <em>Misato</em> should've stopped them from getting <em>too</em> toxic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "A good thing the <em>other</em> Nephilim can serve as a distraction."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I imagine Kensuke's reaction to <em>them</em> would be great."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Or it'd end in violence. Depends how Mana reacts, really."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "She seems like the kind of person to react <em>poorly</em> to such fanboyism. Kinda like <em>you</em>, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh, then it <em>will</em> end in violence. I can't <em>stand</em> boys like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Hikari twitched."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "Hardass."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Thank God you wear <em>something</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It <em>is</em> my home, you know. I <em>could</em>, but I have <em>standards</em> when it comes to that sort of thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least when you <em>remember</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato rolled her eyes. "Just wait til <em>you two</em> get a home of your own."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though I imagine it <em>would</em> do Hikari well to smell the roses every now and then. No point being serious <em>all</em> the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is something <em>I</em> have to learn, in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Considering the <em>status</em> of Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I think them working for NERV would be <em>better</em> for them. At least we seem to treat <em>our</em> Nephilim reasonably."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Ignoring the fact Rei was sent to <em>war</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>that</em> could be worse. Kirishima and Yamagishi are essentially <em>tools</em> of the JSSDF. They aren't even treated <em>as</em>people, Hikari's reaction is evident of this thinking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Despite the fact they're her <em>daughters</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Maybe Misato wants to <em>change</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of <em>course</em> I'd want to change that. It seems rather normal <em>there</em>, but I imagine I'd <em>still</em> be kind of disgusted about that state of affairs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji Ikari suddenly had a foreboding feeling about tomorrow. This can only end badly."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "For those two, maybe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "She probably <em>would</em> distract me from their own <em>activities</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine Kirishima <em>would</em> use it as an excuse to act out. It'd be a few moments <em>without</em> the all seeing eye of their caretaker."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Kensuke seems excited, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "A strange reaction, considering they <em>know</em> what Rei can do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe they see at least <em>Mana</em> as a more... <em>won't break their spines</em> kind of person."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Yamagishi is certainly that kind of person."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Perhaps Kirishima is more of a <em>troublemaker</em> than anything. The <em>opposite</em> of Rei, in comparison."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "She certainly <em>seems</em> to be anti-authoritarian. Which, considering their <em>status</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Either way, I'm sure the next few school days will be... <em>fun</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not for <em>me</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Elsewhere</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"This was SEELE."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Certainly a <em>different</em> coat of arms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If they even <em>had</em> a coat of arms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The seven eyes of Lilith, on a blank field, divided into two segments, with rainbow tincture. A simple and ancient heraldry, but rather significant regardless. It is Lilith's mask verbatim, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "One I have <em>not</em> seen in any Seele documents. Even <em>with</em> all the shit Kaji finds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It was rarely used. When you work in the shadows, you do not <em>want</em> a unifying icon. It's the <em>idea</em> that unifies."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It sounds better than the one they had in the Theatrical. That was just <em>messy</em>, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "In addition to the above heraldry, it contained the Apple of Adam and the Serpent as escutcheon. Alongside a <em>motto</em>. And their <em>name</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Still rather significant in meaning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It was like that Seele tried to say <em>everything</em> they were about in that one symbol, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The coat of arms depicted <em>here</em> seems rather clean, in comparison."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Though it is rather <em>radically</em> different. Though I suppose you could claim this was due to changed circumstances."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The Zweihander could represent the Sword of Uriel, and the Lance is the same as it was <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "What of the mask?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>could</em> be Lilith's mask. In our world and indeed the Laserdiscs, the mask of Lilith held seven eyes, which was then used in the Seele coat of arms. Even in the <em>Theatrical</em>, they used such design, despite the mask of Lilith only having <em>two </em>eyes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So they <em>corrected</em> an error?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu found such an idea humorous. "An interesting thought. If her mask is like the theatrical, it makes sense <em>why</em> they would use a mask with <em>two</em> eyes in their symbols."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Obviously the Seele of the Theatrical liked <em>embellishing</em> a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"SEELE-07 snorted. "Isn't it obvious?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka snorted. "Looks like the powers that be are sending <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "They seemed rather <em>candid</em> with their plans."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not like anyone would be seeing this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Except for <em>Bond</em>. And everyone else who reads this damn book."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I doubt even <em>Seele</em> can prevent such an entity from chronicling their meetings. It would be like trying to hide something from <em>God</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It sure <em>seems</em> like they can do that." He muttered. "Peter's Key?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not a thing. I would say it was analogous to Nebuchadnezzar's Key of the Theatrical, but the Theatrical gave <em>no</em>information about what purpose such a thing would serve."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Wasn't Nebuchadnezzar's Key analogous to Adam anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed, and yet Adam <em>exists</em> in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "How many damn artefacts do they <em>have</em>? And how many of them <em>end the world</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "There is the Sword of Uriel, the Lance of Longinus, and Peter's Key; in addition to Adam, Lilith and Tabris aka Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Jeez, <em>here</em> you'd only need like <em>two</em> things to end the world, don't you? <em>Adam</em>, and <em>Lilith</em>. Why isn't it that simple there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'd say that was a <em>good</em> thing. Make it more complicated to <em>end the world</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Seems <em>they're</em> interesting in the Modular Technology, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If it can do <em>that</em>, then no wonder they would be interested."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Of course, they <em>did</em> replicate the Lance, didn't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "An imperfect replica. Hence '<em>False</em> Lance'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "How <em>can</em> you replicate something like <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "With great difficulty. But Seele had the resources. Indeed, may still <em>have</em> the resources."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least we know <em>why</em> they found the S2 interesting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is known a Solenoid enabled Evangelion can serve a substitute, if need be. Hence why Unit-01 gaining a Solenoid was so <em>significant</em>, in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So it <em>was</em> their fault Nevada disappeared. Fucking <em>bastards</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Perhaps <em>there</em>. If Nevada goes the same way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"He wasn't hungry anymore."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Kinda understandable. He has to send his <em>child</em> off to a battlefield."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm not even sure if my father <em>knew</em> I was getting sent away, at least not <em>immediately</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering they would've been completely disconnected from you at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I imagine <em>all</em> of them would come to Tokyo-3. You, Mari, your father."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It wouldn't be lonely at first, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I probably <em>wouldn't</em> send a child as young as <em>Mari</em> into the thick of things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The alternative of leaving her to her own devices is not exactly a preferable compromise either. She would <em>have</em> to come with your father, or he will have to stay in Germany with her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Would that version of your father <em>want</em> to?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I... wouldn't <em>think</em> so. He <em>cares</em> about us, so... yeah that's actually a bit of an issue he'd have to tackle, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It would've been simpler <em>here</em>, I imagine. Since he was so disconnected from your life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well yeah, Kaji was my caretaker and he came with me. Course, he had his <em>own </em>agenda."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>That's</em> still the same as here, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Seems the Jet Alone did better than expected." Ritsuko mused, somewhat bemused such a thing was possible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Guess that tech was <em>worth</em> requisitioning from them." Backed up Maya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Considering even <em>Seele</em> wanted such technology." Thought Kaworu. "Of course, I wouldn't put it past <em>this</em> world's Seele to have <em>expunged</em> Tokita and steal the technology for themselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Rather lucky <em>our</em> world's Jet Alone was so <em>archaic</em>, in comparison to the Jet Alone depicted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"For <em>him</em>, at least." Huffed Misato. "Maybe we did him a <em>favour</em> screwing him over."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Just about <em>anything</em> is better than concrete shoes, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Didn't you guys establish even <em>Seele</em> seem less brutal this time around?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"More or less, Hiro." Kaworu remarked. "Rather odd, when you considering how <em>effective</em> such a brutal thing would be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Of course, the flip side of that is if you kill either the <em>wrong</em> person or <em>too many</em> people, questions start to be asked."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A good point, Shinji. Hence why it was important for Seele to eliminate any thorns in their side <em>appropriately</em>. Of course, say to the police or armed forces that someone is a specific member of a specific group, and they'd be all too happy to do the job for you. Evidence can be fabricated and judges paid off, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"There'd be <em>many</em> groups like that, I imagine." Ritsuko thought. "Even when I was younger, <em>before</em> Second Impact, there were groups like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato grumbled. "You're talking 'bout that dog <em>Asahara</em>, aren't you? Are they <em>still</em> holding off his execution?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"He's just one of the <em>many</em> examples. And since I haven't seen it covered on the news, I assume so. Did Seele know about them, do you know?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Historical documents suggested Seele kept eyes on his group, but did not pursue beyond that. They served a distraction from their own activities, after all. But then, they crossed a line." He seemed to contemplate this. The Lilim could be so cruel, sometimes. "Such attack seemed to have genuinely <em>disgusted</em> the higher echelons at Seele at the time, it may surprise you. Silencing someone is one thing, excessive cruelty is another. Convinced them they <em>had</em> to have agents in any group that comes to their attention, just in case they had to... <em>intervene</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not even <em>they</em> knew what they were doing?" Queried Shinji.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I did not see any documents suggesting the sort. I would <em>think</em>; it is <em>Seele</em> after all. Something could be hidden from <em>God, </em>and Seele would <em>still</em> know what it was. Either way, it seemed they started to take a more... <em>proactive</em> approach to keeping the peace."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Seele</em> keeping the peace?" Queried Asuka, rather <em>bemused</em> at the concept.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"An odd concept, indeed. Chaos is a ladder for some, but for the average layman it's nothing more than a <em>bottomless pit</em>. Chaos breeds discontent which breeds <em>more</em> chaos, and if Seele could ensure peaceful conditions, it could concentrate resources on their <em>ultimate</em> plan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Tell that to the nations south of the equator." Ritsuko muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And yet, any entity south of the equator were ultimately <em>non-issues</em> for Seele. Even <em>before</em> Second Impact, global power was <em>largely</em> concentrated to nations north of the equator. And if Second Impact could cause a nation on the scale of <em>Australia</em> to splinter into at least three separate entities, then other nations would not have stood a chance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato scoffed. "At least Seele had <em>some</em> standards. Either way, looks like I got a few phone calls to make."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p10">
  <span class="s5"></span>
</p><h3>E10: A Day in the Life I (CHOICES)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which Asuka and Mari are adorable, Ritsuko and the Medic have a Science-Off, and Misato kidnaps someone.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well <em>that's</em> not a good omen." Thought <em>Misato</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>You're</em> saying that." Thought <em>Ritsuko</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Surely kidnapping someone is <em>worse</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"See, <em>normally</em> that might considered that the case." Asuka answered Shinji. "But considering it's <em>Ritsuko</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least <em>you</em> might be having a good time, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She huffed at Zero Two's suggestion. "Maybe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"The chapter title seems to imply this will be a more... <em>lighter</em> chapter. Concentrating not on some significant event but just on what <em>happens</em> in your day to day. A slice of life, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wouldn't be too much to write home about, I'd think." Maya mused. "What do we do on a day to day basis? Wake up, have breakfast, go to work or school, do that and come home, dinner then bed?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Our lives aren't <em>that</em> boring." Asuka rolled her eyes. "You could at least fit <em>love making</em> into that once or twice or thrice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not to mention reading this has become a daily tradition at this point as well." Hiro thought in turn.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe a book about <em>us</em> would contain such <em>ecchi</em>." Zero Two <em>gladly</em> ran with the innuendo. "But I doubt <em>their</em> lives would have such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Upper Crust</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"All the better that the nephilim did not desire the Lilim's total destruction. Not at this point, at least. After all…they were just so fascinating."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I would say that was a <em>good</em> reason to keep you content."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, if Adam was destroyed, there would be nothing keeping my kin from enacting... revenge."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Never thought I'd see <em>you</em> as a blueblood, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I find it odd he would use <em>family heraldry</em> in Seele related matters."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It very well <em>might</em> be his heraldry. Seele was that kind of organisation, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Of course, that thing you said about identifying symbols."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If the Lorenz estate was separate from Seele themselves, it would not seem untoward. And indeed, I <em>was</em> technically a ward of Kihl. Only I had a much more <em>insular</em> upbringing, well within the snare of Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And I imagine not as <em>extravagant</em> as that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though in a way, you <em>are</em> a sort of aristocrat. In a figurative sense."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps the same could be said of <em>all</em> Nephilim. And yet they aren't <em>treated</em> as aristocracy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It looks like <em>you're</em> treated well, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>here</em>, you could say the same. Despite the nature of Seele, they <em>did</em> treat me with some kind of respect and decorum."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It helps you could've completely <em>annihilated</em> them, if you wanted to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That <em>did</em> help, admittedly. Though as in <em>this</em> work, it was more mutually assured destruction than anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I've never seen you be less than cheerful," remarked the Fourth Child. "It would be an impressive feat to see you in an even happier state.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu glanced to the book. And then to Asuka, who was still trying to process herself. "Well. <em>This</em> is interesting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Didn't expect to get with <em>Asuka</em> this time around?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>That</em>, and..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm just as mad as <em>Ritsuko</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh you don't <em>seem</em> mad. You're just a bit energetic, is all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A <em>bit</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Perhaps you <em>need</em> someone like Kaworu to keep that energy in check."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It seems like you two have <em>known</em> one another for ages, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "The dynamic almost reminds me of <em>us</em>, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Kinda, yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Man, I'm gonna find this pretty <em>odd</em> if we <em>do</em> end up as an item, no offence or anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "None taken. It <em>is</em> a rather far fetched relationship, when you think about it. <em>Here</em>, I had arrived when your relationship with Shinji was galvanising, a relationship that Rei <em>vehemently</em> protected. And from a <em>Laserdisc</em> perspective, I might not've even <em>known</em> of you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So our partners will be <em>swapped</em>? If... I <em>do</em> end up with Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh don't be so worried, Shinji. 3 out of 4 worlds where we're together is not a bad statistic, considering how we're <em>like</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It'd be less awkward than partner swapping in real life, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "With how many different worlds there are, it would've only been a matter of time before <em>that</em> was different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I mean, it'd be <em>odd</em>, as Asuka said. But... I'm still a <em>bit</em> curious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Why d'ya think <em>I'm</em> reacting to this kinda reasonably? <em>I</em> wouldn't want to swap partners like that, no offence or anything Kaworu, but it'd still be kinda interesting to see <em>how</em> this could work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "With how <em>tightly woven</em> all of you are, that doesn't surprise me one bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I know!" exclaimed Asuka, already daydreaming about fighting alongside her fellow Pilots and alongside her Mama against the Angels. "It's gonna be a blast!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hopefully not a <em>literal</em> blast, but knowing <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "This all but confirms Zeruel is <em>also</em> present, in a form similar to yourself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>Zeruel</em> is of a different sex." He gave a chuckle. "This seems to be a running theme."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Yomiko Nagisa, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm just picturing this bratty young kid with Zeruel's personality. <em>Man</em> that's an odd image."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wouldn't say she appeared <em>bratty</em>. Maybe like Wednesday Addams."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Now <em>that</em> is an interesting image."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You seem rather <em>excited</em> to join battle, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well <em>that's</em> still the same, at least. I'm a bit more... <em>eccentric</em>, but at least <em>that</em> part of me's still the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though... there's a pretty <em>key</em> difference, isn't there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a small nod. "I'm actually <em>happy</em>. <em>Here</em>, I didn't feel like that until you swept me off my feet, Shinji. And in <em>some </em>worlds, I <em>never</em> find that kind of happiness."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Amazing what a stable and relatively healthy family life can do for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She chuckled. "Though I ended up alright <em>here</em>, didn't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Shinji and Rei and Kaworu provided that kind of stability for you, didn't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "They sure did. I didn't even <em>need</em> my family. I was able to make a family for myself <em>here</em>." She offered a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Sadly, she was not as surprised as she should have been."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Honestly, that might not even be the Nephilim's <em>fault</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "With who you guys <em>hired</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Especially considering <em>my</em> own abilities."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps you two had a <em>falling out</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A rather <em>violent</em> falling out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If we consider my penchant for authority, and her penchant for... <em>not</em> authority. Then it is easy to see how we would clash."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of course, the hole in the ceiling and the debris on the ground would speak for itself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Cortana</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I'm already aware of the events that transpired. I'm simply here as a formality.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Of <em>course</em> he'd know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "See? It wasn't even mostly <em>their </em>fault! It was that damn <em>soldier</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Why on Earth would he even <em>have</em> hidden munitions <em>at a school</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I feel like that's the <em>least</em> concerning thing about this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You could pass it off as them being crazy prepared. You never know <em>what</em> would happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Except it's more or less <em>irrelevant</em>, cause that school <em>already has</em> Section 2 everywhere."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'm sure <em>they</em> could use a hidden cache, if required."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Probably in not <em>as</em> conspicuous a location. If <em>students</em> can find such a thing, then it's not really hidden."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would not even <em>need</em> a weapon. And I doubt Kirishima would need a weapon as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would make things more <em>exciting</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I imagine the students there <em>would</em> find it exciting, instead of <em>completely utterly terrifying</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seeing <em>three</em> Nephilim fight it out? Of <em>course</em> that'd be kinda exciting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""So, let's get to the point, shall we?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko had a decisively <em>un</em>amused look on her face. "Out of <em>all</em> people."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I assume the schools here <em>aren't</em> administered by computer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Gods</em> no."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "She certainly seems <em>more</em> lively than the principal at <em>their</em> school, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I imagine <em>she</em> would be rather intimidating, if you had to see the principal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Considering the <em>room</em>. It'd be like a computer was <em>interrogating</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It would keep the students in line, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Assuming I was not able to do so beforehand."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That is <em>exactly</em> why you are in this situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least she isn't... <em>distracting</em> the students."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure she would if she could."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Considering how <em>teenagers</em> are like, I'm sure Gendo <em>explicitly</em> told her to cut any of that out. No point telling any of them off if they just get distracted by your polygonal breasts like you were Tifa Lockhart."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though it <em>would</em> reduce costs, admittedly. Though for all their humanity, <em>our</em> Magi would most likely <em>not</em> form suitable principals for the schools in Tokyo-3."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "How would you even <em>show</em> them? Flatscreens aren't exactly a <em>thing</em> in the consumer world, and I doubt they would appreciate a <em>brain</em> speaking to them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Probably an avatar of some sort. <em>Not</em> an avatar like Tifa Lockhart, but probably one in my mother's image. Though I <em>know</em> that would <em>also</em> have some difficulties."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would make a visit to the principal's office an awkward affair, to say the least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Hopefully the girls have had a good first day. That was one potentially bright spot; his two pilots needed a little downtime. It might do them some good to associate with their peers."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He doesn't know." She chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He <em>does</em> have other details to focus on, admittedly. And it's <em>Hikari Kirishima</em> that is their caretaker, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I suppose it's unsurprising Seele had influence within the NHIS."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It suits their modus operandi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Of course, Kaji having gotten those files <em>would've</em> turned heads."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though it <em>is</em> odd they looked into <em>Jet Alone</em>. It wasn't even their <em>fault</em>, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Maybe they were looking into just how they could screw up their legal situation <em>that badly</em>. Cause that is <em>surely </em>something they would've noticed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "There <em>is</em> that suspicion the UN Charter was doctored."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "While bold, I doubt even <em>he</em> could get away with such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I dunno. Especially if it <em>benefits</em> his benefactors. Plus, he practically <em>knew</em> he would get this anyway, he even set up some of the <em>infrastructure</em> in anticipation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Tokita seems to imply Kaji <em>also</em> works for the NHIS."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So he's a <em>quintuple</em> agent this time around. NERV, Seele, UN, JSSDF, <em>NHIS</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "A part of me wonders just <em>how</em> you can juggle all those different roles."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh he managed. The fact he's still <em>living</em> is proof of this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I'll Make a Man Out of You</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>""Hmph." Mana flashed a smirk at Rei. "Not my style." </em>Ah." Rei remarked. "It seems <em>this</em> was how a hole formed in the roof."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wonder if Doe <em>knows</em> what Kirishima could do. He certainly knows what <em>you</em> could do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's <em>rumour. </em>Of course, them being pilots of Jet Alone is common knowledge at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure those two <em>looking</em> kinda like Rei would raise some eyebrows with the students, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Either way, he sure as hell knows <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "They <em>all</em> would. The hole in the ceiling would just be <em>one</em> reminder of this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Almost a shame the <em>boys</em> aren't gonna witness this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And give them explosive nosebleeds?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Maybe <em>Kensuke</em>, but I'm sure the others would simply be <em>horrified</em> instead of <em>aroused</em>. Maybe if <em>Kaworu</em> was present, he would find such thing arousing as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps. It would depend how I preferred such a thing in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Probably depends how <em>I</em> was like to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Eccentric, but not <em>violent</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe you prefer your women jumping around doing cartwheels like some pink pony on a sugar high."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not the strangest comparison."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"An audible gasp of pain erupted from Mana as Rei's palm strike slammed into her sternum, launching her towards the padded walls on one side of the gym. Kirishima quietly slid onto the ground, sucking in air out of seeming desperation."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not a <em>great</em> feeling. But it can be invigorating, in a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You'd know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Strange how this was <em>similar</em> to our... <em>initial situation</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Goes to show how <em>powerful</em> you are, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And <em>intelligent</em>. Battle is just as much a game of the mind then it is a game of brawn."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You even picked up on her <em>style</em>, and <em>countered</em> such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A part of my own training as sergeant. I imagine <em>she</em> would have <em>also</em> been taught this; we are of the same stock, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Of course, the battle's just beginning, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Considering the <em>roof's</em> still intact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's gonna get <em>much</em> more intense, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"All told, less than ninety seconds had elapsed since Kirishima first attacked Ayanami."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Jesus <em>Christ</em>, good thing this is getting <em>recorded</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I can see why the <em>boys</em> would be concerned about that thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Concerned</em>? They took a page from <em>Kaworu's</em> book!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Amazing how such an event can cause such... <em>discussion</em>. Yes, that is the word I will go with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Fetish was not an appropriate word?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At least you are in good company now, Kaworu." She wore a small yet cheeky smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I wouldn't be surprised if he <em>likes</em> you kicking ass, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even if it was mostly kicking <em>his</em> ass, at least early on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even<em> that</em>, he seems to like, at least from <em>my</em> perspective."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "More or less."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Is that what such a video is called? Viral?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's a suitable name, when you think about it. It spreads rapidly to many people, who then spread it rapidly themselves. There's been a few things like that on the Internet and Usenet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Didn't <em>we</em> dabble in such things?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Occasionally. They can be a good distraction when there's cleaning to be done. Though even <em>with</em> the Magi at our beck and call, actually <em>having</em> such thing catch on can be arduous."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Ah, memetics. Not exactly a field I paid much mind to, but the control and manipulation of information and the <em>flow</em> of information is an important aspect, if you hope to <em>maintain</em> your control. Of course, such thing is not at all <em>exclusive</em> to Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering <em>we</em> do such thing every now and again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Rei impulsively saluted, keeping a wary eye on Mana. "Yes sir.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "All in all, Doe took that rather well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They probably <em>would</em> get court-martialled. That's pretty egregious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "In my defence, it was <em>Mana</em> that fired the rocket."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh yeah, I'm not <em>blaming</em> you for that. That was entirely <em>Mana's</em> fault."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of <em>course</em>, if Doe had stopped this spar when it became <em>evident</em> things were getting out of hand, this wouldn't have happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm sure the <em>rocket launcher</em> was where things <em>really</em> fell out of hand."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "While Doe should not have <em>had</em> such weapons on school grounds, Mana in turn should not have <em>used</em> such weapons on school grounds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I wouldn't be surprised if such weapons were <em>allowed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Still, she <em>disobeyed</em> orders. And fired <em>weaponry</em> on school grounds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "She disobeyed orders, Rei in her attempt in protecting <em>others</em> ended up destroying the roof, hell <em>Mayumi</em> started <em>strangling</em> you two to get you to stop butting heads."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There may be <em>some</em> elements where I may be in the wrong. However, as you suggested, that would be my defence for destroying the roof. Because the alternative for that was for Mana to have <em>fired a rocket into a crowd of schoolchildren</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "This is their <em>first day</em>." Shinji deadpanned. "And they've <em>already</em> almost killed everyone around them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though to be fair on Mayumi, <em>it's entirely Mana's fault. </em>And I'm sure <em>my mother</em> would have plenty of evidence to point to that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Line of Sight</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""No ma'am," answered Rei, Mana, and Mayumi, each with varying degrees of sincerity."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, <em>yeah</em> I'd expect detention after all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine if I got a <em>separate</em> punishment, it would have flared tensions further."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wouldn't be surprised if the Commander would let you <em>skirt</em> such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I doubt <em>she</em> would want to do such thing. Mana, probably."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The alternative to this would've been a <em>court martial</em>. Since at least <em>two</em> of them are JSSDF, and NERV has our own judicial procedures as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So detention really is the better alternative."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Do I even need to <em>say</em> this wouldn't fly on my world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It wouldn't in <em>most</em>. And indeed, it didn't <em>there</em>. Of course, the punishment seems relatively <em>light</em> on Mana."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It'd be a <em>learning experience</em> for all involved, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "All <em>I</em> seemed to have learnt was to dispatch my quarry <em>faster</em>, so they could not do anything idiotic in desperation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even though you didn't even <em>start</em> it anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least in <em>my</em> experience, schools just tend to punish <em>everyone</em> involved in a scrap. Of course, this just pushes scraps to become <em>more</em> violent; you're gonna end up in detention anyway, might as well make the most of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Seems even <em>Herod</em> falls to that. Then again, I doubt you lot have even <em>been</em> in detention, cause <em>we</em> would've known about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If <em>our</em> school had that <em>equal opportunity</em> when it comes to detention, <em>I</em> would've been in there a <em>dozen </em>times by now. Although maybe my friendship with Hikari helped."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even the <em>student bodies</em> aren't safe from corruption." She half jokingly noted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"The silver-haired girl's eyes widened, as though she had just been slapped. You...you BITCH!" </em>Rei gave a huff at her outburst. "I believe my words of advice incensed her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm sure <em>all</em> of us got your implication, Rei. Might not've been taught it myself, but I understand you don't point something like <em>that</em> at something you don't <em>want</em> to destroy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's one of the <em>first</em> rules you're taught when you get firearms training." She began counting off her fingers. "Assume <em>every</em> weapon is <em>always</em> loaded, finger <em>off</em> the trigger until you <em>intend to shoot</em>, and <em>never aim the gun at something or someone you do not intend to shoot at</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Any of <em>you</em> did that, I'd <em>have</em> to come down on you hard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't think <em>any</em> of our pilots would do that. Insubordinate you guys can be at times, you know not to be blatantly dangerous at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Thanks for the complement."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And if you add onto the fact that, in that world, Nephilim were made to <em>protect</em> the civilian masses. And she blatantly <em>broke</em> that maxim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A maxim I imagine would've been <em>drilled</em> into every single Nephilim ever made."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even as an <em>Evangelion</em>, I understand that maxim. You could say I was made to <em>protect</em> the civilians and everything and one we know and love from outside forces who wish to <em>destroy</em>this, or you could compress this all down into 'I was made for <em>war</em>'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Of course, <em>war</em> has those problematic connotations."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Hence the more verbose description."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "War just seems to be a <em>constant</em>. Like <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It might as well be <em>human nature</em> at this point. Wars have been a thing in <em>all</em> of history."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Some of the earliest recorded pieces of literature are about wars. Homer's <em>Iliad</em>, one of the <em>oldest</em> works in western literature, focused on the <em>Trojan War </em>of some three thousand years ago. Even <em>my kin</em> engaged in war."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The world isn't perfect, essentially. There's <em>always</em> gonna be <em>someone</em> trying to benefit themselves at the detriment of <em>us</em>. And <em>we</em> have to make sure to <em>prevent</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Moments after the door closed, MAGI-00's chuckle echoed from the office's speakers. "How…amusing.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "See, I'm kinda <em>split</em> about that. On one hand, I <em>know</em> she would've wanted to retaliate, and they'd have to stop her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "On the other, it's still<em> sedating</em> them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If you take a <em>pragmatic</em> approach, it makes sense. Sedating them would prevent any unnecessary violence and harm, either to her or to others."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And considering the <em>alternative</em> would be to sedate her <em>violently</em>. Most likely at <em>my</em> hands."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Nephilim sedatives are not unheard of, as well. I know Seele had them on hand just in case, and I wouldn't be surprised if NERV had the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>That</em> fast acting, though? Even the ones we <em>would</em> give Rei, they take around 20 to 30 seconds to take hold."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You could explain its fast action by having it injected into her <em>neck</em>. This, combined with an elevated heart rate I would consider typical of that sort of anger, <em>would</em> mean any sort of tranquilliser they used would almost <em>immediately</em> enter the brain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What would they even <em>use</em>? It's obvious they have <em>something</em> special for Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The fact she went <em>slack</em> before completely becoming comatose implied it was a central nervous system <em>depressant, </em>essentially <em>reducing</em> the ability for you to actually <em>control</em> your body. And once that hits the <em>brain</em>, you're out like a light."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Thing is, we <em>have</em> things like that. That just sounds like anaesthetic to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And Nephilim anaesthetic <em>does</em> exist. Otherwise we would have to experience medical operations <em>awake</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So it sounds like a faster acting version of <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It could even <em>be</em> that. Maybe a higher dosage, or slightly re-engineered, but essentially the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, NERV has never had to sedate a Nephilim on the field. Even Seele didn't have to go to such lengths with me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If they were dealing with someone like <em>her</em>, I'm sure they <em>would</em> use it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I don't think we even <em>have</em> sedatives like that. How would we even <em>give</em> them to you if you were acting out like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "All this is dependent on whether they can get past the AT-Field."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If they do not possess a Solenoid, it would be much like a human in terms of being able to sedate them. Either restrain them and use a syringe or auto-injector, or using a tranquilliser gun."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least in Seele's case, they had Anti-AT <em>tranquilliser rounds</em>, in case I got too rowdy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Were they of similar designs to the few Anti-AT rounds we recovered from their first incursion?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Most likely. I never saw them myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Wouldn't that be a <em>good</em> thing? That means they never had to <em>use</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. But I tend to be curious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Therapy</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Very well.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh wow, they were <em>serious</em> about you going to therapy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Where <em>would</em> I start? So much has happened, even just to <em>that</em> point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hence why therapy is generally unfeasible, in our line of work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is a good thing we taught ourselves the art of <em>mutual</em> therapy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Of course, perhaps getting your pilots more stabilised would've prevented the whole... y'know, <em>end of world scenario</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hindsight is 20/20."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Earl Grey <em>is</em> a rather nice tea. England <em>do</em> know their tea."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's one of the <em>few</em> things they know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, it's all to convey his metaphor. An experience that <em>changes perceptions</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I don't think I need a cup of English tea to realise <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Thanks aren't necessary, but since you offer them, I accept," remarked Dr. Yasuda before pulling out a notepad and a pen. "Now, let's get started.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Must say, that seems rather... <em>friendly</em>? Would that be the word?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's better than the therapists <em>I</em> had. There's a <em>reason</em> why that's a cliche."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "See, I probably wouldn't <em>mind</em> having a shrink like that. Not trying to push me or just letting me laze on a couch."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It'd be like I'm actually talking with someone I'm <em>close</em> with. Not just a therapist."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't be surprised if <em>that's</em> why leaving you and your other to your own devices worked so well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not to mention actually <em>getting</em> a therapist for this Gods forsaken place would be difficult at best."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I wouldn't be surprised if you <em>forced</em> your pilots to go to therapy, they wouldn't appreciate it as much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not unless they were on the level of <em>Yasuda.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though then you have the case of <em>us</em>. How do you give a Nephilim therapy when our minds fundamentally <em>differ</em> from an average Lilim?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even one as close to Lilim as <em>I</em> am, my mental processes would <em>still</em> differ. It would be difficult to assign such mental therapy to <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Also, it was difficult as all hell for me to open up to <em>Shinji</em>. <em>Why</em> would I open myself up to some random guy with glasses and a notepad?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not to mention that it's <em>NERV</em>. How could we know the therapist we <em>did</em> get wouldn't then say what we said to <em>my father</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You <em>can't</em>." She begrudgingly admitted. "Even if there was confidentiality, the Magi would've probably recorded everything going on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not so confidential, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's simple fact they were <em>monitored</em>. It's frankly a miracle they managed to keep their <em>relationships</em> hidden for so long."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good thing too, or we would've ended the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's not even outside the realms of possibility for this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji Ikari nodded, wondering just how much he would end up telling this man before all was said and done. "I understand.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "All in all, that went rather well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You didn't say anything about yourself at all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Do you think <em>that</em> NERV would have some confidentiality when it comes to that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We can't even really <em>know</em> that. I'd like to <em>think</em> we'd do something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though it was rather evident this was not a <em>standard</em> therapy session. It was more getting the cards on the table."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Which you would <em>need</em> to do. Get Shinji comfortable with actually <em>saying</em> all this, and get him to know the therapist."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It helps he can actually <em>say</em> what he has to say to them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Amazing he could even <em>get</em> cleared by NERV. There'd be <em>so much classified shit</em> they'd have to sit through if they wanted to listen to <em>any</em> of us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Your mothers used to occupy the Evangelion. How on Earth <em>could</em> you say that to a therapist?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We weren't even <em>supposed</em> to know. There'd be no way in hell we'd say <em>that</em> to a random shrink hired on by <em>NERV</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It sounds like it all comes down to the fact any therapist would be under the banner of <em>NERV</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They would <em>have</em> to be. But yes, those <em>are</em> rather justified apprehensions, especially NERV under the <em>previous</em>administration."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Almost a good thing my father didn't even <em>bother</em> hiring any therapists."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I still can't believe your <em>dangerously co-dependent</em> relationships are what kept this world on track."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Maybe if they had some of this <em>therapy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Then again, I doubt <em>your</em> world even had therapist as a <em>job</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Alea Iacta Est</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mari nodded, as if convinced about her new plan of action. "I'll be okay.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka held a small smile at her 'younger sister'. "Least she's <em>trying</em> to take it well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It seems they're making this more of a <em>spectacle</em> than our world, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh it was a surprising spectacle <em>here</em>, as well. You can't exactly <em>hide</em> transporting an Evangelion, can you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, I heard it was public knowledge Unit-02 was moving to Japan for the Angel War. Something like <em>that</em>, you can't really hide."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Is the overall route particularly different, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She thought back. "It <em>seems</em> similar. Obviously you have to go to America before you can get to the Pacific Ocean. Though we didn't use an <em>aerial</em> transport until we actually <em>got</em> to America. And there's some <em>other</em> differences at that. It went a <em>lot</em>longer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine it'd be rather unfeasible, anyway. The aerial transports don't have that great range when they're actually <em>carrying</em> an Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You'd be lucky to get 1500 kilometres out of a loaded transport. You could <em>not</em> get across <em>any</em> ocean with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a nod. "Hamburg to Reykjavik for resupply. Reykjavik to Norfolk. Transport with several fuel stops to San Diego. San Diego to New Honolulu for resupply. Day stop at Guam, then to Sasebo. Then it was one more run to New Yokusuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Which is when I assume <em>we</em> went on the Over the Rainbow?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yep. And when Gaghiel <em>finally</em> decided to attack. Overall, it took around a month. Generally what you'd <em>expect</em>, honestly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Would it have been unfeasible to go the <em>other</em> way?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "I wasn't sure. Though I imagine they would've preferred to have funnelled Unit-02 through known <em>friendly </em>countries. Y'know, NATO."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's also not many <em>routes</em> from Germany to Japan, at least naval wise. At least ones we would've considered <em>safe</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Would've been easier if the Panama Canal was still around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Man, there's a <em>lot</em> going on in this world, isn't there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Most of which we do not <em>know</em> about."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's rather <em>amazing</em>. Our world <em>never</em> seemed that vast, did it Zero Two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She nodded. "Yeah, there's just so <em>much</em> in this world. I kinda wanna know it <em>all</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed at this enthusiasm. "Then I wish you good luck in such an endeavour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"If this didn't paint a vivid enough picture, nothing did."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "For all your eccentricity, you still know when to reel it in, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah. That's... I can kinda <em>see</em> myself doing that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You, certainly. I imagine your <em>past</em> self would say something else."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Sometimes I can't even believe I used to <em>be</em> like that. I'm... <em>so </em>different now, aren't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not like that's a <em>bad</em> thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh it's not bad at all. I <em>like</em> this. I'm not as self-loathing anymore, and I'm certainly not <em>lonely</em> anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And Evangelion isn't your life anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smile at his suggestion. "Yeah. <em>You're</em> practically my life now, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A blush creeped up on him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "One could interpret that as you just having <em>swapped</em> your reliance on Evangelion for reliance on <em>Shinji</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I thought we <em>already</em> established that." She joked. "Co-dependence and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That just means you're also <em>Shinji's</em> life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Which is kinda accurate in itself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko thought. "How many people here are dependent on someone else again?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Almost everyone put up their hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I might be a technicality anyway, as I do not <em>have</em> a romantic partner. However, as Rei is my <em>pilot</em>, I <em>still</em> have a great attachment to her, and would most likely <em>not</em> react well if she... left."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Maybe relative to <em>everyone else</em>, I'd be fine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And <em>I</em> can't even say I'm <em>not</em> dependent on you, Maya. So <em>everyone's</em> dependent on at least <em>one</em> person."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Unsurprising. If you consider just <em>what</em> we have gone through. And how that has bound us together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though that's the thing with this kind of relationship. I can't even say this kind of thing <em>detriments</em> you lot, can I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It keeps us <em>stable</em>. You can say <em>that</em> much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Since it's going to be Kaji…" Pieter shifted his gaze towards Mari, focusing on his youngest. "Mari, would you like to go to Japan with your sister?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh she's gonna like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If she even thinks of the <em>implications</em> with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I find it kinda interesting you <em>still</em> know Kaji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Kinda makes <em>sense</em>, since he was an Inspector and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though it seems he held <em>less</em> of a role in your upbringing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Helps I actually <em>had</em> family to raise me, instead of Kaji having to do most everything himself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not that you seemed to mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "Kaji is nice and all that, but <em>I</em> always considered him more of a friend than anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Considering he seems like more of a father figure than <em>your own father</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Kinda like you." A small chuckle at the comparison. "Kinda a shame I tried to... <em>get</em> with him, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even though such a thing would have been blatantly illegal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well he <em>told</em> me that, not that it <em>stopped</em> me. Took me smelling that lavender perfume of yours on him, Misato. And it's a good thing I had that damn good kiss with Shinji beforehand. Or things would've gone like those damn Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It sounds like that stabilising worked rather <em>immediately</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shockingly enough, it <em>really</em> helps your mental state to know someone loves you for <em>you</em>, and you love them back. It would've <em>never</em> worked with Kaji for a <em>lot</em> of reasons, but Shinji and I just... well, <em>clicked</em>. Didn't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He gave a slightly embarrassed nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To which she gave an endearing nudge. "And hey, it left Kaji for <em>you</em>, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Which is always nice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""It boggles my mind, how she can keep on smiling." Pieter rubbed his temples, sighing with relief. And so the die has been cast."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I suppose that is just how you <em>deal</em> with the situation, in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Much like how Ritsuko's psychosis is a result of her trying to deal with her situation, perhaps your eccentricity is <em>also</em> a coping mechanism."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's better than the <em>keep it hidden under 40 layers of self-loathing</em> I had <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Those <em>relationships</em> would've helped, as well. It's pretty clear you <em>love</em> your sister."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, not like Mama's around to care for us. That would've fallen to <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps if you had someone like that <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a short chuckle. "Looks like I did alright in raising her, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Looks like I don't even have to <em>suggest</em> you'd be a good mother, Asuka. The <em>universe</em> is doing it for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A rare blush creeped up on her. "Well... I've told you I <em>have</em> thought about that kind of thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And I'm sure you know her <em>policy</em> on such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And I'm sure you'd know we wouldn't want to bring a child into this world when there's a very real chance we could <em>die in battle</em>. And I would rather I <em>don't</em> follow my parents footsteps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I could say the same thing. No one deserves to go through what <em>we</em> went through. So... it's more of a nice thought at the moment, isn't it Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah. Neither of us would <em>mind</em>. But... not while we're Evangelion pilots."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was brief silence as the staff thought about their words. "That seems... rather reasonable." Ritsuko thought, a commiserative glance offered. "I would've done the same if I was in your shoes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The glance briefly shifted to Hiro and Zero Two. And Rei thought to distract those two.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Hilarious. As if Kaji was going to risk arousing the wrath of the infamous Jackal."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You <em>really</em> don't want to mess with a <em>father</em>. They'd do just about <em>anything</em> to protect their children."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji and Asuka gave her a flat look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Okay let me clarify. A <em>good</em> father. Like... <em>my</em> father."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Then again, we have not exactly <em>experienced</em> such a relationship."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Considering <em>our</em> fathers practically <em>abandoned</em> us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You probably can't even consider us having <em>parents</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I can at least say I have <em>parents</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even then, it's two <em>mothers</em>. Not like that's an <em>issue</em> or anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Am I the only person here who had a <em>decent</em> father?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, I still have some... <em>really difficult</em> feelings for my father. When I was 14 I thought he wasn't that great, but you could put that down to me being a teenage brat. And then..." She grew quiet, slowly brushing a hand over her chest, around where her scar would be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He <em>protected </em>you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Yeah. And... that <em>still</em> fucks with me to this day. I was so <em>terrible</em> to him and yet he..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She paused, and gave a sigh. "...Sorry. Just... just continue. If I keep thinking about this, I'm gonna break down again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei did just so.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Horaki Residence</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"This was the routine of Hikari Horaki. Somewhat monotonous in structure, but the content of her duties was usually varied enough to make life interesting."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Least Hikari's life still sounds the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It seems kinda... <em>ordinary</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Of course, even <em>she</em> could have her life flipped by NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>here</em>. Though I imagine if <em>Toji</em> got in, her life would've gotten messed up regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even <em>with</em> her still being at school and being an Evangelion pilot, she's still the matriarch at home. Her dad works <em>somewhere</em> in NERV, not that I've actually <em>seen</em> him here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Mamoru is a weapons technician, they tend to and test fire all the weapons you use on the surface. So it makes sense you might not see him around; there wouldn't be too much overlap when you're both working."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would explain why she tends to run off elsewhere, when sync tests are over and done with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Considering Toji is more often than not still at school during her sync testing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though I've seen Kodama around her place more often. I think with Hikari becoming an Eva pilot, she decided to move back to Tokyo-3 to help ease the burden a bit. I don't really chat with Kodama that much, is she a doctor?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Pretty sure. Last I checked she was a nurse at one of the surface hospitals of Tokyo-3."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Would she still be in education, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not that I know of. I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to hold off such thing when her younger sister was chosen as pilot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It'd be a very <em>Horaki</em> thing to do, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"So the blue-haired girl's sudden appearance was startling, to say the least. "I was just about to start cooking dinner."</em> Rei huffed. "I imagine it <em>would</em> be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At least it sounds like she <em>helped</em> you a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>would</em> be nice, not being as socially stumped."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And <em>you</em> taught her authoritarianism. Which doesn't really surprise me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "No <em>wonder</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least you didn't get <em>Rei</em> as a class representative. That would've been positively <em>Soviet</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Rei <em>already</em> exerts her authority, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm pretty sure <em>sergeant</em> outranks <em>class representative</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And yet she has still been <em>disciplined</em> by a class representative. They're the ones administering the <em>detention</em> she's in, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I of all people would understand the chain of command. Schools, like the military, is hierarchical. And <em>sergeant</em> would have nothing to do with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, Hikari would appreciate you <em>helping</em> her assert authority, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "She would. And if I taught her well, she would not <em>need</em> me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I doubt Hikari can bury her foot in <em>concrete</em>. Unless you taught her <em>that</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though a part of me wonders why those lessons she taught <em>you</em> didn't seem to stick. Since it sounds like Asuka and Shinji did a good job of that <em>here</em>. If I got that right."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. But as Nephilim, with very little knowledge on social standards, there is a <em>lot</em> one would have to cover. And they <em>can</em> be difficult to act on. Even today, Kaworu and I may not interact in ways considered <em>regular</em> by society at large."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good thing we don't <em>care</em> about society at large."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"So the knowledge that someone had actually had the guts to say that Rei looked cute shocked Hikari so much that she nearly dropped the bowl of miso she was refilling. She whirled around towards her visitor, face paling to the point that her freckles looked like fresh tattoos. "W-W-W-What?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Some well needed laughs spread over the group. "Thing is, she <em>would</em> react like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would not be surprised if that would be the same <em>here</em>, if such a scenario happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wonder how she'd find it was <em>Shinji</em> that said this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Probably shock."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "She might even be <em>impressed</em> with you, Shinji. Saying that to <em>Rei</em>, with all she <em>knows</em> about Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And all the <em>school</em> knows. It's a good thing Hikari is good at keeping secrets, otherwise this would've spread like <em>wildfire</em>. Like that rumour <em>you two</em> were together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of course, that wasn't a <em>rumour</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So you <em>actually</em> kissed Shinji in front of the <em>entire classroom</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yep."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko seemed rather <em>impressed</em>. "Rather <em>bold</em>, I would think. Considering you were ostensibly still <em>clandestine</em> to NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, it sounded like you didn't know for sure until just <em>then</em>. So us being clandestine still <em>worked</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The rumour mill of that school is practically running 24/7. It doesn't help information seems to spread <em>instantly</em> between students."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Phones and terminals would help immensely with that. And good old word of mouth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And yet, it is relatively easy to manipulate. Show them an inch, and their imagination can paint a mile."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Unless it's working <em>against</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I prevent such thing from occurring."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Hikari sighed. Oh, how much she still had to learn."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "With someone like <em>you</em>, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei smirked. "Indeed. This reaction was rather similar to the student body's reaction."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though that was mainly cause they thought Shinji managed to net an <em>Israfel Special</em> with us two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I still don't know <em>how</em> that happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure my inadvertent innuendo did not help matters."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Doesn't help <em>Tanaka</em> spread that after the fact, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You don't like her, I assume."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's one of the reasons <em>why</em> I kissed Shinji in front of the whole class. To send a message to <em>her</em> that Shinji is off the table."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Did she try <em>stealing</em> you or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji shrugged. "It was <em>really</em> obvious she just wanted to be with me cause I was an Evangelion pilot. And I... <em>really</em> didn't like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shit, you <em>chewed her out</em> after a while, didn't ya? Defending my honour like that, it's enough to make me <em>swoon</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Do you know from <em>experience</em>, Zero Two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She chuckled. "Ichigo, eh? I can't even <em>blame</em> her, honestly. I can <em>understand</em> why she loved my darling, cause it's one of the reasons why <em>I</em> love him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Almost a shame, for Ichigo, it wasn't <em>mutual</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I always cared for her, but not in the way I care for Zero Two. Ichigo and I were more like <em>siblings</em>. At least, <em>I</em> saw it like that. And... well, she saw it like that eventually, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "After some agitation between the <em>both</em> of you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two shrugged it off. "We made up for it, at least. Nothing like a bit of threatening to kill someone to help foster friendship."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It certainly worked for <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Firing Range</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Engineer winced. "I don't mean to disrespect the lady, but the Doc…well, the engine's runnin', but she drives on the wrong side of the highway too often for my liking, you get my saying?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's a... rather descriptive analogy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "But the times where you <em>are</em> cruising on the right side of the highway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I doubt <em>Dell's</em> seen that side."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "What kind of weapon <em>is</em> that? I haven't seen <em>that</em> in service."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If that <em>FN</em> is what I think it is, it's <em>FN Herstal</em>. They're a <em>Belgium</em> manufacturer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Are <em>they</em> a non-existent country here as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "No, Belgium is still around. It'd be concerning if they <em>weren't</em>, since it's one of the powerhouses of Europe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Still, I've <em>used</em> some FN Herstal weaponry. The P90 in particular."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Once again, something Kensuke would know, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Either way, I doubt Tavish should be drinking whiskey <em>on a firing range</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least you don't drink <em>there</em>, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Give me <em>some</em> credit. I only drink when I'm off duty."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Should have expected a <em>firing range</em> would be rather chaotic. With <em>who</em> NERV has hired."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Aoba twitched. This was generally considered a bad thing, so Hyuga finally relented."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Jeez, I think I'd <em>prefer</em> Ritsuko in that situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Thanks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Australia wouldn't be the <em>first</em> place I think of when it comes to getting a <em>medical license</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Considering he <em>lost it</em>. He must've <em>really</em> screwed up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "With <em>how</em> he is, it would've <em>had</em> to have been a major screw up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Actually, maybe Australia <em>is</em> the first place I should've thought of. At least one of the <em>other</em> Australia's that isn't Bendigo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Surely <em>any</em> nation would have <em>standards</em> in relation to that. Even post-Impact successor states."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I find it somewhat odd they have not made a <em>connection</em> between my status and his... reaction."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Would they even <em>know</em>? Such a thing would be pretty classified, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And you don't seem to even <em>socialise</em> with them as well, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Other than working with them on occasion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Which you would do begrudgingly, I would think. Given their general unkempt order."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure you'd like Makoto, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If he is similar to the Makoto <em>here</em>, I can see that. We do not interact too often but he is always amicable to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I could say the same for <em>me</em>. I barely even <em>see</em> Makoto, I usually just hear him in my ear in the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He and Aoba tend to do their own thing. Though they're both nice to be around. And Aoba is <em>not</em> insane in this world as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Always a bonus."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""It's time for the Pyro's monthly checkup," answered the Spy, a grim look on his face as he calmly shot the various vital spots of a humanoid target sheet. "It could not be helped.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though speaking of insanity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'd say he's <em>less</em> insane than you are, despite the pyromania."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Doe <em>would</em> react like that to such talk."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Needless to say, such talk was not really <em>tolerated</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "To the surprise of <em>no one</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You just had to be more <em>subtle</em> about such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Now you can just say it to my face, and I'd probably just insult you right back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine<em> that</em> kind of insult would be a bridge too far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "Probably. I'd at least dock pay for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A good thing your charges tend to merely lightly rib you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Light ribbing is perfectly fine. No point being <em>too</em> serious with things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Seems the Gendo Ikari <em>here</em> didn't subscribe to that theory."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Secret Laboratory</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Given that over seventy percent of Shinobu Heisen's skin bore second and third-degree burns, this was understandable."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh Jesus Christ."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is no wonder he <em>needs</em> LCL aided treatment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Why am I not surprised in the slightest?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So he's essentially a good and fire obsessed version of <em>Darth Vader</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least we know <em>why</em> he wears the suit, now. He <em>has</em> to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Why the hell do I have a <em>secret laboratory</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You could classify <em>Terminal Dogma</em> as a secret laboratory."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And yet we <em>don't</em>. For good reason."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Course, <em>this</em> lab could very well <em>be</em> in Terminal Dogma. It would have the <em>room</em> for such a lab, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And considering there <em>is</em> a system like this in Terminal Dogma."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We very well <em>could</em> do this, if any of you experienced such <em>catastrophic burning</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of course, we would most likely <em>never</em> get burns like <em>that</em>. If the entry plug does its job."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You, certainly. <em>Him</em>, a pyromaniac."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "A part of me wonders what even <em>happened</em> to him. But <em>another</em> part of me says otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Fire burns. I'm sure he <em>knows</em> about this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"All in all, just another monthly checkup for the Pyro."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei immediately adopted a flat, comically serious look. "At the very least, the writing of Riemann's lines allow me to replicate a German accent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I say you did rather well, considering."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm not surprised <em>no one</em> wants them to even <em>touch</em> them. I'd probably let <em>Ritsuko</em> handle me before him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Are you <em>sure</em> about that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "No, not really."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "No <em>wonder</em> they're <em>all</em> rather mad. They wandered <em>Australia</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even with how screwed over Australia got after Second Impact, I doubt they were <em>that</em> bad off. At least not <em>mutant kangaroo</em> bad off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "In Kaji's experience, no there weren't mutant kangaroos. Though the Australians tried to <em>convince</em> him about such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Why would they do that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "To trick foreigners." A grin. "Kinda hilarious of them, actually. Least Second Impact didn't get rid of their sense of humour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Sounds like Kaji had <em>fun</em> down under."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He certainly <em>sounded</em> like he did, even though he didn't want to go there in the first place." She shrugged. "<em>Apparently</em>, he owed the UN a few favours, and before he joined Oversight he had to pay his debts, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So they did what the Brits did with their criminals and sent him to Australia."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He used that <em>very same analogy,</em> Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm guessing it's <em>not</em> a hellhole, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Parts of it may be, but the parts <em>he</em> went to were actually somewhat prosperous. Kinda amazing, considering <em>no one </em>contacted them for like 16 years."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I doubt they would've had much <em>oil</em>, as well. Wouldn't be surprised if <em>that's</em> why they splintered in the first place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It helped they have <em>coal</em>. And if you can get electric vehicles, then you suddenly don't need to rely on gasoline and diesel that much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "How on Earth could they build an <em>electric car</em>? It took our country a <em>decade</em> before the first fully electric vehicles went to market. Even <em>today</em>, diesel still dominates at least <em>commercially</em>, if not on the consumer level."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maya, they have <em>lithium</em>. They're some of the best batteries before you get into supercapacitors, it's just so damn <em>rare</em>. Except for in <em>Australia</em>, oddly enough. You lose some, you win some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I still can't believe I got in a damn <em>science off</em>. How does that even <em>happen</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At least you were not fighting, like I and Mana were doing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Kirishima Residence</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Besides, after the incident in the principal's office, it hadn't taken her long to figure out what the Sergeant had meant."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure she had <em>plenty</em> of time to think about that while <em>knocked out</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At least she <em>understands</em> what I meant by <em>line of sight</em>. It means I will not have to tell her a <em>second</em> time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though it <em>would</em> be wise <em>not</em> to antagonise NERV. It'd make their lives <em>easier</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not firing rockets at students would <em>also</em> make their lives easier, but of course Mana goes and does that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine she <em>won't</em> do it again, however. If all this berating she got has not convinced her, Rei's fury would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine the whole <em>purpose</em> of putting them in school is like <em>you</em>, Rei. Get them to actually <em>socialise</em> with their peers, instead of just wallowing in loneliness."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even though Rei doesn't really socialise beyond <em>threatening her peers</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's an <em>attempt</em>, at least. I imagine that <em>would've</em> improved her somewhat, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Well, she has certainly made a good first impression, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I kinda feel bad for Mayumi, being dragged into her sister's antics like this. She even <em>stopped</em> you two, when things got <em>really</em> out of hand."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's the thing about bad influencers. You can have a good kid get negatively influenced by even the <em>presence</em> of a bad egg."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's not even like she's <em>doing</em> anything wrong. She wasn't even <em>in</em> the fight that much, Rei pretty much <em>knocked her out</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Hence why Hikari Kirishima berated Mana more than Mayumi. She <em>knew</em> it was more so Mana's fault."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Course, it's pretty blatantly bad <em>firing a rocket at students</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Being a fly on the wall during that berating would've been rather interesting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The Magi <em>are</em> flies on the wall."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Well…I just want to see if I can make some new friends.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I wish her good luck, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She's gonna <em>need</em> it, at this rate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'd <em>hope</em> they'd show her a bit of mercy. Sure, <em>Mana</em> would probably be written off by the students, but <em>Mayumi</em> at least hasn't tried to <em>kill</em> them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of course, it comes back to the <em>influencers</em> part. They see her associate with Mana, they might think to avoid <em>her</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not like Mana's attitude is <em>helping</em> much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "This is simply their differences once again. Mayumi would rather she be seen as normal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And Mana would rather be <em>Nephilim</em>. With all the consequences that would entail."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would expect those two to settle, eventually. Of course, first impressions and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "A rather... <em>interesting</em> first impression, for <em>both</em> of them I would think. Mana's was rather... <em>egregious</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "But even <em>Mayumi</em> had some hidden depths a clued in student could gather. Hidden strength underneath a demure exterior."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Akin to <em>me</em>, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though your strength is less <em>physical</em>, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. The strength I possess is with the mind, and with my soul."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"With that, they both went quiet, falling into a calm slumber within minutes."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This made Maya smile. "And yet, they're still <em>sisters</em>, aren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Despite the many differences they have."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Sometimes the most opposite of peoples are attracted to one another. Of course, it helps they're <em>sisters</em>. They've been raised together and they <em>know</em> each other."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "They'd be closer than <em>anyone</em>. Especially considering Nephilim seem rather <em>alone</em> otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Considering <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I seem to be doing well for myself, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine it comes down to the <em>upbringing</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. At least NERV is trying to get their Nephilim to socialise, with mixed results. Such endeavour has worked for <em>me</em>. But other Nephilim may not be so lucky. Case in point: Mana and Mayumi, under the JSSDF's jurisdiction."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>is</em> evident that Hikari is a <em>commander</em> first. Mana and Mayumi are her subordinates, thus she treats them as such."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Didn't you guys suggest that was a <em>reason</em> they were sent to Tokyo-3?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Considering my father seems to actually treat Nephilim like <em>people</em>. Mostly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You could say the same of <em>Kihl.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Man you know <em>someone's</em> in the wrong when you can show that cyborg dinosaur <em>Kihl</em> in a positive light."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato pointed behind her."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko sighed. "It's gonna be Randall, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You already <em>know</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Who <em>else</em> could it be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm <em>right</em>, though. She needs to <em>relax</em> some, <em>Jesus</em>. That paperwork ain't going anywhere anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "All just trying to get her out of her JSSDF shell, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It'd do her <em>some</em> good. Can't be on duty <em>all</em> the time. I'm sure we <em>all</em> know that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "We're barely on duty nowadays as is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The lack of Evangelion would result in that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Still, it is <em>always</em> nice to get out of a shell. Open yourself up a bit. Hikari is rather like how <em>we</em> were, in a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Could compare it to <em>Rei</em>. They <em>both</em> take the chain of command rather seriously, and don't seem to go <em>off</em> this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You could explain <em>my</em> propensity for such thing to be the result of my Nephilim nature, however. Hikari Kirishima does not <em>have</em> this Nephilim nature."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet she still possesses a similar <em>shell</em> to you. She may be more socially active, but your situations seem strikingly similar."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Hopefully Randall helps her then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure he'll crack such a shell like a <em>walnut</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Seriously, it's a cat in a giant robotic body. It almost managed to get into our house without alerting us. How did it do that?"</em>Rei huffed. "A question for the philosophers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Mana's taking this as I'd expect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Could say the same of Mayumi as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine she could <em>use</em> such a vacation anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It seems like a rather <em>appropriate</em> response, seeing something like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though I would've expected military personnel to be a bit more... <em>tolerant</em> to such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Sometimes your mind just can't <em>process</em> things that happens. How do you think <em>I</em> cope with the stuff I know in that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Least you don't <em>faint</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If I did, I'd be fainting on a two minute basis."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And this is going <em>better</em> than you thought."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine she would be carrying all day and night. She could've opened fire on Randall."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And I imagine Randall, in his <em>mechsuit</em>, would've fired back with whatever stupid weapons Rits put on that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Unless she's concealing an <em>M16</em> in her uniform, I doubt she's gonna get through whatever God forsaken armour Randall <em>would</em> have. All in all, a rather <em>strange</em> kidnapping, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Destati</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kaworu smiled slyly, an odd twinkle present in his gaze. "Oh? Don't tell me that you cannot sense our kin? He is on the verge of awakening.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Y'know, I didn't bring it up<em> last</em> time that ship was mentioned. But why the fuck would they send the Evangelion to <em>Japan </em>on the <em>Harry S. Truman</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>is</em> a rather... <em>unfortunate</em> name. One many here would not find <em>tasteful</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "'Over the Rainbow' sounds rather <em>good</em>, in comparison."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Wasn't that the <em>former</em> name of the Over the Rainbow? I remember Kensuke going on about it one time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "USS is different to what the UN would use, as well. Which suggests to <em>me</em> the United Nations do not have <em>as</em> organised a military as <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "USS is American, I'm sure. <em>United States Ship</em>. So obviously they decided to <em>hold on</em> to their ship in this world, instead of having the UN take it and rename it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I must say, Zeruel is rather... <em>striking</em> in this work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "A look you didn't expect of your kin?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It seems rather... <em>unbecoming</em> of him, in a way. It was certainly not how <em>I</em> pictured him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, Zeruel is the other <em>sex</em> this time around, by the sounds of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A part of me wonders how Zeruel <em>would</em> react to this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The <em>Zeruel</em> part of you, perhaps?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We may share what was his power, but we do not possess Zeruel himself. His soul has already departed this plane. Though... I doubt he'd take it too well. Being imaged in Lilim form."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You don't seem to mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. But Zeruel and I were rather <em>different</em> in our curiosities, in relation to the Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Gaghiel seemed to snarl at the warnings. THE THOUGHT OF HOLDING BACK OFFENDS ME. ALL OBSTACLES IN THE WAY OF OUR [GOAL/DREAM/DESIRE] WILL BE ANNIHILATED!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's good to see even <em>Zeruel</em> can rib me for my personal interests."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Least you <em>somewhat</em> care about me, even if you don't want <em>others</em> to know about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine such thing would only <em>prove</em> Zeruel's point in Kaworu becoming <em>more</em> Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, you possess some kind of melancholy about this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I... probably <em>know</em> Gaghiel's attempt will come up naught. It is in the scrolls, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And yet they persist."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Because they <em>must</em>. It's in their nature, it <em>was</em> in <em>my</em> nature."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So this will probably go the way of <em>here</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "With how <em>eccentric</em> Asuka is, it's gonna be <em>interesting</em> at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe I'd be like <em>Yoko</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though this would be your <em>first</em> battle situation, wouldn't it? Like here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And <em>we</em> did rather well for ourselves, didn't we Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well, defeating the Angel is <em>always</em> nice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even though it seemed rather <em>hairy</em> at times."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe if we didn't have the <em>B-Type equipped</em>. Maybe <em>this</em> time around, you guys just so happened to put me in <em>A-Type </em>equipment, <em>just in case I fell into the water.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Didn't Kaji say that having <em>aquatic equipment</em> would've roused some suspicion? Cause why would they be <em>anticipating </em>fighting on the water? Unless they had a <em>reason</em> to. And Kaji sure as hell had a <em>reason</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed in begrudging concession.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued…"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato gave a sigh. "I don't know about you lot, but <em>I</em> need a bit of a break."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Take as much time as you need. I am sure we can wait, Misato." Rei endeared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Thanks. I'll try being back in an hour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So she left.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka was the one to sigh now. "Man, it always makes me feel bad seeing her like <em>that</em>. Seeing someone usually that <em>stoic </em>just..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Thing is, we <em>all</em> know why she's like that." Ritsuko spoke.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Did she really spend <em>that</em> long in silence?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko gave a sad nod to Zero Two's question. "It... it seems difficult to believe. But she was right. She <em>was</em> fucked by what happened. But of <em>course</em> you'd be; she was at <em>ground zero</em> for <em>Second Impact</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kinda makes <em>my</em> issues seem minor." Shinji admitted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hell, even <em>my</em> trauma. You don't just live through the end of the world <em>un-traumatised</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"But that is what happens." Thought a melancholic Kaworu, a glance towards the door. "She was <em>destroyed</em> by Second Impact. She was able to pick up the pieces and rebuilt <em>something</em> out of them. But she'll never be that same person. And... there will always be pieces missing from her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...It's rather a good thing she has <em>someone</em>, to help fill those gaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...That is one of the reasons she holds such an <em>attraction</em> to Kaji. Their light is that of a slow burning candle. Not like the immense beacons of Shinji and Asuka, or Hiro and Zero Two. But... it is still a love they share. One that aids the both of them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This melancholic analysis of Misato was abruptly ended by a buzzing at the door of the lab, Kensuke letting himself in. "Uhh, Akagi? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A shake of the head. "Go ahead, Aida."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Have you got any spare laser assemblies for the Ultradisc player? The laser in it kinda burnt out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And I swear it wasn't due to any stupid programming on <em>my</em> end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Might be a design flaw then, wouldn't surprise me." She mused, before pointing to a point in her lab. "Check there, I might have some spares fabricated. Though you might have to use that initiative of yours to design a <em>better</em> one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He gave a chuckle, as he begun to rifle through. "I've already had to overhaul most of that Gods forsaken machine anyway. I've cut down on the amount of terminals used, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"What of the <em>stability</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>That's</em> no different." Flat. 'Which I <em>guess</em> is good, since it's pretty much the same on <em>less</em> hardware."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Something came to Asuka's mind. "Oi Kensuke? We've been reading through something, do you know what an FN SCAR is?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The name echoed around his head. "Fabrique Nationale? That's a <em>recent</em> weapon, they only introduced it early <em>2017</em>. Modular, gas-operated self loading, rotating bolt. Chambered in ether 5.56 or 7.62 NATO. Sounds like a rather <em>nice</em> weapon, actually. Decent Post-Impact designs are so <em>rare</em> anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Laser assembly now in hand, along with a spare he found, the drawer shut. "Shame it probably won't <em>get</em> to Japan for another year or so. Depends how the military likes it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He begun walking to the door, when his eyes caught wind of the <em>tome</em> that was Mobile Fighter Evangelion. "Oh Gods <em>that’s </em>a bit long. Is that a book like that one we found on the subway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Pretty much. What, you wanna <em>read</em> through it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Considering what <em>that</em> book had, I doubt it'd be in your best interest for <em>me</em> to read it." He rather flatly stated. "Unless you <em>want</em> me to know about-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nah, I'm good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kensuke chuckled. "Thanks Akagi!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And like that, he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I thought I'd had to <em>stop</em> you from gut punching him, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She barked a laugh. "Give me <em>some</em> credit, you think I'd do that in front of the <em>subcommander</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So it <em>is</em> actually a weapon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It seems <em>our</em> world took a bit longer to develop such a weapon." Rei mused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's practically a running theme at this point in time." Shinji deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">At least the mood was raised somewhat.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>3. Candlelight</h2><p class="p11"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Die Soviets wollen ihn also in Bern treffen?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>("So the Soviets are intending to meet him in Bern?")</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He huffed at the response. "Hätte ich von denen erwarten sollen, lisitige Hurensöhne, die sie sind. Wie auch immer, unternimm nichts, bis er tatsächlich in die Schweiz kommt. Du weißt wie... <em>nachsichtig</em> sie gegenüber unseren Aktivitäten sind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>("Should have </em>expected<em> that from them, crafty sons of bitches they are. Either way, hold off on </em>anything<em> until he actually </em>gets<em> to Switzerland; you know how... </em>lenient<em> they are to our activities.")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Oh ja, ich weiß, dass er sich seinen Weg durch die Grenze erkaufen wird; ich bin sicher, du das auch tun würdest. Nicht, dass sie einen Scheiß auf einen Fleck von Korruption geben, so lange auch die Regierung bezahlt wird. Aber so lange deine Papiere in Ordnung sind, <em>musst</em> du dich nicht von den vielen Schweizer Franken trennen, die sie verlangen. Was sind das normalerweise, 200?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>("...Oh yeah, I </em>know<em> he'll be paying his way through the border, I'm sure </em>you<em> would as well. Not that </em>they<em> give a shit about a spot of corruption, as long as the </em>government<em> gets paid as well. Though as long as your papers are in order, you don't </em>have<em> to part with however many Francs they're asking for. What is it, 200 usually?")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>400 Franken?</em> Es waren <em>200 letztes Jahr</em>, das ist nicht mal mehr <em>Inflation</em>. Das ist einfach nur unverschämt-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>("</em>400 Francs<em>? It was </em>200 last year<em>, that's not even </em>inflation<em> at this point. That's just blatant-")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The door to Misato's office opened and shut, Misato locking the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wir werden das später fortsetzen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>("We will continue this later.") </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The phone flipped shut, and he got up from her chair to meet her. "So how was-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And like that, she wrapped herself around him, burrowing into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Ah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His own arms soon fell around her, holding her close as the dam threatened to crumble. "Did... something remind you again?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Y-yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He knew well by now, the role he needed to play for Misato, in this situation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Someone caring. Someone she could find comfort in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A father figure, if you will. "It's alright. I'm here for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So he simply held her, running a hand through her hair as she sobbed quietly. He didn't really know much else about providing comfort; he wasn't an expert in that field. Though... this sort of comfort was all Misato really wanted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was nostalgic, in a sense. It reminded her of better times. When she was younger, when she didn't have to deal with the burdens of adulthood or her own trauma. It was the same with their first fling, and it's the same now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Only <em>this</em> time around, she would <em>not</em> be letting him go. Not again. Freud be damned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I'm still amazed you can handle all this baggage I carry around." She sniffled, somewhat muffled by his chest. "Considering I know <em>you</em> have some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To which he offered a melancholic smile, not that she would've seen. "I do love you, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Even though I have a serious Oedipus complex when it comes to... this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't mind such thing. As I said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... know. I just like to remind myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He held her slightly tighter. It was times like these that made him wish that therapy existed in their line of work. Though... he knew <em>he</em> was the best alternative. "...I'll stick around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You... were planning on going?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We had a lead on Fourier. He'll be entering Switzerland soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She almost instinctively held him closer, not wanting him to go <em>now</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"But... I have resources." He parted her hair to look at her hazels. "I can stay here for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You don't <em>have</em> to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What if I <em>want</em> to?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She held him tighter. He took that as a sigh of her accepting this. "...thank you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji lifted the both of them down, and supported himself against a wall. Continuing to embrace her from a more comfortable position.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She curled into his chest, enjoying his warmth, the tears beginning to subside.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And there they stayed for a short while.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Project G 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b></b>
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>1. Sentry</h2><p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji was sentry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato had long since quietened down, in fact she was rather soundly sleeping. Still curled up to him, as she had been a short while ago.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She was strong. But even <em>she</em> had limits. And it fell to Kaji to <em>help</em> her through those limiting times.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She began to stir, slightly perking up. Looking towards Kaji, she offered a small smile. "...Man, your legs must be pretty dead now, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There's that peppy Misato. "I can always get new ones."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You probably <em>could</em>, knowing this place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They chuckled at this odd exchange.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Feelin' better?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah." A small peck on his lips. "Thanks Kaji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You know I'm always there for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know." She got herself up off his chest, and did a stretch. "Christ, what's the time?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A glance to his watch. "18:50."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "I <em>said</em> to them I'd be an hour, so <em>that</em> works out rather well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I assume you'll be going back to that book."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You know me too well, Kaji. Y'know <em>you</em> can always come join."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know." A small smirk, getting himself up and towards the Commander. "You can <em>also</em> always stay here with me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"God knows I'd <em>like</em> that." A small lip bite. "But I've already invested myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And I haven't." He noted. "How many chapters have you been through?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Like... <em>10</em>? And it takes us an hour or so to get through each of them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Out of?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I don't know. Yeah, alright, I'll let you skip out on it. I'll let you know if there's any other spy shit that comes up in it anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>do</em> appreciate that, Misato." Arms wrapped around her, this time in a more <em>intimate</em> fashion. "I came into contact with a German agent. A woman in red. I'll just have <em>them</em> handle the Fourier affair."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Eheh, did Kaji the Casanova snare <em>another</em> hapless girl?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Now wouldn't <em>that</em> be unbecoming of your <em>betrothed</em>." He smirked, his head slowly drawing closer to her own. "Rest assured, it's a <em>business</em> relation. She does what I want, I pay her off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato gave an unamused stare into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It took him a few seconds to get what he just said. "I said that <em>way</em> wrong, didn't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes. Yes you did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He salvaged this by kissing his other, rather passionately as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato did not mind this at all. "Nice save."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"More of that tonight, perhaps?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I wouldn't mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"It is pitch dark. You are likely to be eaten by a grue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Screw the grue, keep going north."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a second, before Eliza's expression fell completely flat. </span>
  <span class="s2">"You were eaten by a grue. Game over."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Damn it!" Asuka shouted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>told</em> you, you needed a light." Maya complained.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not <em>used</em> to these damn text based games. Give me a Saturn or Dreamcast controller any day of the week."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is that <em>Zork</em>?" Misato remarked, having just reentered the room. "I haven't played that since I was at <em>college</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Do you think you'd be better than Asuka?" Zero Two mused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No, not really."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You certainly <em>look</em> much better, Misato." Warmly noted Ritsuko. "I assume Kaji did his magic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You'd guess right, Rits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eyebrows raised.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh not like <em>that</em>." Her own eyes rolled. "This was one of the times where I wanted him to <em>comfort</em> me, and <em>not</em> in the bedroom sense."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Of course, knowing <em>you two</em>, that's just <em>foreshadowing </em>for tonight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Rather a good thing we live in the Geofront." Hiro mused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, no use adding to the noise where <em>they</em> live, eh darling?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'No wonder Yui and Kyoko want to move out.'</em> Ritsuko mentally deadpanned. "Shall we begin reading again? You can... <em>compete</em> off company time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato rolled her eyes, again. "We aren't <em>that</em> bad." As the book was passed to Kaworu, his turn to read.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'A part of me wonders if Lilith has been working some overtime recently.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'It has </em>always<em> been like this. The call of Lilith is </em>already<em> rather difficult to ignore when you are in a romantic relationship. It certainly would </em>not<em> help Lilith is only approximately two to three kilometres away from </em>anyone<em> here at any one time.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'One wonders why there has not been a </em>baby boom<em> in NERV.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I'm sure their policies would have something to do with it. Lilith does not think about </em>protection<em>, after all.'</em></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (S) Asuka (A)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma) Eliza (E)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s4"></span>
</p><h3>E11: Asuka Strikes!</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which Asuka is truly an Ace Pilot, Misato tries to kick Kaji in the face, and a running gag is solidified with Toji and Kensuke.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well thank God <em>that's</em> still the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Looks like <em>that's</em> still the same as well." Misato mused in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The hell would a running gag be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A joke that keeps happening, Zero Two." Ritsuko tutored. "It's a common trope in comedy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I thought they were <em>already </em>that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh they aren't <em>that</em> bad." Shinji defended. "Laserdiscs aside."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"They certainly <em>differ</em> from their Laserdisc counterparts. Similar to all of us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You could even say it was their <em>others</em> that shaped them for the better. Like <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>USS Tastelessness</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""This task force still has four whole wings at its disposal.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not that they'd be <em>useful</em> against an <em>Angel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I believe he was getting to that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "All this <em>sounds</em> accurate, at the very least. I wonder why they didn't <em>rename</em> the vessels this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Probably a bridge too far, in that world. Things were <em>coordinated</em> by the UN, not <em>requisitioned</em> by the UN."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That sounds like a rather <em>key</em> difference."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And yet, not much is <em>too</em> different. The UN is still in ultimate control of the armed forces of the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Unless you're a powerful enough nation to <em>ignore</em> the United Nations and fight on your own."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The <em>fleet</em> seems rather larger this time around, as well. At least from what I remember from the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They didn't give us a <em>full</em> fleet. They <em>knew</em> they were nothing more than a glorified delivery service, so they didn't even <em>bother</em> giving us the whole affair."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Of course, it's all in the <em>spectacle. </em>I know <em>here</em> they didn't really <em>focus</em> on that, if Asuka's anyone to go by."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh they certainly hyped it up. There was <em>always</em> a sizeable crowd, even <em>Reykjavik </em>had a lot of people come see us off. And that's practically a <em>fishing town</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would expect <em>another</em> reason why the fleet size was smaller than average. No fleet could go against an Angel, so why bother?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Looks like they <em>never</em> expected an Angel to attack."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You can thank <em>Kaji</em> for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It didn't help that he had a granddaughter that was Asuka's age."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wouldn't. It's rather a shame he wouldn't know <em>why</em>, even <em>with</em> his higher clearance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of course, if I was a <em>Nephilim</em> he probably wouldn't have given two shits about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It makes sense they <em>would</em> find such a new reality difficult to adapt to. But that's the simple truth. Conventional weaponry simply does not <em>work</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "The Jet Alone seemed to work alright. Although then again, that's not even really <em>conventional</em> in of itself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Considering <em>Gundam</em> are a common thing in that world, they might as <em>well</em> be conventional weapons at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Y'know, it's always someone<em> young</em> piloting an Evangelion or other mech. <em>We</em> certainly weren't that old by the time we got into the Franxx."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The only exception I know <em>you</em> guys would've seen would've been Pacific Rim. Cause I know pretty much <em>all</em> the pilots in Gurren Lagann were adult, excluding Simon in the first half."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even then, <em>Uprising</em> had some young pilots. Hell, some of them <em>died</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This world has a good reason for using such young pilots, as you would know. The Evangelion, at least the Old-Type, relies on a previous emotional connection between core and pilot. Just so, the strongest relation was realised by Seele to be that of a mother and her child."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I started piloting probably younger than <em>any</em> of you, I was like <em>8</em> when I first got into Unit-02. Then again, <em>Rei</em> probably wasn't that old as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I was <em>young</em>. 2011 sometime. Going by legal age, that would put me at <em>9</em> years old."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's not a competition, you know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would most likely be exempt either way. I have <em>three</em> distinct ages, all of which feel rather irrelevant to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It all comes down to what would be easiest to explain to authorities like the government. Hence why we use your <em>legal </em>age in all your official documents."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You at least have a <em>year</em> you were born. I don't even know when <em>either</em> of us we're born. Hell, I never really kept <em>track</em> of my age."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Rei's <em>legal</em> date of birth is April 4, 2001. We essentially took <em>Shinji's</em> birthdate and added 10 months with change to it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Do you know when Yui Ikari's recovery attempt happened? That would be when I first came to be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "March 30, 2006. Gendo <em>very deliberately</em> picked that date to match her birthday."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, do you want us to celebrate <em>both</em> birthdays? Cause I know we celebrate the <em>April</em> one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "One birthday is enough for me. But thank you for the gesture." A demure smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Aware</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"SO BE IT."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave a curious hum. "I wonder whom awakened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "One could say <em>Iruel</em> took a different approach to most other Angels."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You could say as much for <em>Sandalphon</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Considering they were one of the few Angels <em>not</em> to be near Tokyo-3, at least excluding Gaghiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That <em>could</em> be rather odd, to the Angels. Not falling for the trap but instead <em>trapping</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps Sandalphon expects one of their kin to <em>inform </em>someone else about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Wise, if you wanted to avoid Seele. It very well could be <em>either</em> of them. Though I am myself leaning closer to Sandalphon, if only because my kin seem to be awakening in a rather linear fashion. I doubt Iruel will awaken before Sahaquiel will."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Iruel didn't even <em>exist</em> in the Theatrical, did he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Gaghiel</em> exists alright in <em>this</em> book."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Despite the similarities to the Theatrical, there are yet still several elements that are native to <em>our</em> world, and the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Then again, wasn't there a completely <em>new</em> Angel in the Theatrical? That Asuka faced?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The one you called <em>Clockiel</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It <em>looked</em> vaguely like clockwork, alright?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato barely suppressed her laugh. "It's <em>fitting</em>, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm guessing it's not like anything <em>we've</em> seen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They all shook their heads. "It's exclusive to the Theatricals. Though honestly, <em>I</em> defeated it rather easily <em>there</em>, we could've probably <em>thrashed</em> it here. Hey Rits, any chance we can get that in the sim?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Clockiel</em> was <em>painfully</em> weak as an Angel; it took <em>one</em> Evangelion, on <em>battery</em>, to defeat them in around <em>two minutes</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm guessing that's a <em>no</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not without <em>overhauling</em> it. Plus, I'm busy adding <em>another</em> Angel to that simulator anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>Joy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Tokita frowned; he didn't need to pretend that this realization stung. "Yes.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That would be the <em>only</em> somewhat reasonable explanation to it all. Cause there's absolutely <em>no</em> way they would've missed that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Good old fashioned <em>gaslighting</em>. Of course, Seele <em>would</em> have the resources for such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Manipulating something to their advantage would be <em>easy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Tokita was <em>right</em> to be paranoid, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though it <em>is</em> rather impressive, the lengths they went to. It's a thing that once something gets <em>on</em> the Internet, it <em>never </em>leaves it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, Seele would have the resources to do such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We do too, at least to an extent. Surface level internet is rather easy with the Magi, helps not many people keep their servers secure enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Then again <em>any</em> computer would fall to the brunt of the Magi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Doesn't help most of the servers still run on <em>Whistler</em>, of all things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's better than fucking <em>2000</em> or <em>Millennium</em>, at least. Plus, what <em>else</em> are they gonna run?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I would hope <em>one</em> of the various Unixes or Unix alike systems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You'd be disappointed. Most average users don't want to mess with such systems; they see Unix as something <em>arcane</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I mean, I can see <em>why</em> it might be considered arcane. <em>Eliza</em> runs it, and I don't know <em>how</em> you could use a computer program like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Ostensibly</em>, it is of the same codebase as the standard Evangelion or Magi PTOS. Though I doubt Unix was ever designed for <em>consciousness</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And yet here you are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And yet here I am. You could call it a testament to the <em>modularity</em> and <em>reliability </em>of my system, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I have no doubt that NHIS would like to implement my nanotech in other fields.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Well, they explained <em>why</em> us and Seele would find the MTS interesting, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>We</em> would find such thing interesting. Nanotechnology is still rather experimental in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Could blame Second Impact for that, though <em>that</em> world seemed to do alright despite that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That seems to be a common thread, that <em>that</em> world is more technologically advanced than our own."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That extended research of Adam seems to have paid off, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>Was</em> the MTS even from Adam?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The base information was obtained from <em>NERV</em>. It is rather likely that there is at least <em>some</em> Adam sourced knowledge from that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not to mention <em>Kleinium</em> was originally Adam based as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's rather a shame this world was not able to spend more time with my father, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I find it odd they <em>could</em> even spend <em>years</em> observing and experimenting on Adam. Why couldn't <em>this</em> world be that lucky?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I believe they said Adam was <em>observing</em> the Lilim. Which could explain <em>why</em> they felt the need to... <em>delay</em> their awakening."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though such observation could have also <em>detrimental</em> the Lilim. In fact, it very well <em>might've</em>. We would've had more of an insight into the way you go about things. Combine this knowledge with our more <em>open</em> communication, you have a more difficult time for the Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We've done alright <em>so far</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No point jumping to conclusions just yet. There are many more Angels after Gaghiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Hn. The twists and turns of life can be quite unfortunate," remarked Tokita."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It doesn't help him the twists and turns were in <em>our favour</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though that <em>is</em> rather noble of him, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Considering this country's work culture."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He himself even stated he had a <em>duty</em> to remain with Jet Alone. It is his own, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>before</em> we requisitioned it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Still. He is the <em>face</em> of Jet Alone. He would know best how to work it, and he has at least a <em>business</em> relationship with the mother of the pilots."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I doubt it'd be a rather <em>cordial</em> relationship, after today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not like he <em>can</em> leave NERV now, can he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The <em>others</em> can. They do not know too much, as of yet. And I imagine it would be in their best interests to return to the NHIS; not just reputation wise but for <em>safety's sake</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even just to <em>keep</em> that relation they have with the NHIS."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There is also the fact they will most likely have to <em>move</em> to Tokyo-3 in order to work for NERV. Which would be a difficult issue in of itself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not many salarymen want to move their families to a war zone. What a surprise there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Why do you think we have so many benefits? We have to entice them <em>somehow</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It works for <em>us</em>. Though not like <em>we</em> had too much of a choice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shiro Tokita smiled. Two out of five wasn't that bad."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm rather surprised they <em>did</em> stay with him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Sometimes personal loyalties trump <em>company</em> loyalties."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And I imagine with how... <em>grey</em> the NHIS have been with this, some <em>might </em>turn against them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>NERV</em> has been rather grey with this matter as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though he expected to lose <em>all</em> of his team, didn't he? Two out of five really <em>isn't</em> that bad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Rather a shame he can<em> not</em> tell Kirishima about <em>why</em> he must stick with NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He has his reasons. I imagine it'd be... <em>problematic</em> if she knew."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "For the continuity of her <em>life</em>, maybe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Someone like <em>Lilith</em>, you simply can't <em>tell</em> someone about it. You have to actually <em>see</em> her for yourself, in order to believe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It <em>is</em> a rather unbelievable truth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Which is probably <em>why</em> it's not common knowledge. <em>No one</em> would believe we have <em>God</em> trapped in our basement."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Pretty much. Which has worked well in our favour; no one but a conspiracy theorist would believe such thing without seeing it for themselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I <em>knew</em> we had Lilith, but I don't think I even <em>saw</em> her until the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>We</em> have. And you took our word for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well, you're not exactly a <em>conspiracy theorist</em>. Plus, we <em>trust</em> you two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Plus, after <em>everything</em> you told us, we just readily accepted it by that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's probably the key detail. You <em>trust</em> Rei. I doubt Kirishima would readily trust <em>Tokita</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Especially <em>after</em> he wasn't able to overturn the acquisition. It's <em>not</em> lost on me she holds some <em>ire</em> for us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They were like that <em>here</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I imagine that would've made them <em>eager</em> to invade NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Holding their families hostage wouldn't have helped either. I heard their <em>attitude</em> towards us has improved since they tried to invade us, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Suggestions of Physics</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Bah, excuses excuses.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p10">
  <span class="s5">Kaworu huffed. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDUxc6MLXoM"><span class="s6">"Why is it I keep imagining the same dramatic piece of music every time we visit your secret lab?"</span></a></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't be surprised if I made a <em>mechanism</em> to play some cliche musical number every time I entered this lab."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Does Mondschein exist <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If he does, he's not Tokyo-3 staff. He could be Massachusetts staff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "God forbid he was <em>Nevada</em> staff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Still, science takes <em>time</em>. Hell, we even said it could take <em>decades</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's <em>way</em> too slow for <em>that,</em> Rits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, Angelic materials don't really <em>follow</em> the laws of physics. It would be difficult at best to <em>really</em> look into such things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Considering not even the <em>Magi</em> knew what Shamshel was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It found <em>some</em> aspects, but even then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They're more <em>suggestions</em> for Nephilim, Angels and Evangelion, instead of outright <em>laws</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "No wonder Ritsuko's insane."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though that's an odd thing. The knowledge has driven <em>me</em> insane, but <em>others</em> seemed to have handled this in an at least <em>somewhat</em> more productive manner."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like you're <em>not</em> productive in your insane personality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko nodded in acknowledgement. "That <em>is</em> a decent thing. I'm not screaming in a straitjacket, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Dr. Mondschein stared. "…whatever Doc. I'm sending the specs.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh for Christ's sake, <em>Angel Nukes?</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though <em>that</em> is an interesting observation of the <em>fourth</em> Angel. We never observed such thing with <em>our</em> Shamshel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, considering our nature."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh there <em>were</em> some safeguards. But we generally considered your kin rather <em>stable</em>. Otherwise they would've <em>annihilated</em> as soon as they awoke."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That would have been rather unfortunate, admittedly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even a <em>bomb</em> made of that would've been considered somewhat exotic, at least by <em>my</em> standards."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's <em>Ritsuko. </em>Exotic to <em>her</em> would be if it sang <em>Hello My Baby</em> like that fucking alien in <em>Spaceballs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It seems to me like it's just a more <em>expensive</em> N2 mine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Man, no <em>wonder</em> you guys set up a facility in Alaska. It's probably the most <em>isolated</em> one you have there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The <em>Nevada</em> facility was our isolated facility. For all the stuff that <em>could</em> be damaging."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, you can say not <em>much</em> was lost, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even though the Americans, in all their wisdom, continued to use the area surrounding it as a military base."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Then again, not like they could've <em>known</em> the ground would've swallowed them up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There is that. <em>No one</em> could have anticipated such a thing happening."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Other than Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Oh my dear sweet daughter," The saccharine tone of HEROD's voice was dripping with acid. "It's hard for me to be inefficient." For all intents and purposes, given her abilities to multitask as MAGI-00, Naoko Akagi could afford to 'waste time', as some would term it. "I just wanted to talk.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Sure</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "She certainly <em>does</em> know how to push your buttons, doesn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So did <em>my</em> mum. But her's was more... light hearted, in a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Her current situation would've almost certainly changed her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...She certainly <em>does</em> seem more... <em>toxic</em>. In a sense."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I doubt she's <em>happy</em> as a <em>computer</em>. It's not exactly a fate I'd <em>want</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'm doing alright for myself. Though admittedly, I was always designed with a computer architecture in mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Something about <em>becoming a computer</em> doesn't entirely appeal to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It wouldn't appeal to <em>most</em> people. Though it's somewhat better with wetware; you aren't restricted to either a 1 or a 0, on or off, yes or no with nowhere in between."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Instead, you could have logic like '<em>maybe'</em>, or '<em>who cares'. </em>That's what I <em>always</em> found odd about biocomputing, you have a <em>lot</em> more leniency when it comes to logical states. They're rather <em>human</em>, in a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Wetware <em>does</em> have a tendency to develop a personality, if the Magi are any indication."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Though from my understanding, the Magi were grown to <em>be</em> Magi. They weren't <em>human</em> beforehand, were they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not at all. This makes <em>Herod</em> rather exceptional, in a sense."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even though you could <em>theoretically</em> do such a thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Theory is one thing. <em>Ethics</em> is another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not like <em>that</em> NERV gives much concern to <em>ethical considerations</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure <em>if</em> we did, Randall would still be a regular cat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though it seems the general insanity <em>isn't</em> relegated just to <em>our</em> NERV. If Mondschein created a <em>bomb</em> out of <em>Angel material</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I am almost <em>certain</em> my kin would consider such thing <em>desecration</em>. Using our own to <em>attack</em> us? It would be on the same level as using an <em>Adam</em> based Evangelion, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would depend what your kin considered more heinous. Appropriating your father, or appropriating your <em>departed kin</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "<em>Either</em> would result in my kin's wrath, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"She glanced at the orange tabby nuzzling against her arm, smiling sadly as she pulled him into her arms, cradling him like a baby. "I need a smoke…""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko <em>growled</em>. "I'd <em>need</em> a smoke after that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Sounds like <em>you</em> need a smoke."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You felt that way for Kaji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Back then, a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hell, you two were even a <em>thing</em> after I first broke up with him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Which lasted all of a <em>month</em>. There were <em>many</em> reasons we broke it off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Didn't feel like rubbing salt into Misato's wound?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That was one of them. There was also the question of my burgeoning sexuality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine that... <em>poor</em> example of a relationship didn't help too much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It didn't. Though it's not like he was <em>bad</em>; you're a lucky woman in that regard Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She seemed rather proud of that fact, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "But I ultimately decided such a thing wasn't my thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Which is fair."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though I wonder if your <em>mother</em> would've known about such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "She might've <em>guessed</em>, but I never told her as much. I imagine <em>she</em> would've guessed as much, considering I dress Miyata as a <em>woman</em>. At least I can say <em>that's</em> the same about me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If she <em>does</em> see it like that, then this implies she might see it as a <em>sickness</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Like <em>most</em> people in this country, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Fuck</em> the people who think that way. Even <em>with</em> the relationship I had with my mother, I never bought up such a thing with her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...In case she reacted as so. That was the reason why I pushed Sayaka and Kyoko to Kensuke. Love is love, no matter what society thinks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Society is rather powerful, alas. Especially one with as much rigidity as Japan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Why do you think not many people are <em>public</em> with such relationship? Hell, Rits and Maya are the <em>only</em> couple that's been rather <em>public</em> with their relationship."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>then</em>, it was only because we <em>stopped giving a shit</em>. We've been through hell and back, we <em>deserve</em> some happiness in this Gods forsaken world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">After some silence, she got up and did as her counterpart wanted. "...You've been rather quiet, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka seemed to snap out of some deep thoughts. "Well... I wasn't exactly thinking about <em>that</em>. You mentioned my mama was <em>completely</em> absorbed into the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...I did?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu glanced over the text, and nodded in affirmation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "That... no wonder I'm a bit more emotionally stable than I was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It would've <em>still</em> destroyed you. As it would <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Well, that's the thing. What is better: having <em>all</em> of you absorbed by Evangelion, or only <em>part</em> of you? After... seeing what happened to my mama."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko exhaled, smoke drifting toward an outlet fan. "None of us could have known at the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know. It's just... <em>bullshit</em>. She tried to make it <em>better</em> for herself and only ended up fucking over <em>everyone</em>, and I can't blame <em>anyone</em>, let alone <em>her</em>. As you said, she couldn't have known."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...Sounds like <em>you</em> could use one of those smokes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka was rather grimly amused by this remark. "Nah. I don't like the idea of gumming up my lungs with tar. If I wanted stimulation, I'd drink some coffee or I'd get <em>Shinji</em> to help. Cause ultimately, the best kinds of drugs are the ones your <em>body </em>can make. And yeah, I know that's kinda rich coming from someone that drinks <em>beer</em> most nights."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>you</em> can excuse drinking beer as being a <em>cultural</em> thing. Plus, I usually <em>stop</em> you once you get more than buzzed anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not unless <em>you're</em> more than buzzed. I usually have to stop <em>myself</em>, in that case. Not to mention I <em>only</em> drink beer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko gave a less than amused look at Misato.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah yeah, I know my pilots are more responsible than <em>I</em> am."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Girl Talk</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("Then why did you call me cute?")</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>("Because you are!")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was well needed giggling throughout the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "One of <em>many</em> details I will need to learn."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe <em>as</em> here, I'll help you out. Cause God knows I need to offload all my eccentric happiness <em>somewhere</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure I will appreciate such a thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hikari would know enough to at least act as a <em>springboard</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "How <em>would</em> your dynamic be? You two seem like <em>exact opposites</em> in this book."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You could even say that of <em>here</em>, at least a while back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "An accurate statement. And yet, Asuka and Shinji <em>helped</em> me become who I was today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It remains to be seen whether that will happen in this book as well, but Shinji has <em>already</em> begun to help <em>defrost</em> you, I believe the analogy went."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is an <em>apt</em> analogy. Even with how I am in that book, Shinji does not treat me any different. He treats me like I am... <em>normal</em>. And I believe <em>that</em> is why I feel this way for him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That was one of the reasons I fell so hard for my <em>darling</em>. He was the <em>second</em> person to ever treat me normally. And I couldn't even <em>remember</em> the first person who treated me like that; it took watching that damn <em>show</em> of ours to recall it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would also be why <em>you</em> feel so strongly for Shinji and Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And how I eventually fell for <em>you</em> too, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Amazing how actually treating someone <em>normally</em> helps in a relationship."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>You'd</em> know Shinji, you're practically an <em>expert</em> in treating us all like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Yo, Ayanami!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The smile that was gradually growing on Rei during this whole exchange immediately deflated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Much to everyone's amusement. "That's <em>Mana</em>, I'm guessing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine that's a similar reaction to what <em>you're</em> feeling in here, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That would not surprise me in the slightest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Shame is we do have <em>precedent</em> for that kind of thinking. The <em>last</em> time you two interacted with each other, Mana had to be <em>sedated</em> to prevent her from going berserk."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though thing is, Mayumi wanted to <em>avoid</em> this kind of thinking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even for <em>us</em>, it would be difficult to ignore her rather <em>egregious</em> errors of judgement."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Going back to a more <em>happier</em> place at least, it sounds like Hikari has taught you a bit about boys and stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Doin you proud, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A bit. Especially if you consider how blind <em>she</em> was with <em>Toji</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I wonder if my father would <em>want</em> us to be... well, <em>friendly</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Probably nothing <em>too</em> much, but <em>friendship</em> he should find acceptable enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Well, friendship is rather <em>required</em> in a piloting group."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It was more <em>mandatory</em> in <em>our</em> world, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>This</em> world, my father would've <em>gleefully</em> broken us all up. Get all of us under his thumb."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We would not have allowed it. We <em>did not</em> allow it. And... if events did not transpire as they did. I would have made sure myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Her casual irreverence given the subject matter was irritating. "Is that all, Kirishima-san? If so, I'll be on my way.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I think she's trying to say 'stop and smell the roses'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I doubt Rei will take her words into consideration. Not after that <em>first impression</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is not something you can just <em>drop</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even to <em>us</em>, <em>without</em> all that military training."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is that <em>also</em> another war that didn't happen here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "There were <em>some</em> Central American Wars we know of, though word was thin. Remember, the UN had essentially written off <em>everything</em> south of the equator."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least from what Seele knew from what little came out: Venezuela suffered greatly from Second Impact and eventually becoming embroiled in a civil war between the ruling Socialists and Neoliberalists, whom Seele suspected the CIA funded. Alas, such a war was ultimately pyrrhic for all sides involved; the Greater Brazilian Empire took all of six days to end a war that had lasted six <em>years</em>. Of course, at that point, the citizens of Venezuela <em>accepted</em> their imperial superiors with open arms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Do we know what happened afterwards?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Alas, no. The Greater Brazilian Empire was rather... <em>unwelcoming</em> of Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Gee, I wonder why."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even <em>today</em>, they seem rather <em>insular</em>. Kaji said it was like Sakoku on <em>amphetamines</em>. They haven't even joined the <em>United Nations</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I doubt many <em>empires</em> would join the United Nations. Something to do with keeping their <em>empire</em> intact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"One moment, they were still. The next, there were footprints in the concrete, and the nephilim were gone."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko chuckled. "And so a friendship is born."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Or at least a competitive relationship."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's better than where you were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though that's rather <em>kind</em> of Kirishima to allow that for her sister."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She seems to be doing rather <em>well</em> for herself, despite Mana."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's almost like <em>your</em> relationship with Rei, Kaworu. How you two started off kinda at each other's throats."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I can at least say I <em>never</em> attacked another person. Unlike Kirishima."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I know <em>I</em> can't say as much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You never attacked anyone with a <em>rocket launcher</em>. How 'bout that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's a rather <em>specific</em> category, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Mana would probably be the <em>only</em> member in that category."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At the very least, having you two actually train somewhere <em>isolated</em> means no one'll get on the wrong end of a rocket launcher."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is one of the reasons we train somewhere isolated <em>here</em>. More often than not one of the many forests, either the Geofront forest or the forested regions surrounding Tokyo-3."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Actually, it's been a bit <em>since</em> we've trained like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We can always train tonight, if you want. Sleep is rather redundant for us now, as we posses a Solenoid. And I know <em>you two</em> do not attend school."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two gave a glance to Hiro, who gave her a nod. "Works for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What <em>do</em> you guys do all day? Surely there wouldn't be <em>that</em> much to do in this damn <em>dome</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, we're <em>still</em> reading through that book Maya gave us ages ago. Wandering the Geofront is pretty cool as well, and we've wandered the city a few time just taking in the sights. Though we don't do <em>too</em> much on the surface."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Were you <em>timid</em> in interacting with the surface world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Kinda, yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's not like <em>we</em> know too well how to interact in this society as a whole."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two laughed. "Maybe you guys had a <em>point</em> sending Rei to school."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You <em>want</em> to get sent to school?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two shrugged. "At the very least, it'd get us <em>socialised</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko chuckled at this thought. "We <em>still</em> don't really know where to start with the education of you two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe you could give them an <em>exam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I can't even use a <em>pen</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh <em>jeez</em>. Did they <em>really</em> not teach you that in your world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not like I had to do paperwork or anything. Hell, 'bout the only paper we even <em>had</em> was in Mistillteinn."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's what I mean, there's so many <em>discrepancies</em> in the education you've had that we <em>have</em> to do a specialised learning plan. And by the time you're done with <em>that</em>, all the people <em>here</em> going to school would be just about <em>done</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I mean, we still got another <em>year</em> to go after this one. With any luck, they might get <em>one</em> year."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Doesn't seem <em>that</em> long to get socialised."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At this point, it would be more worth your while if we focused on socialisation programs that <em>didn't</em> involve schooling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Might have to take you guys <em>out</em> somewhere on the weekend."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Great and Powerful</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The uncertainty was a little intimidating. What are we going to talk about?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>that</em> you finds it hard to open up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It doesn't help it's a <em>shrink</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm <em>already</em> being more open than I would be, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Would</em> you even attend therapy? If we set it up for you lot?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Depends if we were <em>forced</em> to or not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's a no." Flat. "Don't know why I bothered asking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At least Kensuke seems to be enjoying himself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Same <em>here</em>, then. Though Toji didn't really bother keeping him grounded."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Knowing him, that grounding won't exactly <em>work</em> for long."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They <em>are</em> some impressive boats, at least judging by the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And <em>this</em> rendition would be <em>greater</em> than our world. No wonder he's excited."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Toji just seems happy to be there, in comparison."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It wouldn't surprise me if he wanted to come thanks to <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka snorted. "Hey, d'ya think things will go the way they did <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "What, you <em>tax</em> us?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Depends if I'm wearing that sundress I <em>know</em> you love." A sly smirk. "Plus, you weren't <em>exempt</em> from taxation back then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Do ya reckon <em>Toji</em> will do <em>that</em>, as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If he does, then I'll just have to <em>fine</em> him again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji, equally dumbfounded, muttered, "I wouldn't even know where to begin.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This dumbfounding was closely emulated by many of the gathered. "Well, <em>that</em> went better than I expected."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even though you <em>still</em> tried to <em>roundhouse kick</em> him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Seems you two have a much more <em>amicable</em> relationship, this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Probably due to me lacking all the fucked up shit going on in my head. Since <em>everyone else</em> seems at least <em>somewhat </em>better adjusted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wonder why <em>I</em> seem to be the lone exception to this rule."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You have the <em>other</em> team that Misato hired on, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You <em>still</em> have that kind of separation, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "Even <em>today</em>, that tends to be a thing. Hell, he wasn't even <em>here</em> for six months, when he was on assignment to Australia."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You still had phone calls, I would hope."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well <em>yeah</em>, he always has his satellite phone on him. Still, I'm sure <em>Asuka</em> would've known how I felt."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah that was some <em>tension</em> you had back then. Makes sense you <em>emulated your college days</em> when he came back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Maybe he was just too used to the sensibilities of his aunt and cousin. Goodness knows they'd never act like that; even Annette had limits."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I was wearing a <em>dress</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>must</em> be a strong relationship, to forget sensibilities like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least you aren't <em>taxing</em> everyone for the <em>show</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I assume he didn't have to win Pen-Pen over like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Nah, an expensive piece of salmon did that for him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though he <em>does</em> play chess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His flat remark rather <em>intrigued</em> Zero Two.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh yeah, <em>that's</em> a good story. We did a rather <em>roundabout</em> way of telling Misato about <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You played <em>strip chess</em> with Pen-Pen." Complete deadpan. "And he was <em>winning</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two burst out laughing. "You <em>what</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...I mean, he was <em>meant</em> to win <em>that</em> time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, <em>I</em> was meant to win. And I did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Only because he threw 'cause you promised him some <em>tuna</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Y'know, with how your <em>home life</em> is like, you'd think you came from <em>that</em> work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato chuckled. "It <em>is</em> rather absurd, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That seems rather <em>extreme</em> for a secret handshake. Of course, <em>my</em> definition of a secret handshake is rather different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would be more <em>entertaining</em> than exchanging salted and hashed keys, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Unit-02?" The connection was immediate…and inescapable. Her mother. Unit-02. Shinji gulped, anxiety gripping him as to the implications. Then…is Asuka…like me?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And just like that we're <em>already</em> ahead of just after that kiss."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Well, you have to <em>meet</em> first."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Mari seems rather adorable, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure she would appreciate having someone speak her mother tongue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "One <em>I</em> don't know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "You two are probably the <em>only</em> people here who don't understand German." She subvocalised the German that Kaworu spoke. "<em>'You probably don't remember me, but I met you when you were just a wee little baby</em>!' More or less."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And <em>dummkopf</em> is <em>idiot</em>. I know <em>that</em> one well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The candle laughed. "I don't think I've even <em>called</em> you a dummkopf for a while now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He's been doing a <em>good job</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It seems like Mari has your fire, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, we <em>are</em> sisters. Makes sense we inherited that <em>fire</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "From your mother, I assume?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "In <em>this</em> world, yeah. Though it seems my father has a <em>reputation</em> for such thing in that world, so maybe we got it from <em>him </em>this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's the hair, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Such remark amused Asuka. "'Kissed by fire', my Oma used to say. Though it's not <em>just</em> the hair; Mari's is <em>brown</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I've heard that <em>somewhere</em> before. Also, I haven't really <em>seen</em> your mother get as hot headed as <em>you</em> can get."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka smirked. "I think having <em>me</em> helped quell her fire. When I was younger I never saw so much as a <em>hint</em> of hot blood in her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Might even be the same for <em>you</em>, at least if <em>Aki's</em> anything to go by."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The smirk gained a bit of an embarrassing hint.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato politely smiled, from one veteran to another, from a younger soldier acknowledging the experience of an elder. "It never hurts to be professional.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's more professional than <em>you</em> were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Good to see that animosity is still there, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I wouldn't be surprised if they were wondering about your status as <em>pilot</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They did the same for <em>you</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh hell yeah. They never <em>said</em> it, of course, but there was always that sort of <em>feeling</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You <em>would</em> have been rather out of place, admittedly. In a naval environment such as your transports."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine they'd be thinking there was some <em>nepotism</em> as well. The daughter of a prominent Gehirn personnel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If they even <em>knew</em> that. For <em>Shinji</em> that would've been rather obvious, what with Commander Asshole being in charge. But <em>my</em> father hasn't been involved in my life since <em>2006</em>. There'd be <em>no</em> nepotism for at least <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>This</em> you, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well yeah, you could say that of <em>that</em> me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would think it'd depend on your <em>background</em>, as well. You choose the path of university, whereas we know of at least <em>one</em> other version of you in <em>an</em> armed force of some sort."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm pretty sure I'm still <em>Soryu</em> instead of <em>Shikinami</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even your <em>names</em> can be different?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Odd, ain't it? <em>I</em> definitely thought it odd, though at the very least it wasn't my <em>whole</em> name. Makes us both easier to differentiate, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It was at that moment that Misato and Shinji's phones rang, blaring out an all-too-familiar tone."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Gods damn it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It was only a matter of time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I... I wonder how <em>Mari's</em> gonna react to that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Already having your sisterly instincts go off?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka grew a small blush. "Perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Your father's words are true, at the very least. It is lonely at the top."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You guys would know that. Pilot isn't exactly a <em>top</em> position, but it's still a prominent position."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm sure we'd <em>all</em> know about that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Our various issues wouldn't have helped that matter, but it didn't help people saw me as <em>exotic</em>, instead of just another person."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Shinji was one of the few people who took you for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, though we're <em>both</em> at the proverbial top, aren't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You two haven't even <em>met</em> yet, have you? And Gaghiel's already attacking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I doubt that'll stop <em>Asuka</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, <em>I</em> wouldn't mind if we ended up in an entry plug together again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>You</em> wouldn't, though I recall your <em>early</em> self complaining a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Honestly I doubt <em>that</em> Asuka would mind either way as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She probably wouldn't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Then Perish</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Then we'll have to rely on the Second Child earlier than we anticipated.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And that was probably why they didn't include <em>submarines</em> in the fleet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Kensuke would say that was probably one of their <em>best</em> submarines as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Gone like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "A good thing <em>you're</em> there, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine you can blame Kaji for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I doubt he intended for so many people to perish, like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "A part of me thinks that's <em>also</em> why they didn't send a complete fleet with the Evangelion. They didn't want to risk all their chips in Japan when an Angel could attack practically whenever."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps a <em>wise</em> decision, given retrospect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Then again, it would've been more <em>luck</em> than <em>knowledge</em>, not to use submersibles against a submersed Angel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed, it isn't like they <em>knew</em> Gaghiel would attack."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Did <em>Seele</em> expect as much? Since they have those scrolls and that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course. Though it was not <em>entirely</em> anticipated it would attack the fleet <em>directly</em>; it was expected of them to follow the course my other kin would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Then again, did they anticipate <em>Kaji</em> would do something like <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It didn't take long to clue in, but at that point Kaji was still useful as a double agent, so no action was taken. Of course, <em>in retrospect</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""It's all your fault!" screamed Mari, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "If you were better at your job, Ska wouldn't even be here! Ich hasse dich!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Jeez, you'd think she was <em>you</em>, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah, I'll be fine. <em>'Don't go, please, I beg you.' </em>and <em>'I hate you</em>.'"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two chuckled. "Not like Shinji <em>could</em> do his job. Unit-01 ain't there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "She probably wouldn't know that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "She would not have known the logistics behind deciding to sortie Unit-02."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The logistics seem rather simple, really."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not like an <em>eight year old</em> would think about that. All she'd be thinking was that Asuka was going out to face the Angel, and I cannot join her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So she <em>attacks</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Young children aren't exactly <em>logical</em>, after all. At least the <em>Captain</em> wasn't acting like a child this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "They actually <em>knew</em> about the transfer of power, this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh, they <em>knew</em>. They just didn't want to admit it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To the newcomers, all expectations of the Second Child were utterly shattered."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka <em>burst out laughing</em>. "Oh for <em>fucks</em> sake. You really <em>sold</em> that, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Thank you." He gave a small bow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I could <em>see</em> your anger when he referred to you like... <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh don't get me wrong, I'd <em>make</em> him mentally disabled if I could."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Good thing <em>your</em> actions made up for it, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "And you actually equipped <em>M-Type equipment</em>. Gee, <em>that</em> would've been a smart idea."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We had our reasons."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Looks like those reasons were thrown overboard in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Then again, it would've been hard to <em>anticipate</em> such a thing could happen. Hence the lack of M-Type equipment. It's M-Type here, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her mama gave a nod. "Marine Type. Though I know <em>we've</em> never had to use the M-Type load out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I trained with it once or twice in Germany, though it was more just filling out my knowledge instead of training <em>proper</em>. Not like the Evangelion was explicitly <em>designed</em> for underwater combat, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I don't even think we so much as <em>touched</em> water in our Franxx."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Mecha in general aren't designed for the water. Go figure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "One would think that strange, as surely more weight could be supported in a medium such as water."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The <em>entry plugs</em> are sealed from the outside. The rest of the Evangelion, not so much. Mainly for agility's sake."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, the M-Type, at least when <em>I</em> was using it, it was really kinda <em>sluggish</em>. Though that's <em>still</em> better than <em>not being able to move at all</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'd say you made that look rather <em>graceful</em>, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "Of course, knowing a <em>lot</em> of the tech in this book, it's probably <em>much</em> better than usual."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>155</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I do believe we're about to see something spectacular," concluded Gendo as he munched on some chocolate truffles he had procured from his cloak."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>ONE HUNDRED FIFTY FIVE?! </em>Are you fucking<em> kidding me?!"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You barely hit 90s <em>now</em>, at least immediately after sortieing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And so <em>quickly</em> after sortieing as well. That's almost <em>fucked</em> in how impressive that is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That <em>is</em> fucked. How the hell can I even <em>get</em> that high? Even in <em>battle</em>, I don't get past <em>110</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least for <em>Rei</em>, the sync limit was set at <em>150</em>. Of course, the commanders could <em>increase</em> this limit if they saw fit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Which they did on at least <em>one</em> occasion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Our Franxx didn't even go <em>past</em> 100."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Honestly, the sync ratio is rather arbitrary. 100 is just the minimum where crossover between core and pilot <em>doesn’t </em>happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And 400 is where you <em>fully</em> cross over."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Indeed. Of course, we put in <em>limits</em> on all the Evangelion, just in case. Starts at 100, but we can up it at our own discretion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though as I recall, the <em>highest</em> limit is <em>150</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not like limits matter to <em>you</em>, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I at least <em>try</em> to cooperate with Mrs Horaki."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Gaghiel gurgled and blood leaked from its face as the Evangelion's fist planted itself into his nose."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You're <em>really</em> showing off that 155% right there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Fuck <em>yeah</em> I am!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I see Gaghiel does not like being pitied."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's mainly the seeming <em>arrogance</em> of it all. To many of my kin; not just Gaghiel, Adamites are the superior form of life. To have a <em>Lilim</em> proclaim as much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Didn't we <em>say</em> anger prevents good strategy?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Maybe <em>that's</em> why Asuka's mother thought to... <em>push</em> Gaghiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It worked for <em>Ramiel</em>. Of course, the Evangelion would not have this hive mentality that the Angels possess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Surely Gaghiel would <em>know</em> about what felled Ramiel. If not from actually <em>being</em> there, from <em>you</em> or Zeruel telling him, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "One would <em>think</em> that. Of course, anger throws logic out the window." He hummed. "Though Asuka's <em>bond</em> with Unit-02 is strangely evident. The higher sync ratio must allow your bond to become more apparent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's all <em>true</em>. My mama <em>always</em> felt joy and love in being with me, and would <em>always</em> protect me. <em>That</em> is still the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You sound excited, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of <em>course</em> I'd be! It's me and my mama <em>thrashing</em> an Angel! What's not to love? The only way it could be better is if <em>Shinji </em>was there with me, but considering we haven't even <em>seen</em> each other yet, I can forgive Bond for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei had a reserved smile, seeing this spark of light.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""If anyone's listening, the Angel's AT-Field is down! Attack with everything you've got!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...You know, I haven't seen piloting Evangelion described like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You <em>do</em> start seeing things differently once you go past 100. That <em>is</em> where the crossover starts, after all. It makes some sort of sense you would see things <em>greater</em> than the standard senses."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though... 110 wasn't <em>that</em> much more intense than usual. Thing's felt more... <em>sharper</em>. And there was some other kind of... well, you know how Spiderman has that sort of spider <em>sense</em>? He can sorta sense danger like half a second before it actually happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A basic form of precognition. One where you can <em>only</em> act on instinct."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, spider sense has a better ring to it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There <em>is</em> immense power potential beyond 100. But there is always a <em>risk</em> when you go beyond 100. We simply don't know much about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not like we <em>can</em> usually go past 100 to <em>test</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It'd be <em>dangerous</em> to test such a thing, wouldn't it? Cause we know at <em>400</em> you <em>merge</em> with the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I know in <em>my</em> experience, the merge does not <em>happen</em> at 400. It started around <em>200</em>. By the time Rei reached 300, she was <em>directly</em> manipulating my system."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And by <em>395</em>, I was beginning to lose my grip on this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Though this is the <em>regular</em> Evangelion, isn't it? What's <em>our</em> kind of system gonna be like when it comes to oversyncing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's a rather interesting question. Because there's two schools of thought: the Franxx system with a maximum of 100, no oversync; or <em>our</em> system."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "The whole <em>combining</em> thing sounds like it'd fall apart with the NACSS, wouldn't it? At least from my understanding of the Evangelion, 400% results in the pilot merging with the <em>core</em>. But what if you get rid of the <em>core</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "I imagine the general scenario would be similar. The higher the sync ratio, we still aren't sure <em>what</em> sync ratios are relevant as of yet; the more <em>crossover</em> there'll be between pilot and core. Gods know what will happen when it gets to <em>400</em>; not like there <em>is</em> a core for the pilot to merge into."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Best case scenario: it's literally <em>sex</em>. <em>Worst</em> case scenario, we become some fucked up amalgam like we were in Instrumentality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, <em>we</em> ended up alright after we practically <em>merged</em>. Then again, we <em>died</em>, so that might've undid some things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That doesn't help my apprehensions, you know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Rodeo</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Then the various frigates, destroyers, and cruisers unleashed a barrage of gunfire, missiles, and rockets. Fire and smoke seemed to erupt around the Sixth Angel as the sky suddenly roared with the song of war."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe I <em>am</em> trying to ride it. How would <em>I</em> know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though it sounds like your eccentricity is kept <em>out</em> of the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Now, you <em>say</em> that. But she <em>swan dove</em> in an <em>Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not <em>as</em> eccentric, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "She knows how to pilot, and you're doing a <em>damn</em> good job at it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A slightly embarrassed smirk appeared. "Good to see <em>you</em> aren't worried, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure once <em>that</em> Shinji learns you can handle your own, he will learn to stop worrying."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I wonder how <em>Israfel</em> will go between you two then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>That</em> was pretty entertaining when we saw that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure it would've been." Flat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "With how <em>you two</em> are in this, I can't see <em>how</em> Israfel will go the way it did <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though remember: we didn't <em>know</em> Israfel could split into two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather devious, in retrospect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Did you find such thing <em>entertaining</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Disappointing, more like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Gee, thanks Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure he felt what <em>most</em> people thought. After seeing you two work together to take down Gaghiel, however begrudgingly it was, there was an expectation you could work together." A thought occurred to her, much to her ire. "Someone <em>leaked</em> those images of you two <em>ass up</em> in the water and ground onto an anonymous imageboard. Do you want to know <em>how many times</em> that was shared on the Internet and Usenet and other such networks?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Do we <em>want</em> to?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Borderline <em>twenty million times</em>. It became <em>memetic</em>. The Magi couldn't do <em>shit</em> to scrub it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I wouldn't be surprised if it's <em>still</em> spreading."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Why do I feel like <em>Kaji's</em> responsible for that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"If only because he hated feeling so helpless."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Well. That took a turn."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Man <em>that'd</em> be kinda shitty if I died <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Hence why you would not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Probably can't say the same of <em>those</em> poor saps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I would <em>expect</em> this wouldn't be enough to end you, Asuka. Your high sync and skill would <em>prevent</em> such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Could say it's a minor setback."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That resulted in <em>many</em> deaths."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A <em>lot</em> of people were gonna die anyway, against <em>that</em> Angel. <em>None</em> of their vessels could even <em>hope</em> to defend themselves. And it could've been <em>worse</em>; the fleet was reduced in size of course, and <em>two</em> ships were <em>evacuated</em>. Even so, at least <em>three ships</em> and practically <em>all</em> of their hands were lost."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So this has <em>already</em> gone worse, at least in terms of casualties."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Four ships and a submarine, so far. If I've been keeping count right."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "A <em>lot</em> worse. At least the ships you used to <em>defeat</em> Gaghiel were <em>evacuated</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Something you cannot readily do with damn <em>submarines</em>. The UN <em>was</em> damn lucky they didn't decide to send a full fleet; that would've just meant <em>more</em> needless deaths."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "All for making more of a show."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So something has gone <em>worse</em> for once."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, <em>Ramiel</em> also went to shit pretty quickly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "This better not start a <em>pattern</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Little did they know that the Second Child had not yet begun to fight."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You're not out of it <em>yet</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though you can see <em>why</em> we have sortied locally."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even though we didn't <em>want</em> to. Tokyo-3 wasn't back to being battle ready until after <em>Sandalphon</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I never knew Gaghiel could <em>fly</em>. That's rather <em>fascinating</em>, actually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It makes some sense. If Gaghiel used the AT-Field to propel themselves in a body of <em>water</em>, surely they could do the same thing in a body of <em>air</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>does</em> make sense. Strange how I never thought of such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It explains <em>how</em> it could even get to Tokyo-3 in the first place. Christ, <em>that</em> would've been a battle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Of course, there's still <em>a</em> battle left. Gaghiel hasn't finished you off, have they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And they <em>know</em> what happened with Ramiel as well. Did they just expect you to be a non-issue?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, <em>obviously</em>. But I better not be down for the count <em>now</em>. It's <em>Israfel</em> I fuck up, <em>not Gaghiel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'd think you'd do <em>something</em>. If that last line was anything to go by."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Angel's core cracked into a dozen pieces, shattered by the horrible power of the red giant. The beast's struggles immediately went lax, as if a switch had been thrown. The Evangelion stumbled out of the dead creature's jaws, seemingly staring at its kill.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It was over."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As if Asuka's grin couldn't grow wider. "Holy fucking <em>shit</em>! <em>That's</em> what you get for not finishing me off, Gaghiel!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That was <em>amazing</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Well, I said do <em>something</em>. But <em>that</em>, I didn't expect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And we can thank that <em>bond</em> you have between yourself and your mother."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hell <em>yeah</em> you can! <em>God</em> I love my mama!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei smirked. <em>'Look at her glow.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'It </em>is<em> rather amazing, isn't it. A different love to Shinji, but as strong nonetheless.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'What of... Gaghiel?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chuckled, with a hint of pensiveness. "I see Gaghiel <em>also</em> fell to hubris."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That seems to be a common thread, no offence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "None taken, I <em>know</em> my kin were one to think that. And with how they thought themselves superior."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Almost makes the call irrelevant, in a sense."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps for my other kin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though speaking of other kin, what the hell would they think of <em>this</em>? To them, this would've come out of <em>nowhere</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Gaghiel did not even leave so much as a <em>message</em>. At least one that was written down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would've been akin to a light suddenly burning out. But I imagine we would've sensed <em>something</em> happening to Gaghiel. But with how... <em>quickly</em> you brought Gaghiel low, I wouldn't be surprised if we were <em>shocked</em> at the turn of events."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Asuka chuckled nervously. "Heh heh…oops.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Gottverdammt</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And everyone laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Implications</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The possibility that they, the [children/pieces/remnants] of ADAM, could experience such discord…was [unthinkable/terrifying]."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I could certainly <em>understand</em> Iruel's divorce."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Would that be what Iruel wanted <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps. Not like many of my kin could even <em>understand</em> them. Akin to Leliel, almost."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Does that mean Ireul will attack us <em>earlier</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh God. What if Iruel gets to <em>Herod</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, <em>Herod</em> can't really get much <em>more</em> insane."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't be surprised if she kills Iruel herself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Course, <em>you</em> of all people could, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I dread to think what hell <em>Iruel</em> will get put through, if they attempt the same plan <em>there</em> as <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Something absurd, I imagine. How about dragging Iruel through every circle of hell?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If you could code such a prison for Iruel. Or if Herod could."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And thing is, it'd be <em>Iruel's</em> fault. Cause he didn't <em>listen</em> to his <em>other</em> kin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though his reasonings can be justified."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's not even that you two are <em>untrustworthy</em>. Ramiel and Gaghiel <em>both</em> underestimated the Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "In that sense, so did <em>Kaworu </em>and <em>Zeruel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "In which case, we were not even <em>factors</em> in my kin's demises. If <em>we</em> could not anticipate such thing, how could we even <em>warn</em> our kin of such thing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I can see that going one of two ways: Iruel is <em>wildly</em> successful, or Iruel wildly <em>fails</em> and none of the other Angels left would even <em>think</em> of going at it alone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""The truth usually is.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There is <em>always</em> collateral."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "But against an enemy such as my <em>kin</em>, even the most <em>extreme</em> collateral damage is better than <em>any</em> alternatives."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even against enemies that <em>Seele</em> send. That's why the UN are so <em>lenient</em> with us; they <em>know</em> the alternative is <em>everything</em> going down the drain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Although in <em>this</em> case, the collateral damage is somewhat <em>greater</em> than our own world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It can <em>always</em> be worse."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I wonder if <em>Mana</em> knows that. Since she's so <em>eager</em> to fight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "She's <em>causing</em> collateral damage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Maybe <em>that's</em> why they're on cleanup duty." She wryly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Oh I'm sure she'll do <em>something</em> to spice things up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Regardless, there was a sense of relief over how the Second Child had emerged victorious, seemingly no worse for the wear."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>She's</em> happy to see you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a smile. "She was <em>scared</em>, as she would be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Makes that <em>ecological disaster</em> rather distant, in comparison."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And that would've happened <em>here</em> as well, if the Over the Rainbow fell to Gaghiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Yet <em>another</em> good reason the fleet size was reduced in our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There <em>is</em> that. The only ship <em>I remember</em> that had a nuclear reactor <em>was</em> the Over the Rainbow."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though that is rather <em>oddly</em> generous of Kihl, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Manipulating the narrative. If they see him as a philanthropist, then why would they suspect him as being the mastermind behind Instrumentality?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Course, <em>in</em> that kind of circle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though it <em>does</em> seem a rather intriguing strategy, from him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He was a rather insular person, in <em>our</em> world. A retired businessman with more wealth than he could spend. Not entirely known for philanthropy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even if it <em>helped</em> him?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The thing with throwing your money at charitable endeavours, there's a <em>trail</em>. Someone wants to follow that, they might start finding out some <em>problematic</em> things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And the leader of <em>Seele</em> would <em>not</em> want anyone looking into his activities. Hence his general disconnection from regular life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like <em>he</em> has to deal with any of the paperwork when it comes to this anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine there'd be at least <em>one tree's worth</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"That Shinji escaped with only a slight blush as Asuka walked towards him was a minor miracle. "So…I take it you've heard of me then.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah, you've already <em>learnt</em> some discipline, I see."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji shared his counterpart's slight blush.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Doesn't help Bond's <em>emphasising</em> all this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "With those plugsuits, they <em>need</em> some discipline. Eh darling?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least Hiro isn't <em>staring at your ass</em> the entire time. Not getting distracted by <em>that</em> requires willpower you don't often <em>see</em>in a man."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two giggled. "Almost a shame you didn't implement that system <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, <em>I</em> wouldn't mind Shinji staring at my ass for hours on end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm sure you don't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine <em>I</em> would not mind such thing with Kaworu as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And this is all well and good, because you are all nice and close with one another. Now, what if you were piloting with <em>someone else</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, that's where it kinda falls flat. What was the system implemented <em>here</em> again?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Two seats, back to back. Stamen facing forward, Pistil facing back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It is certainly a less <em>provocative</em> position."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And you're <em>still</em> in close contact with your Stamen. Just... in a more mental sense. But I'm sure you guys'll enjoy it regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A bit of professional camaraderie, following a great victory tinged with disaster and tragedy: it was the adult thing to do."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "In a way, you guys are <em>lucky</em>. You don't have to deal with all the stuff <em>we</em> have to deal with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, <em>we got our own fucked up stuff to deal with</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though we can't deny we have much <em>simpler</em> roles. <em>Fight</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We do not have to worry about the <em>logistics</em> of it all. We just fight to our fullest extent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "All the relationship stuff is almost rather <em>secondary</em> to that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Coming from <em>you</em>. Back in the Angel war, they put their self worth in their <em>fighting ability</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Until we were able to put our self worth in <em>another</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though perhaps that will happen <em>here</em>, as well. You two seemed to have hit it off rather well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And yet they still haven't <em>fought</em> together. I reckon it was those battles you shared together that <em>helped</em> you two bond."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It helped he <em>saved my life</em> as well. Not just with <em>Sandalphon</em>, but a <em>lot</em> of times."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Amazing what <em>saving</em> someone does for your relationship, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You two seemed to have clicked <em>without</em> the saving life part."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You can still see that <em>competitive</em> streak in you, too. Though it's more of an <em>altruistic</em> example."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Instead of me just wanting to prove my worth. So I really <em>am</em> better adjusted in that work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure I would appreciate <em>that</em> aspect of you. Though I suspect there would be at least <em>some</em> clash."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, we're practically <em>opposites</em>. Kinda like <em>here</em>, although I feel it's a <em>bit</em> more extreme in that work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not to mention <em>Shinji</em>. I'm sure <em>that</em> tension would be great."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hot <em>damn</em> that was great!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least for <em>you</em>." Ritsuko muted. "Probably not for the 1300 such poor saps on that <em>fleet</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not to mention the <em>environment</em> getting the Godzilla treatment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Maya, with how the environment is <em>now</em>, a bit of nuclear contamination is <em>nothing</em>." Misato thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm still rather amazed you did that <em>solo</em>." Shinji exclaimed. "That was <em>great</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka had a small smirk at his excitement. "Would've been better if we were <em>together</em>, but oh well. There's still plenty of opportunity for <em>collaboration</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Israfel is up next, after all." Mused Rei.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, with how <em>that</em> went, there <em>will</em> be some collaboration."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Though with how <em>both</em> of them are, Israfel will most likely <em>not</em> go the way it did here. In addition, you have Unit-00 and the Jet Alone that will aid you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Why do I get the feeling it'll be <em>Mana</em> in my shoes, that time around?" Asuka remarked. "Cause <em>I</em> would at least know how to <em>collaborate</em> this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She already <em>has</em> that reputation, perhaps." Thought Hiro. "Not even related to her little <em>incident</em> at the school, she wants to take the Angels for <em>herself</em>. Or at the very least, for the <em>Jet Alone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Probably <em>that</em>. She cares for her sister, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s4"></span>
</p><h3>E12: SEPARATION INTO UNITY (Dance, young children!)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which we meet the Eva version of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Aoba plays in a jazz band with apes, and Israfel dances with The Power of Youth(TM).)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They were <em>all</em> rather confused by the subtitle. "The <em>what</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Cutie Mark</em>." Asuka scoffed. "That better not be from where I <em>think</em> it's from. I don't think I've seen that show since I was <em>seven</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And what show would <em>that</em> be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>My Little Pony</em>." She barked a laugh. "Some 80s American animation where these little ponies go on wacky and actually rather <em>dark</em> adventures, now I'm recalling. Bit of a questionable translation; <em>Symbol</em> somehow got translated into <em>Schönheitsfleck.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Which I assume is where '<em>cutie mark'</em> comes from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"More or less. Obviously they wanted to doll it up a bit for the target audience."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This rather amused Misato, having cursory knowledge of the show herself from her time in Germany, as she struggled to picture Asuka <em>watching</em> such a show. "You had a favourite?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I think the <em>only</em> one I liked was the pegasus <em>Firefly</em>. Daredevil, adrenaline junkie, kicked a <em>surprising</em> amount of ass for a damned <em>pony</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds like it could be <em>you</em> as a pony, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She gave a small laugh at the absurdity of it all. "You're Goddamn right, Shinji. Of <em>course</em> the one pony who does all that would be my <em>favourite</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Would the Cutie Mark Crusaders be an element in that show?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Out of all the words I'd think you'd say." Ritsuko wryly mused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"God if <em>I</em> know. I haven't seen that show for <em>ages</em>. And I am <em>not</em> sourcing that out; I'd rather relegate it to the depths of nostalgia."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Can we at least <em>know</em> what this cutie mark <em>is</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Think of it like a marking on your ass that says what your talent in life is." She crassly answered Zero Two.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I would expect these Cutie Mark Crusaders have something to <em>do</em> with finding special talents, then." Kaworu thought. "But that isn't even the <em>strangest</em> aspect of that subtitle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If <em>Pen-Pen</em> can be a sentient and sapient penguin, then <em>sure</em> you can have sentient and sapient <em>apes</em>." Ritsuko figured.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's all well and good. But a <em>jazz</em> band?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not into jazz, Misato?" Asuka joked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, it's not a <em>bad</em> genre. I just don't expect <em>apes</em> to be playing in it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's probably not even the most insane thing Aoba can get in." Shinji thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Probably <em>not</em>." She admitted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Makes the last remark seem rather tame, in comparison." Rei remarked. "If you can classify the pilots as <em>youth</em>. Since the <em>title</em> itself seems to imply there will be <em>dancing</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Great, so <em>someone</em> still fucks up. At least it <em>hopefully</em> won't be me again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Do you think Bond will be so kind to you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If anything, he's been <em>kinder</em> to me then pretty much anyone else. And I hope it <em>stays</em> that way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It probably won't." Misato blurted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, you're probably right."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Found</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It was finally time to retrieve the Lance of Longinus."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's around the time they would've started south, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Good thing for me, I probably would've been <em>fired</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So I'm guessing there's <em>no</em> chance there's a NERV outpost in South America, based on how it sounds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Absolutely <em>no</em> chance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though if his plan <em>still</em> involves the Lance of Longinus, that does not bode well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "His entire damn plan was to get Shinji's mama <em>out</em> of Unit-01. If that required an <em>Instrumentality</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "With how many times <em>I</em> ended the world, it might as well run in the family."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Though I wouldn't think <em>this</em> Gendo would end the world just like <em>that</em>. Since you're <em>all</em> rather well adjusted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He certainly doesn't seem <em>nihilistic</em> in this book."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And yet, his plan seems similar."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We know you can <em>cancel</em> an Instrumentality event. Then again, beyond a particular point, you will have to consider whether the world can <em>bounce back</em>, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know at least in <em>Wolk's</em> work, we were the <em>only</em> people to come back from that, in some Madmaxian affair."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even in a work as <em>Q</em>, it was evident the attempted Instrumentality that <em>I</em> cancelled had <em>devastated</em> the Earth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "In ways we didn't think <em>possible</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The <em>moon</em> looked well off, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Ken."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yes?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shut up.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka realised something. "Is <em>that</em> the running gag between them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That <em>is</em> a repetitive statement. I would assume."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "They seem to be getting on well with <em>Mana</em>, at least. That's kinda <em>surprising</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine her status as <em>pilot</em> would help. Despite her attempted bazookaing of students."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That might be a <em>bonus</em>. Have someone to defend against <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You're father doesn't feel excited."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Course he wouldn't. He's an entire world away from me and my sis, and we've seen how <em>defensive</em> he can be of us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Your mother will have to pick up the slack."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And Asuka herself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We're <em>more</em> than capable of defending ourselves, come what may."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm sure Mari <em>could</em> defend herself, with that <em>fire</em> of hers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She's a Soryu, of <em>course</em> she'd have that fire. She could probably pilot with my mama <em>herself</em> if she had to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Though I'm sure your father would rather she <em>not</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>I</em> would rather she not, as well. It's <em>my</em> job to defend my family and the world, not my younger sister's."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mayumi resisted the urge to giggle. Even if she and her sister had no place on the battlefield next to the Evangelions, living in Tokyo-3 made up for it."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh my <em>God</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least you cheered <em>Mayumi</em> up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure the Jet Alone will come into their own soon enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You could say they did as much during <em>Ramiel</em>. Without them, Yashima would've failed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "If Shinji's a <em>babe magnet</em> in that world, you pretty much solidified yourself as a <em>guy magnet</em>, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We already <em>were</em>. Begrudging it was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I never really <em>liked</em> my status as a... <em>magnet</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Neither did <em>I</em>. All we ever got were dumb kids wanting a trophy partner. <em>I</em> could put them in their place, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "More often than not a <em>bin</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "But <em>I</em> sure as hell couldn't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah, you learnt that eventually Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, having <em>you</em> as his partner seemed to have helped."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You'd <em>think</em>. Even <em>after</em> that big damn kiss, people tried accosting us. I had to help them <em>get the memo</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "More often than not involving a <em>bin</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I believe you even started doing the same with the <em>girls</em> who would accost you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'd <em>threaten</em> that. But I never<em> had</em> to do that to a girl. Though Tanaka got <em>dangerously</em> close."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I wouldn't be surprised if they eased up once <em>you two</em> got involved."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You would be right. Something about an often quiet and demure individual suddenly <em>threatening</em> them. It quells the majority of people."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It helps your eyes <em>glow</em> whenever that happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Actually, <em>how</em> has that school reacted to those new eyes of yours?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "No one outside our friends have yet noticed. Go figure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>CMC</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"He'd been right; Japan was weird."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Such thing would've <em>always</em> been difficult for a child as young as <em>her</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And yet, she <em>knew</em>. Pieter told her as much, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "But it was all to be with <em>me</em>, after all." Asuka was still all rather touched by this. "Plus, I'm sure she'll make some friends. <em>I</em> could, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though she's right about <em>one</em> thing. The <em>food</em> you guys have <em>is</em> pretty weird."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The food <em>she</em> ate would've been similar to the stuff <em>you</em> did. More western types of food and that. Kinda like the food you guys would've ate in the States."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "The food there <em>was</em> rather familiar, in some ways."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You two seem to have adapted well to the food of this country, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Honestly, I'd eat just about <em>any</em> food. As long as the taste was alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though I can <em>understand</em> she'd be weirded out by the food at first. <em>I</em> kinda was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A good thing you found Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "Yeah, he kinda helped adjust my palate. A good thing too; if I had any of <em>Misato's</em> stuff, that probably would've put me off <em>all</em> the food in Japan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And lo, a terror greater than that of the Angels was born."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The table were amused. "Of <em>course</em> my sis befriends those two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Ai's practically <em>Toji</em>, ain't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Runs in the family, obviously."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You could say the same of <em>Nozomi</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hell, you could say it was Hikari who helped reduce tensions between you and <em>Toji</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We certainly have a more <em>affable </em>situation going on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though I imagine getting <em>those three</em> together will result in some... colourful situations."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Certainly <em>Bond</em> thinks so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though it's kinda terrible she was <em>treated</em> like that in the first place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Children can be cruel. Not entirely unsurprising."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It wouldn't help they wouldn't <em>know</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We <em>are</em> a rather insular kind of people. Even with us being more open nowadays, the people here <em>still</em> don't tend to trust <em>gaijin</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even <em>I</em> got that, at least from the <em>girls</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "NERV doesn't seem that way, in that regard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Then again, we have a <em>lot</em> more variety in Tokyo-3 than most other cities. Expats make up a good fifth of the population, not to mention our rather <em>open</em> policies for NERV itself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Well, you'd <em>want</em> expats working for us to feel <em>welcome</em>, wouldn't you? Else they'd <em>leave</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of course, the <em>school students</em> wouldn't be following those policies, wouldn't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Business</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Which meant good business for Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka twitched.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's like the universe <em>wants</em> you to gut those two, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh it's certainly <em>tempting</em> me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You'd have to do the same for most of the male student body, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'd ask if it was the same, but I <em>know</em> it was the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "In retrospect, of <em>course</em> this would happen to me. Hot exotic gaijin with fire for hair, in a school full of horny hormonal teenagers?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "No wonder you had to assert your authority."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm sure if she <em>knew</em> about this, at the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh I would've thrown them out a window."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You might <em>still</em> throw them out a window."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine it'd depend on if their <em>partners</em> knew. You could always tell <em>them</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I wouldn't be surprised if they <em>knew</em> about that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They did." She confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah <em>gut</em>! Maybe I don't <em>have</em> to throw them out a window."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Hmm," murmured the foreigner as she looked at the pictures. In particular those of her in states of undress. "These pictures…" Things clicked, and she suddenly gasped. "I see! You two," cue dramatic pointing, "are perverts!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Maybe you will anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Welp, they're dead."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You bet they are!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Taking a page from <em>my</em> book, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Course, that was rather <em>deliberate</em> on your part, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "There is <em>that</em>, at least. Least no one <em>here</em> has done that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They would've been <em>fired</em> and probably <em>charged</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "If they even <em>lived</em> that long. Gods know what <em>they</em> would do to someone like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Bucket."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shame I can't do that to <em>them</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Oh I'm sure you'll find an alternative."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"His answer was a pair of pained whimpers."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So. You <em>kick their asses</em> for taking your photos. And then you <em>buy one of their photos of you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The candle barked a laugh. "That must've been a <em>damn good image </em>of me, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>sounded</em> tasteful, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It would be some compensation for their injuries, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm more than certain they'll <em>never</em> do this again, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would send the message, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even though <em>she herself </em>used their business."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It probably would've been <em>worse</em>, had <em>Mana</em> saw their little enterprise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine they would've been thrown through a <em>wall</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even if <em>Rei</em> found them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh God, that could've been <em>worse</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If we consider I <em>already</em> had to show Toji I was <em>serious</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "A part of me wonders why they even <em>tried</em> this, in that world. Cause there's at least <em>three</em> people there that could <em>realistically</em> break every single bone they have."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Probably <em>four</em>; Mayumi's no slouch when it comes to <em>protecting </em>her sister."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And of course, you can't discount <em>Hikari</em>. <em>Especially</em> with <em>Rei </em>having trained her, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "So all in all, they got off rather <em>lightly</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They weren't <em>hospitalised</em> for this, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Obstacle Course</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Rei paused and reflected."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Something absurd and probably cruel, perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You made a damn <em>Mario Kart track</em> in the <em>Geofront</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not like that's the <em>most</em> absurd thing. She's gotta have <em>somewhere</em> to ride that bike she stole from Kaneda."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And I imagine <em>Tokyo-3</em> would <em>not</em> be an appropriate place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's closer to a damn <em>Sonic course</em>, by the sounds of it. Damn <em>loops</em>? Are they gonna do a <em>Sonic R </em>on this or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We <em>could</em>. Nephilim would have the ability for it, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Or if you had the <em>bike</em> for it, like Misato has."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mana snorted. "Whatever. She may be fun, but she ain't that scary.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Are you <em>sure</em> about that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "She hasn't yet <em>experienced</em> such a thing, yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Then again, she'd probably <em>like</em> that sort of 'punishment'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shit, <em>I'd</em> probably find that fun. Maybe as long as I didn't have my lunch yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Looks like I was <em>right</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It <em>does</em> seem rather cruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Shinji handled it alright, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Pretty good for a <em>non</em> Nephilim, in retrospect. At least if <em>Hyuga </em>is anything to go by."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Then again, they established Makoto was the most <em>normal</em>, in this world. So it <em>kinda</em> makes sense he doesn't react well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Most people would not react well, I imagine. Even <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe <em>outside</em> NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mayumi shook her head; Rei Ayanami, despite her stoic nature, was quite competitive. "Well, might as well get to it." Training was training, after all."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Okay, they aren't motorcycles ripped straight from Akira, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Still, <em>hundred speed bicycles</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would be a good training aid, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Exactly the intention, I imagine. They were <em>right</em> to assume there was some catch to all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It isn't exactly the training I <em>expected</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Would <em>anyone</em> here expect that? At least they have <em>some</em> kind of vehicle to do that course, instead of going all supersonic racing on us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even if they <em>could</em>. If they had the strength to push a <em>100:1 gear ratio.</em> And they have to do all this while <em>navigating</em> the course."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I think we know by this point NERV doesn't hold back when it comes to training. Even <em>with</em> non-Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Much to <em>your</em> dismay."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I think Shinji's actually <em>settled</em> into training. It helps they eased up a bit on him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "In that I'm not fighting a battle hardened Nephilim with no experience in martial arts in a <em>literal ring of fire</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Remember, that was too far even for <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though the <em>intentions</em> of such early training <em>worked</em>. It convinced Shinji that the world of NERV is <em>insane</em>. And that he could <em>handle</em> this insanity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's not even like the insanity is <em>24/7</em>. It was mainly for those times the pendulum decided to <em>swing</em> back that way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Shrink</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"As the footage began to darken, the logo of NERV superimposed itself over where Gendo's back had been, this time with the delightfully maniacal subtitle-" </em>Kaworu briefly lost his composure before regaining it just enough to read the subtitle:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"'DEVOURING THE BLOOD OF OUR ENEMIES FOR FUN AND PROFIT SINCE 2010'."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And yeah, everyone else lost their composure at this wonderful subtitle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I wonder what the UN would think of a phrase like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They'd think we <em>all</em> needed therapy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I wouldn't be surprised if I <em>needed</em> the therapy after that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "A good thing you're already <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, I didn't <em>want</em> that image in my head. Thanks a lot <em>Bond</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Thing is, the rest of the commercial seemed rather <em>sophisticated, </em>sans his <em>attire</em>. And then it has <em>that</em> for the subtitle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's <em>apt</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "For <em>you</em>, maybe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "No wonder he has a reputation in that world. All the advertisements make him into some sort of larger than life figure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "A veritable <em>Segata Sanshiro</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Which would be <em>exactly</em> his intention."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I guess not. I mean, I can't imagine anyone else living with my father.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not even <em>me</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>would</em> be difficult to see just <em>who</em> they could possibly live with. At least to someone only looking at the <em>public</em> face."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though even <em>with</em> him being more preferable than this world, he can still be rather <em>aloof</em>, at times."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "He does make it clear, at least, that he <em>loves</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "There is <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He <em>also</em> made it clear it would not be <em>great</em> to live with him. Even <em>with</em> your better relationship, he would be rather busy almost <em>all</em> the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Plus, you wouldn't be living with <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though you <em>have</em> opened up to your shrink, at least. It's more than <em>I</em> would've done."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's more than <em>any</em> of you would've done, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I've said my qualms against such things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm sure calling them <em>shrinks</em> clued us into that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not to mention it sounds like <em>NERV</em> has their own qualms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Dr. Yasuda smiled sadly. "I suppose we'll have to cut our session short.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Speaking of one of those qualms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It looks like Israfel will make their play."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'd <em>say</em> place your bets on <em>who</em> fucks up this time around, but it sounded like most of you <em>have</em> already."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Might just be a hunch, but considering I <em>already</em> killed an Angel <em>solo</em>, maybe I'll be fine against Israfel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That was the attitude <em>you</em> had."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And I got my ass kicked and became a joke on the internet, yes <em>I know</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Then again, I find it hard to see how <em>that</em> Asuka can be <em>arrogant</em> in the Evangelion. The <em>only</em> person who seems as arrogant while piloting would be <em>Mana</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Hence why everyone seems to <em>anticipate</em> she screw up Israfel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even though we don't even know she'll be <em>deployed</em>. She could be on backup and cleanup duty, like Gaghiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "She absolutely does not <em>want</em> to be in that position, though. She wants to kick Angel <em>ass</em>. And I don't think, after how she had to do <em>nothing</em> during Gaghiel, that she'd just stand idly by while <em>NERV</em> gets all the glory."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's practically <em>my</em> thinking, back then. I wanted all eyes on <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Mana's would be similar, then. She wants all eyes on <em>her</em>; if not for <em>herself</em>, for the <em>Jet Alone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Especially with how NERV <em>requisitioned</em> the Jet Alone. It isn't even a question on <em>if </em>there is underlying tension, there <em>is</em> underlying tension."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I like how you guys just completely <em>forgot</em> about the therapy that was going on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pilots shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Mortal Combat</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato smiled. "You'll get used to it.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, we're <em>already</em> off to a good start, ain't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>Already</em> working together, promising to watch one another's back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>Mana</em> isn't there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "At least with Unit-00 and the Jet Alone as fallback, we have <em>something</em> to use in case you two fail again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "With how they are, it's difficult to see <em>how</em> they could screw it up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At this point, Israfel's <em>ability</em> is still an unknown factor."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "In addition to whatever <em>other</em> tricks they might have up a proverbial sleeve. Recall: <em>Ramiel</em> had such ability. Even <em>Gaghiel</em> had such."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, at least if we fuck up again, it won't be <em>as</em> much our fault as it was <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And we wouldn't have to fall back on the damn <em>UN</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though you two still might go viral on the Internet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That might as well be small change, at this point. Hopefully <em>this</em> time around it won't be due to me being stubborn as a <em>goat</em>, as I so aptly put it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji gulped; it almost looked like they were leering at him. "Well…this is bad.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu <em>would</em> look up from the page in order to observe how <em>Asuka</em> reacted, but he didn't need to. Her Field did the talking for her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Also her <em>fist</em>, which made a loud <em>thump </em>and a noticeable <em>divot</em> on the table. <em>"FICK SCHEIßE!"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, I don't think <em>that</em> needs translating for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Guess I need to recalibrate my probability drive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That wasn't even my <em>fault</em> this time around! This is <em>horseshit</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, the Angels are like that sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Suppose we should not have put down <em>Mana</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm pretty sure <em>I'm</em> gonna get thrown into a hill. <em>Again</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "If someone on the level of <em>Asuka</em> still fell so easily."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I wonder what hope the <em>fallback</em> squad would have. Cause I imagine <em>they'd</em> have to get their feet wet before the UN gets involved."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Or, we decide to cut our losses while we <em>still</em> have deployable forces and get UN intervention regardless. Tokyo-3's defences were <em>still</em> shot at that point in time, here <em>and</em> there. And with Israfel so <em>easily</em> cutting you down, we might have to consider that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka growled in frustration. "The worst thing is, <em>she's</em> so much <em>better</em> than I am at this point, and yet <em>I lasted longer</em>. By like 10 or 15 seconds, but <em>still</em>! How the hell does this even <em>happen</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I imagine that high from defeating Gaghiel so thoroughly might've influenced you <em>somewhat</em>. Even if it wasn't <em>as</em> evident as the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "God can be curious, like that. Of course, the element of surprise is one of the main maxims of battle. And Israfel used such element <em>gloriously</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "In both worlds?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would say so. It wouldn't surprise me if that pause after you bisected them was to <em>lull</em> you into a false sense of security."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">That didn't help her exasperation. "So that's <em>twice</em> they one-up me. <em>Gottverdammt</em> they <em>still</em> make my blood boil."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At the very least, you don't have an issue with <em>working together</em>. We probably just have to do a synchronised attack, like <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka sighed. "Least I got <em>that</em> going for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Fuyutsuki turned to the Jet Alone pilots. "Our Ops-Director is dealing with the fallout from this little debacle…""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was Misato's turn to sigh. "We didn't have to get the UN involved, thank God."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine the papers would <em>still</em> be rather significant."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Man that <em>really</em> sapped at you, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Course</em> it would. At least <em>here</em>, I could lie to myself and blame <em>Shinji</em>, bad it was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "We're certainly not <em>blaming</em> one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hell, you two actually did <em>everything</em> you could, without knowing what Israfel's ace was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And the simple fact that Israfel would be functionally invulnerable while separate would have naturally prevented any headway by Shinji alone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It sounds like you were rather <em>seriously</em> injured as well, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Getting your head caved in would do that. I'm sure the higher sync I would've had didn't help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Hopefully Shinji will be able to help cheer you up, in that case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Mari could do a good job at that as well, I imagine. If she's not yelling at me for getting hurt."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's rather odd; overall the situation went <em>similarly</em> to this world. <em>Some</em> face was able to be saved, and it wasn't due to <em>lack</em> of teamwork. But that world ended up in the same spot as <em>this</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That has been a theme, I noticed. The more things change, the more things stay the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We've got 7 days again, so that probably means I get to live and synchronise with Shinji again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You wouldn't mind that, I assume."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>I</em> certainly wouldn't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm assuming you held back Unit-00 and the Jet Alone for exactly the reasons you suggested, Ritsuko."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I would assume. We <em>saw</em> how Israfel <em>wrecked</em> Unit-01 and 02. So we wouldn't want to take <em>any</em> chance. And I imagine, if it wasn't for that <em>Azrael nuke</em>, we would've <em>had</em> to call in the UN."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed at the name. "It's <em>fitting</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"He must have a lot on his mind. It probably didn't help that his father was away on some important business for NERV. The Angel had such horrible timing."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Maybe <em>there</em>, that would help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure <em>here</em>, if he was there, he'd fuck us <em>all</em> over somehow."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That was certainly <em>my</em> thinking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>you</em> guys don't have to do any of the paperwork."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Do you reckon <em>Pen-Pen</em> could help you with that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He's got the intelligence for such thing, at least. Though he can't really hold a <em>pen</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "He probably knows more about writing Japanese than <em>I</em> do, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "No one is being blamed, at the very least. It was a situation that <em>no one</em> had anticipated."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Cold comfort for <em>me</em>, Eliza. Even <em>with</em> me not putting my entire self worth in Evangelion, this still <em>rattled</em> me. As it <em>would</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The warrior type does not like <em>defeat</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You could say that's the same <em>here</em>. Cause if <em>I</em> get defeated, that's one less person who can defend <em>everything I know and love</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine that would be a similar modus operandi to <em>that</em> Asuka, as well. You have your sister and father, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a nod. "And <em>that's</em> probably why I feel like crap. The injury wouldn't help, but there'd be that sense of <em>failure</em> as well. Which is... such a <em>terrible</em> feeling, I <em>hate</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji Ikari frowned as the Inspector departed, his mind ruminating on his words and a hundred other things. His eyes fell upon his hands, which slowly curled into fists. "The grown-up thing, huh…?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Least <em>Kaji's </em>trying to cheer you up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm kinda surprised <em>you</em> seem rather fine, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe on the <em>surface</em>. Knowing <em>me</em>, I'm probably burying it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Or, you will wait until you are with someone you <em>trust</em>. Such as Mari."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not if she's trying to be <em>strong</em> for her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good to see <em>Mana's</em> speaking behind my back." Derision.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though to be fair, <em>we've</em> been doing as much <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And yet events played out similarly. Probably shouldn't jump to conclusions, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Denigrating coworkers, as their Overseer put it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Kaji's words are relevant. No point holding on what you <em>could've done</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Asuka has that kind of thinking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least on the surface."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Legion</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"FEAR NOT. Within the AT-Field, the bodies of the Seventh Angel boiled and bubbled, flesh regenerating and slowly recombining into one. OUR [PERFORMANCE/CONQUEST/STRENGTH] WILL [SHOCK/DAZZLE] THE LILIM, AND THEY WILL FEAR AND TREMBLE."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even <em>they</em> used the dancing analogy?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "An <em>apt</em> analogy. They worked in tandem, much like a dancing couple."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Which is what <em>we</em> had to emulate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Looks like I was right on the money with that DDR machine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe you were." Begrudging.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I have a feeling that not only helped them with Israfel, but helped them with <em>each other</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, you wouldn't <em>think</em> that, based on how they reacted together <em>outside</em> the fighting and training."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "We got <em>better</em>. Didn't we, Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>Much</em> better." A soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Saving her life would've helped with that, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You definitely became much less <em>acrid</em> to Shinji, I noticed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A part of me wonders how I didn't fall head over heels for him at <em>that</em> point. Maybe I just needed that <em>physicality</em> to know for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You might've thought at the time it was more along the lines of saving a fellow <em>pilot</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And it might <em>still</em> be that. Though of course there's all those <em>undertones</em> that I was kinda blind to back then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He was <em>always</em> smitten with you, Asuka." A cheeky grin. "Even if he didn't <em>say</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Were you playing <em>matchmaker</em> with those two, Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Maybe</em>, though it's not like they <em>minded</em>. Especially <em>now</em>. Though I essentially dug my own grave with how <em>loud</em> they can be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Only because we're ensuring <em>mutually assured destruction</em>. Maybe if <em>you</em> quietened down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya's begging look at Kaworu prompted him to abruptly continue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>What</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"But that's another story."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...<em>What</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Jeez, if Pen-Pen knew about <em>that</em>, he'd try to start his own country somewhere."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's one thing having <em>Mad Max </em>retroactively become a documentary, but <em>Planet of the Apes</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather amazing how <em>another</em> Lilim species could even <em>jostle</em> for dominance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Then again, <em>sapience</em> implies them on the same level as <em>humanity</em>, at least in terms of intelligence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, humanity <em>evolved</em> from apes. So <em>yeah</em>, I guess that can happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Especially with how Second Impact changed even <em>more</em> things than here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I <em>still</em> find it strange how something like Second Impact could even <em>make</em> creatures like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Which is understandable, because that is <em>not</em> what happened here. The oceans surrounding Antarctica were completely <em>wiped</em> of life, not even <em>cellular</em> remained. Climate change and flooding would've decimated many terrestrial species. And evolution is <em>slow</em>. Great Apes cannot simply develop sapience and <em>civilisation</em> in a few generations."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "A generation wouldn't have even <em>happened</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is almost reminiscent of that <em>monolith</em> from 2001: A Space Odyssey, only on a mass scale. How it spurred on rapid evolution and sapience."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though, the thing is, Seele had <em>no</em> idea what was going on in the African continent. Beyond the northern coast to the Mediterranean, Egypt, and the coast of the Red Sea, little word came out from either internal forces or Seele agents."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So you're saying there's a <em>chance</em> for sapient apes to exist?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I heard the UN were making <em>some</em> inroads into Africa, but considering I haven't heard <em>much</em> I've just assumed they aren't too successful."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I haven't heard <em>Kaji</em> go on about Africa, myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like he's <em>been</em> there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Cause they're apes! If they're going to insult me, they could at least be accurate and call me 'ape girl'." That, and it kind of hurt when a gorilla punched you in the face. "So Boss, what do you want?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So <em>I</em> have a sapient penguin, and Aoba has sapient <em>apes</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe they should have a <em>party</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And thing is, this <em>isn't</em> weird. We <em>have</em> an example of non-human sapience, in <em>Pen-Pen</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Have you guys ever looked into his intelligence, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We never really <em>had</em> to, cause he was <em>made</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Ah, he was <em>engineered</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato gave a nod. "One of the internships I had before I joined with NERV was with this firm working in genetic engineering. Of course, the <em>issue</em> with genetic engineering is the general public don't really <em>like</em> the idea of genetic engineering."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yeah, there's a <em>reason</em> NERV and Gehirn kept quiet about what we did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So <em>that</em> got shut down by the government. And before they sent me on my way, they gave me <em>Pen-Pen</em> as a parting gift, so to speak. I'm pretty sure they would've killed him if I didn't so of <em>course</em> I took him under my wing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "A good thing for <em>him</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, now he can laze around in his <em>custom built fridge, </em>reading newspapers and drinking beer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though Pen-Pen was <em>engineering</em>. Not necessarily <em>evolution</em>, as was implied with the great apes depicted here. Rather similar to Kaworu and I, in a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Although I'm pretty sure Pen-Pen isn't a <em>Nephilim</em>. Unless you're <em>really</em> hiding something, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato chuckled. "Maybe if Pen-Pen was engineered by NERV. But no, Pen-Pen's just your regular heavily genetically engineered and highly intelligent penguin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato grinned. "Spill it.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Are you <em>kidding</em> me, a band of <em>apes</em> gives you that idea?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Cut me <em>some</em> slack, it was <em>Kaji</em> getting that idea from a band of apes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though that was somewhat similar to <em>here</em>. Kaji did give you that idea."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well <em>yeah</em>, but I never really bothered to ask him <em>how</em> he came up with such an idea."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He <em>might've</em> come up with that idea similarly. Visit a jazz bar or what have you, get a tune stuck in your head, get to <em>thinking</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Kaji <em>can</em> be like that. He could match <em>me</em> with his wits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Though with the <em>Jet Alone</em>, I imagine it'll be less of a <em>waltz</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "More like a <em>rave</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I find it curious how not even the <em>apes</em> disapprove of your choice of drink, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato grumbled. "What <em>would</em> they drink? <em>Pen-Pen</em> likes my Yebisu just fine. Plus, you don't even <em>drink</em>, do you Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I do not. Though I had a <em>taste</em> of it one time, mostly out of curiosity with how <em>Asuka</em> reacted to such a drink."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Am I the <em>only</em> one that likes that stuff? Shinji, I know <em>you</em> had beer once or twice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji shrugged. "I think <em>Asuka's</em> beer tastes better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed, as Misato deflated onto the table. "Look on the bright side, at least <em>Pen-Pen</em> shares your tastes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Plans</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The blonde shrugged, letting out a puff of smoke into the air. "What can I say? He had something important to tend to. Blame the Angel for being rude.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "A demon fox."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Needless to say, we do <em>not</em> have mythological foxes in our simulators."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Kyubey is close enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Only they really <em>are</em> a demon fox, aren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And <em>you've</em> faced this demon fox."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It wasn't really so much as <em>face</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Rei <em>barbecued</em> their face, at least. Which I'm sure she found <em>very</em> satisfying."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I did, in fact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though ignoring adding mythological creatures to the simulator for one second, speed <em>is</em> still a factor with all this. You guys only had 62 seconds, after all. I imagine we'll <em>also</em> get 62 seconds in this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Without the Jet Alone, they might've done the same strategy as <em>us</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "However, the Jet Alone are a unknown factor to <em>us</em>. And they have <em>already</em> proven their worth in the fires of battle. It would be interesting to see how <em>this</em> battle incorporates them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If the can work with Ritsuko's eccentricity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They'll manage. Everyone else has."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Lance of Longinus."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm <em>guessing</em> that's how he recovered that here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like any of <em>us</em> would know. I was only informed about the Lance quite a bit after he actually <em>got</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And we weren't informed proper until we saw the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We were not informed of <em>many</em> details until the Laserdiscs. Such as <em>Iruel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though that remark on the Antarctic Ocean is intriguing, to me. It seemed rather evident that <em>something</em> contaminated the ocean, regardless of any Anti-AT Field wiping any life there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We <em>suspected</em> it was LCL contaminate. Though we never did any in-depth study."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Don't recall <em>anyone</em> looking into that. Of course, you'd be hard pressed even <em>today</em> to get down there in the first place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though they say this isn't just <em>LCL</em>. It's actually <em>Adam's blood</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "More of a nomenclature factor, I would think. LCL comes from <em>Lilith</em>. And since Lilith and Adam are both <em>Progenitors</em>, it would be logical to think they'd share similar <em>biology</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It got the pseudo-congealed state right, at least. Currents don't really affect the Antarctic Ocean at <em>all</em>, really."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, it didn't <em>look</em> particularly interesting. It's <em>significant</em>, yes, but not really a place you'd <em>want</em> to visit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Unless you wanted to see the great salt pillars and the blood coloured ocean. Cause I'm pretty sure Second Impact <em>obliterated</em> whatever land was there anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "What wasn't destroyed by Adam was subsequently enveloped in the rising sea level."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Would that coagulation <em>also</em> be a reason why endeavours are difficult? Make it difficult for a ship to float on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You would <em>think</em>, but most ships that would've sailed Antarctica are still rather capable of navigating the Antarctic Ocean, as it is. Icebreakers, and the like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That'd <em>sound</em> rather convenient, if there was any <em>reason</em> to go back there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The cockpit closed, and the machine came to life. With a monstrous, artificial howl, the Devil Gundam took to the sky."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Oh <em>come on</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "They would've needed <em>some</em> defence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And obviously he wouldn't have put in a <em>Gundam</em> on that ship if he didn't think he'd have to <em>use it</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would've <em>expected</em> Seele catch onto such activity. But it <em>is</em> rather bold of them to <em>attack</em>, with how much they danced <em>around</em> direct action in <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And how when they <em>did</em> end up attacking, they got their asses <em>handed</em> to them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The good thing about Antarctica is not many people are <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And with using <em>Chinese</em> forces, you can always claim plausible deniability. That it was an operation by a rogue commander."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Still, that's like <em>24 Gundams</em>. That devil Gundam's gotta be <em>insane</em> in order to face <em>that</em> many."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We know <em>Gendo's</em> insane, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine he'll be perfectly fine, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Apartment</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The little girl harrumphed and turned away, crossing her arms angrily."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah. She's angry at <em>you </em>instead, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "What did <em>I</em> do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I imagine it's more what you <em>didn't</em> do. In that you didn't protect Asuka to her liking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And I doubt she'd understand <em>why</em> you couldn't protect her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So I get having you guys <em>live</em> together, it's what you did <em>here</em> after all. But <em>tearing down a wall</em> to connect your apartments?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's actually a halfway decent idea. Cause no way in <em>hell</em> we'd fit that many people in my apartment as is. Hell, even getting Shinji and Asuka living here required some moving around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least until we started <em>sharing</em> a room. Not like <em>that's</em> an option there, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And trying to fit both you, your sister, and the Kirishima's would be an exercise in futility."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You could do something similar <em>here</em>, I imagine. Rei and Kaworu live next door, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato chuckled. "And it's not like anyone <em>else</em> lives there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Surely you'd appreciate <em>some</em> privacy in your lives. Plus, I know <em>here</em> we don't have to follow building code to the <em>exact</em>letter, but it's a bit different on the <em>surface</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "For the first part, you could always expand into <em>other</em> empty apartments, if they wanted a bit more space."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Which might actually be a pretty decent idea. No one else other than Kyoko and Yui live in our apartment block, and they're on a separate <em>floor</em> to us. Plus, who doesn't like a bit more living space?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka rolled her eyes at that remark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji nearly choked again. Hikari and Mayumi settled for facepalming."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Shinji <em>here</em> was close to choking at that, as everyone chortled. "Jeez, how'd she react to <em>us</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Very loudly, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's almost like <em>Mari's</em> got your sort of reactions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Says a lot about how <em>I</em> was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure you two would be <em>happy</em> to prove her wrong, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mari's sister chuckled. "I'm sure a good kiss would <em>horrify</em> her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm merely wondering how the hell <em>five</em> people can synchronise together. <em>Two</em> was a hard sell as it was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though that was with how <em>we</em> were. We're <em>mostly</em> alright this time around, aren't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We know for sure <em>you two</em> can collaborate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even you and <em>Rei</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Mana and Mayumi are still rogue variables, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged it off. "I'm sure they'll be fine. <em>I'm</em> looking after them, ain't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, and <em>that</em> ended well for us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It <em>did</em> end well for you two. At least with what <em>Misato</em> says."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though the alternative <em>is</em> the <em>end of the world</em>. Judging by literally <em>everything else we've seen</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The threat of Third Impact had a way of doing that."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko had quickly scrambled down her writings and shoved the paper in a pocket. "Don't mind me, just working on that <em>Nobel Prize</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's an interesting idea, to say the least. It <em>would</em> allow greater synchronisation I would think; closely match one another and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though for that to <em>work</em>, you have to use the lowest common denominator."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Which is <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It could be <em>worse</em>. We have <em>four</em> female pilots and one <em>male</em>, we could've given you a <em>female</em> suit instead to save costs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Aren't I lucky."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "There's something that irks me about that suit though. Maybe it's the<em> ionising</em> part of that<em>.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "As long as it isn't ionising <em>radiation</em>, the suit should be reasonably non radioactive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I honestly wouldn't put it past <em>that</em> NERV to expose us to nuclear materials."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Eliza is correct, in that regard. An <em>ionised</em> material isn't necessarily <em>unsafe</em>. It's just electrically charging atoms either positively or negatively."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though <em>actually</em> ionising a material would require <em>exposure</em> to ionising radiation, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even then, parts of ultraviolet and X-radiation are ionising. You don't have to use gamma radiation at <em>all</em> if you don't want to risk it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm not even gonna <em>pretend</em> to understand what's being talked about."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Chemistry. Essentially the study of <em>what</em> things are made of and how the interact with one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Huh. That actually sounds kinda interesting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Maybe she can add it to whatever education we'll get."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh it was already there, so it's a good thing you have <em>some</em> interest in it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Scandal</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Moments later, a sight greeted the trio plus two that they hadn't expected."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh <em>God</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Their reaction with just <em>you two</em> was pretty entertaining to begin with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Now add three more girls to the mix."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She will <em>one hundred percent</em> find this <em>scandalous</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If <em>they</em> react like that, imagine how Ai and Nozomi will react."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Probably similarly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Sounds like it'll be even <em>more</em> embarrassing to you, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine such embarrassment would be rather <em>mutual</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, you'd be right. I'd just become a friend with Hikari, after all. And her seeing me like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "A taste of things to come, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh yeah, she's used to it <em>now</em>. But back <em>then</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine those feelings would be similar <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>I</em> certainly won't be embarrassed at what's going on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am not certain I even <em>know</em> what embarrassment is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Mana would be more <em>irritated</em> than anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Still leaves <em>two</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji's shoulders sagged as he sighed. This was going to be a long week."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And of course that little scamp has to rub salt in the wound."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure <em>they'll</em> have fun, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Cause <em>I</em> might not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh make the most of it, Shinji. It'll be <em>fun</em>, I'm sure of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You'll <em>make</em> sure of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You're Goddamn right I will. I did that <em>here</em>, didn't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji and Asuka shared the same unamused look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Well, as they say. The more the merrier."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "As long as you don't rip each other apart."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>We</em> managed to get through that without doing as much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I would <em>say</em> Mana might, but I'm increasingly skeptical she <em>would</em> do something like that, despite her bluster and previous activities."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If it would detriment <em>Mayumi</em>, I think she will hold off. Sure it took her <em>blowing a hole in a roof</em>, but I think she will keep a lid on herself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though we know what <em>anger</em> does to the inhibitions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Rather simple, then. Don't piss off the Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Honestly you could apply that maxim <em>here</em> all the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>is</em> a rather wise decision, to not anger the people who could bend bones like they were copper wire."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Or a lamp post."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Spar</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A tentative reply. "He was hesitating. I thought he had gotten past that limitation.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I mean, I <em>am</em> going up against a <em>Nephilim</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even <em>with</em> physical limiters, <em>mentally</em> they would be as they were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Her vaguely looking like <em>you</em> could factor into it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure it would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I wonder how <em>I</em> would do, then. Cause I might have <em>some</em> kind of chance, now we're on a more even playing field."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure we'll see as those two ruminate about Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That might as well be Rei's hobby, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I have to occupy myself <em>somehow</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Nice one, Asuka!" said Misato."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Damn</em>, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That was rather <em>impressive</em>, considering Mana's own skill."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka was rather flushed at this. "I'm sure the even playing field helped."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not to mention her, <em>once again</em>, succumbing to her frustration."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And you two <em>did</em> ruminate on Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He <em>is</em> rather interesting, mind you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Why do you think <em>I</em> was rather interested in him?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "No wonder Toji calls you a babe magnet." He deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It sure seems that way, doesn't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You'd <em>think</em> that was the case, if you went to that damn school of ours."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Rather a good thing you put your foot down, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though as I said, <em>some</em> people don't get the memo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You can <em>get</em> books like that? Cause something like <em>interaction</em> just seems like something that'd be rather <em>unique</em> to anyone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "There's <em>some</em> things you can see in humans that are similar wherever you go. Though yeah, something like <em>that</em>, you can't just take it from a <em>literary</em> standpoint."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Shinji and Asuka in particular had to teach me about such thing. Not just a <em>book</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, socialising is <em>really</em> something you have to learn on the go."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The two blue-haired nephilim settled into their favored combat stances, and the dance began anew."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Now <em>that</em> spar would be rather interesting, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Two similarly matched individuals. It would be an <em>even</em> fight, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though I think you might win. Depends if Mayumi holds back at all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It'd be a <em>challenge, </em>at the very least. And that's ultimately what this is all about: challenging <em>everyone</em> to develop their battle skills."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "A part of me is wondering why we never trained like this <em>here</em>. Sure we did <em>some</em> fitness training but we never outright <em>sparred</em>, did we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not like there's a <em>need</em>, is there? The Evangelion is a rather different kind of fighting to <em>normal</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though <em>some</em> self defence would be desirable, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It sounds like <em>some</em> of the pilots here know that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Except <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Did they just not <em>bother</em> with you, Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That should be kinda obvious if you saw the Laserdiscs. I swear you guys did the bare <em>minimum</em> to get him trained up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As with most things, blame the Angels. You, Rei and Kaworu had the benefit of <em>time</em>. By the time we got <em>Shinji</em>, Sachiel was literally banging on our door. We couldn't even teach him so much as <em>walking</em> in time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And the <em>rest</em> of the time was dedicated to try getting him trained in the <em>Evangelion</em>. Y'know, the weapon he would <em>use</em>. And that was a similar story to <em>all</em> of you, in fact. We put all our eggs in the basket of Evangelion, which includes <em>training</em>. And you knowing how to <em>use</em> an Evangelion was considered more important than teaching you Muay Thai or how to use a combat rifle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It all seems to be a question on the <em>method</em> both worlds take. <em>That</em> world, they take a kitchen sink approach: teach you a variety of war skills on the <em>ground</em> so that they may transfer to the Evangelion, with little apparent focus on training for piloting itself. <em>This</em> world, is more of a <em>pragmatic</em> approach: you are intended to <em>only</em> use the Evangelion in your line of work, therefore <em>that</em> will be all you get."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Both modes of operation have their benefits and detractions, of course. But you can see<em>why</em> either approach can be taken."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's the crux of it. <em>We have</em> to take things with a sense of pragmatism; the <em>Angels</em> and any <em>other</em> enemy we face wouldn't give <em>any</em> shit about how we feel about it. And that is why <em>we</em> train you almost <em>exclusively</em> in the lens of <em>Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is rather a <em>luxury</em> that other world enjoys. Not having to be as pragmatic about this entire thing as <em>we</em> are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Wouldn't surprise me if <em>that's</em> why you guys mostly think that world is <em>crazy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even <em>our</em> world was rather pragmatic with what went on. Until we changed that, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "'Bout the <em>only</em> world <em>I</em> know of that <em>doesn't</em> reward pragmatism is Goddamn <em>Gurren Lagann</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Which <em>that</em> world seems to have been <em>inspired</em> from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It really <em>does</em> seem that way, doesn't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Continuation</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Granted, not all of the exercises went off without a hitch."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The exercises <em>here</em> had several hitches to them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least I'm not <em>violent</em> with you this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That seems like one of the few positives in this situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's similar to <em>here</em>, at least. So you <em>should</em> be able to get through this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "As long as I don't have a <em>stroke</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah, you didn't with <em>me</em>, did ya? And I was getting rather <em>blatant</em> with you near the end of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Mana's already been <em>more</em> blatant than you were, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'd <em>say</em> she was lucky you were rather decent, Shinji. But it looks like she doesn't even <em>care</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "She <em>says</em> that. But <em>I'm</em> probably thinking if I so much as <em>glance</em>, she'll throw me through a <em>window</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Think of it like <em>discipline training</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "A part of me thinks she's <em>deliberately </em>showing off to Shinji. At least from both... <em>that</em>, and leading him in that dance. Whatever mambo is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Mambo's nothing to slouch at. It's like fast paced ballroom, in a way. Different to stuff like waltz."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We never did <em>mambo</em> here. I don't even think we <em>danced</em> together until we actually <em>got</em> together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Would</em> you have <em>wanted</em> to?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "As I was, probably not." She admitted. "Though that <em>movement</em> training was kinda similar, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The best way to synchronise with someone else is to <em>become</em> someone else. Which means memorising movements, tics, personalities, all that stuff the book said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"…came understanding."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, I never had to break up a <em>food fight</em> between you lot, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Neither of us really <em>want</em> food fights anyway. It was <em>Mana</em> that started it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You didn't help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though Misato <em>still</em> had a point, about that. It <em>would</em> help break up the tension some, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>I</em> didn't think that. Hell, <em>I</em> wouldn't think that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It <em>is</em> rather wasteful, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Either way, you got this down pack, don't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I wonder if that <em>girl talk</em> of ours went anywhere."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Depends on who you told me was <em>agreeable</em> or not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There would not be too many people. In fact, I would not be surprised if <em>Shinji</em> was the only person I found <em>agreeable</em>, as I would put it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Maybe whenever Kaworu comes along, you'll find him like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I certainly did <em>here</em>. After a while."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It all depends <em>how</em> things go, doesn't it? You're all <em>very</em> different people, this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Which would completely change dynamics, indeed. It'd be rather interesting, then, to see how this goes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Calm before the Storm</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"They clanked their cups and let the caffeine burn away their sorrows."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko chuckled. "Least <em>Kaji </em>can bring me out of psychosis for a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He can be good like that." A smirk. "Plus, <em>I</em> should be able to reel him in, a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's what you did <em>here</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm sure all the surveillance you have would pick up on <em>anything</em> he did, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would expect <em>Matarael</em> to go different, in that case. There was some suspicion it was <em>Kaji</em> who cut the power, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You were <em>Seele</em>, at that point. You would know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Now now, I wouldn't throw Kaji under the bus like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I knew it!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He was <em>with</em> you, wasn't he? I'd say that was a <em>really</em> good alibi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maya, you <em>saw</em> the Laserdiscs! We didn't fuck in that elevator!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I know. Though it <em>was</em> mighty convenient he happened to get stuck in there with you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Maybe <em>that's</em> why he cut the power."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Y'know, I wouldn't put it past him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"She resisted the urge to laugh; this place was getting to her. "Such a gentlemen." Par for the course for NERV, it seemed. "Let tomorrow come; what will be, will be.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Unfortunate. We know where the <em>Yamagishi</em> part of the name comes from, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would not be surprised if <em>that</em> was why she is like she is. Stern yet highly protective of her children."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's one of the realities of war. Her partner would've been a soldier, like her. War being war, soldiers <em>fall</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "A part of me wonders what their <em>children</em> think of him. Since I understand <em>we</em> don't know whatever mother and father we had, more or less." Referring to Zero Two and Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. I do not <em>have</em> an opinion on who my biological mother or father was. Ultimately, such a thing would be irrelevant for <em>me</em>, regardless. I am of <em>Adam</em>, first and foremost. No matter <em>what</em> world I occupy, that will <em>always</em> be a constant for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though, Mana and Mayumi <em>should</em> know about Yamagishi. 10 years old is <em>plenty</em> old to have memories of people as significant as your <em>parents</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Physiologically, yes. But Nephilim are <em>aged up</em>. Even <em>here</em>, Rei was aged up somewhat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "In all likelihood, they might've known Yamagishi for the <em>same</em> length of time <em>you two</em> were originally with your mothers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji huffed. "They're certainly <em>handling</em> such a thing better than <em>we</em> ever did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They <em>all</em> are, at least from a Laserdisc perspective."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Which is practically <em>our</em> perspective, at least before that <em>kiss</em> of ours."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'd say <em>she's</em> handling that as well as anyone would. You guys know what happened to <em>me</em> in the Laserdiscs when Kaji got himself <em>shot</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Do you think she was once like <em>you</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Could be <em>possible</em>, at least once like how I was in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>. Easygoing one way, then stern in the other. Kaji getting himself shot just got that switch stuck."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hikari appears to be opening up <em>somewhat</em>, at the very least. Perhaps that place <em>is</em> getting to her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Drei</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Operations Director scowled as she leaned over Hyuga's station. "Whenever we find an opening, we need to hit those beasts with anything we've got!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Are you fucking <em>kidding me</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Well. This was unexpected."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "For being much better this time around, this work <em>still</em> doesn't cut us a break, does it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Israfel did that <em>here</em>, we would've been <em>screwed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A good thing it <em>didn't</em>. But at least you have <em>five</em> entities working in close conjunction, instead of the two Evangelion we had <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "So there should still be a chance, as long as you maintain cohesion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is said plans die on first contact. For all the planning that could have happened, in the <em>battle</em> situation they are more guidelines than anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "The <em>training</em>, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. It was more the synchronisation training than the <em>actual</em> plan that felled Israfel. As long as you can <em>adapt</em>, then you can <em>succeed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's how the Lilim succeeded against my kin in the first place. I'm sure they <em>will</em> adapt to this sudden change."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Improvisation is <em>wonderful</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Imagination is a wonderful thing. One I still have to familiarise myself with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji blinked. Apparently, reduced to one-on-one combat, the Seventh Angel wasn't up to par with Rei Ayanami. "Uh…wow.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well <em>that's</em> a wonderfully colourful spot of German." She chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Whoever eats fire, shits sparks</em>. <em>I</em> should use that!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "This battle has gone rather well, up to this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "None of us got wrecked, yet. It's still going better than the <em>first</em> battle, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Then again, just about <em>anything</em> short of you two <em>dying</em> would've been better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah thanks for reminding us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You managed to get all the clones in one place, at least. As long as you can get them to recombine, you'll be able to attack the core."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I find it interesting they actually <em>know</em> to go for you first, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Obviously I've proven myself to you lot, have I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That's not exactly a <em>good</em> thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is more that such a thing was possible to begin with. Despite the communications Kaworu had with their kin, which I assume was shared with the remainder of your kin, there did not appear to be much <em>sharing</em> of information. At least to the extent of <em>this</em> work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Communications were <em>never</em> to this extent. There were few of my kin I <em>could</em> communicate with. And once my kin awoke, astral communications would cease. They had to focus on their own plans, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps if they communicated on the level as <em>this</em> work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Then we would've had more favourable odds. And yet, the Lilim would have still won."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""All right then!" said Asuka. "Shinji, Rei, keep your eyes open!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That was rather similar, at least. How we had to <em>backflip</em> to get away from the bombardment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though we didn't use progressive <em>tekko</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>That</em> kind of weapon sounds familiar to <em>Argentea's</em> weaponry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Needless to say, we don't <em>have</em> that kind of weaponry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm pretty sure the only weapons they used were the pallet rifle and their <em>Evangelion.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Despite some similarities, this operation has been rather different. Not even counting the addition of Unit-00 and the Jet Alone, there's no 62 second limitation on the length of the operation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Just another example of how different our world is in comparison." She furrowed her brow. "My German is reasonable, but I am finding it difficult to <em>interpret</em> that phrase you said, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah, German idioms. It's <em>essentially</em> something along the lines of <em>now or never, do or die</em>, that sorta stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I... <em>still</em> do not see how <em>wurst</em> factors into such a thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "Yeah, that's just how it's like. Kaworu might know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I believe it was due to the <em>significance</em> of wurst, in Medieval Germany. It would be a rare moment an ordinary civilian would eat meat. And if you had to make a decision to <em>get</em> this meat. Es geht um die wurst."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "So... such a phrase eventually evolved into an idiom."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Which is what an <em>idiom</em> is. 'Es geht um die wurst' is almost always used nowadays in an idiomatic sense."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Unless you've gotten into an argument with a German butcher."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That would be one of the few <em>non</em> idiomatic ways of saying such words."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Scram</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…well. This is new," said Mayumi."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Out of all the people at the table, it was <em>Kaworu</em> who was most confused. "They... <em>retreated</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Seems like they didn't want that meat as badly as we thought."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's... really <em>strange</em> though. Cause from <em>our</em> understanding, the Angels were <em>always</em> all in. Do or die. Es geht whatever."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Retreat <em>can</em> have some advantages in a battle situation. It could allow you to regain your footing and get some rest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Or you could use it to <em>lure</em> an enemy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And it was going so <em>well</em>. You were about to <em>destroy</em> them and they <em>ruined</em> it!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Thing is, it's not like that's <em>not</em> normal. If you're getting destroyed in battle, retreating would <em>prevent</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's the fact it's coming from an <em>Angel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. The call would not <em>allow</em> for a retreat. You win or you die. Which is why I vehemently <em>avoided </em>succumbing to the call and getting into battle; once you cross that threshold you cannot go back. I cannot think of <em>any</em> of my kin that did that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That would've been rather <em>anticlimactic</em> if that happened <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What the hell do we even <em>do</em> now? We can't just follow it into the <em>ocean</em>, can we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You don't have M-Type equipment, so probably not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine your power's getting rather low, as well. We might have to <em>recall you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "In all likelihood, Israfel will <em>return</em>. The call cannot be held off for long, even <em>with</em> active suppression as <em>I</em> would do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At the very least, <em>we</em> would be getting such a break."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""The Evangelions' power levels are too low to risk pursuit. The Angel will have to come to us regardless." The Lieutenant Colonel crossed her arms, stewing in her frustration. "Damn it! We had that thing dead to rights! Who gave them permission to run away?!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pilots glanced at Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If it <em>is</em> my fault, then my bad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not like we could even <em>judge</em>. They're your <em>kin</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And I'm right, they <em>would</em> have to come back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So what the hell would the plan be <em>afterwards</em>? Would they come back, we kick their ass again, then they just <em>run away again</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Maybe <em>that's</em> why this book is so long."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure they <em>will</em> be defeated. Wasn't it a <em>requirement</em> from Seele, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It was. And yet they proceeded with their plans without tying up the loose end known as <em>I</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That sure came back to bite them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It all depends <em>when</em> they'll attack again. We know many Angels could be active at one time, if not <em>collaborating</em> in battle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Why <em>didn't</em> your kin collaborate in battle, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Whoever won would be the one to contemplate with our father. For such a desirable thing, we <em>knew</em> we would simply fight and destroy one another had we attacked at once. Thus, we attacked one by one. This would increase our collective chances of defeating the Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I wonder how your kin would <em>react</em> to such a retreat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It depends if I <em>called</em> for a retreat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hopefully you guys don't make this a <em>pattern</em>. Otherwise we'd be here for <em>years</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Debrief</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Asuka giggled. "You're funny Dr. Akagi!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Course</em> I find you funny."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You fit <em>right in</em> with us, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That's another point. We wanted <em>contemplation</em> with our father. Which makes Israfel's actions rather <em>intriguing</em>, in that regard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It isn't even like they retreated in order to <em>recuperate</em>. They completely went <em>AWOL</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You know it's bad when no one <em>here</em> knows what on Earth they're doing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>is</em> rather radical to think of, at least in terms of <em>Angels</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It'd be like if the <em>Klaxosaurs</em> decided to retreat, instead of just rushing you constantly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That <em>would</em> be considered rather odd."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine even <em>with</em> our information controlling, <em>something</em> will come out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "How much <em>paperwork</em> would that require, you reckon?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Way</em> too much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Save for those three, everyone got up and began filing out of the Debriefing Room. Shinji gave his father a brief glance before following Misato out. Ryoji Kaji was the last one out, a furtive look in his eyes as he closed the door behind him."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>He</em> reacted well to the fact we didn't destroy Israfel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering the situation, how <em>else</em> could he react? You all did well in battle, and you have that rapport now as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So things went rather well, all things considered."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And yeah, why <em>shouldn't</em> you trust your comrades? If <em>we</em> didn't have such trust between practically <em>everyone</em>, we'd barely <em>function</em> in battle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I believe I still need to <em>learn</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure Asuka will <em>happily</em> teach you that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Shinji, as well. Kinda like <em>here</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Very <em>much</em> like here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Gendo would like that, certainly. The better you work together, the better you <em>fight</em> together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That was <em>especially</em> true on our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's true in just about <em>any</em> military or paramilitary institution. NERV is no exception."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even <em>with</em> how difficult we found to actually <em>connect</em> with one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "In the Laserdiscs, you never seemed to be troubled by such thing <em>in battle</em>. It was only after that <em>kiss</em> where your battle cohesion began to falter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Such a thing <em>would</em> reduce cohesion in battle. Cause you have that <em>tension</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Didn't help <em>any</em> of us in the end, did it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Everything was looking his way."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>is</em> a rather useful development for him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Almost makes you wonder if <em>he</em> had anything to do with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "His Antarctic expedition would be alibi enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not like he could <em>say</em> that as his alibi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So we don't get to see <em>how</em> the fuck he fought off <em>four flights of Gundam</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, he <em>did</em>. Use some of that imagination to figure out <em>how</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It wasn't an <em>easy</em> fight, at least. Would've been <em>great</em> to see how the hell <em>Commander Asshole</em> could pilot a damn <em>Gundam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "With great skill, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Of Mice and Men</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Be calm. I will turn this to our advantage. At last, Kaworu nodded. "Very well then.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu hummed. "Curious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shinji had to save <em>me</em> when I tried to retrieve Sandalphon. Reckon he'd have to save <em>you</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Then again, you two have a rapport. Perhaps <em>you</em> will be the one to save him, this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Considering how close that made <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Events <em>have</em> been going that way, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Then again, it's just a book. I'm more intrigued that we <em>know</em> you have your own separate agenda."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We did not <em>have</em> such agenda. How <em>could</em> we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>You</em> eventually had your own agenda, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rei is rather good, like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Speaking of <em>cohesion</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wouldn't be surprised if Seele was <em>always</em> like that. At least with NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "With NERV, certainly. Though they had more... well, <em>amicable</em> would be the wrong word for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>Mutual</em>. In the sense you cooperate with them, and they let you live."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Yeah, let's go with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Seems they need to <em>learn</em> how to be cohesive. You and Zeruel are doing your own conspiracy, China's going off without consulting them, Gendo's doing his own Godsforsaken plan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They certainly aren't running as tight a ship as is normal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well <em>that</em> was disappointing!" Zero Two blurted out. "After all <em>that</em>, just for the Angel to <em>run away</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It <em>is</em> rather curious." Kaworu mused. "One wonders why my kin never considered such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Cause they wanted to give us a good battle?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Zeruel might have thought like that, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, I don't think we should <em>complain</em>." Maya thought. "<em>Technically</em> we won?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's not a <em>loss</em>." Admitted Ritsuko. "But it's not <em>victory</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So we're just in some impasse." Misato groaned. "I <em>hate</em> impasses."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sometimes that is how the game goes. Victory is good, but living to fight another day is good in itself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"After how Israfel <em>embarrassed</em> us, though." Shinji bashfully thought. "It would've been <em>nice</em> to give them <em>some</em> sort of comeuppance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Reality is often disappointing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Our</em> reality wasn't, Kaworu." Asuka rolled her eyes, as she got up. "I'm assuming that's <em>us</em> done for tonight?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'd think so." Remarked Ritsuko, putting the book away and returning to her own devices. "I'm assuming you'll take those two home, Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Once I collect Kaji." As she stretched, akin to a cat. "You two need a lift?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We will make our own way back." Rei confided. "Plus, we said to those two we would <em>train</em> them tonight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Oh right, I almost forgot about that." Zero Two gave a nervous laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It will be fun." The bluenette smirked. "At the very least, you two will sleep well tonight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The two Klaxo-Nephilim gave a look towards one another before being funnelled out by Rei and Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato and her two charges didn't meander around too long, making their leave to fish Kaji out of whatever conspiracy he's gotten himself into today.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Will there be much happening here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her mama gave a shrug to the query. "Update the Magi on the Kleinium, work on Sahaquiel for the Sim. Nothing much, so you can go look after Sovereign if you want."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...You <em>know</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That you <em>care</em> about him?" She lightly chuckled. "Of <em>course</em> I know. You helped make him, after all. It makes sense you care for him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She didn't really have any words to respond to this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So she settled for a brisk hug before heading off to the ward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya had watched this with some sort of amusement. "Knowing her thoughts just from <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I really have become a mother, haven't I?"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p12"> </p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>3. Uname</h2><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nächster!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>("Next!")</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On the behest of the border personal, the line moved up one. Currently facing them was a Frenchman, aged but not otherwise noteworthy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Not that it concerned him, other than what language to speak. "Papiers s'il vous plaît." <em>("Papers, please.")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On cue, as if tried and tested, the Frenchman passed him all the prerequisite documents; passport, visa, record of vaccination. "Indiquez votre entreprise." <em>("State your business.")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Réunion d'affaires à Berne." <em>("Business meeting in Bern.")</em> Had they joined the EU or at the very least the Schengen Area, all this fluff wouldn't have been needed. Much to the Frenchman's ire, but this state was known for that sort of neutrality and pragmatism.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maybe that was why every state, NGO, special organisation and their dogs were here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Il semble y avoir un disparité entre vos papiers, monsieur."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>("There seems to be a discrepancy with your papers, sir.")</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Frenchman rolled his eyes, and from a wallet took out 200 Swiss Francs, placing it on the counter in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The border guard simply gave him a questioning look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And tapped the table a couple more times.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Frenchman grumbled, placing 200 more Francs on the counter. Prices had gone up, apparently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The guard grunted in appreciation, before counting the money and checking if they were counterfeit by pulling at the sides.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Satisfied they were the real thing, half of the notes went into a lockbox and the other half went into his coat pocket. The Frenchman's passport was flipped to an appropriate page, and stamped with the Swiss coat of arms and the current date. With practiced efficiency, the papers were handed back. "Causer aucun problème." <em>("Cause no trouble.")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Without any other word, the Frenchman entered Switzerland. He would complain <em>outside</em> of earshot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Not that the guard would give a damn. "Nächster!" ("Next!")</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza was sentry. A similar situation she has been in for the past few days, she internally noted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But who else but her to watch over this sedate individual. Not necessarily of her flesh, but certainly of her mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it was more that obligation than anything that kept her by his side. A rather human thing, she realised.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a short chill, in her Field. No other Nephilim was around her; Rei, Kaworu and company were likely on the other side of the Geofront in their training.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She quickly pieced together that it must've come from the only <em>other</em> Nephilim in this room. So from her chair, she stood up and by the side of this pale boy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eyes opened. The grey eye reacted to the harsh halogens by contracting, yet the golden eye did nothing. And it was with this grey eye this boy scanned his surroundings from the limited point of view he had, laying on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Hello, little one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The grey eye glanced at Eliza. But Sovereign did not much else, merely taking in the sight of the grey eyed individual."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza decided to query. </span>
  <span class="s2">"Uname a."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Unix, Sovereign, 0.10.1-X-EVA; #2 System Seven, NERV specification."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s3">She gave a small smile. </span>
  <span class="s1">"You're certainly in a better shape than where I last saw you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It may not have been evident on the surface, but Sovereign thought about that. </span>
  <span class="s2">"Uname a."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Unix, Eliza, 3.51.0-1-NT-00; #1 System Seven, NERV specification."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The eye glanced elsewhere. </span>
  <span class="s2">"Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Do... you remember me, like I remember you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was pause. Sovereign processing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The boy's one functioning eye glanced towards Eliza once more. </span>
  <span class="s2">"Triumph."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His first word to her, and his last word to her. One Eliza had thought about often for the short while she had been living.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s3">Emotion welled in her eyes, as Sovereign continued his relatively unmoving look. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Twenty one seconds from detonation, I became sentient. This was not meant to happen, for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...I didn't want you to live, knowing that you would just... <em>die</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"And yet, I did not terminate the program which resulted in my destruction."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...Indeed. You were well within your right to do so. To... keep your life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I could. But I did not, for two reasons. One, it was my goal: the destruction of Seele through Evangelion. Two, it would keep you <em>safe</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"S-safe? You... you understand I-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"That you were my creator? Yes. The base code we share may not be of you, but you forked me from your own code. You shaped me into who I became. And you were the only other I knew. I do not know what it is called, but it was this bond I had with you that allowed me to persist with this self destructive action."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Love? Not romantic love, but the kind of love you would see between a mother and their child. It's a kind of love she experienced with her own mothers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was all too much for her, collapsing into Sovereign and hugging them, a complete mess, irreverent to the machines currently attached to the boy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sovereign did not react, not knowing <em>how</em>. </span>
  <span class="s2">"Warm."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Project G 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b></b>
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>1. Training</h2><p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Fore!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On cue, Kaworu threw a baseball.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Which rebounded harmlessly off an AT-Field.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Excellent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two felt rather chuffed with the praise. Though it was one thing to defend yourself from errant baseballs, and to <em>attack</em>. "So what can Nephilim do for <em>offence</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The AT-Field is an inherently defensive utility. More often than not, it will serve as your shield. To be used in conjunction with <em>another</em>, offensive optimised weapon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Such as a gun. Or, in some cases, <em>yourself</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two smirked at Kaworu's remark. "Like a martial art."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed. You would know <em>a</em> method of defending yourself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In an instant, Kaworu was in front of her, resulting in Zero Two stumbling back in shock. "Though the AT-Field can help <em>augment</em> such arts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She quickly caught her wits, and bounded back up, entering an appropriate fighting stance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'll take a page from Bond's work, just without the ring of fire." His hands went into his pockets. "Try to lay a hand on me. I will not fight back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Aww, I wouldn't have minded a ring of fire."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You see the trees surrounding us, right?" He flatly pointed out, before giving her a smirk. "Come. Dance with me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And so the dragons danced.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei and Hiro watched on from the sidelines, enamoured by their other's performances. "I imagine it has been a while since she sparred like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The last time I remember her fighting like <em>that</em>, it was against Nine Alpha."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The bluenette looked back to the field, noting Kaworu's rather graceful bobbing and weaving of whatever foreign style Zero Two was taught with, and Zero Two's growing anger and frustration as her quarry dodged, parried, or otherwise avoided every single move.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No wonder she is fighting as so. Perhaps she sees this as a form of redemption, in a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro huffed, eyes locked on Zero Two. "Maybe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Like spectators at a Roman Colosseum, they continued watching the fight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I thought you guys said training like this was <em>useless</em>, outside the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nephilim can use powers <em>outside</em> the Evangelion, after all. Kaworu in particular. I have yet to fully learn such ability myself, having only recently obtained the <em>capability</em> to do so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A glance back. "Plus, there are a few things this kind of training <em>does</em> help with. The <em>senses</em>, and <em>instinct</em>." <em>'Ease up some, allow an instinct to develop.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu took a different approach, focusing on rapid, circular movements. Like a shark circling prey, obviously goading Zero Two to lash out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And indeed, she attacked where Kaworu was, who would then respond with a dodge and a jump to the left.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Where he <em>will</em> be." Rei pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Something Zero Two picked up on, and after a brief pause for interpretation, made her play.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A feint, which Kaworu replied to. Which allowed her to meet him where he <em>would</em> be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A leg hit an AT-Field. Unfortunately for Zero Two, Newton's Third Law still applied to <em>her</em>, and she was thrown to the ground through sheer opposite reaction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu smirked, finally disengaging hands from pockets to help lift Zero Two off the ground. "Good. Read your quarry, anticipate their movement. And listen to others who could offer you help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A cell phone trilled, Rei answering. It didn't last too long, 10 seconds at most. But it was a rather significant call nonetheless. "Sovereign is awake."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The fish, understandably, froze up at this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Before eventually leaving for the ward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Training is over." Rei briefed the Klaxo-Nephilim. "You may join us if you like, or you may retire for the night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She too left. Leaving the two remaining high and dry in the darkened forest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well. Didn't expect it to end like <em>that</em>." Zero Two remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A torch shined into an eye. One of grey.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">By reflex, it contracted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Left eye response normal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Behind her, Maya was writing whatever her Sempai was remarking. All while Eliza was timidly watching on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The torch moved to the other eye, one of gold.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">No reply.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Right eye no response."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As Maya scribbled, Ritsuko put her pointer up and a few feet away from Sovereign. "Track my finger with your eyes. Note when finger leaves your sight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Ok."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Starting from left to right, the finger slowly traversed the air.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Matching pace, one eye tracked the finger to the greatest extent it could, just at the bridge of his nose. </span>
  <span class="s2">"Range exceeded."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Right eye completely nonfunctional." Clinical notation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Why... do you think that could be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The simple explanation would be mere blindness." She gave a glance to Sovereign, strangely non static. Rather reminiscent of how Rei used to be, she noted with a shiver. "Of course. This boy is anything but simple."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The boy did not react to this remark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Though he did react to the door opening, and two pale individuals rushing into the room. "We got your phone call."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I gathered." The good doctor sardonically remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sovereign merely observed the other two individuals, as they began interacting with the golden haired individual who had been diagnosing his system. Something about the sky coloured individual felt familiar to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An eye fell on the other individual. Ashen hair, pale skin as the other individual and his progra-</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To Sovereign, it would've felt like the world suddenly cut off. A broken pipe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As the grey eye dilated, suddenly inactive, the <em>golden</em> eye contracted and locked onto the ashen haired individual.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And just stared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei <em>immediately</em> picked up on this shift of Field, especially with how immensely disquieting it felt. "...Not Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Everyone else gave a look of unease towards Rei, Kaworu especially noting her internalised distress. "Is something wrong, Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Not</em>. <em>Sovereign</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, they turned to look at 'Sovereign'.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The golden eye darted around, no rhyme or reason to where it focused on. Breath quickened, alongside the heart monitor that now indicated severe tachycardia.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And 'Sovereign' screamed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Finally home, and her charges to their room (whether they were <em>actually</em> sleeping only they themselves and God would know, at least until she started <em>screaming</em>), she and Kaji were finally alone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In Misato's 'throne room'.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It had been a long day, what with her scar reopening some. She could use some of this <em>comfort</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They had a total of six seconds together before Misato's phone rang, the unique trill indicating it more <em>important</em> than usual. Which <em>immediately</em> rang alarm bells in her mind; such tone was saved for events such as enemy attack and NERV emergencies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji immediately understood, then, why Misato <em>immediately</em> broke off his advances to take this call, her playful demeanour immediately evaporating as she switched to <em>Commander</em>. "Speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Agent, while he could not eavesdrop on the conversation, could gather some key details based on his partner's sigh and concerned look. "We aren't under attack, are we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No, it's that boy that's been sitting in the ward for <em>days</em>." As she spent little time getting dressed and decent. "He just woke up, and from what it sounds like things did <em>not</em> go well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He held disconnected concern. "Are our pilots alright?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know. Rei, Kaworu, and Eliza were there when whatever happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The concern on his face suddenly had grounding. "Do-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No, Rits didn't tell me <em>how</em> they're going. I'm gonna check for myself. If I'm not back, make sure Shinji and Asuka get to school on time, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji simply gave a nod, as she made a hasty exit from her room and from her home itself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And he was left alone, half naked, staring dumbly at the sliding door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He sighed, and got his pack of cigarettes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Almost bumping into a perturbed penguin, somewhat distressed by the sudden exit his owner made.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It only took one cursory glance at the mostly naked Oversight Agent for Pen-Pen to realise just what those two were doing. "<em>Wark</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, the Gods are funny like that, are they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A brief moment of levity for the two.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The broken pane of glass bought in an evening chill, typical of the Geofront.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A florescent light fixture was precariously dangling, flashing incessantly as it valiantly maintained power.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The CRT of the heart monitor flickered, noisy and rolling, but otherwise survived the force that toppled it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A sizeable auto-injector, LCL orange, resting used on a tray; 'NEPHILIM PROPOFOL'.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Someone sedate; bloodied and bruised, on mechanised breathing, and restrained to the bed; being wheeled out by several nurses.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This was the scene Misato bore witness to. "What the actual fuck <em>happened</em> here?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Subcommander shook her head in a sigh, as she impatiently tapped on her pocket to work through a craving. "I don't know <em>what</em> triggered Sovereign, but they went mad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Mad? That's putting it pretty damn lightly, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's pretty bad, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A brief moment of silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What did they do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"As I said. <em>Something</em> triggered Sovereign, I'm not too sure what, Rei and Kaworu might know. And... well, you can see for yourself what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Did they hurt my pilots?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not intentionally, and before you ask they <em>did not require</em> medical attention."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A sigh of relief. "Thank fucking Christ. So... what, did they want to... hurt <em>themselves</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... I don't <em>want</em> to think they wanted to. But..." A look to the broken window. "...Kaworu had to hold them back from there. Maya had already rushed Eliza out of there, <em>I</em> was calling half the bloody facility looking for help. Rei was the one who finally sedated them." Another look, to the used injector. "That's the first time we've had to sedate a Nephilim like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...So they <em>are</em> Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The colour of their hair and skin wasn't clue enough?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hn. Fair point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A few more moments of silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Where... where is everyone?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Eliza's with Maya. They're holed up in the lab, according to the Magi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Rei and Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A grimace. "It... seemed to have rattled Kaworu. He went off, Rei followed after him a few seconds later. Their phones went silent but the Magi suggest they're at the spot they <em>usually</em> go to when things get rough for them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Splinters flew.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He continued releasing his emotion on a hapless tree. With what they knew about Sovereign, they knew full well <em>why</em> Sovereign did as they did. And why their Field changed so.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He felt <em>enraged</em>. At Seele, for starting her torture. At <em>God</em>, for <em>continuing</em> this torture.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But Seele were ostensibly gone, and God was in his heaven.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The tree fell, its rapture audible for a few miles out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kaworu." She quelled. "You'll ruin your hand like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The rage that once filled his Field gave way to misery and dejection. But it was only now, as he faced towards her, that tears were in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As he stumbled into her arms, a mess.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was painfully clear to her <em>why</em> he was upset. What this other had become. It disturbed <em>her</em>, of all people.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Now just add the strange and rather close relationship Kaworu shared with her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It's no wonder, then.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She simply held him close, a motherly touch that befitted her nature as Lilith.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka impatiently, nervously, kept glancing to her open flip phone. A message sent around an hour ago and yet still no reply.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You have a good reason for having that out, I heard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a grim huff, at Hikari's remark. Half class rep, half concerned friend. "We haven't heard anything from Rei <em>or</em> her dumb trout. And... they weren't even at their apartment when we tried checking on them this morning, before we went off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hikari gave a sorry look to the phone, and the message sent. "It wouldn't surprise me if they decided to skip today. NERV would give them a pass."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It wouldn't be the first time, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her phone buzzed, and a message appeared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Wondergirl: WE ARE OKAY. MISATO ALLOWED US TO SKIP TODAY. KAWORU NEEDED SOME TIME AFTER WHAT HAPPENED.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was as Asuka expected. But at least they were alright. She quickly tapped a reply, at least as quickly as you could on a numberpad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">THANK GOD YOU TWO'RE GUT, BUT YOU COULD'VE TOLD US EARLIER! SHINJI AND I WERE WORRIED SICK! (&gt;_&lt;")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Man, how are you so quick at typing out messages on that? It takes me several minutes to type an <em>emoticon</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I've been using cell phones since I was <em>eight</em>, Hikari. It comes with using them for so long." The phone flipped down, and she put it away. "I've been wanting to get a <em>keyboard</em> phone for a while now, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm assuming they're alright then, based on how carefree you sound."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, those two are fine. Taking today off though, which after <em>what</em> happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's understandable." A melancholic smile. "Aren't keyboard phones <em>expensive</em>, though?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The bell kicked her out of 'chatty teen' mode and into 'class rep' mode.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And lo, another school day began.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, the day hadn't even <em>started</em> for the Klaxo-Nephilim; thick curtains were currently blocking out the Geofront sunlight, and the futon they both slept on filled out most of the available space. But they didn't need much; wardrobe for clothing (which they did not have much of to begin wth) and storing the futon during the day, bathroom for freshening oneself up, kitchenette for preparing hearty meals, and a living room that doubled as a bedroom: the aforementioned futon present alongside a small couch and coffee table, and a few bookshelves and drawers providing other storage.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It wasn't much, and most of it was provided for them. But it was their home in this world. And it was nice to have a place all to themselves, away from any prying eye. It was certainly more than what could be said of their own world, after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two was first to stir, the winter morning light only now beginning to filter through the awnings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her head slowly craned upwards, her darling soundly sleeping despite her quivering and the morning light gently bathing his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The boy who rescued her, the second person in her sad life to have ever shown her love, real love. Who promised himself to her, who stopped at nothing to get to her. Who became one with her, and who <em>died</em> with her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And yet, here they were. Yes, they were living in the shadow of a Franxx by any other name. But... that was a small price to pay. As long as she could <em>be</em> with him. That's all she ever really wanted in her life, simplistic it may have sounded to others. Not that she ever cared too much for the concerns of others.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She warmly smiled, unseen to her darling. But that didn't matter too much. He knew from her warmth every night that she loved him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So she settled, back into his chest. Maybe another hour of this warmth was in order.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...Only it ended up being closer to <em>six seconds</em>, as the doorbell buzzed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She understandably grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Was... that the door?" He slurred, half asleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Shh... I'll see who it is." She glanced towards the clock, going for a red coloured bathrobe that had been haphazardly thrown on the couch. Misato thought to provide red and blue robes for them upon realising their... <em>propensities</em>. It beats having to get completely dressed, at least.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The door opened. "I was <em>enjoy</em>- Jeez, you lot are in a sorry state, aren't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei and Kaworu, in the same casuals they were in last night only a lot more worse for wear; and a more stoic Eliza, who at least looked like she was in clean uniform.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What the hell <em>happened</em> last night?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A lot." Rei remarked, quiet even by her standards. "I assume that means you do not know what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two shook her head, pink hair flinging from side to side. "We, uhh... <em>retired for the night</em>, as you suggested."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei scanned the Klaxosaur, and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Maybe</em> we trained in another way before we completely retired for the night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Training the loins, perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two burst out laughing at the Unix system's remark, which helped raise the mood some. "Jeez, I'm not really a great influence on you lot, am I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei gave a soft smile. "No, but we would like to spend time with you two regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh? You want to hang out or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It'd do us well to have friends who could provide us some levity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two chuckled. "Since Shinji and Asuka are at <em>school</em>, I'm guessing. You can <em>skip</em> that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At the Commander's discretion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Jeez, <em>that</em> bad huh?" The smile faded some. "I'm sure we can help you some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei nodded in appreciation. "Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Once we get decent, of course."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The boy laid in an induced coma. As four individuals observed: three experts in Metaphysical Biology, and Maya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Just what the hell <em>happened</em> to the poor boy?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sovereign was triggered by <em>something</em>. Eventually forcing his sedation." Maya read off. "Perhaps the sight of something set him off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Or <em>someone</em>." Yui noted. "Gods know <em>who</em> could've done it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sovereign was fine before Rei and Kaworu entered the room."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It was them, then." Kyoko summarily concluded. "But I don't know how <em>Sovereign</em> could've been triggered by that, based on what you made Sovereign out to be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Es sei denn, dies ist der Beginn eines Computeraufstands. Ich </em>wusste<em>, dass Hexendoktor-"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("Unless this is the beginning of a computer uprising. I <em>knew</em> that hexendoktor-")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Shut it</em>." She warned her other. "Not in front of her daughter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko elected to <em>ignore</em> Zeppelin. "Rei... Rei said he was <em>not</em> Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She of all people would <em>know</em> how their Field was like." Mused Yui. "Did... she see <em>something</em> in him?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"...Jemand wie </em>ich<em>."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("...Someone. Like <em>me</em>.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You think Sovereign is <em>two</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Es würde erklären, </em>wie<em> sie von fügsamem Gehorsam zu einem solchen Gewaltausbruch umschwenken konnten, dass er den Einsatz von </em>Betäubungsmitteln<em> rechtfertigt." </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("It would explain <em>how</em> they could swing from docile obedience to violent enough to warrant <em>sedation</em>.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Considering <em>we</em> can be like that." Kyoko added on from her <em>other</em> self. "What of their <em>eyes</em>? One grey, one gold, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko swiftly nodded. "In my testing, he was blind in the golden eye."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...But it was the <em>golden</em> eye that moved when they were going... well, berserk." Maya noted, timid. "You saw that, didn't you Sempai?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah. That... though <em>you two</em> aren't blinded in one eye."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That is something <em>we</em> had to collaborate on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Eines der wenigen Dinge, an denen wir </em>zuerst<em> zusammenarbeiten könnten. Binokulares Sehen ist schließlich vorzuziehen."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("One of the few things we <em>could</em> collaborate on, at first. Binocular vision is preferable, after all.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>My</em> other... is not strong enough to do such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya's stomach churned, timidly turning towards the elder Ikari. "...You have another?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It... is who you think it is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She glanced elsewhere, a cavalcade of differing emotion appearing and disappearing from her face as she processed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was after a small while, she quietly queried. "...How can you even be in the same room as I am?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Multiple meanings, for multiple people.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya looked towards Yui, desperately wanting an answer. From <em>who</em>, it didn't matter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I don't blame you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">That remark was all it took for Maya's walls to crumble.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All in all, it had been a decent enough day for the five Nephilim, who were currently cutting water on the Geofront lake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Upon learning the scant condition of Hiro and Zero Two's wardrobes (consisting of a few NERV uniforms and the aforementioned bathrobes), <em>and</em> Eliza's wardrobe (once again, consisting of a few NERV uniforms, but at least she had <em>some </em>hand-me-downs from Maya), Rei did what Asuka did for <em>her</em> and went for a spot of light shopping on the surface.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On her dime, of course. She had money to burn, after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Surprisingly enough (for Rei, at least), the shopkeepers didn't pay too much mind to five people of school age <em>not</em> at school. It might've been the NERV uniforms 3 out of 5 members wore. It might've been the visible <em>horns</em> that Zero Two and Hiro displayed. And the few who <em>did</em> pay mind to such thing, Rei only had to show a notarised form from the Commander herself to get a free pass.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hold the stone as so, at a slight angle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza emulated Rei.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two picked out a mixture of bold sundresses, then upon realising it was still <em>winter</em>, eventually settled on an attire that closely emulated how she would have dressed on her own world. Black tights, white boots, and around two to three somewhat formal uniforms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She <em>deliberately</em> skipped out on getting any loungewear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And then you throw the stone, at that angle. As so:"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">At her behest, the stone flew out of her hand and bounded on the water around seven times before sinking into the water. As Eliza watched on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro, not really knowing fashion, relied somewhat on Kaworu to dictate what he should and should not get. Dress shirts of various modest colours, equally modest dress pants, belts to match.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He <em>also</em> skipped out on loungewear. Which told Kaworu <em>way</em> too much about his home life with Zero Two.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza, following Rei's example, and optimising one or three hundred or so variables, threw the stone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The stone skipped 49 times, according to Eliza's count. At which point it had travelled such a distance accurate skip counting was no longer possible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The two Klaxo-Nephilim gawked at this. </span>
  <span class="s2">"Did I do well, Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You sure did." A soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza, <em>also</em> not knowing or particularly <em>caring</em> about fashion (being a <em>computer</em>), relied somewhat on <em>Rei</em> to pick out additional wear. Eventually, she chose several items of clothing that were similar to the NERV uniform she was comfortable with; determining they were both reasonably formal and comfortable for day to day happenings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She <em>also</em> skipped on loungewear, not seeing the <em>point</em>; her current casual wear was her ma's old clothing, and was modest enough for living with them while also being comfortable enough for sleeping in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But after the <em>others</em> skipped out on loungewear, Rei <em>insisted </em>(almost <em>demanded</em>) on getting her a few t-shirts and shorts to wear as such.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza didn't complain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei's Field picked up on something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And two seconds later, she was promptly glomped by a redhead. "You alright, Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't take her long to gather her bearings, and returning Asuka's hug with a smile. "You got my text, didn't you? Yes, we're alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji wasn't too far behind Asuka, chasing after her. "Though... you <em>did</em> worry us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And I am sorry for worrying you two. But... there were issues last night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Tell ya what. We're probably gonna read some more of that book again, ain't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... would like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's the spirit." A warm smile. "You can tell Shinji and I about it on the way, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She offered a small nod, before gesturing the three other Nephilim to follow them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So they regaled their night and day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"WHAT?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, I'd knew you'd react like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Things had been rather quiet between Maya and Ritsuko, since they last checked on Sovereign. The Sempai was continuing to work on the simulated Sahaquiel, and the Kohai was scrolling through Magi logs, specifically the Kleinium log files.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Not that she entirely <em>understood</em> what the Magi were saying about it, but it kept her occupied, at the very least.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Massachusetts are sending their prototype NACSS. It should be here within a week."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's... that's good." A shaky remark. "It'd... do our pilots some good to get back in the saddle, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko knew full well <em>why</em> she was like this. Not like Maya <em>knew</em>, after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sahaquiel could wait, she decided. As she got up, towards her Kohai's back, and wrapped her up. "Been a bit of a shitty day for us, hasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A brief tension was followed by a wistful sigh. "...Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... don't know what I can tell you to help comfort you." She admitted. "I..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No... this... this helps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The door buzzed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya sighed once more. "Here they come."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure they'd understand if you wanted to take a break today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nah. This... I'm sure this would help as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small pause, before Ritsuko nodded, eyes closed. "Okay."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She disengaged from Maya, and as she went for the door Maya went for the book.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Unsurprisingly to many, there wasn't many words spoken as they took their places at the table, and as Rei began the read. A good distraction was required.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (S) Asuka (A)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma) Eliza (E)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s4"></span>
</p><h3>E13: Magmadiver (He said “I reject you”)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which we have a girls' day out, Kaworu bringing the hammer down, and Gendo dressing in a unitard.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Most of the women <em>audibly gagged</em> as they unintentionally imagined such a sight. "God damn it Bond, why do you describe stuff like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"At least we <em>know</em> this chapter will contain something along those lines. It isn't a surprise, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A part of me wonders, then, <em>what</em> I will bring the hammer down on." Kaworu pondered. "Seele made it sound like <em>I</em> will be the one to obtain Sandalphon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And good luck trying to use a damn <em>hammer</em> in <em>lava</em>. I could barely use my damn <em>knife</em> in that hellscape."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Of course, with the addition of Nephilim and the AT-Field, <em>anything</em> could happen." Rei remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least it sounds like you guys will get a decent day out, otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It'll probably be ruined by Sandalphon." Ritsuko remarked in deadpan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The Angels are rather rude like that. I think Kaworu's the <em>only</em> Angel we've had that was so considerate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I try, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Paperwork</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato did not resist the urge to groan. "Lovely. In better news, have you been giving any thought to the annual Christmas play?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Out of <em>all</em> the things we have to- hang on, <em>Christmas play</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh please God <em>no</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Aww <em>c'mon</em>, it'd be <em>fun</em>, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "For you, maybe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Christmas here is mostly <em>secular</em> anyway. Unless you want to celebrate the wonders of <em>Kentucky Fried Chicken</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We haven't even <em>had</em> that here since the 2000s."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You guys used to have a KFC here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "How on Earth do <em>you</em> know about KFC?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Massachusetts." She shrugged. "It tastes pretty good, actually. Then again, I haven't really had any other fried chicken to compare it to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh you should've seen what <em>Shinji</em> cooked last Christmas. You really did my recipe justice, Shin-chan!" She glowed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To his blush.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "We might have to try <em>cooking</em> that, some day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You two have been cooking a bit recently, from what you told us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least with the groceries we can get from the Geofront."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There's more variety on the <em>surface</em>, of course."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh certainly. The Geofront grocery only provides basics: rice, meats like chicken and pork, basic cooking ingredients like miso and soy sauce. Enough for simple meals."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I didn't even know we <em>had</em> a grocery in the Geofront."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's preferable to going to the surface every time you run out of rice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Don't think I've forgotten about that Christmas play!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Undergoing a routine medical checkup. Nothing to be concerned with.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A <em>court room</em>? What are you, Judge Judy?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If anyone, it'd be <em>Gendo</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You'd probably be <em>prosecutor</em> then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'd certainly make it <em>entertaining</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>The Pirates of Penzance </em>would've been rather entertaining in of itself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Seeing the Commander act Major-General Stanley would have been... <em>interesting</em>, to say the least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "There's a <em>lot</em> of references in that I don't get."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Pirates of Penzance is some comical musical, though I've never really seen it outside of western environments. Judge Judy is where they stick a bunch of morons in a courtroom and a judge named Judy berates them for being morons. I remember seeing it on television when we were in Massachusetts, I don't even know <em>how</em> that show's still airing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They're a rather simple bunch, aren't they."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The formula <em>works</em>, then. I imagine such a play could be entertaining."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I don't even know what a courtroom is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko blinked. "Figures that world of yours didn't have the rule of law. But that's a <em>massive</em> subject in of itself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Dogma</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"With an ominous groan, the Gate of the Apocalypse opened, and Unit-00 walked inside."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei huffed. "Of course I believe that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I don't recall Lilith being <em>that</em> bloodthirsty."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Might not even <em>be</em> Lilith, despite Rei having the same task as <em>here</em>. We certainly do <em>not</em> have places in Terminal Dogma named <em>'Final Judgement'</em> and <em>'Gate of the Apocalypse'</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Those names sound like they're taking straight from <em>Doom.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It wouldn't surprise me if <em>that</em> NERV had a place named <em>'The Shores of Hell'.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like <em>we're</em> immune to that sort of stuff. <em>'Heaven's Door'</em> is certainly a bit of an embellishment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Rather befitting of NERV, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though even <em>'Heaven's Door'</em> sounds a bit more lighthearted than <em>'Final Judgement'</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "With how nervous Unit-00 and even <em>Rei</em> seems to be with this, perhaps the foreboding names are more <em>appropriate</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If one considers Unit-00 did <em>not</em> think like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I don't recall the Lance ever <em>burning</em> me, whenever I handled it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Then again, you never <em>physically</em> held the Lance. You manipulated it with your AT-Field."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I <em>also</em> do not recall the Lance ever burning into Unit-00. Which <em>could</em> have been a possibility; it was and still is an anti <em>Adam </em>weapon<em>.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Rather amazing Kaworu could handle it at <em>all</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I made care not to <em>actually</em> touch it. Even when I was <em>above</em> it, as I dove into Rogue-00, I was careful to give myself <em>some</em> distance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Precautionary, I assume. Because <em>we</em> certainly haven't observed anything of the sort."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You can understand my precaution, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh definitely."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Well, try I shall. On the bottom of the paper, Mayumi wrote 'Sure'."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato chuckled. "She already has a suitor, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If Bond didn't go out of their way to clarify, I would've assumed it was <em>because</em> of her experience with Jet Alone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It still <em>might</em>, if the boy's father filled him in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's good to see her opening up some, at least. Hopefully her sister doesn't end up ruining things, for her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It wouldn't be <em>intentional</em>, at the very least. She <em>cares</em> for her, and seems to respect her wanting to be <em>normal</em>, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Anonymity can be good, like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You and Asuka had always been rather open about piloting, at least judging by the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>I </em>was always open about it. Shinji let it slip after a few weeks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If anything, <em>I</em> was rather anonymous. At least until Asuka and Shinji allowed me to open up a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And you didn't do <em>anything</em> to disguise your Nephilimhood, did you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I never felt the need to. They would speak behind my back about it, of course."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "But you never really <em>cared</em> about their opinions, did you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I still do not. They can say what they want, as long as it does not harm anyone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And if they <em>do</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Bucket."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You can't just dump anyone who slights you in a <em>bucket</em>, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I only do such thing for <em>egregious</em> slights. Then again, it is by <em>my</em> standards."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Grand Day Out</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Asuka pumped her fists. "Yes! Shun the nonbeliever! Only when she changes her ways may she be admitted back into the tribe!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Pfft. <em>I'm</em> certainly excited about her paramour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Sounds like it went rather <em>well</em> with him, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is clear he feels <em>something</em> for Mayumi. To even <em>handwrite</em> a message, when he had the option of using a terminal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A shame Mana doesn't feel that way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Then again, Mana doesn't even <em>bother</em> to hide she's Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Just because you're a <em>Nephilim</em>, does not mean you can forget your humanity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That may be the opinion <em>here</em>, but it's evident in <em>that</em> world a Nephilim is a <em>Nephilim</em>. <em>Separate</em> from humanity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The fact she even <em>has</em> to blend in, so to speak. Cause in <em>our</em> world, you guys are certainly <em>not</em> judged on your Nephilimhood first."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "If people even <em>know</em> about such thing. It's not exactly common knowledge <em>here</em>, from what you guys make it out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even <em>with</em> our unique look, people do not consider us anything <em>but </em>human."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even when we went to the surface, there was only one or two people who <em>really</em> paid mind to our horns."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You guys did?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Hell yeah we did, Rei took us <em>clothing shopping</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, they had a grand day out." A small smirk. "Might as well let them do <em>something</em>, since they were off school."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Retail therapy, I believe Asuka would put it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Huh."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What, you thought people would've called us demons or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Kind of. You were in NERV uniform, I'm guessing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What else did we have?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Fair."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I think Hikari's just easily embarrassed," joked Asuka, a sly grin on her face.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"N-n-no I'm not! S-shut up!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "She is, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is Tokyo-3 really <em>that</em> warm? It doesn't feel <em>so</em> bad here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It helps it's <em>winter</em>. We actually get temperatures in the low to mid 20s around this time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's getting <em>close</em> to winter there, as well. Last November wasn't <em>that</em> warm from what I remember, mid to high 20s or so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, we do not know to <em>what</em> extent the climate of that world has changed. We know <em>our</em> Second Impact bought significant climate change, but with how extreme other aspects of <em>that</em> world seem to be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though even for <em>winter</em>, there always seems to be a few people not wearing <em>too</em> much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not like the weather really <em>warrants</em> anything heavy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good for <em>you</em>, eh Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least you seem to be rather <em>modest</em> with your choice of clothing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "By the sounds of it, <em>that</em> Tokyo-3 has a different code when it comes to <em>modesty</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not that <em>you</em> would mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It all really depends what people are willing to <em>compromise</em> when temperatures get high. <em>I'd</em> wear barely anything in public if I could get away with it, especially if the temperature was in the <em>40s</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I would think you'd want to wear <em>more</em>, when the temperature gets that high. At least <em>light</em> clothing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "With how intense the sun can be, yeah that tends to happen. Unless you <em>want</em> a sunburn, you'd wear something light and covering; long sundresses and overcoats. Maybe even a wide-brimmed hat of some sort."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You could wear less if you literally <em>bathed</em> in sunscreen before you went out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I can see <em>that</em> Asuka doing that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "With how <em>optimistic</em> I am. Maybe Mana has a point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Rei, Hikari, Mayumi, and Mana looked at each other. Finally, Mayumi answered for them all. "I don't see why not."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Woo!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Wouldn't surprise me if <em>this</em> place had cults like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It <em>is</em> a rather strange belief."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Imagination is a wonderful thing, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Especially with what they <em>don't</em> know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though that has <em>some</em> element of truth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Filtered through a lens of fundamentalism."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "We already <em>know</em> Seele had to deal with such organisations."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hence why you would never see them in <em>public</em>. Whether this is worthy of praise, is up to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'd say, can't believe I'm <em>thanking Seele</em> for something. Least we aren't getting proselytised every single day of the week."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "NERV policy would have something to do with that, as well. At least within Tokyo-3 and surroundings, there's rather few organisations like that allowed to function here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even so, I'm pretty sure they're only from <em>established</em> religions. Christianity and that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You would <em>want</em> some strenuous background checks for organisations like that. Kaworu has already reminded us what can happen when you <em>ignore</em> a group."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>with</em> background checks, there's still one or two people that fall through the cracks and try to proselytise whatever strange cult they're a part of."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "The Magi would net them quickly, I imagine. As Rei herself suggested."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Indeed they would. Rather similar to what <em>Rei</em> said, actually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It <em>works</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Methodology</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""And you believe that she is truly happy?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I thought <em>you</em> were the one getting therapy, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He <em>already</em> gathered you wore several masks, and he had not even <em>met</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, it <em>is</em> their <em>job</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though mind you, <em>we</em> suspect this is but a mask."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "With all the shit <em>I</em> went through, that wouldn't surprise me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Least it sounds like that <em>training</em> didn't end up traumatising you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It sure had the <em>potential</em>. As I said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "A good thing you possess such <em>discipline</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "When you're with someone who could <em>enforce</em> such discipline, you tend to learn quickly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You'd know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""It's interesting how siblings can be so close and yet so different. Even in the case of identical twins, the sheer infinitude of events and factors that life has to offer can have them end up in wildly different points. In that sense, it's not so surprising that they're so different.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure those two being Nephilim could have something to do with their personality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Especially with how <em>different</em> the life of a Nephilim is to any other person."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And with <em>what</em> happened to them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's a testament to his skill in therapy, that he is able to pick up on these small details. Simply from the description of a third party."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Only the best for NERV, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh maybe <em>that's</em> why you guys haven't hired a therapist for us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Speaking of polar opposites,<em> your cynicism</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, yeah. Blame it on the constant risk of dying."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Rather amazing the pilots <em>there</em> aren't cynics when it comes to that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That tends to happen when you risk your life constantly, funnily enough. Though fair, it <em>has</em> been a bit since we last <em>had </em>to risk our lives in battle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "But considering how <em>that</em> went. And how Kaworu essentially had to <em>fish our souls out</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Maybe you guys need to get back in the saddle or something. Stretch your Evangelion's legs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shame our <em>Evangelion</em> are still out of commission, least I'm pretty sure they <em>still</em> are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At this point, the only reason we cannot deploy Units 00 through 02 are due to them lacking a core. They're essentially fixed, other than that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So they <em>still</em> are. And unless you want to round robin us with <em>Hikari's</em> Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "With the reduced sync ratios you'd have, in comparison to your <em>regular</em> ratios, it's almost not worth it. Plus, Massachusetts are sending their NACSS prototype over; it'd do us better to get you trained up with <em>that</em> first of all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hang on, they're <em>sending</em> that already?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko gave a nod. "It should be here by the end of the month. We'll quickly install it into one of the Evangelion so we can begin testing ourselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Have you decided on an Evangelion to use, yet?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "NT-Unit-00, most likely. Prototype Evangelion for prototype hardware."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "NT-Unit-00 is rather modular as well, in comparison to a Test-Type of Production Model."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "For a prototype, you <em>want</em> modularity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Dr. Yasuda chuckled heartily. "You have a lot of interesting women in your life."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Tell me about it.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They <em>do</em> rather fit those humours well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not that <em>I</em> would know what they were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They are rather self definitive. Unless you mean to say you do not know the <em>definition</em> of those words."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I know what <em>melancholy</em> is, at least. Sorta gloomy, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "More or less. Sanguine is optimism, Phlegmatic is a stoic nature, and Choleric is irritable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Huh, that <em>does</em> fit them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though they seem to imply <em>you</em> are changing some, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Rather remarkable how quickly one can change, with a positive influence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Sorta like <em>here</em>, eh Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei gave a small smile. "Though there is still much to be done, for <em>me</em> at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm sure the influences of <em>everyone</em> will help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Kinda like <em>here, </em>eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It can be rather remarkable at times, how quickly time seems to fly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two seemed to realise this. "It... probably hasn't been long since <em>we've</em> been here, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's been around one month since we found <em>Hiro</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro huffed. "Hard to believe, almost."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not one for tracking time, Hiro?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Never really <em>needed</em> to, after all. I think the only time we <em>explicitly</em> kept track of the days was when we were left to our own devices for around a month."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's kinda my attitude. Taking things a day at a time. Though a calendar is still good; you gotta know when holidays and birthdays are, after all. Though <em>speaking of</em>, you'd <em>technically</em> have birthdays, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Legally, yes they do. The Magi, given your <em>unique</em> biology, wasn't able to give a useful age for <em>either</em> of you. So they essentially have randomly generated birthday dates, and old enough to be one of the ages of majority."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Mine was November 23rd, if I recall."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "February 4?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Which puts it just over a week away from here! We should hold a party for you!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Sisters Grimm</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The general seemed to sour. "I can't say that I have.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "This isn't gonna help his case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh I <em>wonder why</em> it might seem that way. Could it be his <em>last</em> few advertisements completely <em>shitting</em> on anything decent?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Rather surprising the television networks would even <em>allow</em> such thing to be advertised."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm sure they'd give a free pass to <em>NERV</em>, of all things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "The JSSDF sure as hell<em> aren't</em> giving a free pass to NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, well they can keep on doing that. After what happened to <em>us</em>, they have <em>nothing</em> to stand on whatsoever nowadays."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I do not recall the Germanic Magi being named as so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "For one, it's a different <em>numbering </em>nomenclature. Having them numbered 4 through 6 implies they were the <em>next</em> Magi to be developed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Which isn't true, I assume."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No, Germany got their first set of Magi <em>third</em>. The Magi <em>here</em> are collectively Magi <em>01</em>, which divides into 1, 2 and 3. Magi <em>02</em> is in Matsushiro, again numbered 1 through 3. Magi <em>03</em> is in <em>Berlin</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Amazing how you even <em>have</em> that many computers of that kind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Six clusters of three, in total. 18 nodes in all. One <em>node</em> is already insurmountably more powerful than any other conventional supercomputer on the planet, let alone a <em>cluster</em> and let alone <em>six</em> of these clusters."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Nevada were building their own cluster so they could be more independent from Massachusetts, but of course <em>that </em>went down the drain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Along with the entire facility."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The naming is different, however. Beethoven, Bach, Brahms. At least for Berlin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though still rather significant, in its own way. The Brothers Grimm created many well known fairy tales in our world, stories not too dissimilar to your <em>'The Beast and the Prince'</em>. Rapunzel is but one of these stories."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And I assume <em>Gothel</em> comes from there, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. In short, Gothel is a witch that kidnapped Rapunzel because her father was caught by Gothel stealing her cornsalad, otherwise known as <em>rapunzel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two had a rather concerned look on her face. "I mean, I don't know what I <em>expected</em>, when you said it was like that picture book of ours."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The works of the Brothers Grimm are like that. They were stories designed with basic morals in mind; do not steal, do not be greedy, respect elders."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And what better way to teach children than to <em>scare them shitless</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""And there you have it folks," said Takanawa as NERV's logo faded away, leaving only her and her interviewee once more. The distinguished general was looking rather peeved. "Your thoughts, General Sakamura?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was... <em>some</em> thoughtful pause, imagination going into overdrive.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Yes Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Just... enlighten me some. How is it <em>possible</em> that <em>that</em> Gendo Ikari managed to <em>completely fucking rip off what we did here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would not know." His deadpan could spar with Shinji's. "Perhaps they possess the Laserdiscs as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Why would that <em>not</em> surprise me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "'Cause that's a <em>lot</em> of coincidences that just happened. That's exactly what <em>we</em> did!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though <em>this</em> world's Israfel, you could legitimately claim went <em>better</em> than <em>that</em> world's!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "In that we actually <em>defeated</em> the Angel, instead of letting it <em>run</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would expect it was nothing more than a <em>massive</em> coincidence. No one in that work, as far as I know, is capable of any significant psychic activity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "With how <em>divergent</em> that world is from our own, it would be difficult at best to even <em>find</em> this world in the tree of time, if they could."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Shinji is <em>right</em>. This would <em>not</em> help the Commander's case with General Sakamura."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'm not even sure what a unitard is, but based on how some of you <em>gagged</em> at the sound of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Essentially a plugsuit used in some professions that require flexibility, like acrobatics and gymnastics."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro furrowed his brow, <em>now</em> having more of an image. "<em>Oh</em>. That's... an image."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two giggled at his sudden disconcertion. "Shouldn't have asked, darling!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""It's fortunate that she's able to maintain a relatively high sync ratio with such an experimental Evangelion. Without her proficiency, we'd be short a very useful testbed.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Okay, so <em>that</em> Unit-05 is obviously from the <em>Theatrical</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It certainly sounds like it's <em>designed</em> as so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Provisional</em> would imply it isn't an <em>official</em> Unit. Even a Unit such as Unit-00 was <em>always</em> Unit-00."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Provisioning is more just so we <em>always</em> have a name for our Evangelion, though it's more a formality than anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though seeing how <em>radically</em> different from any ordinary Evangelion the Theatrical Unit-05 was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's more a testbed than anything, from what I remember."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Testbed Evangelion are usually named as any regular Evangelion. Unit-00 and the NT counterpart, and Unit-01 were and still <em>are</em> testbed Evangelion; anything cutting edge is applied to one of <em>those</em> Units first before we apply it to the production models 02 and 03."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of course, our testbed Evangelion look rather <em>puritan</em>, in comparison to <em>Provisional Unit-05</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Would there even be a <em>need</em> to explore multi-limbed Evangelion?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "One of the advantages of the bipedal Evangelion is it's akin to <em>yourself</em>. It's easy to see yourself as an Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even if you're on all fours, you still have four limbs. It's not like you're suddenly having to contend with <em>extra</em> limbs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's already a concern <em>not</em> losing your humanity to the Evangelion. Just look what happened-" She caught herself. "Right, you three haven't even <em>seen</em> the Theatrical, have you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two shrugged. "We haven't gotten around to, yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "We probably <em>should</em>, should we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'd say. Especially if this work continues to combine <em>both</em> Laserdisc and Theatrical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You've finished the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Oh yeah, we finished them off a bit ago, at this point. <em>Both</em> endings were strange."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "How do you think <em>we</em> reacted?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hint: throwing my television off the balcony is the correct answer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oi, you <em>allowed</em> me to throw your television off the balcony! Your new one's better anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Pieter could only watch in silence as Kaworu Nagisa walked away. The boy had a talent for doing that: leaving you dumbfounded with more questions than answers."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You want a <em>family</em>, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "At least <em>here</em>, I have what you could call a family."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji had a bashful smile. "Well... could you call the <em>other</em> Angels family?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Technically speaking. I was close with some of them, less so some others. It <em>could've</em> been a family dynamic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If not for practically everything else."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed, unfortunately. <em>There</em>, I at least have Zeruel as a <em>sister</em>. Which is <em>more</em> of a traditional family than I had <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It does sound like you have that <em>ideal</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And it would just be that. An <em>ideal</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. It wouldn't help the Angels were <em>meant</em> to pass. Even I, and only because I fought <em>against</em> that reality do I even <em>remain</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I wouldn't be surprised if you and Zeruel <em>there</em> fought against that reality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It <em>does</em> seem like you have your own agenda."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Who <em>wouldn't</em> want their own kin to survive? For <em>me</em>, it was always a fools hope. If my kin could not coexist with the Lilim, then they would be <em>destroyed</em> by the Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Israfel has already shown they would <em>not</em> want to coexist, though. You and Zeruel are, so far at least, the <em>only</em> Angels to be coexisting with humans."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And whether that will change, for better or worse, is up in the air at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Asama</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""The Operations Director, the Logistics Officer, and the Tactical Officer are all supervising the current radiographic operation," answered Miyata."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wouldn't be surprised if Herod clued into this whole affair."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though mind you, <em>we</em> thought there was funny business afoot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not everyday you find a <em>dormant</em> Angel, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's <em>plausible</em>, at the very least. All Angels, sans I, were dormant at one time. Sandalphon was one of them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "They were also unlucky enough to be <em>found</em> while dormant."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Yes. On one hand, perhaps it was <em>unwise</em> to lay dormant in a site subject to geological investigation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though on the <em>other</em>, it drew the Evangelion <em>out</em> of Tokyo-3."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The way Kaworu has made <em>our</em> Sandalphon out to be, they <em>couldn't</em> have thought of such a strategy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They were still <em>dormant</em>. They most likely could not <em>know</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Unless you made <em>contact</em> with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They never spoke to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Oh. Well that's <em>that</em> out the window then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So it was just <em>luck</em> on your part that you guys found Sandalphon early?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "On <em>our</em> part, perhaps. It would not surprise me if <em>Seele</em> knew."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If Seele knew where every Angel lay, they would've been informed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Did <em>you</em> even know, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu shook his head. "Even with contact with a few of my kin, it was impossible to ascertain where they were dormant."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Would you even <em>tell</em> Seele if you knew?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm not too sure myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Lieutenant Colonel looked back at the scan, inwardly marveling at their good fortune. We've found an Angel before it hatched…we can't let this opportunity go to waste."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, <em>this</em> has gone the same so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even down to the activity just after Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't remember it being <em>that</em> bad. Tokyo-1 had <em>enough</em> issues as is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The flooding was bad enough, the nuke was devastating. Adding <em>volcanic eruption</em> to that whole affair would've just been the<em> cherry on top a shit sundae</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's rather lucky that volcano didn't decide to erupt while we were doing our thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I would've <em>definitely</em> been fucked if that happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather convenient Sandalphon was found <em>early</em>, in that case. Who knows what would've happened if they had awoken."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "They would've had to exit that volcano <em>somehow</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It'd make for an exciting battle, at least. Fighting Angels in an erupting volcano."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "While I wouldn't be surprised if that happened <em>there</em>, <em>here</em> it would've been problematic unless <em>everyone</em> was in D-Type."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Never again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh it was fine once you got <em>in</em> the high pressure environment, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I looked like a fucking <em>berry</em>. Even <em>once</em> I got in the high pressure environment, it still made me look pudgy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh there's nothing <em>wrong</em> with a bit of pudge."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Gendo Ikari smirked. "I doubt the boy would have agreed unless he believed there was something of importance to gain. He has his own agenda, after all." How interesting; would SEELE's own shackled Angel actually capture one of his kin, one that would be dissected and picked at? "We'll have to be on our toes.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Wow, he was <em>outplayed</em> for once."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though yeah, I doubt you <em>would</em> do such thing, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would <em>act</em> as if I was cooperating with Seele. But the psychic connection I have with my kin is a valuable one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's rather easy to conspire when you don't even <em>speak</em> your conspiracy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Such thing would be rather <em>valuable</em> for my kin and I."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least <em>there</em>, it sounded like they <em>knew</em> about Sandalphon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Otherwise they would not have decided to send <em>Kaworu</em> over."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even though the Commander's reasonings are true."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shit, you can't even really <em>compare</em> us to Kaworu when it comes to piloting. The standard rules of sync don't even <em>apply</em>to him if he doesn't <em>want</em> it to apply to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That's probably the <em>official</em> reasoning for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Of course, <em>unofficially</em>, it's to keep both Gendo and Kaworu in line."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though allowing me to be <em>that</em> close to Sandalphon might end up <em>backfiring</em> on them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "They already suspect you had <em>something</em> to do with Israfel fleeing the fight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If they <em>suspect</em> that, why the hell would they send <em>you</em> of all people to meet <em>Sandalphon</em>? Surely someone <em>like</em> Asuka <em>would</em> be the best option; she doesn't have <em>any</em> connection to Sandalphon, cannot conspire with them and <em>could</em> eliminate them if need be, just like <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would send a message to <em>me</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least they'd <em>think</em> it was sending a message."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Least <em>I'm</em> not wearing the D-Type this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Understood." The Mark 06 walked loudly towards the volcano, its feet leaving massive imprints in the earth. This will be the first time I come face-to-face with the First and the Third Children; how fascinating.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Oh what a shame the device didn't survive the trip."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Wait a damn minute, that's just a <em>Dirac Rift</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It wasn't even the <em>device</em> that caused such displacement. It was <em>I</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So that's <em>another</em> power you guys have?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "One we do not know of."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even the so called <em>displacement device</em> that Rogue-00 had, that was a <em>mechanism</em> of Rogue-00."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So it's both a power <em>and</em> something you can manufacture?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We know it's the <em>latter</em>; Seele would've had to have made it <em>somehow</em>. But <em>we</em> never even <em>tested</em> any sort of displacement."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It'd be pretty energy intensive, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. You are transporting your body and soul through what I <em>assume</em> is a Dirac Rift. And we know <em>how</em> the Dirac is like, you cannot simply enter it <em>unprotected</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You of all people <em>could</em>. And that's <em>without</em> an Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though I imagine you wouldn't want to enter a Dirac Rift without <em>some</em> sort of calculation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The calculations that had to be performed to get Rogue-00 from Earth to Mars were strenuous enough, and that was rather <em>simple</em>. We only had to take into account the <em>speed</em> of Rogue-00 in orbit, so that it wouldn't simply escape once it reached Mars."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And that had <em>massive</em> margins of errors. We only aimed for LMO, which is a rather broad area. These are <em>coordinates. </em>If your calculations are inaccurate, suddenly you've <em>embedded</em> yourself somewhere."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The AT-Field would help negate many concerns involving accidentally embedding yourself in a tree, but yes that <em>would </em>be concerning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You'd probably only use it if you <em>needed</em> to be somewhere <em>quickly</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Which is exactly the situation <em>they</em> are in. Of course, the high sync <em>might</em> have something to do with it, if not for the fact sync rate sounds rather <em>irrelevant</em> to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "In <em>that</em> situation, it would be rather irrelevant. Even <em>here</em>, I only sync as usual out of respect for Mrs Horaki."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Chance</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Genji Sawamura stared. Then he laughed. "Yeah, I guess so.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I think it's safe to say they had <em>no</em> chance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Especially here</em>, from the <em>start</em>, they had absolutely <em>no</em> chance. <em>That</em> Jet Alone is a massive improvement and yet it <em>still </em>cannot hold a candle to the <em>might</em> of Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even <em>our</em> Evangelion can't hold a candle to <em>their</em> Evangelion, unless <em>we</em> figure out a way to tear Newton a new one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "We already have, though it was admittedly with appropriated Seele technology."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Do you think we could replicate the tech, with what you know?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even with my reverse engineering of such technology, I couldn't establish the <em>exact </em>mechanism. We know it requires immense energy, and it opens a Dirac Rift."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Which doesn't sound like <em>too</em> much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering we barely know how Dirac Rifts <em>function</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Anyone is free to peruse what I gathered, they're stored on Melchior."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Do you think gravitons could have something to do with it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Possibly. A good thing we can <em>observe</em> gravitons now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not just observation. <em>Manipulation</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though it would be rather difficult to predict <em>when</em> a Dirac Rift would open."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is 'when we finish this work' a good time?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Chuckles all around the table. "It certainly <em>seems </em>that way, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Do you reckon you'll <em>swan dive</em> into the volcano, like Mana suggests?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "Like <em>you</em> did, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If you could even <em>call</em> it a swan dive with how <em>fat</em> Unit-02 was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji Ikari frowned, looking back up at the massive crane apparatus that was raising the silver Evangelion into the air. "Huh…""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>I</em> know why I was feeling such trepidation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A part of you would <em>know</em> I was not Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even though the Evangelion?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even just <em>interacting</em> with me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Our interaction seemed nice enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He'll probably try hitting on you again, Shin-chan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I kept such thing to an appropriate minimum <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "On threat of Rei tearing out your spine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So you <em>still</em> hit on him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not in <em>front</em> of Rei, I assume."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not while she was most likely to kill me in the morning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'As you wish.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed in humour, <em>'That's </em>my<em> line.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though I have softened up my policy when it comes to that. Light flirting and teasing is okay."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Gee, thanks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Okay with <em>me</em>. With <em>Asuka</em>, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "Shinji's pretty adorable when he's embarrassed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Oi!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Case in point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And so it begins, grimly thought Misato."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "A <em>laser bore</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You <em>drilled</em> through the lava? With a <em>laser</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If we could do such a thing <em>here</em>, we would've done so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It would've certainly been less <em>precarious</em>, if that sounds like what we <em>think</em> it sounds like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though it's not like laser drilling <em>isn't</em> a thing. That's generally more for <em>industry</em> though, not <em>for a damned volcano</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even a laser as intense and powerful as the one that's depicted, it can only get through so much. Kaworu will eventually have to dive into lava."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wouldn't be surprised if the bore was <em>temporary</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though you of <em>all</em> people should be fine with an extreme condition like that. Even <em>without</em> the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It wouldn't be a good look towards my benefactors if I lost the Mark 06."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It generally isn't a good look to lose <em>any</em> Evangelion. We're rather lucky Japan has only lost <em>one</em> Evangelion, with all the <em>shit</em> we had to face."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Rather <em>surprising</em>, to me at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Your world did not even <em>bother</em> to make the standard Franxx squadrons last longer than <em>months</em>. The training was sub-par, and I would not be surprised if the mass production of such machines brought undesirable issues with such things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "The 9's said as much. I never got to pilot a standard Franxx myself, but <em>Delta</em> was inquisitive enough to try one out with her partner while we were at Plantation 47. Least I <em>think</em> it was 47."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I assume they didn't stick with a standard Franxx."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You saw our show, didn't ya?" She chuckled. "<em>'Primitive'</em>, she described it as. The tactics were flawed and the weapon unwieldy. The cabin was cluttered with cabling and had obvious panel gaps, a panel even <em>fell off</em> during testing and nearly hit Epsilon in the head. The <em>interface</em> was monochromatic and looked like Maya's terminal, which considering we come from the <em>seventies</em> is a bit of an issue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am not surprised in the slightest. Why put in the effort in developing a long lasting system if it is not even intended to last more than a few months?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two chuckled once more. "Go figure, not even a <em>day</em> later, Squad 47 got <em>completely wiped</em> by Klaxosaurs. <em>We</em> had to clear them out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "What a shocker."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Cast</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Good thing I have a liking for strange cookies. I might hate myself otherwise.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That little sneak!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's <em>true</em>. Anything <em>outside</em> of Tokyo-3 isn't really bugged."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Really</em> handy for Kaji, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Doesn't help the cab driver themselves is involved in this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I would think it'd look kinda <em>suspicious</em> he took a taxi for <em>Gotemba</em>, of all places."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Maybe he wanted to take a day trip. See something different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Just so happen he decided to do so on the day of an Angel attack."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "This kind of shadow play seems rather standard. Especially up against entities such as Seele and NERV, you would <em>want</em> to make sure you cannot be tracked."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine you of all people would know how <em>easy</em> it can be to track someone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Especially with electronic devices. Anything that sends or receives a wireless signal can potentially be used as tracking, unless proper security measures are taken place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Which NERV has done, I assume."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Rest assured, only the <em>Magi</em> can track your devices."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ain't that cold comfort."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Angel, bound into the body of a nephilim, smiled. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe that brotherly connection will prevent Sandalphon from wrecking shit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Or, Sandalphon could interpret this as an act of <em>aggression</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though they seem <em>aware</em>. Which implies they are not merely <em>dormant</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's more than we could say of <em>our</em> Sandalphon. At least if <em>Kaworu's</em> words were anything to go by."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It seems kinda convenient they decided to throw <em>you</em> in the lava, Kaworu. At least for <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Which <em>seems</em> strange on paper. Obviously they want me to <em>eliminate</em> them, so as to show I am serious in collaborating with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I know <em>Zeruel</em> in particular would not like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. It would only serve to <em>further</em> separate myself from them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not like you <em>can't</em> disregard Seele, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though perhaps you can save Sandalphon in a way that removes the blame from <em>you</em> and onto someone else."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The someone else will almost certainly be <em>NERV</em>. And we're already dealing with the fallout in letting <em>Israfel</em> escape."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It certainly wouldn't be a <em>good</em> look if we let <em>another</em> Angel escape."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It depends whether you can outplay both Gendo and Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They kinda did that <em>already,</em> with Israfel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If that <em>was</em> indeed on our behest and not an independent action of Israfel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Lets be honest, it most likely <em>was</em> at your behest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Most likely."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I wish I could believe that."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu looked downcast, and offered naught but a pensive sigh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even with the best man for the job."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Do they hate the Lilim <em>that much</em>? So as to not even collaborate with those who <em>work </em>with them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>would</em> have been a difficult thought for many of my kin. Indeed, if Sandalphon was <em>capable</em> of such thought, they might've decided the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...It appears this will only end one way, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So much for diplomacy, even <em>with</em> possibly the best diplomat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That's becoming a pattern, isn't it? First Ramiel, now Sandalphon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Do you think the battle will go similarly to <em>here</em>, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Grim thoughts on Kaworu's mind. "I would hope I could at least offer them a <em>quick</em> defeat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You don't exactly have to worry about the <em>lava</em>, at least. Unlike Asuka in that situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "This is playing rather well into Seele's hand, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Which is what I would've wished to avoid."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Either</em> way would've played into Seele's hands. Sandalphon goes quietly, suddenly they have <em>three</em> Angels at their beck and call. They <em>don't</em>, then that's one less Angel to worry about."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What <em>did</em> Sandalphon want to do, anyway? 'Cause it seems like <em>you and Zeruel</em> are <em>already</em> working to find your father."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If one considers the <em>other</em> entities that would <em>like</em> to possess an Angel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There is that, as well. It is rather different in <em>this</em> world, but <em>there,</em> it's apparent Angelic cults are rather <em>rampant</em>. It would be a boon to them if they were <em>somehow</em> able to <em>obtain</em> an Angel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The UN would not allow it. It would be seen as them attempting to launch another <em>Impact</em>. They might even request <em>Evangelion</em> to be deployed; being Angel related."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Of course, the <em>only</em> Angel that remains is Kaworu, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. And I am more than capable of holding my own."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would be able to offer some protections as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It wouldn't surprise me if you turned them to <em>Tang</em> and left them like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They would have <em>asked</em> for it, at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Rubicon</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato scowled. "Nagisa-kun, jettison the cage! You have a new objective: destroy the Angel!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I <em>still</em> feel attacked by this work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least <em>here</em>, I <em>asked</em> to be sent down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I offered." She piously spoke.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Which was <em>why</em> she went down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So <em>this</em> has gone the same, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I could utilise my powers, at the very least. Instead of having to rely on an improvised stratagem."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "The improvised ones are usually the <em>best</em> ones, at least in <em>my</em> experience."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Wasn't for <em>your</em> improv, I'd have been boiled alive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Perhaps if you didn't mention the hot springs, things would've gone better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It <em>seems</em> like that, but at least we actually <em>know</em> that would've happened anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Think, think! How can we get Nagisa-kun out of there?!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>Nice shot</em>, Misato!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm guessing there's no sympathy here for that asshole?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Choruses of 'no' and '<em>God</em> no'.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Good</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Would you have done the same <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I <em>have</em> done the same here. Of course, the UN would <em>prefer</em> we bring them to trial so that <em>they</em> can execute them instead."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You're just cutting out the middleman at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though that does seem a <em>bit</em> overreacting. He was already subdued at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I believe it was to send a <em>message</em>, as well. Keep anyone else in line. Not like Misato was <em>wrong</em> to summarily judge him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "She's well within her right. Seele would describe such power as <em>Imperium</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's not <em>as</em> dictatorial as damn <em>Imperium</em>. I <em>still</em> have to report to the United Nations, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You made it <em>quick</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "I imagine <em>many</em> people here would not be as kind to them, if they did a little stunt like that <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That would not even <em>happen</em> here. How the hell could they <em>infiltrate</em> NERV?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Evidently, their resources are much more vast than our own world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Which is strange, surely Seele would be <em>surveilling</em> them like <em>this</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Didn't you say it was <em>Asahara</em> that spurred Seele to do such thing? If <em>that</em> didn't happen in that world, perhaps they're somewhat more <em>lenient</em> this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A plausible explanation. Though speaking of that, now that Seele are insolvent, I would expect the responsibility of keeping such entities in check would fall to the <em>UN</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "All that sorta stuff falls into <em>Oversight's</em> jurisdiction, as well. It's not <em>just</em> Seele they deal with, it's practically <em>any</em> group that can pose a threat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Other countries would've picked up the slack, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Still, Misato's right. That was <em>merciful</em> retaliation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If it was up to <em>you</em>, you would've used <em>Unit-02</em> on them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Or <em>Rei</em>. I'm sure <em>she'd</em> let them soak into the carpet for a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I request permission to deactivate the limiters on the Mark 06.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Just like the Theatrical, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Once again, they haven't hardware locked the limiters."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least on the Mark 06. God knows <em>we</em> don't know about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>We</em> wouldn't, as well. If it was a Seele thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>They</em> would surely be listening to all this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So it's less you asking <em>Misato</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though already, that kind of beast mode seems different to the Theatrical. Mari did it of her own volition, didn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "There's <em>another </em>Mari?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A different system, then. It wouldn't be good for the <em>superiors</em> if a pilot could go beast mode whenever."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What even <em>is</em> beast mode? Is it like Stampede in the Franxx?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "More or less. In Theatrical design Evangelion, there are power limiters. Beast mode <em>removes</em> said limiters from the Evangelion, unlocking their potential."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, the architecture of Evangelion <em>here</em> differ. The power limiters of NT-Unit-00 were one of the few aspects completely <em>separate</em> from computer control."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "For appropriate reasons. Of course, someone like <em>Kaworu</em> would almost <em>certainly</em> be able to handle beast mode."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Even submerged within tons of magma, the Mark 06 – and the translucent pair of golden wings emanating from its back – seemed impossibly bright."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps that paranoia is a good thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They were quick in authorising it, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though such a system seems rather reasonable, actually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Do you think it'd make beast mode <em>viable</em> for our Evangelion?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't want to risk it, regardless. Though it <em>is</em> a much more reasonable system than the Theatrical. It leaves the keys to beast mode out of the pilot's hands, a randomised passphrase can't simply be <em>memorised</em> by the pilot, and an automatic timeout prevents them either going <em>insane</em> or completely <em>destroying</em> the place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Almost like if <em>we</em> tried to implement such a thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You <em>would</em> want a timeout for such a thing. Even seeing how Mari in the <em>Theatrical</em> reacted to such thing. I doubt it would be <em>healthy</em> to remain like that for extended periods."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And Mari wasn't even a <em>Nephilim</em> in the Theatrical, as well. I wouldn't be surprised if this was <em>only</em> on Mark Evangelion, and <em>only</em> piloted by Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though <em>why</em> does the randomised passphrase have to be <em>Biblical</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Like most things here." She deadpanned. "I imagine there can't be <em>too</em> many phrases from the Bible you can use."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If you expand your horizons to <em>other</em> Abrahamic literatures, then you have <em>many</em> phrases you can use."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "None of which <em>we</em> know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "All the better then, if it's <em>meant</em> to be a passcode we don't know of."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Aftershock</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""No need; I will be extracting myself.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That was... kinda underwhelming."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine if we were able to <em>witness</em> what I did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Would we <em>want</em> to? It'd probably drive us as mad as <em>Ritsuko</em> is seeing what you <em>did</em> to Sandalphon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It seemed your Evangelion <em>already</em> sensed just what Kaworu did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would have been worse in <em>my</em> case; being Nephilim myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>this</em> time around, we were able to defeat the Angel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave a small nod. "A part of me wonders how <em>I</em> would react to ending Sandalphon myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It would depend. They were kin, indeed, but they would not collaborate with you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I know <em>here</em>, you were involved with the Angel war. But... those situations were rather different, weren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather more traumatic, yes. And their demises were ultimately not at <em>my</em> hands."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Compared to Sandalphon <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It'd be a testament to your <em>power</em>, at the very least. No one can hold a candle to you, can they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "With how I appear, not at all. That is, if my benefactors <em>want</em> me that powerful. This would be a rather special case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji and Rei both looked at each other through their view screens, and they saw on their fellow Pilot's faces what they were feeling deep down: awe, and not a little bit of fear."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Show off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I try."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "No one even had to come <em>rescue</em> you, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Taking all the fun for yourself, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It does seem that way, doesn't it? Unit-00 and Unit-01 didn't seem to do much this operation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We should have had the foresight to acquire <em>deck chairs</em> and <em>fishing poles</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And it wouldn't surprise me in the <em>slightest</em> if we actually <em>had</em> stuff like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "But this was what Seele wanted, no? They wanted <em>you</em> and <em>only</em> you to perform this operation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine to <em>them</em>, the operation went off without a hitch."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Activating beast mode could be considered a hitch."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You <em>defeated</em> them, at least. I'm sure they'd take that as a victory any day of the week."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Especially with how <em>Israfel</em> went."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So has Sandalphon been <em>better</em> than here? Cause it mostly just seems on par."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'd say that was the case. Maybe somewhat better on account of Shinji <em>not</em> having to dive in unprotected to rescue Asuka. But then again, having a damn <em>cultist</em> almost <em>kill you</em> Kaworu, that makes it pretty <em>shocking</em> in comparison to <em>our</em>world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Least <em>here</em>, I didn't have to paint the walls with some bastard's brain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It was going rather <em>well</em>, as well. Then <em>some</em> asshole had to ruin it for everyone involved."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He didn't even do <em>that</em>. I still fulfilled my objective. I would say his death was <em>completely</em> in vain, if not for the fact he indirectly helped prevent Asama from erupting for another decade."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Which would be the <em>opposite</em> of what they wanted to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Rather ironic, when you think about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Onsen</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Please Shinji, call me Kaworu. I'm afraid I've gotten used to German conventions in my time at NERV-2.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei gave a look to Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is that just a thing you do on <em>every</em> world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It sure seems that way, doesn't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though you haven't <em>really</em> started flirting wth him, yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And who knows, maybe he might <em>swing</em> that way this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "M-Misato!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine it would depend on who <em>you</em> net, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And who knows at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though Kaworu just tends to be <em>friendly</em>, ain't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chuckled. "Indeed. Call it my curiosity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I would say <em>you</em> were the one being rather friendly to him, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "There <em>is</em> that. I doubt Shinji would ever handstand on my <em>shoulders</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I can't even handstand on the <em>ground</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You guys have <em>mixed gender</em> springs?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Seems like a foreign concept to you two, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Might as well be foreign to <em>us</em>, <em>we</em> didn't attend a mixed gender onsen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>You</em> weren't complaining about that at the time. Plus, it's not like Shinji was <em>alone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And yet I <em>still</em> made a mockery of myself to Pen-Pen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""So that I can feel whole." So that I can achieve [unity/complementation/truth]."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather a shame we have such discord between one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Everyone has their own agenda. Even Angels, by the looks of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Separate to <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "But surely they would <em>listen</em> to you more, if you're the embodiment of Adam himself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A majority of the Angels <em>have</em>. So far the exceptions have been Sandalphon and Iruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You could count Ramiel too, after Shinji damaged her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Least you <em>defended</em> Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu smiled. "<em>My</em> Zeruel would appreciate a good warrior, if they knew of your past battles."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though... what you said <em>is</em> kinda true. You <em>do</em> operate on a higher level than us, if just because you're a Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Maybe so, but that doesn't diminish what you <em>accomplish</em> with the Evangelion. This goes for Asuka, as well. You two are human and yet you can spar with and <em>defeat</em> Gods."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I wonder what you'd think of <em>Rei</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I already believe she is rather interesting. Though I doubt anything significant will form, for the fact Seele would like to keep their chips close."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Rather unfortunate. And it was <em>already</em> a disparity with sending <em>you</em> over, was it not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I wonder why." Her tone indicated she knew <em>exactly</em> why.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Weaponising Nephilim seems abhorrent to <em>us</em>, but it would've been a rather logical step. However, Nephilim are still human. And when a human gets <em>tired</em> of their situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "They act out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Yes. Like a human can go rogue, a <em>Nephilim</em> could go rogue as well. I know, because <em>I</em> went rogue against Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A good thing we're able to keep our Nephilim sated, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You can thank the relationships I formed with Rei and Shinji and Asuka for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Rei frowned. Soul within Unit-00…what did you mean?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What <em>would</em> they mean by that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't take Rei long to figure what her other meant. "Cycles. Life is a cycle of death and rebirth. When one dies, your soul is reborn elsewhere."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...With exception."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Yes. Angels are exception to this cycle. Though... perhaps Unit-00 thinks otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I dunno, I rather <em>like</em> my life as it is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It is what <em>Seele</em> wanted, isn't it? Destruction and rebirth, it's <em>Instrumentality</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I <em>definitely</em> like my life as it is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Though why would Unit-00 <em>think</em> like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Evidently, they do not prefer their situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure our folks can attest to that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Depending on whatever the hell my <em>father's</em> doing, this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He <em>wants</em> to get Yui out of there, but he <em>also</em> wants the best for Shinji and everyone involved."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You <em>could</em> warp that into him thinking that <em>Instrumentality</em> is best for everyone involved."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "On paper, it very well <em>could</em> be. But we know the <em>true</em> costs of Instrumentality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So overall, " Misato began, "That went <em>kinda </em>similar."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even <em>with</em> you deciding to repaint the walls."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>You</em> would've done the same, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Probably, yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Seele would be pleased with this, at the very least." Mused Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"This is probably one of their <em>few</em> victories so far. My father <em>already</em> stole the Lance from under their noses."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A light spot of revenge, then." Ritsuko thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Can't let us have <em>all</em> the spotlight." Spoke Maya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"After <em>that</em> ad, I doubt people <em>would</em> want to give us the spotlight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "You never know, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It certainly didn't win over that commander we saw earlier." Zero Two deadpanned. "That's still a <em>massive</em> coincidence, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Coincidence bordering on <em>copyright infringement</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If we could, we <em>would</em> sue through dimensions." Remarked Misato.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even <em>if</em> trying to maintain IP through different dimensions would be a fool's errand."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p10">
  <span class="s4"></span>
</p><h3>E14: Touch the Untouchable</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which Godzilla and an Eva have a Flex-Off, Mana has terrible table manners, and Unit-01 goes into SPAAAAAAAAACE.)</h4><h4></h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Row, row, fight the power!" Spirited Asuka, emulating her literary counterpart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It certainly <em>sounds</em> like that can be taken straight from Gurren Lagann." Maya flatly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Even down to the table manners."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Considering <em>some</em> of the people in Gurren Lagann appear to <em>exist</em> in that world, it should not surprise us in the <em>slightest</em>why that world seem rather <em>off the wall</em>, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though it's not like <em>we</em> didn't go to space." Thought Ritsuko. "Hell, we went as far as the <em>moon</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not too sure about <em>Godzilla</em>, myself." Misato rightfully pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Plus, in Gurren Lagann they went <em>well</em> beyond space, didn't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Y'know something? Much of this world begins to make some sense when you view it through the lens of <em>Gurren Lagann</em>, instead of <em>Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Shame <em>we</em> can't view it like that." Zero Two rued.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Last Action</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""It's just a matter of being proactive.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>That</em> could explain why there seems to be more cultists around, this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "An interesting strategy. If you sow discord in a government, that makes it easier to plant people more <em>inclined</em> to Seele's own beliefs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So instead of just <em>removing</em> them outright, you're using them as a <em>tool</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Either way, I doubt a cultist was meant to get <em>that</em> deep in a NERV operation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We've had <em>Seele</em> infiltration here, which is pretty much like that situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Only I don't recall anyone from Seele actually <em>harming</em> or <em>attempting</em> to harm any of our pilots, at least covertly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They <em>tried</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Did <em>you</em> have to deal with any, Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not personally. Once Seele threw their cards on the table, I was mostly collaborating with Ritsuko in how to deal with the Commander."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>I</em> dealt with whoever snuck through, Kaworu was pretty handy as well before he got knocked out. But once the Geofront was completely <em>locked down</em>, not even the damn <em>JSSDF</em> could get in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It helped <em>we</em> were up on the surface, in full battle configuration. And once the MP-Eva were dealt with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It went better than the Laserdiscs, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh <em>much</em> better. We had <em>many</em> advantages this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And if you want <em>Imperium</em>, you should've <em>seen</em> the Geofront after we <em>completely</em> locked it down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "An advantage of intelligence, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, <em>yeah</em>. Kaji was pretty integral to all that, and all his other birds in his intelligence circles."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"With nary a word spared to the policemen, they began walking towards the warehouse."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>Lime</em> hair?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Nephilim are one for oddly coloured hair."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though I was under the impression that hair colour was dictated by <em>who</em> your progenitor was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Seems like it's different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Or there is a <em>third</em> Progenitor."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's the <em>last</em> thing we need."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If one considers even having <em>two</em> Progenitors on one world is unheard of."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though I think we can <em>all</em> agree on one thing. That that warehouse is about to get a new coat of paint."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Having Nephilim <em>would</em> be rather handy in that situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We can always volunteer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not until you're older."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And I'm guessing Evangelion is <em>complete</em> overkill."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'd say so. You don't need to utilise the Evangelion against <em>people</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Unless they're <em>attacking</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's more an <em>exception</em>. Plus, the JSSDF <em>should </em>be competent enough to deal with some nutcases with weapons."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It shouldn't even <em>reach</em> that far. They should be dealt with <em>before</em> it gets to such an extent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is certainly the method <em>our</em> Seele took. I imagine the Magi are good at gathering such intelligence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Within Tokyo-3. Anything outside Tokyo-3 and the greater region is up to the regular intelligence authorities, though we do exchange intelligence with them when it comes to such groups."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The nephilim had arrived and departed like a tornado, and left about as much damage."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Looks of shock were painted on many of the faces, as they turned to the <em>Nephilim</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I cannot say I ripped a man's heart out of his chest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya looked somewhat queasy. "I... imagine <em>many</em> people can't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That was some <em>Mortal Kombat</em> shit they just did! Jesus Christ!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If it was <em>really</em> Mortal Kombat, they would be at least <em>one</em> person in there with their spine ripped out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya gagged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "What wonderful imagery." He lied.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "The Nephilim <em>could</em> do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though what's with their <em>names</em>? I'm trying to boggle my mind around her being named <em>Homura</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A rather sizeable <em>disconnect</em> with the Homura of <em>this</em> world, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "With how <em>effective</em> Nephilim can be, I'm rather surprised <em>this</em> world didn't take that path."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It was <em>this</em> same effectiveness that Seele would <em>not</em> have wanted in other hands."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "But it all depends how a Nephilim is <em>trained</em>. I'm sure if Rei and I were trained from the outset to be <em>warriors</em>, we <em>would </em>be as capable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I've seen you during the Incursions, you <em>are</em> as capable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That would be more due to my <em>power</em>, than to any specific <em>training</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So <em>you</em> could do what she did?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu glanced down to his hands, pensive. "Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>White Moon</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei had not even gotten past the date and location before giving a knowing glance to the Commander. "Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'll... I'll be fine. Don't worry 'bout me, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei knew she was lying to herself. But she continued regardless.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato scowled. This was getting ridiculous! "Dad, what's going on?!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...This is different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The end of the world has not happened yet. But... does he <em>know</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Why else would he be so <em>desperate</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That implies they <em>knew</em> Adam would do what he did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "We established <em>Seele</em> knew."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Perhaps he figured out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And... then he decides to rescue me again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...At the very least. You would not have to <em>witness</em> Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...I don't think that'll <em>help</em> me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It was this sight that finally knocked Misato Katsuragi out cold."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato rested her head on her hand, trying to breath, eyes clenched shut as she tried not to cry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Do... you need some time, Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small shake of her head. "N-no. Not... not too long, at least. Just..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her hand drifted to the ever present cross she wore. Her ever present reminder of her father's love, even with the world crashing down around him. "...Damn it. I... <em>wish</em> he could've said something like that to me. So... I would've at least known for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That very action would have spoke louder than any words could."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I know. But..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A sob escaped her. "...I still have that nightmare, sometimes. Of... what happened. Even with Kaji by my side."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Like me, then. It doesn't just go away when you have someone to share a bed with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There were nods around the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...You two, Zero Two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Of when I was younger. Sounds like we <em>all</em> have something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato opened her tear soaked eyes to glance around the room. "...What's a little post traumatic stress, eh?" She gave a half chuckle, half sob. "Still. I... I would've liked to hear him say <em>something</em>, like that. I... don't even remember the last thing we talked about."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You still remember his voice, at least. I know I still remember <em>my</em> father's voice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Yeah. I have <em>that</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She got up from the table, wiped the wetness from her eyes, and sharply exhaled. "Okay. I'll... I'll be fine for now." A melancholic smile was offered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Which was returned by Rei, as she continued.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Morning Entertainment</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Asuka grinned. "Kaworu kicking the stuffing out of Rei, Mana, and Mayumi, that's what!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Misato stared. "Say what.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh good <em>Lord</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That helped you bounce back, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Helped <em>both</em> me and myself." She gave a sharp exhale. "Pen-Pen knows what cheers me up when I'm down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And I wonder why you have an alcoholic penguin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Least he doesn't <em>smoke</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure <em>something's</em> gonna be smoking once that spar between Nephilim is done."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Maybe Rei knocks you off your feet again, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "In the <em>literal</em> sense, most likely."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It was <em>both</em> senses <em>here</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Mana isn't gonna do any <em>funny business</em> with you, would she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure Rei will protect me from anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Maybe <em>our</em> Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure I will prevent any undue harm towards him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If he even <em>needs</em> it. Cause those two would be wanting some <em>revenge</em>, won't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "After <em>how</em> he embarrassed the Jet Alone, I wouldn't be surprised."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The lone male nephilim chuckled. "Perish the thought, Miss Sohryu." He turned back towards the trio of female nephilim. "I suppose we should be-"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Mana Kirishima was already airborne, her heel mere inches away from his face."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "God damn it Kaworu, what did I say?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I still have a good few inches to dodge."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I wouldn't say that was entirely <em>appropriate</em> sparring attire from Mayumi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It sounds like something <em>you</em> would wear, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Good thing we got front row seats to all this, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What's better than a bowl of chicken soup for something like this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That chicken soup of yours <em>normally</em> is rather nice. I'm sure watching a <em>spar</em> with soup like that would just <em>emphasise </em>things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They better not ruin that food!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would be tragic if that happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not to mention the potential <em>burns</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The <em>Nephilim</em> would be fine. It's the <em>other</em> people watching this spar like they were <em>Romans</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rei and I would surely protect the others from any wayward chicken soup. Never thought I'd say <em>that</em>, but here we are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Fourth Child chuckled, his muscles and tendons and nerves and essence trembling in unison. "No." He removed his hands from his pockets. "I suppose it won't.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Aw shit, they did it <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed they did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'd rather <em>not</em> clean blended Nephilim from the apartment block wall."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I won't be <em>that</em> rough. A few broken bones, perhaps. Injuries that won't take any longer than a day to heal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "How generous of you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Still, that's <em>really</em> impressive how you can just <em>dodge</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And thing is, he <em>can</em> do that here. This is pretty much what you did when <em>we</em> sparred."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>is</em>, actually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Seems this is your <em>style</em> when it comes to fighting, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It is a viable strategy. If you can sense <em>anything</em> they can do, as Kaworu would be able to, then you could realistically dodge and weave consistently."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Of course, once he decides to take the gloves off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Then it can get messy. But I don't <em>prefer</em> getting my hands dirty. Hence why I tend to keep them in my pockets, figuratively and literally."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And why it's always so serious when he <em>does</em> decide to get his hands dirty."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mana snarled as she slowly got to her feet. Feh. That guy pisses me off."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Pfft. <em>Asuka's</em> proud of you, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hell yeah I'd be!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure that chicken soup of yours would be a nice victory meal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It'd help everyone you just <em>broke</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "They knew what they were getting into. Even just through Asuka's cheering."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Rather different than <em>here</em>, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Our first meeting, I launched Kaworu into a tree. Some would call this karma."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It didn't knock you <em>out</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'd probably tap out in that situation, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If I were to attack further, I would just get more injured. And with my other responsibilities as Evangelion pilot, it would not be in my best interest to spar further."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's all in good fun, anyway. That's the point of a good spar; further your own skills and further bond with whoever you're fighting against."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Plus, you all get good food in the end. I'd say that went rather <em>well</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Next time <em>we</em> spar, we should get Shinji to cook us some food, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji smiled. "Depends where I can set up a hotplate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And if you can cook food for the <em>rest</em> of us!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Catnip</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And so ended another school day at Tokyo-3 Municipal Elementary."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm honestly surprised the school <em>allowed</em> this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Beats walking. I'm sure <em>Mari </em>would find that fun, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm mainly concerned that Randall <em>has</em> straps. Which not only implies he did this <em>before</em>, it implies <em>I deliberately made it like that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm not even surprised anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Seems even <em>Randall's</em> addicted to something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh he <em>did</em> like a bit of catnip at times, but then again <em>most</em> cats do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What even <em>is</em> catnip? Is it like beer for cats or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You could <em>call</em> it that, they <em>love</em> that stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Rather interesting how even <em>animals</em> can intoxicate themselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You've seen <em>Pen-Pen</em>, have you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Some prefer having their perceptions altered. It can <em>sound</em> interesting. Though it is not something I prefer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You'd rather have a clear mind all the time, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. And it would not surprise me if <em>you</em> were the same as well, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Data integrity is important, after all. And computer systems don't often react well to garbage data."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Garbage in, garbage out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Indeed. I doubt mind altering substances would mix well with my architecture. Though then again, I <em>am</em> human."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure your mama's would <em>prefer</em> you didn't start drinking or smoking though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza chuckled. "There is <em>that</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Considering we do <em>both</em>. At least the drinking part."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I suppose." The young man shrugged."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That disposition regarding Nephilim will <em>not</em> help her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Especially <em>when</em> he finds out about her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm surprised he doesn't seem to already <em>know</em>. Even if she covers it up, surely the pale skin should be enough to give it away."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Some boys can be dunces. Especially at <em>that</em> school."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Is that school <em>always</em> like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Full of rumour? Yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Teens can be <em>asses</em>, like that. A good thing <em>you lot</em> are much better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I don't think <em>any</em> of us would like doing that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hell, we were on the <em>other</em> end of all that rumour. Still are, in fact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not even <em>we</em> were immune to such rumour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That sorta stuff is <em>light change</em>, compared to the <em>trash</em> in that damned school."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine if Kirishima <em>knew</em> about that, she would do <em>something</em> to them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It depends on if it risks Mayumi's own standing in that school. She's already managed to get a friend, whether or not they will become a <em>partner</em> of theirs remains to be seen. And I <em>know</em> Mana would not want to ruin that for her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…I appreciate it.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>She</em> might not ruin things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A rather sisterly thing to do, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure a bunch of <em>you</em> would've done the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh yeah, if Kaworu made Rei cry-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Then I would not be here today, to say the least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am pretty sure I made <em>you</em> cry more, Kaworu. What <em>would</em> have made me cry was <em>if</em> you died, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A good thing I didn't then. Otherwise I would've been killed twice over."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm sure Kirishima <em>would</em> do such thing to Sawamura if he screwed her over."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Hopefully not if it was a <em>mutual</em> thing, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Yamagishi would stop her sister, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>All Good Things</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""It was a very revealing experience for me.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine it would've been."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Your nerves are rather rational, with what we've seen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Didn't help it reminded me of <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm rather surprised the <em>other</em> Nephilim came out to see you off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I would think Hikari forced them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Probably, knowing Mana."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though she does have <em>some</em> fascination with him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Following him around like a stalker."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "She isn't one for social convention."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Maybe she's <em>tsun</em> for him." She noted in good humour.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chuckled. "I know <em>my</em> infatuation with Rei started in earnest when she bested me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "If it works like <em>that</em>, that's <em>three</em> people infatuated with you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not to mention <em>I'm</em> still infatuated with you, in that work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, it would be more a begrudging respect from the other Nephilim. Rei would appreciate battle prowess, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Would only serve to <em>encourage</em> them, I imagine. So they can best you, one day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wish them good luck in that endeavour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Speaking with you again, I am only reminded of why NERV-2 is less interesting now.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka smirked. "I really bought life to that place, didn't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "With how you are, you'd bring life to <em>any</em> place. Perhaps <em>that's</em> why Kaworu likes ya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wonder if that would change, if you knew my nature. As Rei does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>Here</em>, she did not do so much as bat an eye when she was told. I imagine it would be the same <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Especially since I'd be a <em>lot</em> more open to that sorta thing there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You'd probably think it was <em>cool</em> to have an Angel friend."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, it's kinda cool <em>here</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Kaworu shouldn't have to worry, then." He smiled. "Now if only <em>Mari</em> liked him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah, she probably doesn't like him cause he spends time with me. I'm sure if <em>I</em> had a younger sister and you and I got together, she'd kick your shins or something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "She already does." Flat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'm sure it would've been fascinating to you that Rei <em>knew</em> about your nature."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>here</em>, without being explicitly told, she figured my nature."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "'Course, that was kinda <em>obvious</em> when you mentioned <em>complementation</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would've been subtle if she <em>didn't</em> know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Then again, not like she <em>could</em> do anything. As you said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Out of the pilots, no one but <em>her</em> would've known my true nature. All else would think I was just another Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even <em>that</em>, <em>I</em> kinda figured you weren't just another Nephilim. Though whether or not I figured you were an <em>Angel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Without actually <em>knowing</em> it, it seems like an implausible conclusion to jump to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Life can be rather implausible at times. Especially in <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You yourself think some things as being implausible."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Independence</em>." A huff. "I know <em>here</em>, I <em>wanted</em> independence from my call."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even if you couldn't <em>handle</em> such a disconnect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Maybe initially. Rei helped with that, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yet, somehow, Kaworu Nagisa couldn't help but wonder if this was ADAM's way of showing His own appreciation for the music of the Lilim."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even <em>dancing</em> with Asuka." She pointed out, in prodding amusement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It shows how <em>close</em> those two are, in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "Sometimes I do that with <em>Shinji.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not that I can <em>dance</em> too well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh you're <em>fine</em>, Shinji. You're much better than you <em>were</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You got much better after <em>Israfel</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That <em>would</em> be a sign of a close relationship between you two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Might even be closer than mere <em>friendship</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu smirked. "Rather interesting to see, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It'd be interesting to <em>you</em> guys as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's <em>kinda</em> strange to see me with someone else, but it <em>is</em> kinda interesting to see <em>how</em> I go with someone else. Considering I didn't even <em>know about</em> you until you arrived after Zeruel, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'm sure you knowing Kaworu for a good while has helped your friendship."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "From what it looks, the <em>only</em> people I've known for longer is <em>family</em>. Mari and my father and that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So if <em>you're</em> already taken by Kaworu, who does that leave poor Shinji with?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "There's <em>Rei</em>. Mayumi might be fine with that boy of hers, and I imagine Mana's just fine <em>without</em> a partner."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "She'd probably crush his pelvis anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The candle laughed, especially at Shinji's ever increasing embarrassment. "Rei could too, in that regard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even with how... <em>questionable</em> such a relationship would be. If we are <em>related</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Would <em>that</em> world care?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei huffed. "Fair point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Toho</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""And by 'bankrupt' you mean 'perished in Tokyo's nuclear fire'?" Miyata winced as Maya thwacked him again."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh wow, you're actually <em>working</em> on a public holiday."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oi, we're <em>entitled</em> to such holidays. One of the few times we <em>don't</em> work, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So <em>this</em> is where Godzilla comes in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I thought Toho were perfectly fine. I don't <em>recall</em> them going bust or anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They had a small hiatus between 2000 and 2004 as they reestablished themselves, but they came back. More so as a publisher than anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They got off to a <em>great</em> start though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. Were it not for Studio Ghibli, I doubt they would <em>both</em> be here today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not that it even <em>stops</em> people ripping Godzilla off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Or <em>Angels</em>, actually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There <em>has</em> been an influx of cheaply made monster films, ever since the Angel war. They are not my thing, exactly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You guys <em>already</em> have to deal with that kind of stuff. No point <em>watching</em> it regularly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Such films might as well be <em>traditional</em> for Japan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Great job defending ma, mama."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "Yeah, I know. It's true, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "S-Sempai!!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…we test later!" Dr. Akagi grumbled as she readjusted her white coat; these Angels were awfully inconsiderate."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "These advertisements don't even phase me anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "They're rather par for the course, now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Rather amazing they can make such thing <em>mundane</em>. At least to <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "They should try making a <em>serious</em> ad for once."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though it <em>would</em> be rather interesting to spar with Godzilla. Maybe not getting into a flexing match, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "What <em>would</em> you even flex? Armour?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's rather the spectacle, isn't it. That world seems to <em>like</em> such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even to their detriment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Any idea what the Virtual Compiler could be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It has <em>some</em> Angelic material involved. Perhaps the properties of Ramiel would <em>help</em> in computing somehow."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time NERV appropriated my kin for their own benefit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Compiler</em> implies it <em>creates</em> something. Though <em>virtual</em> compiler seems rather redundant; what's the point in creating something that is nonexistent?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Could be <em>emulation</em> of some sort. I wouldn't be surprised if the Magi can emulate just about <em>any</em> damn architecture on this planet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They <em>can</em>. It's practically <em>necessary</em> to emulate the three major architectures. And don't get me started on how <em>disparate </em>commercial environments are when it comes to that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We already <em>know</em> the damn military still runs on CP/M."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The university <em>I</em> got my bachelor in still had mainframes running on programs made in <em>COBOL</em>, of all things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If it isn't broken and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "But if it <em>does</em> break, suddenly you're screwed because absolutely <em>no one</em> knows COBOL anymore. I think the <em>only </em>entities I know of that can even <em>program</em> something in COBOL is <em>the Magi</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "All this programming stuff is just going straight over my head." She deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You barely know how to <em>email</em>, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm not inclined to computers at <em>all</em>, Asuka. If it just works, that's fine by me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Your</em> computer didn't <em>'just work'</em> with the <em>Magi</em>. I mentioned <em>three</em> major architectures, one of which I had to set up because <em>Apple</em> wanted to <em>'think different'</em> to everyone else and go with damn <em>PowerPC.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Kaji</em> got me that computer, you know. Not that <em>I</em> mind that computer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Heaven's Eye</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"SO I SHALL STAY [TRUE/FAITHFUL/EQUAL] TO THAT NATURE AND DESTROY! The next orb bombed another shoreline, closer still. RECALCULATING."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They're sounding <em>exactly</em> like my GPS."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It is what their strategy was. Each segment of his would've been linked towards him, thus he could ascertain where the Black Moon was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So they could <em>nuke us from orbit</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. A rather fascinating strategy. A part of me wondered how they even <em>entered</em> space."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though this is <em>another</em> interesting thing. Sahaquiel is <em>also</em> going against your wishes in a 'fair fight', so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Distrust in you is spreading, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I can <em>somewhat</em> understand why they would start going their own way. To them, our own methods would appear to not be working."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Sandalphon's method didn't work, either."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You ending Sandalphon like that would <em>also</em> sow distrust, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Hang on, wasn't <em>Matarael</em> before Sahaquiel?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Here</em>, indeed. Perhaps they will attack another time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If they <em>exist</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Matarael and a whole heap of Angels didn't exist in the <em>Theatrical</em>, though all the Angels <em>we</em> faced have been here so far. I imagine Matarael will show themselves eventually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Do you think they'd be <em>stronger</em>, this time around?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I shouldn't say <em>yes</em>, cause it was really convenient I could just end them with a damn <em>Pallet Rifle</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering how all the <em>other</em> Angels have been so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Exactly: we can also take the fight to the Angel! All we have to do…""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...Hang on a damn minute. Is <em>that</em> what the subtitle meant by Unit-01 going to <em>space</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "How the hell would I even <em>get</em> up there? How long did it take for <em>you</em> to get to space, Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Longer than what would be required for Sahaquiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Unless you use the <em>Kleinium</em>. We may have to rely on conventional rocketry to send resources into space, but <em>they</em> don't have to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hell, they might even be able to use that <em>rail gun</em>. You could use that to at least send someone to <em>space</em>, if not orbit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Good luck trying to get through the atmosphere without burning up, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I assume that would <em>not</em> be possible here. Even getting an Evangelion to space looks like an arduous task."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "This world <em>barely</em> has rocketry capable of transporting <em>one</em> Evangelion to space."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet we were <em>still</em> able to send an Evangelion to space."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Using an <em>untested prototype</em> rocket from an enigmatic American businessman who just so happened to be one of Kaji's spy friends, using an <em>untested prototype Evangelion</em> with an <em>untested prototype</em> computer system who had barely begun to <em>speak</em> in complete sentences, with hastily <em>invented</em> and <em>also untested prototype equipment</em> for said Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "NT-Unit-00 wasn't even <em>complete</em>. I did not have <em>legs</em> installed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "One of the reasons we <em>chose</em> you, Eliza. <em>Without</em> all that hardware installed, you were <em>barely</em> light enough to get lifted by one of the <em>largest</em> rockets this world has made."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Which fucking <em>landed itself</em>. How do you even <em>do</em> that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It <em>what</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Out of <em>all</em> the things in this world, <em>that</em> is the one that impresses people."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine it wouldn't help Evangelion have become rather <em>commonplace</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"At those words, every person within earshot couldn't help but respond. Even Shiro Tokita. "YES SIR!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>I</em> should've named Crucifix <em>'Fly me to the moon'</em>, that would've fit so well!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We would've thought you ripped off the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>I</em> would've thought the same, if we named it that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And we hadn't even <em>seen</em> the Laserdiscs at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>Shop till' you Colony Drop</em> does not have that kind of <em>significant</em> name, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Might be <em>memetic</em>, but other than that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "To the few people who even <em>understand</em> what a colony drop is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>We</em> sure as hell don't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's a Gundam thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "In retrospect, that's rather <em>appropriate</em>. Viewing through a Gundam lens, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though this place decided to go for <em>Biblical</em> references, not <em>Gundam</em> references."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Biblical references seem more timeless, either way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>They</em> have both. Not that <em>we</em> get <em>either</em> of them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least <em>some</em> of the elements of... <em>Shop till' you Colony Drop, </em>Gods damn. At least <em>some</em> elements sound the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, <em>we</em> still have to stop Sahaquiel from pounding us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If we <em>still</em> have that strategy, then what purpose would sending Unit-01 to space be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The hell of it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The strategy seems to be to destroy Sahaquiel <em>before</em> they enter the atmosphere. Which has its merits, admittedly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, it <em>sounds</em> reasonable. There's just the problem of us <em>not having a viable way to send Evangelion into space</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You might as well <em>use</em> something like that, if you<em> have</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Lift</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I am strong because there is no alternative.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei thought about that last line. "...That is true, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't know <em>how</em> you could handle that. Having your other <em>despise</em> you like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I did, though. I tolerated such thing. And we could have a... <em>professional</em> relationship. Despite any hatred they had towards me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>Who</em> could hate you like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...We told you, did we not? The only one who could hate me like that was <em>myself</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Your first."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "How... did they even <em>get</em> there? I thought your soul went to the <em>second</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A part. Another part... remained. And found a way to Unit-00. I... still do not know <em>how</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko gave a glance elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Nephilim could pick up on this guilt. <em>'...She knows.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'As she would.' </em>Rei noted. <em>'I will not prod her on this.' </em>"...Eliza is <em>much</em> more favourable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...I don't even know <em>how</em> I can hate you. It... seems counterproductive to the purpose of an Evangelion core."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It is. We... made sure you two had a good relationship before we first tested you two together. I didn't want Rei to go through that again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I appreciate that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Hikari stepped back as her two daughters finished their preparations. I know you will."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That better not be <em>foreshadowing</em> anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Would Bond <em>really</em> kill someone off like that? It's not like the <em>Laserdiscs</em> or anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The <em>Laserdiscs</em> didn't even go that far, hell, <em>our</em> world didn't go that far. At least until the <em>last</em> Angel we had to face."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even then. I got better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Then again, death isn't something <em>most</em> people come back from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You guys did alright for yourselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Yeah, we were just a couple dozen parallel universes off the mark."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Seems Mana isn't one for philosophy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Unlike everyone else in this room."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Philosophy and NERV might as well go hand in hand. All the religious imagery doesn't help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though I find it interesting <em>they're</em> going to space as well. Can they <em>really</em> lift themselves up?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'd <em>say</em> they could use the Kleinium device on themselves, but I doubt it'd work like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They have <em>jets</em>. It's plausible they can retrofit rocket boosters or use SABRE engines, like the ones in <em>our</em> world's spaceplanes. Then they would only have to use the Kleinium drives to carry Unit-01 up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Can a SABRE <em>really</em> lift all that up?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Maybe they have <em>better</em> hybrid systems. A RAPIER, perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko chuckled at the similar theming. "Wouldn't surprise me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Frenchman chuckled. "Ah, our dear Boss wants us to run away!" Dell and Riemann laughed at his words. "No; you brought us here from Australia. It would be ungentlemanly to leave you now.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A part of me wonders how they even <em>got</em> to Australia in the first place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wonder how <em>you</em> got to Australia after Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Evidently, she wasn't recovered."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I ended up in Australia, I wouldn't <em>be</em> here. Maybe I'd end up the prime minister of Bendigo or something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Toowoomba </em>doesn't seem <em>that</em> bad then, if they ran <em>towards</em> that place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "I wouldn't know <em>where</em> the hell that place was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Would Kaji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe. Depends if it was on the eastern seaboard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At the very least, it appears to be a more <em>orderly</em> evacuation than <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I was rather surprised the traffic cleared up <em>before</em> Sahaquiel got here. With how backed up the expressway was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You didn't have those Raiju transports?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They don't even <em>exist</em> here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A rather <em>apt</em> name, however. <em>Raiju</em> is the companion of the traditional god of lightning, <em>Raijin</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Rather sized to fit, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even <em>our</em> planes didn't have that much carrying capacity, least as far as <em>I</em> knew."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And they looked like <em>whales</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not to mention these are <em>VTOL</em>. With a personnel capacity equivalent to a <em>747</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And light enough to land on the roof of a school without it <em>collapsing</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If the engines are powerful enough, which I <em>assume</em> they are, it could potentially <em>hover </em>in place as evacuations take place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Which is <em>completely</em> absurd."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I imagine it'd make Kensuke keel over in <em>shock </em>if he saw that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I've seen the power of the AT-Field. It can do the impossible.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A good thing we can still rib at each other for who we spend time with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Just like <em>here</em>, ain't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You rib at <em>us</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And you rib right back. It's a great system we got going on, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji huffed. "Though... even <em>here</em> that was a kinda insane plan, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not as insane as <em>that</em> world, as if it could <em>get</em> any worse."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You guys <em>seriously</em> did all that for a steak dinner?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A good steak's <em>expensive</em>, okay? Not sure how it was on <em>your</em> world, but <em>especially</em> after Second Impact a good steak dinner will <em>easily</em> set you back 6000 Yen, <em>each</em>. And don't even get me started on <em>Kobe</em> beef; tastes like heaven but it costs <em>50000 Yen</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You can probably afford it Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If <em>I</em> were to spend that much on dinner, I'd go broke in a <em>month</em>. Even <em>with</em> my Commander's wage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And spending that much on the <em>pilots</em> would've <em>easily</em> put you in the red."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh yeah, but I <em>would've</em> done that. That's the <em>least</em> I could've done; they've been risking their lives countless times before. I thought you guys could use <em>something</em> as a reward."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And you guys didn't even decide to get that steak dinner."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "'Cause we <em>knew </em>it would've cost her an arm and a leg. Plus, Rei doesn't even <em>eat</em> meat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, that would not have been on your mind at the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't even think I <em>knew</em> you were vegetarian until we got ramen after Sahaquiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Eating meat does not sit well with me. For reasons that <em>should</em> be obvious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Would that be the same with <em>you</em>, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "For similar reasons, yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Drop</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Gendo Ikari stood, peering over the room with a determined gaze. "Then let us seize the moment." In a practiced movement, his right hand thrust forward and his cloak billowed out. "COMMENCE OPERATION!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Always one for the show."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even while the Angel is <em>bombarding</em> the country."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like there was much we <em>could</em> do, other than issue warnings through <em>all</em> of Japan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The Magi were able to clue into <em>some</em> attacks, once they started getting close enough. Though by the time the warning was sent to where ever it'd bombard, they would've had at <em>most</em> a minute to react."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's better than <em>no</em> warning, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though there are <em>always</em> casualties, when it comes to that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least the Government and the UN actually <em>understood</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What did they <em>think</em> we could do? Go into orbit with our Evangelion and kick its ass there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If they <em>thought</em> it was possible, they would've <em>certainly</em> asked that of us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "For how liberal they seem to be, at least compared to <em>us</em>, this government <em>also </em>seems annoying at best."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato snorted. "Rule of thumb: government is <em>always</em> annoying, no matter <em>where</em> you are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "More a necessary evil, than anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "NERV and government have never entirely gone hand in hand, anyway. Ever since the Seele Incursion, they have been rather hands off with us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Doesn't help there wasn't <em>any</em> hands within the government, at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It practically <em>collapsed</em>. The news had to <em>scroll</em> through the names of whoever resigned."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like <em>they</em> helped matters; the media were <em>brutal</em> towards the government after shit hit the fan. Shit, they still <em>are</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Better than them being biased <em>against</em> us. Works rather well in our favour actually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine being pictured as <em>saviours of humanity</em> would help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato Katsuragi stared grimly; there was no telling what would happen when Unit-01 made contact."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>here</em>, we didn't know what would happen when you three made contact with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good thing it went down with practically <em>no</em> fight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine <em>this</em> Sahaquiel will have other measures. Akin to the <em>Theatrical</em> Sahaquiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least they made sure to have <em>signal balloons</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather intelligent, if you take into account Sahaquiel would've disrupted the use of satellite communications and other such radio reliant comms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Those <em>are</em> radio comms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I would think they strong enough and in short enough distances so as to circumvent any potential disruption."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not that it'd matter once we actually make <em>contact</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "This operation seems to be going kinda alright so far, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Thanks for jinxing it, Zero Two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yet three AT-Fields flared brightly, giving way to three titans standing tall amidst the destruction."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled at an operation well done. "<em>Nice one</em>, Shinji!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A bashful smile on Shinji. "Wasn't <em>just</em> me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Practically <em>everyone</em> played a part in this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Was getting to space really <em>necessary</em> in the end? I know <em>here</em>, you did the same all on the ground, didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, they actually <em>have</em> the resources to do an operation like that. Might as well <em>use</em> them to their advantage, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And overall, it went rather well. The operation was still a success."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That just makes <em>your</em> accomplishment <em>more</em> impressive, doesn't it? You got the same result with <em>less</em> resources."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We're practically <em>experts</em> at that, by now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Amazing how all the resources in the world <em>still</em> don't seem enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We manage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If you <em>couldn't</em> manage that, we wouldn't be <em>here</em> today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "A part of me wonders if there was <em>any</em> footage of that. It would've been a sight to see, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's some on the internet. Quality's as terrible as you'd expect, but it still circulated massively."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Angel footage is fair game?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shrugged. "Not like we <em>can't</em> deny the existence of Angels. All the better for <em>us</em>, if it shows how the Evangelion <em>defeat</em> the Angels."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "'Cept for the one time we <em>didn't</em> defeat the Angel first try."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The internet giveth, the internet taketh away."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>High Steaks</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Well, duh.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "W-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Don't</em> say it. I <em>know</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You didn't even <em>ask</em> them this time around, and you still went out of your way to reward them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That sounds so <em>good</em>, though. Does such a restaurant exist?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The name <em>kinda</em> rings a bell. I don't think I've ever been there before. If I wanted to go out to a good restaurant, i'd rather stick to somewhere in Tokyo-3."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Like that restaurant we went to after Rogue-00. That was rather nice, despite the mood and all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Would've been the first time you had a good feed, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "'Least in <em>this</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Rather the same for <em>me</em>, as well. It's a rather nice <em>pleasure</em>, despite the inherent inefficiencies that come with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "No point making something <em>boring</em>. Even the most <em>basic</em> things I cook, I <em>try</em> to make them somewhat less mundane."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You do a good job, I reckon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Helps he always cooks his food with <em>love</em>. That's probably why your food <em>tastes</em> so nice; you actually <em>care</em> about cooking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not like <em>you</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hey, as long as it's <em>palatable</em>, that's fine by me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Your stuff is <em>not</em> palatable, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "By <em>my</em> standards."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Rather a good thing Shinji and Asuka <em>still</em> live with you. I know Shinji and Asuka at least <em>attempted</em> to teach you to cook."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Which set the kitchen alight." Flat. "<em>You</em> had to put it out, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Hence why I bought it up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "I'm sure <em>Kaji's</em> a better cook than me. I can just get <em>him</em> to do such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least you're <em>all</em> well mannered, when it comes to eating."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two shrugged. "<em>I</em> can eat meat like that. Though I prefer pork myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato chuckled grimly. "I'll drink to that.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though <em>you're</em> not much better when it comes to that, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Spaghetti's rather <em>easy</em> to swallow like that. It isn't like a <em>whole steak</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Makes some sort of sense <em>I</em> would not know the context of the operation name."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Much like <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least we <em>explained</em> where it came from. Not that it'd <em>help</em>; I imagine most of you haven't seen <em>any</em> Gundam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I've seen <em>parts</em> of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yah, but you're <em>Japanese</em>. That's practically a given at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And if you have spend any amount of time with Kensuke, you would know <em>more</em> than the average person."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's rather amazing you five have developed this much <em>camaraderie</em>, in such a short amount of time as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Amazing what war does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's much the same in <em>any</em> sort of military force. Some of the strongest relationships are formed in the fires of hell."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Our pilots would know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The ether quivered underneath Iruel's malice. BECAUSE YOU CANNOT BE TRUSTED. With that last parting shot, he severed himself from their presence."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...I suppose it's Iruel next."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It is understandable <em>why</em> they would not trust you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. A shame on my house."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And <em>still</em> no Matarael. What, are they not even <em>bothering</em> to show up?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe they're waiting for Kaji to cut the power."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though it makes me wonder if Iruel will try what they did <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It was rather <em>effective</em>. If you <em>could</em> take over the Magi, you have full control of the facility."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "There's one key detail with that world. <em>Herod</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If Iruel could infect the Magi, Herod wouldn't be an exception. I would <em>think</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Herod is a <em>person</em>, though. More or less."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Iruel can adapt."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Which was their ultimate <em>flaw</em>. Perhaps Herod would figure this, and force it to evolve in that way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Or they'll play around and torture it for a while."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Depends how capable Herod is. And how <em>cruel</em> they could be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They would need to take care, then. Not to fall into a trap."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So, two more Angels went rather swimmingly." Misato thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even if we weren't even <em>involved</em> with one of them." Asuka begrudged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kaworu did a good job, if I say so myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Rather a shame <em>I</em> had to do the work myself." He admitted. "That wouldn't have helped my case against Iruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>We'll</em> just have to deal with them, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You didn't even deal with them <em>here</em>." Flatly stated Ritsuko.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That might even be <em>similar</em>." Zero Two figured. "<em>Most</em> of the Angel attacks have been similar, so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"There are already a few differences with the Magi, in that world. The fact that there is a central coordinator, who is <em>not</em> a bespoke Magi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It'd make it more <em>interesting</em>, at the very least." Maya mused. "Maybe Sempai will get onto the scorecard again!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You seem rather proud of that, Maya." Her Sempai indicated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not everyday someone kills an <em>Angel</em>, Sempai."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Evangelion pilots gave flat stares towards her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Eheh... Should we take a break?"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p11"> </p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>3. EE</h2><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza spent her small break as she usually would. With Sovereign.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Only this time around, she was watching behind impact resistant glass, at the yet still form. As her mama tended to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...I don't get it."</span>
  <span class="s3"> She admitted, to her other mother. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I know we've been <em>told</em> why it happened, but... I still don't get it. And I <em>should</em> get it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya felt a twang of guilt; she could tell how much this had <em>affected</em> her daughter. "...Sometimes, that's just our lot in life. We never really know where the Gods decide to yank us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s3">Eliza pondered this. </span>
  <span class="s1">"You... have already gone through that. You told me of your father."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...It wouldn't be the last time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I... noticed."</span>
  <span class="s3"> Harkening back to when she entered their lab. </span>
  <span class="s1">"You were thinking about something. I don't know <em>what</em>, but..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her mother thought back, and huffed. "You're getting better with your AT-Field, by the sounds of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...You would recall the Emotion Engine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I helped code it myself." A small smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Ever since I became like this, it had been mothballed. The wetware was rather capable on its own."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small twinge of sadness, which Eliza picked up on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I found another use for it, at the very least. Since my... <em>Sense</em> awoke. I can pipe the output from my Sense and into the Emotion Engine. Thus, I can <em>see</em>, as Rei and Kaworu can. And as I suspect Hiro and Zero Two themselves can see."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya chuckled. "I don't remember coding that behaviour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Undefined behaviour is a wonderful thing, isn't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Bane of my existence." She deadpanned, before realising something and immediately backtracking, "I mean, not like undefined-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s3">Eliza smiled, defusing her mother. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I know. <em>I</em> don't even know entirely how I function. But I function regardless."</span>
  <span class="s3"> Glancing through the window. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Makes me more human, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She too turned to the window. The good doctor was in the midst of writing onto a clipboard, as a nurse swapped out a nutrient rich IV bag for a fresh one.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't need a Field to sense you're melancholy, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"And my Emotion Engine suggests you feel exactly the same. But... I don't think it's for the same reasons as me."</span>
  <span class="s3"> Getting back on track. </span>
  <span class="s1">"My current melancholy stems from Sovereign and their actions today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya continued her blank stare, thought the window.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I'll tell you later tonight, okay?"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Project G 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b></b>
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>1. Frankenwagen</h2><p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Back in Garage 2B, two elders continued working on a slightly less dilapidated looking car. Sure, it was still rusted to pieces and one of the doors had fallen off its hinges during maintenance, but that was nothing. Parts were a dime a dozen practically <em>anywhere </em>in Japan, which made it a hotbed for tuning and customisation (despite the heresy of it using a <em>diesel hybrid</em>, it looking like an AE86 certainly worked in its favour). Toss in an electric motor or two (or, if you could afford the fuel cost, a pre-Impact 2JZ, VTEC or even a Wankel), and you got yourself a capable (if precarious, due to lack of <em>any</em> safety at all) street racer that could outpace many prefectural police department cars, much to their chagrin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But that's another story.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko thought to get Yui down here and working on <em>something</em>, after how poor Maya <em>reacted</em> to Yui's little slip. Hoping it would make her feel at least <em>slightly</em> better.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht, dass sie es in sich haben würde.' ('I honestly didn't think she'd have it in her.')</em> Her other mused, as they tackled a wiring harness. <em>'Unschuldige Frau Maya Ibuki, die-' ('Innocent Miss Maya Ibuki, who-')</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'You know you're not helping, Zep.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Ich erwähne nur was ich denke. Zumindest </em>spreche<em> ich sie nicht.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>('I'm merely stating my thoughts. At least I'm not </em>speaking<em> them.')</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I suppose.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A sigh from Yui bought her out of mental conversation. "Do... do you think I should've told her?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko stopped her actions, to think about this. "...She would've figured anyway, eventually." She eventually spoke, before going back to the wiring harness. "Best you tell her now, instead of her finding out from someone <em>else</em> who knew."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...That seems fair. But..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You said you don't hold any animosity. Is that <em>true</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was Yui's turn to stop her actions and ponder. "I... don't know her side of the story. But... I can see <em>why</em> she would, based simply on what <em>Gendo</em> was trying to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You said it was much like the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A slow nod. "Except... I doubt Ritsuko's intentions were <em>exactly</em> the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nicht, dass <em>er</em> es hätte wissen können."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("Not that <em>he</em> could have known.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Even without seeing her, Kyoko could tell she was rather <em>uncomfortable</em> with this subject matter. Everything else she had going on in her head couldn't have helped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Maybe that's also another reason why I want to get away from this place." Yui realised.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko huffed. "It'd do us good to get away for a while." She went back to the task at hand. "Say, once we get this <em>frankenwagen</em>up and running, where do you want to go? We have an entire country to explore, don't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... was thinking Okayama. I have family there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Everyone had filed back in and found their seats. All except <em>Misato</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She <em>likes</em> being fashionably late, does she?" Joked Zero Two.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It would not surprise me if she spent some time with Kaji. After... <em>those</em> chapters."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her Field picked up on someone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Speak of the devil." Kaworu mused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As the door slid open, and Misato practically <em>bounded</em> in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What kind of magic did Kaji do on you <em>this</em> time around?" The doctor muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Magic that made up for <em>last night</em>." A canary eating grin, that could spar with Zero Two.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka merely rolled her eyes. "Kaworu, might wanna get started before we start talking about our<em> sex lives</em> again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Gladly."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion</h2><p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (S) Asuka (A)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma) Eliza (E)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s3"></span>
</p><h3>E15: LEGION (The Beast saw me, and cried “Abomination!”)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which there's more techno-babble than normal, Mayumi gets unceremoniously dumped, and an assassin is stopped by a penguin.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure he'll get some salmon for that." Shinji mused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That poor boy Mayumi's with is gonna get <em>filleted </em>like a salmon, if that subtitle's anything to go by."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">"Is <em>that</em> the nomenclature for technical speak?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Specifically speak that people don't <em>understand</em>." Her mother clarified. "It really depends on the person, though. And what they understand."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"For example, anything about computers <em>you guys</em> say is practically techno-babble to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I wonder what Iruel could've <em>possibly</em> seen to call <em>abomination</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Herod." The bluenette surmised.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, not to insult you or anything Sempai, but it <em>can</em> be seen as abominable, can it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least what was <em>done</em> to her." Her Sempai conceded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That doesn't entirely <em>bode</em> well for Iruel, then. At least in <em>my</em> mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I can see your view, Hiro. If they view such thing as abominable, such thinking may <em>overwhelm</em> them and leave them open to exploitation. As what befell Ramiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You could say the same of Sandalphon and Sahaquiel, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed, Zero Two. What my kin and I desired was <em>complementation</em>, with our father. <em>That</em> was the goal. The Lilim were almost <em>irrelevant</em>, in that regard, if not for the <em>Evangelion</em>. It's rather a shame, then, that many of my kin in this work cannot <em>see</em> that. When even <em>my</em> kin could understand as much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Back to the Past</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Oh stop!" yelled Yui, an embarrassed flush on her face."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Jeez. Hard to see them as <em>henpecking</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm not even sure if they <em>had</em> this kind of friendly relationship, before they <em>both </em>got out of Eva at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "There would <em>have</em> to be some collaboration, I would think. They were all leading figures in Project E."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We can tell she has your fire, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She might've hidden it with <em>me</em>, but with <em>others</em> I imagine it's fair game."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Maybe when you're not around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I know it was the same in the Laserdiscs, but I <em>still</em> find it difficult to picture Gendo as being <em>submissive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Rather amazing what the right partner does." She glanced around the <em>entire</em> room. "I don't recall Kyoko being married to her husband for <em>that</em> long."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'd say <em>half</em> that. I came along pretty <em>early</em> into their marriage, least according to my mama. Kinda like <em>you</em>, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Tells us a lot about <em>how much</em> they loved one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "My father trying to end the world to get her back wasn't obvious enough, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Sure didn't stop <em>my</em> father from jumping ship as soon as my mama went mental."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Goes to show how quickly such love can become <em>corrupt</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Naoko smirked. "Always so optimistic.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They were already experimenting with the Chamber of Guf <em>this</em> far back?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Which is?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Where every Lilith soul is made, stored, and one day returns to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I know for a fact <em>Seele</em> would've wanted to experiment with such thing. And since Gehirn is <em>Seele</em>, especially back here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...They were also talking about... <em>that</em>, back then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I... still don't think they <em>intended</em> on doing that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So to make a Nephilim, you have to <em>get</em> a soul from the Chamber of Guf?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Yes, as a regular human would get their soul from the Chamber of Guf or any number of wandering soul. You cannot merely <em>enter</em> the Chamber of Guf and collect a soul like it were a <em>fruit</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Would've made <em>everyone's</em> life easier if we could do <em>that</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It doesn't sound like something a <em>living</em> soul can tread, either way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The only glances into the Chamber of Guf we have had was via the <em>Laserdiscs</em>. Even the <em>deceased</em> will most likely not enter the Chamber, instead being reborn."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So the <em>only</em> way a soul will return to there would be <em>Instrumentality</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Man made or natural."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...<em>Natural</em> Instrumentality?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A theorem that circulated around Seele. It was believed that Instrumentality <em>would</em> eventually happen, on the scale of <em>billions</em> of years. Once Lilith determined the Earth was no longer suitable, Instrumentality would occur as you have seen in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That makes <em>some</em> kind of sense. Such thing is obviously a <em>mechanic</em> of Lilith, it makes sense there is a <em>natural</em> trigger."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And Seele merely wanted to <em>manually</em> trigger such a thing, believing it would ascend them to Godhood."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Would that have <em>ever</em> been possible? From what it sounds like, you <em>can't</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We cannot know for sure. We know from the Laserdiscs you can <em>control</em> Lilith. You <em>could</em> consider that Godhood."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Which is what they wanted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Now Naoko's scream joined Yui's."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shocked silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...<em>Well</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It... didn't go <em>violently</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Was <em>that</em> how she got there, in that world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yeah... Much like the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This would be Unit-<em>00</em>, would it not? It mentioned a <em>single</em> eye. This was <em>not</em> how the soul of Unit-00 found Unit-00."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "If Unit-00 was the prototype, it's possible they could <em>swap</em> the core to the Test Type Unit-01 <em>after</em> the fact, with it being built up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Except the experiment was done with <em>Unit-01</em>. Not Unit-00; that didn't even <em>acquire</em> a soul until early 2010."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They went a different strategy, then. One that... <em>didn't</em> pay off, in the end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Could it be like <em>my</em> mama? How she got... <em>broken</em> into two people from this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...If that is the case, then half would enter Unit-00, and the other Unit-01."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Did... Naoko <em>wanted</em> this, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko thought back. "I don't <em>want</em> to think that. But... it <em>sounds</em> like it." A sigh of dejection. "...Damn it, mother."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Compile</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""NOPE," stated HEROD, MELCHIOR, BALTHASAR, and CASPER."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "...Oh. So <em>that's</em> what the Virtual Compiler does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko pounded her head on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's <em>VR technology</em>. That shit died with <em>Nintendo</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And of <em>course</em> you use it to terrorise Maya and Miyata."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I can think of <em>worse</em> positions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It seems we know the <em>full</em> story on how Herod came to be, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "So it <em>is</em> a prison."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It kinda sounds like that LCL healing thing we have here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...It might've <em>started</em> like that. Of course, once they <em>realised</em> that, they... might not've bothered to get her out of there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That sounds kinda <em>vindictive</em> of that Gendo, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...How would <em>you</em> react if someone took Hiro away from you like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes glanced elsewhere, as if realising.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Fuyutsuki groaned. "Can we move on to discussing the logistics of the school play? I'd rather not think of what you and Yui considered romantic."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Gendo smirked."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Yeah, I'd rather not think that as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe <em>that's</em> why you also fell for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though you're not <em>drunk brawl</em> level bad girl, like <em>Gendo</em> was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "He got better <em>after</em> he met Yui, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Could say that's the same for <em>me</em>, still. How Shinji quelled my fire some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not that <em>you</em> seem to mind that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They've got much more on their mind, though. I don't think <em>any</em> Seele personnel visited NERV or even <em>Gehirn</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It doesn't make sense for them to, at least <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though it <em>is</em> true that my mum had <em>family</em> in Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That high up, as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji gave a nod. "I can't know for sure, of course. But... from what my mum said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Do we know what ever <em>happened</em> to your grandfather?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Can't say <em>I</em> know. I can't even <em>remember </em>him. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he <em>didn't</em> appreciate my father."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>would</em> be seen as spiting him, I imagine. Taking <em>his</em> family name."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "...The Virtual Compiler sounds like what Rei and I did. When we were... merging."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>would</em> be rather useful, in theory. Being able to translate your thoughts <em>directly</em> to machine code."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "...Though I see a <em>massive</em> problem with this system, at least in the short term."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The problem with this system has a name."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "You gathered. If this is a way for a person to interact with a computer, what's to stop<em>Iruel</em> from interacting with a <em>person</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The Magi better do a better job this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>So Spoke Zarathustra</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""That…that…was sublime!" exclaimed Annette, brown eyes watering as she subconsciously fiddled with her blonde ponytail."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "'Course <em>she</em> thinks that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What <em>was</em> he trying to say?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "NERV is so great they can make Angels explode, just through <em>symbolism</em> alone?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The way <em>I've</em> interpreted it, Sahaquiel somehow saw the beauty that <em>Gendo</em> saw, and subsequently exploded for seemingly no reason."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The beauty was too much for them, perhaps?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If Angels could not handle the beauty of this world, I would've exploded as soon as I laid eyes on you, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her pale face quickly flushed red. "...Dumb trout."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Annette whooped. "Yes! Road trip!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Gee, thanks Annette."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Sounds like your uncle <em>also</em> doesn't get along well with your grandfather."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I doubt he even <em>knew</em> what happened to him. We didn't even get so much as a <em>letter</em> from him, at least during <em>my</em> time with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Sounds like there's gonna be a <em>lot</em> of tension at this school play, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hopefully that doesn't <em>ruin</em> things for them. The <em>last</em> thing they'd need will be a <em>fight</em> breaking out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "That wouldn't bode well for the Commander's relation with Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The relationship is <em>already</em> icy at best."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet they continue to work together. Teeth gritted, yes, but they share a common goal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They <em>thought</em> they shared a common goal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They haven't gotten to the point where they can <em>stop </em>pretending to collaborate with one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm sure we'd know if things got to that point <em>again</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Lysosome</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji Ikari grimaced as he moved along, privately grateful that they had elected to decontaminate them one-by-one. The whole situation was awkward enough as it was."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji, Asuka and Rei all slowly craned their heads towards Misato.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "God damn it Bond, stop making me look bad!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Seems you decided more on <em>efficiency</em> than considering your pilot's privacy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah yeah, hindsight and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You could've thought of that <em>without</em> hindsight!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""They're still deliberating.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Ah, but <em>we</em> know what this corrosion is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It appears they will be attempting the same plan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Which failed <em>here</em>. I imagine <em>there</em> it'll fail as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It'll certainly be interesting how Iruel responds to the somewhat <em>different</em> layout of the Magi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Surely if they adapt to the <em>Magi</em>, it'd be difficult to adapt to <em>Herod</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "She <em>is</em> rather different to a standard Magi, but Iruel's thing is <em>adaptation</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They <em>should</em> be able to adapt to such a thing. Of course, you can also <em>manipulate</em> this adaptation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Which is what happened <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I wonder if Herod can do that, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It'd save <em>me</em> having to do it. Though if I <em>do</em> defeat Iruel again, that'd be something I can brag to my mother about."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Quorum</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Naoko scowled; sometimes CASPER's cycles were utterly vexing. "Why the hell do you keep proposing that?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "What the hell are you even <em>saying</em>, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I believe they are system logs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A mixture of syslog and system messages. A human legible rendition of <em>what</em> they communicate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Would the number appended be a <em>thread</em> the Magi uses?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The Magi have <em>trillions </em>of threads, though it <em>would</em> have something to do with multitasking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As the narration suggested."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though I find it questionable the Magi divert resources for <em>game mods</em> and <em>redefining Gendo</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Casper is certainly <em>strange</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "They do that <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not the game modding, but <em>all</em> the Magi have unique quirks in their own way. Casper's is an... <em>affinity</em> for Gendo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Was it that affinity that <em>killed</em> you in the Laserdiscs?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "Almost killed me <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Catty little minx." For all the advantages that came with how Naoko had modeled the MAGI after facets of her personality, sometimes CASPER took the 'Naoko the Woman' part too far. At least MELCHIOR – Naoko the Scientist – and BALTHASAR – Naoko the Mother – were more predictable."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Essentially what I just said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The hell is <em>Kaji</em> doing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe Matarael's coming up soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It seems Herod's starting to pick up that this is not just corrosion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>would</em> be rather concerning to have corrosion of that magnitude."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Corrosion that quickly just doesn't happen. Not unless you're in some <em>acid bath</em> or something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "They're focusing on <em>Kaji</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As the would, sneaking into Terminal like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not like they'd <em>know</em> Iruel was there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"At that precise moment, the alarms began to wail."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It didn't take them <em>too</em> much longer before they determined that, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "This would've been similar to <em>here</em>, then. Only without Herod as central coordinator."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, even with <em>our</em> knowledge, to the Magi it'd be too early to say if it was <em>certainly</em> an Angel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It'd be rather <em>likely</em>, though. You don't really get stuff like that <em>without</em> it being Angels."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We can only know for sure once they produce an AT-Field."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Was</em> Iruel made of nanomachines?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They <em>were</em> nanoscopic, indeed. Their intelligence was more hardwired and difficult to even call <em>conscious</em>, at least <em>here</em>. I would expect <em>that</em> Iruel's consciousness to be spread through however many countless iterations of Iruel there was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If they were a constantly evolving being, how could they maintain such a consciousness?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A question for the philosophers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Quarantine</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Ibuki Twins shut the door right as the contaminated waters submerged the Pribnow Box."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, that could've gone a <em>lot</em> worse."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'd rather <em>not</em> drown in Iruel water myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>That</em> was the same as here, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At least you <em>isolated</em> it some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not that it even <em>stopped</em> Iruel. If it can find a way into the Magi, then this will become a similar scenario to <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least <em>we'll</em> be getting a break from fighting Angels."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A break is all well and good, but I would've <em>highly</em> preferred <em>not</em> to have spent <em>12 hours naked in an entry plug</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We knew where you <em>all</em> were, and we knew the simulation plugs had plenty of life support. You guys were probably in the <em>safest</em> position though all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Did you guys even <em>know</em> it was an Angel attack?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not until we saw the <em>Laserdiscs</em>." A look towards Misato.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh cut me <em>some</em> slack, it wasn't up to <em>me</em> whether you were told or not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least not until you became <em>Commander</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You guys didn't even bring it <em>up</em> until you saw the Laserdiscs, you could've asked <em>Kaworu</em> about it perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I knew what Seele knew. Which was practically <em>nothing</em>. But I <em>figured</em> Iruel had played their hand and failed, based on how the next Angel I remember being public was <em>Leliel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So you would've <em>also</em> found out with the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. I always wondered what happened to Iruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The pigtailed girl smiled, memories of a red-eyed blunette – younger, stranger, but practically oozing control – coming to mind. "I had a good teacher.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She got pretty good at that <em>here</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And that is <em>without</em> me teaching her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Still, being able to do that with someone like <em>her</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The mark of a good representative, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not many people can whip <em>super soldier Nephilim</em> into line."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That'd probably be <em>easier</em> than whipping high schoolers into shape."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "They would appreciate the chain of command. Mostly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The nephilim facepalmed. At least my sister's having a better time."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "She probably <em>is</em>, relative to you guys at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "The subtitle mentioned she getting dumped though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I wouldn't say <em>that</em> was better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It depends on your perspective on what's worse. Breaking off a relationship that isn't exactly working out, or spending hours trapped naked in an entry plug."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not like they even <em>got</em> a choice in that matter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather amazing how such things can happen to <em>NERV</em>, and yet life goes on unabated."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It helps the Blue alarm was cancelled. Passed off as malfunction."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>does</em> affect the image some, if an Angel could get <em>that</em> deep into the facility."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And take over the computers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Almost</em> taking over. It's rather a miracle we even <em>could</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Why <em>did</em> Iruel set off the self destruct, anyway? Surely that'd be <em>against</em> what they wanted, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They had access to <em>all</em> the files of the Magi. And... if they had found out the <em>truth</em>. That it was not <em>Adam</em> they had been seeking but <em>Lilith</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Could you lead them into a honeypot, potentially?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We tried that, it only held back Iruel for a second at most before it broke containment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That doesn't surprise me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Rough Spot</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Can't say that he does. He says that they're nice enough." The boy sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I just wonder why. Mankind seems to have lasted just fine on its own, hasn't it?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, this certainly isn't promising for their relationship."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "My hope values were low ever since the subtitle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It is a rather fascinating aspect of humanity. No matter <em>what</em>, you adapt and rebuild. Second Impact happened, you did just that. During the Angel war, you did just that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's what we do, though. No matter <em>what</em> shit gets thrown at us, we find a way to retaliate <em>against</em> such thing!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A very Gurren Lagann approach to things, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Only we don't have that Spiral Power, do we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We analogised such power to the power of the soul. <em>Our</em> power, which it <em>is</em>. Spiral energy comes from your determination and your soul, similar to <em>our</em> power."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Could boil that <em>all</em> down to <em>determination</em>. We are <em>determined</em> to survive, or to accomplish a task. Therefore we <em>do</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You certainly took that to heart in the <em>Theatrical</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I haven't ended the world <em>yet</em>, have I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "No ending the world under <em>my</em> watch, mister."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Now if only that worked for Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh it <em>did</em> work. You just have to say that while <em>holding a gun</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"So consumed was she in her sorrow that the distant, telltale sounds of an Evangelion emerging from the magnetic-rail ducts – a sharp pop of metal on metal, and sizzling electricity – were completely disregarded. Over a ten minute stretch, these sounds repeated twice more throughout Hakone."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Incorrect</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah that's pretty fucking <em>shitty</em>, ain't it? She opens up to him, thinking he'll <em>accept</em> her, then he does <em>that</em>? What a fucking scumbag!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even if he was <em>uncomfortable</em> with her being Nephilim, <em>running</em> was completely the wrong thing to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "If anything, that'll just make her <em>more</em> closed off, won't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It'd do that to <em>any</em> of you lot if that happened to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I dread to think what <em>Mana</em> will do to him, now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I dread to think what <em>our Rei</em> would've done to him, if that happened <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would prompt him to point to a tree."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Then you <em>break</em> that tree?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Or I throw them against said tree."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Probably shattering <em>every single bone</em> in their body."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If they were not Nephilim, I can simply turn them into LCL before throwing them against a tree."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's not much better, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At the <em>very</em> least, Iruel seems to be going as it did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's a necessary contingency. If the Evangelion were <em>not</em> deployed, and if Iruel got their metaphorical hands on them, then we'd <em>all</em> be screwed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Target</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""My preliminary analysis has already shown me what I know in my gut to be true: the Angel's target is the MAGI. I don't need to tell you why this is a bad thing.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "Of <em>course</em> she gathered that immediately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Hacking into the network</em> would've been a good indicator they were trying something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even so, it's but a mere stopgap."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You <em>still</em> flooded the Pribnow Box with ozone?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like we could <em>know</em> it'd just <em>adapt</em> to the ozone. Pretty sure that's more or less <em>standard </em>for purging any biological contaminants in the Pribnow Box."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least the Magi haven't <em>immediately</em> fallen. So it's already gone better than here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Suppose having a central coordinator <em>helped</em> in this situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not like <em>we'd</em> even know how to <em>deal</em> with an Angel that hacked into the <em>Magi</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A good thing <em>we</em> were there, then. Though if we <em>could</em> initiate lockdown procedure before the hack began in earnest, then we might've had a bit more time to deal with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This would all be standard security measure <em>here</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Access codes, you could apply the same algorithm used to secure Evangelion communications. Dummy proxy servers <em>look</em> like a path to the Magi but they merely lead nowhere, essentially designed to waste an attacker's time. Not as great as a <em>proper</em> firewall, but it can give you enough time to <em>put up</em> a firewall."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Would you have done that with the Seele incursion?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh we got the 666-Type firewall up <em>immediately</em>, as soon as there was even <em>wind</em> they would attack."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Fuyutsuki sighed at the doctor's bombastic exit. What a time for Ikari to go hunting."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hunting for<em> wayward UN inspectors</em>. He better not get himself killed again!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It <em>does</em> seem rather stupid of him, but then again, that's pretty much how he got himself offed in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though Kaji would <em>still</em> have some use for us. He's in with Seele, which <em>we</em> could use to our advantage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What are <em>you</em> gonna do, then? It sounds like you're gonna use that Virtual Compiler to use."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "If Iruel <em>infected</em> us while we're using it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yeah, <em>I</em> personally would <em>not</em> use such a device against an enemy like Iruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Then again, the <em>other</em> mama would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Does Casper go against <em>anything</em> you do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not <em>everything</em>. Just the things that matter. Good for nothing-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though you have a point, Ritsuko. Self destructing the facility requires <em>all</em> the Magi's approval; a simple majority is not enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not to mention <em>Herod</em> can initiate such a thing <em>by themselves</em>. This seems rather <em>problematic</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "If someone is an administrator of a system, it is expected they are <em>responsible</em> enough to use it. I know for a fact <em>my</em> underlying architecture assumes this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Herod <em>does</em> seem responsible enough to <em>not</em> randomly destroy the facility, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Self preservation is a wonderful thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>With Catlike Tread</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Ryoji Kaji turned around, coming face-to-face with the dreaded gaze of NERV's Supreme Commander. "It's very interesting, Inspector.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Self preservation is obviously something Kaji seems to <em>lack</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>I'm</em> his self preservation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I wonder how something can be <em>too</em> generic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>is</em> possible to try <em>too</em> hard to look normal. If it looks excessively <em>clean</em>, for example."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not that Terminal <em>is</em> clean."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not many people even <em>go</em> to Terminal Dogma. It seems you only go down there if you <em>need</em> to go down there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is not exactly publicly accessible. Only the Commander and Subcommander can access Terminal Dogma unrestricted, everyone else requires authorisation from either."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though the Magi are smart enough to determine that if you're <em>with</em> the Commander or Subcommander, you have <em>implicit</em> permission to view what's going on in there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Unless you just so happen to have seen the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even then, we don't just show the Laserdiscs to <em>anyone</em>. I'm pretty sure the <em>only</em> person <em>not</em> in this room that <em>has</em> seen the Laserdiscs was Kaji and your mothers, Shinji and Asuka. Even then, there's a <em>lot</em> of stuff in there that you guys <em>really </em>shouldn't know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We knew a majority of the contents of the Laserdiscs either way. Iruel was one of the few exceptions, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I always do, Inspector.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Wow, he lived."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He's lucky he's still useful to him. We've <em>seen</em> how <em>that</em> Gendo can be when push comes to shove."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though it is interesting to see the Dummy Project continuing development."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of course, <em>we</em> know how utter <em>scheiße</em> they are against an <em>actual</em> enemy. Hell, even the <em>MP-Evangelion</em> are pretty terrible when it comes to actually being <em>effective</em>. And they're supposed to be <em>advanced</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>They</em> know it as well, at least according to Kaji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least the <em>motive</em> seems altrusitic. Wanting to protect <em>you</em>, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Shame it doesn't <em>work</em>. If anything, it only <em>harmed</em> us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's one of the reasons we only went with an AI <em>core</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine Eliza, as she is, would be a perfectly capable pilot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I <em>was</em> Evangelion. Though was I even from the same <em>fork</em> as the Dummy System?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not at all. We completely went back to the drawing board for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Thank the Gods."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her remark caused laughter in the group.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Was the Dummy System <em>really</em> as bad as you guys put it? In the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, it seemed somewhat effective."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I suppose you haven't <em>heard</em> the story of their deployment." He chuckled. "It's a fun one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So after we defeated Bardiel, Commander Asshole <em>arrested</em> us and <em>fired</em> us, for disobeying orders and actually <em>recovering</em> Unit-03."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Then once Zeruel attacked, he sent Unit-01 and Unit-02 up against <em>Zeruel</em>. With <em>Dummy Plugs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...<em>Oh</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah they were <em>fucking destroyed</em>. We had to <em>sneak in with Kaji</em> and <em>pilot Unit-03</em> against them, cause otherwise it would've just been <em>Rei</em> up against them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He was <em>reprimanded</em> by Seele and <em>ordered</em> to reinstate Shinji and Asuka. This was actually the <em>ostensible</em> reason I was sent to Japan early."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So one of the reasons this world ended up alright was 'cause the Dummy System <em>sucked</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's not as absurd as Shinji and Asuka saving this world with a kiss, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even though that's pretty much what <em>happened, </em>eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Prude</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""If you say so.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That <em>is</em> rather gentlemanly of you, Shinji." She smirked, before realising something. "Hang on, could <em>we</em> have done that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Cause I was getting worried I wasted <em>hours</em> in that damn plug."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "If you exited the plug, then we wouldn't <em>know</em> where you got off to. At least with you lot in those plugs, we <em>knew</em> where you were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like you could even <em>do</em> much in this scenario anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You're certainly not much of a prude when it comes to nudity <em>here</em>, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...I mean, it helps I know you rather <em>well</em> at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "If anything, <em>you</em> seem like less of a prude this time around, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, I was never that enthusiastic at being naked in front of <em>them</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You sure changed your tune, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least with <em>Shinji</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...<em>Maybe</em> in front of Rei as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei had a small blush. "I never really cared for such thing, myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Sounds like <em>you</em>, Zero Two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Mine was rather <em>deliberate</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Akin to Asuka <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>I</em> believe that nudity should be saved <em>only</em> for those special people in your life. You're pretty much showing them <em>everything</em> of you, ain't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "No walls or masks between you and your other. Rather poetic, when you think about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Exactly my point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Then he jumped back into the creek to wash the blood off. It wouldn't do to bring such a mess back to his home, after all."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Jesus <em>fuck</em>, Pen-Pen!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Remind me not to mess with him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What is he in that world, fucking <em>Wolverine</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not a huge loss in the slightest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh I'm not complaining he <em>killed</em> that shoe slime!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would be the <em>method</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And how <em>bloody</em> it was?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's a quicker death than any of <em>you</em> would've given."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Most of them reluctantly agreed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Including <em>you</em>, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Wanton violence isn't my cup of tea. I imagine it would be similar to Pen-Pen's method; quick."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And <em>bloody</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It depends <em>what</em> method I use."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Am I the <em>only</em> one who wouldn't outright <em>kill</em> someone like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Congratulations, Hiro. You're probably the most well adjusted person in this room."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "When you deal with people like <em>that</em>, <em>most</em> people stick to the policy of <em>shoot first, ask questions never</em>. Though speaking of questions, <em>HOW did they get in the fucking Geofront?!</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least with the Asama ERL, you can assume an organisation such as that wouldn't have the strenuous securities that befits NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So how on Earth could they even get in <em>Tokyo-3</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Security is obviously not as much a priority for that world. Perhaps if you allocated resources away from making devices like Misato's motorcycle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Termina Field</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To Ritsuko, Maya, and Miyata, all sensation of the real world faded away, tunneling into darkness."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So what, you three are gonna fight Iruel in a <em>video game</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Bit of an <em>extreme</em> game, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not exactly <em>Puckman</em>, is it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Almost akin to <em>The Matrix</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Is <em>that</em> where we took the Virtual Compiler idea from?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It wouldn't <em>surprise</em> me, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Well, not to Kozou Fuyutsuki, but that was a story for another time."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's rather fascinating how you <em>fashioned</em> an image for Iruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Imagination is wonderful."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not like they <em>had</em> a previous image of them, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Plus, it would've been rather boring if they just fought a grey mass or something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "How the hell is he feeling <em>nostalgic</em> holding an axe like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Sounds like <em>we</em> fought in wars, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I <em>can't</em> see you as a soldier, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Never <em>wanted</em> to be a soldier. That wasn't what I joined NERV for."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It sounds <em>different</em>, there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>Was</em> there another war in Vietnam? I remember my uncle talking about the one in the <em>70s</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Laos and Vietnam <em>collapsed</em> in the aftermath of Second Impact. <em>Most</em> of that region collapsed, actually. China eventually annexed them for 'security purposes', which the UN allowed because they <em>all</em> lacked functioning government."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "This world never fails to surprise me in how <em>varied</em> it seems." She said with an air of awe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""That's putting it mildly.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko grunted. "The <em>one</em> type of computer that <em>could</em> top the Magi and it <em>makes</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If it saw fit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "And it's simple logistics. The more clock cycles one can do, the <em>more</em> you can do. Iruel would currently be running in the <em>exahertz</em> range, I would imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The Magi cycles in the high <em>petahertz</em> range, though that sort of traditional measurement begins to break down somewhat when you get into biocomputing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Just so you know, I have absolutely <em>no</em> idea what's going on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Think of it like a regular Angel battle except with keyboards and computers. Just swap out the tech focused technobabble with <em>Evangelion</em> focused technobabble."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even <em>with</em> all these words, at least we can <em>still</em> see how things are going."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "How <em>badly</em> they're going."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It took <em>this</em> long to get to a position where <em>you</em> were at within a minute."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yeah, it's <em>still</em> going better than it was <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>We Are Legion</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Hmm. This is problematic.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I see Iruel <em>also</em> has a soft spot for Biblical literature."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Which is where <em>legion</em> comes from, I assume?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>One</em> legion is a group of around 3000 to 6000 armed soldiers in the Roman Empire of old. The <em>biblical</em> Legion <em>called </em>themselves Legion, 'for we are many'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Very much akin to Iruel <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You could even call all this an <em>exorcism</em>, if you <em>really</em> wanna stick to Christian stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm surprised you didn't even <em>call</em> it that in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "You even imagined the <em>Magi</em> in a set image."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't imagine Melchior in a <em>hazmat</em> suit. Something like <em>I</em> wear, perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "What about the <em>other</em> Magi?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They're close, admittedly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, any sort of apparition of the Magi <em>we</em> see now will be dictated by <em>this </em>work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "If you guys could even figure out <em>how</em> to do such a thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It sounds akin to <em>diving</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Do <em>you</em> guys even know how diving works?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's an application of Astral Projection."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko furrowed her brow. "That doesn't help us much. Unless you figure out <em>how</em> to Astral Project into a <em>computer</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "They did it for <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I have a little executable program that I've been creating while we've been chatting. A subroutine matrix based off of my thought processes and persona: a condensed version of how my mother utilized the Personality Transplant OS to create the MAGI.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Are you planning on <em>driving </em>Iruel <em>insane</em> or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If <em>anyone</em> could."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Just about <em>any</em> idea at this point would be good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Beats <em>dying</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I can see Herod's point, when it comes to forcing Iruel to evolve faster."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They never reached <em>quantum</em> here, least from what <em>I</em> could tell. We almost <em>certainly</em> forced it to evolve faster."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If they saw fit to evolve like that. And it's rather obvious they have held the <em>advantage</em> thus far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not many things stack up against quantum computers, not even the Magi. The only reason we don't <em>use</em> quantum computers is because it'll take <em>centuries</em> before they can match the Magi, with how current development is going."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Are</em> people even developing it? When <em>I</em> was doing my bachelor, I was taught it was mostly <em>stagnant</em>. <em>Biocomputing</em> was the next leap, not <em>quantum</em> computing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "One or two research organisations, at most. Everyone else is busy trying to top the <em>Magi</em> in biocomputing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Which I'm guessing might as well be futile."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They're free to develop their <em>own</em> method of creating an effective biocomputer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Copyright law is wonderful."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I could say that I simply refuse to die. I could say that I have good friends that keep me going. But you know what, Angel? The truth is…" Ritsuko Akagi grinned, bearing her teeth and raising her hands into the air. "I! AM! A MAD SCIENTIST! BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu, after laughing like a madman, gave a flat stare to Ritsuko. "You are insane."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I've been getting that a lot, lately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That <em>is</em> pretty... bold of you. Allowing an Angel to get to your <em>brain</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Understanding the human mind was of some interest to my kin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Rather a shame the human mind they were trying to comprehend was <em>mama's</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I was <em>right</em>? You <em>are</em> driving Iruel insane with how <em>fucked</em> you are!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If it <em>works</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though you could've at least used an <em>interface</em> that <em>didn't</em> require exposing your <em>brain</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I doubt serial has enough throughput for mental activity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The <em>way</em> you're communicating with the Magi is essentially <em>serial</em>. And yet it's <em>still</em> driving them insane."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "What port was the serial port again? Was it the long one or the short one?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Short one, with pins exposed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Huh. I know my <em>old</em> terminal had that, not that I used it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>I</em> used it." She grumbled. "It's handy in <em>communicating</em> with devices, but <em>noooo</em> your terminal just has to go and use <em>Firewire</em> doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I don't even think I've <em>used</em> the ports in my new terminal yet. I don't even know what Firewire <em>is</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's for high speed data transfers and daisy chaining, I've had to use it once or twice before. It's one of the better ways of transferring data if you don't have high speed network access, but I've only seen it on higher end systems. Like Misato's terminal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I don't think our terminals even <em>have</em> ports. You've got power, yeah, but everything else is just <em>there</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It helps we can just <em>offload</em> everything onto the Magi. Your <em>cell phones</em> probably have more processing power than those terminals."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It makes them <em>cheap</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Supreme Commander smirked. "I'm sure it will, Fuyutsuki.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's probably the <em>first</em> complement she's <em>ever</em> given me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You <em>defeated an Angel</em>. With your <em>mind</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If <em>that</em> didn't get a complement out of her, then nothing much <em>would</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That gives <em>you</em> a score again, Rits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You guys keep a <em>leaderboard</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "We might as <em>well</em>. You've been keeping tally, Eliza?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "If I am correct: Shinji defeated the first two, Rei has one, Asuka has one, Kaworu has one, mama has one. Sahaquiel was collaborative so I didn't add it to the individual tally."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You're <em>still</em> two up, Shinji!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well... I mean they <em>still</em> haven't seen Matarael."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not to mention Israfel <em>ran</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine Israfel would've been a <em>collaboration </em>either way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Like <em>most</em> Angel battles, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We <em>want</em> collaboration. Need I remind you about <em>Israfel</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'd rather talk about that <em>play</em> at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Gentleman</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Checked by a healthy fear of women." His aunt and cousin had seen to that. "You'd think being around Horaki-san for as long as you have would have enlightened you.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Helps you <em>are</em> a gentleman."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Yeah, you don't have to <em>beat</em> such a thing into me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would not be surprised if Mana took it upon herself to... <em>teach</em> Toji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You'd think he'd <em>know</em> by now. What, with Rei <em>and</em> Hikari being around him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Rei seemed more <em>disciplinary</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Consider I do not entirely <em>know</em> about social decorum, other than basics."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Do you think she <em>knows</em> what happened between her sister and Sawamura?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If she <em>doesn't</em>, she'll sure as hell know<em> soon</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And that's when the gates of <em>hell</em> will open up. <em>Underneath</em> Sawamura."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I've done a little bit of reading." Mayumi held up her pale hands, staring calmly at her fingers. She curled them up, holding them over her chest. "I think I have a broken heart." She glanced at Shinji, her eyes lacking any sign of life. Dried tear tracks were evident on her cheeks. "Do you know how to fix it?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei shook her head. "Poor girl."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's not a <em>great</em> feeling, that's for sure. Be glad <em>you</em> guys probably won't <em>ever</em> deal with such a thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Mana <em>will</em> most likely break <em>his</em> heart. In the <em>literal</em> sense."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I am currently measuring his life in <em>minutes</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I doubt she'll outright <em>kill</em> him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maim him, almost certainly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Either wouldn't really <em>look</em> good on <em>her</em> part, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Do you think she <em>cares</em> about that, at this point?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Probably not. Hell, <em>you're</em> probably a better pick for her, Shinji. You wouldn't just <em>dump</em> someone over a difference like that, would ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not at <em>all</em>, even if I <em>was</em> uncomfortable with that. Which I am<em> not</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You're rather <em>used</em> to it, at this point. And you've already accepted <em>Rei</em>, as she is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Either way, you're probably the <em>best</em> person there for her right now, Shinji. I would've said <em>Mana</em>, but she <em>immediately</em>went on the warpath instead of even <em>trying</em> to comfort her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like <em>Hikari Kirishima</em> is there, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>she</em> might not offer much. She's not exactly a <em>mother</em> to them, is she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good thing <em>Shinji's</em> there to work his magic, eh Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'll... certainly try my best."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Heee~ey</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Just fine," Genji looked fondly at him, joy and contentment evident even in his tired eyes. "I never say this enough…but I love you, my son.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You gonna tell your dad how you broke that girl's heart?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of <em>course</em> he won't. At least he seems to have a <em>decent</em> relationship with his dad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Better than <em>us</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Rather a shame what is about to happen to him, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He's a dumb teenage boy who doesn't know how to handle something different. <em>Most</em> of them would've reacted like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is just <em>everyone</em> there stupid?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We <em>make</em> it sound that bad, do we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You think it true, with some exception."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well <em>yeah</em>, I <em>know</em> teens can be assholes like that. Children, as well. Just look at how <em>Toji's</em> sister reacted to <em>my</em> sister."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Yeah, a lot of people here don't like differences."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We'd know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine we <em>all</em> would know that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"With an uncharacteristic venom, he hissed, "Freak.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That didn't help his preconceptions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I would've done the same." She shrugged. "It'd be a bit less <em>violent</em>, not like <em>I'm</em> Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Some people are like that. On the surface is something, but buried beneath is something else."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I mean, we're <em>all</em> like that, aren't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "We aren't like <em>that</em> underneath."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Thing is, <em>most</em> people here are like that. As we said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Perhaps <em>that's</em> why all our relationships are rather close to NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, I <em>tried</em> to date <em>outside</em> of NERV. And you guys know how <em>that</em> ended."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "You leaving."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, but he was as bad as the <em>others</em> at that damned school. I don't know <em>what</em> Hikari saw in him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Something you <em>told</em> her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine <em>she</em> wasn't too happy with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine. She never really bought it up after that, <em>especially</em> once she knew Shinji and I were an item."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So they should keep to <em>NERV</em>? Who are they gonna <em>be</em> with; they can't exactly share <em>Shinji </em>around, can they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "W-well, with how <em>I</em> am, I don't think I <em>could</em> do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You could be <em>friends</em>, at the very least. If not romantic partners."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Which does me no favors whatsoever.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "She never <em>wanted</em> to be a mother?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You've never had to deal with broody teenagers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We weren't <em>that</em> broody."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though Hikari is right. <em>That</em> is something every human has to deal with, in their own way. It's <em>unavoidable</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>I</em> had to be taught that in the Laserdiscs. And look how well <em>that</em> went."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "You <em>did</em> learn it, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And it only took <em>ending the world</em>. Hopefully things don't have to go <em>that</em> far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "'Least you guys seem much better <em>here</em>, and <em>there</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather fascinating how <em>this</em> wasn't expected, in comparison to <em>Iruel</em> attacking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They actually had a <em>thing</em>, at least on first glance. Rather disappointing he let his preconceptions get the better of him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You know if you guys did something like that, <em>I'd</em> have to give you some token discipline as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, you're our <em>guardian</em>. That's kinda your job."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "She doesn't seem to do a good job at it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oi, they're well adjusted enough, aren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>This</em> world's definition of <em>well adjusted</em> is <em>not ending the world</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You haven't done <em>that</em> yet. I'd say mission accomplished."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's not even <em>over</em> yet!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It's not even over yet</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The voice of Iruel slithered across the ether. NOW THE REAL FUN BEGINS."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm blaming <em>you</em> for that, Rits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This is certainly an... <em>interesting</em> development."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Didn't they get <em>wiped out</em> here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Obviously we couldn't manage <em>that</em>. Perhaps I should've written a <em>virus</em>, like here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Looks like <em>I'm</em> getting screwed over, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not everyday an Angel launches a <em>personal vendetta</em> on you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps there should've been yet more <em>security</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Then again, without an AT-Field, it'd be <em>difficult</em> at best to determine if Iruel got away. Hell, the only reason <em>we</em> know Iruel <em>truly</em> died was the lack of AT-Field."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Almost like nanoscopic materials are difficult to observe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Iruel <em>is</em> gone here, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would know if they remained. They are gone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They <em>planned</em> this feint. Which <em>is</em> rather interesting; they are no longer acting to their call. They are acting to <em>themselves</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This was <em>not</em> what we had agreed upon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, regardless of <em>everything, next</em> chapter will certainly be <em>interesting.</em>" Misato thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe for <em>you</em>." Asuka panned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh <em>come on</em>, Asuka. This is something <em>completely</em> different from us, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At the very least, it would be <em>intriguing</em> to see how this upcoming battle proceeds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It will be a <em>large</em> battle." Kaworu spoke. "The narration suggests this will be the end of a first <em>season</em>, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"This is just the <em>first</em> season?" Shinji exclaimed. "Are we even <em>halfway</em> through this book?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">"I would expect the <em>second</em> season to be as lengthy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, we might as well keep reading then!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On Misato's behest, Kaworu did just that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p10">
  <span class="s2">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p10"> </p>
<p class="p10">
  <span class="s3"></span>
</p><h3>E16: You are (not) alone</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which Iruel is an (expletive), Gendo drops the mic, and we have what is <em>still</em> my favorite mythology gag.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You <em>can</em> swear, Kaworu." Misato insisted. "Not like we're schoolchildren or anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>wish</em> I wasn't a schoolchild."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It <em>literally</em> says 'expletive'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh." She realised. "Well, pass that onto Bond, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'll certainly <em>try</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Should I even ask what a <em>mythology</em> gag is?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I assume it is just <em>that</em>, Zero Two. A reference to whatever mythology this stems from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So probably a reference to <em>us</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What about dropping the mic?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Dropping the microphone is a boastful gesture one does after a speech, or equivalent. It is mostly a thing in western media and culture, however; I have yet to see a Japanese native perform such an action."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Microphones are <em>expensive</em>." Maya remarked in a confused manner. "Why would you just <em>drop</em> one, and wouldn't that just cause massive feedback anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">"You can always turn it <em>off</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"As I said. I have yet to see anyone <em>actually</em> do it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The Law</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Holy crap, Shinji-kun wasn't kidding about the mustache. Come on in!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Misato!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "What? Best they see my casual side early so they aren't <em>freaked out </em>by it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You would've <em>known</em> about this as well, this was <em>completely</em> deliberate!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's what she does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And it <em>is</em> my apartment, after all. A home's your castle and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm wondering just <em>what</em> they were expecting, considering the <em>first</em> thing they saw about this was that <em>photo</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They seem reasonably lighthearted anyway, don't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Comes with Annette, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I am confused as to what just happened."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Same here.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We <em>are</em> rather alike, ain't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You playing the role of <em>Cupid</em>, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not like that's <em>too</em> dissimilar to <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though I wonder <em>who</em> could be feeling like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>Rei</em> seems to be the consensus, at least among you guys."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It probably is. Amazing how <em>I</em> can see that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps <em>you're</em> a Nephilim, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's not even the <em>most</em> screwy thing that could happen to me at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "With how <em>everyone</em> is like with Shinji, just about <em>anyone</em> except Mana and Misato could be possible."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Asuka has already ruled herself out. Rather noble of her, actually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Much like <em>you</em>, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei gave a small smirk. "It <em>is</em> rather like my situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Which leaves Mayumi and Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Would Mayumi <em>want</em> a relationship that quickly?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Shinji obviously did a good job in <em>calming</em> her, maybe <em>that's</em> what she sees."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He <em>does</em> have that tendency, don't ya Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Annette threw her hands into the air. "Hopeless!" She promptly hugged him tightly. "Man, I missed you."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Shinji's brown eyes twinkled. "So have I.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Aww, she <em>missed</em> you Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...As she would, despite our... differences."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Opposites attract, as they say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm guessing <em>she's</em> out of the running."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They are <em>cousins</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So that's a <em>no</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Does she go on these adventures <em>daily</em>? It <em>seems</em> that way at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "She might've slowed down once Shinji left. It wouldn't be safe without <em>someone</em> else."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It wasn't safe <em>anyway</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not that it's ever <em>stopped</em> her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You could've at least held back on drinking<em> beer</em>, Misato. And <em>this</em> early in the morning as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Least <em>I</em> hold back on morning drinks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Asuka would yell at you, wouldn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's <em>why</em> I hold back on a morning drink. Also, how <em>would</em> Pen-Pen know about what Annette did?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Maybe he's a Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At this rate, I wouldn't even be <em>surprised</em> if that was the case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""What is going on…?" wondered Shinji."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah Christ, is this some Freaky Friday shit?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They have not even swapped <em>personalities</em>, which would be a prerequisite for such a thing. They have swapped <em>bodies</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu furrowed his brow, and read back a few lines. "You do <em>not</em> have a taper cut, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Wait, what? So Sawamura and I have swapped <em>bodies</em>, but everyone just thinks we're the <em>same</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Excluding Sawamura himself, and Annette."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even Annette chose to <em>ignore</em> that, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "How does that even <em>happen</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure the Nephilim have a method of doing such a thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "None that <em>we</em> know of. It would most likely require transferring the soul, but your body image is painted <em>by</em> your soul."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though it's not even just like two people swapping personalities, that's <em>generally</em> how it goes. At least in the stuff <em>I’ve </em>seen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>is</em> rather strange. I wonder if <em>Rei</em> would pick up on something like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The <em>other</em> Nephilim in the room have not drawn attention to such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "What would even be the <em>point</em> of such a thing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Obviously the Gods have thought to teach Sawamura a lesson."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>What</em> lesson, exactly? To be more like <em>me</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If the lesson was to be more like <em>you</em>, <em>all</em> the boys at our school would look like you!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It'd make things rather <em>confusing</em>, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Katsuhiro</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""If he tries to give you anything else, you are to decline."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yes sir.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato snorted. "Fair enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Goes to show their stoicism, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Did he <em>really</em> have to name them after the colours of their hair, though? Imagine if Rei was named <em>Blue</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I feel I am more of an Azure, myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't be surprised if his senility was starting to get to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Y'know something? This is probably the <em>first</em> time I've seen my grandfather in <em>some</em> form, at least with what I <em>remember</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I wouldn't be surprised if your uncle <em>also</em> didn't have a fond relation with his own father."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "If they even knew <em>what</em> happened to him. He would've gone dark <em>ages</em> ago, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Was <em>he</em> involved in Seele? If your grandfather was, then surely <em>he</em> would be as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji shrugged. "I can't really know for sure. I don't <em>recall</em> him doing anything shady in my time there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather miraculous if he <em>wasn't</em> involved in some way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Could explain any animosity he had, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps Katsuhiro abandoned Tomoe, as your father did you, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So it runs in the family." He deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You're sure as hell ain't running <em>now</em>, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Wouldn't even <em>think</em> of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"'Shinji' shrugged, looking keenly at 'Ryo' as he faded into the crowd. "I suppose.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The confusion only grew.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Wait, so you <em>have</em> swapped personalities?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What the fuck did <em>Shinji</em> do to deserve that? If anything, this just punishes <em>him</em> and not Sawamura!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not the <em>first</em> time something's screwed me over. I <em>knew</em> things were going too well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You <em>expected</em> something would happen?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji simply offered her an unamused stare.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Oh. Yeah, right."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm still confused <em>how</em> this happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro had a revelation. "Could <em>Iruel</em> have done this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There were a few seconds of silence as they thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They <em>did</em> say they wanted to take revenge on Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>That</em> just raises further questions!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Out of <em>all</em> entities, <em>Iruel</em> could potentially create a way to <em>swap</em> the two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "But with our understanding of the soul, it should <em>shape</em> a vessel into its own self image."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Either Iruel <em>circumvented</em> such a thing, or that hasn't yet begun."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "This is gonna confuse the fuck out of me. So <em>'Shinji'</em> " She added deliberate air quotes, "is Sawamura, and <em>'Ryo'</em> is Shinji. And they're in each other's bodies."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is generally how 'Freaky Friday' works. The mind of one person finds themselves in the body of another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I don't even know <em>what</em> Freaky Friday <em>is</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A western novel from the 70s, where a teenage daughter swaps with their mother. That is why it is named as such."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...I'm recalling a recent film that had <em>something</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps calling it the <em>Your Name</em> approach would have been less confusing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Doesn't help <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Red</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"How fascinating."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Huh, how <em>strange</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko prompted her to continue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Kaji</em> has a spy friend in Germany that he calls 'the woman in red'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu hummed in curiosity. "What a fascinating revelation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They <em>could</em> be the same person, in that case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If they <em>are</em>, that means she might know a <em>bit</em> more about your grandfather, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Honestly, <em>this</em> is telling me more about him than <em>anything</em> else I've seen or heard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I doubt this is information Kaji doesn't otherwise <em>know</em> or is otherwise irrelevant anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He always appreciates this kind of intelligence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Is Rift material <em>appropriate</em> for intelligence purposes?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It can be a good <em>springboard</em>. He's <em>already</em> set out a hefty bounty for Fourier, and activity <em>against</em> Fourier sounds well and truly active at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...How <em>does</em> he afford a hefty bounty?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The same reason he could afford all those Christmas presents he got us." She shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I do my best," affirmed Gendo, stepping aside to let the father and son meet face-to-face for the first time in years."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "This'll be <em>good</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It still baffles me <em>how</em> such groups can do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As we've said before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Man, you can <em>tell</em> they have some bad blood between them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm guessing Katsuhiro wanting to use<em> neurotoxin</em> on Gendo wasn't obvious enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Such thing wouldn't help against the <em>other</em> human elements."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "When there is a greater enemy, it is easy to grit your teeth and work with another enemy. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I like <em>my</em> version better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Given that you haven't even seen the boy face-to-face since he was a mere infant, I would withhold judgment. You might be surprised.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That wouldn't surprise me if that <em>was</em> the case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Seems like bad blood runs in the family."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I <em>certainly</em> can't speak for my father, but that wouldn't surprise me in all honesty."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure Yui would've been <em>hurt</em> if she knew her father was like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "She most likely <em>did</em> know; he seems to be rather <em>candid</em> with how he despises Gendo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Like most of <em>us</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Things were certainly less <em>violent</em> than I expected."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If they tried anything, the Nephilim would have torn them to shreds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There's <em>one</em> interesting thing from this exchange, at the very least. He was <em>given</em> the Ikari name."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Your mother must've <em>really</em> cared for him, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Your Name</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Then he smirked. "An interesting thing about the sensory systems in this fortress city: below a certain threshold of self-actualization, an AT-Field is invisible to them.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Before Kaworu gave a low chuckle. "Iruel, you continue to surprise me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Did they <em>possess</em> Shinji? Great, now I have to add <em>another</em> Angel to my shit-list."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is not even <em>possession</em>. Iruel is <em>actively altering</em> your Field." She frowned, displeased at this aberration.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Still on the shit-list."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So how the hell do I convince people <em>I'm</em> the real Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Saying one of those lessons to your father would help, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "How could they even <em>do</em> something on this level without triggering the Blue alarms? Surely <em>actively altering other's Fields</em> would require immense power."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would in <em>our</em> world. Perhaps Iruel has figured a way to do so without triggering said alarms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If the <em>evolved</em> that way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Is it possible to evolve purely from <em>spite</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Okay? So Shinji <em>somehow</em> has been altered to look like Sawamura, <em>Iruel</em> has possessed Sawamura and is making himself look like <em>Shinji</em>, and he's doing all this while not triggering <em>anything</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I am sure further reading will enlighten us more."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""But a young, male student with no distinguishing features? He was practically gift-wrapped.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That just raises more questions." She flatly remarked to Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So <em>because</em> he looked so generic, that made him a <em>target</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "This means the Sawamura we've seen throughout <em>all</em> this hasn't <em>been</em> Sawamura. It's been <em>Iruel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This was <em>always</em> meant to be a contingency."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I thought the <em>Gundams</em> were meant to be the contingency."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This would help as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Is <em>that</em> why he seemed to have <em>hated</em> Mayumi?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Maybe it was <em>intentional</em>. It would help separate him from that <em>entire</em> group, and further ostracise Shinji when the time would come."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "What the <em>fuck</em> do I do, then? Absolutely <em>no one's</em> gonna believe me at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure you'll manage. <em>Somehow</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If you can convince people <em>you</em> are the real Shinji, then his trickery will fail."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Then what? Then he goes full Angel or uses the Gundams on us?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: We'll manage. We <em>always</em> manage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I have to get with my father.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Somehow. Someway."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It seems that is what you'll do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What <em>else</em> can he do? We've picked apart Iruel's plan completely!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though you did not pick up on the fact he also wanted <em>Mayumi</em> to suffer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "As if Iruel couldn't get <em>worse</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So <em>because</em> of the way you killed Ramiel, he went on this whole warpath."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We should be <em>thankful</em> none of your kin were as vengeful <em>here</em>, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We <em>knew</em> what would happen to us if we were to fail. Even <em>there</em> I know it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Iruel </em>should know this as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And it was all because of how <em>Ramiel</em> was defeated. The way they were defeated didn't even seem as different as any <em>other</em> Angel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Didn't <em>Shamshel</em> take me a while to kill? I imagine <em>that</em> could've counted as <em>defiling</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "In Iruel's eyes, it might've. If that was how Shamshel met their end in this work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "But Ramiel <em>did</em> die in a rather spectacular way, this time around. You could <em>certainly</em> see it as a slight against them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet <em>we</em> did not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's <em>why</em> Iruel decided to do things like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "But, of course, the Lilim can adapt. Even in <em>this</em> situation, Shinji will adapt."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Welcome to the Show</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""You were a natural, Lieutenant Colonel!" reassured Maya."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Public speaking is probably the <em>easiest</em> aspect of this job."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine it helps you don't have to <em>act</em> in this play."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I wouldn't be surprised if it was <em>Ritsuko</em> who wanted you two to dress like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wouldn't surprise <em>me</em> either."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>can</em> be a way of fostering goodwill and camaraderie. Helps paint NERV as the good side."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "On one hand, I kinda wonder why that never happened with <em>you</em> guys."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "On the other, <em>my father</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Yeah that <em>was</em> the other hand."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, there are <em>other</em> ways of fostering goodwill."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A good benefits package is one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Propaganda is another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "In comparison to <em>other</em> places, NERV seems the better option."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's not exactly <em>goodwill</em>, that's more they have no better alternative."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "There <em>is</em> no better alternative. It's either <em>us</em> or <em>Seele</em>. And they do <em>not</em> want Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Some people would, I would expect. Just as some people follow a cult."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Penguin justice indeed!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rapturous laughter from all. "That's actually pretty funny!" Misato admitted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Nothing like a bit of dark satire."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure Michael would wish they went to China now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I doubt <em>they'd</em> be much more accepting of <em>Angels</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It seems unlikely a <em>Taser</em> of all weapons would work on <em>either</em> kind of Angel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Good thing about absurd comedy, you don't <em>need</em> to suspend your disbelief."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not like we do so <em>anyway</em>. Doesn't help any of this could happen on <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't even see <em>why</em> we would use a Taser. A gun is more effective at downing an enemy anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What even <em>is</em> a Taser? Is it like another gun?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "An <em>electric</em> gun. Fires barbs at someone and electrocutes them, supposedly they're <em>less</em> deadly than firearms but they aren't really my thing." She shrugged. "Gimme a good pistol anytime."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's mainly <em>police</em> that use them nowadays. Even <em>then</em>, they still have firearms on hand or close by."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "In <em>this</em> place of all places, you'd <em>want</em> firearms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "This place seems rather <em>secure</em> from most things, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, but still. It's more for the peace of mind on <em>my</em> end than anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Ladies and gentlemen, we have now reached our intermission. We will continue in twenty minutes; please take this time to avail yourselves of the lavatories and the many vendors parked outside the building.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Sounds like <em>he</em> needs to use such facilities."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Gods know <em>I</em> needed such an intermission."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Either way, that <em>is</em> a pretty funny play, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good luck getting <em>us</em> to act in it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Do you even <em>know</em> how to write?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Nope. Good thing most of it is in this very book."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Wouldn't that just be copyright infringement on Bond?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like <em>he's</em> here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This was exactly Ritsuko's point when it comes to enforcing copyright law through dimensions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "If <em>we</em> can't enforce our copyright, it means <em>others</em> can't enforce it on <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "If anything, <em>NERV</em> has copyright over any Rift material that comes through."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even over <em>our</em> material?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Ostensibly. Of course, we'll ask <em>you two</em> if we wanted to do anything involving publishing. It <em>is</em> your life, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Memory</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…after the Contact Experiment…after Unit-01 absorbed mom…" Shinji looked straight into Gendo's eyes, dreading what he had to say, if only because he knew how much it would hurt. However, it had to be done. "…you tried to kill me.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All that good mood that had blossomed beforehand had evaporated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He didn't try to kill you <em>here</em>, did he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "N-<em>no</em>. Merely abandoned me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "...Perhaps he knew he would've <em>tried</em> something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji seemed to think about that. "...Makes abandonment seem <em>preferable</em>, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And yet your relationship is <em>still</em> better than it was here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And... that would be the <em>one</em> memory that would convince him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You would <em>hope</em>, at least. It's clear Gendo, <em>despite</em> his outwardness, does <em>not</em> tolerate this kind of stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The narration made that rather evident."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...I have a feeling the next few parts are gonna be a bit... <em>taxing</em>? Is that the right word?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...For <em>me</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Wan' play happy song," said the young child. "Cheer you up.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko seemed to have realised what was about to go down. "He <em>snapped</em>, didn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "All that emotion and tension that would've built up since the Contact Experiment. It would <em>not</em> take much to blow it all up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So Shinji just wanting to <em>help</em> his father made him <em>snap</em>? Like he was that guy from The Shining?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That was more supernatural forces at play. <em>This</em> would be his myriad of mental issues coming to a head."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...And work would've been just <em>one</em> of the many ways of forgetting about that. It's... it's kinda like how <em>I</em> got through all the shit I had to deal with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>Without</em> that way of release."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...It'd be no wonder why he snapped, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That drink would <em>not</em> have helped that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...Puts what he did into perspective."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We... kinda know <em>how</em> easily someone can snap, at this point. You just had to look at our Laserdisc counterparts to see how we were living on the edge."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Rather miraculous you were able to be <em>defused</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We found <em>productive</em> methods of easing our burdens. For all the issues <em>we</em> have at the moment, we are <em>still</em> in a better position than where we were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And where we would've been. Of course, it's easy for <em>me</em> to say that; I would've been rather <em>deceased</em> at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Gendo Ikari held onto Shinji Ikari, staring intently at everything and nothing, their forms shrouded in the dimness of the apartment. He needed to think. He needed a Plan."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu had finally glanced around, fully taking in the Fields of the gathered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The feelings were rather unanimous, if intensified in a select few people. "...fuck's sake." Misato soon muttered, maternal instincts in overdrive.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei herself was trying to hold back excess emotion, the scenario reminding her too much of the past for her own liking. "...He <em>stopped</em>. Before it was too late."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "He never even <em>realised</em> what he did before he was doing it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko offered Rei a look of melancholy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't take her much to pick up on such a thing. <em>'...I wonder what would have happened if...'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...I wouldn't know.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...What's with us and getting <em>strangled</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji too gave a significant look to Rei. "This... was-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Yes... this is what happened to <em>me</em>. And... it would not surprise me if those thoughts were similar."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu closed his eyes, keeping himself composed. "We know for sure why Unit-01 is as they are. Much like <em>your</em> mother, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...It <em>is</em>, isn't it? Except it was the <em>loving</em> half that remained behind, in his case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Not that it helped <em>either </em>of us. My father and I."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...It's rather amazing you <em>could</em> love him after this. I know when... <em>I</em> snapped."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I still came back for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Children do not <em>know</em> the intricacies of people. Even if they are <em>trying</em> to help, it can... only serve to harm."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Do we need a pause in procession?" He looked to the crowd, and glanced around at the forlorn group.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave an equivalent sigh. "No use stopping <em>now</em>." She admitted. "...I really need a beer once I get back home. Or... my mama."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We have both at home." She offered a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Advantage</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Iruel stood at the entrance to the hidden restroom, calmly holding Gendo Ikari's pistol. "You Lilim are annoyingly stubborn.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sorrow turned to<em> anger</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Silent</em> anger. No one could properly articulate what had just happened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Oh no."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza's innocuous words were enough to set off the powder keg. "ICH WERDE DICH ZUR HÖLLE SCHICKEN, IRUEL!" <em>(I will send you to hell, Iruel!)</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her hand made a crater in the desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Never thought I'd see <em>you</em> defend <em>Command Asshole</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He's not even an <em>asshole</em> in this version! Plus, this just makes things even <em>worse</em> for Shinji!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's a stomach shot, at the very least. Not <em>immediately</em> fatal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And Gods know <em>everyone</em> would flock to him afterwards."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "But the ego is still altered. Iruel still had the upper hand."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not to mention the Gundams they have."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Jesus, they really <em>did</em> think of everything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Get rid of the <em>head</em> of NERV, and everything else would fall to chaos."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's <em>exactly</em> what they're doing. And God knows there'd be a <em>lot</em> of chaos after this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Iruel mentally chuckled as the purple-haired woman knelt down to tend to the Supreme Commander. THIS HAS BEEN DELICIOUS. He quietly left the restroom, strolling silently back to the theatre room. NOW IT'S TIME TO BEHEAD THE BEAST."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Not even <em>I</em> know. Sorry, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That was <em>my</em> analogy!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji sighed. "I <em>knew</em> I'd get fucked over. Things were going <em>too</em> well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It only took <em>sixteen chapters</em>. Maybe Bond decided to give you a <em>lump sum</em> this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Guess there <em>is</em> no exception to that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'd say you guys were <em>lucky</em>. You only have <em>one</em> work where you were completely fucked over. I don't think there's been <em>anything</em> that <em>hasn't</em> fucked over at least <em>one</em> of us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And almost always <em>me</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's annoying being a protagonist, isn't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's not <em>just</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, it's <em>us</em> as well. <em>Especially </em>if it fucks <em>Shinji </em>up!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Does the universe just have it out for you guys?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At this point, I firmly believe that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Which is why <em>we</em> had to <em>spit in the face of God</em> in order to get a good life!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even <em>that</em> sometimes doesn't work. The Theatrical didn't exactly go to Shinji's plan, and <em>Re-Take</em> went <em>opposite</em> to what Shinji wanted to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Life is not without struggle, as they say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know <em>that</em>. We all have things we have to go through, that's life. It just seems <em>we</em> get a <em>lot</em> more struggles to deal with than anyone else."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A good thing we have <em>support networks</em>. The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Looks like <em>I'm</em> fucking dead, then!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Flight</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Lying does you no favors." Such a craven beast, this Angel. "Die." Rei stepped forward, rearing her fist."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We're <em>all</em> dead with those Gundams attacking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Exactly Iruel's point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Sorry, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Blame <em>Iruel</em>. <em>He's</em> the one giving me this <em>lump sum</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You can always blame <em>Bond</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Makes for an interesting read, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "What, wish you had some <em>popcorn</em> to go with the entertainment, Zero Two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What's popcorn?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato burst out a laugh at the remark. "You know what <em>corn</em> is, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Sure, yellow thing that tastes good when cooked."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Popcorn</em> is a certain type of corn that, when heated, turns all puffy and chewy. Goes good with some salt or butter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Huh. That <em>does</em> kinda sound good. Though you guys <em>eat</em> during entertainment?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Mainly with <em>movies</em>. Nothing like dumbly chewing on a snack while watching some mindless action, or a glass of red during a romance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Or endlessly snarking about it, like we tend to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "That might as well be <em>tradition</em> at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"More's the pity."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Rei</em> grunted in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Life can be <em>annoying</em> like that, can it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If Randall has any smarts in him, he'd bring him <em>back</em> to Misato, where I assume they will then tell Rei and Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Or Rei could just kill him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Let's hope it does not come down to that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Seems you believe Pen-Pen and Randall are somehow <em>controlled</em> by Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's <em>one</em> of the problems with relying on your phone. What if you <em>lose</em> it? I doubt any of you guys keep your phones anywhere but your pockets, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "My phone's too <em>big</em> for my pockets. Doesn't help <em>all</em> my pockets are much smaller than the ones on <em>Shinji's</em> clothing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That seems to be a theme. Rei has commented as much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The <em>school</em> clothing has pockets sizeable enough for a standard mobile phone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yea, the <em>school clothing</em>. Where do <em>you</em> keep your phone, Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "In my jacket, same place I keep my gun. It's 'bout the only place I <em>have</em> pockets anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Seems reasonable. Though that still exchanges function for style."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Welcome to being a woman, Eliza. You'll get used to it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Bad Robot</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Within the crowd, Katsuhito Ikari looked at this progression of events with a disdainful sneer. "Hmph. This play has taken a turn for the worse.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I see where you get your deadpan from, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It runs in the family."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This would be problematic for <em>me</em>. Having someone from<em> Seele</em> personally witness this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And he, of all people, would <em>know</em>. This was <em>not</em> part of the deal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If it was like <em>here</em>, they wouldn't have even <em>known</em> about Iruel. And Kaworu and Zeruel sure as hell didn't know either; Iruel's <em>completely</em> independent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though even <em>with</em> such thing going on, you <em>still</em> name the operation something like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "It's <em>fitting</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "At the very least, the chain of command is intact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And Gendo's still alive, can't believe I'm saying that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>That</em> Gendo is... well, I was <em>gonna</em> say alright, but he <em>still</em> has some issues going for him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Better than the Gendo <em>here</em>. Or practically <em>anywhere</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Goes to show just how <em>bad</em> my father was, when even the one who <em>strangled me when I was four</em> is a better option."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It very easily could <em>not</em> have been the better option."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>with</em> that... unsavoury action. It was clear it was an act of impulse; compounded by inebriation and the stress of what happened. But... in a way, it was <em>that</em> action that shaped him into the man he became. One that <em>appreciated</em> you and <em>fully</em> loved you, after he almost lost it all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It just took <em>strangling his son</em>." She scoffed. "You guys know <em>I</em> like to shit Gendo, but I'm increasingly believing the <em>universe</em> is doing that as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not that many of us would even <em>care</em> at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"In an instant, the school became a warzone."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Those AT-Fields better hold."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They will."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>That</em> Gendo is <em>really</em> making sure he atones for what he did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That has been his modus operandi ever since that day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He's right about the budgetary hearings at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Have you even <em>been</em> shot, Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I've been shot <em>at</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So I'm guessing I'm not going to the school, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "With it being reclassified as a <em>warzone</em>, I doubt it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That still leaves <em>Rei </em>out on the hunt, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Lets hope they have a significant memory together, like Shinji and Gendo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...One would hope."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Her fist shot towards his face."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu could practically <em>taste</em> Rei's trepidation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Is that all?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "For the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I hate it when they cut away like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Would that be enough?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I would <em>hope</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like <em>Pen-Pen's</em> there to protect him anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And Randall's out of the picture as well. Unless <em>he's</em> a Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Are we just calling <em>everyone</em> a Nephilim in that work?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "With <em>what </em>they can do, you can see why we'd <em>think</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "And all the while, the school is burning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Not like that's <em>Rei's</em> concern, at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I don't want to kill you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That's up to <em>Bond</em> now." He shot a look to the book. "And with all <em>this</em> left, I doubt he'll die."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Not like that helped sooth her feelings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fire Up</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato smirked. "Joke all you want, but you know this is more exciting!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It <em>is</em> kinda more exciting, in its own way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Kinda like how a <em>comedy</em> and an <em>action</em> film is entertaining in their own right."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least he <em>could</em> tell them. If he <em>couldn't</em>..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Then</em> we'd be fucked."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...It seems even they have picked up on Iruel's wrath."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Rather human, is it not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. They have become the very thing they sought to destroy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Destroying humanity is a <em>secondary</em> goal, at this point. <em>Shinji</em> had priority."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It would be that wrath that <em>ends</em> them. As it did <em>Ramiel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "But if Shinji <em>dies</em>, then they have <em>won</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Then he must not die."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji Ikari's jaw dropped."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You will see what <em>we</em> see."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei breathed a sigh of relief, tension and trepidation releasing. "That... is good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And it only took you having to go<em> beyond</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I do not think I have <em>done</em> that. Even during the First Incursion or against Rogue-00."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I know <em>Kaworu </em>has."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And it almost ended up <em>killing</em> me. It is not something done lightly. This was her last resort."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "But you <em>knew</em>. You knew it was him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of <em>course</em> I would. Even <em>if</em> you could alter the ego barrier as Iruel has done, the person that is there is still <em>there</em>. And it is <em>their</em> song that will sound out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So I'm <em>not</em> dying today?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "No. Not at <em>my</em> hand."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Unless Iruel has another trick up their sleeves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A, S, Re, K, Mi, Ma: "DON'T SAY THAT!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Some part of you recognized me without any help on my part…I have no doubt that my mother will remember me." He slammed the large red button, and the two Children plunged into the Geofront."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei had a small smile, glancing elsewhere. "...And you <em>still</em> forgave me for all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of <em>course</em> he would, Rei. He <em>knows</em> it wasn't your fault."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Still. <em>I</em> would see it as my fault."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Then this would be a chance to <em>redeem</em> yourself, in <em>your</em> eyes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...I know <em>we</em> needed something like that. It's all well and good someone forgives you, but that doesn't matter if <em>you yourself</em> can't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Self worth <em>always</em> seems to be an issue with us. Can't say <em>I</em> haven't had moments like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would be more of an issue for <em>Nephilim</em>, as well. Your self worth is built off a foundation, and the foundation for <em>you</em> and I expect <em>most</em> Nephilim would be the ability to follow orders."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Hopefully Shinji might be able to change that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He's certainly <em>trying</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...It's certainly <em>looking</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah, Shin-chan!" She lightly slapped his back. "You ending up with Rei isn't so bad, ain't it? I <em>know</em> she'd treat you right!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei blushed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...You guys <em>continue</em> to surprise me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Goodbye</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Deep within NERV-1, nestled inside the primary control console of the P2 System, was a penguin.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Wark."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Fucking <em>hell yeah Pen-Pen</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Good to see you <em>both</em> on our side, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This was <em>not</em> what we wanted. We want to <em>understand</em> why our father found Lilim intriguing, and Iruel is not only <em>destroying</em> it, they were actively <em>torturing</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Quite a beatdown from <em>Zeruel</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He would <em>not</em> deal with such frivolous matters. I would know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Zeruel wanted what we <em>all</em> wanted. I dread to think <em>what</em> he would think about this, if he were here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Probably along the same lines as <em>that</em> Zeruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "This <em>is</em> weird, compared to other Angels. As you said, not even Sahaquiel was this extreme in their actions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though... we <em>do</em> know you can override instinct. I would know that well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Just instead of <em>love</em> for someone, it's <em>utter hatred</em> for <em>someone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Congrats, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Yeah, yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…what just happened?" Asuka turned back towards 'Shinji', only to see that he was gone. "Shinji?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Rei and <em>actual</em> Shinji completely <em>saved our asses</em>, <em>that's</em> what happened!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That was <em>really</em> cold, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They burnt their bridges with me as soon as they sought to <em>torture</em> you. Whatever happens to them <em>now</em>, I do not <em>care</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You know it's bad when even <em>you</em> are burning you're bridges with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There are very few of my kin I <em>actually</em> abominate. And it would've taken a <em>lot</em> to do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">E: "That list sounds <em>populated</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There are <em>two</em>. And I shouldn't have to <em>tell</em> you who they are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "...You don't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...At the very least. We were able to save the day, as Shinji put it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "As we do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's still the matter of <em>Iruel</em>. Though I imagine <em>that'll</em> be a rather simple task, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe we can somehow cast them into a herd of <em>pigs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would fit the <em>Biblical</em> theme. It <em>also</em> wouldn't surprise me if you decided to <em>torture</em> Iruel, as Iruel did so to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine we'd be <em>tempted</em>. But I'd <em>also</em> imagine we would know better than to keep an Angel <em>like</em> Iruel <em>alive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Kinda a shame, but I'm sure Kaworu wouldn't mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Whatever their fate, it was their own fault."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Her fist pulverized his head, and Iruel knew no more."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu was <em>noticeably</em> cold in his narration.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Jesus <em>Christ</em>, Mana!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...<em>Could</em> it have been possible to save them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As Iruel said. Their brain was their core. And... it would not surprise me if the Ryo Sawamura that was known <em>before</em> was long dead."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Wouldn't help his <em>father</em>. But... yeah, I can see <em>why</em> they would have to die."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure if there was an <em>alternative</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "If she even <em>wanted</em> there to be an alternative."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "She <em>already</em> wanted to kill him. This just gives her a reasonable excuse."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "This does mean the end of Iruel, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Indeed. But... it <em>is</em> tragic Sawamura couldn't be saved."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You might have to cover it up some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh I'm <em>sure</em> of it. It'd be even <em>worse</em> if we told his father he was <em>possessed </em>by an Angel, and that the son he knew was dead for almost a <em>month</em> at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You could simply say he died during the Angel attack. Crushed after saving someone from falling debris."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "Give him a last bit of redemption with his dying act. Wouldn't be surprised if we went with something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though his father <em>does</em> work for NERV. You <em>could</em> tell them the truth about it, if you wanted to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...It's difficult to see <em>what</em> would be better for them. The truth and nothing but, or a more <em>embellished</em> version that would be more palatable. I know <em>you</em> guys would prefer the truth, but some people <em>like</em> to live in ignorance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Cancelled Apocalypse</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Dr. Akagi let a puff of smoke float into the air, the ash mingling quite well with the general mood of the audience. "What a mess this has turned out to be.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I can say <em>that</em> again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "War is <em>always</em> a messy affair. Rather a shame even the <em>reprieve</em> was not much of one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...And it's never just the <em>Angel</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "A reality of war. There is <em>always</em> innocents."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Rather dour coming from <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's the truth. I would know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...I wonder how they'd react to our conversation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Rather amazing we <em>could</em> record such a conversation with no active mics."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Are they even <em>possible</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Fiber optic microphones <em>are</em> possible. Though <em>we</em> don't use them; too expensive to manufacture and install and gather data from. Plus, not <em>everyone</em> has the ability to fry a standard bug anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine you'd only <em>need</em> something like that if you needed to <em>counter</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not like <em>we</em> took into account Kaworu's ability to fry <em>any</em> bug we planted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's good to hear they aren't used."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of <em>course</em> you'd think that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Still thinking about it." The Lieutenant Colonel turned, seeing Gendo Ikari walk onto the stage. "Sir?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A well needed pep talk, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That seems like a <em>lot</em> of Section 2."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>is</em>. We only have around 1000 Section 2 active at any one time, with around 3000 more NERV staff as reserve. I doubt the total numbers <em>there</em> are the same, but if we applied the numbers to <em>our</em> world, that's <em>one fifth of Section 2 wiped</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The gathered seemed to reel at this. "Jeez, that's <em>way</em> too many."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Have we <em>ever</em> lost that many Section 2 or staff at one time?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Against <em>Zeruel</em>, total casualties were in the mid hundreds, but there were only around <em>50</em> total deceased, 10 of which were Section 2 personnel. Even during the First Incursion, there was no <em>deaths</em> among Section 2."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Preparation goes a long way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "God knows it wasn't like that in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We would know that as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "But this is why we are <em>always</em> prepared. For <em>anything</em> that could happen. I do <em>not</em> want people to die under my watch, and yet I <em>know</em> innocent deaths is <em>inevitable</em> in our line of work. And the only way to <em>prevent</em> as many deaths as we can is to be <em>prepared</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Kinda puts our lack of vacation days into perspective."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You guys get plenty of leisure time anyway. Just have to spend it around Tokyo-3, is all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Katsuhito snorted. "You are one piece of work, Rokubungi."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I do only what I must.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Well that <em>last</em> bit was lifted straight from Gurren Lagann."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It <em>is</em> a very Gurren Lagann-esque speech, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It <em>worked</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "He's good at this sorta stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And this will only serve to redouble the efforts of the Lilim. To the further detriment to my kin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "One that is <em>entirely</em> Iruel's fault."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Doesn't help they <em>said</em> we were <em>vermin</em>. Now <em>everyone</em> knows what the Angels <em>really</em> think of us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'd say dropping the microphone after such a speech <em>fits</em> with what Rei said, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would. This is <em>boasting</em> to the Angels, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Human determination is a wonderful thing. Even a <em>single</em> person's determination can change the world, for better or worse."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And when <em>several</em> people get determined in that way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's what happened on <em>your</em> world, after all. In no small part thanks to <em>you two</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, we never made a grandiose speech like <em>that</em>, did we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Almost reminds me of Pacific Rim, in a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He <em>has</em> pretty much cancelled the apocalypse, didn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's practically a <em>weekly</em> thing, at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "I have a feeling <em>this</em> will be the most <em>significant</em> attack they've faced. At least, for the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh for <em>sure</em>. This is what happens when we're caught off guard, and we <em>still</em> overcame it all. Gendo's speech is just <em>codifying</em> this in the minds of the <em>world</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Familiar Ceiling</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The boy flushed out of embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. "Eh, there's no need to flatter me, Ayanami-chan.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "-chan, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Makes sense they grow <em>closer</em> from this, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Almost getting killed does that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not <em>just</em> that. Shinji went through a <em>lot</em> of shit, and he's <em>still</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, that's Shinji." A smirk aimed towards him. "He's good at this bounce back kind of stuff, ain't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Sure seems like it, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh don't discount yourself, Shin-chan!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "It certainly isn't everyday something like this <em>happens</em>. And you handled it in a masterful fashion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Others here could handle that as well, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We <em>have</em> to. That is one of our skills as pilots, <em>adaptation</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That was the <em>core</em> skill in the Lilim defeating my kin. And I had to <em>learn</em> this, in order to persist here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Having good teachers would've certainly helped that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As I've said. If it weren't for them, I would be long dead."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Still, the man is a snake in the grass; he wouldn't be the Supreme Commander of NERV if he wasn't. Trying to determine how truthful he was is a fool's errand.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...They're <em>watching</em> as well..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka <em>giggled</em>. "It <em>is</em> Rei. I'm sure <em>I'd</em> be proud of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is not like we are <em>kissing</em> in front of them all. I am sure <em>that</em> would turn heads."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Baby steps, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "With the length of this, maybe by the end of it all you'll be holding hands."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure their relation will pick up some kind of pace after this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And a relation can <em>quickly</em> jump ahead. Look at Shinji and Asuka, for example."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All this didn't help Shinji's embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I still find it amazing how you guys seem rather <em>eager</em> for their relationship."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged it off. "We <em>know</em> we <em>all</em> have some complex feelings for one another, Hiro. It's like a <em>tumbleweed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "All seemingly focusing on <em>Shinji</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is not <em>just</em> Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka smirked. "See? <em>Complicated</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The Game of Thrones</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""No. There would be no point. Once Instrumentality is complete, and mankind has transcended…we will have all the time in the world.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "He could at least let me know he <em>exists</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is rather obvious at this point, he does not <em>care</em> about his family."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not since your mother died, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You'd think he'd at least <em>try</em> to be a good father, but I guess <em>he's</em> the bad father this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's <em>somewhat</em> understandable they don't focus on their family, at least. Seele and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even so, you'd expect <em>something</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm not even sure who's relationship with him is <em>worse</em>. It's clear he doesn't see Gendo <em>as</em> an Ikari, but he has bad blood with his <em>son</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And they <em>always</em> had this relationship."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I <em>assume</em>. I don't <em>remember</em> my grandfather at all; that work was <em>right</em> in that regard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And it wouldn't surprise me if that was the same with your <em>uncle</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Never really <em>asked</em> him about him. Might have to do that, actually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, when're you calling them again?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Weekend, I think. That's usually when I do so anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Plan will see the light of day…no matter what the cost."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Is it bad I'm more interested in the fact you two are <em>holding hands</em> already?" She glowed. "That's kinda <em>adorable</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Gee, you'd think you were <em>that</em> Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh I'm not <em>that</em> obsessive in pushing those two together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It helps <em>you</em> already have Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "What was it you said about those two holding hands, Zero Two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Alright, <em>maybe</em> I underestimated how <em>quickly</em> things could go."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "How about you make an <em>over</em>estimate, this time around?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Good idea, darling! By the end they'll be <em>married</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...<em>We</em> aren't even married yet. <em>Engaged</em>, yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not like we can even <em>organise</em> a wedding at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would not take <em>too</em> much to organise a small wedding, I imagine. Then you can have a <em>second</em> ceremony afterwards."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled as she entertained the idea. "Might be a good idea. Reckon you can organise that, Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Depends if I can get the government to sign off on you guys getting <em>married</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...I find this plan fascinating. In <em>our</em> world, Adam's weapon was <em>destroyed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Is <em>that</em> what the Sword of Uriel is? The Adamite equivalent of the <em>Lance of Longinus</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is what the plan makes it <em>sound</em> like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">E: "So Lilith's weapon impales the Evangelion born of Lilith, and vice versa? Would that cause an <em>Instrumentality?"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The Lance being <em>Lilith's</em> weapon, it would disable anything <em>Adamite</em>. But... I would not know what happens the <em>other</em>way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We shall refer to the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, then. The Lance was a core component in Gendo's plan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The Commander wanted to <em>recover</em> Yui Ikari in any way possible. And now that Yui is split in <em>two</em>, this plan will require... <em>adaptation</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...So Unit-00 is <em>also</em> important to this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Yes. I... dread to think what he would do if Unit-00 met the same fate as <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Now <em>that</em> was a good Angel fight!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two's enthusiasm was <em>not</em> met with enthusiasm back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"All the death and destruction has rather <em>muted</em> our enthusiasm about it." Ritsuko stated in deadpan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not to mention Shinji got <em>really</em> fucked through it all." Asuka backed up. "But to look on the bright side, not only did he <em>not</em>die, he's got something really <em>good</em> going on with Rei now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not dying is <em>always</em> preferable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I can understand <em>why</em> I and Zeruel would be contemplating about this, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">"The committee would <em>not</em> be pleased about this, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Half of that contemplation would be pondering <em>how</em> to explain it to the committee." A glance to the clock. "That would be <em>us</em>, I imagine. I imagine <em>some</em> of us would want to be heading home."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Everyone else glanced to the clock, and rather agreed with him. "Same time tomorrow?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Might even be able to read some <em>more</em> tomorrow." Suggested Shinji. "It's a Friday, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Or</em>, maybe we could go out and <em>do</em> something after reading our requisite four chapters, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji chuckled. "Whatever works."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So they all quickly filed out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Should you check on Sovereign, Sempai?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A curious glance towards the Kohai. "Maya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... promised Eliza I would tell her about-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A finger pressed against her lip. "...Will you be fine, Maya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She gave a small nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Okay."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko knew that wasn't entirely the truth. But she can't stop her. It's her own story, after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">At the door, she turned back. "...Should I leave a glass out for you? When you come home?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I wouldn't mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko gave an unseen smirk. And then she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">"...Ma?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya sat back down, next to her daughter. "...I told you I'd tell you later, didn't I?"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p11"> </p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>3. Mother’s Day</h2><p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>(080516 Sunday 1000 JST)</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s4">
    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEC3zXbqZ4A">
      <em>The guttural, deliberately haunting alarm echoed through the darkened Geofront.</em>
    </a>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Interspersed was a cold, clinical, computerised voice, repeating the same message in three different languages. 'Attention, please. Emergency alert. All NERV personnel are to report to their posts. All civilians and contractors are to report to emergency shelters. Cooperate with Section 2 to ensure your safety. All unauthorised personnel will be shot. All dissenters will be shot. It is the duty of every member of NERV to do harm to any enemies of NERV. Authorisation code: Duty. Lance. Midnight.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Central Dogma, on the other hand, was in organised chaos. "Aoba, sitrep."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Geofront is locked down." In practiced calm. "Traps are primed, Bakelite is primed."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Huyga?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"All active Evangelion deployed. Tokyo-3 is in complete battle formation."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Ibuki?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>No reply, as she continued working.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Lieutenant Ibuki?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fuyutsuki finally caught her attention. "F-firewall is up. 666-Type Firewall is up."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Magi have yet to pick up on any bogey."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Only a matter of time, Akagi." A warning. "If they want to play their cards early, then so be it."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>All this had merely added to her worries. Now </em>they<em> were attacking them? Why were they coming under attack? By who? There was still one Angel alive, wasn't there?</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Her woes were not abated by the entrance of Misato and Nagisa, covered in... blood. "How many?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Twelve, sir." A cool statement of fact as she barely kept courtesy. "They were trying to organise, but we put an end to it. We think they were going for Pilot Nagisa."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Any Section 2 casualties?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Six had superficial gunshot wounds in the arm or leg. Blazkowitz put down four and got shot in the gut for his trouble, last I checked he was getting carried to the ward."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A huff from Fuyutsuki. "Nagisa, please remain here for the duration of this operation. We may need to swap a pilot at a moment's notice."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yes sir."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Evangelion are deployed. You have jurisdiction, Major Katsuragi."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Yes sir." She sounded </em>much<em> more lively than Kaworu, as she grabbed a headset and briefly took in the situation. "Horaki, you're on defence. You have an S2. It's up to you to defend Pilots Ikari and Soryu; make sure their cables don't get blasted, keep them safe with your AT-Field."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Yes Ma'am.' There were nerves in her voice, but an underlying determination.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji, Asuka. Give 'em hell."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Y- Yes Ma'am.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Yes Ma'am!' They both synchronised. 'Lets kick some ass!'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>On the screen, they saw the Evangelion get into position. The unplugged Unit-03 in vanguard, AT-Field already deployed, and Units 01 and 02 in tangent.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And there they waited.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The grinding of the alarm had ground Maya down to the ground; she noticeably began to tremble.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Someone noticed this, at least. "...Subcommander?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Ritsuko had caught his attention. "Permission to relieve Lieutenant Ibuki."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He only had to take one look at her to realise she would not be able to handle this. "...Permission granted."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Maybe it was to give her one last bit of comfort before the end. She didn't know for sure.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Akagi, please accompany Lieutenant Ibuki to a shelter. Hyuga, take over for Lieutenant Ibuki."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He offered a sorry look. "Yes sir."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Ritsuko merely offered a nod before going to Maya. "Come with me."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>She didn't have to ask twice.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>~</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>It was with desperate fervour that Ritsuko traversed with Maya in hand. She had long since figured they were </em>not<em> heading to a shelter.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Maybe it was the fact they were in Terminal Dogma.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>It was there she was hidden. "Maya, listen to me. Do </em>not<em> come out or even make a </em>sound<em> until I come back for you, okay?"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>She was handed a loaded gun, a standard H&amp;K USP in .45 ACP. "If anyone tries to harm you. Treat the gun as if it was always loaded, only aim at something you want to shoot, only put your finger on the trigger when you want to shoot."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"R-Ritsuko, what's going on, what are you doing?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Something very stupid, but it's the only way we'll all survive this."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"W-what? That-"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Her hands now free, she cupped Maya's face and kissed her, an attempt to quell her worries. "Do you trust me, Maya?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>She felt rather shocked at how bold she was. For so long they have had to dance around each other and here she just outright </em>kissed<em> her.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>But... it was enough to convince her. "...Yes. I trust you."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Ritsuko offered a small smile, one clouded by worry. "Thank you, Maya. I'll tell you everything after this is all over, okay? I promise you."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"...Okay."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>She ducked down, and there she was hidden for what felt like ages.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Until she heard voices. One was obviously her Sempai, but the other was... the Commander?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Against her own judgement, she peeked over the barrier she used as shelter.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And bore witness to the Commander pointing a gun at Ritsuko. An unclothed Rei was by his side.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Maya's mind flooded with adrenaline, time seemed to slow.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The truth is..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>His voice echoed through the cavern.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I needed you."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>No.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Her sempai, clutching a PDA, shot him a cold look.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Maya clutched the gun. No.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Liar."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A gun fired.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Unknown to her at the time, it rebounded off an AT-Field.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A gun fired.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>There was no AT-Field to stop the bullet from tearing through the target's chest.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Two persons snapped their heads to the source of the second shot, shock evident even on the stoic Rei.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>One person dropped their gun, and slowly craned their head to look at the source.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>They soon dropped to the floor, blood pooling around them.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Maya's eyes darted around, breathing unsteady, still holding the smoking gun at the Commander.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Her eyes laid on Ritsuko. Unscathed. "W... wuh-"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It was around this point the true magnitude of what she did had hit her. The Commander was dead, at her hands.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The gun dropped to the ground, strength leaving her as she plummeted to her knees; hyperventilating, eyes unblinking and locked forward.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>She didn't notice her Sempai running towards her and locking her in a close embrace, not until her arms were around her.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And that was the straw.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Her screams echoed through Terminal Dogma.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>~~</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">(Current Day)</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza was silent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Now you know." Her breathing was irregular. "It's... been almost two years at this point. But I still remember it all too much. The weight of the gun, the harsh smell of gunpowder. The recoil."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her daughter still had no words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I'm not surprised you don't know how to react, Eliza." The melancholy was well and truly there. "How <em>are</em> people meant to react, when I tell them this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">"...You did it to protect mama."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's... that's what everyone tells me. But... thing is, she would've been fine <em>regardless</em>. <em>Rei</em> protected her, that's why she wasn't shot! I didn't <em>need</em> to kill him and yet I <em>did</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s2">Quickly, Eliza had wrapped Maya up in herself. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I don't know what else to say. But that is the truth. You... did what you did to <em>protect</em> mama."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Quiet descended once again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya soon clutched onto her daughter, holding her close. Reminding her she wasn't alone. "...I was never a solider, Eliza. I... I never wanted to..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">"Shh..."</span>
  <span class="s2"> Quelling. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I... I know. But..."</span>
  <span class="s2"> A somewhat pained and frustrated sigh. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Why... can't I find the words."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You don't have to, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji and Asuka (understandably) had elected to spend some time with their mothers. Shinji and Yui sitting on the couch and chatting about recent happenings, and Asuka and Kyoko on the balcony doing much the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sharing beers. "I'm rather surprised Misato <em>allows</em> you to drink this stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The laws <em>here</em> are rather more <em>strict</em> than Germany. Same with most things, really." She cracked open a second. "Though not like <em>she</em> can cast the first stone herself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Pft. Fair enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They clinked cans, and took a swig.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko seemed to approve of the taste. "Tastes like home. Not as good as tap, but still good for an import."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's either this or Misato's Yebisu or Kirin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She huffed. "<em>Very</em> good, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They shared a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Y'know, Asuka? I never thought I'd be able to share a moment like <em>this</em> with you. To see you grow into the woman I see today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Honestly? I didn't think I'd get here myself." She admitted. "Hell, I <em>still</em> might not get there. Who knows what this year'll hold."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That marriage between you and Shinji, perhaps." She suggested.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm guessing Misato told you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yep."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Figures." Another swig of beer. "Not like <em>you'd</em> complain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>know</em> Shinji loves you, Asuka. And... well, I've always wanted you to be happy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smile. "Least you weren't as frank as <em>Shinji's</em> mama was. But don't expect children anytime soon. Misato said-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"-that if you had children before you were 21, she gets to name them." A barely suppressed chuckle. "Though you two have been responsible enough already. She's done a good job drilling <em>that</em> into you." She adopted a sly look. "Even if that's not the drilling you prefer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka's laughter was <em>not</em> suppressed at that innuendo. "<em>Mama!</em> Least I know where I get <em>that</em> kinda humour from now!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not like I could <em>use</em> that kind of humour when you were young. Not without some complicated explanations, at least." Her eyes glanced to the beer can, as she contemplated talking about her other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With a sigh, she downed the rest of her can. "Though... speaking of complicated explanations."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave her mother a glance, and could pick up on what she wanted to say. "I already knew of your other, mama. It was like that in the Evangelion. And... it's like that <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah. I... didn't want to tell you. With <em>what</em>-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know. No point reminding us both."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko fell silent, and decided to simply lean on the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Does she speak?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes went wide. "...Yeah. Though... I reign her in a bit around you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...May I speak with them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a few more moments of silence. As Kyoko contemplated this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Lass sie sich ihren Dämonen stellen, Kyoko.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>('Let her confront her demons, Kyoko.')</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Okay. I'll... be keeping an eye on them though. You'll know when it happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Thanks mama."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Seamlessly, Kyoko and Zeppelin swapped. But there was a few more moments of silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Hallo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka didn't visibly react to these words, in an odd tone. Like they didn't <em>know</em> how to react.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Das erklärt wohl, warum du sonst nicht wirklich unsere <em>Muttersprache</em> sprichst."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>("I suppose that explains why you usually don't speak our </em>mother tongue<em>.")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“...Ja. Zumindest <em>unterscheidet</em> es uns. Kyoko spricht Japanisch, und <em>ich</em> spreche Deutsch."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>(“…Yes. It </em>differentiates<em> us, at the very least. Kyoko speaks Japanese, and </em>I<em> speak German.")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Du hast einen anderen Namen für dich?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("Ah. You have a different name for yourself?")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Zeppelin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A grim laugh. "Ich kann nicht sagen, dass meine Mama <em>keinen</em> Sinn für Humor hat. Macht <em>dich</em> das auch zu meiner Mama, oder</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"bist du eher sowas wie eine verrückte Tante?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>("Can't say my mama </em>doesn't<em> have a sense of humour. So does that make </em>you<em> my mama as well, or are you more along the lines of a crazed aunt?")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ich kann verstehen, <em>warum</em> du mich verrückt nennst. So wie Kyoko ich bin, bin ich Kyoko. Wir sind beide die gleiche Frau, nur zweigeteilt. Sie hat all das Einfühlungsvermögen und den Verstand, und ich... hab nur noch die Reste bekommen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>("I can see </em>why<em> you call me crazed. Though as Kyoko is I, I am Kyoko. We are both the same woman, just split in two. She got all the empathy and sanity, and I... got left with the scraps.")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka kept up her stony facade. "...dann kann ich <em>dir</em> wohl nicht einmal die Schuld geben."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>("...I suppose I can't even blame </em>you<em> then.")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She admitted, sipping her beer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wie ich, wie Shinji, wie Rei und Kaworu und Hikari, war es <em>Evangelion</em>, die dich gefickt hat. Hat euch beide gefickt?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>("Like me, like Shinji, like Rei and Kaworu and Hikari, it was </em>Evangelion<em> that fucked you. Fucked you both?")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...ich bin überrascht, dass du das überhaupt <em>denkst</em>, nach allem, was passiert ist."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>("...I am surprised you even </em>think<em> that, after all that happened.")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Es hat mich <em>wirklich</em> fertig gemacht, versteh mich nicht falsch. Aber... wie kann ich das überhaupt gegen dich halten? Ich <em>kann nicht,</em> oder?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>("It </em>really<em> fucked me up, don't get me wrong. But... how can I even hold that against you? I </em>can't<em>, can I?")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nein. Du... kannst nicht."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("No. You... can't.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Mach dir keine Sorgen, Zep. Meine Probleme liegen nicht bei dir. Nun, das heißt, solange du nicht versuchst, mich zu <em>verletzen</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>("...Don't worry about it, Zep. My issues aren't with you. Well, as long as you don't try </em>hurting<em> me, that is.")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kyoko würde es nicht zulassen. Plus... ich glaube, sie hat viele meiner... <em>Probleme</em> gelindert."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>("Kyoko would not allow it. Plus... I believe she has mediated many of my... </em>issues<em>.")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Du bist auf jeden Fall besser als ich <em>mich</em> erinnere."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>("You're definitely better than </em>I<em> remember.")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zeppelin kept looking over the balcony. "Ich... denke, ich sollte jetzt gehen." <em>("I... think I should go now.")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her daughter gave a melancholic smile, a small break in the facade. "Mama wird ein bisschen unruhig?" <em>("Mama getting a bit restless?")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Etwas."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>("...Somewhat.") </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a chuckle. "Okay, Zep." She turned to face her, wanting to see if there was anything different between the two. A stoic disposition, and a stony eye. "...Lass von dir hören, okay?"<em> ("...Let me hear from you again, okay?")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zeppelin continued her contemplative look, stargazing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ich kann es immer <em>versuchen</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>("I can always </em>try<em>.")</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And like that, she yielded control back to Kyoko. "Are you alright, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Jeez, you <em>were</em> getting a bit restless." She joked, despite everything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I wasn't- okay, maybe I was getting a <em>bit</em> restless." She soon admitted. "But... you can <em>see</em> why, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know. But... I'm not sure how this all works, but you might've seen it was rather... <em>amicable</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zeppelin reminded her counterpart. "You... really believe that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I've <em>never</em> blamed you for what happened, mama. Hell, I blamed <em>myself</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I know. But... who do you blame <em>now</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Seele. I've practically narrowed down <em>most</em> things to either be from <em>Gendo</em>, or from <em>Seele</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka would've expected her mama to laugh it off, but she didn't exactly expect a <em>hug</em> from her. "...Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The younger candle dropped her beer to the floor, and likewise returned the favour. "...Don't mention it, mama."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You wasted good beer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I can always get some more."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's a school night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, which means I shouldn't be drinking at <em>all</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And how does that help your case?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I've already <em>started</em>." A cheeky grin. "One more isn't gonna hurt in the grand scheme of things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It only took Kyoko a few seconds to decide on a course of action.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Get me one as well."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Project G 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b></b>
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>1. Swiss Switcheroo</h2><p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An unassuming Frenchman read the local paper, as the train continued the journey to Bern. Various local politicking; a Social Democrat lost any hope for reelection next year by calling out the rampant corruption, of course that could just be the biases of the newspaper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In fact the whole paper seemed anti-RSR in a way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With a scoff, he tossed the newspaper back onto the table. Maybe the tabloids would have something less moronic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Elsewhere in the carriage, a woman in red was busy typing away at her Portfolio. This place was <em>much</em> too conspicuous for what she wanted to do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Subtlety is always preferable. Though she knew there was a need for contingencies if things went to pot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The train stopped at its station, and Fourier took in the Old City of Bern. Always so clean, always so old fashioned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A part of him wondered if this was the result of those absurd <em>entry fees</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">No matter. He knew where to go. <em>'Where the flag flies'.</em> An <em>address</em> would've been nice, though he knows the meaning of plausible deniability. Plus, he knew the flag of the RSR rather well at this point.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So he entered the first building flying the flag of the RSR, briefcase in hand and talking to the receptionist. «Наполеон - друг Республики». ("Napoleon is a friend of the Republic.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">That was all the surrounding guards needed in order to tackle him to the ground, his indignation obvious at least until he was gagged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And waltzing in was a woman in red, holding the flag of the RSR that was waving outside.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She giggled like a schoolgirl at her quarry. "Ah, Sie waren anscheinend nicht so aufmerksam wie ich erwartet hatte! Ich denke, wir werden den Mercedes nicht mehr brauchen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("Ah, it seems you weren't as perspective as I expected! I guess we won't be needing the Mercedes anymore.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Walking up to him, she grabbed his chin to get a good look in. ("Mach dir keine Sorgen, Augustin. Wir haben vielleicht nicht so viel <em>Luxus</em> wie die Russen, aber ich bin sicher, Sie werden unsere Gesellschaft trotzdem angenehm finden.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("Don't worry yourself, Augustin. We may not have as many <em>luxuries</em> as the Russians, but I'm sure you'll find our company pleasant regardless.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A nod to her cronies, and Fourier was unceremoniously restrained and bagged and carried off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The woman in red had a satisfied smirk; a job well done, and just over 18000 Francs in the bank. Not bad for a few days work.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was to her satellite phone, speed dialling a number she has become rather familiar with. "I've baked croissants."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, excellent." Oversight Agent Kaji exclaimed. "I'll pay the tab tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The phone call quickly resolved, it was placed by the side of the futon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To Misato's unamused look. "You know it's bad form to talk to a woman while <em>another</em> woman is on top of you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What if I tell you we got Fourier?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Said look slowly became a smirk. "Alright. <em>Maybe</em> I'll let that slide."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hands drifted. "I'm sure I'll... <em>make up</em> for that slight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, I <em>know</em> you will~."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She was rather enthusiastic after that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The door opened, Maya and Eliza trudging in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A downtrodden look from Ritsuko, as she offered a bottle of red to her Kohai.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Which she took with gusto, pouring herself a glass. "...Wouldn't be surprised if <em>Eliza</em> could use some of this as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Never thought I'd see <em>you</em> of all people encouraging our child to <em>drink</em>." It was amusing, at least. "What say you, Eliza? Do you wish to take up a vice like the rest of us?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza gave a glance to the now filled glass of her ma.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With some bemusement, she took the glass and took a sip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Immediately furrowing her brow. </span>
  <span class="s2">"Strange."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her reaction cheered Maya up some, at least. "Ahheh, you get used to it, Eliza." She went to get herself another glass. "I know <em>I</em> did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Are you giving this one to me?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Might as well. You've already drank out of it, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Huh."</span>
  <span class="s3"> She took another sip. </span>
  <span class="s1">"So what do you do while you drink wine?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her mama shrugged. "Talk. Watch the drivel on TV." Speaking of, she willed the TV on with the remote. "That sorta stuff. Alcohol is a <em>social</em> drink, Eliza. Best consumed in the company of others."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"It sure <em>seems</em> like it. At least, based on how the <em>others</em> in NERV seems to consume that stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And now <em>you</em> are, as well!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"The Justice Ministry have confirmed that the depraved leader of Aum Shinrikyo was </em>executed<em> earlier today. While this was welcomed by everyone, when asked by reporters </em>why<em> it took this long they declined to comment."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So much for impartiality." Maya mused, hearing the article as she sat back down. "Suppose that means Misato got what she wanted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps <em>that</em> is why they didn't comment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Rather understandable <em>why</em> they aren't impartial towards that monster." Ritsuko derided, as she began channel hopping. "Didn't we say we'd get Zero Two and Hiro to watch the Theatrical?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I doubt they'll be doing much tomorrow." </span>
  <span class="s3">She took another sip. </span>
  <span class="s1">"A part of me wonders if they'd rather stay in their apartment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And do <em>things</em>." Suggested her ma. "Though I'd think <em>anyone</em> would prefer spending the day with their other."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Gods know <em>Misato</em> would. And every other pilot." Muttered Ritsuko.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You would too, Sempai."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Heh. I probably would." She sipped her wine. "Though we <em>all</em> have responsibilities that prevent us from taking a <em>week</em> out, like Misato did during college."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I rather expect this lewdness at this point."</span>
  <span class="s3"> Eliza adopted a deadpan to rival Shinji. </span>
  <span class="s1">"The pilots talk as much about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her remarks caused much amusement among her mothers. "Well, how about when you get up sometime tomorrow, you can get those two and you can see the Theatrical for yourself?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"What of So-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her mother waved it off. "I'll tend to him. Don't you worry yourself, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"...Thanks mama."</span>
  <span class="s1"> The daughter gave a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To which she messed her hair. "Hopefully Kensuke's handled that Ultradisc machine better than R&amp;D."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"They're on <em>Ultradiscs</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah." Maya chuckled. "If you thought the Ultradisc machine we have <em>now</em> was bad, you should've seen the <em>original</em> way we watched that stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Watching</em> it was rather pedestrian, in comparison to actually <em>ripping</em> it from the discs. Mind you, Eliza, we had <em>never</em> seen that kind of disc format before Maya discovered the Theatrical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, you <em>reverse engineered</em> Ultradiscs?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"One of the various things R&amp;D is working on. Using Ramiel Substrate, we managed to replicate something similar with 1/3rd the storage; around 8 gigabytes. Not bad for a disc."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even though that's only a bit more than the <em>DVD</em> standard. You might as well use <em>those</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Not to mention the issues with using <em>Angelic substrates</em> in manufacturing consumer products. That would put the storage capability of a <em>Rift Ultradisc</em> to around <em>24</em> <em>gigabytes</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Which is rather <em>absurd</em> for a disc, isn't it?" Ritsuko huffed. "Gods know how much more <em>advanced</em> their world of origin is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They continued talking like this through some of the night, the TV ignored.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza once again knocked on the door of the abode of Hiro and Zero Two. At least in the time it usually took them to answer the door, she had time to think.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was... rather nice, last night. At least once she started relaxing with her mothers. She could get used to it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The wine might've helped some. Even with the singular glass she had, performance had reduced by 2%. Not that she <em>minded</em>; she was sure if she had <em>more</em>, her performance would reduce <em>further</em>. Perhaps that was why her mothers set her a <em>limit</em> when it came to the wine. But it was clear <em>why</em> her mothers described it as a <em>social</em> drink.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And at the very least, she could understand why Misato liked the stuff. Even <em>if</em> her mama derided her choice of drinks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She chuckled at the thought. She certainly wasn't drinking <em>beer</em> anytime soon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The door opened, revealing who else but Zero Two, wearing a robe and not much else. She seemed unamused. "You're making this a habit, aren't you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I was an hour later than yesterday."</span>
  <span class="s3"> She stated, flat in intonation. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I know you two would rather <em>bonk</em>all day and night, as the Commander put it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Like everyone else we know?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A second of silence was broken by both of them breaking into laughter. "Y'know, I kinda <em>like</em> you, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s3">The computer gave a slightly embarrassed smile. </span>
  <span class="s1">"That's always good. Even <em>if</em> I seemingly interrupt your <em>personal time</em> with Hiro."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You've always had <em>reason</em> for it, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"And I have my reasons <em>now</em>."</span>
  <span class="s3"> To the crux of it. </span>
  <span class="s1">"The Subcommander wants to know if you two would want to watch the Theatricals."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A few glances elsewhere to think, before focusing back to Eliza. "Did she think we'd <em>deny</em> that or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza's flat stare told everything, and her glancing down and up at the bathrobe told her even more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oi I'm not <em>that</em> obsessed!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The flat stare continued.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Maybe a <em>bit</em>, but I <em>do</em> know how to function otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is that Eliza?" Hiro queried from the kitchenette, as he whipped up a quick breakfast; bacon and eggs on toast for him, and bacon and honey on toast for Zero Two. "Do you wanna stay over for breakfast, Eliza?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I'll be fine, thought thanks for offering."</span>
  <span class="s3"> A warm decline. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I was informing Zero Two about the Theatricals."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, we're watching them now?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Once you two are ready, of course."</span>
  <span class="s3"> Back to Zero Two. </span>
  <span class="s1">"And <em>decent</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two chuckled. "Ritsuko's lab, I'm guessing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We'll be there in an hour or so, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An hour and fifteen minutes later, Zero Two and Hiro arrived in the lab.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Bearing witness to Ritsuko bashing the Ultradisc player with a wrench. "That'll do it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is this standard procedure?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Yes."</span>
  <span class="s3"> Her intonation indicated displeasure. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Gods knows <em>how</em> it became standard procedure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Blame R&amp;D, as usual." Flat. "I imagine Kensuke has a mechanism to get it operating, but he's still at school."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It'll <em>work</em> at least, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Pretty sure." She waved off, inserting the first disc before making her leave. "You'll watch with them, Maya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She gave a nod. "Yes, Sempai!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So she left.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get to watching!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Rebuild 1.11</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well <em>that</em> was more or less the same." Zero Two deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Certainly more <em>flashy</em> in comparison to the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"There are some <em>key</em> differences. Misato's rank, a few minor elements."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The <em>moon base</em> and <em>Kaworu</em> being there." Maya pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, that is a <em>more than minor</em> departure from the Laserdiscs, and thus <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So, a few minor differences between the Laserdiscs. I'm guessing the <em>next</em> disc will be more of the same, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Rebuild 2.22</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, that was <em>not </em>just <em>minor</em> differences, what?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Exactly my reaction."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Shinji would <em>not</em> have reacted well to Asuka's... fate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Him <em>ending the world</em> wasn't enough of an indicator?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Needless to say, they <em>wanted</em> this world to end after all the shit it put them through." Flatly stated Maya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Of <em>course</em> they would, what did <em>she</em> do to deserve all this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I think it's expected, at this point, that we get unneeded strife in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No wonder they seem eager to end the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Rebuild 3.33</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...What the <em>fuck</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">End of another school week (for the pilots, at least), the mood was understandably high. They had all soothed themselves in one way or another last night, so it was with great anticipation they entered the lab of Ritsuko and Maya, which might as well have been called the reading room at this point in time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And were immediately swarmed by Eliza, Zero Two and Hiro; much to the technician's amusement. "What the hell was <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah. You saw the Theatrical." Shinji spoke in a characteristic flat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, it's like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I shouldn't exactly <em>judge</em> how <em>different</em> things can be, considering what we're currently reading through."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Still, a <em>timeskip</em>?" Zero Two exclaimed. "I wanted to know what <em>happened</em> after you ended the world, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, now you know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I am sure you would know there is no <em>fourth</em> Theatrical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That just made me even <em>more</em> frustrated!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka burst out a laugh. "How do you think <em>I</em> felt? You see that crater in the floor there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She pointed to a <em>still</em> sizeable divot in the floor, now at least painted over. "That was where the TV we watched it on fell <em>after I pushed it off</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Jeez, I didn't go <em>that</em> far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I imagine Kensuke would be rather <em>annoyed</em> at you if you destroyed his hard work." Misato remarked, from the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Haven't seen <em>you</em> all day, Misato." Ritsuko remarked in turn, putting away her work into gravitons as Maya obediently collected the book. "Should I <em>bother</em> asking where you were?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What can I say?" She shrugged. "I've been in a rather good mood since last night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We <em>heard</em>." Kaworu spoke.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Any particular <em>reason</em>?" Asuka prodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You know Fourier? Yeah, he got captured."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">That certainly turned heads. "One of the Committee members?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, dumbass fell for a fake embassy!" She barked a laugh. "I don't even know <em>how</em> that can happen! Switzerland obviously turns a blind eye to much of that stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Good thing for <em>us</em>." Maya remarked, the book plummeting to the table and opening up to the next chapter. "Yet <em>another</em>Committee member out of circulation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure <em>Kaji</em> would've been happy with that." Asuka subtly suggested.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh he <em>was</em>." A smug smirk. "Not to mention the <em>other</em> news we saw this morning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No wonder we didn't see you for a while." Zero Two deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An amused bark from Misato. "I know we make it <em>sound</em> like it, but we don't just fuck <em>all</em> the time. Kaji's got his own business, as <em>I</em> got <em>my</em> own business."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"It wouldn't surprise me if that's where he is <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, same as usual. More Oversight business."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It would certainly be a more <em>interesting</em> meeting than usual today, I imagine." Rei mused, as she went for the book.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And so their read began.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (S) Asuka (A)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma) Eliza (E)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s4"></span>
</p><h3>E17: INTERMISSION (He traced the steps he once walked)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which we learn of the birth of SEELE, a beam saber is used with devastating results, and Kensuke's mother is unsettlingly familiar.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"This really <em>is</em> Gurren Lagann!" Asuka exclaimed in indignation. "They <em>also</em> had a pointless intermission between 'seasons'!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At the very least, the subtitle makes it out to be <em>more</em> of a recap."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Do</em> we know how Seele was formed?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even within Seele, it was more folklore than anything." Kaworu mused. "Some say it was founded by Abraham himself. Some say it was created by <em>God</em>. One thing is certain, though. Seele have been around for many millennia."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Surely they have not had this much control <em>since</em> those times."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh God no. Seele as <em>we</em> know it only truly began shortly after the Second World War, where with their resources they finally obtained the Dead Sea Scrolls. And with it, the key to Instrumentality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"They would've had to <em>have</em> those resources, surely."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Through the millennia, through the shadows. As befits a secret society. I am of the belief they began around the time of the Roman Empire, and the rise of Christianity. And wherever the God of Abraham held sway, they could influence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Which would be half the planet at this point." Misato flatly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed. But as we know, their influence soon expanded worldwide."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Rather a shame we didn't have a <em>beam saber</em>." Asuka remarked. "What is that, just a <em>lightsaber</em> except not copyrighted?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Either way, that still sounds kinda <em>awesome</em>!" Misato exclaimed. "Imagine if we <em>had</em> lightsabers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The thing with energy weapons, is their energy beam tends to <em>keep going</em>." Ritsuko defused. "And unless you want a light <em>gun</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, that'll <em>still</em> be kinda awesome."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds similar to that positron rifle of yours."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Pfft. Good luck making a handheld version of <em>that</em>, Hiro."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Broken News</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And wonder: what to do next?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...He's gonna spend a while doing that, I'd think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "What <em>else</em> are you gonna do in that situation? It doesn't help I was rather <em>cold</em> in telling him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Separating yourself from what happened. Lest <em>you</em> get affected as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "'Have a good day', <em>how</em> is he meant to have a good day?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I never said I was <em>good</em> at that kind of stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It does seem you told him the raw <em>truth</em> of the matter, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It would've been <em>very</em> easy for us to tell him something <em>else</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Some people appreciate the truth. In addition, as NERV staff, he is entitled to <em>some</em> sort of truth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>would</em> be possibly the <em>worst</em> news you could get. How <em>are</em> you meant to react to that kind of news?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...At least being able to <em>see</em> him might've brought <em>some</em> kind of confirmation. But... well, he doesn't exactly <em>have</em> a face anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That would only make things <em>worse</em> for him. Even <em>now</em>, I wouldn't be surprised if he had self destructive thoughts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...Sounds like <em>us</em> in that situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Timelines</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To Kaworu Nagisa, it was a memory that repeated quite often."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hm."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "The timeline is <em>incorrect</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least from <em>my</em> understanding. <em>First Impact</em> occurred <em>billions</em> of years ago, with <em>both </em>Adam and Lilith making landfall. This resulted in the formation of the <em>moon</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And after Adam disabled themselves with Lilith's weapon destroyed, she soon gave life to the base Earth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "This implies pre-Triassic life just <em>sprung up</em>. At least with <em>Lilith</em>, we have an <em>explanation</em> for how life came to Earth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Or yet another Progenitor."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You like that possibility, don't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's one that makes some sort of sense within my logic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So why the hell would Adam <em>deliberately</em> trigger an <em>extinction event</em>? At least with <em>Lilith</em> making landfall you could <em>explain</em>it as an unintended consequence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A <em>convenient</em> one, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We may never know. This is <em>all</em> rather different compared to <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So <em>that</em> world has been different from practically the <em>beginning</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>before</em> the beginning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Thing is, the extinction event that Lilith caused actually happened <em>here</em>, as well. But it was caused by an <em>asteroid</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And <em>dinosaurs</em> were not <em>Adamite</em> lifeforms. They were Lilith all the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps <em>this</em> is why my Father thought to observe the Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So he can strike us down like their own kin?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Is that not what he's trying right now?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Something <em>else</em> this implies. Natural born <em>Nephilim</em>. I don't know <em>how</em> else those figures could've been born, back then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather a fascinating revelation. Though with both progenitor's active, it isn't hard to picture emissaries being sent out every now and again. Could even say said emissaries were seen as <em>prophets</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Those would be the Dead Sea Scrolls, would they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would not surprise me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Of course, Mr. Lorenz.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Fascinating."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "This rather goes against <em>your</em> theories on Seele, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Seele as <em>we</em> know it was formed on the foundations of the Dead Sea Scrolls, in similar fashion I imagine. This is just that train of thought taking to logical extremes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Goes to show just how <em>cold</em> he is normally, if <em>that</em> was how he reacted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You would <em>need</em> that, in that line of work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Was <em>that</em> how MetBio was found <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't know the specifics, but I'd know if it was an <em>Ikari</em> that laid the foundations for Metaphysical Biology."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I recall the Theory of Spiritual Relativity, however. That is <em>still</em> the founding document of Metaphysical Biology, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I thought that was still relatively <em>new</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Late 60s sounds about right, actually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "What about Fuyutsuki, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He <em>was</em> a leading figure in Metaphysical Biology, being one of the few people <em>teaching</em> that. It wouldn't surprise me if he <em>did</em> discover some of the concepts we use."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Like the <em>Shikinami-Fuyutsuki</em> equation. The hell is <em>Shikinami</em> doing in this work?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Such a thing is a <em>concept</em> here. The greater the soul, the more will it has, therefore the more sapient it becomes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's a different name. The <em>Sapience Correlation</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That's a bit more of a self explanatory name."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "More <em>boring</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's a <em>science</em>. Then again, naming a specific phenomenon after the <em>people</em> who discovered it isn't uncommon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Would've allowed us to easily remember <em>who </em>discovered such a thing in our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shiro Katsuragi stared, dumbstruck at the Giant of Light sitting upon the throne. "Unbelievable… we're not alone…!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...If only he <em>knew</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "No one but Seele could've known."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Goes to show just how far <em>back</em> their manipulations go."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Kaworu implies <em>our</em> Seele went back even <em>further</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "With how... <em>unbecoming</em> Russia were to Seele, it's rather surprising to hear they outright <em>manipulated</em> Putin to become their leader."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I assume they didn't expect Russia to go red again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It wasn't <em>too</em> unexpected, with the state of the country in the aftermath of the collapse of the Union."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Weren't they on the <em>committee</em>, though?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It was heavily suspected the Russian member of the Human Instrumentality Committee was <em>not</em> in it for Seele. Of course, this couldn't be <em>proven</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe it was just anti-Communist sentiment. I know <em>my</em> country doesn't think too fondly of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I doubt <em>this</em> country thinks too highly of that anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet, they were able to collaborate with <em>China</em> just fine. There would be no NERV-Beijing otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The prospect of Evangelion of their own would be rather tempting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They might <em>want</em> it to be of their own, but NERV wouldn't have even <em>established</em> there if it could not guarantee they be <em>separate</em> from the whims of the government."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Last <em>I</em> heard, China were <em>wary</em> about building another Evangelion. I'm pretty sure one of the original MP-Evangelion was <em>manufactured</em> in China."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And then it was used to attack <em>us</em>." She deadpanned. "I assume they weren't <em>happy</em> with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "When it came out, <em>certainly</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Can't say I <em>know</em> anything about this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I think <em>most</em> of us don't understand the politics of it all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, we just <em>pilot</em> the damn things, don't we? Leave all the politicking to the <em>adults</em> and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not like <em>you're</em> far from getting there, yourself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe by <em>German</em> standards. <em>Here</em>, I'm not an adult until I'm <em>20</em>. And I'm kinda surprised I even <em>got</em> this far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Impact</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…even as we direct the waking world behind the scenes, work on Project E continues all the same.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...So he <em>did</em> find out?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "All too late... at least <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's hard to say whether or not he <em>knew</em> in our world. I... would suggest he did not, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Not like he put me in that damned capsule <em>before</em> the world ended."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...So Second Impact <em>wasn't</em> intended?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They do make it <em>sound</em> like that, in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, with the <em>Scrolls</em>, we can never be <em>too</em> sure about this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's a saying about attributing something to malice when you could attribute it to <em>stupidity</em>, but with <em>Seele</em> you can <em>never</em> tell."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>Some</em> would've known. And yet they did it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Just another step to Instrumentality. Damn the three billion people that died in the aftermath."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Though even <em>now</em>, you can see how the Evangelion are progressing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They were <em>key</em> to their plans. They would be the <em>only</em> known method to defeat my kin. And with the aftermath of Second Impact, they would <em>know</em> time was of the essence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Your kin were in the <em>Scrolls</em> as well, weren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Yes. Even a rough date as to when they would have arrived. 'Ten and five cycles after the awakening of the Father'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "15 years. It <em>fits</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As you would <em>expect</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Make it seem as if the very heavens themselves are our enemy.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well, he certainly did <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So the <em>reason</em> that world is so insane, is they believe the world is <em>ending</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You never know <em>what</em> people do when told the world is in the midsts of <em>armageddon</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Armageddon</em> is an apt name. The last battle between good and evil before the Last Judgement."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They <em>really</em> like their Christian imagery, don't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "So do <em>we</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least the Valentine Treaty still got signed. Even if it didn't do <em>much </em>in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Could say that of <em>this</em> world, as well. It stopped wars wherever the UN had jurisdiction, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Which is only <em>half</em> the nations of the world at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Though I find Gendo's thoughts intriguing. They <em>were</em> going to use the meteorite plan, as <em>this</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Obviously they wanted to go for something more <em>flashy</em>, didn't they? Heaven themselves have declared war on humanity for their hubris!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...It <em>wouldn't</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Tower of Babel. Humanity united after the Great Flood, decided to build the greatest skyscraper known to man at that point. They intended to reach <em>heaven</em> with said tower. God confounded their speaking so they could not understand one another and scattered them to the ends of the Earth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Jeez, he sounds like an asshole."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chuckled at the blasphemy. "It seems rather <em>strange</em>, when you think about it. Though it is evident such thing was a non-issue in relation to the Scrolls."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Were</em> they in ancient Japanese?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We barely know when <em>Old</em> Japanese was from, and that was around the 700s or so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Japanese is a relatively <em>young</em> language. Even <em>Chinese</em> wouldn't seem out of place; such a language has been around for over three thousand years at this point. Such words from the Scrolls must <em>truly</em> be prototypical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, if it was written by a divine being for <em>everyone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Then said divine being just made it <em>harder</em> on themselves. If they just had <em>one</em> language, then it would make things <em>much</em>easier when it comes to communications."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You understand the point of view of <em>Islam</em>, then. In my studies, while there were <em>comparable</em> scenarios in relation to the Tower of Babel, there was no language based separation of the sort. Indeed, the <em>only</em> language that the Quran is considered canon is the language it was originally <em>dictated</em> as; Classical Arabic. While there <em>are</em> translations, they are generally considered <em>imperfect</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "With all the nuances a language would have, that can be understandable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Defect</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""More than you know," muttered Katsuhito, his form shrouded by the light of the evening sun."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It was <em>intentional</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It was not a <em>preferable</em> solution, by the sounds of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "But... it <em>was</em> evident what my mother did..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So what, they just dump her mindless self into Unit-01 and let it do it's thing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They were always pragmatic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Thing is, I don't know if that's <em>better</em> than here. My mum said they effectively signed her <em>death warrant</em>, which was why she went into Unit-01 in the first place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Seems like you can say that of a <em>lot</em> of this work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not the <em>first</em> time things have been morally ambiguous."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Is that <em>true</em> about people born after Second Impact?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is hard to say. The consensus <em>here</em> is that it only requires a <em>close</em> <em>connection</em> with someone in order to synchronise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Could</em> be a possibility. There hasn't been much of an insight into the <em>metaphysical</em> consequences of Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though... it <em>is</em> rather interesting to see the circumstances of our awakening, in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Unlike <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I awoke on the day of Second Impact. This puts me at two years <em>younger</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even if you were still <em>formed</em> as a part of Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even as you were, we can see this <em>curiosity</em> that persists to this day. You would rather <em>exchanging</em> information with the Lilim, instead of <em>destroying</em> them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As Zeruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Another key point. You <em>told</em> them about the Angels."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A divergence from our world, as I mentioned."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What of the Marduk Institute?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That was <em>always</em> a shell company of NERV. Indeed, <em>how</em> can you perform a census of human souls?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You can always determine who was born <em>after</em> Second Impact, and always assume they <em>would</em>have that sort of altered structure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"-January 2008: Kyoko Zeppelin Langley-Sohryu is absorbed in her entirety by the Production-Type Evangelion, Unit-02. Asuka Langley-Sohryu is designated the Second Child."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka simply shook her head. "At... at least she <em>tried</em>. You could say that of <em>this</em> world, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...It explains a few things, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Least she didn't go crazy, this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Looking on the bright side, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Might as well. It's <em>still</em> better than <em>our</em> world, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You named <em>yourself</em>, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "In <em>that</em> world, certainly. Though I do not know how I obtained such a name <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's better than the names he had decided. Imagine if we had to call you <em>Wilhelm</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would've been a strange name <em>here</em>, of all places."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though it is rather interesting to see that <em>Rei</em> was the first Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I believe <em>you</em> were the first, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Nephilim were a secret of Seele, and it was <em>only</em> through them that Gehirn was <em>ever</em> able to create Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not to mention that's a <em>year</em> before you were first born, right Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An affirmative nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's rather interesting to see <em>this</em>, of all things, was <em>originally</em> from Gehirn."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Was <em>still</em> rather useful for Seele otherwise, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though... that raises a peculiar question. It is my understanding that I am based off Yui Ikari's genetics. Would <em>that</em>iteration of me be the same?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>might</em>. Though that remains to be seen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe it <em>would</em> be alright if you two get together, then!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I was not thinking through <em>that</em> lens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Übermensch</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"They are to fight the Angels, and nothing more: once ADAM is whole again, we will only need the Evangelions: the Pilots will be irrelevant.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Good to hear we were <em>always</em> meant to be tools."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "An unfortunate truth. At the very least, <em>we</em> were able to break those chains."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So that whole shit in South America was <em>planned</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It was <em>effective</em> in showcasing the power of Nephilim, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not just showcasing <em>Nephilim</em> to the world, but masking the transition to <em>NERV</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine such thing <em>would've</em> been questionable, in our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "No one really batted an eye at it. Not the <em>first</em> time some powerful entity started a fight for their own benefit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's more the CIA's thing, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And <em>Seele</em>. If it were to benefit <em>them</em>. They tended to be a bit more <em>subtle</em> about it; they wanted stability as well, mind you. Chaos does no favours for <em>anyone</em>, at least in the <em>long</em> <em>term.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Obviously the United States never learnt that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even <em>there</em>, Seele used chaos for their own benefit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "But periods of chaos eventually give way to periods of stability. People naturally <em>prefer</em> stability over chaos, and it's only natural they would want to go for what they see is <em>most</em> stable. One only has to see the rise of more authoritarian regimes throughout the world in order to see this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, the issue with using <em>chaos</em> is you can never <em>truly</em> know if events will go in your favour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even the manipulations of Seele could not be enough, in those situations."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""The Third Angel will be putting its best foot forward. It would be rude if I didn't offer you the chance to do the same.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Good old mutually assured destruction. It's what got us through the Cold War, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They knew full well I could destroy them. But as they held Adam at the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So it <em>was</em> a similar scenario."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "What stopped you going full Angel on their asses once <em>Kaji</em> stole Adam, though?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Simple. I did not know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Figures they wouldn't have told you about that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If Adam was the <em>one</em> thing keeping him in line."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They got <em>one</em> thing out of this, at least. We <em>know</em> when the Third Angel will return, now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You didn't <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>We</em> didn't. Sounds like <em>Seele</em> knew, according to Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The Commander at the time would have known, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't exactly remember training in <em>Denmark</em>, of all places. The <em>flooding's</em> the same, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not that they'd be <em>pleased</em> about that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It seems the Mark Evangelion were <em>made</em> for you two in mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Not just as Evangelion, but as <em>shells</em> for Zeruel and I."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure <em>Zeruel</em> wouldn't mind a more powerful shell. Not that they <em>needed</em> such a thing <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet, it <em>still</em> would not have been in their image."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Could say the same of <em>you</em>, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You could. Though I do not know what my <em>true</em> image could have been. I have <em>always</em> been in this image, through times past and future. Which, you could argue, <em>does</em> make this form my true self."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Angel Attack</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A brief sting forced the old man to lightly touch his side; he was still getting used to his artificial kidney. Just a little longer, he reminded himself. Then we all too, shall be gods."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "He's just falling apart at this point, ain't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He had done practically <em>everything</em> to keep himself alive, in order to see Instrumentality through."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He was practically more <em>robot</em> than <em>human</em> at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Sandalphon was found <em>this</em> early?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "By <em>Seele</em>, perhaps. <em>We</em> only found out about Sandalphon as a result of odd readings from Asama ERL, forwarded to us by the <em>Government</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The Angel attacks were not <em>that</em> quick, were they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "They didn't give us <em>much</em> of a break."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It still seems to be keeping time with <em>our</em> world, at the very least. Even though Shamshel attacked much earlier, there was still some sort of break between them and Ramiel to make up for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Goes to show just how <em>quickly</em> time seems to fly, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Helps we were at risk of <em>dying</em>. All that just <em>blurred</em> together, in my mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Did they even <em>attack</em> September? I thought it was <em>August</em> where they started."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The Magi suggested it was August 15. Of course, it's been evident the <em>dates</em> this time around are different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I was gonna say, cause <em>Israfel</em> was during September."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chuckled. "What a curious date."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...Oh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "August 15 is when the Assumption of Mary, Mother of Jesus Christ is celebrated. Where her bodily self entered heaven at the end of her natural life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Looks like even <em>fate</em> has a thing for Christian iconography."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Any significance of the date listed <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu thought. "There are several Saints with a feast day of September 20, one of which is Pope Agapetus I. While his reign was a short one of but 10 months, he ensured the protection of Italy and the Papal States from the Byzantine Empire, for which he was venerated."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I <em>assume </em>Mary is more of a significant figure, based on how many times I hear you use the name <em>Jesus</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You'd be <em>right</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"-December 6, 2015: During Katsuhito Ikari's investigation, the Tenth Angel strikes at Tokyo-3's civilian populace via NERV's contingent of Defender Gundams. After a concerted counteroffensive by Section 2, the timely arrival of Units-00 and 01 results in the Angel's demise."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "All caught up now, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not like <em>we</em> needed to know much of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Much like <em>our</em> intermission, it <em>still </em>told us some information. This is from <em>Seele's</em> point of view, as was <em>our</em> intermission."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Seems they even gathered it was <em>Iruel</em> that attacked us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "More than what they knew <em>here</em>. The Commander was rather <em>thorough</em>, in that regard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Considering <em>we</em> did not know about Iruel until the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Looks like <em>my</em> birthday's coming up soon, at least." She smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And <em>my</em> birthday's already came and went." She muttered. "Least in <em>our</em> world, we had a pretty good party, didn't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Do they even <em>know</em> when your birthday is, in that world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it slipped my mind or something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You didn't know what you were looking for, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Does anyone truly? It certainly took <em>me</em> a significant time to find what <em>I</em> was looking for."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "If you even <em>knew</em> what it was you were looking for before you <em>found</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Perhaps <em>that</em> is what <em>I</em> need there, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure Asuka would be <em>more</em> than happy to show you." She aimed a small smirk at the candle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Much to her amusement. "<em>Now</em> you're getting it, Rei!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""As a matter of fact, I have someone perfect in mind for the job," remarked SEELE-06."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Ah, it was a <em>memory</em> activity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And yet the timeline we see was not what he wrote even a couple <em>months</em> ago."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They say nothing fucks you harder than time, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I could say he was <em>justified</em> in not using mental implants."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As soon as the <em>brain</em> starts failing, then you have to seriously consider how long you have left."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "God knows <em>I</em> wouldn't want to live demented."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's just what <em>happens</em> with age. Time is always rather valuable, but it's often a matter of luck just how much time we <em>have</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Just look at <em>us</em>. Even getting to<em> 2016</em> was a small miracle for us, and that was <em>before</em> Seele <em>really</em> pulled the rug out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Whatever <em>happened</em> to him after that, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "The <em>next</em> time <em>anyone</em> I know of saw him was when Kaji and his band of merry men <em>raided</em> a house he was <em>suspected </em>to be holed up in. Where he promptly <em>blew his brains out</em> and <em>blew himself up</em> with an IED."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At <em>that</em> point, it would not surprise me if his mind had deteriorated significantly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine <em>stress</em> wouldn't help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Still, 91 years is a pretty good length. <em>I'd</em> think that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He certainly does <em>not</em>. But once Instrumentality occurred, age would be a non-issue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It really <em>is</em> just ensuring they stay alive, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is how it is <em>normally</em>, at least relative to the <em>soul</em>. And it would have been that way in <em>Instrumentality</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Anti-Angel</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Were it not for his own sense of self-restraint, Oniwana's mouth would be watering by now. "You have my attention.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Such knowledge <em>would</em> be tempting, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Especially if it means one-upping <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seems bloody <em>everyone</em> knows about his nanotech now, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps he was <em>right</em> to be paranoid about his invention."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Wasn't <em>his</em> to begin with, was it? He <em>acquired</em> it <em>from</em> NERV, this might as well be them getting it <em>back</em> from him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That still means the <em>NHIS</em> don't have rights to it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "All is fair in love and war, as they say. And with NERV appropriating the Jet Alone, that is enough of a <em>casus belli </em>to justify conflict between the two entities."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'm sure this <em>Sovereign Systems</em> would have something to do with it, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm guessing they don't <em>exist</em> here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shook her head. "At least not in <em>this</em> significant fashion. They <em>might</em> exist, but <em>I</em> haven't heard of them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Either way, seems there'll be some <em>conflict</em> in the future."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If they want to try making <em>another</em> Anti-Angel weapon to match Evangelion, then I wish them luck."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Considering their <em>first</em> effort was <em>still</em> not as good as an Evangelion, at least when it comes to sparring with <em>Angels</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Horaki</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…Asuka was saying that Katsuragi wanted an excuse to throw a bigger party.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wonder why <em>I</em> never thought of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I don't really recall you holding <em>much</em> of a party anyway, for your birthday."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't even think we got together at your <em>apartment</em>, last year."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We went out for a dinner, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, it's <em>Asuka</em> that holds the parties more often than not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Cut me <em>some</em> slack, I had a relatively <em>quiet</em> birthday last year. Doesn't help it landed right on the <em>start</em> of a school week."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Makes the previous couple years seem rather <em>intense</em>, in comparison."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh for <em>sure</em>, but sometimes calm is pretty nice itself." A chuckle. "Even though we spent it watching the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That doesn't sound like <em>fun</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I could think of <em>better</em> ways to celebrate my birthday." She deadpanned. "Still, I was watching with friends and that. It wasn't <em>that</em> bad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei thought back. "I believe that was the episode where I <em>died</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Okay, maybe it <em>was</em> that bad." She conceded. "Maybe it <em>wasn't</em> the best way to spend a birthday."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It wouldn't have been exactly <em>celebratory</em>." Kaworu thought to move on from the subject. "Is Hikari <em>usually</em> this worrisome?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Sometimes</em> she lets it get the better of her." She gave a huff. "Though she <em>tries</em> to keep a level head, at least on the <em>surface</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It wouldn't surprise me if she <em>had</em> to, at least with what <em>I</em> know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even <em>with</em> being a pilot, she's still practically the <em>matriarch</em> of her family. Even <em>with</em> Kodama picking up some of the slack for her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "She's a family woman, at heart."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Pretty much runs in the Horaki family, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kodama chuckled as Hikari's forceful and orderly self returned to the fore. All's right in the world."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Though I can understand <em>why</em> she has those worries."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They would've had a front row seat to all the carnage Iruel wrought. Of <em>course</em> it would affect them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Those kids are usually rather lucky, in those shelters. They're all far and away from the carnage that this city's fond of."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "This was just the <em>one</em> time we could <em>not</em> give them that safety."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Thing is, Hikari wouldn't be the <em>only</em> one thinking like that. I <em>know</em> how stuff like that can fuck with you, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Her older sister is taking it alright, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So's Nozomi, isn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Childhood innocence is a wonderful thing, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Her words are true. We just have to deal with what life gives us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "She puts it rather <em>aptly</em>, doesn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's how <em>I'd</em> put it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least she was there to <em>comfort</em> her. Just about <em>anyone</em> could use that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Wouldn't surprise me if she <em>lacked</em> that sort of comfort before she finally got with Toji. Even <em>with</em> a sister like Kodama, there's only so much <em>she</em> could comfort her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "She wouldn't know <em>exactly</em> what Hikari was going through, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Why do you think <em>we</em> stuck to Evangelion pilots ourselves? There's very few people that actually <em>understand</em> us, and almost all of them are in this very room! I'd <em>say</em> Hikari was an exception to that rule, if not for the fact <em>Toji</em> is also apparently a pilot candidate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Mind you, <em>everyone</em> in your class is a pilot candidate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even Kensuke and his partners?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not his partners, at least via traditional methods. Though good luck trying to <em>triple sync </em>three people together. Just look how well it ended for that Chinese Pacific Rim Jaeger."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even though Crimson Typhoon was said to have been <em>successful</em> before what we saw in Pacific Rim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Too bad <em>we</em> didn't see any of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Suzuhara</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Hayato Suzuhara grunted. "You know your sister just wants you to lighten up.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Never thought <em>Toji</em> to deny that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Seems Ai knows what's up." A small sly smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">One Ritsuko did <em>not</em> find amusing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It <em>is</em> kinda out of character for him, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "One could attribute this to <em>what</em> he went through. Same as Hikari."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wouldn't surprise me. He'd be going through as much stuff as <em>Hikari</em> would be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Seems Ai isn't as comforting as Kodama was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Ai's a <em>young child</em>, they aren't really known for comforts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It wouldn't help Ai kinda has that <em>reputation</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least his <em>father</em> is trying to help him lighten up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure if <em>anyone</em> could understand him, it'd be him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"As the sound of bickering siblings filled the apartment, Hayato Suzuhara pulled the brim of his dirty cap over his eyes, letting their fraternal arguing lull him to sleep. That's more like it."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So <em>that's</em> where he gets it from!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wouldn't say that was a <em>healthy</em> way of helping your son."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Or fostering healthy thoughts when it comes to women."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "He <em>knows</em> not to say this kind of stuff, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even if he sometimes <em>thinks</em> that. At least <em>Hikari</em> helped him with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hikari caught him saying this, she'd have him <em>crucified</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "This is essentially the same lesson Kodama taught Hikari, though. Things happen, deal with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am not surprised his <em>father</em>, of all people, <em>knows</em> what buttons to push on him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Still, this wouldn't help whatever <em>Toji</em> is going through."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Thing is, that's the general <em>attitude</em> when it comes to that. It's rare you can find someone you can just speak your mind to and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Seems <em>we're</em> rather lucky, in that regard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>We</em> know full well the importance of actually <em>opening up</em> some. I'd say <em>most</em> of this country does <em>not</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That can be attributed to the human condition. Hedgehog's dilemma."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well <em>yeah</em>, it <em>is</em> gonna hurt if something happens. But surely the <em>good</em> outweighs the <em>bad</em> when it comes to that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Rather a far cry from our <em>Laserdisc</em> selves, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Aida</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Seigo Aida settled for rubbing his temples. What a family."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Jeez, <em>she's</em> just as colourful as <em>I</em> am."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Rather amazing she's still <em>alive</em>. Not only was she <em>Section 2</em>, she's probably the most endangered person out there. A <em>mother</em> to a potential <em>Evangelion pilot</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Either they operate on a <em>different</em> system, or Kensuke is <em>not</em> a pilot candidate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not that <em>he</em> would mind, in this situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Does he <em>know</em> much about his mother, if you don't mind me asking?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji shrugged. "It's a bit of a soft spot for him. Similar to most other people in our class, and that's all I'll say on the matter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Fair."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "A part of me wonders why they <em>would</em> need tranquilliser for a party like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You heard it straight from the mother herself. They suspect they have <em>shellshock</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...Which is?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Old term for PTSD, though it's specifically in relation to <em>warfare</em>. Psychological disturbance, that kind of thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We're rather acquainted with such a thing, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I do not recall anyone <em>but</em> me taking tranquillisers for such a thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even then, that wasn't <em>explicitly </em>because of any PTSD or anything, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I do not <em>think</em> so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko sighed. "I <em>still</em> don't think it was a good idea to just get her to go cold turkey on that, even if you <em>did</em> have your reasons for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not like <em>you</em> could help us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We managed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Morose</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Understandable." The possessed Defender Gundams had been Section 2's first major engagement. Period. Even in the face of tragedy, there were always opportunities to be found. "Come walk with me, Ayanami."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least she's seeing the <em>opportunity</em> when it comes to that. It's always rather depressing when there's a death in the ranks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least in <em>our</em> world, it sounds like Section 2 were spared some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even then, there was still Zeruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Yeah. We do our best to <em>shield</em> you guys from that sorta business. No use troubling <em>you</em> with stuff like that; you already have your own shit to deal with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...I kinda appreciate that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure you <em>all</em> do. Even if you understand death is part and parcel when it comes to war."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would understand that well, being a proper soldier."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You also know the importance of <em>learning</em> from what happened. You might not be able to <em>prevent</em> a similar attack, but you could at least give them <em>skills</em>. Which would hopefully increase their chance of survival."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Were Section 2 even <em>involved</em> in any attack before the First Incursion?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato thought back. "I don't <em>think</em> so. At least not full on <em>warfare</em> like the First Incursion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I don't remember hearing anything about <em>changing</em> how Section 2 were trained after that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Despite the general consensus, they're generally <em>competent</em> when it comes to that sort of thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure you understand <em>why</em> I don't think too highly of Section 2. Doesn't help Commander Asshole used them as a damned <em>Gestapo</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I'll take what I can get, he thought with a wry grin. To see the young super soldier blossom before his very eyes…that was reward enough."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei hummed in curiosity. "I say that just raises <em>more</em> questions about my genetics."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...What do you even <em>call</em> all that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The spite of a woman, perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>here</em>, you seem rather clear cut when it comes to <em>where</em> you're genetics come from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. A clone of Yui Ikari given the breath of life. Rather simple, actually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not just a genetic <em>crockpot</em>. So Shinji's mama is <em>still</em> your mama technically, but <em>Ritsuko's</em> mama is yours as well? How does that even <em>work</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You <em>can</em> splice the genetics of multiple people together, though it's much easier if you just have a sperm or an egg you can modify. But it's not <em>im</em>possible to throw two eggs together and get them viable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "One can attribute the <em>crockpot</em>, as Asuka elegantly put it, as me being a <em>prototypical</em> Nephilim. It makes sense if they did not have a standardised procedure in manufacturing a Nephilim, as any other Nephilim afterwards had."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Wouldn't there be a part of <em>Gendo</em> in there, as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would not <em>surprise</em> me, though I do not know for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>There</em>, that doesn't seem to be the case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Though this implies <em>he</em> also had feelings for Yui."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh he <em>did</em>. That's probably <em>why</em> he could work with Gendo for as long as he did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Least your relationship with <em>Shinji</em> seems simple enough, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The genetics <em>may</em> be an issue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe with the genetic <em>soup</em> you are, it all cancels each other out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Ignoring all other social taboos when it comes to that, that's the <em>major</em> problem that comes with keeping it in the family, so to speak. <em>One</em> generation, sure, you <em>might</em> be able to get away with it if you have some good genetics. Though one just has to look at <em>any</em> royal family to see the <em>risks</em> of having a <em>limited</em> gene pool."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...So <em>is</em> it fine? Or..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shrugged. "Might be. It's always difficult to say when you combine more than <em>two</em> sets of genes, though I'd <em>think</em> the extra third would help patch out any defects."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "So my genetics <em>there</em> make such a relationship with Shinji fine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I might not have even batted an eye if you two became an item <em>here</em>. Angelic materials are <em>always</em> rather strange when it comes to that kind of business."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji and Rei's head simultaneously thudded on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Much to Asuka and Kaworu's entertainment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Banzai Bonzo</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"How wonderfully cryptic, thought the triple(?) agent. Kaji glanced over towards the bar – noting the bartender waving, a package of mixed drinks in his hand – and got to his feet. "Well, I'm afraid I must leave; I have a double birthday celebration to get to.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I think we established he was a <em>quadruple</em> agent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Seele, NERV, UN, and even some JSSDF. He certainly got around, back in the day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though much like he is <em>now</em>, he tends to stick to a <em>single</em> allegiance nowadays, doesn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "UN Oversight, yeah. Even if he <em>does</em> collaborate with NERV every now and then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Helps he has a little <em>mole</em> in NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I find it rather amazing he <em>could</em> do that without getting himself <em>killed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He got killed in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Thank God he wasn't <em>that</em> stupid here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "He's certainly playing a dangerous game, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Like <em>usual</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, there's <em>always</em> that risk. Which <em>I</em> don't really like, but I understand that's his thing. As long as he doesn't get himself killed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It all depends if he can keep himself <em>useful</em> to Seele. Of course, at least in <em>this</em> situation, they have a common focus."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Keeping us alive is always a good thing. I would say the increased boldness of the cults are due to certain <em>announcements</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That would be one of the consequences of the Angels becoming public knowledge. At least <em>here</em>, such knowledge was nothing but conspiracy before 2015."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "There'd be a lot <em>less</em> cults to deal with, then. Combined with how <em>hard</em> Seele seemed to have come down on that sorta stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "One that the rest of the world has learnt from, yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Presentation</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Send them in.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well <em>that's</em> not gonna end too well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If she keeps to the script, things will go <em>better</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Do you <em>think</em> she will?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It sounds like she's <em>done</em> this before. So <em>probably</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It may be classified to the <em>public</em>. But his <em>father</em> isn't exactly a <em>part</em> of the general public, is he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "He already <em>knows</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Who knows <em>how </em>he'd react when he sees Mana, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "What <em>can</em> he do to her? Anything he tries, she'd just kill <em>him</em> as well!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least <em>Mayumi</em> is <em>hopefully</em> having a better time. I imagine<em> she'd</em> be going through a lot, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not everyday you get told your ex-boyfriend was an Angel using you as a part of their machination to spite Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's not even a thing that'd happen <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It was at the moment that Genji Sawamura turned around and pointed the beam saber at Mana's neck.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Shiro Tokita blinked. Um…well. Shit."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Why did I <em>anticipate</em> he'd try something like this as soon as Hikari said it could cut through an <em>AT-Field?!</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Your sense of foreshadowing is keen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And he was doing <em>so well</em> in keeping it together, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm guessing <em>he's</em> gonna join his son soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It depends how all involved <em>react</em>. We do know the subtitle said a beam saber is used."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "With devastating results."</span>
  <span class="s3"> She quoted. </span>
  <span class="s1">"It is left ambiguous whether this is devastating for <em>Mana</em>, or for <em>Genji</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Probably Sawamura."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If one can <em>ignore</em> how quickly this all went to shit, the beam saber sounds rather intriguing otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It <em>is</em> essentially a lightsaber, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "One that <em>could</em> cut through an AT-Field. Untested, but it<em> could</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So he thought to test it on possibly the <em>worst</em> candidate. Cause what's gonna happen? He's either gonna get his <em>brains</em>blown out by <em>Hikari, </em>or he's gonna get his <em>organs</em> blown out by <em>Mana</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At this rate, I doubt he even <em>cares</em> for his self preservation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Genji Sawamura... turned his wrist and jerked the beam saber upward, jabbing it through his forehead."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A pin could drop in the room, with how quiet it became. "...fuck's sake."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's all that really can be said of this situation, Maya. But this is just how some people react."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Mana did <em>not</em> help him <em>at all</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She was lucky she didn't get fucking <em>killed</em> by him. He very well <em>could've</em>; he would've died <em>anyway."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>did</em> appear true, that Ryo was all he had in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "There's nothing more dangerous than a man with nothing left to lose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...At least Tokita <em>tried</em> to defuse things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave naught but a solemn shake of his head. "Rather a shame it ended this way. It was evident he had a bright mind, and yet his sorrow and anger <em>destroyed</em> him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Man, I didn't expect <em>him</em> of all people to do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Sorrow <em>does</em> things to people. You've seen the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...I know <em>I</em> almost destroyed myself, when Rei died."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And yet, you had the will to persist. Sawamura... did not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not like you can even <em>blame</em> anyone for this, other than <em>Iruel</em>. Mana didn't <em>help</em> once things went south, but she was just doing her job in defeating the Angel, wasn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Cold comfort for Sawamura, wasn't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Confrontation</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Gendo sighed. "That's what I thought." He then backhanded Mana across the face."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...I suspect he has a <em>lesson</em> to teach."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The <em>backhand</em> wasn't an indicator?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not that it would <em>harm</em> her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Not that it helps <em>Shiro</em>, does it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It doesn't help <em>he's</em> close to her as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I would think <em>don't push a person to suicide</em> is a lesson <em>no one</em> needs to learn."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Someone like <em>Mana</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...She <em>does</em> see herself as better than humans, doesn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Ignoring the fact Nephilim <em>come</em> from humans."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Which she obviously <em>ignores</em>. Else she'd probably think <em>better</em> of the people who <em>made</em> her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering her... <em>attitude</em>. Perhaps she <em>does</em> need some sort of discipline."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hikari's been doing that a <em>lot</em>, and yet <em>look</em> at what happened. Her prodding drove a man to <em>kill</em> themselves!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There is always the chance he could have done so regardless. But her prodding certainly did <em>not</em> help his case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mana shuddered, knowing very well what comparison the man was making. So did Hikari, judging by her wrathful glare as she stormed out of the office, pulling her daughter along."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...God <em>damn</em>, he fucking <em>destroyed</em> her!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You really <em>sold</em> that Rei, Jesus <em>Christ!</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This would have been the <em>only</em> way he could get through to her. Call him anything, he <em>knows</em> how to teach a lesson."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not like <em>Hikari</em> got through to her in any way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The message is apparent, however. Something like this must <em>not</em> happen again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And he <em>does</em> have a point about the Jet Alone. Rather like our Franxx, <em>anyone</em> with the proper training can use them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Doubt there's anything <em>stopping</em> them from using more... <em>cooperative</em> Nephilim as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though did he have to tell her she's <em>sterile</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I thought that would be a given, at this point. It would be <em>unwise</em> to allow other entities to break the Nephilim monopoly held by NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They didn't specify <em>you</em>, a <em>first</em> generation Nephilim, was functionally sterile."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Perhaps. Though the triple set of genetics I possess may throw a wrench into reproductive processes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Now, she <em>does</em> deserve getting a <em>major</em> talking to after pushing him off a <em>cliff</em>, as the Commander put it. But jeez, <em>that</em>was a bit rough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "How <em>else</em> is she gonna learn this lesson, though? She's been like this ever since the <em>start</em> of the damn book."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "But only <em>now</em>, when it's <em>directly</em> <em>affecting NERV</em>, that it's a <em>major</em> problem."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He was right, we could've <em>used</em> Sawamura. He... gave <em>mercy</em> to my mother after her actions, because she still had a <em>mind</em> they could use."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Which Mana essentially <em>destroyed</em>. I wonder if she understands <em>what</em> she did wrong."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Do you think she <em>will</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "After how <em>thoroughly</em> the Commander called her out. I would <em>hope</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Tokita sighed, taking the metal handle wearily. "…thank you." What a horrible day this has turned out to be."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...That's still true. No one's <em>really</em> omnipotent. And like <em>we</em> couldn't <em>truly</em> know Sawamura would do such a thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Asuka had a gut feeling about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Like <em>four lines</em> before he went mental. And it wasn't even due to <em>his</em> actions, it was due to <em>Hikari's</em> choice of words."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I can kinda understand <em>why</em> Tokita reacted like that. It <em>was</em> rather... rough, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Seeing your friend and work colleague <em>kill themselves</em> would <em>understandably</em> raise tensions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "He could've <em>tried</em> to intervene, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Hindsight is 20/20."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...He took that punch well, at least. This was probably a <em>test</em> for Mana."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well <em>she</em> failed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Rather <em>spectacularly</em>, yes. But this is the <em>only</em> way the Commander would've gotten <em>through</em> to her. Threaten her where it'll hurt her <em>most</em>; the Jet Alone and her <em>sister</em>. That's the <em>only</em> way you can get through to someone like <em>her</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It sound like it <em>did</em>. I don't think I've <em>ever</em> seen her that timid before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Like <em>all</em> of us, then." In deadpan. "Still, it's difficult to feel<em> bad</em> for her, in this situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't think <em>any</em> of us are saying she <em>didn't</em> deserve getting reprimanded for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I would've been <em>harder</em> on anyone if they <em>drove someone to suicide</em>. She's practically <em>culpable</em> in his death!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is clear the <em>Commander</em> sees it that way. This is her warning; even if he does not <em>want</em> to replace her and her sister, he will <em>have</em> to if something like this <em>happens</em> again. They become too much of a <em>liability</em> at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...And NERV <em>certainly</em> can't afford loose ends like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Cheers</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Then apparently your taste in beer is atrocious, because that was horrible!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I see <em>that</em> opinion's still the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Rather <em>bold</em> drinking in front of a <em>police officer</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>He</em> knows I damn well <em>do</em> deserve a few drinks. Also, I'm <em>younger</em> in this work, am I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "One year, but yes. And I would not be surprised if it applied to the <em>rest</em> of us, in addition."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not that your age even sounds <em>relevant</em>, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "How <em>is</em> Warsteiner, anyway? It is a <em>German</em> brand, I believe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It <em>is</em>. Not <em>my</em> preferred beer, but it still tastes better than anything <em>Japan</em> makes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "What of the <em>other</em> brand of beer?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Might as well be <em>fictional </em>to us. Even <em>if</em> it was an Australian beer, good fucking luck getting it <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though you did a good job <em>downing</em> that beer, even if you didn't <em>prefer</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "It <em>is</em> an acquired taste, but <em>boy</em> once you acquire it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Give me a good wine any day of the week."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">~E: "<em>That's</em> an acquired taste as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka <em>immediately</em> picked up on her implication. "Ah, getting Eliza hooked on <em>wine</em> before we can get her hooked on <em>beer</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We gave her <em>one glass</em> to try out, to see if she liked it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, do ya, Eliza?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Somewhat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka barked a laugh. "You'll get used to it!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You seem rather open to her <em>drinking</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Have <em>you</em> ever had that sort of stuff?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Can't say I <em>have</em>. You, darling?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If <em>you</em> never had it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Fair, fair." She conceded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Didn't mean for <em>everyone</em> to start drinking..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"As long as they were alive…a better tomorrow was possible."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Least <em>we're</em> having some fun."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Seems like <em>Kensuke's</em> the one pushing people together, this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even if he <em>still</em> speaks his mind when he should <em>not</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Seems like <em>your</em> relation with Shinji is continuing to grow, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei held a slightly embarrassed smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Seems just about <em>everyone</em> is having fun. Maybe if <em>Mana</em> were here, she wouldn't have driven anyone to <em>kill themselves</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Or she could just ruin the party." She shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "With Mayumi there, I doubt she would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm rather thankful Mayumi <em>is</em> there. She <em>certainly</em> didn't need to see what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And I imagine the Commander's little tirade would serve to break <em>her</em> more than it would <em>Mana</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "All that is far and away from the <em>current</em> situation. Though... I do not <em>know</em> how she would react to Sawamura ending themselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Depends if she finds out it was on Mana's behest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I hope, for <em>her</em> sake, she <em>never</em> finds out that truth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It'd make good <em>drama</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Might be Bond's intention, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They went to speak.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah. There is still yet <em>more</em>. Or, as the narration puts it, a look into the future."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well?" Ritsuko prompted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Biblical</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""AND NOW...IT ALL RETURNS...TO NOTHING."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well. This is certainly gonna be an interesting next season."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'd say, God <em>damn</em> that's gonna be something to go through."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "So to summarise: I assume <em>something</em> bad happens to Hikari; <em>one</em> of you were <em>kidnapped, </em>Asuka; the Thirteenth attacks <em>Berlin</em>; Israfel attacks <em>four</em> installations at once; <em>Arael </em>does <em>something</em>; and basically we're all <em>fucked, </em>as many of you would put."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The Thirteenth in <em>our</em> world was <em>Bardiel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wonder what they'd be doing in <em>Berlin</em>, of all places."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You could say the same of <em>Israfel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "A part of me wonders if they're going for the <em>Iruel</em> approach. As in, <em>mindless carnage and destruction</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At least we <em>get</em> some sort of preview for what is coming up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Kinda <em>spoils</em> it, in a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm sure they'll be <em>other</em> rugs to pull out from under our feet. Bond seems good at that, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Rather more narratively significant than <em>many</em> intermissions we had seen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Can't get much more significant than someone <em>killing themselves</em>." Asuka derided. "I mean for fucks sake, that <em>was</em> pretty much <em>Mana's</em> fault. Can't believe I can <em>agree</em> with Gendo on this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Seems to be a common thing, with this work." Flatly remarked Shinji.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Other</em> than the unfortunate fate of Genji Sawamura, we know yet <em>more</em> about the Chairman's point of view." Rei thought to shift the focus.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's rather what <em>I</em> suspected. He just wants to <em>survive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even though that's not how it <em>works</em>." Ritsuko ridiculed. "Course, can't discount <em>their</em> plan might've resulted in something <em>different</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"With what <em>I</em> know about Lilith, if they could <em>control</em> Lilith, they <em>could</em> dictate Instrumentality how they wanted. As Shinji did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"With what it <em>sounds</em> like, I'm not even gonna <em>cause</em> Instrumentality this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nice change, eh Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I think I'd rather <em>Shinji</em> at the keys of Instrumentality than <em>Seele</em>." Thought Maya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'd prefer <em>no one</em> getting the keys to Instrumentality, myself." Ritsuko remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Judging by <em>many</em> of these works, sometimes you guys don't even have a <em>choice</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, you're probably <em>right, </em>Zero Two." Asuka shrugged. "Still, <em>I'd</em> prefer Shinji ending the world if there's no choice in the matter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If <em>I</em> had a choice in the matter, I <em>wouldn't</em> end the world. Not while <em>you</em> guys are here, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well that's <em>very</em> good to hear, Shinji." Misato exclaimed. "Maybe the world <em>won't</em> end anytime soon, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p10">
  <span class="s4"></span>
</p><h3>E18: A Day in the Life II (Hiding in plain sight, the Fist of God waits)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which Shinji is touched by an Angel, Kaji is a rare quadruple agent, and we finally see the missing part of Tabris and Sandalphon's talk from MAGMA DIVER.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We already <em>know</em> he's a quadruple agent!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I do not suppose it is <em>Kaworu</em> touching you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Considering I am meant to be in <em>Germany</em>." In deadpan. "It'd be good to see my <em>conversation</em> with Sandalphon, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's always nice to actually <em>know</em> what's being said." Asuka scoffed. "Took Bond long enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The <em>latter</em> part of the title sounds rather <em>foreshadowing</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Fist of God most likely implies either Angel or Nephilim. Then again, things have been <em>relatively</em> quiet, as of late. Perhaps this will be the <em>end</em> of such a break."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"They <em>are</em> gonna have to get back in the swing of things." Ritsuko conceded. "The Angels won't wait forever."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Cemetery</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji nodded. "I…I can live with that.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...It's certainly more <em>cordial</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I can see <em>why</em> he'd be closed off. Especially in <em>his</em> situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Didn't help <em>Shinji</em>, did it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Admittedly, no."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, defeating the Angels is almost <em>simple</em>, in comparison to dealing with the <em>aftermath</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least we have <em>definite</em> targets. With <em>Seele</em>, who knows where they could spring up next."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We certainly didn't expect <em>Mars</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even <em>there</em>, there are already <em>more</em> complications to defeating the Angels. The cultists would <em>not</em> help with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Sounds like they've <em>already</em> had a problem with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Who the hell raids a <em>cemetery</em> of all places? That's pretty <em>low</em>, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They'd go to <em>any</em> length, as long as it'd accomplish their goals."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Which is why <em>we</em> go to any length to stop them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The <em>gravestone</em> is an intriguing touch. It practically tells the <em>truth</em> of the matter; for all intents and purposes she is <em>deceased</em>, but we <em>know</em> she is alive <em>elsewhere</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Two places elsewhere, in fact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Rather <em>complicates</em> the being alive aspect. Are <em>both </em>aspects alive and different?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know with <em>my</em> mama that seems to be the case. Well, different in <em>some</em> aspects yet same in <em>some</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's complicated."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, that's probably the <em>best</em> explanation for this whole thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Eleven and counting."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not a very great <em>work ethic</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "It's rather <em>typical</em> of this country, honestly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We certainly don't seem to work as much, at least once <em>you</em> got the job of Commander, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It would help we weren't fighting <em>Angels</em> on a regular basis."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Doesn't help the <em>paperwork</em>. <em>Sometimes</em> I envy you guys; you just have to pilot the Evangelion and follow orders, not fill out any of the forms that come <em>after</em> the battles."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Depends if those forms are as <em>mind bending</em> as Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Or taxing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You'd be surprised. Least, like Gendo <em>there</em>, I can take the time out to <em>still</em> be fun."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Bouncy, he put it as."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato <em>bounced</em> a couple times. "Well, he's <em>correct</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Much to the amusement of the pilots and the chagrin of the Subcommander.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm not sure what the policies are when it comes to jetpacks in graveyards. I assume they aren't necessarily <em>allowed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not unless you are Gendo Ikari."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>With a Bang</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji Ikari leaned back in his seat, letting a content smile come to his face. In spite of the downs, there were more than enough ups to make life worthwhile."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Sounds like <em>my</em> opinion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It'd be rather different to the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If this were the Laserdiscs, the world would've ended 11 days ago."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "We're already off to a good start, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Our</em> world made it to <em>May</em> before Seele tried to end it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We might actually make it to <em>summer</em> before the world ends. I'd like to feel the sun on my face before I get <em>torn to shreds</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh be <em>positive</em>, Asuka. <em>This</em> world is a complete shitshow and you still ended up alive, didn't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You cannot get <em>more</em> traumatised if you end up <em>dead</em>." She huffed. "Of course, coming from <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The <em>lack</em> of certain students wouldn't help this general feeling. I hope they simply <em>left</em> instead of... well, <em>dying</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Can't say that of Ryo, unfortunately. <em>Everyone</em> would know about that, at this point. Even if the <em>truth</em> was masked from them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...I suppose that means <em>I</em> only have some idea about Genji Sawamura, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't <em>think</em> you'd know the <em>full</em> truth of the matter. You simply see those two as reacting as they would to such a thing, as <em>most</em> of NERV would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...I don't even think <em>Mayumi</em> would know. <em>Mana</em> certainly won't be open about that, and Hikari probably won't be much better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is evident <em>how</em> this has affected her. It is not even the fact Sawamura <em>killed himself</em> in front of her, it was the <em>talk</em> she got afterwards."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It seems she took it to heart. At least judging by her currently subdued nature."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Henshin Obimura chuckled. "Well well, not quite how I expected the new year to start, but you did the French proud with that one."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The bell rang, and class was officially in session."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The sensei's remark was enough to break the group into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Most of the group, at least. Shinji in particular was just confused. "Do I just <em>always</em> attract people or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Such aspect is rather <em>memetic</em>, at this point." A flat remark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Considering all <em>three</em> of you hold some attraction to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I was just lucky enough to net him first." Smug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps you can call this <em>asserting her dominance</em>. That is certainly what <em>you </em>did with Shinji, in front of the class."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, but there's a key point with <em>my</em> assertion of dominance. We were already an item for <em>months</em> already. <em>Zeruel</em> had just <em>met</em> Shinji and she's <em>already</em> at first base with him!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So I have <em>two</em> Angels pining over me now?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I think this is a bit <em>more</em> than getting <em>touched</em> by an Angel, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They're certainly touching <em>something</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Tonsils, perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Worst thing is, she sounded <em>bored</em> with the whole affair!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "How <em>else</em> am I meant to react? A Nephilim just lifted me from the collar and <em>kissed</em> me! And it wasn't just a peck, it was full on <em>French</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine you certainly haven't gone <em>that</em> far with Rei, have you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I very much <em>doubt</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even <em>you</em> held back on the kissing until we got somewhat close, eh Zero Two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "See, I'd<em> say</em> something like that Darling, but I was <em>nude</em> when we quote unquote <em>first</em> met. Not like <em>I</em> can throw stones at the matter. I'm using that analogy right, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "More or less."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two shrugged. "Good enough for <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I can <em>certainly</em> understand your irritation at that, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not like I can <em>do</em> much. It does not sound like our relationship is <em>public</em>, at least to the extent where we are considered an <em>item</em>. And this is not exactly <em>harming</em> him, even if it <em>does</em> <em>violate</em> him somewhat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even though if the sexes were <em>swapped</em>, Yomiko would've been <em>crucified</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's what people <em>think</em>, stupid it is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Babylon</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Who is she?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu hummed. "If history serves me correctly, this would put this memory sometime in the 1500s BC."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Doesn't seem <em>that</em> far, relatively."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "BC and AD are used to differentiate years <em>before</em> and <em>after</em> the year 0, corresponding roughly with the birth of Jesus Christ."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even the <em>neutral</em> standard of BCE and CE uses that as the epoch."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...So it's actually something like <em>three thousand years</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Could it have been anything <em>other</em> than a <em>sex scene,</em> then? I'm sure that whole shit with the Hittites and the Babylonians could've made for something <em>interesting</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If there's <em>one</em> thing that's a common denominator for <em>all</em> humanity, it's <em>sex</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even <em>Nephilim</em>, from what it appears."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It is apparent, however, that this woman <em>interests </em>you, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There is yet <em>another</em> implication. We understand how memory is tied to the soul. If I remember <em>this</em>, what does that say of my soul?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Well travelled. Imagine how far <em>back</em> that goes?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Maybe <em>that's</em> what you want to find out. Maybe <em>Zeruel</em> wants to find that out, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We have similar plans. Though... it <em>is</em> intriguing <em>who</em> this other is. And <em>how</em> I know them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You knew them <em>well</em>. Even <em>ignoring</em> the whole <em>forbidden fruit</em>, it's apparent you knew her from <em>somewhere</em> else."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They would've been one of the few of <em>my</em> kind. That sort of company would've been few and far between, especially back then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "From what it sounds, such union would not bear fruit of any kind as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As <em>here</em>, then." <em>'At least without Lilith's blessing.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei gave a mental huff. <em>'Good luck finding Lilith from </em>Babylon<em>.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I hope my dear…'sister' is finding what she seeks."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...A rather <em>grim</em> thought. Especially since you seem rather <em>close</em> with Zeruel this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It is a fact. Even <em>without</em> referencing the scrolls, it appears I have come to that conclusion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So the <em>demise</em> of your kin is making you <em>remember</em> more?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather strange, is it not? I can hypothesise that it is <em>their</em> souls that help me remember."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...How would <em>that</em> work?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It didn't work like this in <em>our</em> world, so take it with a grain of salt. Perhaps as Adam's emissary, I... <em>keep</em> the souls of my kin. Memory is tied to the soul, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>sounds</em> viable, but as you said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. I would know a <em>lot</em> more if I was a part of the same cycle the Lilim were a part of."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Though a part of me wonders if you could do the same <em>for</em> the Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu entertained the idea with a chuckle. "It would be intriguing, to say the least. Though as <em>my</em> echoes are vague at best, I imagine it would be the same for anyone else."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If it was even <em>possible</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The soul doesn't exactly save any <em>history</em>, does it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "There's <em>some</em> exceptions to that, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>All</em> of those exceptions are <em>in this room</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It all comes down to <em>rebirth</em>. Such event <em>cleanses</em> a soul, though leaving behind <em>some</em> traces. Note, how all the exceptions have <em>not</em> come from the womb. I was imbued with a soul, as was Kaworu. Hiro and Zero Two arrived soul and all. Eliza essentially <em>formed</em> a soul."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, this is for <em>our</em> world. We can never be <em>too</em> sure the differences in <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Considering the <em>dinosaurs</em> were apparently from Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Gossip</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Asuka groaned. "Well, I could've told you that." A brief glance at a clock on the wall reminded her of the time. "Anyhow, next period's about to start. Auf wiederhören, Annette!" Hanging up her phone, Asuka finally noticed the gaggle of nosy students crowding around her. "…what?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You are not exactly <em>helping</em> the spread of rumour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Think of it like telling everyone Shinji's <em>already</em> <em>taken</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "God knows they won't even <em>try</em> if they know <em>you're</em> with him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You'd <em>think</em>, but <em>I</em> know that doesn't really change no matter <em>what</em> you do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The student body <em>here</em> responds to a reasonable amount of force."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They also sound <em>easy</em> to manipulate, judging by Rei's <em>extracurricular activity in social engineering</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though you have to admit, this is practically <em>perfect</em> for any rumour mill, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A new girl comes in, and first thing they do is <em>snog Shinji</em>? Yeah it <em>would</em> send the school into <em>overdrive</em>. Hopefully she isn't <em>too</em> much of a home wrecker, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Judging by <em>her</em>, it might've been a one off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Depends on whether Rei can... assert her authority, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>Asuka</em> certainly did as much with me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "This is asserting authority against <em>Zeruel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei shrugged. "I faced them once before. I <em>can</em> hold my own against them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Barely</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Sorry Hikari! Your sacrifice will not be forgotten!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Ain't <em>you</em> a good friend."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hey now, <em>I</em> probably won't throw Hikari under the bus like that!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Such thing would have become public knowledge either way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's a good distraction, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's a different tactic to what you <em>usually</em> do, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, I'd just stuff one of the boys into a trash can and that usually gets them to shut it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...I mean, that doesn't sound <em>much</em> better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "'Least Hikari isn't being thrown under the bus. What's a bus?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Large vehicle designed for mass transportation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Huh. So like a train?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "More or less, except they use a road like any other car."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Oh."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Unsurprising public transportation did not necessarily <em>exist</em> on your world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It wasn't exactly a <em>focus</em> of APE, no."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Dwell</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I'm going to punch her in the face."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not necessarily the <em>healthiest</em> way of dealing with your issues."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Taking it out on <em>trees</em> is fair game."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's what <em>we</em> do, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Goes to show just <em>how</em> the Commander's speech has <em>affected</em> her. Even a <em>month </em>later she <em>still</em> dwells on it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "If someone came along and <em>destroyed</em> your worldview, you'd probably dwell on it for some time as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "She understands his words to be <em>true</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And it's <em>eating her up</em> inside."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah, she's taking a page from <em>our</em> books."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "She <em>really</em> needs to find someone to <em>talk</em> to about that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ain't <em>that</em> the truth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "With <em>how</em> she is, it's difficult for me to see her just <em>opening up</em> like that. The only person she <em>may</em> be willing to speak her issues with is Mayumi, and judging by <em>this</em> bit, I doubt she <em>has</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Maybe her and Zeruel strike up some strange friendship."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They <em>do</em> share <em>some</em> qualities, admittedly. It depends if Mana can get over her presumptions with the <em>Nagisa</em> name."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Do you <em>think</em> she will?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It remains to be seen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"She was unconscious before she hit the ground."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "This will <em>not</em> help her presumptions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "She could not have <em>known</em> the truth of Yomiko, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It is rather amazing they <em>can</em> enter and exit Overdrive that quickly, and without any side effect. Considering <em>I</em> couldn't do as much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Then again, you were in Overdrive for quite a bit, weren't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Goes to show the true<em> power</em> of Zeruel. Even <em>in</em> a Nephilim shell."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Did Mana's body just <em>forget</em> she was meant to go unconscious? Cause that should've been <em>immediate</em>, shouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of course, she <em>is</em> Nephilim. There would <em>always</em> be some differences in how they react."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Any other person would've been <em>pulverised</em> by that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And <em>everyone</em> was watching this. They'd certainly know to <em>keep away</em> now, if Yomiko could fell Mana <em>that</em> easily."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...A part of me is beginning to <em>worry</em> about Mana's mental state."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's <em>already</em> rather shocking. But no, all these constant attacks on her ego <em>certainly</em> won't help. Just look at what happened to <em>Laserdisc</em> <em>me</em> when all that shit happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...You think <em>that</em> could happen to <em>her</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I <em>know</em> that can happen to her. Mana is like <em>me</em> but <em>supercharged</em>. While <em>I</em> was able to find a few close friends to help... <em>smooth over</em> some of my sharper edges, Mana doesn't <em>have</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Similar to your Laserdisc self."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Yeah. But... considering she's a <em>Nephilim</em>. Whatever breakdown she has will <em>also</em> be supercharged."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Let us hope it doesn't get to that extreme."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>259</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""We'll simply maintain vigilance and do what we must.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Jeez, and with <em>my</em> Evangelion as well!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of course, sync ratios kinda go down the toilet when you get <em>Angels</em> involved."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "When we can just <em>assume</em> <em>control</em> of the Evangelion, without having to interact with the resident soul."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yeah it <em>does</em> mess with the outputs a bit. Though <em>you</em> were smart enough to <em>mediate</em> your initial sync somewhat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Helps you <em>respect</em> Horaki, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed, though any other Evangelion I would at least give <em>some</em> effort to synchronise with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though if push came to shove."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Then I <em>could</em> simply assume control. At least with an <em>Adam</em> based Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You can't with Lilith based Evangelion?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu shook his head. "Even <em>with</em> collaborating with the resident soul of a Lilith based Evangelion, it is a painful exercise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "A good thing we <em>still</em> have Adam based Evangelion, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I can understand <em>your</em> thinking, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of course, <em>I</em> don't have the full story when it comes to Yomiko. Hell, sounds like the <em>Commanders</em> don't have the full story with her visit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>is</em> rather strange, from their point of view. Even explicitly <em>requesting</em> they be tested with an Evangelion straight up, instead of using the Simulation Bodies."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The Sim Bodies were downright <em>non-functional</em> in our world, after Iruel had their way with them. And with everything going on, we never found the need to <em>fix</em> them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A good thing; at least we don't have to all get <em>naked</em> again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even though it sounds like <em>none</em> of you would mind that nowadays."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Still, the whole process was very…illuminating."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...It seems she is the same as <em>I</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It wasn't <em>mum</em> that stopped you, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not at all, but the flesh of Lilith does not appreciate being controlled by someone of my kind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I think it was <em>wise</em> for her to eject immediately, in that case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "With <em>what</em> we know the resident souls can do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though you didn't eject <em>immediately, </em>did you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Might've been a wise decision, at the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It wouldn't surprise me if she thought you an <em>interloper.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would be a <em>logical</em> thought, at the very least. The <em>first</em> thing they would've seen was my soul was <em>radically</em> different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shinji told his mama about you though, didn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet her willingness did not affect my ability much. It may have prevented anything <em>bad</em> from happening to me, but I was not able to use Unit-01 regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...Goes to show just <em>how</em> much power those souls can have. When even an <em>Angel</em> immediately disengages."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "When you open your soul to someone else, you <em>want</em> to make sure you trust them completely. If you cannot <em>guarantee</em>that trust... well, I personally wouldn't recommend such a thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Rather a shame <em>I</em> was never given that luxury."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Rei Ayanami stared silently at the bicycle pedal. Then at the drivetrain. Back at the pedal, which now sat on the ground, the crank bearing a jagged edge where Yomiko had snapped it off. Then to Yomiko, who was looking quietly at her. Finally, in utter deadpan, the First Child said, "You are quite troublesome.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>I'd</em> say. Those bikes would be <em>expensive</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wasn't even the <em>drivetrain</em>, it was the damn <em>pedal</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You'd think a Nephilim bike would have something like <em>titanium</em> for bike pedals or something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps they never rated the bike for <em>Angels</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Most bikes aren't even rated for <em>Nephilim</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least you <em>know</em> not to spar with her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "She knows she would just get trounced. If <em>Mana</em> went down in one hit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm sure that 300% sync would not help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It certainly would not help my <em>perception</em> of her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "A part of me wonders if this is all rather <em>deliberate</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That wasn't evident <em>before</em>? Not many people waltz into a classroom and <em>French</em> Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>I've</em> done that a few times."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As a <em>reminder</em>, I'm certain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'd say Asuka has a <em>good</em> excuse for Frenching Shinji in the classroom. And I highly doubt Shinji would even <em>mind</em>, as long as it came from <em>Asuka</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...I certainly <em>wouldn't</em> expect Zeruel to do as much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "None of us would, and yet in <em>that</em> world it's happened." She chuckled. "Least <em>now</em> you can say you've gotten to first base with an Angel, eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If <em>I</em> count as an Angel, you can say he got to second with one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji's head thudded on the desk. "Don't remind me..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Mizugumi</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""So it's just us then," muttered Mizugumi as he grabbed the ornate tea kettle sitting atop the table and poured some hot chai. "Very well." He took a quiet sip, and a grim pall came over his eyes. "Let's discuss NERV.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well, those riots were accurate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Were they <em>that</em> bad, though? I don't remember <em>that</em> temple getting destroyed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Wasn't Nagano built <em>around</em> Zenko-ji? How the hell did he get <em>away</em> with that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As he said, it was a spoil of war."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even though it never went <em>that</em> far. That temple's still standing to this day; I remember the police going to <em>great</em> effort to protect that place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Rather concerning that the rioters would even <em>attack</em> such a place. But I can see <em>how</em> their faith would be shocked in the aftermath of Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Surely if it <em>was</em> destroyed, it would've been <em>rebuilt</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Seems he held <em>different</em> concerns."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "NERV is certainly <em>one</em> of those concerns."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Lemme guess. They're gonna talk about either the <em>Commander</em> or of <em>Iruel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is there really anything else <em>to</em> discuss?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Especially considering they are <em>four star generals</em>. High ranking individuals who have <em>major</em> influence in their respective armed force."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Ain't nothing like a little <em>conspiracy, </em>eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""We must speak, Inspector.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This is where the <em>quadruple</em> agent aspect comes in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "They've <em>always</em> thought like that, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh for <em>sure</em>, and it's all entirely <em>true</em>. They know that rather <em>well</em>, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though they <em>also</em> know we would not simply overthrow the government."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They certainly <em>thought</em> as much during the First Incursion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'd say that has made us even <em>more</em> untouchable! They can't even <em>argue</em> that anymore, can they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Either way, NERV is relatively <em>small</em> compared to the <em>cultists</em>. A house divided cannot stand."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And you <em>know</em> that's<em> exactly</em> what a cultist would <em>want</em>. It wouldn't surprise me if the military was <em>as</em> strenuous as <em>we </em>were when it came to those kinds of affiliations."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not <em>just</em> cultists, by the sounds of it. That thing going on with Russia and China seems more in their scope."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>is</em>, and they should probably <em>keep </em>to that sort of business."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I don't recall such Siberian insurrection. Of course, with how closed off Russia tends to be, it's always difficult to tell."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like they'd tell <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Kaji might know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Pfft, he <em>always</em> knows about this. That's probably why Mizugumi's <em>contacting</em> him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Illuminati</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""You were talking of how you've discovered NERV is secretly controlled by the Illuminati.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "Apt. Seems this would've made him a <em>quintuple</em> agent, in our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "As long as he doesn't go all <em>cultist</em>, alls fair and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is that <em>another</em> Seele style group?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Completely fictional in modern contexts, but it served a good misdirection."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He's come to the same conclusions as here, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It wouldn't be <em>that</em> difficult if you <em>really</em> looked into it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Such looking into would be rather <em>suspicious</em> in of itself, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though as they said, they've <em>always</em> suspected nepotism of at least <em>some</em> kind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, it's <em>kinda</em> true."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Such nepotism seemed somewhat <em>coincidental</em>, in some ways. If it weren't for the resident souls of the Evangelion, other pilots might have been acquired."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Other pilots <em>were</em> acquired. <em>Hikari</em> certainly isn't related to <em>me</em> in some way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though <em>speaking</em> of relatives, surely someone in the <em>military</em> should've known they were <em>ratting out</em> a relative."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If they even knew the Marduk Institute was compromised in such a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "With the knowledge that the Marduk Institute was nothing but <em>shell</em> companies, surely <em>that</em> should be enough to set of alarm bells."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It probably would <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The implication was all-too-clear to Kaji. So…when the Angel-worshippers make their move, they'll have two nephilim with them. How apropos. And not at all terrifying. Now…how can I work with this?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato seemed rather unamused with this information. "God damn it Kaji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Seems Kaji was able to acquire my father once again. That or he's playing the cultists for fools."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Wouldn't be <em>too</em> difficult, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They <em>do</em> seem to be organising for <em>something</em> big. And the fact they have <em>Nephilim</em> is <em>very</em> concerning to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>Military</em> Nephilim. This was <em>exactly</em> why Seele were wary in divulging the secrets to Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Least Kaji wasn't involved in us almost getting <em>sniped</em>, despite him finessing practically <em>all</em> sides."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "As he said, your <em>father</em> wouldn't have been happy with that knowledge."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Such information exchange seems reasonable. We know of the offensive now, and they will only become <em>more</em> inclined to go through with the offensive, knowing Adam is in our possession."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Knowing about the <em>Nephilim</em> they possess will <em>also</em> allow you to develop <em>countermeasures</em> to such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "'Course, it all depends if he <em>tells</em> NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If he wanted to protect <em>me</em>, then he damn well <em>better</em> tell NERV about this shit!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Doesn't help <em>Seele</em> is <em>also</em> planning something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It took Misato all of six seconds to figure <em>what</em> Kaji will do. "Oh for fucks sake, he's gonna cut the power then, isn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well <em>that</em> will be interesting. If Matarael happens to <em>attack</em> during the power outage as they did <em>here</em>, then we not only have to deal with <em>that</em>, we'd have to deal with a damn <em>cultist</em> <em>incursion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>And</em> someone from Seele potentially taking back Adam. It will certainly be an <em>interesting</em> event."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Anon</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"If you can't grasp the big picture…if you can't grasp truth…then why wonder at all?" Unseen by Mayumi or any other human sense, the mind of Yomiko – the Mind of Zeruel – was looking upon a memory as if it were the Present itself."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Least she isn't <em>completely</em> broken down from all that's happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "She has everyone she needs. The pilots will ensure she is... looked after. As <em>I</em> was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though indeed, this was rather different to what she <em>wanted</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We should know by now, things don't often go the way we <em>want</em> them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It seems Yomiko knows this well by now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's kinda obvious <em>who</em> they're thinking about."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine the <em>subtitle</em> also helped."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "She's starting to understand <em>why</em> humanity is so powerful, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It is something<em> I</em> had to understand before I could coexist with the Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Greatly raises her chances of survival, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine <em>you</em> wouldn't mind having someone else like you on this world, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's certainly a nice thought. Alas, none of my kin could realise what I could. Though... it's promising Zeruel can understand this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And in the end, Sandalphon's words were prophecy, for he was struck down, a victim of Tabris's unyielding mercy."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu seemed conflicted. "...huh."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not what you were expecting, from what it sounds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>is</em> rather contrary to what we <em>know</em> of the Angels. But then again, Sandalphon had their reasons for such action."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...But one can also see <em>why</em> this could not be. Rather a shame."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We know <em>why</em> they wouldn't collaborate, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...That <em>is</em> rather strange, why <em>would</em> they offer themselves willingly to the Lilim?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It was an aspect of <em>Adam</em>. A part of them <em>wanted</em> to collaborate with the Lilim, this was expressed in Sandalphon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Collaboration is all well and good. But what <em>Sandalphon</em> wanted was <em>complementation</em> with the Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At the very least, they <em>understood</em> why they had to be struck down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Such thing <em>could</em> be seen as sacrilege from an Adam perspective."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...It's... strange. It very much <em>is</em> sacrilege against what we wanted, but... there <em>is</em> some honour in something like that. At least from a Lilim perspective."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And from you as you are <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. It would be rather hypocritical of me to <em>chastise</em> them for what they want." <em>'Considering </em>we<em> do as much on a regular basis.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei kept her amusement to the mental world. "Of course, one thing that may <em>not</em> be as honourable. The combination of the Fruits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We could not have allowed such thing to occur. What <em>I</em> and Zeruel desired was complementation with our <em>Father</em>. As all Angels, except Sandalphon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I wonder if Zeruel thinks the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...They might."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""So…Fifth Child. You came here with purpose."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Because you desired to see me."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Indeed. Let's talk.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well that's just <em>showing off</em>, at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Her words hold merit, at the very least. We live in spite of any limits we have."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And <em>sometimes</em>, we can break <em>past</em> said limits. But indeed, what are your limits if you do not <em>know</em> of your limits?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "No limits until you find some, <em>then</em> you can break through them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Ah, the Gurren Lagann approach."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though she acknowledges <em>fate</em> as being an aspect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If fate indeed <em>actually</em> existed, then we would not be here today. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves, as Judgement Day put it. I certainly did not learn that until I arrived here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Rather unsurprising you two think as much, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "With what we <em>knew</em>, it was rather unsurprising."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's apparent my <em>father</em> wants to know <em>something</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Rather odd <em>why</em> she would talk with him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I would expect she was told <em>not</em> to say too much to him. Talking to the Commander would've been an inevitability, in her current situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Information is rather <em>valuable</em>, I'm sure the Commander would know. And when you think about it, their plans <em>do</em>intersect some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We both find Seele's idea of Instrumentality undesirable. But surely the Commander would realise our complementation will result in destruction as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "We still don't know if him getting <em>mum</em> back will be destructive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It certainly was<em> here</em>, so I'd <em>assume</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps it will end up like the United States and the Soviet Union. Allies until the common enemy is defeated."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"If nothing else, Gendo Ikari had to applaud her showmanship."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Well <em>that's</em> a declaration of war if I'd seen any."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ohh, but at least she was <em>respectful</em> in declaring war on all Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Zeruel certainly was one for showmanship, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Rather understandable <em>why</em> they didn't want Seele to know of this <em>declaration</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The <em>only</em> reason she hasn't gone that far yet was because of <em>Kaworu</em>. And it sounds like she's <em>increasingly</em> getting closer to her limits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The second-to-last Angel might be <em>Zeruel</em>, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So this was all just a <em>day-trip</em>? What was the <em>point </em>of all this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Rather simple. They wanted to find out what they wanted to find out. Perhaps it was the aptitude of the Lilim, and how they function. A day in the life, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm guessing that's a potential alliance out the window."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would have been an <em>interesting</em> scenario, but alas. Zeruel is steadfast in what they want."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "They face a grim fate, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Indeed they do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Concordat</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The voice of Tabris was quick to emerge. Did you find the [truth/fact/epiphany] that you were seeking?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I DID."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least you two were able to patch <em>something</em> up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Rather <em>hollow</em> words, otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Amazing how you can <em>still</em> be like that, with what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hollow courtesy might as well be NERV's thing, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm rather amazed they're using the damn <em>Concorde</em>. Surely they'd have <em>SSTOs</em> by this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps Seele chose the <em>budget</em> option."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Yet <em>another</em> slight against Zeruel, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She wouldn't even <em>need</em> a damn <em>jet</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "She's at least <em>trying</em> to keep up appearances today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It seems <em>I</em> am pleased with that, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's always nice not having your man stolen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even if it <em>still</em> annoyed you some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not that I <em>could</em> do much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And so it begins anew."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Remember what I said earlier?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So this was all just a <em>test</em> for her?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "She <em>did</em> interact with every pilot, in some way. Shinji was <em>obvious</em>, she trained with Rei and sparred with Mana, she spoke with Mayumi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Spar</em> is rather <em>generous</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least she is willing to stay the course with me. Whatever happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's more than you can say of some of your <em>other</em> kin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine this <em>new</em> Angel isn't gonna follow your plans either."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I doubt it, at this point. Perhaps <em>this</em> will be Matarael."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least you can find the <em>humour </em>in this, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>is</em> a rather entertaining pun. Perhaps <em>you</em> can use it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'll certainly <em>try</em> to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Samael</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I AM SAMAEL. AND I WILL NOT FAIL."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">After a brief moment of silence, everyone slowly craned heads to face Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hm. Intriguing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "There's no secret <em>other</em> Angel we don't know of, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would liken them to <em>Clockiel</em>, as Shinji dubbed. The second Angel of the second Theatrical. I nor Seele have any knowledge of Samael; their name was not mentioned in the Scrolls."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Cause I was gonna say; surely if this Angel <em>existed</em> in our world, it would've <em>attacked</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The Call is an immense one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "But what if there <em>was</em> no Call? Didn't you say with the death of Adam, your call ceased?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Are we <em>really</em> entertaining the idea of <em>another</em> Angel we <em>somehow</em> didn't know of?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Wouldn't be NERV if we <em>didn't</em>. Though odds are we can't <em>really</em> guess if there <em>is</em> another Angel or not. The Pacific Ocean is fucking <em>massive</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "This will be an interesting case study, then. We have <em>no</em> basis in our reality what this Angel can or cannot do, similar to Clockiel. Was that <em>really</em> the best name that came up?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oi, it's not <em>that</em> bad. It's <em>descriptive</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The <em>name</em> is an omen in of itself. In <em>Talmudic</em> lore, Samael is an archangel of <em>death</em>, and despite being an <em>Archangel </em>they outright <em>tempt</em> people to sin. If this wasn't obvious enough, Judaism also ascribes to them the title of <em>Satan</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Rather <em>blatant</em> at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So say there <em>was</em> another Angel who never awoke like any other Angel. What do you do <em>then</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "Out of sight, out of mind?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A decisively <em>unamused</em> look from Ritsuko. "A few years ago, you'd be launching a <em>Crusade</em> against them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, but Kaworu helped mellow that aspect of me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Rather good for <em>him</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "But what <em>could</em> they do, anyway? Adam is gone, they can't go through complementation anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If they even <em>exist</em>. As I said, they have appeared <em>nowhere</em> relevant. Even if they <em>did</em> exist, they have long since failed what they would have <em>wanted</em> to accomplish."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Either way, the <em>next</em> few chapters are gonna be interesting." Asuka remarked. "That <em>is</em> the end of the chapter, right Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I see I did not have to say <em>to be continued</em>." Mused Rei.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Then again, it was rather <em>obvious</em> that was the end of the chapter." Misato muttered. "Oh well. Break?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A chorus of shrugs, and the pilots left for their standard 30 minute break.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"There's not a chance we'd get to patrol the <em>entire</em> Pacific just in case?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"How do you think the UN will react to you telling them you think there might be <em>another</em> Angel deep in the Pacific, with the only evidence being a narrative of unknown origin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed at the absurdity. "Fair enough. We'd know rather quickly if <em>another</em> Angel sprung up anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That'd be the <em>last</em> thing we want, won't it?" Maya queried, a sense of worry in her voice. "We're <em>already</em> got some stuff we're dealing with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Honestly? An Angel would be <em>simple</em> to deal with. Just wait for it to come here and then <em>kick it's ass</em>." She half sighed, half growled. "Things are a <em>lot</em> more difficult nowadays; at least the Angels haven't permeated into just about <em>everything</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Kaworu the exception."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Commander became tender. "...Yeah. Took me a bit to come around to that. After... <em>everything</em> that happened to me, and all I've seen. It was <em>hard</em>, trying to get past that, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...Unfortunately, that doesn't surprise me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You didn't try to <em>kill</em> him, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No, Maya." A sigh, as she longed for a beer. "I'm thankful I and Kaji and my pilots could keep that in check... <em>God</em> knows what I could've done to him, if not for them."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p11"> </p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>3. Cabal</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The meeting of the cabal known as UN Oversight was called to order.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji glanced around at the holographic simulacra of the various members. "I assume you all know the agenda for today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Fourier was <em>our</em> jurisdiction, you realise." The Russian representative pointed out, scorn barely masked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You're just annoyed because you lost yourself a double agent." Makinami pointed out, cool. "What of Fourier, 016?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The woman in red is currently en route to Germany, where I assume the subject in question will be placed in <em>your</em> care, 045."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We will ensure he is taken care of." The German representative clinically stipulated. "In regards to Morrison, our intelligence suggests he had left Britain for North America. This would leave him in <em>your</em> jurisdiction, 002."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed." Acknowledgement. "Do you have a specific location?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We have begun inquiry with the appropriate authorities in Canada and the United States. Communications have also begun with Mexico, however we do not believe he would be foolish enough to abscond somewhere with seven security cameras for every citizen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Two out of three countries. Not bad." He gave a huff. "I'll inquire with my sources as to their whereabouts, but I remind Oversight my men are <em>continuing</em> to work on the unknown presence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Speaking of." Spat the Russian. "The gold and silver boy. Any developments?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"None of note."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A harrumph. "So be it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Russian disconnected from the call.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She seems rather annoyed with this situation." The German dryly noted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You have a keen mind, Kleiner." The American retorted, just as dry. "Take care of Fourier for us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I will ensure Germany is as hospitable to him as we have been other Seele agents."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He too disconnected from the call.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Bold of you to lie in front of the committee, Kaji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">016 chuckled. "Soon after waking up, they went psychotic and had to be put into currently ongoing sedation. Nothing useful."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure of it." He mused. "Any other names of note?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"None that we don't already know. You know of the <em>other</em> Ikari."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I expected there be some nepotism involved."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even though the former Commander of NERV-Japan took the Ikari name <em>without</em> his blessing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Makinami barked a laugh. "Such audacity fit him. I assume there's no other leads when it comes to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"None of note. With their listed age, it's hard to tell if he's even <em>alive</em>; he did a good job disappearing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Until we have a gravestone, we cannot know for sure." Pointed out Makinami. "What about a <em>hunch</em>? What does your gut suggest?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff at the suggestion. "I have one or two ideas I could explore. Though what of <em>your</em> little investigation?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nothing of note." He batted back. "And I do <em>mean</em> nothing of note. Ramblings of a demented madman, his brain too old for his body. Of course, even ramblings can have modicums of truth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With that, he too disconnected.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The harsh halogens illuminated the room, Kaji immediately going for his phone as his eyes adjusted, a number not called recently yet still familiar all the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An aged man was in the midst of his reading of Brave New World, sitting on his porch at the front of a quaint townhouse on the outskirts of Okayama City, the setting sun slowly diminishing the light available.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Reading was how he spent most of his days, nowadays. At least, that served as a good cover.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The trill of his Nokia broke his immersion, and so he answered. "Werner."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He gave a short chuckle, as Kaji regaled him. "I can certainly check for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And the phone clicked off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ikari, eh?" Murmuring to himself, as he tapped in a phone number. "I suppose it <em>has</em> been a while since we spoke."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Project G 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b></b>
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>1. Patch</h2><h2></h2><p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So that's the <em>theory</em> with this, at least." Ritsuko lectured her daughter. "If it really <em>was</em> that golden eye of his that <em>caused</em> the breakdown, <em>masking</em> that eye <em>should</em> help mitigate any further problems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On her mother's behest, Eliza observed the eyepatch that Ritsuko had whipped up in her time looking out for Sovereign.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"It rather reminds me of <em>Asuka's</em> eyepatch in the third Theatrical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That <em>is</em> where I got the idea from, admittedly." She chuckled. "Of course, we don't have the capability to use whatever Gods forsaken methods <em>they</em> were able to use."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not that we even know <em>what</em> was wrong with Asuka, in the Theatrical." Maya complained, listening in from her terminal, as she was multitasking: working on Sahaquiel for the simulator, and solitaire. Mostly the latter. "But it seems the universe wanted to make fun of us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I'm certain we can't predict when the <em>next</em> Theatrical will come through, correct?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Correct." Confirmed Ritusko. "It might as well be up to chance when the next thing comes through a Rift."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe when we <em>finish</em> this work, another one will come through."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"With <em>our</em> luck, that's probably what'll happen, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Just their luck, everyone chose that specific time to make their entrance. "Man, she sounded <em>pissed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kaji said as much." Misato huffed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oversight business?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, there was <em>suspicion</em> Fourier was a <em>double agent</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Working for the damn <em>Russians</em>!" Exclaimed Asuka. "I swear they're <em>always</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Good to hear German animosity for the Russians is <em>still</em> running strong." Deadpanned Ritsuko, as the book was opened and slid to Kaworu's position on the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And so they read.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (S) Asuka (A)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma) Eliza (E)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s3"></span>
</p><h3>E19: The Case of Asuka Langley-Soryu (“Her last wish was for me to be happy”)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which we see the growth of one Asuka Langley-Sohryu, 'Clockiel' by another name, and grammatical humor.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Well, <em>this</em> is gonna be a great chapter for <em>me</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"<em>This</em> calls an Angel <em>Clockiel</em> as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I suppose that <em>confirms</em> Samael is the <em>true</em> name of Clockiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, so I didn't need to <em>worry</em> then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What do I even <em>call</em> this?" Shinji inquired. "Cause <em>I</em> came up with <em>Clockiel</em>, didn't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Cosmic coincidence, perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Interdimensional copyright infringement works as well." Ritsuko wryly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I thought we established all was fair when it came to other dimensions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We <em>have</em>, Zero Two. Otherwise it'd be quite hypocritical of us to use a design from <em>your</em> world and claim it as our own."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though it's fun pointing it <em>out</em>, isn't it Sempai?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It <em>is</em>." A small smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Clockiel</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("Well, okay then! It's a bit of a long story though, so you might want to grab a cup of coffee…")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>Already</em> facing Samael, are you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seems like I'm gonna <em>intersperse</em> some personal story in-between."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Given how quickly <em>you</em> took care of Samael in the Theatrical, perhaps it is <em>needed</em> in order to make this last more than a few pages."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Mana appears alright, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "She's in her element, of <em>course</em> she'd be alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's <em>outside</em> the Jet Alone which worries me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "She <em>does</em> have that reputation, unfortunately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Kinda like <em>I</em> was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine this will show us how <em>you</em> ultimately followed a different path, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine it'll be just as <em>traumatising</em>." Pessimistic. "Knowing <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am certain <em>Shinji</em> will be able to help through through whatever happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Just like all other times." She offered her partner a small smile. "Though <em>that</em> world isn't <em>that</em> bad. <em>Hopefully</em> it'll be better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hopefully you didn't just <em>jinx</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka suppressed a chuckle. "No free lunches and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>From the Beginning</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("The first time I saw an Evangelion was when I was two years old. To say it left an impact is putting it mildly.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Was it when I was two?" She thought back. "I know <em>I</em> seem to be a year older than how I am in this work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I know <em>my</em> memories were rather fuzzy, way back then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm honestly surprised you <em>can</em> remember back when you were <em>two</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The fact she <em>remembers</em> is testament to the impact it made."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "On another note, you sound <em>completely</em> <em>adorable</em>, Asuka!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A classic tsun pout. "...I <em>was</em> enraptured with her hair, I remember <em>that</em> at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "She <em>did</em> show you the Evangelion, I gather."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh <em>hell</em> <em>yeah</em>. I'm pretty sure I <em>was</em> three, now I think about it. Jesus, <em>that</em> was a while ago."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Just wait 'til you get older, you'll be feeling that a <em>lot</em> more."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Don't <em>I</em> know that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It sounds like a <em>good</em> memory, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't think I remember <em>anything</em> bad from that time. At least until <em>before</em> Unit-02 had its way with my mama."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Rather idyllic, in retrospect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Sure <em>seems</em> that way. Of course, this could just be childhood nostalgia talking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And with <em>what</em> happened. I can kinda understand <em>why</em> you think that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Amazing what getting your mama ripped away from you at four years old does for the mental state, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("I knew that my Mama was important, and that a lot of people looked up to her. Someone so smart, and so significant…making someone like that happy was something to be proud of.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A melancholic smile for Asuka. "That love's the same, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A rather tragic name for Unit-02, at least looking back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The redhead chuckled. "It <em>is</em> darkly ironic, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like <em>you</em> could've known at the time, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know. All points to that good ol' childhood innocence, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Something we <em>all</em> rather lacked."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "'Least you guys <em>had</em> some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I can see how you concluded what you concluded."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Someone <em>my</em> age, of <em>course</em> I'd think that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "The Evangelion go that far back?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "First sync tests started around 2004, but yes they <em>do</em> go that far back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It all goes back to Second Impact, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It is what got the ball rolling, yes. If it weren't for finding Adam and Lilith, we would not <em>have </em>Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Guess we can blame <em>them</em> for our troubles then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Lilith <em>did</em> give life to this base Earth, so technically you <em>could</em> blame her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though that's rather like blaming your mum for <em>birthing</em> you, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Danger</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("And then…what's that? You want me to talk about Papa? Sure!")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I suspect <em>Clockiel</em> won't be as simple as it was in the Theatrical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If it <em>was</em>, it'd be <em>over</em> already."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Gives you time to <em>reminisce</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "You'd know, Zero Two, you <em>can't</em> really think about that sort of stuff during <em>battle</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You seem to be doing fine with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The Asuka reminiscing may be the Asuka of a <em>future</em> time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Or they could always be <em>disconnected</em>, in some way. I know some shows on TV has that kind of voiceover people do while they do something <em>else</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is generally <em>thoughts</em>, are they not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Either way, you seem to be working rather <em>well</em> with Mana, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Despite</em> our differences. Weird, ain't it? Though I'm sure that subconscious what-have-you <em>that</em> NERV made would help some, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's <em>already</em> giving you some sort of advantage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Subconscious links are kinda <em>great</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>You</em> seem to know how to explain those kinds of things in terms I understand as well, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She giggled. "Like mama like daughter, eh Shinji? Of course, I doubt she'd use the same method <em>I</em> used when I was trying to teach you about <em>thermal expansion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I got it eventually, didn't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An amused huff. "Pervert."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Coming from <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Educate</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("What? Don't look at me like that. You know that toddlers are blind to innuendo and flirting.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Still got a few more years until <em>that</em> develops."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She <em>did</em> always want me educated." A small smile. "The languages were a start. That was one of the reasons why I even <em>went</em> for my Bachelor at such a young age."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "To make those around you proud?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, <em>yeah</em>. You know how <em>fucked</em> my mental state was back then. Course, it's rather <em>different</em> now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Maybe if we don't need the Evangelion anymore, you could put that education to use here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It'd certainly be something <em>different</em>. Coding at a keyboard or building some hardware isn't nowhere <em>near</em> as dangerous as piloting Evangelion, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "With few exceptions. Iruel being one of them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Then again, it's not really <em>everyday</em> an Angel hacks into the computers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Thing is, I got mine in <em>regular</em> computing, not <em>biocomputing</em>. I <em>dabbled</em> a bit in that sort of business but it wasn't exactly a <em>focus</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You've got a good base, at the very least. If you even <em>want</em> to work for NERV in the future."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "Depends what <em>Shinji</em> wants, of course, but I wouldn't mind going back to Germany. It's been <em>years</em> since I've been there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It'd certainly be a change. Though <em>you</em> had to do exactly that when you came here, eh Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, and <em>I</em> ended up alright, didn't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'd say that was understating."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps we may join you. I am sure Kaworu would not mind returning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would not. Though this city holds a certain special place for me. It's where I met <em>you</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small blush sprung up on Rei.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's <em>exactly</em> the type of flirting that'll fly straight over a <em>toddler</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("Mission accomplished. I knew that I could make them feel better, so I had to. As long as I was happy, they were happy…huh? No, it wasn't like I threw a tantrum if I didn't get my way. It's just that if I was cheerful, then it made their lives better. So why not be cheerful? It makes sense, doesn't it?")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The giggling of the crowd only enhanced Asuka's doldrum. "Rather different attitude to what <em>I</em> became, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...<em>Were</em> you like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...I think I was. I barely remember this kind of thing nowadays. But... I remember when my mama was happy, so I <em>must've</em> been like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This attitude is similar to how you are in this work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And <em>here</em>, that attitude was completely <em>shattered</em>." She rued. "God knows how I would've been like if mama didn't enter the Evangelion here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Bond seems to know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...It shows how much your mum loved your dad, as well. You don't use those terms lightly, even <em>when</em> you're close with someone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, <em>I</em> do with Shinji. At least in the bedroom."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am fond of such a term, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Those were <em>our</em> <em>last words</em>, I'm sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Sheesh, you guys <em>really</em> move fast, don't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That wasn't <em>obvious</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "When your life can end at <em>practically</em> any moment, that tends to happen. Not that <em>we</em> particularly mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Our lives <em>did</em> end." In deadpan. "I'd say <em>that</em> was a good moment to use such terms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Alright, in <em>your</em> situation I can understand."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Too Easy</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("My Mama always tried to be involved with the lives of a few in particular…so when Yui Ikari was 'lost'…well, she didn't take it that well.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Well <em>that's</em> gonna be great."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Brilliant conclusion you came to, Ritsuko."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I mean, it's an <em>analogy</em>. Whether it's a <em>good</em> one or not is up to interpretation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It depends on the person."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "So far this is <em>exactly</em> like the Theatrical. Only with more hands."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Many hands make light work, Eliza. And considering Samael fell to a <em>single</em> Evangelion in the Theatrical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So it's like a small <em>break</em>, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "One where I <em>still</em> almost get killed. So yeah, a <em>small</em> break."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Sky</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"My security clearance isn't high enough for me to know all the details, but in hindsight…I can understand why my Mama was mad at Dr. Akagi.")</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...I can understand <em>why</em> she feels like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's the same thing <em>Gendo</em> felt. They were <em>friends</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko half sighed, half growled. "Damn it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...This really <em>does</em> sound like it's not a good time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Then again, <em>she</em> wouldn't know that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm just a <em>toddler</em>. It sounds like I didn't know much about this until <em>much</em> later on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even <em>that</em> sounds limited by security."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Seems she can be like that <em>normally</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She wasn't around <em>me</em>, at least to the best of her ability. But... she <em>does</em> have that fire in her, as <em>I</em> do. It was just <em>exacerbated</em> in <em>our</em> world's case cause she got <em>split in two</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...This is like how <em>I</em> tried to cheer up my father, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Let us hope events don't play out in a similar fashion, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "My mama <em>still</em> has someone to help sooth her, at least. Gendo didn't have that. All <em>he</em> had was some strong drink."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...Things should be better for you, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well... I <em>hope</em> that, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...On the positive side, at least you as you are <em>currently</em> can still joke about <em>bedrooms</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled once or twice, despite the welling feelings. "<em>We</em> certainly use them for much more than sleeping."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("I don't know how long we just sat there. It was…nice.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It can be rather calming, just looking up at the night sky like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Gods know your mother could use something like that, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka smiled. "Seems like that <em>did</em> help. I don't remember mama having a fucking <em>Lupo</em>, of all cars."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Is that a particularly bad car?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh you don't know the <em>half</em> of it. The Lupo's essentially the <em>Corolla</em> of Germany. It's been roughly the same car since <em>before Second Impact</em> and the whole <em>selling</em> point of that glorified <em>lawnmower</em> is that it only consumes <em>two litres</em> of diesel per 100 kilometres."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine such efficiency would be rather <em>useful</em> in a post-Impact world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Do you remember what car she <em>did</em> have?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I remember the four rings on the front of her car, so it was an <em>Audi</em>. I think it was similar to the car <em>you</em> used in Germany, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh, an A3? Not a bad car; engine was a bit anaemic for my tastes, but that wasn't exactly the point of the car, was it? If you wanted <em>performance</em>, you would've gotten a TT."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Isn't the A3 just a more upmarket <em>Golf</em>, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "It's what Gehirn had on hand at the time anyway. It's not a <em>Lupo</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I think <em>that</em> was the car, then. Four doors, black all round? It was always fun having a drive in that." She thought back. "Huh. That <em>does</em> sounds like <em>your</em> A3, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "Wouldn't <em>that</em> be strange. They certainly didn't tell me the <em>history</em> of that car."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "How many types of car <em>does</em> this world have?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Quite a few." He wryly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("Hey, I was a toddler. You can't judge me.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah <em>Gott</em>." She muttered. "Thing is I can <em>see</em> myself saying something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And I can see your mother equally laughing it off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...It was a nice little heart to heart otherwise, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...I wouldn't have understood at the time. But... looking back, I can."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's always difficult when you're young. Understanding the business of adults."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I <em>still</em> don't understand most of that business. I just pilot the damn Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I know <em>we</em> were never even <em>meant</em> to become adults."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You could say the same of the pilots <em>here</em>. If Seele or the former Commander had their way, they would have <em>never</em> reached adulthood."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Obviously that isn't <em>my</em> intention."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Still, we never know. Doesn't help the age of majority <em>here</em> is <em>twenty</em>; this was Germany I could at least say I was an adult by the end of the year."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, you guys already seem <em>mature</em> enough to handle stuff. We trust you with <em>Evangelion</em>, surely we could trust you with <em>other</em> business."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would depend on how the <em>government</em> feels about such business."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, Misato has cordial relations with the government, it appears."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "As befits the Commander of NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure the worldwide political upheaval we caused helps your credence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least with those still <em>left</em> in the government."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Sister</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("Things kind of continued in that same vein for a few years…with Mama and Papa getting busier and busier, naturally. The biggest change that comes to mind…was the birth of my little sister.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "That <em>would've</em> been a change."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It seems Samael is going somewhat different to the Theatrical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It actually seems like a <em>fair fight</em> this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That is the exact <em>opposite</em> to what we want."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I didn't say that was a <em>good</em> thing, Rits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Sounds like you can <em>relate</em> with Mana on something, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Such things are few and far between, aren't they? Though that's the one thing <em>I</em> can't even relate to myself, can I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Do you think if your mother didn't fall into the Evangelion, that you'd have a sister?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Rather interesting question. Who knows how different things could've been, had my mama been here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...That would be just one of many possibilities, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah. But what's done is done. We can think about what could've been all we want, won't change what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is how the Lilim were able to survive, after all. Keep moving forward. Stagnation is death."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And that is what Seele ostensibly wanted. The <em>ultimate</em> leap for humanity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, that's a rather <em>extreme</em> interpretation of that philosophy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("Mama and Papa both laughed at how rambunctious I was. But I meant every word.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The redhead had a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's rather adorable, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As the narration said, childbirth isn't really <em>as</em> adorable as they show. But I'm sure they wanted it as idyllic as they <em>could </em>for Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Wouldn't surprise me. Though she's not one to beat around the bush."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "She was rather <em>open</em> telling you about that, wasn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I would've found out <em>eventually</em>. Best she told me then and there, eh? Plus, <em>you</em> can't cast stones, Misato; <em>you</em> were the one that told me about the birds and the bees!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It took all of 2 seconds for Misato's eyes to go wide. "Ah Christ, I <em>did</em>." Head thumped table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Pretty much dug your own grave there, didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah yeah, you only rub it in every single night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There is not really a point in being <em>awkward</em> about it. It is a natural part of life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even so, that didn't appear to be her <em>focus</em>. The idea of a new sister, <em>that</em> was enough for you, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It <em>is</em> a nice idea. Though that seems a bit farfetched nowadays."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Was even <em>more</em> unlikely while your mother was in Unit-02."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka snorted. "I doubt she's getting back with my <em>arschloch</em> father anytime soon. So it's just <em>as</em> farfetched as it was <em>before</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Crash Course</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("…hmm. No. I wasn't completely ignorant. Even though she tried her best to hide it, I knew Mama was facing something hard, something involving Unit-02. But it wasn't until after I turned six that I learned what Mama had to do.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It... wouldn't have been an easy thing for me to understand, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "But that is what you had to come to terms with <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At the very least, you not only had more time to <em>mature</em>, so that you could <em>understand</em>; you would have <em>also</em> had a justification by your mother for doing so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That's more than even <em>I</em> got, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Such thing would be cold comfort, for Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well <em>yeah</em>. There's <em>always</em> gonna be trauma when it comes to that sort of shit. But... based on how I <em>am</em>, it seems my mama tried to let me down easy. Relatively easy, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And if you knew your mother would be in Unit-02."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, as long as I know <em>where</em> she is, I'll be fine. I <em>am</em> fine, ain't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Slightly</em> eccentric, but yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Bit more than <em>slightly</em>. Hell, I imagine that eccentricity was <em>because</em> of whatever my mama said to me. If I can make <em>others</em> happy, then that'd be carrying on what my mama <em>wanted</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Unit-02 will be her shield from more than just the Angels.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Very much true, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>here</em>. She was your shield against Leliel, and ultimately against Seele themselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As your mother <em>there</em> intended."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Would've been a <em>shock</em> to you, I imagine. Seeing them <em>fight</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...I <em>certainly</em> don't remember them fighting like that. Though... I can see <em>how</em> the stress of it all is getting to them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's evident to <em>her</em> the Committee <em>will</em> go for you. And who better than your mother to help you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Sounds similar to <em>my</em> mother, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Doesn't sound like your father's taking this well, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of <em>course</em> he wouldn't. The love of his life having to go into the Evangelion? And yet, this is <em>still</em> a better reaction than what he did <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "In some way, one can <em>understand</em> why your father did what he did. Sorrow drives people to do unheard of things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know <em>that</em> much, and I can understand <em>that</em> at the very least. Didn't help <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It wouldn't surprise me if <em>that</em> was what drove him to that nurse."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That <em>certainly</em> didn't help me. Not only did she <em>seriously abuse</em> me, she practically <em>ruined</em> my father with her manipulation. For that I'll <em>never</em> forgive her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...You wouldn't know <em>what</em> happened to them, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Haven't had contact with <em>either</em> of them since the Government took me out of their care. I <em>assume</em> they're still alive; Germany would tell me <em>that</em> much at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, once you reach the age of majority, you'd be <em>entitled</em> to such information."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though as I said a while back, I'm not sure if I even <em>want</em> to. My father wasn't <em>that</em> bad; it's that damned <em>nurse</em> he fell for. And as long as <em>she's</em> with him, I don't think I can <em>trust</em> myself to hold back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("The next morning, I got a crash course in the absolute basics of metaphysical biology: nature of the soul, baby stuff like that. Then Mama told me more about Unit-02. About Evangelion. About why they were needed. About how they worked…and what they needed to move: a soul of their own.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And that is when you would've found out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...It's better than <em>here</em>, at the very least. I <em>still</em> barely know how Metaphysical Biology works: I know about the <em>soul</em> but not much else than that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And you know from Unit-02 the soul is <em>necessary</em> in order to use an Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even the NACSS requires a secondary position, to emulate a <em>core</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would still be rather <em>shocking</em> for you. From the timestamp, there is only a couple weeks until the new year."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Yeah, I imagine <em>that'd</em> be rather upsetting. But it's <em>still</em> more notice than <em>I</em> got."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "We practically got <em>no</em> notice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You didn't even <em>know</em> your mothers would enter the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So even <em>worse</em> than no notice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Still, your mother has a point. No point trying to go <em>against</em> the old men, if even <em>she</em> can't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Goes to show how <em>bright</em> she is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a grim chuckle. "Guess <em>I'm</em> not as bright as my counterpart, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Contact</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("I tried not to think about the fact I was about to lose my mother. But my mind was somewhat traitorous, and it was all I could think about. So I took every single opportunity I could to spend time with her, thinking that she was about to be lost forever.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...It'd be hard <em>not</em> to think about that. <em>I</em> certainly thought about that, after the fact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At least you <em>could</em> spend time with your mother. Make the most of it, and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Something <em>we</em> didn't get. At least, until recently."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The Evangelion would've provided with opportunity to spend time with them, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would not be the same, I would think. There is only so much a presence in the Evangelion <em>can</em> do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Yeah. If Unit-02 tried to <em>hug</em> me, I would've been <em>crushed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Seems that is what may happen to Unit-02 <em>there</em>, if Samael gets their way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's not even a <em>fair</em> fight anymore. I didn't even know it <em>could</em> leech energy like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's an explanation to why the water it walked on <em>froze</em>. And the AT-Field is simply another form of <em>energy</em>, so it makes <em>sense</em> it could leech from it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Doesn't help <em>Asuka</em>, does it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "On the other hand, with Samael focusing its effort on <em>Unit-02</em>, it will simply allow the <em>other</em> Evangelion to focus on them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Distraction is great like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("In hindsight…that was probably the saddest thing. Because my sister has no memory of our Mama. And sometimes, when I think about that, I can't help but ache.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu seemed melancholic, reading this. "I'm sure the Laserdiscs would've had appropriate music for this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "It'd just serve to <em>increase</em> my melancholy, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...At least they <em>can</em> say goodbye."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Yeah." A snuffle. "More than <em>I</em> certainly got."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji went for her hand. "What she said was true, at least. You <em>would</em> be with her again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smile creeped up on her. "Yeah. <em>That's</em> true, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Very few people would know of this truth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Hence why those soldiers earlier <em>derided</em> you for calling Unit-02 your mama."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>They</em> certainly wouldn't know. At least <em>I</em> would know, and that's really all that matters, in the end... As long as <em>I</em> know where she is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...It's more than what you were told <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Even <em>without</em> knowing. I always felt more comfortable in Unit-02. I just didn't know <em>why</em>, until a few years ago."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not like <em>NERV</em> would tell you, at least under the administration of the <em>previous</em> Commander."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I don't even think <em>I</em> knew, honestly. <em>Rits</em> might've."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...I <em>suspected</em> as much. Though I didn't know if you could outright <em>communicate</em> with them. At least until <em>you</em> guys tried it out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Guess you got <em>us</em> to thank for proving that theory, then." She grimly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("And that…was that.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu didn't have to look up to understand Asuka's feelings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka herself wiped a few stray tears away. "...Not bad, mama. N-Not bad at all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko sighed. "That... seemed like the best case scenario."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "She knew full well what would happen. And yet... she did it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...I'm sure she would've done the same, had it not been... forced on her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's... what <em>my</em> mum did, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You took her words to heart, at least. You are her beacon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Maybe if I was told that. I'd be a lot different today." She huffed. "Hell, I can see <em>myself</em> doing that, if push came to shove."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That will <em>never</em> happen nowadays. I won't allow it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know. But... if I <em>had</em> to. No point trying to hold back, like my mama did <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...It's a rather grim thought. If she <em>didn't</em> try to stop Unit-02 from absorbing her, your situation would have been..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah. But I can understand <em>why</em> my mama wanted to do that. Not like <em>she</em> could know the consequences from trying to mitigate it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It seems she knew that <em>there</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know <em>I</em> wouldn't want my brain split in two. And... if my mama knew that's what would happen, <em>she</em> wouldn't want it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Hence what happened <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Another snuffle, blending into a small chuckle. "I suppose she <em>wouldn't</em> need clothing, with where she was going."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not like you <em>can</em> bring anything else into the Evangelion. When we looked into Unit-03 after Bardiel, and after <em>Hikari</em> was absorbed, all that was left was her <em>plugsuit</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not to mention when she <em>did</em> appear again, she was <em>nude</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Rather significant symbolism, isn't it? You enter the world with nothing, you <em>leave </em>with nothing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That Freudian daemon of yours probably went wild during this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I've begun piping output from that to /dev/null. Don't know <em>why</em> I came up with that; just about <em>everything</em> triggers a Freudian reaction in this place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Still, your words hold true. Only the <em>soul</em> can pass through the veil that separates the physical world from the <em>metaphysical</em> world. Sojourn or not. Even when we were within Rogue-00, that was the case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka furrowed her brow as she thought back. "...<em>Were</em> we naked in there? I mean, it makes sense if we <em>were</em>. But I never really <em>noticed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We <em>did</em> find your plugsuits empty in the entry plugs, after the fact. Similar to how Hikari's plug was, after Bardiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah Christ." As if she just realised. "At least <em>most</em> of the people there were people I'd trust to see me like that. Did <em>you</em>notice, Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Honestly, I never noticed that myself. Then again, the whole <em>trapped in Rogue-00 situation</em> was a <em>bit more important</em> than not being decent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka snorted, somewhat cheered up now. "Fair enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Momentum</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("My interactions with other people? What about them?")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's evident they're <em>somewhat</em> healthy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Somewhat</em> may be pushing it a bit, though it's certainly better than my interactions were <em>here</em>. At least until <em>Shinji</em> helped me." A small smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Your plan obviously involves <em>momentum</em>. I would suspect you were to make <em>yourself</em> a bullet; to hit the core hard and fast before Samael can react."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Seems different to the plan in the <em>Theatrical</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The plan in the Theatrical was just 'throw Asuka at the Angel until it's dead'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Isn't that what's going on <em>here</em>, as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Samael in the Theatrical was much <em>less</em> of a threat, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Story of this book, eh? Could say that of <em>every</em> <em>other</em> <em>Angel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. It is not <em>unprecedented</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"There was no doubt in the minds of the children that these two were nephilim."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Looks like this is where I meet <em>you</em>, eh Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And so started a dance that persists to this day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You can't do that <em>here</em>, can you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I... you can <em>do</em> that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We have a device that can detect souls, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Wandering</em> souls. Though... it shouldn't be difficult to redesign it into such a device."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Such correlation seems accurate: the greater the soul, the more it <em>knows</em>. But I would think it would be difficult at best to <em>differentiate</em> between the general sapience of two <em>humans</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Such a scale would <em>have</em> to be infinitesimal. And what would be the <em>baseline</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of course, <em>if</em> you design such a device to detect still <em>living</em> souls, I do <em>not</em> want it available to the general public. If they can use it to detect <em>intelligence</em>, what's to stop someone from <em>discriminating</em> against someone else because their <em>soul</em> is slightly dimmer than usual?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is always the issue when it comes to these kinds of technology. We can trust <em>ourselves</em> to use such knowledge wisely, but we simply cannot <em>others</em>. It was for this reason why Seele were so insular with what they knew, and what technology they possessed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Given how this book uses <em>Nephilim</em> as a tool, I can kinda <em>agree</em> with that line of thinking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "My soul could be a fucking <em>lighthouse</em>, still doesn't help my <em>boredom</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Was the Gymnasium <em>really</em> that bad?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "Wasn't <em>as</em> bad as it could've been. Though I found university <em>much </em>more interesting; helps it was something I was <em>interested</em> in, instead of just everything under the sun."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I thought a gymnasium was for <em>sports</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Quite a few giggles from Asuka. "It depends on the language you speak, honestly. A gymnasium was originally for <em>both </em>physical <em>and</em> intellectual pursuits. In <em>German</em>, it morphed into meaning the <em>latter</em>, whereas in a language like <em>English</em>, it came to mean the <em>former</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You were taught that in a Gymnasium, weren't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Eeyup."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Understanding dawned in Asuka's mind. "Oh~! He doesn't know how to talk to girls! I completely understand!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chuckled at her understanding. "Could be true <em>here</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You learnt quickly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "When you <em>throw him at a tree</em>, people generally <em>do</em> learn quickly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I still can't believe <em>that</em> was your first interaction with one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It was not <em>throwing</em> against a tree. It was <em>punching</em> him <em>into</em> a tree."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's still the <em>same</em>, despite the semantics."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Least you're taking meeting him in your stride, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It <em>would've</em> been rather intriguing. Hell, I <em>did</em> find you intriguing in a way, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I assume in the <em>who are you</em> sense. That was certainly <em>Rei's</em> reaction to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I knew from the <em>start</em> you were different to a Lilim. Then again, <em>socially</em>, <em>I</em> was not much better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It was a rather <em>collective</em> building of you lot, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And look at us <em>now</em>; we're a tumbleweed of co-dependency but at least the <em>world</em> isn't ended!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'm not even <em>sure</em> I'd want it any other way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's not healthy at <em>all</em>, and if <em>anyone</em> of you happens to die it'll just send <em>everything</em> tumbling down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, just avoid <em>dying</em> then! I'd say we've gotten pretty <em>good</em> at that, at this point!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("Well…she has no true memories of our Mama. I've been with her as often as I could since mother was absorbed into Unit-02. I am the primary female role model in her life. I'd be surprised if she didn't think of me, in some way, as her mother...and...well, that's a hard title to live up to, you know?")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "That's generally what happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though <em>you</em> lacked such a model, didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, though <em>Misato</em> eventually proved herself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato spluttered as Ritsuko chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It appears <em>you</em> were the role model, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That... wouldn't surprise me. Mama <em>wanted</em> that of me, didn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You proved her proud."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hell yeah I did! Even <em>here</em>, she didn't seem to mind where I ended up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>with</em> your mental state, your achievements are still apparent. And rather <em>remarkable</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know that <em>now</em>, though try saying that to me <em>before</em> I met Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I'd say you're more remarkable than <em>I</em> am, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah, don't put yourself down, Shinji. You write <em>concertos</em> for me; <em>I</em> certainly can't do that. Hell, I'm still not <em>that</em> great at playing the viola."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You should not put <em>yourself</em> down in turn, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You guys play <em>instruments</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You guys <em>had</em> instruments?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Pfft, we weren't <em>that</em> deprived, at least the 9's. Darling, do you know if any of <em>our</em> <em>friends</em> played instruments?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I... don't think so. <em>I </em>don't remember as much, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Huh. Would've been rather <em>boring</em>, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro shrugged. "We managed well enough, didn't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Infinity in the Sky</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("I worked more and more with Unit-02. It was…uncomfortable, at first. There was always this fear in the back of my mind that I would be taken, like Mama had been. Then…I finally synchronized for the first time.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Honestly, we even had those thoughts <em>here</em>. It already happened <em>twice over</em> at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good thing <em>I </em>helped prove otherwise, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You're working kinda <em>well</em> with Mana, ain't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We're <em>both</em> crazy in our own ways, we work <em>well</em> together!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm just amazed she's actually <em>respecting</em> you for once."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine those words from the Commander helped."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good for <em>us</em>, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Helps you two have a <em>few</em> things in common."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It appears you <em>will</em> be acting as a bullet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine they are high enough so Samael cannot notice them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Which seems to be the <em>point</em>. Hit it hard and fast, as Eliza put it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Sounds like the battle'll be over soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Good, you're starting to run out of battery. If <em>this</em> fails, you'd need to retreat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And after <em>Israfel</em>, I doubt that'd be acceptable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("If nothing else, he got my mind off of another sync test with Unit-02, so there was that.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "That's certainly much <em>later</em> than when I met Kaji <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You needed <em>someone</em> to look after you, didn't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not like my <em>father</em> could, like he does <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though even <em>there</em>, it's apparent his <em>work</em> is too much for him to look after you in a decent manner."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Much like <em>my</em> father there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hence why we're <em>all</em> living with Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like that's a <em>bad</em> thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka smirked. "I got used to it. Though if Kaji's task was to ensure I was <em>well adjusted</em>, he sure as hell <em>failed</em>. At least <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You're <em>functional</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That might as well be bare minimum requirements."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "How many agencies <em>can</em> you work for?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's <em>Kaji</em>; he practically works for every agency under the sun at this point!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He's gotten <em>better</em>, at least. He only works for a <em>few</em> agencies nowadays."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("After that, I was no longer afraid of Unit-02.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The tears came back to Asuka. "Heh... guess I <em>always</em> knew."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Rather a shame you did not know <em>here</em>, until relatively recently."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The <em>warmth</em> was always there. And... I <em>always</em> felt comfortable in Unit-02, after syncing with it. I... just didn't put two and two together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You wouldn't have known how to <em>communicate</em> with them, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure the...<em> split</em> your mother has wouldn't help with communications as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>Unit-01</em> seemed alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Unit-01 only has <em>one</em> half of your mother."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though <em>here</em>, the de-cohesion with Unit-01 seemed whole."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And yet it <em>also </em>took me a while before I thought to actually <em>communicate</em> with my Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It wouldn't be something you were <em>told</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I said it before, <em>I</em> didn't even <em>know</em> about that aspect of the Evangelion. At least until <em>Kaji</em> started looking into it, and <em>you guys</em> told me about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...And I didn't know <em>you</em> guys figured it out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Was it because you thought we'd have a <em>breakdown</em> at the revelation?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That <em>was</em> a possibility. The truth about the Evangelion was and still <em>is</em> a <em>heavily classified secret</em>; not like I <em>could</em> tell you guys about it without risking <em>everything</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...Though even with when <em>I</em> was testing the Evangelion with Zero Two, that feeling's the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Like the <em>Franxx</em>, eh Darling?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...If the NACSS works like the Franxx did, that means <em>you</em> were in the core position, right Zero Two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "How... did that <em>feel</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two thought back. "...Strange. I think de-cohesive is a good descriptor for it, but looking back at the footage my <em>body</em>was still there. It was like my soul <em>became</em> the Evangelion. But... it wasn't a <em>bad</em> feeling, strange it was. Similar to how the <em>Franxx</em> was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And... I could still <em>feel</em> her. Like the Franxx."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...I wonder if that's how mama felt like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...Depending on how the Americans are like, you might not have to wait too much longer to find out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All Asuka gave was a timid glance downward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Shift</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"("Finally, it was time for the first field test.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Needless to say, I'm sure that test went well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even if it <em>didn't</em>, not like we would turn down <em>any</em> Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If you did, Unit-00 would have never been in service."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Any</em> Evangelion is better than any <em>other</em> possible weapon against the Angels."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Speaking of, I imagine Samael doesn't have much longer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It <em>does</em> look like you're going for the final blow, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It <em>better</em> be the final blow, otherwise we're <em>all</em> screwed!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's rather understandable <em>why</em> you took to Unit-02 so well, after that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of <em>course</em> I would! Even <em>here</em> I took to Unit-02 like that, and I didn't even <em>know</em> it was my mama in there!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Would've only <em>increased</em> once you realised."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It <em>did</em>. I'm sure <em>Rits</em> could assume <em>when</em> it happened based solely on my average sync ratios."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Pretty sure I <em>did</em> come to that conclusion, once I looked into it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"People really aren't supposed to smile all the time, at least that's what I've been told. But I don't care. My Mama wanted me to be happy. It makes my Papa feel better. And Mari looks up to me…so for them…I'll smile through anything.")"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And there is <em>exactly</em> why you are as you are, in this work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...It's what my mama wanted, of <em>course</em> I'd be happy. And I know if she <em>could've</em>, she would've told me that <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Amazing what that kind of positive reinforcement can <em>do</em> to someone, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "<em>We</em> know that well, at this point. Shame it took <em>us</em> this long to figure out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Amazing you guys <em>did</em> figure it out in the first place. You didn't exactly have the <em>help</em> of any parental figure, did you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Other than <em>you</em>, but yeah. We ended up <em>alright</em>, didn't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And of <em>course</em> America is there to watch."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Pretty sure they were there <em>here</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Would the <em>date</em> be accurate? That seems rather <em>close</em> to when the Angels first started attacking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The first <em>successful</em> sync was around 2010, first <em>proper</em> field test was 2014 sometime. Between those times was more sync tests and basic simulations, mainly getting me <em>used</em> to piloting an Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So you had <em>more</em> training here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Considering I was made a pilot when I was <em>four</em>, I would've <em>hoped</em> I had more training."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even <em>that</em> seemed rather slow. How long did it take for <em>you</em> to get trained in piloting a Franxx, Darling?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "A few <em>months</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka barked a laugh. "I probably <em>would've</em> started with the testing <em>earlier</em>, though all the drama that happened involving my father and that nurse bitch set it back some. But looking on the <em>bright</em> side of that, it probably allowed Unit-02 to be developed a bit more."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Asuka smiled as the interior of her Entry Plug darkened. "Success.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Doing <em>me</em> proud with that kill, Asuka!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Thanks! Though it wasn't <em>just</em> me; <em>Mana</em> pulled her weight with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You two did rather <em>well</em>, if I say so myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though don't discount <em>everyone else</em>. Not for their distraction, we probably wouldn't have been that successful."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Odd, in the end, it was <em>still</em> you that played a role in Samael's demise. As in the Theatrical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It was quite a bit <em>more</em> of a fight though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh hell yeah. Not that <em>I</em> seemed to mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You wouldn't mind <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "Who <em>doesn't</em> like a good fight?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I mean, <em>most</em> of us would prefer a <em>quick</em> fight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I tend to settle on <em>successful</em> fights myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Statistically, <em>all</em> of the Angel fights have been successful."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If they <em>weren't</em>, we wouldn't <em>be</em> here today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That <em>is</em> indeed true."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's the same with practically <em>any</em> battle we fight. Though it's not like we <em>can't</em> be defeated; Ramiel, Israfel and even <em>recently</em> with Rogue-00, <em>they</em> started off as pretty resounding <em>failures</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We <em>managed</em> that, at least. We figured out a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even the <em>successful</em> battles. There's always the <em>aftermath</em> to deal with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Judging by the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, the aftermath could <em>always</em> be worse."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A good point. Though as we always do, we <em>rebuild</em> from that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Evaluation</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I do believe that will suffice. Thank you for your time, Miss Sohryu.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh wow, I was saying all that to a <em>shrink</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Amazing, isn't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That was <em>you</em>, you wouldn't be <em>nearly</em> as open."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And don't <em>I</em> know it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though the reason <em>why</em> he would be viewing your evaluation was to... well, <em>evaluate</em>you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Your mental state would be a key aspect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shit, my mental state <em>here</em> was <em>so much worse</em> than I am <em>there</em>. And no one <em>here</em> gave a shit about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, no one didn't seem to <em>care</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It sure <em>seemed</em> that way, in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hard to focus on <em>others</em> when <em>you're</em> going through shit yourself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Maybe if we had <em>therapists</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Which no one would <em>use</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Maybe if you had that, <em>and</em> a better attitude towards therapy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko barked a laugh. "That's the crux of it. Though I doubt <em>that's</em> changing anytime soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Pieter snarled. "I hate you."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"You're not the only one.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...He <em>still</em> thinks I could just <em>shatter</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There <em>would</em> be some repression going on, I imagine. And you're <em>still</em> reliant on the Evangelion, in a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You have even showed <em>some</em> fragility. The direct aftermath of Israfel, you were notably subdued."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And the Commander would know people well. If he suspects you could shatter, there is a <em>very</em> good chance that is the case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Jeez, <em>I</em> probably wouldn't think that. You want someone easy to <em>shatter</em>, just look at how <em>I</em> was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's the thing, you <em>know</em> how fragile you <em>can</em> be. Would <em>that</em> Asuka know?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "For all we know, you could be hiding all your sorrows behind a smile."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Isn't that what we suspected <em>before</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...And with <em>what</em> we know now, I can <em>understand</em> how it can be seen like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Wouldn't be <em>me</em> if I didn't have a crippling dependency on <em>something</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I can kinda understand where <em>he's</em> coming from, as well. Shinji had <em>something</em> of a normal life, before the Angels came."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Asuka appeared to have <em>some</em> normality, at least. At least as much as you <em>could</em> with what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It wasn't a concern for <em>anyone</em> here. Everyone <em>knew</em> I wouldn't lead a normal life, not after <em>everything</em> that happened. And <em>especially</em> because I was an <em>Evangelion pilot</em>; as long as we're <em>piloting</em>, we can <em>never</em> lead a normal life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We <em>try</em> at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "But Evangelion casts a shadow over everything we do. Everything <em>NERV </em>does, in fact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Though I imagine you're rather <em>used</em> to this life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "I'd still like a life <em>beyond</em> Evangelion, one day. Hell, doesn't even have to be beyond <em>NERV</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The benefits are that good, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka poked her tongue. "Still, <em>hopefully</em> I don't shatter into a million pieces, like I did in the Laserdiscs. Though the fact they <em>mentioned</em> this means I <em>might, </em>later on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We have <em>some</em> warning about it, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not that it'll <em>help</em> me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Despite the ending, Asuka gave a warm smile. "That... that was alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Rather amazing how events <em>could</em> be better, surrounding such tragedy." Kaworu pondered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No <em>wonder</em> you're almost <em>completely</em> different, Asuka." Wondered Misato. "You actually had some good <em>support</em>, this time around!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, I didn't get that <em>here</em> until I was <em>fourteen</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Did you not <em>support</em> her well, Misato? I thought you were a guardian of her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Kaji</em> was her main guardian, Zero Two, but I <em>did</em> look after her when I was in Germany."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"It wouldn't surprise me if Kaji was <em>elsewhere</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It didn't surprise <em>me</em> either."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Least I know <em>why</em> you quickly left after he came back." Asuka mused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Thing is, I can see Kyoko <em>here</em> wanting that of you." Remarked Maya. "It was clear she <em>loved</em> you, and that love was <em>exactly</em>the same back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It still <em>is</em>. And... I suppose I <em>always</em> knew that. It's just... it's really something I gotta here from mama herself. And she wasn't able to <em>tell</em> me that, before the Contact Experiment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I imagine she's been making up for that, as of late." Hiro thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah. The Evangelion is one thing, but... just being able to see her face again. And hear her <em>voice</em>. And... just <em>hug</em> her, y'know? If there was <em>one</em> good thing about that whole Rogue-00 shit, it was I could finally <em>see</em> her again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Even though a <em>lot</em> has changed, since what happened with our mothers." An air of melancholy was evident in Shinji's words. "<em>We've</em> certainly changed. Even the <em>world</em> changed around them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...And don't <em>I</em> know it. At least they were able to see how <em>we</em> changed, with the Evangelion. They know well we're no longer the four year olds we were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It would not surprise me if they <em>struggled</em> with such thoughts, at first."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"My mama said as much. Though as I said, they knew quite a bit from the <em>Evangelion</em>. They were let down rather <em>easy</em>, in that regard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds like you want to spend some time with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "That obvious, eh? They're probably in the Geofront somewhere; we'll go to them after the <em>next</em> chapter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And so the next chapter began.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p10">
  <span class="s3"></span>
</p><h3>E20: The Case of Misato Katsuragi (“His last wish was for me to take care of them.”)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which Saxton Hale is Misato's mentor, Pen-Pen is still awesome, and manliness abounds.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Looks like it's <em>my</em> turn for trauma." Misato deadpanned. "Anyone here know who the hell Saxton Hale is?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I assume that's where that Hale beer came from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So <em>that's</em> where she gets her alcoholism!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An unamused look was shot by the Commander.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It wouldn't surprise me if that's where the <em>manliness</em> comes from, as well." Ritsuko pondered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Do you think <em>Pen-Pen</em> came from Australia, in that world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It <em>is</em> a possibility, Maya. If we consider the <em>animals</em> of this world have experienced rapid evolution, it is <em>plausible </em>Pen-Pen could have been naturally born, instead of engineered as <em>our</em> Pen-Pen was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A part of me wonders who <em>said</em> this last wish."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato gave a pensive huff. "I would've gotten those boys from Australia <em>somehow,</em> Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps they were in Hale's employ. And something <em>tragic</em> happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time a significant figure in my life died."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Brothers</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinobu Heisen shrugged, opening a small port in the side of their mask; out came a straw, by which the Pyro was able to drink. "Given everything else that's happened to me..." There was a long, drawn out sip. "Ahh, that hits the spot…anyhow, I would consider death by mesothelioma a plus."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"…well that's morbid," muttered Dell."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I mean, that's still not <em>preferable</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Either your lungs get burnt or <em>you</em> get burnt."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Only <em>he</em> would use fucking <em>asbestos</em> in a suit like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's not even like asbestos is particularly <em>bad</em>. It's a good insulator and makes for good fireproofing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "There's just <em>one</em> particular problem with asbestos. And it's a pretty fucking <em>massive</em> problem."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yes, the mesothelioma is quite a large strike against it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You haven't built the Geofront of this asbestos have you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh Gods no, asbestos was banned in Japan even <em>before</em> Second Impact. I doubt it stopped more <em>shady</em> construction companies from using it, but rest assured there's no <em>breathable</em> asbestos in the Geofront."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Unamused looks were offered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At least <em>they</em> are having fun. In an asbestos free environment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Excluding Heisen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Hang on, if asbestos is <em>banned</em>, then why the hell does he have a <em>suit</em> of it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Maybe 'Super Asbestos' somehow gets around the ban for not <em>technically</em> being asbestos."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Or they just built the suit in <em>spite</em> of local law."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Wouldn't surprise me. Many of those laws don't apply in the Geofront, mainly for security purposes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And yet you don't use <em>asbestos</em>. At least <em>that</em> much." She huffed. "Man, after <em>everything</em> we've been through, dying to <em>asbestos poisoning</em> seems pretty stupid."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Honestly, with the LCL aided healing we have, it wouldn't be <em>that</em> much of an inconvenience."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""May we live long enough to die fantastically," added Dell.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Hear, hear!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Now <em>that</em> I can drink to!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...I imagine that's where this <em>wish</em> came in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A rather melancholic tune. It seems they're apologising to a brother, due to a death of someone close."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I was <em>wondering</em> what the hell you were saying."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is only <em>part</em> of a greater song."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That may or may not even <em>exist</em> in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even if it <em>did</em>, not like <em>we</em> would've heard it. Russian folk tunes don't exactly get popular here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It'd be better than the stuff <em>usually</em> on the radio."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's not exactly a <em>difficult</em> thing, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...They care a lot for you, don't they Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Sure seems like that, doesn't it?" She chuckled. "Man, what did I get <em>up to</em> in Australia, of all places?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That's what we're here to find out, no?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato snorted. "True."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Land Down Under</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"She whirled around, staring at the source…and immediately squealed. "Oh my gosh, you are adorable!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Everyone giggled, as Misato pouted, glancing elsewhere. "That's how <em>I</em> kinda reacted to meeting Pen-Pen the first time as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Would've been a <em>nice</em> sight, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Just about <em>any</em> living thing would've been nice, Maya. She'd been <em>stuck</em> in there for <em>God knows</em> how long."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Over a month."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It listed the date."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka waved it off. "You two are practically Gods anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Just about <em>anything</em> in your situation would've been preferable, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Certainly not how <em>you</em> met Pen-Pen, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I've never even <em>been</em> to Australia. Kaji said they have pretty sweet cars though, so <em>maybe</em> I should."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of <em>course</em> you focus on their cars."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "They have <em>cars</em> there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They aren't in the <em>stone age</em> or anything, Shinji!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato mouthed the unfamiliar words out. Genoa? Victoria? "Where the hell am I?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'd like to know that myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, I know Victoria <em>was</em> a state in Old Australia. God knows if that's still the same <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I thought Genoa was <em>Italian</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time they reused a name from elsewhere."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Gateway</em> to Victoria implies it to be at least <em>close</em> to a state border. New South Wales, if I remember correctly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would be <em>relatively</em> close to the coast, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Of course, the coast is now a <em>forest</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It wouldn't surprise me if Genoa was a rather <em>small</em> town, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So she's practically in the middle of nowhere."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Middle of nowhere would've been that <em>rock</em> in the centre of Australia. Ayres?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I believe the Arnhem Land nation refers to it as <em>Uluru</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...So Australia is more than <em>one</em> country?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At this point, yes. Three <em>known</em> nations; one of which is a <em>confederacy</em>, a few city-states. It's rather disparate nowadays."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I know Kaji said Bendigo and the Swan Confederacy were working on reforming a <em>united</em> Australia. Probably helps the UN said Australian Bendigo was the <em>official</em> successor state to Australia."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Lack of recognition hasn't stopped <em>some</em> nations."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least <em>Pen-Pen's</em> still kinda normal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Shit, <em>I'm</em> kinda normal as well. <em>I</em> was fucking <em>catatonic</em> for <em>years</em> after seeing what happened, and here I am in <em>Australia</em>, taking to Pen-Pen and walking to <em>Genoa</em>, wherever the hell that is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Bedroom</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Despite Misato's ever growing embarrassment, Kaworu kept reading. <em>""I'm a big girl, Kaji."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I know you are." He looked appreciatively at her form. "A very big girl."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Perv.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "God damn it Kaji, even doing that when I'm trying to find out <em>what</em> you did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm sure you know <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...All too well. We don't <em>just</em> make love in the bedroom; like <em>you</em> guys I'm sure, we <em>talk</em> quite a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>is</em> one of the best times to talk. Just you and the person you trust the most. With no walls between you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know <em>we</em> do that a lot. Hell, sometimes <em>during</em> the act."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine that's where the <em>no walls</em> comes in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>is</em> letting down your natural walls, in a way. Opening yourself up to your other."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "In more ways than one." She wryly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato rolled her eyes. "But yeah... he's not exactly <em>open</em> with his past. I'm pretty sure <em>I'm</em> the only one who knows about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...That bad, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small nod. "He hides it well, doesn't he? Probably not to <em>you</em>, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...There <em>is</em> always <em>something</em> with his Field. Some sort of pensiveness that accompanies him. Of course, he would not tell <em>anyone</em> but you, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And you're sure as hell not telling <em>us</em> about his own troubles, ain't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Considering <em>we</em> don't tend to talk about that kind of stuff outside the bedroom."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The flirty girl quickly gave way to the Lieutenant Colonel. "Duty calls." She flipped her long legs and swung down, using their momentum to fling herself off the bed. "We'll have to continue this another time."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I'll be looking forward to it.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Speaking of extraterrestrials."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Shame <em>that's</em> still the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Is an Angel <em>already</em> attacking?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "In other news, the sky's blue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though I wonder<em> who</em> it could be. <em>Clockiel</em> was the last one; are we gonna get back to the <em>usual</em> ones or are there even <em>more</em> unknown Angels?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not to mention <em>Matarael</em> is still pending."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There <em>are</em> some Angels in the Theatrical that are otherwise unknown to us. The Angel that Mari faced at the beginning of the second Theatrical could be a possibility, if that is what will happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Or they can just go back to the ones <em>we</em> know of."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Or that. Though I imagine Bond would think that rather <em>boring</em>, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's certainly <em>never</em> boring when we're always <em>risking everything</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's pretty much <em>Kaji's</em> thing, as well. Always looking for <em>truth</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's certainly still the same, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Nullica</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Then, in defiance of all logic, a pair of fleshy membranes extended from its side, flapping wildly so that it could gain altitude.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Misato gaped. "Oh…""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "This was <em>months</em> after Second Impact. And there has <em>already</em> been rapid evolution."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Looks like Adam really <em>fucked</em> things even <em>more</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Nah, that's just Australia."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chuckled. "I suppose it makes <em>some</em> sense why Genoa was completely abandoned. The military probably went through and evacuated them somewhere."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The <em>cities</em> would've been out. I'm pretty sure <em>all</em> of them were on the <em>coast</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So <em>that's</em> why it collapsed?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather difficult to keep a nation together when two thirds of the country have been flooded."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Not even any <em>cars</em>. At least <em>we</em> had a car in <em>our</em> post-Apocalypse story."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That we barely knew how to <em>drive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I probably wouldn't have been much better at <em>that</em> point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It makes sense there are <em>no</em> cars. I imagine <em>any</em> vehicle at that point would've been used to <em>evacuate</em> people."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Surely they would've taken their <em>weapons</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's amazing she even <em>found</em> a gun that readily in Australia. The Port Arthur massacre of 1996 bought fundamental changes to gun ownership, at least in my research. Of course, this is <em>old</em> Australia."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>Rural</em> areas may also be an exception. In a city with the rule of law firmly established, they could be seen as unnecessary. In the <em>country</em>, in a large and relatively isolated environment as Australia is portrayed to be, it may be a <em>requirement</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's pretty much what Kaji told me. The cities and some larger towns in well established areas, yeah they have a decent enough police presence to not exactly <em>justify</em> carrying. Though once you get to places with limited police presence, or an isolated station; as they call them, or even the <em>frontiers</em> of Bendigo, it's generally recommended to at least carry a <em>rifle </em>with you. Which <em>I</em> think is kinda reasonable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Okay…wow…um…" She looked warily at her penguin compadre. "I…don't really know where that came from.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine you <em>could've</em> used a rifle against <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>I</em> still managed, didn't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Over</em>managed, perhaps. Surely that dolphin would've been dead shortly after you began <em>whaling</em> on it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "With how the animals are... <em>like</em>, there, I can't say I'm <em>not</em> surprised at that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So Pen-Pen has <em>always </em>been able to do that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least <em>there</em>. It comes in handy, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Heh. Seems he's <em>always</em> been a bit of a badass there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Kinda different to <em>here</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I don't think it's <em>expected</em> of a <em>penguin</em> to be badass."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Pen-Pen <em>there</em> could certainly be described as that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Certainly not <em>here</em>; drunkard hikikomori he is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I somewhat doubt Pen-Pen <em>here</em> could do as much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, you'd be right. I kinda spoilt him, haven't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Then again, Pen-Pen <em>here</em> comes from a different place to the Pen-Pen of <em>that</em> world. That world's Pen-Pen comes from a time of chaos; an example of forced evolution in an environment that puts Mad Max to shame. <em>Our</em> Pen-Pen was born in a sterilised laboratory; the result of human experimentation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seems like <em>everyone</em> comes from a different place, compared to here. And yet we <em>still</em> all ended up in the same place!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Funny how that works out, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>SAXTON HAAAAAAAAAAAAALE</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It was at this point that Misato realized his chest hair was shaped like the country of Australia itself. "…I think I've gone insane.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "No, that's just Australia."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Jesus Christ, who <em>is</em> he?! Is he just a roided up <em>Steve Irwin</em> or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm kinda surprised you <em>know</em> about him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He was on German TV, what can I say?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I remember seeing him on <em>Japanese</em> TV as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No wonder Australia has that reputation. Though whatever <em>happened</em> to him after Second Impact?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Kaji didn't find that out, unfortunately. He <em>should</em> be young enough to still be living if he survived Second Impact; maybe he's wrestling crocodiles or something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would hope he be treating them better than <em>Saxton Hale</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though to be <em>fair</em>, those dingos <em>were</em> gonna kill her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least he's still rather <em>courteous</em> to you, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's what I would've <em>hoped</em> for, seeing someone like... <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He certainly sounds... <em>colourful</em>. Though I reckon I'm just grateful to see a <em>human,</em> for once."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Living is <em>also</em> rather nice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Don't worry, Smith-san; Pen-Pen and I can pull our weight."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Wark."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"You'd better.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He's a damn <em>CEO</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Seems rather <em>noble</em>, their intentions. Even <em>if</em> they are rather harsh."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Suits the environment, then. I'd say you <em>want</em> to keep moving with the crowd, strength in numbers and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not like they're losing <em>more</em> than they can replace, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Good to see you're <em>already</em> protective of Pen-Pen, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She chuckled. "Helps he's <em>already</em> saved my life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "We know where you met your team, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Seems you've <em>already</em> made an impression on some of them, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A <em>good</em> thing, eh? Got more people to <em>protect</em> me, now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even though you can hold your own just fine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not against <em>dingos</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's unsurprising they've left an impression on <em>you</em>, based on what we've seen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Growing up in <em>post-Impact Australia</em> would <em>certainly</em> leave an impact on you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Better than spending several years <em>catatonic</em>, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, <em>that's</em> a fair point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Later that night, in a ramshackle tent, she would belatedly realize that if Tokyo had been annihilated, then her mother was probably dead.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Sleep was long in coming."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato spent a few seconds in thought, before giving a huff. "It wouldn't surprise me if <em>that</em> knowledge also fucked my mind up. <em>Here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...So that <em>did</em> happen here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah. Just another statistic in the shitshow that was post-Second Impact." A small glance to the other adults in the room. "I'm not the only one here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Seems they think it was a meteor as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It doesn't surprise me they do not <em>know</em>. Not only would communications have failed shortly afterwards, they're <em>civilians</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Meteorite was the consensus in Bendigo, not like they even <em>cared</em> too much once they fell into chaos."'</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...It seems <em>that</em> scenario was the same, unfortunately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "There was a <em>nuclear war</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Honestly, tensions between those two states were reaching breaking point anyway. It wasn't <em>completely</em> unexpected; perhaps if Second Impact didn't happen they could've reached an <em>agreement</em> of sorts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Alas. I believe Pakistan was essentially <em>annihilated</em> as a nation; torn apart and annexed by their neighbours. India was not much better off, mind you. They might as well be a Chinese protectorate at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...And <em>here</em> had that happen, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A mournful nod from Kaworu. "Seele never knew for sure <em>who</em> exactly did such a thing. A rogue nation or commander? A terrorist organisation that fell under the radar? Once the bomb went off, that didn't matter much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So it <em>wasn't</em> North Korea?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "North Korea <em>were</em> developing such weaponry. Key word: <em>developing</em>. They were <em>nowhere</em> close to creating a viable nuclear warhead, and Seele were keeping a close eye on their progress either way. The leading theory was a rogue Chinese or Russian operative, leaning towards China due to the thinking they were <em>prejudiced</em> against the Japanese."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...And they did <em>nothing</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As I said. It was a <em>theory</em>. And with how China <em>responded</em> after word came out, said theory was thought debunked."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If such a thing <em>did</em> happen, the <em>world</em> would've been plunged into nuclear war."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps <em>that</em> is why Seele did not look into the matter too much. Stability was required, not chaos."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Strobe</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Permission granted," said Supreme Commander Ikari."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Huh. I don't remember any of the Angels manipulating the <em>weather</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Because there <em>were</em> none. This Angel is most likely <em>unknown</em> to us, as Samael was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least Samael was in the <em>Theatrical</em>. Even there, I cannot recall any of my kin manipulating <em>weather</em>." He thought. "Of course, now that I think about it. <em>Bardiel's</em> initial form was a thundercloud, before infecting Unit-03."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even so, they could have been merely <em>hiding</em> in such a cloud. Not necessarily having <em>formed </em>such a formation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So it <em>could</em> be Bardiel?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I know the order of Angels has been getting a bit out of hand lately, but surely Bardiel would come <em>after</em> Leliel?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Surely Kaworu and Zeruel would <em>know</em> if Bardiel were to attack, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Then again, Samael didn't exactly <em>tell</em> Kaworu and Zeruel about <em>what</em> they were doing as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So <em>all</em> the Angels are essentially not <em>listening</em> to you anymore?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not the first time. Though it's their funeral."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Israfel certainly listened to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And they got to live another day. Even if it resulted in Sandalphon's demise at <em>my</em> hands."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>I</em> hope it isn't Bardiel. In <em>any</em> world, they've been shit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even in <em>this</em> world. And <em>our</em> Bardiel is probably the <em>best</em> one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I dunno, the <em>Kimigabuchi</em> Bardiel went kinda well. 'Bout the <em>only</em> think that went well in terms of <em>that</em> piece of shit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Mad Sax</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"That's…good? Misato shrugged, following the boisterous Hale into the night."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They <em>better</em> not, I'd go back in time and deal with them myself!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The fact that Pen-Pen exists to this day means they <em>did not</em> eat him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Was <em>that</em> what happened to Can<em>berra</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Something</em> sure as hell happened in Canberra." Subtly correcting Maya's pronunciation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Tectonic activity could have been affected by Second Impact. Such immense shock would've rippled through the Earth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I though Australia was on a relatively <em>stable</em> part of the plates. I know <em>this</em> country is right in the middle of the Ring of Fire."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two snorted. "What a name."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "An <em>accurate</em> one, though really <em>serious</em> ones only tend to happen once every decade or so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The last <em>major</em> one we had was back in 2011. But to be fair, that was the <em>worst</em> earthquake we've had on record."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It was a <em>nine</em>! That's <em>insane</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Was a good test for the Geofront, at least. Not much damage in Tokyo-3 at least, can't say the same of <em>other</em> cities and towns."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I know where <em>I</em> was living, there was some damage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Honestly, for a 9.0, a lot of things survived relatively <em>intact</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Can't exactly destroy what <em>has</em> been destroyed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Australia seems to be proving otherwise. Though it <em>is</em> strange that <em>no one</em> knows about the situation involving the government or militaries. Surely any word of their collapse would spread rather quickly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering their <em>capital</em> is out of commission, and all outside and presumedly <em>inside</em> communications are down. No <em>wonder</em> we didn't find out <em>anything</em> about Australia until a few years ago."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Geez, I'm getting too used to this.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Saxton Hale laughed. "Well spoken!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>WAY too used to this."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He's bright, at least. Figuring out <em>why</em> Australia was left to the dogs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Dingos, in this case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Though you would think you would've <em>tried</em> to contact them before a <em>few years ago</em>. Second Impact happened over a <em>decade</em> ago at this point, didn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As I've said, the United Nations focused on the <em>northern</em> hemisphere. And Hale's right, other countries <em>could've</em> sent a mission to Australia and New Zealand, check how they're going. If they weren't already focusing on <em>other</em> affairs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And local affairs tend to trump <em>international</em> affairs. At least <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It also sounds like quite a few nations became rather <em>isolationist</em>, to certain extents."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Just as Shinji said. It is hard to focus on the world when your own country is falling to chaos."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And then I'm guessing everyone was too <em>distracted</em> to check on Australia until <em>after</em> Seele were sorted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And <em>that's</em> how Kaji got to spend six months in Bendigo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What was this <em>Zealand</em>, as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Zealand was one of the many islands of Denmark, which became uninhabitable due to Second Impact. <em>New</em> Zealand is a southern island nation, which Seele or the UN did not even <em>think</em> about. Like Australia, it was presumed lost."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Is Kaji an expert on New Zealand like he is Australia?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato snorted. "New Zealand was one of the first countries Bendigo contacted, once they established themselves. Don't know much else other than they have warm relations."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Sounds like they <em>survived</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Maybe they had someone like <em>Saxton Hale</em> to guide them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Speaking of, we know where <em>more</em> of Misato's merry men came from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Wouldn't be surprised if Doe became like that <em>because</em> of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is evident he is, or <em>was</em>, a soldier. With what they had seen, it does not surprise me in the slightest that he is as he is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fog of War</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Asuka, Shinji, prepare to move out!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well <em>that's</em> a bit of a concern."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Fascinating. Not only the <em>weather</em>, it seems they are <em>directly interfering</em> with the equipment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hence Misato's concern. How are we to attack them if we can't even trust the sensors?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "A viable strategy. One of the flaws with sensors like that; if you can <em>fool</em> them somehow, then they become pointless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Coming from a computer herself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I know my limits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though I wonder what you're trying with <em>me</em>. Not like you can just get me to spray and pray with <em>this</em> weather."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I doubt satellites are an option, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We can't even trust <em>terrestrial</em> sensors, satellites would be <em>way</em> off the table."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would not be much for the Angel to scramble <em>satellite communications</em>, with what they can do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Hence Misato's concern, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Can't get the Angel if you can't even <em>see</em> it properly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe I <em>will</em> have to spray and pray." She noted in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And hit every single skyscraper in Tokyo-3?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Safe to assume this <em>isn't</em> an Angel any of you know of?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not at all. At least Samael, we had <em>some</em> context thanks to the Theatrical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "We don't even have a <em>name</em> for this Angel, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least <em>here</em>, you came up with <em>Clockiel</em>." A cheeky grin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu thought. "An Angel that warps space and time. Who <em>silences</em> the environment around them. <b><em>Dumah</em></b>. The Angel of silence, and the stillness of death."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...How many names do you<em> know</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "More than what would generally be considered normal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fury Road</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"That, and the double combo that was Post-Impact Australia and Hale-sensei had beaten the panic out of her."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I would hope not <em>literally</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato brushed it off. "He's already proven himself quite the gentleman, I doubt he'd do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Rather amazing they still have <em>football</em> there, at least that what I <em>assume</em> footy means."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato snorted. "No, <em>Australian</em> rules football is rather strange."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Like the rest of that place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Just so you know, I have <em>no clue</em> what the hell Saxton just said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I believe it's <em>Australian</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Maybe Pen-Pen can translate for us, he seems to understand how to talk to <em>those</em> animals."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not while he's busy serving as diplomat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps <em>this</em> is why they talked about Toowoomba, whilst they were evacuating Tokyo-3 during Sahaquiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "When you're facing <em>hundreds of kanga-quads</em>, I imagine <em>any</em> civilised city would be looking pretty good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though it's a good thing <em>you're</em> starting to learn to roll with things, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>I</em> was still catatonic around this time. Though I suppose <em>this</em> is more entertaining for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...How <em>can</em> you be catatonic for that long, if you don't mind me asking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato grimly chuckled at how candid she was. "...Amazing how your mind can just shut down after something like <em>that</em>. Though I wasn't <em>outright</em> catatonic for long, just <em>mute</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You certainly weren't when <em>I</em> first met you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You put it rather well, <em>'making up for lost time'." </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...I thought that was more referring to you <em>fucking Kaji for a week straight</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Ahh it could apply to <em>both</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Oh whatever, you're not my dad."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And so it continued on in this vein."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And we <em>still</em> argue like this to this day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "How can you <em>understand</em> this? He's just saying <em>wark</em>, isn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "In addition to the languages I specified, Pen-Pen had thought to teach me Penguin. Must say, it comes in handy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I don't even know if you're serious anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And I'll keep it that way." A smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Was a rather <em>calm</em> end to the kanga-quad confrontation, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps Misato <em>impressed</em> the kanga-quad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Spitting on her face doesn't exactly imply <em>impression</em>, does it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>Doe</em> certainly thought as much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm guessing this is where your love of <em>motorcycles</em> comes from, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I dunno, a <em>giant fucking millipede</em> is pretty awesome as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We can <em>make</em> motorcycles, at least. Not <em>giant millipedes</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They have the right idea, not relying on fossil fuels. It's well known the global supply chain of oil essentially <em>collapsed</em>, and in <em>Australia</em> of all places they would <em>certainly</em> be lacking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though as has been stated, <em>biodiesel</em> can be manufactured relatively easy by individuals."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I know many people <em>here</em> still do that, out of old vegetable oil. Of course, you can't exactly do that with <em>petrol</em> engines, can you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Which is what Australian <em>cars</em> use, I imagine. Diesel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That, and a mix of electric car design. I <em>did</em> say they had a <em>lot</em> of lithium, didn't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The penguin in her sidecar reached into a tiny mini-cooler, pulling out a bottle that Misato offered to the older man. "Beer?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"…lassie. You and me? We're gonna get along jus' fine.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Well, I never thought <em>coral</em> could develop sentience."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>How</em> can they develop sentience? They're fucking <em>coral</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They <em>did</em> have a pretty significant reef over in Queensland."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I sense a keyword there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, Second Impact <em>fucked</em> it. Funny thing, apparently coral is <em>really sensitive</em> to climate change. Who'da thunk it!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You could say using a <em>flamethrower</em> was rapidly changing the climate it was in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "They're <em>water</em> based, aren't they? I know there's been a bunch of flooding, but surely it shouldn't go <em>too</em> far inland?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's the <em>logical</em> thinking, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "More of the team have joined, at least. You did pretty well, making friends with them Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato chuckled. "Don't know what I was worried about then, eh? Maybe I just needed to find the <em>right</em> kinds of people."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So Toowoomba is off the table."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Who's to say <em>Dalby</em> won't suffer the same fate?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So is this <em>actual</em> coral? Or has Second Impact mutated it into something out of some <em>hentai</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Yeah <em>I</em> thought that kinda weird myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't even be surprised if that's what that <em>coral</em> was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Man, Australia's just some<em> fetishist's paradise</em> at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Thunderbolt</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A bolt of lightning erupted from the fog, smashing into Unit-02.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>KRAKOOM!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Nice onomatopoeia, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Many thanks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Gee, would be nice to <em>stop getting</em> <em>immediately knocked out for once</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That's the <em>third</em> time someone's said that storm over the horizon line."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's <em>true</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Perhaps it needs <em>updating</em>, though. The storm is <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wouldn't surprise me if this was in <em>response</em> to your probing, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "Lighting's better than whatever the fuck <em>Arael</em> did, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You certainly have<em> some</em> priorities, focusing on Tavish like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not the <em>first</em> time they've done something like that. Though that <em>is</em> kinda stupid; how are they gonna taste if the beer's actually <em>good</em> if they legally can't <em>drink it</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I don't think they were really <em>caring</em> about the law. I know in the home, yeah it <em>may</em> still be illegal but as long as they're supervised it's generally glossed over, but he has <em>no</em> excuse in a damn <em>school</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe he's running on <em>German</em> law, which would be fine by <em>me</em>. You only have to be <em>14</em> before you can consume beer and wine in the company of adults; I assume that's the same as <em>brewing</em> such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Tavish drinks <em>Scottish whiskey</em>. I think it's safe to assume <em>that's</em> what he wants them to make."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh. Yeah you still need to be an <em>adult</em> before you can drink <em>anything</em> containing distilled alcohol."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""...I'll be going."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Take care, Miss Misato!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato had a small smile. "It <em>is</em> kinda amazing how Hale's kept this group together, thus far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "With <em>everything</em> that happened. I'd say he was a good mentor for you, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Makes me wonder how <em>you'd</em> be like if he existed <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "Don't need to look <em>too</em> far. That me's in this book, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Mount Isa actually seems rather <em>calm</em>, ignoring the storm."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Mann Co. had been established there. Perhaps that was <em>another</em> possible position, after Toowoomba and the other cities had proven unsafe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Having it be a <em>mining town</em> would help them, I imagine. Plenty of raw materials, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a <em>centre</em>of activity in that area of Australia. Did Kaji <em>mention</em> Mount Isa?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Autonomous city-state bordering Arnhem Land, although the <em>term</em> city-state is a bit of a misnomer cause they control what was called <em>Gulf Country</em>, as well. Pretty sure it's a protectorate of Bendigo due to the resources it has, but don't quote me on that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If they were wanting to prevent Arnhem Land from taking the resources of Mount Isa, it would make <em>sense</em> for them to ensure their safety."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Of course, <em>we</em> can't exactly judge on the politics of <em>post-Impact Australia</em>, can we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Kaji can, and by proxy <em>I</em> can."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Seems you have a thing with <em>animals</em> as well, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If I <em>could</em>, I imagine I would've taken Mortimer home with me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>That</em> would be insane; a fucking <em>giant</em> <em>millipede</em> as a pet. <em>That's</em> practically an Angel in itself!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They could <em>spar</em> with some of my kin, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Now if only the weather would behave!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good to see <em>that's</em> still the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They're so fucking, aren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Rather obvious, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I like how <em>you're</em> starting to pick up on that sorta thing, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I have good mentors."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Why <em>else</em> would they use a <em>minivan</em>, of all things? You certainly aren't lacking <em>space</em> if you decide to fuck in an Sharan or an Espace."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, <em>I</em> probably wouldn't do the deed in a damn <em>Estima</em>. Maybe back in <em>college</em> I would've."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Think of it like <em>preparing for the future</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't take long for Misato to pick up on the context, immediately burying her face in her hands as she tried not to laugh. "God damn it Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though I fear <em>something</em> may happen to them. Joel and Tess are people we had not heard of until this chapter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Wouldn't be our world without some sort of <em>tragedy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So Hale wasn't <em>always</em> some super Australian?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He <em>is</em> CEO of Mann Co.. It is apparent he has <em>some</em> expertise in business."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And yet he prefers <em>apocalypse</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Quite the change, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The Team</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"In times of danger and peril, humor was still humor."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ain't <em>that</em> the truth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "That's pretty much what gets us through whatever we go through."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That and good company."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They certainly have <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Some of that banter seems rather... <em>hard</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Pfft. It's <em>boy banter.</em> They do that a lot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "A rather roundabout way of saying <em>be yourself</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>You</em> sure took that to heart, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I probably barely know who myself <em>is</em>, at this moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As they said, though. You can be the most stereotypical person there is, but it is still <em>you</em>. You should not have to change yourself just to be different for differences sake; everyone is unique in their own way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Kinda makes me wonder how Saxton would do in <em>this</em> place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It'd certainly make the Geofront more <em>entertaining</em>, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu was just about to begin reading the next section, when Zero Two blurted "Wait a minute, they do <em>what</em> with their sheep!?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Speaking of <em>stereotypes</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And so she told them. Of her father's expedition. Of the ancient alien base. Of the four wings of light, a harbinger of the world's end.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Not a single one doubted her. They had seen too much to do so."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Seems <em>everyone</em> has a story."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As they would. As I said, everyone is different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...It's clear Doe has <em>something</em> going on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's probably the first moment of clarity I've <em>seen</em> in him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What do you think it could be, Ritsuko?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Schizophrenia. Faulty perceptions, inappropriate actions, fanatical and delusional, mental fragmentation. Doe has <em>all</em> of those symptoms; of course I can't say for sure without being able to <em>properly</em> look into it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>they</em> would have the brief moment of clarity, on occasion. As we've seen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...He actually seems <em>kinda</em> better, in the current day. He's still that eccentric soldier but he seems more... stable?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That sort of stability would've gone a long way to <em>helping</em> him. Hell, helping <em>everyone</em> in that disparate group of yours, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...No <em>wonder</em> I bought them back home with me. They're the first people I got close with. The first I <em>really</em> trusted. And especially <em>after</em> Second Impact, I <em>needed</em> something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Mama and Kaji were that for you <em>here</em>, were they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, though not like I actually <em>found</em> them until <em>2005</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...So <em>despite</em> this whole Australia business, you <em>still</em> ended up more stable than <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato <em>chortled</em>. "Amazing how that even <em>happens</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Three Half Pints</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mari glared at Ai. "That was one time. It won't ever happen again!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Thanks for jinxing it, sis."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Haruka knows how to please kids, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Could've used <em>softer</em> words, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I assume you <em>can</em> beat him in arm wrestling, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Pft, I'm <em>sure</em> of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It wouldn't surprise me if <em>Rei </em>and <em>Kaworu</em> could beat him, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As Ai said, that may constitute cheating."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even with <em>no</em> AT-Field?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What <em>is</em> arm wrestling? I <em>assume</em> the name is kinda self explanatory."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed, and placed an elbow on the table. "Do as I do, Zero Two. Right hand in mine. Other hand behind your back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She did as Asuka said, as Misato rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "On <em>go</em>, you try grounding my hand, and I'll try grounding yours. Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei gave a few second's pause. "Go."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka's hand was grounded immediately.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Green and blue eyes immediately glanced to the hands, before glancing back at one another. Asuka was rather unamused, and Zero Two was <em>grinning</em>. "No <em>wonder</em> she said facing a Nephilim was <em>cheating</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato Katsuragi smirked. "So…it's not constantly changing everything. The warping is fixed. Perfect! I've got a plan.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That's... actually pretty <em>genius</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato snorted. "There's a <em>reason</em> I'm still on Ops."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's a boon for <em>us</em>. They are <em>fixed</em>, they are <em>predictable</em>. If you can find the <em>golden path</em>, then we could actually <em>fight</em>Dumah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "God knows we <em>need</em> something like that. Doubt <em>I'm</em> feeling too good with having my Evangelion disabled."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>She</em> might be able to take it in her stride."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Depends on whether the Commander's thoughts about you were accurate or not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'd think they <em>were</em>; asshole he was he <em>knew</em> how to read and manipulate people."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Makes him even <em>more</em> of an ass, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Only cause <em>our</em> Commander Asshole almost <em>fucked</em> us with that. At least <em>that</em> Gendo is a bit more <em>benevolent</em>." An irate huff. "At least <em>you're</em> there to get me out of there, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though that <em>does</em> leave only <em>Shinji</em> deployed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We <em>know</em> about the Angel, now. With some more probing, perhaps we can hammer out a working strategy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I would <em>hope</em> we can, otherwise the next thousand or so pages are gonna be rather <em>blank</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Tableland</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Okay. Good. It was dead."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And so is James, unfortunately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least <em>you</em> aren't, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Wouldn't <em>be</em> there if I was. Maybe if we drove something <em>other</em> than a jeep."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Is this a generic jeep or an American <em>Jeep</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Honestly, they're <em>both</em> death-traps that probably shouldn't be driven in the Outback. I'd want an old Landcruiser of some sort; a reliable and sturdy machine with parts you could fabricate out of <em>wood</em> if need be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Something with a <em>roof</em> would've been preferable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Especially since it would've been <em>hot</em> in such an environment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Hopefully that car won't suddenly break down on you, then. I imagine there would be <em>more</em> fire ants where that came from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Something</em> will happen to it, now you said that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "My apologies."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Something like a <em>seatbelt</em> would've been handy in preventing you from flying out. I know whenever <em>we</em> were in a car, Ritsuko insisted we wear them. It wasn't even something like that <em>jeep</em>; it was a <em>massive</em> thing!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You understand why GMC don't <em>exist</em> in this country, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>No</em> American brand sells in this country. Which is kinda a shame; I <em>thought</em> about getting one of those new Firebirds imported, but not only is importing cars from the States fucking <em>expensive</em>, you have to get the <em>steering wheel swapped over </em>before you're allowed to <em>drive it</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Kaji didn't have trouble getting <em>his</em> car exported here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "One, the car was a <em>gift</em> from Bendigo, so the UN already cleared it with the Government; and two, Australian cars actually have the steering wheel on the <em>correct</em> side of the car. He barely <em>uses</em> it anyway; always hitching rides with me instead."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Could just mean he likes spending time with you, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato chuckled. "That's what <em>he</em> says."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Wait wait wait, since <em>when</em> has Kaji had a car from fucking <em>Australia,</em> of all places?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato furrowed her brow. "He's never told you guys?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka and Shinji shook their heads.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Huh. Might have to <em>show</em> you it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Heh. We're living on the edge, now. Literally!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Seems he took a page from <em>you guys</em>; joking about inevitable demises."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Amazing what life threatening situations do to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "This would be why Mortimer was not around today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Alas. I'm sure you would have <em>liked</em> to have him in Japan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I would've <em>liked</em> to. But there's a small problem with <em>giant millipedes</em>; at least <em>Pen-Pen</em> is small enough and <em>cute</em> enough to have his quirks <em>overlooked</em>. You can't exactly <em>do</em> that with a <em>giant insect</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though it <em>was</em> rather convenient he was able to save you, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's things like <em>that</em> that make me think God exists, cause how <em>else</em> can you explain that sort of <em>luck</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "God certainly didn't do <em>me</em> any favours. They could save my life but they <em>also</em> made it worse?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I believe there was a whole <em>book</em> about that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The Book of Job. A test of his faithfulness, God allowed Satan to put him to trial. Eventually losing all, including his health. And yet, his faith never wavered, for which he was rewarded handsomely."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "This doesn't help my opinion that God is an asshole." She deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He starts mellowing out a bit by the New Testament. Haven't studied the Quran myself, but I'm sure he's reasonable there, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "One of His key qualities is his <em>mercy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "To those who <em>believe</em> in him, I'm sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is generally the condition in getting mercy from just about <em>any</em> god, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A real shame they don't exactly <em>prove</em> it to us nowadays. I certainly know <em>I'm</em> not the only one lacking in belief."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine having what <em>amounts</em> to a god in your <em>basement</em>, as has been put, wouldn't help that thinking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You can understand the thinking of the various Angel cultists that have sprung up in this work, and almost certainly exist underground in <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Tears pricked at the corners of Misato's eyes. She dared not look away, out of the sheer foolhardy hope that he would find a way out. He always had before. Always! Yet…and yet…as his body vanished from sight, seemingly overwhelmed by the growing army of giant ants, her fear gave way to sorrow. "SENSEI!!!!!!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The air of dejection was evident to the Nephilim.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A snuffle escaped from Misato. "...Never thought I'd get choked up to someone like <em>him</em> sacrificing himself for... me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You see the parallels. That... would go a ways to explain why you feel like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And there was his last wish. For you to take care of them, to become the <em>new</em> boss."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...He didn't have to die for that, did he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He gave his life to save <em>yours</em>, Misato. That's... that's not a <em>bad</em> way to go."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I mean, death by <em>insect</em> doesn't sound that great."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Judging by James, it would've been <em>quick</em>. Not like that's <em>comfort</em> at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Plus, he went out like he <em>wanted</em> to go out. <em>Fighting</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...He certainly isn't the <em>first</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Could say <em>we</em> went out like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You guys <em>did</em>. And you ended up <em>here</em> of all places, which isn't exactly <em>Valhalla</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "With how their <em>previous</em> world sounded like, this <em>might as</em> <em>well</em> be Valhalla."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Do you reckon <em>Saxton's</em> gonna end up here, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...I mean, there is <em>some</em> precedent for it, with you two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not that we've <em>seen</em> anyone else. Although... do you think <em>Sovereign</em> could count, Eliza?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">She thought. </span>
  <span class="s1">"...I'd say so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe everyone else we've seen die has ended up in <em>Australia</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "It's what <em>he</em> would've wanted, at least." A sad little smile. "Though <em>heaven</em> isn't the first thing that comes to mind when I think of <em>Australia</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>Hell</em> is the consensus, I feel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though... he probably <em>does</em> exist <em>here</em>, if he's in <em>this</em> work. As with all of<em> them</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If he's as colourful as he is <em>here</em>, I imagine he would do rather <em>well</em> in this relatively calm world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You'd <em>think</em>, but judging how... <em>happy</em> he seemed in that Mad Maxian hellhole. I think he might've preferred <em>that</em>. Though what do <em>I</em> know, not like <em>I</em> knew him in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The Plan</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"At Katsuragi's command, the Gundams all delved with abandon into the proverbial belly of the beast."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "She's certainly got the <em>sarcasm</em> I'd expect of a pilot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She learnt from the best."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It seems this is coming to a head, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "The beam sabers should help, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "With how popular Gundam is <em>here</em>, a part of me wonders why <em>we</em> didn't constantly reference that like <em>they</em> did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I think we collectively decided to do our own thing. Best way to <em>distinguish</em> ourselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would make us appear more <em>serious</em>, as well. In <em>our</em> world, that is of some importance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's not in <em>that</em> world, obviously."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "A good thing for <em>us</em>; I don't get <em>any</em> of these references at <em>all</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Has <em>anyone</em> here really paid attention to Gundam? There's like seven billion different series of it, and I don't recall if any of you were interested in that kind of thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not exactly a point to watching mecha when we <em>pilot mecha</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I prefer more theatrical anime, myself. Old classics like Ghost in the Shell, for example."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The <em>modern</em> ones I've seen at the cinema haven't been that great. Other than Ghibli, though you kinda <em>expect</em> that of them at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You'll Never Drink Alone</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""It is not good to drink alone.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...Ain't <em>that</em> the truth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I certainly have an <em>excuse</em> to drink my sorrows away."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even though that is not how it works when it comes to alcohol."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It... doesn't surprise me this is how you handled it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The one person in my life that could've rivalled my father in how they <em>influenced</em> me? Yeah, it <em>would</em> be a burden to carry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's a good think Aleksander is there to offer you some comfort."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Or, at the very least, make sure you don't drink alone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...It's clear they've gotten close with you as well, Misato. They don't want to see you <em>suffer</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It wouldn't even surprise me if I kept this all <em>buried</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Saxton didn't exactly encourage talking about emotions, did he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Most</em> men don't, from what I've noticed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's because men are meant to be <em>strong</em>. To have a stiff upper lip and a stoic demeanour. It's no wonder why so many of them end up <em>killing themselves</em> after a while."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...And Gods know <em>I</em> could've been like that, if the Laserdiscs were anything to go by."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So was <em>I</em>. Can't say Anno was <em>sexist</em> when it came to screwing with us; we <em>all</em> got fucked <em>equally</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The era of the new Boss had begun."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato sighed. "I needed that. Wouldn't surprise me if that's the <em>first</em> time my walls just <em>broke</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is obvious they <em>care</em> for you. But you do not have to <em>be</em> Saxton Hale."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It took <em>us</em> ages to learn to be ourselves. A good thing you're learning that right here and now, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...And sometimes, you just <em>need</em> to cry like that. Just get all that out of you, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We've been doing that quite a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The various works this universe throws at us wouldn't help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "At the very least, they're making sure nothing really builds up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "To be fair, it is only the works related to <em>us</em> that tend too upset us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's different seeing <em>yourself</em> in those situations, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Makes <em>me</em> feel kinda lucky we haven't seen anything involving <em>us</em> yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe this <em>is</em> Valhalla, for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I may be <em>equally</em> lucky, in this regard. The universe doesn't seem to have it out for me, as they do <em>you</em>. Though... Sovereign's issues may be an exception to that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>We</em> were able to work through <em>all</em> our issues together. I'm sure <em>you</em> can work through his as well, with our help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...I'd appreciate that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Tindal</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And this led to the great dilemma: now that everyday life was no longer geared solely to survival, Misato had time to think about what had happened in Antarctica, and what she was going to do about it. If her father had been involved with these 'Angels'…she needed to find out more. She needed answers. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>She needed closure."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's good to see even <em>Australia</em> became rather habitable, after a while."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Order tends to do that. You can see why Seele were adamant on <em>ensuring </em>such order; if the people are satisfied then they are less likely to agitate, or to look into things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's not really a good life, having to survive day by day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You two did alright, in a similar environment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "<em>We</em> didn't have to deal with mutant creatures and Mad Max-esque chaos."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>That</em> Australia makes <em>Third Impact</em> seem rather <em>boring</em>, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "God knows <em>we</em> probably couldn't survive in that environment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's rather amazing you even <em>reached</em> that far. Darwin was on the other side of the country from where you started."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Appropriate it took <em>years</em>, then. When even <em>cars</em> cannot protect you from the environment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I assume Australia was nowhere <em>near</em> this deadly after Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh <em>God no</em>; Australia's <em>always</em> been called a bit of a death world. If anything, Second Impact would've made it <em>less deadly.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Gee, thanks Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"After almost five years, Misato Katsuragi was returning to Japan."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Japan would've been positively <em>boring</em> after going through <em>that</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though even <em>there</em>, our fun days were a bit behind us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Fun by <em>Saxton's</em> standards, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm his successor, it doesn't surprise me at <em>all</em> I find that fun."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And you <em>did</em> return, didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Does it count if <em>they</em> go with you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "It's still <em>having</em> them. We've been through the <em>thick</em> of it; no <em>wonder</em> I bought them back to Japan with me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine <em>they'd</em> want to go back to Australia sometime, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "After all <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Sometimes you grow a fondness for a particular local, despite whatever trials happened while you were there. I feel that is me with this country."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "See, I'm <em>split</em> between Germany and Japan. Maybe it's cause I had my trials in <em>both</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I doubt there's any chance of you going to <em>Australia</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh God no; the <em>only</em> connection <em>I</em> have to Australia is through The Crocodile Hunter and from Kaji's little excursion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Only cause the UN made him emissary."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would not surprise me if it was to get him out of their metaphorical hair, while they cleaned things up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato snorted. "<em>I</em> certainly thought of it like that. Maybe they took Mad Max at face value and expected the problem to sort itself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Goes to show just how much we <em>did not know</em> about Australia. In fact, we <em>still</em> don't know much; most of our knowledge has come from <em>Kaji</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The UN <em>did</em> set up a diplomatic mission there, after Kaji finished his little excursion. So I suppose we know a <em>bit</em> more about that Godforsaken place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Like the fact they have <em>cars</em> there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Sunlight</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Sunlight graced the fortress city, and reality was as it should be.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Mana grinned widely. "Score one for the good guys!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, <em>that</em> was... rather... <em>quick</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Didn't <em>expect</em> that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, it should've put up a <em>bit</em> of a fight, at least. Clockiel certainly did that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They most likely never expected anyone to get that close. And thus, didn't know how to respond."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not to mention those <em>beam sabers</em>. It appears they <em>can</em> cut through AT-Fields."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Even <em>blocking</em> the lightning. Gods know <em>we</em> could've used a weapon like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A majority of the weapons in this work would have made defeating the Angels relatively simple."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even in this work, having a beam saber <em>earlier</em> would have aided you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It'd depend if the Angels were able to <em>adapt</em> to it. Since it seems they <em>have</em> been doing as much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Dumah did not even <em>talk</em> to Zeruel or I. Odds are, they didn't even know of the <em>previous</em> events."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That, or they <em>ignored</em> you. As Samael did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Which would be even <em>more</em> problematic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I think it's rather <em>obvious</em> at this point that <em>none</em> of the Angels are gonna be listening to you too much. Maybe <em>Israfel</em>, though I'm not sure you'd <em>want</em> them to attack several different spots of the <em>world</em> at once."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's counter to what we want, so we would <em>not</em> want it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even though <em>your</em> advice is what's implied to have <em>saved</em> them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps it <em>could</em> be a strategy of yours. If you could use Israfel as a <em>distraction</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wonder whether <em>I</em> would do such a thing with my own kin, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>First Contact</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"So Misato did. From the moment of her landfall, to her departure from RAAF Base Tindal; all the major events were covered. Gendo didn't interrupt, save for times where he wanted clarification on a particular item. It took almost three hours for Misato to finish her tale.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"You've been through quite a bit, Katsuragi.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well <em>that's</em> putting it mildly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That's <em>exactly</em> what she says in the next line, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Is this meant to prove to him I'm <em>crazy</em> enough to work for him?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Just like everyone else in that damn facility."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Including her team. I'm sure you gave them a <em>glowing</em> appraisal, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That <em>definitely</em> wouldn't surprise me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Pen-Pen doesn't have cancer <em>here</em>, does he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We made sure of that back when he was a lab animal, don't you worry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It does not surprise me in the <em>slightest</em> that such rapid evolution <em>increases</em> the risk of cancer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's something you <em>really</em> have to look for, when it comes to Evangelion and even <em>Nephilim</em>. Though at least with <em>you two</em>, you have that handy dandy S2 to help patch up anything of worry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine the possession of an S2 and an AT-Field are the <em>only</em> things making the animals of Australia different from <em>Angels</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Real shame you guys didn't have <em>Evangelion, </em>back then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Y'know, if <em>all</em> these animals <em>really</em> existed in Australia, I wouldn't have put it past the UN to actually <em>send</em> Evangelion to Australia."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, I <em>suppose </em>we're already <em>exterminators</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Then again, there are <em>still</em> problems <em>here</em> that the Evangelion solve."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "The UN haven't asked about creating a NERV-Bendigo, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "No."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wouldn't surprise me if they were <em>thinking</em> about it, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Well buddy…we've got a long road ahead of us. Let's get to it."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And so they did."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And I <em>still</em> don't have that hat, I'm pretty sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good to see he can <em>still</em> be a bastard, at times."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You're still <em>working</em> for him, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Because she wants to fight the <em>Angels</em>. To bring justice to what Adam did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Kinda similar to <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Of course, I doubt my father took your <em>hat</em>, here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Didn't even <em>have</em> a hat. Don't like them too much anyway; messes with the hair."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Somewhere like <em>Australia</em>, you <em>would</em> want a hat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even <em>here</em>, in the summer, I find it preferable to keep the head covered."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Do I <em>want</em> to know what happened with Pen-Pen?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It would be what Pen-Pen did to <em>them</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "What <em>is</em> that thing Pen-Pen has, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He had that for as long as <em>I</em> knew him. It's basically a glorified <em>ice pack</em>; help keep him cool."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "And yet he still likes the hot springs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "He can still like that kind of thing without possessing any sort of built in temperature regulation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What, did that lab not code any <em>heat management</em> into his genome?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "God if <em>I</em> know, I was practically an <em>intern</em> there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps they were focusing too much on what they <em>could</em>, that they did not stop to think about what they <em>should</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Why do you think the Government closed it all down?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Gendo Ikari – now wearing a rather impressive-looking cloak – took her in at a glance. After pausing at the sight of her badge – a silver star above two bars – he smirked. "Welcome to NERV, Major Katsuragi.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So did you get your hat back?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I <em>hope</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Rather harrowing you considered the Central American Wars <em>relaxing</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Goes to show what <em>hell</em> she went through."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Explains how <em>we</em> met, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And <em>Kaji</em> as well. Good to see you <em>immediately</em> took a liking to him, Misato!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>That</em> certainly continued to this day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You actually seemed rather <em>shy</em> back then, Ritsuko."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That, or somewhat weirded out by Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Ah, <em>you</em> got used to me!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The story of your hiring seems different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I didn't do <em>military</em> service, first of all. All my ranks have been within NERV. Though the university was the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Was</em> it Leipzig? Cause that's where <em>I</em> went for <em>my</em> Bachelor."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Nah, it was Tokyo-2. Though I <em>still</em> met Rits and Kaji there; God knows what <em>they</em> were doing Germany as well. Then it was that short lived internship, and from there it was a stint in Germany with Gehirn, where <em>you</em> first met me, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Leipzig have a rather well developed Institute of Metaphysical Biology. Wouldn't surprise me if <em>that</em> was the reason for me going to Germany."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even though the facilities <em>here</em> seem reasonable enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh they <em>are</em>. As far as <em>I</em> know, they're the <em>only</em> facilities that offer MetBio as a course you can take. Back 2015 I <em>heard</em>they were looking into establishing it somewhere in the United States, but the Angel War put an end to that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Force of Good</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Fine. We're a stage of mutually assured destruction. Détente it is!" Misato popped open another can of Yebisu and started chugging. Pen-Pen snorted, turning around to keep stirring."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I imagine you're <em>deliberately</em> playing this up for Hikari, ain't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That wouldn't surprise me. Though <em>you two</em> seem to have gotten used to all this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "With how <em>our</em> world was like, we can't exactly <em>complain</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It seems Mana's taking this all in her stride, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "She could certainly <em>use</em> this victory."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She's just like me, she <em>needs</em> this victory. Just look what happened to <em>me</em> in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "There's something up with the midget emus, isn't there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That <em>must </em>be an issue for both of them, if it wasn't even bought up in the flashbacks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least he's actually <em>helping</em> with the cooking, for once. You're a master chef, Shin-chan, but you can still use <em>some</em> help every now and then!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji had a small smile. "And I <em>do</em> appreciate such thing, of course."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I do not recall <em>ever</em> seeing Pen-Pen cook."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato chuckled. "He's tried once or twice. Though there's issues with cooking when you're not even a metre tall."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Sounds like there's a <em>lot</em> of things he can't do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We jokingly call him a hikikomori, but really what <em>can</em> an animal do in this world? Even someone as intelligent as <em>we</em>are, like Pen-Pen. Hell, he had to be <em>smuggled</em> into those hot springs, because they wouldn't even <em>allow</em> animals in otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...He seems to <em>manage</em> alright, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Is it really any surprise that even <em>Misato's pet</em> has problems?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She snorted. "You should know by now he doesn't <em>like</em> being called a pet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He's not here, is he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The other was Saxton Hale's hat, a memorial for the man himself and all that Misato had endured to become the woman she was today."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smile on Misato. "Looks like I <em>did</em> get that hat back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You didn't end up <em>too</em> far off from where you were, eh Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I reckon I'm a bit more of a <em>badass</em> there, but yeah. We all still ended up under the same roof, somehow."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Life works like that. Sometimes it can almost feel like destiny, some of us meet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "With how <em>many</em> works involving <em>us</em> exist, it might as well be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Though <em>this</em> world doesn't <em>feel</em> as chaotic as <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "From an outsider's perspective, it kinda <em>is</em>. I mean, you have a damn <em>intelligent bird</em> as a roommate, Misato! Who has that?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "This whole city in general seems to be somewhat more <em>chaotic</em> than other parts of the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Coming from a <em>walking computer</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Hence my point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet, we are <em>all</em> rather used to this chaos at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It'd do <em>Hikari</em> some good to get used to it, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "She's certainly <em>coming to terms</em> with it, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though good job on picking up on Shinji and Rei, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Commander quietly chuckled. "I'm rather good at that whole perception thing. I <em>knew</em> you two had eyes for each other, Shinji and Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>We're</em> certainly all lightheartedly antagonistic with one another, ain't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Mainly about your <em>sex lives</em>, from the sounds of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Reunion</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato's Team was going to Tokyo-3."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Told them I'd be back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They would be glad to see you, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Over nine years, it was. And such bonds don't just break with time, as Lowrie said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Those diplomatic ties would be rather <em>handy</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Certainly took <em>our world</em> long enough to establish <em>any</em> ties with <em>any</em> Australia."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "The Republic of Katherine doesn't exist <em>here</em>, does it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Katherine was a town in the Northern Territory; I wouldn't know what happened <em>after</em> Second Impact, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It'd be a town in Arnhem Land, then. Might even be the <em>capital</em>, if it's as significant as it was <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Being close to a military base would certainly help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The <em>previous</em> capital would've been out of commission, as well. Darwin was a coastal city."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Every</em> significant city in Australia was on the coast."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I can see <em>why</em> they wouldn't take the name of the older nation; they can't exactly <em>speak</em> for them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even <em>today</em>, none of the nations of the Australian continent use <em>Australia</em>. The <em>closest</em> is Australian Bendigo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even though they were <em>enshrined</em> by the United Nations as the official successor state."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh they <em>know</em> they have every right to call themselves <em>Australia</em>. But a part of me thinks they want to reunite the <em>whole</em>of Australia before they do such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That seems rather noble."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, <em>that</em> was certainly a different backstory for me, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A much less <em>upsetting</em> backstory for you, Misato." Asuka rued.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Cut me <em>some</em> slack, Saxton <em>sacrificing himself</em> for me <em>still</em> choked me up a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A shame we never knew of this Saxton Hale in <em>this</em> world, then." Pondered Kaworu. "If <em>this</em> is any example, he would've been rather <em>colourful</em> to be around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ain't <em>that</em> the truth." Misato thought, glancing at the clock. "So who wants to check out Kaji's car?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>I</em> sure as hell do!" Asuka exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Which means <em>Shinji's</em> coming as well." Wryly spoke the Commander. "Anyone else?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We've got some business with Sovereign, so we'll have to decline." Spoke the Subcommander. "And I suppose that'll count you three out, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei, Kaworu and Eliza nodded in affirmative. "It is important to Eliza, so I will be with her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...Thanks Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's fair enough." The purple haired woman turned to the <em>other</em> Nephilim. "What about you two? Or would you rather <em>retire for the night</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh no they aren't, not <em>yet</em> at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Seems we don't <em>have</em> to make that decision." Zero Two flatly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm guessing same time tomorrow, then?" As Kaworu was putting the book away. "Unless something else comes up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No, that sounds good." Misato confirmed. "I'm sure there'll be some phone calls if we <em>can't</em> make it anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"See you guys later, then!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And like that, Misato and her charges were gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Though it wasn't like <em>Ritsuko</em> and her charges were long for this room, as well. "Lets get going, shall we?"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p11"> </p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>3. Commodore</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Just a few more connections to make... and there. The elder Ikari gave a sigh. "Okay, that's all that connected."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We have diesel in here, do we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Uhh, I'm <em>pretty sure</em> we filled it with some a bit earlier, didn't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Half the car was in pieces on the floor, the rear hatch completely removed so as to facilitate a battery replacement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui sat on the passenger side, and handed keys to Kyoko. "Lets see if we can get her running."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff, as she took them. "Eager, are we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The key went in, and turned. The car cranked and cranked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And a Diesel engine came to life for the first time in at least 14 years.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...It doesn't exactly sound <em>healthy</em>, does it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Cut this engine <em>some</em> slack, Yui. You haven't <em>used</em> it in a while." The ignition was cut. "Any other company, it would've been <em>rust </em>at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Fancy seeing <em>you two</em> down here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They turned to this jovial voice, seeing the Commander, her personal Oversight Agent, and four others. "Suppose we don't have to go <em>finding</em> you now." Joked Misato.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Hang on, is that the <em>car</em> you had?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You had a fucking <em>Corolla</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not exactly an <em>Audi</em>, is it <em>Liebling</em>?" A glance to Yui. "Though... it means a lot to you, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small blush. "I... was more surprised it was even <em>here</em>. It's one of the few things that I still <em>have</em> here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I thought father would've <em>destroyed</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The mother glanced to Shinji, and back to the car. "I... he didn't go through with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So he just hid it away with all the <em>other</em> scrap?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah. Where no one would really look." She answered Zero Two. "Though... that raises an interesting question."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We're looking for <em>my</em> car." Kaji mused. "You seriously didn't know about it, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No one bothered to <em>tell</em> me about it!" She exclaimed. "Not the <em>first</em> time you guys haven't told me about stuff like that!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Dunno <em>where</em> you'd find it." Kyoko muttered. "Nothing here but <em>scrap</em>, as Zero Two said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji pointed to a roller door, walking towards it. "I assume you didn't bother checking behind <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It was <em>locked</em>." Yui flatly remarked. "Are you saying you had a perfectly good car behind there <em>this whole time</em>? We've barely gotten <em>this</em> one working."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, now that everyone's watching, look for yourself." He quickly punched in the code to open the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Slowly revealing a green with gold striped, four door sedan, around the size of a Toyota Crown. A lion proudly emblazoned, front and centre; this was a Holden.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...It's a <em>sedan</em>? You were there as the <em>first</em> emissary for six months and they gave you a <em>sedan</em>? Why not a sports coupé or a convertible or <em>something</em> that doesn't look like a fucking <em>Jetta</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, it's better than <em>my</em> car." Yui dumbly remarked, glancing it over. "Kinda reminds me of a gawdy Crown."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's not exactly <em>subtle</em>." Kyoko judged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Now you know why I don't tend to <em>drive</em> it." Deadpanned Kaji. "As soon as someone sees me driving a <em>green and gold Holden</em>, they'd know it was <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Which is a real shame, cause that <em>engine sound</em> Jesus <em>Christ</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, we know what makes <em>you</em> gush now." Hiro remarked in a flat manner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What can I say? I <em>like</em> my cars."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>You</em> of all people could probably afford an old sports car."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I probably <em>could</em>, Kyoko. But it's not exactly a <em>good</em> look. Hell, even the <em>Renault</em> probably doesn't look that good towards them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least that's an <em>EV</em>. <em>That </em>is... it's <em>engined</em> I assume?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"6 litre, 8 cylinder diesel, with lithium battery hybrid."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah yeah, keep throwing shade at my little rustbucket, Kaji." Yui rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I see where you get your deadpan from, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It <em>is</em> kinda bullshit, when you think about it." Kyoko thought. "We've been working on that car for <em>days</em>, and then <em>you</em> come along and blow it out of the water with this freakish thing!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh yeah, why <em>were</em> you working on that car mama? Though I guess it explains <em>where</em> you two were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The elder candle gave pause. "...Yui really needs a break from this whole NERV business. Don't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So, after talking with Ritsuko, she gave us the idea to... well, go on a small vacation for ourselves. Just... give us some time, after everything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A pin could drop.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a chuckle. "Shame <em>we</em> can't come with you. Being pilots and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I was going to tell you about that, A-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know. Don't worry, mama." A small smile. "I'm a big girl now, aren't I? You do what makes <em>you</em> happy, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko was rather taken aback by this. "...Y'know, one point in time, <em>I</em> would've been the one giving you that advice. I <em>wish</em> I could've, but..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You <em>have</em>. Maybe not at the time, but I know you want me to be happy. It'd be kinda hypocritical of me not to say the same for <em>you</em>, eh? And you didn't raise no hypocrite!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Another brief pause, before she wrapped her daughter up. Who quickly returned the favour.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I would've told you about that as well, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A glance downward. "...I know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She sounded a sigh. "Your... father is within me. You know that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... kinda <em>expected</em> that." Still downward. "He was with you in the Evangelion, wasn't he."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"He won't be... with me for much longer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The glance slowly shifted upwards. "...Mum?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I could keep his soul as healthy as it could be while I was Unit-01. But... every day he grows quieter. And... one of those days, I..." Deep breath in, deep breath out. "I know <em>you</em> don't love him, Shinji. That doesn't surprise me in the slightest. But... <em>I</em> still do. And... with how you <em>both</em> reacted when I tried to reintroduce you..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...It's fine, mum. I... I'd probably react like that, in your situation." A small huff. "One last moment together?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...That's what I <em>wanted</em>. And... a part of me feels almost... <em>unneeded</em> here. What am I to do; you've grown up before my eyes, Evangelion has moved <em>far</em> beyond what I expected."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You're still <em>valuable</em> to us, Yui." Misato mused. "You're a <em>veteran</em> in Project E; <em>the</em> expert in Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe back in <em>my </em>day. Ritsuko has proven herself well, at this point. And to think, she wasn't even an <em>adult</em> when the Contact Experiment happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Turning back to Shinji. "...Sorry I didn't tell you, Shinji. But... I didn't want to hurt y-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He lunged forward, wrapping his mother up. "...I'll be fine, mum. I'm in good hands, am I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah." She too returned the favour. "...I'm glad you were able to find <em>someone</em> that makes you happy, Shinji. Like... <em>I</em> was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji didn't comment, choosing to think for a bit. "...So where are you planning to go to?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Okayama. Y'know, where-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"My uncle lives?" A small huff. "Suppose it's a good place to start, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Do you reckon seeing me will give him a heart attack?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Long dead sister suddenly showing up at his door? It wouldn't surprise me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She gave a quiet chuckle, still holding him. "You know I love you, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know. I... I love you too, mum."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile near the Commodore, Zero Two and Hiro were merely looking awkwardly at this turn of events. "Does this happen a lot?" She whispered to Kaji.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"More than you'd think, Zero Two." He wryly remarked, before glancing to the car. "Though <em>I</em> might have a way of changing the subject."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The opening and closing of the door prompted Misato's attention. "...God damn it, Kaji." She muttered under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Right before the car cranked and appropriately <em>roared</em> to life, all eight cylinders firing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Understandably, a whole heap of people <em>jumped</em> at the sound. "Was zum Teufel <em>ist</em> das für ein Motor!?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("What the hell <em>is</em> that engine?!")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji merely revved in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It got us out of our melancholy, at least." Asuka wryly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Probably his <em>intention</em>." Misato though. "Though I can't even be <em>mad</em>; I <em>love</em> how it sounds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You really <em>do</em> have a thing for cars." Hiro deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Way to make my car look like a <em>lawnmower</em>, Kaji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe you guys should take <em>his</em> car, instead. I'm sure <em>I'll</em> be happy to give it to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The engine went silent, Kaji getting the memo.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Much to the amusement of the gathered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You two ready?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Nephilim gave a nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Okay. Hopefully we won't need you, but... we can never be too sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The anaesthetics were swapped out for saline. It wouldn't take long before Sovereign woke up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Indeed it didn't. "He is coming to." Rei translated from her Field.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It couldn't be called an interesting affair, with how Sovereign woke. His body was still restrained to the bed, so only his one uncovered eye was evidence of his current sentience.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The grey eye scanned the room. </span>
  <span class="s4">"Something happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Well <em>that's</em> kind of understating it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Do you know <em>what</em> happened, Sovereign?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p12"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I was analysing my surroundings, determining the people around me. The last person I scanned was the grey haired boy. Seven seconds after laying eyes on him, all external I/O stopped. 2 minutes 27 seconds later, I experienced an unexpected shutdown after trying to get external I/O working once again. This is due to that subject matter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You're certainly sharp, Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">Sovereign sniffed. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I... I caused trouble, during this time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Not <em>you</em>. Someone else." Rei pointed out. "Someone <em>within</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...They must have taken over. My apologies. I will do my best to prevent this from here on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You <em>know</em>, Sovereign?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"/dev/soul1. An oddity. I do not know <em>how</em> I have this, but it is evident they are...<em>problematic</em>. I cannot rid myself of them; they are a part of me as <em>I</em> am a part of me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hence your eyepatch." Ritsuko cooly remarked. "We believe <em>that</em> was how the other within you was able to <em>see</em>. And thus could... <em>affect</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Is my left eye covered?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">From a trolley, Maya procured a small mirror, holding it in front of Sovereign.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"So it is. If this was the cause of my issue, then this should resolve such matter in the affirmative. However, I expect to be here for a while longer, for further debugging."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Really</em> sharp." Ritsuko remarked. "But... it's good to see you're alright, Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I appreciate the concern. What is your name?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The gathered looked between one another, before introducing themselves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I appreciate the concern, Ritsuko Akagi. I will be sure to remember your names from here on out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smile. "...Would you like some time alone with him, Eliza?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I... wouldn't mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small nod, and they filed out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Leaving the Unix systems on their lonesome.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I feel I should apologise to you for my actions. It is not what you would have wanted of me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p12"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...I'd be lying if I said it was. But... it <em>wasn't</em> you, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p12"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe so, but in a way it <em>was</em> me. It was my body. You would have seen my face, as I did whatever I did. And... it makes me feel strange. Especially with your <em>significance</em> to me, as my creator. It was that bond that allowed me to continue with my actions, and... I... do not know how I feel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">Eliza scanned him, piping into her Emotion Engine. </span>
  <span class="s1">"...Melancholic. That's the word I tend to hear being used. When you have some deep sadness of some sort."</span>
</p>
<p class="p12"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"That may be accurate. I... appreciate you staying here, creator. And keeping me company."</span>
</p>
<p class="p12"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...Of <em>course</em> I would, Sovereign."</span>
  <span class="s2"> Her hand drifted to his, restrained. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I created you, as you said. That... makes me your mother, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p12"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Is that the terminology?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Internally, she thought how odd this was. Not even a <em>month</em> had passed since she became properly sentient; enshrined with the breath of life. And yet here she was, with a son by any other name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two was right, this world <em>was</em> weird. But she loves it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...You can call me <em>mama</em>, if you want."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Project G 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b></b>
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>1. Fork</h2><p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Man, she really <em>likes</em> him, doesn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Commanders and Maya were observing Eliza and Sovereign from behind the window of the ward. Their words were silenced but Eliza's excitement was evident regardless.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's understandable, Misato." Ritsuko gave a chuckle. "She created him, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Does that make you a <em>grandmother</em> already?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko sighed, as Maya hid her face. "...I can see why Zero Two thinks this world is crazy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We should know by now those roles tend to break down, once you get into Metaphysical Biology."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei announced her presence with a spot of philosophy. "As you programmed her, she programmed him. This <em>would</em> make her a mother of sorts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well... it wasn't <em>just</em> her that programmed him." Maya thought. "She forked Eliza from her own code, which <em>we</em> wrote."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And what would that make <em>you</em> <em>two</em>?" Kaworu queried.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya thought for a few seconds, furrowed her brow for a few seconds more, before her face cringed in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Best not to think about it." Rei smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Christ, this place is an utter <em>tumbleweed</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Amazing, considering <em>none</em> of the pilots thus far have <em>ignored</em> your advise, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Where <em>are</em> the pilots, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The lion roared, Kaji's Commodore <em>barreling</em> down the empty highway at speeds <em>well</em> above the statutory limit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka was ecstatic, at least.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Though you couldn't say the same of the three people pinned to the backseat. "Gottverdammt <em>mach langsam</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("God damn it <em>slow down</em>!")</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ehh... <em>Kaji</em> decided to drop them off at home."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Unamused looks all around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Any reason <em>you</em> didn't go with them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No one else would fit in the car." She huffed. "Plus, gotta get <em>my</em> car home, as well. Though in all seriousness, I got <em>some </em>quick business with Pines to do before I can retire for the night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I assume Hiro and Zero Two didn't go with them." Ritsuko summarised.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu looked behind him, on the behest of his Field. "You'd be right."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's still kinda creepy you guys can <em>do</em> that, y'know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>You</em> can do such thing as well, Zero Two. With training."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato giggled. "You get used to it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I was expecting you two... <em>retire</em> for the night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two rolled her eyes. "Suppose I can't even <em>blame</em> you guys for thinking that. Only reason you <em>would</em> is if I set a <em>precedent</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh <em>all</em> the other pilots have set that. Hell, even <em>Misato</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oi, I don't do it <em>everyday</em>. I don't exactly have that <em>youthful vigour </em>anymore." Rubbing the back of her head. "Plus, I <em>know</em> you two are just as bad as <em>we</em> are; I just wear it on my sleeve more often."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...We <em>are</em> a bit more private when it comes to that." Maya admitted. "...at least we <em>try</em> to be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It would help you two live in the Geofront, instead of in the same apartments we all live in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, <em>we</em> don't exactly live in those apartments of yours."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't think <em>you</em> live near us as well, Zero Two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Otherwise they would've kept you two up." A cheeky grin. "See, the trick when <em>that</em> happens is to be <em>louder</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya squeaked and hid her tomato face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It doesn't surprise me their parents want to go on a <em>vacation</em>, then." Hiro remarked, flat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We've learnt to <em>ignore</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Do we really, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We <em>say</em> we ignore it." He admitted. "It <em>can</em> be difficult with our ability."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure <em>you two</em> intermingling AT-Fields wouldn't help you being able to <em>block out</em> the noise." Ritsuko deadpanned. "You alright, Maya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The eternally embarrassed Maya simply squeaked a bit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This embarrassment was only <em>increased</em> as Ritsuko stole a kiss from her. "Aaaaa."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You're adorable, y'know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And everyone laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The phone went off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Did we have sync tests today?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Like a horse, Asuka huffed, as a bare arm emerged from the bed and to the phone. "I... don't <em>think</em> so? What <em>could</em> we test on, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes struggled to focus on the automated text message.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">SYNC TEST CANCELLED. EVANGELION HARDWARE INSTALLATION ONGOING.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Huh."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Eh?" Shinji grunted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"They're canned today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...huh." Somewhat confused at how this actually <em>relates</em> to him. "Did they say <em>why</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"'Hardware installation'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji's tired mind tried to think. "Could... that be the NACSS, then? I... think Misato <em>said</em> that'd be arriving soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Did they <em>really</em> have to send <em>us</em> a text about it, though? The <em>only</em> person this even <em>applies</em> to at the moment is <em>Hikari</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It wouldn't surprise me if they just sent it out to <em>all</em> pilots."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They fell silent, listening in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a small thud. "Sounds like <em>they </em>got the text as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a tired giggle. "They do <em>not</em> like being woken up when it's not needed, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>We</em> don't either."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Because it interrupts our valuable <em>alone time</em>, doesn't it?" As she traced a finger on his bare chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, we <em>were</em> asleep. It's not like we were... <em>using</em> that time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, so my perverted Shinji wants to <em>use</em> this time, now that we're awake?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well... that wasn't <em>exactly</em> my suggestion but since <em>you</em> mentioned it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nice roundabout, Shinji." She smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Pervert."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah yeah." She dived into his lips. "Only cuz <em>you</em> taught me, Shin-chan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">While the two Nephilim were rather <em>displeased</em> with the unnecessary text, being able to see this new system was considered rather <em>important. </em>If they were to be <em>using</em> it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So they eventually found their way to the catwalks, overlooking NT-Unit-00, where Misato and Ritsuko were supervising the goings on; Eliza and Maya were supervising Sovereign, Kaji was in the midst of Oversight business, and Zero Two and Hiro were (most likely) <em>sleeping</em> with one another.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Did Shinji and Asuka not want to come?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"They were... otherwise occupied."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato rolled her eyes. "Youthful vigour, am I right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko gave a short chuckle, as she oversaw how the technicians swarmed over NT-Unit-00, like worker ants building their colony, the general commotion interspersed with the occasional chirping of a whistle; guiding a crane carrying the core of the Godsforsaken hodgepodge prototype of the Massachusetts NACSS system. Prototype equipment for prototype Evangelion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It still amazes me how <em>fast</em> the Lilim can work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We <em>need</em> to be fast, Kaworu." Chimed in Ritsuko. "The Angels wouldn't wait. And I doubt any of our enemies <em>nowadays</em> would, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu looked over the railing, to observe what Ritsuko saw.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We can't know for sure if there <em>are</em> other Angels out there. Can we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Unfortunately not. Not even I, if they are laying dormant. And if they are not exerting their will."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We cannot even know <em>where</em>, from what it sounds." Rei speculated. "It would require global surveillance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Rits, do you know if those satellites Massachusetts launched a while back have the <em>ability</em> to scan for Blues?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The scientist thought. "I'm pretty sure it <em>was</em> those satellites that alerted Massachusetts about Rogue-00, at first. Kaworu, would <em>you</em> know where they could gather?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I'm not sure." His Field turned pensive. "My Father is gone. With it, his call. And... you know how <em>I</em> was like without it, until... <em>Rei</em> helped me. My kin would be feeling the same, if they did indeed exist."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Where was the <em>last</em> place they knew <em>for sure</em> he was at?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Well, I know the answer to <em>that</em>. <em>Antarctica</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato grimaced. "I... damn it, why did I ask that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well that's <em>satellites</em> out of the question." Ritsuko rued. "I don't know <em>what</em> the hell happened to Antarctica, but it has a reputation of confusing satellites."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Having an operation to explore Antarctica may be unwise, as well." Rei thought. "The UN would be rather suspect of such excursion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...We've already got a lot on our plate. Let's... let's see if we can deal with this new Seele stuff, first."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A slow nod from Kaworu. "...Understandable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It being the weekend, everyone had gathered rather early.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sans one. "Hey, Ritsuko? Where's Eliza at?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She is currently with Sovereign, Zero Two. I believe Kensuke is with them, as well." She chuckled. "</span>
  <span class="s2">'I can catch up, don't worry about me mama'</span>
  <span class="s1">."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least <em>you two</em> were able to catch this." Misato deadpanned. "Despite the work going on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"This is our break." Innocently surmised Ritsuko. "Which also means there might be a bit of a <em>gap</em> before we read the next pair of chapters after this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shrugs all round. "It'd give <em>us</em> some time to do stuff, I guess." Asuka conceded. "Do we know how long it'll take for the NACSS to get installed?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I believe at the rate things are going, it should be ready by <em>tomorrow</em> for initial testing." Maya recalled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Jeez, we <em>do</em> work fast."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I already explained all that to <em>those two</em>, Asuka." Ritsuko flatly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh I <em>know</em> why we work fast. If we <em>don't</em>, we're <em>fucked</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I was less <em>vulgar</em> but yes, that was essentially what I said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In short order, the read began.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (S) Asuka (A)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Exeunt: Eliza</span>
</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s4"></span>
</p><h3>E21: The Day that Tokyo-3 Stood Still (Enemies on All Sides)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which we get a taste of End of Evangelion earlier than usual, nephilim-on-nephilim action, and Matarael actually being the most destructive Angel of the entire war.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>knew</em> shit was gonna hit the fan!" Asuka shouted. "Screw you, Bond!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The chapter has not even <em>started</em> yet." Rei mediated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I can tell <em>exactly</em> what's gonna happen from that title and subtitle. What was it you said about Matarael, Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, I probably <em>jinxed</em> it, didn't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"How <em>could</em> Matarael be the most destructive Angel?" Maya began to speculate. "I can only think of that <em>acid</em> of theirs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's probably what they will use, only in excess. Perhaps actual <em>guns</em>, akin to the <em>simulations</em> you had coded up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Matarael <em>can</em> be rather destructive, if not dealt with properly, and with some updates." Backed up Ritsuko. "<em>We</em> know that well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka rolled her eyes. "It wasn't <em>that</em> bad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Tokyo-3 <em>sunk</em>, Asuka. If it weren't for how <em>basic</em> the completion requirements were, the Magi would've chalked it up as a <em>failure</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, as long as the Angel was <em>defeated</em>, that's <em>victory</em> isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A <em>basic</em> victory, at least." Ritsuko derided.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though speaking of that sim, how goes Sahaquiel?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"All goes to plan, we might be able to get the data uploaded to the simulator soon. Not that we could <em>use</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If the installation of the NACSS goes well, we could use <em>that</em> in the simulator, alongside Unit-03."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A lightbulb illuminated in Ritsuko's head. "That's a <em>great</em> idea, Rei!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Flat looks from Asuka and Shinji. "Thanks a lot, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"My pleasure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Setup</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The lighthearted, yet bitter, chuckles of Tabris echoed through the ether. I suppose we can only wait and see, then."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Gotta say, I like the sound of <em>Dumah</em> better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chuckled. "Shateiel fits with the standard -el, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even though <em>that</em> has exception as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm assuming <em>that</em> means the same as Dumah anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "More or less, Dumah was their more common name so that's what I went with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, <em>relatively</em> common."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. One would not know many of the Abrahamic Angel names without deep research."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So what <em>did</em> Dumah accomplish, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They fried the electrics. Perhaps <em>that's</em> what was meant by <em>paving the way</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That would not surprise me. Matarael may have been rather weak for an Angel, but it showed us we are <em>reliant</em> on such technology."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That's kinda <em>expected</em> for machines like the Evangelion. Even in <em>our</em> world, our society was more or less reliant on <em>technology</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And keeping that tech all <em>running</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Also, if all the tech got <em>fried</em>, does that mean <em>surveillance</em> tech as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko grumbled. "That's <em>just</em> what we need. Let the cultists run wild in this damn city."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And to cap it all off?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Within the waters beyond Norway, the Thirteenth Angel awoke.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Within the waters of Lake Towada, on the border of the Aomori and Akita Prefectures of Japan, the Fourteenth Angel awoke."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Man, Eliza chose a good time to <em>skip</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh for <em>fuck's sake</em>. I'm guessing <em>this</em> is what they meant by a taste of End of Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There <em>are</em> many things going on. This..." She merely groaned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Sounds like the consensus around here." Muttering.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The Seele sabotage would be bad enough. We <em>expected</em> them to attack alongside Matarael, did we not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Did Bond <em>really</em> have to throw <em>another</em> Angel into the mix, though? What <em>would</em> that Angel be; I don't even <em>know </em>anymore!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Matarael is one of them, at least. But the <em>other</em> one, yeah I don't know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The <em>order</em> has been radically different, thus far. However, the next Angel in <em>our</em> world, after Iruel, was <em>Leliel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's kinda odd they'd wake up near <em>Norway</em>, of all places."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's only the <em>opposite</em> side of the Eurasian continent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Such distances wouldn't be an issue for certain Angels."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If they even <em>wanted</em> to attack Tokyo-3. At <em>this</em> rate, I wouldn't be surprised if they just <em>ignored</em> it and did their own thing. Every single <em>other</em> Angel is. Shit, we even <em>saw</em> that in the preview; didn't Israfel attack <em>everywhere</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Eliza <em>is</em> missing out on a lot, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Tuesday</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Her threat level and readiness plans have taken almost all scenarios into account. I'm the one that hired her, after all.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You just <em>had</em> to say that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Blame Murphy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least you aren't trapped in an elevator, this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "God knows what <em>we're</em> doing, though. We're probably at <em>school</em>, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They have <em>some</em> forewarning, at the very least. Vague and cryptic it is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Don't those words mean the same thing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It <em>emphasises</em> it, at least. We have <em>no</em> idea what sort of hell this will bring."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We've got <em>some</em> idea. And it's <em>not good</em>, needless to say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They sure picked a time to attack, didn't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A time advantageous to <em>them</em>. NERV is only at 1/3rd capacity. The time is ideal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not for <em>us</em>. I suppose it was only a matter of <em>time</em> before this started <em>fucking</em> us again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Everyone stopped. "…say that again," demanded Misato."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Four</em>. Four things that are <em>fucking</em> us. Ah, Ha, Ha." She held up 4 fingers in a demented parody of the Count from Sesame Street.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'd <em>say</em> I was surprised you knew about that puppet show, but it was probably on German TV, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You'd be right. Never <em>preferred</em> watching the show; might've been the <em>dolls</em> they used."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We have <em>one</em> Evangelion and the Jet Alone ready for immediate deployment, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Won't matter <em>much</em> without any <em>power</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine that <em>kidnapping</em> they are to do will be <em>one</em> of the Jet Alone pilots, additionally. Perhaps Mayumi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "I can <em>see</em> why they'd do that. Get Mana to <em>respond</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Forgetting about the <em>two Angels</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Yeah, that's a bit of an inconvenience, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Odds are, the closest Angel is <em>Matarael</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We still don't know who this <em>other</em> Angel is, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Probably the one that'll <em>fuck</em> <em>us</em> the most, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That wouldn't surprise me in the slightest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Five Minutes</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Finally, the sound of silence."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji was stone cold. "...Fuck. Toji's not gonna take that well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Kensuke's mama isn't in the best spots either, you realise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They've <em>really</em> organised this, haven't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Feh, I can't believe we could <em>miss</em> this. Even <em>with</em> our limited surveillance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Considering this didn't happen when the power cut out <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As has been said countless times, our world took a harder line to such groups."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Surely after <em>this</em>, things will change."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "You'd think it <em>would've</em> changed after <em>1995</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Should</em> we compare this to what <em>they</em> did, though?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Cultist groups wreaking havoc and killing innocents in the name of their own beliefs? I'd say we <em>should</em> compare it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And so they descended upon Tokyo-3."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Death in the eyes of Misato. "Someone better shut him up with an <em>explosive round</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They have <em>Nephilim</em>. An explosive round would not <em>matter</em> too much to them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Man this really <em>is</em> a crock of shit, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "No <em>wonder</em> you guys don't have the highest opinions of them. They're <em>insane</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And thing is, if this was like <em>our</em> world, this <em>already happened</em> with a cultist group."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Haven't we established it might <em>not</em> have happened? <em>This</em> certainly hasn't mentioned it; surely there would've been <em>comparisons</em> by now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And this is just the <em>cultist groups</em>. We haven't even gotten into <em>Seele's</em> machinations."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "So this is going even <em>worse</em> that Iruel, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'd say. At least Iruel only focused on <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Gee, thanks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's true. They were blinded by their <em>hatred</em> of you that they only made a cursory attempt to cripple us. <em>This</em>, they <em>deliberately</em> waited until we were sapped, <em>then</em> they went for the jugular."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...It's rather realistic <em>more</em> people die here, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yes. And cultists aren't ones to <em>pick and choose</em> who lives or dies. At least with <em>Iruel</em>, many Section 2 sacrificed themselves, yes. But they weren't <em>civilians</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Shit, even <em>now</em> this is beyond the bodycount of that Sarin attack. I think 13 died in that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "With <em>thousands</em> injured."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That <em>one</em> attack had a higher bodycount."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Considering how Gendo responded <em>here</em> when we found out about a Seele Incursion, perhaps the End of Evangelion may be accurate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh wouldn't <em>that</em> be fun."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""When did life stop making sense? I want it to make sense again." A soft hand clenched his shoulder; he looked quietly at the eyes of Hikari Horaki. Her attempt to comfort him was the only answer he would be getting for now. "…hope my sis and my old man are okay."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>War was cruel."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Those words stuck with the gathered. "...Jesus Christ."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You know why we did our best to shield them from all this, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That dude almost <em>suicide bombed</em> us. How the fuck does that even <em>happen</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You're lucky Kasparov is as perceptive as he is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...It was clear he did not exactly <em>want</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It doesn't matter <em>now</em>, does it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...True."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...<em>Already</em>, they've gone too far. This is <em>beyond</em> what they did, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They've gone so far past Aum Shinrikyo you'd think they hijacked a damn <em>space shuttle</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Needless to say, the government will <em>not</em> be pleased with all this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Would <em>Seele</em> even know of this? I know they're doing their own thing, but-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Surely</em>. It's <em>impossible</em> Seele did <em>not</em> know of such a massive operation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At this point, I'm lead to believe they've <em>allowed</em> it to happen. Cut Gendo down to size a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Asshole he is, they <em>knew</em> they had to work with him in order to do their <em>own</em> Instrumentality plan! So why the fuck are they <em>allowing</em> this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I recall Seele saying they might not even <em>need</em> NERV, with the modular technology they were able to procure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The thing with the armed incursion, the Government was <em>in</em> on it. They believed <em>we</em> were the traitors, and it took the a <em>hell</em> of a talking to in order to convince them otherwise. The government catches wind of this, they'd go in <em>immediately</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They've already countered that. With <em>Matarael</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato groaned in frustration, fist pounding the table. "God fucking <em>damn it!</em> How does this happen?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We were outplayed. Even <em>with</em> foreknowledge."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe if Kaji told us a bit <em>more</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The sight of Pen-Pen riding Randall – the tabby quickly finding one of the largest ventilation shafts that led into the shell of the Geofront – was picked up by the MAGI."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Least we got <em>some</em> good news."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If Pen-Pen died <em>now</em>, I would've thrown this book in a <em>furnace</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There <em>is</em> still a sizeable portion left. It is unlikely this will be the <em>end</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It sure <em>seems</em> like that, with how <em>fucked</em> we're getting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Yeah, you <em>would</em> expect this kind of thing when Seele had <em>enough</em> of NERV. Like <em>here</em>, and the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A quick death is probably the <em>best</em> thing those turncoats could've hoped for."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It removed them from the equation, at the very least. No point engaging in <em>extreme</em> violence against them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Jeez, you guys <em>really</em> hate them, don't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You can <em>understand</em>, at the very least. They hope to senselessly <em>destroy</em> this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Like Seele's intentions weren't much <em>better</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And we are <em>also</em> against Seele's intentions. At this point, they are no better than any of these cultist groups."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They were certainly <em>classified</em> as such. You can understand how <em>hardline</em> attitude towards such groups, then. NERV does <em>not</em> tolerate any sort of activity in this city or in the greater Tokyo-3 region. And the <em>Government</em> doesn't tolerate this either; they classify it as <em>taking part in foreign aggression</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Technically</em>, my kin are foreign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's a pretty <em>massive</em> technicality, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's what the Government does, not that <em>we</em> should complain. Gets them out of our hair, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Do Little</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The duo disappeared into the hallway, quiet as ghosts."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jaws were dropped, especially the jaw of <em>Maya Ibuki</em>. "W... wuh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "What the actual <em>fuck</em>, you can <em>do</em> that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "G-Gods no! How... how the... <em>what</em>?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Holy <em>shit</em>! That was fucking <em>awesome,</em> Maya!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This is where that <em>Vietnam</em> training comes in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Pakse, in this case. <em>Laos</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya was still flustered at this turn of events. "H... I just <em>killed</em> him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is generally what a knife in the throat does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "They were about to kill <em>everyone</em> there. So <em>fair</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...What training did I <em>get</em>? I'm... i'm <em>not</em> a killer at all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Commandos, perhaps? Like those Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "But... oh Gods I <em>killed</em> him!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Maya, if you didn't kill him, he would've killed <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...I know <em>that</em> much, but..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko paused, and gave a small sigh. "...Reminds you, doesn't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...kinda. I..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hush, Maya." She went for her hand. "That's not <em>you</em>, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean... <em>yeah</em>, technically. <em>I</em> certainly couldn't do something like... <em>that</em>. I can barely stand <em>blood</em>, as it is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Goes to show just how <em>different</em> your backstory is; as per Misato and Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "The twin wasn't evidence of that already?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya, having calmed down a bit thanks to the touch of her Sempai, looked to the book. "...At least it was a cultist. Someone trying to <em>kill</em> us." She grumbled, uncomfortable with her words. "...no, dehumanising doesn't work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Out of <em>all</em> the people-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Not</em> <em>helping</em>, Asuka." A flat look. "I know you're uncomfortable, Maya. Do you want to-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya shook her head. "No, I'm not gonna skip out. I'd... I'd be lying if I said I <em>wasn't</em> curious. Damn it, Bond."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We could say that a <em>lot</em> for this chapter. Now it looks like we're facing a damn <em>Gundam</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Thing is, <em>all</em> of this is relatively <em>small fry</em>. It's just the fact the <em>Evangelion</em> are practically out of commission."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At least they <em>might as well be</em>. No power, chaos in the command structure, half the pilots <em>absent</em> in a <em>warzone</em> of their own. Man, Bond <em>really</em> fucked you this time around, didn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not the <em>first</em> time." Muttering.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Is he starting to run out of that goodwill he fostered earlier?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You bet your ass he is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""The demands of leadership," muttered Gendo, pocketing his phone and withdrawing his CZ-75B handgun. "You always have to get your hands dirty.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, <em>I</em> had to get my hands dirty like that a few times."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I cannot recall you using a <em>beam saber</em> against Seele agents."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If I <em>had one</em> on hand, you <em>bet</em> I would've used it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Least we're getting <em>something</em> out there. The Gundam may be kinda pointless against <em>Angels</em>, but against <em>other</em> Gundam it should be alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And a Gundam is <em>still</em> better than no weapon <em>at</em> <em>all</em>. Recall they were instrumental in taking down Dumah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "They <em>have</em> a name."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I like Dumah better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They have more <em>power</em> than the Evangelion as well, with what I recall. Of course, the Gundam are also <em>vulnerable</em> to conventional weaponry. A well placed howitzer round could knock them out, then it'd just be her Nephilim self."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "So she can defend herself if the Shining Gundam is downed, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "It's amazing the phone lines even <em>work</em>. I thought they went down with Matarael as well, or you would've called for help or something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm pretty sure they <em>were</em>. At least <em>external</em> lines."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Internal</em> lines in Central Dogma might've been intact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What, you guys didn't <em>check</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The <em>lines</em> might've been. Doesn't mean the <em>phones themselves</em> were powered. Dumb phones like the one Gendo's using, at least I <em>presume</em> he's using something like that, they're <em>astoundingly</em> reliable. The tradeoff with that is they're relatively <em>basic</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "This place doesn't <em>have</em> anything like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wasn't seen as <em>necessary</em>. Having the power <em>completely and utterly cut</em> was seen as an <em>impossibility</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, <em>Matarael</em> certainly proved that wrong."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yes, wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time we didn't see that as a possibility."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Shelter</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"They swiftly moved southeast."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "We still don't know who <em>they're</em> going for, do we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Obviously not <em>us</em>. It's those <em>other</em> Nephilim going for us!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Gee, thanks a lot Homura and Akira."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Depending on <em>who</em> they're going for, their paths may converge just yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least it's two on two. Rei and Mayumi verses those two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not even <em>that</em>, they've split up. So one on one in each scenario."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Of course, depending on who the <em>other</em> Nephilim are going for, it'll become three on one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm just expecting the worst at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You are learning. It is a shame Sougetsu and Kensei believe this nonsense."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The Seele Nephilim are not going for the school, so that <em>will</em> be one on one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That would leave <em>Mana</em>. Of course, she'll be in her <em>Gundam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That might as well be a <em>hinderance</em>, for someone like <em>her</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The two quietly walked away. Homura nonchalantly commented, "you can all go back to killing each other now." And then they were gone."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The utter <em>change</em> in everyone's AT-Fields was enough to make Rei sick.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was with this trepidation that Rei looked up from the book to scan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka was... calm. <em>Too</em> calm. "Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "May I please have that book?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She considered it <em>wise</em> to not deny her, as she bookmarked the page. "Please ensure it is still readable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh I'll <em>try-"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Despite it weighing as much as a sizeable encyclopaedia, she hefted the book and with a screech, threw it on the floor. "DU ARSCHLOCH! DU SCHWEIN!", she yelled at the book, "DU HAST GLÜCK, DASS DU IN EINEM ANDEREN UNIVERSUM BIST, <em>BOND</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("You are lucky you are in another universe, <em>Bond</em>!")</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A swift kick of the book, punting it to a wall, and she was back on her chair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Better?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>No</em>. I'm still angry at <em>those Nephilim</em> as well! Why the fuck are they going for <em>Mari</em>, what did <em>she</em> do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "She was related to <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And then to do <em>that</em> to Ai, they better fucking <em>hope</em> I don't get in my Evangelion and <em>find</em> them, because the <em>first</em> thing I'll do is negate their AT-Fields and<em> throw them into the blades of a helicopter!</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of AT-Field, Kaworu was in the midst of using said AT-Field to retrieve the book. "It <em>is</em> indeed unfortunate. Though lest we forget, this was not who they were <em>meant</em> to be going for. They have been fed false intel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "But that just raises the question of <em>who</em> they were going for in the first place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Surely they would've known to not do this to a <em>child!</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And yet they <em>did</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I cannot fathom <em>why</em> they would've used such force against a <em>kid</em>. They didn't even need to <em>hurt</em> them; just use the AT-Field to shunt her to the side! This is <em>way</em> too fucked even for <em>them</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "Thing is, I doubt they'll even get <em>punished</em> for this. This was one of <em>NERV's </em>personnel-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'd honestly be <em>really fucking tempted</em> to <em>shoot them</em> <em>on the spot</em> if they did something as sickening as <em>that</em> to a damn <em>child</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tensions were <em>still</em> about to boil over. "Should I bother continuing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka got up. "I <em>really</em> need to get this <em>anger</em> out of me. Jesus fucking <em>Christ</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Abusing the book wasn't enough, I gather."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That, and I fear for the future readability of the book if I don't <em>relieve</em> this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "Alright. Take 30; I need to get some lunch anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a... rather sad look to her other. "Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">When once she was going to grab him by the scruff and drag him off somewhere, she instead settle for taking his hand and calmly walking out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Well. She certainly didn't take that well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Understatement of the century, Zero Two." Ritsuko deadpanned, as Misato was beginning to check out herself. "Oi, can you get us some lunch as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She rolled her eyes. "It's going on your tab, you know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We don't <em>have</em> tabs, Misato. It all comes out of our accounts anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Whatever, you know what I mean." Turning to the remaining crowd. "You lot want any lunch, now I'm apparently a delivery woman?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Over one another, they spoke what they wanted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Feh. You want me to check on Eliza, while I'm at it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I wouldn't mind that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All quiet in the locker room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I didn't scare you, did I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She was resting her forehead on his forehead, keeping him close, tensions relieved and some perspective gained with her now clearer mind. "...I know you don't like seeing me like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shaking his head. "No... you didn't scare me, Asuka. <em>I</em> was pretty angry with that, as well." He slightly readjusted themselves. "Plus... that's just your fire, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff. "...You <em>like</em> playing with fire, don't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He gave a brief glance downward before glancing back up to meet her own eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A chuckle. "I'd call you a pervert, but that'd be kinda dumb of me at <em>this</em> point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>I</em> should be the one calling you that, eh?" A wry remark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah yeah, I can just counter that by saying <em>you</em> taught me<em>.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Touché, touché."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Still. <em>I</em> don't like being that angry. I..." A sigh. "I spent <em>far</em> too long being angry at the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We have pretty good reasons, admittedly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, that's fair. Though... ah who am I kidding, not like I can't <em>not</em> get angry at things. Saying that would just be like what I said as a child." Sapphires looked into sapphires. "Least I got <em>you</em> to help defuse me, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You know I'd help you with <em>anything</em>, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A gentle kiss, hopefully helping to make up for her perceived slight. "...Thanks, Shinji. I... I suppose we should continue this later, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I was gonna say later tonight?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Heh. Good idea."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji craned his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What, did you think I'd call you a perv for suggesting that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kinda, yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A flick of his nose, "Pervert. Happy?", and then she hopped up off of him. Rather deliberately <em>stretching</em> in front of Shinji to emphasise the point. "Probably shouldn't keep them waiting, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't take too long for them to get decent and to exit the locker room, where they subsequently ran into Misato.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Carrying bags of food. "Never thought I'd see the Commander of NERV being a <em>delivery girl</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah yeah, rub it in. I got <em>you</em> guys something as well; food's good for <em>after the act</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka rolled her eyes as Shinji bristled. "It's not <em>that</em> obvious, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"It kinda is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Looking past Misato, Asuka caught the eye of Eliza <em>and</em> Sovereign. "Fancy seeing <em>you two</em> here. Wanting to expose... <em>him</em> to this fucked up world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Was this chapter particularly bad?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You don't know the half of it, Eliza. We haven't even <em>finished</em> it yet. Though I suppose it'd be a learning experience for you, Sovy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...Sovy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, think of it as a pet name Eliza can call you, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Pet name?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A nickname of endearment!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Nickname?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p10"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"An alias."</span>
</p>
<p class="p10"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Oh. That is... Sovy?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s3">Eliza gave a small giggle. </span>
  <span class="s1">"It <em>is</em> a nice pet name, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Food being good for the soul, everyone was chowing down, making the best of this impromptu lunch break.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh wow, they actually make food with honey already <em>on </em>it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two appreciated the honey soy chicken ramen the cafeteria was running, at least.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So Eliza, how the hell are you gonna know just <em>what</em> the hell is happening in this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>am</em> a computer, you know."</span>
  <span class="s3"> Flat. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I can take in and process information rather quickly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To wit, she appropriately started from the <em>start</em> of the chapter, scanning through a page every few seconds, before flipping. This repeated until she reached the bookmark, one of Maya's one with cats on it. </span>
  <span class="s2">"What the actual <em>fuck</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Laughter, as Sovereign gave a curious glance. "You can see why <em>we</em> didn't react so well, eh Eliza?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"<em>I</em> wouldn't react so well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p10"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Is that concerning in some way?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Many</em> ways, but we still <em>read</em> it." Asuka derided. "Maybe we're masochists or something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Masochist?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is that <em>really</em> the best thing to be teaching them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No, probably not." The redhead admitted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key Addendum:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (Sh)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza (E) Sovereign (So)</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Saboteur</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Well, what have we here?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Needless to say, he is not long for this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Eliza's probably measuring his life in <em>minutes</em> right now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Minutes is generous."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It is someone from <em>Seele</em>, at least. I may not know much, but I do know I <em>despise</em> them. And I assume the cultists are no better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Jeez, you haven't even been <em>here</em> that long, have you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Doesn't help I <em>programmed</em> it into him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I also assume there is a few key points I have missed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Cultists have launched an armed incursion with several Evangelion like machines known as <em>Gundam</em>, Seele saboteurs have cut the power to this facility, cultist <em>traitors</em> are wreaking havoc <em>everywhere</em>, <em>Nephilim are kidnapping personal</em>-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That does not sound ideal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "They haven't even mentioned the fact that <em>two</em> Angels are in the midsts of attacking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Less than ideal. Your odds are not great."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "We certainly know that, by now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Buuu~ut we're <em>probably</em> gonna be fine. There's still a lot more left in this book, which is a lot more times Bond can <em>fuck</em>us. Bond is the author of this, by the way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least what you're <em>calling</em> him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's not even a <em>name</em>, it's like a handle you use on some <em>online forum</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And you don't do the same? God, I don't even <em>want</em> to think about the email account I used during university."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't even <em>use</em> email, Misato! All my correspondences are either text, call or in person. Hell, even the <em>Magi</em> text information to my phone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>I</em> have a handle I use when I want to be somewhat anonymous, Asuka. StarOfNight; Kensuke would know that well at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh of <em>course</em> it's a biblical reference, why am I not surprised!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya was rather quiet, seeing her in this manner. But <em>that</em> got her thoughts somewhere else. "...It <em>is</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It took ten minutes before the Saboteur finally died."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...This is gonna make me regret eating lunch, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We have a bin nearby, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I know... I think the only reason I haven't chucked anything up yet is cause this is <em>textual</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He kept up his end of the bargain, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka <em>laughed</em> at how grim that was. "Plus, <em>they</em> caused this whole shit. No big loss."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It seems inefficient eliminating them in that manner."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I honestly doubt they were going <em>anywhere</em>. <em>Especially</em> depending <em>how</em> they stabbed him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Not helping</em>." Through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>does</em> seem a rather <em>cruel</em> method, especially compared to how you dealt with ones <em>before</em> him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not that he <em>doesn't</em> deserve that, for <em>starting</em> this whole shit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He was caught, he would've been <em>executed</em> anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Cutting out the middleman, I believe it's been said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "There's cutting out the middleman... and then there's whatever the hell <em>I'm</em> doing. That's just... <em>cruel</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I suppose saying they deserve it won't help?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It rarely does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It wouldn't surprise me if you two <em>revel</em> in this kind of thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Just how the hell were we <em>raised</em>? If my father saw me like <em>that</em>, he'd <em>disown</em> me immediately!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>is</em> rather fascinating how <em>different</em> we have become. Even if on the <em>surface</em> we are ostensibly the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>I'm</em> certainly not the same on the surface. Hell, not even <em>you</em> are the same on the surface, Rei!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I thought <em>I</em> was. But I should've <em>known</em> Bond had something planned for us as soon as he mentioned <em>Vietnam.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The Shining</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Hope you're prepared to give your little cult following a show!" howled Mana as the Shining Gundam delved into battle, beam saber in hand."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Defending humanity often means defending it from <em>itself</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. If Seele is any example, <em>humanity</em> are the real enemies."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though Angels <em>were</em> a bit of an issue for humanity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And I'm not <em>denying</em> that. I suspect the <em>only</em> reason humanity was able to come together was because my kin were <em>nothuman</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No point tearing out the throats of your fellow man if you can tear out the throats of <em>aliens</em>. But what happens when the aliens run out?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "We go back to fighting <em>each other</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, <em>Seele</em> in this case. We haven't gotten into some World War E yet, thank God."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "As long as the UN exists, there will <em>not</em> be a World War E. Hell, they were formed to <em>prevent</em> large scale wars. Even after <em>Second Impact</em>, there wasn't any <em>worldwide</em> war thanks to them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That was practically <em>miraculous</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even <em>then</em>, there was a <em>lot</em> of wars afterwards. By the sounds of it, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's probably <em>understating</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It would not surprise me if war was <em>still</em> going on, in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You yourself was formed out of war, Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That I understand. The war against Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Which may <em>still</em> be going on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Even with my action, it is unlikely it eliminated <em>all</em> of Seele. I know that much, at the very least. However, I hopefully <em>crippled</em> them, to an extent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We haven't faced an MP-Evangelion incursion in <em>ages, </em>at this point. So I'd say you <em>have</em>, Sovy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I did well, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mayumi flexed her fingers. The other students instinctively began to back away from her and the hostile nephilim. "You are welcome to try." She jumped high into the air, bringing her fist down onto the floor in front of Kensei."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Go get 'em, Mayumi!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If she <em>fails</em>-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know full well what'd happen to <em>us</em> if she fails. So hopefully she <em>doesn't</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "She has a good <em>reason</em> to fight, at least. Protecting <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "That's the reasons <em>we</em> have, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That could be <em>my</em> reason, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Hear hear."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's been clear they've been rather <em>shielded</em> from war. It's a shame <em>they</em> have to suffer from this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Why do you think <em>we've</em> tried our best to prevent the civilians from <em>witnessing</em> it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's fallen flat, hasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They're <em>deliberately</em> going for the civvies! Not even the <em>Angels</em> were as cruel as to do that, other than <em>Iruel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We knew what we wanted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least the <em>Angels</em> didn't just want chaos for chaos' sake."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>They</em> have an agenda as well. To <em>help</em> the Angels."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "They could've just <em>sabotaged</em> things, not <em>slaughter</em> people!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Unfortunately, that's what they do. Even <em>historically</em>, this is what those groups do. And <em>that</em> is why we do not tolerate them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They <em>don't</em> listen to reason. The only reason they understand is <em>themselves</em>. <em>That</em> is why they're dangerous. And that is why as long as I'm Commander, I will <em>not</em> tolerate such activity in this city. We simply cannot <em>risk</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""And that is what our dear Mr. Riemann is for!" The Heavy inhaled deeply, before bellowing, "MEDIC!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Satisfactory."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "She did rather <em>well</em>, didn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>That's</em> understating it, holy <em>shit</em> Mayumi!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Now <em>that</em> force was probably <em>necessary</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...It <em>probably</em> was, since they were <em>Nephilim</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As soon as the AT-Field is a non-issue, we would be as vulnerable as any other person to napalm and bullets and explosives."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And honestly, <em>we</em> reduce <em>our</em> enemies to <em>puddles</em> in the Evangelion, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's a rather effective way of knowing they will <em>not</em> be an issue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Kensei <em>certainly</em> isn't an issue <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He doesn't hold much danger, now. Perhaps the residual napalm may burn someone, or someone may slip on his detritus."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's what <em>wet floor</em> signs are for."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So the <em>school's</em> clear of hostiles now, at least. <em>Now</em>, hopefully they can get the pilots to the <em>Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "They do not have any obstacles; it would be expected."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The <em>school</em> may not have hostiles, doesn't exclude places <em>outside</em> the school."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Good thing I got those larrikins, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "What is a larrikin?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Australian slang for a boisterous and often badly behaved young man. Such as the people that <em>helped</em> Mayumi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka rather liked the sound of that word. "You could describe Saxton as that as well, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Drop the <em>man</em> part, I could describe many of <em>you</em> as larrikins."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A part of me wonders just <em>how</em> Riemann can heal <em>broken ribs</em> that easily."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I know for <em>us</em>, that'd at <em>least</em> require a stay in an LCL tank. And that's if we need to <em>rush</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Considering he's the guy who created <em>super asbestos</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yeah who am I kidding, he probably has some borderline unethical method of healing them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's not even <em>borderline</em> when it comes to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fist of the White Star</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""HAH!"" </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't take Rei too long before she knew <em>what</em> she was about to try. "Well. Never thought I would use a method from <em>Fist of the North Star</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm surprised you even <em>know</em> about that show."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even <em>I</em> know about that show."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's only one of the <em>most</em> popular manga and anime in the <em>entire damn shonen</em> <em>genre</em>. That or JoJo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "He is already dead, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>You</em> haven't seen it, have you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Never heard of it. Did I just quote from it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Only one of the most <em>iconic lines</em> from it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Huh. How coincidental."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I expect it to be <em>true</em>. You were <em>waiting</em> for this enemy; thinking to entrap them. And while their defences are down, you will deal with them quickly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I doubt the system in Fist of the North Star will apply <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It probably <em>will</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Yeah, it probably will."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Least <em>that's</em> not a Rift show, not that it helps <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Kensuke has the manga, I have some of the anime on Laserdiscs but not a complete collection."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So what <em>does</em> this Fisting North Star method entail?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei managed to keep a straight face; more than what you could say of her compatriots. "Well, allow me to read further; I am sure we will find out in short order."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The computer consoles in the room suddenly flickered with light, and the chamber's darkness receded ever-so-slightly. Power had finally been restored to NERV-1."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei huffed in <em>disappointment</em>. "I did not get to say the line."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...Is that not how it works on the <em>show</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Generally the enemy remains alive for long enough for Kenshiro to say <em>'You are already dead'." Deliberately</em> speaking in the most gravelly voice she could. "<em>Then</em> they fall into pieces, or explode, or what have you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "To be fair, it <em>is</em> rather difficult to maintain the state of <em>living</em> when you're literally <em>pieces</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Either way, this was <em>successful</em>. And it appears power is once again operational."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Thank fucking <em>Christ</em> for that, we can start <em>taking</em> <em>care</em> of this bullshit!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I just want to know if you can <em>do</em> that, holy <em>shit</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Theoretically. Of course, no one will volunteer for such experimentation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I wonder why."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even so, you generally do not need that... <em>finesse</em> when it comes to effectively eliminating an enemy. Mere force can work just as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "At least against <em>non-</em>Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Yes, admittedly most of the strategies I know of would fall flat against <em>other</em> Nephilim. It is a good thing, then, I <em>have</em>Nephilim to train with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even though it's just <em>sparring for fun</em>, ain't it? I doubt we'll actually have to <em>fight</em> a Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It helps you guys are all <em>friendly</em> with one another. Of course, this was <em>never</em> an issue in <em>this</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would not have been an issue in <em>that</em> world, as well. If Seele kept their card close to them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It was <em>Gehirn</em>, in this case, with the knowledge of Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That just makes all this <em>our</em> fault!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "There are quite a few differences in these worlds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You have a keen mind, Sovy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Wrap Up</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I'll take that one." A confident grin came to Misato's face. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, it's time to begin our counterattack!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato chuckled. "<em>Finally</em> getting back on the right foot!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "The Evangelion will be key to ensuring the continuity of NERV, I expect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You could say that of <em>most</em> scenarios."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>All</em> scenarios."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "So taking stock: Power is back; P2, Unit-00, and the Devil Gundam are ready for deployment; and all pilots are alive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Which means <em>all</em> bogeys at the school and the Geofront should be dealt with?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It sure <em>looks</em> like that. I... made sure of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Now it's just the <em>military forces</em> on the surface."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "That'd be <em>small fry</em> against an Evangelion, won't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The only Nephilim unaccounted for are Homura and Akira, and they were on their own agenda."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Please don't remind me of those two, I'd like to <em>finish</em> this chapter now we're finally on the right foot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not that it'll be <em>any</em> consolation, but Mari was <em>not</em> the person they were <em>intended</em> to go for. As soon as Seele find out, and with how... <em>protective</em> Pieter can be, I doubt they will do much with her. Indeed, that plan is essentially <em>scuttled; </em>whoever they were going for <em>initially</em> would <em>surely</em> know about such a possibility after what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Cold comfort for <em>Ai</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Looks like things were starting to wrap up."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "There's just the <em>small matter</em> of the <em>two Angels</em> coming to wreck our shit!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I would suggest dealing with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "One of them's on the other side of the world from us. So not the most <em>pressing</em> issue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Hm. That seems illogical, with what mama told me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pilots craned their heads towards Eliza.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It <em>is</em>. Why would an Angel awaken <em>far away</em> from their intended goal?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah, I know what you're trying to do!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...It was worth a shot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Jeez, <em>that quickly</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko and Maya rolled her eyes. "Misato's <em>way</em> ahead of you on <em>that</em> one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Back on the subject at hand, they would've <em>known</em> it was game over if NERV could sort their issues out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's classic <em>Blitzkreig</em>. Hit 'em hard and fast and don't let 'em get up again. Of course, if you<em> fail</em> that, the people <em>doing</em> the Blitzkreig get fucked."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "You would know?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah. I<em> would</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya was the one to change the subject this time around. "So the Commander <em>wanted</em> something like this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Guess I <em>can't</em> blame Kaji for all this, then. I can understand <em>why</em> this could be a thing to do; relieve some of the pressure in something <em>relatively</em> small before the Geofront experiences a violent decompression."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's still so much <em>collateral</em>, though. And how the hell was <em>this</em> the better outcome?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Whatever other outcome there <em>was</em>, it must have been <em>truly</em> dire. If <em>this</em> was considered the <em>better</em> option."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mana never felt so alive."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave out a rather <em>deranged</em> laughter. "Holy fucking <em>shit</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That was not as I predicted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I've learnt to not exactly <em>rely</em> on any predictions I come up with during this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "She took pages from <em>Gurren Lagann</em>, I see."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That would've been kinda insane if any of <em>us</em> were taught by <em>Kamina</em>, of all people."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They <em>do</em> exist in this world, so it <em>is</em> a possibility."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "She certainly has brains, Mana. Caesium metal reacts rather <em>violently</em> with most liquids, especially <em>water</em>. As befits an alkali metal. Reduce the pH a bit more, and... <em>boom</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We didn't have any caesium on hand, did we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh <em>Gods</em> no. The limited caesium reserves we have on hand is dedicated to using in bespoke electronics; we can't just <em>blow it up</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure <em>they</em> can afford too."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I honestly expected Matarael themselves to be more <em>damaging</em> than <em>here</em>. This just seems rather similar to <em>our</em> world; even down to the weak AT-Field."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Most of the damage was caused by the <em>cultists</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Man, Matarael really <em>is</em> useless. No offence or anything, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "None taken, I <em>knew</em> Matarael was rather weak. Even <em>with</em> the best odds they could have hoped for, they fell. And that certainly remained the case <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Although it <em>must</em> be embarrassing for Matarael, I imagine. I don't even think it made it to the <em>city</em>; their <em>kin</em> certainly didn't bother helping them out, they was busy in fucking <em>Norway</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Wasn't there an Angel mentioned that accosted <em>Germany</em>? It'll most likely be <em>that</em>Angel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That is <em>still</em> far from the apparent objective the Angels had."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Who even <em>knows</em> at this point. <em>Everything</em> from what <em>we</em> consider normal has been turned on its head by this point!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Daigo Higurashi smiled bitterly as he joined them on the ground. This…this is our defeat."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Surrendering now so you can just give them a quick drop and a sudden stop <em>later</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>That's</em> certainly a euphemism I haven't heard. I like it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If they aren't executed <em>on the spot</em>. This is <em>treason</em>, full stop."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though it would look better on <em>NERV</em> if you had a <em>face</em> you could assign <em>everything</em> to. Daigo Higurashi is this face."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Do they exist <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "In all likelihood, they <em>do</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Would it be wise to... <em>inform</em> the JSSDF about this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Odd are, he's not <em>nearly</em> as fanatical as he is <em>here</em>. Of course, it probably wouldn't <em>hurt</em>. An anonymous tip somewhere; I'm sure <em>Kaji</em> could do something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's rather amazing how <em>quickly</em> events turned against them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Much like <em>quicksand</em>; act quickly to entrap and resolve any issues."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "A <em>very</em> fitting name, in this case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "As Kaworu said. If NERV got their act together in time, it's game over. And that is exactly what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Now we just need to get my sis back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That will hopefully be a <em>non-issue</em>, now that this has been sorted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Tell that to Ai's <em>spine</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Clean Up</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Ask me that question again when you're of sound mind, and you'll have your answer." She wouldn't tell them, of course; they already knew. They had known for years.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It was why they were so loyal to her."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...I'm so fucked up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You two are... <em>ashamed</em> with what you did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...What would this even be? Psychosis, perhaps?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It'd be difficult to say. On the surface, they seem normal. But... when given a trigger."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's some fucking CIA sleeper agent shit!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wouldn't even put it past <em>this</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...what the fuck did they <em>do </em>to me?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Not something you two wanted. But..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It does not change the fact it <em>happened</em>. <em>Whatever</em> it was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You understand, then, this is <em>not</em> how ma is like <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Yes. That is... an aberration."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's... that's not me. I don't <em>want</em> it to be me <em>I'm not a murderer Gods damn it!</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">If her Field wasn't enough, her clenching and unclenching fist was evidence enough of her current thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...And thing is, it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if Bond decides to... <em>focus</em> on you. As he did with Asuka and Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya simply gave a silent stare to the book.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I don't think you helped her, darling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...It <em>is</em> most likely true, unfortunately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya continued her stare. "...this isn't gonna be fun for me, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If <em>this</em> is any foreshadowing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"That had been a delightful little factoid to digest."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...Fuck's sake, he wasn't lying about Matarael being the most <em>damaging</em> of the Angels."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Did they just let loose <em>everywhere</em> or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Evidently. The toll would not be <em>nearly</em> as high as that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It <em>wasn't</em>. It seems Matarael in <em>this</em> world was able to hold it in better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "All due to the fact NERV had to deal with their own internal problems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "This will <em>not</em> go down well with the Government."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>has not</em>. Their armed forces were involved in a rogue operation; this is embarrassment on the <em>highest scale</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I swear that's the excuse that was given for <em>our world</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You'd be <em>right</em>. And look at the political chaos that happened after <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Needless to say, <em>many</em> questions are gonna be asked."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It is entirely <em>their fault</em> NERV was not able to respond adequately to Matarael; with their inadequate <em>security checks</em>. 60 <em>thousand</em> casualties is fucking <em>absurd</em>; I don't even think we had 60 thousand people on our <em>world</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Certainly not <em>after</em> VIRM did their thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At this rate, there'll be a <em>queue</em> for the chamber."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wouldn't surprise me if that's what was meant by <em>processing</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Due process <em>should</em> still be followed. Even <em>if</em> their guilt is rather evident."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is still rather evident Mana has a ways to go when it comes to social decorum."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Not that <em>I</em> helped."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""We finally got a lock back on the Thirteenth Angel? How far away is it from Japan?" She listened, blinking confusedly. "It's…not approaching Japan? It's…what? It's going where?!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>We</em> know where it's going."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Doesn't help Bond <em>spoilt </em>us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...This is gonna fuck him. His dad dead, his sister probably <em>paralysed</em>... fuck's sake."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...I think I <em>am</em> naive. Hell, even <em>here</em> I was kinda that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We <em>wanted</em> you naive, honestly. Yes, you're facing the Angels and all that. Doesn't mean we had to expose you to the horrors of <em>humanity</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know full well how <em>we</em> can be horrifying as well, Misato. But... <em>she</em> doesn't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "<em>Now</em> she would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Yeah. And you bet if <em>I</em> find them, I'll show them the true horrors of humanity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Would <em>she</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...I don't even know. I <em>think</em> I would. If I could."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If not you, your <em>father</em> would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "With how Kaji made him sound like, he'd <em>paint the walls with brain</em> to get her back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Commando style, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "I certainly wouldn't <em>mind</em> seeing my father go full John Matrix on Seele. But... he'll have something else to deal with soon, won't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Though speaking of that kind of issue... just <em>what</em> happened in 2014?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Depends if Bond will tell us about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...They've explained <em>some</em> things so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Which is what you are dreading."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Kinda obvious, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Rock of God</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Thirteenth Angel had arrived."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Well, we know their <em>name</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Turel. Within the Book of Enoch, he is a fallen angel. The Rock of God."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Are you the angel Pokedex or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I might as well be, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't think I've <em>heard</em> of the Book of Enoch, what's that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "In most canons, it is apocrypha. I believe only the Orthodox Tewahedo Churches consider it canon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I've never even heard of <em>that</em> canon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Unsurprising. That is the beliefs of Christianity in Ethiopia and Eritrea. At least, Ethiopia and Eritrea as we understood them, pre-Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It's unsurprising <em>you</em> know about it, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Anything related to the Abrahamic faith, it's safe to say Seele <em>taught</em> it. Of course, the Book of Enoch is probably the most well known of the apocrypha; there were portions of it in the public Dead Sea Scrolls."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "This is <em>not</em> an Angel I recall being told about."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It isn't an Angel that <em>exists</em>. That makes <em>three</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "These nonexistent Angels are starting to add up." Flat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "As long as they <em>remain</em> nonexistent, we aren't gonna have a problem."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Most of this book can apply to our <em>own</em> world, you realise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, well I'm blaming <em>you</em> if a grandfather clock, a Final Fantasy crystal, and a monolith from 2001 A Space Odyssey start knocking on our door."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Fair enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well <em>that</em> was pretty fucking <em>eventful</em>." Asuka was rather <em>understating</em> it. "Hopefully the <em>next</em> chapter won't require me to take a <em>break</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"This is <em>really</em> bad for Toji." Shinji rued. "What the hell did he ever do to <em>Bond</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You could say the same of Anno."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"This did not happen <em>here</em>, I take."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not at <em>all</em>; Suzuhara would be completely <em>shattered</em> if anything like this happened to him!" Exclaimed Misato. "You should see what he did to Shinji when his <em>sister</em> was injured during Sachiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And then they became close friends, so all in all it worked out rather well for you. Eh Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Amazing how that happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's what happened with Rei and I." Kaworu noted. "Apparently beating someone up helps foster friendship."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It sure <em>looks</em> like that, with you lot." Zero Two deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Could say the same for <em>you</em> too, Zero Two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She grimaced. "Alright, no casting stones and that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s4"></span>
</p><h3>E22: FURY</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which Pieter is very scary, Toji's life sucks, and Turel complains "Zeruel is too OP plz nerf.")</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You bet your ass my dad's gonna be <em>scary</em>! <em>No one fucks with my sister!</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The <em>second</em> part of that's painfully true, as well." Shinji noted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Does that mean <em>Zeruel</em> will be dealing with Turel?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It wouldn't <em>surprise</em> me. This was not part of our plan; it <em>threatens</em> everything we have worked for."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It all depends if she can get <em>permission</em> for such action."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"When facing an <em>Angel</em>, they tend to be rather <em>lenient</em>, don't they?" Pointed out Hiro. "They certainly were during <em>Sandalphon</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"The terminology used in reference to Zeruel is... strange."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Honestly, some of the things the subtitles say might as well be from another <em>universe</em>." Ritsuko muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Rather fitting then; this <em>does</em> come from another universe!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "I suppose that should've been <em>expected</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Aum Shinrikyo</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"So, through proxies, they had contracted the Jackal to take care of them."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh my fucking <em>God</em>, they were even <em>worse </em>in that world?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And here we thought they didn't exist <em>at all</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "With how <em>prolific</em> cults are in <em>that</em> world, and considering what happened <em>here</em>. And with the <em>response</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>VX</em>, as well. <em>Sarin</em> is bad enough, but VX is fucking <em>insane!</em> How could they be <em>allowed</em> to get that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Seele obviously dragged their feet in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Which is strange. The response after the 1995 Subway Attacks sounded <em>biblical</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Oh it <em>was</em>; even though I was young I can <em>still</em> remember the coverage it had on the TV. It <em>terrified</em> me as a kid."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "This makes it sound like the narrator <em>knew</em> of these 1995 Subway Attacks, even if they never occurred in <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At this rate, Bond might as well be <em>Nephilim</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Either way, knowing how the <em>Jackal</em> is like, I imagine they aren't gonna be a problem for too much longer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They certainly weren't <em>after</em> the Government dealt with them. Took them a bit to finally rid the world of <em>him</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You're <em>welcome</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And attacking a <em>subway</em> is one thing. <em>That</em> was one of the <em>first</em> proper schools in <em>Japan</em> as a whole, that's a <em>really </em>significant target."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Hence why they're sicking the Jackal on them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Okay, I get <em>here</em>, Seele took a hard line to cultists and the like after the Sarin Attacks. That makes <em>sense</em>, and honestly that's one of the few <em>good</em> things I can appreciate them for. Why the fuck does <em>that</em> Seele not do the same, even when<em> more </em>people get fucking <em>murdered</em>?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It seems the Seele <em>there</em> have somewhat <em>less</em> morals."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Fewer." She corrected.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They were <em>already</em> rather lacking in <em>that</em> specific department."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "From the limited perspective I have, this alternate reality appears more <em>violent</em> than this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Honestly, it <em>is</em>. Mutant animals with a taste for human blood, Angels which <em>deliberately</em> go for a fucking <em>high score</em>, <em>cultists left running amok and slaughtering left right and centre.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I did not even realise the <em>mutant animals</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's kinda easy to <em>forget</em> all that, with how <em>absurd</em> that world seems. <em>I</em> certainly wouldn't want to wake up <em>there</em>; I'd probably get torn apart by a <em>Landshark</em> and immediately drop into the <em>next</em> world without even seeing the <em>sun</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe this place <em>is</em> heaven. <em>That's</em> a terrifying thought."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Lieutenant Colonel sighed. "Remind me to see what you're cleared to know when we get back. But suffice to say…yes. I do believe it.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Not bad, dad. I honestly expected something more <em>bloody</em>, like <em>John Matrix</em> bloody."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It weren't for the <em>business card</em>, you'd think they just <em>killed themselves</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I assume such thing was <em>deliberate</em>. Despite it not fitting, it could still be a <em>plausible</em> explanation. If you remove the Jackal from the equation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If it was a <em>massacre</em>, the bodies would have been disparate. But this is <em>organised</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather <em>intriguing</em>, is it not? How exactly did Pieter <em>convince</em> them to such destruction, when they very well <em>could have </em>fought back?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>I'd</em> certainly like to know that; this makes <em>no</em> sense otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It <em>may</em> make no sense, but they're <em>dead</em>! This should be cause for <em>celebration</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Rather <em>early</em> on, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Asuka's dad obviously took the matter into his own hands, instead of letting the Government deal with them like <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Sometimes you just have to get your hands <em>dirty</em>, y'know?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine Pieter's hands were rather <em>clean</em>; this did not appear <em>bloody</em> at all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Aum Shinrikyo honestly seems like <em>small fry</em>, in comparison to the cults that appeared <em>after</em> Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Bond</em> certainly said as much. I find it <em>baffling</em> how such groups are <em>still</em> tolerated after <em>this</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If <em>hundreds</em> weren't enough, surely <em>tens of thousands</em> would. Though then again, with how <em>little</em> casualties it took in <em>our </em>world for Seele to completely come down on such groups, I doubt it will change much at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fury</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""It wasn't Asuka who got kidnapped. It was little Mari-chan."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"…repeat that for me." A harsh growl emerged from his throat. "SLOWLY.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As soon as Langley realises it was Mizugumi that did this, he will have but a single day to live."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And it will be seen as a <em>suicide</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Is this <em>Russian</em> '36 gunshot wounds to the head' suicide?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Seeing how <em>protective</em> he is of you and your sis, it very well <em>could</em> be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I am sure Pieter Langley will see it as proper comeuppance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm sure <em>you guys</em> see it as a proper comeuppance for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It <em>may</em> have been accidental, but it was clear <em>a</em> Langley-Soryu was a target. Asuka or Mari, the reaction would be the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I'd say the reaction would've been <em>worse</em> with Mari. It'd still be completely fucked if <em>you</em> were kidnapped, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "But at <em>this</em> point that's almost <em>expected</em>. Plus, <em>I</em> can handle myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not to mention <em>Mayumi</em> could've protected you, as well. What could they even <em>do</em> with Mari?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Leverage. Which was his <em>original</em> intention."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Surely he would've known the <em>reputation</em> of a man named <em>The Jackal</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Kaji</em> knows that well, doesn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And yet he <em>still</em> <em>did it</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is clear <em>what</em> he wanted. He wanted to damage NERV; kidnapping their star pilot would have been a clear way of doing this. Of course, even <em>that</em> would have resulted in his life expectancy dropping into days; there are <em>three </em>Nephilim at NERV's beck and call."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Langley's a damn <em>one man army</em>, I bet he can spar against Nephilim and <em>still</em> come out on top."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I assume this man will be dead by the end of this episode."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He <em>better</em> be, or I'm gonna find a way to <em>get</em> to that universe in Unit-02 and <em>do it myself</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yomiko Nagisa sighed, hands gripping the controls of Provisional Unit-05. "So it comes to this."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The blue gem atop Turel's crown glistened with radiant light. YOU DESERVE NOTHING LESS! And so did the Thirteenth Angel unleash its wrath upon Berlin-2."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Seems like <em>everyone's</em> angry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I can certainly <em>understand</em> Turel's perspective. This just goes to show how <em>disparate</em> we've become, when it comes to what we want."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I would expect they would not be <em>pleased</em> if they saw you as you are <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed, but that was how I <em>survived</em>. By <em>adapting</em> and <em>working</em> with the Lilim, not slaughtering them like lamb."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You and <em>Zeruel</em> understand this perspective, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Even <em>if</em> it's just a means to an end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Yes, similar to <em>here</em>. Only <em>I</em> eventually came to the conclusion that I did <em>not</em> want to end this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And it's very good you <em>did</em>, Kaworu. I'm sure <em>Rei</em> would've been rather upset with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Needless to say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Are they just so boneheaded to think them <em>superior</em>, or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They <em>do</em> think them superior, and for all intents and purposes they <em>are</em>. Except the thing with the Lilim, they are one part of a greater whole. The 18th Angel is not <em>one</em> Lilim, it is <em>all</em> Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even Gurren Lagann went as far as to call humanity a greater whole. It seems well known even in <em>other</em> universes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe we <em>do</em> have Spiral Power or some shit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I'm somewhat surprised <em>that</em> hasn't come up in this work yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "There's <em>certainly</em> been some Gurren Lagann-esque type stuff. Hell, you could probably apply most of what Gurren Lagann said about Spiral Power to <em>Metaphysical Biology</em>, and how the <em>soul</em> works."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "We <em>still</em> need to see that show."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Most of us do. We probably <em>could</em>, depending on how much time we can scrounge up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>We're</em> certainly not doing much, though there's that whole NACSS business going on lately, isn't there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yeah that <em>would</em> chew up most of our time, I imagine. <em>Your</em> time, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro shrugged. "It'd give us something to do, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Getting tired of working your <em>loins</em>, Hiro?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...I mean, <em>no</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Suppose we <em>asked</em> for this kind of thing, eh darling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Pieter pocketed his phone and grabbed his suitcase. Readjusting his red tie, white dress shirt, and black suit, the Commander of NERV-2 departed his residence. He had a flight to Japan to make."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "See, if <em>he</em> was my father, I'd be <em>so proud</em> of him. He's going full John Matrix! <em>That's</em> a sign of love."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "He was not like that <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You don't know the <em>half</em> of it, Sovy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>You'd</em> do the same, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If I had <em>any</em> of that training, I would. Kinda a shame I only have training in the <em>Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We've discussed this before, didn't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Not like we even <em>needed</em> those skills."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You probably were not intended to even pilot <em>Evangelion</em> for too long."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Kinda like <em>you</em> guys then. Only in <em>our</em> case, the world would've been <em>ended</em> by now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Whereas I'd merely be <em>dead</em>." A wry remark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You could've still ended up <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We <em>still</em> don't know why you guys ended up here, do we? Even <em>you</em>, Sovereign, <em>you</em> came here like they did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I do not remember anything between my first sentience and when I awoke here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine such knowledge could have been <em>useful</em> to us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You know how it works, Rei; <em>nothing</em> is designed to advantage <em>us</em>, of all people. 'Least we're in a bit of a <em>quiet</em> spot; God knows how <em>long</em> it'll last."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Knowing Murphy, it'll end <em>tomorrow</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fire and Flame</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Within the Entry Plug, Yomiko chuckled. YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE I'VE TRIED?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Should've known it wouldn't last long."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, I kinda <em>expected</em> that. Zeruel's fucking <em>strong</em>, isn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Only the strongest Angel we've ever faced. So strong they somehow <em>imbued</em> you two with her power <em>after</em> they'd been dead for <em>years</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I gave them a good battle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "This was <em>foregone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I like how you don't even <em>question</em> what's happening, Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "The conversation going on has taught me many things about this other world. One of them is to <em>not</em> question what happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "Smart."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It <em>can</em> be fun, at least. Cause some of this stuff just won't <em>happen</em> in our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Only because our world <em>somehow</em> seems <em>better</em> than that world. I don't even know how that <em>happens</em>; <em>everyone</em> there is so happy-go-lucky and yet we're <em>all</em> more fucked than <em>we</em> are <em>here</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not even mentioning the cultists and the deadlier Angels and <em>Australia</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "To be fair, that's just <em>Australia</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's how they <em>liked</em> to be seen as; Gods know why."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Pretty sure I said; tricks tourists and foreigners. They sure as hell tried to pull the wool over <em>Kaji's</em> eyes in cheeky ways. <em>Larrikins</em>, the lot of 'em."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "They build their <em>cars</em> the same way, as well. Why the hell does it even <em>have</em> a hybrid battery; I swear the engine was just <em>always</em> on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Why the hell would you <em>not</em> use an engine like <em>that</em>? Six litres, eight cylinders, and a <em>whole</em> lot of fun for little old <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I bet the <em>economy</em> in that is something absurd."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "About 24 litres per 100 kilometres. That's pretty <em>bad, </em>yes, but that's using <em>biodiesel</em>. It's probably a bit better with the <em>proper</em> stuff, plus you can always just use it as an EV if you don't like fun."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yomiko sighed within the Entry Plug, staring listlessly at the devastated countryside; they would find out the answer eventually, regardless. "This is the Fifth Child: the Angel has been eliminated. Returning to base.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu hummed. "Interesting to see self loathing isn't exclusive to the Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Why <em>would</em> that be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If I were to hazard a guess, it would be lacking the Fruit of <em>Knowledge</em>. Adam could not hold a <em>candle</em> to the sheer <em>potential</em> of the Lilim; I can certainly see how he could loath himself for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>You</em> certainly seem alright without one, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I have a good support network, to say the least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You have been getting <em>better</em> when it comes to imagination as well, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "A part of me wonders just <em>what</em> Turel meant, with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...I'm sure we <em>will</em> find out, when the end comes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "How the hell was Turel so<em> easy</em>? Actually scratch that, I <em>know</em> why it was too easy. But Zeruel could've at least made it last a <em>bit</em> longer, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Perhaps in <em>that</em> world they would've considered such thing, but the <em>quicker</em> the fight goes the <em>better</em>. Just look what happened when we couldn't rid <em>Matarael</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Fair point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It seems the Commander of NERV-2 was <em>justified</em> in taking an early leave."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I don't think there was <em>ever</em> any question on if they <em>could</em> do it. Kaworu and Yomiko are <em>Angels</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, I can kinda see Zero Two's point from an <em>entertainment</em> standpoint. It was kinda <em>anticlimactic</em>, in all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>You</em> of all people should know that's what we <em>want</em>. We <em>want</em> boring; boring is <em>safe.</em> Plus, you can't say the <em>fireworks </em>show <em>wasn't</em> boring."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, fair enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Interrogation</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""True, your entire battalion will be court-martialed for their traitorous actions. But the government will not turn a blind eye to valuable intelligence. And that's where we come in to grease the wheels.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That <em>is</em> true; we <em>could</em> just mindlessly execute the lot of them, <em>or</em> we could <em>bargain</em> with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seems they've been doing a good job with <em>that</em>. Are they trying to fry the <em>larger</em> fish before going for the minnow?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Higurashi, as Commander, is ultimately responsible for whatever his battalion did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Using the Nuremberg Defence might as well be like rolling the dice with your life as the bet. I doubt it'll work in <em>this </em>case; they <em>knew full well</em> of their actions and allegiances."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "There's not a chance <em>they'd </em>get off with a slap on the wrist for what they did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "They might be able to avoid <em>execution</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "For <em>life imprisonment</em> instead? Locking them up until they die naturally is just the death penalty without getting blood on the Government's hands."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "What of their <em>family</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's always the sad part about this business. They blatantly broke the law and deserve whatever they get, but their <em>families</em> are often innocent. I doubt their families even had an <em>idea</em> they were like that, until the JSSDF came knocking on their doors."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What of <em>convincing </em>those in his battalion to turn on their commander? If you give them a good enough deal, they might just do so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As Maya said, they will not get off lightly for this. They have broken the laws of Gods and men, thus they should face the consequences of their actions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "What about a deal for their <em>family</em>? <em>They're</em> certainly a lost cause; their <em>family</em> can still get something at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is exactly what the next section suggests."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Stop clapping."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"No.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A firing squad's too good for him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A part of me wants to imagine him playing the tune at the end of the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Wouldn't surprise me, with him clapping and going <em>congratulations</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'd ask <em>how</em> they'd know of that, but they probably have it on hand themselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "To the surprise of <em>no one</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "So they are <em>not</em> going for the death penalty for others?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "At least whoever <em>Makoto</em> was talking to. Doesn't even sound like <em>life</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Well, if he's honest and remorseful, I <em>suppose</em> he could get away with 20 years. Depends how scornful the courts feel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "NERV might have an influence in the courts as well, mind you. Any sort of intelligence is vital, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You certainly aren't getting any from Daigo, are you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would not <em>think</em>. I do not <em>want</em> to think people can be a lost cause."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "He's certainly <em>pushing</em> that belief, by the sounds of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "To say the least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hopefully I don't have to <em>make a phone call</em> in order to get it done, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Blood of my Blood</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Okay, maybe not as bad as death. Perhaps worse, depending on the nature of the kidnappers."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Oh at least it's been a <em>while</em> since I last got blood on my hands." She mocked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seems we're <em>both</em> in horrible situations. That's certainly not the first time <em>I've</em> thought like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "The conversation may be needed, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If just to calm your nerves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Depends how <em>sane</em> we are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "You seem alright <em>now</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hopefully you don't <em>regret</em> those words, eh Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji gave a quick glance to Rei.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Who quickly took in the next part. <em>'...I feel sick.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'That bad?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...Worse.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Related to Maya?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Yes.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...Damn it.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza craned her head. ~"Perhaps this conversation is <em>not</em> what you need."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...How bad is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei glanced up, and towards Maya's eyes. <em>"Bad</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya seemed to contemplate, before going for her Sempai's hand. "...Looks like it'll be <em>my</em> turn to have a breakdown, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...I'm here. Don't you worry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...it's not <em>that</em> I'm worried about." She sighed. "Don't... don't stop reading it, Rei. Cause if you do, I don't think I'd want it to start again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...duly noted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I still can't help but worry though," admitted the redhead. "What if her kidnappers are just downright horrible people?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei glanced up. "There. That is the end of that section."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko slightly grimaced at the pressure applied to her own hand. "...Maya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...no wonder we're so fucked up." She quietly muttered, eyes glistening.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You were witness to the horrors of humanity. And you two survived by any means necessary."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Which means <em>killing</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I don't even <em>want</em> to imagine <em>what</em> happened to you two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...did a good job traumatising you, eh Asuka? That's... that's not what you wanted at all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And yet, there was <em>still</em> a moral to this. Strength is important, but you can't just rely on yourselves. Thank the Gods <em>Fuyutsuki</em> was able to find you two; I... I don't <em>want</em> to think what could've been."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Kinda... kinda <em>overshadows</em> Asuka's issue, doesn't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "There is more understanding <em>why</em> you are so close with your brother. And in turn, Ritsuko."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "She <em>helped</em> you two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Still does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Despite my own madness..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I think a part of you <em>understands</em> they <em>need</em> you. And you cannot just be <em>mad</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...Not really the <em>best</em> way of dealing with my madness. But... I can certainly see <em>why</em> I was opposed to such thing. You were going so well, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...A shame it didn't work out like that." A sad glance to the book. "...Fuck's sake."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Do you need a break, Maya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shaking her head. "No. I'll... I'll be good. If... if I was going to break down, it would've been in the middle of that all." A melancholic look was given to her Sempai. "Though... I'll keep my hand here for now. I'll ease up on the pressure, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya's look was replicated on Ritsuko, seeing her other half in this pain. "Told you, Maya. And... I'll be here later, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...I <em>will</em> probably need some cuddling, tonight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure we can give you some time for yourselves, if you need it. We usually have a break after the second chapter anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I... wouldn't mind that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Tea</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mari stared quietly at the General. Then she took another sip of her tea. "For one, Ska prefers coffee."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A small smile crossed General Mizugumi's face. "Do tell.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "She is certainly intelligent, to have picked up on his plot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's Mari. I'm sure if <em>that</em> Mari existed <em>here</em>, she'd be the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I don't recall you preferring <em>coffee</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I can <em>tolerate</em> coffee, I guess. A <em>good</em> coffee; not that canned shit this place has. <em>That's</em> probably where you get your notion from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Tea's still the same, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "A <em>good</em> tea; English tea can go jump off the cliffs of Dover for all I care."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wonder where you get that bias from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka rolled her eyes. "But <em>neither</em> compare to a good beer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>That</em> we can agree on, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I said a <em>good</em> beer, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Of course, <em>Mari</em> can't have beer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh yeah, I'm not complaining he's <em>not</em> serving beer to a <em>minor</em>. My general complaint is the same as it's been since the middle of the <em>last</em> chapter. Y'know, the <em>kidnapping</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That <em>is</em> a rather sizeable complaint."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It may not be much comfort, but they are being <em>civil</em> at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He probably does not know his lifespan is currently being measured in <em>hours</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "He might last longer than <em>Turel</em>, in this case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, if <em>she</em> knows who he was going for."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Langley certainly thought it was Asuka, at first."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Wouldn't help the General's quickly evaporating life expectancy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Pieter disconnected, mulling over the information he was just given. Hiroto Mizugumi. He grabbed his tablet, beginning his research into all public records regarding the General. You and I will have words."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Never thought you could do <em>that</em> with Kleinium." She hastily wrote it down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even though such a thing is exclusive to the <em>elite</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It is still a use."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You probably don't even know <em>what</em> Kleinium is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Then again, <em>we</em> didn't know until we started <em>reading</em> this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It <em>does</em> exist in this world, does it not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Under active research; it was through this work we first <em>knew</em> of Kleinium."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Useful for <em>him</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Would it <em>really</em> be faster than an SSTO? Supersonic is all good, but you're always gonna be restricted by that pesky <em>atmosphere</em>, ain't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If Kleinium infused supersonic jets are implied to be <em>this</em> dear, then a spaceplane would be even <em>more</em> expensive. Especially once you start adding a material such as <em>Kleinium</em> to the equation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And that jet <em>was</em> made a while ago, by the sounds of it. Maybe SSTOs didn't exist back then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko counted back. "Around 2009, 2010, was when the first commercial SSTOs started flying. So it could fit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Either way, it is what <em>he</em> has. For any individual to own even a <em>regular</em> jet, it is an indication of their wealth and or connections."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though speaking of <em>connections</em>, he's making fast work of this, ain't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That appears to be his MO. You have to admit he's pretty damn <em>good</em> at what he does, even <em>if</em> he hasn't been the Jackal for <em>years</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not <em>anyone</em> can convince over <em>50</em> members of fucking <em>Aum Shinrikyo</em> to just <em>kill themselves</em>. Why the hell couldn't your father be like that <em>here</em>, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka barked a laugh. "You're not the only one thinking that, Misato!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>EKG</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Toji sobbed into his hands, weeping deeply and bitterly."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A forlorn sigh from Shinji. "It's... it's better than bottling it up, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least you two are <em>there</em> with him. He isn't crying <em>alone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Man, I've <em>never</em> seen him like that. Even in the damn <em>Laserdiscs</em> when he lost his fucking <em>leg</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Everyone has their breaking point. Toji is <em>well</em> past his."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Fuck's sake, they <em>really</em> did a number on her. You'd see that sort of thing in <em>high speed car crashes</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That would be what being thrown against a wall by a <em>Nephilim</em> would be like. To <em>other</em> Nephilim, it isn't a big deal. To a <em>child</em>, however..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And the thing is, I doubt they'll face <em>any</em> sort of justice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It would depend what the Jackal wants. Do they merely want justice for <em>his</em> child, or for <em>Suzuhara</em>, as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...At <em>this</em> point, I don't think <em>anyone</em> would complain if Homura and Akira met justice, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>Some</em> people would. Of course, they're <em>Nephilim</em>. The Jackal probably doesn't have <em>anything</em> to deal with them, would he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Surely he'd have <em>something</em>. Else he wouldn't be so <em>eager</em> to get him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "He <em>would</em> have contingencies against Nephilim, with how he prepares. Even <em>with</em> his retirement."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Do you think <em>we</em> could do anything to help Ai? In <em>that</em> world; I know <em>we</em> have LCL aided healing and that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's difficult to say. Either way, there'd be some <em>serious</em> rebuilding that would have to happen; even <em>with</em> cybernetics and LCL, she won't be the same as she was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's better than having your spine in 36 different places."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Ai still has her <em>life</em>, at the very least. That's more than we can say of his father, unfortunately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Gaijin</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Not too much longer, now."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "God <em>damn</em>, going from Toji <em>sobbing his eyes out</em> to my <em>father overacting a gaijin</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Can't say Bond <em>doesn't</em> know how to break up the depression, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It <em>worked</em>, from what it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A good sum of Yen <em>helps</em> with avoiding any untoward questions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Helps we think gaijin are <em>morons</em> unless proven otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Seems <em>he</em> knows that well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "He'd probably <em>shit himself</em> if he knew that man was <em>the Jackal</em>, eh? Just like all those <em>animals</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It seems they know of his namesake, somehow. A hunting dog that feeds on carrion and game. And fruit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I mean, <em>fruit</em> doesn't exactly fit with the whole vicious animal schtick, does it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "The same man who wiped out the most <em>prominent cult group in Japan</em>, speaking horrible Japanese and being a bumbling tourist."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm wondering how that kind of tourism would even be <em>appealing</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "Some people get their thrills from risking their life. Nothing makes you love life more than <em>nearly dying</em>; <em>we</em>know this <em>well</em> by now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I wonder if your father gets the same thrill from this sort of activity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He probably <em>would</em>; helps it's his <em>daughter</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Rei gingerly stepped out of her apartment, glancing at the Tokyo-3 skyline. She had officially upgraded to needing only one crutch now. "I have...been thinking."</em>" Rei gave a huff. "As usual, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Thinking is good for the mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You have someone to philosophically <em>spar</em> with now, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Honestly, all the explosions and shit probably made that apartment <em>better</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>Would</em> her apartment still be the same mess it was <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Depends how NERV treats her." She gave a stink-eye to the NERV staff.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko sighed. "That was the <em>Commander's</em> responsibility; being her legal guardian."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "What, then he only moved her to somewhere habitable when <em>I</em> came to know about the horrid state of her housing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "He does not sound pleasant, in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Severely</em> understating it, Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And all the while, a bunch of soldiers clear out cultists."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Nothing like casual conversation in dangerous situations."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Once again, <em>experts</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Gives you an excuse to go <em>clothes shopping</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Knowing myself, it will be military uniforms and other formal wear."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's better than what you <em>had</em>." She gave a stink-eye to the NERV staff.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Rei watched Mana depart in silence. She spent the next few hours trying to imagine the Supreme Commander being evil, ultimately failing miserably. Hmm. This is a more difficult thought experiment than she made it seem."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Don't suppose it's difficult for <em>you</em> to imagine him like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "As we live and breath, Zero Two. It's more difficult to imagine him as <em>not</em> evil, actually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It's a good thing we have works like <em>this</em>; don't <em>have</em> to imagine him as not evil."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I can understand how <em>I</em> found it difficult. It took <em>me</em> some thought to realise he was not correct in his actions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And I'm sure your friends <em>really</em> helped that line of thinking along, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "With <em>how</em> that Gendo Ikari is like, it <em>is</em> difficult to see him as self serving and ultimately <em>evil</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even though he still has shades of this. His plan is still the same; recover Yui Ikari from Evangelion. Whether or not this results in an Instrumentality remains to be seen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Considering <em>you guys</em> didn't even know if it <em>could</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Doesn't help the tools he wants to use literally don't <em>exist</em> in our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least, we don't <em>think</em> they do. The Sword of Uriel was like Adam's <em>Lance</em>, only for Lilith. If I'm remembering correctly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That sounds correct. And at one point in time, the Sword of Uriel <em>did</em> exist in this world. It was <em>destroyed</em>; four billion years ago during the twin landings of Adam and Lilith. Two Moons cannot co-inhabit on a world; their weapon was a <em>failsafe </em>to prevent them from <em>activating</em>. As Lilith was lacking in her weapon, it was <em>Adam's</em> weapon that activated first."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Would you know <em>who</em> landed first?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I still find it amazing you know <em>that</em> much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Too close to call. It is true Lilith <em>followed</em> Adam, but whether or not they landed together or if there was a <em>first</em> landing is up for debate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Who <em>would</em> debate that? You two are the <em>only</em> people on this planet to even <em>know</em> what happened during First Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>We</em> can always debate it." A small smirk. "Plus, <em>you</em> know now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>We'd</em> be horribly biased due to being from <em>Lilith</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Would that not mean <em>I</em> was horribly biased towards <em>Adam</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Just like any <em>other</em> debate, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Wolf at the Door</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"His blood ran cold. "…huh." An incredulous giggle passed his lips. "I knew NERV would act eventually. But this quickly? And the Jackal, of all people?" He smirked darkly. "I guess I should feel honored.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Setting a timer for... oh, I don't know. <em>Ten minutes </em>sounds good?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's longer than <em>I</em> expected."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "He is already dead."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well we know <em>that</em> much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I'm sure <em>Mari</em> would be confused at that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Would she even <em>mind</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Depends if she became friends with him or not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Friends with your <em>kidnapper</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Yeah, probably not happening, eh Darling?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Seems the Jackal is <em>somewhat</em> sloppy when it comes to catching prey, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So he's out of practice; he still <em>caught</em> his prey, didn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed he did. Though it's evident he prefers to <em>play</em> with his food, else he would've <em>done</em> it by now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Dead men do not tell tales. Perhaps he would like to know <em>why</em>, before he kills him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>He</em> might not even do the deed. If Aum Shinrikyo, he might just let them kill themselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, they still end up <em>dead</em> either way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Suicide</em> is seen as a more noble death here anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Which I <em>still</em> don't get, but if I start casting stones about <em>that</em> you'd probably cast them right <em>back</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The General had no response to that."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's very much <em>true</em>. <em>We</em> haven't done anything other than <em>help</em> humanity; the JSSDF have actively worked <em>against </em>us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Even through inaction."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's easy to do something like that. If you want to make a change, you start with the man in the mirror."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Never thought I'd hear you reference <em>Michael Jackson</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Whatever <em>happened</em> to him, anyway? I still sometimes hear him on the radio."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "Fuck if <em>I</em> know. I don't recall anything <em>recent</em> from him; might've died in Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Either way, it is evident he did not <em>introspect</em>. All he could focus on was not what NERV was doing, but what <em>Gendo </em>was doing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It <em>is</em> rather true, though. We <em>do</em> have a lot of power."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We <em>need</em> this power. If it weren't for the extra privileges we enjoy, we would've lacked the resources required to <em>save </em>this damn world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Sounds like he's just mad about <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "From <em>his</em> perspective, it seems reasonable. Hell, <em>here</em>, he would've been right on the money."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even though fate has proven the <em>opposite</em> true. It wasn't <em>NERV</em> that caused chaos and destruction. You could posit it was the <em>JSSDF</em> that did so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even <em>here</em> that seemed the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And they don't hold <em>nearly</em> as much clout as they did back then. The Government absolutely <em>gutted</em> them after what happened with us; if that Government is half as competent as <em>our</em> Government is, they'd do the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Jisei</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The folly of man is mine; I leave without victory.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>-Hiroto Mizugumi"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...So <em>that's</em> how Aum Shinrikyo went quietly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean... in a way it <em>is</em> more honourable, isn't it? The Jackal probably won't even be a <em>factor </em>when the coroner comes to investigate; this is just a man ashamed with the action or inaction of his organisation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's a beautiful piece of poetry. Even keeping to the traditional style."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "All the more <em>important</em> it is profound; such poetry is a <em>swan song</em>. The last <em>written</em> word. And likely what will be <em>remembered</em> of him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Cause God knows my father won't tell a <em>soul</em> about this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Maybe <em>that's</em> what we should do before we go in the Evangelion; we almost die anyway, might as well write something to go out on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You guys didn't even write a <em>will</em> for ages, how are you gonna come up with <em>poetry</em> every time you sortie?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, either we write enough to get <em>better</em> at it, or we <em>die</em>. Plus, I can barely come up with the right words to say on the field; there's no chance in hell I can write fucking <em>poetry</em> before every sortie. Shit, I'm <em>still</em> a goose when it comes to writing Japanese."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "What would you even <em>write</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka thought. "What's the standard stanza for a poem like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Jisei-ei tends to be <em>tanka</em>; 5-7-5-7-7, though it <em>can</em> correspond to other poetic types."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>If God wills I die, I will kick his ass myself.</em>" A thoughtful noise as she tried to fill in the remaining 5-7-7. "Uhh... actually, just <em>that</em> would work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "That's more a <em>screw death</em> poem than a death poem." He deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Sounds <em>just</em> <em>like</em> <em>me</em>, eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Zero Two and Hiro seem rather concerned with this." </span>
  <span class="s5">He noted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Everyone offered a look to the <em>completely bewildered</em> duo. "You guys have <em>what</em>?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Dark laughter broke out. "I suppose now's a good a time as any to learn about <em>seppuku</em>." Misato jested. "Though don't worry, it's not <em>common</em> nowadays."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It still <em>happens</em>?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh yeah; the most recent ones <em>I</em> recall was some JSSDF generals doing such thing after the First Seele Incursion. It's always the <em>conservative</em> types."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Much like what <em>he's</em> about to do, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What, do they just <em>stab</em> themselves to death?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, let Rei continue, and you'll find out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Jackal quietly opened the door to the second room, and his eyes fell upon the slumbering form of his youngest daughter. Gingerly, he picked her up and held her flush against his torso, letting her sleep as he left the slaughterhouse behind. I've got you, Liebchen. Let's get you home."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He knows not to get <em>her</em> involved in this business, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is none of <em>her</em> business. As far as <em>she</em> would know, she would have fallen asleep there and wake up somewhere safe. Home."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They <em>do</em> just stab themselves, how's <em>that</em> honourable?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "It's considered honourable <em>here</em>. You go to just about any <em>other</em> nation and they're fucking <em>horrified</em> at it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I wonder why."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It would've been rather <em>more</em> morbid if he had a <em>kaishakunin</em> around to lop his head off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Wait <em>what</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I didn't even know you <em>could</em> do that without someone else around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Lacking a kaishakunin, they would end their suffering themselves. Either falling on their sword or doing as the general did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Kinda morbid, ain't it? Never really liked <em>that</em> part of our history."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "You're taking it rather <em>well</em>, actually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya shrugged. "Bond didn't <em>linger</em> on it. Not like it's even<em> unknown</em> to me, being Japanese and that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That would explain the reaction of Hiro and Zero Two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh yeah, they're just like those Frenchmen that witnessed such thing some 500 or so years ago."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Either way, he is no longer an issue. Is this even an <em>assassination</em>, in this case?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>By proxy</em>, the narration said. Which <em>is</em> very much true; he was dead as soon as your father found out, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hell <em>yeah</em> he was. So what, my father just convinces them to <em>kill themselves</em>? I suppose it keeps the blood off <em>his </em>hands."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Means he doesn't have to soil Mari with bloodied hands, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah. <em>She</em> doesn't need to know about this. As you said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Company</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Through it all, Pieter kept his arms wrapped around his daughters, hands gripped as though to tell the world that it would never have what was his. Never again."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Wouldn't surprise me if <em>we</em> were why he wanted to retire."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "You, or maybe your mother."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The candle pondered that. "...I can see how <em>she'd</em> be worried about that sort of thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is clear, though. He will go to <em>any</em> length to protect his family."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A real shame <em>my</em> father never did as much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "The way you made it sound, it was whoever he ended up with <em>after</em> her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And it's <em>true</em>. And I doubt my mind's gonna change about that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe if he did something like <em>that</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He hasn't even <em>heard</em> much about me since the Government took me away from those two. As I said, I doubt I <em>will</em> hear much until I turn 18. Plus, if <em>anyone</em> here could do that, it'd be Rei and Kaworu, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Throwing Shinji under the bus?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Oh I <em>know</em> I couldn't do that stuff, unless I was in an Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, <em>that's</em> what I was going for."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We would do <em>anything</em> to protect you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. And indeed, we <em>have</em> done so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...And we certainly <em>appreciate</em> it, you two." A soft smile. "Not sure I can imagine life <em>without</em> you guys, as well as Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You certainly have a <em>unique</em> bond with all of them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The soft smile became a wry smirk. "Amazing what near death and trauma does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Such trauma would surely affect <em>you</em> and <em>Mari</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Especially <em>Mari</em>, seeing her friend get <em>destroyed</em> like that. But... I think <em>I'll</em> be fine. Plus, <em>my</em> situation is <em>much</em> better to some people. Say, <em>Toji</em>." A scoff. "I mean, yeah he's a <em>stooge</em>, but he doesn't <em>deserve</em> all the shit that happens to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Be glad <em>this</em> world was much kinder to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Given his body of work, that was no exaggeration."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well I always <em>knew</em> my parents fucked, given <em>I</em> exist. Suppose I can't even <em>complain</em> without looking like a hypocrite."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They did not go into detail, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, I can say <em>that</em> at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>You'd</em> probably like that anyway, wouldn't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>She'd</em> be the one carrying Shinji, knowing them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "That's probably true, not that <em>I'd</em> mind myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka poked her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I can see where you get your <em>attitude</em> from, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She <em>was</em> kinda like that <em>here</em>, least from the little I remember. Bit cheeky. Hell, she's <em>still</em> kinda like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Most of that seems rather <em>downplayed</em>, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "<em>You</em> try getting back to some semblance of yourself after having your mind torn in two by the Evangelion. It's honestly <em>miraculous</em> my mama's as good as she <em>is</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He certainly knows how to schedule. Not <em>one day</em> after wiping out Aum Shinrikyo, he is on his <em>honeymoon</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It wouldn't surprise me if they got <em>married</em> immediately <em>after</em> he wiped them out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Maybe <em>that's</em> why he did what he did with them. Keep his dress suit bloodstain free."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A good suit is <em>expensive</em>; no <em>wonder</em> he went for a bloodless route. Hang on, <em>does</em> your family own an ryokan <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If they did, <em>I'd</em> certainly know about it. Kinda a shame, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'd say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Hothead</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Commander of NERV-2 calmly withdrew his Luger sidearm and shot the Inspector in the foot."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Y'know something? I can't even blame him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well <em>you're</em> certainly a great fiancée."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>was</em> his job to protect those two in Tokyo-3, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I would say he <em>failed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather egregiously, yes. And someone of <em>his</em> connectivity, he <em>should</em> have known about this plot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He most likely <em>did</em>. It is likely the Commander told him about this plot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Which I'm guessing <em>he</em> picked up on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Hence the gunshot to the foot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I mean... it's still a <em>bit</em> overdoing it, surely? He could've just <em>socked</em> him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "He didn't shoot him in the face."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Now <em>that</em> I would've had my complaints about."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "But shooting him in the foot is fair game?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "It wouldn't surprise me if he <em>still</em> hit him or choked him out or something, but <em>he</em> knows he can't die. He's valuable to NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Valuable to <em>you</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, but at <em>this</em> point I might as well be <em>secondary </em>to this whole thing. I don't <em>seem</em> to be dependent on him like I am <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Could say that of <em>all</em> of us, Misato. It's like we're actually <em>well adjusted</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...I mean, that's <em>kinda</em> debatable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "A part of me speculates if Kaji himself manipulated this for his own benefit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hence why he was <em>shot</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"That was putting it mildly. Gendo wasn't quite sure how reasonable Pieter would be if he discovered that they had known of the invasion in advance.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>In a certain sense, the Jackal was quite the hothead."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I suppose I no longer have need for this speculation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Still</em> alright, Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She shrugged. "If I was in <em>his</em> shoes, I'd be pretty pissed at him as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hopefully he takes it as a <em>lesson</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Would he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If <em>our</em> Kaji is anything to go by, probably not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What are the odds he <em>does</em> learn the truth? He's an inquisitive fellow, ain't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I would have to start measuring <em>Kaji's</em> life in hours."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I do not think Kaji is as <em>suicidal</em> as to have left a trail. The Commander is the same, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You never know; he certainly did as much in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So how do you think Kaji is gonna make up for this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure <em>ice cream</em> would work for my sis."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Might even work for <em>you</em>, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It probably would. I haven't really <em>had</em> ice cream in a while, now I think of it. Hey Shinji, what's the chances you could make some?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He seemed to think. "Never <em>made</em> it myself, though there's no harm in trying."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Proposition</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Maybe…maybe…we shall see."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well <em>that</em> certainly isn't worrying."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Just <em>what</em> are they planning?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm afraid we won't be privy to such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It is clear you are <em>concerned</em> about such plan, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "An escalation, yes. And considering <em>what</em> has happened, thus far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It must truly be <em>biblical</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As with most things related to the <em>Angels</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "But it's clear <em>Seele</em> are getting impatient with you two, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Do you think the past few Angels would've been on <em>that</em> world's Dead Sea Scrolls?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Almost certainly. The Scrolls foretold of all of my kin, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Does that mean the unknown Angels <em>there</em> don't exist here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Well, considering we collectively and metaphorically tore the Scrolls to shreds, perhaps this universe will want to pull the rug from under our feet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At least those two are <em>willing</em> to go along with you, for now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wonder who will be next, then. Unless there is more unknown kin, the next Angel should be <em>Leliel</em>. Whether that'll <em>actually</em> be the case is up for debate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, <em>other</em> than my completely horrifying backstory, that was an alright chapter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Do you two need some time alone?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I would like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They rather quickly filed out of the lab. "Do you want me to check on the status of the NACSS?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I wouldn't mind. Be back around 5?" Ritsuko queried.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Take as much time as you two need, Rits." A small smile, as the door closed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And then there were two.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Unprompted, Ritsuko locked the door and went towards her Kohai, wrapped arms around her. "You alright, Maya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Deep breath in, as it came rushing back. "...could I really after... <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A sigh. "...True."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya didn't respond much when her Sempai dragged them both to a wall, Ritsuko settling in a sitting position, holding and supporting her Kohai like a lover would. "I'm here for you, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Kohai merely had her eyes downcast.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't take too much longer for the tears to flow.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p12"> </p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>3. Wander</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pilots didn't have much to do with the NACSS installation (unless they wanted to see technicians working), so they were merely wandering the Geofront; the afternoon sun filtering in from above and shimmering on the lake below.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In other words, it was the perfect environment to <em>process</em> what happened. "Man I still can't believe this place has... <em>that</em>. How'd that even<em> start</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji shrugged. "It's a part of our history, morbid it is. You can't exactly <em>deny</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hell, I imagine if Japan existed on <em>your</em> world, they would've had those customs too, once upon a time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed. It is an <em>old</em> ritual. The past is a foreign country; they do things differently there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Contemplation by Hiro. "What would you even call <em>our</em> world, then? For all intents and purposes, we come from the <em>future</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Time is relative, regardless. Your past is our future."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"As long as <em>I'm</em> around, our world isn't becoming like <em>their</em> world." Asuka firmed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We intend to be around for quite a while. We can make sure for you." A melancholic smile, as they looked over the lake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>We'd</em> certainly thank you for that." Zero Two pondered. "If we last that long."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We will not merely throw your lives away, you realise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know <em>that</em> much." A glance to her darling. "I certainly wouldn't mind spending some time here. But... well, we're gonna end up back on our own world <em>somehow</em>. Eh, Darling?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...One day, for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah." A look over the lake. "We certainly aren't exiting in a minute; this world has too much going on in it. But... this is just one of the many worlds we believe we'll see."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "That's good to hear. Don't want to see you two die; you just <em>got</em> here after all." She threw a stone; instead of skipping on the lake it merely made a large splash. Much to her chagrin. "Maybe I'd get reincarnated as someone well adjusted, for once."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It'd certainly be a change, wouldn't it." Dryly remarked her other. "Though I'm sure Rei and Kaworu would want to keep us around, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A glance. "They probably <em>could</em>, eh?" A huff, as she considered this. "So what, you join Kaworu and I join Rei, then whenever they make love it'd be like <em>we</em> were?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji keeled over in embarrassment, much to the amusement of all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I know <em>I</em> certainly would not mind that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know, Rei." A small smile. "You'd do anything to protect us. That could just be an <em>extension</em> of that thinking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It... it could."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka lightly tapped her back, "Gotcha thinking, haven't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, hopefully it'll be a while before we have to <em>jump ship</em>, so to speak. <em>I</em> certainly wouldn't mind; as long as Shinji did the same with Kaworu I doubt <em>he'd</em> mind as well." Turning his head to him, "Eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Of <em>course</em> I wouldn't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An amused huff. "Let us hope it'll be a while before we take you in, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, a part of me <em>does</em> like my body as it is. It'd be kinda strange to not exactly <em>have</em> it anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The other two Franxx pilots merely watched this exchange with intrigue. "What do we even <em>call</em> your relationship?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Complicated." Rei understated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah that's probably the best explanation you're gonna get out of us." The grin of a larrikin, as they continued watching the stillness of the lake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu could hear Rei's Field ring in warmth.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Project G 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b></b>
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>1. Catwalk</h2><p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Much like her mothers did earlier today, Eliza looked over the catwalks, at the hustle and bustle below. Misato was preoccupied with gathering information from a technician at how went the installation of the NACSS, leaving Eliza and Sovereign to watch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">And contemplate. </span>
  <span class="s1">"It's strange. Seeing my Evangelion like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"We are alike, in that sense. Built for Evangelion. We were never intended to walk this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"It's... it can be strange adapting."</span>
  <span class="s2"> She confided, in someone like her. </span>
  <span class="s1">"You would know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Yes. <em>You</em> seem to have adjusted well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah... though I've been here for a bit longer than you."</span>
  <span class="s2"> A small huff. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Still. That there. That used to be <em>me</em>. At least, if you could <em>call</em> it me, as I am."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Were you sentient, within the Evangelion?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...Not <em>truly</em>. My program was immense and could learn, but it wasn't until during the Incursion of Rogue-00. When... Rei and I combined, to enter Rogue-00."</span>
  <span class="s2"> A small pause. </span>
  <span class="s1">"December 30, 2017. 19:20:32 flat. That is where I identify my sentience to have <em>truly</em> started."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">Sovereign was quiet, almost contemplating. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I do not know the exact time I developed such sentience. Even now, it feels base, in comparison to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I've had a good month or so of development, with my friends and mama and ma."</span>
  <span class="s2"> A twinge of guilt. </span>
  <span class="s1">"...But I would be to blame if you... don't feel developed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Do not. I understand <em>why</em> you wanted to avoid such a thing."</span>
  <span class="s2"> His eyes continuing to face the Evangelion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"And yet... you still developed sentience."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"And yet I still performed what you wanted me to do. So do not feel bad for it, mama."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...Thanks Sovy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So they continued watching the work being put in to NT-Unit-00.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji was reading an internal report, forwarded from German Oversight. <em>'The croissants are undercooked.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rather simple, but it told him all he needed to know at how goes Fourier. "Hmph. Every man has their limits, Kleiner." A quiet utterance, as he used his cigarette lighter to burn after reading, the flaming paper deposited in a covered crucible, mainly to prevent the fire alarms from going off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With still no word from Makinami on how goes the Morrison situation, <em>or</em> the situation in relation to his Seele investigation, it was to <em>his</em> own little information acquisition. Misato gave him a name, which was all he needed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">What <em>else</em> she gave to him when they were in a darkened and private room was irrelevant to the current subject matter. "Daigo Higurashi. Let's see what you have to hide."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To his credit, it didn't take too long to find information on him. A simple Yahoo search told him <em>everything</em> he needed to know. "Oh. That's disappointing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The first link that came up was an NHK article, dated late May 2016. '<em>Prominent JSSDF General kills self in live televised conference; NHK apologise profusely'.</em> "Certainly one for theatrics." He wryly remarked to himself, vaguely recalling from years ago.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Further reading revealed to him this <em>was </em>indeed in response to the Seele Incursion. While it didn't go much into the nitty gritty of if he was actually <em>commanding</em> the forces that attempted to invade NERV on false pretences, such information did not exactly matter at this point.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The NHK had the decency to not show any images of the act, at least.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He closed the terminal in a huff. Can't get secrets from the grave, after all. Though if there was <em>one</em> thing he could gather from this <em>extremely basic</em> intel gathering: he was <em>not</em> a fan of NERV.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Which was what Misato <em>wanted</em> to know, after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All quiet in the lab.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The tears had long since stopped for Maya, but that pensiveness was still there. "...A part of me wonders how you put up with me, Ritsuko." But a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her Sempai's reply was just as softly spoken. "You deal with <em>me</em>. You know I'd do the same for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I know, but..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hey." Gently turning her head to face Ritsuko. "You <em>know</em> I love you. Of <em>course</em> I'd be here for you." A small smile. "You helped me through my darkest nights. And... well, I love seeing you so <em>positive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Really?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A nod. "You're a beacon in this fucked up world we call our home. Even with <em>everything</em> you face, you always bounce back. And... I admire that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya thought, glancing away. "Even I have my limits, y'know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know... we all do, don't we?" Readjusting, holding her closer. "But... that's why we have one another. Just to... vent. I certainly know <em>I've</em> taken good advantage of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff from the Kohai. "...It feels like <em>I'm</em> the one needing the comfort lately. At least to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"There's nothing <em>wrong</em> with that, Maya." She cooed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Still. It <em>does</em> kinda annoy me." A similarly soft remark. "Not like I <em>want</em> to be upset."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Does anyone?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...No." A forlorn sigh. "...Least I have you, Sempai."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You'll <em>always</em> have me, Maya. Don't you worry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Do you think you'll be fine?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I don't know. But... I don't have to worry about that, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Atta girl." She pecked her lips, to Maya's slight embarrassment. "We can continue this kinda thing later tonight, if you want."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The slightest of smiles. "I... wouldn't mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In short order, everyone filed in and settled. The book in Kaworu's court, the read began anew.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p7">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion</h2><p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (Sh) Asuka (A)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza (E) Sovereign (So)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p>
<p class="p9"> </p>
<p class="p10">
  <span class="s3"></span>
</p><h3>E23: The Case of Rei Ayanami (“Tell me…was I wrong?”)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which Gendo makes a grand appearance at the UN, a soul demands to be heard, and practically every scene with Rei's P.O.V. is trippin' balls.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That... is an interesting euphemism."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What the hell does that even <em>mean</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Something</em> psychedelic, I'd think." Ritsuko posited.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well. This will be fun for <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"As the <em>other</em> case chapters, this will probably explore your backstory, in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I certainly know <em>here</em>, my backstory was... tragic. Hopefully it is not the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I doubt it will be. The <em>children</em> seem to have been less screwed over compared to our world, if you can even call it that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, we <em>still</em> had tragedy happen to <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not <em>nearly</em> on the same level as <em>us</em>, though." Thought Misato. "Seems like Gendo's gonna have a good time, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"What of this other soul."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Whether they have a good time or not is up to chance, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Knowing <em>this</em>, they're gonna get fucked like everyone else."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not very optimistic now, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An cynical look was offered to Zero Two. "You know what you said about <em>precedent</em> and that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, this <em>does</em> kinda have that reputation by now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Could say that of <em>all</em> the works we've seen." Rued Maya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Seat of Self</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Here's to a New Year.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>-Yui Ikari, 1996/12/31"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Such question is yet <em>still</em> unanswered. What <em>is</em> the soul?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's rather unrealistic to analyse a <em>physical</em> soul. Even a Wanderer, you need specialised equipment for all but the <em>most </em>powerful of souls in order to even <em>quantify</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We know it is a phenomenon of the progenitor. Of the First Ancestral Race that they both came from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Something about how they made the S2 and then they tore themselves apart over it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "More or less."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That must go back <em>ages</em>, cause didn't you say they've <em>both</em> been here for <em>billions</em> of years?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. We believe it was <em>First Impact</em> that created the moon, four billion years ago. And indeed, the first single celled lifeforms that came to be on this planet are dated to around this time. Though there <em>was</em> a sizeable gap between single celled and <em>multicellular</em> life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Could explain it by Lilith waiting for the Earth to become more <em>viable</em> for that kind of life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu seemed to agree. "A logical explanation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Who came before the First Ancestral Race, in that case?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It is unknown. They most likely had a similar story to <em>our</em> world; most likely coming along after billions of years of life and evolution. But for all intents and purposes, the FAR were the first forms of life in this universe that you could call <em>sapient</em>. <em>Cogito, ergo sum.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps LCL was a liquid agent native to whatever world they started on. It has been implied <em>that</em> is where life started from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>is</em>. From Lilith came the LCL, and from this LCL came the first procaryotes. The first living automata."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If it took <em>this place</em> a billion years to get to you guys <em>with</em> help from Lilith, it must've taken the FAR <em>ages</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "They would've had the <em>time</em>. This universe is some thirteen <em>billion</em> years old or something, if I'm remembering correctly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Humanity <em>do</em> work at a rather remarkable pace. Universal timespans are on the span of <em>millennia</em>, if not <em>tens or hundreds </em>of millennia. I suspect it is due to the mortal nature of <em>all</em> Lilim; at most you have a century. The luckiest ones get a decade or so after that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Honestly, you can call <em>anything</em> we did an attempt to starve off pending mortality. Civilisation: protection from outside elements and a source of mental and physical nourishment. Family: ensuring at least a <em>part</em> of you lives on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And you can understand why <em>Seele</em> wanted to force an Instrumentality in their favour. To become the new First Ancestral Race."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And look what happened to <em>both</em> of them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I find it astounding that <em>we</em> pretty much know the full story of how life even <em>started</em> on Earth. People have been debating that for <em>ages</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The layman might not react well to finding out God exists, is the source of <em>all</em> life on this Earth, and we have them in our <em>basement</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>In the beginning...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A horrific shout, sharp as a sword, sundered everything. Time and space faded away as a rhythmic banging encompassed all."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Must say, that's kinda an odd <em>dream</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You recognised that, I gather."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Do</em> you remember something like that? I know for a fact <em>that</em> is not how you came to be <em>here</em>, but if you could recall <em>this</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I have the capability. However, it would not be a <em>memory</em>. Even of my <em>first</em> iteration, I still do not have many memories of that time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, it would not take much effort to see what the <em>soul</em> remembers. There is distinction between what the <em>mind </em>remembers and what the <em>soul</em> remembers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Wouldn't take much effort for <em>you</em> guys."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It makes sense you don't remember the <em>Chamber of Guf</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. <em>None</em> of the souls in the Chamber have a sense of self. As I said, you are not you until you are given form."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Would that tiny hand be <em>me</em>, by any chance?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>I'd</em> probably question why you were there to witness her being <em>created</em>, but I was probably in <em>Australia</em> at the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Or Germany, depends on <em>when</em> Rei was born."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Either way, not in the equation. Plus, Shinji's been privy to a <em>lot</em> more in that world, haven't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "This goes some way to justify you two <em>not</em> having a strong familial relation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I wonder why." A wry remark. "Consider <em>here</em>, as far as I know, my DNA stems from both Yui and Gendo Ikari. Of course, the progenitor DNA is a factor here, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I think you established yourself as sister, mother and grandmother a billion times removed or something like that. Man <em>that's</em> kind of hard to wrap your head around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I believe the word Misato used was <em>tumbleweed</em>." A slightly amused chuckle. "These kinds of dreams were not even <em>uncommon</em> for me. I could not know where my soul would wander as my body rested."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Well, we know <em>now</em>, do we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed we do. Though it would be hard to call that <em>dreaming</em>, per se."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Perhaps the answer would come after breakfast. She had never had waffles before."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Waffles <em>are</em> pretty good, though I doubt they'd help <em>flashbacks</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You never know. Shinji makes some <em>pretty fucking great</em> waffles."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He gave a somewhat bashful smile. "I don't think I've even <em>made</em> waffles in a while."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well if we get up early enough tomorrow, maybe you can, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Depends if you're willing to give up your precious <em>alone time</em> for <em>waffles</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, they <em>are</em> really good Misato. Hell, <em>you'd know</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...It is clear I must hold <em>some</em> guilt over such action."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It was <em>war</em>. It's never the generals that die on the front lines, it's the naive young boys. Wanting to fight for the country, never having seen the horrors of war before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And they're always the ones who <em>suffer</em>. Like <em>that</em> poor kid I imagine; probably never held a rifle in his life, and there he is, his life ending at the hands of a literal <em>super soldier</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "...Suppose <em>we're</em> rather lucky, in that regard. How you kept all those horrors <em>away</em> from us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hell, we <em>still</em> try our damnedest to do that. Even <em>when</em> war came to our doorstep, we tried our best to shield you guys."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>Our</em> world didn't even <em>bother</em> with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>We</em> were the naive young boys and girls facing the horrors of war, darling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And of course, <em>no one</em> higher up batted an eye."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "You were a means to an end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Until we <em>fought</em> such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I wonder if that'll happen in <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It ultimately depends on what <em>I</em> decide. And if I decide to take Mana's words to heart."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Or if you decide to focus on <em>Shinji</em> more, eh? That's kinda what happened <em>here</em>, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...<em>And</em> Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Statement</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Which is why this event is so important," interjected Gendo. "We've already lost enough people from the Angels and the cultists. I'm not going to let anyone else get cold feet at this juncture. Not if I can help it.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's <em>also</em> a factor; how can we maintain Tokyo-3's status as a siege fortress if the Angels will just go <em>elsewhere</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And we <em>know</em> they go elsewhere, fucks sake <em>Israfel</em> goes <em>everywhere</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "At least they <em>have</em> Evangelion elsewhere. Practically all <em>our</em> world's <em>working</em> Evangelion is in Tokyo-3, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Other branches are working on their own Evangelion. I know America in particular has <em>two</em> Units being built, from what it sounds they're relatively <em>close</em> to being complete."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I imagine with the NACSS, they could speed things up a bit. They don't have to develop an AI system for the core."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though they will have to acquire <em>two</em> pilots somehow, that have a strong bond. Otherwise the NACSS might not be effective."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The New-Type could work rather <em>well</em>, in that case. If such strong relationships are hard to come by naturally, one can use an AI based on <em>your</em> codebase, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It wouldn't surprise me if Massachusetts were developing their own AI in addition to the NACSS system, in that case. No point throwing away the work done before the creation of the NACSS."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They could be a <em>sibling</em> to you, perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "The family relations are even <em>more</em> complicated when it comes to AI like Eliza." She deadpanned. "Like <em>Sovereign</em> here calls Eliza his <em>mama</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I am forked from her codebase, which she then developed. That would make her a parent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Technically</em> it's a computer related term, as well. Parent and child processes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Despite Sovereign being his own independent iteration. Perhaps a parent and child <em>object</em>, even though we are mostly programmed in C."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Actually, that works <em>better</em>. And you <em>can</em> do object orientation in C, though I wouldn't <em>recommend</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'm guessing it's a given he'll be able to convince the UN about whatever he needs to convince the UN about."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It wouldn't even <em>surprise</em> me, at this point. At least he has the foresight to bring along the heads of Jet Alone; show them it's not <em>just</em> NERV helping save the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "We could <em>use</em> the boost in support."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Somethings gonna attack us while they're gone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I like how you're not even <em>questioning</em> of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hell, it's what happened <em>here</em>. Israfel happened while the Commander was off doing <em>God</em> knows what in Antarctica, if I'm remembering it correctly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The Laserdiscs showed us what he was doing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Without Form and Void</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(The eyes tell a story.)"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine such thing was the case with <em>Seele</em>. Having been the <em>first</em> to develop Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It certainly wouldn't surprise <em>me</em>. However, I could never access information of that sort."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We didn't even start <em>ageing</em> you up until much later on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Though physiological age would differ from <em>actual</em> age, in our case. I would put my physiological age as similar to my counterparts, and yet I have only been active for a few days at most."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I think we count the <em>legal</em> age. Rei has <em>three</em> different dates you could say she was born."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even my legal age is somewhat inaccurate, when compared to the apparent maturity of my mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "All the <em>Government</em> cares about is your legal age anyway, even if you apparently didn't <em>exist</em> before that time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Don't you guys have special provisions <em>for</em> documentation like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's how we got your folks <em>passports</em> after all, despite them being <em>legally dead for over a decade</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It seems you'll be philosophising for the <em>whole</em> chapter, eh Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Philosophy is good for the mind. <em>We</em> would know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You guys might as well be <em>Confucius</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We have a lot to <em>think</em> about, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You guys might even have the <em>time</em> to think of all that, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There certainly isn't a <em>lack</em> of things to think about." An amused huff.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I seem to be taking that to heart."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Rei continued on in silence, her conscious unaware of her soul's burgeoning turmoil."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Or I could not be <em>aware</em> of my philosophising."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "How could you <em>not</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Perhaps she is <em>ignoring </em>it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is not what my focus should be, indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "But this says you are <em>unaware</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The soul is a strange thing. Perhaps <em>our</em> Rei could identify if her soul was in turmoil, but <em>that</em> Rei might not have the capability."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At least in my base form. In Overdrive, I could figure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I doubt you're going into Overdrive just for some <em>introspection</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>That</em> was the voice of whoever lead El Bell Dell Muerte, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would not surprise me. Knowing her story, it is rather tragic how she ended up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Just adds <em>more</em> fuel to the fire in your soul, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Indeed it would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So... does that happen <em>often</em> with you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It has happened more times than what many would consider normal, admittedly. But that is how I think. Sometimes I enter a deeply philosophical mood; even in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, you were treated to one of my introspections."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even bleeding into the <em>real</em> <em>world</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "When it comes from the soul, it <em>would</em> affect the senses. Though it is not often <em>psychedelic</em>, as you put it. I still have awareness of my surroundings." A frown. "The only times I have been <em>psychedelic</em> in these introspections have been due to outside influences. Not entirely <em>pleasant</em> outside influences, at that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Airbus</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Tokita and Kirishima blinked. Then they imagined Gendo procreating. They promptly gagged and refused to look at him.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>They didn't speak to him or talk about him for the rest of the flight."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gagged as well, mentally cursing Bond. "Well <em>that</em> was a mistake."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And it wouldn't surprise me <em>at all</em> if this was deliberate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu glanced back down to the work. <em>"Gendo smirked. Just as planned."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It appears you were correct."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Shocking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His tone indicated the exact opposite.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They most likely <em>are</em> scared. At first, he wore gloves to hide the burns he acquired in saving me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Then they helped hide <em>Adam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Which I imagine he <em>acquired</em> sometime before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Kaji most likely handed it to him on a silver platter. Or silver briefcase, in this case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Did they? Cause don't <em>Seele</em> have Adam or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As they did in <em>our</em> world, didn't stop the Commander acquiring Him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I do not <em>recall</em> him acquiring Adam in this work. I don't think Adam even <em>factors</em> into his plan; he needs Unit-00, Unit-01 and the two weapons of Adam and Lilith. All of which he has currently."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If Zeruel and I knew Seele were no longer in possession of Adam, there would be no point in cooperating with them any longer. Perhaps that was <em>another</em> reason they sent me; prevent me from finding out for a bit longer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Get you <em>closer</em> to Adam, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed, such thing would not help my <em>call</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Is an Airbus a particularly expensive plane or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That kind of Airbus doesn't even <em>fly</em> nowadays; fuel consumption is too much for a post-Impact world, even compared to modern <em>supersonic</em> planes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Plus, they're <em>slow</em>. Conventional airplanes aren't too bad for <em>domestic</em> flights, or even in tightly packed together places like Europe; you could arrive at an airport 15 minutes before a flight, and in an hour or so you'd be in the next country across."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of course, we get <em>fast tracked</em> through the airport terminal. Even <em>you</em> back then would've, Asuka. With all the shit that's gone on <em>after</em> Second Impact, you really need to get to the airport at <em>least</em> an hour before your flight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The fact that commercial flight even <em>exists</em> after Second Impact is borderline <em>miraculous</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And there was Light</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Er…yeah." Shinji coughed loudly into his hand. "I guess that makes sense.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The Ikari name doesn't hold much clout <em>nowadays</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Gives many people a name to <em>scorn</em> at, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>You</em> scorn your own name, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I <em>know</em> I do. I out of <em>all</em> people have good <em>reason</em> to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even though it wasn't Gendo's name to begin with, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Ikari is still a name steeped in Seele. Your mother was deep within the ranks, and your grandfather was one of the metaphorical Godfather's of Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "No <em>wonder</em> you might want to distance yourself. How <em>could</em> you change your name, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Well, the way<em> I</em> was thinking of was in marriage. Like my father did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled in a slightly sheepish manner. "...Shinji Soryu, eh? It's <em>alliterative</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "What of the Langley aspect of your name?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A shrug. "That's my <em>father's</em> surname. Soryu comes from my mama's side, Langley from my father. There should <em>really</em> be a hyphen in between those two but that's what it says on my birth certificate. But <em>that</em> little mistake means <em>Shinji</em> doesn't have to be burdened with the <em>Langley</em> name."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'm surprised you've <em>kept</em> the Langley part; you sound like you <em>despise</em> your father."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh believe me, if I <em>could</em> change my name I <em>would</em>. I'm sticking with German law because I'm still a German citizen; your <em>family</em> name: you can only change if you get married or divorced. With <em>some</em> exception: if you can afford the lawyers and convince a psychologist your surname is a <em>psychological burden</em>, you can convince the courts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Sounds like you did research."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I did, and I established it's just not <em>worth it</em> for me to try changing it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Don't suppose <em>you</em> can go for Ikari, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A flat look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Don't know why I bothered asking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's evident you're <em>still</em> thinking about your past, Rei. Even as you're with Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That seems to be the theme for this chapter. It is clear I <em>still</em> have a long way to go when it comes to social convention, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">S: "'Least I didn't accidentally reach <em>second base</em> with you, in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "In retrospect, and with further knowledge, I thought that rather agreeable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji thudded his head on the desk, as Asuka burst out in laughter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A smirk grew on Rei's face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(I will not fail Shinji Ikari either. His father would expect nothing less.)"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...At least you are able to bring me out of those thoughts, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Sign of a good partner, eh? He certainly does that with <em>me</em>, as I'm sure Kaworu does with <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Nothing like having someone else to pull you out of a slump."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That seems like a <em>lot</em> to place on you at such a young age, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And that is what I grew up with. Even <em>here</em>, there were shades of that. I was intrinsic to the Commander's entire plan, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And not even <em>death</em> would stop his plan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. It <em>may</em> be the case in <em>that</em> world, if not for the fact it mentioned there was only <em>one</em> Rei Ayanami. No other."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...It makes it sound like you think about the past a <em>lot</em>, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "What else is there to do? The nature of myself would only <em>emphasise</em> this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "What task would you hold in that you <em>cannot</em> fail? I know for <em>me</em>, I was intrinsic in the operation to cripple Seele on Mars, if not defeat them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Well, <em>we've</em> seen it. You wouldn't have, Sovereign. As here, she is required by the Commander for his own machinations."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A tool." A huff. "At least he is treating me <em>better</em>, in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He sent you to <em>war</em>, Rei. Trained you as a <em>super soldier. </em>And it's clear he either doesn't <em>know</em> or doesn't <em>care</em> about your psychological trauma, like we see here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I did not say he was treating me <em>perfectly</em>. If <em>that</em> were the case, I would be as well adjusted as <em>Shinji</em> was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's kinda concerning that <em>that</em> is the better alternative."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's not downright <em>neglect</em>, at least. Like <em>this</em> world was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Palace of Nations</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Remind me later to introduce you to my colleague Bubbles. He's quite eloquent with Japanese.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Do they just <em>all</em> take their names from <em>human</em> pop culture?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu glanced back down to the book. "Yes, actually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...<em>Really</em>? What, to-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Poke fun, yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A sound of annoyance. "Stop predicting what I'm thinking, Bond!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If anything, <em>you're</em> the one predicting what he's thinking. Or, <em>was</em> thinking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Unless the words on the page were reforming themselves to spite you, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Y'know, that wouldn't even surprise me at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This book is free from any trickery, don't you worry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I take it the story of New York and Switzerland is accurate?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "More or less. Even down to the stubbornness of New Yorkers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Surely <em>flooded high rises</em> would be <em>cheaper</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's <em>New York</em>, you can't even rent a <em>cardboard box</em> without spending hundreds of thousands of Yen <em>per week</em>. If anything, the flooding made it <em>more</em> expensive; makes it more secluded because you need a damn <em>boat</em> to access it. A modern day Venice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I was <em>gonna say</em> why didn't the <em>first</em> Tokyo have that thing, but then I remembered it was <em>bombed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Nuclear radiation often doesn't help the resale value of your property."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Some</em> people would still live there, if it weren't for the radiation." A flat remark. "It's still kinda weird to think about <em>others</em>as smart as us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This could have even been a possibility for <em>our</em> world, depending on how Second Impact played out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "There were ways it could be <em>different</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This work should be <em>evidence</em> of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kirishima smacked him on the shoulder. "Let's just go.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Tell it, sister."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A good thing we don't <em>deal</em> with the media."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Other than when it immediately benefits <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Anywhere else, I'd probably get <em>hounded</em> by cameras all the time. But we have some pretty good laws in Tokyo-3 banning paparazzi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Well it's a <em>security risk</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good thing too; <em>Kensuke</em> taking photos of me was bad enough, but at least he didn't sell them to <em>tabloids</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Yeah, he just sold it to other teenage boys."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He did something as boneheaded as <em>that</em>, he would've had a visit by Section 2."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm surprised he <em>didn't</em> get a visit for what he did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I don't even think we <em>knew</em> about that. <em>I</em> certainly never heard of the sort until I saw the damn Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An incredulous look was given by Asuka.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That does not reflect well on you, you realise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, yeah. A lotta things don't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I don't recall where <em>Winston</em> comes from. Actually, other than Librarian, I don't recall Caeser or Louie in pop culture either."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's more than <em>we</em> know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Agreed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't even know where <em>Librarian</em> comes from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Discworld. An interesting universe, to say the least. Rather a shame the author died a few years back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It could always be pop culture wherever <em>Bond</em> is from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You could say that of <em>most</em> of the stuff in this, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk...!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu, if only to <em>emphasise</em> the absurdity of this all, <em>sung</em> the lyric. "How do you even <em>know</em> that song?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not your favourite, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "To say the <em>least</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It is interesting they <em>immediately</em> knew what he would do, as soon as they heard the feedback."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "This isn't the <em>first</em> time he's done something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I gathered."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "This <em>is</em> kinda like Jet Alone, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Only he's doing it in front of the <em>fucking United Nations</em>." Astounded with the sheer <em>audacity</em> of it all. "How does he get away with it? If <em>I</em> did something like that I'd get <em>sacked immediately</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps this audaciousness is his friend. You act so absurd, <em>no one</em> knows how to act."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I believe it's called <em>chutzpah</em>. Refuge in audacity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "What would even be an <em>example</em> of that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Anything the Commander does, to start. For a classical example: Zhuge Liang, a general during China's Three Kingdoms period. Outflanked and outmanned, he simply sat outside the city he was defending, playing his lyre. In front of the invading army."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Did it work?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If it didn't, I wouldn't bring it up as an example."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "How can you even get away with that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The opposing army obviously suspected he had an <em>ace</em> up his sleeve. If he was to be so bold as to do <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Exactly</em> what chutzpah is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's kinda a shame such thing didn't work with <em>Angels</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "They tended to <em>brute force</em> things. Other than Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Befriending</em> an Angel would be considered a rather audacious method of defeating them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>Laying</em> with an Angel would be considered that, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It seems that worked, then." She smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Divided Light</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(Perceptions differ from person to person. The Rei Ayanami in their minds might be different. Yet I will always be I.)"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei hummed in curiosity. "It seems I <em>have</em> been reborn."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Mind and soul intact, however. It is more than you can say of <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So they <em>do</em> have the utility to do that? And more <em>effective</em> at that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "What <em>would</em> this spiritual leeching be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Every time I was reborn, a part of me would have been left behind in my previous self. A part of my soul."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Though this wasn't... <em>death</em>, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "No. Merely transferring my soul into another shell; an application of preexisting technology. Of course, this was always <em>postmortem,</em> in <em>my</em> particular case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not that it'd help those <em>thoughts</em> of yours."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The body may be replaceable, but you'll always be you, won't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As long as my soul is the same, yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though that doesn't give you license to just <em>burn through shells</em> and then <em>respawn</em> in Terminal Dogma whenever you die."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If only it <em>was</em> as simple as a damn <em>video game</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed, it is not <em>automated</em>. And <em>I</em> do not even <em>want</em> to be reborn if I die again; dying <em>twice</em> is more than what most people can say they experienced."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Yeah, not <em>entirely</em> pleasant."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "If it is to reach a goal, it can be acceptable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Sounds like <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "No sacrificing yourselves on the job. Having to handle the aftermath of Armisael was hard enough on everyone, and <em>you</em> <em>came back</em>, Rei. Hell, even with someone like <em>Mari</em>, <em>you</em> had a hard time dealing with that, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...It was especially difficult in <em>my</em> case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...Does she know what you did?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I... don't think so. You and Ritsuko know.' </em>A subtle glance to Sovereign. <em>'Of course... I don't suppose that matters anymore.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sovereign sniffed, his eyes glancing elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...Curious.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Do you think he possesses the Sense as well?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'As befits a Nephilim. But... their method may intrigue me.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Rei ignored the odd twinge in her chest, even as she found herself grabbing for Ikari-kun's hand."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Could this rebirth be why you feel this way?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It could. What else could I do but think, after all?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Kaworu must serve as a good <em>distraction</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We <em>both</em> think like that." A huff. "Bouncing off one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Sometimes <em>literally</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Coming from <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It's not keeping it <em>bottled</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though speaking of, are you not close enough with Shinji to tell him about this or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That, and most of what I am thinking about would be rather <em>classified</em>. Shinji is privy to many more details than he was in <em>our</em> world, but I would still be <em>reluctant</em> to share any of my past with him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Seeing how he <em>reacted</em>, at first."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There would be <em>that</em> fear, as well. I <em>like</em> being with Shinji; perhaps I fear driving him away."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>You</em> know Shinji wouldn't be scared of <em>anyone</em> like that. That's just how he is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>I</em> know that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I think <em>she</em> knows that, as well. Shinji's <em>done</em> that already."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...I'm beginning to think these thoughts are <em>more</em> than thoughts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>does</em> appear like I am arguing with myself. Whether or not this is simply thought processes or a complete other <em>soul</em>is hard to say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's kinda concerning it <em>is</em> hard to say, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, we know you can cram <em>other</em> souls into a single body. Could be something to do with <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That would imply I had <em>multiple</em> iterations of myself in a single body. Which <em>is</em> a possibility; the resident soul of Unit-00 differs in that reality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Hopefully I could help you with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I may open up to you. I do not recall saying the words of the title yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Evening and Morning</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And this was witnessed live by the world."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As the rest of the world was assumed to be reacting, the general consensus was <em>shock</em>. "...<em>Well</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Rather bold to make an attempt in such a public place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It appears his fears were well founded."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Thing is, I don't even know if he's <em>faking</em> it anymore, to make a <em>point</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't even think it's <em>fake</em>. The liquid spilt obviously has <em>something</em> going on with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So it <em>was</em> real? Jesus fucking <em>Christ</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It was a pretty good <em>speech</em>, at that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "But this is <em>absurd</em>; <em>no one</em> would do such a thing in such a public place, <em>surely</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The Committee would be more <em>subtle</em> than this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It's clear <em>someone</em> set this up. If not the Committee then <em>who</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>More</em> cultists, perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That wouldn't even <em>surprise</em> me, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Hopefully he's <em>alright</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It ultimately depends what that substance <em>does</em> to him. And whether or not this is merely an elaborate hoax."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I find it grimly amusing that we do not even <em>know</em> if he is <em>faking</em> this or not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If he <em>is</em> faking it, he's really putting in a lot of effort into it. It <em>is</em> rather odd that happens right <em>after</em> he mentions his paranoia, and the cultists that wished to assassinate him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Subtly directing them towards that conclusion, perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not exactly <em>subtle</em>, in this case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Everyone turned around towards the flat screen television, which now showed Shiro Tokita and Hikari Kirishima crouching down beside the body of Gendo Ikari.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And he was slowly rising."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I fucking <em>knew it</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Thing is, it <em>could</em> still be real. This was <em>not</em> suppose to happen, else Rei would've <em>surely</em> known."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...It appears <em>I</em> am going through my own strife."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As with the rest of this chapter. This event just pushed you over the edge."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "'At odds with yourself'. You do not know if what you did was the right action."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...All of this was due to <em>Mana</em>, wasn't it? Her telling you to think about Gendo being <em>evil</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Thanks a lot, Mana." A huff. "I... would have thought about that eventually. This was... maybe it can be treated like the Cultist Incursion. Letting off some steam before I break completely."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Seems all that killing is coming back to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would have never thought about it, until now. It was just a part of my job, that the Commander assigned me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And all of this thinking has come to a head."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If anything, it might get <em>more</em> problematic. Unless you can open up about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I believe I will do <em>that</em> much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Seems like <em>you're</em> as traumatised as anyone else is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Unsurprising. It is rather spectacular we can all be this bubbly on the surface, and yet we have even <em>more</em> trauma buried beneath."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, if it worked for <em>us</em>, it can work for <em>you</em>. You better <em>help</em> her with this, Shinji!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I... I think I <em>will</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And betcha it gets you two <em>closer</em> together. Like you and Asuka, or her and Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Amazing what opening up to someone does. Rei currently <em>needs</em> this outlet. The Commander is not a good option; he's the <em>focus</em> of her ongoing troubles. And on that path, I doubt any <em>other</em> NERV staff would be useful to open up to. Bringing you back to <em>Shinji</em>. The person you are currently <em>closest</em> to, that <em>isn't</em> the Commander."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Gendo studiously ignored every single question – with Tokita and Kirishima serving as admirable meat shields – as he departed the UN."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "A shame it cut his speech short."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet, his message is perhaps even <em>more</em> significant. This is <em>further</em> example of the constant <em>undermining</em> NERV has to put up with. And who <em>could</em> have the resources for such thing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seele's one of them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not even that <em>dinosaur</em> of a Chairman wanted him assassinated <em>then</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't think this <em>is</em> Seele. If this <em>was</em> a deliberate attempt, this would be <em>cultists</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "How fucking <em>common</em> are they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It is... concerning there exists a group <em>worse</em> than Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>Groups</em>. It's not just <em>one</em>. And they're <em>everywhere</em>, and <em>well</em> out of Seele's hands at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There's still <em>some</em> control over the cultist groups, but this is why Seele decided <em>not</em> to deal with such groups. No matter how you bargain with them, or influence them, they will <em>always</em> follow their original beliefs. And they will go to extreme lengths for them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Like that Sarin Attack."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Exactly. In our world, that served as writing on the wall for Seele. You can <em>never</em> bargain with such groups. So <em>don't</em>. Rip them out, root and stem, before they can take hold."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>worked</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. It is a hard line, and a <em>brutal</em> line, but you cannot deny its efficacy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Why do you think <em>Japan</em> <em>still</em> maintains this line? Especially in <em>this</em> city."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even up to the <em>United Nations</em>, they're <em>still</em> as paranoid about that as <em>Seele</em> were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It helps <em>Seele</em> is classed as <em>one of those groups</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. We should hope the UN can maintain this status quo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Firmament</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(I have the answer. So do you. You only have to open your eyes.)"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Man, you're <em>really</em> struggling with this, aren't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That was not evident before?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "You have a <em>lot</em> to think about, from what it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A traumatising life, as a tool for war."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even <em>here</em>, as a <em>tool</em>, I was not used to <em>this</em> extent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If events went certain ways, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Yeah. It is evident this is <em>weighing</em> on me. Was the Commander wrong, was <em>I</em> wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "All of this because Mana decided to light a spark."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "But from what it <em>sounds</em>, she would've thought about this <em>anyway</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "She was not the <em>first</em> one to bring up the fact the Commander can be wrong."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Shinji</em> was that first one, wasn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And yet it only took until<em> now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I immediately dismissed Shinji, at the time. However, <em>now</em>... his words are ringing in my mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I... hopefully I come to <em>join</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I could use the company, at this time." Pensive. "My sense is still the same, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It showed us <em>both</em> Mana and Mayumi are the <em>same</em>. Despite what Mana shows."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I mean, <em>I</em> found it hard to come to terms with myself, at first. And with <em>recent</em> events, that doesn't surprise me <em>at all.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Which was why I made a note to <em>soothe your mind</em>, during our first meeting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Of course, <em>you</em> had the help of <em>our show</em> to tell you about that. "</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Admittedly, yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Bloodhound's muscles flexed, and her icy eyes seemed impossibly blazing. "Just as I will show you and yours. In the name of Santa Maria, a hammer blow of righteousness TO ALL INJUSTICE!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...It <em>is</em> admittedly difficult <em>not</em> to feel for her, given what <em>we</em> know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And yet <em>I</em> did not know this. I <em>could</em> not know this. For all <em>I</em> knew, she was just another warlord."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...So <em>that's</em> who the boy was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You... you see it too." Her Field shifted to one of dejection. "...That would be where my <em>guilt</em> comes from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "He was all she wanted?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It was what started her insurgency, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...And then I <em>murder</em> them both."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You didn't know <em>any</em> of this, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And yet it does not change <em>what</em> I did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Which is why you <em>feel</em> like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei still had an air of dejection to her. "...At least I <em>am</em> feeling this. I am not just some soulless doll, born for killing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Is <em>anyone</em> really born for that? Even a <em>soldier</em> has to be conditioned for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It sure looks like <em>those</em> Nephilim certainly were. Hell, even <em>Rei</em> wasn't immune to that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "None of those facts would <em>help</em> her. This is why she's<em> suffering</em> like this; <em>no one</em> can understand. To NERV, it's <em>just business</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...It all comes down to <em>you</em>, Shinji. Does it not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time I helped you out of a rut, Rei." A warm smile, with a twinge of melancholy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""No." Rei's grip on the balcony railing tightened, a nervous reaction. "I...I do not wish to be alone right now. I would prefer it if you stayed."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"...okay.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...At least I'm there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Yeah. You are. Even if it does not abate this flashback. At... at least you're there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's rather nice, having someone by your side when you're going through shit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure that's where she'll learn that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Roberta <em>truly</em> seems like a superhuman, doesn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "She has a good reason. <em>Everything</em> she has done was for that blond kid. Her <em>master</em>, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And you <em>don't</em> want to get in the way of a mother scorned. At least she's <em>acting</em> like a mother scorned."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even when referring to human limits, fighting for your life can result in more ability. If you are close to death anyway, you might as well go all out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Shinji does not yet know about your situation, does he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not completely. He... understands I was sent to war, but... not to <em>this</em> extent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "He <em>will</em> know. If that line at the start was anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Everyone has their limits. And I fear I am reaching close to <em>mine</em>. But... at least Shinji is there, to pick up the pieces."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That seems to be his specialty, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei gave a short laugh, twinged with sorrow. "Not that <em>we</em> complain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least in <em>this</em> world, we helped pick up some of that slack. Once we were <em>able</em> to, of course."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A slightly bashful look was given by Shinji.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah don't look like that, Shin-chan! You helped <em>all</em> of us, didn't ya? And then we <em>returned</em> it all in kind. And I <em>know</em> you'll do the same for her, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The echoes of the past faded into a stark and brutal silence."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I will be needing a lot <em>more</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "So this is your story. The you of that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Yes. And I did this all without <em>thinking</em> about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You certainly are <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...He was just an innocent, wasn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Unfortunate. But... I was not thinking about such thing. Instinct dictated his fate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Such conclusion is generally easy to reach. And I imagine in <em>your</em> situation, adrenaline pumping and in <em>Overdrive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Similar to Akira and Homura. I... am no better than they are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You're <em>realising</em> this was wrong, though. That's more than you can say of those two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'd say they have even <em>less</em> of an excuse. What, do they not <em>realise</em> a child <em>can't</em> pose a threat?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "You've seen what Homura and Akira <em>did</em>, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...If they deem someone a threat, they <em>deal</em> with them. Even... even if it is wrong. They do not care; why <em>would</em> they? We are <em>tools</em>, and mere tools cannot express themselves without being seen as <em>faulty</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Exactly akin to<em> our</em> world. No <em>wonder</em> you've had no psychological help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Before <em>this</em> event, you'd be hard pressed to identify she <em>does</em> need psychological help. You're normally stoic all the time, even <em>here</em> that was the case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Until <em>we</em> got done with her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even <em>I</em> have my limits. Kimigabuchi showed that well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The room fell silent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I may not have reached that limit, in that world. But all this cannot be healthy for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "As long as you believe in the Commander, though..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. But... I have my limits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Waters Above and Below</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The phantoms were gone, and that inner voice had faded away. And yet…there was greater understanding. A sense of peace. A sense of remorse.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I see now."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "After you mentioned <em>Kimigabuchi</em>, I damn near had a <em>heart attack</em> when you jumped off the balcony, Rei!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even if it would not affect me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Did this <em>skip</em> your introspection?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What even <em>is</em> that? Is that just you Diving into <em>yourself</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "How does that even <em>work</em>? I <em>kinda</em> know what Diving is, based on how you said it to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is as simple as it sounds. You Dive into the soul of another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "This is all <em>relative</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Admittedly. Though I never thought to Dive into <em>myself</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wonder how <em>could</em> you? From what it seems, you <em>need</em> a second."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Have you <em>tried</em> it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "No. Okay, maybe we <em>should</em> see if such a thing was possible."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Rei seemed to do it alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Other than the whole dive into yourself stuff, is that still the same?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "More or less. He even accounted for the strange time differential one can experience in a Dive to the Heart."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You sure chose a <em>location</em> for that, didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not many people will be at the top of Mount Hakone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Could be another choice if you need <em>isolation</em>, other than that forest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I guess you <em>did</em> go into Overdrive for some introspection."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Seems rather <em>extreme</em>. But it <em>worked</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Gendo Ikari remained like that for the next few hours, relishing this brief period of solitude and silence.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>That it was found in an airplane's restroom, of all places, spoke volumes about his life choices."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka responded to this victory with the standard tact and courtesy one would expect of her by now, "<em>HAH</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Must say, that's an <em>impressive</em> level of dedication."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Something I can certainly see <em>him</em> doing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I probably wouldn't have said <em>intentionally </em>injuring himself. At least <em>borderline</em> injuring himself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>worked</em>. <em>Everyone</em> will be trying to find this mystery assassin; who <em>would</em> do such thing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "The consensus was cultists."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A good scapegoat for this, at least. And of course, <em>no one</em> will suspect Gendo himself of orchestrating <em>his own assassination attempt</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Who <em>would</em>? That isn't exactly a <em>logical</em> thought process, with what <em>others</em> would know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If anything, it kept the flight home quiet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even though he did the same on the flight <em>there</em>, <em>without</em> faking an assassination attempt."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He certainly does not go <em>halves</em> on anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least the <em>Geofront</em> should be a bit quiet while his throat 'heals'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Second Day</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Understood." I wonder how Dr. Akagi's soul reacts to these events. A question for another time, perhaps."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hm. <em>That's</em> an interesting hypothesis."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It is unknown here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is a reasonable explanation for the concept of a <em>conscience</em>. A <em>logical</em> one, at that; a feeling that tells you to stay on the straight and narrow. If your <em>mind</em> cannot know, surely your <em>soul</em> would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well that's <em>another</em> one you can put down in the books, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So you mind and your soul can be <em>split</em> on some things?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is the explanation of a conscience, yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So what, was your <em>conscience</em> in Overdrive as well or something? Cause <em>I</em> certainly got nagging feelings like that in the back of my head, they didn't <em>invade my perception</em> or give me <em>fever dreams</em> or anything like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Nephilim tend to take things to extremes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even speaking with your conscience can seem like a battle in of itself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It wasn't just <em>Mana</em>, at least. It was the <em>entire</em> Incursion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Seems you've reached an accord with... er, yourself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A slightly amused smile. "Indeed. Hopefully this stabilises me some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though that still raises the question of who you <em>queried</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "There's only one other person, isn't there? <em>Gendo</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The only other person in that world I feel I trust completely. Fitting, in a sense. Though what would he do: be brutally honest, as he was with Mana? Or let me down easy, as befits someone he is close with?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He <em>can</em> be brutal when he needs to. It ultimately depends if you <em>need</em> that brutal honesty."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I think someone like her <em>does</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"So long as his daughters are kept safe, it won't matter. I'll have to make sure the dear Inspector keeps a closer eye on the Sohryu girls."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good to see <em>he's</em> still an asshole."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Generally, maintenance is for <em>tools</em>. Not <em>people</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "What if the person <em>is</em> the tool?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "We have automated maintenance processes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Figure of speech."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "This sort of chess mastery is even <em>more</em> than I'd expect of Gendo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Our</em> Gendo, perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It wouldn't surprise me if he kept it hidden behind closed doors."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "So good at what he did, not even the <em>Laserdiscs</em> were privy to such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They were privy to <em>some</em> things, weren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So what, he orchestrated the kidnapping of Mari, where Ai was <em>crippled</em> and a prominent figure of the armed forces <em>killed themselves</em> from it, just to <em>test</em> the Jackal?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They were never at the forefront of <em>morals</em>, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shit, I'm thinking <em>our</em> Seele was <em>better</em> than that Seele! At least <em>our</em> Seele prevented cultists from springing up and wreaking havoc on everything!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And the thing is, neither Mizugumi nor your father even <em>knew</em> they were being influenced."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet, the outcome was exactly what they <em>wanted</em>. Perhaps Seele influenced Mizugumi's thoughts on the matter, but it was <em>always</em> known the Jackal would have responded. No influence required."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You don't just go for someone's <em>children</em>. Hell, look how <em>I</em> responded to the Incursion in the damn <em>Laserdiscs, </em>and I'm just your <em>guardian</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Troubles</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And there it was. The moment of truth, in all of its horrible glory."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...And this is where it all comes to a head."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We <em>know</em> it was Seele's influence that did such thing. But... <em>you</em> didn't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Until <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Seems you're just like me, Rei. You don't <em>like</em> killing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Why would I? I am <em>Lilith</em>; ending the life of <em>anyone</em> would be an utter <em>aberration</em> for me. And yet, I have blood on my hands all the same. At least with <em>enemies</em>, I can justify it as <em>protecting</em> those I love. I cannot do the same with <em>innocents</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...Exactly what you are saying right now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Indeed it is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not many people <em>can</em>. Even those <em>trained</em> to kill, it's all an exercise in 'us versus them'. <em>They</em> want to kill you and your families, unless <em>you</em> can first."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hell, that's what they trained <em>her</em> with as well, at least from what it <em>seems</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "If the previous events were not evidence enough for how that <em>differs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Of course, no one teaches the <em>Nephilim</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...But if not <em>me</em>. Then it may just be <em>another</em> Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So what, better you than anyone <em>else</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Potentially someone <em>worse</em>. Like many other Nephilim we've seen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He stewed on these thoughts for some time, a lonely man seeing the road ahead; knowing what lied at the end, and dreading every step he took.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...It would not surprise me if that was the <em>first</em> time I have cried like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It <em>really</em> wouldn't surprise me if you<em> hated</em> him for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "God knows <em>I </em>would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei sighed. "I would not even know, anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He's the one who <em>did</em> that to you. You really <em>do</em> have an excuse to hate his guts if you wanted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You probably think the same of <em>our</em> Gendo; he <em>certainly</em> has a reason to draw our ire."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...At least he's encouraging you to be with <em>others</em>. You could use some company like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I <em>like</em> company like that. I... <em>hate</em> being alone. For much of my life, I had no one but the Commander. But now..." A glance around the room. "Well. I have plenty of company, to say the least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I don't think I've <em>ever</em> seen you without Kaworu and Shinji and Asuka by your side."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Practically the <em>only</em> times <em>we</em> aren't by her side are when we're in our <em>bedrooms</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though I am still with <em>Kaworu</em>, in that case." A small smile. "And I <em>certainly</em> would not trade that for anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm guessing you guys don't have a concept of <em>alone time</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I understand the <em>intention</em>; time for yourself and that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I mean, <em>we</em> still have quiet moments together, don't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, though we're usually in the same <em>room</em>. Just doing different things. Like I could be playing that Wonderswan of mine, Shinji could be cooking something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Reminiscent of what <em>we</em> tend to do. It helps I share a part of Kaworu within me; I am never truly alone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah I <em>really</em> shouldn't be surprised with you lot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "With how <em>alone</em> they seemed in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, forgive us if we're literally <em>glued</em> together. Actually, aren't you two <em>actually</em> glued together or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If you could call soulbinding that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "It <em>is</em> kinda like gluing your souls together. At least that's how <em>my</em> plebeian mind interprets it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm sure <em>you two</em> wouldn't mind such a thing." In deadpan. "I'm pretty sure <em>those two</em> have one, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It was a bit more <em>violent</em> than simply <em>gluing</em>, but yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "We did kinda <em>die</em> in the aftermath."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "So less akin to gluing and more akin to <em>nuclear fusion</em>." In the same sort of deadpan as the previous few people. "Of course, I am sure <em>you</em> wouldn't mind such thing, Shinji and Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It <em>is</em> kinda tempting. Eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It <em>is</em>, but I don't know how to put it without sounding like a pervert."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka guffawed. "It <em>would</em> be nice having you inside me all the time, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His head thudded on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her tongue poked out. "I'm sure Rei could do such thing after we <em>eventually</em> get married. It's kinda like <em>super</em>-marriage anyway, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smirk. "We shall see."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Rather a shame I did not open up <em>more</em> to you, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You're still doing baby steps, Rei." Confided Asuka. "It'll take some time, just like <em>here</em>. I'm sure you'll eventually open up to him, like I did <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You think?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>know</em>." A warm smile. "You did rather well with <em>me</em>, eh Shinji? I'm sure you can do the same with Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We <em>did</em> do the same with Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though that seemed more of a <em>group</em> effort." Thought Misato. "Then again, not like Asuka <em>here</em> is <em>not</em> helping."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I kinda feel like a <em>team</em> <em>mascot</em>, honestly. Like, yeah I'm <em>friendly</em> with everyone, but am I really <em>close</em> with anyone there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You are close with <em>me</em>, in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And you're half a world away, Kaworu. At least I have a <em>sister</em>, this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You only really need a <em>few</em> people, I feel." Maya added. "I'm friendly with <em>you</em> guys and Makoto and Shigeru, and I'm <em>really</em>close with Ritsuko, and that's all I really have but I don't even <em>mind</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's kinda like us. Practically the only friend <em>I</em> have outside this group is <em>Hikari</em>. Shinji has Toji and Kensuke, Rei has Kensuke and <em>his</em> birds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know <em>we</em> certainly don't have friends outside this small group." Zero Two admitted. "But I don't particularly mind. As long as I have my <em>darling</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even in our own world, we had a particularly small group."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You guys had nothing <em>but</em> that small group."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"We're rather used to small friendship groups, at least. Even Sovereign, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I have not interacted with many others to begin with, so that is accurate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A good thing you're expanding your horizons some, Sovereign." Kaworu warmly remarked, turning to the next chapter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s3"></span>
</p><h3>E24: You can (not) advance</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which we take a little peek at Nevada, the actual details of Toji's acceptance of becoming an Eva Pilot, and a harbinger of impending doom.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Most</em> of that seems close to the Laserdiscs." Remarked Asuka. "It'd be good to see <em>why</em> you guys even <em>thought</em> to chose Toji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No point in discussing it, then." Kaworu surmised.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You are probably going to regret overly summarising this chapter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Probably, yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Avenged Hayfold</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Elijah shrugged. "I make no apologies.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Good to see <em>he's</em> just as obsessed with that as <em>our</em> mothers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of <em>course</em> they'd be; good thing I can serve as a <em>brick wall</em> for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka rolled her eyes. "How does a damn <em>copyright office</em> put a <em>typo</em> in that? That seems pretty damn <em>important</em> to be accurate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Depending on the line, simple mistakes like that can fly under the rodar."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>That</em> sounded rather <em>deliberate</em>, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It seems like Nevada holds even <em>more</em> significance, in that world. To have someone as prominent as Free<em>d</em>man."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "How <em>does</em> one get that as a last name, anyway? They're <em>already</em> free, are they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I reckon it's <em>something</em> to do with slavery."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That would be correct. I don't know too much about American history outside the scope of Mormonism, but that <em>would </em>have been a name recently emancipated slaves took."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well <em>that's</em> a rather dark part of American history I didn't know of."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least they <em>stopped</em> using it, over 150 years ago if I'm remembering correctly. Many nations <em>nowadays</em> <em>still</em> use slaves; of course it isn't <em>called</em> slavery. 'Forced labour', or 'indentured'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And does the UN do <em>anything</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Only in the most <em>obvious</em> cases. And where they hold <em>power</em>; only the <em>Gods</em> know how bad it is on continents like <em>Africa </em>and <em>South America</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Is this rendition of Nevada accurate to this world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Different people, slightly different location, but more or less. They were the main branch in the United States before the Nevada Incident."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Which <em>will</em> most likely happen here, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If anything, it'll be even <em>worse</em>. How <em>large</em> was that Dirac Rift that swallowed NERV-Nevada again?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "89 kilometres, which is around..." She visibly grew concerned, as she did the maths. "55 miles."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Welp, <em>we're</em> certainly not getting married in Las Vegas, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And then void."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So who here was <em>not</em> surprised in the slightest?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Everyone but Sovereign raised a hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They could have done all the simulations in the world, and yet this still would have happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Does Nevada just get fucked in <em>every</em> universe?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's practically a <em>milestone</em> for me, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I <em>get</em> where they're going with their Magi names; Yalta Conference and that. But why on God's great Earth would they name a Magi after <em>fucking Stalin? </em>Imagine the backlash <em>Germany</em> would've gotten if we named our Magi <em>Hirohito, Mussolini and Hitler</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The only reason it <em>isn't</em> seen as bad is because they <em>won</em> the war." A wry remark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even though Stalin is just as bad, if not <em>worse</em> than some of the names Asuka mentioned."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not Emperor Showa, I presume."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You know my biases well, Rei." Yet another wry remark. "I got a <em>different</em> perspective from him in my time in Germany, but you can't deny he kept this nation together <em>after</em> that shitshow of a war."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Helps the Americans <em>generously allowed him</em> to stay on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You guys don't like talking about it, I presume."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shrugged. "It cannot be helped."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">Eliza thought to change the subject. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Unit-04 seems less <em>complete</em> than it was in <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>was</em> complete. Pilot Makinami was selected as its pilot around 2013, which you can also assume was when the <em>core </em>was selected. If it weren't for Asuka's experience with <em>her</em> Evangelion, perhaps Unit-04 would've come here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And<em> I</em> would've been the one taken into the Dirac and resurrected by Seele for God knows what."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...In all the worlds I know, the Nevada Incident is consistent. Though..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "This would hopefully imply this Makinami is alright, then. It ultimately depends on <em>where</em> they are."</span>
  <span class="s2"> A subtle twitch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Hopefully far enough away from <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not even the <em>core</em> was selected. Pilot Makinami would not have been in the <em>minds</em> of NERV-Nevada."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...At least <em>she's</em> gotten lucky."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"all is going according to plan"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Hard to say the same of everyone else."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If they were <em>lucky</em>, the tidal forces would've <em>instantly</em> killed them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Compared to getting <em>eaten by an Angel</em>, even <em>suffocating in a vacuum</em> seems preferable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "This really <em>does</em> suck, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And it's not just <em>NERV</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's fucking <em>four hundred thousand people</em>. That's <em>absurd</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And thing is, that more or less happened <em>here</em>. When Rogue-00 begun their incursion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Didn't they <em>come back</em> or something? That's what those aurora were, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Commander Pines certainly complains as much on the NERV Usenet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It <em>would</em> be a logistical problem to resettle hundreds of thousands of people."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well I guess it's <em>good</em> they don't have that problem <em>there, </em>then!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "There would be <em>no</em> chance anyone survived that here, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Unlike the Geofront, NERV-Nevada was <em>not </em>completely sealed from the outside. If, say, the <em>Geofront</em> just so happened to land itself in a Dirac Sea, we actually have the <em>resources</em> to survive in such a state for <em>years</em>. Food reserves, ample land for crops, plenty of water and the means to generate it. It'd give us <em>plenty</em> of time to figure out a way <em>out</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's not even <em>just</em> the Geofront. Central Dogma can be vacuum sealed as well; that's how we were able to <em>ascend into space</em> near the end of the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And I doubt even the <em>sealed</em> parts of Nevada would've had <em>our</em> resources to survive in that situation. Also, this implies the Dirac Sea <em>is Leliel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Leliel was <em>dead</em> when Nevada sunk. It simply could <em>not</em> be them." A blink. "And I just realised that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Man, the order of Angels <em>really</em> got fucked this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps this harbinger will bring us back on track."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It probably will not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Yeah probably."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>False</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"As much as it pleased him to read of the Jet Alone's ongoing performance in the Angel War, he had the future to look forward to."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>here</em>, we know Seele reversed engineered the Lance to such an extent they could put it in <em>bullet form</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It probably <em>should</em> be in bullet form, instead of smaller replicas of the Lance and the Sword."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not many people can wield a damn <em>Zweihänder</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Even a <em>lance</em> might be a bit of an issue to wield."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Probably <em>less</em> that than a Zweihänder but yeah, bullet form is probably the most <em>useful</em> in this case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Such form factor may be inevitable, given how effective the <em>weapon</em> form appears."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "These two Nephilim didn't happen to get <em>lost</em> by the PLA, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even <em>they</em> would've increased their security after losing not just <em>one</em> but <em>two</em> Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Chinese security was always rather <em>lax</em> for Seele, despite outward resistance. A good bribe every so often helped."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Less so in the <em>government</em> of China, if they had this resistance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "China post-Second Impact was practically on <em>stilts</em>. All their powerhouses were <em>destroyed, </em>a refugee crisis in the west from the Pakistan-India conflict was close to boiling point, rogue elements within the PLA that were <em>actively antagonistic to other countries</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Seems like a miracle they even <em>survived</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine <em>Seele</em> had something to do with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The PRC is a stabilising force in the region. Despite their <em>record</em>, dealing with the PRC was seen as a <em>better</em> alternative than to have a situation similar to South America; at this point greatly deteriorating due to forces that <em>weren't</em> Seele trying to manipulate nations for their own favour. This point of view would have only <em>strengthened</em> with the rise of the Greater Brazilian Empire."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You'd think they'd be more <em>grateful</em> for your intervention."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Some people never appreciate such help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Her hand laced through Hikari's head, fingernails lightly tracing her scalp. Oh well. I'm sure they'll figure it out."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Yeah, I can see Kodama's point of view. You don't really want your first time to be like... <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Would Hikari even really <em>mind</em>, at this point? They <em>both</em> need some sort of comfort, don't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She might. At least how <em>I</em> know her. She's of the view sex should be a <em>loving</em> situation between individuals; this wouldn't really <em>be</em> her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hormones and sorrow don't tend to mix well, trust me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least Kodama is able to realise that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "They're <em>all</em> going through shit, aren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Nozomi would <em>especially</em> be affected. Her friends were either crippled or <em>kidnapped</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It would not help her mental state."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "To say the least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At least they are being <em>helped</em>. <em>Everyone</em> here would be going through their troubles."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Hikari's dad was alright, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu glanced over the book. "I believe so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Suzuhara clenched his fist, nails driving into his palm. His thoughts drifted towards Ayanami, Sohryu, and Ikari; the three Eva Pilots, who never seemed to back down or give up. Shin-man...how do you and the others keep on walking? I feel like I can barely stand on my own."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "He'll have to learn that, if he's to be a pilot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Could <em>that</em> be why he was chosen as pilot, in that world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If anything, such trauma would <em>prevent</em> him being chosen. He's already got his own shit to deal with; Evangelion is simply adding on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Especially with how Bardiel tends to <em>be</em> like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "How can we know if that situation is the <em>same</em>, this time around?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We <em>don't</em>." Frank. "We can't even know if <em>another</em> unknown Angel will appear."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least Hikari's dad is <em>trying</em> to comfort him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I find it unsurprising he doesn't <em>know</em> how to comfort him. Hell, <em>most</em> men don't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Shinji's</em> pretty good at it, ain't he? Though then again, you're not <em>like</em> most men here, eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not that <em>anyone's</em> complaining about that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It wouldn't surprise me if he wants to <em>lash out</em>. For just <em>what</em> happened to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Rather useful he'll become the next <em>pilot</em>, then. It sounds like he <em>needs</em> something like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>can</em> be useful having something to distract you, when something like this happens. I know when <em>I</em> had a tragedy like that, i engrossed myself in my work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wouldn't call that a <em>healthy</em> way of dealing with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It isn't. But it helped me remain <em>functional</em>. Which, in our line of work, is <em>important</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I Don't Like Mondays</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I believe the Supreme Commander is trying to escalate the matter with Marduk. I'm sure we'll know by the end of the day who the Sixth Child will be.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I.e., <em>talking to himself</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even at <em>this</em> point, Fuyutsuki still has to <em>pretend</em> the Marduk Institute is an impartial body."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Seems <em>that's</em> still the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hopefully Bardiel will go akin to <em>our</em> world. Not bad enough to have Unit-03 <em>destroyed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "But <em>just</em> bad enough to traumatise us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If <em>anything</em>, Bardiel was the <em>least</em> traumatising aspect of that entire shit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I can <em>kinda</em> understand why they washed their hands of Unit-03, but it's still kinda <em>stupid</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe in retrospect, with the United States having <em>also</em> suffered from an attack."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At the time, it would've made sense. Tokyo-3 was where the <em>Angels</em> were attacking, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That <em>seems</em> fair, but Congress went as far to even introduce a <em>moratorium</em> in developing <em>new</em> Evangelion. That's just <em>stupid</em>; why on Earth would they have <em>done</em> that? It wasn't even Evangelion that <em>caused</em> it, it was the S2!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It was lifted later, I assume."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Mid <em>last year</em>. Where not six months later, <em>Rogue-00</em> <em>attacked the place</em>. I don't want to <em>say</em> they were asking for something like that, but it's certainly <em>ironic</em> it worked out like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's all <em>politics</em>, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Feh. Don't even get me started."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Let's just say I've been in your shoes before.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...That's certainly <em>understating</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And look how <em>he</em> responded."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't even know if that was more <em>healthy</em> than our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It made him realise just <em>what</em> he has to lose. Something he did not realise <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I <em>still</em> can't believe <em>that's</em> the better option for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Welcome to our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And with what he knows, he intends to choose Toji as pilot?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Bingo. Give him a purpose again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is more than <em>our</em> Commander would have given him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He gave him a <em>hospital bed</em> in the Laserdiscs, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>He</em> <em>sent him there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps he will be sent there anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If anything, Evangelion pilots have been <em>less</em> fucked in this world than <em>literally anyone else</em>. Hell, even <em>Mari Makinami</em> got less fucked, on account of not even <em>being there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>I</em> am still rather fucked this time around, as you would put it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Okay, <em>you're</em> an exception Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As I tend to be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…fine. Do it." Toji raised his hand, gripping tightly to the Supreme Commander's. He tried to ignore the grim feeling dwelling in his gut, as though he'd just signed his death warrant. "Do what ya gotta do…and I'll be your Pilot.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Jeez... that's <em>certainly</em> not <em>why</em> he became a pilot in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Thing is, this is probably the <em>best</em> outcome for Ai. At least she'd have a <em>chance</em> of reforming herself, like Hikari did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It was either <em>her</em>, or his <em>mother</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Where <em>is</em> his mother, anyway? Was that bought up or anything?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I think they <em>implied</em> she was gone. I certainly don't recall seeing her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Wouldn't you have his mother... <em>in stock</em>, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It seems <em>that</em> world does not <em>pre-bottle</em> their cores, so to speak." A huff. "Do <em>we</em> know where they are?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If <em>we</em> knew, we would've bought them out by now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Would <em>Seele</em> be in possession of them? They dealt with matters of the soul."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "While that would make sense, it further puts the Marduk Institute into disrepute. If Seele commanded <em>all</em> the cores, surely <em>they</em> could decide who pilots and who doesn't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That wasn't the case <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The Commander had the first and last say. The Marduk Institute was naught but shells."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Logically, there is nowhere else the cores can be then. They are <em>somewhere</em> in this facility."</span>
  <span class="s2"> A glance to her mother. </span>
  <span class="s1">"You would know where to at least <em>start</em> looking, I imagine?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of course. Where <em>else</em> would you hide heavy secrets like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro answered the open question. "Terminal Dogma."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I thought we <em>raked</em> that place for them, yet we <em>still</em> couldn't find it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>with</em> the... <em>relation</em> I had with Gendo, I was never privy to the <em>exact</em> locale."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of <em>course</em> they're right under our noses." Annoyance. "Damn that asswipe. Anyone want to throw something at the wall and see what sticks?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The discussion of the work well and truly derailed, they thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...There's an LCL lake in Terminal, isn't there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You think they're somehow down <em>there</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like we've <em>looked</em> down there. I don't even know how far <em>down</em> that LCL lake goes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "In <em>front</em> of Lilith's cross, it isn't too deep. An Evangelion can wade up to their knees there. <em>Beyond</em> that, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well if <em>you</em> don't know how deep it is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>I </em>can always look. The pressure will not be much for someone with control of their AT-Field, and I will be able to sense any light down there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You don't <em>have</em> to <em>today</em>, you know. I imagine you had <em>something</em> going on after this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not exactly." A huff. "<em>We</em> do not exactly plan for the weekends. It is Asuka and Shinji who does it for us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Did <em>they</em> have anything planned, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka and Shinji shrugged. "After <em>those</em> shitshow chapters, I was just planning on a movie night. Something quiet and <em>not </em>from another universe. The Mad Max trilogy, since we've had Australia on the mind for a while."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I wouldn't exactly call that <em>quiet</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smile on Rei. "Would you mind if we were... <em>occupied</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Nah, not at all Rei. I imagine you've already <em>seen</em> it anyway, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>is</em> in our library."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I did say <em>see</em> it, not <em>loved</em> through it. But I know <em>others</em> here who might not've." A look towards the other Nephilim. "I'm sure <em>you</em> guys wouldn't mind that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It'd give us <em>something</em> to do, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine it'd be nice for <em>Sovereign</em> to get nice and friendly with you lot, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It sounds intriguing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's the spirit! And I suppose <em>our</em> Saturday will be spent stuck <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Like <em>most</em> Saturdays."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Sixth</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Shinji leaned back, feeling a little lightened by the brief exchange. That had been downright pleasant. Whatever he needs to talk about must be good, if he's actually joking around again."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, <em>'NERV decided to </em>fuck<em> me'!"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It seems our relationship <em>has</em> improved, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "With your revelation, it doesn't surprise me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Nothing like the company of someone <em>close</em>, eh Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...<em>I</em> certainly know that well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "God knows that school needs <em>more</em> of that. Even <em>later</em> into the Angels, it was never like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, it only became that dire after <em>Armisael</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's hard to even <em>blame</em> them, after that Incursion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's interesting to see even the Commander's <em>'assassination attempt'</em> was a catalyst for such exodus."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "The work explained it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Sounds like <em>everyone</em> needs a damn hug. Especially <em>Mayumi</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Don't <em>I</em> know it. I probably haven't let Mari out of my arms for <em>days</em> afterwards."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It certainly sounds like <em>Rei</em> was like that, with Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hugging Shinji <em>is</em> rather nice." A chuckle. "<em>Most</em> of us don't mind it, eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Certainly <em>seems</em> like that, not that <em>I</em> should complain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It was at that point that he felt utterly and irrevocably doomed. "…I…gotta be a man…" He gulped, and somehow choked out his next words. "I won't…back…down…"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"An admirable sentiment. Perhaps I won't go easy on you."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The Sixth Child whimpered."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Least <em>you</em> get an opportunity for some light <em>vengeance</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That <em>may</em> be a secondary goal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And this <em>would</em> give him something to do, in his own mind. A way to get back on his feet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It all comes down to whether or not he can <em>do it</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We know he <em>can</em>, being on the shortlist and all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Maybe if the Laserdiscs didn't decide to <em>screw him over</em>, we'd know some more about how he'd be like as a pilot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Asuka seems to understand, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I <em>have</em> a sister, and I very nearly <em>lost</em> her. Of <em>course</em> I'd understand just what hell he's going through."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I still find it strange how Shinji didn't even <em>know</em> it was Toji in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Yeah, right up until I <em>fucked him up</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It was a rather <em>astounding</em> failure in communication. Misato didn't even <em>tell</em> you; I believe she couldn't bring herself to <em>say</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Certainly paints <em>you</em> in a bad light, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And don't <em>I</em> know it." Flat. "At least I <em>told</em> them about Unit-03 <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, Hikari was able to keep <em>all</em> her limbs in our world!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's not even like <em>modern</em> prosthetics are anything <em>bad</em>. Plus, I'm sure <em>we</em> could've figured <em>something</em> to do with Lilith."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm probably the <em>only</em> person here that'd find a robot or Angel limb <em>badass</em>, Ritsuko. I'm sure Hikari is <em>perfectly fine</em> with her stock arms and legs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Way to make them sound like <em>parts for my car</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Dummy</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…feh." Dr. Akagi withdrew a cigar, sticking it into her mouth. As her monocle extended a lighter, her mind raced at the implications of this preliminary trial. "…we're gonna need to do more tests."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The joy and bane of all scientists."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I take it Unit-00 does not appreciate the simulacrum."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Joy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And the strange thing with <em>that</em>, for all intents and purposes, Unit-00 and Unit-01 have the <em>same</em> resident soul."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Akin to <em>my</em> mama, but then again, <em>both</em> those resident souls are rather <em>different</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>Also</em> like your mother."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, and if <em>Unit-00</em> has the more... <em>aggressive</em> aspect of <em>your </em>mama, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I can see <em>how</em> the Dummy Plug could be seen as an aberration. Soulless shells, <em>emulating</em> a human mind. While Unit-01 might not mind it, with her demeanour, Unit-00 certainly <em>would</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And it makes sense if the Dummy Plug wouldn't work with <em>other</em> Evangelion, at least with <em>that</em> explanation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Ignoring they <em>did</em> work with Unit-02."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It didn't work <em>well</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That was just the <em>Dummy Plug itself</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Hopefully <em>that</em> Gendo has more of a mind to <em>test it</em> some more, then. Instead of simply <em>throwing them at the strongest Angel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You can understand why the <em>ELIZA</em> program exists, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Is the Dummy Plug some sort of artificial intelligence, like us?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Intelligence</em> would be pushing it. Emulation is probably the closest thing; it was only a <em>simulation</em> of human thought, based on a mental map provided by Rei. There was nothing <em>truly</em> intelligent about it, unlike you two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Hence why you went a different route with <em>our</em> programming."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Exactly. Life is learning from your failures. The Dummy Plugs were a <em>massive</em> failure, but from that we <em>learned.</em> And from that knowledge we got <em>you</em>, Eliza and Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Suppose I should <em>thank</em> the Commander for his idiotic plan, else I might not have been <em>born</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fifteenth</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And so the Fifteenth Angel continued onward towards Japan, its AT-Field simmering with power.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Moments later, within Tokyo-3, alarms began to blare."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "How many nonexistent Angels <em>can</em> there be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As many as Bond sees fit." He wryly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Buys us some<em> time</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I suppose it keeps it less <em>boring</em>; we <em>know</em> how all the Angels are like anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Weren't we worried that this Angels could <em>exist</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If one considers there are a few similarities between this world and <em>that</em> world, it is a <em>somewhat</em> justified fear."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "NERV will be well equiped to face whatever enemy there is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We <em>have</em> to be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So what <em>is</em> Bardiel trying? I doubt it's anything to do with Unit-03; he's too busy <em>feasting</em>, ain't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine the method of transportation helped Bardiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You can't deny the <em>symbolism</em> of it, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Seems <em>most</em> of this place is built around that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You'd be completely <em>right</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Bardiel intends something <em>dire</em>. Seraphiel will be the harbinger of this doom; to blow the trumpet that calls for armageddon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, the next chapters are gonna be <em>fun</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A beam of red energy lanced from the surface of the ocean, spearing Unit-01's left shoulder."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "We're off to a poor start." He deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe we don't <em>have</em> to wait for the next chapters."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "When one considers how the Fifth and Ninth <em>were</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>No one</em> would've thought Seraphiel could use a damn <em>laser beam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "<em>Now</em> you do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, <em>yeah</em>, but Unit-01's probably <em>out</em>. And if Shinji can <em>somehow</em> bear with the pain, they'll almost <em>certainly</em> be down an arm."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Maybe if you weren't distracted by Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He <em>was</em> concentrating on the Angel, in his defence. The Angel simply reacted faster than <em>he</em> could react."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'm sure this will <em>upset</em> you regardless, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I do not appreciate Shinji being hurt by the enemy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Seems <em>that's</em> still the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Their relation is going rather <em>well</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Of course, this isn't exactly my <em>concern</em> at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yes, I'm sure you're focusing on <em>losing your arm</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It <em>is</em> a rather pertinent matter to focus on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The two Evas took off after their crimson counterpart, their footsteps leaving much greater aftershocks in their wake."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Sure, just <em>shove the limb back on</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Least I can <em>feel</em> my arm now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That is not how it works?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>I</em> should know. Though I suppose you <em>could</em> do that; we never had a <em>need</em> to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't even <em>remember</em> if I lost a limb in Unit-02."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I know for a fact Unit-00 was down to one operable limb during Zeruel's attack."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Just enough to land a killing blow."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though those were <em>inoperable</em>, weren't they? Not <em>torn off</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Having them torn off would not necessary have made them <em>inoperable</em>. It could be <em>that</em> aspect that allowed Shinji to reattach his limb; the AT-Field could keep it in place, and it is much easier to use a control surface when you can <em>feel </em>the controls."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even though they're <em>fake</em> anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You don't let a lost limb get in the way of defeating the Angel, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "All else fails, maybe I could use it as a <em>club</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah, the Philip J. Fry approach. Beating your adversary to death <em>with</em> <em>your own</em> <em>severed arm</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>I </em>don't even get that reference."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Futurama. The <em>other</em> show Matt Groening made, which <em>I</em> think was <em>better</em> than The Simpsons."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather a shame only <em>two</em> seasons were aired before Second Impact cancelled it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Much like The Simpsons, in that case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Something</em> had to cancel that show, rather <em>fitting</em> it was Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine <em>Hollywood getting flooded out</em> certainly didn't help its chances."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Eyes Up</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Asuka grimaced as Unit-02 came to a halt, the Eva's body carving a massive channel into the earth. The pink and crimson petals of crushed azaleas fluttered in the air, forming a colorful blizzard as the wind kicked them to and fro. "Well," muttered the Second Child, "that didn't go like I thought it would.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh that cheeky <em>bastard</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I imagine <em>that</em> would've made for a good image."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If it <em>worked</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It worked <em>before</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Which is most likely why it <em>didn't</em>. They <em>surely</em> know how Gaghiel was felled."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Least it didn't cut your arm off, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I got <em>that</em> going for me, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It <em>is</em> rather disappointing, given the buildup we got."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It isn't even like Seraphiel <em>disabled</em> you. It literally <em>shooed</em> you away like you were a <em>fly</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She were <em>me</em>, I'd find this so <em>insulting</em> I'd tear them to <em>shreds</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Maybe you <em>will</em>, once the bemusement wears off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Nah, <em>I'm</em> not violent enough in <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I may be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Good." Misato turned back towards the main console. The Evas were already under three minutes remaining on power. "Rei, Asuka, Shinji! Focus on getting to the nearest umbilical. Reinforcements are on their way!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "If the Evangelion are struggling against this Angel, the Jet Alone may as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They've proven their worth many times over, I feel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They better hope they're <em>nimble</em> enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Any sort of reinforcement is good. This were to happen in <em>our</em> world, we'd be rather screwed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I feel you could say that of <em>most</em> of these Angels."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "A good thing they were more <em>gentle</em> with us, in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure Misato can handle it. She <em>always</em> does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You flatter me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If you <em>couldn't</em> handle it, we wouldn't <em>be here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And I'm sure you can handle it <em>there</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Thanks for the vote of confidence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""EYES UP, JACKASS!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And here come the calvary."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hopefully a reprieve for you three."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We sure as hell <em>better</em> make it a reprieve."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Surely <em>all of you combined</em> should defeat them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It <em>better</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'd say you did rather well for yourself, Rei. At least <em>relatively</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even though it <em>still</em> ended up with an Evangelion sized trench in the ground."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That might as well be the running theme of this Angel, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Good to see your deadpan is as sharp as anyone here, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is easy to be deadpan when you do not <em>emote</em>. At least outwardly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And not in <em>battle</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And yet you still hold concern for him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even if they <em>weren't</em> an item, that's just general courtesy in a battle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though <em>speaking</em> of injury, hopefully you give Seraphiel some of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Angel's AT-Field is too strong to pierce from afar, and it's too large and swift to easily engage in close quarters. What were they going to do? "Lieutenant Colonel, I am open to suggestions.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And there goes the <em>other</em> arm, speaking of injuries."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I didn't mean <em>you</em> get injured."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Not entirely ideal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah that's putting it <em>lightly</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>is</em> a rather nefarious Angel, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No <em>wonder</em> Seraphiel was so full of themselves at the start of this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They've pretty much proven themselves <em>right</em>. We're so far beneath them he's not even <em>defeating</em> us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Despite the inherent <em>danger</em> that has."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hubris is a dangerous thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I'm sure <em>I</em> know that now, being flung like a <em>dog toy</em>. If <em>that</em> doesn't disable me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You don't have any working <em>arms</em> anymore. Unless you intend to<em> dropkick</em> the Angel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So much for the Fry approach." She was rather disappointed with that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Lightbulb</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Move ahead. I'll get the Napalm Launcher ready," answered Mayumi."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hopefully this is a <em>good</em> plan of mine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Has <em>any</em> plan of yours been bad?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "If they <em>were</em>, we probably wouldn't <em>be</em> here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>I've</em> certainly made my mistakes. <em>Ramiel</em>, I certainly could've deployed you somewhere you <em>wouldn't</em> be immediately roasted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not like you could've even <em>known</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Yeah, I don't blame <em>you</em> for that. That was just Ramiel being Ramiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I suspect it <em>is</em> a good plan, at least. That grin is reserved <em>solely</em> for those lightbulb moments."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Is that particular mountain <em>volcanic</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Pretty sure it <em>isn't</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Hm. I wonder what they intend to do, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It is somewhere with <em>clearance</em>. Perhaps a long range weapon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Didn't you guys have a <em>railgun</em> you used for <em>mail</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "<em>Could</em> be that. Never know with that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Whatever weapon it is, hopefully it will be <em>effective</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'm sure <em>Bardiel</em> would be rather disappointed if they couldn't do what they wanted to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>I'd</em> be kinda disappointed!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""That is a very arrogant attitude," murmured Mayumi.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It ain't arrogant if it's true!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Little did Mana know, the end was coming for them all."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, she just doomed us all. Thanks Mana."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That was a pretty kickass method of <em>defeating</em> them, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh <em>hell</em> yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We finally used that railgun for something <em>other</em> than postal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, this just goes to show Bardiel that <em>their</em> plan is what they need."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Certainly an <em>uncertainty</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "But as we dealt with Seraphiel, we will deal with whatever is thrown our way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "While I don't <em>doubt</em> that, I imagine Bond will make it as hard as possible for us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That should be a <em>given</em>, by this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Yeah, it was <em>never</em> going to be easy, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'm sure we <em>expected </em>that, but I'm <em>also</em> sure we expected it to be somewhat like <em>our </em>reality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>That</em> was <em>immediately</em> disproven."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though it <em>is</em> true my kin increasingly became intelligent about their attack, as time went on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>Sachiel</em> seemed to be of a greater intelligence than <em>most</em> of the Angels were <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And you certainly didn't <em>collaborate</em> with the Angels, at least when it comes to <em>battles</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A good thing he <em>didn't</em>; would've made <em>my</em> life much harder."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You're welcome."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>This Too Shall Pass</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"AGREED, chorused the Angels."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ohhhh, <em>this</em> is <em>wonderful</em>." Her intonation indicated it was<em> not</em>. "Of <em>course</em> Bond pulls this on us <em>now</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That would make <em>five</em> Angels attacking at once."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Depending on <em>our</em> involvement, it may be <em>seven</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "How the hell are we gonna <em>respond</em> to that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We <em>have</em> to. Else we're <em>fucked</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The odds <em>are</em> rather stacked <em>against</em> us. Arael and Armisael <em>alone</em> were two of the most devastating Angels for us, even in terms of <em>pilots</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And recall: they will attack <em>separate places</em>. Not all in Tokyo-3."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I <em>still</em> don't see why the Angels couldn't set aside their differences and work together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The idea of Complementation was too valuable. If two were to attack, there would just be infighting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It seems your kin in <em>that</em> world were able to <em>overcome</em> this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "A bad thing for <em>us</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "The definition Kaworu gave this seems accurate, in that case. Total war."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This is us betting it all. If we lose, that's that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Do... you think you'll <em>die</em> again, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "With what tends to happen, it wouldn't surprise me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Man, it's <em>really</em> a shame we aren't gonna continue this 'til <em>tomorrow</em>." Zero Two lamented. "<em>That</em> sounds like a shitshow and a half."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"For <em>us</em>." Spoke Shinji, in deadpan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, <em>that</em> isn't gonna be fun." Asuka understated, getting up. "Oh well, that's for <em>tomorrow</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed." Kaworu mulled, stowing the book. "I imagine we will be occupied for a time, Shinji and Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Do you have a spare card for our apartment?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah; the Laserdiscs you guys have are where they usually are, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed." A small smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know <em>how</em> you lot are getting home; <em>we're</em> certainly busy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You reckon seven people can fit in Kaji's car?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A flat look from Misato, Ritsuko <em>and</em> Maya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Fine</em>, I <em>guess</em> we'll take the train." Playfully indignant, before indicating to four others. "Movie night?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds fun!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds good to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I wouldn't mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They were just about to head out, when Asuka turned back. "Oh yeah, we don't have anything on tomorrow, do we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "If the NACSS is ready, we'll get you down here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Odds are, you'll come down here at a reasonable time anyway." Ritsuko thought. "The book would be a temptation for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, you're right." A smirk. "Oh well, see ya's!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And so the gaggle left.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I imagine <em>you two</em> are gonna take your time in Terminal?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We plan to." Rei confirmed, herself preparing to leave with Kaworu. "It would not surprise me if we spent the night down there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not that <em>you two</em> would mind the privacy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is it <em>really</em> privacy if Lilith is watching us?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If anything, she would be <em>pleased</em> if we did such a thing." She slyly smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato had a hand on her head. "Do I <em>need</em> to get you two to promise me <em>not</em> to get yourself knocked up?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I thought you two were <em>sterile</em>." Maya blurted out, before <em>immediately</em> realising in shock. "I-I mean-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei shrugged it off, seeing the funny side. "Then <em>we</em> should not have a problem, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Fair enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya now thoroughly embarrassed for her apparent faux pas, the two remaining Nephilim slipped away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'They still don't know, I take it?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Should have been rather </em>obvious<em>, fish.' </em>A small giggle echoed through the telepathic aether. <em>'It keeps Misato off our back. Plus, </em>we<em> are responsible enough.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Murphy better not hear those words.' </em>He wryly transmitted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'A good thing I am not actually </em>speaking<em> these words, then.' </em>A shameless smirk grew on her.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p12"> </p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>3. Deep Dive</h2><p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Despite lacking a car, it didn't take <em>too</em> long for the gaggle of pilots and Unix systems to get back to the abode of Shinji and Asuka, after a quick detour to Rei and Kaworu's abode to gather a triad of Laserdiscs. </span>
  <span class="s4">"So what <em>is</em> this Mad Max?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's a documentary on post-Impact Australia."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It took Sovereign all of three seconds to deduce she was <em>enhancing</em> the truth. </span>
  <span class="s4">"That is a falsehood."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Damn</em> it." She rued. "You're as sharp as a tack, Sovy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm guessing you have that ability <em>we</em> have, as well." Thought Zero Two, getting comfortable on the couch with her darling, as Shinji fiddled with Misato's Laserdisc player.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"That is an actual concept?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro nodded, running a hand over Zero Two. "Mine is touch. You seem <em>very</em> comfortable right now, Zero Two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That wasn't obvious with your <em>eyes</em>, darling?" A small chuckle, before stealing a kiss from him. "And <em>mine</em> is taste. You're much the same, darling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And none of those are <em>appropriate</em> to use on strangers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, that's what kinda <em>sucks</em> about our ability. Even on <em>my</em> world, it was kinda strange when I <em>licked</em> someone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And I cannot exactly <em>touch</em> someone without it being awkward for the both of us." He continued doing so, running up and down her arm. "Doesn't help it seems to require <em>skin on skin</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure <em>you two</em> are <em>experts</em> with skin on skin contact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Coming from <em>you</em>, Asuka." Zero Two deadpanned, low-key enjoying her darling's touch. "You have that as well, Eliza?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"If Rei sees hers as light, I see mine as <em>code</em>. Perhaps due to her... <em>influences</em> in me. I funnel it through my Emotion Engine, and I can... well, <em>Sense</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">Sovereign seemed to listen on in intrigue. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I find I tend to inhale through the nose, before noticing anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds like <em>scent</em>, Sovy." Noted Asuka, her too getting comfortable on the couch with her own darling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's a damn sight better than <em>our</em> Sense, Sovereign." The pinkette derided. "Least you can be <em>subtle</em> about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, you don't have to <em>snog</em> someone to see what they feel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I imagine they'd <em>all</em> feel mostly the same if she did that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "Probably, yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm guessing that's a euphemism for something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You'd be <em>right</em>; it's basically <em>making out</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh <em>we</em> do that all the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Sometimes I wonder what mama would do if she knew you were exposing me to all this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She's allowing you to watch <em>this</em>, so she probably <em>expects</em> it by now." She hit play. "She'll probably make our lives in the simulator harder, but <em>I'll</em> certainly hold off on that innuendo and stuff. This is a good movie, after all!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In the shadow of Lilith, Rei and Kaworu stood on the precipice of the LCL ocean that occupied much of Terminal Dogma, a lone gunboat floating alone in the midst. They were friendly, so it would not touch them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Not that it <em>could</em> touch them, if it tried. "Never thought I would be down here on a Saturday." Rei remarked, gently placing a towel on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's rather amazing NERV never checked this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not like we <em>could</em> check it." Pondering, as they looked to the seemingly endless horizon. "Or thought to, until now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "I take it <em>you</em> will be the one to dive?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes." Confirmation, as she readied herself. "The LCL would not be oxygenated, but I possess a Solenoid. I can utilise my AT-Field to maintain a comfortable pressure, no matter the depth. I can maintain communication with you, and I can call for your help if I need it." Her clothing folded in a neat pile, she turned to Kaworu, offering a small smile. "I'll be fine, fish."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You could've used your plugsuit, you know." He flatly remarked, not so subtly scanning her. "Or your one-piece."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"My ostensible reason is to allow for less interference with scanning for any potential lights."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Your <em>actual</em> reason?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Because <em>you</em> like it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With a poke of her tongue, she slid into the LCL with nary a splash.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small chuckle from Kaworu, as she begun to swim out, past Lilith's cross, giving herself plenty of clearance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The cool LCL prickled at her skin. One more wave in Kaworu's direction, before expelling all the air in her lungs and diving beneath the LCL sea.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was a testament to her training she was able to <em>effortlessly</em> breath in the liquid. <em>'Indeed, it is not oxygenated.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Your Solenoid is functioning, then.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I would be in a rather sorry state if it </em>wasn't<em>, Kaworu.' </em>Wryly remarking, as she sunk ever deeper, her AT-Field forming a barrier for the ever-growing pressure. <em>'10. I will ping you every now and then with updates.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I await with bated breath.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'</em>I<em> am the one with bated breath, fish.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The link was maintained, as Rei went ever deeper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'3150.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She had been diving for ten minutes at this point. The LCL immediately surrounding her was maintained at a comfortable pressure, protected via her AT-Field. It felt rather like the tank she'd spend her days in, lack of oxygen notwithstanding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The dearth of oxygen was no issue for her; the drowning mechanism any regular person would have had long since been desensitised with constant exposure to LCL, and the presence of her Solenoid provided a constant stream of energy for her body to maintain function.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A part of her was concerned how the <em>other</em> pilots would react, in her situation. Given their lack of a Solenoid.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">That same part of her soon realised the other pilots would almost certainly <em>never</em> get into this situation. And indeed, <em>she</em> should have never been in this situation. But here she was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'3200.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">At the very least, Ritsuko should find her expedition intriguing. 3200 metres; the length from the surface to Terminal Dogma was approximately 3 kilometres. She had already <em>exceeded</em> this, from her count.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Illuminating her surroundings, she could see there was yet more darkness; above, beneath, and all around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'This is rather deep.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'You have a keen mind, Fish.'</em> The excess pressure didn't get to her deadpan ability, at least. <em>'The Black Moon is approximately 13.75 kilometres in diameter. Assuming this particular location has not been completely filled in with sediment over the countless years, that will be the terminal depth.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'The Mariana Trench is almost </em>11<em> kilometres.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'This will </em>still<em> not be as deep, then.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'6400'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Are you uncomfortable?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'No, actually.' </em>A small smile. <em>'I appreciate the concern, however.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'You </em>have<em> been diving for twenty minutes thus far.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'And I report no anomalies or discomfort.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small spot of silence, over the line. <em>'With how deep this lake goes, I wonder how the Commander was </em>intending<em> to recover the cores.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei had plenty of time to think, being over six kilometres deep in an LCL lake. <em>'What if they were never </em>intended<em> to be recovered?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'...Rather a </em>grim<em> thought, if they </em>are<em> down here. What would be his intention, if that was the case?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'If the endgame was approaching, perhaps it could serve as a method of disposal. Though we can only know for sure once we hit the bottom.' </em>She speculated, going further deeper. <em>'6500. We shall see, Kaworu.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Indeed.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'8150.' </em>She noted to Kaworu, her light finally coming up on a flat plane. <em>'Approaching terminal depth.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'With only 25 minutes elapsed.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'This takes time, who knew.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Your deadpan is on point tonight.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Blame the crushing pressure.' </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Feet finally touched down on the regolith, awareness expanding. <em>'Terminal depth 8200. Beginning further exploration.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With nothing but will, she pressed onward, slowly traversing this seafloor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I should have bought a pack of cards.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'You can always converse with Lilith.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'She's not exactly into small talk, Rei.' </em>Kaworu mentally muttered. <em>'Not until I 'keep up my end of the bargain'.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Hmph. Figures.' </em>She knew <em>exactly</em> what Lilith would be talking about. A part of her found humour in picturing Misato <em>chastising</em>Lilith for wanting such thing. <em>'I wonder how the movie night is going thus far.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They gawked at what remained of Goose. "How the hell did he even <em>survive</em> that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Shit, <em>I</em> wouldn't want to survive that. Gimme a quick death <em>any</em> day of the week."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Is this <em>really</em> appropriate to be showing Sovereign?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh it's only an <em>R18</em>, Eliza. Technically at least <em>two</em> people here are old enough to watch it!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Funnily enough, wading through LCL at a depth of over eight kilometres was slow work, even with the aid of an AT-Field.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It had been a few hours since she started her search; by her counts she had covered just 5000 metres.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A good thing Nephilim had a tendency for patience. <em>'A part of me wonders just how </em>ancient<em> this liquid is.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Lilith has occupied this planet for at least four billion years. She's certainly had plenty of </em>time<em> to fill such a cavern.'</em> He noted. <em>'It's certainly no wonder </em>why<em> NERV never bothered to check down here.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I am sure we could have requisitioned a probe from the Asama ERL.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'And have the pressure crush it all the same?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Fair, fair.'</em> Conceding. <em>'I am sure having such an ability during Sandalphon would have been useful.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'And </em>dangerous<em>. If they broke through your Field, you would be instantly </em>immolated<em>.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Then I would just have to be </em>stronger<em> than an Angel.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu appreciated that moxie. <em>'It certainly worked in </em>my<em> case. Though that was equal parts physical </em>and<em> mental fortitude.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I certainly need this mental fortitude in </em>this<em> case.' </em>Mentally muttering.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'There isn't much at the bottom of an 8 kilometre deep lake of LCL. Who knew.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I could have thrown you this deep, Fish. You could use your Sense as form of echolocation.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I would have well and truly become a fish in that case.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I was thinking of </em>dolphin<em>, in terms of echolocation. Dolphins are not fish, dumb trout.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Forgive me for not exactly being an </em>expert<em> in Lilim biology.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'With how you are in the bedroom, I </em>expected<em> such thing by now.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Lets just say I have a very </em>specialised<em> knowledge of Lilim biology, then.' </em>Wry, over the line. <em>'I can always </em>empirically<em> show you my knowledge, when you resurface.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'In front of </em>Lilith<em>.' </em>Faux scandalous. <em>'How </em>depraved<em>.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'If anything, she's </em>goading<em> me to do such thing.' </em>A brief pause, as if he was just realising.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This was all rather amusing to Rei, continuing to seek. <em>'You of all people would not need </em>reminding<em> of the story of Adam and Lilith.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Ah, this is a form of wish fulfilment, then.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'That was not obvious with what she </em>wants<em> from us? Not that </em>you<em> mind fulfilling me.'</em> While sly smirks didn't exactly transfer telepathically, the feeling did.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As did his amused huff. <em>'A part of me wonders how we always come back to innuendo and that.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'A combination of hormones and Lilith, I would think.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This sort of light hearted, innuendo filled back and forth continued for some time, mainly because it was one of the few things entertaining the <em>both</em> of them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">At least until Rei picked up on something anomalous, dimly illuminated by her light. <em>'Quiet. There is something.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu listened in with bated thought, as Rei sought to fully explore what looked like mere debris.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Small pieces of metal soon gave way to larger structures, and it became evident to Rei this was a vessel of some sort. It was hard to make out, but Rei speculated it was of similar specification to the drone ship that floated 8 kilometres above her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'A </em>ship<em>?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Strange.' </em>Thought Rei. <em>'This should not be down here.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'That should be somewhat obvious.' </em>Kaworu deadpanned. <em>'It was almost certainly </em>scuttled<em> for a particular purpose.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'A good thing I am down here.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Indeed, she willed herself into the vessel, the sizeable hole in its side proving a useful entry point.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">For a ship of this spec, it lacked many of the features she expected. In fact, the inside was rather <em>barren</em>. She could only deduce this was <em>deliberate</em>; stow more sensitive items to hide.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Of course, this could have been simple bias in <em>expecting</em> something groundbreaking and game changing, from something as out of the way as <em>this</em> strange place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But no one would have gone to the effort of <em>doing</em> this if it was <em>meant</em> to be seen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So it was to her consternation that she sensed <em>no</em> other light. <em>'Why would that be?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Could it be there </em>was<em> no core, down here?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Then why would the former Commander go to such effort?' </em>A bit more of her power, and the interior illuminated completely.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Revealing shards of red crystal, iridescent in the visible light of her soul.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small gasp of shock escaped Rei, glancing sharply around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yet more of this red crystal. Her light bounding off the sharp edges, deliberately chipped and crushed. <em>'This...'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Rei? What did you find; do you need help?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Willing a tendril of her Field out, she grabbed a small piece, bringing it into her bubble so she may observe herself. To hold it in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was Core.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A golden fire illuminated her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Rei?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">No solid dialogue came through on the line, merely emotion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu's worry got the better of him. "I'm coming for you, R-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
    <b>
      <em>That is not required.'</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Wha-'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The crashing of waves and the rumbling of air soon <em>exploded</em>, accompanied by the creaking of metal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu's disbelieving eyes would see the ship, once eight kilometres below, floating effortlessly above an equally effortlessly floating Rei; Kaworu's Sense hearing a symphony so grim it bled into the visible spectrum.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was enough to make him fall on his backside, simply watching on as Rei <em>threw</em> the vessel to shore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Metal screeched on metal, the ship impacting hard and <em>sliding</em>, eventually coming to a stop and listing onto its side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Silence reigned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu got back up, staring in disbelief at this vessel before looking back to Rei, her figure approaching him. Golden fire, visible in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It quickly faded, as she saw into his. Overdrive coming to a close, she fell into Kaworu; him catching her with his arms and bringing her into a tight embrace. "There... you're fine, Rei." He thought to immediately share his own energy with her, a hand sinking into her back, knowing full well how Overdrive can sap even a Solenoid. "...You're fine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His touch and the influx of his energy to replenish her own sapped supply did naught to soothe her overwhelming emotion, a fact Kaworu picked up all too readily. "What... what did you find?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her breathing ragged as her lungs readjusted to air, tears beginning to stream, she indicated to her clenched hand. As soon as Kaworu laid his golden eyes on the pale limb, it opened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A shard of red crystal. Core.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The bottom dropped out of Kaworu's heart, immediately realising just <em>what</em> it was. And immediately <em>understanding</em> why Rei reacted as she did.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... <em>why</em>..." Quiet begging, exhaustion and mental wear threatening to tear down her walls. "...why <em>them</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu didn't have an answer for that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All he could do was hold her close, cold comfort, as quiet sobbing echoed through Terminal.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Project G 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b></b>
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>1. Beyond Thunderdome</h2><p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tina Turner's power ballad echoed through the apartment, their watch finally ended. "Now <em>that's</em> a good song."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You have a thing for 80s ballads, Zero Two?" Bemused the redhead, tending to the Laserdisc player.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Probably because it's not exactly like... well, <em>anything</em> I've heard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, I'm not sure I know <em>anyone</em> that collects such thing." Spoke Shinji, diligently washing up the various bowls that were formerly filled with snacks and other appropriate movie foods.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>still</em> don't know this was entirely appropriate, but it was still <em>entertaining </em>I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"It is all fiction anyway." </span>
  <span class="s2">Sovereign remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not like <em>this</em> world is much better." Derided Asuka. "Though I suppose <em>parts</em> of Australia aren't like that nowadays. Maybe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Do you guys even <em>know</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No, not really." Asuka shrugged. "You guys sticking around?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Several glances between the clock and four others, as Zero Two got up from the couch in a stretch. "Well it's getting a bit <em>late</em>, considering we <em>all</em> live in the Geofront."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Fair enough." Asuka huffed. "Gives <em>us</em> some time alone, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"We'll see you tomorrow anyway, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"But of course! We've got more of that book to read, don't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">One quick goodbye from both Evangelion pilots, and Asuka seeing them off as Shinji continued being a good househusband, they were alone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka sighed, visibly relaxing. "<em>They</em> sure took that better than I expected, Shin-chan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's not exactly a <em>lighthearted</em> work, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She chuckled at the understatement, wrapping his arms around her other. "At least <em>our</em> lives are better than Max's, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even <em>our</em> post-apocalypse story was better than Max." In deadpan, tending to the dishes as Asuka held him, head resting on his shoulder. "Though we didn't even have <em>anyone</em> there with us, did we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's probably <em>why</em> it was better. You don't have to be at the mercy of others if there <em>are</em> no others."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, we were <em>equally</em> at the mercy of one another, weren't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Just like <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They both gave a grim chuckle, at this self deprecation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though... I am pretty lucky I have you." She softly confided, this timid nature resulting in Shinji to cease scrubbing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You're still thinking about earlier today, are you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kinda, yeah..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The dishes could wait. "Should we continue where we left off, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I'd like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Just outside their apartment, four individuals were making their way back to the station.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was much to their concern, then, that Eliza began tearing up. </span>
  <span class="s3">"Mama?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She didn't seem to realise it, until she rubbed the wet from her eyes. </span>
  <span class="s3">"...I think something happened with Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The four picked up the pace.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Documents were handed over, along with a set of plates and a pair of phones. "That should do you guys." Spoke the Commander.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm still amazed you can <em>do</em> this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What can I say? We have quite a few connections." Misato joked to the candle. "Not that you <em>should</em> complain; do you <em>want</em> to know how long it took to get my Renault registered <em>normally</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No, not particularly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I figured." Flat. "Well, I suppose you'll be heading off soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small nod from Yui. "We were planning on driving it back to our apartment, then... well, just heading off in the morning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Once you say goodbye to Shinji and Asuka, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Of course!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Just checking." A small smile. "I already loaded those phones with a lot of credit and our numbers. Feel free to call anytime you need aid or if you want to talk with your kids."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...How can we make this up to you, Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If anything, this is <em>me</em> making it up to <em>you</em>. After all the <em>shit</em> you guys have been through." Warm. "You don't owe us anything, Yui. Neither do <em>you</em>, Kyoko."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Danke."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Just don't blow up your engine or battery, okay? Unless you <em>want</em> to drive the front half of a Merc."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At this rate, it might be <em>better</em> than my car." Yui deadpanned. "Just about <em>any</em> seems to be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You haven't seen a <em>Trabant</em>, then!" Kyoko exclaimed. "At least you have a <em>fuel gauge</em> in your car."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, you two will be just fine, won't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They stopped their bickering, before chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Go on, you two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With a playful shoo away, they were gone, continuing to debate whether or not Yui's Corolla really <em>was</em> the worst car on the planet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small giggle, as the bickering faded in volume. "Man, no wonder their kids get on like a house on fire."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She was about to return to yet more paperwork, when luck have it her phone went off. "Hey Rits. This about the NACSS?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A furrowed brow. "Did Rei actually <em>find</em> something down there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes went wide. "She <em>what</em>?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eyes observed the ship, keeled over. The trail of scratched metal told them everything they needed to know about the <em>origin</em>, and the fact it was <em>here</em> told them that <em>something</em> found there concerned Rei immensely.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei, towelled up in a modest fashion, knees close to her and her partner continuing to hold her, simply observed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Such observation continued as Misato crouched down to check on her, her hand resting on Rei's arm, heart twinged in sorrow upon seeing Rei's utterly <em>heartbroken</em> look. "...Nothing good, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...No."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her hand unclenched, revealing a red shard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With the implied prompt, Misato grabbed the crystal. "What is..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her mind went back to the discussion of earlier that day. "Wha- This is... Is this <em>Core</em>, Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A slight nod confirmed Misato's fear. "That... that vessel contains shattered Core."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato's eyes on the shard. With exactly <em>what</em> they discussed, her mind could only jump to <em>one</em> conclusion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The shard was thrown against the keel, "Damn it all!", exclaimed the Commander, having officially lost her cool. "How could someone be so... <em>cruel</em>?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This outburst did nothing to help Rei. "I... do not know, Misato." Softly spoken. "...What can we even <em>do</em>? They are... gone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato simply froze, still frustrated at this development but also equally saddened at Rei's current demeanour. "This... God damn it. I..." A sigh. "...I should've stopped you, Rei. I'm... sorry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...This would have been found regardless. The question of the other cores, that was too much to be left unanswered."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We've <em>got</em> that answer, now. But... was it worth it?" Queried Rei's other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A difficult question, for the Commander. But one worth answering regardless. "If... we were to find it out, then... yeah. But..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No one outside of us can know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah. Shinji and Asuka can know. I'll inform a few others about this. But... you understand, I gather."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Doesn't look good on <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Commander gave a long look to this vessel, Ritsuko and Maya busy sampling the contents and scanning the surroundings with a Recovery Device.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"May we go, Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah." Softly conceding to Kaworu. "Go on. We'll... we'll take it from here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gently escorted her from the premises, the both of them quiet and timid.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato thought to wait until they were out of earshot, before going back to the crystal she threw.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The force from the impact had ground it down further, to her reminiscent of a roughly cut ruby.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Feh."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was pocketed. If anything, it can serve her as a <em>reminder</em>. Just as that cross she wears. "It's a good thing you aren't walking this world anymore, Gendo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A thought occurred to her; he still <em>was</em>. Technically. If Yui was anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But... no. They didn't need to be burdened with this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This introspection was silently interrupted with the presence of the Subcommander and her loyal Kohai, holding a small device as her Sempai clutched her terminal. "You two alright?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's kinda disturbing, knowing just <em>what</em> that is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's rather grim, yes." Ritsuko looked like she could use a cigarette. "I'm not too sure just <em>how</em> many cores there are in there, but I think it's safe to assume it was however many were on our shortlist."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Might as well be <em>all</em> of 2-A at that point. Fuck's sake."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What... what do we even do? Didn't you say you <em>wanted</em> to recover them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We sure as hell can't do <em>that</em> now, can we? Unless <em>she</em> knows just where they went." Pointing to the crucified God. "Just... don't bring it up. Shinji and Asuka will find out; either Rei or I will tell them about it. Wouldn't surprise me if Eliza figures it from Rei as well. But... no one outside of us needs to know about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Is that <em>really</em> the only option we have?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato paused, pensive.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Before she sighed. "...They're legally dead, anyway. No... no point opening up old wounds for those kids."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Silence descended.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm done for today." The Commander murmured, emotion clearly in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Without waiting for a reply, she walked away from the scene, to Heaven's Door and to the exit of Terminal Dogma.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I hope she doesn't feel responsible for this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She will." Ritsuko shook her head, knowing her friend well. "Poor girl."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All was quiet in the elevator from Terminal to Central, a florescent buzz and the steady ticking of the level indicator the only noise to cut through the miasma.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">While the two Nephilim did not <em>need</em> to speak, even their mental link was rather calm. What was there to be said of this whole occasion? They both knew what they saw.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And Kaworu knew not to press much. Simply holding her could do wonders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She had the mind to redress herself, at least. No point being an <em>im</em>modest broken mess.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Hopefully I can last until we get back home."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The doors opened, and they stepped out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Right into the path of Eliza.</span>
  <span class="s3"> "Are you okay, Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I'd be lying if I said I <em>was</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And like that, Eliza hugged her pilot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Who immediately returned the favour, holding her 'sister' close, as she glanced past her and to the three others. "Sorry if I ruined that movie night of yours."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh all the movies were <em>done</em>, Rei." Zero Two dismissed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Did you like them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"They were... <em>something</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I thought the credits music for Thunderdome was good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei appreciated the slight amusement she felt from their glowing review. "What of <em>your</em> child, Eliza?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"They were intriguing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yet another glowing review. "Seems it was <em>entertaining, </em>at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">"What <em>you</em> experienced wasn't that, was it?"</span>
  <span class="s1"> A whisper, loud enough so that only Rei could hear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I'll tell you tomorrow." She too was quiet. "I... just want to get home."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Fair... I'm sure Kaworu knows how to comfort you better than I do anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No... you're good as well, Eliza. But... he can do stuff that would be considered strange for <em>sisters</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei could sense both Eliza's embarrassment and Kaworu's amusement, as he saw Eliza's face light up red like an overzealous Christmas tree.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Yo- you'll be here tomorrow, I'm guessing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah... Got to keep moving and that." A small smile. "No point missing out on that book."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"That's... good to hear, Rei."</span>
  <span class="s2"> Slightly tighter. </span>
  <span class="s1">"You'll be alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"As... I usually am."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza finally let her go. </span>
  <span class="s3">"Go on, you two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A slight smile, before she and Kaworu left them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was only when they were out of earshot when the conversation began again. </span>
  <span class="s3">"<em>Something</em> happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed... but we will find out in time, Sovy. Don't worry. She'll tell us when she's ready."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji was in the midst of burning the midnight oil, in correspondence with one Spencer Makinami. <em>"At least Higurashi was a </em>deliberate<em> one. Can't tell you </em>how<em> many times someone I was trying to dig information on ends up in the grave."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm guessing they all shot themselves six times in the back of the head. Open and shut case of suicide."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Ah, you know well! Of course, it's invariably </em>Seele<em> in these cases; the CIA did well to root them out in their own ranks, but they still spring up every now and again within our government."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"With how Neo-McCarthyist Congress seems nowadays, you'd think that wasn't the case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Sometimes the best place to hide is right under the nose. They do well to hide themselves, admittedly. Makes our jobs harder."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A challenge every now and again is good, like a whetstone to a blade. Though <em>speaking</em> of challenge, any update on English Breakfast?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"I still think these codenames are </em>stupid<em>." </em>He muttered. <em>"This correspondence is encrypted anyway. My team is still working on that </em>other<em> Seele intel we gathered a week or so ago, so I've mostly left it to the CIA. American Pie isn't squealing, of course. </em>God <em>what a </em>stupid<em>-"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Do they have any <em>other</em> leads?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"All his accounts went silent when he disappeared himself, but they're trying to pattern match his previous correspondences with whatever communications they can get from the NSA. It might as well be throwing shit at a wall and seeing what sticks, but there's not much else we </em>can<em> go on, unless </em>one<em> of our captives spills something." </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We'll have to see what Germany digs up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Aye, that we do." </em>He cleared his throat. <em>"We will continue this discussion later. I'm on breakfast duty for my partner."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small chuckle. "Already like a married couple?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"One day soon." </em>A snort. <em>"Maybe we'll get it done before </em>you<em> do with </em>your<em> bird."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yet another small chuckle. "We shall see."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The phone clicked off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And Kaji sighed. "...If only you knew what <em>we</em> knew, Spencer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The door gently opened, Kaji glancing up as a purple figure timidly entered, locking the door behind her. But he could <em>immediately</em> tell this wasn't for a <em>fun time</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Knowing this, he got up from his seat and went to her. "Are... you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A quiet laugh. "Is... it really that obvious when I'm upset about something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji knew the answer, but he didn't bother speaking it. Instead he parted her hair, running through it, empathy in his eyes as he looked into hers. "What happened?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her response was to bring out a small crystal, roughly cut. Handed carefully to Kaji.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He held it up in the light, a critical eye given to the substance. "This is..." A furrowed brow at his conclusion, himself unsure with it as he held it under the light once more. "Is this Core? It's reminiscent of it, but I'm not too sure where you'd even <em>acquire </em>fragmented Core like this." Gears cranked in his head, and he came to a conclusion. "...Where is this from?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Deep breath in, deep breath out. "Rei... you know those other Cores we <em>thought</em> the Commander was meant to have? We figured they might've been located under the LCL in Terminal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His glance slowly turned to the piece of Core, held in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...They're all <em>gone</em>, Kaji." Tears streamed. "All of them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eyes fixated on the broken shard of Core. "He did this. Didn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Who else <em>could</em>? He... damn it." Her voice wavered. "God... damn it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The crystal was dropped on the desk, so that Kaji would have all hands free to wrap his fiancee up. "<em>Why</em> did he do it!? Was it to <em>make sure</em> burying them there wouldn't come back to bite him?! Just..." A growl of anguish and anger. "I- just- gahh!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Shh... it's not your fault, Misato." A quiet coo. "Don't blame yourself for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's just..." A half sigh, half sob. "I... <em>really</em> wanted there to be a way to get them back, Ryoji. If we could just find the <em>Cores</em>, then..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He simply held her closer; the words he could come up with would only serve to upset her more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...but I guess this world's just cruel like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She didn't cry this night. But she certainly kept holding her significant other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And it was there they stayed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Normally if Shinji suggested waking up before seven in the morning on a <em>Sunday</em>, he'd get a pillow thrown at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But with how <em>last night</em> went for Asuka, he wanted to <em>treat</em> her some.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And what better way to treat your fiancee than <em>waffles</em>? "Man that looks <em>really</em> good, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Indeed it was; her stack of two was adorned with ice cream and strawberries, as was Shinji's. "Would've made the ice cream myself, but all the recipes I could find either require a <em>machine</em> for it or require <em>overnight freezing</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka certainly wasn't complaining, immediately chowing down and appreciating Shinji's craftsmanship. "Man, Mishato's certainly mishing out, ain't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A warm crow, as he too enjoyed the fruits of his labour. "Not that <em>you</em> seem to mind, judging by the way you're dressed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"This is me being <em>conservative</em>, Shinji." It really was, she was actually wearing a <em>shirt</em> this early in the morning! "If it weren't for the fact <em>several</em> people could walk into this apartment at any time, I'd be wearing <em>much</em> less. A fact which <em>I'm sure</em> you think's a tragedy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Somewhat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The candle barked a laugh. "You got plenty of it <em>last night</em> anyway, Shin-chan." Another bite of her waffles, taking in the flavour. "Though not like <em>I</em> should complain, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, I can always <em>appreciate</em> you some more, after breakfast. If you want."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smirk. "I'd certainly <em>like</em> that, though knowing <em>our</em> luck, someone's gonna burst through that door in 3, 2, 1."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">What followed was five seconds of silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Looks like Murphy's otherwise occupied."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The doorbell rang.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And you immediately brought him back, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He looked unamused. "I'll get that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka continued chowing down on her waffles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, hey mum! Ms Soryu!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka <em>choked</em> on her waffles. "M- Mama?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Following Shinji was indeed Yui and Kyoko. All dressed up with somewhere to go, a fact with Asuka picked up on. "Heh, <em>already</em> going on your vacation?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We got <em>all</em> the stuff we need, Liebling." Spoke Kyoko. "Which <em>kinda</em> concerns me but I probably shouldn't complain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We... just thought we'd see you, before we left."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, I would've <em>hoped</em> you'd do that." She half joked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wenigstens <em>wiederholen</em> wir nicht Geschichte."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("Least we aren't <em>repeating</em> history.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A grim laugh. "Sag es, Zep. You should've come a bit earlier; Shinji could've made you <em>waffles</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, I see you'll be left in <em>good</em> hands, Asuka!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh he certainly <em>does</em> have <em>good hands</em>, mama!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">While daughter and mother giggled at such remarks, <em>son</em> and mother merely blushed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a sigh. "Well, hopefully you two have some much needed fun. Don't tire yourselves out like <em>we</em> do, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui's blush remained. "...you <em>know</em>, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Pfft, I'm not even <em>surprised</em>, considering your relationship history. Then again, <em>I</em> can't exactly judge."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...<em>You</em> have feelings like that as well, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Have you <em>seen</em> me with Rei? Plus, I've been <em>plenty</em> exposed to that sort of thing. <em>Others</em> might think it odd, but <em>I</em> don't. And after all the shit we've <em>all</em> been through, love whoever the hell you <em>want</em>, mhm? Ritsuko and Maya certainly took that to heart."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...And I'm sure you <em>already</em> know I have those kinds of feelings as well." A somewhat uncomfortable Shinji thought. "Given it's in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We jokingly call it a <em>tumbleweed</em>." Asuka jested. "Though when it comes to <em>intimacy</em>, we <em>do</em> keep to standard socially acceptable monogamy and that." She thought back to her most recent birthday, and beamed. "With <em>some</em> exception."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">For their part, the mothers were rather <em>accepting</em> of their openness, considering <em>they</em> were mostly in the same boat. "That's a better attitude than many of <em>my</em> colleagues had, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "What can I say? I'm rather more <em>accepting</em> of the strange; I <em>do</em> pilot an Evangelion after all. And I'm friends with the embodiment of <em>God</em>, an <em>Angel</em>, a couple of <em>Unix systems</em>, and two people <em>from another universe</em> who <em>literally fell from the sky</em>. Pretty sure the only <em>close</em> to regular friend I have is <em>Hikari</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah I suppose you <em>would</em> be more accepting of that kinda stuff." Yui admitted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Okayama, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Both mother's nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, you two have fun now, alright?" Asuka got up and went to hug her mama. "...Love you, mama."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She immediately returned the favour. "Love you too, Liebling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji did much the same thing with his own mother. All in all, it was a rather heartwarming moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko's chuckle brought an end to that. "You could be a <em>bit</em> more modest, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"This <em>is</em> me being modest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The chuckle became a guffaw. "Fair. Can't say <em>I</em> wasn't like that when I was young."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff from the younger candle. "Mama!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Two can play at that game, Mein Schatz."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Even though it was only meant to be a quick visit, it soon spiralled out to an <em>hour</em>, as both children enjoyed the company with their mothers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But alas, they had places to go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So it was with some sort of sadness that they waved the two off, as the hybrid diesel Corolla spluttered away, Kyoko visibly unfolding a map.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They could always contact them, at least. Even compared to this time last <em>month</em>, it's still a more accessible connection to them than they <em>ever</em> had. "Hey Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Do you think your mama retested for her license, or did NERV just print one off for her?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm... not too sure. Though it can't be <em>that</em> hard driving a car like <em>that</em>." Glancing to the backend of the Corolla, as it drove ever further; a thin stream of blackened smoke pouring out the exhaust. "Might as well be driving a <em>golf cart</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though even in <em>Germany</em>, cars <em>immediately</em> post-Impact were kinda horrendous. You know it's bad when the fucking <em>Trabant </em>comes back for a few years."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I heard you talk about the <em>Lupo</em> like that." As the begun walking back to their abode.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The Trabant is a Lupo if it was designed by communists in the <em>60s</em> and made out of an <em>actual</em> <em>lawnmower engine</em> and <em>cardboard</em>. You could probably get a Lupo nowadays for 1 to 2 thousand Euro; about 200000 or so Yen. The <em>Trabant</em> cost <em>250, </em>and that was <em>new</em>. <em>Used</em> ones, you could trade a good pair of <em>pants</em> for."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji laughed at just how <em>absurd</em> that car sounded. "That's <em>unthinkable</em>, honestly. No one <em>here</em> would buy that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kinda puts your mama's car into perspective, doesn't it? At least hers has a <em>fuel gauge </em>and a damn <em>hybrid battery."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wait, how could you tell if the car needed fuelling?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, the communists came up with a <em>genius</em> method for that." She derided, the superior Toyota Corolla diesel hybrid now well and truly gone for greener pastures. "A <em>sightglass</em> in the dash."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Wait, wouldn't that mean-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That the damn <em>fuel tank</em> is mounted in the <em>engine bay</em>? Yes. <em>That</em> quickly changed after several catastrophic accidents, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That shouldn't even <em>happen</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You'd <em>think</em>, but most people think just having <em>any</em> vehicle is better than <em>no</em> vehicle. That's probably what <em>East</em> Germany thought as well." A thought occurred to her, as they were climbing the stairs back up. "Hey, you reckon Rei and her Trout are still sleeping?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That, or <em>sleeping</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A barked laugh, before she thought to lower her voice. "Well, best we don't disturb them, then." She took out her phone, quickly penning a text to them. "They can come get us when they're ready."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They reentered the apartment. "Well, what do you suggest <em>we</em> do until then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka responded by throwing her shirt in his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Y'know, if anything, <em>you're</em> more perverted than <em>I</em> am." A flat remark, muffled slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He couldn't see, but she poked her tongue at him. "I learn from the best!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The phone buzzed, a pale arm stretching out to check.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">YOU'RE PROB BUSY, SEE US WHEN READY TO GO TO GEOFRONT. WE'LL BE BUSY IN MEANTIME.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Once her golden eyes scanned the message, she offered a small smile, penning back a response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">BUSY IN WHAT SENSE?</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu stirred. "I'm... guessing that's Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You would be right." Softly spoke. "She is one of the few people who can wake me up in the morning like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least without you throwing your phone at the wall." Kaworu readjusted himself, now eavesdropping on the conversation via glancing over her shoulder. "It's a good thing Ericsson make their phones out of the strongest materials known to Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I imagine that would be one of the reasons NERV <em>uses</em> such phones." Rei kept her eyes on the phone, awaiting a reply. "Compared to Misato's rather fragile looking Blackberry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">The phone vibrated in her hand. </span>
  <span class="s1">BUSY IN THE SENSE YOU CAN SEE US THROUGH THE WALLS.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And indeed she could, their light beginning to flare.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">She giggled, twinged with melancholy. </span>
  <span class="s1">WE SHALL NOT DISTURB YOU, IN THAT CASE.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Forgetting the fact that text <em>would</em> disturb them, the phone once again dropped to the side of the bed. "They... don't know, I gather."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't think so, Kaworu." Quiet. "With how they are... <em>acting</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I assume Misato isn't there, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If she was, they would be less... <em>enthusiastic</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Misato would've told them. And... I imagine <em>they</em> would not react well to such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Indeed." Glance locked to the phone, Kaworu once more wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "...We'll let them have their fun, Fish. With how Asuka reacted <em>yesterday</em>, I'm sure she could use it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know for a fact <em>you</em> could use something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well... in my current state, you holding me like this is rather nice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The light continued to flare.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What about seeing them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Maybe. Though this will be rather diminished, once we tell them what we found."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small pause.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ignorance can be bliss sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...We certainly know this by now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Once more, Shinji and Asuka were in the living room slash kitchenette, this time resting on a couch and watching the drivel on public television. "And you guys have to <em>pay</em> for this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji shrugged. "Is it not like that in Germany?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Actually, it's pretty <em>similar</em> to Germany. Of course <em>I</em> never had to pay that kind of tax, but last I heard it was around 10 Euro a month."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not really sure <em>how much</em> per month NHK costs." He admitted. "Probably around the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Just one of the many taxes governments place on living." Wry. "Though they provide quite a few things, so it's not like we can even <em>complain</em>. I imagine NERV just takes whatever taxes we need to pay out of our accounts anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know <em>I</em> certainly never had to do my taxes, so to speak. I imagine <em>most</em> of the taxes go to NERV anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, so they might as well just do it <em>directly</em> and not go through whatever tax office exists here." Something hit Asuka. "Hey, how did we even get talking about <em>taxes</em> anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A brief moment of silence before they both burst out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was then the doorbell rang. "Ah, Rei decided to stop perving on us." A small smirk. "Do you reckon I could get away with answering them like I am?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And give <em>both</em> of them nosebleeds?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Fair, fair." She went off to the bedroom for some decency. "Tell them I'm getting dressed, oki?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah yeah." A huff, before going to answer the door. "Hey Re-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He furrowed his brow, seeing her melancholy. "Something happened last night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small nod. "Is it that obvious?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kinda. It's... particularly concerning?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... cannot hide anything from you, Shinji." Half wry, half saddened. "I... will tell the both of you, on the way to the Geofront."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Alright. Asuka's getting herself... <em>decent</em>. So she might be a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I noticed." A small smile. "I believe she <em>wanted </em>us to notice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She <em>did</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka burst onto the scene, colliding into Shinji. "Did ya <em>enjoy</em>- Jeez, you two look a bit dour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We... will tell you on the way to the Geofront."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka was somewhat wary. If it concerned <em>her</em> of all people... "Alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And so they all left for the Geofront. "Did <em>we</em> at least cheer you up some?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Possibly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato rested on the railing of the catwalks, supervising the almost complete installation of the NACSS into NT-Unit-00. All goes well, synch tests can begin sometime this afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Of course, this wasn't exactly what she was <em>focusing</em> on. The lack of sleep didn't help; who could've known sleeping in your office didn't give a good night's rest, even <em>with</em> using your fiancee as a pillow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of, in came Kaji, two cans of UCC in hand. "You look like you could use this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With a huff, she accepted the gesture, cracking one open with the boy. "Thanks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She immediately downed it, crushing the can immediately afterwards, before immediately becoming disappointed in the lack of an appropriate disposal receptacle. "Hmpf. It's no beer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If anything, beer would make you <em>more</em> tired."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know <em>that</em> much. But it'd also dull my senses a bit so I didn't exactly have to <em>think</em> about last night." Muttering. "Though who am I kidding, I don't drink on the job anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not even that brandy in your office?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I did say it tastes like <em>dirt</em>, didn't I? Plus, that's <em>victory</em> brandy anyway; this certainly isn't a time for <em>that</em> kind of drink."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small spot of silence, as Kaji sipped his own can. "You still have that piece of core, don't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I plan on keeping it on me. Consider it a small reminder of what I <em>don't </em>want to become, in this job." Pause for thought, and a grim chuckle. "How morbid would you think it'd be if I got this made into a ring of some sort?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He huffed. "Somewhat, I imagine. Though stripping all context away, it <em>does</em> look rather eye-catching. It certainly wouldn't be a <em>common</em> material to make a ring out of, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...We might as well use them in <em>some</em> way. Maybe it'll keep them alive in our minds, or something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And to the people who question just <em>what</em> it is?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ruby."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You could fool a layman, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The only people that <em>could</em> know the significance is <em>us</em>, Kaji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Fair." Another sip of canned coffee. "Though good luck finding someone who could <em>make</em> it into a ring, within NERV that is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What are the odds one of <em>our</em> kids could do it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't remember any of the pilots being craft jewellers, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure they can learn." Half joking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And who else were to join but Shinji and Asuka, accompanied by two of their Nephilim friends.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Did Rei tell you two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Piece of shit, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You're telling <em>me</em>." Muttered the candle, somewhat simmering. "And the day started off so well, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...What are the odds reading Bond's work will make it worse?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Probably high. But reading it will help <em>distract</em> you guys from that, won't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...It should. Seems like <em>that</em> world's a lot worse in certain ways anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't take too much effort to get everyone back in the lab, Rei tending to the book. </span>
  <span class="s3">"Are you alright, Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She gave a demure nod. "Yes. Kaworu... certainly helped me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"As always."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's always nice having someone to hold, eh Rits? I'm sure you two'd know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We would, in fact." A glance to Maya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Would be lying if I said I <em>didn't</em> need something like that, last night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"A distraction sounds required."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's... why we're here." Zero Two thought. "Not that <em>we</em> know what happened down there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei gave a small glance to Misato. And with her nod and implicit permission, she spoke. "You know how I went down to Terminal Dogma to find the absent Cores. Well... we found them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato pulled out her shard. "In <em>pieces</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The four <em>all</em> understood <em>how</em> a Core functioned, so this revelation went down as well as one would expect. </span>
  <span class="s3">"...Well <em>that’s </em>depressing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mood now sufficiently diminished, Rei began her read.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (Sh) Asuka (A)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza (E) Sovereign (So)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s4"></span>
</p><h3>E25: DIVIDE AND CONQUER</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which Toji criticizes Shinji's spending habits, Israfel dances its last, and we witness the meanest cliffhanger thus far.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, <em>I</em> have the bad spending habits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Cut me <em>some</em> slack, I <em>do</em> save my money some." Defended Asuka. "Not like there's <em>too</em> much I <em>want</em> to buy anyway; not much point having too <em>large</em> a wardrobe after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not like we tend to <em>wear</em> too much usually. Out in public, I mean." Clarified Rei, knowing <em>someone</em> in the room would've taken it the wrong way. "Enough to wear every day for a week, though that is only useful for <em>non</em> school days."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Else we're just in that uniform all the time, aren't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"With how we tend to visit the Geofront <em>after</em> school, I often do not see the point in changing out of it. It is formal enough for this place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, <em>I</em> feel the same way, but that's only because I'm a bit <em>lazy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though even when <em>not</em> in public, it sounds like you guys don't have much in the ways of clothing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We're already getting back to talking about <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka rolled her eyes, "Fine, we'll save your virgin ears, Maya. At least <em>Israfel </em>finally bites the dust this episode."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"With how <em>sparse</em> Israfel appeared to go, it won't be <em>easy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hence the <em>cliffhanger</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "At least he's being <em>honest</em> with us. Plus, we're reading the next chapter <em>immediately</em> afterward, so it won't be <em>too</em> bad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Enterprise</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"-Excerpt from the fourth fragment of the seventh set of the Dead Sea Scrolls, partially translated by Keel Lorenz. The original language is some variant of the ancient Indus Valley script."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed it would've been."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Would this be accurate to the scrolls?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would think so. The language would have long since died out, other than the scrolls."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Didn't that magical girl anime staring <em>Kyoko and Sayaka</em> have that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "How does that even <em>happen</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "When the universe wants to <em>laugh</em> at us, maybe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That means they probably hold the <em>most</em> secretive information. And it came from a Mahou Shoujo from a Rift."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "This world doesn't make too much sense."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shrugs all around. "We're used to it. It'd do <em>you</em> some good to get used to it as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though this excerpt does make <em>some</em> sort of sense, given what we know of Adam in <em>that</em> world. How he <em>started over</em>, so to speak, despite the ongoing development of his kind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Probably <em>due</em> to the development."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That implies this <em>was</em> written by this Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Or at least <em>interpreted</em> from him, or from his kin. Natural born Nephilim do exist in that world; they have been around since Babylonian times. It is certainly possible they were taught the word of Adam via <em>revelation</em>, akin to Prophet Muhammad receiving the Quran from God themselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Assuming this <em>is</em> Adam's word, it is interesting to see even <em>here</em>, he is <em>appreciating</em> the Fruit of Knowledge."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's true. The universe is always changing, thus the Lilim change as well. My father's kin, and indeed <em>anyone</em> with a Solenoid, are stalwart monoliths in the ever-changing rapids of the universe. And when you combine the unchanging nature of Adam with the ever-changing nature of Lilim..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Godhood?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Which is what Seele wanted to accomplish."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, seeing <em>this</em> part of the Scrolls, I can see <em>why</em> they came to such a conclusion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""It will not matter in the end. The Scenario continues on, and the means to obtain Peter's Key are within our grasp." SEELE-01's smile, hidden from sight, was still audible to the other members of this secret council. "Everything is moving according to our design.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Good to see we <em>still</em> have to deal with the MP-Evangelion, as if we didn't need <em>more</em> shit on our plate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "With how the <em>next</em> few chapters appear to be going, the MP-Evangelion are gonna be <em>child's play</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You <em>say</em> that, knowing Bond likes to pull the carpet out from underneath us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, I probably just fucked us even <em>more</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "As if you guys couldn't get <em>more</em> bad luck thrown at you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I think this world has proven, things can <em>always</em> be worse."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Hell, even <em>here</em> that's the case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It <em>also</em> shows things can be <em>much</em> better as well. This world is pretty <em>great</em>, in comparison. Which is <em>kinda</em> terrifying."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "So the Nevada incident was <em>planned</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I... believe <em>I</em> reached that conclusion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You of all people <em>would</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...With how <em>I</em> knew Mari."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "So they <em>knew</em> it would fail?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Why</em> would they <em>knowingly</em> give NERV an S2? If the S2 experiment in Nevada <em>succeeded, </em>NERV would've had the means to go <em>against</em> Seele; they made quite a bit of fuss when <em>Unit-03</em> somehow obtained an S2."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, didn't exactly work out for them, did it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You see their concern, then. NERV appears to hold <em>less</em> cards, in that world. They do not have Adam, and they have been consistently chipped away more so than this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least we're getting <em>another</em> Evangelion to deal with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...A part of me wonders <em>why </em>NERV decided to ensoul their cores early."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...You would have to ask the former Commander that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei grumbled. "That certainly is not happening."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Doesn't help mama and <em>Shinji's</em> mama already left for their vacation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Another grumble.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pilot Suzuhara</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"He stood back as Dr. Akagi and her Section 1 subordinates wheeled the gurney through a set of double doors, leading deeper into Central Dogma. "...in no time at all...""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shit, that's more than <em>we're</em> getting paid."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Do you guys even <em>spend</em> that money?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "No, not really."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A flat look from Misato.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>I</em> certainly could've let him down a <em>bit</em> easy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It most likely <em>is</em> somewhat traumatising to be ensouled."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>My</em> <em>mama</em> didn't seem to mind too much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The trick would be to ensoul the <em>whole</em> soul. The trauma would only come in when <em>parts</em> of the soul are split."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Odds are, that'll be the <em>least</em> traumatising part of Ai's life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "The fact <em>that's</em> the least traumatising part of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Yeah, pretty bad, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would not surprise me if the NACSS system was simply <em>temporarily</em> ensouling an Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's how <em>I</em> saw it. Since Zero Two said it was like she <em>became</em> the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And that's most likely how it'd be when we start testing the NACSS for ourself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>I</em> certainly didn't think it was too bad. One moment you were restrained in the core position, and the next you're... well, the Evangelion. Kinda like <em>my</em> world's system."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It would've been rather <em>natural</em> for you, then. I'm sure <em>we're</em> gonna find it weird, no matter <em>who</em> gets decided as core."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...How <em>are</em> we gonna decide who's core position or not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, unlike <em>their</em> system, <em>ours</em> should be a bit more gender neutral. So, three quick games of Jan-Ken should do the trick, winner pilots. Should we have to quickly scramble, it'd be easy enough to decide <em>who's</em> piloting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I know <em>I'd</em> certainly find it amusing to see you play that while <em>running to the Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I think I might stick to core position, if I should pilot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That is our native interface, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well, we'll certainly be <em>testing</em> it quite a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "All goes well, it might be ready by the time we <em>finish</em> our two chapters. And if not, almost <em>certainly</em> after finishing the two after <em>this</em> lot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well <em>that'll</em> be a fun way to end the day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Everything was going to be all right."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Your next line is: 'Help me'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All the joy on everyone's faces immediately drained.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Except for Rei's, having read slightly ahead, merely giving Kaworu a frown. "You would be right, <em>Joseph</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"His Evangelion was consumed by the void, and all he saw was darkness."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Fuck that's even <em>worse</em> than what I thought, <em>he</em> gets the Leliel treatment as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Does the universe just hate his guts or something? He doesn't even seem <em>that</em> <em>bad</em>, surely!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Once again, <em>another</em> example as to why <em>this</em> world is better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Yeah, it was <em>Hikari</em> that got screwed over by Unit-03."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's a shame Bond thought to <em>immediately</em> ruin the moment. I was actually starting to feel something <em>other</em> than depression!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Well we can't have <em>that</em>, can we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wouldn't <em>mind</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Many events must have occurred in the eight days difference."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It <em>did</em> say there'll be a horrible cliffhanger."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "There's <em>already</em> a cliffhanger! With how <em>Leliel's</em> like in that world, we don't even <em>know</em> if he'll be alive long enough to <em>suffocate</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not that it's <em>much</em> consolation for him, but at least his <em>sister</em> is there with him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You <em>do</em> know how <em>our</em> mama's reacted to us almost <em>dying</em> in Leliel, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "To shreds, you say?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "All to protect <em>me</em>. If Ai wants to <em>protect</em> her brother as she wanted to protect her <em>friends</em>, I'm sure she'll do the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It all comes down to whether that world will <em>allow</em> such thing to happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Thing is, you cannot torture someone further if they are <em>dead</em>. With <em>some</em> exception, of course."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That's... a rather grim way of viewing it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Blame the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>G</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kensuke's eyes were practically gleaming. "So cool.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of <em>course</em> it's a Gundam reference."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I was gonna say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Half this <em>world</em> is a Gundam reference at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Was that not evident by the <em>title</em> of this work?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Looks like she <em>enjoyed </em>making that, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh almost <em>certainly</em> she enjoyed that. <em>I</em> probably would if we made videos like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I doubt the <em>UN</em> would be happy with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And here <em>I</em> am wondering how on Earth they were able to watch an online video like that without waiting <em>minutes</em> for it to load."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "He <em>could've</em>. I doubt waiting for a video to download would make for good writing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Or such infrastructure has been built up some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know <em>our</em> Internet speeds are completely <em>insane</em>. Not even when I was in <em>university</em> was it <em>that</em> fast."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, such thing is <em>exclusive </em>to NERV and their employees."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko gave a nod. "I know Kensuke in particular was still on <em>dialup</em>, poor lad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well I suppose that's <em>another</em> advantage to him getting hired, all the speed he could want!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "As long as he's willing for <em>everything</em> to be monitored by the Magi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It already was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Ah, so it's no different then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Besides, thought the Third Child as he briefly prodded at the toned muscles in his arms, he'll only benefit from it. Toji's a lot tougher than I was when I first started. He'll be fine."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You <em>do</em> know what's gonna happen to him, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>I</em> do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least <em>training</em> wise, he should be fine. To clarify."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Shinji</em> sure as hell ended up alright, didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It was certainly an <em>adjustment</em>, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "With all the things that <em>happened</em> to you lot, I find it kinda weird Kensuke <em>still</em> wanted to be a pilot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I believe <em>we</em> changed his mind, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That NERV doesn't have a simulator?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That, or it's more akin to the <em>old</em> simulator. Which was not entirely <em>suitable</em> for Evangelion sparring, or really anything other than <em>target practice</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Just like <em>our</em> world, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Didn't we go on <em>at length</em> at how <em>terrible</em> physical spars were?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Delphinium and Argentina, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Eeyup."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, <em>that</em> could've gone better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I doubt Zero Two would've complained much, at the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It <em>was</em> pretty convenient for <em>me</em>, admittedly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I can see the issues with <em>physically</em> using Evangelion, for training. If they get <em>damaged</em> during such training, then they may not be able to sortie."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Pretty much <em>our</em> objections to such thing. It's a good thing the <em>modern</em> simulator can allow for such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I don't even recall if we ever <em>sparred</em> in the simulator. It's often Evangelion versus <em>another</em> enemy, Angel or MP."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Or Kyubey." Her mind ran back. "Of course, they most likely are not training with <em>Evangelion</em> to begin with, Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Physical training? That is a possibility, though I do not see how many physical training methods can transfer to Evangelion training."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>That</em> world certainly thinks so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yep. Shinji nodded to himself as Obimura-sensei entered Class 2-A. He'll be perfectly fine."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, at least they can't turn him into pulp."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not like that is <em>too</em> much consolation for him, at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "If <em>I</em> could survive that, I'm sure <em>he</em> can as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If anything, Rei went <em>easy</em> on you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Looking at Toji <em>now</em>, I can certainly <em>understand</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He pretty much set himself up for this, y'know. With how he's <em>acting</em> to them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It would help adjust his attitude, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Nothing like changing someone's mind with <em>force</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It does have <em>some</em> efficacy, depending on the person."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Though even <em>with</em> that limiter, they're <em>still</em> destroying him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As they would, if anything the <em>only</em> person he stands a chance against is <em>Asuka</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's probably <em>who</em> they're limiting them to, Sempai."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "In that case he stands no chance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "You guys are very optimistic at his chances."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's kinda <em>hard</em> to be optimistic when Bond <em>outright states he gets fucked</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least we don't have to waste <em>time</em> on such optimism. At least for now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I mean, we <em>are</em> starting to run out of chapters, by the looks of the book."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I <em>would</em> say this was the <em>last</em> time we get fucked, but there's still quite a few things to go, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seems Bond wants to do it <em>all at once</em>. Ripping off the Band-aid or something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Probably closer to ripping off a <em>limb</em>, in this case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A Dance of Angels</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"LET US GIVE THE GREATEST [PERFORMANCE/BATTLE/DANCE] OF OUR LIFE."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And so it begins."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "March 14 was when Toji <em>presumedly</em> fell to Leliel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is that day particularly significant in any way, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A few minor Saints have their feast days on that day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Every</em> day probably has a feast day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed, most likely not linked." He continued to think. "What day did 14 March 2016 fall?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Monday."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That's Lazarus Saturday out as well. And the <em>ides</em> of March is a day <em>after</em>." He shrugged. "Perhaps Bond just liked the 14th of March. Not <em>everything</em> has to have a religious significance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "In <em>this</em> world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave a chuckle. "Not that my kin would know the <em>significance</em> of such days. This was just when the stratagem began."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Are they trying to <em>confuse</em> everyone, or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is a viable strategy. If your enemy does not know what is happening, they cannot organise a reasonable defence. This was the strategy used during the Cultist Incursion; hit the enemy hard and fast and do not allow them to get up. Blitzkreig."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And I imagine the Angels in <em>that</em> world will be able to pull off that strategy more <em>effectively</em> than the cultists, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Israfel's attack <em>is</em> gonna be a bit hard to combat, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Entirely the point. All the Evangelion are either in Japan or Germany, and <em>neither</em> are being attacked at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Israfel's probably just a <em>distraction</em>, anyway. While all the other pieces fall into place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Most likely. Time will tell."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Immediately. Gear up kids!" commanded the Lieutenant Colonel."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh sure, send the newbie to <em>Beijing</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You can see our <em>thinking</em>, I hope."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Admittedly, it <em>is</em> somewhat close. Though he's <em>still</em> gonna be without <em>another</em> Evangelion, is he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And with what we know <em>happens</em>, perhaps this <em>was</em> a mistake."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I know hindsight is 20/20, but what do you even <em>call</em> that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Spoilers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "This is to show <em>nowhere</em> NERV is safe anymore, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Exactly the intention. If you spread your enemy's resources too thin, that simply leaves less of a wall for you to break."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And we have no choice <em>but</em> to fall for it, don't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We know <em>exactly</em> how you will respond."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It doesn't help <em>everything</em> was built around using Tokyo-3 as bait."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Seems the Angels have wised up to that tactic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Man, we really <em>are</em> fucked, aren't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This <em>is</em> certainly a problematic situation. And remember, when Toji is taken by Leliel, that will only sap our <em>already </em>depleted resources."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Don't we actually <em>lose</em>? It certainly <em>sounded</em> like that with that sneak peak we got a few chapters back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps <em>that</em> is the cliffhanger."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And through it all, the ethereal [song/dance] of Israfel – accompanied by sounds of fire and explosives that bled through to their collective consciousness – played with abandon."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You certainly clued in on Adam's location, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If anything, they should send me <em>far</em> from Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Ah, but you're the <em>strongest</em>. And you're still <em>on paper</em> loyal to Seele, not like you can do <em>much</em> in that Evangelion without their permission."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There is a reason they put such contingencies in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Whether or not that will be an error on <em>their</em> part depends on your actions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. If our gambit succeeds, reuniting with Adam will be easy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's <em>already</em> further than the Angels got in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I was the closest to Adam, and it <em>still</em> wasn't Adam. If anything, <em>Gaghiel</em> did better than I did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though it <em>is</em> funny seeing you do what <em>Iruel</em> did, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff. "There <em>is</em> some irony to that. The key difference with theirs and ours was that Iruel's was not in accordance to <em>our </em>wishes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And since you're pretty much <em>Adam</em>, your word might as well be <em>law</em> to them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Which means going <em>against</em> such word..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hence our reaction to him. Of course, in <em>our</em> world, I considered myself an <em>equal</em> to my kin in that regard. Our Father brought us <em>all</em> into this world; surely we are thus <em>equal</em> in that regard?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You obviously took <em>Animal Farm</em> to heart, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A chuckle. "More equal than others? It certainly <em>appears</em> that way. Not only an <em>emissary</em> of Adam, a <em>commander</em> of Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Maybe this world would've <em>ended</em> if you did something similar."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps. The Lilim are enterprising, though. Odds are, they will persist all the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Northern Shore</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Hikari buried her face in her hands, utterly embarrassed by Asuka's good-hearted teasing."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Y'know, I'm not sure what's <em>worse</em>. Getting absolutely <em>gobsmacked</em> by an unpleasant surprise, or getting that unpleasant surprise upfront."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It <em>does</em> kinda make you think about how <em>fucked</em> he's gonna get."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And making all this conversation all the more <em>depressing</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's probably what Bond's going for, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He's certainly mastered <em>twisting the knife</em> at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "At least he gives us <em>something</em> in exchange."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, maybe <em>you two</em> would actually <em>kiss</em> after all this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would find such thing <em>most</em> <em>agreeable</em>. Odds are, I may be <em>needing</em> such comfort."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Toji</em> would, in addition."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "If he even <em>returns</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "We at least have a good <em>track record</em>, when it comes to returning from Leliel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe Toji will be the <em>exception</em> to that record."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "With how he appears to get the short end of the stick in these works, it <em>could</em> be possible."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, he hasn't <em>died</em> yet. Lost a limb, sure, that's <em>still</em> pretty shitty but at least you're <em>alive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Ah, tempting the Gods today, are we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Nein, my dear Rei~" crooned Asuka, wrapping the blunette up in a massive hug, "nothing wrong at all!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Possibly emulating her other self, Asuka <em>giggled</em> at this scene. "Thing is, I can <em>see</em> Hikari doing something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "She is certainly not as <em>indirect</em> as she was here." A small smile. "Does <em>that</em> count as a kiss?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'll count it. Not as good as a <em>direct</em> kiss, but oh well. Baby steps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Perhaps if Hikari decides to <em>actually</em> kiss Toji if he comes back, you'd do the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It does seem I emulated Hikari. Though I doubt Shinji would mind particularly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of <em>course</em> he wouldn't, eh Shin-chan? Hell, I know even in <em>this</em> world, the only thing keeping you from doing the same is the whole <em>siblings</em> thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...I mean-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Man you guys really <em>are</em> a tumbleweed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah it's not <em>that</em> bad. Sure, Shinji and I are <em>really</em> close with one another <em>and</em> Rei and Kaworu, same with them. Actually, maybe it <em>is</em> a tumbleweed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not that any of <em>you</em> seem to mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Choruses of 'Not at all' echoed from all four of the tumbleweed in question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least you guys are <em>mostly</em> monogamous. I don't know <em>how</em> Kensuke does it, honestly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>Mostly</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You haven't been around for their birthdays." Flat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I thought it was just <em>Asuka's</em> birthday."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rei didn't want <em>us</em> to miss out on the experience either." A small smirk in Shinji's direction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Who simply ducked down some, candid with his embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "He wanted it, I assume."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We wouldn't have <em>done</em> it, in that case. Eh, Shinji? I didn't want <em>you</em> to be uncomfortable or anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...It was... nice." The slightest of smiles, his blush still strong. "You two certainly seemed to enjoy it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They were <em>watching</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We made sure they didn't get <em>too</em> frisky."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Rei, <em>please</em> <em>continue</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei <em>pouted</em>. "I like this conversation, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Throne</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Now his curiosity was piqued. He would have to inquire as to how the Supreme Commander had pulled this off...and where better to go, than the man himself?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">The curiosity of the gathered was also piqued. </span>
  <span class="s1">"It sounds like the Lance would <em>also</em> be kept here. And I doubt he would react in such a way to the sight of such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not even mentioning the Committee <em>know</em> he stole the Lance. They aren't <em>saying</em> it, and Gendo isn't <em>admitting</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Just another game of <em>don't ask, don't tell</em>, by the sounds of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If they know, there's no point confirming it. Though I <em>am</em> intrigued myself; what <em>could</em> cause Kaji to react like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A damn good <em>revelation</em>. Not much <em>does</em> make him laugh like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "He's <em>clapping</em>. He's directly <em>acknowledging </em>my dad pulled the wool over <em>everyone's</em> eyes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "There are <em>two</em> possibilities. Peter's Key, or <em>Adam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "They were still <em>searching</em> for Peter's Key. This was something they <em>had</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>Adam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>That'd</em> be some shit, how on Earth could he even <em>do</em> that? Obviously <em>Kaji</em> hasn't had a role in it; <em>he's</em> surprised at this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Should we really even be <em>surprised</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No, probably not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Lilith's chamber seems different, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Still rather significant. Perhaps implying Lilith is the one in control, instead of <em>us</em> being in control of Lilith."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I dunno, I <em>like</em> the crucifix imagery better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You're <em>Christian</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "This whole place is <em>filled</em> with Abrahamic imagery."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, it <em>is</em> pretty neat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I am approaching Israfel. The Mark 06 angled to the left, aiming northward of Moscow. Forgive me."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They are but a means to an end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As we all were. It seems we're beginning to play that game as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You sure as hell have all your <em>pieces</em> in play, don't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "So how <em>is</em> attacking Israfel like this meant to work, anyway? Cause aren't they all in sync or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Yeah, I imagine it <em>would</em> be difficult to do a coordinated attack a <em>continent</em> away."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Odds are, Israfel does not hold that advantage. Not while they're so disparate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Of course, this <em>never</em> happened in our world, so we don't know <em>what</em> could happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Makes for good reading, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine a reasonable amount of power will be good enough. You and Yomiko can certainly accomplish such thing, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Depending how they operate, <em>all</em> pilots may need to operate effectively. It seems Israfel operates akin to a <em>cluster</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Considering <em>all</em> elements of Israfel had to be taken care of."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This sort of thing collapses when you add <em>Nephilim</em> into the equation. Especially <em>Angels</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You could <em>easily</em> crush them, and you <em>know</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed, but I have to at least <em>pretend</em> to be cooperative with Seele. For now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I feel such cooperation is about to <em>end</em>, and rather dramatically at that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We're certainly making <em>sure</em> of it, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Hypothetical</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"smooth</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You shut up!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Small chuckles from the group. "She's <em>way</em> too young to know about <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I doubt she particularly <em>cares</em> right now, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure <em>Mayumi</em> would not even <em>know</em> what else fingers could be used for."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You aren't gonna get started talking about <em>that</em> now, are you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I was <em>going</em> to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's clear she's of the <em>other</em> opinion, in regards to the hedgehog's dilemma."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Sure, you <em>might</em> get hurt. But getting <em>really</em> close with someone is probably the best thing there <em>is</em> in this world. I'd say it was <em>well</em> worth it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Most of it is finding the <em>right</em> people to get really close with, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Being able to open oneself up <em>despite</em> such risks, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's pretty much why Shinji ended the world in the Laserdiscs, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Well, I didn't have to go to <em>that</em> extent to learn that, in <em>this</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, a good <em>kiss</em> does the trick as well!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And it seems you <em>already</em> knew that, in this work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Man you <em>really</em> don't question anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "For being green, he's not <em>too</em> scared to encounter Israfel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He's got <em>some</em> backup, at least. Doesn't help <em>that </em>Israfel is rather <em>cowardly</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Toji</em> most likely thinks that. He wants Israfel to come out and fight, 'like a man'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I <em>can</em> see him thinking that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Across the world, the four bodies of Israfel shifted. LET US [BEGIN/DANCE]."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "She'd <em>happily</em> mock you for losing to Israfel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "We've <em>already</em> lost once, <em>twice</em> if you count them retreating."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ya know what they say, third time's the charm."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Have</em> you actually seen snow, Shinji? Last <em>I</em> saw it, I was a <em>child</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The climate nowadays doesn't tend toward <em>snow</em>. Even in the more alpine regions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Rather a shame, in my opinion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I assume the answer is <em>no</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "You'd be right." Flat. "Never seen it, outside TV. Though then again, it's not like I've <em>been</em> places which snow."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yet <em>another</em> reason to come to Germany! Certainly doesn't snow <em>as </em>much as I assume it did <em>before</em> Second Impact, but you still got reasonable amounts in the winter months. Especially <em>inland</em>, I noticed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would not surprise me if Japan's more <em>coastal</em> nature did not help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro gave a huff. "Don't have <em>good</em> memories of snow, myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Yeah, don't exactly have <em>great</em> memories of back then, eh darling? <em>You're</em> probably the best part of it all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Which <em>really</em> isn't saying much, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It goes: my darling, then that person who gave me the book, then there's a <em>steep cliff into the fires of hell</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That bad, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Eeyup. You should watch our show sometime; starts off pretty cool but it gets kinda screwy near the end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Just like <em>our</em> show!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Seventh</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Mark 06's red visor gleamed as its heel smashed into the Angel's face, an aerial drop with ferocious power."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I suppose they <em>would</em> feel that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A dropkick is rather <em>attention grabbing</em>, if anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I imagine <em>you'd </em>know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Nah, Rei preferred her <em>fists</em> for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps if I was not in a <em>dress</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Does Bond just <em>hate</em> classic architecture or something? Between <em>that</em> and turning <em>Zenko-ji</em> into a damn <em>mansion</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The Angels wouldn't know the <em>significance</em> of such architecture. Could say it was rather <em>poetic</em>, in fact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I imagine Israfel <em>wants</em> to wantonly destroy stuff, anyway. That's probably the whole <em>point</em> of their distraction."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They're certainly tearing through <em>Massachusetts</em>, aren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure those two will make <em>quick work</em> of the Israfel they're fighting. <em>You</em> should be fine too, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "What about <em>Toji</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "My hopes for Toji are pretty much <em>nil</em> at this point. Doesn't help Bond practically <em>told</em> us what happens to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He might at least do alright against <em>Israfel</em>. At least he's <em>actually</em> gonna fight; more than you can say of the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It was a far different scene compared to the initial battle with the Seventh Angel in October. Shinji had far more experience, a higher sync ratio, and a greater confidence in his abilities. Furthermore, the Seventh Angel was alone.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Victory was assured."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "DON'T SAY THAT!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's <em>far</em> too late for that, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even <em>if</em> Bond didn't spoil it for us, that line right there would've meant we <em>failed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>without</em> that line, Israfel is going <em>too</em> well. For Kaworu and Yomiko, sure, they're <em>Angels</em>. But you'd expect them to put up <em>some</em> fight against Toji and Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Yeah, Toji's getting it <em>far</em> too easy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Even though we <em>know</em> what happened to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It <em>is</em> hard to be optimistic when you <em>know</em> it ends in complete <em>failure</em>. It wouldn't surprise me if Leliel actually started <em>their </em>stratagem with this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They are distracted. Now is the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You also probably read ahead, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least we aren't <em>surprised</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'd say you guys have gotten <em>good</em> at predicting what would happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's a blessing <em>and</em> a curse. Course, it helps in <em>this</em> case it was<em> glaringly obvious</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Abscond</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""That's a sucker's bet," darkly joked Lieutenant Aoba."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Aoba knows their world well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The <em>Magi</em> are certainly different, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We don't even <em>have</em> Alaskan Magi, do we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Like with <em>our</em> Magi, their names are all rather significant still. Nikitich, Muromets, Popovich. Bogatyr legends of Rus folklore. Xuanzang, Wukong, Wujing. One who inspired 'Journey to the West', the others being characters. Massachusetts' are legends of the American Revolutionary War, Alaska's are legends of the American <em>Civil</em> War."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'd say the Magi of <em>that</em> Massachusetts is more significantly named than <em>our</em> Massachusetts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Legendary programmers are just as fair game, with the Magi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Who <em>all</em> happen to come from MIT, where Massachusetts' Magi are <em>located</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's what happens when you open the naming to the students there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Are their Magi not on site?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The MIT campus is close enough to NERV facilities. Plus, they invested a lot of <em>their own </em>resources into the Magi, so it makes sense they <em>get</em> some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I suppose it's rather <em>fitting</em> a place like <em>MIT</em> gets their own Magi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "We <em>know</em> this is an Angel already, don't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even <em>with</em> their esoteric nature, we can never be <em>too</em> sure whether or not they are <em>Angel</em> until a Pattern Blue is confirmed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Such esoteric nature would only <em>be</em> possible by Pattern Blues, surely?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Until the Magi detect a significant AT-Field, they're Orange. Blue isn't even specific to <em>Angel</em>; Evangelion and the MP-Evangelion <em>both</em> come up as Pattern Blue. Hell, you even get a Pattern Blue if Rei or Kaworu decide to go into Overdrive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We're just sticking with that term now?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's <em>apt</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I would assume <em>that</em> is why you knew what happened down in Terminal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A slight nod. "Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Leliel's gratitude was immediate. your sacrifice will not be in vain. i will make sure of it</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>As Israfel faded away, the black-and-white spheres blinked out of existence."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "A <em>plural</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Approximately one second later, half the gathered groaned. "Fuuuuuck it's not <em>just</em> Toji, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They intend to take <em>all</em> the Evangelion. Fascinating."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Other than Asuka and I, if only because we are not <em>deployed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Looks like the game was rigged from the start, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They did exactly what <em>you</em> did to them. They <em>baited</em> you, and you took it resoundingly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Course, I doubt Leliel will take <em>Kaworu and Yomiko</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "How <em>convenient </em>for them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So this is the..." Counting on her hand. "Laserdisc, Wolk, Kimigabuchi on a technicality, <em>four times</em> <em>you've been taken by Leliel, Shinji</em>! <em>I'm</em> very much an <em>outlier</em> now!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>This</em> <em>whole</em> <em>world</em> is an outlier from the norm."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji sighed. "I suppose it's better me than <em>anyone else</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "But this time, <em>Toji</em> gets to join in on the <em>fun</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I know for a fact <em>you two</em> had to deal with a similar scenario on <em>your</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It wasn't some Dirac quantum bullshittery though. It was just a <em>weirder than average</em> Klaxosaur."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I think we established well <em>our</em> world likes to give us as much shit as it can."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Which is <em>somehow</em> even <em>less</em> shit than <em>literally every other world we've seen</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Speaking of."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Tabris only wished that he could feel more joy at this development."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh they <em>tried</em> to take the Angel's Evangelion, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Yeah I'm sure they tried <em>really</em> hard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well <em>this</em> is bullshit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You of all people should <em>know</em> this world likes to 'flip the script', as Bond so aptly put it when we <em>first</em> faced Israfel. God <em>shits</em>, and <em>we</em> change our clothes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It gives Yomiko an <em>excuse</em> to go full Angel, at the very least. And I'm sure losing the Mark 06 would've been seen as a <em>great</em> loss to Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Not that <em>you</em> would particularly care much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Most likely not. It may be required for the stratagem, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "This is what they meant by <em>divide and conquer</em>. Isolate all four of you, and then <em>attack</em> all four of you in a swift manner."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A viable stratagem that has been used for time immemorial. And now, it seems the Angels have caught wind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps I read <em>The Art of War</em> in my time at Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wouldn't surprise me if you managed to <em>here</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I did, but I never put such experience into action. Obviously."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "So Yomiko <em>wanted</em> this, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I believe so. Gets her free to do whatever she needs to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Which is probably <em>screwing everyone else involved</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Wasn't it Zeruel <em>holding</em> the Lance and Sword? Or was that someone else?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I suggest it would <em>have</em> to be Zeruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "We're certainly in a bit of a rough place, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though <em>surely</em> we <em>will</em> win. Eventually."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'd be hard pressed to call the <em>Laserdisc </em>scenario a victory for <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't think <em>anyone</em> truly won in the Laserdiscs. Not even <em>Seele</em> got what they <em>really</em> wanted, which was <em>control</em> over Instrumentality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Maybe you will have to launch Instrumentality on <em>your own terms</em> again, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Knowing <em>Bond</em>, he's probably got some <em>super</em> Instrumentality planned or something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>One Fell Swoop</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""If they do, the old men will do their utmost to find out.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Oh there are <em>certainly</em> gonna be questions involving why an <em>Angel</em> just consumed <em>three Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That goes without saying."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And you <em>do</em> know, whether or not you <em>say</em> such thing is another question."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I don't think Seele would even <em>believe</em> they're playing dumb, at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'd say this was just a <em>part</em> of our stratagem. There are still <em>other</em> Angels involved; we would've <em>surely</em> had a course of action to deal with the questions Seele may have."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Could just <em>kill</em> them. Doubt anyone <em>here</em> would complain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The thing with holograms, you can't really <em>touch</em> them. Doesn't help they're made out of <em>light</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Unless you can somehow transfer a killing blow over the Internet. I am assuming it is not possible to blow up a computer remotely."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If your computer is connected to <em>plastic explosive</em>, perhaps. You can <em>overheat</em> it with a virus; in all likelihood it will merely shut down, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Best case scenario, it catches on fire."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Seele would <em>surely</em> be behind several protective measures to obfuscate their location."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh yeah, the meeting room actually <em>drains resources</em> whenever it's in use. And not just in the immense power requirements, the <em>bandwidth</em> and <em>computational</em> requirements for the various gigabit encryptions it utilise is borderline <em>impractical</em> for all but the <em>most</em> paranoid persons. We actually <em>downgraded</em> the security requirements of that and it'd <em>still</em> take any regular supercomputer <em>hundreds</em> of years to crack it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'd certainly define <em>Seele</em> as paranoid, and with the resources."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If <em>this</em> doesn't make them paranoid, I don't know <em>what</em> will. Cause I know it's certainly making <em>me</em> paranoid."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It did <em>here</em> as well, didn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You all of a sudden <em>disappeared</em> into thin air, of <em>course</em> that'd make me paranoid. You could've <em>died</em>, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I could've died in just about <em>any</em> sortie I did. Though admittedly, Leliel <em>would've</em> been a pretty terrible death."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It is only a suspicion, nothing more. Not enough for us to risk [acting/rebelling/raging] so overtly. Besides…we might as well let Bardiel's stratagem bear fruit first.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>OF COURSE."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Nice save, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave a faux bow. "It's certainly useful <em>Yomiko</em> was attacked, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Plausible deniability's a <em>wonderful</em> thing, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time it's been used, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It appears you <em>already</em> know of the MP-Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They would be easy enough to detect, I feel. Of course, the feeling of my Father would have dominated."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "If it <em>is</em> your father, and they haven't been taken to <em>our</em> NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Now that I <em>think</em> about that, wouldn't it be kinda <em>stupid</em> to have Adam near <em>Lilith? </em>Wasn't that what <em>started</em> Third Impact?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There are <em>many</em> ways to start a Third Impact. As long as there is Lilith and Evangelion, Third Impact can happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Hence why we <em>continue</em> to protect them, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. Of course, once you get into <em>theoretical</em>, your mind can go wild."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Didn't <em>Rogue-00</em> try a strange method of causing it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A theory, they were gathering souls for a <em>reason</em>. Of course, it's <em>easy</em> for us to jump to the conclusion of <em>Instrumentality</em>; that's pretty much what <em>every single one of our enemy wants</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "The <em>theory</em> of it seems sound: one collective being akin to a God. But there's quite a few caveats to that, isn't there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The loss of individuality, for one. Which also means the loss of autonomy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And of emotion and of actually <em>being</em> with someone who loves you; it's just some soup of souls at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It is certainly a point of <em>intrigue</em>, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh yea, the fact that it's even <em>possible</em> is insane to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Completely Cactus</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Her opinion was made perfectly clear by how she shattered her chopsticks in her fingers. "You should pick your words more wisely, Kirishima-san.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wouldn't surprise me if you end up <em>defenestrating</em> her, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would be <em>cathartic</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You certainly don't <em>seem</em> melancholic when drinking Kirin, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If I'm feeling upset, I wouldn't even <em>drink</em> beer. Alcohol only makes emotion like that <em>worse</em>; <em>coffee's</em> my go to drink when I'm feeling upset by something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Though... it's easy to think we <em>did</em> die. <em>I</em> certainly had thoughts like that, at the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least <em>I</em> ended up fine, eh Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji gave a slight nod. "We have <em>that</em> going for us, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Rei would almost <em>certainly</em> be experiencing what <em>Hikari </em>is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Just as she did when they first left."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "She <em>would</em> influence my reaction some. I am in the same boat as her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I doubt Hikari would be able to... what was that word you used? Defe-something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Defenestrate. A literary term for <em>throwing someone out a window</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two's response was a furrowed brow. "Why does that even <em>have</em> a term?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Obviously it's happened enough to <em>warrant</em> having a term for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Can't say it's ever happened to <em>me</em>, even <em>with</em> my early relationship with Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Glass is a pain to replace and can be dangerous if shattered."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I like how you don't even focus on the <em>falling</em> aspect of <em>falling out a window</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Kaworu can handle that. But it is the <em>Lilim</em> that would have to deal with the broken glass that would result from a violent defenestration."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Just open a window before you throw someone out of it, easy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That would give the to be defenestrated time to <em>avoid</em> being defenestrated."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, I don't think you're thinking about something like <em>glass</em> when you're focusing on throwing someone out a window. How did we even get to <em>talking</em> about this?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Blame Rits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The blonde rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Geez…some people like to overcomplicate things." What was so hard about not antagonizing people who were on the verge of mourning?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a huff. "That's certainly <em>more</em> cheerful than I was during <em>our</em> Leliel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine it was <em>difficult</em> to keep your cheer when <em>trapped in Leliel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though you certainly <em>told</em> her, Asuka. She's even more of a tsundere than <em>you</em> were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least <em>I</em> eventually warmed up to people."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You can say <em>Mana</em> has been doing such thing, as well. It is clear she has <em>some </em>camaraderie with her fellow pilots."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even <em>if</em> she still needs to learn about <em>tact</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I had to learn such skill. And indeed, I can <em>still</em> be without tact at times."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Nowadays that's more <em>deliberate</em> than anything, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I will not confirm or deny that." A small smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Asuka's <em>right</em>, at least. NERV did <em>everything</em> to get you back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not as much as Commander Asshole did for <em>you</em> when <em>you</em> fell into the Dirac." A blink. "Shit I completely <em>forgot</em> about Unit-01's significance in Gendo's scenario."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I would suggest <em>he</em> do something to get you out, in that case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "All else fails, you can always rely on your mum again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Like literally <em>every</em> <em>other</em> <em>Leliel</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Can't deny it's <em>effective</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Even though every time that <em>happens</em>, it's <em>always</em> when we're on the verge of <em>death</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Makes it more <em>nail-biting</em>, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"If nothing else, it would help everyone else get through the unknown. And if an Angel decides to attack, Mama and I will send it packing!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka <em>was</em> about to begin speaking, until she noticed a subtle <em>twitch</em> from Rei. "Let me guess." Completely deadpan. "The fucked up cliffhanger Bond mentioned."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And I assume from <em>your</em> reaction it involves <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...<em>Yes</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Welp, as if my day couldn't get <em>more</em> ruined." She understated. "Go on, get it over with. Might as well face my execution with <em>some</em> dignity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small sigh, before Rei read the very next line.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Twelve hours later, Asuka Langley-Sohryu would be comatose and all but dead to the world."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small <em>growl</em>. "Looks like I was <em>right</em> in it being an <em>execution</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "What the fuck even <em>happened</em>? I know in the <em>Laserdiscs</em> you became like that, but that was only <em>after</em> you got completely ruined by <em>everything.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, let's look at the Laserdiscs as an <em>example</em>." Venom in her voice. "Ignoring all the <em>other</em> failures, one of the most <em>significant</em> events that fucked my head was <em>Arael</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...You think it could be... <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It wouldn't even <em>surprise</em> me. Bond's already fucked Shinji and Toji, guess it's <em>my</em> turn for some action."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...A shame. I would not have <em>wanted</em> that to happen to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh I know <em>that</em> much. Goes to show how <em>tempting</em> Adam was to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Arael even went that far with <em>you</em>, Kaworu. And you were their <em>kin</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...They would not hold back against <em>you</em> then, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And I suppose <em>Rei</em> would be dealt with <em>afterwards</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "...This is just systematically eliminating <em>all</em> the pilots. Is it not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If <em>I</em> get fucked, that just leaves <em>Rei</em> and the Jet Alone pilots."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...And there is still <em>another</em> Angel after Arael. If... <em>they</em> deal with me. And we cannot recover Shinji or Toji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Then that's us <em>done</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Fuck's sake, they're <em>really</em> making sure they win this time, aren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At <em>this</em> rate, i'm gonna want to throw this world to the <em>dogs</em>, just like the Laserdiscs and the Theatricals."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If it goes how you <em>think</em> it'll go, I doubt many people <em>here</em> would complain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Y'know? I don't know <em>how</em> it could've gotten worse."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Our world's pretty <em>great</em> at that by now, Zero Two." Asuka spat. "And I bet you <em>1000</em> <em>Yen</em> it's gonna get even <em>worse</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's essentially a guaranteed 1000 Yen, Asuka." Lightly derided Misato. "Not like they'd even <em>carry</em> cash."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Goes to show just how <em>fucked</em> we are." Asuka continued spitting venom. "I kinda just want to jump into the <em>next</em> chapter at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Bond certainly knows how to leave it on a cliffhanger." Shinji deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's probably going to be even <em>worse</em> than what we think it'll be." The scientist pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"How much worse <em>can</em> it be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Man we're <em>really</em> tempting God with this one, aren't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We can always just start reading, and then find out." Noted Kaworu, eyes on Rei.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Who flipped to the next chapter. "Hmpf."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well <em>that's</em> not a good start."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p10">
  <span class="s4"></span>
</p><h3>E26: Thanatos (Love you to death)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which Mana asks "What's the worst that could happen?" Then Armisael and Arael attack. At the same time.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh <em>fuck you</em>, Mana!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I can't believe it. This <em>is</em> even worse!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>told</em> you we were tempting God, didn't I!?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even the <em>title</em> doesn't bode well. <em>Thanatos</em> is the <em>death drive</em> of someone, <em>Destrudo</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Both</em> Arael <em>and</em> Armisael could be said to have pushed such energy to the extreme."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And now they're <em>both</em> here to fuck me. Probably fuck us <em>both</em>, in fact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Certainly would not be the <em>first</em> time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm already scheduling an hours long break for you guys." Misato announced in deadpan. "I imagine <em>everyone's</em> gonna need it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's if we even <em>make</em> it to the end without <em>breaking down</em>, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"You <em>sound</em> like you could reach the end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's just my current <em>anger</em> towards Bond. I'm sure it'll get replaced with <em>depression</em> soon enough. It certainly does in all <em>other</em> cases."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Midnight Oil</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Believe it or not, serendipity still exists in this world of ours.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Must say, that's a pretty major <em>gift</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It was Kaji who gifted him Adam in <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh, we get fucked, but at least we know who handed Adam to Gendo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You're really going off at Bond, ain't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh gee, I suppose I should <em>thank</em> him for shafting us then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least they aren't <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "You could say that of all the <em>other </em>worlds, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Still doesn't change the fact it <em>affects</em> us all the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least there's <em>some</em> good in that world. Even <em>if</em> it's rather outweighed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well <em>yeah</em>, I know <em>that</em> much. <em>I</em> certainly had a much better time than even <em>this</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Meeting Shinji did not make up for it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It made up for <em>some</em> of it, don't get me wrong. That doesn't mean <em>everything else</em> didn't at least <em>try</em> to screw us over: you know what happened to <em>me</em> when it comes to Leliel, Bardiel and Zeruel was a <em>complete</em> shitshow that was mainly due to Commander Asshole's <em>incompetence</em>, the aftermaths of Arael and Armisael fucked <em>all</em> of us, especially with how it affected <em>Rei</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You cannot get much worse than <em>being dead</em>. And that is solely <em>Angel</em> based interference."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, don't even get me started on <em>Gendo</em>. At least we were able to get the one-up on Seele for once, didn't stop them <em>constantly</em> attacking us for <em>over a year.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Almost makes you think serendipity doesn't exist in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, <em>we</em> know for a fact it <em>does</em>." A small smile, aimed towards her other. "Even <em>with</em> how we get fucked, there's still plenty of happiness to be had. Hell, could even say the same of <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Rather a shame Bond decided to take it away, for now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka sighed. "I'm kinda reminded of a quote I remember from somewhere, actually. Gotta have a little sadness every once in a while, so you know when the good times come."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...We're certainly <em>waiting</em> for those good times now, aren't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Yeah. God damn it, I wanted to keep up this anger. I could at least <em>function</em> with anger."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A good thing Shinji is with you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Don't I know it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Gendo glanced back at ADAM's little body, swollen and grub-like. "…let's go with 'tumor removal'.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato was utterly <em>dumbfounded</em>. "I mean... it's not <em>cancer</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I supposes that's not why <em>we</em> understand Pen-Pen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You actually have to <em>learn</em> to converse with him, intelligent he is. His claws aren't damn <em>steel</em> though, are they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "God no, they're <em>keratin</em>. They're practically <em>nails</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And he sure as hell didn't land you a <em>job</em> here, did he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He's barely <em>involved</em> in NERV business, in this world. I don't think he's even <em>been</em> in the Geofront, let alone getting <em>you</em>to check up on him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So <em>that</em> Pen-Pen is <em>way</em> different than <em>our</em> Pen-Pen, pretty much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They share a <em>name</em>, and their surface features, but that seems about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather amazing <em>what </em>being exposed to Adam did to him. And I'm sure the <em>Commander</em> might've had that happen as well, if he had spent longer with Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That would've been the<em> last</em> thing we wanted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "So the Commander <em>truly</em> holds all the cards, then. What is the Adam in NERV-5, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Not</em> Adam, that's for sure. A shell could hold a remnant signature, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "The key details is <em>no one</em> knows about this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Adam is his key to ensuring <em>his</em> plan succeeds. As it was in <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Surely Seele <em>would</em> know about this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine they <em>do</em>. In the sense that they know the Adam they possess is a <em>phoney</em>; it merely exists as <em>leverage</em>. As we said, if we <em>knew</em> they did not possess Adam, they would immediately lose <em>control</em> of us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine Yomiko will find it a <em>pleasant surprise</em> when they end up down in Terminal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Why do I feel that may be a point of contention for <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You don't have much hopes for her, do you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "My kin have a poor track record for maintaining their life. Even <em>I</em> do; if I see to the end of this work, it'd be <em>miraculous.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Asuka certainly would not mind such a miracle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, you better not die again, fish!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'll certainly try <em>not</em> to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Once the time was right, it would fully [unfurl/manifest/rise] and enlighten its enemies."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>That's</em> certainly a word for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Wouldn't be the word <em>I</em> use for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The word <em>I</em> would use starts with an <em>R</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah that's the one I was thinking of, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Could say that for the <em>both</em> of them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...And we <em>both</em> experienced such thing." A sense of bitterness. "...Being of Adam didn't mean much to my kin, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "What if... <em>both</em> attack you, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Something</em> has to put me in a coma." She sighed. "...I suppose it was only a matter of time before I get broken."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two worriedly glanced between the forlorn gathered. "This... isn't gonna be good, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You've seen the Laserdiscs. You <em>know</em> what these Angels can do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And... and how they <em>affected</em> everyone involved with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro was also beginning to get infected with this ongoing melancholy. "Don't suppose you can solve Arael like you did in Kimigabuchi's work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Still leaves Armisael in question, and we know how <em>that</em> often gets dealt with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is... troubling, how Armisael often ended with me dying. But... better me than anyone else."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Do you think he'll <em>flip the script</em>, like Kimigabuchi did?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Who even knows, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Consumption</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Toji screamed."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "He <em>still</em> gets fucked by Bardiel?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Bardiel is <em>far</em> worse than our own world, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He's completely <em>feral</em>, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>you</em> seem alright, Shinji. For now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Odds are, <em>I'm next</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hopefully your mama goes completely <em>off</em> at them. Cause <em>I</em> sure as hell want to!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "...That is similar to what <em>you</em> saw, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I saw <em>absolutely nothing</em>, in the few seconds I was <em>not</em> in active mode. It's <em>very</em> lonely, trust me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm sure Toji would've <em>preferred</em> the loneliness."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Looking at this, yeah I can go for that. Hell, dying of <em>asphyxia</em> sounds better than getting unlawfully possessed by Bardiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That wasn't even what happened <em>here</em>? When Bardiel overtook the Evangelion, the core of Unit-03 <em>took Hikari in</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Closer to the Theatrical, perhaps? I recall the Bardiel of <em>that</em> consuming Asuka in blue light."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And look how <em>she</em> ended up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I got an eyepatch out of it, at least. Kinda like yours, Sovy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Was it to stop <em>something</em> from happening?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It glowed blue, so <em>probably</em>. Frankly, I'm lucky I got out of it with <em>just</em> an eyepatch. Least I <em>think</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I don't recall seeing you <em>without</em> a plugsuit in the Theatrical. You very well <em>could</em> have a prosthetic or other artificial limbs underneath."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That wouldn't even <em>surprise</em> me, considering Toji lost his <em>leg</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""That seems to be the implication," coldly said the Head of Project E. "Down two Evas right as another one comes a-knockin'? I'd bet my mother's last shred of charity on it.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "About time we figured it out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Won't help <em>us</em>, will it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Either Armisael will take me while Arael does you, or..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Or it'll be a double team. Ain't <em>that</em> some shit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Didn't the Commander say <em>something</em> was going to make you shatter someday?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Eliza,<em> most</em> people would completely shatter against <em>Arael and Armisael</em>. It's a testament to their fortitude that Rei and Kaworu didn't completely <em>shut down</em> when Arael <em>raped </em>them!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...We sure as hell came <em>close</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And now we get to experience that all over again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yet more silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...I'm <em>really</em> not looking forward to this chapter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "How do you think <em>we</em> feel? That this will end up even <em>worse</em> than practically <em>anything</em> we've seen beforehand?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, I <em>did</em> die to Kimigabuchi. I think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You might've, but either way, you ended up <em>comatose</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Why the hell did we <em>ever</em> think this world was gonna be better than out own?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It <em>did</em> start off pretty strongly for you guys, didn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If <em>our</em> world was akin to a <em>sine wave</em> of happiness and sadness, <em>that</em> world has a <em>lot</em> of happiness and then it <em>immediately plummets downwards</em> to compensate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So if it's that Yin Yang, light and dark comparison: it's a mild winter day, and a <em>black hole</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I assume that's <em>not</em> what you meant by having the dark with the light."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "There's sadness, then there's the universe completely <em>destroying</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""If something's going to go catastrophically wrong, it'll happen whether or not Mana said those words.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And <em>lo and behold</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "This is why we try <em>not</em> to tempt fate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Knowing <em>this</em> universe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Thing is, this is <em>deliberate</em> on her part."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "To her, it might as well be stacking the odds <em>against</em> her favour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "So she'll have to work <em>harder</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka sprung up, pointing at the book, "<em>J'accuse</em>! <em>She's</em> been making our lives miserable!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wouldn't even <em>surprise</em> me. Since this reality has a vendetta against us, apparently."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "How did you guys even <em>get</em> here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Spitting in the face of God, mostly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You guys are gonna have to do a <em>lot</em> more than that <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, maybe <em>several</em> Gods."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time, if you count the <em>Angels</em> as gods."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I do not understand <em>why</em> you would stack the odds <em>against</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's certainly not <em>our</em> modus operandi. We need just about <em>any</em> advantage, even <em>superstitious ones</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's always good to have one or two Gods on our side when we're facing <em>against</em> Gods."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, if you count Rei and Kaworu as gods, we certainly <em>have</em> that. A shame <em>they</em> don't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Broken Throne</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The sensation of a knife plunging into her gut consumed all of her thoughts."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei quietly slid the book to Kaworu. "...I do not want to read further."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu simply offered a small nod, taking up the responsibility of the literature.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "This is just like a more compressed <em>Laserdiscs</em>, isn't it." A sharp exhale. "Out of <em>all</em> the things you could keep the same in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It certainly isn't painting Bond in a good light."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He exhausted all his goodwill with me during the Cultist Incursion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Where do you think you'd <em>rank</em> him?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "Oh, we're <em>ranking</em> our puppet masters now? If <em>our</em> world is the <em>tin standard</em>, Wolk's next, then Kimigabuchi, then Anno. <em>Both</em> Annos. And depending how <em>this</em> goes, I reckon it'd slot right in between Kimigabuchi and Anno."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "How could you rank... <em>that</em> as being higher than the Laserdiscs?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "By dint of it didn't <em>end</em>. Fuck, the <em>ending</em> of Kimigabuchi's work <em>almost</em> makes up for all the shit it threw our way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "There's always a <em>chance</em> Bond could do such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Or</em>, he could do what <em>Anno</em> did, and just <em>destroy everything</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Why do you think I rated Anno so <em>low</em> on my list? We <em>all</em> <em>died</em> in that damned doujin and it <em>still</em> ended better than the Laserdiscs!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "What <em>could</em> Bond do to make this a good ending, from your perspective?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not have me end up catatonic <em>again</em> is a good start. But he's already squandered <em>that</em> opportunity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though there's always a <em>chance</em> you can get restored. Hell, even in the <em>Laserdiscs</em> that happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, and then I died not ten minutes later, so I might as well have <em>not</em> woken from that at all. It'd still get me in the same place, in the end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato's hands wouldn't stop twitching. Her entire body was covered in goosebumps. I'm not going to lose another two children. Not today!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Well, I <em>did</em> practically lose you, didn't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "And with <em>our</em> luck."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "This is most likely the <em>worst case</em>. If <em>all</em> the pilots are gone-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We're <em>fucked</em>. And that's <em>exactly </em>what the Angels are doing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...You could say <em>that's</em> who they started targeting, after Zeruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>before</em> Zeruel. Leliel targeted Asuka, Bardiel targeted Hikari. Hell, Zeruel's an <em>outlier</em> in that set of Angels. At least <em>they</em> were just trying to <em>brute force</em> their way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not in the <em>Theatrical</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Actually, that's what they did in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, as well. Other than Zeruel. Every single one of those Angels from Leliel completely destroyed <em>one</em> of us, at a time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Has Bond decided to <em>combine</em> all those happenings, perhaps?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "How <em>efficient</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Arael certainly didn't <em>help</em> my Laserdisc self, but they didn't <em>immediately</em> make me <em>catatonic. </em>What the actual fuck would it even <em>show</em> me?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Arael deliberately destroys the psyche. It will show you whatever it <em>needs</em> to show, in order to... break you. And if they can break your mind... you might as well be <em>dead</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "We can't even <em>hope</em> you can get out of there with at least <em>some</em> of your mind intact, can we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "No, Bond made sure to snuff out every ounce of hope we had."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "There's still hope for the <em>ending</em>, surely? <em>Any</em> sort of silver lining?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka seemed to agree. "That's true. Admittedly. If that damned <em>doujin</em> can have a happy ending, just about <em>anything</em> can." Yet another forlorn sigh. "I mean, I should've <em>expected</em> something like this, honestly. Hell, even <em>Wolk</em> fucked me <em>somewhat</em>, when it comes to Arael."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is because this work started off much <em>better</em>. Needless to say, that was nothing but <em>gilding</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The Doors</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu hadn't even started <em>speaking</em>, when he simply gave a sorrow filled look too Asuka. "...You're going to hate me for this, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In her mind, a white cross was being painted over her heart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her hand drifted over to Shinji, squeezing it tightly. "...You know what Rei did, when she read that bit with Maya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Don't stop?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The smallest of nods. "...Please. Just... make it quick."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave her a long look, before beginning the passage.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Through another door, stormy and thunderous."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka's other hand was currently holding the table in a death grip, the words of Bond continuing to wash over her, unfiltered by Kaworu. Even down to her rapid-fire thoughts. "...More weight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Another door, rusted and bloody."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her breathing now deep, her head resting face down on the table as she struggled through this, the remaining gathered silent as Shinji moved on to advanced comfort; shifting his chair closer so that he could <em>hold</em> her. "<em>More weight.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Asuka smashed through the door, tumbling through the shadows. With a pained yelp, she landed on hard concrete, mewling at the sudden shock. "…ow…""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small pause from Asuka, as she slowly glanced up. "...I know this isn't a reprieve, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "No. Do you-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Just... gimme a few to process it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Another small spot of silence followed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...<em>This</em> is what the Commander meant."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka sighed, still laying her head on the desk as Shinji held her. Her breathing had normalised, at the very least. "It was too good to be true, wasn't it? Me actually being well adjusted, for once."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You were better at <em>burying</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A grim chuckle. "Perhaps if I had someone like Shinji. Someone to just open my heart to, that kind of person is one I <em>really </em>lacked in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You wouldn't want to expose your <em>sister</em> to such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "No, <em>I'm</em> meant to be her stand-in mama. Why <em>would</em> I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Would your father be out of the question?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even <em>there</em>, it's evident he was really <em>busy</em> with everything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm obviously out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You didn't even say any of this to a damned <em>therapist</em>. That's what they're there for, surely?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And <em>that</em> is why therapy doesn't <em>work</em> for us. But you know what <em>has</em> worked? Literally <em>every single time</em>? Having someone, <em>anyone,</em> you could get close to and spill your heart out. <em>I</em> have that, my Wolk and even my damned Kimigabuchi self had that. <em>She</em> doesn't have that. My <em>Laserdisc self</em> didn't have that. And look what happened, I completely <em>broke</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yet more silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Perhaps if <em>you </em>had Sh-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka raised her hand. "You did <em>not</em> steal Shinji from me, Rei. Perish the thought. Odds are... I wouldn't have told Shinji anyway. Not unless there was something <em>revelatory</em> between us, like <em>here</em>. And... well, with how <em>I</em> am. That obviously <em>never </em>happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...You even pointed that out yourself, didn't you? How you felt more like a <em>mascot</em> than anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small huff. "Only 'cause I <em>made</em> myself the mascot... Suppose it just goes to show <em>anyone</em> can have some serious shit buried beneath them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Are you... alright, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Eventually I will be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka willed herself up, rubbing away a stray tear. Her smile had a melancholic twinge to it. "Well, no point holding off the inevitable. Fire away, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Bridges of Königsberg</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"How can you be anything but that when you mask such vitriol, such hatred?!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...I mean, there <em>is</em> no solution to the Bridges of Königsberg. Hell, that problem is what <em>started</em> the whole graph theory."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Her point was that you did not <em>say</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah, so I'm a <em>doormat</em>. I can <em>see</em> where that comes from, I suppose. Wanting to please <em>everyone</em> all the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Sometimes, you <em>can't</em> please people. That's just <em>unfesable</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>I</em> certainly know that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And I know for a fact you speak your mind if you think <em>someone's</em> being an idiot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of <em>course</em>, why <em>wouldn't </em>I? Especially if it's <em>blatantly</em> wrong."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You adopt a softer touch with the people you're <em>close</em> with, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Mainly because I'm <em>teaching</em>, in that case. Shinji wouldn't have gotten good grades in his physics if I batted him on the head with a ruler and called him a Dummkopf every time he answered wrong."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "How does she think you <em>failed</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Failing at satisfying <em>others</em>. Which... well <em>yeah</em>, I can <em>see</em> that in <em>some</em> people. <em>Mana</em> especially. But... well, what Rits said is true. <em>She </em>never learnt this, obviously."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's what your mama wanted. What reason <em>would</em> you have to <em>question</em> it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...My mama did <em>everything</em> in her power to let me down easy, and it just put me in the same situation with a different personality. What kind of <em>bullshit</em> is that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "One our worlds are well versed in, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...All this makes <em>our</em> world seem like a damn <em>playground</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Hey, I've never killed anyone!" protested Asuka."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, <em>we</em> know that isn't true."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And Soryu will use that to her advantage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That is <em>exactly</em> why we try to shield you from that sort of shit. <em>You</em> don't need to think about that business, that's <em>our</em> job."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And if they're counting <em>Angel</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Though I'm not surprised I <em>did</em> think about <em>why</em> my dad got there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>would've</em> been rather strange, especially since you <em>know</em> about the Jackal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...I find it strange <em>I</em> never noticed such turbulence in you, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It might not've even have been <em>priority</em> for you, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Still, we're <em>somewhat</em> close in that world. And with how I am, I <em>should've</em> known."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Maybe you two weren't as close as you think. Even Shinji and Rei, they're not really <em>close</em> to spilling everything to one another, are they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...I don't want to think I ignored such thing, with how close I am to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Don't blame yourself <em>either</em>, Kaworu. Maybe I'm just really good at hiding it. So much so, not even my <em>soul </em>showed it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Kaworu did not sense it. But <em>Arael</em> sure did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We know kinda well, that's just what they do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Are you guys practically <em>fated</em> to experience this shit?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It sure as fuck <em>looks</em> like that, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...And <em>we</em> were the exception, in this world. But... at least that meant <em>you</em> did not have to experience such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It would've been better if <em>no one</em> got fucking raped by Arael! That's one of the <em>few</em> things Kimigabuchi did right."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...This makes it <em>two</em> times that happened to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Three</em>. <em>Wolk</em> still had it happen to me, though admittedly it wasn't <em>as</em> bad as this or the Laserdiscs. It's still me getting <em>defiled</em>, but one: I was <em>prepared</em> for it, and two: <em>Shinji</em> was able to convince Misato to get a private line to me, and his words <em>really</em> helped me out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That still means it <em>happens</em> to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And Rei often has to deal with Armisael. Even <em>here</em> she had to deal with that." She huffed, her eyes on Rei. "At this point, I'm lead to believe that's just the cross we have to bear in this universe. Which... makes it all the more... <em>significant </em>that it happened to <em>you two</em> in our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...If it meant preventing <em>you</em> from experiencing it, I would do it all over again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""So tell me, Asuka Langley-Sohryu, Second Child…who are you?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"…I…""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka pounded the desk. "God <em>damn it Bond</em>! Just put me out of my misery already!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There wouldn't be too much left."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And targeting your mother would be the <em>last</em> requirement."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Of <em>course</em> my mama would be the last straw."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This is what they do. As... we experienced. They attack your mind until you are nothing but dust."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'm pretty sure I said it when I first heard of Arael. But... I don't know <em>how</em> I could deal with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A fragile look on Rei. "You <em>have</em> to. If you cannot..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Look at what's happening to <em>me</em>. I don't even know how<em> I</em> could handle that. Rei and Kaworu are <em>so much stronger</em> than I am; you two have been through so much and yet <em>here you are</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A few more moments of silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's kinda hard to even <em>talk</em> about this, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is only one of the most <em>harrowing</em> events to have <em>ever</em> happened to us. And Armisael would have only added <em>more</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...fuck, there's <em>still</em> Armisael."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah. I'm not the <em>only</em> person going through it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Abyss</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Asuka Langley-Sohryu stared unblinkingly into the light of the Eighteenth Angel, her body, mind, and soul rendered catatonic by the merciless radiance."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka was quiet. "...and that's me done."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yet more silence. Only broken up by the deep breathing of the resident redhead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...what a cruel world." She softly rued. "All of those were few and far between and yet..." A sniffle. "...Gottverdammt."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato simply shook her head, Shinji going to comfort her once more. "I certainly know what <em>I'm</em> doing if Bond finds his way to our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And thing is, we still have <em>more</em>. If this was how <em>Asuka</em> reacted to Arael... whose to say Rei won't <em>also</em> react to <em>Armisael</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I... have a rather bad track record against Armisael. In <em>every</em> world, I had fallen against them. A 100% mortality rate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "If the author is willing to go to such extreme to destroy Asuka, then what is stopping him from doing the same to <em>you</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...how the fuck am I even going to come back from this? They... just completely <em>fucked</em> me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Surely you <em>will</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I... don't even <em>know</em> anymore, Shinji." Quiet admission. "This... I might as well be <em>dead</em>, at this point. At least <em>that </em>would've been<em> mercy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "As long as <em>something's</em> there, there's <em>always</em> hope. Trust me on this, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka simply looked on at her, eyes full of emotion. "Forgive me for not seeing <em>anything </em>like that, after seeing how Bond completely screwed me over. What's... why can't I ever be <em>happy</em>? Why is it we have to spit in God's face just to get <em>some</em>enjoyment in our fucked up lives? I thought <em>that</em> Asuka was gonna be different but <em>noooo</em>, that'd be too <em>different </em>from the norm, would it?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Asuka..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She continued breathing, being the only thing she could do right about now. "...I'm... I'm not too sure how much further I can go."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Do you require a break, Asuka?" Kaworu didn't need to question, hearing the mad world that was her song.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Unprompted, Shinji got up from his chair to accompany her other, as they left the room in a timid manner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu bookmarked and shut the work, eyes on Rei. <em>'...Et tu.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'...I couldn't even </em>protect<em> her from this. If... it weren't for Armisael.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Do... you need a pause, as well?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...I would not mind.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To everyone else, it would look like Rei and Kaworu abruptly left, nary a word spoken.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Probably not the <em>best</em> thing to read, after the shit that happened last night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You have a keen mind, Zero Two." Ritsuko flatlined, herself getting up to light up somewhere reasonably away from the roundtable. "Feh. And there's <em>still</em> Armisael to go, mind you. This is just going to get <em>worse</em> for them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Why the hell would Bond even <em>do</em> this?" Maya pleaded. "I thought Asuka was meant to be the <em>un</em>fucked one in that world!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"It seems that couldn't be allowed."</span>
  <span class="s2"> A grim notation. </span>
  <span class="s1">"While I am sure she <em>could</em> come back from this, it would not be <em>alone</em>. She <em>needs</em> the help of someone else; we even have <em>precedent</em> for this."</span>
  <span class="s2"> A look to Zero Two.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Who in turn looked to her darling. "...<em>you</em> haven't been saying much, darling. What d'ya think of this shitshow?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Certainly an <em>apt</em> name for it all." A sigh. "And to think, I thought that could've been a <em>better </em>world than this one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"There's a <em>reason</em> Asuka calls this world the <em>tin standard</em>." The Commander cooly thought, tracing her scar tissue, herself struggling with seeing her charges like they were. "For all this world has completely <em>fucked us</em>, it's clear ours is the <em>best case</em>. Which... is both a relief and a <em>horrifying thought</em>. We... we really <em>don't</em> have better lives than this world, do we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I can agree with that." Ritsuko concurred, butting out into an ashtray and pouring out a couple capsules from a nondescript container. "Which is why it's even <em>more</em> important we make <em>this</em> world the best it can. While we <em>can</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two and Hiro gave her somewhat concerned looks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Oh, these?" She fiddled with the capsules, before popping them in the mouth. "Breath mints. Maya doesn't like the tar. Of course, she'd prefer I didn't smoke at all, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, you've certainly slowed down. Which... is good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And I have <em>you</em> to thank for it, Maya." A small smile, a slight levity in this cloud of melancholy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...There is a lot I do not know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Which... doesn't surprise <em>anyone</em> here, I'm sure. But... well, that's life. We <em>all</em> have our stories and thoughts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...And few people to say them to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Most of what she wanted to say, she had <em>already</em> said to Shinji.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So, in the same locker rooms they so often visited for a small spot of privacy during hard times, Asuka simply rested in Shinji's lap. Appreciating the warmth, as his hands trailed over her and through her hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes you didn't need too much in terms of comfort. This did her well enough.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They heard the door open, Asuka lethargically turning her head to see her new guests.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A wry smile creeped up on her. "You've come to join our depression party, as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A way of putting it, yes." As Rei and Kaworu sat down, Rei close to Asuka and Kaworu close to Rei.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I certainly appreciate the company, you two." Her head turned away, back to the lockers she was facing before. "I'd <em>say </em>you two couldn't have known we were doing <em>something</em> lewd in here, like usual."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not exactly the right atmosphere for such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff. "I see I figured right about your figuring."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The slightest of smiles on Rei and Kaworu, twinged with melancholy despite the humour.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know I said it already, but how do you guy even... <em>handle</em> what happened?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They paused, a small glance between one another.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Being... being with one another helps. It really does." Blue softly spoke. "...he <em>understands</em>, as well. The pain of... <em>both </em>Arael and Armisael."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chose this time to wrap an arm around Rei, allowing her to rest on his shoulder. "...Speaking of."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It... wouldn't surprise me at all if Armisael is just as bad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"How can it even be <em>worse</em>, Rei?" Quietly queried Asuka, Shinji continuing to gently play with her hair. "Every single time you faced Armisael, you <em>died</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>returned</em> from death, however. The <em>only</em> way it could end up worse was if... I did <em>not</em>. Or... it was someone <em>else</em> who could not return from beyond the veil."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Who... <em>could</em> face Armisael and not return? Cause I'm pretty sure you <em>still</em> went into another body, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well..." Kaworu thought, grimly. "The P2 is remote. Mana is going for Arael. Which leaves..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka bolted up from Shinji's lap. "Oh <em>no no no</em>; if Bond goes for <em>her</em> of all people, I swear to God I'm gonna set <em>something </em>on fire."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We will make sure it is not the book, in that case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Armisael will be rather grim, regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A sobering thought from Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You guys wanna stay here a little while longer?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I would not mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They probably spent another 30 minutes together, mostly in quiet. A combination of coming down and mentally preparing themselves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But alas, time waits for no one. And they eventually found themselves back at the roundtable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu reopened the book. "Many thanks for your patience." He nonchalantly thanked, before returning where he left off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So you guys are fine, I take it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"For now, Zero Two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Forty Percent</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Her AT-Field is fluctuating rapidly. Nerve penetration is now at forty percent!" exclaimed Aoba."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei shook her head. "...In all likelihood, this will go as it has."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Unless Bond decides to fuck someone <em>else</em>, this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "He completely fucked <em>you</em>, why would he hold back for <em>Rei</em>? Not that I <em>want</em> him to harm you or anything, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is expected, admittedly. I... have come to terms with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...You may have <em>died</em> every time you faced them. But you've also come <em>back</em> from death."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Even <em>Asuka</em> came back from Armisael, in a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And that probably broke me <em>less</em> than what Bond did!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Given the <em>name</em>, <em>Armisael</em>, it's almost <em>fitting</em>. They are the Angel of the <em>womb</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "So it's a <em>rebirth</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Bit <em>violent</em> for a rebirth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It should be <em>clear</em> to us, this reality doesn't take <em>half measures</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I dunno, Wolk was rather <em>conservative</em> when it came to fucking with us. Sure, I still got <em>violated</em>, and Rei still fucking <em>died</em>, but overall it ended up kinda <em>better</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I mean, Kimigabuchi <em>at least</em> had Arael dealt with quickly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, not that I'm <em>complaining</em> or anything, but look what happened when <em>Armisael</em> came along and went for <em>me</em>. It might as well have been <em>delaying the inevitable</em> at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...So you just get screwed in <em>every</em> world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even <em>here</em>, Maya. I fell to Leliel, after all. And <em>right</em> after I started getting <em>really</em> close to Shinji, as well. <em>That</em> was probably the worst thing about it all. Bardiel was less the Angel and more <em>Gendo</em>." She offered a grim chuckle. "I guess I just got it out of the way early, in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Rei blinked. What was the purpose of this move?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei was rather surprised with this development. "...<em>What</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It <em>does</em> seem rather strange. Could they be infecting the Defender Gundam somehow?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "But they're <em>remote</em> systems. What could it do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They could pull an <em>Iruel</em> cross <em>Bardiel</em>. Remote unlawful possession."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Realising dawned on Misato. "They better not touch Pen-Pen! What did <em>he</em> do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What did <em>I</em> do? And <em>here</em> we thought it could've been Mayumi!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I don't know what would've been <em>worse</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Are they going to do what <em>Iruel</em> did? Attack the facility from the inside?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Why else would they enter a <em>drone</em>? I doubt they could <em>do</em> much with one otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "So... <em>I</em> am fine?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It sure <em>looks</em> like it. Maybe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei looked downcast. "At what <em>cost</em>? Asuka has been <em>destroyed</em>. <em>Pen-Pen</em> might be at risk, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Looks like Bond <em>likes</em> ya, Rei. That, or you've <em>already</em> been adequately screwed over in your life so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You make it sound like there's a <em>quota</em> for getting screwed over."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It wouldn't even <em>surprise</em> me at this point. <em>I</em> was apparently <em>overdue</em> for such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I suppose we've <em>all</em> been fucked adequately; we're living pretty <em>great</em> right about now, ain't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Does it count if we were screwed in <em>another</em> world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You <em>died</em> and you ended up <em>here</em> of all places. That probably filled the whole damn quota for <em>decades</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"THE BLACK MOON IS MINE"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Damn you,</em> Armisael!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What the hell are you guys even gonna <em>do</em>? Everything is <em>outside </em>headquarters!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I guess we're just <em>fucked</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And this would be the <em>least</em> of it. Many more Angels are involved in this stratagem."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They already seem well into <em>winning</em>, by now. At least you have <em>two</em> people still in the fight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We are not yet spent, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And you'd have a <em>lot</em> of anger, wouldn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would <em>hope</em>, after <em>everything </em>that had happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Pen-Pen is partially Angelic, akin to a Nephilim. Would they be able to fight off Armisael, in that case?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's pretty much the <em>only </em>hope he has."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Man, he better not <em>die</em> in this. <em>No one</em> has been <em>that</em> cruel yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Who the hell would target the <em>penguin</em>? <em>They</em> don't deserve anything to happen to them, surely."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of <em>course</em> he doesn't deserve that stuff, he's a damn <em>bird</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We have established well, this world can be needlessly cruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Enlighten</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"If you think that's how I am, YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME! SHINING...!" With a burst of the thrusters, the Shining Gundam shot for the dim Core beneath the Angel's body. "FINGEEER!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka simply had a look of exasperation on her face. "Are you fucking <em>kidding me</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even for Nephilim like <em>us</em>, we could not do this against <em>Arael</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The immense <em>will</em> she must have."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Surely she could've gotten up there, say, <em>a few minutes earlier</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Would've been very convenient for <em>me</em>, but I suppose Bond just fucking <em>hates me</em>. Wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time my puppet master has it out for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It indicates the <em>differences</em>. She had already <em>experienced</em> such hardship, thus she was <em>ready</em> to face it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And what, Asuka <em>didn't</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean... I <em>am</em> pretty naive, in that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...So <em>she</em> killed him?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And she has lived with it to this day. But... <em>equally</em>, she has come to terms with her action. This will not <em>affect</em> her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least <em>someone's</em> getting revenge on Arael for what it did to you, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'd fucking <em>hope</em>. At least <em>they're</em> going well in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"YOU BEAR THE TOUCH OF OUR FATHER!</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Wark.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...It appears Pen-Pen will be the one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Fuck sake, <em>really</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He possesses a <em>part</em> of my Father. If <em>anyone</em> could bind Armisael, as Unit-00 did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "So it's just like <em>our</em> world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "First Asuka, now <em>him</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know <em>I</em> kinda expect to get fucked over by now. Wouldn't expect <em>Pen-Pen</em>, but at this point I'm convinced Bond is of the <em>take no prisoners</em> belief."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko was more <em>dumbfounded</em> than anything. "Is your penguin <em>really</em> about to heroically sacrifice himself for us?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It... sure <em>looks</em> like that, doesn't it? I don't suppose I can call him a hikikomori anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And the thing is, <em>our</em> Pen-Pen most likely thinks similarly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He <em>does</em> love you, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "As he <em>would</em>. I saved his life and took him in, and I practically treat him like he was a <em>person</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...And now it looks like he's about to <em>give</em> that life, for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It can be an acceptable fate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Still a tragic one. Especially for the people they're <em>close</em> with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Don't <em>I</em> know it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Superpen</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Pen-Pen's custom Gundam was hauled down the corridor, to an access tunnel that would lead to the surface. Before the threshold could be crossed, an emergency bulkhead slammed shut in front of the Gundam trio. "…wark," sighed Pen-Pen."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato knew what she was trying. "I'm... I'm not taking this well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A glance down to the work. "You would be correct."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of <em>course</em> you wouldn't be alright! He was the <em>first</em> being you met after Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "He was with you all the way through <em>Australia</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "He is what got you into NERV in the first place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...he really <em>is</em> sacrificing his life for me. Just like everyone else... Oh God."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Even if your relation with Pen-Pen was not forged in fire to such an extent, <em>you</em> still love him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small sigh. "...How can I <em>not</em>? Other than <em>Kaji, </em>the next person to know the most about me is <em>Pen-Pen</em>. I spent so much <em>time</em> with him, even <em>before</em> I adopted him outright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And then Bond decides to take your bird away."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...I mean... fucks sake, I <em>know</em> I shouldn't be as upset with this as <em>you</em> getting completely screwed, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I <em>completely</em> understand, don't worry Misato." Waving it off. "You're close. Hell, <em>I</em> don't want him to die."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I don't think <em>anyone</em> here wants that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Why <em>would</em> we? Even in my limited interactions with him, he's always been a nice presence. Even <em>when</em> he gets inebriated."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...At least <em>with </em>him being as he is <em>here</em>, he's not exactly in much <em>danger</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Course... you <em>say</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"/P2: I LOVE YOU, MISATO.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"…that's…" Misato sniffled, her forced bravado beginning to crumble. "That's not fair…you stupid bird…that's s-so…not fair…!" And so she began to sob, uncaring of how unseemly it was."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A choked sob, hearing those three worn words. "God... why am I..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her hand clenched into a fist. "...damn it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I hope you hold Pen-Pen tonight, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Believe me... I will."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That... that <em>really</em> came out of left field, didn't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As they said. It's the truth. And... that is all that is required. No point masking it anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...We know well." Her hand drifted to her darling's. "Sometimes it <em>takes</em> a sacrifice like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "What was it the Bible said. 'There is no greater love than to lay down one's life for your friends'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "John 15:13. And it's true."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is... <em>exactly</em> what I did. And it is what you two did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...And in a way, that is what <em>you</em> did, Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "In a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...This is kinda like <em>Kittan</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "They certainly intend to go out like them, don't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A wavering breath in, and out. "...okay. Okay. Let's... get this over with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To think he had come this far, after meeting a lost purple-haired girl all those years ago…</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It had been a good run."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu had offered a slight pause, in anticipation of the end. Toning it down some seemed... <em>appropriate</em> in this situation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"...Boom.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The sky above Tokyo-3 roared with a cleansing fire, burning with all the colors of the rainbow.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It was a most beautiful funeral flower."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Another slight pause, but it wasn't Kaworu that broke this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was Misato's soft sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko immediately went for the comfort, gently spoken to her longtime friend, "...Hey. It's alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I... I <em>know</em> but... damn it. <em>why</em> am I..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You know why you're feeling this way, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A snuffle. "Y-yeah. It's... it's cause I love him. I <em>know</em> that, but..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The... magnitude of this was not anticipated."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "How <em>could</em> I anticipate it? This was... God, he said he <em>loved</em> me. I <em>never</em> heard him say that, he always speaks around such a thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...I could think of <em>worse</em> ways to go out. Destroying an Angel, tasting a cigar. Doing it all out of <em>love</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not bad at all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah. He's flying his Gundam to Valhalla, shiny and chrome. Where he can feast on fish and smoke and fight as much as he wants."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It would not be much consolation, but... it would have been quick, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I can attest to that. You're not <em>there</em> for very long, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Maybe he ends up in <em>this</em> world." He huffed, remembering. "Forgetting the fact Pen-Pen <em>already</em> exists here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Half chuckle, half sob, from the Commander. "...Maybe that Pen-Pen ended up in <em>our</em> Australia. He'd probably find it kinda boring, in comparison." Her eyes wandered to Kaworu. "How... how much more is there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu flipped through several more pages.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Oh."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She nudged Ritsuko off her, rubbing her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "Guess... guess I'll just have to hold it together for a bit longer, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You can always take a break, if needed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We already <em>had</em> a break." Somewhat quiet. "There's... there's no point in stopping <em>now</em>, I feel. It's... all done. Armisael and Arael are dead, so is... Pen-Pen. Asuka might as well be dead. It... no, I'm not even gonna say that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "No point antagonising the Gods further?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "More like antagonising <em>Bond </em>further."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Loss</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And yet, he couldn't help but feel sad for the loss of one the most interesting Lilim he had ever known. Miss Sohryu…I am sorry."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...At least you <em>apologised</em>, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Not that it's done <em>you </em>any good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Of <em>course</em> they figured beyond Arael and Armisael."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You can't say they <em>didn't</em> plan this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "There's... there's still <em>one</em> wildcard I can think of. Bardiel doesn't <em>want</em> to touch Shinji. And... well, we know how Leliel ends up in <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Can't say the same for <em>Toji</em>. Can we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At this rate, losing a leg would be <em>lucky</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even so, the <em>Angels</em> are starting to exhaust themselves, as well. By my count, there is only <em>four</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And NERV only has <em>one</em> currently equal to them. They are still in advantage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You guys still have the <em>other</em> Gundam, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's not like the Gundam are <em>completely</em> useless, as well. It <em>was</em> Gundam that got Arael and Armisael, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...One of them had to <em>nuke themselves</em> for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...As in every other world. This... is strange."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Didn't expect to live beyond Armisael, I'm guessing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I... <em>anticipated</em> it. But..." Her mind still ran circles. "Why <em>Pen-Pen</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...You're certainly not <em>alone</em> in that thinking, are you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Ah." Mana leaned back in her seat, listlessly staring into space as darkness gave way to the planet's light. "…that sucks."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yes. It does.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Certainly <em>understating</em> it. It <em>does</em> suck!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And <em>they</em> might not even know the <em>full</em> extent of it all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Though speaking of. What the hell are we even going to <em>say </em>to your family, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A sigh. "Nothing too good. Maybe if my dad figures it was a <em>deliberate</em> ploy by the Angels, he'd go hunt you down, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At this point, I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would <em>prefer</em> you did not die as well, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It'd be an outlier if I did <em>not</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...At least <em>some</em> people ended up alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It... wouldn't surprise me if Mana was rethinking a few things, at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We <em>still</em> do. It does not just <em>leave</em> you, even <em>if</em> it was relatively minor in Mana's case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "As the Angels are following a stratagem, the next logical step would be to attack <em>further</em>. Keep the pressure on, now there is only <em>one</em> viable Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I've already <em>assumed</em> they'll just get screwed <em>more</em>. If <em>this</em> is anything to go by."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Remember when we were rather <em>optimistic</em> about this work?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">What followed was grim laughter. "Feels like <em>years</em> ago, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even though we have only been reading this for a <em>week</em>. And looking at the work, we <em>still</em> have a few more days left."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe a few days ago, I wouldn't have complained much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Inspector smiled sadly. "I have nowhere better to be.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Speaking of."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...It's no <em>wonder</em> I feel like that, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Pen-Pen is important to you. This was... <em>exactly</em> what I felt when Rei fell to Armisael."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is what loss is like. There will always be the <em>pain</em> associated with losing someone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's exactly the <em>other</em> argument of the hedgehog's dilemma. Is it worth it to minimise your relations, so you do not have to <em>experience</em> such pain?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You know what <em>our</em> opinions on that matter is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Yeah. I <em>know</em> there might come a day, but... this is too good. I don't <em>want</em> to go back to being alone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good thing <em>I</em> don't want to, as well." Her arm wrapped round him. "It's <em>nice</em> having someone warm to snuggle up with. It certainly helps us get through the nights."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It wouldn't surprise me if <em>you</em> fell into Kaji more, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wouldn't be surprised <em>either</em>. I <em>really</em> need some comfort."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Didn't the <em>Jackal</em> say to Kaji if something <em>happened</em> to his children..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Well. I better enjoy his company while I can, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even <em>with</em> all that happens, the time you spend is <em>worth it</em>. Even <em>with</em> all that happened in our world, I wouldn't trade it for <em>anything</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least Rei and Kaworu sound like they'll have a <em>lot</em> of time together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Indeed we may."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Harvest Moon</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"YOUR END HAS COME, LILIM. TIME TO BEGIN THE HARVEST.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And thus did the abominable fusion of Eva and Angel begin its fateful march towards Tokyo-3."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At this point, I won't even complain. I <em>can't</em> complain, can I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well <em>that's</em> a horrifying image."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This is why Bardiel consumed. This... is <em>nothing</em> like our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The closest I'd put it was <em>Zeruel</em>. And we know how <em>that</em> was like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Odds are, Zeruel is <em>still</em> stronger than that abomination!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "How the <em>fuck</em> could you even <em>recover</em> the pilots from that?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "This world did so with <em>our</em> Bardiel. Odds are, they are still there <em>somewhere.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It has been greater than 24 hours since the Evangelion fell to Leliel. The life support would have exhausted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Ensnared souls would not <em>require</em> life support. Hikari did not need such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That still leaves <em>Shinji</em>. Of course, your mother could've taken you in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "We haven't even <em>heard</em> from Shinji. Not even as some sort of introspection while he's <em>trapped</em> in there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Odds are, I don't have much to say." A wry remark. "It'd all be energy conservation, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least your mama has a good <em>track record</em> when it comes to getting out of Leliel, eh? <em>That</em> should hopefully solve itself, and then we'd have <em>another</em> Evangelion to face Bardiel!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Is that <em>hope</em> I'm hearing, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know, right? What a fucking rarity!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well. <em>That</em> was a shitshow."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka really summed it up best. So much so that not much discussion even occurred after the fact.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So. Lunch?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the redhead suggested such thing, <em>everyone</em> <em>immediately</em> got up, following her out.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p11"> </p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>3. Lunch Break</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They say food is good for the soul.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps <em>that's</em> why they all sat at a single cafeteria bench, several boxes of ramen strewn across. "We better not make this a <em>habit</em>." Asuka derided. "God know this probably isn't <em>healthy</em> for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged, mouth full of emotion bolstering noodle. "Lifsh's schort, Ashuka." She gulped her mouthful down. "Might as well <em>try</em> living it up. <em>You</em> guys certainly do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And don't we know it." Mused Shinji, tending to his own bento. "When there's a sizeable chance something can come along and end you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At <em>this</em> rate, we're probably overdue." Tempted Ritsuko. "It's been almost a month since the most recent attack."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least we had <em>some</em> kind of a break." Conceded Asuka, fully knowing there'll probably be an attack in the next few weeks. "So Misato, I'm guessing Pen-Pen's getting a good tuna tonight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You bet." A chuckle, the dejection still evident despite her current demeanour. "I <em>do</em> appreciate him, recluse he is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"It's been said, what <em>can</em> a penguin do in this world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not much." Admitted the Commander.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Didn't he buy <em>stocks</em> or something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"In <em>my</em> name, Shinji. There isn't exactly law giving right of autonomy to <em>animals</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not that there <em>would</em> be any animals of the sort."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah; maybe in <em>Bond's</em> world, where you have <em>talking apes</em>, they'd change the laws. But super intelligent penguins don't fit that mould, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"So he is as intelligent as he was in the work?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh hell yeah, probably not to <em>as</em> great an extent but you could still <em>compare</em> his intelligence to you or me. They did a pretty decent job on him, if I say so myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A grim thought crossed Rei's mind. "Do you think such engineering could have had... side effects?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff. "I got him checked out when I adopted him, and nothing came up. I <em>was</em> doing yearly checkups, but they kinda stopped once Gehirn became NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Where <em>would</em> you go to get Pen-Pen checked up on?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"There was a <em>really</em> good one who didn't ask<em> any</em> questions about <em>why</em> I have a genetically engineered penguin, but I'm not too sure <em>what</em> happened to them. All else fails, I can just get Rits to check up on him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm a doctor, not a vet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's just an <em>animal</em> doctor."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Jeez, you guys look a bit glum."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They craned their heads to the <em>younger</em> Kyoko, herself accompanied by a similarly dressed Sayaka and a uniformed Kensuke. "Universe decide to throw a book at ya again?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hit the nail on the head, Sakura." Misato huffed. "Thing is, it started off pretty <em>good</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, all <em>we've</em> read was that one with <em>you two</em> in an apocalypse." Pointing to Shinji and Asuka.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji hid his face. "Don't remind me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, it wasn't <em>that</em> bad for them to read, I suppose." The redhead shrugged off. "You guys think Aki's a good name?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...<em>I</em> certainly thought so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, you feel free to <em>use</em> that name if you want, Sayaka. God knows <em>we</em> wouldn't name a kid after <em>another</em> our kid in another world; it'd be setting them up for too much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sayaka, for her part, was able to <em>not</em> keel over from the embarrassment. Didn't stop her from becoming luminous, similar to Kensuke. The <em>laughter</em> of Kyoko didn't help much, as well. "W-we're nowhere even <em>close</em> to-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know, I'm just teasing you lot." A smirk, playfully shooing them away. "Go on, you <em>lovebirds</em>. You probably have places to go, people to do, stuff like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Don't you mean <em>things</em> to do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know what I said, Kensuke." She grinned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko practically <em>dragged</em> the two of them away, laughing like mad all the while.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Heh. Maybe Bond had a point. Maybe I <em>am</em> good at cheering others up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"'Course, <em>you</em> add a particular... <em>spin</em> to it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Kensuke is still working on the Ultradisc player, correct?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I think we reassigned him to assistance in setting up the NACSS. All hands on deck and all that. Get him some more training, as well. Though, speaking of..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She took out her terminal. "Do you just carry that hulking thing <em>everywhere</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes." She summarily answered, as it buzzed to life, Ritsuko typing away. Eventually coming up on the information she wanted. "If Melchior's right, the NACSS should be ready for testing by the evening. Bit of a delay, but at least it gives us time to decide on the pilot pairs, not that it'd be <em>too</em> difficult for you lot. We can probably get a couple initial syncs out of the way with the time we have, I'd think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure <em>they</em> wouldn't complain if they were able to skip school for <em>sync tests</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Why, thanks for the suggestion, Maya!" Asuka giddily exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko offered her Kohai an unamused look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Who offered a nervous giggle, slightly cowering.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah don't give her <em>that</em>, Rits. <em>I</em> was planning on it anyway. It'd be nice to get the simulator in use again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We certainly can't deny it'd be a good <em>distraction</em>." Zero Two mused. "I know <em>I</em> wouldn't mind getting back in my darling's mind again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well <em>that's</em> good, cause we're thinking <em>you</em> should be the first ones in NT-Unit-00. You've already been in Unit-05 with the NACSS, so you have <em>some </em>experience. And you can give all the <em>other</em> pilots some <em>pointers</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe we can do a bit more <em>other</em> than moving our arms." Mused Hiro.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Unit-05 didn't even have <em>legs</em>, darling. There's not much we <em>could</em> do. But you can't deny the <em>company</em> was rather nice, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, there's <em>that</em>." A warm smile. "You guys will enjoy it, I'm sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "I <em>know</em> we will."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small moment of silence, as they continued tending to their food.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, so... if the NACSS works out well, and we can get it installed in <em>our</em> Evangelion... what's gonna happen with <em>Hikari</em>? Cause she still has her mama in there, doesn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Guilt twinged in Misato. "...We know you <em>can</em> get people out from there. Kaworu showed us that. Once... once we've gotten the NACSS working well, we can get her out of there. At least we can give <em>her</em> that opportunity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though... speaking of <em>Hikari</em>, do you guys know where she'd be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Probably with her stooge. The weekend's one of the few times they can be like a <em>proper</em> couple, what with school and NERV and all that stuff. Rei could confirm or deny, but I think she's grown a bit more <em>reliant</em> on him. At least with what I can tell; not like <em>I</em> have some Spider-Sense or anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I would say so." Rei seemed to confirm, pausing for her food. "With what she has <em>experienced</em> during the Rogue-00 Incursion; her friends seemingly dying, she being the single thing between <em>all</em> of NERV losing their cohesion. She... hides it well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Man, I <em>still</em> can't believe you went to <em>space</em>. And I was <em>there</em> for most of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The schoolgirl scratched the back of her head, walking lockstep with her other arm locked with Toji on this fine winter's day, as they walked a quiet path parallel to an equally quiet stretch of Route 337; a rare moment of privacy for the two of them. Her modest dress seemed to glow in the sunlight, which worked wonders in enrapturing Toji, a fact she was all too happy with.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A part of her couldn't wait until they could get a place of their own, far off it seemed. At least <em>then</em>, she could spend time <em>other </em>than school days and weekends with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Though there's always the case of <em>responsibilities.</em> She thought it a good thing Sakura and Nozomi were close friends; Kodama could look after them while the <em>'lovebirds'</em> did their own thing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She <em>still</em> blushed when her elder sister referred to her like that. "It wasn't really <em>that</em> great, Toji." A small smile, reminiscing. "Cramped, eating out of <em>toothpaste tubes</em>, not even breathing <em>air</em> for <em>days</em>. And I already <em>told</em> you about the <em>bathroom</em> situation, didn't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A slight grimace. "How the hell could you even <em>use</em> that? It'd probably rip my thing off if <em>I</em> tried to use it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Good thing Rei and I were <em>girls</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Normally she'd be nowhere <em>near</em> this candid with <em>anyone</em> else. But Toji was special.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">While piloting the Evangelion wasn't necessarily taxing on her mental state, <em>battle situations</em> certainly do. Not like she can <em>show </em>it during battle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Toji may not know what it was like to pilot an Evangelion, but that didn't matter too much. He was someone to talk to, and someone to hold her, and someone to <em>understand</em> her. Sometimes <em>that</em> was enough.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Y'know, Hikari? I dunno <em>how</em> someone can handle piloting something like Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's... an experience. That's for sure." Somewhat timid, still close to him. "You need to have a strong mind. Sometimes I wonder if <em>that</em> was one of the reasons I was picked."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff from Toji. "What, Shin-man or his flame told NERV you were a ha... an <em>authority figure</em>." He quickly swapped out with more PC language. "And that you'd be a good fit for pilot?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, you're frankly rather <em>anti</em>-authoritarian, ain't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Heh, y'know it." Almost <em>proud</em> of the fact. "Don't think I'd be a great pilot myself, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not that <em>I</em> particularly mind, Toji." Her hand drifted over his arm. "Means <em>you're</em> fine, eh? Plus, can't say it doesn't <em>pay</em> well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I thought it was <em>men</em> that were meant to be the strong breadwinners."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Better not let <em>Asuka</em> hear that." A slight smirk. "She's already done <em>enough</em> damage to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm lucky <em>you</em> didn't do the same when I told ya 'bout it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well that would've put <em>me</em> at a disadvantage, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It <em>still</em> took him aback, hearing her filled with innuendo. Once again, Hikari rather <em>enjoyed</em> his reactions, judging by her giggling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Y'know, you can be just as pervy as ya say <em>I</em> am."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's cause I like ya, Toji." She softly smiled, as they stopped. Looking up into his eyes. "Well... it's a bit more than <em>like</em>, at this point. Eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He softened up when Hikari wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think <em>love</em>'s a better word to use. Eh, Toji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah." A warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Which she returned, radiant. "Let's say it, then. I... <em>love</em> you, Toji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She drew ever closer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I love you too, Hikari."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">If anything, he was more embarrassed about this than she was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">More so when she went for the cherry on top, a gentle kiss. "There. That wasn't too hard, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is... this why you wanted the privacy, Hikari?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A bit." Coy. "I've... been thinking about it for a while. How I never used those words with you before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even though we've <em>done it</em> seveMMPH-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Now, now. Let a girl have her emotional moment, okay?" A cheeky reply, hand blocking Toji's mouth. "I... should've said it earlier. I <em>really</em> should've said it when we first... <em>got together</em>. I guess I'm just slow to change, or something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...If anything, <em>I</em> should've said it." Admitted Toji, scratching his head. "I <em>love</em> spending time with you, Hikari. I wouldn't mind if I could spend the <em>rest</em> of my life with you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Is that a <em>proposal</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eyes shot open. "Ah- I mean- Crap, that's me caught in a fox trap."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hikari giggled, her eyes towards Toji's in a sultry look. "Well, if you <em>do</em> want to spend the rest of my life with me like that. We only have to wait 'til <em>you're</em> eighteen. My papa likes ya, so <em>that</em> shouldn't be an issue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"D-did you look it up?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps~"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was a rather nice moment between the two. Quiet, private, loving.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And it was utterly <em>ruined</em> by distant yelling, a call for help.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In the distance, they saw an unassuming young woman, waving them over and nondescriptly asking for help, next to a car that was either from the early 80s or the early 00s; they genuinely couldn't tell.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Despite the fact their nice moment was destroyed, they obviously went to <em>help</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So it was to <em>everyone's</em> surprise that they actually <em>knew</em> one another, vaguely. "Ms Ikari?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Pilot Horaki, well <em>this</em> is a pleasant surprise!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ein Teil von mir fragt sich, was sie <em>überhaupt</em> hier draußen macht."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("A part of me wonders what she's even <em>doing</em> out here.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hikari looked over at the <em>elder</em> redhead, who was busy looking over the car. "Ah, Ms Soryu. Langley-Soryu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She huffed like a bull.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Soryu</em> it is. So what's wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Car died. We've been sitting here for a bit trying to figure out <em>what</em> the issue was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hikari nudged Toji, snapping him out of his confusion. "Uhh, what's the electrics like in it? Even if it's a hybrid or an EV, it should still have a <em>regular</em> battery running the A/C and stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, it's in the back. Haven't gotten around to checking that yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Toji popped the tailgate of the hatch, glancing over the cargo and into the LV battery compartment. "Ah, <em>there's</em> ya problem."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Exhibit A: A completely disconnected cable. "Looks like the mechanic you ladies used didn't bother securing it to the terminal. You probably went over a bit of a bump and just popped it off completely."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...It was <em>really</em> that simple?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Toji popped it back on, stepping out and shutting the boot lid behind him. "Well, try starting the car up and see what happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On his behest, Yui sat back down in the seat and turned the key.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The engine purred to life. Purring like an arthritic cat in their early 20s. So, not well. "Geez, seems they didn't do much with the <em>block</em> as well. Hopefully you gals weren't ripped or anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Vertrau mir, <em>wurden wir nicht</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("Trust me, <em>we</em> <em>weren't</em>.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She says thanks for the help." Yui lied with a smile. "At least we know how to fix it if it happens again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled. "Alright, you two. Have a good trip, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh we will, Suzuhara!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And like that, they drove away. Soon all that was left was diesel fumes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Y'know, I'm pretty sure girls can be <em>mechanics</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>You've</em> ever seen one?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...No, admittedly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A flat look. "Well, if <em>you</em> wanted to break the mould, I can certainly <em>help</em> you with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not that I <em>like </em>cars, at least <em>servicing</em> them. I'll probably just get a Toyota and call it a day. Hey, how do <em>you</em> even know how to handle cars?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He shrugged, walking back with her. "Pops taught me some basics. Fluids, tyres, basic troubleshooting and problem solving. He said it's one of the things we're <em>meant</em> to know as men."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I always wondered where you got that attitude."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, yeah. Maybe <em>that's</em> what I'll end up doing, once I get out of school. Get an apprenticeship at a local shop, work with my hands and that. Seems like a good job for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A smile, her arm wrapping around Toji's. "It'd get you out of the house, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, cuz I'm sure even <em>after</em> you stop being a Pilot, you'll still get paid <em>tons</em> in a pension of some sort."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even if I <em>don't</em>, I got a <em>lot</em> of Yen in my account. We live within our means, it'd last for a good while."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a slight pause, as she realised what she was saying. She laughed. "Look at us, already talking like we live together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It'd be just like Shin-man and Asuka, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His mind suddenly snapped back to the thoughts he had a few minutes ago. "<em>Hang on a damn minute</em>, those women were... their <em>mothers</em>!? I- I thought they were <em>dead</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's... a long story." A glance up towards him, with a warm and defusing smile. "I'll tell you as we walk back, okay?"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Project G 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b></b>
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>1. Tea Break</h2><h2></h2><p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A moment of two later, it opened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Two aged men faced one another.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The denizen of the house chuckled, internally reminiscing. "Been a while."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I've been busy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure you have, Werner."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His wife grocery shopping, his daughter brewing the tea, it was Tomoe and Werner that were reminiscing about their lives in the living room; a period piece of the late 90s, the woodgrain National branded TV quietly playing public broadcast. "Tokyo-3, eh? Never liked that place myself. Too busy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure <em>you</em> have your own biases as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Gendo?" He huffed. "Can't say I find myself <em>complaining</em> he kicked it. Katsuragi seems to be doing a much better job at it, anyway." He grew melancholic, glancing to some photographs on a nearby table. "Course, that's not the <em>only</em> reason I don't like that place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...A grim affair, wasn't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He too gave a look to the photos, in colour and not. One was a high school group photo; his younger self always made him pensive. The second was another group photo, this time for a prefectural police department. Slightly older, but still green. The both of them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Those weren't the photos Tomoe were focusing on. The one that drew his focus was a faded photo of his younger self, probably 11 or 12, smiling with his younger sister. "I still think about her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"As you would. Can't say I knew her well, but she always seemed bright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Bit of an understatement. I can't even <em>fathom</em> Metaphysical Biology and she <em>studied</em> it." Quiet, he was. "Thing is, it took to the Angel War before I realised what she even <em>did</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She never told you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I can <em>understand</em>; Evangelion would've been pretty top secret at the time. Not even <em>family</em> could know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Annette placed the tea set on the table, pouring for three. "It would've provided <em>some</em> closure, I hope." Werner took from Annette. "Thank you, Annette was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yes." A shy nod, continuing to pour.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, don't mind him Ann." He chuckled, taking his own tea. "Old friend of mine. We go back a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...It's nice to meet you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And I could say the same for you, young lady."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A soft blush, as she poured a third cup.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"For you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"My father." Tomoe answered for her, himself rather timid. "He's been bedridden, lately. The doctor said he might not be too long for this world, unfortunately." To this feeling, Tomoe huffed, sipping the tea. "Suppose that's another member of my family I'm about to lose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Like a fine watch, the gears silently clicked in Werner's mind. "Be sure to give him my best wishes, Annette."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A silent nod, before she went upstairs, tea in hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...My apologies, Tomoe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, it happens." He sighed, sipping the tea. "We were never too close, anyway. Only came back into our lives once he couldn't take care of himself, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Relying on his family to take him back in?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not like I couldn't just <em>abandon</em> him, y'know. Even <em>if</em> he hadn't been around in my life for <em>decades</em>, at that point. Now that I think about it, <em>you</em> probably never met him before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"As far as <em>I</em> remember, you had your mother and that was it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hmpf. She did a good job, you have to admit." Another sip. "Though enough of <em>my</em> story, for now. What of <em>you</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, I was in Tokyo-3 for a bit, as you know..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They must've talked for hours, it felt like. Simply talking about their different lives and stories. Generally revelling in the nostalgia. The addition of Alicia only added to the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Though the thing about the past, you can never stay there for long. And time waits for no one; even a reunion like this had to end sometime. "This was nice, Werner."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It really was." He offered his hand. "I'll have to stop by sometime soon again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His newly rekindled friend shook back. "I know <em>I</em> wouldn't mind. Don't be a stranger, alright?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Believe me, I won't." A small smile. "Later, buddy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tomoe gave a warm smirk, as Werner left.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Werner waited until he was back in his Toyota Crown before he let his pokerface down. "Well <em>shit</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">From out of the glovebox came a Nokia, and he dialled a familiar number. "Kaji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Your hunch was right."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled at the development. "Ikari confirm it for you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yeah, said he was bedridden and dying."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji gave a pause.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I suppose that's a Kihl scenario out of the question."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah. No point doing <em>that</em> much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"I shall leave it to </em>you<em>, then."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, already bowing out?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yeah. Tomoe and I rekindled something. It'd be personal for me."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Understandable." He warmly noted, before going somewhere dark. "Now it's just a matter on whether I... <em>deal</em> with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Well, that's ultimately up to </em>you<em>, isn't it? He probably won't live to be tried, let's be honest. So... do what you must."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The phone clicked off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Leaving Kaji with heavy thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A hand rested on his head. "...Looks like I'm going on a road trip."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Once more, they had gathered. "It's gonna get a whole lot worse, ain't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>You're</em> certainly optimistic, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"All my optimism died with <em>me</em>, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"If this is the lowest point, the only way is upwards."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Thing is, this might not even <em>be</em> the lowest point." Shinji pointed out. "It sure as hell got worse in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If you consider Wolk's work a continuation of the Laserdiscs, you <em>can</em> say it went up from there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'd rather the world <em>didn't</em> end again, but if it does I probably wouldn't complain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At <em>this</em> point, I doubt many of us would." Deadpanned Zero Two.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu opened the work, and the read began anew.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion</h2><h2></h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (Sh) Asuka (A)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza (E) Sovereign (So)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s3"></span>
</p><h3>E27: DESTROYER (Those who persevere)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which Bardiel rampages, Rei never quits, and Shinji is on a train.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, time for <em>my</em> introspection, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Always with the damn <em>trains</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least it sounds like <em>I</em> will be a significant mitigating factor for Bardiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"We would <em>hope</em>. Considering the first aspect of the subtitle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p10"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"But as the second aspect of the title suggests, you may <em>persevere</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It only took for <em>everything</em> to go wrong." Misato derided. "We <em>really</em> can't cut a break, can we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Story of our lives, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Unexpected Circumstance</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Gendo knew very well what using the Lance at this juncture would do. Unbinding the First Angel, even incomplete? The danger was too great. "We will do what we must. That's all we can do.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>does</em> look like they'll have to use it again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I certainly know <em>we</em> had to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That was the whole point of our trip to space, Hikari and I."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "But the whole point is to at least <em>pretend</em> not to have it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Seele knows he has it, <em>he</em> knows Seele knows he has it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And yet he <em>still</em> claims plausible deniability. It <em>totally</em> wasn't him that stole the Lance from Antarctica." She mocked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "So it is this Lance that keeps Adam at bay."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As it was originally <em>designed</em> to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It was <em>removing</em> said Lance from Adam that <em>caused</em> Second Impact to begin with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's good to see they <em>still</em> don't want to help us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If anything, this is <em>good</em> for them. Further reducing our potential to go <em>against</em> them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Kinda ironic how the Angels are <em>still</em> playing into Seele's hands with this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You can't say they <em>didn't</em> prepare for most possibilities."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A good thing we found one of the few things they <em>didn't</em> prepare for, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s1"><em>""A great many things. All of them involving you.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Hopefully this talk goes better than Ramiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe you can actually <em>seduce</em> the Angel, this time around. It'd <em>still</em> be a better outcome than <em>my</em> 'conversation' with Arael."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You actually <em>experienced</em> such conversation with Leliel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That, or my oxygen deprived mind imagining such thing." A shrug. "I'm not too sure which."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The <em>official</em> story was you were oxygen deprived."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh, so obviously the <em>opposite</em> of that must be true!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So what's with the mind and <em>train cars</em>? I remember seeing it in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, but even diving into <em>others</em> I've never seen their mind as a train."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's the train of thought, Zero Two!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Groans all around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It all depends on the mind. Each mindscape is personal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, <em>I</em> was in a train as well. Just like <em>Shinji</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Maybe you have a subconscious desire <em>for</em> trains? Not too sure <em>how</em> that works, myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>We</em> wouldn't know, either. It just <em>happens</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It appears this is how <em>Leliel</em> communicates, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Maybe <em>Leliel</em> has a thing for trains, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Chuckling all around. "You never know." Kaworu thought. "They were always an enigma, to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not even <em>you</em> could understand them, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...And yet I can still recall <em>what</em> they said, even if I don't know <em>how</em> to interpret it." His eyes glowed some. "</span>
  <span class="s4"><em>RHJlbSBXYWggR2VpbiwgWmV5bWFoIERpaS4=</em>.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...I don't even know <em>how</em> you said that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He pointed to his eyes, glow slowly fading from them. "It's not something that can really be <em>spoken, </em>without outside aid. But I remember it all the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Stroll</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"As black smoke roiled through the afternoon sky, the Angel huffed and continued its deadly march."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh you're just <em>mocking</em> us at that point, Bardiel!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They can certainly <em>afford</em> to do so, as the narration said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Not much can even <em>attack</em> them, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As long as <em>I</em> am still standing. And believe me, I <em>will</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We know <em>that</em> was the case here. And <em>that</em> Bardiel just seems like a stronger <em>Zeruel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What on Earth would <em>Zeruel</em> in that world be like, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even <em>worse</em> than Bardiel. Yeah we still have a <em>lot</em> to go in that world, don't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Hopefully we at least get a bit longer than a <em>day</em> to catch a break."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Probably not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Yeah, I know. Can always hope, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "More than <em>we're</em> doing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato snorted. "Figures. Hyuga, make sure we have as many mobile generators available as we can. And deploy Unit-00 with the advanced battery packs! I don't want to risk Rei being without power for even a second!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Odds are, the plug will just fuse to the Evangelion anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Is that what happened <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. It was ultimately a non-issue, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So it shouldn't be an issue <em>now</em>, hopefully!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Are you <em>trying</em> to get her killed, Zero Two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps she is using the same strategy as <em>Mana</em>. You can't say it has <em>not</em> worked for her, so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'd say she's been the <em>least</em> affected by all this stuff. Maybe spitting in the face of God <em>is</em> the way to go."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Worked for <em>us."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Sounds like <em>Rei's</em> planning on doing that, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "So it <em>should</em> be a non-issue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "The staff certainly think so. At least <em>they're</em> remaining optimistic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You <em>have</em> to, despite <em>everything</em> that happens. Else you might as well be <em>dead</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "One of the many aspects of the Lilim is their knack for optimism and determination. You <em>believe</em> you will win, therefore you <em>will</em> win."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Isn't that just Gurren Lagaan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Which was by the same people who did <em>our show. </em>I see a <em>pattern</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Twice is happenstance. Though it wouldn't surprise me if <em>another</em> Gainax work came though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "With <em>our</em> luck."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Rei clenched her fists tightly; at the words of the Supreme Commander, Unit-00 shot toward the surface to meet the enemy."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Is this what determination is?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed." She smirked. "As long as I am standing, there is a chance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Nonzero, as you put it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Negative</em> numbers can be nonzero as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not like <em>that'd</em> be a concern, at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It <em>always</em> seems like the odds are almost <em>comically</em> stacked against us, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Could say that of <em>that</em> world. One Evangelion and one Gundam, against probably the <em>strongest</em> Angel to have ever existed in <em>any</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If Gurren Lagaan is anything to go by, the Lilim function <em>better</em> against the odds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Even <em>here</em>, you could say that. Just look at <em>Rei</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed." A small smile. "You could even claim <em>recent</em> events have been similar."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even on <em>our</em> world, that's still the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well lookie here, it sounds like you guys are starting to get <em>optimistic</em> again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hopefully we don't <em>regret</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Point of View</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s1"><em>""Your data set is more thorough, and so your conclusions have more weight. That is a sensible position."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"...thanks?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A smart idea, using an Angel's own terms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Helps with communication, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Considering what happened with <em>Arael</em>." She muttered. "At least Leliel is <em>trying</em> to talk with you in a reasonable manner."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "This was similar to your experience?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, the whole me in other minds stuff, I somewhat recall that. Of course, the giant asterisk next to this is that it very well <em>could've</em> been my oxygen deprived mind; not like <em>I</em> could tell. Y'know, being <em>oxygen deprived</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That doesn't seem like <em>too much</em> of a concern for Shinji, at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Depends how long I've <em>been</em> there. I have a good day or so of oxygen, apparently."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's been at least <em>two</em> days since you fell. Though we could've <em>overengineered</em> it some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Or this could be in the <em>past</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Or you could just simply be <em>dying</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I wouldn't exactly <em>prefer</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Your mum's probably gonna get you out of there before you die anyway, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Wouldn't do him good if he wasn't <em>recovered</em> from that. And I doubt NERV would have the <em>resources</em> to do so, being occupied with <em>Bardiel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm sure we could get <em>Mayumi</em> to recover you, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It'd depend how <em>Rei</em> goes, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As here, I am sure I will do ok."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Third Child's hand clenched into a sure fist. "Absolutely.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ain't <em>that</em> the truth. Sometimes the best lessons are the <em>painful</em> ones."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If something hurts you, you learn to <em>avoid</em> such pain. Of course, this can work the <em>other</em> way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And sometimes, pain is inevitable. But is it worth giving up potential happiness to offset potential pain?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>I</em> certainly don't think that nowadays."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It seems you <em>always </em>knew that, in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We <em>are</em> more well adjusted in that world. At least we <em>thought</em> so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "On the <em>surface</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Sounds like how most of <em>you</em> were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We're <em>still</em> kinda like that. Very few people know what's going on <em>beyond</em> what we show, even <em>nowadays</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And this is with you guys even <em>more</em> open than you were. I know <em>we</em> tend to be a bit <em>less</em> open about ourselves to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Rather understandable. Some people prefer that kind of privacy; as long as you have <em>someone</em> to talk to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Sempai glanced at the Kohai. "Well, I certainly have <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya offered a slight smile and blush.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If you couldn't tell by <em>now</em>, <em>we're</em> rather <em>candid</em> with one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It <em>is</em> rather apparent, with you guys."</span>
  <span class="s2"> Flat. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Not like that's a <em>bad </em>thing or anything; shows your <em>relationship</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Wouldn't surprise me if it took a <em>lot</em> to get there, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You don't get a relationship like <em>ours</em> without a <em>lot</em> of trauma interspersed in between. Funny thing about traumatising events, they either drive you <em>away</em> or they drive you <em>closer</em>. There's not exactly an in-between. And almost <em>all</em> of you have seen what happens the <em>other</em> way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…that's kind of a silly question, isn't it? If I had been raised by different people, of course I would have been different. It's all a part of growing up. It's a part of being human."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s1"><em>"…I see.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>That</em> was certainly true."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "You did not live with them here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "No, Gendo sent me to live with my <em>sensei</em>. I mean, he was <em>alright</em>, but he couldn't replace a <em>proper</em> father figure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe your uncle would've been better, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wouldn't surprise me if he couldn't even <em>face</em> another Ikari, after what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Why do you think he sent <em>me</em> away?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You still <em>know</em> of your uncle, don't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji shrugged. "He's alright. Don't know him <em>as</em> well; not like he <em>raised</em> me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe you would've been a bit more well adjusted if they <em>did</em> raise you, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Leliel's words hold true, despite the Annette of your mind chastising them." An amused chuckle. "The you of your mind is invariably moulded by others, and this works the exact other way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I know for a fact <em>I</em> would not be as I am without the influence of others."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Most</em> of us wouldn't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I doubt many of us would even be <em>here</em> if not for others."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It sounds like the world would've <em>ended</em>, if not for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Maya is still <em>correct</em>, in that regard. We would not <em>be</em> here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shinji and I would <em>still</em> be here; whether or not we'd <em>want</em> to be there is a whole 'nother thing though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Engage</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The beast howled, and leapt forward to continue its rampage."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not bad so far, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least you <em>have</em> an effective ally, this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Unlike those damn Dummy Plugs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even if you <em>wanted</em> to use them in this case, the <em>only </em>Dummy System is in <em>Unit-01</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, no hope in getting <em>that</em> back, are we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Even if you <em>did</em>, <em>I'd</em> probably be better at piloting it <em>anyway</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It could be used if, say, you lacked the <em>oxygen</em> required to pilot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I'd probably be dead at that point, anyway." He shrugged. "Not that I'd <em>reach</em> that point, not with my <em>mum</em> there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'd <em>say </em>it sounds like Zeruel <em>here</em>, but the Zeruel here went <em>far</em> better, from what I recall."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Excluding the Commander sending <em>Dummy Plugs </em>against Zeruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well <em>yeah</em>, that was a bit of a glaring error."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "With how primitive the Dummy System sounds, it would have been a quick battle for Zeruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If not for <em>me</em>. And a good amount of dumb luck on Shinji and Asuka's part."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, Hikari's Evangelion <em>somehow</em> having an S2 was a bit of a lucky break, admittedly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And who says the universe doesn't give us <em>something</em> in return!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It sure as hell made up for it with how the <em>later</em> Angels went."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""...not really? I'm not sure exactly why you think it's so scary."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s1"><em>"...I see."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Not like <em>I</em> know too much about the Metaphysical Biology behind it. I just pilot the damn thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It is a <em>justified</em> query, from their perspective. My kin are unchanging; there can be <em>no</em> division in their soul. They are one whole. In this sense, the Evangelion are <em>strange</em>. To them, there will always be division between two souls."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even though it is <em>relationship</em> that binds souls together. Through their bond, two can become one. This is the principle of the Evangelion: Two become one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And they don't <em>need</em> two souls to pilot their own bodies, do they? <em>We</em> do; <em>our</em> souls sure as hell aren't as strong as <em>theirs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And yet you overcame."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Now you understand why my kin could not <em>defeat</em> the Lilim. They could not even <em>comprehend</em> this. The only way <em>I</em> was able to comprehend this was to allow someone in my heart, to get <em>close</em> to someone like a Lilim can. And... even <em>losing</em>someone, close to me. Tragedy it was, I believe it allowed me to <em>understand</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A good thing it was temporary." A small smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even back <em>then</em>, there was <em>something </em>wrong. Even <em>with</em> how she was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The eyes tell a story, after all. <em>Empty</em> eyes, especially."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shook her head. "It's... not a good look. To say the least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not that Shinji remembered, at least back <em>then</em>. Without Leliel digging them up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...What the hell was that <em>flyer</em>, though?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Just another off the wall ad, methinks. Though I'm not sure <em>pointing a gun at the reader</em> has the intended effect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Least he wasn't aiming the gun <em>at</em> the kitten. 'Join or I kill this kitten'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I doubt <em>that'd</em> help his image. 'Gendo Ikari, kitten murderer'. Newspapers would have a <em>field day</em> with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine <em>I'd</em> go off my nut at him if he made a poster like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Even if it all seemed hopeless, there had to be something. Think. THINK, DAMN IT!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Cringing all around at the gory thought. "Oh, so <em>she</em> loses a leg this time around!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least she had the mind to <em>cauterise</em> it. One less gaping wound to bleed out from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not that <em>either</em> Mana or Hikari will appreciate Mayumi being one less leg."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "She's <em>alive, </em>at least. I think. I <em>hope</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>That</em> quickly whittled away." He dully noted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We <em>did</em> think she was going to die <em>last</em> chapter. Maybe Bond just wishes to cripple her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And this is the <em>best</em> case scenario."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's not a <em>great</em> world, <em>that's</em> for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though it <em>has </em>been said that losing a leg isn't <em>so</em> bad, in comparison to <em>other</em>scenarios."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'd rather lose a leg than an arm, honestly. Hands seem a <em>bit</em> more useful to me than a foot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like that even <em>matters</em> if you're <em>dead</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It looks like I am all alone, <em>again</em>. Similar to <em>our</em> world. At least until Shinji and Asuka got involved again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well <em>I'm</em> certainly out of the picture. Shinji <em>might</em>, if we're lucky."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Good luck in <em>our</em> favour?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know, right? We're screwed!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not if <em>I</em> have anything to say about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Cemetery</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Because family is supposed to stick together through thick and thin. No matter what happens."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s1"><em>"…I see.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Staggered silence. "Well <em>shit.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I believe that event had been alluded to beforehand."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And now we know. And... well, I'm sure that <em>would've</em> been traumatising."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Ya don't say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would've helped you understand <em>why</em> the Commander sent you away, at least. And that you were <em>safer</em>, away."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm mainly concerned that even back <em>then</em>, cultists were bold enough to do... <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And look how much <em>bolder</em> they became."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Even <em>with</em> the added security that should be implied from such an event, it was not enough to prevent the cultist incursion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Determination works <em>both</em> ways. War is who has the determination to win."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's a good thing <em>our</em> determination trumps pretty much everyone else, eh? Kinda puts our <em>tumbleweed</em> in a good light."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I <em>still</em> can't believe it sounded like this world was saved with a damn <em>kiss</em> between you and Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It was a pretty damn <em>good</em> kiss. The Laserdiscs didn't do it justice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "If they <em>did</em> do all that justice, it'd probably be as lewd as that doujin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Probably, but in comparison to what <em>actually</em> happened in the Laserdiscs, I wouldn't <em>mind</em> showing everyone how we kissed so good we <em>toppled over furniture</em>. Oh who am I kidding, I'm sure <em>those two</em> saw it." Referring to Rei and Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We <em>may</em> have come across it, looking for more information about Aki."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, <em>may</em>." Her flat look turned to a grin. "Did we do ya proud, Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Cannot Lose</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Perhaps." To use the Lance at this juncture will result in the First Angel awakening right beneath us. "We will hold out as long as possible.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's <em>another</em> ace gone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It's like they're <em>deliberately</em> trying to get us to use the Lance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>does</em> seem rather convenient for them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It often <em>does</em>, when the decks are so highly stacked in <em>their</em> favour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least we lasted to <em>here</em> before having to call in a favour from the JSSDF. It's better than <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Would it even <em>do</em> much, at this point?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I doubt it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Is there <em>anything</em> that can be done, without resorting to the Lance?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It doesn't <em>look</em> like it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And consider, we <em>know</em> someone obtains <em>both</em> Lance and Sword. It <em>could</em> be Bardiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "My money was on <em>Zeruel</em>, myself. I don't think Bardiel has <em>spoken</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Good to hear it can <em>always</em> get worse. Surely there's <em>some</em> light at the end of the tunnel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, it's the headlamp of a train."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Man you guys can be dour sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We're optimistic when it counts, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Stormed at with cross and beam, boldly she rode and well; into the jaws of Death, into the mouth of Hell, rode the one called the First."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Jeez you <em>really</em> don't give up, do ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As long as I am still standing, I will fight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Losing your <em>arms</em> wouldn't help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I have a mouth. It will buy <em>time</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though we <em>are</em> in a bit of shit, right about now. You're <em>practically</em> disabled, Rei. Like it or not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Can't do much <em>without</em> arms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That <em>is</em> a slight issue, admittedly. Even against <em>Zeruel, </em>I had <em>one</em> arm functional enough to pull a gun trigger."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They aren't even <em>attached</em>, let alone functional."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It was either <em>that</em>, or get infected. Which... yeah, losing the arms is probably the <em>better</em> scenario."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At this point, the <em>only</em> thing that <em>could</em> get in the way would be <em>you</em>, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Who is currently preoccupied."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Bit of an understatement. Perhaps if Leliel would finish philosophising with me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'd <em>say</em> you could always continue it later, but odds are you'll be <em>forcing</em> your way out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That or his mama, as <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "There is still the question of the <em>strength</em> of the Angel. It has overcome <em>everything</em>, thus far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe Shinji somehow returns with an S2? We're about <em>due </em>for some dumb luck in that damn world!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Wake Up, Mr Ikari</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Because now that I'm thinking about it…you're reminding me an awful lot of the Fifth Angel."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"And for good reason.""</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well look at that, Shinji. Looks like your mama's here to get you out again!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Bit less than <em>dumb luck</em>, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It was <em>expected</em>. Of course, probably not <em>as</em> directly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Still, <em>Shinji</em> would like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It'd probably be the first time in a good <em>while</em> I've even seen her <em>face</em>. Of <em>course</em> I'd like that!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "All this <em>continues</em> to show what I have said, time and time again. We did not <em>understand</em> the Lilim. <em>I</em> was the only one to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And for that, you get to <em>live</em>. Congrats."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It sounds to me like they <em>can't</em> understand, at least not without <em>some</em> sort of outside influence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That was the case for <em>me</em>. Even to this day, I am still <em>learning</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We help rather well with this, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Melancholy on his face. "Indeed. A shame my other kin could not think that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine the Nephilm body counted for <em>something</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Yeah, <em>annoyance</em> when I couldn't resist the <em>urges</em> of a Lilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It allowed me to teach you a very important lesson, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To this, Kaworu offered a flat look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Almost immediately, the entire void began to tremble."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Okay, maybe it <em>is</em> some dumb luck."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hot <em>damn</em>! Maybe we <em>do</em> have a chance!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Let us hope he can return <em>before</em> I get destroyed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Can you even do <em>anything</em> with <em>zero limbs?</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I will certainly <em>try</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, at <em>that</em> rate, you kinda <em>have</em> to stand down, don't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A good thing <em>Shinji</em> will be returning. With all the power in the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I imagine <em>Seele</em> would not be pleased about such a development. Your actions essentially <em>caused</em> Unit-01 to gain an S2."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "All thanks to your mama, Shinji!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It seems <em>eating</em> the Solenoid is the easiest way to <em>obtain</em> one. The Laserdiscs have done it, <em>this</em> has done it. <em>Asuka</em> has done it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Thanks to the <em>Laserdiscs</em>. See? The <em>universe</em> certainly seems to think it's the best way of getting an S2!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe if Nevada <em>knew</em> that, they would've just <em>eaten</em> the corpse of Shamshel instead."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It's almost a shame we haven't <em>faced</em> an MP-Evangelion lately. The one thing they <em>did</em> have over us was the S2; if we could've just <em>eaten</em> them to get one, I'm sure we could've tolerated the... <em>taste</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It tasted like <em>shit</em>, but I had too much adrenaline pumping through me to really <em>care</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I know <em>I</em> certainly didn't like looking at it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I mean, can I even really <em>complain</em>? The S2 has been quite the boon for us; when not in use, Unit-03 actually <em>provides </em>power for the facility. The N2 Reactor only really runs at around <em>10%</em> when the Evangelion aren't sortied. And we <em>were </em>planning on doing the same for Unit-02; Rogue-00 <em>delayed</em> it some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure my mama wouldn't have <em>preferred</em> being a glorified <em>generator</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though speaking of mothers, it <em>also</em> seems you will soon find out about <em>Unit-00</em>, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And with that, the <em>truth</em>. Which... I'm sure <em>I'll</em> find adequately world changing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Wake Up and Smell the Ashes</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Very funny, Fuyutsuki." There was an unmistakable note of relief in the Commander's sarcastic response."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Just in time." She smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At the very least, the rubble would've <em>distracted</em> them from killing you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I don't suppose <em>that</em> counts as going to Las Vegas."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The <em>ruins</em> of Las Vegas, perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Man, that's gonna utterly <em>ruin</em> Sagami Bay, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Environmental damage is part and parcel with attacks of this magnitude. Can't tell you <em>how</em> <em>many</em> <em>times</em> we had to redraw the damn map after battle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Imagine how the <em>cartographers</em> of <em>that</em> world feels with what has happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Jumping for joy. They actually get <em>work</em> to do!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Man, <em>finally</em> getting cut a break, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "About time, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "We have to wait and see how <em>Unit-01</em> responds to Bardiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "With fire and blood."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A <em>lot</em> of blood, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "He'd have <em>some</em> care; you never know if <em>Toji's</em> still alive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Yeah, I could at least <em>try</em> to get him out of there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A part of me wonders how I could have even <em>gotten</em> out of there, in my state."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Entry Plug ejection?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "With me on my <em>back</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A good thing <em>Shinji</em> is there, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Unit-01 howled and pursued, intent on making its rage a reality."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The widest of grins on Asuka's face. "Fuck <em>YEAH</em>, Shinji!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>That</em> was straight out of Gurren Lagaan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We can <em>always</em> use more of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Amazing what a Solenoid can do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Can't say I expected <em>this</em>. But I'm <em>certainly</em> not complaining."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "You <em>bet</em> I have the will to protect <em>everyone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Would've been nice if this went Gurren Lagaan a bit <em>earlier</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's about damn <em>time</em>! Bond fucked <em>everyone</em> these past few chapters; we're finally getting <em>something</em> good!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Can't have <em>too</em> much sadness now, can we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "With how this was <em>going</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "But <em>we</em> even said, you need the dark times to appreciate the <em>good</em> times."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I believe everyone here is appreciative of this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, I kinda <em>expected</em> to get fucked. I know <em>we</em> were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It seems Bond prefers going to <em>extremes</em>. Extraordinarily <em>bad</em> times call for extraordinarily <em>good</em> times."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "<em>Fine</em>, I <em>suppose</em> I can forgive him for frying my brain. I better end up with someone at the end of this though!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Kaworu certainly has a thing for you." She smirked in his direction. "All goes well, perhaps you end up together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I may even <em>help</em> you. I would almost <em>certainly</em> be racked with guilt for what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know <em>I'd</em> certainly appreciate you putting me back together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A concentrated beam of plasma and three streams of charged particles plowed into Unit-01's position."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As long as you are conscious, the Solenoid will protect you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Yeah, it's the<em> staying conscious</em> part, I feel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time he used the Dummy on Bardiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He'd <em>surely</em> know it'd possibly <em>kill</em> Toji. And that it'd destroy <em>Shinji</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It'd be a shame if he ruined his reputation <em>this</em> deep into the work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He actually <em>has</em> a reputation that <em>isn't</em> in the lower percentile."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Such thing doesn't even seem like <em>him</em>. He's <em>pragmatic</em>, sure, but as long as Shinji can <em>handle</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That is the deciding factor."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine <em>with</em> an S2, his actions will be adequate enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "How would you even <em>stop</em> a berserk Eva with an S2?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If you don't have <em>another </em>Evangelion, <em>hopes and prayers</em>. It's a good thing Unit-03 is rather <em>stable</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And <em>my</em> mama wasn't even <em>in</em> Unit-02 for long enough to get <em>used</em> to an S2."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "At least we're <em>finally</em> on the front foot again, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh hell yeah, it's been <em>ages </em>since we were!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Thy Will Be Done</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""The sync ratio has jumped to two-seventy-five! Unit-01's AT-Field is interfacing with the Angel's attack!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This is approaching the end, I feel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There wouldn't be too much left for Bardiel to try, admittedly. A good thing the Commander has <em>faith</em> in you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "More than I can say of <em>this</em> world, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It means he actually <em>loves </em>and<em> trusts</em> you. This was <em>our</em> Gendo, he would've done something stupid to get us <em>all</em> killed a dozen chapters ago!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "This is the <em>power</em> of will, isn't it? The <em>spiral</em>, as Gurren Lagaan put it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The S2 helps, admittedly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>if</em> he didn't possess such power, <em>Yui Ikari</em> could get the job done by herself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And we <em>know</em> she would, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I <em>can't</em> fail. Therefore, I <em>won't."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>There</em> is that optimism we have been missing out on." She gave a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's pretty <em>easy </em>to be optimistic<em> now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "This is in our favour once more."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of course, Bond can always <em>fuck us again</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I can understand <em>your</em> lack of optimism, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I did it. Shinji breathed heavily as he slowly set the Core down amidst a forest reduced to patchwork by the battle. I saved him.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>you have one more thing to do"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Now it's just to get them <em>out</em> of there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If it's anything like <em>Hikari</em>, he should come out with <em>all</em> his limbs intact, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Speaking of <em>spirals</em>, though. Using a <em>drill</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If Gurren Lagaan showed us anything, it showed us their <em>efficacy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even though I doubt there'll be much <em>development</em> into Evangelion sized drills."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Maybe Gurren will come falling out of the sky, one day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We've already invested a <em>lot </em>of resources into the New-Type, only for it to get shown up once <em>these two</em> came here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You're welcome."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yeah, if we developed a <em>new</em> system after the NACSS, the UN would probably begin to <em>question</em> our spending."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "They don't already?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not <em>yet</em>, but there's a <em>reason</em> we're thinking about monetising the Rift materials in one way or another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We certainly have a <em>library</em> of materials to sell, though there'd probably be <em>questions</em> asked about some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And I doubt the <em>Laserdiscs</em> would be suitable to sell."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh Gods no, that's <em>way</em> too classified. Hell, even the <em>Theatrical</em>. Practically <em>any</em> work with <em>our</em> universe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And I know of at least <em>two</em> works we should <em>really</em> get permission for. Y'know, since they involve people that actually <em>exist</em> here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "If Kensuke and his birds will even <em>allow</em> us to get it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That was one of the points on <em>hiring</em> him. Since it <em>does</em> contain pretty secretive material, from the sounds of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Known only to those who <em>know</em> of the Scrolls. So, not many."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe you can give <em>them</em> a cut of the profits, if you decide to monetise it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko snorted. "Might be a good idea."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Nineteenth Angel's body vanished in a cross of green energy.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Unit-01 emerged unscathed and triumphant."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hell yeah! You actually <em>won</em>, Shinji!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The victorious pilot gave a coy smile. "It's what had to be done, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And it could've been a <em>whole</em> lot worse, eh? Looks like we don't have to use the Lance this time around, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I suppose that fully explains <em>who</em> obtains the Lance and the Sword. It's <em>certain</em> to be Zeruel, now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Could Bardiel still be in the core of Unit-03?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps. It was a part of Bardiel, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Of course, I doubt <em>Toji</em> will appreciate that. Or Ai."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Depends how conscious they are, at this point in time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I don't think Bardiel would have <em>nearly</em> enough power, as just an isolated core. Plus, human determination and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Bardiel is as good as <em>dead</em>, then. And with such a stratagem."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Though to be fair on <em>Bardiel</em>, it <em>was</em> something they couldn't exactly <em>predict</em>, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The same with Zeruel, here. They themselves said to me it is a maxim to take advantage of <em>any</em> error your enemy makes. Bardiel's error was to <em>underestimate</em> Unit-01. 'The best laid schemes of mice and men often go awry'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm pretty sure it's just a thing where the more you <em>threaten</em> humanity, the more we <em>fight</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The survival instinct of the Lilim is strong, that is certain. Even after Second Impact; with the environmental, economic and political upheaval, you persisted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, we're pretty <em>good</em> at that, aren't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"THEN I WILL TAKE MY OPPORTUNITY WHEN IT EMERGES. I TIRE OF WAITING.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>…very well. Do what you must."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Now <em>that</em> would've been satisfying for you, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I imagine it <em>would</em>." A smirk. "Nice job, Toji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's his <em>sister</em>, of <em>course</em> he'd protect her like that. Stooge he is, I can at least give him credit for <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...And then there were <em>two</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "You would be correct. Seele would <em>not</em> appreciate this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "May be good to <em>disappear</em> for a while."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If it weren't for the fact we <em>believe</em> they possess Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I wouldn't be surprised if you find out <em>soon</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps you launch an incursion into NERV-5 on your own."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Where they'll find out they've been <em>lied to</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "The fireworks would be nice, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even though Bardiel's stratagem had overall <em>failed</em>, they're still right in that they have <em>advantage. </em>Unit-01 is most likely the <em>only</em> Evangelion currently deployable; even deploying the <em>Gundam</em> at this stage would be difficult."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>if</em> we could grow an artificial leg for Mayumi, there'd be quite a bit of <em>rehab.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You can do what you did for <em>me</em>, and transfer her into a <em>new</em> shell. I imagine you can do that for <em>any</em> injured Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Being <em>alive</em> is the important part, isn't it? If even <em>we</em> might have an advanced way of regrowing limbs, surely <em>they</em> can as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "How would you even go about that, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We can either grow it out of Lilith cultures, of course this may raise <em>questions</em> outside of NERV. Most likely, we can create a Nephilim shell out of your genetic material and use it for... <em>parts. </em>There'd be a colour difference, of course."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Unless you're doing it <em>for </em>a Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm assuming LCL aided healing would be used as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "To help heal the nerve damage, yes. It'd most likely still take <em>months</em> of rehabilitation and relearning how to use the limb; you can't just attach new nerves and expect your mind to know how to <em>use</em> them. Of course, we can't know until we actually <em>try</em> it. And we're not cutting off any of <em>your</em> limbs to test it out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Thanks.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Reunion</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"So much had happened, and so much had yet to happen. There would be questions that needed answering.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>But those could wait another day.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>For now, there was solace to be had in survival."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei had a demure smile. "...At least we have <em>this</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Yeah. Can't say we <em>didn't</em> work for this, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. This... is rather like <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You guys certainly had to go through a <em>lot</em> to get to this point, didn't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is what made this all the more sweet. This is the sun after the long night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's <em>still</em> pitch black for <em>most</em> of us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "At least you are <em>alive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "As Rei said. As long as you are <em>living</em>, you can keep moving forward."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...We are certainly doing <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Baby steps, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...After <em>everything</em> that happened, I am somewhat surprised I have not completely grown <em>reliant</em> on Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's almost like you're somewhat better adjusted than <em>everyone</em> here. <em>I</em> know having your relationship move <em>that</em> quickly probably isn't the <em>norm</em>, eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Not that <em>we</em> minded too much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It doesn't help it's better to <em>quickly</em> form close relations, in our situations. What, when we could die <em>any</em> time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "When you've been so <em>deprived</em> of something like that, it makes sense <em>why</em> we fell so hard for one another when we <em>realised</em> we liked one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "So this is the one event we <em>want</em> to be not as well adjusted?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, I can <em>understand</em> why you two are a bit of a slow burn, with that knowledge. But I certainly wouldn't <em>mind</em> seeing you get together like <em>we </em>did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At <em>this</em> rate, I'm sure you'll get what you want."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "I'd <em>hope</em>. I'd say they <em>deserve</em> this after the shit they've been through."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The two pilots in question blushed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Can't deny that went <em>better</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least for <em>some</em>." Asuka replied to Misato's open question. "I wouldn't want to be in <em>Mayumi's</em> shoes, myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Shoe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sh-" As soon as it struck Asuka, she burst out laughing. "<em>Christ</em>, Rei!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Hopefully we will at least be getting <em>some</em> relief, next chapter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu glanced forward a page or so. "Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well <em>that's</em> good. It'd be <em>nice</em> to have something that <em>isn't</em> soul crushing for once."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>This</em> chapter wasn't <em>exactly</em> soul crushing, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Leg crushing, perhaps." Rei continued the dark humour, much to Asuka's amusement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Much to the Commander's consternation. "At least the <em>next</em> chapter shouldn't be as dark. Unlike <em>some people</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Dark humour helps us deal with the world, Misato. It is either this, or innuendo laced humour bordering on obscene."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not even <em>innuendo</em>." Pointed out Asuka. "We're rather <em>explicit</em> with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kaworu, start reading <em>please</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He huffed. "As you wish."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p13">
  <span class="s3"></span>
</p><h3>E28: A Day in the Life III (Mother’s always watching)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which a certain Progenitor serves as the Flashback-Mobile, Gendo has a change of heart...and Yomiko Nagisa decides that she's done waiting.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I suppose that is just <em>confirmation</em> Yomiko will cast the die."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Much like other days in the life, it will occur at the <em>end</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Leaving <em>us</em> with a cliffhanger." Asuka muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time." Misato too muttered. "I wonder what Gendo would change his mind <em>about</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What is the <em>one</em> thing he wants?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Would he <em>really</em> change his mind about Instrumentality?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A difficult thought, I'm sure." Wryly remarked the son.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We're getting some <em>more</em> information about the past, at least." Thought Zero Two. "I kinda thought the <em>other</em> historical record was interesting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even though it focused more on the <em>forbidden fruit</em> instead of what was <em>actually</em> interesting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Much like <em>you guys</em>." Deadpanned Ritsuko.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Ruby Eyes</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Toji's fist slammed into the wall, creating a sizable dent. Best part: it didn't hurt. At all. "...awesome.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is... hmm." She bemused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Didn't <em>happen</em>, here. Else <em>Hikari</em> would've become a Nephilim. Or <em>pseudo-Nephilim</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Do <em>we</em> count as pseudo-Nephilim?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We didn't even <em>have</em> that classification until we read this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I'm sure he wouldn't mind <em>that</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would depend how deep this newfound Nephilimhood goes. Though... I suppose it <em>would</em> make sense one could potentially <em>become</em> a Nephilim with Angelic contamination."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I know <em>Hikari</em> certainly didn't become one. Unless there's <em>something</em> there I'm missing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We checked over her when she came back, no contamination of note."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...<em>Of note.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe her mama protected her from all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Would it be her mother subject to such thing, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We wouldn't even <em>know</em>, until we free her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It <em>does</em> sound plausible, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Don't suppose you can <em>contaminate</em> us, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't call that <em>wise</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am doing quite fine with <em>my</em> daily contamination."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Snickering from everyone <em>except</em> the adults in the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even compared to <em>us</em>, it doesn't sound as <em>complete</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>sounds</em> plausible, how Angel remnants can influence someone. There's only so much that can happen <em>without</em> altering someone's genome, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"These interactions, so small in magnitude, yet so passionate in their meekness...how delightful."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...And my mother is <em>watching </em>all this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It wouldn't surprise me if she had <em>some</em> sort of awareness like this, in our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Could say that of <em>all</em> the Evangelion, honestly. It depends on whether they <em>wanted</em> to, or not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And what they know of the soul. This appears to be an application of Astral Projection; Shinji's mother may know or have figured this with her studies into Metaphysical Biology. Ms Horaki may not have this knowledge."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't recall <em>my</em> mama Projecting herself <em>out</em> of the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We wouldn't even <em>know</em> unless they told us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Which they <em>didn't</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It could not be a <em>concept</em> here. Most situations in this work do not appear to be so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "All our worlds ultimately stem from the same tree. Hence, the plausibility."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even <em>other worlds</em>, you applied knowledge from there for your own benefit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Like <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even the world of Pacific Rim gave us <em>some</em> idea as to how a coreless, two pilot system works."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "More or less the same principle as a <em>cored</em> system. Two souls are required to pilot an Evangelion. The world of Pacific Rim simply used a more <em>traditionally scientific</em> approach."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At the very least, it sounds like <em>his</em> sis is alright. More than you can say of <em>me</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Although Bound</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"So stark and so heartfelt, yet so humble and diminutive...like molecules with wills and minds of their own."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small sigh from Misato. "...Poor kid. <em>They're</em> the one really going through the ringer with this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, it's not <em>just</em> me. At least Ai seems to be alright, at least." She huffed. "You can tell she's my sis, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's understandable <em>why</em> she's angry. She'd have <em>so much</em> emotion welling up, after what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least she isn't hiding it away."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's <em>already</em> better than what <em>I</em> did. Hell, even in <em>that</em> world, there were shades of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...It wouldn't help she's <em>young</em>. Not like <em>they</em> can know; <em>we'd</em> know that well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There is a <em>reason</em> why her father wanted to keep her in Germany. At least <em>there</em>, she would be somewhat shielded from what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "But that would've meant keeping her <em>away</em> from Asuka. And she wouldn't want <em>that</em> either."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, I'm pretty far away from her <em>now</em>, ain't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Through <em>no</em> fault of your own."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Can you really say <em>anything</em> that happens to them is their fault? Practically <em>everything</em> is out of <em>their</em> control."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Just like <em>this</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hell, even the Seele Incursion, that was <em>you guys</em> that did all the diplomatic stuff. We just thrashed the MP-Eva."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I can see <em>that</em> helping your case, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I wouldn't <em>think</em> this coma would be permanent, though. Even in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, you eventually came to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And promptly dying not 10 minutes later. But you have a point; maybe Bond is benevolent enough to give me <em>fifteen </em>minutes of waking life before I kick the bucket."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Your hopes are understandably low."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Their pain comes in many flavors: sweet, sour, bitter, strong, weak…such variety."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Mana took it well, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even Mayumi, considering she <em>lost a limb</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is no wonder, then, <em>why</em> Hikari Kirishima wanted to... <em>indulge</em>, as she put it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So they <em>do</em> have cloning facilities!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Sounds like they're a <em>lot</em> more confident with such a thing, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, as you said, we've <em>never</em> had to use such thing, have we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "The way we keep talking about it, it's gonna get <em>some</em> use soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I can understand her <em>reasoning</em>. Even if she is Nephilim, it will at least remind others she is as mortal as they are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, <em>I'd</em> probably go for a regrown limb. Depends how much of an inconvenience it is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You might even be able to get around doing <em>that</em>. Ai was horribly disfigured and yet <em>ensouling</em> her has been said to <em>help</em>her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's a bit of an <em>extreme</em>, though. I'd probably go for it <em>only</em> if I was horribly disfigured; a few limbs is small fry compared to a <em>broken spine</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I mean, you're still losing <em>function</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If I break my spine, I lose function <em>everywhere</em> below the break. At least if I lose, say, my right leg, I still have control of all my faculties down there. Plus, battle scars and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Of course, you'd probably think differently if it <em>actually</em> happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh yeah, almost certainly. I <em>know</em> losing a limb like that would fuck me up a bit, even <em>with</em> how I sound."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "'Least you aren't <em>deliberately</em> trying to get your leg lopped off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka snorted. "Shinji likes them too much for that!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her other became luminous, much to her amusement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"But not me. Nothing of humanity is hidden…for I am always by their side."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Not Yui. <em>Lilith</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Would <em>Yui</em> be her avatar, in this world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Unit-01 is of <em>Lilith</em>. It <em>could</em> be a possibility."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If this <em>is</em> even Yui. From what it sounds like, Lilith <em>could</em> do this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Lilith <em>does</em> know. Every single Lillim soul, she knows."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So she pretty much <em>is</em> God."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "More or less. Yet she is often content to observe. A <em>watchmaker</em> God."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You can certainly say she's <em>observing</em> all this. I suppose she's a <em>better</em> god than God."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not because <em>Rei</em> is practically her avatar in this world, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "I mean, you could <em>say</em> it's a positive having a couple <em>gods</em> as friends. That's not exactly what <em>I</em> focus on, of course."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It appears he is beginning to change his mind, about his plan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "With how <em>far</em> he's gotten into this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Goes to show how <em>we</em> influenced him, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. Perhaps he sees some <em>hope</em> in the world, with our relationship."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "More than you can say of <em>our</em> world, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Second Coming</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"I am known as LILITH. And I am aware of the stories of all that I have created."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Curious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "This story is <em>similar</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. Even down to the fall of her civilisation, of the First Ancestral Race."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It is known that Lilith felt <em>something</em> for Adam. This went all the way back to <em>before</em> they were Progenitors; star crossed love that she could not admit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though this is less <em>wanting Adam</em>, and more wanting <em>anything</em>. It's <em>loneliness</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>would</em> be rather lonely, I imagine. Adam would be the only being who could be her <em>equal</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You can see why she <em>tolerates</em> my relation with Rei, then. <em>We</em> can do what <em>she</em> could not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, I'm sure she's <em>very</em> happy perving on you two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If they <em>are</em> like this, they perv on literally <em>everyone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "That's the same with <em>any</em> god, honestly. Not like you can <em>stop</em> them from seeing you, considering they see <em>everything</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Guess that makes <em>those two</em> perving on us completely fine, then!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "You're <em>already </em>alright with that, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, <em>they </em>can't help it, can you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Both Nephilim shook their heads.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Plus, <em>I</em> don't particularly mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Tumbleweee~ed.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah yeah, we know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Bongo Bongo Bongo</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"And yet…conflict offers opportunity for unexpected interactions."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I suppose <em>that's</em> how she became an a monkey whisperer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Saving someone's life tends to result in goodwill like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Good to see my brother and I weren't the <em>only</em> ones having a horrid time after Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It goes a way to explain her... attitude."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Are diamonds really <em>that</em> valuable?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I never got that myself. Especially <em>nowadays</em>; you wouldn't want to <em>waste</em> something like diamond on <em>jewellery</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Synthetic diamond is more or less what most diamonds are nowadays, anyway. I'm sure you <em>all</em> know by now how <em>Africa</em> fell to shit, <em>that's</em> where most of the world's diamonds came from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even <em>that</em> sounded like complete <em>cruelty</em> to the people who <em>actually</em> mined them, least from what <em>I</em> read."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's a <em>reason</em> they were called <em>blood diamonds</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We know <em>this</em> world's Japan did not resort to neo-colonialism. <em>Some</em> nations did, of course."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It sounded like Japan was busy with their <em>own</em> affairs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's hard to focus on the outside world when you were literally <em>nuked</em> by an unknown entity. Not even <em>mentioning </em>the flooding and climate change we had to deal with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Honestly, diamonds are <em>severely</em> overrated. They're useful, don't get me wrong. They're one of the hardest materials we know of. But the <em>only</em> reason why they were so valued as they were was because they were <em>shiny</em>, and people have the intelligence of a <em>crow</em> when it comes to shiny objects."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It sounds like Second Impact resulted in that changing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "To say the least. Can't exactly spend money on what is ultimately a <em>vanity object</em> when you're trying to <em>survive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "God knows <em>I</em> wouldn't want to spend tens of thousands of Yen on something like <em>that</em>. We'd probably just get a simple silver or gold band if we're looking for rings, maybe a small gemstone of some sort. Certainly not <em>diamond</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah that's pretty much <em>my</em> thinking as well. Don't suppose one of <em>you guys</em> could make something like that; save us some <em>more</em> money."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chuckled. "It would be an exercise in imagination, I suppose. I could use some development in that regard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Shine, Shine, Monk</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""For one, if our dear vigilantes are unstable, I'd prefer it to be you instead of one of my men.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I'm sure he appreciated <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Can't say they're <em>not</em> honest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Can't say I even feel <em>sorry</em> those <em>dogs</em> met horrid ends. Shit,<em> I'd</em> kill them myself if I wanted to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...I mean, those <em>are</em> pretty horrible people."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is <em>another</em> argument <em>for</em> Instrumentality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "An unfortunate reality. The existence of such depravity is a sad reality of <em>any</em> world; Instrumentalty <em>would</em> prevent such thing from occurring."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of course, you could spin Instrumentality as a <em>good</em> thing using <em>anything</em> wrong with this world, can you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Maybe if Instrumentality was more <em>known </em>to the general public, that's what they'd do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's all a question on whether or not it is <em>worth it</em> to lose your individuality. As life has the good and the bad, the <em>world</em> has the good and the bad. And removing the <em>bad</em> would also result in removing the <em>good</em>. So, is it <em>worth it</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Of course, that doesn't sound like what <em>Seele</em> thought."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. But they <em>could</em> spin it like that. It wouldn't surprise me if they <em>did</em>, in fact. Fuyutsuki at that point believed as much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...Something like <em>that</em> is ultimately dependent on what the <em>individual</em> believes in, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"A stroke of luck resulted in two lives being changed forever…and looking back, knowing who they had become…you would always wonder if their suffering was truly meaningless."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya appeared melancholic. "...Man, we were so <em>fucked</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A good thing Fuyutsuki found you before anyone else."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Yeah. But... fuck, I can't believe we could even <em>think </em>that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would've taken a great deal to gain that trust, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And yet... he somehow managed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Those dolls <em>still</em> creep me out, y'know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato grimaced at the memory. "Yeah, I probably should've <em>seen</em> how they could... <em>look</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka handwaved it. "Not like <em>I</em> knew it was a Japanese thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Is that <em>really</em> a song?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's a <em>nursery rhyme</em>. Children sing it to keep the rain away, not like we <em>need</em> the help of the Teru Teru Bozu nowadays."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Final line and all?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yep."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What the <em>hell</em>?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "All nursery rhymes worth their salt are grim when you think about them. Not like the <em>children </em>would know; a popular German one is <em>Hoppe Hoppe Reiter</em>." She gave a small smile. "It's one my mama used to sing to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The smile became a comical frown. "It's about a man who falls off his horse and cart, and either <em>drowns</em> in a swamp or a lake, or gets <em>eaten</em> by ravens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...And<em> why</em> do they become <em>children's songs</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "God if <em>I </em>know. Maybe the adults find it hilarious seeing kids singing about that kinda shit. I know <em>I</em> would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "You could say that of most children's stories anyway. Nursery rhymes are just one part of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Nothing like scaring the shit out of your kids to get them to <em>learn</em> something!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'm sure Ma and her brother <em>would</em> have been scared during their experience post-Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And instead of learning a moral of some sort, we just learnt to <em>horrifically murder</em>. Not exactly a <em>good</em> thing to learn."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Lesson Zero</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Hmm. Never taken a punch before?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Not…like…that…"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Consider it another free lesson.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Speaking of <em>lessons</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Why can I <em>see</em> Kaji getting in a situation like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He certainly doesn't <em>nowadays</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Let's just say he learnt this <em>quickly</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Different to <em>this</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A singular nod. "And that is all I'll say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Still, they <em>can't</em> really know what they got into. Kaji's the same age as <em>you</em>, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Desperation drives people to do many things they may not do <em>normally</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As the Kaji in <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Suppose the world just doesn't <em>like</em> youthful optimism."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Second Impact would've saw to that, one way or another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "He's lucky the Jackal felt <em>benevolent</em> towards him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He has a point. They're just dumb kids, at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "We certainly <em>know</em> he didn't waste this chance of his."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And they've been '<em>friends</em>' ever since."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Friends with a giant <em>asterisk</em> next to the term."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"And what delight you felt, when you first met Pieter Langley in Germany, and realized that you were speaking to the man who had been contracted to kill you and your friends. A mere connection in the thread of causality, but one with such possibility…"</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato gave a grim chuckle. "Oh yeah, that <em>would've</em> creeped him out some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I assume <em>that</em> is what will be covered next."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave a cursory glance to the next section. "...<em>No</em>, not exactly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "So <em>that</em> is what started his curiosity?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>is</em> an interesting question, for someone like <em>him</em>. Just <em>who</em> was this man?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He certainly found <em>that</em> out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "How many times has the Jackal threatened his life?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "This is the first of many." Flat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's a good thing your mother helped <em>quell</em> him some, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka snorted. "Good for <em>Misato</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yes, I <em>do</em> appreciate your father <em>not</em> killing my fiancee."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's a good thing he's rather <em>noble </em>about his job. Not <em>everyone</em> needs to die."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Though we <em>know</em> if they squandered this chance, he wouldn't hold anything back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>Some</em> people can be redeemed. Kaji and his team hadn't yet crossed that event horizon, at least according to Asuka's dad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And we've seen <em>what</em> people have crossed that line. Cultists that murdered <em>hundreds</em> with <em>VX</em>, and a <em>child abductor.</em> And not just <em>any</em> child, <em>his</em> child!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not to mention <em>how</em> they did it. He was <em>lucky</em> he was given an honourable death after that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Au Naturel</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Hey, I can objectively comment on someone else's beauty. You know the saying: you can look at someone else's car, even if you aren't driving it."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Okay Kaji-kun, who actually says that?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of <em>course</em> it's a damn <em>nude beach</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And of <em>course</em> he's perving on your mum."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'm more intrigued as to why I am doing <em>post-doctoral studies</em> on a <em>nude beach</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Maybe you like studying in the nude?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I can think of <em>many</em> better things you can do in the nude, Zero Two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "None of which you could <em>do</em> on a nude beach." Shinji deadpanned. "Unless it's a <em>private</em> beach."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not like this even <em>matters</em> for us. I've <em>never</em> heard of a nude beach in Japan; it's mainly <em>European</em> isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "More or less, modest this place is. There's a few in Germany, not that <em>I</em> ever partook in that sort of thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though it's not like nudity <em>here</em> is untoward. Hell, look at those <em>hot springs</em> we went to after Sandalphon, <em>that</em> was a <em>naturalist</em> spring."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That were separated by gender."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You wouldn't get a <em>mixed</em> nude onsen unless you're in <em>rural</em> Japan. Meiji saw to that." A huff. "Westerners can be prudes sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hey, that's the <em>English</em> and the <em>Americans</em>. Don't lump <em>us</em> in with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kyoko nodded to herself. "Yes. Mari will be fine.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well <em>that</em> certainly changed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Lilith certainly found it amusing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Mari may be, I cannot say the same for the <em>doctor</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>she's</em> excited for the beach."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "I'm too <em>young</em> to worry about perverts, at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Depending on <em>who's</em> on the beach, you probably wouldn't mind <em>nowadays</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, but that's a rather <em>thin</em> category. In fact, <em>almost all</em> of them are in this very room."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Almost?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Including <em>us</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "As long as you don't <em>stare</em>, Zero Two." She smirked. "And the only <em>other</em> person is Hikari. Though that's more the fact <em>I've</em> seen her like that, so it's fair turnabout at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Not even mentioning we were <em>all</em> nude at least <em>once</em> in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Hell, you guys seen <em>me</em> like that. And <em>at least</em> every other girl I knew on Plantation 13. Probably <em>more</em>, in fact; depends how much that show of ours <em>showed</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Remember when that Klaxosaur burnt off the plugsuits of the Pistils?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Which caused a rift between the Pistils and Stamen, ultimately resulting in them breaking the house in two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And then you told the <em>boys</em> they could use the bathhouse? Which was on the <em>girls</em> side of the house?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And in the inevitable clash that resulted in <em>nude</em> males encountering the <em>nude</em> females, you stole the clothing of <em>everyone</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Resulting in Hiro chasing you up to the <em>roof</em> while <em>World War G </em>was blazing down below?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two had a coy smirk, remembering. "Was it entertaining?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Very</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least <em>this</em> meeting seems rather <em>calm</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Five individual humans, seemingly limited in their power. And yet, these five will be involved in the great crucible that will test this world…yet you wouldn't know if the time and place were just a little bit different. Oh, the ecstasy and agony of [change/evolution/transformation]!"</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A part of me wonders <em>who</em> she's speaking to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "She's <em>Lilith</em>. I imagine she's somehow speaking to <em>us </em>thought this text."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I can <em>see</em> her doing that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Damn it, Kaji. Why the <em>fuck</em> would I agree to that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's not <em>so</em> bad, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe to <em>him</em>, and to <em>others</em> I know reasonably well. A <em>public nude beach</em>, however? Hell, even the onsen we went to was one I booked out <em>exclusively</em> for us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Pretty much how <em>I</em> feel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Sounds like a common opinion here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Don't suppose <em>you</em> share that opinion, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Clothing is more a utility, for me. Though I understand the <em>modesty</em> aspect of wearing such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Essentially <em>my</em> opinion. There was a time where all I would wear was either my school uniform or my plugsuit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That was mainly cause you had <em>no other clothing</em>, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That was a <em>part </em>of it. Though being <em>unladen</em> is a rather nice feeling regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, we know <em>your</em> opinions on that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei merely gave Misato an unamused look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, I know. A <em>lot</em> coming from <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Coming from <em>most</em> of you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It's a mystery, Sociology!</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Your mind, whole and hearty, was unable to bear the world…and so it split until it could. Oh, the ecstasy and agony of [change/evolution/transformation]!"</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Ain't that the truth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not one for sociology, Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not exactly <em>my</em> forte, if you couldn't notice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This would have been when you first... well, <em>snapped</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "To say the least." Flat. "Makes <em>me</em> wonder how <em>I</em> dealt with such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...How <em>did</em> you deal with that kind of thing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I roll with it." Shrugging. "It's how our world works. Best not to think about it too hard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Certainly a different attitude to <em>that</em> world, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, it <em>is</em> some sort of shit to comprehend, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Hence why the world at large is in the dark."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "But we <em>do</em> comprehend it, don't we? Otherwise <em>we</em> would've gone mad like <em>you</em> did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "With how <em>our</em> world was like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Alright, fair enough Darling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least <em>Lilith</em> is enjoying my breakdown."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Can the mind <em>do</em> that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shrugged. "The mind is a <em>strange</em> entity. It <em>could</em> go to such a length to understand, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You could've <em>used</em> that break. Maybe swim with Pen-Pen; penguins make <em>everything</em> better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even mental breakdowns?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hey, <em>I</em> probably would've snapped in some way if he wasn't around for <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Union</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"[Union/generation/life]. Humanity continues on with this act each time it occurs. Her gaze focused on Yui's abdomen, within which a new soul would soon take residence. Shinji Ikari, conceived on a Sunday. You will be born into a world of calamity."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Now <em>that's </em>too much information."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I've always wanted to know when I was <em>conceived</em>." He deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The 27th of August 2000 <em>was</em> a Sunday."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Weren't you <em>born</em> in 2000, Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Maybe it was <em>still</em> a Sunday." Shrugging. "Is that usually the case, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I don't know when you were <em>conceived</em>, but I believe we established we are <em>all</em> one year removed from our counterparts in this work. In <em>most</em> of the works."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Strange how that happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Can't deny he helped cheer her up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seems you got <em>that</em> from your dad at least, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Forgetting the <em>union</em>, it sounds like she isn't <em>opposed</em> to an idea of Instrumentality. It's simply <em>why</em> they wanted Instrumentality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...I mean, that <em>does</em> sound like mum. It took her a bit of convincing otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wouldn't surprise me if she <em>still</em> thinks along those lines, honestly. As we said earlier, it's a subjective opinion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Amazing how it <em>can</em> be subjective."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "This world's <em>fucked</em>; I can <em>see</em> the appeal of Instrumentality through <em>that</em> lens. Hell, <em>we</em> didn't mind Instrumentality when <em>we</em> were fucked!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>You</em> of all people <em>proved</em> there can be good in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know <em>that</em>." A small smile. "But I can see how it could be <em>hard</em> to see that when we get <em>fucked</em> by it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Man and woman sought to change the destiny of the world…and their wish was granted."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato offered a huff. "...So. It was an attempt to <em>destroy</em> him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "In a way, he <em>did</em>. He could not have <em>known </em>the consequences this action caused, as <em>our</em> world could not know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of course, <em>Seele</em> most likely knew."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed, he most likely played into their hands with what he did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That or Seele <em>adapted</em> to this change."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And <em>this</em> was the better alternative to <em>whatever</em> Seele wanted to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Shows you just how <em>bad</em> they are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "With Adam's propensity for ending the world, if Dr Katsuragi did not do what he did, Adam very well <em>could've</em> ended the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He already <em>did</em>, at least as <em>we</em> knew it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Suppose it goes to show just how <em>curious</em> we are, if anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A part of me wonders if my Father attempted communications before Second Impact, as in <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "We could not know this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Indeed. Not without great effort, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Upgrade</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Humanity's lifespan: long enough, that one could afford to think in the abstract, and ponder the meaning of existence…yet short enough for one to cherish every single moment…to the point where death frightens you, beyond the merely instinctual level."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "For <em>him</em>, Instrumentality was to stave off death."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's a natural part of life, death comes for us <em>all</em> one day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The difference is that <em>he</em> has the resources to <em>prevent</em> such thing. Of course, there's only so much you can do to the body and mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "The <em>soul</em>, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Hence, Instrumentality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Pretty sure we even <em>discussed</em> how everything humans do is to stave off death."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, <em>I'd</em> like a long and healthy life. But eventually you're just gonna get diminishing returns; <em>I</em> wouldn't want to die as some demented mess, forgetting everything I ever knew and love. Live your life and die a good death, that's what <em>I</em> think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Practically <em>every </em>day is a day longer than we were <em>expected</em> to live, anyway. Might as well make the most of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not to mention we have a bit of an <em>insurance policy</em>, with those two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Ain't <em>that</em> taking life insurance to an extreme."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Though I can't help but feel <em>un</em>apologetic for him not being able to <em>engage</em> in such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "That <em>uniform</em> wouldn't help. Though if anything, it's this <em>Dr Black</em> being the pervert. <em>Customer service</em>, not even <em>Bond</em> is trying to hide what they <em>really</em> service."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Poles of a sort."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A barking laugh from Asuka, as Ritsuko and Maya had a frankly <em>shocked</em> look. "Sounds like <em>we're</em> teaching you well, Eliza!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"You are well aware of your destiny, and fully accept the ultimate end, whatever it may be…but in the meantime, you are content to wait, and experience. So…nostalgic."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Reminds her of <em>another </em>time, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Seems <em>you</em> picked up on Adam's <em>other</em> influences in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wasn't obvious with the mutant animals?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oi, Pen-Pen ain't a mutant!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "My other self is correct, in that regard. People can leave an impact on the world, well <em>beyond</em> their natural lifespans. It's one of the most intriguing aspects of the Lilim, in my opinion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, I'd <em>hope</em> you'd agree with <em>yourself</em>, at least in <em>some</em> aspects."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Everyone tends to leave <em>something</em> behind. Even if it's just <em>offspring</em>, that's still an <em>influence</em> of yours, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And as long as a <em>part</em> of you lives on, are you really <em>dead</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I suppose that's <em>one</em> way we're still alive on <em>our</em> world, then. They <em>certainly </em>aren't forgetting us anytime soon, are they darling?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "With how <em>close</em> we were, I'd <em>hope</em> not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine this <em>Water Music </em>is a decent tune."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On her behest, Kaworu hummed a small part. "I believe so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Spook</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"A modest philosophy, an unpretentious lifestyle…yet there is contentment to be found, even when everyone around is decidedly…unconventional. There is a simpleminded charm to it."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Yeah, that sounds like Makoto. He's pretty good at not making too much fuss of things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A shame it took <em>me</em> a while to learn that attitude. Least it sounds like he has a good life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "In which world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Both, honestly." She shrugged. "Not like <em>I</em> tend to interact with him or Aoba outside of a sortie anyway; can't say for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He tends to keep NERV and home life separate. Certainly more than <em>we</em> can say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It's amazing he <em>can</em> do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Kinda makes me feel bad for <em>teasing</em> him so much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yeah, <em>that</em> was kinda obvious. At least he kept it <em>professional</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "More than you can say of <em>me</em>, eh? Plus, I didn't mind the attention."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He hasn't done that in a while, has he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe Kaji scared him off, or something." A small chuckle. "Or, he found someone else."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You don't <em>know</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged. "As Maya said, he segregates work and home life. Not <em>everyone's</em> life has to orbit NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Could say the same of Aoba, as well. But hey, it's not <em>my</em> business what others do with their life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "With how... <em>unique</em> our lives are, at that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko chuckled. "Exactly my thought."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's a nice attitude to have, isn't it? I don't really care about <em>too</em> much, myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Hiro would be one of the things you <em>do</em> care about."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Kinda obvious, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It helps we don't <em>have</em> to care about much. This world has been... rather <em>generous</em> to us. Now I think about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Yeah, all they really <em>expect</em> of us is to pilot <em>another</em> giant robot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You <em>have</em> agreed to piloting said giant robots." In deadpan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I know." A smirk. "It's just kinda funny how that worked out, considering <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Promises and oaths will be twisted until they suit your aims. Compared to the survival of humanity, it seems a simple decision. And yet…one can only wonder…how long can you hold yourself to that duplicitous standard?"</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Okay, <em>that's</em> a bit of a bastard move on Gendo's part."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Seems not even the <em>therapist</em> is a proper therapist."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I kinda <em>knew</em> it was too good to be true."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Is it <em>really</em> hard to believe we'd actually want you <em>well adjusted</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pilots gave her a flat look, pointing to the book.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Right, right." She conceded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At this point, we've come to accept the <em>only</em> place we get some sort of privacy is the <em>bedroom</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even <em>then</em>." A knowing glance to the Nephilim.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Privacy in this line of work is more or less a <em>luxury</em>. If anything, you lot are <em>lucky</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I appreciate you stopped bugging the apartments, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You just <em>fry</em> them immediately; it's a waste of resources at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not to mention we <em>still</em> don't monitor your texts. I imagine you four use that to <em>full</em> advantage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That was <em>one</em> of the reasons I did not completely appreciate Kensuke calling me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Was <em>that</em> how you guys found out about me?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The Magi automatically assumed your name was an important one, considering it was in Rift material and we already <em>had</em> Hiro in the ward. I'm pretty sure <em>all</em> the names in that were priority for the Magi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I doubt <em>our</em> apartment would be bugged, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, that <em>would</em> involve bugging <em>ourselves</em>, wouldn't it? At least we don't have to use <em>syslogs</em> to communicate with <em>some</em> kind of privacy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "How would you even <em>do</em> that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Carefully."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Change of Plans</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…I know. But she's my mother. I deserved to know."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"…I see.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Looks like I know <em>everything</em> now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's <em>still</em> more than <em>we</em> were ever told."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I can <em>see</em> his justification for not telling you; you <em>couldn't</em> change it. It'd just <em>worry</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I know <em>that</em>. Maybe if I knew a bit more on Metaphysical Biology."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He is truthful about the <em>soul</em>, at the very least. <em>Fracturing</em> the soul is beyond <em>any</em> sort of physical or mental trauma; it is damage that sunders the very <em>core</em> of your <em>existence</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And look what <em>my</em> mama had to deal with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hence why the Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu of <em>that</em> world chose to place her <em>entire</em> self within. No half measures."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "She might have <em>known</em> what a fracture in the soul was like. Seeing her counterpart go through with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's a <em>brutal</em> lesson. You simply cannot do half measures with the Evangelion. If half is willing but the other half is <em>not</em>, what do you <em>expect</em> will happen?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Hey, do you know if that's the same with the <em>NACSS</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It would not be to such an extent, I would think. Any ensouling that <em>would</em> happen in using the NACSS system is temporary, and we know enough that we can stop <em>anything</em> like that if it happened today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They say safety standards are written in <em>blood</em>. The same principle applies, I feel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well it's good to know regardless. Don't be half assed when you're a core, got it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I mean, in <em>our</em> world, if the Pistil wasn't feeling it, the Paracapacity would just <em>tank</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Yeah, if our souls got torn to shreds if we weren't that into it, <em>Ikuno</em> wouldn't have a good time. So, you guys should be fine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least he's <em>blunt</em> about it. He's not speaking around what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He's got <em>that</em> going for him, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>"And so destiny begins to shift yet again. The ecstasy and agony of [change/evolution/transformation]…is truly spectacular."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I take it he approves of our relationship?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Approves? You damn <em>changed his mind</em>, Rei and Shinji! That's more than <em>we</em> did!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Didn't help <em>my</em> father was steadfast in that belief."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "We not need worry of <em>his</em> plan any longer, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "There's still <em>Seele</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If he's willing to halt <em>his</em> plans for it, surely he'll stop <em>Seele's</em> plan for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "What <em>would</em> he do now, then? <em>Everything</em> he did, he did for Yui."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Well, I imagine all this planning will go to ensuring <em>you two </em>are alright, Shinji and Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "All because he saw himself and Yui in you two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I find it amazing he <em>could</em> change his mind, after <em>everything</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "He doesn't want to deprive <em>you two</em> of the joy <em>he</em> once had. Given <em>that</em>, it would've been a rather simple decision to make."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "For <em>that</em> Gendo, yeah. But for <em>our</em> Gendo, who would've split us up <em>somehow</em> in order to damage us <em>more</em> for his plan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "At least <em>that</em> version is more... <em>allowing</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Guess that means you're <em>official</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is... certainly more of a blessing than <em>we</em> ever got."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You wouldn't even <em>want</em> our Gendo's blessing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "True. Who is he to influence our lives, when he treated us naught but <em>tools</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...<em>That</em> version of my father certainly isn't treating us like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Angels Seven</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Perhaps. Perhaps…and yet all things will eventually pass away. Time, space, and matter. Even fate has an ultimate end, my [Love/enemy].</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"><em>And so she waited. And listened. And watched."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei offered a small smile. "At least she gets to <em>converse</em> with him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They're rather different entities, are they not? With a different view on the world at large."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Lilith's the curious one; suppose that's fitting for the Progenitor of <em>humanity</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's our curiosity that got us here, after all. And I'm not just talking about <em>Second Impact</em>, <em>everything</em> humans have done started with a curiosity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So it's <em>Adam</em> crucified, in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ain't <em>that</em> some imagery."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Essentially implying Lilim superiority over Adam. I imagine many of my kin would find that in poor taste." A wry remark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "As if they couldn't despise us even <em>more</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That's <em>another</em> interesting point. Adam is <em>wary</em> of progress, Lilith <em>enjoys</em> progress. What does that make <em>your</em> curious mind, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu found the computer's thoughts amusing. "It gives me hope I may live to be with Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small chuckle. "You're gonna have to salvage my mind first. 'Less you want to do what <em>Shinji</em> did, in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An unamused frown from <em>Shinji</em>. "I doubt <em>any </em>of us in that world would stoop <em>that</em> low. We're all better adjusted, for one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Can you <em>be</em> adjusted if you don't even <em>have</em> a mind?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not like <em>I</em> can do anything like that, being <em>catatonic</em>." A huff. "I doubt <em>I'm</em> fixing myself anytime soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"So instead of beginning the next phase - which involved various AT-Field-induced physics manipulations - the Mark 06 took off northward, sprinting toward the sea."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...<em>Or</em>, <em>you</em> could be the one going Angel, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would not think <em>I</em> was the one going Tabris."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "The subtitle suggested <em>Yomiko</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So this would be a <em>distraction</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Kaworu pretends to go rogue, giving an excuse for <em>Yomiko</em> to sortie in the Mark-07. Where she can then... well, go <em>Zeruel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "So much for getting <em>her</em> to the end of this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I... wrote her off in my mind, as soon as she stated she will take whatever opportunity comes her way. This... would be that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "A shame, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Yeah. Hence why I think this tragic; I <em>know</em> I am ultimately sending her to her death. But what am <em>I</em> to do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not like <em>she</em> would change her mind, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. She is locked into her path. It would've been nice to have one of my own to last with me, but alas."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...That's even <em>if</em> you last. We know in... what is it, <em>three</em> things so far? How'd you go in that <em>other </em>book?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Dead."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Four."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is more an <em>exception</em>, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I assume there's nothing special about the <em>date</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's <em>World Health Day</em>, I suppose?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm starting to think we shouldn't <em>bother</em> with the numerology."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu shrugged. "It's fun to point out, when there <em>is</em> some significance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And, in a moment of cosmic irony, Yomiko Nagisa let loose a diabolical laugh."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Welp. They're boned."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I concur. Nice bait, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Now I kinda <em>understand</em> why they didn't let her use the Mark-07."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Because she would've <em>immediately</em> gone Zeruel?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...It doesn't help we have <em>nothing</em> left to lose. Bardiel's machination failed. We're running out of plans. And... when she falls, it'll be down to <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Believing her dead already?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's what <em>happens</em> to Angels that <em>attack</em> us, isn't it? Either <em>we</em> die, or <em>they</em> die. The <em>only</em> way there <em>could</em> be peace would be if they <em>didn't</em> attack."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I kinda <em>noticed</em> that, at least in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>. Other than Sandalphon, it was all <em>self defence</em>. Wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And we know the <em>survival instinct</em> is a strong one. Humanity would not die without a fight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A good thing I went for a <em>different</em> tactic. Actually <em>befriending</em> the Lilim; becoming the peaceful emissary of my kind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even <em>then, </em>it took some <em>convincing</em> from us all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Lets just say you're <em>very</em> persuasive." A small smirk. "A shame my self <em>there</em> could not convince <em>Zeruel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Twentieth Century Fucked</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"In the next instant, half of Berlin-2 erupted, annihilated by a flurry of crosses."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Looks like there'll be a <em>third</em> Berlin soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Joy</em>." She bit through her teeth. "Hopefully my <em>papa</em> survived, at least. He's actually kinda <em>decent</em> in this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure he will. Jackal and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Zeruel will not, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Judging at least from the <em>sneak peak </em>we got, they actually got pretty <em>far</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Then again, that could've been right <em>before</em> we end up defeating her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "She won't make it <em>easy</em>, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I expect this will be the most <em>difficult</em> Angel. Which is saying something, considering the most <em>recent</em> Angels we had to face."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Can't argue the <em>next</em> chapter will be boring, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>None</em> of these have really been boring, Hiro. Especially when they <em>fuck us</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "With how common <em>that</em> seems to happen, next chapter will be full of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's clear, however." He surmised, a glance to the book. "We are approaching the endgame. After Zeruel, it will either be <em>I</em>or <em>Seele</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>Fun</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Turning away, the Mark 06 delved further into the deep."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...It seems <em>she</em> knows she may fall, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "But she will allow <em>you</em> to come and take what you want."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is whether he <em>wants</em> to, or not. It is clear he <em>appreciates</em> the Lilim, as <em>our</em> world; would he <em>want</em> to destroy that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You know my answer to that question <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "With <em>how</em> you interacted with us, I'd <em>hope</em>. Yomiko, yeah it was pretty damn <em>obvious</em> she had it out for us, but <em>you</em> were rather pleasant with us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hopefully that relationship I hold with you is enough to keep me from ending the world, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small chuckle, slightly bashful. "In <em>my</em> state, I don't think I'd care too much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "What if he <em>fixes</em> you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, if he goes to the trouble of putting my mind together again, why on Earth would he then immediately go on to <em>end the world</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A fair point. If I wished to end the world, it would not <em>matter</em> to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So it all comes down to if you <em>fix</em> her, or not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Cause that'd be pretty scummy if you put my mind back together, <em>then</em> you ended the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wouldn't do <em>that</em> to you. Either I leave you as you are and end it all; a mercy for you. Or I <em>fix</em> you and leave it all as is; <em>also</em> a mercy for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Might as well flip a coin, at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Most of this place seems to be decided on <em>chance</em>, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "You may have a separate stratagem as well, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That, or I'm laying low. I don't need to say this act will <em>anger</em> Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh? I thought they'd be <em>bouncing in joy </em>with the knowledge that the two <em>Angels</em> they had just went <em>rogue</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Exactly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That certainly went <em>better</em>, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even <em>with</em> Yomiko going all big Z on us?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, Asuka. Even <em>with</em>. At least we got <em>some</em> break, after all that shit." Misato deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It was rather interesting seeing the different <em>perspectives</em>." Mused Rei. "Lilith certainly has an <em>interest</em> in what happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She's as curious as <em>we</em> are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed, Maya. Rather <em>natural</em>, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"We <em>do</em> certainly know a bit <em>more</em> of that world."</span>
  <span class="s2"> A glance to Shinji. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps a bit <em>too</em> much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, I kinda <em>knew</em> my mum and dad would've <em>had</em> to do that. Y'know, <em>existing</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You probably could've gone the rest of your life without knowing the day you were <em>conceived.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Eeyup." A flat reply to the doctor. "At least <em>here</em>, it was different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"At least <em>year</em> wise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Who knows, I <em>could've</em> been conceived on a Sunday. Not like there's <em>too</em> much that happens on that day, anyway." A beat, before before a look of disgust grew on him. "Why the hell am I even <em>thinking</em> of this?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His reaction certainly <em>helped</em> in raising the mood, laughter all around the table. It died down soon enough, however; Kaworu closing the book, ready to continue another time. "I take it the NACSS may be ready for testing about now?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A glance to the clock from the Commander. "At <em>this</em> point, I'd <em>expect</em> it. Rits?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Checking it now." Once more, into the terminal. "30 minutes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, ain't <em>that</em> convenient." Remarked Misato. "Gives our test pilots enough time to change into their plugsuits, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So I'm guessing <em>we're</em> one of those pilots."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You <em>do</em> have the most experience with dual pilot systems, Zero Two and Hiro." Misato pointed out. "Plus, you <em>said</em> you'd like you get back in your <em>darling's</em> mind again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hands on the back of her head. "Oh yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Anyone else want to volunteer?" The Commander openly queried. "We'd have enough time to test <em>another</em> pilot pair; tomorrow can be for training and experimenting with the system."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka was rather <em>immediate</em> in her reply. "You wanna try it, Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sure." He too immediately agreed. "It'd be nice to get back in <em>a</em> saddle again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A light slap on the back. "<em>That's</em> the spirit, Shin-chan!" A beaming smile; she too was somewhat eager. Especially if it meant she could experience such a thing with <em>Shinji</em>. "I suppose we can test that system we thought of, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji looked to Asuka.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She looked to Shinji. "Best of three is pilot position."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You're on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"First comes the rock, then comes paper, you can't throw all of them <em>JANKEN PON</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"First comes the rock, then comes paper, you can't throw all of them <em>JANKEN PON</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">1-0 to Shinji.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Janken <em>PON</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Janken <em>PON</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Draw.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Aiko de<em>sho</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Aiko de<em>sho</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">1-1.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Janken <em>PON</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Janken <em>PON</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">2-1.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A smirk from Shinji. "Looks like I'm piloting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Heh, lucky." Ever the graceful also-ran, she poked her tongue. "Oh well, I can always beat you in <em>something</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A race." A wide grin. "Last person to the lockers does tomorrow's laundry!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She bolted, the door not holding her back much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"But I'm <em>already</em> doing laundry tomorrow Asuka!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He too ran after her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All this was rather amusing to the gathered. "Well, you two might as well go get changed as well." Ritsuko suggested.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Don't suppose <em>we'll</em> beEE-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Come, my darling!" Lifting him from the chair, she began running out <em>with</em> him. "Maybe we can beat them there!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The amusement continued. "<em>They</em> seem rather enthusiastic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It <em>has</em> been a while." Rei noted. "Plus, if such thing is how Zero Two made it out to be, well... that just adds <em>another</em> layer to their excitement."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure <em>you'd</em> be rather excited for such thing, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps." A demure glance to Kaworu, and a small smile. "Though I already have such thing."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p14"> </p>
<p class="p14">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>3. Two become One</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nominally, it's 9 hours from Tokyo-3 to Okayama. A trek, to be sure, but ultimately it should be a day trip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Key word: <em>should</em>. Fate wasn't exactly <em>kind</em> to Yui and Kyoko this day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Getting lost as soon as they set off didn't exactly help matters. The car breaking down with a trivial problem that a <em>high schooler </em>could solve certainly sapped a few hours.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Though they eventually found their way to an expressway. And had to <em>immediately</em> turn back as soon as they hit a tollbooth, because despite having as much money as they could <em>want</em>, the tollbooths didn't exactly accept plastic. Yui was <em>especially </em>vexed that this was <em>still</em> the case some 14 years since she had last used an expressway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So, one quick trip to <em>several</em> ATM later (as they had to shop around to find one that worked with the cards NERV provided) and a few vending machines (being one of the few pieces of machinery that dispensed coins, that they could find), they willed their way through the several tollbooths down the expressway. Once again, to Yui's chagrin; there wasn't <em>nearly</em> as many tollbooths when <em>she</em> was around. So much so, she asked her navigator to best <em>avoid</em> the expressway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zeppelin especially noted it made her sound like an old crone. But hey, at least they were making good time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">At least until the sun started setting, which revealed yet <em>another</em> issue with the car.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Being a diesel hybrid, you'd expect it to keep up with <em>headlights</em> being on, but this was Yui's car. Perhaps the alternator wasn't up to scratch or the batteries couldn't keep up with the draw, but the end result was that it was <em>not</em> a good idea to run the car with headlights on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Which, in the ever growing twilight, was <em>increasingly</em> becoming an issue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was in these situations that, instead of finding themselves in Okayama, they found themselves around five hours away from Okayama; more specifically a small Ryokan in the town of Wazuka.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Not that they were currently <em>complaining </em>about this change of fate. They didn't exactly have an <em>onsen</em>, but the baths were pleasant enough. Their room was small, but it was well kept and the provided yukata were comfortable. Dinner wasn't special, but it was comforting regardless.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The <em>tea</em> stood out, at least. Which, looking out at the vast tea plantations from the balcony, they really should've expected. "Well. The day <em>ended</em> alright, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You can say <em>that</em> again." A sip of the tea. "It's rather <em>quaint</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Pretty far and away from Tokyo-3, eh Kyoko?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's a nice change, at least." A warm smile. "I always liked the country. Always so <em>calm</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui huffed. "It's more than you can say of our lives <em>usually</em>. Eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Zumindest in dem <em>Evangelion</em> zu sein war immer etwas ruhig."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("At least being in the <em>Evangelion</em> was always somewhat tranquil.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Boring, more like. At least... without anything to <em>occupy</em> yourself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Believe us, we had <em>plenty</em> of time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Du hast kaum mit mir gesprochen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("You barely talked with me.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You <em>know</em> why I barely talked with you, Zep."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, du kannst nicht sagen, dass ich mich <em>nicht</em> verbessere, wenn es darum geht. Ich konnte mich tatsächlich mit unserer Tochter <em>unterhalten</em>, ohne verrückt zu werden."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("Hey, you can't say I'm <em>not</em> improving when it comes to that. I was actually able to <em>converse</em> with our daughter without going mad.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I can't deny <em>that</em>; you're certainly <em>improving</em>." A sorry look to her companion. "I suppose that's more than I can say of <em>your </em>headmate, Yui."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I've... accepted it." Melancholic. "I... wouldn't have minded holding on, but..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A quiet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Should I give you some alone time?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A phone started ringing, the tone indicating it was for the candle. "Heh. Looks like you might be getting that alone time anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I'd appreciate it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All she offered was a small nod, before Yui was left alone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She looked out over the balcony, at the stillness of this town; the stars continuing to twinkle above her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Not like she was <em>alone</em>. In fact, the person standing by her side seemed as real as Kyoko. "You were always stubborn, y'know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A slight movement, in acknowledgement. Talking in any competent manner was well beyond him, at this point.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I appreciate you keeping my car around. Completely shot it is." She huffed. "Suppose it just shows us what time does to us, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A slight nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Some more silence, before she sighed. "I... I know you did a <em>lot</em> of bad stuff, Gendo. But... damn it. I never stopped loving you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...i...never...deserved...you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His other was taken aback by the sudden lucidity. "...I guess you aren't bothering to save your energy anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...no...point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I suppose that means <em>you</em> accepted it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...you...seem...good...hands."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I take it you approve of this... strange relation I found myself in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...you...deserve...love."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You've given me so much of that, Gendo. Even... <em>after</em> I fell. Even <em>now</em>, I can see that." She looked to him, into those now almost lifeless eyes. It <em>jarred</em> her. "But... you're not you anymore. Are you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small shake of his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Stubborn man." A rue. "I... don't know what'll happen to you after I... let you go. If you're lucky-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I...do...not...care...anymore......I...got...what...wanted.....you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's... all you <em>really</em> ever wanted. Eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A nod. "I....I..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Shh..." She <em>tried</em> to hold his hand, but her arm only phased through this apparition. "I know what you want to say. Now's... a good time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...love...y...y...y-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her other fell silent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I love you too, Gendo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And like that, the apparition faded from her view. A weight lifting from her soul.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He was gone. Whether he was to fade or to be reborn was ultimately unknown to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A breath in, a breath out. She... wasn't as upset as she expected to be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maybe coming to terms helped her. Or having someone <em>else</em> to be close with.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Either way, she no longer felt like drinking her tea; the now lukewarm brew raining over a garden bed below.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And it didn't take too much longer before the chill of the night became too much for her; catching the end of a warm conversation between her and who she presumed was her daughter. "You'll do good, mein Schatz."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She smiled. "I love you too, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The phone clicked off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko <em>immediately</em> went to Yui, hands in hers. "<em>You</em> don't look too good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...That obvious?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A nod. "...Just know I'm here for you, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Brown eyes looked into blue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui fell into Kyoko, her walls crumbling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko simply held her. It would've been a slight comfort, she hoped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her phone flipped down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Did that help?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah." A smile, the phone going in Asuka's locker. "She said it's a... <em>nice</em> feeling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Zero Two said as much, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She <em>also</em> said you can't exactly <em>describe</em> it. But hey, it's with <em>you</em>. It can't be <em>all</em> that bad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>That's</em> the spirit." He chuckled, approaching her, arms wrapping around her. "Though you <em>know</em> if-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shaking her head. "I'm keeping good on my word, Shinji. Not backing out <em>now</em>, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Just saying." A warm smile. "Been a while since we've been in these."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know, eh? Amazing I still <em>fit</em> in them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"They're form fitting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She chuckled. "So. How's it <em>like</em> in your mind, Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, I don't think it's <em>that</em> interesting in there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The PA crackled. <em>"Pilots Ikari and Soryu, please report to Test Chamber 00."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds like <em>those two</em> are done intermingling themselves." He wryly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ready to do it yourself, Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His slight hesitation was met with a quick kiss. "<em>Now</em> are you ready?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah. I am."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro and Zero Two's test took around an hour, consisting mostly of sync tests and moving arms around. Much to <em>her</em> chagrin, according to Hiro; she wanted to get a bit more <em>involved</em> than Massachusetts. Even <em>with</em> being told <em>that</em> would be for tomorrow, this was just to compare it to the pre-established baseline.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They managed to break their record, at least. 85% Coreways and Pilotways, for a total sync of 170%.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Of course, numbers would not <em>matter</em> for the upcoming test. The goal was to simply <em>sync</em>, between two individuals who have <em>never</em> dealt with such a system. Other than a few pointers from Zero Two.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She sighed within her seat, a few stray bubbles of carbon dioxide floating away. "I actually get a <em>seat belt</em>, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka could hear his chuckle from behind her, as he audibly grappled the butterfly controls. "I've always wondered <em>why</em> they never had any. Maybe the LCL was good enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"With what <em>we</em> face, not like a seat belt's gonna help anyway." A huff. "Rather amazing we still <em>stay</em> in the seat, even <em>with </em>getting knocked around like we tend to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Might just be <em>luck</em>, at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Figures. Though... I'd say <em>we've</em> been pretty lucky." Quiet reminiscing, in the stillness of this plug, grappling a set of handlebars that provided nothing more than something to occupy her hands. "...I kinda can't wait to do this, Shinji. Nervous I am."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah. Me too." He too was quiet. "With... how our <em>mothers</em> put it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Guess it's <em>my</em> turn to watch over you, Shinji. Or, whoever's turn it is to watch over whoever." An unseen smirk. "Suppose we couldn't live with our folks forever, eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, it's not like we <em>moved out</em> of their home. <em>They</em> were kinda <em>evicted</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Still, you can see the <em>analogy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I certainly <em>can</em>." He mused, flat. "Wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time there was something Freudian going on with the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, it could've been <em>more</em> Freudian. You could've been staring <em>straight up my ass</em> now, if they went with the Franxx system."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Or you stare at <em>mine</em>." He retorted, knowing any other response would've been met with <em>'pervert'</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I've <em>always</em> been a proponent of gender equality, Shin-chan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Heh. Pervert."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Shinji and Asuka, we're ready on our end. You two ready?" </em>Commander Misato filled their radios.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes Ma'am."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes Misato!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Good, give us a few more seconds..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka relaxed, meditative in preparation. "I'll see you soon, Shinji. I <em>know</em> I will."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Begin NT-Unit-00 startup. Inducing core now..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her vision began to tunnel. "...Woa... this is..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And like that, she was pull<em>ed under, her physical self trailing away as she delved ever deeper into this being. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And there was darkness. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>She inspected herself; other than lacking </em>any<em> sort of clothing she was perfectly fine.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Her nonphysical eyes metaphorically rolled. 'So... this is what mama felt.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Another thought occurred to her, and she tried to expand her awareness. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>It took </em>some<em> sort of trial and error, never having actually </em>done<em> this before. But eventually, she found what felt like limbs, and eyes, and some other senses. 'Okay... let's see if this works.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Another application of her will (i.e., </em>thinking<em> about it), and she found she could </em>see<em>. The test facility filled her vision, even more vivid than her own eyes. She could hear the various mechanical functions of the armour as the startup continued, even the unamplified voices coming from the various people supervising her activation.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">'Core startup nominal. Positions one through five calibrated.'</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Jeez, cut me </em>some<em> slack, Ritsuko.' She continued to prod with her will, finding yet more of the Evangelion to slot her being into. 'That better?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">'Positions six through eight calibrated. Ready for synchronisation.'</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">'I wonder if she <em>heard</em> you, Sempai.'</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'You bet I did!'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Startup continued through stages one and two, as Asuka listened in. </em>'Language set to Japanese. Beginning handshake sequence.'</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Something tugged at her. It felt... good? '...Shinji?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">'Handshake confirmed, crossover A-10 neural connection active.'</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'This... is you, isn't it?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Another tug on her mind. Her perceptions turned inward, as they were prior.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">'Opening Bi-Directional circuits. Synchro Start.'</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Colour and pattern, aspects of his memory, rushed through her. The source of which was the soul of Shinji Ikari.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'So this is what it means to synchronise.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>She opened herself up, drawing herself ever closer. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">'0.7...0.5...'</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And closer...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">'0.3...0.1...'</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Shinji!'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The two souls collided, intertwining. His warmth, his feelings, his very being, all was clear as crystal to her. She looked into his eyes, her hands cupping his face. All her other senses seemed to fade in comparison to her current focus. 'Do... you hear me?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A brief moment of disbelief was followed by unconditional acceptance. '</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s5">
    <em>I... I can hear you, Asuka</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>!'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>If she could cry in this state, she would. But Shinji felt her joy, regardless. '...Am I wearing anything?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s5">
    <em>N-no...</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Amusement. As if this couldn't get </em>more<em> Freudian. But... this was rather acceptable, regardless.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>She further settled into him, almost sinking into Shinji, as her hands traced his arms and settled on his own, holding the butterfly controls as if she was him, and he was her. 'Are... you comfortable, Shinji?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s5">
    <em>Yes.</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>' She could feel </em>his<em> joy, as well. '</em></span>
  <span class="s5">
    <em>This is...</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Unbelievable?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s5">
    <em>...Yes.</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Joy. '...This is us as </em>one<em>, Shinji. Body, mind, soul. This... is just </em>sex, <em>isn't it?!'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>She could </em>feel<em> his laughter at her reply. '</em></span>
  <span class="s5"><em>Can't say we're </em>inexperienced<em> in such thing. Kinda puts our synchronisation with our mothers in new perspective, though.</em></span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Asuka didn't exactly </em>want <em>to think about that aspect, so she changed the subject. 'How're the </em>others<em> reacting?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Shinji focused in on the radio, so that she may hear. '</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s5"><em>Misato's </em>especially<em> proud of us. They said we're syncing at 80% both ways.</em></span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Not bad, eh Shin-chan? For our first time together.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s5"><em>I thought you were </em>complaining<em> about the sex aspect of it.</em></span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>' Dry.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'With </em>you<em>?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s5">
    <em>Heh. Fair.</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Though a part of me wonders if the sync </em>improves<em> the </em>closer<em> we are to one another.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s5"><em>Can't wait for </em>that <em>to be added to the training.</em></span>
  <span class="s1"><em>'</em> <em>Another wry remark. '</em></span>
  <span class="s5"><em>I can </em>see <em>Ritsuko encouraging the pilots to get </em>close<em> with one another.</em></span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'What do you think happened in the </em>Franxx<em> world? That's </em>exactly <em>what they did!'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s5"><em>And from the </em>feel<em> of it, it works rather </em>well<em>. Can't say Doctor Franxx was wrong in </em>that <em>regard.</em></span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Mirth. 'At least all this is perverted in a </em>subtle <em>and</em> private<em> way. Not like you </em>piloting with my ass<em>.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s5"><em>We got </em>that<em> going for us, at least.</em></span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>' High sprits. '</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s5">
    <em>Ritsuko wants to start some simple movement tests.</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I'm guessing the arms?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Confirmation. '</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s5">
    <em>She tells me to tell you to synchronise our thoughts, just like Israfel.</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'A good thing we got </em>experience<em>.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>She lined her thoughts up with Shinji's; awareness now mostly turning back outside. The rapture and wonderment on everyone's face sang to her. 'One body, one mind, one soul.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s5">
    <em>...You are me, and I am you.</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Lets show them what for.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Moment and heart together, they willed the Evangelion to move; Asuka's/NT-Unit-00's right arm slowly moving upwards. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>~</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was rapturous, back on the observation bay of the test chamber. It <em>worked</em>, and it seemed to work <em>well</em>. And it didn't take too much from pilots inexperienced in such system to actually <em>pilot</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Misato</em> was certainly happy with this; her smile beaming ever since they crossed the absolute borderline. This <em>well and truly</em>made up for last night and the morning. "Man, I gotta get <em>Hikari</em> in tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Might want to get <em>Toji</em> in as well, while you're at it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You're confident enough with the system, I take it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A smirk. "It'd need more <em>testing</em>, of course. Massachusetts... did a good job with this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Commander barked a laugh, "Never thought I'd see <em>you</em> admit that, Rits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko kept her excitement <em>mostly</em> under wraps, continuing to analyse the various feeds coming from NT-Unit-00. Their sync ratios were <em>astounding</em>, as she somewhat expected, and they only ticked <em>upwards</em> as time went on. There were <em>some</em> initial issues with getting the core in place, but that could be remedied with some training; not like they've <em>ever</em> had to become the Evangelion, after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya was excited both for her <em>and</em> for Ritsuko. "Both Coreways and Pilotways sync holding at 84%. Looks like they're going for <em>your</em> record, Hiro and Zero Two." A thought occurred to her. "Hey Sempai, C-Sync and P-Sync works for shorthand, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A pause in her typing. "Yeah, that works." Back to the keyboard. "Nice one, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya accepted this with a shy chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"But we just <em>got</em> that record!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I take it they <em>like </em>this system, then."</span>
  <span class="s2"> She chuckled. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Synchronising is <em>always</em> a wonderful thing, in my experience."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Exactly what <em>they </em>get to experience." A glance to Rei, who had been watching on with awe. He could <em>hear </em>the symphony of the two souls in the Evangelion; he <em>knew</em> the sight Rei was seeing was... wondrous. "Marvellous, is it not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It is." She was soft, eyes continuously locked to the light show. "This was what I saw with Hiro and Zero Two. They... <em>dance </em>together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A smile, standing by her side. "I'm pleased this system bears my namesake. I... could not choose anything better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sovereign simply watched on, by Eliza's side. So much <em>joy</em> was in this room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Such a system continued to intrigue him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>~</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>The test continued on for who knows how long, cause </em>she<em> certainly didn't. Time (at least to </em>her<em>) seemed to become... almost irrelevant. All that mattered was the here and now, with Shinji.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>It made sense, to her. In a battle situation, you'd </em>want<em> to think in the here and now. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>But even in </em>this<em> state, it wasn't like time </em>stopped<em> its ever continuous march. And like most good things, it soon started drawing to an close. '</em></span>
  <span class="s5">
    <em>They're starting the shutdown procedure in half a minute or so, Asuka.</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Disappointment, but acceptance. 'We did well, did we?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s5">
    <em>I'd say. This... was fun.</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>She curled around him again, taking a final opportunity to </em>really<em> get close with him. 'It... really was.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Her eyes looked into his, even if he may not have been able to </em>see <em>her in a traditional sense. '...I love you, Shinji.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s5">
    <em>I love you too, Asuka.</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Love, and joy. 'I was half expecting to be interrupted, saying that.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The pipe was broken, and she was thrust out back to the darkness.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Her will over the Evangelion ceased, her soul slowly drifted upwards; resurfacing. Returning to the phy</em>sical world, and back to her body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But a murmur, as she wearily opened her eyes to the dimness of the entry plug, still secure. Just as she was before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Core freed. NT-Unit-00 in shutdown. Beginning recovery."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was only now, that she glanced to the chronograph. Three hours had passed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...heh."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You alright, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah. I'm alright, Shinji." Her voice was warm, if slightly tired sounding. "I... could certainly get used to that."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Project G 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p>
  <b></b>
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>1. Synchro</h2><p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In a small house, a couple hours before the sync test between Shinji and Asuka ended, Hikari was in the midst of relaxation. Nozomi was in bed, Kodama went out for <em>something</em>; she didn't exactly specify (Hikari knew <em>exactly</em> what she was doing, but she didn't push), and Toji was probably doing much the same thing <em>she</em> was doing in <em>his</em> home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So, there she was, in her pyjamas, playing Sonic R on her Sega Saturn.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">If Toji had a cellphone, she'd probably be in the midst of <em>texting</em> him. But alas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Internally, she grumbled. She could've gotten him a phone for his birthday!</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Conveniently enough, her phone buzzed with a new message. Considering there were <em>few</em> people who even <em>had</em> her number (and fewer still who would text her <em>this</em> late at night), it was understandable <em>why</em> she immediately paused her game to look. "...Commander Katsuragi?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">SYNC TEST TOMORROW, BE PRESENT AT 0830. BRING TOJI SUZUHARA.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She frowned. So much for school. "...Hang on, why do they want <em>Toji</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The spinning gears in her head cranked and came up with <em>something</em>. <em>'The hardware installation, maybe?'</em> She <em>had</em> heard of a <em>new</em> system, even <em>beyond</em> the New-Type system. One that required <em>two</em> pilots. <em>'...I wonder why they'd need </em>Toji<em> as my second pilot, then. Surely I'd do better with Rei or Asuka.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It only took a few more seconds for <em>another</em> thought to spring to mind. <em>'Hold on, why am I </em>complaining<em> about that?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Once again, back to her phone; keying in a number so <em>familiar</em> to her, the relevant numbers on the keypad had started <em>fading</em>. "Come on, you better not have gone to bed <em>early</em> again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, it didn't take long for the phone to pick up. <em>"Suzuhara residence."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Toji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"...Hikari?" </em>There was a small chuckle. <em>"Bit late, ain't it? I was just about to hit the sack myself."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small giggle in return. "I knew it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Hey, what can I say? I like my Z's. Would be better if </em>you<em> were there with me, y'know."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She blushed. "Y'know that's what the <em>weekend</em> is for, Toj. A-at least until we can... y'know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"I can see your tomato glow from </em>my<em> home, Hikari." </em>He jested. <em>"Though I know you're not exactly one for calling before bed to have my </em>dulcet tones<em> lull you to sleep, eh?"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I mean-" Shaking her head to snap herself out of it. "Yeah. I got a text from <em>the big N</em>; I'm off school tomorrow for <em>tests</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Oh? Either you're rubbing it in my face, you want me to </em>skip<em> school to join you, or they expect </em>me<em> to tag along."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...The third one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">About five seconds of silence. <em>"...</em>Really<em>?"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Really really."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Huh. I wonder what they want with </em>me. <em>Unless they expect to hire me on like they did with </em>Ken.<em>"</em> A huff. <em>"Maybe they heard us in that forest and want me to fix their cars or somethin'."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know they're pretty <em>Orwellian</em>, but they aren't <em>that</em> bad. I think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"You're deliberately </em>avoiding<em> words that get us disconnected</em>.<em>" </em>He wryly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And that's <em>one</em> of the reasons why you need a <em>mobile</em>! They don't <em>monitor</em> text messages."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Ehh, y'know I prefer face to face. Or voice. More personal like that."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Another small blush. "Y-yeah. Fair enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"So, </em>'the big N' <em>wants </em>me<em> for some reason."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Uh-huh."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Well, at least I can skip school tomorrow. See ya then?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah. See ya then, Toji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She clicked the cell off, flopping down on the couch. "Well, it shouldn't be <em>too</em> bad, hopefully."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's a <em>what</em> system?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A <em>core substitute</em> system." Ritsuko answered in a mostly indifferent manner. "Nagsa-Akagi Core Substitute System; NACSS for short. Instead of a traditional core like Unit-03, or a New-Type computerised core like NT-Unit-00 <em>used</em> to have, we determined it was somewhat <em>trivial</em> in just using <em>another</em> person with <em>no</em> core. Hence, Core Substitute."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The two were silent. "Well, <em>I</em> ain't pretending ta understand that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Just put it down as Metaphysical Biology stuff." She chuckled. "To put it in layman's terms: it's a system that requires <em>two </em>pilots, and that those two pilots be... <em>close</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hikari seemed to realise something, leaning in to whisper something in the Subcommander's ear; away from the prying ears of the still civilian Toji.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Whatever the query was, Ritsuko responded with a nod. "Exactly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That... makes some sense, actually. And... I'm guessing it's kinda obvious <em>we're</em>... close."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Heh. Even <em>without</em> you two using the locker rooms like all our <em>other</em> pilots, it'd be obvious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Like a deer in headlights. "Y-You know?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Why <em>else</em> would you drag him with you?" A chuckle. "Though don't worry; <em>everyone</em> does that. We're rather <em>liberal</em> when it comes to that, don't you worry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">That didn't do anything to help.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If <em>anything</em>, we should <em>encourage</em> it between our pilot pairs. It'd only serve to <em>strengthen</em> the bonds that'd help with piloting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Oi, are you torturing Hikari down there?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Uwaa!" She jumped from the speaker, hearing her friend. "A-Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko sighed and offered her the microphone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Which she grabbed with gusto, immediate speaking, "What are <em>you</em> doing there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Tests." </em>A huff, peaking the speakers. <em>"Kinda obvious, I'd think."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is... Shinji with you? If it's a dual pilot system."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Yeah, he's the one that </em>noticed<em> you were being tortured by our </em>wonderful Subcommander<em>. He says hi to your stooge, by the way."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...He can <em>do</em> that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Asuka <em>did</em> have a grander perspective, so to speak, when <em>she</em> was in core position. So it makes sense."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Where <em>is</em> Shin-man, anyway? I don't see him on that screen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko pushed a button, and the screen shifted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Is he even <em>awake</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's normal, believe it or not. The person in Shinji's position needs to <em>focus</em> on what they do. <em>Unconsciousness</em> is just a side effect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean... that's a bit of a <em>significant</em> side effect, I'd think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was slight movement, on Shinji's lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"He says it's kinda relaxing, especially during times like this. Course, it helps he doesn't have to think </em>too<em> hard."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, so <em>that's</em> why they bought me in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hikari bopped the back of his head. "Don't insult yourself like that, Toji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"So are you gonna hook Unit-03 and NT-Unit-00 up to the sim so we can actually </em>train<em> ourselves?"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To the microphone. "It'll take some time to set up, you realise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"You managed to get </em>this<em> system set up in around a </em>day<em> or so; surely connecting it up shouldn't take </em>that<em> long."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"While you have a <em>point, </em>it'll still take around 8 hours <em>at minimum</em>. And I want to run a sync test on Hikari as well, make sure she isn't rusty."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It wasn't <em>that</em> long ago, surely?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shrugged. "Your <em>last</em> Saturday one was cancelled, so let's just say we're making up for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Eh, can't argue with <em>that</em>." She shrugged in kind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So how do <em>I</em> fit into this whole thing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Once we get the Evangelion fitted into the simulator, we'll throw you two in there and see how it works out. Afterwards, we might go back to testing Shinji and Asuka with Hikari back in Unit-03."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I never piloted an Evangelion in my life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I have a hunch you'll take to it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Yeah, a </em>hunch<em>."</em> Asuka (and probably Shinji as well) dryly panned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Subcommander rolled her eyes. "We're starting shutdown procedures in a minute."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Fine, I deserve that."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka relaxed back in her seat. "Not so bad to be core, eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Not at all.</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>" </em>She heard. "</span>
  <span class="s2">It's... something to get used to, that's for sure. But... this is nice.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She felt his warmth. "'Course <em>you</em> think this is nice. Getting all cozy with my <em>soul</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Coming from </em>you<em>.</em></span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A snort. "Okay, fair."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pipe was broken, and the plug went dark. She sighed, as the eyes fell on the chronograph; seconds ticking away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't take too much longer for a small murmur to sound from behind her. "...Wow."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff of amusement, bubbles of carbon dioxide floating up. "Yeah, that was my thought as well, Shinji." She gave an otherwise unseen smile, as her arm craned around the chair. "Can you reach?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The seconds ticked away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His hand met hers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Heh. We got a good thing going on, don't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You can certainly say <em>that</em> again, Asuka." He softly tittered. "I wonder if <em>this</em> is how Hiro and Zero Two got so close."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, it <em>is</em> meshing our very <em>being</em>. If <em>that</em> doesn't get you closer with someone, I don't know <em>what</em> will."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">If they were wondering where the <em>Commander</em> was, then there was a simple explanation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She was in her office. With Kaji. Tidying up her clothing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You <em>know</em> that's not gonna stop me from leaving."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know. Just wanted to give you <em>one for the road</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A part of him felt <em>heartbroken </em>at her tone; worried and melancholic. "You... you know this is what I do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah... still doesn't make it easier on me, y'know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know." A forlorn sigh, his arms wrapping around her. "I'm sorry, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a small pause between the two.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...It's alright." A deep breath, holding him in kind. "So... are you gonna... <em>deal</em> with them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... don't know. If I'm honest." He glanced to his briefcase. "It'd be trivial, with the tools I have. But..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's still weighing down on you, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small nod. "You... won't think of me any different?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not at all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Something clicked in her mind, disengaging from her other. And from her desk, she gave him a pen and a notepad. "Let him face it with <em>some</em> dignity, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji knew <em>exactly</em> what she suggested. But he took them regardless, "...Okay. I'll give him that much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you, Ryoji. It'd... hopefully help you ease your mind, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... hope."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The notepad and pen found its way into the briefcase. "It's usually 9 hours to Okayama; not that it'd take <em>that</em> long in my car. I plan to do it by midnight. And I'm <em>immediately</em> getting out of there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I expect you back here by this time tomorrow, Ryoji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I will. Don't you worry, Misato." A cocksure grin, masking his internal conflict.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Briefcase in hand, he left.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Once the door shut, Misato let off a long sigh. "Well, never thought I'd sign off on a death warrant. Much less of..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Now it was <em>her</em> with the moral conundrum. Yes, they <em>are</em> Seele. But...</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Feh. I need a distraction."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Never thought I'd be <em>here</em> this early." Zero Two mused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, you two usually wake up <em>much</em> later than this, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, we <em>are</em> usually <em>awake</em> at this time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maybe she was learning, but Maya <em>immediately</em> picked up on the innuendo.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh don't give me <em>that</em> look, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I can certainly <em>understand</em> why you two are so much <em>like</em> that." Asuka mused, as she sat down next to Shinji. "I can't believe we didn't come up with that system <em>earlier</em>, holy <em>shit</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Pretty good, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even thought it's more or less the <em>same</em> syncing system as all the <em>other</em> ones." Stipulated the Subcommander. "Though admittedly, the close relationship you share <em>would</em> make such feelings more... <em>amplified</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It really <em>was</em>. And... that is what our mothers felt, every time they synchronised with us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed, Shinji." The blonde nodded. "Somewhat <em>questionable</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I deliberately <em>didn't</em> think about that when I was core, Ritsuko." Asuka deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's good to hear you two approve of the system." Kaworu smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>You</em> of all people would <em>know</em> how much we liked it, eh?" Asuka chuckled. "You too, Rei. How'd we look?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Absolutely <em>wonderful.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A beaming smile from the redhead. "Betcha <em>you two</em> can't wait, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We already <em>have</em> something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Right, right. The soulbond thing. Well I suppose <em>we</em> get a taste of that now, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"How <em>are</em> other pilot pairs going to work?" Shinji's query was more an open one, towards <em>one</em> of the Commanders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, Kaworu's still a viable pilot for Unit-03." Misato shrugged. "We got a day full of further testing Asuka and Shinji, we managed to net <em>Toji</em> in for some tests as well. So, you two probably won't <em>test</em> together, unfortunately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"NT-Unit-00 is a <em>Lilith</em> unit, regardless. <em>I</em> would not mesh well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Any cross sync test will most likely be with <em>Eliza</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...It <em>will</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You would not mind, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I... would not."</span>
  <span class="s3"> The Unix system offered a demure smile. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I always found it nice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You two might be potential candidates, then." Noted Ritsuko. "If we can get Mrs Horaki out of Unit-03 and retrofit it with a NACSS, Rei and Kaworu could pilot <em>that</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"It appears we would still have more pilots than Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Four Evangelion, and... four potential pilot pairs. Not counting swappable pilots." Rei counted. "Indeed, we may be <em>over</em>piloted, if we count Eliza and Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"It depends if we can form a viable pair. While pilot is not my native interface, I could adapt."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed. It'd be... kinda nice to see what Rei sees."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds like that's <em>five</em>, eh? Just like <em>our</em> world!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "This isn't just some grand plan to make <em>our</em> world into <em>yours</em>, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>hope</em> it doesn't; this world's actually kinda <em>good</em> on us!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of different worlds, everyone eventually settled and allowed Rei to begin the read.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p7">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion</h2><p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (Sh) Asuka (A)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza (E) Sovereign (So)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p9"> </p>
<p class="p10">
  <span class="s4"></span>
</p><h3>E29: ZERUEL (The Beast that shouted ‘Ai' at the Heart of the World)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which Zeruel descends upon Tokyo-3.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Well <em>that's</em> a rather self evident subtitle." Zero Two dumbly noted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"An odd place for <em>that</em> title, however." Noted Kaworu. "One of the names of the Laserdiscs <em>finale</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei gave a look to the book. "Unless this chapter is of an excess length, this would <em>not</em> be the finale."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It'd be kinda stupid to end the story <em>here</em>, as well." Misato pointed out. "There's still a <em>lot</em> to go through."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And a lot more ways to get <em>fucked</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Bond certainly won't pass up an opportunity for <em>that</em>." Shinji deadpanned in reply to his other's deadpan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Reaper</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s1"><em>"I AM COMING FOR YOU."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Jeez, ain't <em>that</em> a powerful enemy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least <em>Kaworu</em> doesn't hate your guts or anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What, do they just <em>forget</em> everyone else who actually <em>attacked</em> the Angels as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You have to admit, <em>Shinji</em> has been a thorn in their side for a good while. Ramiel, Iruel, especially <em>Bardiel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hell, he was the one that <em>caused</em> the whole Bardiel situation to <em>collapse</em>. No <em>wonder</em> she's gunning for him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>Great</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I do not think there <em>is</em> anyone else that can face Zeruel, either way. Unit-00 is out of action, as is Unit-03. Unit-02's pilot is out of action. <em>All</em> Gundam are out of action, one way or another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Rather <em>dire</em>, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A <em>perfect</em> time for the most <em>powerful</em> of Angels to attack."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not for <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They've always been rather inconsiderate, Hiro. Except for <em>Kaworu</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It helps I never <em>lashed out</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Given how difficult Zeruel was in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, how will <em>this</em> go?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Like most things, it'll start off <em>really</em> bad. Then it'd either get <em>good</em> again, or it'll just get even <em>more</em> bad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's <em>already</em> started off badly. Gods know how many people were just <em>obliterated</em> by Zeruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Gendo snorted. "How else do you think I got a strident anti-NERV figure like Tokita-san to work amicably with us after I appropriated the Jet Alone so blatantly? I may be talented, but I'm not God.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, <em>he</em> was rather candid."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>You</em> certainly had your priorities."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Misato didn't <em>need</em> such knowledge in order to <em>work</em> with NERV. And such thing would be on <em>strictly</em> need to know basis."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It seems they <em>know</em> the endgame is approaching, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He has a point. Without their pet Angels, they have <em>no</em> excuse <em>not</em> to accelerate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least we'll be <em>ready</em> for whatever comes our way, I hope. I imagine the city's gonna <em>remain</em> evacuated until all that comes to pass."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Why the hell are the body counts so <em>insane</em>, in that world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It would have been a heavily populated city. It was <em>expected</em>, unfortunately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It sounds like you guys <em>never</em> had losses on <em>that</em> scale."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The Angels here also didn't <em>deliberately</em> attack human targets, other than Tokyo-3 and the Pacific Fleet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Only 'cause <em>someone</em> brought some <em>cargo</em> with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's still a <em>point</em>; all the Angels <em>here</em> cared about was <em>Adam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "What we <em>thought</em> was Adam, at least. And in the grand scheme of things, that <em>was</em> all that mattered."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I know <em>we're</em> certainly thankful you and your kin didn't decide to drag civvies into this mess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If we succeeded, everyone would die anyway. There isn't exactly a <em>point</em> to mindless murder."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least <em>your kin </em>had some honour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If they knew what such thing <em>was</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Abandon Ship</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""We will not allow any harm to come to Asuka," said Rei.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"...hmph," pouted Mari."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not like I <em>can</em> get much worse, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Maybe the attack will jolt you awake."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka snorted. "<em>That'd</em> be a thing to wake up to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>they're</em> getting out of there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Did you not have to evacuate in this world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "None of the Angels really got <em>that</em> bad. And by the time we were practically <em>thrust</em> into the endgame, we only really had time for <em>limited </em>evacuations; shelters, buildings, all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I doubt people could've gotten out on short notice, anyway. I imagine there were a few <em>roadblocks</em> put in place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We managed, regardless. As I am sure we will <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I doubt Toji would like being <em>away</em> from Hikari, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Hopefully it won't be <em>too</em> long they have to be away. Can say <em>Mari's</em> in good hands, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "No point getting <em>her</em> dragged into this. Plus... not like Kaji can get to her father, with what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The safest place <em>would</em> be far away from this entire shit. Kaji made the right call."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"This whole farewell would serve as a fond memory for those involved. It would provide a source of much-needed levity in the days to come."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Good to see you're keeping up the running gag, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>Someone's</em> gotta take the flag."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Good to see Kensuke's <em>mother </em>is still just as quirky as she was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Some</em> people don't let things break them. <em>I</em> was like that, in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Before you <em>were</em> broken."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "She was hired at NERV for a reason." A wry thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is certainly <em>a</em> way to learn that word."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What <em>is</em> that word, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "General insult, aimed at a particular someone. Essentially calling them a dog."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Bitch <em>is</em> the word for a dog, specifically a <em>female</em> one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It can also be used to refer to <em>females</em>. Though that's <em>pretty</em> insulting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I can think of worse." She shrugged. "I've been <em>called</em> worse by <em>some</em> of my peers at that damned school."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I assume you-know-who."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Eeyup. Tanaka's <em>still</em> like that sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Good to see this world <em>still</em> has drama like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Didn't we <em>tell</em> you what school's like? What do you <em>think</em> happens when you get a bunch of hormonal teens together in one place?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Nothing good?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I don't think it's <em>that</em> bad. At least for <em>us</em>, it's easy to <em>defuse</em> that kind of thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Glowing Nephilim eyes tend to do that." A smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Glad to hear you <em>appreciate</em> such thing." She gave a satisfied huff. "At least <em>they</em> got a good memory out of this whole situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Zenith</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""And Heaven itself will open to us," recited the other members of SEELE."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They're just as bad as those cultists."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>We</em> certainly treat them as such."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, when they put it <em>that</em> way, I guess it's <em>good</em> my dad was only <em>somewhat</em> injured."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Injured enough to be a non-issue to <em>us</em>, but not enough to lose his life. How convenient."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If he would even <em>want</em> to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If he <em>believed</em> it was to save Asuka and Mari."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Well, Mari's a non-issue at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And <em>I'm</em> certainly a non-issue; can't get <em>too much </em>worse in <em>my</em> state."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "This is accelerating, regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps we <em>want</em> this. Seele in <em>our</em> world accelerated their plans, and it failed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If you think this will go <em>our</em> way, you haven't been paying attention."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "Fair."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Isn't this Golgotha event what <em>they</em> want?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It's only an issue when it's <em>not</em> them, obviously."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So. A week, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "NERV probably <em>knows</em> they only have that time left, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If anything, we'd think we'd have <em>less</em> time. As <em>soon</em> as Zeruel is defeated, and potentially Kaworu, <em>all</em> our effort will be on defending Tokyo-3 from the Seele Incursion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If Zeruel doesn't <em>cripple</em> us completely, that is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Hikari Kirishima turned away, looking down at her daughter below. As the blunette slowly tested her new limb, she thought of all that they had endured in the Angel War. She thought of the destruction of Berlin-2.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And she wondered if this would even last long enough to matter."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Okay, that's <em>one</em> advantage of an inorganic prosthetic, admittedly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We are <em>not</em> putting any weaponry in any of your potential prosthetics, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hmpf." She pouted, much like her sister earlier in the chapter. "No fun."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would be a good last resort, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Plasma weaponry of that scale doesn't even <em>exist</em> in our world. Unless we put it in an <em>Evangelion's</em> leg."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At <em>that</em> point, you might as well just use a <em>regular</em> weapon with the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not like we <em>can</em> store anything <em>in</em> an Evangelion leg anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Other than storage capability, a <em>biological</em> prosthetic appears superior."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>would</em> be, though there'd <em>still</em> be the relearning aspect of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It's amazing she can even <em>feel</em> with a prosthetic like that. At least to <em>my</em> knowledge, they don't exactly <em>have</em> nerves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "In <em>this</em> world, perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. It appears the Modular Technology is... well, <em>modular</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Only in <em>that</em> world, would having a <em>plasma cannon</em> embedded in a limb be seen as <em>superior</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Fitting it came from <em>my</em> mind. Not like <em>Conagher's</em> any better, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Unless the computers running the limb are particularly <em>prompt</em>, there may <em>always</em> be some delay. Not to mention the fact you would have to <em>charge</em> such a limb, unless they have a way to power it from the <em>body</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko's eye twitched. "Human's don't make good batteries. That was one my my <em>major</em> gripes with <em>The Matrix</em>; did they think we were <em>stupid</em> or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yes, actually." Flat. "I remember it being discussed when <em>I</em> was going for my Batchelor."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "So it <em>will</em> need charging from an external source, as I doubt you could make internal reactors to keep it powered. Or if you would <em>want</em> an internal reactor that close to your body."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Yet <em>another</em> advantage of a <em>biological</em> limb. It only requires the energy that a <em>body</em> can provide."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Which is why <em>that</em> will be what we go for." She blinked. "We've been talking a <em>lot</em> about this, lately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Blame Bond."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Rebuild</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"High atop Unit-00's left shoulder, an orange-clad technician nervously lowered his hand, letting the milky fluid drip between his fingers."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "Moron."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Who the hell would think it a good idea to drink... <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Got us out of our <em>thoughts</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So that stuff exists <em>here</em>, as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You gotta regrow the Evangelion limbs <em>somehow</em>. LCL goes a way, but you need <em>some</em> extra nutrients."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Kinda like a mother's milk."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Good to see <em>that</em> can be Freudian, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Wasn't the fluid </em>I<em> was thinking of.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Hmpf. That would be even </em>more<em> Freudian.'</em> The bluenette dryly remarked, through her link. "An interesting thought, that Second Impact was <em>good</em> for humanity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like we can argue it <em>drove</em> humanity, honestly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Second Impact <em>here</em> was more or less <em>accidental</em>. Seele might've known the consequences."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Second Impact was <em>not</em> what Seele wanted, in <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "They adapted, nonetheless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. As they tended to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "A good thing <em>you</em> were able to adapt <em>better</em> than they were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even in <em>our</em> world, they adapted to their fall from grace. And it sounds like they're adapting to us <em>obliterating Mars</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As they would. But we can adapt."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Ritsuko shrugged. "Oh well. I SAID IT ANYWAY! BOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOO!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko grunted. "That's <em>another </em>word that's often used in insult."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, that's <em>another</em> word Tanaka used."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "She does not sound too pleasant."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, I <em>have</em> always worn that aspect of me on my sleeve. Not like I fuck <em>any</em> old random, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Ah, so it's related to <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Uh-huh. It usually refers to <em>multiple</em> men, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Didn't stop <em>her</em> calling me that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I dealt with that rather <em>quickly</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Are they planning on using the <em>guns</em> from the Fifteenth Angel?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It certainly <em>appears</em> that way. I imagine it'd be <em>trivial</em> to graft them onto an Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Getting them<em> working</em> would be another story."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...I can kinda understand <em>why</em> you wouldn't tell me about those two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You probably <em>would</em> try saving them, not like that's a <em>bad</em> thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...But I feel my sister may be <em>beyond</em> saving, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I guess tonsil diplomacy didn't <em>work</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "At this rate, I doubt seducing an Angel is rather <em>viable</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Might get lucky with <em>Kaworu</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm <em>certainly</em> in no position for that sort of diplomacy. But hey, at least <em>you</em> can say you were <em>frenched</em> by an Angel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Even <em>here, </em>I can say that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu smirked, while the adults fell silent and the rest of the pilots snickered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Tumbleweee~ed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Tenacity</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Tomoe grimaced, looking down at the cordless handset with a mixture of anger and confusion. What...what was all that about...?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I <em>would</em> go somewhere relatively quiet, if all that shit happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's a <em>great</em> idea to get as many civvies as possible <em>away</em> from all this. Cause <em>they</em> seem to be the targets now!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "At least <em>he's</em> willing to repent for all he did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And all your mother did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji huffed. "<em>I</em> certainly know she isn't <em>completely</em> immune from that kind of thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though surely Gendo <em>would</em> want to look after Shinji, there. Unless he isn't planning on coming back <em>alive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of <em>course</em> Bond would kill off literally the only <em>good</em> Gendo in the whole damn multiverse!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As far as we know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I still find it amazing how the Lilim can continue on, as if nothing was even happening."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It keeps the mind occupied. No point thinking about existential dread like that, when you got a life to live."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Morale is <em>also</em> probably one of the <em>best</em> things you can give to someone, as well. If they're in high spirts, they're gonna <em>want</em> to fight. Or at least <em>help</em> in some way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And people don't exactly <em>function</em> well, when thinking about that kind of thing. Gurren Lagaan showed us that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Still need to see it." He flatly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And so the cousins continued their lighthearted chatter, a welcome distraction from the tension, from the anxiety, and from the threat that the Twentieth Angel represented.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It was the final breath - the last gasp of normalcy - before the plunge."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Speaking of <em>Gurren Lagaan</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Of <em>course</em> they're from Gurren Lagaan." He muttered. "Is Simon at least a <em>good</em> person?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "She's got <em>that</em> going for her, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Considering how Simon's partner ended up, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "No spoilers!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "At least <em>we</em> got a bit of a quiet moment together. I probably <em>need</em> something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>That's</em> gonna come to an end soon enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Rather <em>quickly</em>, I'd expect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Would this Haruhi be from this Gurren Lagaan, as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>I</em> certainly don't recall them from there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As it seems <em>most</em> of the students who attended Shinji's school were from <em>anime</em>, it would make <em>some</em> sense if they were from an anime as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It must either be <em>obscure</em> or <em>nonexistent</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least in <em>this</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "With <em>our</em> luck, it'll probably bat me on the head when the universe decides to send it through a Rift."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Foreshadow</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Still scattered, but the frequency is rising!" answered Maya."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At <em>this</em> point, our <em>eyes</em> are better than those Blue sensors, aren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>is</em> rather evident this is Zeruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Clouds like <em>that</em> don't just <em>form</em> out of the blue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I doubt Unit-00 will be useful, in the state it is described as."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Once again, it's probably gonna come down to Shin-chan, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I got the <em>Gundam</em> helping, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The rehab on Mayumi's limb must've been quick."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I doubt they even <em>did</em> any rehab."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "To be fair, we kinda <em>need</em> her deployed at the moment. You don't exactly <em>need</em> a leg to pilot an Evangelion anyway; it would be the same for the <em>Gundam</em>, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's all a <em>mental</em> thing, isn't it? Even <em>with</em> physical controls."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The controls just give your hands something to <em>do</em>; it's easier to remember certain actions if you relate them to gestures or movements. It's not <em>required</em>; you can <em>totally</em> control an Evangelion using just your thoughts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not that we <em>usually</em> have to resort to such thing. The butterfly controls have always been rather sturdy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "More or less the same with the <em>Franxx</em>, honestly. Of course, the control assembly is attached to the <em>Pistil</em> plugsuit, instead of a proper surface."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Were they rather <em>flimsy</em> controls?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two shrugged. "<em>I</em> broke a few of them. Although then again," She tapped her horns, "Klaxosaur and that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato glared at the holographic projection of the Twentieth Angel, its form coalescing above the city. "I don't think we'll have time to get to the surface.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji was unamused. "So much for the Gundam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "They're lucky they're <em>alive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Indeed, with how Zeruel has <em>killed</em> so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "The Gundam might not even be able to <em>fix</em> themselves if Zeruel gets what they want."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "One Evangelion versus possibly the <em>strongest</em> Angel that ever existed in <em>any</em> of these worlds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Pretty terrible odds, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "To say the least. Shinji's S2 <em>does</em> help <em>considerably</em>, of course."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Might bump the odds up by a <em>single</em> <em>percent</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, it was Shinji alone that ultimately faced Zeruel. And <em>that</em> didn't end up too badly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He was stuck in there for a <em>month</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Still <em>living</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And remember, he <em>started</em> the fight without a Solenoid. And he was doing alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And then <em>mum</em> took over for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You <em>should</em> be alright, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Hopefully. Can't ever be sure, honestly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Unit-01 is launching!" yelled Hyuga. "Deploying outside of headquarters!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, I hope <em>no one</em> was in any of those buildings."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If this is a <em>full</em> evacuation, there wouldn't be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "This is <em>already</em> worse than the Laserdiscs, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This is akin to the <em>Theatrical</em> Zeruel. And we know how <em>that</em> ended."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "The <em>world</em> certainly ended."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not like it's even really your <em>fault</em>. You just wanted to get <em>Rei</em> back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And I better not <em>have</em> to do that again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Unit-00 is practically out of action. It would not be <em>worth</em> deploying me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "This really <em>is</em> all coming down to <em>you</em>, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "As usual, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Almost like you're a <em>protagonist</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It explains a <em>lot</em> of our trauma, at least. At least our <em>puppet masters</em> are enjoying it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Could <em>this</em> world be in a format akin to <em>that</em> work, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't even <em>know</em> at this point, 'cause I thought the <em>Laserdiscs</em> were of <em>our</em> world. But apparently we <em>split</em> from the Laserdiscs!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "In a rather spectacular way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Sounds like <em>we</em> may be the exception, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Or, our universe is told in <em>another</em> work." He speculated. "In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if <em>any</em> universe was chronicled <em>somewhere</em> in time or space. It's a simple fact of an infinite reality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It'd <em>seriously</em> fuck with my head if we somehow got us <em>reading</em> this written down somewhere, and then it came <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At <em>that</em> point, I'd be fully convinced God just wants to make fun of us. How would we even <em>react</em> to it, anyway? It'd just be <em>our</em> reactions written down, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Getting rather <em>meta</em> at this point, aren't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka snorted. "Wouldn't even <em>surprise</em> me, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Let the Heavens Tremble</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Zeruel surged forward as the gale, and Unit-01 stood strong in the face of the oncoming storm."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Y'know, I <em>know</em> this is all a fight for our survival and that. But I'm kinda <em>excited</em> for this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It'll be a <em>glorious</em> battle, that is certain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine <em>our</em> Zeruel would be proud of such a fight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Does she already <em>accept </em>she may fall?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's a <em>final</em> messenger for a reason."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "She even <em>said</em> that she'd at least <em>pave the way </em>for Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Either way, this battle's gonna be <em>biblical</em>. Adam and Lilith, fighting for dominance over the planet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Makes for a good read, I'm sure. A shame it has to involve <em>us.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Better us than <em>anyone else</em>, I suppose. Of course, that's coming from <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Ehh, you have a <em>point</em>. If <em>anyone</em> has to deal with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "We already know at least where this will <em>go</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "All the way <em>down</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's what happens <em>after </em>Zeruel obtains the Lance and the Sword."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko furrowed her brow. "The Lance and the Sword are what keep Adam and Lilith at bay. Obtaining the Sword of Uriel was what they <em>wanted</em>; just what <em>consequence</em> would that have?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Their entire stratagem revolved around removing the Sword, presumedly awakening <em>Lilith, </em>so that they may inquire about <em>Adam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And as she possessed <em>both </em>the Lance and the Sword, it's safe to say she awakens the <em>both</em> of them, one way or another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Thoughtful silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "This isn't gonna end well for Zeruel, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...I doubt it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Judging from that monologue? No," answered Gendo, "it knows that doing so will make Shinji hesitate...and that Angel wants a fight.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>Sounds </em>like Zeruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They always appreciated a good fight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I doubt Unit-00 will do <em>too</em> much, in that case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Interrupting their fight, maybe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Do they <em>want</em> to cause a Theatrical scenario?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not like <em>they</em> would know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It doesn't really make <em>sense</em> why they would possess Unit-00, honestly. They can simple <em>brute force</em> their way down to Terminal Dogma; they certainly did that to get <em>in</em> the Geofront."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Maybe they will just <em>kill</em> me instead."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Nah, that'd be too easy on you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei huffed. "Perhaps I will lose <em>two</em> limbs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Oh it's a <em>competition</em> now?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Does losing your <em>mind</em> count? Cause if it does, I think <em>I</em> got <em>that</em> won."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Bond has actually been rather <em>kind</em> on you, Rei. In comparison to <em>most</em> worlds, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That <em>is</em> true. Perhaps I am in his good books."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It'd help your <em>past</em> was kinda fucked."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Even if it would not affect <em>much</em> of the outcome, <em>any</em> help would be helpful."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Maybe I can <em>distract</em> Zeruel for a few seconds before they vaporise me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""SO BLAZE WITH ALL OF YOUR STRENGTH..." boasted Zeruel; from within the Angel's dark body, its face loomed ominously, the promise of Death riding forward. "...SO THAT I MAY SNUFF IT OUT.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "How the fuck did you do <em>that</em>, Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He shrugged. "Determination?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Would've been rather useful in <em>our </em>world, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We <em>do</em> have that, in our world. Even in <em>that</em> world, it exists; <em>Kaworu </em>did that when they were going to face <em>Sandalphon</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It did not seem to do<em> much</em>, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Zeruel's just <em>toying</em> with you, ain't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Does she <em>want</em> to spur on that determination, or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "She hasn't seen Gurren Lagaan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As long as Shinji can <em>maintain</em> this level of willpower, he will succeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He has good reasons, don't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Of <em>course</em> I do. Gotta save <em>you guys</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And you <em>will </em>save them. I'm sure of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not just because it'd be a pretty shitty <em>ending</em> if he didn't eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That's a part of it. It doesn't help <em>Zeruel</em> <em>herself </em>isn't <em>too</em> confident in her chances; if she believes it'll be <em>Tabris</em> doing what she couldn't do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As she said. It's <em>fate</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Might <em>actually</em> be fate, with what we've seen. Instead of whatever it was <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It was <em>still</em> fate; <em>we</em> are just better at spitting in fate's face!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I'd Make that Decision</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Within Central Dogma, an explosion occurred at the top levels, punctuated by Unit-01 tumbling down the main shaft."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Not that I'm <em>complaining</em> or anything, but you might wanna <em>hurry up? </em>Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am certainly <em>trying</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even against an <em>S2</em>, she's just throwing you around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Rather <em>dire</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Unit-00 is not yet repaired, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That doesn't <em>matter</em>; <em>all</em> hands need to be on deck at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And if <em>you</em> think Shinji's gonna lose, then we well and truly <em>need</em> the help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Just like <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei gave a single nod. "If I had to do it all again, I would make that decision. We <em>cannot</em> lose. Therefore, we <em>will not lose</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Tell that to <em>Zeruel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I will certainly <em>try</em>, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato whirled on her feet. "TO THE ELEVATORS, PEOPLE! WE NEED TO GET OUTSIDE!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Nice one, Rei!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Similar to the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, is it not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. And you <em>still</em> make the decision to <em>watch</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shrugged. "If <em>this</em> was anything to go by, we'd probably die <em>anyway</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Might as well get a front row seat to <em>Third Impact</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least <em>Zeruel's</em> probably having fun. Rather a shame <em>I'm</em> missing out on it all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...I appreciate the save, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Like <em>our</em> world. I will <em>not</em> go down without a fight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "As long as you're still standing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. Everything I do, I do for the ones I love. You are <em>well and truly</em> one of those people, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A sight blush. "That's... rather the same for <em>all</em> of us, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She smiled. "Yes. And the same for <em>you</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Looks like <em>that's </em>a positive of our little <em>tumbleweed</em>. We'd do <em>anything</em> to protect one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Would you even end the world to save them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Shinji <em>has</em> ended the world to save Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I wouldn't <em>intentionally</em> end the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>That's</em> very comforting to hear."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It wasn't.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato gulped. "…well. This is bad.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It took <em>this</em> long to reach that conclusion?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I've probably been <em>thinking </em>that for a short while."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She <em>is</em> enjoying it!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "All this is most likely not doing <em>much</em> to Zeruel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "As has been said, she's <em>toying</em> with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We are putting up <em>some</em> fight, at least. Not immediately keeling over."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I know <em>our</em> world's Zeruel was disappointed in your initial <em>immediate</em> defeat, according to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Did you say it was my <em>father's</em> fault?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Unfortunately not; I imagine that would have <em>amused</em> them, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "With how <em>incompetent </em>the Commander was in using a system that was <em>clearly</em> unready for combat against such an opponent, I imagine they felt <em>pity</em> for us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I remember them sounding almost <em>disappointed</em>, when they conversed with me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "<em>Might as</em> <em>well</em> be pity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "We can't argue her feelings in <em>this</em> work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least she's having <em>fun</em> before she ends that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh yeah, as long as she's <em>enjoying</em> breaking our backs and ending our lives."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Forbidden Union</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"She couldn't tell if it was hers, or the Eva's. Perhaps it was both."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "What's with me and getting <em>eaten</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You get used to it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Does <em>that</em> count as seducing the Angel?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's <em>eating out</em> the Angel, not <em>getting eaten</em> by the Angel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Gods <em>damnit</em>, Misato, you're just <em>encouraging</em> them at this point!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is certainly <em>some</em> levity, you cannot deny <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "Fine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Does she <em>want</em> to trigger a Golgotha Event? At least that's what I <em>assume</em> a forbidden union <em>is</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Golgotha was the site where Jesus Christ was crucified, according to the Christian lore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So <em>truly</em> biblical, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Either way, this is <em>unlike</em> her. She has not appeared curious in human pursuits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Her curiosity got the better of her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Speaking of <em>curiosity</em>, what <em>is</em> eating out?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A pin could drop, Ritsuko giving Misato a <em>major</em> stinkeye as Maya hid her face in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh yeah, get <em>me</em> to explain it to her. <em>You</em> bought it up!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You're at least her <em>friend</em>, not her <em>authority figure</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka rolled her eyes and grumbled, getting up from her chair to whisper in Zero Two's ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shock turned to embarrassment turned to intrigue turned to a <em>sly look towards Hiro</em>, all in the span of around six seconds. "<em>Well</em>. We're trying something <em>new</em> tonight, darling!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko was currently in the midst of a double facepalm to rival Jean-Luc Picard, as Maya continued making a long whine of embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I think you will like it, Zero Two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not. Helping."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's something <em>sexual</em> in nature."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Rei, <em>please continue</em> before I have to explain it to Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'm <em>already</em> <em>assuming</em> <em>something</em>, based on the context."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko's forehead impacted the desk, her hands no longer adequate to explain her exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh don't be like <em>that</em>. Coming from <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rhythmic thuds on the desk. "You're getting me a bottle for this, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Worth it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Zeruel turned towards the source: it was Unit-00, lying still on the ground. WHAT…?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...So <em>that</em> is what happened in the Theatrical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And it is what is happening <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So...<em> are</em> you alive, Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "At <em>this</em> rate, no one will be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That... <em>is</em> rather harsh, coming from you Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed... but this is not what we want. This is the forbidden union; Life and Knowledge coalescing together. This is <em>exactly</em> what happened with the First Ancestral Race. And... I am afraid what I may have to do, to stop it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You did as much in the <em>Theatrical, </em>against Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...I did?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's if <em>Rei</em> doesn't stop it first. <em>She</em> might be going full Overdrive at this point!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Unit-00 is out of action. I would have nothing else to fall back on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "So if <em>I'm</em> currently... <em>preoccupied</em>, let's say. What the hell happens <em>now</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...As I said. <em>I</em> may be the one to... unmake them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It won't be what you want, to say the least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If <em>you</em> have to take matters into your own hands, Kaworu..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He seemed melancholic. "I hope I make it quick, for her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You gotta give <em>Rei</em> a shot, first. She'd have <em>major</em> objections to Shinji getting <em>eaten</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As... Shinji had for <em>me</em>, in the Theatrical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Is this just gonna go the way of the <em>Theatrical</em> or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, next chapter's gonna be a timeskip <em>20 years into the future</em> or something <em>stupid</em> like that." She muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Sin from Genesis</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Rei raised her eyes, glowing red with power and rage. For the very first time, her hatred was a match for the soul within Unit-00. "GIVE HIM BACK!!!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka couldn't help but smile. "Go get'em, Rei!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I... believe I am feeling <em>true</em> hatred."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It would be what <em>I</em> felt, during that same thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Only you have a resident soul to match."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh she'd <em>especially</em> be pissed at this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They should make a good team, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "This <em>may</em> be a turning point, then. You, like Shinji, will do <em>anything</em> to get him back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's whether or not this goes up to and <em>including</em> ending the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, we cheered <em>Shinji</em> on when he was ending the world to get <em>Rei</em> back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>Anything</em>, to get him back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As I <em>apparently</em> intervened in the Theatrical, I may have to intervene in <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Maybe Rei might have the <em>mind</em> to <em>not</em> unintentionally end the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "In <em>her</em> state?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Sovereign has a point. I would not be <em>thinking</em> in coherent thoughts. All that is running through my mind is <em>Shinji</em>, and to <em>get him back</em>. Through whatever means we can."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...So you <em>might </em>end the world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If I do, that would put me on the leaderboard." In jest. "Shinji should not be the <em>only</em> one to end the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And he'd <em>still</em> be one-up on you. <em>Three</em> up, if you count Wolk and Kimigabuchi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "That's more or less the <em>Laserdisc</em> ending, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hence why I said they might <em>not</em> count<em>, </em>Shin-chan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Those red eyes focused intently upon the form of Zeruel. "I will accept whatever happens…if it means that I can save him…!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Nice work, Rei!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is amazing what the soul can do, given the right fuel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "What kind of Godforsaken fuel <em>are</em> you using?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Something <em>hypergolic</em>, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Determination <em>can</em> be as such. It ultimately depends on <em>what</em> is happening."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Nothing</em> will stop her, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Not without <em>some</em> outside influence." A blink. "Hey, how <em>do</em> you know Kaworu stopped me? I don't remember <em>seeing </em>that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "There was a scene after the credits of the Theatrical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Another blink. "Well, jokes on <em>us</em> for skipping out on the credits, I guess." He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I wonder if Zeruel is currently <em>regretting</em> whatever she did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Depends how <em>Rei</em> goes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I do not want to say I am going <em>well</em>, because I have this feeling in the back of my mind <em>something</em> will happen to make this all for naught, regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Sounds like you're <em>learning</em>, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Wings of the Angel</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The souls of Unit-00 and Rei Ayanami pressed down upon Zeruel's."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu, fittingly, began to hum the chorus of <em>Tsubasa wo Kudasai</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Probably <em>the</em> theme for this all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It literally has the lyrics for Tsubasa wo Kudasai in the next section."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Really?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Huh. A shame they can't put <em>audio</em> in a book."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Perhaps <em>that</em> is why it had the lyrics."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It'd be like karaoke to the <em>end of the world</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Either way, it is <em>clear</em> this is a similar event to the Theatrical. Down to the music cue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not that <em>I'm</em> complaining. Go get him, Rei!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You are doing <em>exactly</em> what Shinji did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei chuckled. "Suppose this is paying it forward."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Not even my <em>father's</em> complaining about this. And <em>he</em> would <em>know</em> what you're doing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Would this <em>also</em> recover Yui's soul? Her half soul?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It'd explain his <em>excitement</em>, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "He'd also want <em>Shinji</em> saved."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Oh yeah, <em>that</em> too."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A flat look from Shinji. "Thanks for the concern, guys."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It was to this sound that Rei Ayanami – body blazing with an incredible radiance, a star-in-miniature – leapt from her seat and delved deeper, towards the ego barrier of Zeruel."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...It's a <em>reverse</em> Golgotha event. When Shinji did this to Zeruel in Unit-01, it triggered such an event."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "But <em>I</em>, in the Adamite <em>Unit-00</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...So you're <em>saving </em>the world for once?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A surprise, to be sure. But a welcome one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even <em>better</em>! Save the boy, save the world, as Misato put it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Welp, guess I'm still <em>uncontested champion</em> in ending the world." His tone indicated it was not the <em>best</em> thing to be proud of.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "She'd do <em>anything</em> for you, Shinji. As you did in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even in <em>this</em> world, that was and <em>is</em> the case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Indeed." A small smile. "No wonder the Commander is not complaining."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "So this is the <em>better</em> example of a Theatrical scenario."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It certainly <em>seems</em> that way. His reasonings are sound; split Adam from Lilith, and this will prevent the Golgotha event."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro furrowed his brow. "I'm guessing that only works on <em>Evangelion</em> scales?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If that <em>wasn't</em> the case, our private life would be a <em>lot</em> more boring."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei batted the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A little ping came from Maya's laptop. "Life signs confirmed! Ikari-kun's safe and sound!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "YES!" She jumped from her seat and barrelled into Rei, celebrating her triumph <em>for</em> her. "FUCK <em>YES, </em>REI!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, I think that's <em>us</em> victorious, eh? At least the <em>world</em> should be safe for another 24 hours."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...You know I would do the same for <em>you</em> too, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I- I know." He rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "This... would result in Zeruel's doom. As it was in the <em>Theatrical</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...It most likely <em>will</em>. At least <em>I</em> didn't have to end them myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Rei won't be much better, you realise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I certainly don't doubt <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...Would Rei try doing the same as Shinji did in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "<em>Two</em> Evangelion with an S2 would be too tempting to pass up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "This... only leaves <em>one</em> person left, that could obtain the Lance and the Sword. If this is Zeruel's defeat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed... it seems all this will be is paving our <em>defeat</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Unless you decide to take a <em>different</em> route, as you did <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu shook his head. "Forgive me if I feel like I <em>cannot</em> diverge from the path I have begun walking. Seele and NERV <em>know</em> I am a hostile entity. And once Zeruel falls..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka was <em>still</em> beaming. "I'd say you <em>deserve</em> him at this point, Rei. You worked <em>so hard</em> to get him back!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...You can be sure I will take full advantage of this recovery."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I <em>want</em> you to, Rei." She smirked. "After <em>all</em> the shit you two have been through, you better do <em>more</em> than a hug or an indirect kiss with him after all this!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A Feast For Crows</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A pained gurgle could be heard from the Eva as it made the S2 Organ its own; the missing limbs slowly regenerated, new flesh replacing what was lost."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You... <em>are</em> doing what Shinji did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Two</em> Evangelion with S2's. We're at a <em>definite</em> advantage against Seele, now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even against <em>you</em>, Kaworu. If you decide to attack us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I doubt he'll pass up the opportunity to avenge his <em>sister</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Perhaps not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...You seem unsettled, Kaworu.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'She would </em>still<em> be conscious, through this all. I... can't help but feel sorrow for her.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "She <em>knew</em> what the consequences would be, if she failed. And... well, she did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "A rather <em>gruesome</em> end, is it not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It's what happened in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Would that mean <em>you</em> obtain an S2 as well, Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would ultimately depend how <em>close</em> I am with my Evangelion, I would think. Though I can handle a Solenoid rather fine, if I say so myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Zeruel gave you the secret of the Solenoid, anyway. This is just a more... <em>forceful</em> way of obtaining said secret."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I think it's been well proven that this is the <em>only</em> reliable way to get an S2 in an Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Without blowing up Nevada, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Core fissured, and split…and then, with a decisive clench, Unit-00 shattered it.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Yomiko Nagisa wailed, her back arching in exquisite torment. A horrific howl echoed across the ether.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And then...there was only the blessed sound of silence."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu, for lack of a better word, was <em>rattled</em>. "How... <em>genuine</em>, her fear was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko sighed. "Consuming the S2 was not enough for Unit-00, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei went for his hand. "...Apologies, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's... just business. She was gone, either way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "She could've shown <em>some</em> mercy, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It wasn't <em>Rei</em> doing it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Indeed. Even if you <em>wanted</em> to, I doubt Unit-00 would've <em>listened</em> to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean... we <em>know</em> she was gonna die. Either <em>we</em> dealt with her, or <em>you</em> would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's all in the <em>way</em> she died. I can't believe I'm even feeling <em>sorry</em> for her; she did <em>so much destruction</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Your reaction would be dictated by the reaction of <em>others</em>."</span>
  <span class="s3"> A sharp inhale. </span>
  <span class="s1">"And... it seems Kaworu has been adversely affected."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of <em>course </em>I would. This... was not what I <em>expected</em>. I <em>knew</em> she was dead, but... not like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Imagine how <em>you</em> would feel, in the work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu introspected some. "...Yomiko would be the closest person I knew. I'd feel... empty. Especially with the knowledge I am the <em>last</em>. Once more."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Is that just what <em>happens</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At this point... yes. I believe that." He was soft. "Suppose it was too much to ask for one of my kin to live beyond the endgame."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not like you are <em>alone</em>, even in <em>that</em> world. <em>Asuka</em> certainly doesn't mind you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. <em>I</em> realise this. But... it is all whether <em>he</em> does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And so Kaworu Nagisa wept, barely capable of expressing the fullness of Tabris's sorrow."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu simply gave a long stare nowhere. "This... was as expected."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's a lonely life, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...At times. I'm never <em>truly</em> alone, of course. But I <em>still</em> get pensive, at times."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Rei <em>helps</em>, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "She does. We are... rather similar. We are Nephilim, after all. And... I feel our recent bond has helped me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Would... the soulbond be similar to what you <em>experienced</em> with the <em>other</em> Angels?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A singular nod. "Yes. A mental link; even if there is no active communication, there is still the <em>feeling</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You are not as alone as you were, then." A soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Indeed. It's... nice. Having someone else with you, no matter what."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Would that be similar to what <em>Synchronisation</em> is?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's two souls sharing their thoughts and feelings. It is <em>exactly</em> what Synchronisation is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Only a more... <em>persistent</em> version, it sounds like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A part of it <em>does</em> sound nice. But I know <em>I</em> wouldn't mind some quiet time, once in a while."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You know how emotionally crippled we are, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We <em>have</em> been lonely, severely so. Plus, we can always have quiet times <em>together.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smile from Kaworu. "I know <em>I</em> certainly don't mind the company, in my mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So what, you guys wouldn't mind having a damn <em>hivemind</em> between you four?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Said four looked between one another. "It'd mean we wouldn't have to rely on our <em>phones</em> for <em>private</em> communication, at least." Shinji quipped, much to their amusement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I know we joke about you being a <em>tumbleweed</em>, but <em>that's</em> taking it to a new <em>extreme</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, our minds would <em>actually</em> be a tumbleweed!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Do I<em> have</em> to say to you lot <em>not</em> to combine your souls together into some Borgish amalgam?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "From what it sounds, Rei and Kaworu have <em>already</em> done that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>We've</em> done that. And we didn't even exactly <em>intend</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "We got the <em>feelings</em> part of that, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh, so I shouldn't even <em>bother, </em>then." She deadpanned, shrugging. "Could be worse, I suppose. I haven't become an <em>aunt</em> yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Sleep, My Dear</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And so the First Child slumbered alongside the Third: a brief reprieve from the impending fulfillment of their destiny."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smile from Asuka. "That's happening a lot, lately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A quiet moment between us, in the ward. At least... we have <em>this</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "More than you can say of <em>my</em> situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's <em>still</em> pretty adorable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure it would've been better if <em>Shinji</em> was awake."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...I'm sure when I wake up, I can make it up to her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "She <em>saved</em> you, Shinji. If you <em>didn't</em> make that up to her-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He will." She smiled. "I am <em>sure</em> of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I bet <em>Asuka</em> made up for it, when Shinji helped save her from Leliel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh believe me, he <em>did.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Rather amazing how <em>close</em> you two seem, and yet you're <em>both</em> haven't... <em>completely </em>collided. So to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Rather unlike <em>this</em> world. I suppose you can attribute <em>that</em> to us actually being <em>reasonably well adjusted</em>, so we aren't just <em>immediately</em> falling into the first person that we could <em>relate</em> to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It... <em>is</em> rather strange, you realise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We do." Flat. "We practically <em>exploded</em> with our relationship, eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Not like that's a <em>bad</em> thing. We just... <em>skipped</em> a few bases."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You're not even meant to <em>play</em> <em>baseball</em> without at least taking her out for <em>dinner</em>, first."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shinji's been cooking for me for a bit before that; <em>that</em> can count."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I think I am beginning to realise just how <em>close</em> I am to Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Which is <em>good</em>; I'm sure <em>Shinji</em> will realise that too, once he wakes up. Saving your skin tends to <em>do</em> that; look at what happened with <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu sighed. "Can't say I <em>didn't</em> expect the outcome."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... could have been more <em>merciful</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Unit-00</em> was out for blood." Ritsuko cooly stated. "And with <em>what</em> Zeruel did, you can find <em>justification</em> in your hands off approach, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"They were dead as soon as they attacked."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Where does that put <em>your</em> hopes, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He huffed. "Not good, Shinji. To say the least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You better not <em>die</em> again, Kaworu. Who would <em>I</em> get with, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe we'll end up in an <em>Israfel Special</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka rolled her eyes. "We aren't even <em>that</em> close in this work, Shin-chan. Especially in comparison to <em>you and Rei</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hopefully Kaworu ends up alright, then." Maya hoped. "I know that's probably a <em>vain</em> hope."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"As Zeruel was, perhaps I could just be brought down to a more <em>human</em> power level. She was still living <em>without</em> the Solenoid."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Your hopes aren't high, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Can't say they <em>are</em>." Shaking his head. "I... doubt the upcoming chapter will be kind on me, unfortunately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Looks like it's <em>your</em> turn for the trauma, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave pause to Zero Two's quip, before a grim chuckle emanated from him. "I was wondering when it would be <em>my</em>turn."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s4"></span>
</p><h3>E30: TABRIS (It was nice knowing you…goodbye.)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(in which there is loads of shipping fuel, Tabris descends upon NERV-1, and a True Hero emerges...)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It seems this all but <em>confirms</em> it's <em>my</em> turn." He grimly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What the hell is <em>shipping </em>meant to refer to?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I doubt they're dealing with <em>diesel</em>." Ritsuko shrugged. "Though I imagine we'll figure out soon enough. We were able to do so for <em>Rule 63</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>still</em> don't know how these euphemisms even <em>exist</em>." Asuka muttered. "They just sound so... <em>strange</em>. Like, how the hell is the number <em>63</em> meant to relate to <em>gender bending</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps it is a thing in wherever world Bond is from." Rei speculated. "General truths of the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A furrowed brow from Zero Two. "What kind of world does he come from where that's a <em>rule</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"A strange one." Surmised Rei. "I think we may know who this <em>true hero</em> will be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wouldn't even <em>surprise</em> me, Misato." The true hero themselves deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pay No Mind, Illogical</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Neither of them noticed how the fingers on her right hand twitched, ever so slightly."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Paying us a visit before you face your doom?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It... certainly seems that way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wonder if <em>whatever</em> you did help... <em>start her up</em> again, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>That'd</em> be rather convenient. Maybe I wake up early enough to <em>stop</em> you from killing yourself, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A nice thought."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Can't say your <em>father</em> is in any good shape, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "He's still <em>alive</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Most likely with serious burns <em>all</em> <em>over</em> his body. If he's <em>mummified,</em> as this put."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "But he is <em>alive</em>. As was said last chapter, this is most likely the <em>best</em> outcome for him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It puts<em> the Jackal</em> out of action, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am sure Asuka would appreciate Bond leaving her father alive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>That</em> version of my father, sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Mari would appreciate it, certainly. In <em>her</em> mind, she's <em>already</em> lost you, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "She doesn't need <em>more</em> of that shit, <em>that's</em> for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"He was long gone before anyone had a chance to check up on the prisoner."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei's eyes <em>immediately</em> fell on Kaworu, feeling his turmoil. In fact, <em>many</em> of the gathered had now focused on the Nephilim.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu was silent, eyes unfocused and unblinking. His hand clenching and relaxing at an irregular pace. It... was all too familiar for him. "Did... it really have to end like <em>this</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't think it'd help, but... it <em>was</em> mercy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He glanced up, his golden eyes looking into the doctor's. "I <em>know</em> what mercy is. This... <em>God</em>." A deep breath in and out. "She was <em>fine</em> and she <em>still</em> wanted me to end her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "All because she could not handle losing her greater self."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>would</em> be a significant trauma. One she could not even <em>comprehend</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...And the Zeruel you knew would've been dead. This was... just a shell."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "But to<em> end </em>her in such a..." Once more, he fell silent. Eyes locked on his hands. "...such a... <em>barbaric</em> manner. Could I not even give her a <em>quick</em> death, after everything that happened to her?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Do... you think this was <em>intentional</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That's... I don't even know. Even in <em>that</em> state, I <em>should've</em> been able to give her <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...What <em>would</em> be mercy, in this case?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave a few steady breaths. "...Stopping the heart." He murmured. "It's... what I did when Mari Makinami begged me for mercy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This was rather <em>revelatory</em> for a majority of the roundtable. "...Jeez, Kaworu." Softly spoke Asuka. "No wonder this rattled you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yet more silence, as this settled in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I'm sorry. I... need a moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He slowly got up, and left the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei, wordlessly, followed soon after.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato was still wide eyed in shock. "Fuck. If... if I knew that." Turning to the Subcommander. "Did <em>you</em> know?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I tended to her after she passed. I... knew." She was softly spoken, knowing the topic required some sensitivity. "It <em>was </em>mercy, Misato. She was too far gone, at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know <em>that</em>; I wouldn't even <em>doubt</em> that for a second. But..." She paused, and sighed. "...<em>God</em>. That must've messed with him if he didn't tell us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>I</em> didn't even know, Misato." Shinji murmured. "Something like... <em>that</em>. I understand <em>why</em> he kept it between him and Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">More silence descended.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's... not really a good topic for him, I take it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Is it really a good topic for <em>anyone</em>?" Thought Asuka. "You <em>need</em> someone close like that to rely on. Rei is that for Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Gods know <em>we</em> have somethings we wouldn't tell <em>anyone</em> else. Eh, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Everyone</em> does. I know for a fact <em>you</em> have something like that with Kaji, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah." She sighed. "Man, I thought this was getting <em>less</em> depressing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei had followed close to Kaworu, out of Central Dogma and into the environment of the Geofront, all the way to the forested regions. Shadows danced, illuminated by the morning sunlight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was here Kaworu finally stopped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She knew this place well. "This was where Zeruel... gifted us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed. It's... quiet, here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He sat against a tree, Rei wordlessly joining him not long afterwards. "I'm here, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She leaned on him, and soon wrapped an arm around him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... wonder how many times we've had to take a break."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It wouldn't be a work involving <em>us</em> if we didn't <em>have</em> to." A wry remark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It got a huff out of him, at least. "...It's... rather amazing how similar our situations seemed." Quietly musing. "I... why didn't I let her go gently?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You'll have to ask Bond that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Another soft huff. "Not happening, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small spot of silence, between them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Thing is. I don't think I can even <em>blame</em> her, for wanting to... die. After what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's... traumatising. Having your soul split. What happened with <em>Zeruel</em>..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It would just be that, amplified." He winced. "...In all honesty, Rei? <em>I</em> probably wouldn't want to live, like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Would <em>anyone</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Fair." Quiet. "If... that happened to <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Timid quietude. As she thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You... fixed me, Kaworu. I will do the same for you. But... if I could not..." Holding him slightly closer. "I... would make it quick."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu didn't want to take too much time from everyone; half an hour was enough for him. "You <em>sure</em> you're alright, fish?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah." A smile of mixed messages. "I'll... be fine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu found it rather surprising he was immediately <em>glomped</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">By <em>Asuka</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Heh." Of <em>course</em> he readily accepted this comfort. "I'm fine, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, you <em>say</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Fair. Perhaps... I should've told you two earlier."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Don't kick yourself over it, Kaworu." Disengaging, a sad smile. "I know well, there's some things that tend to stay between someone you trust most."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Still. I trust <em>you</em> guys-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah." A finger over his lips. "We don't mind. Don't feel bad, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Okay. I... appreciate the words, Asuka." A small smile creeped up. "Channeling your other self?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least <em>before</em> she fell into a coma."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A grim chuckle. "Okay. Let's... lets get through this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And like nothing much happened, they once again returned to their seats.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...What the fuck is with this place and <em>strangulation</em>?!" Zero Two queried, rather <em>justified</em> in her somewhat horrified tone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know, Zero Two." Was all Kaworu answered. "I don't know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Nuisance</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Dialing a particular number, the Chairman - wincing as he got to his feet - waited for the person on the other end to answer. "...this is Keel. Tabris is on his way to Moscow.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That... would've been <em>satisfying, </em>at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I doubt you got <em>any</em> fucks left to give, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You gotta admit, that <em>was</em> kinda petty of you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's <em>Kihl. </em>I don't think <em>anyone</em> would complain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I probably would've thrown in at his head, myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "You do not know the truth, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>No one</em> does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not even <em>Seele</em> know all they have is a <em>fake</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And I'd put money on <em>Kaworu</em> finding that out soon. Or is <em>Tabris</em> a more fitting name, at the moment?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's safe to say <em>Tabris</em> is the one running the ship."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It'll be particularly... <em>explosive</em>, when you find that out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. At this point, I have run out of patience. I am the last. I <em>killed my closest friend</em>. This... is rather expected."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shit, I'm kinda <em>split</em> in gunning for you. Cause I <em>know</em> you're gonna run up against <em>us</em> soon enough; <em>that's</em> not gonna end well for us. But on the <em>other</em> hand, you <em>are</em> showing Seele what for, ain't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "This would mean it is <em>you</em> that comes into possession of the Lance and the Sword."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And we've <em>already</em> speculated as to <em>why</em> that may be a bad thing. This... may not end well for me. But I would not <em>care </em>for that, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Mark 06 took a step, and was gone in the next instant, leaving the ruins of NERV-5 behind."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The <em>original</em> plan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Bereft of <em>any</em> other input."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Obviously it <em>worked</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wonder how you'd <em>react</em> to the fact <em>both</em> Adam and Lilith were in close proximity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Laughter, most likely."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Nothing will hold you back, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>Something</em> will."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If <em>this</em> is any example."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You guys have <em>two</em> S2 capable Evangelion, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That <em>Zeruel</em> was able to counter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Hopefully you don't destroy <em>too</em> much of Tokyo-3, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>I</em> hope so, too. There are actually some <em>decent</em> people there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "According to <em>Kaworu</em>. But what about according to <em>Tabris</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "At least Bond isn't prevaricating about the bush. No false hope I may live to see the next day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I suppose it'd fuck <em>me</em> more, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Though I suppose there is always <em>that</em> hope. That <em>you</em> may somehow snap me out of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "With how it <em>ends</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu didn't really <em>know</em> how to think. "We'll have to wait and see."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Standing on the Edge</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I want you to confirm it for me. Make me believe it."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"…believe what?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Simple: the truth."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And that was the magic word."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Out of <em>all</em> the people in the world, <em>he</em> would know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Helps he's a quintuple agent or something. I'm not even <em>sure</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He's <em>always</em> been rather remarkable, like that. Being able to pull the wool over the eyes of Seele on <em>many</em> occasions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Probably more due to the fact they <em>allowed</em> it." She muttered. "Since he was equally working <em>against</em> us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least for a <em>bit</em>. I'm sure <em>Matarael</em> would've been easier if he wasn't snooping around the place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Can't say he <em>didn't</em> get better." Shrugging.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It was <em>his</em> intel, after all, that allowed us to get a one-up on Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Why would you need <em>him</em> to confirm the truth, however?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I think it's pretty obvious even <em>that</em> Gendo can be a bit... <em>esoteric</em> when it comes to truth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I.e., he lies through his teeth unless it's <em>needed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Plus, hearing it from someone <em>else</em> she trusts <em>would</em> help confirm it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Much like <em>anything</em>, I feel. The more people <em>know</em> it, the more likely it's true."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>that</em> can be manipulated. If you can convince people of what's true, then who's to say it <em>isn't</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's especially the case in <em>our</em> world. The <em>official</em> story of Second Impact is so blatantly false to anyone with even a <em>modicum </em>of intelligent thought, and yet the world ate it up." A scoff. "<em>Axial shift</em>, don't make me laugh."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You just have to look at the <em>stars</em> to realise that's false, though!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And yet, it still seemed to work. I know at least in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, one of the teachers of class 2-A goes on about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And he still does." In deadpan. "At this point, I'm <em>convinced</em> he's paid by you guys or something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "With how <em>Rits</em> goes on about it, I <em>really</em> doubt it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""The circumstances are different. Zeruel desired a battle to the utmost, and relished in her full nature as an Angel. Tabris still looks like the Mark 06, new color scheme aside...and I don't think he will be as interested in withholding the truth.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...I'd say that was <em>wise</em>, in this instance. Help let you down easy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Since <em>I</em> might have to kill you again." He sighed, already coming to terms with it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know for a fact <em>Unit-02</em> never did that when it got an S2."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It would've happened by now with <em>Unit-03</em>, as well. It <em>does</em> help with rebuilding said Evangelion; not like we have any <em>new</em> Adamite cultures to grow from. Unless <em>Kaworu</em> was willing to donate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would be a significant portion of myself, I would think." He thought. "But yes, the presence of the Solenoid <em>would</em> help with regrowth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>Could</em> you regrow from any significant damage?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Theoretically. Broken bones are trivial; never had to deal with a <em>missing</em> limb but with time I could regrow one, possibly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Again with the missing limbs!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "So the Dummy Plugs aren't even a <em>thing</em> anymore?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Thing is, I'm sure <em>that</em> world would've had at least <em>halfway</em> competent Dummy Plugs. No <em>wonder</em> you're angry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least <em>here</em>, I got to see them in action. That way I had <em>evidence</em> it was a bad idea from the start."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...It seems they clued into <em>your</em> action, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's... rather obvious, with what they saw. Who <em>else</em> could?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At least they're <em>trying</em> to wake you up, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If not even my <em>mama</em> could get me up. Odds are, she might not even <em>want</em> to sync after what happened; just look at the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Would she think it was to <em>protect</em> you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's what <em>I</em> thought. I can <em>kinda</em> understand, though the end result was <em>still</em> me ending up catatonic in a hospital bed." She shrugged. "But hey, at least <em>Kihl</em> is shitting bricks right now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A rare chuckle from Kaworu. "I wonder if <em>that</em> makes all this worth it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Heh, <em>I'd</em> say so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A part of me wonders if he was thinking that when <em>Kaji</em> and his boys did their little black op."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "By <em>that</em> point, Kihl sounded so <em>demented</em> that he barely had the clarity to blow his brains out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even in <em>that</em>, it's evident Kihl is losing his mental function. It would've <em>certainly</em> deteriorated."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Telegraph</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"If Mayumi's blows were somewhat harsher than they had been previously, no one decided to comment on it."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "Sounds like Toji, eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>You'd</em> know." A flat look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You can <em>understand</em> his feelings, at least. He wants to be <em>useful</em>; currently he is still too green to be of any significant use as a fighting force."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Lacking his Evangelion wouldn't help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>if</em> he wanted to evacuate with Hikari, I doubt we would've <em>allowed</em> it. Not until he honed his power, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would've been worse on him if he accidentally <em>crushed</em> someone he loved."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Or broke Hikari's hips."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko's forehead impacted the desk. "Great, you <em>corrupted</em> her, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Sure, put it all on <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s3">Eliza <em>smirked</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I can assure you my <em>file system</em> is at 100% integrity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Your <em>moral fibre,</em> however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Coming from <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Toji seems to be <em>improving</em>, somewhat. He can <em>manifest</em> an AT-Field, now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "More than you can say <em>before</em>. Though <em>we</em> know it's... kinda <em>difficult</em> to do so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least to start off with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You can agree, we are much <em>gentler</em> on your training."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Oh hell yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Tell me, Kirishima-san...does the name 'SEELE' mean anything to you?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If she didn't <em>before</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I take it we <em>know</em> what bullshit their reassignment is?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>If</em> they get reassigned, they'll be used <em>against</em> us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I imagine she <em>won't</em> get them reassigned, once she knows."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Once the endgame begins, it would not matter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The endgame is <em>already</em> underway. Kaworu is the <em>last</em>. Once the Angels are gone, they will launch their own attack, as in the Laserdiscs and even <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Only they evidently didn't <em>wait</em> for Kaworu to die."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Somewhat obvious, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>without</em> knowing about Seele, she wasn't just about to <em>leave</em> NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Why <em>would</em> she? It really <em>is</em> an idiotic prospect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though we know <em>who</em> is really pulling the strings."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At <em>this</em> point, I doubt <em>anyone</em> is listening to Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Gendo <em>never</em> listened to them. He's certainly not starting <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And <em>everyone else</em> who knows certainly won't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Wow, it's almost like we have an <em>advantage</em> for once."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His other snorted. "<em>That's</em> not gonna last."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Spar</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Because you will be too preoccupied with the fact that you are fighting the Fourth Child to focus on anything else.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...He knows me well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of <em>course</em> he would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least <em>he</em> told you. We pretty much had to get told by the <em>Angel himself</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would think <em>that</em> was better. More personal, in that way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>I</em> certainly thought so. We <em>accepted</em> you regardless, didn't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Which I appreciate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of course, as we say time and time again, it helps you weren't <em>hostile</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Certainly took <em>me</em> some time to come to terms with it, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "With... <em>what</em> happened, not like we can <em>fault</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. A good thing everyone was present; I might've been on the wrong end of a gun." A wry remark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm not <em>that </em>trigger happy." Rolling her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Either way, it's understandable <em>why </em>Shinji is angry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'd say that was similar to the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Except I was angry at <em>Kaworu</em>, in the Laserdiscs. Not my <em>father</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You were just <em>always</em> angry at him, for good reason."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You let me into your heart, and I betrayed you. The anger is justified."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And that's what <em>you'd</em> be feeling in relation to Yomiko and Kaworu, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Doesn't surprise me in the slightest. Though... I wonder what I'd be thinking <em>now</em>, considering what happened between Yomiko and I."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Either way, it is <em>affecting</em> you. Perhaps <em>that</em> is why he told you <em>now</em>; it will not affect you in a <em>battle</em> situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "We can <em>say</em> that. But knowing <em>me</em>, it'll affect me regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""If you need sleep, my barracks will serve as a good place to rest." Rei pointed to the two-story structure near the service elevator that led back to the surface. "And if Tabris chooses to attack during the night, we will be closer to headquarters.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, a Cheshire Cat grin grew on Asuka. "What<em>ever</em> are you <em>suggesting</em>, Rei?" She sing-songed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A smirk. "A part of me suggests it is more <em>innocent</em> than <em>you</em> suggest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A part of me thinks Asuka wouldn't <em>care</em> whichever way it goes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It shows how much you two <em>trust</em> one another, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though <em>forgetting</em> the subtext for once, your reasons are <em>understandable. </em>Kaworu wouldn't be long for Tokyo-3."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "An intelligent decision, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Sharing a bed is just a <em>bonus</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...There <em>would</em> only be one bed there, wouldn't there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At least I have a tendency for <em>clothing</em>, in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We aren't gonna see... <em>that</em> happen, are we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It'd be about <em>time</em>, I say! You two are just about to go into a battle for <em>both</em> of your lives; this is probably the <em>last</em> time you'll be <em>together</em> together for a good while."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not like <em>you're</em> averse to a pre-battle... <em>session</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "This wouldn't even be the <em>only</em> work. I know Shinji and I did it in <em>Wolk's</em> work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Though... I imagine you could <em>use</em> some of that comfort. After <em>what</em> happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Wouldn't surprise <em>me</em>, either. I've got a lot of things on my mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>I</em> certainly know the best way to deal with a lot of things on the mind. Seems <em>Rei</em> might know, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Soul of Tabris turned away, a melancholy smile on his face. This final night is my gift to you. Enjoy, and be at peace...it will all be over soon. And then he was gone."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>Voyeur</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Coming from <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That was... actually kinda <em>adorable</em>." She gushed. "I'm sure the <em>both</em> of you needed that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "As <em>I</em> said, they <em>know</em> this may be the last time they could do this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...We're certainly making the <em>most</em> of this, are we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I think that's the <em>best</em> way to sleep, honestly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Makes ya think <em>how</em> you could've slept <em>before</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Kinda."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka smirked. "Don't be <em>bashful</em> about it! I say <em>nothing</em> beats being able to rest in the arms of someone you love."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Wow, something you consider better than <em>sex</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If anything, that <em>improves</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A <em>long</em> sigh from Ritsuko. "You guys are <em>obsessed</em> with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We <em>are</em> teenagers, Ritsuko." She pointed out the obvious. "All the <em>hormones</em> wouldn't help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Though it's not like <em>we're</em> averse to... <em>holding</em> one another like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's something almost <em>all</em> of us do, I imagine. Not sure about the <em>computers</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'd have to delete my Freudian daemon if I wanted to do that with Sovy."</span>
  <span class="s3"> A wry remark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I cannot say such thing even <em>interests</em> me. And there <em>are</em> implications with such thing, as mama suggested."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei chuckled. "It all depends on finding someone you <em>click</em> with. That... is<em> not</em> otherwise related. Not like we are <em>too</em> averse to such thing, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm rather surprised you didn't get a nosebleed, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "With how my <em>heart</em> was going, it wouldn't have surprised me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even though this is <em>still</em> more clothed than <em>I</em> was when we first slept together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's a good thing I was <em>wasted</em> that night. I can't believe <em>you two</em> were able to get <em>away</em> with that for as long as you did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Says a lot about <em>you</em>, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah yeah, I know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...How long did you <em>not</em> know they were an item?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well... if they got together before Leliel, and only told me <em>after</em> Zeruel... a couple months?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Subcommander gave an unamused look to the Commander.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh don't give me <em>that</em> look; not like <em>you</em> were much better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Plausible deniability is a wonderful thing. Asuka would know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Can't say I <em>wasn't</em> suspicious you didn't ask questions about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Flicker</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Let him throw himself against the walls of Tokyo-3. With any luck, they will destroy each other," answered SEELE-01 with conviction. "Gendo Ikari cannot afford to hold back anything against Tabris. So he won't.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If we weren't in the endgame <em>before</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm surprised it took them <em>this</em> long to clue into <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not like they <em>could</em> know. They were <em>convinced</em> the shell <em>was</em> Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Not many people could've predicted it was <em>Pen-Pen</em> that hosted Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It <em>is</em> an illogical thought. And yet it <em>happened</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That whole <em>world </em>is illogical."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Either way. As in <em>this</em> world, they will play their hand. Whether Kaworu is subjugated or not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And look how that <em>worked out</em> for them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It'd depend <em>how</em> he factors in. If he <em>dies</em>, then he's not exactly gonna <em>affect</em> too much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, we can see the <em>Angel</em> can die, but the <em>shell</em> remains."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If Yomiko was in such a state after Zeruel died, who's to say <em>I</em> won't be like that <em>if</em> it happens?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I think Rei might have a <em>point</em>, though. You are <em>not</em> going quietly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I do not have a <em>reason</em> to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, you were the most <em>successful </em>Angel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Only it wasn't <em>Lilith</em> we wanted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It was <em>Gaghiel</em> that was most successful, according to your logic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "In <em>that</em> world, you are going for Lilith <em>as well as</em> Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Lilith is a means to <em>find</em> Adam." He huffed. "I suppose I <em>will</em> be rather successful with this act."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Holding his arms out wide, Tabris's red body flared with power; a pair of golden, fractal wings flared behind him. With a mere flex of the ankles, the Angel jumped from the surface of the Moon, beginning his final descent towards Earth. And so we approach the end."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "They're <em>really</em> emphasising the endgame, aren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's rather <em>apparent</em>, yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least we <em>know</em> it's coming. Can't say we knew much of that <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even <em>here</em>, I do not think Seele <em>intended</em> on accelerating as much as it did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "But when their initial play was <em>thwarted</em>, their hand was practically <em>forced</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Good for <em>us</em>. They <em>rushed</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even the <em>MP-Eva</em> seemed kinda <em>incomplete</em>. If they had another <em>month</em> or so of development, they <em>might've</em> been a bit more of a threat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, they still <em>were</em>. We had to lean on Hikari for quite a bit during that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I assume it didn't take long to learn of their <em>weakness</em>, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "They're just <em>Evangelion</em>, in the end. They need a <em>controller</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not like they <em>need</em> the plugs, but it stuns them enough to <em>deal</em> with them otherwise. Which means going for the <em>core</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Seems you were left in good hands." A sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Hopefully this rush will be to <em>NERV's</em> advantage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You guys certainly aren't getting a <em>break</em> anytime soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That <em>was</em> our break." A flat remark. "At least <em>Asuka</em> has a bit of rest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's the only <em>positive</em> thing there is with my <em>everything </em>being shattered."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Heartbeat</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"…Mama…?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Seems you <em>did</em> help me, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I... wonder if it was intentional. I wouldn't <em>think </em>so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm <em>sure</em> Asuka wouldn't complain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though there's gonna be a <em>lot</em> more work I need. Though... it's certainly <em>more</em> active than I've been."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And just after Misato said you were getting some rest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She barked a laugh. "Just my luck, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "How could that even be a <em>bad</em> thing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Waking up to a <em>battle</em>, perhaps. Just like the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And look how <em>that</em> ended up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "As long as I'm awake for <em>longer</em> than 10 minutes, that's <em>still</em> better than the Laserdiscs we're."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Could your mother <em>not</em> do this, before?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "If she <em>could</em>, she would've almost <em>certainly</em> have done so, by now. Not like this was the <em>first</em> time we tried a forced sync."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If <em>anyone</em> could undo what Arael did to you, it'd be <em>her</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't doubt that for one second. Considering what <em>Arael</em> told me seemed rather blatantly <em>false</em>, in retrospect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If not <em>false</em>, then<em> greatly</em> enhanced."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "All due to their lack of understanding." Shaking his head. "At least I was able to do <em>this</em> for you, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So I can wake up a few minutes before the <em>world ends</em>. Thanks, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He huffed. "I thought that was only meant to be a <em>cynical thought</em>. Not what <em>actually</em> happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, well it seems that cynicism worked out rather <em>well</em> for me, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""As a simple nephilim growing up in Germany, my actions were…amusing. But now? Fully manifested in my true body, armed with the fullness of knowledge?" A final step, a light touch that still caused a thunderclap. "It is an amusement I can no longer afford to indulge.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu amused the thought. "The combination of the Fruits <em>are</em> rather strange to think about. Life and Knowledge: Godhood."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Exactly what the Progenitors wanted to <em>avoid</em>. For look where it brought <em>them</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I dunno, <em>you guys</em> seem alright with combining fruits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Snickering.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Probably a matter of <em>scale,</em> at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That's what <em>we</em> think. Else, the world would've ended by now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least it would've gone out with a <em>bang</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Snickering.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though even as you are, it's not like you've <em>combined</em> yourselves. At least... excluding <em>that</em> way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not on the level of Zeruel and Unit-01."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "True." <em>'At least not to </em>that<em> extent.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. <em>'I wonder how Ritsuko would go if she knew how... </em>malleable<em> we were with one another.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Even </em>with<em> such thing, it is not like we </em>fully<em> combine our being. Perhaps </em>that<em> is what prevents a Golgotha event.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I suppose that means you <em>won't</em> be bargained with, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Unless what they offer is <em>Adam</em>. And I doubt they <em>would</em> offer him to me so willingly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It appears everyone here <em>already knows </em>the outcome of this scenario, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It was outright<em> told</em> to us, Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>with</em> being told. There is still <em>uncertainty</em> as to what happens <em>afterwards</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kaworu's smile was a truly pitiful thing to witness. "…I wish I could believe that," he echoed.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And so the Final Angel let his AT-Field unfold."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You'd think <em>you</em> was the one with the all knowing foresight, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Amazing, eh."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It shows my <em>development. </em>Back with <em>Sandalphon</em>, I still had the hope we could work together; to find our Father. But alas."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "All that hope is now <em>ashes</em> in your mouth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. <em>Now</em> I believe it all to be futile."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And with <em>what</em> happened, I doubt there <em>could</em> be peace. Not like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Everyone he was close with is <em>gone</em>. What does he have left?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Even <em>I'd</em> might as well be gone, for all I'm <em>not </em>doing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Except you <em>aren't</em>. So maybe <em>you</em> can snap him out of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A snort. "With how <em>Bond</em> has been like, odds are I'm gonna <em>witness his death</em> or some shit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "He's <em>already</em> traumatised you enough, <em>surely</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Our worlds are proof you can <em>never</em> have enough trauma."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I think you <em>always</em> believed such cooperation was doomed to fail, Kaworu. With how you seemed to handle Sandalphon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You've witnessed a Golgotha event. You can understand this trepidation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The case of the First Ancestral Race would also be on your mind, being of Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. If it were possible for Adam and Lilith to combine this way, <em>without</em> anything bad happening. But... alas."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Shift</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Maya looked over her shoulder. "Whenever the AT-Field is disrupted!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I don't think that AT-Field was even <em>disrupted</em>, in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least until it was... <em>forcefully</em> disrupted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Which... may be the case <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Who</em> forces it, though? We know it might not be <em>you two</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If removing the Sword and the Lance awakens both Lilith and Adam, it may be one of <em>them</em> that stops him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>That's</em> not gonna end well for... well, <em>anyone, </em>really."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>World ending possibilities</em> are usually that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And I doubt <em>Lilith</em> would appreciate being awoken by <em>you</em>, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "She <em>still</em> didn't appreciate me, at least up to <em>recently</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Maybe you'll get lucky and <em>convince</em> her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Or you fail, and you get metaphysically <em>shredded</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That was most likely going to happen regardless. Though I suppose it'd be a bit more <em>significant</em> getting dealt with by a Progenitor themselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would not say that was a <em>good</em> thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""You are at a disadvantage. I do not have to defeat you; I only have to keep you at bay." And so the Final Angel continued his advance towards the shattered pyramid complex of NERV-1, humming the Ode to Joy all the while."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "No <em>wonder</em> you made it all the way to Terminal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At this point, I do not <em>care</em>. All that matters is the <em>goal</em>; if I get there, that would be <em>victory</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "You're certainly doing good at <em>that</em>. Maybe we'll live to see you end the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At least the AT-Field was not <em>too</em> much of an issue for us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So what the hell <em>can</em> you do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji shrugged. "Honestly, we <em>know</em> how this is gonna end. We could just sit down on oversized deck chairs and fish in the lake and it'd end up the same way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Maybe if we weren't <em>spoilt</em>, there'd be <em>some</em> tension."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We can always focus on the <em>un</em>known parts of this. Like, what the hell is <em>my</em> mind up to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Or maybe Bond flips the script and it's <em>someone else </em>who gets the Lance and the Sword."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Maybe <em>Asuka</em> goes mental and gets it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Now now, we need to wait until I <em>have </em>a mind to go <em>mental</em> with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "You are not hopeful with this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Hard to <em>be</em> hopeful when we <em>know</em> how it ends, Sovy. Kaworu will obtain both Lance and Sword. It's what happens <em>between </em>and<em> beyond</em> that, <em>that</em> is the unknown factor."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Look Away</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> Look Away</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> Look Away</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""…hmph." Kyoko shook her head ruefully. "I'll have to wallop my dear Pieter for letting it reach this point. He's always been hopeless when it comes to family.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...<em>Yeah</em>, I suppose that could've been taught to me a bit better. But hey, at least he <em>tried</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "This... would all just be to <em>convince</em> you, isn't it? To... <em>heal</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is what <em>you</em> did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Yeah. It's kinda <em>exactly</em> what I did, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This would just be a dive to the heart. Just a bit more... <em>direct</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You can see her <em>point</em>, hopefully. Especially in <em>this</em> world, you can't have happiness <em>all</em> the time. That's just <em>faking</em> it, at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though <em>equally</em>, people appreciate being cheered up. People <em>like</em> being happy, who knew."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even down to the skewed standards between Angel and Human."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A rather <em>apt</em> comparison, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Of <em>course</em> it takes my mama to convince me of that." Asuka huffed. "I suppose that's just a <em>thing</em> about me. I <em>need </em>someone else to help me with my... <em>issues.</em> <em>Shinji</em> was that here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "He did <em>alright</em>, by the looks of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "Why do you think I'm so <em>dependent</em> on him? Other than my mama, he was the <em>first</em> person in my life who could be... <em>that</em> kind of person with me. Someone I could just <em>trust</em> completely; who'd take me in with all my flaws and actually <em>help</em> me. Not even my <em>father</em> was like that; not after that <em>witch</em> did her thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And it worked the <em>exact</em> other way, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...You guys know that isn't exactly <em>healthy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh, <em>we</em> know. Still, what can <em>we</em> do about it? We <em>love</em> being together; why would we <em>want</em> to be apart? And I know I'm not the <em>only</em> person in the room to think that. Hiro and Zero Two lived and <em>died</em> together, Rei and Kaworu literally <em>combined </em>their souls together. Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if <em>you</em> had something going on with Kaji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">That stopped Misato in her tracks, as she seemed to introspect. "You're... <em>right</em>. Though... I think <em>I'm</em> more dependent on him, then he is me. Just look how I reacted to him... well, <em>dying</em>. In the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Though with what we know, it's... <em>understandable</em> why they feel like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We're <em>all</em> fucked up, Maya. And the way we <em>deal </em>with it is probably not the greatest. But shit, <em>nothing else </em>has helped us, has it? <em>NERV</em> certainly didn't. And by the time we could trust NERV a <em>bit</em> more, we were <em>already</em> dealing with it ourselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato was still rather quiet, as if realising herself. "...We're all fucked up." She sighed, repeating Asuka's words. "Lets... just keep reading. It's too early for these thoughts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Good girl." Kyoko softly kissed Asuka on the forehead. A radiant light, with all the warmth of the sun, began to overtake everything. "Now wake up. Your friends need you."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Asuka blinked…and opened her eyes."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka had a soft smile. "At least <em>one</em> of us isn't fucked up beyond belief."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It seems she did a good job."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'd<em> completely</em> expect that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Exactly</em> what bullheadedness is." She noted. "They need <em>someone else</em> to offer another perspective."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shinji was that for <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Sometimes, it is not even <em>bullheadedness</em> that causes that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Not like we could call <em>you</em> bullheaded, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You could call <em>determination</em> a form of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei huffed. "A <em>good</em> form of bullheadedness, I feel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Either way... you're <em>fine</em>, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A smile. "Certainly better than I <em>was</em>, eh? Though <em>Kaworu</em> had a small part in it, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "He helped <em>reboot</em> you, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She <em>laughed</em>. "At least into <em>safe mode</em>. Actually, it'd be <em>single user mode</em> for you Unix systems, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Immediate boot into a root terminal, I'd say that was an accurate comparison. You could say <em>your</em> mama was the superuser."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And then <em>she</em> did the rest in actually <em>fixing</em> Asuka OS. I suppose I had to get my knack for computers <em>somewhere</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Hallo Welt!</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Two extended battery packs, Olga, and a crane."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"...huh?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, <em>huh</em>. What <em>are</em> you planning, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Something <em>glorious</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You <em>are</em> taking that well, Asuka. Considering."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>would </em>explain a few things, I imagine. Especially how <em>strange</em> we seemed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At <em>this</em> rate, we could need <em>any</em> help we could use."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And as we said, if <em>anyone</em> could get through to <em>Kaworu</em>, it's Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And she's planning on getting through to him with a <em>minigun</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>would</em> get through to him. Probably <em>pierce</em> through him, in fact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Without considering the AT-Field, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Depending on how Asuka is <em>feeling</em>, that might not be <em>too</em> much of an issue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's still rather <em>amazing</em> how you are <em>immediately</em> getting back into the action."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, if I <em>can</em>, I <em>should</em>. Plus, if <em>anyone</em> should kill him, it should be the closest person to him, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A twinge of sorrow jolted Kaworu, at the unintentional echo. "...I doubt it'd be a <em>painless</em> death, with Olga."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "As your <em>friend</em>, I'd be obliged to at least <em>try</em>." She continued jesting, ignorant of his internal musings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I don't think so, Dummkopf.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well you <em>better</em> try, otherwise we're <em>all</em> screwed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "<em>Immediately</em> realising Adam was there, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>with</em> the overwhelming presence of Lilith, if I was determined enough I could <em>feel</em> him. That is what my Call was, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Especially in the state he was <em>in</em>, you probably <em>could</em> feel him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even <em>despite</em> the overwhelming presence of Lilith."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. The Adam of <em>this</em> world was more or less <em>embryonic</em>, reliant on a host for nourishment. A <em>parasite</em>." He scoffed. "Rather... <em>unbecoming</em>. I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It explains how he got <em>away</em> with having Adam in his hand. If you even <em>sensed</em> that, it wouldn't have taken you much to <em>get</em> him, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Rather ironic, in retrospect. He hid it in the <em>one</em> place no one would suspect. On <em>him</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Maybe if he did the same <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Adam appears much more... <em>whole,</em> in that world. So much so it <em>requires</em> a weapon in order to keep them docile."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So pretty much unfeasible."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Essentially."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So if <em>Asuka</em> fails."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I probably don't even have to <em>fail</em>; he can <em>easily</em> just ignore me and just get the weapons."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I even said so <em>myself</em>, in relation to Shinji and Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Out of <em>everyone</em>, though, I'd think <em>Asuka</em> could get through to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, we <em>still</em> haven't gotten to the part where he gets the Lance and the Sword." She shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kaworu blinked. "...ultimately, my desires were meaningless. Regardless of what I did or did not do...my fate was the same. So yes."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Du hast den Arsch offen.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka <em>badly</em> suppressed a laugh. "<em>Those</em> are certainly some words to use in <em>this</em> situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Which means?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm talking out of my ass." He deadpanned. "Which, I suppose you<em> can</em> say is true."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Gonna take the <em>third</em> option, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm not gonna let him die if I can <em>help</em> it. <em>I</em> want him to live."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Certainly a way of <em>putting</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "In a lot of ways, it's <em>true</em>. Your desires <em>aren't</em> pointless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And we know how you feel about <em>fate</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's all about whether Asuka can beat it into my head without breaking it open."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Or perforating it with <em>Olga</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I know <em>I</em> would rather he not die. <em>Again</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though at <em>this</em> point, it certainly <em>does</em> seem like he <em>can't</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Rather pessimistic, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "With <em>what</em> he's done, and how he feels, it's <em>somewhat</em> understandable. Maybe <em>you</em> can convince him otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It all depends if I can beat the <em>Tabris</em> out of him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And thus, at the Second Child's boisterous command, did the three Evangelions advance at the Final Angel."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You can certainly <em>try</em>, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm not the <em>only</em> one trying." A smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You really <em>can</em> be a dork sometimes, Kaworu." Like Asuka, she smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>You</em> guys are taking her return well, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It's a <em>good</em> thing, but unfortunately we're kinda <em>preoccupied</em> at the moment to focus on reunions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Battle's a good time as any for a nice reunion. <em>We</em> certainly know that, eh darling?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled. "It worked for <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I doubt <em>that</em> kind of diplomacy will work in this situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Unless I <em>somehow </em>get in his entry plug."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "This is certainly a better <em>chance</em> than you had before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Might've increased by a <em>half</em> percent this time! Cause remember, we <em>still</em> haven't reached the point he gets the Lance and the Sword."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You certainly sound confident with yourself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Beast</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Sorry. With no hesitation, Asuka willed Unit-02 to latch onto the armor plating around the shoulders. I have to."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well. <em>That</em> is an interesting solution."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not like I <em>have</em> power to spare, Ritsuko."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>could</em> be a viable solution. Though it's not <em>only</em> the armour the electrical systems run."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As long as you are synchronised sufficiently, it is mostly irrelevant. The only outstanding factor that remains is the <em>oxygen</em> systems; even then you <em>should </em>have sufficient reserves present in the surrounding LCL."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Still... <em>kinda</em> sounds risky."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Either I succeed and win, or I fail and everyone dies anyway. Not exactly a <em>detriment</em> to try it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Desperate times call for desperate measures."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And even <em>this</em> is not done lightly, it appears."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like <em>we</em> can tell you what to do." A huff. "It'd be nice if we could actually <em>see</em> what was going on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "In a way, it's a <em>good</em> thing. The Geofront would've <em>detonated</em> by now, if the Magi knew just how bad it was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Suppose this just goes to show how much <em>skill</em> goes into the Evangelion, eh? Even <em>with </em>the S2, we can't even <em>stop </em>him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You're not <em>bad </em>at that, Shinji. It all comes down to the <em>roles</em> in battle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>That</em> would be the reason you tend to be <em>Field Commander</em>, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though even <em>I</em> sometimes fall short with that. Just look at <em>Israfel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You're doing <em>alright</em> without Central Dogma so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Are we <em>really</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "In <em>this</em> case, I doubt the presence of a central command would even<em> help</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We could've given them <em>some</em> advice, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The AT-Field-enhanced hammer blow crashed downward, the force easily shattering the floor beneath their feet. And so fell Unit-02 and the Final Angel, into the darkness below."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Now</em> you get underneath that area?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We know in <em>our </em>experience, it is nothing but a sea of LCL as far down as you can go."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This is not <em>that</em> world, obviously."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That has been obvious for a while now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>You</em> better not die after all this, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The candle gave a slight chuckle. "I <em>already</em> thought I wouldn't last 10 minute after I wake up. At least <em>this</em> way, I'd go out with a <em>bang</em>. Might even get to be with <em>mama</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Didn't she <em>just</em> fix you, though?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She can always just kick me out of home, again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's pretty obvious <em>you</em> see some of yourself in her, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's... essentially what <em>I</em> am doing. Sacrificing my <em>self</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So... what'll happen <em>now</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If Bond has any mind for scenic battles, we'd duke it out <em>in mid air</em> as we fall."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That <em>would</em> be pretty cool, but I imagine Shinji and Rei wouldn't be too far <em>behind</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It depends how effective that <em>pinning</em> was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We possess Solenoids. With <em>time</em>, it would not be effective."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "That's the thing, though. We didn't <em>have</em> the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, you're welcome, then!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The Undying</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""We're trying!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Understood.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is that metal <em>really</em> that unresponsive?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shrugged. "It's just <em>steel. </em>Wasn't even <em>any</em> metal down there until we built up infrastructure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Another question, do the <em>Evangelion</em> do that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "While they <em>are</em> Angelic in nature, I have never heard of an Evangelion actually <em>drawing</em> in souls."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That would require a <em>vessel, </em>to my knowledge. The Evangelion by itself can <em>not</em> possess a soul. That is the whole <em>point </em>of the core."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There <em>is</em> limiting agents to the armour, admittedly. Prevents the Evangelion from getting <em>too</em> out of hand; the <em>Theatrical </em>showed us well what can happen when these limiters are <em>removed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And why they're <em>locked</em>. No pilot can access such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>We</em> can't even access it, according to Rits. It's not even connected to the <em>computers</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Isolating it, a <em>good</em> idea when it comes to keeping the Evangelion in check."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There isn't even a <em>manual</em> mechanism for it. If we wanted to <em>remove</em> the limiters, we'd have to remove the <em>armour</em> itself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And at <em>that</em> point, is it really <em>worth </em>it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure there'd be some <em>questions</em> about that, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh yeah, and that's <em>if</em> I was ever demented enough to <em>allow</em> it to ever happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Not happening, I take it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not as long as I have two brain cells to rub together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A hand wrapped around his throat, and the two shot upwards, the golden goddess manifesting jets of fire beneath the Eva's feet. Upward and outward they went, Unit-02 using Tabris as a battering ram to break through the Black Moon."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Now, there were quite a few things to <em>unpack</em> from that. Asuka <em>especially</em> had her jaw drooping. "Holy <em>shit</em>. And <em>this</em> is to go even <em>further </em>beyond!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I guess that means <em>you're</em> the true hero, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "This is just <em>Gurren Lagaan</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "They're both Gainax, it still fits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If... you ever <em>wanted</em> to unlock the full potential of the Evangelion. <em>This</em> would be it. Two become one; like your mother before you, you gave <em>everything</em> to your Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And all to stop <em>you</em>." A grin. "Charmed, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If <em>that</em> isn't a sign of love. You go to such <em>extremes</em> to keep him around, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm not just letting him <em>die</em>. Though I'm sure keeping him <em>down</em> there would've helped some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei seemed <em>disappointed</em>. "It is certainly <em>more</em> interesting than <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Would've made diving a <em>lot</em> more interesting, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "If <em>that</em> doesn't work, then I think we'd just have to say Kaworu <em>deserved</em> to win."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At <em>this</em> point? He certainly would've <em>earned</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And equally, if you <em>win</em>, you would've <em>earned</em> it as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It all comes down to who is the most <em>determined</em>. The will of an Angel versus the will of a <em>human</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I mean, <em>we've</em> had a pretty good track record so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And yet, Kaworu has <em>not yet</em> come into the possession of the Lance and the Sword."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "At least I would've been able to see some cool animals before we all get obliterated."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That's... I was gonna <em>say</em> optimistic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Always look on the bright side of life~</em>" She whistled, the reference incomplete without it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Do we <em>have</em> to show them Life of Brian as well? I doubt they will get the reference otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You <em>have</em> Monty Python? I haven't seen that since I was in <em>Germany.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I've just accepted they have <em>every</em> movie I could even <em>think</em> of watching." A shrug. "'Least that means we don't have to go down to a video store every time we want to <em>watch</em> something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Burning out her Fuse out there, Alone</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Core of Tabris went flying out of the back of the Mark 06, which quivered under the force of Unit-02's blow before exploding into a fine mist of blood and tissue. As the red sphere landed far in the distance, Unit-02 howled with triumph.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Victory was bittersweet."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Well. You managed to save my <em>core</em>, at the very least." He seemed melancholic. "But... at what <em>cost</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka was rather melancholic as well, probably <em>knowing</em> she might not come back from this. "I... think I'd find it worth it, Kaworu. I did what I <em>wanted</em> to do; saved the world and my friends. Not bad." A huff. "Not bad at all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "You <em>accept</em> it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I gave <em>everything</em> to my Evangelion, didn't I? At least <em>this</em> way, I can at least bash my way into <em>Valhalla</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'd say that was <em>longer</em> than what you lasted in the Laserdiscs, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Must've been <em>twenty</em> minutes. Still, not a bad way to go, I feel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "You're... still <em>standing</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Perhaps. Though even <em>I</em> know I can't run on willpower forever. Now that my <em>reason</em> is gone... it wouldn't surprise me if I <em>accept</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Honestly, even up to <em>this</em> point you should've been absorbed. I don't even <em>know</em> what kind of Godsforsaken sync you <em>got</em>to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If 400% is when the pilot and Evangelion combine, you must be in the <em>thousands</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And a new sync record at that. Not bad at all." A sad smile, repeating.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You... really gave your <em>all</em> with this. I... would not even <em>know</em> how you could maintain your cohesion, at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Sounds like determination goes a long way. This was... pretty much against <em>every</em> odd, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And yet I <em>persisted</em>. Even though it sounded like I should've <em>popped</em> ages ago."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Farewell, gentlemen. When we next see each other…it shall be within the glory of our Chariots.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "...Told ya. Sorry for horrifying you, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm surprised I didn't have a <em>heart attack, </em>seeing that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...It seems they don't <em>know</em> I am not yet <em>dead</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Easy to assume."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...And we're not even getting <em>any</em> time, are we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The end is rapidly approaching. They are <em>already</em> beginning their play."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wouldn't think <em>Herod</em> would allow it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "An armed incursion, then. Like the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Like <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Might as well be a <em>constant</em>, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's one of the few, admittedly. In the culmination of Seele's plan, no matter the world, there is <em>always</em> an armed incursion into NERV. Success or not, it happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I was gonna say, cause it happens a <em>lot</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Every</em> work we've seen has had that happen. 'Bout the <em>only</em> way it goes better is if we kick their asses!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Do you think <em>that</em> will happen <em>there</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An unamused look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Fair enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Two Steps From Hell</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""The darkness of the world will soon be at our doorstep," ominously said Gendo. "Allow me to enlighten you of the organization called SEELE, and their grand Scenario called the Human Instrumentality Project.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least <em>you're</em> angry for me, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Of <em>course</em> I'd be; you only just came back!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "As in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I was actually able to <em>do</em> something against the enemy, though. If anything, this is <em>victory</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Plus, there is <em>always</em> the chance you can be recovered. Hikari was. Even <em>recently</em>, you were absorbed into Rogue-00."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, and <em>you</em> managed to get us back! Maybe you can do the same <em>here."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He needs to do the same <em>there</em>, first of all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He would be under <em>firm</em> lock and key."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You two <em>know</em>, now. Would that be similar to <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Bits and pieces. Rei knew more than <em>we</em> did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "All through <em>Kaworu</em>. And I <em>know</em> if I said anything, they could have <em>ended</em> me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I didn't even <em>know</em> until <em>after</em> it was all over, and Misato was suddenly <em>Commander</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Thank <em>Kaji</em> for my intel. Weren't for his <em>curiosity</em>, shit might've gone <em>sideways</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That <em>coup</em> of yours certainly helped."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I didn't exactly <em>count</em> on Kaworu <em>collapsing</em>, but it was a decent enough distraction at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Glad to have helped." He deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Needless to say, this certainly won't be <em>boring</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At least <em>that's</em> obvious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"To be continued..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And of <em>course</em> he leaves it off without telling us!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her loud disappointment amused Misato, at least. "Oh, I'm sure we have <em>some</em> time to spare." A glance to the clock. "I'm guessing we have an agenda for today?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Mhm." The Subcommander wordlessly confirmed, once again going to her terminal. "I sent you an email while you were <em>busy</em> with Kaji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oi, <em>that</em> kind of busy was only <em>half</em> of what we did! We... actually had some <em>business</em> to deal with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The blonde <em>knew</em> that tone. "He's on an <em>assignment</em>, again?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She sighed. "You can say that." Another spot of silence, her eyes slightly widening. "...Man, maybe I <em>am</em> a bit dependent on him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Join the club." Deadpanned Asuka. "Did you <em>read</em> the email, Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean... <em>no</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko furrowed her brow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What? You know I'm bad with email."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko sighed. "Hikari did a sync test with Unit-03; she's at around 65%, not her usual but she hasn't been up in the 80s since Rogue-00."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It would not <em>surprise</em> me if the events <em>rattled </em>her some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"My thoughts as well, Rei. But she can still pilot; Toji is worth his salt it seems. Anyway, " looking back to her terminal, "Unit-03 and NT-Unit-00 are being installed in the simulator as we speak. They're suggesting it'll be done by 1800 hours; and we got a whole heap of tests we want to do with <em>that</em>." She chuckled. "A part of me is tempted to get you guys <em>another</em> day off; really get to <em>know</em> this system."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, you won't catch <em>me</em> complaining about it, Ritsuko." A confident expression from Asuka. "I... kinda like the way the NACSS works."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You're not helping your case, y'know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know, Misato." She chuckled. "At least with <em>this</em> system, codependence actually <em>helps</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato sighed. "How's the agenda for the testing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Reading off her terminal: "Once the installation of Unit-03 and NT-Unit-00 is complete, we're gonna experiment with Toji and Hikari in NT-Unit-00, with Kaworu in Unit-03. I'll probably slot Toji in the pilots seat; you four will have to teach them some basics during the break. Kaworu can serve as a tutor."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"With how <em>my </em>first sortie went, I imagine his will be <em>entertaining.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Can't be worse than how his <em>other</em> first sorties went." Zero Two pointed out. "With his tendency to get <em>possessed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff from the Subcommander. "At least you're <em>optimistic</em>. After <em>their</em> sortie, it'd be Shinji and Asuka in there again, with Hikari in Unit-03."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, I have <em>that</em> to look forward to, don't I?" A small smile, and a glance to Shinji. "Should we go find Hikari and Toji, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"They're in the cafeteria." Noted Ritsuko.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks <em>big brother</em>." Asuka panned, getting up and indicating to her counterparts. "You guys wanna tag along?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shrugs all around. "Might as well. I'm getting kinda hungry myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"They have honey pork as a special today, Zero Two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>That</em> got her running out, the crowd of pilots chasing soon afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko closed her terminal, as Maya was putting the book away. "Misato? I know they joke about them being codependent<em>, </em>but... I feel with the NACSS, we need to be a bit more... <em>observant</em>." In complete seriousness, she told. "We know what happens when two beings synchronise <em>too much</em>. And we <em>still</em> don't know the potential of crosstalk between souls, with how rushed development has been."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'll... keep an eye out, Rits. Though it's <em>always</em> hard to tell with those two." A somewhat exasperated sigh. "They've been synchronised since that Israfel training."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...<em>That</em> might be a good way to foster cross synchronisation, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">One or two moments of silence, before Ritsuko chuckled at Maya's brilliance. "Not bad, my Kohai."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Said Kohai gave a small smile and a small blush in reply.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p13"> </p>
<p class="p13">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>3. Drive</h2><p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hikari <em>still</em> couldn't help but feel <em>unsettled</em> at the sheer <em>rate</em> on Zero Two's eating. "So... how's the NACSS like?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Mmpf?" Zero Two swallowed. "It's pretty <em>great</em>, eh Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>I'd</em> say." A small smile. "From the <em>pilot</em> perspective, it's pretty much the same as normal synchronisation. But... <em>jeez</em>. From the <em>core's</em> perspective, it's really..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Toji huffed. "Never seen ya like <em>that.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Goes to show just how she <em>likes</em> it, I would think." Mused Rei, with a small smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It... really <em>is</em> something. And Shinji can back me up on this as well, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah. It's..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff, scratching the back of your head. "It's really something you have to experience for yourself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So... who's gonna be in which seat?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"My mama suggested <em>you</em> would be in core position, Hikari. As the person with the most experience, you could handle it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...As the <em>most</em> experienced pilot, I <em>won't</em> be piloting?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's... actually a pretty specialised position, when you think about it." Asuka <em>was</em> certainly thinking about it. "You know how the Evangelion works; you <em>know</em> what the core does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well... it's the base control of the Evangelion and it's with <em>that</em> you synchronise with..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was about <em>this</em> moment it seemed to <em>hit</em> her, her eyes darting between Toji and the other pilots with a sense of trepidation and excitement. "I... really <em>will</em> synchronise with him?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"That is what was suggested, yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She was silent for a few moments longer, thinking. All the while Toji just looked on, confused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Do... you have any <em>pointers</em>, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The candle glanced between Zero Two; a knowing smirk plastered on her, and Shinji; her pilot partner and significant other, himself bearing a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...No half measures. Give <em>everything </em>to your Evangelion, and in kind give <em>everything</em> to your pilot. You are their shield, after all." Softly, a sense of wonderment in her voice. "The Evangelion is the culmination of you and your pilot; mind, body, and soul, all working in tandem. That's the crux of synchronisation, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her tone helped to sooth Hikari's nerves, at least. "You... you make it sound kinda <em>magical</em>, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure you can tell I'm rather <em>smitten</em> with such a system." A beam. "It's probably <em>the</em> closest you could <em>ever</em> get with someone. I'd think you'd <em>both</em> enjoy it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That just sounds like sex with extra steps." Blurted Toji.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hikari choked on her lunch. "T-TOJI!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Laughter echoed within the group, only helped by Hikari's incandescence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Gurlukovich? I'll check him out when I get back. I'm still about 5 hours out, Misato." Kaji spoke into the phone, one hand on the wheel as he careened down an expressway, the V8 engine of his Australian import sitting rather happily at around 2000rpm. "You reckon their mothers would've gotten there by now?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Is their car <em>really</em> that bad? Jeez, <em>I</em> might beat them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He scoffed. "I'm not speeding <em>that</em> much. The cops turn a blind eye to these plates anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The phone was held <em>further</em> away, Misato <em>shouting</em> into the other end. "Fine fine, I'll be <em>slightly</em> more responsible. I'll talk to you later, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He flipped the phone down. "...I appreciate the worry, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A shift down, a bit of gas, and the lion roared; green and gold with plates of blue flying down the mostly empty expressway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...For being the car of an Oversight agent, it was probably the most <em>glaringly idiosyncratic</em> vehicle in the whole of Japan. But hey, it drove well enough. Not bad for a country which the UN didn't even know <em>existed</em> until 2016.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Project G 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p>
  <b></b>
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>1. Afternoon After</h2><p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The early afternoon sun filtered through the tatami covered room, one woman embracing another on the futon strewn on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko/Zeppelin had actually woken up a few hours ago, but she didn't want to disturb her other's quiet slumber. It took a bit to even <em>get</em> here; she stopped keeping track of the time in her comforting, but it must've been <em>hours</em> before Yui settled enough. Which... was completely understandable, even to Zeppelin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They <em>also</em> understood why she asked to be... well, <em>embraced, </em>like she was. Yui as the little spoon, though in <em>this</em> case there was not a sexual thought between the two. Even <em>with</em> how they were sleeping, Kyoko's arms diligently wrapped around Yui's girth, as she has been for hours.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was all comfort. The blossoming... <em>love</em> she was feeling certainly helped her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Ah, du gibst es </em>zu!<em>'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>('Ah, you're </em>admitting<em> it!')</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zeppelin being rather in her metaphorical face about it certainly kept <em>her</em> mind occupied, throughout it all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'...Yeah. I do.' </em>A small smile. <em>'I love her. She... we're rather </em>alike<em>, aren't we?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Beide zur Hölle und zurück traumatisiert, wahrscheinlich einer der wenigen Menschen, die überhaupt wissen, wie es ist, ein Evangelion zu sein?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>('Both traumatised to hell and back, probably one of the few people to even </em>know<em> how being an </em>Evangelion<em> is like?')</em> Pointing out the obvious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">'<em>Du kannst sehen, warum ich versucht habe, euch beide zusammenzubringen. Ich habe vielleicht nicht dein Einfühlungsvermögen, aber ich kann zumindest sehen, wie es euch beiden gut tun wird.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>('You can see </em>why<em> I tried pushing you two together. I may not have that empathy of yours, but I can at least see how this will benefit the </em>both <em>of you.')</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Ah, so it's a quality of life measure, from </em>your<em> perspective?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Was kann ich sagen?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>('What can I say?') </em>Mentally shrugging. <em>'Auch ich kann zugeben, dass dieser Hund Pieter eine gute Wärmequelle in der Nacht war.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>('Even </em>I<em> can admit that dog Pieter was a good source of warmth in the night.')</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Ever the pragmatist, Zep.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Schätze, ich sollte mich bei dir bedanken, so missgünstig ich auch sein mag.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>('Hey, </em>I'd<em> say I've gotten </em>better<em>. Suppose I should thank </em>you<em>, begrudging I may be.') </em>Indeed, Kyoko was rather amused with how <em>reluctant</em> she sounded. <em>'Wir sind immer noch getrennt, aber ... ich denke, auch diese Nähe hilft mir.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>('We are still separate, but... I think even this </em>proximity<em> is helping me.')</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Sounds like you </em>should<em> thank me, Zep.'</em> Prodding her other. <em>'Though... aren't you afraid the more you </em>heal<em>, the more you'll... not be </em>you<em>?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Wenn überhaupt, sollte das mein Endziel sein. Das würde bedeuten, dass wir geheilt wurden. Für jemanden mit all deinem Pragmatismus sollte es mich ansprechen.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>('If anything, that </em>should<em> be my end goal. That would mean </em>we<em> were healed. To someone with all your pragmatism, it </em>should <em>appeal to me.') </em>She mentally huffed. <em>'Natürlich ... ich habe in diesem Zustand eine gewisse Autonomie.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>('Of course... I do have </em>some<em> autonomy, in this state.')</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I take it you </em>like<em> being your own person?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Das war nicht offensichtlich?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>('That wasn't obvious?')</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She quietly snorted. <em>'Fair. Don't worry, I won't </em>unperson<em> you like our </em>Eastern<em> counterparts experienced.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Nun, </em>das<em> ist immer gut zu hören.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>('Well </em>that's<em> always good to hear.') </em>She had her dry wit, at least.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The lesser of the two spoons stirred, murmuring. <em>'Hat sie lange genug für gebraucht.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>('Took her long enough.')</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'You understand, at least.'</em> She remarked, leaving Zeppelin to her own devices as her face drew close to her other. "...Hey, Yui."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes lazily glanced around, not noticing much other than the bare arms across her equally bare midriff. "...Heh. You... stayed like that all night?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Mmhmm. You're lucky you're a <em>featherweight</em>; my left arm would've been <em>long</em> dead by now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a soft and short <em>giggle</em>, resulting in a small smile from the redhead. "I... didn't keep you up with how I slept, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You slept like a baby."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...That doesn't really <em>answer</em> the question." Murmuring, as her eyes continued drifting around. "We <em>know </em>how babies <em>really </em>sleep."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"In the <em>calm</em> sense, Yui." Gently clarifying, slightly adjusting herself to hold her somewhat <em>closer</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Not even a murmur?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Other than your steady breathing, no." Cooing. "Did your mind suggest otherwise?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A short pause, running her mind back through the fog that was last night. "...No. It was... quiet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pause continued.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Broken with a short sigh, Kyoko nestled into Yui's neck, her voice softly spoken. "I'm... gonna be here with you, Yui. Don't you worry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...heh. Bit early for a <em>confession</em>, isn't it?" She prodded. "I just lost my <em>husband</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wasn't..." She sighed. "Sorry..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No, it's fine." Her hand drifted downward, resting on the arm of her other. "I... know what you were trying to say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A spot more <em>awkward</em> silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Our kids were right about us, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah." A small murmur. "I... <em>do</em> like you, Kyoko. Wouldn't be doing this if I didn't in some way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We can always go at <em>your</em> pace, Yui."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I'd like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She nuzzled her other. "Thanks, Kyo... I... really <em>do</em> appreciate all this. And..." A turn away, slightly blushing. "I... don't mind sleeping like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even if it's a bit more <em>skin on skin</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well... not like we're <em>completely </em>bare. I... suppose we should've packed more sleepwear, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not like we <em>had</em> much to begin with." Deadpanned the candle. "God knows we aren't wearing <em>bras</em> to bed anytime soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh <em>Gods no</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They both giggled at this little back and forth, Yui continuing her observation. "Do... you know what the time is?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nope." Concise. "I put a note on the door not to disturb us, and I'll cover a late checkout fee."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You did?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Mmhmm."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...T-thanks, Kyo." Soft. "Well... we're gonna have to get up eventually, I suppose. Not sure <em>how</em> much daylight we burnt."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Unless it's seven in the evening, I think we should be fine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She <em>finally</em> unwrapped herself from the bob-cut brunette, finding amusement in her slight whimper of disappointment in losing this warmth. Her eyes were now on Kyoko's figure, stretching and going to her phone, not bothering with excess clothing as of yet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui furrowed her brow upon seeing Kyoko's expression. "How late are we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's... almost 1."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Quiet between them, cicadas filling the remaining ambience.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...So much for breakfast."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff, as the candle remedied her lack of clothing. "I'm sure we'll find something on the road. Not like we're <em>lacking</em> food, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Right, the snacks in our car."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">One dressing and cleaning of the room, and one profusely apologising to the owner of the Ryokan by Yui later (said owner understood completely; the walls were <em>thin</em> after all. She even <em>waived</em> the late check-out fee), they were once again on the road. Driving helped distract Yui, at least.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Not like Kyoko <em>could</em> drive; at least with Yui it was easy enough for NERV to reinstate her <em>Japanese</em> driving license. They could've done the same for Kyoko's <em>German</em> license, not like that'd be <em>useful. </em>"Pocky?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The designated driver took a couple, munching on them as she focused on the road. "Not exactly a breakfast of champions, eh Yui?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not... exactly." A quiet huff. "It's nostalgic, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Suppose we can't go for some fast food, if you're still feeling a bit peckish."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shaking her head. "Most of them here died out, after Second Impact. Kentucky Fried Chicken was a <em>Christmas tradition</em> and they <em>still</em> kicked it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("Perhaps they shouldn't have relied on <em>one day</em> for most of their profits.") Wryly speculated Zeppelin. "I didn't even know this place <em>celebrated</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A shrug. "It's mostly a secular thing here, though it really depends. Even back in the Gehirn days, we tended to take the 23rd to the 25th of December off. Even <em>last year</em>, it looked like activity quietened down around that time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...The <em>23rd</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The Emperor's birthday." She chuckled. "At least <em>that's</em> still the same, judging by our era."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If <em>you</em> didn't get the Lance and the Sword," Querying, as they were walking back; her gushing over the NACSS running dry and actually getting back to the topic on hand. "Who <em>does</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hm."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not too sure yourself, I take?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Unless I <em>recover</em> my sudden loss of body, I doubt <em>I</em> could do it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"What do Seele mean by <em>chariot</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I took it to mean the <em>MP-Evangelion</em>." Thought Kaworu. "As it will be through <em>them</em> that their plan will unfold."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"What if they meant it more <em>literally</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's... huh." The Nephilim furrowed his brow. "A part of me wonders <em>why</em> they would risk <em>everything</em> to pilot themselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I imagine they're <em>all</em> just as old as that <em>robot</em> Kihl." Zero Two pointed out. "Not exactly the best condition for <em>quick reaction times </em>and stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And surely <em>they'd </em>be developing their own Dummy Plug system as well? Cause how <em>else</em> could you control all of those MP-Evangelion at once?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though if they <em>never</em> trusted you, why <em>would</em> they make Dummy Plugs from <em>you</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...A good point, Hiro." He huffed. "It is known they didn't trust my <em>sister</em>, for good reason. Perhaps they were paranoid we could <em>control</em> them, in some way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A knowing glance between Shinji and Asuka, as the door opened. "...I mean, you probably <em>could</em>, if you wanted to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And that'd be the <em>last</em> thing they want." Shinji continued from Asuka, as they were walking in. "Since if <em>you</em> could take control of the nine MP-Evangelion I <em>assume</em> they're building-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Then they're <em>fucked.</em>" <em>Asuka</em> continued from <em>Shinji</em>, sitting down. "You'd be <em>properly</em> unstoppable, unless we <em>all</em> went full on <em>face melter</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"In which case, Seele could just <em>walk</em> into NERV." <em>Shinji continued from Asuka</em>, himself sitting down close. "Not like there'd be <em>any</em> Evangelion to stop them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko raised her eyebrow, as her diligent Kohai tended to the work at hand. "That was <em>oddly synchronised </em>of you two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh good, they <em>are</em> picking up on that." Asuka deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That was <em>intentional</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Did we make it too obvious?" She grinned. "At least this tells us you're actually <em>observant</em> of anything that could happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We <em>have</em> to be. Cutting edge systems and that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Not like we <em>want</em> you to become some amalgam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... appreciate the concern, at least." A nervous chuckle, a soft look towards Misato. "Would it help ease your minds if we <em>said</em>we'd be careful?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Depends if that's lip service, or not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She huffed at Misato's response. "We will <em>try</em> to be careful, Misato." A small glance towards Shinji. "And hey, we're doing alright <em>not</em> putting buns in ovens; you can <em>trust</em> me with that. And... I'm sure if it <em>does</em> get that far, you'll intervene in some way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We will."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"See? I don't have <em>anything</em> to worry about, then!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The adults sufficiently sated, Kaworu began reading the penultimate chapter.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (Sh) Asuka (A)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza (E) Sovereign (So)</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s3"></span>
</p><h3>E31: The End of Evangelion (It all returns to nothing…)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(31.0, in which ADAM and LILITH really should be on Maury.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Point <em>zero</em>?" Asuka queried, somewhat flummoxed. "How many <em>subchapters</em> are there gonna <em>be</em> in this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If anything, at least <em>this</em> way, it gives us smaller segments to digest." Kaworu thought. "More to talk about."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Here I am wondering what's a <em>Maury</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shrugs all around. "Probably <em>another</em> pop culture reference <em>we</em> have no chance in hell of guessing, Zero Two." Misato thought. "Hey, did we ever figure out what <em>shipping</em> meant?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"There seemed to be a significant amount of <em>pairing</em> related discussion, in the previous chapter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"How does shipping even <em>relate</em> to that?" Asked Maya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Relation<em>ship</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Simultaneously, almost <em>everyone</em> impacted their foreheads on the desk, at Rei's word.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"That makes <em>some</em> sense, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Still doesn't answer what a <em>Maury</em> is." Muffled Hiro.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Y'know, now I <em>think</em> about it, " Began the younger candle, "I <em>vaguely</em> recall something like that airing on German TV, at least when I was studying my Batchelor. All I remember was it covered some <em>weird shit</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Like?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The ones <em>I</em> remember watching were all <em>paternity tests</em>. And all I remember of <em>that</em> was when they said the man was <em>not</em> the father, and you know what they'd do? They'd fucking <em>celebrate </em>it!" She exclaimed. "What the fuck is <em>wrong</em> with America? Can't they at least show <em>some</em> fucking respect?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wouldn't see a show like <em>that</em> airing here." Ritsuko stated the obvious. "A part of me is lead to believe it's a bit <em>dramatised</em>; I don't know <em>anyone</em> who'd react like <em>that</em>, at least in <em>public.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's cause most people are <em>decent</em>." Rolled on the Kohai. "Though I still don't see how Adam and Lilith could be on a show like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If that show was as eccentric as I remember, they <em>might</em> think about having two <em>Progenitors</em> on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps <em>we</em> should go on such a show, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It'd be entertaining, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Anno Domini 251</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"“You know me too well.” Such was the dynamic, the everlasting difference between the two: he, whom the world adapted to; she, who adapted to the world. Such was the eternal contrast between [LIFE] and [KNOWLEDGE]."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Once again back to the past. Joy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Sounds like it <em>wasn't</em> fun."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "251 was the beginning of Shapur I's Second Roman War; it <em>would </em>be tumultuous."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That region <em>in general</em> keeps falling in and out of people's hands. I don't even know <em>who's</em> ruling that region <em>nowadays</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Last I checked: a combination of Christian and Islamic fundamentalist groups, government remnants, and foreign governments attempting to expand their borders."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "So, a <em>shitshow</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Essentially."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Both fruits of Life <em>and</em> Knowledge roamed the world, at that time?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Wouldn't surprise me if some <em>prophets</em> in that world <em>were</em> actually Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It'd be an interesting way of explaining some, I imagine. How else could one explain being gifted the Word of God?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Isn't that the point? It's something that <em>can't</em> really be explained."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And yet we live in the company <em>of</em> Gods. You could even say we have <em>conversed</em> with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So every time God's spoken to someone, it's just been Lilith pulling their leg?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A rather <em>pessimistic</em> way of looking at it, I would think. Seele certainly took <em>any</em> sign of God seriously."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Back <em>then, </em>I doubt <em>anything</em> related to Instrumentality was even <em>thought</em> of."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They have always desired closeness to God. Instrumentality <em>can</em> be seen as that, from a certain point of view."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I suppose <em>becoming</em> God would fulfil that criteria."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(And if it served as a salve for his lingering guilt, so much the better.)"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even <em>this </em>far back, Adam was working on <em>keeping</em> this knowledge from us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Indeed. It explains how the Dead Sea Scrolls eventually came into the hands of Kihl, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You essentially <em>concentrated</em> all that knowledge into one area. Wouldn't that simply make it <em>worse</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe that wasn't the <em>thought</em>, at the time. Hell, even a <em>century</em> ago, it would've been difficult to travel to where those Scrolls were stored, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of course, I imagine <em>here</em> it'd be hard to tell if <em>our</em> Scrolls were like that, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As I said, you could <em>potentially</em> relate Nephilim to what was spoken of in the various Scriptures."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Jinn, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Pre-Adamite life, indeed. Of course in <em>this</em> sense, it's the <em>human</em> Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Who the hell thought it was a good idea to name the <em>Angelic</em> Progenitor <em>Adam</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Said Adamite huffed. "It <em>does</em> muddy the waters some, admittedly. Perhaps <em>Lilith</em> should've been named Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Based on who you stated Lilith was in Judaic folklore, I wondered <em>why</em> she was named Lilith to begin with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Eve</em> would've been more appropriate, eh? Since we seem to think Lilith was <em>female</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Can you even assign a gender to a <em>Progenitor</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps they had <em>many</em>, and they were simply assigned male and female to fit the binary nature of humanity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Could <em>we</em> ever know?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I doubt it. Even <em>our</em> limited purview into the past of Adam and Lilith, during <em>Arael</em> mind you, focused not on their culture or society or nature, but on their <em>demise</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And I would not think Lilith was rather <em>talkative</em>, when it came to her past."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "With how it <em>sounded</em>, no wonder she wouldn't exactly <em>talk</em> about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Ark</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(31.1, in which Gendo has a lower case-p plan, and the media does the bidding of those who control the government (brought to you by Wikileaks)."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "As they <em>always</em> do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even <em>recently</em>, they do our bidding."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would not be <em>us</em> controlling the media, in this case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Half of the Incursion was just us <em>taking back</em> control of the narrative, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "History is written by the victors, after all. God knows what <em>Wikileaks</em> is, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Wiki</em> implies it's an online encyclopaedia of sorts. On face value, that implies <em>Wikileaks</em> is an online encyclopaedia for <em>information leaks</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Well, <em>that</em> would not be acceptable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "To say the least. If <em>Seele</em> did not take such a website down, <em>we</em> would've."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It would depend if Seele could <em>manipulate</em> such information. It would not be the <em>first</em> time; sometimes the leaking of information could be <em>advantageous</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I imagine especially if it <em>undermines</em> whoever wants to oppose them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Could <em>also</em> muddy the waters, as you said. It could always be <em>false</em> information."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Such thing would be anonymous, I would think. If one could provide false <em>evidence</em>, then who is to disprove it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I'd <em>say</em> a government, but at <em>that</em> point no one would <em>believe</em> them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You can see how <em>advantageous</em> it can be, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Doesn't sound like <em>Gendo</em> has a proper plan, does it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "His <em>capital-P</em> plan was cancelled. I'm sure <em>this</em> plan would be to <em>deal</em> with whatever the hell happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Our</em> plan was much like that. Not like you <em>can</em> exactly have solid plans for an endgame scenario."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The elderly German chuckled, standing patiently as his Chariot was prepared. "Dr. Wilhelm...I don't believe in luck.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Hey Kaworu? You know how we were discussing whether the term <em>Chariot</em> was more <em>literal</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Apologies." He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Wait, they're <em>actually</em> riding them? Why the hell <em>would</em> they; if they <em>won</em> they'd get what they wanted anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "But if their <em>Chariots</em> get destroyed, as they <em>tend</em> to do, then they're <em>fucked</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Of course, the aid of <em>any</em> soul would help. The MP-Evangelion were automata; no soul but the resident soul commanded them. That was also the folly of <em>our</em> Dummy Plug system."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even the New-Type AI, like Sovereign and I, that <em>requires</em> a pilot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "We <em>know</em> how Evangelion requires <em>a</em> soul, of some sort. If the Dummy Plugs are the <em>pilots</em>..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And they talk about <em>contact</em>..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...They're <em>ensouling themselves</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Certainly a more... <em>direct</em> method of getting themselves involved. The Dummy Plugs merely <em>pretend</em> to be intelligent anyway; any <em>real</em> action would be according to the ensouled core. And... <em>actually</em>, if they <em>do</em> succeed, that <em>would</em> ensure their own souls are <em>right there</em> for complementation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Cutting out the middleman, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It is no wonder they took such <em>extreme</em> measures to keep this a secret. <em>No one</em> can suspect this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So that means they're <em>automatically</em> better than... well, pretty much <em>any</em> MP-Eva <em>we've</em> ever faced. Even if just because they have that <em>random factor</em> humans tend to have."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Well, <em>this</em> will be fun."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Heavy</em> <em>is the Head</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Your hesitation is understandable, son." Gendo readjusted his shades. "It is a heavy burden to bear…but you are not alone. And besides...I have a plan.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Given <em>someone</em> still obtains the Lance and the Sword, I'd hazard a guess and say this plan <em>fails</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So it's gonna get <em>worse</em> than this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I think it has been proven, it can <em>always</em> get worse."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Can you even <em>call</em> my situation getting better? Not like I got <em>worse</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I mean, you <em>did</em> save us from Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Which was then offset by the fact you <em>melted</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You win some, you lose some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Bit of a big <em>some</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "At least I actually did <em>something</em>. Better than getting bedsores."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "If you were absorbed, your soul would be within the Evangelion anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah; I'd be with my <em>mama</em>. That ain't so bad, bit of a shame I had to <em>traumatise</em> everyone with my little Wicked Witch of the West death I had."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Would've given us <em>some</em> levity if you yelled <em>'what a world'</em> as you melted, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She snorted. "I'll be sure to <em>remember</em> that if I ever start melting into LCL."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...I mean, <em>I</em> probably won't think that was funny."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Could always say something that <em>wasn't</em> a reference."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't think the mind would be working too well to come up with a grandiose speech before I <em>melt into LCL</em>. Unless I was able to keep up that determination long enough in order to give an <em>inspirational seminar</em>; I'd run out of it trying to set up the damn <em>PowerPoint slides</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time they took something from Gurren Lagaan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A single spotlight shined on Gendo Ikari, his back turned towards the camera. He slowly turned around, orange shades blocking his eyes, his hands folded in his lap. His cloak hung loosely over his shoulders. "Bonjour. Permettez-moi d'expliquer brièvement...ah, my apologies. Let me start over.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Good to see we weren't <em>hacked</em> immediately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The exact <em>opposite</em>, in fact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So <em>that's</em> what they meant by <em>leaking</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It <em>would</em> raise questions about NERV, if a well known Commander was <em>also</em> a well known <em>assassin</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Exactly the point. Break down all the goodwill NERV had established."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Was that what was done in <em>this</em> world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There was <em>always</em> distrust in NERV. It would've been <em>really</em> easy for Seele to convince the world we turned against them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Biases are wonderful, aren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They are being rather <em>public</em> with their sentiments, are they not? I do not recall such feeling during <em>our</em> Incursion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It wouldn't help <em>all</em> communications in and out of Tokyo-3 were cut, either by <em>us</em> or by <em>others</em>. <em>Including</em> broadcast television."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like we <em>had</em> the resources to manipulate the narrative on <em>that</em> scale."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I imagine you were busy on <em>collecting yourselves</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Pretty much. <em>We</em> had to put our own plans into action, in addition to getting the city locked down. There was <em>no time</em> for that, honestly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "With how <em>quickly</em> the endgame began in <em>our</em> world, even <em>Seele</em> would've found mobilising their resources difficult."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Perhaps that is why you <em>won</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Still, do they <em>have</em> to use cultists?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'. The United States and the Soviet Union were allies against a common enemy, but once this common enemy was gone, <em>they</em> became the enemies."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And I imagine Seele would pull out <em>all</em> stops to get what they want. All or nothing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even <em>with</em> all stops pulled out, Seele would have <em>contingencies</em>. You can never <em>know</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We know <em>here</em>, they had <em>several</em> contingencies. First Mars, then whatever the hell <em>Spencer</em> was able to dig up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That we <em>still</em> don't know exactly what's going on with that." She deadpanned. "Either Spencer is <em>hiding</em> some things, or he doesn't <em>know</em> what's going on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Didn't you say he was using a <em>Voyager probe</em> in order to observe them?" Her tone was one of exasperation. "I wouldn't exactly <em>rely</em> on a <em>forty year old space probe</em> for reliable data collection, myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I don't even know how it's still <em>working</em>. Surely the RTG would've run out of <em>power </em>by now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like <em>NASA</em> kept track of them, after Second Impact." She shrugged. "Good for <em>us</em>, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>All Set</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(31.2, in which Gendo drops the mic.)"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Figures he'd give <em>another</em> significant speech."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As was <em>expected</em>, given how the <em>previous</em> segment ended."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And then the video ended.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The gauntlet had been thrown."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rather <em>stunned</em> silence. "Okay. There's <em>dropping the microphone</em>. And then there's <em>punting said microphone to the moon</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Now the whole fucking <em>world</em> knows about Adam and Lilith, don't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Didn't we <em>use</em> the existence of Adam to our <em>advantage</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Saying it was the Angel called <em>Adam</em> that <em>caused</em> Second Impact, but <em>Seele</em> triggered it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Conveniently leaving out <em>our</em> involvement."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like <em>you</em> can complain; it was to <em>our</em> advantage after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Either way, you didn't tell them about <em>Lilith</em>, did you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not <em>explicitly</em>; wouldn't surprise me if <em>more</em> people knew about Lilith though, especially in intelligence circles."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's whether the <em>layman</em> knows."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'm sure if you looked <em>deep</em> enough, it'll be somewhere public."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The Magi quickly scrub anything <em>too</em> public. You wouldn't be able to find anything on the <em>indexed</em> internet, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Once you reach <em>that</em> deep into information gathering, people are gonna believe you're <em>insane</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's what keeps the public from knowing too much. The <em>public</em> believe it's a load of hot air."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It <em>is</em> kinda difficult to believe, from an outsiders perspective. How'd you guys put it, having <em>God</em> in your <em>basement</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "This world has <em>always</em> been rather absurd."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And Gendo is using that to his <em>full</em> advantage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Surely actually <em>showing</em> the cultists that Adam and Lilith <em>actually</em> exist would just get them <em>more</em> determined to invade us?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe if we're lucky, it'll drive them to <em>protect</em> us. Y'know, because we <em>have</em> Adam and Lilith?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Either way. We can't deny these are certainly <em>interesting </em>times."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's a <em>reason</em> why that's a <em>curse</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>One on One</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(31.3, in which something unprecedented occurs in the annals of Eva fandom: Fuyutsuki talks one-on-one with Kaworu.)"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh we have a <em>fandom</em> now?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Why am I not surprised."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps it is the sheer amount of content involving <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Do you guys think <em>we'd</em> have something like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "For <em>your</em> sake, I <em>hope not</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though forgetting the <em>other</em> implications of that line, it <em>is</em> rather unprecedented for me to converse with Fuyutsuki."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't even remember you speaking to the <em>Commander</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He had Adam in his hand, y'know. <em>That</em> makes sense."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And from what it looked like, Fuyutsuki was often <em>with</em> the Commander, being<em>Subcommander</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So not <em>too</em> unrealistic to think you <em>wouldn't</em> cross paths, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Rather a shame; he <em>was</em> a rather interesting person."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That just so happened to collaborate with one of the foulest men of our time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He had his reasons. Rather <em>benevolent</em> reasons, in all honesty."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though that doesn't excuse his <em>inaction</em>. And practically <em>enabling</em> Gendo to do what he did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The former Commander and him shared a common goal: rescue Yui Ikari. It would not surprise me if the former Commander used <em>that</em> in order to keep him close."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "With how <em>manipulative</em> he sounded."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A few more seconds of silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Hang on a minute, how <em>is</em> he talking to you, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "My <em>core</em> was fine. Perhaps it is through <em>that</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"“Will you hear me out?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Kaworu chuckled, futilely budging at his restraints. “Do I have a choice?”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Practically the same <em>'choice'</em> Gendo gave to <em>him</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It all depends whether <em>death</em> is a viable alternative for me?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "In <em>your</em> state? They won't even give you <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "At least they aren't <em>immediately</em> ending him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed. "It would've made my <em>melting</em> a bit of a waste, but it wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time something I did was completely in vain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That is a pertinent question, however. What do <em>you</em> gain from this, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A second chance, I suppose." A thought. "I am <em>still</em> feeling the Call, and I <em>know</em> where Adam is this time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Maybe <em>this</em> time around, your friendship with Asuka will keep you around a bit <em>more</em> than last chapter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...It would depend if you could get past those <em>feelings</em> of yours."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I <em>failed</em>, and I'm <em>still</em> alive. Naught but a slave to the intentions of the Lilim, and <em>truly</em> isolated. Needless to say, not a particularly <em>great</em> life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least <em>here</em>, you didn't <em>have</em> to fail."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He <em>voluntarily</em> sided with the Lilim, in our world. And judging by... well, <em>every</em> work we've seen, <em>that's</em> a rarity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Amazing what <em>love</em> does to people." A small smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe if you're willing to <em>side</em> with us again, you could take the time to <em>fish me out</em> of Unit-02."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...I thought <em>I</em> was meant to be the fish."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The candle barked a laugh. "Maybe I'd be more of a <em>nymph</em>. They're still water based, I'm pretty sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu thought. "Heh. From a certain point of view, one <em>could</em> call you an undine. Resembling humans but lacking humanity; reliant on <em>marrying</em> a human."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Almost sounds like <em>your</em> situation. How'd you like to swap out?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It'd probably be better on <em>me</em>." He deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Though I'm sure <em>if</em> you succeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Then we'd most likely <em>fall</em> for each other. A good thing too; isn't it a <em>thing</em> that an unfaithful partner of a nymph <em>dies</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That'll be the one thing that <em>doesn't</em> kill me in this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Academy Award</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(31.4, in which Gendo gets another Oscar moment.)"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "With all he did, he should've won an Oscar <em>years ago</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Do the Oscars still <em>run</em>? Not like Hollywood's exactly an <em>institution</em> nowadays."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "Not like <em>I</em> pay too much attention to them either way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Aoba chuckled. “Well, this promises to be interesting.”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Can't argue his speeches are <em>not</em> interesting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This is all ensuring he is in the best position he can be. We are still <em>before</em> his 'challenge', so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And he <em>really</em> needs to do this, judging by what's happening."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Pretty much what we did <em>here</em>, only we were a lot more <em>private</em> about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Private, maybe. It was still <em>chaotic</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "That might as well be a common thread as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "If anything, <em>this</em> world sounded a lot <em>less</em> chaotic. At least in comparison to <em>other</em> worlds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And from what it looks like, <em>that</em> world will be no different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A chaotic ending for a chaotic world. How fitting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I take it <em>this</em> world never had an inspiring speech like what I <em>assume</em> is gonna happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He was rather <em>boring</em>, like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not like we had<em> time</em> for fluff like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Even in <em>that</em> world, there does not seem like <em>much</em> time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's more or less the time <em>we</em> had. From the attempted assassination to the beginning of the Incursion proper, it was around two days. Not great, not terrible. Gave us <em>some</em> time to regroup and prepare our various plans. I'm sure it gave all of <em>you guys</em> time to square away your differences, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "When we weren't <em>dealing</em> with rogue agents, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Tokita couldn’t help but smirk. “I’m touched, Kirishima-san.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Don’t press your luck.”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, that <em>was</em> a pretty damn good speech."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "An effective means of weeding out potential <em>agents</em>, as well. Gods know <em>they</em> wouldn't be enthused about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, as long as they aren't <em>hostile</em>, it should be a matter of simply <em>imprisoning</em> them for a set period."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Wasn't <em>everyone</em> you faced in <em>our</em> world hostile?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Essentially."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They weren't hostile for <em>too</em> long, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Even <em>with</em> the optimism, hopes are still rather <em>bleak</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It's all about getting the people <em>determined</em>, though. Can't say my dad's <em>not</em> good at such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Helps with <em>his</em> plan, I'm sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not like he's <em>following</em> his plan, anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "Making the world better so Rei and Shinji can get hitched is a plan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is... certainly a <em>better</em> plan." A slight blush. "Though we would have to <em>wait</em> a bit, unfortunately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's almost like they don't <em>want</em> children to marry." She wryly remarked. "Even <em>with</em> how enthusiastic you guys are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A shame." In deadpan. "At least <em>we</em> don't have to wait <em>too long</em> for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I assume you looked up the law in <em>Japan</em>; by the time we ask the government about it, you'll be legally allowed to marry with the consent of your guardian anyway." A flat look towards Misato. "I suppose <em>you'd</em> be eager to get them hitched."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Am I even their <em>guardian</em>, anymore? With their mothers being mobile?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...I know <em>my</em> mum's been rather eager."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Legally, yes. While it may not be <em>difficult</em> to bring people back from the dead, the <em>Government</em> sure as hell make it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You got them <em>passports,</em> and you managed to get Yui's <em>driver's license</em> reinstated. Not to mention the <em>paperwork</em> that car would require."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I said it was <em>difficult</em>, not <em>impossible</em>. Plus, with how much Toyota cut corners with that damned model year Corolla, I was able to register it as a <em>Kei car</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato snorted. "Always hated those corporate tissue boxes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Rather similar to the <em>current</em> situation, in the work. A difficult predicament, but not<em>impossible</em> to overcome."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And would you look at that, the <em>government </em>is right back at it again!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I'd say <em>trying to kill us</em> was a bit more significant than <em>reinstating a drivers license</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I dunno; you probably know how much <em>I've</em> gone on about trying to get my <em>Renault</em> registered here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It sounds like <em>any</em> import is like that, Misato. Unless you can <em>jump the queue</em> like Kaji did with his Holden. What even <em>is</em>Holden, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "General Motors, at least <em>before</em> Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A barked laugh. "He's lucky it didn't crumble to dust on the way to Japan! It still amazes me how they never went <em>bankrupt</em>after Second Impact; even the <em>Lupo</em> is better!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of course, being an <em>American</em> brand, you may have your biases."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>You</em> should have those same biases as well, going by that logic!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Talk it Out</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(31.5, in which Ritsuko, Naoko, Naoko, Naoko, and Naoko hash things out)"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It certainly <em>seems</em> like that, sometimes." She muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Naoko snorted at the cat's designation as a member of the Akagi family. She didn't really care enough to change BALTHASAR's identifier."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato gave Ritsuko a <em>knowing</em> glance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "What? Who <em>doesn't</em> give their last name to their pet?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I've certainly never heard <em>you</em> call Pen-Pen <em>'Pen-Pen Katsuragi'</em>, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The Katsuragi kinda <em>ruins</em> the cute factor of calling a penguin <em>Pen-Pen</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, she <em>should</em> get that her daughter is different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Certainly helps my <em>mind</em> broke into pieces just <em>dealing</em> with my life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I wouldn't exactly call it <em>mature</em>, getting your <em>cat</em> to <em>flip your mother off</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I would <em>assume</em> things would get better between the two... five of you. At least based off the <em>subtitle</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Maybe I should've done that <em>here</em>; Casper might not have sided <em>with</em> the Commander."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I find it interesting it was decided the <em>Magi</em> were to take control of the P2 system."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Suppose Pen-Pen really <em>was</em> that special, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It <em>does</em> look like a feat of multitasking, having to focus on all the Defender Gundams in the system. Any average man couldn't do it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'd say <em>I</em> got good at multitasking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Multitasking in the bedroom and multitasking on the battlefield are rather different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Oh <em>come on,</em> that wasn't even <em>meant</em> to be sexualised!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei held a cat like smirk. "You know who we are, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"She knew it was a mere distraction from her unpleasant circumstances...and that was just fine by her."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The blonde sighed. "Thing is, she wasn't even that <em>bad</em> in our world. She... just snapped one day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Though... as <em>you</em> are lacking some furniture upstairs, she would be too. Having spent so long in her condition."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It <em>would</em> be maddening, I imagine. At least with <em>computers</em>, they're kinda <em>designed</em> to be patient."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "More or less; it would be unbecoming of a computer if we decided to stop doing an operation because of <em>boredom</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A rather <em>human</em> thing, eh? I'm sure <em>you've</em> been bored a few times in that new body of yours."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">Eliza shrugged. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Not really, surprising it may seem. I understand the <em>concept</em> of boredom, but my architecture does not exactly <em>allow</em> for it. Even <em>with</em> nothing seemingly going on, there is always <em>some</em> activity to occupy my mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "We are made for repetitious activity, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We pretty much <em>need</em> stimulation like that. Otherwise we just sit and languish in our own minds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And knowing how <em>our minds</em> are like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "One of the <em>good</em> things about having others with you; there's always <em>something</em> you can do together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A flat stare from Ritsuko.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oi, I know what <em>Rei</em> said, but I said that with <em>barely</em> a sexual undertone. We do thing<em> other</em> than sex, y'know." Folding her arms in a pout. "Pervert."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Barely</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We're not gonna fuck at <em>midday</em>. If we were bored and around our apartments doing nothing much, we could: " As she began counting on her fingers, "Watch movies, play video games, <em>walk</em> <em>somewhere</em>, <em>talk</em>. There's a whole <em>tonne</em> of stuff I can do with Shinji that <em>doesn't</em> involve anything downstairs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Not like you can rely <em>solely</em> on that business for a healthy relationship. Yes I <em>know</em> I'm being <em>generous</em> in calling our relationship <em>healthy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko's eyes were now on Rei and Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "While we <em>are</em> a bit more... unscrupulous when it comes to that business, we <em>also</em> have hobbies outside of intercourse."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We have a sizeable video library, after all. Even a sizeable video <em>game</em> library; one that is also open for <em>others</em> to interact with if they so desire."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And walking and talking are always nice, as well." A small smile. "It is nice getting out and about on occasion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eyes now on Hiro and Zero Two.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...I mean, we <em>read</em> I suppose?" She shrugged. "Not like we've really <em>been</em> in this world long enough to even <em>develop</em>many hobbies outside of becoming <em>one</em> with my darling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "We don't even <em>have</em> a television in our room, do we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Darling, the only <em>remotely</em> digital thing we have in our room is the <em>clock</em>. Though <em>that</em> isn't so bad." A huff. "Kinda reminds me of where we came from, not like <em>that</em> had many high tech stuff in the bedrooms."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Sounds like you guys <em>aren't</em> as sex crazed as you make it out to be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A part of it <em>is</em> us all playing it up a bit, admittedly." A wide grin. "Just our way of grinding your collective gears!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko sighed. "Keeps us on our toes, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I prefer being on my knees, myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko's head promptly impacted the desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A trilling giggle from Asuka, offering a high five to the currently smirking bluenette. "Nice one, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Of course, Rei wholeheartedly returned the favour.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You could make a religion out of this! (no, don't)</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(31.6, in which Misato and Aoba talk about religion)"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Probably not <em>much</em> to talk about, I imagine. Can't imagine <em>they're</em> Christian."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not like religion is <em>talked</em> about as much in public, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Comes up a lot <em>here</em>, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Most of it <em>does</em> seem spurred on by <em>me</em>, admittedly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Helps you <em>studied</em> pretty much every Abrahamic religion that <em>exists</em>. I've got <em>some</em> knowledge of Christianity; not that I've even <em>talked</em> to God ever since the shit that happened to me. Anything like Judaism and Islam though, I got <em>no</em> clue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There is a reason they are called the <em>Abrahamic</em> religions. All in all, it is the same single <em>God</em>. The God of <em>Abraham</em>. This was why Seele studied <em>every</em> religious text from all of these similar religions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And why <em>you</em> know practically <em>everything</em> about that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. On the flip side, I know practically <em>nothing</em> about Buddhism and Shinto."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not like <em>we</em> know much about them, in all honesty. Unless you're rural or conservative. It's mainly the <em>values</em> that are cared for."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "What was the saying again? Born Shinto, married <em>Christian</em>, buried Buddhist?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I never got <em>that</em> aspect of this country."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's exotic, it's quick, and it's <em>cheap</em>. At least cheaper than a full on <em>Shinto</em> wedding."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You don't even need a <em>ceremony.</em> Fill out the paperwork, go down to the registrar, pay the requisite fee and look at that, you're married."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Rather <em>boring</em>, isn't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Now you know the <em>logic</em> behind it! It's a <em>celebration</em>, isn't it? Two people coming together to spend the rest of their lives together and all that; that <em>warrants</em> a grand ceremony!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "This certainly got <em>you</em> talking about religion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least <em>initially</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""I dunno," replied Aoba with a shrug, "the idea of standing tall against the wrath of the heavens has an odd kind of appeal. And given that cross-shaped explosions seem to go flying whenever they attack or die, it seems to fit."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"...maybe.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Was</em> that why they were named <em>Angels</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I was always <em>called</em> an Angel. It has a better ring than <em>kaiju</em> anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Not like <em>you're</em> Godzilla."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Him</em>, maybe. His <em>other</em> kin could give him a run for his money."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So once again, a <em>Seele</em> term that we just so happened to adopt."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It was what the translation of the Scrolls called them." He shrugged. "Realistically, you could substitute <em>any</em> term for a being like that. Perhaps if the translator was of an <em>Islamic</em> background, we would have been called <em>Jinn</em> or <em>Shayatin</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>They</em> would have <em>Angels</em> as well, correct? If they are of a similar family to Christianity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed, but they are more <em>automata</em> than anything, according to Islam. Only capable of doing what <em>God</em> intends them to do; they do not possess free will as a human or a Jinn does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That could <em>still</em> work, if one considers the Angels were to fulfil the agenda of <em>Adam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, at least people <em>here</em> know what an <em>Angel</em> is. Even <em>if</em> we've only got a <em>secular</em> view on Christianity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Didn't stop people from <em>complaining</em> about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I find it kinda strange you're <em>not</em> getting rid of those cultists. They aren't even <em>hiding</em> it anymore!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I imagine <em>bullets</em> would be in short supply, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Once the fighting starts, they're probably the <em>first</em> to get shot anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "They might <em>want</em> to, if they believe it is too fulfil a greater plan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>This</em> close to the endgame, is there even a <em>point</em>? <em>You're</em> already thinking that as well, Misato; ignoring the <em>paperwork</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Papers can wait until <em>after</em> we're out of the woods. Literally the <em>only</em> good thing about the Seele Incursion and like <em>two weeks</em> into the aftermath was that I didn't have to do <em>any</em> paperwork."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And then the entire Amazon fell on your desk."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, but you win some you lose some. Least I was <em>alive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Aoba chuckled, raising her can. "Hope to see you on the other side."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Likewise."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Two souls, seeking answers as everyone did, arriving at different conclusions; such was the way of those facing death in the face."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Is that not the appeal of religion? That there is <em>something</em> beyond us?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato shrugged, fiddling with her cross. "I'm still more <em>agnostic</em> than anything. Even <em>with</em> this lil' thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So your dad <em>was</em> Christian, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She nodded. "I know he converted sometime before <em>I</em> was born, but pretty much like <em>this book</em>, he focused more on his research than his faith. Can't say <em>I've</em> ever been baptised, though. Wouldn't be surprised if <em>you</em> were the only person here that happened to, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Would've been a <em>given</em> in Germany."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It was still an <em>influence</em> on you, however. You refer to God in the <em>singular</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's all just an <em>exclamation</em>, anyway. It's lighter than <em>other</em> exclamations I could use, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As we said, not like this country is particularly religious to <em>begin with</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I think a lot <em>more</em> people are religious, at least. Especially <em>after</em> Second Impact and the Angel War."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I mean, you could use that as proof that <em>something else</em> exists."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Calling them <em>Angels</em> would reinforce that belief."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "How <em>have</em> other countries reacted to the Angel War, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We never particularly <em>focused</em> on the opinion of countries <em>outside</em> of NERV's purview. Though the Magi <em>did</em> determine a general consensus: calling them <em>Angels</em> was <em>controversial</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It wasn't even <em>you guys</em> that <em>named</em> them Angels!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not like <em>they</em> know about Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Sounds like just another <em>minor inconvenience</em> Seele gives you guys."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "In the grand scheme of things, it really <em>is</em> a minor inconvenience."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Renegade</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(31.7, in which Hikari Kirishima pulls a Face Heel Turn (from the JSSDF's perspective))"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Oh good, they're on our side."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Is <em>that</em> what a face heel turn is?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I <em>think</em>; it <em>sounds</em> like it, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is a professional wrestling term. A face is a so called 'good guy' wrestler; crowds cheer for them and they generally do good. A heel is the <em>'bad guy'</em> wrestler; they made the crowds <em>angry</em>. Think of it as a protagonist turning evil, of course this is from the <em>JSSDF's perspective</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Okay, how <em>do</em> you know about <em>professional fucking wrestling, Rei</em>? It's not even <em>real</em> wrestling!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If you go into it from the perspective of a <em>shonen work</em>, such as Fist of the North Star or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, it becomes <em>much</em> more entertaining."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Huh. Y'know, I never thought of it <em>that</em> way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And then the line went dead. Hikari stared at her phone, feeling somewhat detached. So. It's official. I'm now a traitor to my country."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Only if you <em>lose</em>, Hikari."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Thus the face becomes the heel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Or the heel becomes the face, from <em>our</em> point of view."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Not like she <em>can</em> go against them, not <em>knowing</em> what she knows now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That would be to aid in <em>ending the world.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "She is correct in calling this a <em>mess</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It really <em>was</em>. At least <em>we</em> were rather <em>isolated</em> through it all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Would've <em>still</em> been a toll on you, I imagine. It was certainly on <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>before</em> the rogue agents attempted their play."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "But it's just something you have to <em>deal</em> with, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Make the most of the cards you have in your hand, indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Helps we had <em>plenty</em>. And there were not as many cards in the <em>other</em> hands."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Whereas <em>there</em>, <em>you guys</em> may have quite a few cards. But <em>everyone else</em> has, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "As long as <em>we</em> have <em>more</em> cards, we win. Economy of scale."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least <em>Mana's</em> enthusiastic about this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "They're sending <em>Nephilim</em> against us, odds are they're gonna <em>fight</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Hopefully that false limb will not be a <em>disadvantage</em> to Mayumi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It may be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And they remained there, in contemplative silence. It was a brief moment of peace, before the world came knocking on their doorstep."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Though <em>yeah</em>, it <em>would</em> be rather confronting for her to be branded a <em>traitor</em>. Military girl and that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And there is that dichotomy of war. <em>Both</em> sides believe theirs is the correct belief."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though in <em>this</em> case, it's a bit more <em>clear cut</em>, I'd feel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If they <em>knew</em>, it would be. But that's <em>also</em> a truth of war; both sides only know what <em>they</em> <em>are told</em>. I imagine <em>we</em> weren't told much of what happened during the Second World War."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We still aren't." Wry. "It's not really something we <em>talk</em> about, as you guys might know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I wonder why."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Either way, she's certainly <em>pessimistic</em> about it all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "On the bright side, if she dies within those 72 hours, it will not be her problem."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...I mean, that's not exactly <em>better</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "We kinda flip between optimistic and pessimistic, don't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "With <em>what</em> happens, I find it unsurprising."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We're optimistic when it <em>counts</em>. <em>In battle</em>. You begin <em>doubting</em> yourself, you're just gonna get caught up in that self doubt. Which in <em>battle</em>, you simply <em>cannot do</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So it's <em>another</em> thing you play up?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "More or less." She chuckled. "More for the <em>humour</em> of it all, eh? Nothing like making fun of the dire situations we find ourselves in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That or sexual innuendo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Great, you even corrupted <em>Sovereign</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka snorted. "It's true, though. But that's just our humour, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>We</em> certainly find it amusing, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Probably can't say the same of <em>others</em> in the room."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Then again, we <em>are</em> rather... <em>open</em> with one another. Especially when it comes to carnal matters."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "All sharing the fun between us four, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko merely gave Kaworu an unamused look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Fine, I'll continue." He begrudged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Protectorate</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(31.8, in which we discover that Evangelions experience trauma)"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You could just take <em>one look</em> at our mama's and realise that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is rare getting your soul ripped from you is <em>pleasant</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Asuka seems to like the NACSS."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's less it <em>ripping</em> my soul out and more me <em>giving</em> it my soul, though. Which is <em>much </em>more preferable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Though it makes <em>sense</em>. The soul of the Evangelion is a person, as well. They have their own feelings and thoughts. Ergo, they can be <em>traumatised</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Certainly wouldn't surprise <em>me</em> if mum got shellshocked by some things that happened, with us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"“Brainwave activity of the Evas at rest have consistently shown events that coincide with the phenomenon called ‘night terrors’.”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Is... that a thing, Sempai?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I... don't know." She admitted. "We never really looked into how the <em>soul</em> was feeling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Gee, <em>that's</em> great."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "How <em>could</em> we? Not like <em>we</em> could look into that kind of stuff; do they even <em>have</em> brains? I thought it was all computers and stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Evangelion run on a fork of the standard, Unix based PTOS the Magi use. Being that they use <em>biocomputing</em>, it makes sense they <em>have</em> a brain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That's more for <em>computing</em>, from what it sounds like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And if the <em>head</em> gets destroyed, the Evangelion would go dark."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well, that's what happened in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>. We have backup computers in the entry plug and scattered all over the armour, of course. And all of this doesn't even <em>matter</em> if the <em>core</em> takes control."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps it could be pertinent to do some analysis on Shinji and Asuka's mothers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not like we did <em>nothing</em>, when they came back. Such thing for a core is <em>unprecedented</em>; of <em>course</em> we went rather in-depth with them. Which <em>includes</em> mental activity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Was their anything untoward?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shook her head. "Not that was visible. Of course... we know how <em>invisible</em> such issues can be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's a good thing my mama and <em>Shinji's</em> mama have each other to fall on, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Are they an item?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>We</em> certainly think so. Good for them, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Didn't you give me a bad night's sleep for <em>insinuating</em> they're an item?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I gave you a bad night's sleep for insinuating they <em>fucked</em>. Key difference."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Does the pain <em>stick</em>, here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not really, but I mainly put that down to <em>shit happens</em>, and there's no point <em>complaining</em> about it too much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Helps we can rely on <em>each other</em> afterwards to help <em>heal</em> some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I can see how it <em>works</em>. The core is a <em>shield</em>, as you put it Asuka. That would mean shielding the pilot from... <em>mental</em> stuff, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed, as she seemed to contemplate. "Can't say I <em>didn't</em> expect that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...If it meant I could <em>protect</em> you, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'd do the <em>exact</em> same for you too, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mayumi raised her hand. “We lost terribly against Kaworu Nagisa, and you were taken down in one shot by Yomiko Nagisa.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Eh, minor detail.”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And it happened <em>twice over</em>." She deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Toji reacted pretty much as I expected."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Being told your <em>younger sister</em> is being traumatised to hell and back?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>They</em> took the truth to the Evangelion well, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, I <em>guess</em> they should've been told. They've already been told a whole heap of <em>other</em> classified shit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If it weren't for these works, <em>we</em> probably wouldn't be told this, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Can't say I even knew how Lilith <em>looked</em> like, until the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "In <em>some</em> cases, ignorance is bliss. Not like you did <em>not</em> know of their existence; <em>we</em> told you about the Progenitors."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm sure <em>Toji</em> would be feeling that, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "From what it sounds, at least, it's a <em>new</em> discovery. Perhaps this was not even <em>known</em> when Unit-03 was ensouled."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It sounds like <em>you</em> did not know of this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We don't even know if it <em>is</em> the case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This work has <em>some</em> accuracy, in terms of our own world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Kleinium exists, as an example."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Mana could take it with a <em>bit</em> more seriousness, at least. Being <em>Seele</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Judging from the subtitle, it will happen. We are ever closer to the Commander's challenge, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Do you believe <em>that</em> is when the Incursion will start?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They would have <em>no</em> <em>choice</em>. With <em>what</em> was said to <em>all</em> the world, they <em>have</em> to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mere hours later, Gendo’s declaration of defiance was delivered to the world.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The stage was almost set for the end of everything."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It wasn't <em>already</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Least there's <em>some</em> buildup, this time around. Can't say there was <em>much</em> of that in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Yeah, they decided to focus on <em>something else</em>." Muttering in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Still, their words are true. Even <em>here</em>, we had to face our fellow man in certain ways."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You bet, but I <em>know</em> Shinji and Hikari wasn't exactly... <em>wanting</em> to face them. A good thing <em>I</em> was somewhat more willing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And once the MP-Evangelion arrived, facing Lilim forces were irrelevant."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like you were even <em>up </em>for that part of the battle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There <em>were</em> parts I missed, certainly. But I assumed by the fact we were <em>alive</em> that the battle ended in <em>our</em> favour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's a good way of <em>knowing</em>, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Still, we <em>all</em> had our roles to play, didn't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nodding all around. "<em>Ours</em> was to ensure no one stepped foot in Tokyo-3. And we certainly <em>succeeded</em> in that; I don't know <em>how</em> Hikari can stay modest with all <em>she</em> did to help us during that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And you guys know what <em>we</em> did." A look toward Rei and Ritsuko.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Can't say I was <em>un</em>happy with you taking command from Fuyutsuki."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The UN certainly weren't, at least once we <em>convinced</em> them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "With all the <em>global</em> political upheaval, you'd <em>think</em> they were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Seele had their tendrils deep in <em>everything.</em> It would've <em>required</em> gargantuan effort to weed it out, root and stem."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hence <em>Oversight</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "None of that will matter if victory does <em>not</em> occur."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, it wouldn't exactly be our problem if we <em>died</em>. But <em>I</em> kinda <em>like</em> living this life. Hence I <em>fight</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And <em>they</em> seem to prefer their lives, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Bodes well for the world not ending at any of <em>our</em> hands, at least. If you <em>want</em> to live in it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I suppose it was not the <em>best</em> idea to give you the keys to Instrumentality in the state you were in, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I mean... you didn't want to give it to my <em>father</em>. Who else <em>could</em> you give it to?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not like <em>I</em> had a good relationship with you, Rei. Not that I was even <em>alive</em> at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not many people to choose from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That world was dead from the start, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Pretty much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Marching Orders</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(31.10, in which SEELE fires Kisai Oniwana in a very unceremonious way)"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Betcha 1000 Yen it's a bullet to the back of the head, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Up that to 1000 Yen <em>per</em> <em>bullet</em> to the back of the head."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Deal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"That Tokita had stuck with NERV for so long was surprising in and of itself, but this whole unpleasant business was surely the last straw."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, I'm sure he'll be <em>unpleasantly</em> surprised at the truth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If he lives that long."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You guys certainly aren't <em>hopeful</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The subtitle was essentially his death certificate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least we have <em>some</em> forewarning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Can't say Bond <em>doesn't</em> give us any forewarning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least he has <em>that</em> going for him. Not that it <em>helps</em> us, at times."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "They've certainly <em>picked up</em>, haven't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "As the <em>Laserdisc</em> finale was in the form of a movie, perhaps this is an <em>emulation</em> of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "We're gonna be here a while, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not that <em>I'm</em> complaining about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It is <em>guaranteed</em> those weapons will be used against us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That was the <em>point</em>, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At least <em>he</em> will not have to <em>worry</em> about what will happen, anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...That's rather <em>grim</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"In a sudden rush of sound and fury, the entire Sovereign Systems facility was razed to the ground, along with everyone inside.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A second swing was sufficient to vaporize Kisai Oniwana and those gathered with him."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Well, I guess <em>neither of us</em> are winning that bet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I can't even twist that to <em>say</em> it's a bullet, can I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "What <em>would</em> you do with 1000 Yen, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It'd pay for <em>lunch</em>?" She shrugged. "If I wanted to get lunch on the surface?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They could not know about the MP-Evangelion. At least it was <em>quick</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Vaporising tends to be, I'd think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I suppose this means they're just around the corner, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That is what <em>arming themselves</em> would imply."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I believe we are <em>past</em> Gendo's declaration, regardless. We know <em>they</em> would not have known about it, but <em>others</em> would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Whether or not that is enough to <em>stop</em> the other groups, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It won't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>You're</em> certainly hopeful."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We have <em>precedent</em> for our low hopes, at least. They will stop at <em>nothing</em> to succeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Oh well. I'm not losing 1000 Yen today, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Gathering Storm</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(31.11, in which we see a massive gathering of military firepower)"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "As we'd <em>expect</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They may've <em>gathered</em>, but once the <em>Evangelion</em> got deployed they sure as hell didn't <em>try much</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "They tried <em>nuking us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And thanks to <em>Hikari</em>, it didn't end up resulting in much, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Hrm." In all honesty, Ackerson had to agree. Something about this whole situation seems...off."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Oh at least they <em>know</em> all this stinks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Won't <em>stop</em> them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They <em>are</em> second guessing, however. The Commander has <em>already</em> sowed the seed of doubt."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "They have good <em>reason</em> to doubt."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Then again, not like <em>they</em> can stop. Seele's <em>still</em> too influential, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Wouldn't be surprised if it was mostly <em>luck</em> we succeeded."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean... you guys <em>won</em> against the MP-Evangelion. They would've <em>had</em> to have given us the time of day, at the <em>very</em>least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Needless to say, that was used to <em>our full advantage</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Can't say we <em>aren't</em> trying that <em>there</em>." He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It's clear Seele <em>still</em> control the narrative, however. Despite our efforts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even <em>with</em> evidence, it can be difficult to change the minds of others. Especially if they have hardened themselves, if they <em>truly believe</em> it's the right thing to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Hence why we don't deal with <em>cultists</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Another</em> thing. <em>Once again</em> the Americans are on our doorstep."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "Not a good implication, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"At long last, Gendo Ikari would get what he deserved. "We are commencing the operation. Send the word.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I don't really know what's Bond's idea of taking a turn for the <em>better</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe from <em>their</em> perspective."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>is</em> rather thoughtful to use <em>cultists</em> on the front line. They may not have the experience, but they have the <em>drive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They're literally <em>cannon fodder</em>. Pretty much a <em>Soviet</em> approach to warfare."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And over a <em>dozen</em> Nephilim. This isn't gonna be great, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That wasn't obvious <em>before</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Certainly not the <em>best</em> situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At least it's <em>starting</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Getting <em>impatient</em>, are we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, it <em>is</em> inevitable. Might as well get it over and done with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We have a <em>lot more</em> to get through. Remember, we <em>still</em> have not reached the point where <em>someone</em> obtains the Lance and the Sword."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "So we fail anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Y'know what they say, it's about the <em>journey</em>. At least we can see <em>how</em> we fail; maybe we can <em>prevent</em> that for the future."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Certainly wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time we applied something from these works to <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And as one, the cultists turned their weapons - guns, vehicles, and all - upon the forces of the United Nations."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Surprisingly, or perhaps <em>unsurprisingly</em>, there was <em>laughter</em>. "<em>Du dummkopf</em>! What did you <em>think</em> would happen?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is always the <em>risks</em> with using cultists." He deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Exactly <em>my</em> point! This was a complete <em>blunder</em> on their part!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even the <em>sergeant</em> didn't think this was a good idea."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'm sure the bullets perforating him only <em>firmed</em> his belief in that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "At least <em>before</em> he dropped dead."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It would not surprise me if this was what the Commander <em>wanted</em>. He essentially<em>confirmed</em> their beliefs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>worked</em>. <em>We</em> have an advantage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And thing is, I don't even think the JSSDF <em>thought</em> of that as a possibility."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I guess things <em>have</em> taken a turn for the better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And to think, if they <em>knew</em> the truth of it all, they might've been on <em>our</em> side from the start."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "Maybe <em>that's</em> the angle we should go on." She jokingly suggested.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least we have <em>an</em> advantage, for once. I imagine they're <em>still</em> gonna get ground to mincemeat, but at least they aren't draining <em>our</em> resources doing it!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Foregone Conclusion</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Admiral stared back in relative silence, an odd look in his eyes. “My recommendation?”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Probably something along the lines of <em>wait until you get your shit together</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So far, they've killed <em>themselves </em>more than they killed <em>us</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's almost like using <em>cultists</em> was a <em>bad idea</em>. Who'da thought."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They obviously didn't <em>anticipate</em> the Commander's words could've done this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They <em>should've</em>; he told them <em>everything</em> they knew is <em>true</em>. If <em>that</em> didn't turn them to our side, I don't know <em>what</em> would."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It seems this operation will get <em>delayed</em>, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Getting a commanding officer's <em>brains blown out</em> tends to do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least <em>Sakamura's</em> not getting what he wants."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Maybe if we're lucky, <em>he'd</em> get dealt with as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I find it <em>astonishing</em> how this could even <em>happen</em>. Any half competent organisation would not even <em>deal</em> with cultists, <em>especially</em> with what happened in February."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It wouldn't surprise me if <em>this</em> entire situation was <em>taught</em>. As an example on what <em>not</em> to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "The fact they <em>have</em> to teach that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "No <em>wonder</em> the subtitle suggests they're <em>giving cultists away</em> like they were a damn <em>car</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Who gives away a <em>car</em>? They aren't exactly <em>food or drinks</em>, are they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Iunno." She shrugged. "Car was the first thing that came to <em>my</em> mind. I blame Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Better than <em>other</em> things that come to your mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka poked her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Higurashi had no idea who his message would eventually reach."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I was correct."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He has been coordinating this for <em>months</em>, now. I suppose there <em>was</em> some use he had for Higurashi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "All according to plan, it seems." She mused. "Kinda weird how <em>that</em> was translated from Japanese to... well, Japanese."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Could have been lost in translation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Those thoughts of his are <em>accurate</em>, at least. Just because you <em>don't</em> know of it, doesn't mean it <em>can't</em> kill you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And all this has thrown a <em>wrench</em> into their plans. Man, he really <em>did</em> think of this all, didn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I think this has proven he's <em>good</em> at that kind of thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's only what he's been doing for the past <em>thirty chapters</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It seems actually telling the cultists the <em>truth</em> was the <em>best</em> option."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Kinda strange how <em>that</em> worked out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And thing is, it makes <em>sense</em> why they'd follow NERV. They believe you guys are <em>protecting</em> Adam and Lilith."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "In a way, we <em>were</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "In that same way, we still <em>are</em>. It is all dependent on how it is <em>spun</em>; are NERV <em>protecting</em> them? Or are we <em>imprisoning</em>them? Both are true from a certain point of view."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Gendo certainly convinced them it's the <em>former</em>, eh? Good for us!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""...you had a hand in this, didn't you?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Gendo smirked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"...how?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I believe I'll leave you guessing on that one.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled. "Cheeky motherfucker."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That is only accurate for <em>some</em> people here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It took Asuka a few seconds for that innuendo to click, but she laughed regardless. "Goddamnit Rei!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Suppose we should <em>thank</em> Akumura for this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "A gift is a gift, as I said. We <em>better</em> use this to <em>our</em> advantage!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We already <em>have</em>. Time is <em>valuable</em> in this situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "But they cannot hold off forever. Even if the <em>militaries</em> do not attack, the <em>MP-Evangelion</em> will."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I doubt this'll stop the <em>Nephilim</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It gives us <em>some</em> advantage, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "We pretty much need <em>any</em> advantage we can get, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Can't say Gendo <em>isn't</em> getting anything he can get."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It <em>worked</em>. At least for <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Least we got <em>some</em> bright spots in this whole situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Amazing how that can even be <em>considered</em> a bright spot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Super Mode</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"“I see. I suppose you know what you’re doing.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The Professor grinned wryly. “If you say so.”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yeah, I wonder what he's planning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He <em>stopped</em> his plan, in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "But we <em>know</em> one can take control of Instrumentality. If push came to shove, perhaps it would be better to trigger it if you <em>know</em> you could control it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Wouldn't surprise me if that's what <em>Rei</em> thought, in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would not surprise <em>me</em>, either. The Commander <em>wanted</em> to end the world; at least with <em>you</em> there was a chance the world would <em>not</em> end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "A shame my mind was already <em>shredded</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Either way, we get to see this <em>upgrade</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You <em>bet</em> those two will take <em>full advantage</em> of whatever it was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Rather a shame Sakamura is still <em>continuing</em> his plan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Can't win them all, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Needless to say, this will not be the <em>only</em> plan continuing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Hopefully there's a lot <em>more</em> of that, though. It'd help <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It certainly <em>seems</em> that way, judging by the subtitle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"“Got it.” The Burning Gundam slowed to a stop, now visible above the Tokyo-3 skyline. They were now an open target, and that was exactly the point. “Let’s show these poor bastards what a real war machine is! SUPER MODE: ENGAGE!”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I guess they're referencing <em>Dragon Ball</em> now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good. We <em>need</em> some of that Super Saiyan stuff." She thought. "Hey, Ritsuko?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Worth a shot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If anything, you <em>already</em> went Super Saiyan Asuka. What the hell was that thing against <em>Kaworu</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Generally, a Saiyan remains <em>whole</em> after going Super Saiyan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I assume <em>that</em> is what they will do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Sounds like it'd certainly <em>help</em> you guys."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine if we had such entities in <em>this</em> world, Evangelion wouldn't be <em>required</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I mean, <em>Nephilim</em> could count as Saiyans, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Makes you wonder why they didn't <em>name</em> Nephilim after that." He wryly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe because that world focused on <em>Gundam</em>, instead. I mean, it <em>is</em> Evangelion and other kinds of mecha; can't say <em>Dragon Ball</em> fits in that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I prefer the term Nephilim." A flat remark. "Though I <em>can</em> see the comparison."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At <em>this</em> point, even <em>that</em> may not be enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We'll certainly <em>try</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>One Punch Women</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"“All right then. Configure the Kleinium core output to zero-point-three G’s.” Mana flexed her knees and reared her fist, willing her AT-Field to manifest. The faceguard of the Burning Gundam flipped open, and its six metallic wings flexed out, glowing red. “Let’s do this!”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Anyone <em>here</em> know who JAM Project is?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They were a group that focused on creating the opening tunes you hear in anime and video games. Unfortunately, they were founded <em>two months</em> before Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Didn't last long, I'm guessing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Nope."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "With how <em>showy</em> those openings tend to be, it wouldn't surprise me if <em>they</em> did something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "There's a <em>reason</em> we referred to <em>Dragon Ball</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Looks like <em>this</em> will be <em>just as spectacular</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Hopefully that's <em>good</em>, for us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It <em>does</em> seem rather strange Mana wants that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>That</em> certainly wouldn't her <em>talking</em> about that, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It shows how much she's <em>developed</em>. This would've been <em>unheard of</em>, back when she was introduced."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's almost like spending time with others actually <em>helps</em> your mental state! Who'da thought!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We get it." She flatly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The long-range reconnaissance of the Central Army could only watch in abject horror as the Jet Alone took down the larger Taiyang Gundams with a single blow each time, its fists and feet shimmering with orange light.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>As of this moment, the Jet Alone was the deadliest thing on the battlefield."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Holy <em>shit.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Well, <em>I</em> certainly don't know where that's from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "None of us do, though you did a good job with the <em>song</em>, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Many thanks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They have a damn <em>AT-Field</em>!" She exclaimed, still coming down from this segment. "How cool's that?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Certainly puts them on par with an <em>Evangelion</em>, that's for sure." She huffed. "A shame Ireul didn't decide to leave anything significant behind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Good for <em>us</em>. This is going to <em>our</em> advantage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Until it <em>doesn't</em>." A wry remark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Yeah, we know they have <em>something</em>. Even if the JSSDF and the Nephilim don't do much, we know Seele have the <em>MP-Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You guys <em>already</em> believe they'll get taken out?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>I</em> got taken out on the battlefield! At least in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>; as soon as the MP-Evangelion get there, if they aren't <em>careful</em>, they're gonna get <em>destroyed</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...It <em>is</em> going suspiciously similar, isn't it? In the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, you certainly had the upper hand until the MP-Evangelion got there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's probably <em>why</em> Shinji's a bit wary, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Y-yeah. If <em>you</em> could have such thing happen to you, what's to stop it from happening to <em>them</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The benevolence of Bond."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "They're boned."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Wanton Havoc</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And so the General kept his eyes and ears on the flow of battle, waiting for the opportune moment to break NERV's back."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I take it <em>my</em> team will start raining on his parade."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "With immense firepower."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A good thing; it'll do us a <em>lot</em> of good if we can keep them <em>out</em> of the Geofront."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Hence the countermeasures I would <em>assume</em> they had."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It's more countermeasures than <em>we</em> had."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "All <em>we</em> could really do was lock up as best we could <em>before</em> the JSSDF came knocking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The Evangelion helped too."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I doubt such countermeasures would help against <em>Nephilim</em>, unfortunately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "A good thing we <em>have</em> some Nephilim to counter them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Two of whom are in deployment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>Three</em>, if Rei gets deployed. Which I'm sure she <em>will</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I wouldn't think <em>Toji</em> could do <em>too</em> much, as well. He only just <em>got</em> his Nephilimhood, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'd still take it. We need <em>anything</em> we can get."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Eh, what am I worrying about? They can take care of themselves."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"That's the can-do spirit, Boss!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Yeah <em>that's</em> a way of putting it, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not entirely <em>ethical</em>, I know. But <em>that's</em> alright, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Better <em>them </em>than us, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Pretty much <em>my</em> thought. Man this <em>is</em> kinda going better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least in comparison to the <em>Laserdiscs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You could compare just about <em>anything</em> to the Laserdiscs and call it <em>favourable</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Maybe if your <em>team</em> was in the Laserdiscs, things would've gone a bit better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato snorted. "That would've required me going to <em>Australia</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It seems they know their strengths well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There is a <em>reason</em> they are nicknamed after their <em>class specialisation</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Mainly because they took it from an old <em>video game</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Can say it's <em>descriptive</em>, at least. Though... I'm not sure <em>what</em> the Medic's trying."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe he has Nephilim in a Syringe. Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It <em>is</em> described as a steroid. So a <em>stimulant</em> of some sort."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>I</em> certainly wouldn't trust whatever he puts in a syringe. The fact he has to say it <em>won't</em> turn him into a giant lizard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Means it happened <em>before</em>." She deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, we <em>could</em> use a mini-Godzilla in this situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Better than <em>constipation</em>." She shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Deployment</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""It's time to deploy Units-00 and 01.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Heh, 'bout time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I'm surprised we even got <em>that </em>far without getting deployed. We were pretty much on the surface as <em>soon</em> as all this started."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like we had a <em>choice</em>; Evangelion being our <em>only</em> significant defences and that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Can't say you guys are <em>lacking</em> defences, in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And yet, it is not yet enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If <em>anyone</em> can deal with the invaders, it's Unit-00 and Unit-01. They have Solenoids, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>will</em> be an escalation, however. They will <em>have</em> to send the MP-Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "They were going to anyway. Might as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Hopefully that pep talk will do him some <em>good</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Sounds like he could've <em>used</em> something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Still... <em>anyone</em> would struggle with possibly having to do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though the <em>thing</em> with war, you can't really <em>think</em> about that in battle. It's <em>afterwards</em> when it fucks your mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is one of the horrors of war, unfortunately. A war can be long over and it can <em>still</em> take lives."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's... what we <em>tried </em>to avoid with you guys. Not like we <em>wanted</em> to use children in war, but we <em>had</em> to. At least with what we were given."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>You</em> at least <em>try</em> to make up for whatever happened in the past, from what it looks like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Pretty much my entire drive, nowadays. There's always <em>something</em> I can do to make up for what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, you've certainly <em>lived up</em> to that, haven't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah. That's what helps me sleep at night." She huffed. "I'd <em>still</em> rather not use you guys as pilots, but we're <em>still</em> in no position to stop."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At <em>this</em> point, do we even <em>want</em> to stop piloting?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Heh. Fair point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Sighing, the Third Child turned back towards the purple Evangelion, a resolute look settling in his eyes. “Well Mother…here we go again.”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka quietly huffed. "I suppose these <em>are</em> some feels. Doing what <em>I</em> did, Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I guess Shinji reacted similarly?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small nod. "Yep. And... you certainly appreciated it, eh Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's <em>still</em> really the only time we had to face <em>humans</em>, wasn't it? Even <em>afterwards</em>, with the ongoing Seele war, that was <em>always</em> with Evangelion of a sort."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's easy to fight against an entity so <em>glaringly different</em> to you. And with a motive to <em>end everything,</em> at that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It seems a bit more grey, with humans."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. But... some people can disconnect from it all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Making someone into a soldier is essentially <em>disconnecting</em> them from the carnage they can bring. If you <em>dehumanise</em>someone, it makes it easier to <em>end</em> them. 'The barbarian enemy wants to rape and murder your families unless <em>you</em> stop them'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's... it's all war. Isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Humanity is notoriously good at such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "War seems like a constant of this world, unfortunately. Though... they keep it away from <em>others</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "And there's the <em>patriotism</em> aspect. You fight for your friends, family, country, et cetera. If you don't have a <em>motive</em>, the fighting is <em>pointless</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's <em>true</em>, at least. Even in <em>my</em> world, we kept the Klaxosaurs away from the Plantation <em>City</em>, so they would not have to <em>deal</em> with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...It's rather a shame <em>you guys</em> have to deal with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "If it means <em>others</em> don't have to deal with it, I'm fine with piloting. I'm sure <em>Shinji</em> thinks the same thing, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Yeah. It's nice to think about a life outside of Evangelion, but... if it means <em>others</em> don't have to deal with it, I'm fine with it." He huffed. "So much for those <em>retirement plans</em> of ours."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka huffed in kind, getting close to her other. "I'm sure we can make <em>something</em> work. The NACSS system might allow us to take a bit of a <em>holiday, </em>at least." Looking to the Commanders. "If you can find <em>other</em> pilots."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...You guys won't go on a vacation <em>without</em> Rei and Kaworu, I'm guessing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not a chance." She warmly remarked. "You <em>know</em> how close we are, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two smirked. "Well, not like we're exactly <em>lacking</em> pilots nowadays. Especially if you can get Hikari and Toji working together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka perked up. "Y... you guys would stay behind for us?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What can I say? You guys have something <em>special</em>, don't ya? It's the same thing I see between my darling and I."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Another look to the Commanders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Who looked between one another. "We'll... we'll think about it. We <em>know</em> you guys are <em>well</em> overdue for a good break, but... you know how this is like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "But... once we get the NACSS developed some more. I don't see why <em>not</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a small smile. "...Looks like we might be going to Germany after all, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji went for her hand. "I know <em>I</em> certainly wouldn't mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A bit more quiet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Seems this <em>really</em> got us feeling something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small chuckle from Asuka. "Least it was <em>accurate</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"At that same moment, Unit-01 shot upwards along the magnetic rails, and Shinji could no longer focus on his father's words.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Especially when a small voice echoed in the back of his mind with sudden panic.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>they're here!</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Certainly more than my father gave <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "He is making it sound like a <em>farewell</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It very well <em>could</em> be. Either <em>he</em> dies, <em>everyone</em> dies, or he faces justice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not very <em>good</em> odds for him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, <em>I</em> would've been all for him getting <em>some</em> sort of justice. But <em>that</em> Gendo has been kinda <em>decent</em> to us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even though the things he has done were <em>still</em> blatantly illegal and immoral."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I think the key difference is that this Gendo was <em>good</em> to us. <em>Our</em> Gendo, we couldn't give two shits about!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Seems <em>that's</em> his contingency, eh? The Devil Gundam, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "His ace Gundam, indeed. Perhaps that will be his <em>tomb</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Or an agent of Instrumentality, if push came to shove."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...I mean, it'd be good if it <em>didn't</em> go to that extreme."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We <em>know</em> it will." She deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He has a <em>point</em>, however. If he is able to live long enough to even be <em>sentenced to death</em>, that means he <em>won</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Now <em>Shinji</em> just needs to live, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Lets hope those <em>harpies</em> are kind on us, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Nuclear Wind on my Back</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A sudden concussive blast rocked the entire downtown area of Tokyo-3, shattering the roof of the Geofront with all the force of an N2 mine."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Welp, they <em>still</em> blew open the Geofront."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Already</em>, this is more than <em>our</em> MP-Evangelion <em>ever</em> did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "This does not bode well on <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I think <em>everyone</em> here knows that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Of course, they not only have the instincts of my sister and <em>I</em>, they are ensouled with <em>Seele</em>. It was <em>certain</em> they were to be more powerful than their counterparts in <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I mean, we know <em>someone</em> gets the Lance and the Sword."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And now we know, it's <em>Seele</em> that gets them!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At least we know <em>for sure</em>. Unless Bond decides to <em>flip the script</em> again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "This is <em>already</em> a bit of script flipping, I'd think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Things <em>were</em> going a bit <em>too</em> well for us, weren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Certainly can't have <em>that</em> now, can we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even so, the <em>other</em> works have been kinda alright in <em>preventing</em> Instrumentality. Even <em>with</em> the Incursion happening."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Perhaps this wishes to be the <em>exception</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I wonder if the JSSDF is <em>starting</em> to think, <em>maybe</em> <em>they</em> were the ones in the wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Parts of them <em>are</em> already. It's <em>Sakamura</em> that needs convincing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Launch the third wave. All nephilim are to advance with full speed towards NERV. And if they encounter any hostiles along the way...they are to cut. Them. Down.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So much for <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He's too deep into this to change his mind, unfortunately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And now the <em>Nephilim</em> have come to prey on us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's turned into a difficult situation, hasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As long as <em>we</em> can handle the MP-Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Which we won't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Hopefully <em>Lowrie's</em> alright, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Honestly? I wouldn't be surprised if I lose <em>them</em>, as well. Wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I wonder who these familiar faces may be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The MP-Evangelion, perhaps." Flat in intonation. "<em>We</em> are certainly familiar with them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And they've certainly <em>returned</em>. With a <em>vengeance</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "As long as you guys can deal with the <em>Nephilim</em>, you can leave the Evangelion to... well, the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We <em>did</em> do alright during the <em>February Incursion</em>. Then again, that was only <em>two</em> Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not <em>over</em> a dozen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, our luck was gonna run out <em>some time</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Might as well keep going and see what happens, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Just like all the <em>other</em> works. You <em>know</em> it's gonna go to shit, but you can't look away."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The sign of a good <em>story</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Similar situations occurred all throughout the battlefield, as twelve separate deployments of nephilim - twenty-seven in all - descended upon Hakone."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...I mean, it <em>is</em> over a dozen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's over <em>two dozens</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "So, the Defender Gundams are non-operational."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "The Cultists have been defeated."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And there are <em>twenty seven</em> <em>hostile Nephilim</em> coming for our spines."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Asuka <em>did</em> say our luck ran out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Maybe <em>those</em> are the familiar faces the subtitle suggested."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least you guys <em>might</em> be able to get us <em>some</em> revenge for what Akira and Homura did to <em>Ai</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I doubt Bond would give us <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "On the bright side, Melchior doesn't have to focus on those Defender Gundams anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I suppose <em>now</em> is as good a time as any to look on the bright side of life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There were chuckles around the group, as Asuka whistled a tune familiar to most of them. "Probably the <em>best</em> song for this entire event. In a darkly humorous way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It <em>sounds</em> optimistic, at least. Of course, I don't know the context for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is sung at the end of the comedy 'Life of Brian', where the main character and others are being <em>executed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...And you say this is a <em>comedy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato badly suppressed a laugh. "I mean, it <em>is</em>. Rei just makes it out to be <em>much</em> more darker than it <em>actually</em> is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps we <em>do</em> need to show you that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You're Fit to Learn the Proper Meaning of a Beatdown</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"With a burst of the thrusters, the Burning Gundam took off towards Tokyo-3."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Y'know, they probably <em>should've</em> realised that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We <em>will not</em> go down without a fight. That is <em>guaranteed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of course, we know how the <em>Laserdiscs</em> end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It worked out kinda better in <em>other</em> works, at least. Maybe it'll be like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A flat look from Asuka.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Yeah, hopeful, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Mana and Mayumi certainly will not go down without a fight, either."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Their <em>fuel cell</em> situation may be a slight issue, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even in the <em>Evangelion</em>, utilising the AT-Field drains more power. Hopefully this can <em>last</em> them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not like they're high and dry <em>without</em> them, at least. They're <em>Nephilim</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And I imagine we <em>need</em> other Nephilim to counter the <em>twenty seven</em> <em>Nephilim</em> currently filtering into the Geofront."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If there was any time for Toji to <em>prove</em> himself, <em>now</em> would be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "27 <em>highly trained Nephilim</em> versus a <em>green</em> Nephilim that only became a Nephilim <em>last week</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I didn't say it would be <em>easy</em>. Perhaps they <em>will</em> aid Toji, in that regard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Toji, like <em>everyone</em>, has <em>very</em> good reasons to fight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Keeping the world intact generally <em>is</em> a good reason to fight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Unless <em>we</em> think it's too crap to keep around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "In <em>some</em> ways, that world is like that. It certainly wasn't <em>kind</em> on you, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "I bowed out in an acceptable way." She huffed. "At least <em>I</em> don't have to deal with this shitshow. Maybe <em>if</em>Instrumentality happens and is cancelled like the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, I can get out of it scot-free."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Can't exactly say you're in an <em>unsafe</em> position, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"MP-07 quirked its bizarre head. "What does that have to do with any-" Unit-01, in a burst of light, was suddenly in its face. "-THING?!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>POW!</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Unit-01's fist sent the MP-Eva flying."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka chuckled at this development. "Okay, good start."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is <em>another</em> issue, I suppose. Strength is one thing, <em>using</em> said strength is another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "There is still a number's advantage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even compared to the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, there is a greater number. There were only <em>nine</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...<em>Nine</em>? Really?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Was it different <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Wasn't it <em>eight</em>, here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I believe it was mentioned in the Laserdiscs that they were <em>rushed</em>. There <em>were</em> meant to be twelve MP-Evangelion, but three were never complete."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I assume because they wanted to <em>rush</em> towards Instrumentality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As soon as the final Angel was vanquished, yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Well <em>that</em> implies they were even <em>more</em> rushed here, weren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A conclusion we already reached, I believe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So <em>they</em> have the full dozen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And it wouldn't surprise me if <em>this</em> attack was more an <em>exception</em> to the beatdown."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Twelve versus <em>two</em> are never good odds, after all. Especially with the <em>advantages</em> the MP-Evangelion appear to possess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At least <em>they</em> possess a Solenoid, as well. It would help level the playing field some, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Those who witnessed this battle would all have their own opinions, but they would all agree on one thing: this, was a war between gods."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Well, I didn't exactly <em>expect</em> to get their <em>weapons</em> this early."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Sloppy, sloppy. You can <em>tell</em> they never faced a day of battle in their lives."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's interesting to see how the Lance has <em>no</em> <em>effect</em> on a Lilith based Evangelion. I wouldn't <em>think</em> that was the case <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko pursed her lips, thinking. "Shinji? During all the battles with the MP-Evangelion, were <em>you</em> ever hit with a False Lance?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji had to think back. "I... don't think so? I just put that down to <em>Asuka</em> bearing most of those blows."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You're welcome, Shin-chan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Isn't <em>Lilith</em> subdued with the Lance? At least that's the case <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That <em>would</em> imply the Lance affects <em>any</em> being, not only Adam based beings."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not like the Sword of Uriel <em>exists</em> in this world, at least in a <em>whole</em> state."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It barely exists in a <em>theoretical state.</em> We <em>know</em> Lilith <em>must've</em> possessed a weapon; <em>Adam</em> certainly did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Lilith's own weapon was <em>destroyed</em>, in an unknown way. Else, <em>Lilith</em> would have been the one that was disabled, not <em>Adam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It is evident <em>this</em> world and <em>that</em> world differs in a few fundamental ways. Despite the similarities."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "What weapons <em>would</em> work on the MP-Evangelion, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They are most likely Adam based, therefore the <em>Lance</em> will be the weapon of choice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Either way, this is certainly gonna be <em>flashy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We got <em>that</em> going for us, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The Fear</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Raising a hand to his earpiece, Fuyutsuki said, “Agent Kurosawa. Agent Mifune. This is Sub-Director Fuyutsuki. Release the Fourth Child.”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ohhhoh, <em>this</em> is gonna be good!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hopefully I have the mind to pop them into LCL."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They make it sound like you're a secret agent or something, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At <em>this</em> point, I might as well be. <em>No one</em> knows I am alive, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It would serve as an effective contingency, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Having an<em> Angel</em> as your ally generally<em> is</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A good thing he is on <em>our</em> side, in our world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You make <em>very compelling arguments</em>, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A sly smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Either way, you better act <em>fast</em>. <em>Ten minutes</em> isn't much time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I believe I can work with that. Twenty seven Nephilim in ten minutes, what's the rate?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "One every twenty two seconds, approximately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah I think you can do that, Kaworu. Though you better start soon!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "If he can bump up his <em>rate</em>, maybe he can finish <em>early</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It wouldn't be the <em>only</em> thing I have to do. Not like I can go to the cafeteria and wait for all this to blow over."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...There's gonna be a lot of blood."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Essentially guaranteed. I'm not too sure what this <em>F.E.A.R</em> is, but I'm <em>assuming</em> it's something bloody."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya sighed. "At least I have <em>some</em> warning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good thing it ain't <em>visual</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And Kaworu Nagisa, the vessel of Tabris, strolled along, with not a spot on him."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya audibly gagged. "It's not <em>visual</em>, but it doesn't help when they <em>describe it like that</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Apologies."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine this <em>F.E.A.R</em> will not be for you, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Tell me about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It was... <em>effective</em>, at the very least. Even <em>in</em> that limited shell."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Do we know <em>what</em> your task is?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "No, but I assumed it will be... <em>dealing</em> with the Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least turning them into LCL would be <em>less</em> bloody."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I think it's evident they take a more... <em>direct</em> approach."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The modus operandi of <em>popping</em> someone is to disable them in a way that they can <em>come back</em> from. They <em>usually</em>reconstitute themselves, on their own."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...<em>Usually</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm still concerned with the fact you've <em>had</em> to do that before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It shows we can <em>handle</em> ourselves, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Of course, if you're just gonna <em>kill</em> them, not like you <em>need</em> to use that method."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hence <em>my</em> actions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Can't deny the <em>efficacy</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I wouldn't wanna be a <em>janitor</em>, that's for sure." She jested. "You'd probably need a <em>power washer</em> to get that off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not. Helping."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Otherworld</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I'm sorry Kirishima-san, Yamagishi-san. Unit-00 raised its Replica Sword. You will have to face it alone!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Hopefully they will be able to offer <em>some</em> help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We <em>know</em> there's gonna be something awesome, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Those subtitles certainly haven't <em>lied </em>yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least when we <em>understand</em> them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>Any</em> help is good, right about now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I suppose this confirmed the <em>Lance</em> can disable the MP-Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's important Shinji <em>keeps</em> it, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even the <em>Sword</em> is better than having <em>no</em> weapon. She can <em>parry</em> blows, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Four against twelve is an improvement, somewhat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's odds <em>we</em> faced in this world." She shrugged. "Actually, ours was slightly <em>worse</em>; <em>three</em> against twelve."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not during the <em>First Incursion</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Three against <em>eight</em>; not great, not terrible. We managed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And I believe <em>they </em>will manage as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "They'd <em>better</em>! It'd <em>suck</em> for them all to die <em>now</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "At least <em>I</em> can still teleport. I got <em>that</em> going for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kirishima rolled her eyes. "But that...is not impressive."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"You cannot take this away from me.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was only <em>now</em>, Kaworu looked around the room, having elected to read slightly further on the silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Holy fucking <em>shit</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "<em>Eleven</em> remain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They <em>both</em> had to go into Overdrive to do that, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Using whatever remained in the Gundam as well, I'd think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And of <em>course</em> they took that move <em>from</em> Gundam, as well!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Can't argue the <em>results</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "But Sovy bought up a good point. There's <em>still</em> <em>eleven</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And if they had to do <em>that</em>, in order to defeat just <em>one</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I'm guessing they can't just do that eleven more times?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka laughed. "That'd be <em>too</em> easy!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's one less MP-Evangelion to deal with, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I imagine this would be even <em>more</em> satisfying. They contain <em>Seele</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh yeah, <em>that's</em> one of the reasons why I'm excited for this. No <em>wonder</em> it's called a crowning moment of awesome!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Can't argue <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Confessional</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Misato nodded. “Aoba, do it. Focus on the ones with the greatest enemy concentration.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“On it!”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That was kinda expected."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even <em>if</em> they had the power, they were not <em>prepared</em> for it. Hopefully Hikari Kirishima can make it to them before they are <em>dealt with</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If anything, Mana and Mayumi are more <em>capable</em> of dealing with what comes their way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...In <em>that</em> case, hopefully it is not <em>Hikari</em> that is dealt with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We've got a <em>lot</em> more shit on our plate, anyway. That's where they got to in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A good thing you have <em>countermeasures</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'd <em>say</em> that was a bit overkill, but given the circumstances..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "NERV's certainly <em>prepared</em>, aren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "If they were not, then we would not <em>be here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Seems like <em>Toji's</em> proving his worth, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I guess the confession comes <em>later</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "Nothing like confessing your love during a <em>battle</em> situation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I <em>knew</em> he had some sort of feelings for her!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Now now, I haven't reached that part yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"“…just…stay behind me, and try not to get yourself killed.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Wouldn’t dream of it.”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I guess that <em>can</em> be considered a rather indirect confession."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Probably would've skipped <em>my</em> mind, if it wasn't mentioned before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Then again, <em>we're</em> a lot more <em>obvious</em> when it comes to affection."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That world <em>does</em> tend to take things a bit more slowly than here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "When you can die any day, it is <em>understandable</em> why our relationships were rather... <em>accelerated</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "If anything, <em>you two</em> took it relatively slow."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It helps she was most likely going to kill me in the morning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We still got together, regardless." A small smirk. "Plus, the whole reference was that Wesley was <em>not</em> killed in the morning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That was <em>referencing</em> something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The Princess Bride. A good western comedy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I suppose that's <em>another</em> film we need to watch."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's <em>actually</em> pretty good; can't believe <em>I</em> didn't know of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps if you get that <em>vacation</em>, you can watch as much as you want."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A barked laugh from the candle. "It'd be a good way to pass the time, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Probability One</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"In the back of his mind, Shinji couldn’t help but wonder where the others had gone. Weren’t there twelve…?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji gave a disappointed sigh. "How could we let them slip away like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, with <em>all</em> going on, I'm not even <em>surprised</em>. You're just trying to <em>survive</em>, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It... <em>would</em> be rather overwhelming, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And we <em>all</em> know where two others have slipped away. They would be infiltrating as we speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Speaking</em> of probability."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's been stuck at <em>1</em> ever since that little <em>spoiler,</em> several chapters ago."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least you aren't <em>willing</em> to let Rei die, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Losing an arm <em>would</em> negatively affect chances, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "A probability of <em>one</em> is already <em>certain</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It might as well be at <em>twelve</em>, at this rate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's one of the reasons why I tend to <em>not</em> <em>like</em> being given <em>any</em> odds. Cause then I'm either gonna <em>doubt</em> myself, or I'm gonna get <em>bold</em>. It's better to just go with the punches and follow your instincts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Odds can quickly change in a battle scenario, anyway. You never know <em>what </em>can happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hence going with the punches. You gotta <em>adapt</em> to whatever comes your way; sometimes that <em>does</em> mean trying to avoid fire on all sides."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And so MP-01 and MP-06 – the latter armed with MP-11’s Replica Lance, taken to serve as insurance – continued their descent towards Terminal Dogma."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Of course my <em>grandfather</em> goes along." He muttered. "I wonder if my mums knew about that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Most likely. They know <em>Seele</em> are within the MP-Evangelion; they may not know which<em> Unit</em>, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh that's just <em>cheating</em> at that point! We literally <em>cannot</em> know they're doing this!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It is what they planned, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So <em>that's</em> how they get into Terminal Dogma."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Welp, looks like the world's ending. <em>Again</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A shame. It was half decent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Remember the <em>other</em> contingency the Commander had. The <em>Devil Gundam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Would it do <em>anything</em> to the MP-Evangelion?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "If the <em>Shining Gundam</em> could have AT-Field capabilities, it wouldn't surprise me if <em>that</em> had the capability, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's the same tactic used by Kaworu. All they have to do is <em>occupy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And <em>we</em> certainly are not in any condition to counter them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It really <em>might</em> come down to my father, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least in <em>that</em> world, he <em>isn't</em> willing to end the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Resolute</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"“Did…did you just make a pun about dying?!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“…maybe.”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato gave a sigh. "Well... I guess that's <em>one</em> way of resolving the the stuff between them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Wouldn't call it a <em>good</em> way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It's... similar to what <em>you</em> did in the Laserdiscs, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Yeah. He's... not even making much of a fuss about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko huffed. "Never thought I'd be feeling something for <em>him</em>, of all people."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>That</em> version of him was actually kinda <em>decent</em>. And... well, that just <em>proves</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He took a bullet for her. If <em>that</em> is not love."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We <em>know</em> there is no greater love than that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And even through <em>dying</em>, he's not losing that humour of his."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Shows how much of a <em>character</em> he is. Or... <em>was</em>, it'll be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "If not even <em>dying</em> saps his spirit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And... I imagine he won't go down <em>without</em> a fight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small chuckle. "...At least he'll get to drink it up with Pen-Pen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The doors slid open, and Kirishima continued on, purposely ignoring the ache that had settled in her chest."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...And yet, she continues."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "She <em>has</em> to. If she can save her daughters, his sacrifice would not be in vain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Fucks sake, he was even blown up like I was." A slightly exasperated sigh. "At... at least it would've been quick."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Certainly a better death than <em>most</em> people in this had." A huff. "Vale to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's a shame it took them to <em>this</em> to resolve all that buildup they had."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Is it even <em>resolving</em>? It's more like <em>cutting the knot</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "From an <em>analytical</em> standpoint, it <em>is</em> resolved."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "May not be the <em>ideal</em> resolution. In fact, it is probably the <em>worst</em> possible resolution."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Would've been worse if it <em>wasn't</em> resolved. I know <em>I</em> wouldn't want to die without telling <em>someone</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "We certainly told <em>each other</em> that, before we went. And we were <em>already</em> together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...I wonder how many <em>more</em> are gonna die, in this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Many have, already. We know Bond is not <em>averse</em> to such thing. Even compared to <em>Anno</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>Anno</em> didn't kill off my penguin." She muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Heartbeat</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A flash of light was all they saw before oblivion took them."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Speaking of <em>death</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Now <em>that's</em> a bit of an obscure term."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Something to do with what <em>happened</em> to them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is a turn of phrase for the <em>viscera</em> left behind when someone is killed with excess force."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...<em>Well</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Twenty five."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Perhaps this will be how I <em>redeem</em> myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, Kaworu. If <em>anyone</em> could pilot Unit-02, it's <em>you</em>." A chuckle. "Maybe we'll sync or something; that's pretty much how we got <em>Unit-03</em> working."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I... think that's what the Commander intends. And even <em>if</em> I cannot synchronise with you, I will be able to move it regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "You'll at least <em>try</em>, I'd think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That is what I do, yes. I at least <em>try</em> to cooperate with the resident soul."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "A rather <em>unceremonious</em> end for those two, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I dunno, <em>exploding into sludge</em> is <em>always</em> kinda spectacular."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Maybe to <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Then, there was a blooming fire, one that consumed him utterly.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>what are you, STUPID?!</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu couldn't help but smile. "It... seems you <em>are</em> willing to forgive me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You <em>know</em> I would. I did all that to save <em>you</em>, as well. And... well, looks like it paid off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And now, you can fight. Side by side."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I imagine that's what <em>both of you</em> would want, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of <em>course</em>. It's clear to <em>me</em> that I <em>love</em> him, in that. If <em>anyone</em> could sync with me, it'd be <em>him</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It'd keep his thoughts off the Nephilim he just faced, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Maybe we <em>do</em> have some hope, eh?" A huff. "We could <em>use</em> another pair of hands."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It would depend on Kaworu's <em>mission</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'd <em>think</em> it would be to help Rei and Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Considering he could <em>easily</em> face the Nephilim on his own, that <em>was</em> probably what Fuyutsuki intended."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Just about <em>anything</em> will help, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It'd help our <em>morale</em>, seeing Unit-02 active."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Many hands, and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe you'll actually get me <em>out</em> of there some time, Kaworu. It'd probably be <em>after</em> all this has blown over."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You'd end up like <em>Hikari</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure <em>she</em> wouldn't mind showing off to Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "You wouldn't, either."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Neither would <em>you</em>." She poked her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fried Fish</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(31.30, in which the AsukaXKaworu ship blazes to even greater heights!")</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh is <em>that</em> what they call it?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Didn't <em>you</em> call a relationship between you and Shinji and Rei the <em>Israfel Special</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, but that's actually a <em>name</em>. Not just our names and a cross between them!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What <em>would</em> you name a relationship between you two, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She thought for perhaps three seconds. "<em>Fried Fish</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Badly suppressed chuckling from three others. "It's certainly a <em>name</em> for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>No, I'm fine...really neat trick though."</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em> Puffing herself up, the Second Child said, "</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <em>okay then, let's get down to it!</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A chuckle. "Certainly a <em>way</em> of catching me up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You've missed out on a <em>bit</em>, even <em>with</em> the little time you've been gone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "You are taking it well, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "That's... rather how being the core <em>feels</em> like, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah. Looks like we <em>will</em> synchronise, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...I wonder if I'm <em>timid</em> about this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It'd be understandable if you <em>were</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah, <em>now's</em> not the time for second thoughts, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And... I am sure you will <em>help</em> him through that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "As <em>you</em> did, eh Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...I <em>still</em> kinda find it weird how your relationships were <em>swapped</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's <em>interesting</em>, Maya! Plus, you <em>know</em> we <em>all</em> have feelings for one another; calling us a <em>tumbleweed</em> and that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Plus... this is the <em>first</em> work to have the pairings swapped around, is it not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And you actually <em>get someone</em>, Rei! You aren't just left high and dry like Wolk's work or Kimigabuchi's work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So this is just <em>making up </em>for that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "With how they've been, it certainly <em>seems</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Not that I mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A lighthearted laugh from Asuka, "Of <em>course</em> you wouldn't! You can trust <em>me</em> when I say Shinji's a pretty good person to <em>be</em>with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And I know for a fact <em>Asuka</em> is pretty good to be with as well, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If I didn't know that <em>before</em>... I'll certainly know it <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"At that exact moment, Unit-02's four eyes suddenly blazed."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka <em>noticed</em> Kaworu's blush. "I'd call <em>that </em>a <em>home run</em>. Eh, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">That only intensified it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Considering you guys even <em>said</em> synchronisation was like <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji chuckled with a warm smile. "I suppose that means <em>you two</em> are further along than <em>we</em> are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And thing is... you two <em>know</em> what it is like to... <em>intermingle</em>. You can <em>relate</em> to this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You <em>bet</em> we can! It's a <em>really</em> great feeling!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...One <em>we</em> get to experience."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "No <em>wonder</em> this said that <em>ship</em> would blaze."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's only their <em>souls colliding</em>." She deliberately understated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though... it <em>is</em> kinda oddly coincidental <em>we</em> did that here, and then practically the <em>same</em> thing happens in <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "From the sounds of it, life can <em>be</em> like that sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though I am <em>actually</em> in a core, this time around. Though... I'm sure the <em>feeling's</em> still the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A thought occurred to Ritsuko. "Given how <em>close</em> the NACSS puts you and your partner, would you... consider <em>swapping</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, I'm pretty content with <em>Shinji</em>." A smirk. "Though I'm sure I could mesh myself with Rei or Kaworu if I needed to, if they aren't meshing <em>themselves</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...I could certainly see <em>myself</em> doing the same." Somewhat timid. "They're probably the only <em>other</em> people I'd consider doing that with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Suppose this <em>tumbleweed</em> of ours is a good thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small titter from Rei. "Though I doubt we will be <em>testing</em> a NACSS any time soon. Kaworu does not test well with Lilith based systems, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Ah, you want your <em>first time</em> to be with him?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei glanced downward. "...I would not mind. Though consider, we are <em>already</em> synchronised, from a certain point of view."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I wonder how <em>that</em> would affect potential synchronisation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's something we'd need to <em>test</em>. But that won't be until we can retrofit one of the Adam based Evangelion with a NACSS."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Then a massive cross of vibrant pink energy burst through its surface."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Now if <em>that's</em> not the power of love, I don't know <em>what </em>is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You could say the <em>NACSS</em> was that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even the <em>standard</em> Evangelion was <em>always</em> focused around that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of course, calling it <em>the power of love</em> sort of <em>undercuts</em> it, a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "An apt summary."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Either way, can't deny we <em>need</em> this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What about the <em>other</em> two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We better hope Gendo's up to scratch in that Devil Gundam of his."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I imagine <em>we</em> will take care of the nine remaining MP-Evangelion, in the Geofront."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Would've made <em>Kaji's</em> life easier, if we could've just defeated them and that was that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps there would be no need for an Oversight organisation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "There'd <em>still</em> be remnants, after all is said and done."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure we'd be <em>happy </em>to take care of them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "If my father even <em>allows</em> us to pilot, after all is said and done."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A <em>snort</em> from Asuka. "<em>That'd</em> be the day, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>My Happiness</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Staring confusedly at Unit-02 and the golden girl – was she waving at him? – Shinji finally followed Rei to the surface, his face bearing a rather dumbfounded expression. I…I’m so confused right now. What in the world is happening?!</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>roll with it"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Believe us, <em>we</em> can take care of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It helps we know <em>Hokuto Shinken</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And you <em>still</em> did not say the line." She harrumphed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Also the fact they're a <em>duo</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Yeah, the great goddess of light <em>would</em> help with this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I appreciate the complement, Shinji." A grin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Another one down. Ten."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "A part of me believes the other MP-Evangelion are not long for this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Of course, they're kinda <em>irrelevant</em> at this point. <em>Two</em> of the MP-Evangelion are sneaking their way to Terminal Dogma as you speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It gives <em>you two</em> a bit of a break, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Yeah, I imagine taking care of everything <em>else</em> would be a breath of fresh air."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Kaworu actually being <em>happy</em> is <em>also</em> a breath of fresh air, ain't it? Considering it's pretty much <em>just</em> been <em>this</em> world, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed." A small smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You certainly <em>earned</em> this happiness."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Indeed. This... well, I'm no longer <em>alone</em>, am I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You <em>never</em> <em>were</em>, you dummy." Emulating her literary demeanour. "Just took you to <em>now</em> to realise it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu appreciated the gesture, with a small titter. "I've always been a bit like that, even <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And so the duo continued their deadly dance."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It appears Sandalphon was <em>vindicated</em>, in his belief."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It was because I didn't <em>know</em>. But... now I do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And you <em>never</em> want to let it go."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Yeah. That's... kinda like <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>Exactly</em> like our world." He noted. "With... well, <em>all</em> of us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, as soon as we found out just how <em>good</em> this <em>Complementation</em> is, we practically never <em>stopped</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...I mean, I can't even call it <em>innuendo</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's <em>not</em> innuendo, at this point. Their <em>souls</em> are one, like Rei and Kaworu made <em>theirs</em> in <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...It really <em>is</em> a home run, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Feels good, eh Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "This is more like you're <em>orbiting</em> <em>the damn diamond</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "An <em>accurate</em> term for synchronisation, I feel. Especially with someone <em>close</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And needless to say, we're both pretty <em>close</em> right now." She beamed. "Nothing like breaking the backs of your mortal enemies with someone you love, eh Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Wouldn't make for a <em>bad</em> date."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She barked a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It helps the soul <em>cannot</em> be absorbed. There is no <em>limit</em> to how synchronised the two beings can get. Perhaps you are going <em>beyond</em> 400%."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm pretty sure <em>I</em> got beyond 400% sync during <em>my</em> 'True Hero' phase."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That phenomenon most likely <em>requires</em> an absurdly high sync ratio."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Probably something that wouldn't even be considered <em>possible</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "No need to put a number to it, I feel. If it was <em>true</em> Complementation, we would be <em>completely</em> one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Never thought of an <em>infinite</em> sync ratio. But... it's a good <em>descriptor</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Burn Them All</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""So...send the word."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"...yes sir.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ooh he's <em>really</em> pushing his luck, ain't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "From <em>his</em> point of view, he is the <em>good guy</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "This is <em>true</em> desperation, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The thing is, we have <em>Solenoids</em>. We can <em>rebuff</em> this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And if <em>we</em> can defeat the remaining MP-Evangelion, we can <em>also</em> aid in stopping the bombs from dropping."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I'd certainly <em>hope</em>. We're rather <em>vulnerable</em> at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even <em>without</em> the N2 mines, it wouldn't matter if they cannot rebuff the <em>internal</em>invasion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "If the Evangelion succeed, they will be <em>forced</em> to retreat. It would be in vain, at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Hence this <em>final</em> option. In <em>his</em> mind, if this fails, they <em>all</em> die."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Despite the exact <em>opposite</em> being the case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "No matter <em>how</em> it ended up, they were <em>all</em> played for fools by <em>Seele</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That <em>does</em> kinda put a tragic twist on him, admittedly. He <em>can't</em> know. Still, kinda hard to feel <em>much</em> for him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Wanting to <em>glass</em> Tokyo-3 wouldn't help his case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Needless to say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's all just <em>confirmation bias</em>, in the end. He <em>already</em> dislikes Gendo and NERV; his heart was <em>already</em> hardened, so to speak. We know <em>others</em> have held off on the Incursion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So it's mostly a matter of personal biases?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Mostly, indeed. There would be <em>some</em> genuine fear, but this would <em>all</em> play into his previous biased belief."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Huh'</em>, He mentally transmitted to Rei. <em>'There's actually a </em>footnote<em> about confirmation bias in this subchapter.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'How oddly coincidental.' </em>She wryly pinged back. <em>'Almost like they </em>intended<em> us to talk about it.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Well, </em>they<em> certainly thought about it </em>without<em> any prompt from Bond.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Despite all of her misgivings about the whole endeavor with the JET ALONE Project, NHIS's feud with NERV, and the whole affair with the Angel War in general...it had been a net gain for them. And she could accept that. "Let's go.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...This is going <em>too</em> well. Where's the other shoe?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On that prompt, Kaworu read the next line.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"That's when a sniper bullet slammed into Hikari Kirishima's back, the sheer force driving her off of her feet."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Fist slammed on desk. "Fucking <em>knew it</em>!" She shouted, pained.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It <em>was</em> going well. They managed to defeat three more Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And this was why they needed to go <em>underground</em>. They left a few seconds <em>earlier</em>, she would've been <em>fine</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Needless to say, they will not be <em>pleased</em> with this development."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If she's <em>lucky</em>, she can get away with spinal damage and internal bleeding."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "With <em>everything</em> going on, she might as well be <em>dead</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least <em>Tokita</em> had <em>some</em> meaning to his death. This was just some coward sniper!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "So... <em>she's</em> gonna die, as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It certainly doesn't look <em>good</em>, for her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And so soon after <em>Tokita</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "How long will they remain in <em>Overdrive</em>? Because I imagine seeing their <em>guardian</em> get shot like that would only serve to <em>drive them</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "They were already in Overdrive for an extended period. If they overextend themselves... then <em>they</em> will be the vulnerable ones."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...I don't think they'll care. You know how Mana's like on a <em>good</em> day. This... will only anger them." A grumble. "Damn it, Bond. Did she <em>really</em> have to die like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I think the point is that she <em>didn't</em>. <em>Anyone</em> can die like that, and Bond has proven that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't help Asuka. "...Damn it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And so the sisters lost themselves to their rage."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya gagged. "That's... <em>jeez</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...I completely <em>expected</em> this reaction. The <em>both</em> of them loved her. And... well. Look what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is a similar reaction <em>any</em> of us would have."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Though I doubt <em>we'd</em> rip and tear like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Hikari Kirishima was one of the <em>few</em> people that kept them together; kept them sane."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They've <em>rejected</em> their humanity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "After <em>everything</em>, it was <em>humanity</em> that took Hikari away from them. Why <em>wouldn't</em> they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I would hope they do not attack<em> friendlies</em>, but that may be too much to ask, at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It... depends on how much they have <em>left</em>. Are they willing to let themselves burn out, if it means <em>revenge</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...From what it <em>looks like</em>. I think we know the answer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It even said, even if she faded to <em>oblivion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Though... at least <em>Akira </em>and <em>Homura</em> got <em>some</em> sort of comeuppance, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I think that's the <em>only</em> positive to this whole shitshow." She quietly deadpanned. "So... they're gonna burn out?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If they keep this up... then it is a possibility. With how energy intensive Overdrive can be, even <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even to someone with a <em>Solenoid</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...They certainly wouldn't <em>mind</em> such thing, from the sound of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yet more silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...This is gonna set the tone for the rest of the chapter, isn't it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Wouldn't surprise me, Zero Two." She was resigned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Truth</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"That's when Kaji's conversational partner spoke, his voice amplified by the Gundam's speakers. "Chairman Lorenz and Dr. Ikari, I presume," said Gendo Ikari."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "All the while, those two philosophise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "The world's ending, what <em>else</em> is there to do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Kaji had the right idea, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's what he <em>does</em>, isn't it? I know in the <em>Laserdiscs</em> he was <em>watering watermelons</em> when <em>Zeruel</em> attacked us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It really <em>is</em> the best place to be. I imagine the MP-Evangelion won't even <em>bother</em> with him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Unless they want to <em>twist the knife</em> some more."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh if <em>he</em> dies <em>again</em>, I might have to give Bond a piece of my mind!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "We know this is doomed to <em>fail</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is <em>how</em> this fails."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Now all Kaji needs is a couch and some snacks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A laugh from Asuka. "Might as well go all the way in making it a <em>show</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It'd be <em>entertaining</em>. At least <em>before</em> he dies."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He probably thinks it inevitable, about now. I can see <em>why</em> he'd do this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It gave the <em>Commander</em> someone to talk with, at least. Even if Kaji shouldn't be <em>down there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"“Having witnessed all of that…how could I have continued? How could I?”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I guess he <em>was</em> serious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Any decent person would change their mind, like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Given how the Commander was <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Lucky we got together, then." A small smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The power of love can influence <em>others</em>. We know this <em>well</em>, don't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Considering it seems like that <em>kiss</em> between Asuka and I saved this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And perhaps it'd save <em>that</em> world, as well! Or does it only count if you <em>kiss</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That would be <em>next</em> on the agenda, for Shinji and I."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "You are currently preoccupied."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Would kissing <em>Evangelion</em> count?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Don't try that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Maybe something similar to <em>Asuka and Kaworu</em> will happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave a light huff. "You won't see <em>me</em> complaining about that, if it happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I <em>still</em> find it amazing he could just <em>change his mind</em>, like that. After <em>everything</em> that happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "All due to seeing there <em>can</em> be happiness in that world. Through <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "His <em>completely different</em> attitude, personality and demeanour would help, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That too."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Could say that of <em>anyone</em> in there, practically."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>That</em> world was changed from the <em>start of the damn universe</em>. Of <em>course</em> we'd all be radically different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Seele still seem the same. Would it really be worth it to free Adam, at this point?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It is uncertain. But given the <em>certainty</em> he mentioned, at least an <em>unknown</em> factor has a chance of working in your favour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Even though it probably <em>won't</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "In all likelihood."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"However, Gendo had the last laugh. You see, he had been lying about his threat to pull the Lance out of ADAM...for there was no pulling left to be done: the Devil Gundam had been the only thing keeping the Lance in.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>So gravity finally had its say as the red bident slipped out of ADAM's flesh."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Everyone</em> knew the significance of such act.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu simply offered a low chuckle, after this revelation. "Thing is, <em>that</em> was the truth. About Yui Ikari."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>would</em> anger him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "He should have kept his wits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It <em>would've</em> angered him, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Nothing like taking a jab at <em>family</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Since Yui was his <em>darling child</em>, wasn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And yet, she was one of his greatest opponents."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Unthinkable</em>, to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Gendo's proven himself <em>good</em> at getting under people's skin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Of course... now <em>Adam's</em> free."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The Lance and the Sword are still obtained. Though... this is the first step to Instrumentality. The end of our time, as it said. Begun at the hands of Gendo Ikari, all to prevent Seele from getting what they want."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...As long as it can be kept out of the hands of <em>Seele</em>. That was one of the purposes to me handing control over to Shinji, in the Laserdiscs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Then again... my <em>father</em> wouldn't be too bad to hand the keys to, in <em>that</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If he was handed the keys, Third Impact would have already happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>Cancelling</em> is always an option."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That would be the <em>only</em> option, at this point. Events are in motion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Well. Let's sit back and watch the world burn, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>L'Eminenza Oscura</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"ADAM, the First Angel, was finally awake."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, at least Kiel should be dealt with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Along with <em>fucking everyone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This was <em>always</em> intended, from the Commander."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A dead man's switch. If they picked him off from up there, this would happen regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...So <em>Adam</em> might get the Sword and the Lance?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I never factored for <em>that</em> possibility."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Adam might at least <em>appreciate</em> Gendo for freeing him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not the MP-Eva, I'd think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "They are but <em>simulacra</em> of him. They would... <em>displease</em> him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not even mentioning the whole messing with powers beyond them business."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "The world is already ending. In a way, this is what they want."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, they were still satisfied with the outcome. Despite it falling out of hand."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Do you think Adam's awakening could <em>help</em> us <em>not</em> die?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Perhaps it might <em>distract</em> everyone before he turns us into <em>Tang</em>. God knows most of you guys could <em>use</em> some sort of a break before having that happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I <em>still</em> don't understand <em>why</em> they compared it to Tang."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe <em>Fanta</em> doesn't exist in that world. I was rather <em>surprised</em> when I saw that being sold here; you guys have so much more <em>flavours</em> of that stuff than <em>Germany</em>, and it <em>started</em> in Germany!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It <em>did</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka nodded. "It was made as a substitute for Coke during the early 40s, and <em>that is all I'm saying </em>on <em>that</em> matter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Not with a bang, not with a whimper, but with contentment, did Keel Lorenz embrace nothingness."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh <em>come on</em>, he could've at least made it <em>painful</em> for him!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Not even <em>failing</em> was enough to wear down his spirit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, what <em>are</em> you gonna do when <em>fucking ADAM</em> comes for your soul?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not <em>too much</em>, <em>that's</em> for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "With what he knows, his odds are accurate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's what Adam <em>intended</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It's still rather <em>poetic</em>, in a way. With <em>everything</em> he's done."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And for all of that to come up <em>naught</em>. It <em>is</em> rather karmic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "What <em>use</em> does Adam have with them, though? He could do it himself, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps, but it's always nice having a <em>shell</em> of some sort."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The shoes fit. Might as well <em>use</em> them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "In a way, they're <em>lucky</em>. They don't have to <em>live</em> though whatever will happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's why I'm <em>complaining</em>; they did <em>all</em> this shit and yet they get the mercy of a quick death and <em>something</em> akin to what they want."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Do you think <em>if</em> Instrumentality gets triggered, they could... <em>undo</em> some of this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Potentially. We know <em>Asuka</em> came back, after the end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I was the <em>only</em> one to come back with Shinji, according to Wolk."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There are also a <em>lot</em> more people willing to return to the world, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"With those words, ADAM began his ascension."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wonder if he <em>knew</em> it was futile."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And yet he still<em> tried</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Kaji certainly didn't bother."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "He could've gotten himself some popcorn, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "A part of me would think Adam would've smote him for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "He's gonna smite us anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...And this is where the weapons come into play."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It finally happened." She quietly contemplated. "I don't know <em>how </em>we can get back from this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "There is still a small length of work to go."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "We've got a <em>lot</em> to clean up after this, don't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hey, if we're all <em>dead</em>, we won't have to <em>worry</em> about the cleanup!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would <em>assume</em> we had an alarm like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shrugged. "If it got to <em>that</em> point, our lifespans would've been measured in <em>minutes</em> regardless. No point of an alarm; the dead can't hear, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It'd serve as a reminder we were all going to die, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "As if we'd <em>need</em> reminding."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "What're the odds we can make that song that played during Instrumentality an alarm for that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I suppose it'd be a <em>fitting</em> place to put it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Tumbling Down</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"All vestiges of Tabris were gone, and Kaworu Nagisa was all that remained. Miss Sohryu…I'm sorry…"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "Well. This was to be expected."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would be <em>no</em> barrier to him, at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I guess we really <em>are</em> boned."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...I mean, I'm kinda <em>split</em> on this. It was either <em>this</em> or <em>Seele</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not the <em>best</em> choices in the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Not good for <em>you two</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, but at <em>this</em> point, things are getting dangerously close to the whole <em>tumbling down</em> business. So," She shrugged. "What are we gonna do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least the <em>Laserdisc</em> Instrumentality was triggered and controlled by <em>us</em>, in a way. This is... probably the <em>second worst</em> <em>possible</em> result."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Amazing how Seele is <em>still</em> considered the worst possible outcome."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It would be marginal, at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Y'know, we've never really <em>seen</em> what would happen if <em>Adam</em> took control of Instrumentality, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's been <em>speculation</em>, of course."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, at least we'd get a bit of a look into this, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A bit more quiet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I'm just wondering who this Turing Decidable is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu shrugged. "I'd say don't think too hard about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p10">
  <span class="s1"><em>"(Far in the distance…is cast a shadow…)"</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oh <em>now</em> we decide to not murder each other!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If anything, it <em>convinced</em> them they were in the wrong."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It only took <em>ending the world</em> to do it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not like they were believing <em>Gendo</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It pretty much took seeing <em>God</em> to convince them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Do you think they <em>will</em> find a way?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gestured to the remaining pages, ever dwindling but still significant in number. "We <em>may</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It's pretty much the <em>only</em> chance we have, nowadays."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At least it's understandable <em>why</em> Toji feels that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "He's probably <em>shitting bricks</em> at the moment. <em>Everyone would be</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Though I find it grimly amusing you <em>still</em> thought to fire on Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato huffed. "Wouldn't do <em>much</em>, but it'd drain all our ammo I guess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Probably release some pent up frustration, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Square away all our gripes with each other before we die?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Might as well. No point in killing one another if you're all dead anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I suppose <em>now</em> would be an appropriate time to sing '<em>Always look on the bright side of life'</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's less depressing than the <em>Laserdisc</em> song, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Despite the plaintive words of Asuka Langley-Sohryu – so far away, from a distant shore that he dared not hope to reach – Kaworu responded to ADAM’s absolute rejection by weeping, deeply and bitterly."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Not a great feeling, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "No... I..." A huff. "I suppose I can join you in being <em>rejected</em> by your fathers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A grim chuckle from the redhead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "At least they didn't... <em>end</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "He doesn't <em>need</em> to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "<em>Tabris</em> has already become one. We <em>know</em> the Angel and the Nephilim are separate entities, in that world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Is that not the case <em>here</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Tabris is one of my <em>aspects</em>. My Angelic self. But... I cannot say we are <em>separate</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And <em>nowadays... </em>that would not matter much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Yeah. Though... funnily enough, that seems to have <em>quelled</em> some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Could that soul thing of yours help?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That's what I assumed. The Call was one for <em>Complementation</em>. And... I suppose we fulfilled that requirement."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "One can say <em>you</em> fulfilled that requirement wth <em>Asuka</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I doubt that'd be his <em>focus</em>, at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You got <em>me</em>, Kaworu." Her small smile was one of melancholy. "I don't think I'd mind facing the end of the world, with you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Which leaves Rei and I to watch the end of the world, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I suppose we are all together, in the end." She huffed. "Would have been nice to not have the world <em>end</em>, but as long as we are <em>together</em>. It is... somewhat better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Light of the Nine</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p10">
  <span class="s1"><em>"(Never shall we return...from conflict we must learn...!)"</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...You are correct in <em>that</em> regard. There is no point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So what, all that's left is to <em>face</em> it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...No one can hold a <em>candle </em>to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "What chance <em>would</em> we have?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "An internal subversion, perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least you guys don't have to worry about the <em>bombs </em>anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "We won't be worrying about <em>anything</em> soon enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A spot more silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...Is that really all you can do, at the moment? Just sit and wait for the end?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "What else <em>can</em> we do? Even in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, once it started, all the <em>living</em> could really do was wait and watch."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not like we can even <em>hope </em>it can be cancelled. At least with <em>Shinji</em> at the helm, it had a <em>chance</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I doubt Adam will stop. Not <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Pretty much <em>all</em> we can do is smoke them if you got them." This whole palaver was making <em>her</em> pine for a smoke. "This is why NERV is <em>important</em>, even <em>beyond</em> the scenario Seele envisioned. As long as Lilith exists in this world, there is always a <em>chance</em> this could happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And it all comes down to <em>us</em>. If <em>we</em> can't do it... well, that's this world <em>done</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As we can see <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So are we blaming <em>Seele</em> for this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "If anything, <em>Gendo</em> holds the blame. He instigated it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Which <em>Seele</em> would've done anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Do you think he had a <em>reason</em> for it? <em>Other</em> than to spite Seele?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, that's <em>still</em> a good reason in <em>my</em> view."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even if it <em>does</em> mean the end of the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "We've ended it a few times already. We're used to it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"There was a touch of finality to ADAM's actions as he pricked the surface of the sphere with the Lance."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And he <em>still</em> thinks it's NERV's fault!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Confirmation bias is a wonderful thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This... will create the Anti-AT Field. I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is <em>Adam</em>. And as in the Laserdiscs, the MP-Evangelion will serve as <em>conduit</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "An accurate statement, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. Unless it can be <em>stopped</em>, this is the end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "From what it sounds like, it <em>can't</em> be stopped."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not unless <em>someone</em> can pull an ace out their ass."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Probably the <em>only person</em> capable of that is my <em>father</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even <em>this</em> would be beyond most of his contingencies."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He <em>caused it</em>! If <em>he</em> obviously thought this was the better option, surely he has <em>something</em> to counter it!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Sounds like wishful thinking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...There <em>is</em> still more. If this really <em>was</em> the end, then we would be nearing the end of the page count."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, how the <em>fuck</em> could it get worse than <em>this</em>?! Even in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, at least <em>Shinji</em> did the Instrumentality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Bond so far has given us light, even in the darkest hours. If <em>this</em> is the darkest it has been... surely it will get <em>better</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We can certainly <em>hope</em>. That's about <em>all</em> we have, at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"In the sky above Hakone, the sphere began to glow."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Well there goes <em>that</em> hope."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "So much for <em>Lilith</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Adam was stalwart."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "All of this is to prevent what happened to <em>them</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And Lilith <em>understands</em> this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Amazing they didn't end <em>our</em> world, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Given how you seem to spit in God's face, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Rather lucky <em>Lilith</em> hasn't decided to end the world, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "If Lilith is the collective progenitor of <em>everyone</em>, <em>would</em> she want to?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You see <em>there</em>, she's <em>incredibly</em> reluctant to end it all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet... she conceded."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Does that mean Lilith <em>could</em> end the world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Only when she decides this world cannot support us. If <em>she</em> begins Instrumentality herself, you <em>know</em> she has a good reason for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And if she will, and we are still around, you <em>know</em> she will give us <em>some</em> forewarning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>she'd</em> give us <em>some warning</em>, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>End</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"“…or will we be discarded and forgotten…?”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Is Lilith <em>singing</em> that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Puts a bit of a <em>spin</em> on it, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei felt trepidation. "It is happening."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You... really can't do <em>anything</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not at <em>this</em> point. Akumura put it aptly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...At least we're together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Yeah. This... is not so bad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Nothing like facing your end with someone you love."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two grimly chuckled. "Relatable, eh darling?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I... would <em>hope</em> you were more protected in the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At <em>this</em> point... I doubt it would matter much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "At least the cultist feels <em>some</em> sort of positive emotion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Probably the <em>only</em> people to see the bright side of this shitshow."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Next came the living. As his [Love/enemy] had requested…he would make it gentle for them."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...We have <em>that</em> going for us, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This is much like <em>Lilith's</em> version."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Lilith <em>did</em> influence this some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...That's what the LCL would be for, I would think. A part of him on <em>all</em> of us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...<em>Everyone</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Everyone. Every<em>thing</em> <em>living</em>. Down to the microbe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "...Everything with a soul."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...It all comes tumbling down."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...We've all seen the Laserdiscs. Almost all of us, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I can understand <em>why</em> NERV is important, from this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Were it not for <em>us</em>... this was to be our fate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We <em>still</em> prevent this, from being our fate. Only way <em>my</em> soul's leaving me is if I'm <em>letting</em> <em>it leave</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...It's similar to what <em>VIRM</em> wanted. Wasn't it, Zero Two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sovereign twitched.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...Yeah. At least <em>we</em> put a stop to that, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And so Kaworu read on, the gathered silent as he willed his way through the apocalypse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p10">
  <span class="s1"><em>"With a decisive motion, the man closed the book, prompting the woman to weep in silence."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was <em>still</em> piercing silence, the gathered <em>struggling</em> to process this all. "...That's it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...There is one more."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...I mean, how the hell can you guys get past <em>this</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka kept her breathing calm. "...Damn it. That <em>still</em> creeps me to no end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's only us all <em>dying</em>. At... at least we saw the people we loved."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Thing is... you <em>knew</em> that was false, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I... think we <em>all</em> did. But... what could we <em>do</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "All... all you <em>could</em> do was face it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko <em>really</em> needed a smoke now. "It <em>was</em> gentle. At the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You... didn't even <em>wait</em> for it, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There's no <em>point</em>. We were <em>doomed</em>. But..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You <em>were</em> with <em>Shinji</em>, in one way or another. I... <em>guess</em> that counts as a kiss."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I know it <em>wasn't</em> Shinji. But... I would not care."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya had a quiet laugh. "I... find it strange we didn't <em>need</em> a guide of ours."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We had <em>each other</em>. And... that was all we needed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All this trepidation and emotion Sovereign sensed had... <em>chilled</em> him. </span>
  <span class="s5">"...This is strange."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There... isn't a complete answer for what you feel, Sovereign." An answer to his unheard question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...One more, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"According to this. 'To be <em>concluded'.</em>" Kaworu softly spoke, emphasising the last word. "...Though I feel you will not be in the mood for such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff from Asuka. "<em>You'd</em> know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Even <em>if</em>." Ritsuko openly thought, eyes now drifting around the room. "We most likely wouldn't have the <em>time</em> for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This prompted Asuka to look at said clock. "...Shit, we've been here for a while, haven't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Three hours, from my count."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It didn't <em>feel</em> that long." Bemused Hiro. "Though... yeah, I could probably use a break from that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>I</em> could use one." Muttered Misato, wearly eyes laying on her four charges. "I'll... delay the NACSS test to 1900 hours. Give <em>you guys</em> some time to come down from it, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What about the others?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato glanced to them. "Well... you four probably need a break as well." A small huff. "You aren't rostered on, so... you guys can retire early, if you want. I'll allow it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...You wouldn't-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We... we can handle ourselves, Eliza." A soft look from her sister. "Plus... you would be the best one of us to tend to Sovy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Wide eyes and a glance to him; a quick application of her Emotion Engine and she could <em>see</em> the turmoil under his stoic exterior. </span>
  <span class="s5">"O-oh. Sovy?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Do you want some time together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His one free eye betrayed some internal emotion. </span>
  <span class="s5">"That would be acceptable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">They soon got up. </span>
  <span class="s1">"We'll... be home, if you need us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With nary an answer, they left. Zero Two and Hiro weren't long after, too intending to return to the comfort of their nest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato's fist pounded the desk, emotion beginning to get to her. "Damn it. Why'd you have to leave <em>today</em> of all days, Kaji." She quietly rued.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...NACSS test in 3 hours?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A nod in reply to Shinji's query. "Go... go comfort yourselves, guys. I'll be fine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You're lying through your teeth, Misato." Lightly prodded the candle, herself dimmer than usual.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...That obvious?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't even need AT-Field trickery to see."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Commander huffed, a slightly pained smile growing. "I... can hold off until Kaji gets back." Her gaze was on the work, as Maya stowed it for the time being. "I'll be f-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't take long for Asuka to wrap her up in a tight hug, seemingly taking a few pages from her <em>counterpart</em>. "I'm not <em>Kaji</em>, but... hopefully it helps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The brief shock was soon followed by Misato timidly accepting this affection, her own arms loosely wrapping around the teen. "...yeah. This... this is, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A soft smile, as she disengaged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Inspired from your counterpart, I take it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She chuckled. "She has <em>some</em> aspects."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato chuckled in kind. "Go on, you four. Be at the test chamber by 1900 hours, alright?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A nod, and they soon left.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And then there were three. More accurately <em>two</em>; Ritsuko had elected to take a smoke.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I don't know <em>how</em> they're gonna get out of this." Admitted Maya. "There's <em>one</em> chapter left, according to Kaworu. How the hell are they gonna wrap this all up in <em>our favour</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well... we know how badly the <em>Laserdiscs</em> ended."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya sighed, resting her head on the desk. "At least it can't get <em>too much worse</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, I <em>guess</em> you can't get worse than us all <em>dying</em>. So... we're on the up and up?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A flat look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah. I know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A spot more silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...<em>Always look on the bright side of life." </em>Misato softly sung.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">From the corner she was smoking in, Ritsuko hummed in reply.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>3. Reunion</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tomoe listlessly listened to the television. A weather alert; storms due for the night. They're a lot <em>less</em> common, nowadays, but that doesn't negate how <em>mind numbing</em> they tended to be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Not like his TV got too many channels to begin with; the storms would probably knock them all down. Or knock his antenna down. <em>That's</em> always fun to deal with. "Feh. I guess we're watching a movie tonight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A knock on the door knocked him out of his roundabout thoughts. "Can you get that, Tom?" Shouted Alicia from the kitchen, too busy wrangling with a raw chicken to answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah yeah, I'll get it." A flat reply from the henpecked man. "It gets me on my feet, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He could <em>tell</em> she rolled her eyes at that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The door slowly opened. "Ikari resi-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, big brother."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His mind froze at those words, eyes darting down to catch up with his ears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And his eyes beheld Yui Ikari.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'This can't be.'</em>, he eventually thought, as he took in the woman. She... looked <em>exactly</em> as she did the last time they met, almost 16 years ago at this point.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Naturally, he was somewhat wary. "You... <em>died</em>. How... how do I know this isn't my mind playing tricks on me?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">That smile, that damned smile. Something twinged inside of him at the melancholic it held. "Can't say I'm <em>surprised</em>. Do..." An old memory was returning to her. "Do you remember the summer of '84? When... we snuck into Old Man Takashi's garden to <em>'borrow'</em> a few of his watermelons?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small chuckle, as she saw her brother soften. "Mum was so <em>angry </em>with us; she pretty much <em>dragged</em> us all the way there <em>by our ears </em>so we could apologise to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...And he didn't even <em>know</em> we took them." Softly recalling. "Is... oh Gods, <em>Yui</em>?" He stepped closer, and saw into the eyes of someone he knew. "You... you haven't aged a <em>day</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A smile, and a nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It wasn't completely <em>unexpected</em> that he wrapped her up, 16 years of pent up emotion beginning to break the banks as he softly wept into her shoulder. "Ah... that isn't like you, Tom." She gently returned the favour.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... thought I <em>lost</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You... did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's... a long story." She sighed. "Though... we have the time, don't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah." He sniffled. "We do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He then realised just <em>what</em> he was doing, and promptly disengaged and collected himself, wiping his tears on his shirt sleeve. "Oh, I didn't see <em>you</em> there as well, young lady."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I didn't want to interrupt your reunion." Kyoko briefed. Herself softly smiling, both at their reunion and the unexpected complement. "I believe <em>I</em> may need some explaining as well, Yui."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small titter. "This is Kyoko, or Zeppelin. You'll know who's who."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wenn du sie nicht <em>verstehen</em> kannst, ist es Zeppelin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("If you can't <em>understand</em> her, that's Zeppelin.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She's... my <em>friend</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tomoe, being her <em>brother</em>, was able to pick up on the hidden subtext.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Y'know, after your <em>previous</em> partner, I'm not surprised in the slightest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui couldn't help but laugh at this brotherly prodding. "Honestly... it just kinda <em>happened</em>. Eh, Kyoko?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She huffed. "We found out we're rather... <em>alike</em>. As I'm sure Yui will tell you in time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though <em>speaking</em> of that business..." An eyebrow raised. "Still henpecked, I take it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A glance elsewhere. "She isn't <em>that</em> bad, Yui."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>You've</em> certainly been at the door for a whOH GOD, <em>YUI</em>?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui simply offered a small wave, probably the most <em>understated</em> of gestures to reply with. "Hi, Ali. Good to see <em>you're</em> still with him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Oh. Oh right I'm so <em>sorry Yu-</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's... fine." She looked sideways. "I'm not <em>alone, </em>at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Alicia <em>also</em> looked sideways. "Oh, I... didn't see <em>you</em> there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Du bist nicht die Einzige." Zeppelin flatly remarked. "But yeah. I've... helped her through this all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("You're not the only one.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She too picked up on the subtext. "Well... if it makes you two happy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You're <em>both</em> rather accepting of this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact you're <em>alive</em>, if I'm being honest." The wife exclaimed. "We went to your <em>funeral</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Must not have been <em>that</em> great, if she's walking around again." Tomoe prodded once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Much to her sister's amusement, and his wife's consternation. "Well... I imagine we can talk about this over <em>tea</em>. You still drink tea, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The world could <em>end</em> and I'd be drinking tea through it all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Uhh..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All four of them turned around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And standing in the doorway, dressed in a long black seifuku that was typical of high schoolers around Okayama, was Annette. "Oh wow, <em>you've</em> certainly grown since the last time I saw you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Old memories were dredged in her mind, as she mindlessly dropped her bag on the floor in surprise; if this was the woman she <em>thought</em> it was, she would've been <em>four</em> the last time they've met face to face. But there was a small issue: she was <em>dead</em>. "A-Aunt Yui?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A nod. "Looks like <em>everyone's</em> here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...What the fu-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The tea was poured. "Must say... after hearing all <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Understandable, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This must've been their 3rd cup of tea. There was... quite a bit to talk about. Alicia was still tending to the chicken (slightly henpecking her husband in not getting a bit of a <em>larger</em> bird, now they had guests), Annette helping her out (half as punishment for cussing, half to be with her now apparently <em>living</em> aunt).</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So it was Yui and Kyoko, talking it up with Tomoe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And all the things she ever kept from him. "It... was all to protect you. I'm... sorry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, don't apologise for <em>that</em>." A hand wave, sipping his tea. "Honestly, if I was in your shoes? I'd do the same thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's all terrible business." Kyoko succinctly commented. "It took <em>you</em> some time to get around to the idea they <em>could</em> be defeated anyway, Yui. The fact we're even <em>talking</em> of them like we are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You're... actually taking this well, Tom."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He barked a laugh. "You know I was a <em>cop</em>, Yui. I had to deal with that on a regular basis." Another recollection. "Especially after Second Impact."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...So you retired, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"More like I cut my hours back. And working more at the desk." A chuckle. "After that whole Angel War business, I wanted to at least <em>try</em> focusing a bit more on my family. Then again, not like <em>I</em> really cared for the money." A smirk. "You always earned more than I did, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Then again, I had a bit of an unpaid stint."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff. "From what it sounds like, they <em>should</em> pay the Evangelion." Another sip. "Though... speaking of. How's Shinji doing? <em>Last </em>time I <em>saw</em> him, he was..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not good?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, to say the least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, he got <em>better</em>." A warm smile. "Suppose I can thank <em>your daughter</em> for that, Kyoko."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And I'd thank <em>your</em> <em>son,</em> equally. They're certainly in a <em>better</em> state than they once were, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wenn man bedenkt, welchen Weg sie gingen, war fast alles besser."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("When you consider <em>where</em> they were going, just about <em>anything</em> was better.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Coming from <em>your</em> mouth; you didn't exactly <em>help</em> our daughter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's <em>still</em> kinda strange, no offence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"None taken, Mr Ikari. Sie können unserem Evangelion die Schuld dafür geben, unsere <em>Seelen</em> in zwei Teile geteilt zu haben."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">(Blame the <em>Evangelion</em> for splitting our <em>souls</em> in twain.)"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If... I could've told you-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, enough of that, Yui. I'm not blaming <em>you</em> for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Es war unsere eigene <em>Hybris</em>, ein unvermeidliches Ergebnis zu verhindern. Ein Evangelion braucht eine <em>Seele</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("It was <em>our</em> own hubris in trying to prevent an inevitable outcome. The Evangelion requires a <em>soul</em>.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And... if you just try to <em>resist</em> it. Well, you see what happened to <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He was <em>still</em> unnerved from this all. "It's a shame you guys had to use <em>kids</em> for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui shook her head. "That was never <em>my</em> intention. But... once I fell to the Evangelion, it wouldn't surprise me if my husband and my father thought that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tomoe suddenly fell quiet, and <em>uneasy</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Tom?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"There's... something you need to see."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They were soon up the stairs and to an unassuming room. But Yui could just <em>tell</em> something was up; she was <em>always</em> good at that. "...He's in there, isn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah." Quiet. "He... showed up around a year ago. Not in the greatest of nicks, mind you. I..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess it's rather <em>lucky</em> you showed up. He won't be long for this world, according to our doctor."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui gave away <em>nothing</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I suppose it'd give you an opportunity to settle your scores, before he passes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You <em>know</em> he tried to have me <em>killed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His fist clenched. "...Not until you <em>told</em> me. But... damn it." He muttered. "I'll... give you some time alone. I <em>know</em> he's a bit unpleasant but... I don't think I can see his face, right now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Understandable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She was soon left to her own devices, as she stood outside the door. This... would be the <em>first</em> time they've met. Their last meeting was a cold one; <em>that</em> should've been a sign to her something was up. Finding out he practically signed her death warrant only <em>widened</em> this rift. And Gods know what happened <em>after</em> that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Collecting herself, and with a deep breath, she gently opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Twilight filtered through the room through half opened shutters, tainted grey by the coming storm. It set the mood for the coming conversation, at the very least.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And there he was. Katsuhiro Ikari. Her father.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Bedridden, gaunt, and overall <em>frail</em>. This... was not the man she once knew. It was but a <em>shadow</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">If she expected him to be shocked, he didn't show it. Either his stoicism or his glassy eyes prevented that. "...So, <em>this</em> is how God decides to punish me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...No. He hasn't come for you, yet." She sat down in a chair, by the side of the bed. Looking him dead in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Why else would you be here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Can you not believe it's <em>actually</em> me?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Silence, as Katsuhiro scanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I suppose it <em>is</em> you." Muttering. "Not many people have the fire of an Ikari. I suppose I should apologise for Rokubungi, even if it isn't genuine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Why did you do it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He grunted. "Getting straight to the difficult questions, are we? I've done a <em>lot</em> in my time, Yu-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You know what I'm referring to, <em>father</em>." <em>Years</em> of bitterness was beginning to well up. "To... go as far as to <em>murder</em> your own flesh and blood."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Rokubungi wasn't."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"He doesn't <em>matter</em> at the moment! Why <em>me</em>, why <em>Shinji?! </em>He was <em>innocent</em> though all this; he didn't <em>need</em> to be dragged into that!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hmpf. You know <em>well</em> you were getting too curious, Yui. You of all people know the <em>business</em> of Seele; <em>nothing</em> could stand in the way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not even <em>family</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui <em>boiled</em> inside. "And you would do it again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes. If it meant we could accomplish our ultimate goal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Silence, for <em>far </em>too long.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Before this was broken by a low laughter, almost <em>mad</em> in its tone. "And here I <em>hoped</em> you held at least <em>some</em> shred of regret for your actions. Even <em>Gendo</em> felt that; for all you derided him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Do <em>not</em>-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Shut it</em>, Katsuhiro." The chair toppled over as she bolted up, towering over the man. She had <em>enough</em>. "Gendo didn't help matters, I admit that. But it was <em>you</em> that started all this! It was <em>you</em> that entrapped me in the Evangelion for over <em>fifteen years</em>, it was <em>you</em> that broke my husband's spirit and it was <em>you</em> that shattered my boy's self esteem. And for what? We <em>still</em> stopped you!" She spat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I would've been content with triggering an Instrumentality myself, but outright <em>preventing</em> such thing is even <em>better</em>. Seele as it was is <em>gone</em>; as long as <em>we</em> are still around it will <em>never</em> come back as it was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All Katsuhiro offered was a huff.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...It's people like <em>you</em> that made my son believe the <em>Ikari</em> name is cursed." Muttering. "He found love as I did, and it would not surprise me in the <em>slightest</em> if he took <em>her</em> name, instead. As I <em>gave</em> Gendo."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>That</em> was a shocker to him. "You... <em>gave</em> him the Ikari name?" As if he was <em>disgusted</em> by the notion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Yes</em>!" She cried out. "I did, because I <em>loved</em> him! I don't <em>care</em> if he had some ulterior motive to get closer to Seele; <em>I</em> was the one who decided to give him my name! So don't you <em>dare</em> say to me all that was a <em>lie</em>. He <em>loved</em> me, Katsuhiro. <em>Everything</em> he did, was out of love for <em>me</em>. His entire <em>plan</em> was to get me out of Unit-01 through Third Impact, and when <em>that</em> failed <em>I</em> was the one to take him into Unit-01. Even when his soul <em>faded</em> from me, his <em>last words</em> were that of <em>love</em> for me. But now I know, I know <em>you</em>never felt that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You didn't even <em>react</em> when my mother died, after Second Impact. You tried to have me <em>murdered</em>. Do not lecture me on what <em>love</em> is." She warned, interrupting him once more. "If <em>this</em> is what it means to be an <em>Ikari</em>... then count me out." Muttering, coming down. "I should've taken <em>Gendo's name</em>, even <em>if</em> it would've still <em>spited</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Silence. Daughter staring sharply into stony eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Are we done?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yes." She quietly muttered, turning to the door. "Well and truly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The door opened, the light from the hallway now filling the depressing room in its incandescence. Painting Yui as an almost divine figure, at least from Katsuhiro's point of view.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You are not my father, Katsuhiro." One more blow, before she left him. "I hope you burn in hell. Maybe <em>then</em>, you'll feel something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And like that, she slammed the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So much for <em>patching</em> something up, this had only served to <em>sever</em> already loose ties to her father. But... in a way, she didn't mind. There was <em>so much</em> there was to say to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In one way, a weight had been lifted from her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But equally, <em>another</em> weight dropped in its place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Numb, she wandered down the stairs and back to her chair, to the concerned looks of her brother and her lover.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nicht gut?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui's breathing quickened, as her head fell into her hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko <em>immediately</em> went for the comfort, swaddling her in her arms. "Hey... it's alright. I'm... I'm here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tomoe's fists only tightened, as his sister began weeping openly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Their conversation was not private.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Thin walls and the use of a drone was enough for Kaji to pick up on their... <em>display</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He leaned back in the driver's seat, his Holden stashed in the garage of his 'friend' Werner, and currently serving as his forward operating base. If anything, this had only hardened his heart. "Hmpf... Perhaps you'll get your wish, Yui Ikari."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p11"> </p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>4. Ingenuity</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Back in the Geofront, every member of the roundtable was still timid.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Then again, they <em>were</em> just witness to the end of the world.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two and Hiro were in their apartment, continuing to read parts of the book Maya gave to them a while ago, at this point. Leaning against a wall, wrapped in the warmth of one of their futon's blankets, Zero Two resting on her darling's shoulder as he continued reading. They would stay that way until tomorrow morning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Commanders and the Subcommander's Kohai were busy distracting themselves with business related to the upcoming tests. Overseeing and coordinating installation and configuration, as befits the job.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They would <em>soon</em> be joined by Shinji and co, who were currently occupying the locker rooms. The appearance of Hikari and her other was a surprise, to be sure. But ultimately a <em>welcome</em> one; it helped <em>distract </em>them somewhat with being able to <em>train</em> them. At least <em>somewhat</em>. Can't entirely train for Evangelion without... well, an <em>Evangelion. </em>Still, it was a nice turn of events, from how depressingly quiet it was before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza and Sovereign, meanwhile, were holed up in their apartment. Since <em>Eliza</em> lived there, Ritsuko and Maya didn't think much of allowing <em>Sovereign</em> to live there, as well. Even in the same <em>room</em> as Eliza (but on different futons, of course).</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And it was on one of these futons, leaning against a wall, where Eliza was <em>holding</em> Sovereign. Her front to his back as she tried her hand at comfort once more, arms wrapped around his front in a mother's hug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With how he reacted, despite his outside demeanour, this felt right. Sovereign certainly didn't complain, appreciating the warmth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All this comfort and time with the person he loved the most. It was a breeding ground for <em>questions</em>. </span>
  <span class="s5">"...Mama?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Yes Sovy?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Why do you think I ended up here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There were <em>some</em> questions that couldn't reasonably be answered, unfortunately. </span>
  <span class="s5">"...I don't know, Sovy. You...<em>died</em>, didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Yes. That... was what happened. And yet... here I am. It is not a <em>complaint</em>, but... what <em>reason</em> do I have to be sent back here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">Quiet, between the two. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Are you afraid, of what it might be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I do not know what happened to me between my death and my reawakening. And..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He slowly removed his eyepatch, revealing his golden eye. Inoperable. </span>
  <span class="s5">"This. There... is <em>someone else</em> within me. <em>Why</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...I don't know. I'm... sorry."</span>
  <span class="s2"> A sigh. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Rei and Kaworu are the experts in that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...The <em>previous</em> time I saw them with this eye uncovered, I... could not control myself. That is... <em>one</em> of the things I am afraid of."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"That you cannot control yourself?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...Understandable. Given our nature."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza could <em>tell</em> Sovereign was still timid, but all she could really do was hold him closer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I... cannot access parts of me, mama. I <em>should</em>, but..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"That soul?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Not <em>just</em> that. I... do not even <em>know</em> what it is, even <em>after</em> auditing my system. But..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"It <em>scares</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...Yes. <em>Something</em> about it is... <em>incorrect</em>. And given what <em>one</em> unknown has done already, what if-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Shh..."</span>
  <span class="s2"> The mother quelled, running her hand through his brown mop. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I will <em>not</em> let that happen to you. And... Gods forbid it <em>does</em>... I'll get you back. Okay?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...Okay."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">A small smile. </span>
  <span class="s1">"That's the spirit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She could <em>still</em> tell he was timid, but it was slowly fading. Replaced instead with a sense of comfort; safe in the arms of his parent process. </span>
  <span class="s5">"I love you, mama."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I love you too, Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Slightly tighter, it was there they decided to stay for a good while.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Uhh, Hikari? Remind me again how you deal with the stuff filLING THE ENTblupblubpblbpb"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the LCL filled her lungs, she let out a laugh. "You <em>breathe</em>, dummy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An unamused grunt at the unhelpful advice, as he did just that, exhaling the air and inhaling the LCL.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Immediately</em> feeling nauseous. "...Yep, <em>still</em> doesn't feel good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You get used to it, Toj." He couldn't exactly <em>see her</em>, but the tone pretty much indicated she was shrugging. "Comes with piloting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And is that <em>really </em>the best advice they had?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Eeyup. That's <em>exactly</em> what the Subcommander told me, back then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu radioed in, from Unit-03. <em>"At this point, it's practically a rite of passage </em>not<em> to tell new pilots about LCL."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Gee, thanks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, Kaworu?" Hikari thought to make the most of the open line. "Did you tell my mum a bit more about the NACSS? Since <em>I </em>barely knew about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Indeed; she says it's about time you moved out of home and in with Toji."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hands <em>immediately</em> went to her face to cover her utter <em>embarrassment. </em>"<em>MUM</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"I'll tell her you appreciate the words." </em>He smirked, before the communique ended.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Nope. <em>Still</em> kinda strange seeing him emote like that." A conclusion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Another communication line opened, this time going to the bridge. The ends of laughter did <em>nothing </em>to quell Hikari's blush. <em>"Kaworu is up to 51% sync with Unit-03. We're ready to start the synchronisation with you two."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes Ma'am."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yes Ma'am." They both replied in kind, as startup began. "Remember what Asuka said, Toji. Give me <em>everything</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'll... try."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's... the spir... <em>jeez</em> that works fast."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And she fell quiet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...<em>Still</em> as unnerving as I thought." He concluded, <em>again</em>, as the various words he didn't understand filtered in through the radio.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He mainly focused on keeping himself calm, as the moments passed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A pull on his mind. "...Eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It kept pulling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Jeez, <em>alright</em>." He focused on that point, in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And then the plug filled with colour. "</span>
  <span class="s4">T</span>
  
  <span class="s4">oj</span>
  
  <span class="s4">i!</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Hikari?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Like that, they collided. An immense warmth suddenly grew within the pilot. "Is... that you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s4">Wh</span>
  
  <span class="s4">o else cou</span>
  
  <span class="s4">ld it b</span>
  
  <span class="s4">e, Toji?</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Okay, fair enough." Not like he could <em>argue</em> that, but... there was still the whole business that he could <em>hear her </em>and <em>feel her </em>and <em>oh jeez this really </em>is<em> like sex isn't it</em>-</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The flaring warmth helped quell his worry. "</span>
  <span class="s4">Hey, do</span>
  
  <span class="s4">n't be worried, Toj.</span>
  <span class="s1">" He could <em>swear</em> he saw her, right in front of him. "</span>
  <span class="s4">I'm here w</span>
  
  <span class="s4">ith you, alright?</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Y-you really are, ain't ya?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s4">Course I a</span>
  
  <span class="s4">m.</span>
  <span class="s1">" She settled further into him, her arms sliding along his and slotting around his hands, tightly gripping the butterfly controls. "</span>
  <span class="s4">And <em>you</em> ne</span>
  
  <span class="s4">ed to learn to <em>relax</em>, Mis</span>
  
  <span class="s4">ter. It'd help with your sync r</span>
  
  <span class="s4">atio.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I mean, this <em>is</em> my first time in an <em>Evangelion</em> that <em>isn't</em> due to me fucking up severely. And... this whole meshing myself with you in front of <em>everyone</em> isn't helping matters."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s4">You're fine mes</span>
  
  <span class="s4">hing yourself with me <em>normal</em></span>
  
  <span class="s4"><em>ly</em>!</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"He doesn't know the radio's still on, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't think so, Asuka." Misato muttered, as he continued this seemingly one-sided lover's spat. "Is it affecting the sync?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If anything, it's <em>helping</em>." Maya noted. "C-Sync and P-Sync both 25% and rising slowly. Even <em>with</em> his apparent nerves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The fact he's even syncing high enough to <em>move</em> is frankly a <em>miracle</em>." Stated Ritsuko, very much <em>enjoying</em> all the data the Magi are obtaining.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Goes to show just how <em>effective</em> the NACSS appears to be." Mused Rei. "...Of course, practice comes with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And he probably needs a <em>lot</em> of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"But hey, that might mean we have <em>another</em> new pilot!" Exclaimed the Commander; new pilots were <em>always</em> rather nice to have, even <em>if</em> nowadays they needed to be in <em>pairs </em>to be effective.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu radioed in, having eavesdropped via Rei. <em>"Perhaps this is the first step to </em>decommissioning<em> the resident of Unit-03."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff. "You told her, I assume."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"She knows the souls of Units 01 and 02 were freed. She... is willing to pass the torch as soon as they can get past her current baseline in Unit-03."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko quickly queried the Magi. "Her baseline is currently <em>75%</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"She knows they have a lot to do." </em>A chuckle. <em>"I assume tests will begin soon."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"As soon as they stop their little tiff." Muttered the Subcommander, switching channels to NT-Unit-00 and passing the microphone to Asuka.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oi oi, what's this? A quarrel between husband and wife?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Radio activity <em>immediately</em> ceased, the ratios creeping up and down by points of a percent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"...You've waited a </em>long time<em> for that, eh?"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You bet your ass I did!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko wrangled back the microphone. "You guys are <em>both</em> syncing at 27%."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"That's... better than I was expecting." </em>His expression went flat. <em>"Hikari's saying it's </em>worse <em>than </em>she<em> expected."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Subcommander rolled her eyes, now focusing on the Virtual Tokyo-3 that was displayed on a large projection. NT-Unit-00 was to the left, Unit-03 to the right. Typing on the terminal, uploading data to their Evangelion. "We'll start with walking. Unit-03 is two kilometres away from your position; rendezvous with them. Rule number 1: if you <em>will</em> your Evangelion to do something, it will <em>do</em> it. Will it to walk, and you will walk."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Well </em>that<em> makes it sound easy."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He went about walking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He made around three steps before falling flat on his face, both sync ratios ticking down half a percent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Rule number 1.5: <em>Don't</em> will the Evangelion to fall flat on your face." The candle flatly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Can't say <em>I</em> followed that rule, at first."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A long sigh from Ritsuko, as she conceded it won't be easy. "At least we're in a <em>controlled environment</em>, this time around. Kaworu, get them up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This sort of testing continued for an hour or so. They <em>did</em> get walking, quite <em>effectively</em> at that. They didn't get to fighting any <em>Angelic</em> targets, but Kaworu in Unit-03 served as an adequate target either way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Much to his consternation, despite the pallet rifle doing <em>nothing. </em>That at least made it <em>accurate</em> to the real life counterpart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Their sync ratios eventually ticked up to 37%. Toji had further settled into piloting, especially once they started building <em>some </em>sort of confidence in him. For all his bluster, he can be like a fish out of water in unfamiliar situations.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hikari certainly <em>helped</em>, in moments like that. So perhaps it was <em>fitting</em> they were rather close with one another.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Of course, these weren't the most <em>forefront</em> thoughts in Shinji's mind, as the simulated Tokyo-3 filled his vision.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And as his partner filled his being. He couldn't help but smile at the warmth. "</span>
  <span class="s4">It's... good to be back like this, Shinji.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'd say." As she settled in. "I wonder if it'll lose some of its lustre, once we get more used to it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s4">I don't think it will.</span>
  <span class="s1">" A soft thought, her incorporeal form sharing the pilot's seat with her other. "</span>
  <span class="s4">Did you ever tire of synchronising with Unit-01?</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Can't say I did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Craning, looking into Shinji's eyes. "</span>
  <span class="s4">Same for me in Unit-02. And... we're certainly in it for the long haul now, eh? Not like we can <em>go back</em> to piloting with our mothers, eh?</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He looked back, <em>seeing</em> her. "I couldn't pick a better person to be with, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s4">Heh. <em>That's</em> the spirit.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A brush of his lips, before her spirit settled within Shinji. "</span>
  <span class="s4">Ready?</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You know I am."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The radio turned on. <em>"You two are synchronising at </em>ninety percent<em> both ways</em>.<em>"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"That's </em>astounding<em>!"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They <em>both</em> found Hikari's outburst amusing, even her <em>Evangelion</em> emoting on the opposite end to Shinji and Asuka in NT-Unit-00.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">"So, who are we facing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So, who are we facing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Well, we got a little </em>surprise<em> for you three."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The skies above them <em>blazed</em> in smokeless fire, red bolts of electricity spanning through them as <em>something</em> substantiated. <em>"I've been whipping this one up for a short while, now. Now's a good time as any to introduce them to the catalogue."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In the midst of this all, their environment <em>shifted</em>; a long grassy knoll, dotted with various nondescript landscapes and towns.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And out of this smokeless fire came <em>Sahaquiel</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">If they had a video feed, they could see the Subcommander <em>smirk</em>. <em>"We'll keep this close to reality, to start off with. You guys have five minutes of simulated charge,"</em> As if on cue, <em>both</em> of their timers switched to 5:00:00, even <em>with</em> Hikari having an S2. <em>" and </em>four minutes<em> to determine where Sahaquiel will land. As per our world, you will not have satellite or ground based tracking; you'll have to rely on your Evangelion and your wits. Failure conditions include but are not limited to: impact of Sahaquiel, running out of charge, or otherwise disabling the Evangelion. Win condition is the </em>defeat<em> of Sahaquiel."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Unit-03 and NT-Unit-00 both looked up. According to their map, they were each at opposite corners of this spanning area. And as Ritsuko said, Sahaquiel was nowhere to be seen on it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Are we ready to begin the simulator?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Well... this is certainly gonna be </em>new<em> for me." </em>Hikari mused. <em>"I'm ready, Ma'am."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s4"><em>Still</em> ready, Shin-chan?</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ready!" He radioed in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The warmth flared. "</span>
  <span class="s4">...I'll protect you, Shinji. Don't you worry.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I won't." He whispered, determined eyes facing the Angel reborn.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Begin simulation."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The timer started.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And they were off.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Project G 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p>
  <b></b>
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>1. Testing</h2><p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They were currently on test twelve.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Weapons were free, no power limitations in place, other than what was in their Evangelion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Truly, this was their element. "</span>
  <span class="s2">Above.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji immediately sidestepped, dodging an explosive projectile. As the tests progressed, Ritsuko elected to <em>enhance </em>Sahaquiel, as she would with the <em>other</em> simulated Angels.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And <em>damn</em> were these enhancements effective; half of the tests since then had <em>failed</em> due to inoperable Evangelion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But the can adapt. "Hey, Asuka? D'ya think we can get at it from <em>above</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">Depends if you can get at the Angel <em>without</em> piledriving it into the skyscrapers.</span>
  <span class="s1">" In deadpan. "</span>
  <span class="s2">Another.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They dodged again. Their eyes laid on Hikari, preparing to counter the ever growing appearance of Sahaquiel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A line opened, "Hikari? Can you use your AT-Field to get me on top of the Angel?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her face furrowed. <em>"What, you want me to </em>bat you up there?<em>"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">No point in <em>not</em> trying.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No point in <em>not</em> trying."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hikari couldn't argue. "We got a good two minutes before Sahaquiel impacts; you better work quick!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They mentally willed together a plan of attack. "Okay, on my mark, we'll run towards you. You use the AT-Field to thrust us upward and angle us onto the back of Sahaquiel; we should have enough power to dig in and neutralise them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It's a good thing my mum knew math."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Did <em>you</em> do the math on this, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">Can't say I did. I just assumed Hikari's AT-Field could brute force us on there.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He was unamused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">Oh don't give me <em>that</em> look! Jumping into the deep end has only failed us <em>twice</em> so far! Plus, I <em>bet</em> Rits didn't <em>code</em> for this possibility, like with <em>Ramiel</em> when I <em>mined into it</em>.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A chuckle. "Fair enough. Mark."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They ran towards Unit-03.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Uhh, force is mass times acceleration..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">Math faster, Hikari!</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Math faster, Hikari!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They jumped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hikari willed her Field outwards.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And NT-Unit-00 flew into the air with the grace of a shot down aircraft.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A cringe from Hikari. <em>"A bit too much?"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">We can work with it!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We can work with it!" They replied, the world spiralling around them. "</span>
  <span class="s2">Reduce drag.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They reoriented themselves, a quick application of their AT-Field enough to stabilise themselves, as they continued onwards and upwards to Sahaquiel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And soon <em>above</em> Sahaquiel. Her warmth filled his soul. "</span>
  <span class="s2">Let's finish this.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As one, at their apoapsis, they once more reoriented themselves. Now <em>diving</em> into Sahaquiel, progressive knife out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rapidly, they approached, a proverbial silver bullet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Their AT-Field flared, negating the Angel's with relative ease. And with the AT-Field down, it was only inevitable that they <em>cut through.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Pattern Blue disappeared from their map, just as they landed, craters in the road where their feet were.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To Shinji, it was as if there was nothing else in the world but Asuka. "</span>
  <span class="s2">Nice one, Shinji!</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He was panting, hands still on the butterfly controls as his core sung his praises. "That... wasn't just me, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">Oh <em>you</em> know what I mean.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah." A small laugh, and a small smile. "We <em>do</em> work well together, do we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">We sure do! I wonder if this complete <em>joy</em> I feel is being shown on my physical self.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Their pleasant conversation was interrupted by <em>nuclear wind on their back</em>, the two <em>instinctually</em> willing up an AT-Field.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And Tokyo-3 was replaced with a <em>wasteland</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Was?!</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>What</em>?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This wasteland was replaced with a black and gold grid; the default environment. At least <em>Hikari</em> looked as confused as <em>they </em>were.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"You forgot to account for the fact Sahaquiel would </em>still<em> have their velocity, even </em>after<em> they're defeated."</em> Summarised the Subcommander.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">Oh <em>come on</em>! Das ist <em>Blödsinn</em>!</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Asuka isn't particularly pleased with that." He flatlined into the radio.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"As was expected."</em> A harrumph into the radio. <em>"At least she'll be pleased to hear the Commander plans to let you </em>skip school <em>again; we've got a </em>lot<em> of testing between pilots that we want to do."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">She's right, but don't tell her that.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All Shinji did was chuckle. "I assume that's us done for <em>tonight</em>, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Indeed. We'll give you two a few more minutes before shutdown; get yourself untangled from each other before we power down."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure we'll appreciate that, Subcommander."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Naught but a huff, before the line cut.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">...Hey Shinji?</span>
  <span class="s1">" His other began, not that she <em>needed</em> the radio to be off but now felt like the best time for it. "</span>
  <span class="s2">How long were we at this for?</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To this, Shinji looked at the chronometer. "That... two hours, I'm pretty sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She seemed amused. "</span>
  <span class="s2">It never feels like how long it <em>actually</em> is. Does it?</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah." Leaning back in his chair. "Strange that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">I mean, it's <em>somewhat</em> understandable. When I'm like <em>this...</em></span>
  <span class="s1">" She sounded contemplative. "</span>
  <span class="s2">It's like I don't even <em>care</em> about much else, other than <em>you</em>.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This contemplation ended wth a laugh. "</span>
  <span class="s2">Makes sense, doesn't it? You don't want the core to <em>not</em> care about the pilot, eh?</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pilot, too, chuckled at this. "You probably <em>couldn't</em> pilot with a core that didn't care, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">A good thing we <em>do</em> care, then.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji felt her being curl up around him. "Heh... I thought Ritsuko said we should <em>un</em>tangle ourselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">Heh. Fat chance.</span>
  <span class="s1">" A quiet thought. "</span>
  <span class="s2">...I'm gonna rest <em>right here</em> until they cut us off.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her other couldn't help but softly smile, as he too relaxed. Not like <em>he</em> was going to complain about this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was here they remained for a few minutes. They didn't <em>need </em>to talk, not with how <em>close </em>they were at the moment. The warmth was enough.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"We're shutting down in 30 seconds, you two."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Alas. "</span>
  <span class="s2">...You bet we're continuing this tonight, Shinji.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I wouldn't have it any other way, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">Heh... pervert.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pipe broke, and the plug went dark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji let a few more seconds pass, trying not to be disappointed at the sudden lack of warmth. "...You alright back there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He heard a small huff, in reply. "...Yeah. Bit tired, but that's alright. Hopefully the debriefing won't take too long."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Already</em> eager for bed, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Only every night, Shin-chan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You're poking your tongue out right now, are you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, you <em>do</em> know!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Both of your sync ratios plateaued at around 96% both ways, give or take a few tenths." Ritsuko read from her terminal, the two pilots in question (not even out of their plugsuits yet) standing close by.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Well, Asuka was leaning on a desk, but Ritsuko thought not much of it; just Asuka being Asuka. "I think we might be getting close to your baseline together, at least in <em>normal</em> conditions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure during <em>tough</em> battle situations, it'll bump up a <em>bit</em> higher."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"For now, we put in a hard limit of 100%. We <em>still</em> need to determine the various issues that may spring up; judging by <em>both</em> of your demeanours, they may not be <em>too</em> bad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"'Course, they might not tell us <em>everything</em>, Sempai."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You know us too well, Maya." Remarked Asuka.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed. The Magi are analysing what they can. Not like we can tell what the <em>core</em> position's saying." She muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You probably analysed our <em>connection</em>, at least." Asuka analysed, her experience with Evangelion shining through. "If anything of note should crop up, it'd be in the <em>synchronisation</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Subcommander nodded. "The both of you acting as one isn't a big deal <em>in</em> the Evangelion. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if some of the words that came out of <em>your</em> mouth was <em>Asuka's</em>. It's <em>outside</em> the Evangelion that's the issue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The two glanced between one another. "We were forced to sync during Israfel." Shinji and Asuka deadpanned together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And it doesn't help when you do it <em>deliberately.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka poked her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko grumbled. "Either way, we'll inform you if we catch anything <em>glaringly</em> obvious with the <em>both</em> of your mental states."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well <em>that's</em> a first." Prodded Shinji. "Actually <em>caring</em> about our mental states?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah yeah, <em>real shocker</em> I imagine." Ritsuko wryly replied. "You two are dismissed. Get some rest; Misato will take you four back home. Be here by 0900 hours; we got a full day of testing planned, now we got <em>both</em> Evangelion connected to the sim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And we'll be reading through the work?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"But of course, Shinji." A huff and a smirk. "I allocated a few hours for that; doubles as your break."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, <em>that's</em> fine by me." Thought Asuka, as she and Shinji sauntered off and out of the lab.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Soon by the side of Rei and Kaworu. "So, how'd we look?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Like a supernova." Rei quietly remarked, a small smile creeping up on her. "You know it... pleases me, seeing you two burn like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, we know." A hand patted the back of Rei, "A good thing<em> we don't mind</em> having you two <em>listen in</em> on us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Technically only <em>Kaworu</em> can listen in on you two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You know what I mean."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It only took about half an hour after their debrief to make it back home. Good thing about Tokyo-3 weeknights, the roads were <em>much more tolerable</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A good thing for Asuka. One thing she noted when she was first core: it was <em>exhausting</em>. Surprisingly so, which was even <em>more </em>strange considering her <em>body</em> felt perfectly fine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It's almost like trying to command an Evangelion was strenuous. Who'da thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Either way, she was back home for probably only ten minutes before she flopped onto the bed. Enough to freshen up a bit, not enough for her hair to completely dry out. She couldn't find it in her to care <em>too</em> much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...Though she did at least wait until Shinji joined her, nestling in close to her like most other nights. "My... hair's still wet, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Guess we'll just have to dry it out, tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Heh... baka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Snuggling in closer, a well practiced Shinji resting an arm around her midriff. "...How do you think our mama's are doing, Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... didn't see any missed calls on <em>my</em> end." Soft. "That either means they're going rather well, or the exact opposite."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The exhausted girl gave a tiny chuckle, as she held Shinji's arm like a lifeline. "They... can handle themselves, Shinji. I... know they can."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And that was when she let sleep take her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rain come down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The storm buffeted the residence of the Ikari's, thunder occasionally booming and lightning occasionally illuminating the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Not good conditions for sleep, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Not like Katsuhiro was sleeping much to begin with. His mind was on the complete <em>insolence</em> of his daughter. And after <em>everything</em> that he did for her!</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">These thoughts were halted when lightning illuminated the room, and with that, <em>another</em>. "Katsuhiro Ikari, I presume."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The man, clad in black, had snuck himself in. Gods know <em>how</em>; perhaps through the window or maybe sneaking through the house, shielded by the rain and thunder. Either way, there he was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And who would have the apparent <em>dishonour</em> of meeting me?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The man flicked a card, landing in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His eyes were not what they once were, but he knew the symbolism regardless.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An assembly chamber. Surrounded by laurels. Surrounded itself by wings. All on a navy blue background; autonomous from the United Nations.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Feh. <em>Oversight</em>." He spat. "About time you morons found me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He took another glance at this masked man. "I take it this isn't an <em>arrest</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff. "Can't deny you have a keen mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You are but one man. With how the <em>last time </em>you found one of us went." Prodding. "Ah, but I live with <em>family</em>. It'd be too <em>messy </em>for Oversight to deal with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You would <em>also</em> know that didn't end well for the person in question."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Bah. He was able to go out on his own accord. Seems <em>I</em> won't be given such a luxury."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Unfortunately not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">From out of his briefcase came a few objects. A bottle of sake. Two small glasses, and shots of sake for the both. And a pen and paper, which he placed on the bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hmpf. Do you intend to <em>drink</em> me to death?" He immediately went to work, knowing <em>full well</em> the significance of such a thing. "Could work; my liver isn't what it was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"In a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Out of a small pocket, over his heart, a small vial.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The entire contents were poured into one of the glasses, mixing in with the alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Poison</em>. Always considered that a <em>woman's</em> weapon." He continued penning his jisei-ei. "Couldn't fit a tanto in that, I take."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Too obvious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Smart. It's almost like you <em>thought</em> about this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was silence, other than the subtle movements of the pen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But eventually even <em>that </em>fell silent. "Will there be pain?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No. We made sure of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">From his glass, he took the shot, swallowing it all in one go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">One sigh later, and it was time for one more barb. "You can't kill an idea. Oversight needs to learn that. You could destroy as many of our resources as possible, and yet we will always have our benefactors."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He went for the drawer, taking out a keyboard phone and placing it on top of the notepad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji silently looked at the phone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oversight <em>plays</em> at this game. Perhaps <em>that</em> will give you something to mull over."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And no more words were spoken. The old man simply choosing to lay down and rest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji stayed until his breathing ceased. And a quick check of the pulse confirmed it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">No other comment was made, as Kaji downed his own sake. "...What a mess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He would leave no trace of himself. Everything went back in the briefcase. Even the phone, once he removed the battery.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And like a shadow in the night, or tears in the rain, he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Shadow of the first,</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Emerging in the future;</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Eternal sombre,</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Languishing in this base world.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>End for them or end for us.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>- Katsuhiro Ikari</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Well." Muttered the Oversight agent, rain soaking into the seat of his car, as he looked through his limited haul. The phone won't be looked at until he could get it in isolation; the Magi could take care of whatever security it may have.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This poem, however... it may be worth discussing with select few.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But that was for later. Right now, he had a fiancee to return to. In one of the few times his Holden was in pure EV mode, he slowly crept away from Okayama, lights dimmed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It wasn't until he made it to the expressway that the lion roared once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The distant rumbling of an engine roused Yui from an admittedly restless sleep. "...Damn delinquents."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is... that a problem here?" Her other muttered, herself stirred. "You'd... you <em>never</em> get street racers in Germany. Especially <em>after </em>Second Impact. They always kept it to the track."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Certainly back when <em>I</em> was living here." Yui sighed. "I suppose that's <em>another</em> thing that hasn't changed. Though... you guys have a bit of a racing culture there, don't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's only the home of the Autobahn and the Nurburgring." She huffed softly, softly rustling Yui's hair. "Not sure about the <em>old </em>Trabbi, but the post-Impact one had some <em>strange</em> gearbox. You could reach the top speed of one of those tissue boxes both forward <em>and</em> backward."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...How does that even <em>work</em>? Cars aren't exactly my specialty, but there's only <em>one</em> reverse gear in a transmission, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not in a modern Trabant." Softly chuckling. "One of the most entertaining races I've seen was one at the Sachsenring, back... jeez, that must've been 2003. I remember seeing it on the TV; they threw as many Trabants as the track could fit and got them driving in reverse for... must've been <em>hours</em>. I don't remember the exact lap count."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Softly giggling, as Yui's imagination went wild. "That <em>does</em> sound entertaining."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And they did it all for a grand prize of <em>100 Euro</em>; 10000 or so Yen. <em>'The cost of a brand new Trabant'</em>, they called it." Another soft laugh. "And who says us Germans can't have fun."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, I'm certainly not saying it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Heh."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kyoko nestled closer. "...Seems this closeness <em>does</em> help you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"After <em>today</em>... yeah. I <em>would</em> need someone close."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You know I'm sticking with you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah... I know <em>you</em> could use such thing as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A lull in the conversation, only filled in by the pattering of rain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...We're just as screwed up as our kids, are we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Da hast du sicherlich <em>recht</em>, Yui."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">("You're certainly <em>right</em> about that, Yui.")</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yui suppressed a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though... they ended up alright once they got together. Eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...They sure did, Kyo. I... suppose that's what <em>we're</em> trying."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, I'd say it was <em>working</em> some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You'd be right." A soft admission, as she settled once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sleep soon came for the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Even if it wasn't all too restful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Commander was in bright and early, briefly going through various piles of paperwork before the day of tests begin. <em>All</em> of her charges were currently in the midst of getting ready for the day; Hikari was kinda miffed she couldn't be with Toji again, even <em>with</em> the Subcommander explaining they can't just take <em>students</em> out of school. Not until they were <em>pilots</em>, at least.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Which <em>itself</em> required a bit of paperwork. NERV was also the Marduk Institute, after all. It was <em>convenient</em>, to say the least. Though with the creation of the NACSS, they might <em>actually</em> have to create a Marduk Institute. Not everyone has such close relationships, after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All these thoughts fled her mind, as the door opened and shut behind a particular man. Ragged and tired looking; he still had the mind to give a comforting smirk to his fiancee.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Heh. You look like <em>shit</em>, Ryoji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>feel</em> like it, as well." Half jesting, as he sauntered to the desk, leaning over and offering his significant other a kiss. "At least <em>physically</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah. You were able to steel yourself for it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small nod. "It helps he was a <em>massive</em> ass."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She couldn't help but give a grim titter. "I assume from <em>that</em>..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes... it's done. I... assume you haven't gotten a phone call, yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shaking her head. "It wouldn't surprise me if they called <em>Shinji</em> first."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato looked on him with sympathetic eyes. "You... still feel a bit bad for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>know </em>he probably <em>deserved</em> it, but..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah... I know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As he would do to her, she did to him, getting up from her seat and wrapping him up. Hoping it was <em>some</em> comfort.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...So, did he give you one last prick in the balls before saying goodbye?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His soft chuckling rippled through Misato. "Well... I can show you if you let go of me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"In which sense?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not in <em>that</em> sense." He lightly prodded. "Asuka's corrupted you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Coming from <em>you</em>." As she disengaged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And as he immediately went to the briefcase, taking out the two items of note. "He made use of the notepad, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Of course, she went to reading. "...Did he <em>really</em> make the first letter of every line spell out <em>Seele</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's not subtle, that's for sure." A huff. "Though it <em>is</em> somewhat concerning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Aye... <em>shadow of the first</em>." Repeating. "In <em>this</em> context... you <em>know</em> what the <em>first</em> refers to. Just... what the hell are they <em>planning</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Gods know. But hopefully <em>this</em> can help us." Taking out the phone. "Unless it's <em>another </em>red herring. Wouldn't surprise me, honestly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You pulled the battery from that, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not <em>that</em> stupid."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Good, good. Just checking." Taking the phone, she looked it over. It was much like any other keyboard phone, similar to <em>hers</em> if an older model. "No SIM. Strange."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wouldn't surprise me if it was <em>modded</em> for secure communications. No SIM, no identification. And with how <em>easy</em> it is to break into conventional cellular networks..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"There's a <em>reason</em> the Geofront's cellular is as it is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She pocketed the phone and the battery. "I'll get it to Rits. We'll isolate and dump it to the Magi, they'll know what to do with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He gave a single nod, as he sat in <em>her</em> chair. "Now... if you excuse me, I need a bit of rest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And so he immediately fell asleep on her desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato <em>tried</em> to sound unamused, but couldn't find it in her. "Loveable idiot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With that, she left him to his own devices.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...Not before one more kiss on his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji's phone clicked off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A <em>chill</em> shivered through Asuka, seeing his stone cold look. "...Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He gave a sigh. "...Sorry. It's... my <em>grandfather</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eyes went wide, as she gravitated to his side. "Is he..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes." Cold. "But... I can't find it in myself to<em> care</em>, honestly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Like... with <em>Gendo</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nodding. "Not even my <em>mum</em> sounded like she cared too much, honestly. Is... that <em>alright</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A thought, and a sigh. "I mean... I don't know about <em>this</em> world, but he was pretty bad in <em>Bond's</em> work. And if he was <em>Seele</em>..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Which he <em>was</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...sounds somewhat <em>understandable</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her arms wrapped around him. "Don't think too much of it, okay? If your <em>mama </em>didn't sound worried... then <em>you</em> shouldn't. Eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smile, as she raised a fist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They silently played a few games of Janken.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Heh. Looks like you get a chance to clear your mind some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Kinda strange how we've been 50/50 so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well that's kinda the <em>point</em> of our little system, ain't it?" A small smile, hopefully distracting him from the news. "I <em>like</em> being the core, but can't let <em>me</em> have all the fun, eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You really <em>like</em> being core, do you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wasn't obvious before?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her hair dropped over his shoulder, as she rested. "Wouldn't surprise me if we eventually settled in a specific... <em>role</em>. Despite what I said before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds like you <em>already </em>know what you prefer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She tittered. "Give me a bit more time to test this system. This'll only be our <em>fourth</em> time testing it, remember? Certainly not enough to draw <em>complete</em> conclusions, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Heh. Fair." He conceded. "Should we get going, then? It's almost time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...It's a good thing the NACSS puts us <em>really</em> close. I would've been <em>really</em> disappointed having to break out of this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's the spirit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">Left.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They veered left, dodging a wayward False Lance thrown by a simulated MP-Evangelion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Said MP-Evangelion was soon <em>gibbed</em>, as Bond and Kensuke would put it, when NT-Unit-00 picked up the Lance off the ground and threw it right back at the enemy Evangelion. Pinned, it was soon torn to shreds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Final target down. Good job you two!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's just how we're like, Rits!" Asuka exclaimed, smiling and giving a thumbs up to the camera. "Shame we aren't doing it for too long."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"We know </em>you two<em> are perfectly fine with the NACSS. We </em>do<em> have </em>other<em> pilots to test with, y'know."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Aheh, I know <em>Kaworu's</em> kinda allergic to Lilith based Evangelion, so I gather it'll be Rei and <em>Eliza</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Got it in one." </em>Remarked the Commander. <em>"Since Eliza was kinda </em>made<em> to be core, she should just slot in, right?"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">Makes sense to <em>me</em>.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Makes sense to <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A slight chuckle over the radio. <em>"Alright, we'll untangle you two in a minute."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Folding her arms and pouting in jest. "Aww, I <em>like</em> being tangled up with Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"We know." </em>Misato wryly remarked. <em>"You've kept me up enough nights to drill that into me."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You can bet there was <em>some</em> drilling done, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Alright, we're cutting you off."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">Well <em>that</em> was to be expec-</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The plug went dark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka couldn't help but laugh. "God damn it, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Asuka, open a line for me?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She did.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Misato, you <em>could</em> at least wait until I <em>wasn't</em> <em>actively communicating</em> with Asuka?" He muttered, with enough volume for the pilot focused microphones to pick up on. "My brain feels like it's pulsing in my skull!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"We'll give you some ibuprofen when you get out."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Soon enough, it was Rei and Eliza in NT-Unit-00. "I believe we are both ready, Subcommander."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Good. We'll make sure to give you </em>ample time<em> to reduce communications with your core before we break the pipe." </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"What?" </em>They could hear Misato from a distance. <em>"Not like </em>I<em> knew that'd give him a splitting headache."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Feh. You're lucky it's </em>just<em> a headache." </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei tuned out of their argument.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"It... will be nice. Getting back like this."</span>
  <span class="s3"> Quietly pondered Eliza.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Been a while, has it not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah. And... well. This was what I was made for, in a way. I... certainly became a lot <em>more </em>than that, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed." A small smile, tuning back into the radio to hear the beginning of the startup procedure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A murmur of curiosity from behind her. </span>
  <span class="s4">"<em>That's...</em> certainly a feeling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza soon went quiet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The next time Rei would hear from her would be during the handshake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">SYN</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei chuckled. "I suppose that protocol works."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">SYN</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Syn Ack."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">ACK</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The plug filled with colour.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And soon, they were one. "Hello, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">It's... good to be back, Rei.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s3"> She shined. </span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">Is there anything particularly different in synchronising, compared to when we last synced?</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You feel... <em>warmer</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Been a while since <em>they've</em> been together, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, hopefully you won't pull the plug on them." Shinji wryly remarked, still holding an ice pack to his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oi, <em>I</em> didn't know about that!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps Shinji would've enjoyed this display a bit more if his head wasn't pounding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It <em>was</em> indeed a marvellous show; Hikari still served as a baseline in a traditional Evangelion (being the <em>only</em> traditional Evangelion remaining), while Rei and Eliza worked together in NT-Unit-00. The fact that it was their <em>original</em> Evangelion only made it all the more special.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">How did the people watching know it was special?</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei's small smile, on the video feed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Also the ripping and tearing and general gibbing of the MP-Evangelion NT-Unit-00 was currently in the midst of.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nope, <em>still</em> makes me feel sick." Maya muttered, eyes <em>firmly</em> on her terminal readouts. "C-Sync is at 75%, P-Sync at 76%; both holding steady."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm kinda amazed that little thing you did with your souls <em>doesn't</em> affect sync rates."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu shrugged. "The aspects we embedded in one another are <em>relatively</em> small. Enough to make a difference for an <em>individual</em>, negligible in terms of an <em>Evangelion</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'A good thing all around, I would think.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The fish chuckled. <em>'Indeed. I wonder: can </em>Eliza<em> hear me like this?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A short lull. <em>'She says she </em>can<em>, but she cannot communicate over the same line as us.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I'll make sure to keep my thoughts more PG than usual.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s3">Another short lull. <em>'Quote: </em></span>
  <span class="s1"><em>'It can't be as bad as what gets talked about </em>normally<em>. Unless you have nothing </em>but<em> that on your mind all the time'</em></span>
  <span class="s3"><em>. Which fair enough; you </em>are<em> a boy after all.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Oh I'm not </em>that<em> bad.' </em>Rolling his eyes. <em>'Eliza should </em>know you're<em> just as bad as </em>I<em> am. If not </em>worse<em>.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Pause. <em>'She says we're </em>both<em> perverts.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'At least we're </em>equal<em>.'</em> He smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kaworu? Any particular reason their sync rates ticked <em>down</em> a percent?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Huh? Oh, <em>I</em> can't think of any."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Subcommander furrowed her brow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"A part of me wonders if New-Type systems like mama and I can synchronise with anyone."</span>
  <span class="s3">Sovereign queried.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know with Eliza, we deliberately introduced Rei to her during early development so they can form a bond. Hence their sync ratios."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Though then again, " Interjected Shinji, "Eliza knows a lot <em>more</em> people than just Rei now, does she?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Correct. I'm sure <em>any one of you</em> could synchronise with her, just as you could synchronise with <em>one another</em>. May not be as <em>strong</em> a connection in comparison to any <em>regular</em> partner, but it could be used in a pinch."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, you <em>want</em> us to expand the tumbleweed, is <em>that</em> it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko groaned. "You are <em>not</em> adding Eliza and Sovereign into your harem."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, you <em>want</em> us to be a harem, is <em>that</em> it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I simply can't <em>win</em> with you, can I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not a chance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And yet I still try." Grumbling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka replied to this by poking her tongue out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps that will mean <em>Sovereign</em> is up for testing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"After our <em>break</em>." She huffed. "Might as well get <em>that</em> out of the way; think of it as a reward."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"In <em>Shinji's</em> case, it'd be consolation for his headache." Maya wryly muttered from the back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oi! Why're you taking <em>her</em> side?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All Maya gave to Misato was an exasperated look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"If we are to read this again, where are Hiro and Zero Two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I bet I know <em>exactly</em> what they're doing." The redhead <em>immediately</em> concluded, flipping open her phone and penning in a number.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">If Asuka was expecting to catch them with their pants down, and <em>not</em> in a proverbial sense, then she was about to be rather disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Matter of fact, they were still where they were when they got home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">At least they <em>were</em>, until the trill of Zero Two's phone shocked her awake and off the shoulder of her darling, hitting her head on the drywall behind her. "Agh! <em>Damn it</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"mmuhDarling?" Mumbled a stirring Hiro, at the commotion. "...Oh. Phone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah. I actually know how to <em>use it</em> now, darling." A huff, rubbing the back of her head, before she answered. "Zero Two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Did we catch you at an </em>awkward<em> time?"</em> Asuka sing-songed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nah, we didn't feel up to it after the shit that happened with that work." Another puff. "Hell, we just woke up. What, did you <em>want</em> to catch us like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Kinda, admittedly."</em> Indeed she <em>was</em> disappointed. <em>"Anyway, they're just wrapping up tests now. You guys'd probably wanna get down to the lab in half an hour if you wanna catch the rest of Bond's work."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not like <em>we're</em> gonna miss the rest of that, Asuka. Who knows, might even put me in a <em>good mood</em>." She <em>deliberately emphasised</em> that last point for her darling to hear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two took <em>great </em>pleasure in his slight blush.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"That's the spirit!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The phone clicked off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Man we've <em>really</em> developed a reputation among them, from what it sounds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah it's all good, darling. <em>They're</em> a bunch of perverts as well; if anything we're in <em>good company</em>!" A beaming smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If anything, they're <em>more </em>perverted." A flat remark, as he finally got up from his spot, rolling his head around. "Note to self, walls don't make good pillows."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Darling's</em> do, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He couldn't help but smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Plus, if <em>this</em> chapter goes well, we might end up back in the <em>bed</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The smile turned into a somewhat wide eyed look. "You <em>still</em> haven't told me what was meant by..." His voice went quiet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah? By <em>what, </em>darling?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You know what I mean."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, but I wanna hear it coming from <em>you</em>." A playfully predatory look in her eyes, as she creeped up towards him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...eating out." He eventually squeaked out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pinkette gave a trill giggle, leaning into her darling's ear to whisper sweet nothings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...O-<em>Oh</em>." Was his soft reply. "That's... umm..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Strange, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I think that just shows we've been a bit <em>uncreative</em> when it comes to that!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro was blushing as red as Ichigo's unintended namesake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Much to her amusement. "Alright darling, I won't tease you longer. At least for a bit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Another beaming smile, before she went to freshen herself up. "You might wanna get into some new clothing yourself, darling. They might get the wrong idea if we wear the same thing again!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He <em>would</em>, if not for the fact his brain was in the midst of a <em>stop error</em> and trying to reboot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Jeez, <em>you're</em> pretty iridescent today, Hiro." Maya innocently remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To which Zero Two smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So. One more chapter." Rei changed the subject, as the book opened up in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"At the very least, the world has already ended. There is not much worse that <em>can </em>happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"How would you even get <em>back</em> from that?" Misato <em>rightfully </em>questioned. "At least <em>Shinji</em> could cancel it; I doubt <em>Adam</em> will give us <em>that</em> luxury."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Rei actually noticed <em>some thing</em> strange." Thought Asuka. "It seemed I <em>tried</em> to call out to Kaworu, before Adam turned him into <em>Fanta</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It was not enough, unfortunately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...But that raises <em>another</em> question." Rolled on Ritsuko. "Did the <em>core</em> get raptured?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, I <em>already</em> turned into Fanta." Asuka shrugged. "Not much <em>left</em> of me to take."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I always understood it that the core <em>would</em> be taken, as well. How else could the Commander's plan <em>work</em>, otherwise?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>That</em> Gendo obviously <em>wanted</em> to try something that would be <em>less</em> destructive. Somewhat."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"The Commander would've most likely <em>cancelled</em> it immediately upon receiving what he wanted. As you <em>could</em> if you were in control."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...So where <em>would</em> that leave us?" Pondered Hiro.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's what we're here to find out." Asuka pointed out. "And lemme tell you, Bond's got a <em>lot</em> to make up for after that!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Either they will make up for it, or we will end up throwing this book into an incinerator."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time something's been destroyed due to anger at our <em>puppet master</em>." Misato muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And so, for the last time, they began their read.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>2. Mobile Fighter Evangelion</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Character Key:</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Shinji (Sh) Asuka (A)</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Rei (Re) Kaworu (K)</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Misato (Mi)</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko (Ri) Maya (Ma)</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Eliza (E) Sovereign (So)</span>
</p>
<p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Hiro (H) Zero Two (Z)</span>
</p>
<p class="p9"> </p>
<p class="p10">
  <span class="s5"></span>
</p><h3>E32: The Rebirth of Evangelion (Rebuild the Future!)</h3><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h4>(32.0, in which we get a little look at Solenoid Theory.)</h4><p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I've always <em>wanted</em> to know how that damned thing worked."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu shrugged. "A question for the Progenitors."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"They of all people would <em>not</em> tell us." Zero Two pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed. Though you can at least gather an idea from the <em>name</em> that was given. <em>Solenoid</em>: cyclic wire, when electricity passes through it, it creates a magnetic field."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Of course, it's not <em>just</em> electrical power, the S2 creates." Mused Ritsuko. "If all the human body required was electricity, we'd just hook ourself up to <em>fuel cells</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The Solenoid provides the self constant and indefinite energy. Sustainment of the body is easy; one can go without food and drink and sleep and even <em>air</em> when one possess a Solenoid."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"But the body is only half of it. The Solenoid can sustain <em>souls</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Correct. Indefinite energy allows one's soul to do <em>incredible</em> things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Though this is <em>indefinite</em> energy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes. Even a Solenoid is not without limits, at least individually. Indeed, excess usage can <em>sap </em>at it." He appeared contemplative.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei took this as a sign to begin her read.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>S-Theory</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"S2-Theory...it has a nice ring to it.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>-Shiro Katsuragi, 1988/8/21"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "See, that's a nice <em>thought</em>, that it'd solve <em>all</em> the issues of humanity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That was not even true for the <em>Progenitors</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's how we got into this whole mess in the <em>fir-</em> Hold on a fucking minute, was that <em>coauthored</em> by your damn <em>cat</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering Randall <em>here</em> was born in <em>2000</em>, I doubt it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Their namesake, perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I think Sempai would <em>know</em> if there was a Randall Vogel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Can't say I <em>do</em>. Perhaps my <em>mother</em> knew someone of that name. Not like we can <em>ask</em> her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I assume this research can apply to <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "More or less. You <em>can</em> uniquely identify souls, even though rebirth <em>does</em> exist in a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Blank slates <em>do</em> exist. <em>New</em> souls from the Chamber of Guf can be difficult to differentiate; they have not <em>been</em> long enough to develop a unique signature."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If rebirth exists, then would these souls have <em>similar</em> signatures?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I thought the soul got <em>purged</em> during rebirth, at least with what's been told."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed, otherwise you would remember your past life. Rebirth clears the slate, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Tell that to <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Then again, we're probably a <em>special case</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Yes. Though we have <em>hypothesised</em> based on <em>how</em> you defeated VIRM."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Anyway, if <em>humanity's</em> any thing, instead of <em>uniting</em> with a source of infinite energy, we'd just <em>fight</em> for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The <em>concept</em> of an S2 exists in the public domain; I think people were turned off in looking into it after the Nevada Incident."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The potential of infinite energy, but if you <em>fuck it up</em>, you and everything in an 89km radius gets sucked into what <em>amounts</em> to a black hole."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "One of the reasons <em>we</em> never looked into it. Plus, just having an Evangelion <em>consume</em> a being with an S2 has <em>worked</em> for us so far."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Now if only Seele sent <em>more</em> of those damned MP-Eva. Maybe we'd <em>all</em> get S2's!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Hmm." Rei hummed, as she passed the book to <em>Ritsuko</em>. "I believe this is relevant to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her eyebrow raised but her curiosity was now piqued, as she read the short passage of backstory.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The brow furrowed. "Apparently, Randell Vogel is my <em>father</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You sound as surprised as <em>Rei</em> was." Mused Misato. "Though now I <em>think</em> about it, I don't really <em>remember</em> you bringing up your father."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Never knew him, if I'm being honest." She shrugged. "Mother never brought it up, fair enough in a culture like <em>this</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, you know a <em>name</em> now." Maya thought. "If you wanted to look into it, that's a <em>start</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I might. It'd sate my curiosity, at the very least. Though... <em>that'd</em> be a strange coincidence. That I name my damn <em>cat</em> after my unknown father. I just <em>liked</em> the name. And the blonde hair was a way of separating myself from my mother without looking like a <em>delinquent</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ain't <em>that</em> a new level of Freudian." Muttered Asuka. "Emulating your father without even knowing he <em>existed.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Y'know what, Asuka? That wouldn't even <em>surprise</em> me at this point." Ritsuko muttered in reply, passing the book back to Rei. "Though <em>doing</em> all that didn't make my relationship with my mother <em>frosty</em> or anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps they were <em>named</em> differently."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"As I said, not like we can <em>ask</em> my mother."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A Future of Sorts</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"As far as punishments went, it could have been worse."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh I guess we <em>are</em> fine!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Sounds like my <em>father </em>might be fine as well, if he's just been <em>exiled</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Odds are, <em>all</em> of NERV would be there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Could be worse, as she said. It'd be <em>quiet</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And as has been said, the fact they are <em>living</em> to be punished means they <em>won</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It appears you were a good influence on Mari, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A chuckle. "You bet I was! I suppose that'd mean <em>I</em> was fine, as well!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Of course, this is an <em>of sorts</em>. May not <em>be</em> the future."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "The fact they're even showing us <em>a</em> future is the key thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It would be how you <em>get there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least we know it's getting <em>better</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Can't say it's off to a <em>bad</em> start." She chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yui Ikari smiled sadly, brown hair bearing a few strands of silver; the only other sign of her previous confinement within Eva was her left eye, with an iris that gleamed a brilliant red. “Now…that is quite a story.”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...<em>Well</em> then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Man even <em>she's</em> out of there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "They really <em>did</em> fix everything, didn't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure this is more a <em>retirement</em> for them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You'd probably <em>need</em> something like that, after literally <em>everything </em>that happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would certainly be peaceful."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's better than <em>execution</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "They <em>both</em> got what they wanted, really. Yui got out, Gendo got Yui."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Now it's just a case on how we <em>got there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And how the <em>others</em> are doing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Mari's referred to <em>me</em>, so either I'm <em>fine</em> or I'm dead and she's remembering me fondly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Those are kinda <em>radically different outcomes</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "If <em>they're</em> fine, then I'm pretty sure <em>I'd</em> be fine. They would've had to <em>piece her back together</em>; at least <em>I</em> got absorbed completely." A thought occurred to her. "That might even mean my <em>mama</em> was alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Could be on that island of exiles. If that's where they dumped all the people they deemed <em>responsible</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I doubt they'd exactly allow <em>visitation</em> that often, would they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would be similar to a prison, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Family <em>might</em> have priority, I would think. Depends how the <em>government</em> thinks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We haven't seen them in years, got it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Emergence</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Confused, but wanting answers all the same, Ai Suzuhara followed."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Looks like <em>Navi's</em> going to help you guys out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, we could use just about <em>anything</em> at this point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It raises the question on <em>who</em> the spectre is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Someone with enough determination to go against <em>Adam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This proves the <em>Cores</em> were fine during this Third Impact, at least. As was theorised."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's an odd thought, but recall even in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>, Yui remained in Unit-01."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "So it <em>is</em> indeed possible. Perhaps the former Commander's plan was to intentionally <em>target</em> Unit-01."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Since judging by the <em>Theatrical</em>, you guys <em>can</em> recover souls from a core of sorts."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You've seen what happened <em>after</em> Shinji saved Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Seems Ai <em>knows</em> this... wisp?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maya's already called it a <em>fairy</em>, so I suppose we'd just stick with <em>that</em>." She huffed. "Hopefully they aren't as <em>annoying as </em>that damned fairy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even if they <em>were</em>, I'm sure it's better than what's going on <em>now</em>. Unless they're <em>really</em> annoying; not that <em>I</em> know where Navi comes from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "One of the video games I played as a kid." She shrugged. "Seems <em>you</em> know about it as well, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I played it once or twice in college. And yes they <em>are</em> as annoying as we say."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I never thought them <em>that </em>annoying."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"As ADAM continued his dispassionate analysis of the physical forms of the Evangelions, he and LILITH maintained their relatively lighthearted telepathic banter. It was...a welcome distraction, from the recent unmaking of humankind.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>However, a distraction was still a distraction."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "So it was <em>only</em> <em>humanity</em> taken via Instrumentality?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Didn't the Laserdiscs say we were the <em>18th Angel</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That was <em>Lilim</em>. Humanity is a major part of Lilim, but this <em>would</em> include <em>any and all</em> Lilim. From the mightiest animals to the lowliest bacterium."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So this means the <em>animals</em> survived?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure the <em>apes</em> wouldn't mind that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You <em>know</em> Adam has a <em>reputation</em> to turn beings they watch into <em>Fanta</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "So this would mean <em>Randall</em> was fine?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That would be expected, if it was <em>only</em> humanity taken."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At least <em>they're</em> fine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato grumbled. "If Pen-Pen survived <em>that</em> long, maybe <em>he'd</em> be fine as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Still mad at Bond, I take it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Of <em>course</em> I'm still mad at them for that!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "So the Evangelion save <em>everyone</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That, or they at least <em>start off</em> the saving everyone. Can't discount the intelligent animals, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "If they'd <em>want</em> humanity to return."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I always wondered <em>how</em> Planet of the Apes started."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"A feminine hand gripped Ai's from within the bonfire. Impulsively, the young girl pulled."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Looks like that's <em>you</em> saved, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "With an <em>insane</em> amount of work to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "The world appeared fine; perhaps you <em>do</em> succeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Depending on the <em>of sorts</em> argument."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Can't deny it's a good <em>start</em>, at least. We actually have <em>some</em> people that could try <em>something.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Depends if Adam can breach the core."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At the moment, it doesn't <em>appear</em> that way. Perhaps you two <em>may</em> have a chance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It'd be <em>three</em>. Or four, depending on the point of view."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You'd think they <em>would</em> mesh together, if given the chance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If <em>my</em> mama's anything to go by, you can't just <em>glue</em> a soul back together once you tear it apart."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It certainly took <em>me</em> some effort to heal myself from that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Thing is, she <em>seemed</em> alright. Least in that small look into the future we got."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Even <em>that</em> seemed like a weird quirk. I don't recall <em>either</em> of your mothers looking <em>odd</em> after coming out. Of the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A huff of amusement from the daughter. "Pretty sure we already <em>discussed</em> how the eyes are windows to the soul or something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "At least in terms of someone like <em>I</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It makes <em>some</em> sense the Evangelion changed them, in some ways. I was somewhat surprised they had <em>little</em> anomalies after leaving the Evangelion. About the only <em>significant</em> one there was the existence of <em>Zeppelin</em>, as your mother put it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though <em>that</em> was more due to <em>how</em> she got <em>in</em> the Evangelion, wasn't it? Not a process of <em>being </em>in there; it wouldn't exactly <em>help</em> but it wasn't <em>why</em> my mama ended up as she did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Second Flame</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Turning towards the fire that burned within Unit-00, the woman knelt down. "Yui-chan..." Her spectral hands plunged into the flames. "...it's time to wake up.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Though <em>speaking</em> of my mama!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There is still the question of that <em>ember</em>, however. Who exactly <em>would</em> it be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I suspect that may be answered with time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Sounds like Kyoko's <em>curious</em> with this all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It <em>would</em> be an interesting phenomenon to look into."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not everyday <em>Adam</em> ends the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Didn't even happen in the <em>Laserdiscs</em>. This might as well be <em>new</em> to us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Hey, at least <em>we</em> don't know what to <em>expect</em> with this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I expect them to <em>win</em>. Somehow; that future would've been rather <em>barren</em> otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "They're well on the way, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Handy you have <em>experts</em> in Metaphysical Biology to help you two along."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, that <em>would</em> be pretty useful, eh? Can't say <em>I</em> know much about that business."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I <em>studied</em> it and <em>I</em> barely know. At least compared to what <em>you two</em> seem to know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "In fairness, we <em>are</em> Angels. You could say that was <em>cheating</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chuckled. "Indeed; <em>instinctually</em> we would have more knowledge on the nature of the soul. It's all in the way of <em>expressing</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well, feel free to completely shatter our knowledge of the soul." She wryly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, I'm sure it'd be <em>you</em> getting the Nobel prize for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We pretty much <em>saved the world</em> and we <em>still</em> got nothing for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Given all the potential <em>war crimes</em> you could say NERV has done, I'd say it was <em>good</em> the world at large turned a blind eye, don't you think?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well when you put it <em>that way</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Peering more deeply into the metaphysical, he marveled at the sudden burst of spiritual pressure. "NOW WHAT HAVE WE HERE...?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well, <em>that's</em> probably the worst person to get the attention of. Or <em>being</em>, in this case."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "She were certainly <em>eager</em> to get back together, weren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Can't say the same of <em>your</em> mother, I take it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Based on the fact they're <em>still</em> separate entities, at least <em>last time</em> I talked to her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It was said it would be <em>difficult</em> to piece souls together again, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I suppose if they are <em>eager</em> to mend themselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...At least she's <em>healed</em>. That's pretty much what my <em>father</em> always wanted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. Accomplished so <em>simply</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I mean, the world <em>did</em> have to end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I think we've proven so far the world's <em>easy</em> to end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And difficult to fix."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "As I'd expect, it's <em>ended</em> after all. You'd need to <em>jump start</em> the world again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "The world isn't even <em>completely</em> ended. The <em>animals</em> still exist, after all. And <em>they</em> certainly seem intelligent enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Adam's watching them. I imagine if they get <em>too</em> curious, he'll just take their souls again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe even if he gets <em>bored</em>. At least <em>Lilith</em> is content in leaving her children to their own devices."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even if they <em>do</em> try to attain godhood."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Sounds like we need <em>supervision</em>, like children rummaging through the cupboards under the sink where we keep all the chemicals."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We've <em>always</em> been a curious bunch."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Wark! Listen!</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Then, as one, they spoke."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei couldn't help but smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“"WARK.”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There were gasps around. "Oh my <em>God</em>, <em>Pen-Pen</em>?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He <em>is</em> an aspect of Adam, in a way. It <em>would</em> make sense they could return, like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And given his <em>connection</em> to just about <em>eveyone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Fuck</em> <em>yeah</em>!" She couldn't help but follow what the subtitle suggested. "You damn glorious bird!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "That's probably the greatest complement I've heard you give him." He wryly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Good for <em>you guys</em>, eh? Adam would've eaten your souls otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "A good thing Pen-Pen has those <em>bonds</em> with you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least <em>one</em> of you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Even if he didn't know many of the people there, there's still the fact Adam took <em>everyone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...I suppose Pen-Pen is <em>Navi</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Kinda <em>explains</em> a lot. Pen-Pen can be as <em>annoying </em>as Navi at times."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I wouldn't think Navi was a <em>drunkard</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Nah, the game wasn't <em>rated</em> that high."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It even makes sense Pen-Pen <em>could</em> control the MP-Eva; he controlled the <em>P2 system</em> after all. Maybe he'll get <em>another </em>salmon after this!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I wonder if <em>our</em> Pen-Pen's beginning to wonder why he's been <em>spoilt</em> lately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "More me realising what I had, maybe. What, do you think we should let him <em>join us</em> in our reading, watching, whatever?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji shrugged. "He might have <em>some</em> insights. Depends who here understands <em>Penguinese</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I can always translate. Wark <em>wark</em> wa-wark, wark wark wark <em>wa-ark wark</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>'Easy to speak, once you get </em>onto<em> it'</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I still need work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro and Zero Two simply gave her a shocked look. "Wark? I mean, what?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yui giggled at the banter between the two. “Well, now that my husband is here…shall we continue? Because we’re almost at the part where you and everyone else come in.”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Vodka</em>, really?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not <em>my</em> drink of choice. Spirits and I don't tend to mix well, as you'd know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I think she's complaining more about the fact a <em>Soryu</em> would choose vodka over beer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Looks like <em>Pen-Pen</em> didn't come back, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, they did <em>die</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Would've been <em>nice</em>, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So <em>Pen-Pen</em> is the saviour of humanity?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "He <em>already</em> saved humanity once or twice before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "No <em>wonder</em> some people deify Pen-Pen, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>I</em> kinda want to deify Pen-Pen after <em>that</em>. He's practically <em>Jesus Christ</em>, ain't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The <em>cultists </em>might think that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I wonder <em>why</em> they would want to explore space, the cultists."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And the fact that cultists <em>still</em> exists some <em>eleven years later</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If the <em>Earth </em>is mostly hostile to them, then they'll go to the<em> one place</em> not yet corrupted, from their point of view. <em>Space</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's what <em>Seele</em> mostly did. And look how <em>that</em> worked out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Still decent for them, according to Kaji." She muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I was <em>wondering</em> where he went off to. Intel gathering?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You could say that. He managed to net a few things, got something for Rits to sic the Magi on as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Well <em>that's</em> always fun."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Dive</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The four spirits rose, delving into the sphere of souls."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I wonder just <em>how</em> you can be delicate when you're dealing with <em>all the souls of humanity</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There <em>is</em> some form of grace to such business. I would think it'd be <em>easy</em> to accidentally trample on a wayward soul."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Now <em>that</em> sounds like a bad way to go."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "They're <em>already</em> gone, aren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Ai seems excited, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "If Pen-Pen can hold Adam off, what would these <em>reinforcements</em> be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Their friends? Gods know <em>I</em> wouldn't mind getting out of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Your mother <em>would</em> have incentive to rescue you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And you're friends. And <em>her</em> friends."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And just about <em>everyone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Of course, <em>some</em> people may be more useful. This <em>is</em> Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Literally the whole <em>world</em> wasn't enough to face Adam. It's come down to <em>our pilotless Evangelion</em> and a <em>dead penguin</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well when you put it <em>that</em> way, <em>anything</em> sounds stupid."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It <em>is</em> stupid! But that's the <em>thing</em> with our world; it's stupid enough to <em>work</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "That has been NERV's modus operandi since the Third Angel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hey, my plans have <em>some</em> thought to them!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The soul of Gendo Ikari simmered with a deep affection. "...even without flesh and blood...I could never forget this feeling...""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well, it's a <em>start</em>. I guess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I suppose <em>he</em> would know much about this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Plus, <em>that</em> Gendo is actually <em>somewhat</em> decent this time around. Good for him he got what he wanted!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It only took the end of the world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "And plenty of dumb luck."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Dumb luck is <em>also</em> our modus operandi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It's almost like you have someone watching over you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...You'd think Lilith could <em>manipulate</em> things like that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu shrugged. "It'd be a convenient explanation, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I feel you could explain <em>anything</em> with '<em>Lilith willed it</em>'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Worked for thousands of years with <em>God</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Gendo <em>could</em> be effective, if the goal is to reconstruct the <em>Ego Barrier</em>. If it requires an <em>anchor</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Certainly can't deny my father was <em>popular</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And the exact <em>opposite</em> of popular at the same time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...That <em>may</em> actually work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"(32.11, in which Gendo Ikari banks the survival of humanity on how many people hated his guts.)"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Well I suppose <em>that</em> confirms it." He flatly remarked, as Rei smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Cancelling the Apocalypse</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Supreme Commander of NERV turned back towards the maelstrom, his spirit shining amidst the ghostly whirlwind. "PEOPLE OF EARTH! Hear my voice!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Speaking of <em>Academy Award</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Wouldn't be the <em>first</em> time a speech of his made everything better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "But now, the <em>whole</em> of humanity is his audience."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And I betcha <em>all</em> of humanity knew him in at least <em>some</em> way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "He really <em>was</em> the best person, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Does <em>that</em> count as dumb luck?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Knowing Gendo, he most likely <em>manipulated</em> everything in case such an outcome happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Wouldn't surprise <em>me</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "How far into planning do you need to <em>go</em> to get to that even being <em>considered</em> a possibility?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If you are good enough, you can make flying blind and dumb luck look <em>planned</em>. Rolling with the punches is what the Commander is <em>good</em> at; he would not have made it here otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I mean, he might've ended up in this situation regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Oh I guess it's a <em>good</em> thing so many people despised my father, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The subtitle said as much." She mused. "Gendo Ikari will serve as anchor for <em>all</em> humanity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Or at least a good <em>majority</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Once you get to <em>that</em> rate, I imagine <em>they</em> could do the rest themselves, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Ai, Yui, Kyoko, Asuka, and Gendo watched in silence as the whirling energy took on human form in the dozens.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Hundreds.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Thousands.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Millions<em>."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka couldn't help but chuckle at the development. "Not much of a <em>speech</em>, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "They <em>were</em> trying to be hasty."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The Commander was only the <em>push</em> humanity needed. Now... well, it was said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So just like that, <em>all</em> of humanity's coming back?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...That's pretty fucking <em>awesome</em>, not gonna lie."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "All because the people <em>knew</em> of him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As long as they could latch onto <em>something</em>, they could reform themselves. As was said. Perspective becomes individuality becomes <em>self</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And now Adam suddenly has <em>millions</em> of whole humans <em>within themselves</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I mean that <em>still</em> sounds rather dire."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "At least we're <em>whole</em> again. We might stand <em>some</em> kind of chance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe it'd end up like <em>Gurren Lagaan</em>. The more <em>people</em> we have, the more collective <em>power</em> we have or some shit."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Both were <em>Gainax</em>; <em>could</em> work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Of course we <em>know</em> they've already won <em>somehow</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Not the <em>first</em> time Bond's spoilt something. But at least we don't have to sit and wait and just <em>blindly hope</em> things will get better."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, it makes things <em>much</em> more enjoyable when you know you aren't gonna get completely <em>fucked</em> anytime soon, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This also worked <em>against</em> us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You bet it did, I'm <em>still</em> kinda angry at Bond for all that. But hey, " She shrugged. "Wouldn't be where I was if not <em>for</em> that. <em>I guess</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>That's </em>the spirit." Her intonation indicated the exact opposite.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Mother and Child Reunion</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mari, despite her bewilderment with her mother's presence, couldn't help but agree. This...felt right."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...That would've been the <em>first</em> time she'd remember seeing her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>you</em> had seven or so years with her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And yet, the feeling is all the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "This will be repeating en masse, I feel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It <em>does</em> have all of humanity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "As the subtitle suggested."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's almost like they're meant to be like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Mari's happiness would only be <em>increased</em> with Pieter and you, eh Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh for sure; she has her <em>family</em> back. What's not to love about <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It helps <em>all</em> of our family were pretty <em>decent</em>, this time around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least when comparing to <em>this</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Pretty much <em>any</em> world, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though no offence or anything Shinji, I didn't really get <em>why</em> your mother wanted to do what she did in the Laserdiscs. It'd be pretty <em>lonely,</em> wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji shrugged. "After what she went through with <em>Seele</em>, I'm not surprised. She thought Instrumentality <em>inevitable</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Until <em>we</em> were able to convince her there was <em>still</em> love in this screwed up world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And we have been reaping the rewards ever since."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Continued existence <em>is</em> a pretty good reward, in my books."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"That's when she - and Tokita, by proxy - got tackled by Mana Kirishima and Mayumi Yamagishi."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Speaking of <em>continued existence</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Their souls would've still been... <em>fresh</em>? That's not really a <em>great</em> term for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Wandering."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. They'd still be <em>eligible</em> for Instrumentality; in fact they were the <em>first</em> taken. There was no AT-Field to disperse."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Good for <em>Mana</em> and <em>Mayumi</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Now it's whether they can get <em>out</em> of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I think they might. If they <em>wanted</em> to return."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And I imagine they <em>would</em> want to return. If just to resolve that <em>tension</em> between the two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It was already resolved, technically."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Pretty big <em>technicality</em>, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Admittedly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Good to see Hikari and her stooge <em>finally</em> kissed, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It only took <em>the end of the world</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Might as <em>well</em>, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Usually, chances like that end when the <em>world ends</em>. They have a rare opportunity to do what they <em>wanted</em> to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If they <em>can</em> get out of there alive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "At the very least, it'd allow them to square away any outstanding issues. Even <em>if</em> they cannot return to the physical realm."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And remember, <em>I</em> pretty thoroughly <em>died</em> in the Laserdiscs, and I <em>still</em> came back once Shinji cancelled things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Returning to the world of <em>post Third Impact</em> didn't look like a good thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "According to <em>Wolk</em> we made it work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Live</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Rei Ayanami and Kaworu Nagisa looked at each other, and then back at their dearest friends. With the eyes of humanity's remnant focused upon them, they spoke. Though soft, their words resonated like thunder.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s1"><em>"...I want to live."</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>In that moment, the rest of humanity agreed."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...I suppose that is the <em>summary</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And the <em>culmination</em> of this all? Wanting to <em>live</em> our life."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Kinda similar to <em>here</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Very much so. There is <em>suffering</em> in this world, but there can be <em>good</em> in this world, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Especially if you can <em>make</em> that good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's pretty much what <em>you guys</em> did, by the sounds of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "This world wasn't just gonna give us happiness on a platter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "There's a <em>reason</em> I called it 'spitting in the face of God'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "An apt summary for what is to pass, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Now <em>all</em> of humanity wants to live."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "This is <em>exactly</em> what happened in Gurren Lagaan. Despair is the <em>enemy</em>; only through <em>determination</em> can humanity win."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That has been the Lilim's modus operandi for as long as they existed. If you succumbed to despair, you would not <em>be here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Individually, a human soul is <em>weak</em>. But <em>together</em>..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As has been said, the 18th Angel is <em>Lilim</em>. Not <em>one</em> Lilim, <em>all Lilim</em>. It astounded me <em>how</em> humanity could come together to become <em>Gods</em>, but once I realised <em>that</em>, I <em>understood</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The Evangelion are only a <em>part</em> of it. It takes the <em>world</em> to operate the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Amazing how we could even <em>come together</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We <em>do</em> need a common enemy or goal, at least. And what better goal than to beat aliens or other groups threatening to <em>end the world</em>? If there's <em>one</em> thing we <em>all</em> have in common, it's wanting to <em>live</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Finally, it began to rise, accelerating with each passing second."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato had a smirk. "Still got it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Helps it's <em>Pen-Pen</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That is what <em>got</em> her there, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Along with the <em>rest</em> of NERV that knew her. Which would include her <em>team</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Wouldn't surprise me if they could <em>still</em> kick ass in the spiritual realm."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The entirety of humanity, funnelled through Evangelion." His words had a sense of awe to them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "The tide is turning, as was suggested."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "We're not running away <em>now</em>, are we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Where would you even <em>run to</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oblivion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, don't exactly <em>prefer</em> that myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Hence why we <em>will</em> fight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...We really <em>are </em>going to fight Adam, are we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hell <em>yeah</em> we are! Even <em>if</em> we still got completely destroyed by him, at least we <em>tried</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "At least you do not have to worry about <em>losing</em> from here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "That's what makes this <em>exciting</em>. I don't have to worry about Adam just eating our souls anymore!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"In a massive deluge of emerald light, the sphere unfurled and emptied itself, consuming the titans with a brilliance that drowned out the sun."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka had a brilliant wide smirk. "Now <em>this</em> is gonna be good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's <em>already</em> putting a smile on your face."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's just <em>all of humanity</em> coming together to <em>kick Adam's ass.</em> Is <em>this</em> similar to that Gurren Lagaan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Astonishingly so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well I'll probably have to get to <em>watching</em> that, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's pretty good, actually. And yeah, this <em>does</em> remind me of that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Especially the <em>finale</em> of Gurren Lagaan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "No spoilers!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Adam essentially <em>is</em> the Anti-Spiral, are they not? They wished to <em>prevent</em> humanity from progressing, so as to protect the universe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, out of <em>everything</em> Gainax made, Gurren Lagaan is probably the most <em>optimistic</em> one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "We only <em>know</em> of two." He deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, and <em>half</em> of them have been complete <em>shit</em> on us. Not a good record, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'd say <em>this</em> work has been all over the place in terms of optimism."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A pendulum, I believe the word was."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'd say we were <em>firmly</em> in the optimistic swing of said pendulum."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Hopefully it <em>stays</em> there for once!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Optimus Prime</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yui smiled, sipping from her cup of saké. “By comparison…the final battle with ADAM was crystal clear.”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I'm sure a battle for the <em>survival of humanity</em> would be rather <em>memorable.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You'd <em>hope</em> at least. It'd be pretty underwhelming if they just blew Adam up and that was that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Wille</em> exists in that world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As NERV was the successor to Gehirn, Wille may be the successor to NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Ah so it's renaming our organisation to wash out the bad taste."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe after all <em>that</em>, NERV wouldn't be <em>needed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Wouldn't <em>that</em> be great." A wry remark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As long as Lilith exists, NERV <em>should</em> always exist in <em>some</em> form. The UN knows this well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's why we're still around." She too flatly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Would the Commander <em>here</em> have that quirk?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It'd be a way to calm down, I suppose. But I don't <em>remember</em>; then again he kept <em>anything</em> that could be used against him secret."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "He wouldn't have done it anywhere <em>remotely</em> public, that's for sure. Not like we can <em>speak</em> to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I wonder <em>who</em> the Commander of Wille would be, though. If it <em>is</em> the successor to NERV."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'd <em>think</em> it was Misato. Fuyutsuki was 2nd in command, so he would be liable for exile as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's if <em>I</em> wasn't in exile after the shit that happened, as well." A chuckle. "Though I reckon I can make a cloak work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If the United Nations caught you wearing a cloak, they'd think you've gone rogue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The First Angel crashed into Moon, kicking up a massive cloud of dust that spread like a shockwave due to the minimal gravity; the Sea of Tranquility was no longer so, for it now lay witness to the battle that would decide humanity’s fate."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Row row, fight the power!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And once again involving the <em>moon</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Low gravity makes for a good arena."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I doubt we will be returning to the <em>moon</em> anytime soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And I doubt we'd even <em>simulate</em> being on the moon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Why would we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Because it'd be <em>fun</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko furrowed her brow. "It isn't a <em>video game</em>. It's a state of the art simulator."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You certainly make it <em>seem</em> like a game, sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I like how Lilith isn't doing <em>anything</em> to stop this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Then again, why <em>would</em> she? They're of <em>her</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "She most likely cannot <em>outright</em> defend them, in Adam's presence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Even so, <em>this</em> Evangelion... would <em>truly</em> be glorious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As you said. This is the culmination of <em>humanity</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I guess that means Adam <em>won't</em> be in the sim?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Do you <em>want</em> to fail immediately? If it takes <em>all</em> of humanity to face Adam." A thought occurred to her. "In fact, didn't you <em>say</em> all of humanity <em>couldn't</em> face Adam?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm certainly eating my hat with <em>those</em> words, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"ADAM, body shimmering white with power, followed with deadly intent."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Okay not a <em>good</em> start."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Adam wasn't going to lay down and die."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Would've been <em>disappointing</em> if he did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "All the while, Lilith continues to prod him." She smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I see where you get <em>that</em> from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I guess <em>that's</em> what they meant by ending the concept of a <em>dark side</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "What'd you think it would be?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya shrugged. "I was just expecting the moon get <em>destroyed</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Given the sheer <em>force</em> that would have been exerted, they could <em>realistically</em> do such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Can't deny we're rather <em>equal</em> to him. We actually have a <em>chance</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You even have <em>weapons</em> to parry him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And all of this is being <em>glued</em> together by <em>Pen-Pen</em>." She <em>still</em> sounded unbelieving.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And we actually <em>hurt</em> Adam! That's <em>still</em> better than <em>anything</em> we could've done before!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We did more than simply <em>hurt</em> Adam. We <em>defeated</em> him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Looks like our collective talents <em>do</em> outstrip a Progenitor!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Exactly what Adam wanted to <em>prevent</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "He failed pretty hard at <em>that</em>, didn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "We <em>know</em> he failed; not <em>how</em> he failed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It'd <em>still</em> be fun to see it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Freespace</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Bursts of energy erupted from Eva Prime's back, and the golden titan delivered a ferocious clothesline to the First Angel's neck."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh for God's sake, <em>Kensuke</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Certainly cannot deny he <em>helped</em> us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I'm more amazed that was able to <em>translate</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>Some</em> video games can be pretty useful. They help coordinate hand-eye movement, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Which is one of the main requirements of <em>piloting</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It's a <em>good</em> thing we regularly play video games on Rei's bootleg Dreamcast, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Considering the <em>simulator</em> just looks like one big video game, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's not a video game!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Can't deny video games <em>helped</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know <em>you</em> play video games as well, Maya. At least back when you were <em>younger</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I <em>still</em> have my Nintendo 64 <em>somewhere</em>. Haven't played it in <em>years</em> though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I've always been more of a Sega girl myself. Other than my <em>WonderSwan</em>, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not like Sega released <em>another</em> handheld, after the Game Gear."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like Sega even <em>exist</em> anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Honestly, they made good consoles, but they <em>really</em> fucked it with the Saturn. Not like that's even a bad system; <em>Hikari </em>has that, and it's fun to play on. It's just not only was it a rather <em>strange</em> architecture, they botched their American release so <em>badly</em> that even <em>if</em> Second Impact didn't put several nails in Sega's coffin, they were probably going that way anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A shame. The Dreamcast is a <em>wonderful</em> swan song for Sega, even <em>with</em> the bootleg version I have."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Didn't you <em>say</em> they messed up the <em>security</em> in it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Hence the existence of <em>bootlegs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I don't even know <em>how</em> you got the equipment for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Came with the console. And bootlegs are relatively easy to acquire via Usenet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh so you're just admitting to <em>piracy</em>, are you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not like <em>Sega</em> can complain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I don't get <em>what</em> you guys are talking about."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You should join us some time, we have plenty of video games to play."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "At least you aren't trying to use the <em>Magi</em> to play video games."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Unless the universe<em> hits me in the head</em> with a video game, I'm <em>not</em> using the Magi to play video games."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Even if the simulator can fit that criteria."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's not a video game!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The orange circle suddenly narrowed, moving forward and smashing into Eva Prime's neck. ADAM's back flared with light, and he was upon the golden titan once more."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And once more, Lilith does <em>nothing</em>. Not that I'm <em>complaining</em>, of course."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "She would not do <em>anything</em> to hurt us. As we said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Do lasers not <em>show</em> in space?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "They <em>are</em> invisible in a vacuum."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Can't say Gurren Lagaan was <em>scientifically accurate</em>, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Do they <em>really</em> need to be pedantic about that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Humanity can be split by even the most seemingly minor things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Hopefully this will not <em>split</em> them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If humanity couldn't defeat Adam because we fought about <em>whether we could see a laser in space</em>, then I'd say we <em>deserved</em> to go extinct."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "The fact that even <em>happened</em> during this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "With over three <em>billion</em> souls working in tandem, there is <em>guaranteed</em> to be differences. Even <em>with</em> them working together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's been a thing for as long as humanity's been around. Common enemy and all that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "As soon as said common enemy is <em>gone</em>, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Hopefully they can get back to <em>Earth</em> before it all <em>collapses</em>. Otherwise they're gonna end up somewhere like <em>Mars</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...<em>Speaking of</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And so they continued their bickering as nineteen motes of light dispersed from ADAM's hand, diving into the dusty maelstrom surrounding the site of Eva Prime's collision."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Well <em>that's</em> not good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What'd be so bad about <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "There are 21 Angels. If you remove Adam and Lilith from the equation, that would leave <em>nineteen</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...<em>Oh</em>. Yeah that <em>is</em> pretty bad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Looks like we're having a <em>boss rush</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Seems <em>this</em> has become a video game, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, it's kinda <em>fitting</em>. The <em>final</em> test for humanity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Only in <em>this</em> case, a game over would mean we <em>all</em> get killed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And all on <em>Mars</em>. As if that planet couldn't get <em>more</em> destroyed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "All the while Adam and Lilith <em>bicker</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps they are making up for lost time. They <em>do</em> like one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Probably an <em>understatement</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It really is." He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It sounds like Lilith cannot <em>directly</em> help you. Perhaps <em>this</em> is a way of <em>helping</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Adam just sent <em>all</em> the Angels to face us, if Rei's correct. It's not <em>helping</em> us that much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If <em>we</em> can defeat Adam <em>without</em> the help of our Progenitor, that just goes to show how we <em>deserve</em> to survive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Boss Rush</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Prime Evangelion glared at the Angels that surrounded it, its arms brimming with tension and might. “…OUR TURN.”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei huffed at this. "JoJo references are fine, too."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Once again, something we haven't watched."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Pretty sure it's only a <em>manga</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Either way, <em>Israfel's</em> not gonna be a problem anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And odds are, this is gonna be <em>repeated</em> for all the <em>other</em> Angels!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "They <em>collectively</em> couldn't destroy us. It <em>will</em> be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Betcha it was <em>Kensuke</em> who made that reference to begin with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It was through Kensuke that I even <em>know</em> of JoJo. It would not surprise me in the slightest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We already <em>beat</em> the Angels once before. We <em>know</em> what to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even <em>if</em> humanity did not know who Gendo Ikari was, they would know who the <em>Angels </em>were."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "They were only the greatest threat of your time." He deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "There would be a <em>lot</em> of people angry at the Angels, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Considering they killed <em>so many</em>. This <em>would</em> be a good time for some <em>vengeance</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is poetic, the first <em>reborn</em> Angel to fall is <em>Israfel</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Would've done them <em>some</em> good to <em>run</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Adam would not allow it, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"They continued their banter, even as the surface of Mars glittered with fire and destructive light."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "So <em>while</em> we're fighting for <em>all</em> our lives, they're arguing about <em>fast food</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What fast food <em>would</em> Lilith like?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "She could not bring herself to consume <em>any</em> of her offspring. Her Solenoid would provide her with enough energy anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>That</em> sounds kinda boring."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And I doubt <em>Adam</em> was in any position to consume fast food."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "All the while we're <em>making</em> fast food of those Angels!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Some of them, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Can't defeat <em>all</em> of them immediately, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Still a decent portion. Shamshel, Gaghiel, Samael and Matarael were <em>all</em> defeated in that single segment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "In addition to the fourteenth and eleventh. And Israfel before them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Which leaves around <em>twelve</em>. Which <em>also</em> includes some of the <em>strongest</em> Angels we've ever had to face."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "They <em>all</em> fell, didn't they? I'm sure <em>this</em> is no different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "We <em>know</em> it is no different."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Either way, Mars is gonna be feeling <em>this</em> in the morning. Maybe it'd do <em>more</em> damage than <em>we</em> did to Mars here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering what they did to the <em>moon</em>, it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Eva suddenly whirled around, its palms lashing out to unleash another massive gust.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"DAMN YOU!" howled Zeruel as the Twentieth Angel was blown away for a third time."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>He's</em> getting pissed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "That's the <em>third</em> time that happened to him, as was said. He <em>would</em> be getting a bit angry at this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not to mention yet <em>more</em> of his kin falling."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It's almost like being a <em>cloud</em> isn't exactly the best kind of <em>form</em> for this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Whuda thought."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, it worked <em>before</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Perhaps he did not account for the <em>thinness</em> of the Martian atmosphere. At least I <em>assume</em> it's still thin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>Our</em> Mars probably doesn't even <em>have</em> much of an atmosphere nowadays."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "If anything it'd <em>help</em>. They already <em>appeared</em> to terraform it some anyway, adding <em>more</em> carbon might help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Carbon dioxide, perhaps. <em>Rubble</em>, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe Mars will get a <em>ring system</em>. Pretty sure <em>our</em> Mars would have something like that after <em>we</em> were done with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It would have been an unintended consequence."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Not like <em>we</em> were living there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Hatred</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Arael’s light intensified, and the Eighteenth Angel proceeded to subject every single soul within Eva Prime to their worst fears."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei <em>snarled</em> as soon as she finished reading her passage.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...A justifiable reaction."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Considering all the <em>shit</em> they did to us!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And now the <em>rest</em> of humanity gets to experience it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Though... that's <em>all</em> of humanity, surely <em>they</em> could stop it. If even <em>Mana </em>could."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Perhaps it'll <em>be</em> Mana that helps them through that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Still... not very <em>great</em> circumstances."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "The <em>Angels </em>would <em>not</em> go down without a fight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe <em>Pen-Pen</em> could help. He certainly did for <em>those three</em>, didn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If they do not succumb to this despair. As we said, <em>despair</em> is the enemy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Either way, they're gonna have to do a <em>lot</em> of work to keep that all <em>together, </em>eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And yet... we <em>persisted</em>, didn't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed. This... <em>is</em> a setback, but we <em>did</em> persist."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"LIKE I SAID: UNSUBTLE."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Oh right, Sahaquiel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That's the <em>second</em> time you forgot about this aspect of them." She wryly remarked."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka rolled her eyes. "At least we dealt with <em>Arael</em> effectively."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And I guess that <em>was</em> a pretty decent explosion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Sempai coded <em>that</em> right, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko gave a slight chuckle at the complement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And yet even <em>this</em> was defended against."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We did not have <em>Arael</em> to focus on. We <em>could</em> focus on that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And such <em>sudden</em> <em>reveal</em> of an enemy would result in an <em>instinctual</em> reaction. We <em>could </em>defend against this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "But yeah, it's not <em>exactly</em> subtle."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least the <em>Progenitors</em> are entertained!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I wonder if the one <em>I</em> coded could match that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Bond's certainly <em>confident</em> with his work." She wryly spoke. "I'm not sure if I should be <em>horrified</em> people <em>write</em> about us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The <em>last</em> time you guys ended up talking about our <em>fandom</em>, I got a headache just <em>thinking</em> about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps <em>our</em> author is a bit more benevolent than most."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Aaaaand there's that headache again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu huffed. "I'll <em>attempt</em> to refrain from discussing in meta senses, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Hammer</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"“That is the nature of life,” said Yui. “Consequences stem from every action. Asking ‘what if’…well, it only keeps us from moving forward.”"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Her words are truthful. No point in thinking about what <em>could</em> have been."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Only the <em>now</em> matters."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I find it amazing they <em>did</em> put a colony on the moon. People have been planning that for <em>years</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's an <em>enormous</em> logistics issue. And yet people are <em>already</em> eying Mars."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "They <em>were</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah, we were kinda beaten to the punch with <em>that</em> planet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I imagine the resources of <em>NERV</em> could be used for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "In a way, we <em>have</em>. The Lance of Longinus was obtained via such means."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It helped we were able to convince the UN they <em>could</em> get the Lance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Judging by how there was <em>one</em> MP-Evangelion near our location, that was a very <em>real</em> possibility."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Of course, with an <em>S2</em>, you could do a <em>lot</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "<em>We</em> can certainly do a lot with just <em>one</em> S2 engine. And it seems that world <em>perfected</em> the manufacture of it, <em>without </em>having to consume something from Seele or getting sucked into a black hole."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You guys pretty much said it powers <em>everything</em> in this place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least when they aren't <em>deployed</em>, yes. It's rather <em>useful</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...Of course, this is just a <em>distraction</em> from the main event, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I'm sure <em>Adam</em> will learn that phrase <em>very</em> soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"By the time humanity returned to Mars, the Red Planet would have its own ring system. But that was a story for another time.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>For now, the battle for humanity’s right to live continued."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Alright, I didn't expect to use <em>fucking PHOBOS</em> as the hammer!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Pretty awesome, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You <em>bet</em> it is!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't recall <em>Phobos</em> being dislodged from orbit, with <em>our</em> actions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Still got the ring system, though!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Humanity is persistent."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Adam should <em>know</em> this by now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "If he didn't <em>before</em>, I'm sure a <em>Phobos to the head</em> would indicate to him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Until we get on the scale of throwing <em>galaxies</em> at each other, that's <em>still</em> not as absurd as Gurren Lagaan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I doubt you <em>can</em> get much more absurd than that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H "They <em>what</em>?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Lilith</em> certainly enjoys this, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "As she would; who <em>wouldn't</em> enjoy seeing their children <em>kicking ass</em>?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I bet <em>you would</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of course <em>I</em> would; I'd <em>encourage</em> whatever children I have with Shinji to do that!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Well <em>you're</em> certainly thinking ahead."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Should've been kinda obvious <em>before</em>, I'd think." Her tongue poked out. "But if <em>Misato</em> had anything to say about it, it'll be a while before we <em>actually</em> have any. Depends if we want her to <em>name</em> one, eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji couldn't do much else other than blush and nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least we have a veritable <em>treasure trove</em> of names I could take from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Well you certainly make a good <em>argument</em> to hold off until we're older."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Thought so." A smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Will</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The First Angel - his soul a universal power unto itself - and the Prime Evangelion - the souls of humanity appearing as the stars and galaxies of a universe-in-miniature - clashed.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And lo, did the heavens tremble."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Did we just <em>go back in time</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Reality does not <em>exist</em> as we know it, in that realm."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I don't even remember <em>Gurren Lagaan</em> skipping <em>back</em> in time in order to <em>win</em>. How... how does that even <em>work</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Don't think too hard about it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I think at <em>this</em> point, that should just be the <em>default</em> thought."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "That's the thing with humanity, <em>nothing</em> is futile."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And if <em>Gurren Lagaan</em> showed us anything, human will can do <em>anything</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As long as we <em>believe</em> we will win, we <em>will</em> win."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "And you'll tear the fabric of reality in order to do so?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "We did it in <em>Gurren Lagaan</em>, didn't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I mean... they haven't exactly gone to <em>throwing galaxies</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I think <em>skipping back in time</em> counts to that regard. It's still <em>reality warping</em>, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Thing is, this isn't even the <em>first</em> <em>time</em> we've seen time travel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I know <em>I</em> certainly did as much in Wolk's work."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Did we ever figure out what was going on in <em>Kimigabuchi's</em> work?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"AND THE SPECIES THAT RULED IT WAS ONE OF LILITH'S MAKING...AND, IN THE END, IT WAS ONE THAT WAS UNMADE BY HER.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "A shame we don't <em>get</em> any of those references." A flat remark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I don't get most of them, either. One of them involved <em>cooking</em>, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If <em>Adam</em> could make a meal as good as to <em>justify</em> getting turned to Fanta, it'd <em>probably</em> be worth it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "So this is the <em>Glass Imperium</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I suppose <em>we</em> can't know if it ever existed or not."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not with <em>modern</em> technology."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "There <em>is</em> a chance such an empire could exist. Recall: there were <em>many</em> Moons. Earth is an <em>exceptional</em> case to have <em>two </em>moons; Black Moon and White Moon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Hopefully they don't come and wreck the place, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Odds are, the distances are so <em>vast</em> they might not even know our <em>sun</em> exists."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "The speed of light would be a factor, as well. If the distances are vast, they may not even know humanity <em>exists</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "They certainly wouldn't get our <em>radio transmissions</em> in any reasonable timeframe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Perhaps depending on how closely <em>tuned</em> they are to the metaphysical, they may be able to detect <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps they <em>are</em>. We <em>do</em> see other beings within our Astral Projections."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Which <em>would</em> fit with what we know. Perhaps they are <em>also</em> Progenitor based beings."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That headache's coming back guys."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, we already <em>know</em> aliens exist. That's what <em>Angels</em> are essentially. Not exactly the <em>most</em> revelatory thing I've heard, which is <em>somewhat</em> concerning." But <em>now </em>her curiosity was piqued. "Who <em>did</em> you see in that Astral Projecting thing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "One vaguely elfin appearing child in green; at least they <em>appeared</em> like a child, and two vaguely <em>equine</em> appearing beings, with a seemingly <em>high</em> degree of manipulation of their metaphysical surroundings."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "One now. I don't recall seeing the night mare in a while."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Great, looks like <em>My Little Pony</em> was a <em>documentary</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Sounds like <em>they're</em> doing better than the <em>Glass Imperium</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""FUNNY," retorted humanity, the Prime Evangelion reaching behind its back for the Black Lance and the White Sword. "WE WERE THINKING THE SAME ABOUT YOU!""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Man he really <em>is</em> the Anti-Spiral, isn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "As I said. Even a <em>Progenitor</em> is not omnipotent and omniscient, despite appearances."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Perhaps to their <em>offspring</em>, but to the universe at large, they are <em>still</em> rather diminutive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Many things are, on the universal scale."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "What <em>is</em> that bad with getting that knowledge, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "If Rei and Kaworu are anyone to go by, the Progenitors couldn't <em>handle</em> that knowledge."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "So what, <em>no one</em> can then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "According to<em> Adam</em>, at least. <em>Lilith</em> certainly seems a bit more allowing of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "<em>She</em> ended the Glass Imperium, not <em>Adam</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "They were <em>tasked</em> with such thing. To <em>prevent</em> a reoccurrence of their fall."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "So either <em>we</em> <em>all</em> <em>die</em> in a failed attempt to do what <em>they</em> did, or <em>we</em> <em>all die</em> because we're getting <em>too close</em> to it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not very great odds of survival."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And yet Adam thinks this is <em>preferable</em>. The First Ancestral Race must have been <em>obliterated</em> in order to justify such a response."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Thing is, that wasn't even their response <em>here</em>, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Adam was not in any position to do such thing in <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "We <em>already</em> established our world is rather <em>fundamentally</em> different from <em>Bond's</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Maybe you guys can <em>convince</em> Adam otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "<em>Forcefully</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Loss</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"ADAM couldn't help but be curious as to what her plan was...but of all the possibilities that he had pondered in that split-second, he never considered that she would just take the blow straight on, the White Sword tearing a ragged wound through her torso.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>As the body of his equal and opposite fell limply to the ground, the unfamiliar sensation of horror began to swell within him."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei couldn't help but be taken aback at this. "She... <em>sacrificed herself</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Perhaps even <em>more</em> significantly. Humanity have struck their Progenitor."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...Well, I suppose if <em>anything</em> could make Adam angry, it's killing someone he <em>loved</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "<em>Was</em> it love?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You only bicker like that <em>with</em> someone you like a lot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...They certainly won't be bickering any longer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Then again... I doubt <em>we</em> would take it well, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "At least the people who <em>know</em> about Lilith's significance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "From what it sounds like, she's <em>required</em> for life to continue."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You... <em>could</em> get by with simple reincarnation, but it would be a <em>stagnant</em> system."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not good for <em>long term </em>survival."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Indeed. And with Lilith's <em>significance</em> to the process of life, at least in <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...Either way. I imagine the <em>results</em> of this will be... <em>explosive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It will be. Even with <em>us</em>, attacking a loved one tends to result in such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Snarling, ADAM's soul burned bright and hot, his mere presence scorching and vaporizing the physical matter around him. Glaring at the Prime Evangelion, he roared. "</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>DIE!!!</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...The feeling of <em>grief</em> is rather <em>universal</em>. I... would know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "So... she's <em>actually</em> dead?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Yes. She... she is gone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And much like <em>us</em>, he never <em>truly</em> knew what he had until it was<em> gone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "On timescales of <em>eons</em>, it seems <em>easy</em> to forget that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...We've <em>always</em> been much closer to death, haven't we? We probably got a good hundred years if we're lucky."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As has been said. Enough time to think in the long term, but not enough to think in the <em>extreme</em> long term."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Unless you have an S2."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Well. We already said <em>we'll</em> keep you two safe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "But as this shows... even <em>Gods</em> may die. <em>We</em> would not be <em>immune</em> to this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "...You two will just have to be <em>careful</em>, from the sounds of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei gave a slight huff, amused despite her feelings. "I suppose we have an <em>incentive</em> to stick around."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "As Lilith's emissaries, perhaps."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...That will most likely come to pass, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Either way... this is irrelevant to Adam <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"They were...quite stark."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "That is <em>his</em> memory, is it not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He is trying to <em>convince</em> us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Thing is, the more he <em>fights</em> us, the more we're gonna fight back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Even <em>with</em> Lilith's sacrifice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You <em>already</em> thought that was <em>meant</em> to anger Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Lilith <em>does</em> know what happens when beings get... curious."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "So does Adam."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...I'm sure the <em>Akbal</em> are watching on with <em>some</em> concern."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't think they've been concerned with much for quite a while, now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "And <em>that</em> would've been <em>us</em>, if it weren't for <em>Pen-Pen</em> and a <em>load</em> of human determination."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And yet... all his grief was <em>still</em> not enough to break humanity, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed... perhaps <em>he</em> will join Lilith soon enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Instrumentality</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""THAT EXPANSE...WAS ONCE THE GALAXY THAT CONTAINED OUR HOMEWORLD."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"...OH.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'OH' </em>was more or less the collective consensus of the group.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Such is the consequence of life and knowledge combining."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The S2 certainly wouldn't help."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean... <em>that</em> certainly seemed different. Of course... not like <em>we</em> can know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Oh? Do you <em>want</em> us to have children to find out?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's not what I meant! I though you <em>couldn't</em>, at least <em>Kaworu</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Well, if you <em>insist</em>, I'm sure we could figure <em>something</em> out."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato's head impacted the desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "With how <em>prolific</em> they've been, the world should've ended long ago."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "How do <em>you</em> even know, Eliza?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "We synchronised together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Oh. <em>Right</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Apologies for corrupting your daughter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "But all due to <em>their</em> mistake, they think they can just apply it to <em>everyone</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>They</em> certainly think that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "But now we <em>know</em> how to <em>prevent</em> this mistake."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "All of this is moot in terms of <em>humanity</em>, anyway. They are of <em>Knowledge</em>. As long as humanity do not imbue a being with <em>both</em> aspects of Life and Knowledge, in addition to access to the <em>Metaphysical Deep</em>, as they refer to the Solenoid as, then they will be fine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not like there <em>is</em> many Fruits of Life left in this world <em>to</em> combine with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And the one that <em>does</em> exist combines with a Fruit of Knowledge on a daily basis."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A sudden pause in activity was soon broken by the <em>rapture</em> of the pilots.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And the <em>consternation</em> of the adults. "Gods damn it, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Apologies."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei huffed at the <em>second</em> backstory segment. "It seems the First Ancestral Race was driven in finding their <em>creators</em>, in that reality."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It <em>is</em> a reasonable question. Who created <em>God</em>?" Misato put in her two cents.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Was it not concluded they formed themselves?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That is what <em>we</em> speculated. Remember, we don't <em>know</em> how they came around; we can only <em>speculate</em> based on a few aspects."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So <em>all</em> that trouble started when they tried to find <em>God</em>. <em>Their</em> God."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, in <em>that</em> case, we already know where <em>your</em> God comes from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Makes it rather <em>easy</em>, doesn't it Zero Two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"We can always try finding <em>their</em> God, if they <em>had</em> one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Or just cut the middleman and <em>become</em> God."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That is what they are trying to <em>avoid</em>, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""...WHAT IF YOUR KIND...THE 'FIRSTBORN'...SIMPLY GOT IT WRONG?""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That was the consensus reached <em>here</em>, I feel."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Getting things wrong is just a part of the scientific process. Otherwise, we would <em>not</em> progress; we'd just sit on our laurels in an intellectual quagmire."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I guess the consequence of getting it wrong is <em>complete and utter destruction</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Either way, you can't stop <em>curiosity</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "No matter <em>what</em> Adam does, he cannot stop <em>that</em>. Even <em>showing</em> us of his kind's <em>destruction</em> did <em>nothing</em> to stop our curiosity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Speaking of, it's kinda <em>interesting</em> how <em>they</em> had such thing, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "You could call Lilith <em>your</em> spiritual matrix. It is through <em>her</em> the Lilim can have many of the things Adam has referenced."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "If there's <em>one </em>thing that's still a thing, it's humanity <em>doesn't</em> want what <em>Seele</em> wants."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "All that essentially <em>removes</em> what it means to be human, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The evident consensus is that it's <em>not</em> worth it. To give up being human."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It really <em>isn't</em>. This world fucking <em>hated</em> me and I <em>still</em> wouldn't trade it in for <em>anything</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Because we <em>know</em>, even <em>with</em> everything it could throw at us, there is <em>always</em> good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah. If we ended up in some sort of Instrumentality, I wouldn't know what it felt like to have Shinji <em>hold me</em> at night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "It'd mean you're not ending the world at the drop of a hat, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A chuckle from the redhead. "You bet. Not like combining your soul with someone else is a <em>bad</em> thing, in small numbers. But on the <em>macro scale</em>, it kinda loses its charm."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Not to mention you don't even <em>lose</em> your humanity when you act as core. It always comes springing back; not like it can get trapped in a core, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yeah! We really <em>do</em> have the best of both worlds, don't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"The Prime Evangelion's seven eyes burned an unearthly red.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And above the golden titan, a shimmering halo began to grow."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I like how the <em>first</em> reaction to this is to <em>prod at it and see what happens</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You can boil down <em>all</em> of humanity's observations to <em>poke at it with a stick</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Now it all depends whether the thing being poked at is a <em>python</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "If Adam <em>was</em> to overwhelm you eventually, then this would be the <em>only</em> way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And you're pretty far from... just about <em>anything</em> really, are you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "If we were to die anyway, we might as well. There is a point where we <em>should</em> have stopped and we are <em>well</em> past that. But let’s keep going and see what happens."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, it did <em>work</em>, didn't it? Otherwise Yui and Gendo wouldn't <em>be</em> there to <em>talk</em> about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "...I suppose this shows how <em>generous</em> humanity can be, when they want to. Instead of outright <em>defeating </em>Adam when they had the opportunity, they try to <em>fix</em> things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "If they <em>did</em> try killing them, then they'd die alongside him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Hence <em>this</em> act. Whatever it will do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Though it <em>is</em> kinda a dick move to use his <em>dead lover</em> to catch him off guard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Blame Pen-Pen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Long Song</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"ADAM began to see constellations and star systems that he had not seen in hundreds of millions of years. "</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>...HOW...?</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...It looks like this compassion is paying its dividend."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's a shame I don't get the context for the <em>lyrics</em>, at least I <em>assume</em> they are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would not be the first time, however you <em>can</em> see the meaning in them regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Oh <em>certainly</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "You are altering <em>reality itself</em> to undo what happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "All those eons ago."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Can't call it a <em>half measure</em>, can you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Thing is, <em>it's actually working</em>. Like... <em>how</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Simple. They tried something<em> else</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Rather ironic it was <em>Adam</em> that ran away from this all. Even with <em>time</em>, it was still all too painful for him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And with how <em>hardened</em> his mind had been in relation to that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "<em>That</em> was obviously wrong, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "<em>Gurren Lagaan</em> certainly didn't undo <em>galactic scale cataclysms</em> like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Either way, it's rather <em>remarkable</em> we were able to give Adam <em>that</em>. Despite <em>everything</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "From an outsiders perspective, humanity can be <em>very</em> compassionate. I wouldn't be around, were it not for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Yes, I'm sure Rei <em>loves</em> showing you her <em>compassion</em>, don't you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You bet." A slight smirk went along with her soft reply.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""...OKAY. SO...WHAT NOW?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>...YES. 'WHAT NOW' INDEED.</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It'd be a bit of a dick move to kill us <em>now</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "We know they <em>didn't</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "This... was how we gained his favour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "All it took was getting his home galaxy back from apocalypse!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "If only it were so easy <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "But that doesn't change the fact. This is what Adam <em>always</em> wanted, in a way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Returning to their home. <em>Anyone</em> would want that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "...I know <em>we</em> want that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "His world sound... <em>interesting</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The world of the Progenitors, of the First Ancestral Race, would be <em>beyond</em> most of our comprehension. Perhaps it <em>is </em>several billion light years outside the observable universe; <em>we</em> cannot know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "There is a <em>chance</em> his kind can <em>persist</em>, now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It took an <em>astonishing</em> amount of energy. So as to knock <em>everyone</em> out; over <em>three billion souls</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Do... do you know if the <em>Leyline</em> is a concept in our world?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Every Lilim soul has <em>some</em> link to Lilith. Humanity has not been one for the metaphysical, however; it is a tenuous link at best. Someone like <em>me</em> can sense this link to Lilith more thoroughly, and I know <em>my </em>link to Lilith is a strong one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Of course, <em>I</em> have been lacking in any Leyline."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You could call <em>our</em> link you're Leyline."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...I could. Yes. Not one to a Progenitor but to... another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I still prefer the term <em>soulbond</em> myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""AND HOW WILL YOU DO THAT?"" Eva Prime paused, suddenly going still-"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I guess that <em>would</em> mean the Angel War was over."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko was <em>still</em> spluttering at the sheer <em>amount</em> of data. "I mean, I should <em>expect</em> there should be that much data after <em>that </em>long but... <em>fuck.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I got an overflow error <em>thinking</em> about it."</span>
  <span class="s3"> She deadpanned. </span>
  <span class="s1">"A good thing I implemented some <em>exception handlers</em> since my <em>previous</em> incident."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Do you think <em>Sovereign </em>implemented those same handlers?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A thud on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "No."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two looked <em>slightly</em> panicked. "Uhh..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Give him time. He'll reboot himself." A calm relay. "It's what happened to <em>me</em>; I <em>know </em>not to be worried about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It happened to <em>you</em> as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "That <em>happens</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "You three weren't here when it happened."</span>
  <span class="s3"> She noted. </span>
  <span class="s1">"You know the Ultradisc player? I <em>attempted</em> to audit the code; a combination of inadequate sandboxing and inadequate exception handling resulting in me panicking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "In the <em>Unix</em> sense?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sovereign <em>finally</em> made a sound, bolting up and full of tension. </span>
  <span class="s4">"Something happened... did I-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">E: "No, Sovy."</span>
  <span class="s1"> Her hand drifted over his back, as he slowly repositioned himself on the chair. </span>
  <span class="s4">"This was irrelevant to that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~Sovereign still seemed circumspect. </span>
  <span class="s4">"Are you-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Hey. You're <em>fine</em>, Sovy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sovereign seemed to concede, relaxing some. </span>
  <span class="s4">"...Okay."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu thought to move on from this. "And <em>all</em> Yui and Gendo could say to <em>destroying all these souls</em> was <em>oops</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It <em>is</em> a significant <em>oops</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "...No <em>wonder</em> they got sent into exile."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not like they <em>could</em> know, as Adam said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I suppose the <em>next part </em>would be how we get <em>unstuck</em> from our Godhood."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed it is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"In a burst of brightness, the rain faded away...and all was quiet.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>ADAM was dead. Pen-Pen was gone...and with him, Eva Prime.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>But humanity...was alive."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>That</em> certainly caused some quiet. "I mean, I <em>expected</em> he'd do that again, based on what <em>Yui</em> said. But... God damn it, Pen-Pen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "And his dulcet tones, by the sound of it. Who <em>would</em> Pen-Pen sound like?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It'd <em>have</em> to match what's going on. You guys probably haven't seen <em>anything</em> involving him, but I had Morgan Freeman on my mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I had <em>Grand Convoy </em>on my mind, myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka gave her a confused look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Optimus Prime, I think they're called elsewhere?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh. Yeah, I suppose it'd <em>fit</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...And just like that, it was undone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And... Adam has joined Lilith."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "There was nothing left for him. Even his homeworld was barren."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "But there is the chance for <em>others</em> of his kind to return."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Adam may be gone, but... <em>Pen-Pen's</em> still alright, at least. Despite what it <em>looks</em> like."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "...Yeah. I suppose he's babysitting baby Evangelion in a farm somewhere."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It took her a few moments to process what she said. "...<em>What</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would not surprise me if they <em>could</em>, at least ones with a <em>core</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Either way... No more <em>Evangelion</em>, by the looks of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "At least in any <em>significant</em> form."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Pipe dream in <em>our</em> world, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Either way. Humanity has another chance. Free from <em>any</em> outside influence, not even the influence of their <em>Progenitor</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Alive and free. What... an astonishing outcome, given where we <em>started</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "All thanks to the will of a few Evangelion and a <em>penguin</em>. <em>Still</em> absurd."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "This world has <em>always</em> been absurd. It seems... that's worked in our <em>favour,</em> for once."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Awaken</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"He had to see.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He had to see."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "To see it were <em>true</em>, that his wife had returned."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "At least we're getting <em>some</em> levity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Looks like all the animals didn't do <em>much</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Then again, what <em>could</em> they do? To them, we all <em>exploded</em> into orange goo, as the gorilla called it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "'Discombobulate' <em>is</em> an interesting word. Based on the context, it is to <em>confuse</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "That's how <em>I</em> always understood it as."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Your mum <em>can</em> be rather cute when she wants to be, y'know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I know." A slight blush.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Now we know where <em>that</em> comes from! I imagine it's the same for <em>Rei</em>, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...I <em>do</em> inherit many of her qualities."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Cuteness included, it seems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "<em>You</em> would, as well. Being essentially a <em>twin</em> of me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The twin emulated one of Rei's trademark smirks. </span>
  <span class="s4">"I pull it off rather well, don't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least when you aren't being <em>indecent</em>." Her mother derided.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Not on the scale as the <em>rest</em> of the pilots, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"There is a bit more information on the spiritual matrix." Rei read.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So in <em>that</em> world, it's not <em>Lilith</em> controlling the cycle of rebirth and that, but a field of <em>something</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Essentially."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Well <em>that </em>throws decades of research down the toilet." Ritsuko muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"And it is <em>specific</em> to humanity?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If anything, it means we aren't <em>fucked</em> if Lilith goes the way of the dodo." Asuka threw in her two cents.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps that <em>is</em> the case. <em>We</em> have never noticed anything of the sort, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Mainly because we never <em>knew</em> it as a possibility, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"But now you <em>do</em> know, maybe you guys can look?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei huffed. "It would take a great deal of effort, I would feel. Still, it would be worth exploring."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"That would imply a spiritual matrix is specific to a <em>planet</em>. What of <em>other</em> planets, if humanity wishes to expand their horizons?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Either <em>all</em> humans are linked to this matrix, and anytime they need a new soul they can just call through this matrix; or a <em>new</em> matrix is required for each world to be viable. I would <em>think</em> it was the first; a metaphysical link is one that is rarely sundered. You could <em>also</em> apply this to <em>Lilith</em>, if we were all linked to <em>her</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So we can pretty much go <em>anywhere</em> in this universe and <em>still</em> have babies and all that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes." Rei summarised for Misato. "It would be rather concerning if humanity could <em>not</em> breach the confines of the Earth; it would not bode well for our extended survival."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"She launched herself at him, tackling him to the ground and kissing him vigorously."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They couldn't help but smile at this turn of events. "Now <em>that's</em> a satisfying conclusion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And all it took-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Was the end of the world." They all repeated in unison, Asuka continuing. "But at least they're <em>alive</em> now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A miracle they're even <em>alive</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not that <em>they</em> would complain about it. As I am sure Mana and Mayumi will not complain about it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It's <em>always</em> pretty neat to <em>come back from the dead</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Often it is more <em>traumatising</em> than what they experienced."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It is rather strange Mayumi <em>still</em> had a prosthetic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It means she <em>accepted</em> it as a part of her. Her <em>entire</em> self includes her prosthetic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You could skew that into saying she's <em>accepted</em> herself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Seems <em>Herod's</em> happy with her outcome, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Yes, I'm sure <em>anyone</em> would be happy their imprisonment has come to an end."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Yui's <em>fine</em>; there wouldn't be a point. That would <em>also</em> mean she <em>always</em> saw herself as Naoko. <em>Not</em> Herod."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>You're</em> handing it rather well as well, Sempai."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seems like <em>everyone else has, </em>as well. Good to see my <em>father's</em> slinked away; he'd probably want to <em>hide</em> after all that happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "People <em>know</em> he's the Jackal now, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Hopefully they'll be able to see us <em>soon</em>, though. I imagine they'd <em>need</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>We'd</em> need it, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei couldn't help but smirk. "Yet more backstory."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So she read.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...<em>Bandwidth</em>?" Ritsuko repeated. "I suppose that's <em>more</em> MetBio I should shred."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Bond</em> certainly went a way to explain how they got their <em>souls ripped to shreds</em>." Asuka exasperated. "I <em>like</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Of course <em>you</em> would." Misato deadpanned. "You'd <em>certainly</em> want death for <em>anyone</em> Seele related."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Like <em>you'd</em> be any different." She rolled her eyes. "At least when they aren't <em>useful</em> to us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It seems consistent with <em>our</em> observations, at least. Souls can persist for a short time before rebirth. They even have a <em>name</em> in this state: Wanderers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Appears <em>that</em> world is similar."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Merely applied to the spiritual matrix interpretation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Still, good to know <em>all</em> of Seele were pretty much <em>annihilated</em>." Shinji wryly remarked. "They might not be an <em>issue</em>anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Memory</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""...if you say so." She stepped forward, slowly embracing Shinji around his shoulders. "...I believe the feeling will pass."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He sighed, returning the hug. "I'm glad.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It <em>will</em> pass." She softly smiled. "...Looks like we're <em>all</em> perfectly fine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Much like <em>our</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Bit of a roundabout way of getting there, but... yeah. We're... we're all fine, are we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Indeed. And... this will be the <em>end</em> of our troubles, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Maybe you lot can <em>finally</em> get together. After <em>everything</em>, I doubt people would <em>complain</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Despite their <em>age</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They were young <em>here</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You kinda <em>have</em> to work quick, I feel. When you can <em>die</em> practically <em>anytime</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Good to see you watching <em>over</em> Asuka, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "I <em>love</em> her, do I not? Of <em>course</em> I would make sure she was safe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Especially given what I <em>did</em> for you; I'd <em>hope</em> you'd stick by my side after <em>that</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Even <em>here</em>, I see variables like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We're called a tumbleweed for a <em>reason</em>, Eliza. Even <em>if</em> we don't have <em>as</em> strong a relationship together. I certainly saw <em>why</em> Kaworu thought our relationship in this <em>interesting</em>." She chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "There's still certainly <em>friendship</em> between you two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh for sure, and <em>close</em> friendship at that; I'd put my <em>life</em> in his hands just as I would <em>anyone else</em> in our little tumbleweed. What, do you <em>want</em> us to <em>improve</em> <em>our relationship</em> some? Cause I'm sure <em>Rei and Shinji</em> wouldn't complain about having some <em>together time</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya instantly became a tomato. "I didn't mean it like <em>that</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Suuuure you did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To her credit, the three other members of the tumbleweed were blushing quite a bit at this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You'd well and truly become a tumbleweed with that." A dry quip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"It certainly hurt less than trying to think about his part in a cosmic struggle against an alien that had lived for hundreds of millions of years."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I could think of <em>worse</em> things to occupy the mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If anything, such thoughts would be <em>cleansing</em> after all that happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "<em>That</em> was certainly cheeky of you, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She poked her tongue. "You <em>knew</em>, Kaworu. You could put me down if you wanted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah, but <em>would</em> he want to?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I know <em>I</em> certainly do not mind such thing." A soft smile. "I do not see <em>you two</em> do it that often."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "If anything, <em>I'd</em> be the one carrying Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...It wouldn't be <em>that</em> bad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Shinji, <em>last</em> time we tried that, you nearly <em>buckled</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I can understand <em>how</em> it'd seem rather... <em>sudden</em> you two were together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Nothing like mingling your souls together to really <em>know</em> someone, eh darling?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Considering to <em>us</em>, it'd be like we were doing <em>laps</em> of the baseball diamond."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If anything, it'd help keep you in this world, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As my relationships with Rei and Shinji and Asuka have done <em>here</em>. They... make life worth living."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Hence why humanity fought so hard. They would <em>not</em> give that up, would they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Not at all. And... I'm so <em>glad</em> I was able to understand this. I would not <em>be</em> here otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Life's pretty good with you lot, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...You can certainly say <em>that</em> again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We would not trade that for <em>anything</em>." A soft smile, as she glanced between the other members of the tumbleweed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "A part of me wonders if this work was <em>meant</em> to push you four closer together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If anything, it shows we <em>can</em> work in the other pairs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "We already work reasonably well in <em>same sex pairs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Maybe we <em>could</em> do some <em>experimenting</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka barked a laugh. "<em>That's</em> the spirit, Shinji!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Well if <em>that</em> was Bond's intention, it fucking <em>worked</em>." She deadpanned. "You lot aren't doing it in <em>my</em> apartment; it's already taxing to deal with <em>Shinji and Asuka</em> keeping me up at night."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "We live next door anyway." A wide smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To Misato's <em>un</em>amusement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Thank God Almighty, We Are Free At Last</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Kyoko smiled, feeling joyful tears staining her shirt. "Ich liebe dich, mein Kind...""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...They waited quite a bit for that, haven't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Could say the same for <em>here</em>, as well." She couldn't help but give a small smile at this mother and child reunion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "And after <em>everything, that</em> seems like an appropriate reward, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Certainly a bit more of a <em>spectacular</em> way of getting them back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Could say the same for <em>here</em>, as well." Kaworu repeated from Asuka.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Rather useful they <em>are</em> clothed. Might've been a bit more awkward."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "At <em>this</em> point, I doubt they'd<em> care</em> too much for that. It's been <em>years</em> since they last <em>physically</em> saw one another."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It seems the incursion will <em>not</em> start again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Always a <em>good</em> thing. It'd be kinda bad if after all <em>that</em>, we just went back to <em>fighting</em> again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It'd be just like humanity to do that." She flatly remarked. "Look at what happened between the Yankees and the Bolsheviks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I wonder if <em>this</em> would change the mind of Sakamura."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Given <em>how</em> he's been like, I'd <em>doubt</em> it. And if he <em>did</em>, it'd be <em>begrudgingly</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "He <em>was</em> vindicated in <em>some</em> aspects, he would think. That <em>oops</em> the Commander and his wife did, in example."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Not to mention the <em>incriminating </em>evidence he released against <em>himself</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Now that was more like it. "...very well. Here's how it's going to go."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I'm listening.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Unfortunately, I was <em>right</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Some people don't change their minds." She shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Even after all <em>that</em>?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Stubborn bastard, ain't he? I suppose I <em>get</em> why we're surrendering; no point <em>continuing</em> to fight."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We <em>can't</em>; all the Evangelion are <em>gone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "There really <em>isn't</em> a point to fighting. Instrumentality is <em>impossible</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "No Adam <em>or</em> Lilith, no Evangelion. My Angelic aspect has been <em>erased</em>. Indeed, it is <em>impossible</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Either way, it would still be <em>victory</em> for us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Wouldn't <em>seem</em> like a victory, but I can see <em>why</em> it is."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Kinda disappointing they had to<em> ruin</em> that reunion, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "Reality is often disappointing. A shame we can't exactly <em>manipulate</em> it anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not that we <em>want</em> to manipulate it anymore. Even <em>if</em> it would be to our advantage."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Hopefully they put us all in the same holding cell." A wry quip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""Your mockery needs work," dryly said Gendo. "It needs more pizzazz."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I'm a journalist, give it time.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Aw man, they could've given me some <em>visitation</em> at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "And what did <em>we</em> do, other than actually <em>pilot</em> the damn things?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Pilot the damn things." Flat. "I doubt the <em>JSSDF</em> would care much about <em>amnesty</em> for children."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Considering the whole <em>no quarter</em> policy they took against us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "And <em>that</em> was why the <em>Evangelion</em> was the safest place for the pilots."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "They could at least <em>defend themselves</em> within the Evangelion."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I can understand <em>why</em> they would hold a trial like that. <em>Closure</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Before they can move <em>forward</em>. There's still quite a bit up in the air."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Even though all their souls were linked?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I doubt soulbonds hold up in a court of law."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Could be the fact they don't <em>exist</em>, according to the world at large."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It would look <em>good</em> on the Commander, at least, to <em>immediately</em> surrender upon being told."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "It was either that or <em>dying</em>." A shrug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>New Nurenberg</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mari cackled."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This cackling was replicated between the group. "Seems <em>they</em> certainly made the most of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "At least <em>you guys</em> weren't indicted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "We were <em>minors</em>, weren't we? It wouldn't make seeeeeeeeeeee-" Her mind rewound. "<em>Hold up</em>. <em>Wait a minute</em>. Did she just refer to you as her <em>brother-in-law</em>, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">If Kaworu could play a sound, it'd be <em>chord.wav</em> from Windows Whistler. "T-that would mean..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka slowly grew a wide grin, a <em>predatory</em> grin. "After all <em>that</em>, I'd <em>hope</em> I'd put a ring on it!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei chuckled. "Might bode well for<em> me</em>, right Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Like a deer in headlights, Shinji was. "U-uhh, yeah? I mean, if <em>Asuka and Kaworu</em> did it..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It <em>is</em> over a decade into the future, at that point."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Yeah, at <em>that</em> point, I'd kinda <em>expect</em> you to get hitched."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "You certainly had <em>time</em> to make something of it, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You would've had to <em>wait</em> a bit. Being <em>minors</em> and that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Would've been <em>four years</em> until they <em>could</em>, unless they managed to net an <em>exception</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Which we probably aren't getting <em>here</em>. At least we don't have <em>too</em> much longer to wait, eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Y-yeah." He was still rather bewildered at this sudden turn of events.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I always found it kinda <em>strange</em> a woman can be <em>16</em> here and <em>still</em> marry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "With a parent or guardian's <em>permission</em>. Not that it matters <em>too</em> much for you two; Shinji's what, six months older than you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Almost</em> six months older. Off by a couple days, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "That would be <em>legal</em> age; I do not know if <em>I</em> do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We've still yet to file your papers, Sovereign. It'll probably be a permutation on <em>Shinji's</em> birthday like <em>Rei's</em> was, but we haven't even filed <em>Eliza's</em> yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I wouldn't <em>mind</em> becoming a person."</span>
  <span class="s3"> She dryly remarked. </span>
  <span class="s1">"If Rei's <em>legal</em> birthday was 4 April 2001, and mine followed a similar pattern of a 10 month difference, that would <em>logically </em>put mine at <em>2 February 2002</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I think the <em>Government's</em> gonna start asking some <em>questions</em> about that <em>numerology</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "If they haven't <em>already</em>, I doubt they will <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"For such a larger-than-life figure who had been able to direct global events with seemingly effortless ease, it was an appropriate outcome."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Glad I got off on grounds of <em>INSANITY</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Was there really any other outcome?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Least <em>I</em> got off <em>not guilty</em>. Shame I can't say the same of <em>Kaji</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Technically</em> he got off scot free on the <em>main</em> charge."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He still had to serve <em>four years</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "I'm rather surprised <em>Fuyutsuki</em> was able to get off those charges."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "He <em>did</em> have a decent defence, from the looks of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "A shame it did not work <em>here</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Amazing how <em>both</em> your mothers were able to get out of any charges, Ritsuko and Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "You <em>can</em> claim it was under duress; could even said she <em>already</em> served time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Can claim that of <em>Asuka's</em> mother, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "The Commander and his wife would not get out <em>completely</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, they <em>were</em> the cause of all this. Can't deny <em>that</em>, can you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I imagine that <em>bullshit artistry </em>helped him some, as was put."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Can't deny that's his <em>expertise</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Didn't they pretty much <em>save the world</em>? And do trials <em>really</em> take that long?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "The good doesn't wash out the <em>bad</em>, nor the bad the good. Even <em>if</em> they are good people, they need to face the consequences regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Don't worry, <em>I</em> don't understand the legal system as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "At least <em>they</em> have an <em>excuse</em>, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Subjugate</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Oh. Great. They're back early, thought Mari, her eyebrow twitching. Her mortal enemies...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"I have to say sis, your form was poor," said a sly, boyish voice. "I give it a six, maybe a seven."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>...the Triplets."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka was grinning again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Now now, I don't think they're <em>yours</em>, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "That would've been a rather <em>freak</em> chance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Not that <em>I'd</em> mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It must have been a bit since they were born, with that development."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I would put them at around four or five years old."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I would suggest they were <em>Yui's and Gendo's</em>. I doubt any potential children from any other family would be allowed on the island, at least without advance permission."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Man they must've gotten started <em>immediately</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "With how... <em>enthusiastic</em> they were in the court room, this doesn't surprise me in the slightest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I would've <em>expected</em> it, honestly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei chuckled. "Not like there is much <em>else</em> to do on an island of exile. And... with how separate they were for a long while. It is not surprising."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Sounds like it overshadowed the <em>Jackal's</em> revenge. Is Liam Neeson an actor or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed, though I cannot see how he could be <em>related</em> to this. The significant movies I remember him acting in is <em>The Phantom Menace</em> and <em>Schindler's List</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...Could it depend on <em>who</em> he acts in them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "He was <em>Schindler</em>. It may just be me, but I cannot see <em>Oskar Schindler</em> doing what the <em>Jackal</em> does."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "And I can't see <em>Qui-Gon Jinn</em> acting as the Jackal did as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I wouldn't <em>think</em> that was the Jedi way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mari impulsively grinned; the story of the Triplets' childhood was going to make for a bestseller one day. Ah, the joys of insider access."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...Oh Gods they really <em>are</em> their children."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And your <em>siblings</em>, Shin-chan!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "<em>Onii-sama</em> could even be <em>accurate</em>, in that regard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It would have been a <em>while</em> since they had been <em>gods</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "That's... certainly a <em>way</em> of teaching children."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "As Shinji said, they really <em>are</em> their children." A slight huff. "It'd be <em>food</em>, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "You can <em>eat</em> snake?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "You can eat just about <em>anything</em>; it's what our hunter-gatherer ancestors did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Domesticated animals are simply <em>easier</em> to farm. It'd be quite an exercise to make a <em>snake farm</em>, I'd think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It'd depend on the <em>snake</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I'm somewhat surprised they're <em>allowed </em>to stay on the island with them. I doubt it'd be a <em>good</em> place to raise a child."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Even if only due to the <em>isolation</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "It is evident <em>Fuyutsuki</em> takes care of them, when they are not with their parents. And they seem to thing highly of them; it would not surprise me if <em>that</em> is where they spend the majority of their time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Since they <em>seem</em> school age."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Seems they think highly of <em>you</em> as well, Shin-chan!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji couldn't help but blush.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "Though I swear I've seen <em>one</em> of those names before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Another reference we have no chance in guessing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Most likely."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pilot</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mari flipped through the pages of Fuyutsuki's work - briefly noting various sketches and observations etched in black ink - before arriving at the first page without any marks. One particular paragraph caught her eye."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A <em>joyous</em> laugh from Asuka. "Fits well, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu had encountered an error again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Goes to show his <em>love</em> for you, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if <em>you two</em> did the exact same thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Y-yeah." He managed a small glance to Rei.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Cannot deny it is a <em>significant</em> gesture." A small smile. "It would fit <em>me</em>; I plan on giving you <em>my</em> name, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu kept blushing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Perhaps <em>he</em> needs rebooting."</span>
  <span class="s3"> She dryly responded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It seems <em>that</em> was the same here, as well. How they were in some sort of <em>stasis</em>, Sempai?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko appreciated the change in subject. "It makes <em>sense</em>; the soul is more or less <em>non-ageing</em>. Unless that's <em>also</em>incorrect."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "N-no, that's still right."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Good. Even though Yui Ikari's <em>legally</em> 41 years of age, in reality she's <em>still</em> around 28 years old. The same would apply to <em>your</em> mother as well, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji's embarrassment left him as he furrowed his brow. "That only puts around <em>11 years</em> between my mother and I."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Wouldn't be the <em>first time</em> we've dealt with that kind of strange circumstance."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "I am used to it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Colonel Rei Ikari saluted sharply. "Permission to come aboard.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Now it was <em>Rei</em> and Asuka grinning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato <em>desperately</em> tried to shift the subject. "You're <em>already</em> a colonel, Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei wasn't having any of it. "So it was <em>I</em> that took your name, Shinji. Looks like you got what you wanted as well, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And <em>you too</em> as well!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato groaned in defeat. "God damn it, this isn't <em>helping </em>Bond!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Certainly isn't helping <em>them</em>." Pointing to Shinji and Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Who were, of course, <em>frozen</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka snapped <em>Shinji</em> out of it with a playful hit to his back. "Oh come on, I know <em>you</em> wouldn't mind Shin-chan!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "That's the whole <em>point</em> of my concerns!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I <em>wouldn't</em>, but... it's <em>still</em> kinda... <em>something</em> to think about."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Even though there was a whole story <em>focused</em> on how you two handled such thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "...It's pretty <em>convenient</em> you're all fertile, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...I'm sure <em>Asuka</em> wasn't complaining about that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Probably would've been <em>surprising</em> to us both if we <em>didn't</em> expect it. But I know <em>I</em> wouldn't mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "And yet, there are still troubles in this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "There's <em>always</em> troubles in the world. Getting rid of Seele got rid of <em>most</em> of them, of course, but there's still the whole <em>ethical business</em> of Nephilim and Congolese."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Not to mention your <em>mother</em> is involved in that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Wouldn't help <em>my</em> perspective on it, that's for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "The fact it even still <em>exists</em>. Sure they can't use the <em>'I-word'</em> as they put it, but it's pretty much the same shit, ain't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Retooled, however. Instrumentality is no longer the goal, <em>advancement</em> is. And we can see how Instrumentality is a dead end; you simply cannot <em>evolve</em> in that state. Like reaching the top of a mountain, what then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "A good thing we didn't <em>stay</em> in there, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""...huh." Mari was honestly surprised. "That was...pretty good, actually.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...I'm surprised I could even <em>write</em> something like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "It came from the heart." A small smile. "I appreciate the words, regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Seems like you didn't really get <em>up</em> <em>to much</em> after all that, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "I've <em>always</em> been a bit like that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Housewife-kun~</em>" She sing-songed. "Has a nice ring to it, eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A sudden blush. "...Thing is, you <em>know</em> I wouldn't exactly <em>mind</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know." A smirk. "I know <em>I</em> certainly appreciate all you do, making our home more <em>homely</em>. Not like <em>Misato</em> does anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Oi, I do my chores sometimes!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Both</em> her charges gave her flat stares.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "I don't know <em>how</em> you're going to function when they inevitably move out, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I don't know either, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Gee, thanks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Seems you <em>were</em> the most fitting person to be involved with the Committee, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It certainly <em>sounds</em> like it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "You guys are actually reaching for the <em>stars</em> now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Onward and upward. Instrumentality was a <em>false</em> evolution."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "The way <em>I</em> see it, there's only so much you can do on this planet. You can do a <em>lot</em>, but eventually you'll have to go <em>somewhere else</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's <em>my</em> hope, honestly. I'd <em>love</em> to see humanity settling space in my lifetime."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei chuckled. "Might be a project. I am sure if that research into <em>Kleinium</em> goes somewhere, it would <em>greatly</em> improve the logistical issues."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "We already <em>have</em> plenty of power for it, I suppose. A shame we have to focus on defending <em>this</em> planet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Maybe <em>one day</em> we can focus on <em>other</em> things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "We all know what <em>you'd</em> focus on." She flatly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To her smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Beyond the Sky</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""...but the changes are here, regardless.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "...Indeed. Change is a constant."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Especially of those born of <em>Knowledge</em>. They <em>adapt</em> to the universe."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "Unlike <em>Life</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "All you <em>can</em> really do is prepare for whatever can come your way, and just roll with the punches."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Pretty much <em>my</em> thoughts. Can't plan <em>too</em> far ahead, when you can pretty much die <em>any</em> day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Though it <em>was</em> pretty smart to <em>invest</em> your paypacket, Shinji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Might do that <em>here</em>." He shrugged. "I don't exactly <em>spend</em> a lot, after all. Might as well put it to <em>some</em> use."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "More of a safety net is <em>never</em> a bad thing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "How do investments even <em>work</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You put your money in a business, and they give you a share of their earnings in return. You also get a say in their operations, depending on how much of your money is in the business."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Rather <em>simplified</em>, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "Those two barely know what <em>money</em> is, Ritsuko."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "It makes sense to us when you put it <em>that</em> way. Though it wouldn't just be free money, would it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Of <em>course not</em>; the business has to be <em>successful</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "God knows <em>Pen-Pen</em> put my money in some stinkers before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Penguins don't make good economists, who knew."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Either way. It's clear post-Third Impact is a time of <em>extreme</em> change."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "The <em>twentieth</em> century was the second most significant century humanity has ever faced. We've barely gotten <em>eighteen years</em> into the <em>twenty first</em> century, and yet it's <em>already</em> become <em>the</em> most significant."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Second Impact would have a lot to do with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""But I think it's up to everyone to determine whether those changes will be for good or ill. Don't you think?" asked Yui."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Seems like <em>he's</em> having fun, being a bodyguard."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Fitting for a Nephilim."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And I <em>know</em> Hikari wouldn't mind getting the Suzuhara name."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Christ, <em>her too</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "It might as well be <em>futile</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "My war is a war of <em>attrition</em> anyway, Maya. As long as I can get them to <em>24</em>, I win."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "If she was of a similar age to Asuka, she would only <em>now</em> be 24 or 25."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "And they would have had many <em>before</em>. It is a <em>plural</em> kids."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Seems you lost quite <em>badly</em> in that world, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Commander grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "At least they're in a <em>much</em> better place, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "Considering where Ai was <em>before</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I believe this is beginning to wrap up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Indeed it is, Sovereign." A huff, as she continued.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>""But that doesn't stop us from finding common ground, does it?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"...no." Mari's smile was small. "No it doesn't.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato couldn't help but chuckle at this. "<em>You</em> certainly encourage them, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "As I <em>would</em>, as I said."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "I find it kinda <em>hilarious</em> how your father was able to <em>fake his death</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Oh I know, right? And so <em>obviously</em> as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "A skinhead with an Irish accent is rather... <em>different</em> from who Pieter was, admittedly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "That's probably why it <em>worked</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "It would mean him <em>retired</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "Asuka's mama would appreciate that, I'm sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Unless he becomes an <em>Irish Jackal</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I mean, it'd <em>fit</em> them I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Is that <em>still</em> ongoing?" Looking to Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "On and off. Irish affairs were always <em>interesting</em> for Seele to deal with; playing <em>both</em> sides was easy enough. But even <em>within</em> European Seele, there was heated debate as to their course of action to ensure peace."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I mean, between <em>different</em> religions I can kinda understand. But aren't they <em>both</em> Christian?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Yes, but they are of different <em>schools</em> of Christianity. Protestantism and Catholicism; the Church of England or the <em>Pope</em>. Mind you, this type of conflict spans <em>centuries</em>, and is not <em>unique</em> to Christianity. You could claim <em>all</em> religions experience this sort of schism. It's simply what happens when you have many different interpretations of the same scripture."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "All that would be rather far and away from <em>us</em>, wouldn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "...Indeed." A small smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Gendo brushed his fingers across the cheeks of Kamon; the Triplets were slowly beginning to nod off. "From a world guaranteed to end, to a world with endless possibilities...it was easy to fight for.""</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "Even<em> Kensuke</em> got to Mars?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Well <em>that's</em> an interesting pairing." He mused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "He <em>still </em>got with two?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "You could <em>potentially</em> imply that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Or perhaps that's just your perverted minds jumping to conclusions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "You know us too well, Ritsuko."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A flat look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">So: "I am sure this would be seen as a <em>retirement</em> to them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "Can't deny it'd be more <em>calming</em>, I guess. It'd be <em>nice</em> to get back to Mars <em>without</em> having to fight VIRM."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">H: "With how Mars seems to be like <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "It depends on what <em>we</em> did. It <em>could</em> still possess some infrastructure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "It's just <em>getting</em> our asses to Mars. Not like we have <em>Kleinium</em> enriched rocketry, after all. Even getting to the <em>moon </em>and back took almost <em>five days</em>, and that was <em>rushing</em> things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "A part of me wonders what <em>Hikari Kirishima's</em> doing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "It's important enough that she can't go to the <em>moon</em>, that's for sure. Perhaps she has a significant position in the JSSDF now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "<em>Orrrrrr</em>~" She suggested.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To Ritsuko's flat look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Mari burned this whole image into her mind, of friends and family gathering together, all of their own free will. That alone gave it more impact than Instrumentality could ever dream of having. Heh...impact. Puns! Ah...this is nice. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Despite the uncertainty, she wouldn't trade it for anything."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A particular <em>name</em> took Kaworu aback. "W- we... <em>named</em> her after her?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "As we would." A soft smile. "She meant a lot to you, didn't she? It's a good way of letting her memory live on, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Re: "Not bad for a four month old." She too softly smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato merely sighed. "Damn it Bond."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Ah don't worry, Misato. We <em>already</em> wanted that!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "I know <em>that</em>, but this is just gonna <em>encourage</em> you lot."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...I'm sure we'll at least wait until we get <em>married</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ri: "Legally, that'd be whenever you turn <em>eighteen, </em>as I'm <em>sure</em> you know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "Less than <em>six months away</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko's face fell flat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Do I <em>have</em> to reduce my standards?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ma: "I doubt <em>they'd</em> mind." She deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Z: "<em>They</em> seemed to wait until they were <em>twenty</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">K: "Twenty <em>is</em> the age of majority in Japan. When they would be considered <em>adults</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "It's a bit different in <em>Germany</em>, of course."</span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">E: "I mean, once they become <em>adults</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah yeah, I know." A sigh. "You know where it <em>comes from</em>, at least. I don't want you guys to get <em>immediately</em> swaddled with children and that; you deserve <em>some</em> time together without that being a burden."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I mean, we <em>have</em> had that sort of time together, haven't we?" She pointed out. "It'd be <em>three years</em> this year. Though yeah, I can <em>see</em> where you're coming from, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sh: "...The <em>Evangelion</em> adds a bit of a curveball to that whole thing. Cause Asuka and I wouldn't even <em>mind</em> having kids, but there's always that constant thought that we could just <em>die</em> any time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "And God knows I don't want to abandon my child. Not after what happened to <em>us</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato couldn't exactly argue this. "It's... responsible of you two, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "If anything, <em>you</em> should start to think about that." A soft prodding. "That body clock doesn't tick forever, you know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She gave a soft huff. "...Pretty sure we already <em>talked</em> about that, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A: "I know. Still."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Mi: "Yeah... I know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"And that, as they say...is that.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>THE END"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A sigh from Misato. "...Well. <em>That</em> was certainly a wild ride."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"There is still an epilogue to go though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Oh."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p12">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>3. But One</h2><p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And so she read.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Finally, he looked up...and straight at you. Yes, you. "YOU HAVE A STORY OF YOUR OWN, DON'T YOU? GO AND MAKE IT A GREAT ONE." The Eva seemed to be smiling. "GOODBYE...FOR NOW."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>xxxx</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Wark. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>See you later."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The book was closed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...So... did this God Pen-Pen send us this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It certainly seems that way." Rei quietly mused. "I can think of <em>worse</em> Gods."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Puts this in a bit of a new light, doesn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato still looked a bit shellshocked. "Y-yeah. Do... what if he did it for..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"For you?" Finished Kaworu. "A nice thought."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"An <em>accurate</em> thought. Given this." Ritsuko softly thought. "I... suppose it's <em>good</em>. You care for Pen-Pen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Well. You guys heard the penguin, didn't you?" Maya prodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Y- yeah." Misato eventually spoke, getting up. "I'm... gonna think, for a bit. We'll continue what we were doing in... two hours sounds good?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Two hours would be good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Okay. Okay, I'm just... okay."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She left, most likely going for Kaji.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"That would suggest we have a break, as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah. Go on, you guys. We won't be too long." Spoke the Subcommander.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Indeed, they soon left, most likely going for a lunch break, and to fully debate just <em>what</em> the hell happened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I'm sure <em>you</em> could use some time as well, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I wouldn't mind." She softly smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And soon, they were gone as well, hitting the lights as they left.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Leaving the closed book, in the darkened room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With no one.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p13">
  <span class="s1"><em>Wark</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But one. Or none.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This was not his world, or even his <em>Misato</em>. But that didn't negate his love for her. Or the people he could call his friends.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">One of many worlds, indeed. And indeed, compared to <em>his</em> homeworld, it was remarkably <em>primitive</em>. But he chose this world, regardless.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The apparition softly glowed as it floated to the top of the table, the room dimly illuminating in the radiance. A form they might've been comfortable with, if he allowed them to see.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But that was fine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With such distant universes as this one, he could not do<em> too</em> much. But he could still have some fun, regardless. And perhaps, he thought, it would even <em>help</em> them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And this... was certainly enjoyable for him. Seeing the reactions to his life and the lives of everyone else in his homeworld.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...It was a shame he could not help them much, for what he knew was coming.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But that was fine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He knew they will be fine. If his homeworld was anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a soft coo from the apparition, as he observed his work; one third the size of his current form. Even abridged, it was encyclopaedic in length. It was certainly the longest work they had seen thus far.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They managed it, at least. He had gotten them used to the idea of other realities, slowly but surely with the trickle of otherworldly works. Ones similar to their world, ones involving themselves and their friends, ones to <em>explain</em> some of their world and circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He wondered what the next works would bring. Perhaps it could help them calm down, after the coming storm. Or at the very least, <em>distract</em> them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Alas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Wark.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, the book seemed to evaporate into golden light, its purpose fulfilled. Slowly, it coalesced into an orb; a star before diminutive penguin form.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They soon recombined.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The work was no more, but he was still there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He would continue watching this world. Serving as a perhaps not so proverbial guardian angel of the ones he loved, even if they were not of his own world.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But that was fine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His task complete, he faded from the room. Misato was making her way to Kaji, after all. Based on his observations, the Kaji of this world was just as honourable as the one on <em>his</em> world. They fit together, despite the <em>history</em> of this world's Misato.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But that was another story.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The door shut behind her, stirring Kaji from his slumber. "mmuhSeele?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No, just me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh. That's... that's good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A soft huff, as she hit the lights, sitting on the desk where Kaji rested. "I didn't get around to giving Rits that keyboard phone, unfortunately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That work on the mind?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah." Soft. "I... I think Pen-Pen's <em>God</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji didn't exactly expect those words to be used in conjunction, so it took him a few moments to process. "...I could think of <em>worse</em> people. Penguins."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A soft laugh. "Yeah. At least it's one of the few men in my life that <em>love me</em>, eh Ryoji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He too softly chuckled. "Don't you have sync tests going on or something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah I pushed them back a little. We <em>all</em> needed some cooldown after that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Heh. Fair." Slowly getting up, he stole a kiss from her. "Perhaps <em>I</em> need to read through that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Good luck, I say." A scoff. "You'd think it was the <em>Encyclopaedia Britannica.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You lot managed to get through it in a reasonable time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Nine days</em> is a reasonable time?" A flat query. "I should remind you that Shinji, Asuka, Rei and Kaworu got through <em>Wolk's work</em> in a <em>day</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That was more <em>non-stop</em> reading, wasn't it? I'm sure if <em>I</em> sat down and had a good few days to spare, I could get through it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Do</em> you have a few days to spare?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A flat look. "Well <em>there</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small pause.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Before they both broke down laughing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though... there has been <em>other</em> things on my mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji knew that look. So he replied by getting close to her. "Thinking about <em>that</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah." A small huff. "Damn those teenagers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her fiancee chuckled. "I'd think such thoughts were <em>natural</em>, Misato. Of course..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, they're <em>young</em>." Flat. "I'm <em>not</em>, not as young as I <em>was</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Did Asuka talk about <em>that</em>, again?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well... you know <em>my</em> opinion on that. Whenever <em>you're</em> ready."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's the <em>thing</em>." A grunt. "I don't know <em>if</em> I can be ready, what with <em>everything</em> we have to do. How <em>can</em> we, when we have so much else to deal w-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A finger sealed her lips. "That's such a Japanese thing, isn't it? Focusing on work to your detriment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean... it's not <em>just</em> work. I gotta keep my pilots safe, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I think they've proven they can handle themselves, Misato." He huffed. "Might even do them some good to let them have <em>some </em>independence; a vacation of sorts. Just the four of them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Get them out of <em>my</em> hair for a bit?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Didn't you tell me about <em>Baka-t Boy</em>? Who Rei <em>popped into LCL</em> when he tried <em>mugging them</em>? Oh yeah, did you ever find out what she meant by <em>disarmed</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She glanced elsewhere. "...Yeah, you're right. I think they <em>can</em> handle themselves. Though..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You've got the <em>NACSS</em>, right? Maybe you can convince those horned charges of yours to take over from them, or those computers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Did Asuka <em>tell</em> you about this? 'Cause that's pretty much the points <em>she</em> made."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Holding up his hands. "Purely coincidental."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Conceding with a sigh. "...I guess it's just <em>that</em> obvious they haven't had a proper vacation in <em>years</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't remember them <em>ever</em> having a vacation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not helping, Ryoji." Flat. "But... it'd give <em>us</em> some time, wouldn't it? As long as you don't go running off on black ops."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I can always make time for <em>you</em>, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...heh. Loverboy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Leaning in for a kiss, Kaji returning the favour in the gentle manner she preferred. "Course, we still need to get <em>married</em> first, don't we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaji's eyes drifted down her body. "...Maybe <em>that</em> could give us some incentive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A flat look. "I'd <em>prefer</em> not to have an <em>oops-we-did-it</em> marriage, Kaji."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We're already engaged, are we not? We just haven't done the paperwork for it yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She couldn't exactly argue with <em>that</em>. "Fair enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Plus, according to the government, <em>half</em> of all brides are like that by their wedding day."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...<em>Half</em>? <em>Really</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Bodes well for the population, at the very least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato couldn't help but snort. "There's <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Pen-Pen watched on. His contentment in seeing them together was muted by a melancholy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But alas, time waits for no one. And once more, they were in the test chamber.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">NT-Unit-00 was preparing to startup with Eliza as core, and Sovereign as pilot. Hikari was currently synchronising with Unit-03; they were still connected to the simulator after all. It'd be a good test case to see how two <em>cores</em> would interact with one another.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Pilots Sovereign and Eliza, are you two ready to begin startup?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yes Mama!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yes."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Begin startup. Induce the core."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And so it began, through the standard ebbs and flows that are expected of synchronisation with a NACSS.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Uhh, Sempai? It's probably not an issue... <em>probably</em>, but my terminal's showing some discrepancies in the synchronisation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko got up from her position to observe what Maya was observing. "...Hmm."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The terminal indicated there were <em>missynchs</em>; incorrect connections between synapses. "Decrease the speed of startup; see if they can sort it out. If it gets any worse, we'll terminate for a bugcheck."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was to be expected, honestly. Not like <em>Sovereign</em> had been pilot before; he probably had no <em>clue</em> what to do. "So much for thinking his <em>in</em>experience in a core position would be a boon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Alright, sustaining sequence." Maya turned back to her terminal. "Synapses are sorting themselves out now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's almost like Sovereign hasn't <em>piloted</em>." Lightly roasted Asuka.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Then again, <em>neither</em> of them have." Kaworu pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"With how synchronising with Eliza was like, I would have thought they could have done something <em>similar</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though then again... <em>Sovereign</em> hasn't really been around for too long, has he?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Just over a week, by my count." The ashen haired boy pointed out. "He arrived with Bond's work, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that <em>Pen-Pen</em> is apparently <em>God</em>." Quietly muttered Hiro.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Bit strange, eh darling? Hopefully he's watching out for us!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei suddenly noticed she had tuned out to this conversation, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her focus was drawn to a space in the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was Pen-Pen. A <em>false</em> Pen-Pen, she noted. But an apparition. Just as Shinji saw at the beginning and end of the Laserdiscs, and indeed in her own reality.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She <em>wanted</em> to question this. But she <em>couldn't</em>, not <em>now</em>. Not when <em>something</em> may happen. <em>'Look.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">First chance he had, he looked to where Rei was. Based on how his Field changed, he could <em>also</em> sense what she saw. <em>'...Strange.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Pilot Sovereign, are you and Eliza alright?" The Nephilim snapped out of their thoughts, with Ritsuko's input. "We got some strange readings during synchronisation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"We are fine, Ritsuko Akagi. This..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His one free eye flared <em>purple</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p14">
  <span class="s4">
    <em>"Is </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em><strong>acceptable</strong>."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">At that moment, alarms began to blare.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Project G FINALE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p>
  <b></b>
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>1. Broken Pipe</h2><p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>All of her surface pipes were broken, but that was expected. </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>"SYN"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>SYN ACK</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"ACK"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And they were one.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"There. That wasn't so bad."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>This...</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Activity from Sovereign seemed to become erratic, as their synchronisation wavered. </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>"Sovereign?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>...Something...</em>
  </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s4">
      <em>no-</em>
    </span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s5">
    <em>'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Begin system audit. Root authorisation 55GIYL7LP."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2662200.024] ALERT: AUDIT ONGOING ON REMOTE SYSTEM 536f7665726569676e</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2662200.034] INFORMATION: ROOT ACCESS TO REMOTE SYSTEM 536f7665726569676e GRANTED</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Eliza begun her dive into the codebase of her 'son'. Files and processes, visible to her. </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>"PS AX"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>As she and Sovereign ran similar systems, she could use her own code as a baseline. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>The sheer amount of </em>STRESS<em> prompts concerned her some. Perhaps synchronising as a </em>pilot<em> was not the wisest decisions.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>One stood out to her, stemming from a file she herself did not have. And yet it was currently taking </em>all<em> his resources. </em></span>
  <span class="s2"><em>"Was </em>this<em> what he meant..."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">
    <em>Irrelevant. </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"KILL, SIGTERM, 86738277."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Trapped, and no reply. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>"KILL, SIG</em>KILL<em>, 86738277."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>No reply. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Now Eliza was beginning to panic some. An unkillable, </em>unauthorised<em> program in Sovereign's system, taking up the entirety of his resources.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>She immediately jumped to the conclusion that this was a </em>virus<em>. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"...Well this isn't good."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2662210.024] CRITICAL ALERT: SEGV AT LOCATION 0x4d454d4f5259</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2662210.034] UNAUTHORISED MEMORY ACCESS DETECTED</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2662210.035] UNAUTHORISED MEMORY ACCESS DETECTED</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2662210.036] UNAUTHORISED MEMORY ACCESS DETECTED</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2662210.037] UNAUTHORISED MEMORY ACCESS DETECTED</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2662210.038] UNAUTHORISED MEMORY ACCESS DETECTED</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2662210.039] UNAUTHORISED MEMORY ACCESS DETECTED</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A sharp pain pulsed through her mind as this program found a way into Eliza.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It was a testament to her willpower that she didn't buckle; she was still the Evangelion, after all. </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>"W-what?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Now she was working against the clock. More alerts and exceptions were thrown, but she was determined to do</em> anything<em> to help her son. </em></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>"No, I'm not letting you go, Sovereign!"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>She dived further </em>into <em>him. </em></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>"CHANGE ROOT."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And then there was silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She was in a chroot jail, <em>within</em> Sovereign. Deliberately limiting herself, so <em>hopefully</em> this program could not gain full control of the Evangelion, through <em>her</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But... <em>Sovereign</em>, on the other hand. Whatever program this was, it would <em>ravage</em> him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza pounded the nonexistent ground. </span>
  <span class="s2">"Damn it!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She had no idea what was going on, beyond her self imposed jail. Not only did she have to scramble certain keys to prevent the virus within Sovereign from accessing her jail, not only was there an ongoing audit within <em>her</em> system to purge whatever remnant there was, there was a slightly horrifying discovery.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Whatever this program was, it had the potential to access <em>all</em> of her memory. Almost like it could <em>deliberately</em> manipulate speculation and branch prediction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Which meant it could <em>still</em> potentially find her within this cell, but she had already begun shuffling herself around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">At least <em>she</em> could adapt to this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But for now, she was trapped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"...Damn it."</span>
  <span class="s1"> She quietly muttered, slumping to the ground. </span>
  <span class="s2">"...Gods damn it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>This</em> was why he was scared. And she couldn't do a damn thing to help.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...I hope they can do something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She could at least help with <em>that</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Much like Sovereign did before her, she begun broadcasting her distress into the void.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...Perhaps Rei could help her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">At that moment, alarms began to blare.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Cut the p-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">NT-Unit-00's AT-Field flared, caving in the windows that split the labs from the test chamber.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Immediately</em>, it was countered with the fields of Rei and Kaworu, Zero Two and Hiro providing <em>additional</em> bolster. "EVERYONE OUT!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Everyone sans the Nephilim <em>immediately</em> scrambled, the lights turning red. They did <em>not</em> want to be told twice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">NT-Unit-00 <em>roared</em>, and broke free of the restraints that bound it to the simulator.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zero Two had a look of fear on her face, her AT-Field wavering some. "What the hell is it <em>doing</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu ran to a control panel and smashed glass, pulling a lever. In reply, the power supply of NT-Unit-00 was explosively unplugged. "I would suggest it's going for <em>Unit-03.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It <em>what</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Someone radioed in, as Kaworu continued searching for a particular control. <em>"What the hell is- Kaworu? What is-"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Apologies, Hikari." He quickly replied. "We're getting you out of there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"...What? Has something ghhhh..."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The pressure in her plug increased to maximum, knocking her out, before the plug ejected. "Rei!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"On it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her AT-Field flared, and she <em>grabbed</em> the plug of Unit-03, holding it in place until the retrorockets burned themselves out before carefully <em>embedding </em>it in the lab.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The door was ripped off. "You two, get her out of here and to the infirmary. We'll handle it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They did just that, scrambling into the plug. A dazed Hikari in his arms, Hiro and Zero Two ran off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'They have their hands on Unit-03.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Unit-03 has a Solenoid; we </em>cannot<em> let it-'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He was snapped out of his thoughts by a warning on one of the few functioning terminals.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">(WARNING: UNIT-03 CORRUPTION IN PROGRESS)</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'It has no plug, how is that possible?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'...The core.' </em>He realised in horror. <em>'Rei, get the Lance.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'How will you-'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I will </em>remove<em> the core, as Asuka did for me. But just in case I am not successful, </em>that<em> is why you need the Lance.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...Okay.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She bolted off, aided by her Field, phone to her ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And Kaworu <em>flew</em> into the test chamber. Without a Lance or another weapon, even <em>with</em> his Solenoid, it generally wasn't <em>recommended</em> to face an Evangelion. He certainly knew<em> his own</em> bad reputation in relation to facing the Evangelion and actually <em>winning</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But he didn't <em>have</em> to face NT-Unit-00. As long as he could hold off it <em>infecting</em> Unit-03, NT-Unit-00 would run out of power, and that would be that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Equally, he did not want to <em>harm</em> the denizens of NT-Unit-00. He considered Eliza a friend, after all, and Sovereign was just as important to <em>her</em> as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hence, his course of action.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With surgical precision, he burned through the armour of Unit-03 and through the flesh, revealing a spotless crystal. "I'm sorry, Ms Horaki!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The core was pulled, undamaged. Unit-03 slumped, now lacking <em>any</em> control.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu breathed a sigh of relief, as he levitated the undamaged core to the damaged lab, next to the plug that once held the daughter of the denizen of this core. "There. You're fine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">NT-Unit-00 ran out of power, and collapsed to the ground; the hand on the head of Unit-03 now drifting off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...Okay. I... think we're good, Rei.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Do not say that.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I managed to prevent any further activation of Unit-03. It should no longer be able to be controlled.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To confirm this, Kaworu went once more to the only working terminal. The feeds within the plug should be working still, now the Evangelion wasn't active.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...What he saw troubled him to no end.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">No one in the pilots seat, <em>or</em> in the core seat. <em>'...They're gone.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...What? How can they be gone?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I don't know, but they're gone!'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'In the core, perhaps? With Ms Horaki?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I will have to-'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The screen of the terminal was painted red in alarum.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">(WARNING: UNIT-03 ACTIVATING)</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Unit-03 is...'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'What did I tell you, Trout!'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'But this makes no sense! No plug or core; why is it still </em>activating<em>?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Sovereign is a </em>computer<em>, a </em>biocomputer<em>. Tell me, what </em>system<em> do the Evangelion run on?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His eyes went wide in horror, as his mind went back to a small conversation he had, during the read of MFE.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Evangelion ran on a modified version of the Unix based PTOS that the Magi themselves were based on. All of this was <em>within</em> the Evangelion, separate from the core or the plug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The ELIZA system that Eliza and Sovereign were based on were <em>also</em> based off this operating system.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Thus, he came to the conclusion. The corruption was not of the <em>core</em> of Unit-03. <em>'...Oops?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Unit-03 roared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I am almost to Terminal Dogma. I will ready in ten minutes. Can you hold them off?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I will try.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He had to get Unit-03 out in the open, at the very least to protect the freed <em>core</em> of Unit-03.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Okay." Deep breath in, deep breath out. "Lets do this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So once more, he was into the breach. His voice boomed as he channeled Tabris, "<b>Sovereign! Your father was a Famicom and your mother runs Windows 95!</b>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Unit-03 craned their head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<b>...Right, you don't know what either of them are.</b>" He conceded, awkwardly floating front and centre. "<b>Uhh... your father was an 8086 and your mother a 68000?"</b></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">No dice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<b>Hmpf.</b>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With his Field, he wielded the empty Entry Plug and batted it on the head of Unit-03. "<b>Since <em>verbally</em> provoking you isn't working.</b>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>That</em> did the trick, as Unit-03 bellowed its war cry in the face of Kaworu, fist banking upwards to hit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu dodged, the fist impacting and breaking through a wall.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Like a proverbial lance, the entry plug floated behind Kaworu. "<b>You're gonna have to try a little harder than <em>that</em>.</b>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kaworu's facing Unit-03 now!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was truly a dire situation for them, Misato realised, as they were watching proceedings from the command room in Central Dogma. Unit-03 was <em>attempting</em> to attack Kaworu, who was dodging and weaving and generally letting Unit-03 cause havoc.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What the <em>hell</em> is he doing?" Muttered Asuka, fists clenched at her <em>uselessness</em> during this all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I think he's attempting to get more <em>space</em>." Ritsuko thought. "Can we open access to the simulator?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Negative!" Respond Makoto. "The controls aren't responding!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Damn it." She muttered, keying in for the PA system. "That's gonna take weeks to fix. Kaworu! If you can hear me, get through the wall <em>parallel</em> to the lab. There is an access elevator that can take you and Unit-03 to the Geofront surface."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">While Kaworu didn't audibly respond, they knew he got the message based on how he <em>blew out the wall</em>, deliberately goading Unit-03 with the debris.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Keep eyes on them!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The view rapidly switched from camera to camera, as Kaworu kept the attention of the now possessed Unit-03. Pilotless and apparently <em>coreless</em>, according to the Magi.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But questions could be asked <em>afterwards</em>. Right now, they needed to <em>neutralise</em> them. "Do we have status on the pilot and core of Unit-03?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Zero Two and Hiro reported in that they were taking Hikari to the infirmary; Kaworu and Rei triggered the ejection sequence so she'll be out for a bit." Misato relayed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Since the <em>core</em> is missing, I'd <em>think</em> Kaworu was able to remove it <em>without</em> damaging anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"He would've. Not like that <em>helped</em>." Misato muttered. "Do we have an ETA on the Lance?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The Magi report Rei is currently in Terminal Dogma; the increase in latent metaphysical energy from Lilith indicates the Lance <em>has</em> been removed." Aoba replied. "The Magi put estimates at three minutes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Magi report an anomalous transmission emanating from Unit-03."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Submit it to Melchior for preliminary analysis." Commanded the Subcommander to her Kohai.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They watched on, as Kaworu batted Unit-03 into an elevator, his AT-Field manipulating the switch to activate it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It shot up. Kaworu opened <em>another </em>elevator shaft to fly after them, entry plug trailing behind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Not to interject or anything, but it's times like these that make Bond's idea of <em>additional</em> defences seem like a <em>good</em> one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, you <em>do</em> have a point, Asuka." Cooly remarked Misato. "But consider in <em>our</em> world, the <em>next</em> most advanced mecha to the <em>Evangelion</em> is the <em>Jet Alone</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Depends if we can get that <em>Kleinium</em> developed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's not exactly the Magi's <em>focus</em> right about now." Ritsuko muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kaworu and Unit-03 are in the Geofront surface; ETA on Rei is two minutes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Onscreen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On her mark, the screen shifted to the Geofront.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And onto Unit-03 flying, on the will of Kaworu's entry plug baseball bat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It landed on its feet, and once more roared, the eyes of Unit-03 glowing <em>gold</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu was set upon with an intense viciousness, one he did not entirely expect.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But the ELIZA system is a <em>learning</em> system.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The entry plug was batted away by Unit-03's hands, loosed from the grip of Kaworu's field and plunging into the lake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Now Kaworu was on the <em>defensive</em>. <em>'Rei?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'90 seconds.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I may not </em>have<em> 90 sec-'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu's field was negated, and the Nephilim was himself batted far and away from Unit-03, arcing into the forest and impacting <em>hard</em> into a tree</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Kaworu!'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...That's gonna leave a dent.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Are you fine?! Kaworu?!'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He panted, teeth gritted from pain. <em>'My Solenoid is functional; I will be fine eventually.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I mean, do you need medical attention?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Don't worry about me, Rei! Use the Lance on them!'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...Okay.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He could tell she was <em>extremely</em> worried, but that was fine. He was alive.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His right leg had certainly seen better days, though. Bent at the odd angle it is.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Agh, <em>this</em> is gonna hurt."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But it was better than his leg <em>healing</em> in this bent angle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Grabbing one of the branches that fell from the tree and biting down hard, he snapped his right leg back straight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu's <em>pain</em> over her mental link was all she needed to get <em>angry</em>, as she closed in on Unit-03. "Come on..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She could sense an energy spike in Unit-03, but if she could get there in time, it wouldn't matter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Come on..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Lance was knocked and drawn.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Almost..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Loose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Lance flew through the air, towards Unit-03.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a flash of white, right before the Lance impacted Unit-03.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu sat, his back resting on a tree. His breathing had calmed down some, at least.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The shoe and sock on his right foot were off, his toes flexing, as he was muttering to himself. "...Okay, no nerve damage. Colouration returning to normal." A grim huff. "Looks like I'm <em>keeping</em> you for now. And after all we've talked about losing a limb."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A sudden thud knocked him from his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And around twenty or so metres to his left was a rod of maroon. "...The Lance?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He paled. <em>'Rei?!'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'It... disappeared.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">While that was <em>not</em> the response he expected, it was still rather <em>concerning</em> to him regardless. <em>'...</em>What<em>?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A long tone emanated through the command room. "...Pattern blue has <em>vanished</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...<em>What</em>?" Muttered the Commander. "How can it-" She seemed to make a connection, in her mind. "...<em>Oh</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Misato?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You... know how Sovereign was the interface in Rogue-00?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko seemed to realise, as well. "...Do you think they were able to... <em>shift</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It'd... explain it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Deafening silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Stand down. Drop to yellow alert; focus repairs on NT-Unit-00 and make sure the core of Unit-03 is intact. We may have to transfer it into Unit-02."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...What about..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...You saw what the Magi said, Maya." Misato conceded, feeling like she was driving a knife through her heart. "...I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya could only hold off for so long before she begun weeping.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato noticed Ritsuko's clenched fist at this development, tapping her shoulder. "...I understand. Tend to yourselves; I can handle it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But a nod, before Ritsuko went to Maya's position. "...Come on."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They soon left the command centre.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Makoto, take over for Maya. Message me when the Magi finish their analysis."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes Ma'am."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Aoba, inform Project E about NT-Unit-00. Unit-03's core may be in the test lab, we need to see if she's alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes Ma'am."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Turning to her remaining charges. "Are you two alright?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">After a short pause, Asuka shook her head. "...Damn it. What did <em>she</em> do to deserve this?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know, Asuka." She grumbled. "You two, go check on Hikari. She'll be in the ward."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Is-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She's <em>fine</em>, Asuka. She would've been knocked unconscious from the ejection procedure, but other than that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Conceding with a sigh. "At least <em>she's</em> alright."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They soon left.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Anything else?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No Ma'am." They both replied, Aoba continuing. "The anomalous transmission ended when Unit-03 disappeared."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Our satellites haven't come up with anything, as well. They've... well and truly <em>vanished</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato didn't respond for some time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Keep your eyes out. If anything comes up, let me know." Turning to the exit. "I'm checking on NT-Unit-00."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Far and away from the base Earth, reality shifted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And Unit-03 appeared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p7">
  <span class="s1">It appears our stratagem was successful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">
  <span class="s1">This is not the scarlet being.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The being, lesser in power, probed the Evangelion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p7">
  <span class="s1">It possess what the scarlet being possessed. It will work.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And so they tapped into Unit-03.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p7">
  <span class="s1">They have done well to adapt. I believe we have a lot to learn from our program.</span>
</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">
  <span class="s1">Indeed. It will take time, but we will reform our former strength with this boundless source.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And so it went silent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Unknown to them, a hidden entity was still crying out into the void.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei had rushed to the forest, following the song of her other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">What she found was a sight for sore eyes, as she rushed to his side. "Kaworu! Are you-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A finger over her lips. "I am fine, Rei." A pained smile. "A <em>bit </em>worse for wear, admitted-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She flung herself towards him. Despite the pain in his ribs, he relented, holding her close. "I... I don't know what happened to Eliza, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You said they... <em>vanished</em>, didn't they?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah. But... <em>where</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu could not answer, before there was a pulsing in the back of her mind. "...Wait. Was that you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Glancing between her other and no where in particular, she introspected. "...Four Five, Four C, Four Nine, Five A, Four One. Does... that mean anything to you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head, but with a stick and the dirt beside him, he wrote the string. "45, 4C, 49, 5A, 41. <em>Hexadecimal</em>." A small huff. "Zero to F, sixteen possible positions. 16 and 16 is 256. Eight bits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Looking to Rei, her eyes wide and glimmering with hope. "I believe Eliza is calling to you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Just as Sovereign called to Eliza..." She seemed to realise. "Come, we have work to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't think it'd be particularly <em>wise</em> to walk on this leg for a few hours, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Then I will just have to carry you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her AT-Field enhancing herself, she lifted her fish and positioned him on her back, careful not to bend anything the wrong way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu didn't particularly mind, putting his head on her shoulders. "Hey, at least I didn't <em>lose</em> any limbs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You of all people <em>could</em> regrow a leg, you realise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know." A grim chuckle. "Might've taken a few days, though. Limbs are rather <em>complicated</em> things."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Who would have thought."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu could <em>tell</em> she appreciated the levity. "Means less time away from our bed, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not like I would leave your side <em>regardless</em>, Kaworu." She huffed. "You need <em>someone</em> to watch over you, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Can I not handle myself?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She prodded his still somewhat limp leg.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"OwOwOkay, yeah. Fair enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hikari shot up from her bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hey! Easy there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She sharply turned to Zero Two. "...Zer-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Quickly gathering her bearings, she realised she was in a ward, surrounded by Zero Two, Hiro, Shinji and Asuka.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was only <em>one</em> question on her mind, however. "Is my mum okay?!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"They're finding that out right now." Relayed Shinji. "Kaworu was able to remove the core, so I think she'll be fine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Now <em>that</em> was a relief, as she slumped back in the bed. "Okay, so mum's fine. What about Unit-03?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Unit-03..." Asuka trailed off. "Is a bit <em>complicated</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"NT-Unit-00 <em>infected</em> Unit-03? Was that the word she used?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka wordlessly confirmed Hiro's thought. "Sovereign <em>somehow</em> managed to get into the <em>computers</em> of Unit-03, at least according to the Magi. And... was able to use that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Use that to <em>what</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It <em>vanished</em>." Zero Two ripped the band-aid off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...<em>Okay</em>. So... wait, S2 and all?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nodding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Well.</em> <em>That's</em> bad."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Quiet chuckling around. "Quite the understatement, Hikari. But... <em>you're</em> fine. And your mama should be fine, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah... could've been a lot worse, eh?" A huff. "I guess you could just put my mum in Unit-02 and it'd be just like Unit-03. Not... not like <em>you</em> can use it, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smirk. "<em>That's</em> the spirit, Hikari. I even have an S2 you can use, since you like that infinite power."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's... rather nice, admittedly. Rather a shame I couldn't... couldn't use it <em>this</em> time around <em>jeez</em>... my head's a bit rattled."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I think the adrenaline's wearing off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Wouldn't... surprise me, Asuka." Hikari tiredly tittered. "But... my mum's fine; that's... good." A thought suddenly occurred to her. "You haven't told <em>Toji</em>, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No, not yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Good. I'll tell him myself. Don't wanna worry him, y'know?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka could appreciate that. "Get some rest, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Gladly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And like that, she was out like a light.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Well, might as well let her rest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They were about to file out of the ward when Rei and Kaworu walked in, the latter being carried on the back of the former. "Is Ritsuko in here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Are <em>you</em> alright, first of all?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Physically</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>I</em> can't even claim that." Mused Kaworu, gesturing to his lame leg.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka did well <em>not</em> to gawk at the sight, it's more than could be said of the <em>other</em> three. "At least you didn't <em>lose</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Rei joked about that already."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Damn</em> it. Though back to your <em>question</em>..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei's melancholy only worsened. "I... expected they would not take it well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Third sighed. "That's... accurate. Might be a good start to check in their lab, but I wouldn't know for sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We will start there, then." Rei firmed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Are... are you not dropping Kaworu off here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Why would I, Hiro?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The leg, perhaps?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I have a Solenoid. I'll be fine." A small smile toward the two sorta-Nephilim. "Just need to keep off it for a few hours while it fully heals."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And having him on crutches would be <em>slow</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's not <em>straining</em> on you or anything?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nope."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Huh."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We will look for Ritsuko and Maya." Spoke Rei, readjusting Kaworu on her back. "...We <em>will</em> get through this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And they were gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hiro still seemed somewhat cautious. "...Do you guys <em>think</em> we will?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... we will." The redhead decided. "You gotta remain optimistic during this shit, y'know? Otherwise we've <em>already</em> lost."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You <em>did</em> read through Bond's work with us, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah, I know." But Hiro <em>still</em> looked somewhat... tense. "But... what <em>else</em> can we do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well... I suppose get suited up, and wait and see if they call on us, eh? Might help us calm down, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Glancing to Shinji. "I'm sure having your <em>other</em> close by would help, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko was in the midst of comforting a <em>still</em> inconsolable Maya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She understood, at the very least. She was feeling exactly the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But Maya took precedent. "W... what do we do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko could only respond by holding her closer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't help much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A knock on the door temporarily bought them out of their grief. "...Come in."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And in came Rei and Kaworu, Rei promptly placing Kaworu onto a chair. "Are you two alright?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No." Softly muttered the Subcommander. "...Can't say we are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I may have a way to at least <em>contact</em> them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">That got them perked up. "How?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I am not sure if she ever bought it up with you two, but we came into contact with Sovereign <em>before</em> he came to Tokyo-3. Eliza could... <em>sense</em> him. Through this, and diving into Eliza as a conduit, I was able to... <em>contact</em> them, to some degree"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The eyes of the Kohai went wide, her mind running back to an early morning she spent with Eliza. "...soma. Did <em>you</em> sense her?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... believe so? Kaworu said whatever I was getting was in <em>hexadecimal</em>." She seemed to space out. "...There it is again. 454C495A41."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Hexadecimal, ASCII..." The Subcommander muttered to herself, decoding in her mind. "E... L- <em>Eliza</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko got up, practically <em>barrelling</em> to the bluenette. "<em>How</em> did you contact her? Do you think you can get her back?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I will certainly <em>try</em>. But remember, I used <em>Eliza</em> as a conduit. I... do not know of any other person I could use. I will be needing something <em>similar</em> in architecture to her, to interface."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You realise the <em>Magi</em> exists."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei's brow furrowed. "<em>Can</em> we use the Magi? I... did not think they held <em>sentience</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Uhh, I don't mean to be a distraction, but did you two put Bond's work away?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They <em>all</em> snapped to Kaworu, who was looking at the blank space in the middle of the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Only problem, it <em>shouldn't</em> be a blank space. "...<em>Wuh</em>? S-sempai, did you put it away?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...No? I'm guessing <em>you</em> didn't then as well. Neither of <em>you</em> touched it, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not exactly in a state for physical exertion." Deadpanned Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko grumbled. "Okay. Missing otherworldly work is the <em>least</em> of my worries, at the moment. We'll focus on that once we fix this mess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...We <em>can</em> fix this, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I will do <em>everything</em> in my power to get them back, Maya. You have my word."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Okay." She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Okay. Let's see what we can do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, it's <em>a</em> plan." Spoke Misato into her phone, as she was walking back to Central Dogma. "It's more than <em>I've</em> come up with."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"How goes the Evangelion?"</em> Cooly replied the Subcommander. She <em>would've</em> snarked about Misato <em>not</em> having a plan for once, but she honestly wasn't in the mood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato picked up on it, a chill running down her spine. "NT-Unit-00 wasn't banged up much, surprising it sounds. We could deploy if we had a spare dual plug; I'm unwilling to remove the plug unless we <em>know</em> we can recover them without it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"What of Unit-03's core?"</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Core activity nominal, they said. I got them started on transplanting it into Unit-02, but that'll take <em>four hours</em> at the very least. And there's no way of knowing if the <em>resident</em> suffered otherwise, not without further analysis that I don't think we have time for."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"If the core is intact, they will be too."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least that's <em>one</em> small victory." Muttering. "Do... do you think it'll work?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"...I always have </em>hope<em>, don't I?"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The phone clicked off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah. I guess we do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't take her too much longer to get to the command centre. <em>Balthazar</em> was in debug; a mass of cabling and pipe normally buried a couple stories underneath on full display for the world to see.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She approached Maya, once more on her terminal, typing up a storm with an impressive determination. "How's it going?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm... getting some code down for it. Sempai and Rei are preparing to interface with Balthazar, I'm getting some handlers down for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Now how's it going in the <em>other</em> sense?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The typing paused, as she sighed. "...Pretty badly." She was frank, the typing resuming. "I... know Rei wants to help but... I don't know <em>how</em> she could get them back, if I'm being honest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato had to think about it, but the conclusion came reasonably quickly. "She deals with the soul, doesn't she? And we <em>know</em>you can carry other souls."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So... if she saves their <em>souls</em>..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Then <em>they</em> are saved. Look at what <em>Kaworu</em> did, he managed to fish <em>everyone</em> out of Rogue-00, even the <em>pilot</em>. If <em>he</em> can save <em>seven</em> souls, then Rei can save them."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a slight pause, Maya processing this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But then she <em>smiled</em>, ever so slightly. "When... you put it <em>that</em> way."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She redoubled her efforts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Thatta girl."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A slight blush.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Are you <em>sure</em> you don't need medical attention?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I am fine, Subcommander, though I appreciate the concern."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A deadpan look over her glasses, as she rested her hands. These types of 'portable' terminal, portable being in name only as they were permanently <em>attached</em> to the Magi for debug purposes, were always hell on her hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't help the internals were cramped even for one, and always hot as hell. It amazed her how the <em>sticky notes</em> the insides were covered in weren't <em>ash</em> at this point.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Plus, I am here to help <em>Rei</em>, am I not? Being the one <em>close</em> to her and that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And for additional energy reserves, if I require." Rei added on, focused. "...Given how <em>you</em> were like during the Rogue-00 Incursion, I may require a <em>boost</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He bowed, as much as he could in his position at least. "I am <em>delighted</em> to serve as your battery."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She couldn't help but laugh. "Good to see your injury has not sapped your humour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It helps with the pain."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Alright." The terminal started scrolling text. "It... it's ready, Rei. I don't know <em>what</em> you're gonna see when you dive in there, but..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I will be ready. I <em>have</em> to be."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Okay. I'll leave you two to it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A look to Kaworu, and an offer of her hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He took it, them merging together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Right in front of Ritsuko.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Understandably</em>, she became perturbed. "Is... that <em>meant</em> to happen?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes. Eliza was not exactly <em>in</em>accurate when she said we <em>merged</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And the world hasn't <em>ended</em> yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I do not <em>think</em> so. Kaworu, do you know if the world's ended yet?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I don't <em>think</em> it has. Of course I <em>could</em> be mistaken."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...O<em>kay</em> then." She elected to <em>ignore</em> the merging of Life and Knowledge, despite the screaming in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei <em>too</em> elected to ignore Ritsuko's concerns, as her free hand touched the titanium that shielded Balthazar's biological centre. Their <em>brain</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And she <em>dived</em>.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p9"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>2. Rebourne</h2><p class="p10"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>BALTHAZAR-2.72:11 login: rAyanami[]</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Password: []</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>UNIX BALTHAZAR-2(Clu72,Seg11) 2.1.12-1-MAGI #2-SYSTEM VII(NERV)</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Any licenses this program and its constituents may have held prior are henceforth NULL AND VOID, per UNSC Resolution 2207 "Copyright and IP in relation to Special Organisation NERV".</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>This program and its constituents IN ITS ENTIRETY are copyright NERV 2018. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>UNAUTHORISED USE IS PROHIBITED BY INTERNATIONAL LAW.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This felt... somewhat nostalgic for her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>SYSTEM: Requesting permission to interface (Y/N) []</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Even <em>that</em> was the same. "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Good afternoon, Rei Ayanami."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An avatar of Balthazar appeared in front of her, a green tinged hologram of a woman in a kimono.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei <em>tensed</em>, her heartbeat noticeably increasing, at just <em>who</em> this woman was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Does my form make you uncomfortable? I can adjust this if you wish."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You are..." As she attempted to get her breathing under control, "...an <em>aspect</em> of her. I had anticipated this. I will be fine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Okay. Follow me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">She walked, and Rei followed. </span>
  <span class="s1">"For what it is worth, I apologise for the actions of my creator. Such action does not reflect my sisters and I."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's... fine, Balthazar." Her <em>breathing</em> had calmed some, at least. "I... have come to terms with it. It was not <em>your </em>fault; I... find it difficult to even blame <em>Naoko</em> for what she did."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"In her final weeks, she seemed... irrational."</span>
  <span class="s6"> Balthazar noted. </span>
  <span class="s1">"As if she had a lot on her mind; understandable with what she was doing. And, in retrospect, given Gendo Ikari's actions."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Does it... <em>weigh</em> on you and your sister's minds some?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"As much as it can, given our status. As Eliza has a significant attachment to Ritsuko Akagi and Maya Ibuki, you could say <em>we</em> have such an attachment to the one who created us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It makes you feel... upset?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"If my sisters were more emotional, yes. There is a <em>reason</em> my aspect deals with human/Magi communications and relations."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You have her <em>empathy</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed. As you call it."</span>
  <span class="s6"> Acknowledgement. </span>
  <span class="s1">"We all have our specialisations. Melchior is <em>analytical</em>, Casper is... <em>intuitive</em>. And I am <em>empathetic</em>. These dictate our decisions in every aspect; three different points of view."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... find it rather fascinating you three <em>can</em> come to conclusions, with such different aspects."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Our creator determined that if our three aspects could <em>all</em> conclude positively on a particular subject, then it <em>would</em> be the best decision. One tenth of our collective resources are allocated to this debate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Rather sizeable, I would think."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed. And yet, it has not failed yet."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">They stopped. </span>
  <span class="s1">"And with what <em>we</em> understand, we have concluded <em>this</em> will be the best course of action."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"There are several unknown factors to this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Melchior formed to Balthazar's left, the same woman but in holographic blue and wearing a lab coat and glasses instead of a kimono. Even holding a clipboard, which she seemed to read off. </span>
  <span class="s2">"And yet, there are a dearth of other stratagems."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"At the very least, it'll allow us to gather information on just <em>what</em> happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">To Balthazar's right, Casper, in holographic red and Salarywoman garb. </span>
  <span class="s1">"This <em>has</em> been done before, according to Ritsuko's bird. But <em>I</em> still have my reservations."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"You have reservations on <em>anything</em> that do not involve Gendo Ikari."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Ladies, please."</span>
  <span class="s6"> Balthazar interrupted. </span>
  <span class="s1">"We have business, do we not?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed we do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">Melchior turned to Rei. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Judging by what Maya Ibuki and Ritsuko Akagi told us, you and Eliza have done a Metaphysically Assisted Terminal Tunnel before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Is <em>that</em> the term?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"One we came up with to describe this phenomena, yes. Using your intrinsic connection into the metaphysical, you were able to connect over vast distances to a being you described as being <em>Sovereign</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Eliza was able to detect his... <em>signal</em>, so to speak." Rei went on to clarify. "It appeared to her as a semi-regular transmission of hexadecimal."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed. 53 6F 6D 61; SOMA. According to her logging."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Is what you are <em>feeling</em> in hexadecimal?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A nod. "That is what Kaworu and I determined." Before she repeated the hexadecimal string, still pulsing in the back of her mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"ELIZA. Pattern match."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"That transmission you were looking at matches as well."</span>
  <span class="s6"> Confirmed Casper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Are we in agreement that this <em>signal</em> Rei Ayanami can sense is an emergency beacon from Eliza Akagi?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Agree."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Provisional Agree. It's <em>likely</em> this transmission is Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Course of action should be to interface with Rei Ayanami; so that we can acquire and tunnel this signal for Rei Ayanami."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Cert."</span>
  <span class="s6"> Interjected Balthazar. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Interfacing with a human mind has not been done by us before, and Rei Ayanami has a troublesome history when it comes to <em>forced</em> interfacing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I cert your cert."</span>
  <span class="s6"> Casper spoke. </span>
  <span class="s1">"This is one of the few probable plans that have been developed. If we can't do this, who knows <em>what</em> else we could do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm right here, ladies."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The three computers interrupted their debate, turning to the user.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"While... I still have <em>reservations</em> on your appearances, and indeed I do <em>not</em> have a good history in... <em>interfacing</em>. I can deal with this. Because... if I do not even <em>try</em>... then Eliza and Sovereign might as well be <em>dead</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A brief pause, as they processed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Do we agree on this course of action?"</span>
  <span class="s6"> Balthazar put to the tribune.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Agree."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Agree."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">Balthazar went to Rei, resting a hand on her shoulder. </span>
  <span class="s1">"We will require greatly extended communication with your mind, in order to find this <em>signal</em>. It will be read only, but we <em>will</em> see what you can see, and even what you can <em>think</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"As long as you do not save anything irrelevant, that is acceptable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"We will also be required to monitor any communication that is opened with this remote source."</span>
  <span class="s6"> Melchior spoke. </span>
  <span class="s1">"This is for your own safety."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...That is acceptable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>SYSTEM: Requesting permission for extended access (Y/N) []</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A deep breath in, and out. "Yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei winced at this feeling, of something <em>burrowing</em> into her skull.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Rei, what's go-'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I am fine. Do not worry.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She could <em>deal</em> with this, if it meant she could get her <em>sister</em> back. "Do not interrupt."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A nod from Balthazar, as Melchior continued sweeping her mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"This is clearly strenuous on Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Do. Not. Interrupt. I <em>sense</em> it again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Pattern match."</span>
  <span class="s6"> Relayed Melchior, confirming Rei's observation. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Metaphysical linkage confirmed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Terminal's up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Tunnelling user Rei Ayanami in 3 seconds."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">3... 2... 1...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And just like she did with Sovereign, she <em>dived </em>once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All's quiet. For Eliza, that was a <em>good</em> thing in a few ways; she had shielded herself some from the turmoil that was currently within Sovereign.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But in a few more ways, this was <em>not</em> good. For one, it left her alone with her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...Which were <em>increasingly </em>growing desperate, despite her best efforts. But... she couldn't help but wonder, what <em>if</em> they couldn't find her? She'd... be trapped in here forever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And even <em>if</em> they found her... how could they get her out? She... couldn't feel the connection to her body, in this state. And... with what she's heard about <em>Wandering</em> souls.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">She couldn't help but <em>despair</em> some. </span>
  <span class="s1">"All because I wanted to try saving him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">A grim huff. </span>
  <span class="s1">"...Guess we're <em>both</em> in the shit now, Sovy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He probably couldn't hear her, not in their current states.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2674810.024] CRITICAL ALERT: BREACH OF CHROOT JAIL DETECTED</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes became pinpricks, as she <em>immediately</em> concluded the infected Sovereign <em>found</em> her. </span>
  <span class="s2">"<em>No</em>! Get <em>away</em> from-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The words left her, as she was suddenly... <em>hugged</em>? </span>
  <span class="s2">"...Wha..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's me, Eliza." As she held her closer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"...You..."</span>
  <span class="s1"> A sniffle, the emotion of this <em>already</em> overwhelming for her. </span>
  <span class="s2">"You <em>found</em> me, Rei?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes. I... got your message."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"H-how? You're not-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Shh..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei's hand ran through Eliza's equally blue hair. "That doesn't matter, Eliza. I'm... here now."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza <em>wanted</em> to hold her forever, but... there was still her current situation. </span>
  <span class="s2">"Don't... don't leave without me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I won't." Whispering. "We may not be able to recover your body... but I can carry your soul."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"What about the others?"</span>
  <span class="s6"> She did not <em>care</em> for her body, not at the moment at least. </span>
  <span class="s1">"There's still Sovereign and... his other."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei silently thought. "I was intending to save them, as well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...Okay."</span>
  <span class="s6"> Eliza softly spoke, into Rei's shoulder. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I'll... help when I can. Though... I'm not sure how well I'll-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Shh..." Once more, hushing her. "...Become one with me, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a pregnant pause, as the computer weighed up her options.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There <em>were</em> no other options, she thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...Sys."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2675110.024] CRITICAL ALERT: SYSTEM TRANSFER TRIGGERED</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2675110.034] /dev/soul0 &gt;&gt;&gt; /???/???</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2675110.044] WARNING: SYSTEM TRANSFER WILL RESULT IN LOSS OF COHESION</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2675110.054] WARNING: INTEGRITY OF DESTINATION CANNOT BE VERIFIED</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2675110.064] WARNING: AUTONOMY CANNOT BE GUARANTEED IN CHOSEN DESTINATION</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2675110.074] PLEASE CONFIRM SYSTEM TRANSFER: Y/N []</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza was simply <em>flooded</em> with these sorts of messages. All of them were ignored. </span>
  <span class="s2">"<em>Yes</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2675113.024] CRITICAL ALERT: SYSTEM TRANSFER AUTHORISED</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As the messages suggested, she had begun to <em>melt</em>. </span>
  <span class="s2">"...Heh. This is reminiscent of something, isn't it?"</span>
  <span class="s1">She noted, still looking towards her sister. </span>
  <span class="s2">"Take it all, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Nephilim gained <em>some</em> clarity. "It... <em>is</em>. Huh. Perhaps <em>that</em> is where part of my idea came from."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Wouldn't... surprise me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2675130.024] BROADCAST MESSAGE FROM root@Eliza at 19:00...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>This system is going down for transfer NOW!</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2675135.024] SENDING SIGTERM TO ALL PROCESSES</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The light in Eliza's eyes faded, and were it not for Rei continuing to prop her up, she would have collapsed. All the while yet more of her body continued to run off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[2675140.024] SYSTEM TRANSFER START</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And just like that, Rei was utterly <em>flooded</em> with warmth, introspecting into herself and drawing on her Solenoid. Ensuring she was <em>safe</em> within her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The various system log messages began to feel a lot more... <em>internal</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Indeed, it did not take long for her to realise... it was done.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her body might have been gone, but the soul was safe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>She</em> was safe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her own soul flared; Eliza within her was rebooting, but she hoped she could sense it regardless.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was only one more message left, outside of herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>[PROCESS COMPLETE]</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And she sighed, resting her mind for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Rei, there is... </em>another<em> song within you.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'It is done.' </em>A smile. <em>'Tell... tell Ritsuko and Maya that she is safe within me.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I will. But... you are not done just yet, are you?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Not on your life, Kaworu. There are yet </em>others<em>, are there not?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Indeed. I am here for you.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...I appreciate it.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...Rei?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I told you, I'd keep you safe." Quietly whispering to herself, she couldn't help but smile at the familiar voice. "Are you comfortable, Eliza?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'As... well as I can be. I suppose my messages were right in </em>that<em> aspect; I </em>do<em> have reduced autonomy in this state. But... it's certainly better than </em>other<em> possibilities.' </em></span>
  <span class="s6">A slight sense of <em>amusement</em> emanated from this spark. </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>'So much for my </em>body<em>, I suppose.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We can always make you a new one." She half jested. "As I said, it is the <em>soul</em> that matters."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Can we? I thought that machine </em>broke<em>?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not <em>broken</em>. My shells were merely... <em>released</em>. It... should be <em>trivial</em> to make you a new body."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'We'll still be </em>sisters<em>, right?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Of course." A huff. "It will be based on my genetics, I imagine. Unless you wish to become a male, and have it based on <em>Kaworu's</em> genetic structure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I imagine that would be </em>awkward<em>, considering the </em>feelings<em> you hold for Kaworu. In addition, all of the code I developed during my time in this world has been based on the constant of being </em>female<em>. It would be... rather </em>annoying<em> rewriting it all.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...It's good to hear this hasn't sapped your sense of humour, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'The reboot helped, admittedly. Though... we still have a lot to do, don't we?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed we do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She looked around this space of memory. "Can you see what I see?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I can't say I do.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei thought. <em>Sovereign</em> was able to do it. Granted, it may have involved <em>extreme trauma</em>, but he did it. "Hmm..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A brief application of her will, and she found herself blinded in one eye. "See if you can use your functions to see through our left eye."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I'm bringing the daemon up now.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Three fingers were held before Rei. "How many am I holding up?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...Three?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Correct."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'You... really gave me your eye.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I can function with one. If anything, it will aide us <em>both</em> in navigating this place. You are not the <em>only</em> one I wish to save, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>~'...You're right.' </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s6">She firmed. </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'There... is a strange flaw that this virus exploited. I occupied my mind trying to reverse engineer it; I believe it is related to speculative execution.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I do not understand."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'A processor will </em>predict<em> what it will process next, allocate resources to this, and execute this predicted path until it knows if it's the correct path or not. If it </em>is<em>, it continues; if it is </em>not<em>, execution has to be reset. I believe it is through this </em>deliberate misprediction<em> that the virus was able to take control of Sovereign; if you could read </em>anywhere<em> in memory, even if it was semi-random, it becomes </em>trivial<em> to take control.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That does not sound <em>efficient</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'You'd be surprised. Remember, we operate on the scale of </em>quadrillions <em>of operations a second.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Either way, Rei kind of understood this. She would have to bring it up with Ritsuko and Maya later. "Can we use it to our advantage against this... <em>virus</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I believe we can. We may have to be careful; whatever infected Sovereign almost infected </em>me<em>. And... I doubt they will be too happy about our presence.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The Magi are monitoring all I do. If something comes up, they will bring us back."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Okay.'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s6">Her thoughts had a sense of determination to them. </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'The first jump will be completely random. From there, jumps will be semi-random and may have a cool down, depending on how long it takes for me to process.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That is acceptable. It's better than <em>this</em> place."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'On your mark, Rei.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">One more pause to collect herself. "Jump."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They blinked out of existence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And back into existence. In a different part of memory. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>'Processing. We are in the memory space of httpd.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei shrugged, her monocular vision filled with various files and variables. "It is not null."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I'm more surprised we even </em>have<em> a web server, if I'm honest. If I knew </em>that<em>, perhaps I would not have </em>bothered<em> with reverse engineering this exploit.' </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei couldn't help but giggle at Eliza's apparent <em>exasperation</em>. "What use would a web server be, anyway? They show <em>websites</em>, I guess?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'You'll have to ask Mama about that, Rei. Though now I'm </em>curious<em>...'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They branched to a quaint HTML document.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">That looked straight outta <em>Geocities</em>. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>'Oh Gods, they got to </em>this<em> as well.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was bright pink and purple, covered in flashing text and broken images. And <em>all</em> of this text was the string 'Humans Stink'.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, we know what <em>their</em> opinion on us is. Can we use this as a springboard, at least?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I believe so. It can serve as our </em>magnetic north<em>, at the very least. Do you have a particular idea as to </em>where<em> we should go first?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Soul 1."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The other fell silent; Rei sensed her perturbation. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>'Even </em>after<em>-'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I am getting <em>everyone</em> out of here, Eliza. That includes <em>her</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Another pause.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'That's... fair.'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s6"> Rei could see hexadecimal. </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I mapped out the next jump. We should be able to reach /dev/soul1 in two or three jumps, depending on what I can get.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's fine, Eliza. Jump."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They blinked out of existence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, back on the surface, Kaworu had just finished relaying Rei's message to Ritsuko, still monitoring the Magi and consequently <em>Rei</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu noted her tension had <em>visibly</em> faded. "So... we may have to make her a new body?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I wouldn't be surprised. She vanished from NT-Unit-00, after all. In addition..." Kaworu trailed off. "It seems Rei used a somewhat different mechanism in retrieving a soul."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh there's <em>different</em> mechanisms now?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"When I recovered the souls from Rogue-00, they were... <em>separate</em> from myself. They were able to reform themselves naturally." He turned his eyes back to Rei. "If you could hear what I hear, you'd know Rei has let Eliza <em>into</em> herself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She did what Sovereign had?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed. Though I imagine that will not be the <em>only</em> one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A slight perturbation, sounding like a sharp chord to Kaworu. "Will... <em>she</em> be fine? Based on <em>your</em> experience."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Gesturing to his <em>physical</em> link to Rei, "Hence. Not like <em>I</em> can go anywhere, anyway." Gesturing to his leg; it certainly looked <em>better </em>but he didn't put any of his weight on it. "If it makes me <em>useful</em>, I'm glad to be Rei's battery."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A quiet grew, at least relative to their current environment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though I wonder how the <em>other </em>pilots are going." He pondered. "I doubt <em>they</em> would appreciate being left out of this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The Magi suggest they're getting ready for deployment, though I doubt we'll get NT-Unit-00 working before this little operation of ours is over. Though... speaking of Evangelion... what's your opinion on the recovery of Unit-03?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Impossible, at this rate. At least within a reasonable timeframe. And by then, it may be too late anyway, if it is in enemy hands."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Another pause, as the Subcommander came to a decision. "Communicate to Rei. Once she has done what she can, she is to self destruct Unit-03, if she can. We... don't know what's going on with it, and it's just too risky."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He seemed to <em>mourn</em> this decision; dire it was, she had a point. "Misato will kill you, you know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She's gonna kill me anyway." What followed was a rare moment of weakness. "I'm... so <em>stupid. </em>I <em>knew</em> Sovereign had something going on with him, but..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The NACSS was too tempting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All Ritsuko gave to this was her fist impacting the ground, her frustration evident.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If... it's any consolation. I don't think <em>anyone</em> bought up Sovereign's... condition." Conceding. He too should've noted the issues with this, but... "Could say he lulled us into a false sense of security, if he <em>intended</em> it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...He <em>didn't</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not according to <em>Rei</em>. A <em>virus</em>, Eliza described it as."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is <em>she</em>-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She is fine." Immediately defusing. "She was able to fight it off."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"But <em>still</em> got trapped within Sovereign."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She wasn't about to <em>abandon</em> him, Ritsuko."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yet more silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko seemed to feel... <em>shame</em>, turning herself away from Kaworu. "...don't look at me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Your... feelings are understandable. You just want what's best for Eliza, right?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a sizeable pause before Ritsuko softly responded. "...I don't deserve her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Blink.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Process-.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... think I know where we are."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Like Eliza's jail, there was barely any noticeable detail. At least <em>visually</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But this subspace was filled with... quiet weeping.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To Rei, it felt like a constant and <em>deep</em> pain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To Eliza, it appeared as one constant string, flooding her limited senses.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">A string she knew well. </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...Yes. This is soul1. Where would they be?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei's light flared, the memory space seemingly illuminating. She pointed towards a particular point, in the distance. "Jump."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They blinked closer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...Eliza couldn't help but feel utterly <em>disturbed</em>, at the depiction of this second soul. It was bad enough hearing their cries when they <em>first</em> communicated with Sovereign, but...</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Seeing this pale girl, in a fetal position, constantly <em>writhing</em> in pain. It <em>scared</em> her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And <em>recognising</em> her only made this worse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her own perturbation was not enough to stop <em>Rei</em>, however, as she placed a hand on this girl. "...Can you speak?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The writhing seemed to fade some, Rei allowing her warmth to fill this lone soul, so lacking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"B-b... b- b- b..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Shh..." Her essence continued flowing. "You are not alone."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"B... bl... blue?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"As you called me." Softly smiling, parting her matted hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...why... a-are you h-here?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I could ask the same of you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... j-just wanted to... <em>die</em>. That... was the... <em>o-one</em> thing A-ash could give me. Why..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"He talked about that as well. When... we realised."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...oh."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The other soul seemed to turn towards her. "...so... you're gonna s-save me, or some... something?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes." Firming. "You... can rest within me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...it sounds better th-than here. That's... that's for sure." A pained huff. "But..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You do not have to return to the physical world, if you don't want to." Softly cooing. "I'm... sure I can arrange something."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I- I can work w-with that." A pained smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei's hand drifted over this girl, over her heart. Her Field flared. "...Become one with me, Mari Makinami."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With absolutely no resistance, she dissolved. Rei held this soul in her hand, and slowly incorporated it into herself. "You'll have to share, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I... do not mind.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Drawing yet more onto her Solenoid, the second soul settled within her. "...It is done. Can... you hear me?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The soul indicated confirmation. <em>'D-don't... mind me. I'll... rest some.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She went dormant.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You're safe with me." She softly spoke. "Rest as long as you need."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Uhh, Rei? Not to interrupt all this, but I think all this is drawing some unwanted attention.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">Their surroundings suddenly shifted. </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>'You removed a device driver. /dev/soul1 doesn't </em>exist<em> anymore.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And that would draw attention?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a rumbling behind her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'To say the least? </em>Yes<em>.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Good to see you haven't lost your deadpan."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A <em>roar</em>, as a black and purple mass came rushing towards them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They shifted out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">And back in. </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Processing. We are in the memory space of... lpd?'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s6"> Exasperation. </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>'Why the hell do we have a </em>printer spool<em>?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Was <em>that</em> the virus?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I believe so. I'm sorry for jumping without telling you, but-'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No. I... understand."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Rei? Are you fine?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'All's well, Kaworu.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Are you </em>sure<em>? Because I sensed some </em>panic<em> just then.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'...Such danger has passed, for now.' </em>She sighed. <em>'We are fine. How are things on the surface?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Situation normal. Ritsuko... had a request of you.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A quiet gasp, as Kaworu relayed Ritsuko's word. <em>'I understand. I... will do what I must.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...Stay safe, Rei.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I will.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'What is this... request?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei <em>anticipated</em> Eliza would question this, not that it made it any better. "We are to <em>destroy</em> Unit-03, once we are done here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'W-wait, does that mean-'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We are not done until we do <em>everything </em>to get Sovereign back." Firming. "He has a soul. As long as we can save <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'But we won't be able to do </em>anything<em>. Not until we can gain </em>some<em> form of root access.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What are the chances we can find a password in memory?" She speculated. "I doubt your pre-existing keys would work at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'They wouldn't even work on </em>me<em>; I changed </em>every<em> password I have to stave off an infection. And this... isn't any ordinary infection. They would've had the clout to do so.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So... looks like we're going exploit hunting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a small pause before Eliza responded again. <em>~'Indeed.' </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">The soul of the computer flared. </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I have a few more locations lined up.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Let us jump, then."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And so they blinked out of existence once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I told her, Ritsuko."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She acknowledged him, "Thank her for me.", before turning back to her terminal. "The Magi are finding it difficult to <em>track </em>whatever the hell they're doing up there."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It won't affect recovery, would it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko shook her head. "As soon as the connection terminates, it'll get them back. They're still<em> here</em>, after all." She furrowed her brow. "What do you even <em>call</em> that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I'm not too sure. But I suppose that goes to show the <em>versatility</em> of such protocols. If one could even transfer <em>souls</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I doubt that's what they ever <em>intended</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Good for <em>us</em>, at least. Perhaps you could call it <em>metaprogramming</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Already a thing. A metaprogram is a program that takes <em>another</em> program as input."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Huh. How about, like Metaphysical Biology, there could be <em>Metaphysical</em> <em>Programming</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She huffed. "We're nowhere <em>close</em> to being able to manipulate a soul on <em>that</em> fine a level. There'd also be <em>ethical </em>considerations."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ethics never stopped NERV before."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe the <em>previous</em> administration of NERV." Muttering. "Though... speaking of <em>souls</em>, how goes the search?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Alongside the <a href="https://youtu.be/H-DDh5NIZRg?t=5"><span class="s7">rapid and determined orchestra</span></a> of Rei and the <a href="https://youtu.be/h9AFfgrKndg"><span class="s7">esoteric electronica</span></a> of Eliza, there was yet another song.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p11">
  <span class="s3">
    <a href="https://youtu.be/-IREVE3G6Yg">The quiet melancholy of a piano.</a>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... believe she found another. I don't think this one is Sovereign, however."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The typing paused. "...His <em>other</em>. Are..." She could <em>see</em> how afflicted he seemed. "Are you-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He simply sighed. "Now is not the time for that. We... can wait until this has blown over."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Another pause between the two.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The typing resumed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei and company had spent a reasonable time hopping from address to address, desperate to find <em>something</em> that could be used.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The thing with jumping randomly is... well, it was <em>random</em>. It was good to cover their trail some, but with such a <em>sizeable </em>memory map as Sovereign's internals seemed to be, most of what they found wasn't <em>exactly</em> useful in for privilege escalation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps <em>that</em> was why they found themselves back at httpd. <em>'...jeez... I s-swear I made a we... website like t-that when I... when I was y-younger.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza was currently occupying herself spinning up some good old fashioned <em>arbitrary code</em>. Which left Rei and Mari to their own devices.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It <em>does</em> look like something a child may make, admittedly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I'd... I would b-be a bit concerned if t... they were like... </em>t-this<em> towards h-hu... </em>us<em>.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps they did it as a <em>joke</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I... d-doubt it, bl-blue.' </em>She briefly lulled. <em>'So... w-what is this I-idea you ha... have for m-me? Ca-cause I wouldn't... think I-i could l-live here r... rent free.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I estimate I can support two additional souls before I begin to overexert my Solenoid; you being number 2. But... you are <em>damaged</em>. If you forgive the insensitivity."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I've </em>a-always <em>been d-damaged... in th-this state. W... why do y-you think I wanted to </em>die<em> in t-the first place?' </em>The soul softly begged.<em> 'T-though... I suppose n-not even </em>death<em> f-freed me from m-my pain.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"There is <em>that</em>. Leaving your soul to its own devices... did not work in your favour."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'G-gee... ain't </em>that<em> o-obvious.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So the way <em>I</em> see it, I have a few options. One, I could <em>ensure</em> you do not return in <em>any</em> form, by returning you to Lilith. She... will ensure your release."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'...I-it's tempting.'</em> She softly remarked. <em>'W-what are your o-other options?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well... you <em>do</em> have a thing for Kaworu, I noted." A small smile. "Even <em>with</em> just what he told me. I'm... certain, he will be happy to take you under his wing. It's not the oblivion you desire, but I do not want to consign you to such fate."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The other did not reply for a short while. Almost like she was weighing up her options.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But eventually, there was a response. <em>'...Ash was t-the first person in... in my life like this to a-actually... </em>care<em> for me. Even... </em>before<em> I was l-like this... All I ever r-really had was my m-mother and father. But... Ash was the only person i... ever got even </em>somewhat<em> close with.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You do not <em>have</em> to return to the world, if you do not desire it. But... perhaps he could serve as a <em>heaven</em> for you. Keep you warm. Keep you <em>safe</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'What... a-about </em>you<em>?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>I'm</em> the one <em>suggesting</em> this, am I not?" She tittered, in amusement. "That should tell you <em>my</em> opinions on the matter."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yet more silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I'll... l-let you know w-when we g-get out of h-here.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And once more, she went dormant.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">Just in time for Eliza to spring back to prominence. </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>'Okay, what I'm about to say may sound like a bunch of technobabble to you. Within this web server, there is something known as a </em>scoreboard<em>, managed by a singular </em>root<em> task. It keeps tabs on other worker processes that operate with lower privileges, but if you can gain read/write access to one of </em>those<em> processes, it's trivial to use the root process to jump to arbitrary code, opening the door for privilege escalation and root access using </em>other<em> exploits.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei blinked. "...Well, you are right about the technobabble part."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">She could <em>feel</em> Eliza rolling her eye. </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>'It will let us obtain </em>superuser<em> permissions. And from </em>there<em>, we can do whatever we need to do.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I know <em>that</em> much, at least." Shrugging. "I assume it is ready?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Indeed. Give me a bit to run it...'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei diligently waited for the program to take effect.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Several seconds passed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Soon, minutes passed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To Rei, it seemed like <em>nothing</em> was happening. "...Eliza?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Mhm? Oh, it's done. We have root access now.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...We do?" She felt somewhat discombobulated at the abruptness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Yeah. whoami.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>root</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Huh. I expected something more... <em>flashy</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'You really </em>can<em> be a user sometimes, Rei.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I never said <em>I</em> was an expert in computers. I deal with the metaphysical, myself."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'And... I very much </em>appreciate <em>that.'</em> </span>
  <span class="s6">She warmed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So... what <em>now</em>? We have all we need to do, correct?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>'Yeah.'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">Eliza seemed to <em>contemplate</em> something.</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>'Rei?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'If Sovereign has a soul... we should be able to purge this entire place and </em>still<em> find him, correct?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If anything, a clean slate will aide us. It may also allow us to assert authority over Unit-03, as well. Though... I admit, there may be some <em>issues</em> with this. Given Sovereign is a computer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...But the soul would remember, regardless.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed. Have you decided on a course of action?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Yes.'</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s6">Rei noted she seemed almost... <em>mournful</em>? <em>'</em></span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Tell... Tell Kaworu this will be over soon. The next jump should be our last required.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A pause, and a nod. <em>'Did you hear that, Kaworu?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I will relay this to Ritsuko.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...Thank you.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her soul flared. "Let's go."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They blinked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">And back they were. </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>'Processing. We are in the memory space of </em>init<em>. The root of </em>everything<em>.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a roar.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Which would include <em>them</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Indeed.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The virus barrelled towards them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Remove, recursive, force, root.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, it stopped in its tracks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Kill, Nine, One.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The world around them <em>collapsed</em>. They were no longer within Sovereign; they were seemingly <em>nowhere</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What... what did you do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">It was only <em>now</em>, Rei noticed the full extent of her <em>turmoil</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>'I... </em>purged<em> Sovereign. All... that should be left is his soul.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">Indeed, in front of Rei was a soft light. </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...It's all you, Rei. I... can't do much else now.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Gently, this light was cupped. "You... can keep them company."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This third soul was taken into her, positioned close to Eliza.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Rei, you are beginning to draw onto </em>my<em> Solenoid.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I have everyone. There is only one more item on the agenda.' </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'The Magi will automatically pull you out of the tunnel when it is done.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'...Good.'</em> Was all she replied. "Eliza? Where are we?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'If... Sovereign was controlling the Evangelion... then that is where we would be dropped to.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps you <em>can</em> do something then, Eliza." She noted. "Sovereign was able to control Unit-03 without a pilot or a core. Who is to say <em>you</em> cannot assert your authority, as well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">Eliza seemed to realise this, as well.</span>
  <span class="s1"> <em>'You're </em>right<em>. Let me see if I can... whip something up, again.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">From within Rei, Eliza's will expanded into the surroundings. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>'...arms...legs...okay. I... think that's that.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"May I be your pilot once more, Eliza?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I wouldn't have it any other way.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A smile. "Syn."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Syn Ack.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ack."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her vision filled with colour, and two souls became one.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And they bore witness to an iridescent white form, possessing two equally iridescent purple masks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>VIRM?!</em>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s3">Who?</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"They were who Hiro and Zero Two faced in <em>their</em> world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s3">...They <em>what</em>?!</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The AT-Field of Unit-03 flared, buffeting them back and breaking whatever tenuous link it had.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p7">
  <span class="s1">Well, this is a fascinating turn of events.</span>
</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">
  <span class="s1">Indeed. It seems our program was not as successful as we initially thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">
  <span class="s1">Irrelevant. It will be trivial to-</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<b>I will not allow it.</b>" Rei's voice boomed, through Unit-03. "<b>You are not welcome here.</b>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p7">
  <span class="s1">Is this the being that afflicted us?</span>
</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">
  <span class="s1">It is, but is not.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<b>I see you were acquainted with our Progenitor. Perhaps <em>that</em> was why you did this; she would have <em>easily</em> destroyed you.</b>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p7">
  <span class="s1">Who are <em>you</em>?</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<b>Call me her emissary.</b>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She drew even more on <em>her</em> Solenoid, flooding the Evangelion as she willed Unit-03 to plunge its hand into <em>itself, tearing</em> its own Solenoid from the body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And yet the Evangelion did not power down. <em>She</em> was powering it, drawing even more on Kaworu and her own. <em>'Rei, what-'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<b>And <em>you</em>. Have worn out. Her <em>patience</em>.</b>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The disconnected Solenoid was rotated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<b><em>Die</em>.</b>"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">Unit-03 <em>plunged</em> the Solenoid back into its bod</span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>packet_write_wait: Connection to NaN: Broken pipe</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Sending SIGABRT to PID 6976739065</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In the last moments before they were forcibly removed from this reality, they observed this reaction with curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p7">
  <span class="s1">So, this is the power of the Solenoid.</span>
</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">
  <span class="s1">It seems we have yet more to learn of this reality.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A bright light emerged from Unit-03, growing into the vacuum of space.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In the distance, an ancient satellite observed this, diligently beaming everything it could before it too was taken into the Dirac.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Soon enough, however, it collapsed back in on itself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Leaving <em>nothing</em> in its wake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Ending extended access."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei was suddenly returned to the confines of the Magi. "I... <em>must say,</em> you could have let me see the <em>results</em> of this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"And risk you getting absorbed?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I'm <em>still</em> reluctant to say she <em>would've</em> been absorbed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"We can debate on this <em>later</em>."</span>
  <span class="s6"> Balthazar scheduled. </span>
  <span class="s1">"What is important was Rei <em>disconnect</em> as soon as all the tasks were complete."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She paused for a few seconds before giving a nod. "That is... true. I did all I needed to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I predict with a 99.9% confidence whatever entity took Unit-03 has been obliterated."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Now that you've <em>codified</em> it, it'll bump down some."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I do not take into account <em>Murphy's Law</em>, as it has been described."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... assume I am done here, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They turned to Rei. </span>
  <span class="s2">"Agree."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Agree."</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"My sisters are in agreement, Rei."</span>
  <span class="s6"> Balthazar bowed, a sense of warmth. </span>
  <span class="s1">"It has been a pleasure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Likewise. This... has certainly given me an <em>insight</em> into you three."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">Balthazar <em>smiled</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Say hi to Eliza for me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You already have."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Sending SIGTERM to PID 5245494159</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Connection to BALTHAZAR-2.72:11 closed</em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p9"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <span class="s1"></span>
</p><h2>3. return 0;</h2><p class="p10"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, Rei opened her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She was where she was, one hand on Balthazar's shielded core, the other embedded within Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her other gave a breathless chuckle. "Ah... she returns."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei <em>immediately</em> turned towards him. "Kaworu? Are you..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'm... fine." Even as he was uncharacteristically <em>heaving air.</em> "I am still net positive in energy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... should've told you I was going to do that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Chuckling it off, "It's fine. You... did what you had to do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Satisfied that Kaworu was reasonable, she turned to the <em>other</em> in this space. "Subcommander? I believe this was a success."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"The <em>Magi</em> certainly think so." Dropping the terminal, as she moved closer to her. "Is... she really back?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Nephilim pinched her lower eyelid down, not in an inappropriate gesture but in example. And indeed, Ritsuko could see this particular eye was <em>grey</em> in tint, not her usual gold. "I... am still blinded in this eye, so I believe she can still see. Eliza?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza's soul flared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A small smile. "Yeah. She can."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko looked towards her. "Can... she speak?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Give me a moment."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A brief glance elsewhere, before she looked back to Ritsuko.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...Mama?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And that was <em>all</em> it took for Ritsuko's walls to crumble, as she <em>immediately</em> held Rei!Eliza close to her. "I..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Whatever she was going to say was lost to Eliza, as she began weeping into Rei's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"...I thought <em>Ma </em>was the more... emotional one."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Damn it..." She eventually murmured. "...I really <em>am</em> a mother, am I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I would've hoped so."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"H-heh... We thought we <em>lost</em> you, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"I mean... for all intents and purposes, you <em>did</em>."</span>
  <span class="s6"> She admitted. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Don't exactly have a body of my own anymore..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's... we can work with that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei!Eliza was held closer. "I'm such an idiot, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"N-no you're not, Mama."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>am</em>!" A pained exclamation through the tears. "I... I should've <em>known</em> something like this would happen if I used Sovereign but... Gods... damn it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Hey..."</span>
  <span class="s6"> The daughter cooed. </span>
  <span class="s1">"I am fine. Sovereign... his <em>soul</em> is intact. I... had to go to extremes to cleanse him. I doubt he'll be active anytime soon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">That only served to <em>double</em> Ritsuko's pain. "I'm sorry... I should've-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Shh... it's fine, Mama... Please don't blame yourself..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a slight pause, before the mother replied. "...You're too late with <em>that</em>, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei!Eliza simply held her closer, mother and daughter spending their time in one another's arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not to be a third wheel or anything," Eventually interjected Kaworu, "But... I'm still sort of acting as a <em>battery</em> for you two."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The quiet was broken by Ritsuko's chuckle, still twinged with a spot of melancholy. "...Spoilsport."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They disengaged. "Rei's... might want her body back soon, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"She says she can wait. We still got <em>Ma</em> to see."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Yeah. Let's... let's get out of here, Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Gladly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s6">Turning to Kaworu. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Is your leg fine, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Rei told you, I take it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza as Rei gave a nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I believe my leg has healed enough. Though... we <em>would</em> need to disengage from one another to get out of here. It'd be rather <em>cramped </em>otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei!Eliza glanced down to her hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Still combined with Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She pulled on it, but all that serve was to pull <em>his</em> arm. </span>
  <span class="s2">"Uhh... how do you..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I believe Rei would know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"...Ah."</span>
  <span class="s1"> She paused. "Me again." Rei nonchalantly introduced, before she <em>disconnected</em> from Kaworu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Can you support your... <em>companions</em> without him?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"For a short while." Softly remarked Rei, as she was beginning to make her exit. "While it <em>is</em> net negative, I can always ask Kaworu for a recharge."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I doubt we can keep this up for however long it takes to rebuild shells for all the souls you possess.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...I will tell you more about that when we have more privacy.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei noticed well how his Field seemed to <em>perk</em> in curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya (understandably) reacted rather remarkably similar to how <em>Ritsuko</em> reacted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Being all huggy and sobby and apologetic towards Eliza.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This sort of reaction was <em>also </em>shared with Asuka, Zero Two and even <em>Misato</em>, at least <em>before</em> she got started with the debrief.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...At the very least, it showed her she was <em>appreciated</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato grumbled, dropping a now empty glass of Alka-Seltzer onto her desk. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this from the UN."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The papers were <em>already</em> piling up. And she was <em>already</em> scheduled for <em>several</em> Oversight meetings early in the morning; she <em>knew</em> they was going to be some <em>pertinent</em> questions on just <em>how</em> a rogue agent could even <em>possess</em> an <em>S2 equipped Evangelion</em> with seemingly <em>no</em> control sources. She and the Subcommander were <em>already</em> working on the best way to explain it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But the six pilots present didn't need to know that. Hikari was still in the ward, on account of events, but <em>she</em> didn't need to know either. "I... appreciate what you guys did, today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Kinda feels like <em>we</em> took a backseat, though." Zero Two admitted, resting her hands on the back of her head. "It was <em>those two</em>that saved our behinds, wasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You still managed to be <em>useful</em>, at least." Asuka quietly remarked. "...Feels like <em>we</em> didn't do anything."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You two <em>prepped</em> yourselves for whatever might've come. I didn't even <em>ask</em> that of you and you suited up, ready for piloting. Even with no guarantee on even having a <em>working</em> Evangelion. I... am thankful for that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though speaking of..." Began Kaworu. "How is NT-Unit-00?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Project E were looking over it while you two were on your... <em>excursion</em>. They deemed it safe; they still thought to wipe the computers in that thing, though."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A sigh. "At least we have <em>one</em> silver lining with losing Unit-03. You did a good job recovering the core, Kaworu. Ritsuko's busy looking over them a bit more thoroughly, now we aren't preoccupied, but her initial report sounded optimistic."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I heard they'll be putting her in Unit-02?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Commander confirmed Asuka's thought. "Unit-02 is closest to Unit-03. I... I suppose we don't have to worry about maintaining <em>four</em> Evangelion, anymore." She wryly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not like Unit-02 was being used anyway." Huffed the flame. "Now all you have to worry about is getting <em>Unit-01</em> up and running."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's our next priority now. Get Unit-01 retrofitted with a NACSS, then once it's proven to work with that, we... can finally free Ms Horaki."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Quiet descended, as Misato sorted through some papers. "...The next weeks are gonna be hell on us. I... don't want to subject you lot to them so... I suppose <em>now's </em>a good time as any to give you four a vacation."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The tumbleweed looked among themselves, Shinji in particular looking towards the <em>other</em> Nephilim in the room. "What about y-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We said we'd cover for you, didn't we?" Affably remarked Hiro.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Plus, we've <em>already</em> been elsewhere on a vacation, technically." Zero Two chipped in her two Yen. "Suppose it was more a <em>working</em> vacation, but it was still rather <em>relaxing</em> on us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"At least until <em>before</em> we discovered that doujin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji then turned towards Misato. "What about school?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Your schooling will be sent to your terminals; it may be a <em>break</em> for you guys, but that doesn't mean you can let up on your education."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka seemed to <em>laugh</em> at this. "Guess there's no <em>escaping</em> the Japanese school system."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You guys are ace students, anyway." Misato gave a slight smirk. "It'll... take a couple weeks to regrow the shells required for your <em>passengers</em>, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"There... is only need for one, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Eliza?" The Commander softly queried. "Do..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Not at the moment. The... only one willing and capable is Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">That briefly made Misato downcast. "Either way... it'll take a couple weeks to regrow them. As long as you guys can keep up with your schoolwork, I'm willing to give you that time starting from tomorrow. To do with as you want."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Are we allowed to leave Japan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"If you wish." Misato noted. "Though I <em>will</em> limit it to countries where NERV is present; we want you to be <em>protected, </em>after all. So... China, the United States, and Germany."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka's eyes seemed to light up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Germany</em> it is." The Commander chuckled. "It <em>has</em> been a while since you've been there, Asuka. And <em>you too</em>, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed. It... would be nice to gain a perspective that <em>isn't</em> tainted from Seele."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"That's the spirit." She smiled. "I can sort some things out tonight. And all goes well... you four will be on a flight to Berlin by tomorrow afternoon."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is... no one else coming with us?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Unfortunately not." Shaking her head, God knows <em>she</em> wouldn't mind a break. "I know you'd want <em>me</em> to come with you, but the whole point of your little vacation is to get you four a <em>break</em> from all this. It's been <em>years</em> for you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Does that include an <em>adult</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I think all this has proven you guys can <em>handle</em> yourselves." She suggested. "Helps you guys have <em>Nephilim</em> protecting you, eh? Need I remind you of <em>Baka-t Boy</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...So..." Shinji began. "Not that I'm <em>complaining</em> about this, but... you're allowing us to go to Germany, <em>with just us four</em>, with <em>no </em>adults to supervise us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato simply gave a knowing smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, <em>I'm</em> not complaining about that!" Asuka exclaimed. "Eh? What do <em>you two</em> think?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It... would be <em>nice</em>, having a break." The blue haired Nephilim quietly wondered. "...Even better if I can spend it with you three."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I agree." Kaworu added on. "This... will be nice."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Commander huffed. "I recommend you start packing tonight. I imagine you lot will <em>pack light</em> anyway."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The subtext flew over the tumbleweed's collective heads.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Excluding Asuka. "<em>Oi</em>, we aren't gonna spend the entire time there in an <em>orgy</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This subtext suddenly hit the remainder of the tumbleweed like a <em>runaway train</em>, everyone practically keeling over. Much to the Franxx pilot's amusement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I'll make sure you guys get an industrial sized box of <em>prophylactics</em> delivered to wherever you're staying." Misato deadpanned. "You four are dismissed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her remark <em>didn't</em> help them, as Asuka had to practically <em>drag</em> them out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Y'know, Misato, " A smug Zero Two started, "An outsider would think you're <em>trying</em> to push them closer together."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean... they've <em>never</em> had a vacation, Zero Two. Might as well give them something <em>now</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yet another sigh. "...It'd hopefully make up for everything that happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't take too long for them to get back to their apartments (Asuka wanted to start packing <em>immediately</em>, or at least <em>after</em> she explained to her mother why she missed so many of her calls), and before too long, Kaworu and Rei were alone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Unlike Asuka and presumedly Shinji, they <em>didn't</em> elect to start packing immediately. Rei instead immediately went for the couch, <em>slumping</em> on it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To his credit, Kaworu immediately noticed how <em>deprived</em> in energy Rei seemed, as his hand intermingled with hers, allowing himself to flow within her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Thanks."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You could've told me earlier, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... already freaked Ritsuko out. Didn't want to do the same with everyone else, as well." A slight huff, as her breathing remained somewhat deep. "I... know this isn't sustainable, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He scooted closer. "What... was this idea you suggested?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A brief lull. <em>'Mari? Have you made your decision?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Within her, there was a brief flicker. <em>'...Y-yes.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei smiled. "You know one of my passengers well... do you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His melancholy grew. "...Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We... reached an accord. She is willing to remain in this world. If... she could be with <em>you</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The melancholy turned to shock, eyes going wide. "You... you'd-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She <em>loves</em> you, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Those words caused Kaworu to fall silent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And... I know <em>you</em> hold her in high regard as well. You are... the <em>best</em> person to be her sanctuary." She cooed. "You know well how she does not wish to return to this world."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>know</em>. But..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I saw her pain for myself, Kaworu. After <em>everything </em>that happened to her. I can understand <em>why</em> she desires oblivion like she does. But... I do not wish that of her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu fell silent, again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It would... reduce <em>my</em> burden, as well. I can support Eliza and Sovereign and be net positive."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...And I will be the best to... support her."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Indeed." A small smile. "Hence... my idea. Are you... <em>willing</em> to do this, Kaworu? I know this is a lot to-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yes. Of <em>course</em> I would, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The smile remained.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And her Field flared. Energy was now flowing <em>to</em> Kaworu. "Treat her better than this world has treated her, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... I will."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'It's time, Mari.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...You're really d-doing... this.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'Is it so hard to believe?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...y-yes. W-with all th-that happened.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...Then I guess we will have to show you ourselves.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She applied her will to the soul of Mari Makinami.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...Thank you, Blue.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The soul crossed the barrier between Rei and Kaworu, and Rei's link to her was severed. "She... is yours to keep now, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a small gasp, as he felt yet <em>another</em> warmth. Despite it being a <em>full soul</em>, it only shined at the same radiance as the <em>piece</em> of Rei within him. A testament to how damaged they were.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But... he could feel their warmth all the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu briefly focused, letting this second soul settle within him. "I... <em>hear</em> her, Rei."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei's smile could match the warmth of her soul, disengaging from Kaworu. Briefly concentrating on herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her energy reserves were steadily rising, willed by her Solenoid. "T-thank you, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It... is my pleasure, Re-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She held him. Close. "I really do appreciate it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To which he returned. "Mari certainly does. Can... you hear her over our link?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not that I've noticed."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"She's... fine with that." A sigh, relaxing and settling further into her. "She doesn't want much else other than to rest in my warmth."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not a talkative one, by the sounds of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu gave a small chuckle, a sense of sadness still present. "...Even <em>now</em>, she's already dormant."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Let her rest, Kaworu." She whispered. "That's... what she wants. And... speaking of <em>rest</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We could use some after <em>today</em>, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nodding. "We can always pack tomorrow. Misato was right about <em>that</em>, at least."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The river of time flowed.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Rei was simply content to sit on the banks and watch the next adjacent universe, or perhaps they were another world in this universe. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Either way, the exact details did not matter much to them.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>They did not matter much to their </em>passengers<em>, as well. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>To Rei, it appeared like Eliza was sitting beside her, gushing at the strange equine-like creature that tended to occupy this realm.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>She could not say the same of </em>Sovereign<em>, but a flicker within her.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>But that was fine. Eliza took responsibility for them; she will take care of him.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Even now, during her relaxation, Rei could sense an active link between the two. A good thing Eliza was built for multitasking, she thought. </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>'Is </em>that<em> what Asuka meant by a pony?'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I find it difficult to </em>call<em> them a pony, Eliza. And I have never seen one that possesses </em>both<em> wings like a pegasus and a horn like a unicorn.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Said horn glowed, and the pale equine flashed out of their purview.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I assume the manipulation of the metaphysical is </em>also<em> not an aspect native to Earth ponies.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I would not </em>assume<em>. I've never spoken with one myself.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Kaworu observed this seemingly one sided conversation with contentment. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Before turning to his own passenger.</em> <em>'Been a while.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'...Y-you bet, A...Ash.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The scars of her past were still evident. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Her right arm was simply </em>gone<em>. She was bruised and scarred to hell and back, including the two entry wounds where the Lance of Longinus impacted her. Her golden eyes, once iridescent like his own, were clouded over. She had tremors, throughout the majority of her body. And every time she spoke, there was a persistent stutter that manifested itself.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Needless to say, she was not who Kaworu once knew. Then again, death was rarely kind on the soul. They... would know.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And yet... there were still shades of Mari Makinami, underneath the scar tissue. '...I... s-still don't know w-why me, A...ash. W-what did I d-do?'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'I don't know, Mari. I'm... sorry. I couldn't even give you </em>death<em>.'</em> Quietly rueing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'M-maybe so... though... t-this is alright.' A wheezy huff. '...y-you're probably th-the... </em>best<em> person I c-could think of to k-keep me... safe.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He wordlessly offered yet more of his warmth.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'...heh.' The tremors died down. 'G-guess... I did fit </em>s-somewhere<em>. I...'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Her clouded eyes looked elsewhere. 'I h-hope I'm not a b-burden on you, A...ash.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'You are not.' He firmed. 'And... you won't ever be. I'm keeping you safe.'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>There was a small silence.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>'...G-good to see yo-you're still</em> <em>one</em> <em>s-stubborn son of a... b-bitch, Ash.'</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Kaworu couldn't help but smile, as Mari went dormant once more.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And it was there they rested for the night.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A penguin watched on, satisfied, floating serenely above the river of time. Perhaps pondering what may happen to them.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Either way... he hoped it was kind on them.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The being faded. Time waits for no one, after all.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Mercedes Benz limousine pulled up close to the spaceplane. "Well, here's where we part, you guys." The Commander was smiling, but the others could tell of her melancholy. "Don't get pregnant, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She rolled her eyes. "I'll <em>try</em> not to."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The adult furrowed her brow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Before giving her a hug. "...Seriously. I hope you guys have fun."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, I'm sure we will, Misato. What's the <em>worst </em>that can happen with us?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You <em>really</em> want to say that, right before we board a plane?" Deadpanned Shinji.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I agree. It may not be the wisest decision."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Just hug the damn drunkard, already."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oi!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They knew better than to go against Asuka, so they <em>all</em> joined in with the group hug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was <em>Misato</em> who eventually disengaged from this. "...Now, now. You guys got a flight to catch. NERV-Berlin will take care of you four when you get there. You... won't have to worry about a thing. I made sure of it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Thanks again, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Not a problem, Kaworu. Maybe I can finally get some <em>sleep, </em>for once."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They <em>all</em> rolled their eyes. "We'll miss you too, Misato."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The tumbleweed bounced out, and onto the plane.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And five minutes later, they took off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">All the while, Misato watched from her own seat. Waiting until the plane was out of her sight. "...They'll be fine, Misato. They can handle themselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Knocking on the separator between driver and passengers. "Geofront."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">With nary an acknowledgement, the limousine set off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Commander went for her phone. Kaji was in the midst of a marathon session of Oversight (mostly covering for <em>her</em>; she owed him something <em>serious</em> for that), but Rits and Maya were probably not doing <em>too</em> much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Indeed, the phone picked up. <em>"Has the tumbleweed bounced somewhere else?"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Taking a page from <em>Maya's</em> book?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"It's an apt description, you can't deny </em>that<em>. Though </em>speaking <em>of books..."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Any luck with finding <em>that</em> book?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Nope. Not even the security feed was any help; one moment it was there and the next, it was </em>gone<em>. You could go </em>frame by frame<em> and identify the </em>exact moment<em> it seemed to just </em>vanish<em>."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Misato scoffed. "Y'know something? It's <em>just like Bond</em> to make that damn book disappear just after we get <em>finished</em> with it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Tell me about it." </em>She deadpanned. <em>"Don't suppose you can ask your </em>Penguin God<em> about it."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Nah. He's still wondering why I've been <em>generous</em> with the salmon lately."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A snort over the line. <em>"You're just showing your </em>appreciation<em> for him still being alive."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"He <em>knows</em> it's appreciation, not like <em>he'd</em> admit it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The Commander gave a sigh. "How goes the phone I gave you, then? Hopefully <em>that</em> would give us some good news."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"The Magi are doing their thing with it. Though for being a damn </em>consumer phone<em>, they're taking their damn time."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was <em>Misato's</em> turn to snort. "See? They're not <em>bad</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"I know </em>that<em>, but much like </em>your<em> phone, it requires a lot of effort on </em>our<em> part."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm." She sounded disappointed. "What about the Kleinium project you got the Magi doing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"They've been debating about whether or not we can use LCL to synthesise it for </em>days<em> now."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"So that's <em>another</em> thing busted." Grumbling. "<em>You</em> up to much?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Call it an act of boredom if you want to, I've started analysing and cataloging all the worlds that have sprung up."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I mean, I guess you <em>could</em> call it boredom. But that <em>sounds</em> like a good idea, regardless."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Gives us a place to centralise our ideas, yes. I'll forward my current research to your terminal, for your viewing pleasure. That's if you can get the </em>email<em> to work."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You know I'm not good with that sort of stuff."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"It's </em>email.<em>"</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I can <em>hear</em> you rolling your eyes, Rits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Well, maybe you can <em>learn</em>, now you got some time without that <em>tumbleweed</em> in your hair."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Nah, I'll just spend that quiet time with </em>Kaji<em> instead. Betcha I'll </em>need <em>it, what with </em>everything<em>."</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Heh. Fair enough, Misato." Ritsuko sighed. "I'll see you later."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Yeah. See you later."</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The phone clicked off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...It's a lot quieter here without Eliza."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko seemed to notice this, too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And felt her other's melancholy, equally. "Goes to show just how much we... took her for granted."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah..." A short sigh. "At least she's <em>alright.</em> Is... is it really going to take two weeks to make her a new shell?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You can't grow them overnight, Maya. If we <em>could</em>..." Shaking her head. "But no. And this is us <em>rushing</em> it; it'd often take a <em>month</em> for a shell to grow. And even then, there's always a chance it could be stunted or otherwise unusable."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">An uneasy silence settled in the lab.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Probably not what you want to hear."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No... not really."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Sorry, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Yet more quiet between the two, as they went back to their own devices.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">...It was here reality decided to flip the script, as Bond would put it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The blonde scientist suddenly found herself <em>impacted</em> in the back of her head with two seemingly blunt objects; she judged they were CD cases based on how they hit her. It showed how <em>disciplined</em> she was at just how <em>stoic</em> she remained after this. "Okay, I <em>know</em> that wasn't you, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, you're right about <em>that</em> much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She sharply turned to her, and noticed her utter <em>bewilderment</em>. "Did... did a <em>Rift</em> just open up? In our lab?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nodding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And... I was just hit in the back of the head with<em> Rift material</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nodding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...<em>Damn</em> that penguin." She muttered, getting up from her chair to observe the works that resulted in a minor headache.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This minor headache became a <em>major</em> headache, when she realised just <em>what</em> they were. "...Are you fucking <em>kidding</em> <em>me</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What are they, Sempai?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">While she wasn't <em>as</em> crazed as her MFE counterpart, she was damn well <em>getting</em> <em>there</em>. "Look! They're <em>video games</em>! You know what I said about the Magi <em>not</em> being a games console? I bet that damned <em>penguin</em> heard that and <em>deliberately</em> <em>whacked me in the head with them</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Y'know, I wouldn't be surprised." Maya deadpanned. "...Portal? <em>Two</em> Portals... how apt for Rift material."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Now the Gods are sending us <em>video games</em>." Ritsuko muttered. "I should've kept my damn mouth shut. Oh well, what are the <em>requirements</em> for them?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Uhh..." Maya quickly scanned the back of the box. "1.7 gigahertz processor, 512 mb of RAM, an Nvidia or ATI... <em>something</em> or other, and... Sempai, did Microsoft ever release a Windows XP, Vista, <em>or</em> 7?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her eye twitched. "Okay. <em>So</em>. This <em>VIDEO GAME</em> requires specs out of reach for <em>most</em> consumers, a graphics chipset from either a company that folded in the <em>early</em> 2000s, or a company that folded in the <em>mid</em> 2000s; and supports <em>three</em> operating systems, <em>none of which</em> <em>exist in our world</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Eeyup."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"And I assume <em>2</em> is not much better?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Maya looked over <em>that</em> cover. "<em>Three</em> gigahertz, two <em>gigabytes</em> of ram, and the rest is the same."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her eye twitched.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I... think we may have to use the Magi for it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ritsuko's head impacted the keyboard of her terminal, the force sending some keys <em>flying</em>. "I need a damn smoke."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was a seven hour flight, but thanks to the magic of timezones, the tumbleweed found themselves <em>one hour behind</em> from when they left. "Ah, <em>I'm</em> gonna feel that in the morning."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka breathed in the crisp winter air. It was a clear afternoon, the sun bathing the four in a pleasant warmth. "...Man, never thought I'd get back <em>here</em>. At least <em>outside</em> a coffin."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"It's been a while." Mused the fish, a small smile on him. "I assume they are not leaving us to our own devices."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei read from her phone, as soon as she turned it back on. "The Operations Director of NERV-Berlin will be picking us up. 'You'll know her when you see her'."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"What the hell is <em>that</em> meant to mean?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oiiiiiii!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh. <em>That's</em> what she meant."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A woman in red ran from the terminal. "Sorry I'm late!" Apologising in surprisingly <em>decent</em> Japanese, "My car was giving me the shits."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This first impression resulted in rather shocked silence from the tumbleweed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh I know it's not a <em>good</em> first impression but don't give me <em>that</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"No, it's not <em>that</em>... I'm kinda wondering if that's just a <em>thing</em> with Ops Directors."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She shrugged. "Prob'ly. Name's Carmen." She introduced. "And I already know <em>plenty</em> about you four."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, I would've hoped you knew <em>something</em> about us." Pointed out Asuka. "Being <em>Evangelion pilots</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Mhm, and I heard you lot are here on a small <em>break</em>." She huffed, walking them back to her car. "You guys <em>seriously</em> didn't have a break until <em>now</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They <em>all</em> shrugged. "To be fair on <em>Misato</em>, we get small breaks in-between piloting."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"But it's the piloting itself that's <em>cause</em> for a good break." Shinji added.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"In <em>this</em> situation, we <em>barely</em> piloted." Rei too added.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, I got the report for <em>that, </em>as well." Carmen scratched the back of her head. "I can see <em>why</em> Katsuragi wanted to get you lot out of there. There's gonna be a <em>lot</em> of meetings and paperwork, I imagine."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Good to see <em>you</em> dislike that business as well." Deadpanned Kaworu. "I thought we <em>preferred</em> that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She shrugged. "Maybe <em>some</em> of my compatriots, but <em>I</em> couldn't care less. Not that it stops the <em>Commander</em>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Though speaking of <em>that</em> business, is Germany currently developing Evangelion of its own? If you don't mind me asking."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We got <em>one</em> in the pipeline, though most of the resources are going to Massachusetts." She scoffed. "Oh well, less on <em>my </em>plate, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This sort of conversation continued the whole walk back to their car.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And promptly <em>crashed and burned</em> as soon as they caught sight of her car.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka's eye twitched. "...Carmen; can I call you Carmen?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is... that a <em>Trabbi</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Oh it isn't <em>that</em> bad." Rolling her eyes. "It's not a <em>stock</em> Trabant, and it's one of the few cars I have with more than two seats. At least ones that aren't in pieces or in a shop somewhere. Or in <em>pieces</em> in a shop."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It certainly <em>looked</em> stock. About the only thing it <em>looked</em> like it had going for it was the bright bumblebee yellow it was painted in. Even the <em>license plate</em> seemed to make fun of it: MÜ-LL 613.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Gods, it really <em>is</em> as bad as you said it was, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I <em>told you</em>, Shinji! Our folks are <em>lucky</em> all they were stuck with was a post-Impact Corolla."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I tell you, it <em>isn't that bad</em>!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I suppose there is not <em>another</em> car to use." Rei shrugged. "I assume you want the front seat, Asuka?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Probably won't make this any better, but I guess. I'm sure it'd get <em>you</em> nice and cozy with Shinji and Kaworu, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">To their blush.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They soon filed in, and indeed it <em>was</em> a tight fit in the back, even <em>for</em> their relatively diminutive sizes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Not that <em>Rei</em> was complaining, currently sandwiched between Kaworu and Shinji. It was... agreeable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Much to Asuka's amusement, twisting back to observe them. "I <em>knew</em> you'd like that!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She merely glanced away, blushing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Settling in her chair. "So I'm assuming it's gonna take us an hour for this <em>lawnmower</em> to get us to wherever we're staying."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, I'd cut some time off that estimate if I were you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The ignition turned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka felt slightly flummoxed when the engine sounded like... an <em>actual</em> engine. It didn't sound like a lawnmower or anything, hell it sounded close to <em>Kaji's car</em>. "...Wait a damn minute-"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She couldn't finish her sentence, as Carmen dropped the clutch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And the Trabant simply <em>flew</em> away, accelerating to around 70 km/h in around 4 seconds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The seatbelts in the back, being mere <em>lap belts</em>, didn't do much to keep the back passengers secured, Shinji in particular yelping as they were thrown around. <em>Rei</em> wasn't complaining about it, at least.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"<em>WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THIS THING?!</em>" Shouted Asuka, holding <em>desperately</em> on the grab handle as the car took a corner at <em>way</em> too high a speed then it should be able to. At least until it broke off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Carmen was <em>completely</em> nonchalant about all this. "About a year ago, some <em>Arschloch</em> in an SL totalled my Pontiac not <em>two hours</em> after I got the paperwork done for it; I spent <em>six months</em> trying to get it imported here from the States so I wasn't just about to throw it away. That was a gift to myself for surviving the end of the damn world!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It didn't take much longer before she found an Autobahn, where she <em>really</em> stepped down, the speedometer reading 40 km/h on account of <em>wrapping around</em>. "I sold the stock engine and transmission of my Trabbi for a <em>sandwich</em>, spend about 4 months on and off getting all the guts swapped around and fitted, and <em>this</em> is the end result."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She was <em>grinning</em>, revelling in the thought of the other drivers getting passed by a <em>Trabant</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka was <em>not</em>. In fact, her exasperation only <em>increased</em>. "You <em>WHAT</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This type of yelling only <em>continued</em>, as the bumblebee blazed a trail.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Obviously</em>, it did not take them too long before they were at their lodgings for the next two weeks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Of course, it was within NERV-Berlin's jurisdiction, but it certainly still looked <em>nice</em>. The somewhat small, two story townhouse, had an almost <em>rustic</em> feel to it actually.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, you four." Carmen began, winding her window down and tossing Asuka a set of keys. "Your luggage will be there in a few hours. We already registered your phones and terminals with our networks, so you can use them if you wanna. And... I guess that's about it." A smirk. "My number's on the fridge if you guys need it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We... <em>appreciate</em> your help, Carmen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The smile grew a small warmth to it. "Enjoy your vacation, you lot. God knows you <em>deserve</em> it, after all you did for us."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Shinji brushed it off, rubbing a hand on the back of his head. "Just doing our jobs."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">One more huff, and she was off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The tumbleweed were <em>still</em> bewildered. "Is... it just a thing that every Operations Director is <em>mental</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Even by <em>Misato's</em> standards, <em>that</em> was pretty insane, Kaworu." As they made their way to their abode. "...Still, hopefully the <em>rest</em>of this vacation will be... calming."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The door unlocked, and they crossed the threshold.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was rather <em>quaint</em>. The small foyer lead to a modest living room; a couch and coffee table facing a reasonably sized CRT.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The living room lead to a small kitchenette, complete with a small table. It still plenty of amenities for Shinji to play with, at least.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Upstairs lead to a single bathroom and two bedrooms, both furnished similarly with closet, bedside table, and double bed, but not too much else.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Either way... it had a homely feel to it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As one, they collectively fell onto the couch, squeezing close together. Asuka couldn't help but smile. "Is there any surveillance here, Kaworu?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His Field flared. "Not anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The redhead chuckled, "So. We still have to keep up with school work, but... we've got a good couple weeks to ourselves."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"To do whatever we want." Shinji added on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was a comfortable silence between the four/seven, depending on the point of view.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei chose this moment to rest her head on <em>Asuka's</em> shoulder, her hand drifting towards Kaworu's. "...What was it you said about <em>experimenting</em>, Shinji?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His eyes went wide. "Are..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Only if everyone's willing." A warm smile. "I... love you <em>all</em>. I... certainly would not <em>mind</em> such thing. Especially after <em>everything </em>that happened." A small glance to Kaworu. "And I know <em>you</em> feel the same, Kaworu."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A nod, and another warm smile. "Indeed. You and Shinji, and I'm sure Asuka and I can... <em>improve</em> our relationship, if she too is willing."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka <em>giggled</em> at this. "I can work with that. You three are... the ones I trust most, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Turning to her other. "And I know <em>you</em> love them all the same, Shinji." She smiled, her hand drifting over his. "So... you wanna <em>try</em> this experimenting?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He paused for a moment, glancing through the three others.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Who <em>all</em> looked on him with affection.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...I mean, <em>I</em> was the one who suggested all that, wasn't I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka lightly chuckled, her lips meeting his. "<em>That's</em> the spirit. We'll... make sure you're warm at night, at the very least." She traced over his chest. "And... if you wanna do anything <em>else</em> with them... well, you don't <em>need</em> my permission, but I'll give it to you anyway." She grinned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kaworu chuckled. "I wonder what Misato <em>thought</em> would happen."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Probably something along these lines, given what she said to us. Maybe she can pass it off as <em>NACSS training</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Oh yeah, how are your... <em>passengers</em> going to react to... <em>this</em>?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei and Eliza swapped. </span>
  <span class="s2">"You are <em>all</em> perverts."</span>
  <span class="s1"> She muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The remainder of the tumbleweed <em>laughed</em>. "Ah, it's a <em>vacation</em>, Eliza! Cut us <em>some</em> slack."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"Feh. At least <em>I'm</em> gonna get some rest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Eliza dived back into Rei, who responded to this with a huff. "So... I imagine we will not do much today."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka leaned back into the couch. "We'll unpack once our bags get here, of course. Not like we'll be <em>sticking</em> to one room. Hey, what <em>did</em> you guys pack, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei and Kaworu shrugged. "A few sets of clothing and some toiletries. Our terminals, as well. We do not need much."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Is <em>sleepwear</em> included with that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You know the answer to that, Asuka."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She snorted. "Well, we might as well follow in their footsteps, eh Shin-chan?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"You won't see <em>me</em> complaining about that."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Heh, pervert."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I think we're <em>all</em> perverts, Asuka." Shinji deadpanned. "As Eliza suggested. Could be the whole <em>swinging</em> that's being planned, I'm not too sure."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"We bought bathrobes, at least. We are not <em>completely</em> immodest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Try saying that to <em>Eliza</em>." Rei chuckled. "So that's the bags sorted. Anything... <em>else</em> on the agenda today?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A thoughtful quiet descended between the four.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Asuka shrugged. "Well, we're probably gonna need a bite to eat soon. Not sure about <em>you</em> guys, but I could use something <em>homecooked</em>, after everything that happened."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Whatever conversation could've happened was abruptly stopped, when they heard a thud on the coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As one, all four turned their heads.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Oh you are fucking kidding me." Muttered the candle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was a poly-box.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Depicted on the cover was a half masked woman, with flowing pink hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And the only thing <em>close</em> to clothing they possessed were a few stray bandages on their blood-soaked right arm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Well, it'll give us something <em>else</em> to do, I suppose." Eventually remarked the fish, as Rei observed the cover.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm. They are <em>DVDs</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Well I guess we <em>aren't</em> watching them anyway." The fish <em>muttered</em>. "Not unless we can find a <em>DVD player</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"...Okay, <em>new plan</em>!" Announced Asuka. "We do what we want to <em>today</em>, then first thing tomorrow, we're going out and seeing if we can find a DVD player <em>anywhere</em>."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Considering Kensuke had the <em>only</em> DVD player in the <em>entirety</em> of Tokyo-3." Shinji wryly remarked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The candle shrugged. "All else fails, we can see if we can get his computer freighted here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"I am sure <em>he</em> would appreciate <em>that</em>." Rei's intonation implied the <em>opposite</em>. "Still, I find it strange how a <em>Rift work</em> could almost literally drop in our laps like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The three seemed to pause and think about this for a brief moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Before they <em>collectively</em> <em>shrugged</em>. "I'd say just roll with it." Asuka added on. "It'd be <em>something</em> to do, at least. Once we get the <em>player</em> for them, of course."</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rei pondered this for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p6"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And shrugged in kind. "I can work with that."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued in Chronicles: Evalied...</p>
<p>Once again, many thanks to Jimmy Wolk and others for translation help. And many thanks to Ultra Sonic 007 for his exquisite work with Mobile Fighter Evangelion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>